PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *Reuploaded* When Ed wishes to become a pro wrestler, the Eds create their own wrestling company. How will the new suburban attraction turn out? A mixture of WWE, IMPACT, and maybe a little of WCW. Regular format starts in Chapter 29. Fighting Style Reminiscents added in Chapter 39!
1. Ed's Wish and Idea

***THIS STORY WAS DELETED AND IS BEING REUPLOADED! GOOD THING I BACKED UP ALL THE CHAPTERS! :)***

Howdy! Another story is being made! I may not work much on this one due to other projects, but I still want to do it. Plus, I've had a huge obsession with IMPACT Wrestling lately and a love for Ed Edd n Eddy. So, without further ado, enjoy!

Oh, and Sarah (my OC) belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ed's Wish and Idea**

It was eight o'clock on Thursday night and the sun was still up in the town of Peach Creek. Just a few seconds ago, fourteen-year-old Ed Alba was running down the basement stairs at his house quickly. His friends, Eddward "Double D" Duling and Eddy Verra followed him. All three of them were holding bowls of popcorn and cans of soda.

"Hurry guys! It's going to start!" Ed yelled as he quickly sat in front of his TV in his room, almost spilling his popcorn. He immediately flicked on the TV and switched it to channel sixty. His favorite pro wrestling show, IMPACT Wrestling, was on tonight, and he wasn't going to miss this episode! (This was actually the last episode of it being called TNA.)

"We're going to find out who the network executive is!" Ed said excited. Just then, the intro for the show started. "Yay!" He was jumping up and down. Eddy and Edd just stood there. "I wonder who the network executive is." Ed wondered. "Maybe it's Dixie Carter, or maybe it is actually Ric Flair! Or Goldberg!"

"Who cares, Ed? I watch WWE!" Eddy said. He obviously wasn't interested in the show.

"Eddy, this show is just as good, and I admit it. Even though I'm not a huge fan of professional wrestling." Edd explained.

Eddy sighed, "Why am I here?"

"Because, one, Ed invited us to watch this episode, and two, you said you had nothing to do."

"That's because I couldn't think of a scam!"

"Shush!" Ed hushed them. Just appearing on the screen, Jeff Jarrett and his wife, Karen, where coming out. Ed booed. "Booooo!"

Edd and Eddy went ahead and sat down next to him and watched.

Two hours later (or one hour and fifty-seven minutes to be exact), the main event match was close to ending. The twenty-five man battle royal was now down to two: Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson.

"Come on, Anderson!" Ed cheered on. "Beat that big meanie! Go! Go! Go!"

The other two Eds were now interested in it; well, at least Edd was.

"I wonder who will win this." Edd wondered.

Suddenly on the TV, Bully Ray was thrown over the top rope and fell to the ground. Ed jumped up with excitement.

"The winner of the twenty-five man battle royal, and the new number one contender, Mr. Anderson!" The ring announcer announced.

"YEAH!" Ed shouted. Eddy covered his ears.

"Yes, 'hooray' indeed." Edd agreed.

"That was an AWESOME episode!" Ed shouted again. He then leaped at the TV and hugged the screen.

"Uh, Ed?" Edd asked.

The lovable oaf hummed as he slowly laid down on the floor with a huge smile on his face. "Pro wrestlers are so awesome, especially the ones on IMPACT. I wish I was one."

"Pro wrestling's overrated!" Eddy butted in as he stood up from sitting on the floor. "I may watch WWE, but who would want to wear really tight pants or leather underwear and fight inside a square-shaped trampoline with ropes anyway?"

Edd went into the conversation, "That's beside the point, Eddy."

"But Eddy," Ed spoke back, "they can fly in the air by jumping off the turnbuckles, hit people with stuff, do really cool moves, and win championships!"

Eddy said in a mockingly tone, "Oh, they must be so famous!" After Eddy said that, his face turned from bored to happy. "Hey! Famous?"

"Yeah, Eddy!" Ed replied. "Just think if we were on IMPACT."

"Now gentlemen." Edd commented.

Ed continued, "We could join Fortune and defeat the evil Immortal!"

"Along with that, you can get a lot of fame!" Eddy added.

"Uh, gentlemen…" Edd tried to speak.

"I know!" Ed started to jump up and down. "And the crowd is cheering for you, that is if you're a good guy. If you're not, the crowd boos at you."

"And all you have to do is wear tights and punch people!"

"Alright, alright." Edd stopped their talking. "You know, being a professional wrestler isn't as easy as it looks."

Eddy looked at him. "How do you know, Sockhead? You're not a wrestler."

Edd replied, "No, I'm not. But I do know that it's not easy being one." He began pacing. "Before wrestlers go into the ring and perform for the crowd, they have to go through weeks, months, or maybe even years of training. Professional wrestling is all based on a storyline, but people can actually get hurt."

Ed went over to Edd and wrapped his arm around him. "Ah, don't worry about it, Double D! I'm tough enough, Eddy's tough enough, and you've gotten tougher since Season 1." There we go, fourth wall break.

"Hey! How about we get on a plane to Orlando and ask whoever owns the company to let us in?" Eddy suggested.

"Let's fly to Orlando, fellas!" Ed yelled.

Edd stopped them. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but there are two problems with this idea. One, plane tickets cost about four hundred dollars a piece. Two, if we did happen to go into IMPACT, they would probably laugh at us because we are too young to wrestle this kind of wrestling. I've heard that the youngest wrestler ever was the age of eighteen."

Ed groaned.

"Darn it!" Eddy said disappointed. "If only we could make our own wrestling company." Just a few seconds after he said that, a light bulb lit up on the top of his head. "That's it! If we can't go into an already existing wrestling organization due to our age, we can make our own!"

Ed gasped, "I LIKE IT! I LIKE IT!"

"But Eddy, we need-" Edd tried to speak again, but was interrupted.

Ed started talking, "We can create championships, make teams, and have it put on TV!"

"Guys-" Edd was again interrupted.

"Good idea, Ed!" Eddy agreed. "And we can find a place to have the wrestling, give it a name, and-"

"GUYS!" Edd shouted. Ed and Eddy were now quiet. "I appologize for the outburst, but in order for us to make our own wrestling organization, we'll need some adult help."

They thought for a minute, then Ed suggested, "What about our friend, Sarah? Not my sister Sarah, but the sixteen-year-old Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Eddy asked. "Why suggest her? She's not an adult."

Ed smiled, "Her brother is twenty-two. He can help us."

Edd got it. "That's not a bad idea. We'll have to ask her, though."

"Alright then." Eddy announced. "Since summer vacation is here, we can go and talk to her tomorrow."

Edd agreed. "Tomorrow is best. We'll some time to think this over." He looked over at Ed's clock as it read 10:04. "Well Ed, I guess me and Eddy better head back to our homes."

"Yeah. My dad is going to kill me if I'm not home by 10:15." Eddy said.

As Edd and Eddy walked up the basement steps and out the front door, Edd said to Ed, "Thanks for letting us watch wrestling with you."

"And don't forget, we got planning to do for our organization tomorrow!" Eddy added.

"Bye!" Ed waved as he watched his two friends head into their houses. He closed the door and walked back down to his room.

As he was walking down the steps, he sang, "We're going to become wrestlers! We're going to become wrestlers!"

That's when he got ready for bed.


	2. Planning

Next chapter! Okay, I'll go ahead and say this; this chapter may get boring. But this'll show you some of my OCs and what the Eds do. Plus, when you finish reading, I have a favor for readers to do if interested.

Sarah, Zack, Van, Corey, Kylie, Demetri, and their parents are all copywrited to me!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Planning**

_**~The Next Day~**_

The Eds didn't get up very early the next day; Sarah always slept in until after twelve anyway. At around one o'clock, the boys thought it was time that they talk to their sixteen-year-old friend.

Sarah (or "Older and Nicer Sarah" as Ed called her) had long, medium brown hair with purple streaks in it, very dark brown eyes, and had an average teenage girl height.

She was currently sitting at her computer, writing a story while listening to some music. She also had a bottle of root beer on the side of her desk. Her favorite song was just starting when her mother called to her.

"Sarah!"

Sarah paused her Windows Media Player. "Yeah?"

"The Eds are here, they want to talk to you."

That's when the Eds came into Sarah's room. Ed immediately jumped and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Older and Nicer Sarah!" Ed greeted.

Edd sighed, "Ed, she's the only Sarah here. You don't have to call her that."

"It's okay, Double D." Sarah said as she lightly pushed Ed off of her. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

Eddy sort of hesitated before he spoke. "Um, we want to do something that is kinda crazy for us."

Sarah nodded. "Hmhm. What is it?" She opened up her root beer bottle and started to take a drink.

"Uh…" Eddy started to talk, but Ed butted in.

"We're going to make our own pro wrestling organization!" He shouted.

When Ed said that, Sarah did a spit take; spraying root beer on the floor.

"YOU GUYS ARE THINKING OF DOING WHAT?" She yelled, not believing it.

Edd explained, "I know it sounds strange, but we actually want to do this. Besides, Ed doesn't want to wait to become a wrestler."

Ed was jumping. "I want to be one now!"

Sarah quickly cleaned up the spit-out root beer on the floor. Then she asked, "It's not going to be like that episode in Season 1 where you forced Double D to wrestle as the Masked Mumbler, is it?" **(Another fourth wall break.)**

Eddy shook his head, "Nope, none of that this time. This is for real!"

"Just wondering. Why are you asking me about this?" Sarah asked.

Edd answered, "Because in order to make this, we'll need an adult to help. So we are asking if there's a possibility your brother can help."

Sarah thought for a moment, then replied, "I'll email him and see if he can come over." She turned to her computer and started typing an email.

"Doesn't your brother work today?" Eddy asked.

"No." Sarah replied. "He doesn't work on Friday." Almost immediately, she got a reply from the email. "He'll be over in a few minutes."

"Awesome!" Ed shouted.

_**~Five minutes later~**_

The four of them waited for about five minutes before he arrived.

Zack was the age of twenty-two, had black hair that was shoulder length and red streaks in it (sometimes put it in a ponytail), green eyes and was kind of short for his age.

He walked into the bedroom of his sister. "Hey, what's up?" He greeted with a smile.

"Nothing much." Sarah replied. "The Eds want to talk to you about something."

Zack turned his head to the three boys. "About what?"

Edd explained, "Well, we are thinking of making our own professional wrestling organization. But in order for us to make it, we'll need help from an adult."

Zack scratched his head. "And you want me to help?"

Sarah replied, "I think they just need help on what to do and how to do it."

Eddy added, "If you help us, we'll make you the chairman of the company!" Ed, Edd, and Sarah stared at Eddy with a confused look. "What? I think he'll good."

Zack took a moment to think, then he answered, "Well for starters, I suggest you make a plan. Figure out things you need, find a location, ask other adults you know for assistance."

Sarah added, "Why don't we go to the clubhouse and start planning?"

"That's a good idea." Edd agreed.

"Off to the clubhouse!" Ed and Eddy both shouted. The Eds and Sarah ran out of her room and out the house.

"Bye, Mom! See you later!" Sarah yelled out before she ran out the door.

_**~At the Club Ed clubhouse~**_

Inside the tree clubhouse, the Eds and Sarah were sitting on the floor, planning.

"First, we need to find a location." Edd suggested.

"We'll look for that later." Eddy said. "We need to figure out who will make everyone's wrestling attire."

"And we also need to find someone that can make the wrestling ring." Sarah added.

Ed raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh! I know what championships we can have. We can have the World Heavyweight, the X Division, the World Tag Team titles, Women's of course, the Television, the Cruiserweight, the Hardcore, and Women's Tag Team!"

As Ed was suggesting the titles, Edd was writing them down on paper.

"Ed, maybe we should wait on the Women's Tag Team championships." He suggested.

Just then, a knock came at the door.

"What's the password?" Eddy shouted.

"Jawbreaker." The person at the door said. He got the password right and walked in.

This kid was Van Culmer, Sarah's friend. He had black hair that was the same length as Zack's, light brown eyes, a little taller than Sarah, and he wore a backwards dark gray baseball hat.

"Hey Sarah, I went over to your house and your mom said you were here. What's up?"

Ed replied for her, "We're going to make a wrestling organization!"

Van looked at them with surprise. "You serious?" All four nodded.

"You think we're crazy, do you?" Sarah asked.

Van shook his head, "Not really. You need any help?"

Edd answered, "Actually yes. We need to find someone who is willing to make the wrestling attire for the wrestlers."

"I know who can do that!" Van said happily. "My mom works with making clothes; maybe she can help."

"Well then, why don't we go talk to her?" Eddy said. They agreed.

As Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Van started to climb out of the clubhouse, Edd giggled to himself, "Preparing for our own company, what a splendid way to spend a Friday afternoon!"

_**~SCENE TRANSITION~**_

In front of Van's house, the five friends stood. Van lightly tapped on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and there was Van's mom.

"Hi, Mom!" Van greeted.

"Hi, Kess!" The others greeted.

Kess Culmer was a very beautiful woman. She had the same shade of black hair as her son, her hair was way passed her shoulders, and she had light blue eyes.

"Hello!" She happily greeted back as she let them into the house. She sat down on the couch in the living room while the kids just stood.

"Mom, we want to ask you something." Van said.

Kess sat and listened.

"The Eds want to make their own wrestling company. And we were wondering if you could make the wrestling attire for the wrestlers."

Kess looked at her son. "You kids are making a wrestling company? For real?"

"Mrs. Culmer, we had the idea to do this, and you're the only one we know who can make the attire." Edd said.

Kess took a moment to think, then she answered, "If you're serious about this, then I'll do it."

"Yay!" Ed yelled.

"Really, Mom? You'll do it?" Van asked.

Kess nodded, "I'll be more than willing to help."

Van, along with the others, hugged her. "Thank you, Kess!"

Kess then asked, "Is there anything else you need help for?"

Edd answered, "Well yes. We need to find someone to make the wrestling ring and the championship belts. Do you know anyone who can do that?"

"Hmm." Kess thought, then she said, "Maybe you can ask Corey's dad if he's interested."

"That's not a bad idea, Mom!" Van commented.

"Well, let's go to Corey's!" Eddy shouted. The five friends ran out the door.

"Say hi to Dad for me when he gets home!" Van called out to his mom as they left.

In the cul-de-sac, the friends stood there, going over the list.

Edd looked at the list. "Well, Mrs. Culmer will be making the attire. Now we just need to ask-"

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled out. On the side of the cul-de-sac was Sarah and Van's other friend, Corey Dominic. He had medium blond hair that was almost the same length as Van's, dark blue eyes, and was the same height as Van.

Corey ran over to them. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Good timing, Corey." Sarah said. "We were just heading over to your house."

"Really? What for?"

Van went and whispered in Corey's ear. When Van moved away, Corey had a huge smile on his face.

"No way!" He shouted. He grabbed Van and Sarah's arms and lead them to his house, with the Eds following.

Before Corey rang the doorbell, he stated, "If you need to find someone to make a wrestling ring or championship belts, my dad is the guy you're looking for. He can make and build ANYTHING!" He rang the doorbell and not only a few seconds later, his mom answered the door.

"Hi, Mom! Can we come in?" Corey asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Dominic smiled and let her son and his friends in.

Leanna Dominic did resemble her son a little bit. She too had long blond hair, but it was a lighter shade and it had little black streaks in it. She also had light blue eyes.

"Where's Kylie? She usually bugs me as soon as I walk in the door." Corey asked again.

Leanna laughed and said, "No, she's at a friend's house right now. She may not be home until dinnertime."

The kids breathed a sigh of relief. Kylie was Corey's annoying, mean, and bratty little sister. Not only was she the same age as Ed's sister, but they have the same personality. Go figure, that's why they're best friends.

Corey asked another question. "Is Dad home yet? We need to ask him something."

"He should be on his way home from work right now." Leanna responded.

And almost on cue, they heard a car pulling up into the driveway. A car door shutting was heard, and then the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Corey's dad called from the door. He came into the living room and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Simon Dominic did look like his son at times. He had short medium blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Simon, your son and his friends want to ask you something." Leanna said.

Edd cleared his throat and started to explain, "Mr. Dominic, we are planning on making our own wrestling organization."

Simon interrupted, "What? You are going to make your own wrestling company?"

Edd continued, "Yes, and we were wondering if you could help us make the wrestling ring and the championship belts."

Simon thought, "It seems strange for a group of kids to do something like this."

"Please?" Both Ed and Corey pleaded.

After a moment, Simon smiled and said, "Ah, what the heck? I'll do it!"

The kids started cheering.

"Are you sure it's not too much work for you?" Sarah asked.

Simon shook his head. "Nope. I'll get the ring and the belts done in no time."

"Well Mr. Dominic, we currently just need the ring. We can wait on the belts for a few days." Edd added.

"Okay." Simon started to walk out of the living room. "I'll go back to the shop and start making it right away!" He then walked out of the house.

Back out in the cul-de-sac, the friends were once again looking at the list.

"Let's see." Edd said to himself. "Mrs. Culmer will be making all wrestling attire and Mr. Dominic will make the ring and the belts. Now we need to find a place to do this."

"Find a place?" Eddy asked. "Why don't we just build our own arena?"

Sarah answered, "Well Eddy, if we start building an arena from scratch, it'll take forever. So it's better we find a suitable place for now and we can fix it up if it needs work.

Edd smiled. "And I know just the place."

_**~SCENE TRANSITION~**_

In town, on a street called Red Avenue, the kids stood in front of an abandoned arena.

"My parents told me that before I was born, this arena was open to concerts, sports games, and even professional wrestling. But of course, it closed and it hasn't been open since I was born." Edd explained.

"Wow!" The kids said in awe as they looked at its size.

"It's huge on the outside! I bet it's bigger inside!" Ed exclaimed.

"How did I miss this here?" Eddy asked himself.

"So this is where we are going to do our wrestling at?" Van asked.

"Do we need the town's permission to use this?" Corey wondered.

Edd answered, "This arena has been abandoned for fourteen years. Since this is not owned by anybody, I don't think we need permission from town."

Sarah shouted, "Well then, let's get in this thing and check it out!" She went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She looked down and saw that a lock was there. "Oh crap! The door's locked, we can't get in!"

Eddy moved to the door with Ed. "Ed, crowbar!" Ed mysteriously took out a crowbar from his jacket and handed it to Eddy. Eddy then took the crowbar and hit it on the lock, causing it to break off the door.

"Cool! We can go in!" Corey said happily.

Edd lead the way and opened the door. They had to go through cobwebs and darkness to get inside. That is until Edd found a light switch and turned it on. Surprisingly, the lights in the arena still worked.

"Wow, the lights still work?" Eddy was surprised.

For the next few minutes, the kids checked the arena out. There was dozens of seats, a huge TV screen (it looked like a titantron) and an entry way with a ramp, and a big enough space for a wrestling ring.

"I bet the last event that happened here was a wrestling show." Eddy said.

The kids then joined together and discussed.

"This place is good enough, but it's going to need some work." Sarah suggested.

"And the seats are still in good shape. We just need to clean them off." Edd added.

Van added, "I checked backstage out, it doesn't need much work. It looks pretty well."

"Alright gentlemen and lady, I'll call Mr. Dominic and tell him to bring building stuff because we are going renovate this today." Edd took out his emergency cell phone.

"Hey Double D!" Van stopped him. "Maybe you should call Mr. Lancer, Demetri's dad, to help too. He works at building things, he can help us."

"Okay." Edd took the suggestion. "Do you have the number?"

Van told Edd the number and Edd wrote it on the phone.

Corey asked Van, "Where is Demetri anyway?"

"He is on vacation with his grandparents in Oregon." Van answered. "He won't be back until July."

Ed laughed, "He's going to be so mad at us when he comes home and finds out what we're doing!"

Edd hushed them. "Now, I'm going to call the two parents, and while I'm doing that, I want you fellas to think of a name for our organization." He then walked off and started calling.

"Hmm…" The kids started to think. What was a good name for their wrestling company?

"I got one!" Ed shouted. "Total Nonstop Peach Creek Wrestling!"

The rest shook their heads.

"No." Sarah said. "Besides, the Total Nonstop part has already been used."

They started to pace around, but then…

"I got it!" Van shouted out. "Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!"

Ed gasped, "I like that one!"

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed. "It sounds cool!"

Corey nodded, "Right then. Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling it is!"

Eddy added, "Or for short, P…C…U…W!"

Right at that moment, Edd returned. "Mr. Dominic and Mr. Lancer are on their way. And Sarah, I called your brother and he's coming to help too."

A few minutes later, Simon and Mr. Lancer were at the arena with their pickups. Simon brought dozens of power tools, pieces of wood, and huge cans of permanent and quick-drying paint. Mr. Lancer brought a few hammers, pieces of steel, even more power tools, and even his crank for heavy and high lifting.

When the kids saw that the adult helpers were there and ready to renovate, they got their tools (paintbrushes, saws, blowtorches, screwdrivers, and hammers) ready.

"Alright, let's start renovating!" Eddy shouted to get the work started.

_**~Two and a Half Hours Later~**_

By the time they finished all the building and fixing, the time was 5:45. The whole team worked nonstop. With six kids and three adults working, they got the work done faster. And, Simon even brought the ring!

They got seats that needed repairs repaired, repainted things that need to be painted, cleaned a bunch of areas, and Edd even made the letters P, C, U, and W out of the huge pieces of steel that Mr. Lancer had. However, in order to get the letters on the top of the arena outside, they used the crank to put them up there.

It was Van's, Simon's, and Ed's job to bolt the letters into place. But Ed kept repeatedly falling off the top of the arena, due to not watching where he was going. After the letters were bolted in, they painted them with red and gray paint.

They were finally finished, and they were sweaty and tired.

_**~SCENE TRANSITION~**_

Back at Sarah's house, they were once again looking at their list.

"Okay, so we already found our location and fixed it up." Edd said.

"And it only took us two and a half hours!" Eddy shouted happily.

"Now we only need to do one thing: Attract young wrestlers to our organization." Edd suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Corey asked.

Van thought of an idea. "We can do tryouts!"

"Tryouts aren't a bad idea." Sarah commented, who was at her computer. "We just need to figure out a day to do them."

"Tomorrow!" Ed shouted.

Edd shook his head. "No Ed. If it's tomorrow, we may have little to no people show up."

"Maybe Monday is a better day." Van suggested. "It'll get more time."

Edd wrote it down. "Alright, tryouts will be on Monday. We'll start at noon and end at six, how's that?" The kids nodded in agreement.

"I'll start making the tryout flyers." Sarah said as she opened up a word document and started typing.

After a few minutes went by, Sarah had the flyer typed out.

"Hey guys, I got it done. Read it and see if it's good enough."

_**Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Roster Tryouts**_

_**For Who?: Kids from ages 13 through 19 (if you are older or younger, we may let you at least try)**_

_**Where?: PCUW Arena on Red Avenue in Peach Creek**_

_**When?: Monday, June 13 at noon, ends at 6:00**_

_**Have you ever wanted to become a professional wrestler, but was bummed out when you found out you were too young to be one? Well, here's a chance to have that wish come true! **_

_**Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (or PCUW for short) is about to open for business. But before we do, we need to enlarge the roster. So for those of you that are interested in being in the roster, come on down and try out!**_

_**Tryouts are on Monday, June 13 at noon. If you want to be in the roster but cannot attend the tryout date, contact Eddward Duling at 555-6611 to schedule a private appointment.**_

_**Don't be afraid to take a chance, you may just make it onto our roster! See you there!**_

"That's really good, Sarah!" Edd commented after he read it.

Eddy bumped into Edd and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Print a few copies and let's go around town and put them up!"

"Wait a minute everyone." Edd stopped them. "If we want the roster to be as big as possible, we're going to have to put flyers in other towns besides Peach Creek. We can accomplish it tonight, that is if Sarah's mother is okay with driving us everywhere."

"It depends." Sarah responded. "What towns do you have in mind?"

Edd explained, "Well, I have five in mind and they're all pretty close. There's Lemon Brook…" Eddy made a gagging sound when he heard that one. "…that's only fifteen minutes away. There's Kiwi Springs, only five minutes away from Lemon Brook. Cherry Falls, only ten minutes away from here. Berry River, next to Cherry Falls. And then there is Orange City, which we are a suburb of."

"Wow. I'll ask my mom." Sarah said. She then walked out of her room.

"Seriously? We have to do Lemon Brook?" Eddy complained.

"It's a town close to us, Eddy." Edd sighed.

"Those mascot hating idiots!" Eddy grumbled.

Sarah ran back into her room. "She said yes!" The kids cheered. "Now, how many copies of these do I have to make?"

For about two hours (or somewhere around that time limit), Sarah's mom drove the kids to the destinations. Once at those towns, they didn't waste any time. They put flyers on lampposts, in gas stations, stores, schools (Lemon Brook and Orange City's schools were still open due to summer basketball games), and even in the parks.

By the time they finished and returned home, it was almost ten o'clock. Therefore, the kids had to be dropped off at their houses.

What a big day. And now, they had to wait for Monday, tryout day.

* * *

Well, that's done. And now readers, I want to ask a favor. I will need some OCs for this story, so if you're interested in putting an OC of yours in the story, please fill out the sign up below.

***EDIT*** This was made back when it was first uploaded. OCs aren't needed right now, but you can still submit some if you feel like it.

**Name:** (first name, middle name (or middle initial), and last name of your character)

**Age:** (I'll accept ages 13 through 19)

**Lives in:** (where your character currently lives) **(Towns to choose from: Peach Creek, Lemon Brook, Kiwi Springs, Cherry Falls, Berry River, and Orange City, or Parts Unknown)**

**Nickname(s):** (can either be its wrestling name or just a nickname, they don't need one if you don't want them to)

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance:** (eye color, hair color (style if you can), and personality)

**Wrestling Attire:** (what your character wears in the ring)

**Regular Attire:** (what your character wears outside of the ring)

**Favorite Moves:** (besides the finisher, what moves does your character like to use)

**Finisher(s):** (name of character's finisher(s))

**Face or Heel?:** (Is your character a good guy or a bad guy? If your character is a heel, explain why if you can. Or is your character part face, part heel?)

**Rivalries/Relationships?:** (Does your character have a rivalry with someone on the roster? Is your character in a relationship with someone?)

**Championships?:** (Since your character joined PCUW, has it had any championships? if so, what championships and how many reigns, or is your character currently holding a championship?) **(Championships already held: World Heavyweight, X Division, Women's, World Tag Team) (Championships available: Television, Cruiserweight, Hardcore, Women's Tag Team)**

**Team?:** (Is your character part of a team?) **(Current Teams: The Erupting Eds **(Ed, Edd, Eddy),** Destiny Empire **(Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz, plus a few other heels), **The Kanker Sisters,** **and The Powerful Cruiserweights **(Jimmy and other heel cruiserweights) **Or, you can make up your own team. If the character is part of the X Division, that counts too. Your character does not have to be part of a team, it's optional.)**

**Theme song:** (song that plays when your character comes out)

Here's Ed's bio for an example:

**Name: **Ed Horace Alba

**Age: **14

**Lives in:** Peach Creek

**Nickname(s): **Lumpy, Monobrow (called those by Eddy).

**Height: **5'9

**Weight: **220 lbs (changed it a little bit)

**Appearance: **Orange hair; buzzcut, green eyes, and a monobrow. His personality is silly, loyal, and tough.

**Wrestling Attire: **Black sleeveless shirt and black pants with green stripes on the sides.

**Regular Attire: **Red and white striped shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes.

**Favorite Moves:** Powerbomb, Chokeslam, Snake eyes

**Finisher(s): **Lump Drop (Scorpion Death Drop)

**Face or Heel?: **Face

**Rivalries/Relationships?:** Hates The Destiny Empire, Willy Blake, and The Kankers. No relationship with anybody (although May Kanker thinks so).

**Championships?:** Current World Heavyweight champion, the only wrestler to hold it so far.

**Team?: **Member of The Erupting Eds

**Theme Song: **Sting's IMPACT Wrestling entrance theme

You can either fill the sign up on the review or PM it to me. If you have any questions, let me know. Oh, and there is no limit to how many OCs you can have. :) Thank you!


	3. Tryout Day!

Well people, here's chapter 3! Tryout Day! Now, this chapter will focus more on what's happening outside of the arena, but it will show how the tryouts will work. Enjoy!

Sarah, Zack, Van, Corey, Kylie, Raven, Mandy, and Wolf are copywrited to me. David, Jenny, and Kenny are copyrighted to David The Ice. Asheel and Alex are copywrited to Asheel. (These are not the only OCs I'll be putting in the story, they're ones I chose to show up in this chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tryout Day!**

Monday, June 13 had finally arrived, tryout day at Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!

The night before, Ed invited Edd, Eddy, Sarah (older one), Van, and Corey for a sleepover. Ed's parents bought the IMPACT Wrestling Lockdown pay-per-view DVD for him a few days ago and it arrived in the mail that day. So for the rest of the night, they watched the Lockdown DVD and ate pizza in his room.

By the time they went to sleep, it was 12:30 in the morning.

Anyway, back to the current date. The kids woke up at 10:30, left the house at eleven (Sarah had to print out a few dozen handouts before they left), and ate lunch at the town's sandwich shop.

After lunch, they thought it was time to head on over to the arena, even though tryouts weren't starting for another ten minutes.

Ed was so excited! He was jumping up and down as they headed to the arena.

"It's tryout day! It's tryout day!" Ed sang. "I can't wait to see how many people show up."

"Don't get your hopes up, fellas." Sarah said.

"Relax, Sarah!" Eddy said. "I bet a good amount of people will be there."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Edd said.

They were getting closer to the arena, and Ed started talking again.

"I still can't believe we are actually going to do this!"

"I agree with you, dude!" Corey agreed.

"I told you, we'll have to wait and see how many people tryout." Edd spoke.

Sarah stopped walking. "Uh, guys."

"It's still exciting, Double D!" Ed yelled out.

"I know it is, but-" Edd replied.

"Guys!" Sarah said again, raising her voice a little, but the others were still talking.

"Can we just continue to the arena?" Van asked. "We're only a few blocks away."

"Sorry, Van." Edd apologized. "I'm just worried that there won't be much-"

"GUYS!" Sarah shouted; that caused her friends to pay attention. "Look!"

In front of them about a block away was the arena, and in front of it was a long line of kids! And I mean long!

Eddy's mouth hung open. "And that's in front of the arena?"

Corey took a closer look. "Yep. It's in front of the arena."

"Tryouts don't start for five minutes." Sarah whispered. "Let's go in from the back." The friends agreed and went in the arena from the back door.

"Good thing we put the table and chairs in front yesterday." Edd said.

Just then, the back door opened again and Zack came in.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"Just in time, Zack." Eddy answered.

Edd picked up the megaphone off of the ground. "It's time, friends. Let's go out.""HOORAY!" Ed shouted.

As they opened the front door and walked out to the long table, the kids were chatting with one another; not really noticing the other kids coming out of the arena.

Edd turned on the megaphone, put it up to his mouth, and began talking.

"Attention everyone, please!" The whole area was now quiet and all kids had their heads turned to the front. "First off, I want to thank you all for coming to the PCUW roster tryouts." The crowd cheered loudly.

"Energetic crowd." Eddy whispered.

Edd continued, "Before we begin, I'll have to explain the rules of the tryouts. The first thing you will need to do, you'll have to sign up at this table. Tell us your name and where you're from. Me, Eddy, and Sarah will be here. After we have that information, you are allowed to go inside the arena. When you get in there, Zack here," Edd points to Zack and Zack waves. "will take you into the ring and teach you a few basic wrestling moves. However, he'll only teach two people at a time, so you will have to wait until he calls your name. Both people that are in the ring will have ten to fifteen minutes to learn the moves. When your time is up, Ed and Van will judge you on your performance of the moves. They will grade you on a scale of one to ten; five or higher means you will be able to be on the roster, anything lower than that means you're not ready. Now, since you are beginners, we may go a little easy on you, but we want you to show effort. If you end up making it onto the roster, Corey here," Points to Corey. "will be holding handouts. You have to fill out one of these, and when you're done with it, come back out here and hand it to me. You may hang out in the arena or out here when finished. Any questions before we begin?"

Edd waited for a few seconds, no one had questions.

He shouted into the megaphone, "Alright! Let's get started!"

The crowd of kids cheered.

_**~TIME PASSES~**_

"Thank you. You can wait in the arena." Edd said to a kid who was trying out. The orange haired kid walked into the arena.

"This is sweet!" Eddy said happily. But his smile turned to a frown when he saw someone that he didn't want to see here.

It was his arch enemy, jock boy Kevin Lewis and his friend, foreigner Rolf Kazek. They were walking towards the table. Kevin had a smile on his face when he saw Eddy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dorky." Kevin greeted him.

"Shovel-Chin, we meet again." Eddy glared at him. The two rivals kept looking at each other.

Sarah face palmed. Ever since she moved to Peach Creek a year and a half ago, she's had to deal with those two fighting.

"Guys, don't start!" She groaned.

"I really hope Ed and Van don't give you a good score on your performance." Eddy said. "Although I would _love _to deal with you on the show."

Kevin just stared at him angrily.

"That's enough!" Edd stopped it before they fought again. "Kevin, you want to try out?"

"Duh!" Kevin shouted. "That's why I'm here, Double Dweeb!"

"Okay." Edd wrote Kevin's name on a piece of paper. "You too, Rolf?"

"Yes. Rolf is excited to become a part of your doohickey of a sports show, Head-and-Sock Ed Boy." Rolf answered.

"Don't get your hopes up, Rolfy Boy." Eddy said, still glaring at Kevin.

"Rolf is a good fighter. He may make it." Sarah commented.

Rolf smiled at her. "Thank you, Brown-and-Purple Haired Sarah Girl." Man, his nicknames for people were weird.

"Okay. You can wait in the arena." Edd said.

As Kevin and Rolf were walking away, Kevin stuck out his tongue at Eddy and whispered, "See you in the ring, dork!"

"That jug-head!" Eddy growled.

_**~In the arena~**_

In the ring along with Zack, there were two boys. One of the boys had blue spiky hair, an ice blue t-shirt and jeans, and a black hoodie. The other boy had black shaggy hair, and black shirt and jeans.

Zack had just finished teaching them how to do a clothesline.

"Okay, David." Zack instructed to the boy with the blue hair. "Kenny will pull your arm, sending you towards the ropes. But then you run towards him and push him to the ground with your arm, okay?"

"Got it!" David said.

"Alright, go!" Zack gave the signal to start. The boy with the shaggy black hair (Kenny) pulled David by the arm and went towards the ropes. David was pushed by the ropes, ran towards Kenny, and knocked him down with his arm.

"Good! That was good!" Zack commented.

"Ow, David! That hurt!" Kenny shouted.

"Sorry." David apologized.

"Times up!" Van announced, holding a timer. Ed and Van were sitting at a table next to the ring.

"So, dudes, what's the score for David and Kenny?" Zack asked.

"For David, we're giving him a 9.5." Van said, with Ed nodding.

"Awesome!" David shouted.

"What do I get?" Kenny asked.

Ed smiled. "Kenny, you get an 8!"

"Oh yeah!" Kenny yelled as he and David hugged.

"Congrats, you both make it on the roster." Zack congratulated. "Now you have to go over there to Corey and get a handout."

As the boys were getting out of the ring, both Ed and Van said, "See you in the ring!"

"You too." David and Kenny replied.

"And now the next two people."

_**~TIME PASSES~**_

Back out in front, Edd, Eddy, and Sarah were still signing up people.

"Hey, Asheel!" Eddy greeted a kid with neck length black hair, a black t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. He was coming over to the table.

"Hey, Eddy." Asheel greeted back, giving Eddy a high five.

"You want to tryout, Asheel?" Edd asked.

Asheel nodded, "Absolutely."

"I know you'll make it, man!" Eddy commented. He and Asheel high fived again before Asheel walked into the arena.

But then…

"Hey guys!" This familiar voice caused the two Eds and Sarah to groan. Running over towards them was loner Jonny Woods and in his arm was his friend Plank.

He stopped in front of the table, but he was running in place.

"I want to tryout!" He shouted.

"Jonny, did you drink coffee again?" Sarah asked. "You're acting pretty hyper."

Jonny rapidly nodded his head. "Yeah! I was so excited for this that I couldn't sleep last night! And I didn't get enough sleep, so I had coffee this morning!" He spoke his words quickly.

"Mm hmm." Edd made a sound. "Is Plank going to tryout too?"

"No. Plank doesn't want to wrestle. It's just me." Jonny answered.

"Alright. You can go into the arena."

"Thanks, Double D!" Jonny ran off into the arena.

_**~In the arena~**_

Zack was in the ring with two other kids. He was just taken down by a clothesline done by a girl with ice blue, long wavy hair, a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

On the top turnbuckle, a boy with black hair, a blue shirt and jeans, stood there. Then after a few seconds, he jumped off the turnbuckle, hitting a flying elbow drop right on Zack.

"Whoa!" Zack exclaimed when he got up. "Nice elbow drop, Alex!"

"I plan to be a high flyer." Alex said smiling.

"You did a really good clothesline, Jenny." Zack commented to the girl.

"Thank you." Jenny thanked.

Zack clapped his hands together. "Now, I'll teach you two how to do a suplex."

_**~TIME PASSES~**_

Edd just signed up two girls for tryouts.

"There you go. You may go into the arena now."

As the two girls went in, another girl was approaching the table, and Edd and Eddy started to get nervous at the sight of her.

The girl approaching them was none other than Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, Peach Creek's pretty girl. Almost all of the boys in town had a crush on her; even Van and Corey had a crush on her once back in elementary school!

"Hi Eddy! Hi Double D! Hi Sarah!" She greeted them when she reached the table. "I'm here to tryout."

"Uh…um…uh…" Edd and Eddy stuttered, not being able to speak.

Sarah spoke for them. "I didn't know you liked pro wrestling, Nazz." She said

"I love it!" Nazz said. "I watch it every time it comes on."

"Uh…" Edd tried to speak, but was still unable to.

"Forget about trying out!" Eddy shouted, shocking Edd and Sarah. "Sign her up for the roster!"

Edd whispered to Eddy, "Eddy, Nazz has to tryout to become part of the roster."

Eddy pushed him away, "C'mon! She doesn't need to tryout! Let her be on the roster!"

Edd sighed, "Fine. Nazz, you're part of the PCUW roster!"

"Awesome!" Nazz yelled. She continued to stand. "You guys need anymore help at this table?"

Sarah pulled out a chair next to her. "Here, have a seat."

"Thanks, Sarah." Nazz said as she went behind the table and sat down in the chair. She and Sarah smiled at each other.

Just then around the corner, a scream was heard. The front door of the arena opened and Zack walked out, holding two ten-year-olds wrapped in his arms. One was Ed's sister Sarah, and the other one was her friend Jimmy Clark.

"What's going on?" Edd asked.

"We have a problem here!" Zack answered. Sarah and Jimmy were struggling to be released from his arms.

Then, a short girl with light blue eyes and long, light blond hair with the bottom half of it covered in bright pink, ran to Zack and bit his arm, sinking her teeth into him. Zack yelled in pain and was forced to release Jimmy and Sarah, but the other girl still had her teeth in his arm.

Corey ran out of the arena, put the handouts he was holding on the table, and tried to grab the girl.

"Kylie! Stop it right now!" He shouted. He grabbed and pulled on his sister, causing her to let go of Zack.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Edd yelled.

Younger Sarah shouted to older Sarah, "Sarah, your stupid brother won't let us tryout!"

"Yeah!" Jimmy agreed.

Sarah stared Ed's sister in the face. "First off, no one calls my brother stupid. Second, you can't tryout because you're too young. We will only except kids from ages thirteen through nineteen."

Kylie, who absolutely despised Sarah, banged her fist on the table, grabbed her by the shirt and said angrily, "Now listen, you! You either put us on the roster…"

All three ten-year-olds said together, "OR WE'RE TELLING OUR MOMS!"

"No!" Ed shouted as he ran out of the arena and to the table. "Don't tell Mom, Sarah!"

The three ten-year-olds turned to the four at the table and said, "Then put us on the roster!"

"It's okay, you three. You'll be put on the roster. Right guys?" Ed convinced.

Edd, Eddy, Sarah, and Nazz groaned and replied, "Fine."

Without another word, the three young ones walked away. But behind their backs, Sarah and Eddy stuck their tongues out at them.

"I'm glad that part's over." Nazz sighed.

"Yep." Eddy said as he relaxed. "We're definitely going to need security for this show."

_**~In the arena~**_

Near Corey, Jonny was sitting in a chair filling out his handout.

"Hmm, the name of my finisher?" Jonny thought. He thought of something and wrote it down.

But then, something caught his eye. Two girls were walking in the arena, and Jonny couldn't help but stare at one of them.

The girl he was staring at was wearing a white and pink plaid long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and very long, wavy, medium pink hair. He only got a quick look at her eyes, and they were the most beautiful shade of hazel.

Jonny felt like he was in love. He had to know this girl's name!

He bent over to Corey, "Hey Corey, do you know who that girl is over there? The one with the wavy pink hair?"

Corey looked. "Yeah, I heard her name out there. Her name is Amanda Wells. She's here from Cherry Falls with her cousin, Raven, to tryout."

Jonny dreamily stared at the girl.

"I overheard her say that she likes to be called Mandy." Corey added.

Jonny sighed, "Mandy. I hope she makes it." Plank "talked" to him. "What? No! I don't think she's attractive!"

("Yeah right.") Plank "said".

"Shut up!" Jonny shouted.

_**~TIME PASSES~**_

The current time was four o'clock; two hours were left of the tryouts now, and there was still a lot of kids.

"Man, I'm getting tired." Eddy said. "Oh well. At least things can't get worse since Shovel-Chin and Sarah the mammoth mouth were already here."

"Hiya, boys!" A group of voices was heard that caused Edd and Eddy to become scared; Sarah and Nazz did too.

Approaching the table were the Kanker Sisters; Lee, Marie, and May. Looks like Eddy spoke too soon.

As they reached the table, Lee stared face to face with Eddy while Marie did the same to Eddy.

"Hi, little Eddy." Lee greeted him.

"Stay back!" Eddy shouted, freaked out.

With Edd, "Oh my!"

"Hey there, cutie pie!" Marie greeted.

May was searching around. "Where's Big Ed?" She asked.

"He's in the arena." Sarah said emotionless.

May started to run towards the door, but was pulled back by Lee.

"Not yet, May. We need to sign up first." Lee grinned at Eddy. "We want to tryout."

"All three of you?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, all three of us! Duh!" Marie shouted.

Edd quickly wrote down their names. "Okay. You can go in the arena now."

"Yay! I get to see Ed!" May yelled running in the arena. Marie and Lee blew Edd and Eddy a kiss before they went in.

Sarah groaned, "I hate those sisters."

"Okay, NOW it can't get any worse." Eddy said.

A few seconds later, the four were startled by the sound of fan girl squeals. Sarah and Nazz looked over and saw the two girls that squealed. They squealed at someone, but who was it?

As if to answer their question, a boy walked through the crowd and headed towards the table; the two girls were watching him dreamily.

Sarah noticed something about the boy; he had medium brown, shoulder length hair, a dark gray long sleeve shirt, and dark pants. He also had two necklaces around his neck. He looked exactly like a certain wrestler from IMPACT. In fact, he looked like the wrestler Sarah liked.

"Hey Nazz," Sarah asked her, "Doesn't that kid look like Kazarian?"

Nazz took a closer look and gasped, "Oh man, he does!"

This boy DID look like Kazarian! He had the same hair and the same face. He only had three differences: no facial hair (although he did look old enough to have it), eye color was gray, and looked like he was sixteen or seventeen.

He walked up to the table, and greeted Edd.

"Hello." His voice sounded smooth, and as he greeted, he gave Sarah and Nazz a sexy look, causing them to blush.

"Good afternoon." Edd greeted back.

"I want to tryout." He said, still staring at Sarah and Nazz. Eddy glared at the kid as he was looking at the girls.

"Alright." Edd picked up his pen. "Name, please?"

The kid turned back to Edd as he said his name. "My name is Leonardo Lancaster. But everyone calls me…" He turned his head back to Sarah and Nazz, "…Wolf." His voice had a purr in it when he said his nickname, making the two girls want to squeal.

"And why do they call you Wolf?" Eddy asked impolitely.

"Eddy!" Edd shouted. He turned back to Wolf. "I'm sorry, he's sort of tired right now."

Wolf flipped his hair back. "That's fine." He stared at the girls again and said, "I don't mind."

_Must not squeal! Must not squeal! Must not squeal! _Both girls kept thinking.

"Alright. Where are you from?" Edd asked.

"Berry River." Wolf replied, still staring.

"Thank you. You can go in the arena now."

"Thank you." Wolf started to leave the table. But as he was walking away, he stared at Sarah and Nazz one more time and licked the outside corner of his mouth at them. The girls covered up their mouths to avoid screaming.

Eddy grumbled, "Ladies' man."

"You're one too, Eddy." Edd said.

"You've got a point there." Eddy admitted as he slicked his three hairs back.

"I do admit, he does look pretty handsome." Sarah said.

Eddy scoffed, "C'mon! You only say that because he looks like Kazarian, and you have a crush on him!"

"NO I DON'T!" Sarah spoke quickly.

"Admit it, Sarah." Eddy smiled. "I saw you while we watched the Lockdown DVD last night. Every time he came on screen, your face turned red. Tell me that's not a symptom for a crush."

Sarah put her face into her hands in embarrassment.

"That's what I thought." Eddy laughed.

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

It was now six o'clock and tryouts were ending. The last two people were just handing Edd their handouts.

"Thank you!" Edd called out when they left.

"What a day!" Eddy breathed.

Zack came out of the arena, both of his arms were bandaged up.

"Got the crap beat out of you today?" Sarah laughed.

Zack replied, "You know, I'm not a professional. I only play the video games."

Edd was about to lock the door when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it. "Yes, this is Eddward Duling. …Have you figured out a day? …Wednesday? Of course that's good! …Okay. …Um, we're not quite ready, so how about next week? …Sounds good. …Thank you. Goodbye." He closed his phone.

"Who was that, Double D?" Ed asked.

"It was the Peach Creek TV company." Edd explained. "I called and left a message Saturday and asked them if there was a day we could air the show. The man on the phone said we can air the show on Wednesdays. But we're going to start next Wednesday, since Mr. Dominic doesn't have the championship belts finished yet. And Mrs. Culmer can have more time to get everyone's attire made."

"Cool! We're on next Wednesday!" Corey shouted.

"Do you know what this means, fellas?" Eddy asked. "It means that Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling is open for business!"

The seven friends cheered loudly.

Edd locked the door of the arena before he said, "We should probably head home, everyone."

"Yeah. Mom and Dad's probably got dinner waiting for me." Van agreed.

"I hope my mom has food ready for me when I get home. I'm starving!" Eddy said.

The friends said their goodbyes, and headed to the cul-de-sac and into their homes.

* * *

There we go, tryouts are complete! Now just to let everyone know, all the wrestlers' bios are on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is guys! The wrestling starts now! However, I do need to explain something. This chapter actually takes place five months later; it's the beginning of November and a pay-per-view just happened. I wasn't going to start from the very beginning mainly because I was lazy. I will hopefully sometime in the future make a separate story on the first five months of the company. And please forgive me if the matches aren't that good, I'm a beginner at this.

Also, I got another thing to say. This is just a warning, NO ONE BUG ME ON UPDATING! I'm not always on the computer, so I will not always have time to update. So if any of you bug me multiple times, here's what will happen: I will delay on updating and it'll take a long time! So, if you want me to update as soon as possible, don't bug me! I'm sorry if I'm a little mean, but I just wanted to say that.

Alright, now that's done, on with the show! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, and Eliza. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

And also, this chapter has been rewritten in regular format.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: November Week 1**

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight on Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling, we will recap last Sunday's Halloween Havok." Demetri's voice was heard. "In the TV title match, it was friend against friend. The Erupting Eds leader, Eddy Verra defended his television championship against EWO leader, David Williams. In the end it looked like Eddy was going to retain his title, but David fooled him with an Ice Kick (Buzzsaw Kick) and he became the new TV champion!"

Sarah continued, "In a triple threat match for the hardcore title, champion Azure Lee went against Guntep Min and Asheel Din. The match was brutal! Tables were broken, Singapore canes and barbed wire were used, the wrestlers were hit with ladders, and they were bloodied! But in the end, Azure retained his title."

"Double D went against Jonny 2x4 for the X Division championship. The whole match went back and forth, but Jonny pinned Edd and became the new X Division champion!" Demetri said.

"World tag team titles also changed hands Sunday." Sarah added. "Thanks to Rolf's undefeated Lobster Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock), he was able to make Van Culmer tap out and now he and Kevin have the titles!"

Demetri also added, "The world tag team match wasn't the only match Kevin was in Sunday. Two episodes ago, Kevin challenged Van and Corey for the tag team titles, but he forgot that he was the #1 contender for Ed's world heavyweight championship. And due to rules from chairman Zack, Kevin had to compete in two matches at Halloween Havok."

"You can tell that after the tag team match Kevin was weakened." Sarah said. "He tried to end Ed's reign as champion, but Ed delivered a Lump Drop (Scorpion Death Drop) on him and still had the gold! What a bummer for the leader of The Destiny Empire."

Demetri finished it off. "The rest of the pay-per-view results and more, tonight on Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!"

Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside." Demetri greeted the audience.

"Halloween Havok happened last Sunday, and boy was that pay-per-view intense! Many new champions were crowned, it was just an excellent night." Sarah said excitedly.

"Right you are! PCUW chairman and GM Zack is just now organizing matches for the-" Demetri was then interrupted by…

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Oh man! Why do they have to come out here at the beginning of the show?" Sarah complained.

"They probably want to brag about last Sunday." Demetri sighed.

The Destiny Empire; Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Wolf Lancaster, Guntep Min, Johnny Thunder, Aries Austin, and Ken and Ben Tuba walk towards the ring. The crowd boos at this. Wolf and Johnny wink at a group of girls in the front row as they walk into the ring. When in the ring, Kevin and Rolf flash their Tag Team titles while Nazz flashes her Women's title.

"What a pay-per-view for us!" Kevin shouted out. "Of course, we may only have the tag titles and the Women's title, but last Sunday, The Destiny Empire performed their best and proved that we are the best in this company!"

The crowd boos; someone in the crowd yells out really loud, "YOU SUCK!"

"Now before I talk about my accomplishments, I want to congratulate Nazz here for winning her Women's title back against Raven Wells." He put an arm around Nazz before looking at his other teammates. "And Guntep, you may have not won the hardcore championship, and that was because Azure Lee powerbombed you from the top rope and into the table, but you still showed off your best in that battle."

"It was a good match." Demetri commented.

Kevin turns to the Tuba Brothers, "Tuba Brothers, you did lose the tag match against the Orange City Blazers, but you guys did good in that match." He turns to Wolf, Johnny, and Aries. "Wolfie, Thunder, and Aries, I tried to get Zack to give you three a match that night, but of course being the idiot he is, he didn't let you three wrestle."

The crowd boos loudly. Sarah stands up in the announce table.

"NO ONE CALLS MY BROTHER AN IDIOT!" She yelled.

"Rolf and I were able to take away the world tag team championships from Van Culmer and Corey Dominic! I admit, they put up one monster of a fight. But thanks to Rolf's undefeated Lobster Lock, we made Van tap out! A little reminder, since PCUW began five months ago, Rolf's Lobster Lock has never been reversed or broken!"

"Someone will break it sooner or later." Demetri said.

"And now, about me." Kevin continued on. "Not only did I compete in the tag team match, but I was the #1 contender for the world title. So about an hour after my tag team match, I had to compete against Ed. I was sure I could end Ed's long reign as champion, but he cheated and put me down with a Lump Drop."

"He did not cheat! He beat you fair and square!" Sarah shouted.

Kevin complained, "I should have beat him! I should have the world championship belt on my shoulder right now! Ed has been champion ever since PCUW started; I could've ended that reign! But no, he had to cheat! That's what The Erupting Eds do, they can't win without cheating! Now with us, The Destiny Empire, we win matches fair and square."

The crowd boos.

"Uh… no you don't." Sarah said.

Kevin looks at the camera. "So hear this, dorks! I'll be the one that ends Ed's reign as champion! And when that happens, I will-" He is interrupted by…

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd cheers as Ed, Edd, and Eddy stand near the entrance.

Eddy puts the microphone to his mouth and shouts, "SHUT UP, KEVIN! JUST SHUT UP! CUT THE BULLCRAP!"

The crowd cheers loudly at this.

"Finally someone is shutting him up!" Demetri said in relief.

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk!" Eddy continued. "Did you say that _we _were the ones that cheated and _you_ were the ones that played fair? Maybe your brain is messed up, because that is completely reversed. In case you haven't noticed, two of the matches Destiny Empire had Sunday contained interferences. The first one was Nazz versus Raven; if Marie Kanker hadn't distracted Raven, she would still be Women's champion. And during the world tag team match, Van had Rolf up going for a Fade to Black, but your "pretty boys" Wolf and Johnny there came out and distracted the ref. How can you not call that cheating?"

Johnny Thunder takes the microphone from Kevin and talks back, "Hey Verra, you can't talk to us like that! You lost your television championship against David Williams last Sunday! And Double Dweeb, you lost your X Division title as well against Jonny 2x4, how pathetic!" He turns to Kevin and Aries. "No offence Kevin and Aries, but that's what I hate about the X Division. They think they're better than everyone else just because they can fly in the air. Well, I'm better than the X Division and I always will be, so there!"

The crowd boos. Edd is angry and starts to walk down the ramp, but Ed stops him. Eddy shakes his head and responds, "Well Thunder, you do have one thing right, Double D and I did lose our titles last Sunday. But honestly, we don't care!"

The crowd cheers as he continues, "You see, our opponents _earned _the titles, and we even told them that. They gave us respect, even in the ring, and that's how they earned them. But there's one championship that we really care about, and that's the world heavyweight championship! It doesn't matter if me and Double D lost our titles; as long as Ed still has the world championship, The Erupting Eds couldn't be happier."

Johnny gives Kevin back the microphone.

"Well guess what, Dorky. When I get my next shot at the title, I'll take it away from you! And when I do, I'll make sure that The Erupting Eds suffer! Then, we can finally settle the score between us."

The crowd boos, but then another theme song plays.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

The crowd cheers as EWO; David Williams, John Williams, Ashley Williams, Johnny Smith, Kenny Smith, and Jenny Smith walk out. They stand next to the Eds.

"EWO? What are they doing out here?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but I know they are on the Eds' side." Demetri replied.

The crowd began to chant, "EWO! EWO! EWO!"

David takes a microphone and speaks, "Now, you are probably wondering why we're out here. First, Eddy, you and the rest of the Eds have given us respect, and we're giving respect to you." David shakes Eddy's hand. "Second, you're not the only one that needs to settle a score between The Destiny Empire. Kevin, if you remember back three months ago, during the pay-per-view Summerfest, Kenny here went against your Johnny Thunder in a match for the hardcore championship. Just when Kenny was going to pin Thunder for the title, you guys came out and beat him up! Not only did he not win the title, but even after the match, you guys kept beating him up until he had to be carried out by the EMTs!"

The crowd boos as he continues, "He had a broken rib, a broken arm, and a broken foot! And because of that, he was out of action for seven weeks!"

Kenny takes the microphone from David and talks, "I still need to get revenge on you guys for injuring me! And I will right now!"

The crowd cheers.

"You and your buddies want to fight us in the ring? Right now?" Kevin said with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Kenny responded.

"Wait a minute, Kenny." Eddy stopped him. "If EWO is going to kick Destiny Empire in the behind…" He grins. "The Erupting Eds will join you."

Kenny gives the microphone to David and he smiles. "Well then, let's go get them."

The crowd cheers as The Erupting Eds and EWO (including Ashley and Jenny) walk down the ramp. The members of Destiny Empire prepare to fight in the ring. Wolf and Thunder unbutton their shirts as the others wait.

"Oh boy! Get prepared for a big rumble!" Demetri said anxiously.

Once off the ramp, the two teams run into the ring. Eddy immediately tackles Kevin, Ed starts punching Rolf, Edd and John Williams team up on Ken and Ben Tuba, David punches Johnny Thunder, Ashley and Jenny team up on Nazz, Johnny Smith punches Wolf and Aries, and Kenny takes care of Guntep.

"Holy cow! This is an all out brawl!" Sarah exclaimed.

The fighting continues until…

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

The crowd goes crazy as Zack shows up at the entrance.

Demetri shouted, "There he is! The chairman and GM of PCUW!"

"My big bro!" Sarah said happily.

Zack put the microphone up to his mouth and spoke, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I know you guys want to fight, but I'm not letting you kill each other right now. Hmm, if only there was a way you could fight tonight."

Zack thinks for a moment, then comes up with an idea.

"Aha! I got it! I didn't have a main event planned for tonight yet, so now I have one. Tonight we will have an eight man tag team match!"

"Eight man tag team match?" Sarah asked.

Zack explained, "For the main event, it will be two members of The Erupting Eds; Ed and Eddy. They'll team up with two members of EWO; David and Kenny, and they will face four members of The Destiny Empire; Kevin, Rolf, Wolf, and Johnny."

The crowd cheers. Ed, Eddy, David, and Kenny smile as the Destiny Empire members shout at Zack.

So once again," Zack reminded, it's going to be Ed and Eddy, teamed with David and Kenny, against Kevin, Rolf, Wolf, and Johnny tonight!

The crowd cheers once more. But as he was about to head back, Zack stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing. Tuba Brothers, you said to me after the pay-per-view Sunday that you wanted a rematch against the Orange City Blazers? Well guess what, you got it! The Tuba Brothers will fight the Orange City Blazers again tonight! Have a nice day!"

As Zack leaves the entrance, the Eds and EWO smile at The Destiny Empire and walk out of the ring.

"How awesome is that? An eight man tag team main event for tonight!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Yep, and it was all thanks to my brother!" Sarah said happily.

"We're now going to send it backstage to Melanie Woodland, standing by with Azure Lee."

The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the PCUW Hardcore champion, Azure Lee!" The crowd gives a mixed reaction as the camera moves to show Azure. He has a band aid on his forehead. Melanie asks, "Azure, last Sunday you were in a triple threat match for the hardcore title, and you were able to retain. And tonight you'll face Steven Ryke in a non-title match. Just wondering, after that brutal match Sunday, are you in good condition for tonight?"

Azure looked at her, "Am I in good condition? Of course I am! I may have busted my head open and had barbed wire on me, but I feel great! I survived the triple threat match and I still have the championship around my waist."

Azure then turns to the camera, "Steven Ryke, or "Emperor Stevie", whatever your name is, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

Azure leaves and Melanie stays there. Demetri's voice is heard.

"Azure will be in action later on tonight, but now we'll head to commercials."

"Knockouts action up next!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring and the bell rings. The announcer is standing in the middle of the ring.

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall!"

(Bad Romance by Halestorm plays)

"Introducing first, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, Marie Kanker!

Marie comes walking out with really loud boos.

"I hope Marie feels sorry for what she did to Raven at Halloween Havok!" Sarah said angrily.

"Marie was the one that caused Raven to loose her women's championship." Demetri explained.

You see footage from Halloween Havok. Nazz is laying facedown on the ring. Raven goes over her legs, and goes into the Sharpshooter. Nazz screams as Raven pulls harder. Then out from under the ring, Marie comes out, stands on the outside of the ring, and shouts at Raven. Raven releases the Sharpshooter and starts yelling back at Marie. Finally, the referee separates the two and tells Marie to go away. She obeys and gets off of the ring. Raven turns around and suddenly gets knocked out by a Big Boot from Nazz.

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

"And her opponent, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Raven Wells!"

Raven comes walking out with a look of anger on her face and the crowd is cheering loudly.

"She may have lost her women's title, but she and Mandy still have the women's tag team championships." Demetri said.

"But it was really cool when she was double crowned." Sarah commented. "She did want this match with Marie tonight."

The bell rings signaling the beginning of the match. Raven and Marie just stand in the middle of the ring, looking at each other. Then unexpectedly, Marie slaps Raven in the face. The crowd boos.

"Oh boy!" Demetri whispered.

Raven stays quiet for a few seconds while Marie shouts at her. Raven then screams as she tackles Marie and pushes her down. She starts to violently punch at Marie and the crowd is cheering.

"Wow! She is definitely ticked off!" Sarah shouted.

The referee separates them. Marie gets up and punches Raven back. She does a Battering ram at Raven and makes her go into the turnbuckle. She starts diving her head into Raven's abdomen. After three head butts, Marie moves to the corner turnbuckle. She yells as she runs towards Raven, but Raven avoids getting hit by hitting a Big Boot on Marie. Marie is having her back face Raven as she recovers. Raven runs towards Marie, grabs the top of her head with one hand, and does a One-Handed Bulldog on her.

"One-Handed Bulldog!" Demetri called out.

Raven gets up while Marie is laying in the ring.

"Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter!" The crowd chants.

"Come on, Raven! The crowd wants a Sharpshooter!" Sarah begs.

Raven smiles at the crowd and mouths, "Not yet.". Marie is now on her back in the ring. Raven goes over and is about to grab her head, but Marie kicks her in the face and gets up. She hits an uppercut on Raven and kicks her in the gut. Marie runs over to the ropes and attempts to do a clothesline. But Raven runs at her as Marie is running and Raven grabs her and hits a Spinebuster!

"Whoa! Spinebuster!" Demetri called.

"That looked painful!" Sarah said, cringing.

Marie slightly recovers as she gets up, but Raven grabs her head and hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Marie falls back on the mat and is laying on her stomach. Raven looks down at Marie, smiles evilly, throws up the metal horns hand sign to the crowd, and they cheer.

"Oh, it's coming!" Demetri said.

Raven steps between Marie's legs and goes over her. She grabs Marie's legs and leans back, getting into a Sharpshooter position! The crowd cheers as Raven gets Marie into position.

"Oh yeah! It's the Sharpshooter!" Sarah cheered.

Marie screams in pain as the hold is on. The referee stands next to her to see if she'll tap. Marie attempts to reach the rope, but when she's almost there, Raven pulls her farther away and continues with the move.

"Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!" Sarah cheered along.

Raven pulls harder and Marie continues to scream. Finally after a while, she can't take it anymore and taps out.

"Here's your winner, Raven Wells!" The ring announcer called out.

"Yes! Raven won!" Sarah cheered.

"And she got her revenge on Marie." Demetri smiled.

The referee hands Raven her women's tag team belt. Raven walks out of the ring and smiles at Marie, who is still in the ring holding her legs in pain. On her way back to the entrance, Raven stops at the announce table and gives Sarah and Demetri high-fives.

"Marie learned the lesson the hard way. Don't tick off Raven." Demetri explained.

The cameras switch backstage, showing Azure on his way to the ring.

"Well there's the hardcore champion on his way to the ring." Demetri said.

"Azure Lee and Steven Ryke in a non-title match up! Up next!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring.

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Orange City, he is the PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee!" The ring announcer announced as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Azure was impressive last Sunday when he was able to retain his title against Guntep Min and Asheel Din." Demetri commented.

"That match was very brutal!" Sarah shouted. "It's amazing that Azure is in good condition after that.

"The Fourth Ryke will begin!" Steven's voice is heard saying before his theme song plays.

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

"And his opponent, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke!" Steven came out with boos from the crowd.

"This guy is an idiot." Sarah sighed.

"Agreed. 'Nuff said." Demetri agreed.

The bell rings. Azure and Steven go into a tie-up, with Steven following it up by giving Azure a headlock. Azure elbows Steven in the gut twice, causing Steven to let go. Azure runs to the ropes, and hits a clothesline on Steven, knocking him down. He covers Steven for a pin. Ref counts; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Azure grabs Steven's head, and Steven attacks back by punching him. He then attacks Azure with a Bicycle Kick, Azure falls down on the mat.

"Come on, Azure!" Sarah cheered Azure on.

Azure attempts to get up, but Steven puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Azure struggles to get out of the hold, but Steven tightens it. Finally, Azure is able to stand up, with Steven still holding on. Azure moves backwards towards a turnbuckle and Steven hits it, but still holding on. Azure hits Steven on the turnbuckle two more times before Steven lets go and stands in the corner.

"Finally!" Demetri sighed.

Azure goes to the corner turnbuckle. He then runs and jumps at Steven, attacks with a body splash. Steven falls down on the mat.

"Did you see that?" Sarah gasped.

"Yeah, I did!" Demetri said.

Azure pulls Steven to the middle of the ring, rolls him over and goes for the cover; 1... Steven kicks out. Azure gets frustrated as he gets back up. He attempts to deliver a punt to the head, but Steven avoids it by grabbing Azure's foot and pulling him down. Azure face plants on the mat.

"Oh! I hope he didn't bust his nose." Demetri worried.

Steven grabs Azure by the hair, picks him up, and delivers a Body Slam. Azure is laying on the mat as Steven moves up to the top turnbuckle.

"Azure, please move." Sarah whispered.

Steven stands on the top turnbuckle for a few seconds, then he jumps off, hits Azure with a Diving Leg Drop. Steven goes for the pin; 1, 2... Azure kicks out! The crowd cheers as Steven is shocked that Azure kicked out."Yes! He kicked out!" Sarah cheered.

Steven is frustrated now. Azure is now in a sitting position. Steven goes for the clothesline again, but Azure gets up just in time, grabs Steven and slams him on the mat.

"Holy…!" Demetri said.

Azure walks around Steven. He then grabs him by the hair, puts him in a front facelock, and, puts his own leg on Steven's arm. The crowd begins to cheer.

"The Golden Gate Cross is coming!" Demetri called excitedly.

Azure smiles as he finally delivers The Golden Gate Cross (Snap Scissored DDT) onto Steven. Azure goes for the pin and the referee counts; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Azure Lee!"

"Another victory for the hardcore champion!" Sarah said.

The referee hands Azure his belt as he celebrates. But his celebration is cut when Guntep Min comes out of nowhere and attacks him from behind!

"What the…? Guntep? Where'd he come from?" Demetri asked.

"I think he wants revenge on Azure for powerbombing him into a table!" Sarah wondered.

Guntep pushes Azure to a turnbuckle and starts punching violently at him. Steven recovers and joins Guntep in the assault. The two are teaming up on Azure!

"Somebody come out and stop them!" Demetri begged for help.

The crowd boos as Guntep and Steven continue their assault. Steven keeps punching Azure while Guntep grabs the hardcore belt and yells at Azure, "This championship belongs to me! It's mine!"

Guntep takes off the band aid on Azure's forehead and slams the belt on his head. Azure is bleeding.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

The crowd cheers and Steven and Guntep stop as Asheel Din comes running out.

"Asheel? He's come to help Azure!" Sarah said.

Asheel runs into the ring. Steven and Guntep try to attack him, but Asheel lays a Spear on Steven! As Steven rolls out of the ring, Guntep gets out to avoid being hurt. Asheel checks on Azure.

"Asheel, one of Azure's opponents at Halloween Havok, has come out to save the day." Demetri said.

"Those two do have a great amount of respect for each other." Sarah added to that.

Asheel shouts at Guntep and Steven, who are heading up the ramp, and they shout back at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have go to a commercial break. Don't go away!" Demetri announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras switch backstage where Azure is being checked by a doctor. Asheel is standing next to him.

"Hey dude, thanks for helping me out there." Azure thanked.

Asheel shook his head, "No problem, it's the least I could do. You may have beaten me at Halloween Havok, but it proves you're a good champion."

The doctor cleans the blood off of Azure's face and puts a new band aid on his forehead.

"There you go, Azure." The doctor says before he leaves.

Azure gets up from the chair and starts walking out of the room with Asheel. "If you need any help, let me know." Asheel suggested.

"I will. See ya!" Azure agreed as he goes down the hall while Asheel goes to his locker room. The camera switches to the inside of the arena where the crowd is. Everything is quiet, then the crowd cheers when Zack's face is shown on the titantron.

"Good evening, PCUW fans." He began. "I have an announcement to make. I was planning on announcing this at the beginning of the show, but due to Destiny Empire's interference, I couldn't. And I can't wait to tell you next week, so I'll say it. Two weeks from now, PCUW will begin the Road to Glory series. This series will feature twelve PCUW wrestlers of _my _choosing, and they will compete in this tournament."

The crowd cheers before Zack continues. "The rules of the tournament will be as follows. The matches will be any type of match; one-on-one, tag team, handicap, steel cage, extreme rules, any other stipulations. When a wrestler wins a match, that wrestler will earn a certain number of points; seven points for a pinfall and ten points for a submission. But if a wrestler gets disqualified, the person who got disqualified will loose seven points. Then in April, at the Road to Glory pay-per-view, the person who has the highest number of points will face the world heavyweight champion at the pay-per-view."

"Wow! Kind of like IMPACT's Bound for Glory series." Sarah commented.

"So, what do you say, fans? Want to hear who will be in the tournament now or wait until next week?" Zack asked.

"Now!" The crowd responded loudly.

Zack laughed, Alright, here it goes. First is… Eddy Verra, Azure Lee, Kevin Lewis, David Williams, Wolf Lancaster, Rolf Kazek, Asheel Din, Willy Blake, Brody Blake, Kenny Smith, Steven Ryke, and the final competitor… ED ALBA!

The crowd goes wild at the saying of Ed's name.

"But Ed can't be in the tournament. He's the champion." Demetri said.

Zack went on, "You are probably wondering why I put Ed in the tournament. Let me explain; there is a possibility that the World title could change hands before Road to Glory comes around. So if that happens, Ed can have a chance to get it back. However, if he still is champion when Road to Glory comes and if he has the highest number of points, the person with the second highest number will face him." The crowd cheers and Zack smiles. "Thank you, enjoy the rest of the show." The titantron then turns off.

"I did not know anything about this." Sarah said confused.

"He's your brother, doesn't he tell you everything?" Demetri asked.

"He doesn't tell me EVERYTHING!" Sarah answered.

The bell rings as the ring announcer announces the next match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the PCUW Cruiserweight championship!"

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

"On his way to the ring, accompanied by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, he is the current PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake!"

Willy comes walking out with Brody with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I know not all rich people are mean, but Willy is one of those mean rich kids." Sarah said.

"And he's paying his cousin, Brody, to work with him." Demetri added.

(Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva plays)

"And the challenger, from Orange City, "El Fantastico", Justin Ledger!"

Justin comes out in Rey Mysterio like fashion.

"Just like Rey Mysterio and AJ Styles, this guy is phenomenal!" Sarah commented.

"A good high flyer, too." Demetri added.

The referee holds up the cruiserweight title. The bell rings and the match begins. They tie up and Willy pushes Justin. Justin rolls on the mat and stands back up as he poses for the crowd. Willy punches him two times, then runs to the ropes. He attempts a clothesline, but Justin trips him up and Willy falls on the mat.

"Nice one, Justin!" Demetri complimented.

Justin grabs Willy's head, puts him in a headlock, and hits a DDT! Justin goes for the cover; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Justin runs to the ropes, bounces off, and does a Leg Drop on Willy. He goes for the cover again; 1... Willy kicks out.

"Justin really wants to win that title." Sarah said.

Justin grabs Willy and tries to go for a belly-to-belly suplex, but Willy headbutts him and follows with an uppercut. Justin then rams Willy into the turnbuckle. He stands on top of Willy and starts punching him multiple times. Justin finally gets off and goes to the other turnbuckle. He runs towards Willy, but just as Justin is about to hit him, Willy moves out of the way and Justin runs into the turnbuckle.

"Oh! Nobody home!" Demetri exclaimed.

Willy attacks from behind and Justin falls to the ground. Willy goes for the pin; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Willy slaps Justin who is still laying on the mat, but gets a kick in the face by Justin. Justin quickly gets up and goes behind Willy and delivers a backflip kick.

"Good night, Willy!" Demetri said.

*But Justin isn't done yet. He goes up on the top rope. He turns towards the crowd, poses for them, and delivers a BME (Best Moonsault Ever). But at the last minute, Willy moves and Justin falls hard.*

"Darn it, Willy!" Sarah shouted.

Willy attempts to punt Justin in the head, but soon Justin gets up. He grabs Willy for a Body Slam, but Willy goes under Justin and rolls him up for a pin. What the referee doesn't notice is that Willy is holding onto the ropes! 1, 2, 3!

"WHAT?" Demetri shouted in shock.

"Here's your winner, and still PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake!"

"HE WAS GRABBING ONTO THE ROPES! HOW DID THE REFEREE NOT SEE THAT?" Sarah yelled.

You see a replay showing Willy grabbing on the ropes and the ref not seeing it. The crowd boos as Willy walks up the ramp along with Brody.

"We have to go to commercial break."

"Tag team action after this!"

(Commercial Break)

The cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. Jake Kimble is talking to him.

"Look Zack, I don't mean to complain, but why didn't you put me in the Road to Glory series?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I would've, but you never told me you wanted a shot at the World title." Zack apologized.

Jake sighed, "Well, I guess I'm telling you now. But please, just once, let a thirteenth wrestler be in the tournament! Even though this is our first Road to Glory series."

Zack thinks about it for a little bit and responds, "Alright, on one condition. You are going to have a match next week. If you win that match, I'll put you in the tournament."

Jake shrugs, "Sounds fair to me." He shakes Zack's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jake leaves the room as Zack looks over papers. The cameras switch to a locker room. Raven is standing in there, in her regular attire reading a book. Then Wolf comes into the room behind Raven and puts his hand on her shoulder. Raven turns around and sees him.

"What do you want, Lancaster?" Raven asked, irritated.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning your match tonight. Maybe we can…" Wolf moves closer to her. "Do something sometime?"

"No! Get away from me!" Raven shouted.

"Come on." Wolf teased in a seductive voice as he moved closer.

"Don't you have a match you need to get ready for?" Raven tried to stop him.

"I do, but I just wanted to see you for a bit." He wraps his arms around her, but she pushes him away."

"LET GO OF ME!" Raven points to the door and shouts, "GET OUT! OUT!"

"Well, if that's what you want." Wolf turns around heads his way to the door. But as he is about to go out, he turns his head to Raven and gives her a sexy smile."

"OUT!" Raven shouts again.

Wolf finally walks out of the locker room. Raven goes over to her locker and puts her book inside. "Grrrr! That guy is driving me crazy!"

"Raven?" A voice is heard from outside the room.

Into the locker room enters Mandy, Raven's cousin and tag team partner. She is holding her women's tag team belt over her shoulder.

"I just saw Wolf walking down the hall. Was he bothering you again?" Mandy asked.

"Yep." Raven responded. She goes to her locker and grabs her women's tag team belt. "I don't get it. Ever since PCUW began, he's been flirting with me, and I'm not even his type!"

"Eliza is more his type." Mandy joked.

Raven laughed, "Yeah. But he doesn't realize that you won't get _every _girl to drool over you. You haven't gotten me, brother!"

Mandy put her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Raven, please don't say 'brother' after you say something. You'll start sounding like Hulk Hogan if you do it too much."

"Okay, sorry." Raven apologized.

"It's alright. Still mad about loosing your women's championship?"

Raven responded with a sigh, "A little, but I did get revenge on Marie tonight, so I feel better."

"You'll get your title back again one day. But be thankful that we still have our tag titles." Mandy smiled.

"I know." Raven smiled back as the girls high five each other. "Rock n' Roll Country, baby!"

"Yeah!"

The girls walk out of the locker room as the cameras return to the ring.

(The Legacy's WWE theme plays)

"This is a tag team match set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Lemon Brook, Ken and Ben, The Tuba Brothers!"

The twin brothers walk out with boos from the crowd.

"I like their wrestling style, but I don't like their attitude." Sarah said.

"Oh great, Ken's getting a microphone." Demetri groaned.

Ken grabs a microphone on their way to the ring. When they get into the ring, he talks.

"You see, me and my twin bro are the best tag team in PCUW! But Zack won't give us a chance to prove it. Sure, we may have been the tag team champs two times, but it still isn't enough. We need to get the titles back, and hold them longer! No offence to our buddies, Kevin and Rolf of course, but we deserved that title shot! But that's okay! We'll get another shot soon!"

Ken hands the microphone to Ben. "But tonight, we are facing the team that beat us last Sunday at Halloween Havok! Bring it, Blazers!"

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And their opponents, from Orange City, the team of Justin Davis and Don Hector, the Orange City Blazers!"

The Orange City Blazers come out with a large amount of cheers.

"Here come the Blazers! What a team!" Sarah announced happily.

"They are the ones that deserve a tag team title shot." Demetri said.

The bell rings and Justin and Ken start it off. They lock up, and Ken pushes Justin to the ropes. Justin bounces off and hits a clothesline on Ken. Justin grabs Ken's head, puts him in a front facelock, and hits a Fisherman Suplex. Justin goes to his corner and tags in Don. Ken tries crawl over to his corner for a tag, but Don grabs his leg and pulls him back. He is about to do an Elbow Drop on his leg, but Ken kicks Don's face, then kicks him in the side. Ken has a chance to get to his corner and tags in Ben.

"Ken has tagged in Ben, let's see how long that will last." Demetri wondered.

Don stands up as Ben comes into the ring. Don catches him off guard when he punches him. He runs to the clothesline, bounces off, and plants a Big Boot on Ben, knocking him down.

"The Blazers are doing well so far." Sarah said.

Don tags in Justin. Justin gets Ben up and punches him a few times. Justin goes for another clothesline, but Ben runs up to him and knocks him down! Ken claps for him in the corner.

"Whoa! Justin is down!" Demetri called out.

Ben tags in Ken. Ken goes over to Justin, who is currently in a sitting position, and puts on a Sleeper Hold. Justin is trying to make himself stand up and Don is clapping for his partner for support; the crowd joins in. After a little while, Justin is able to stand up, with Ken on his back. Justin then falls backwards and Ken hits the mat!"Nice move, Justin!" Demetri complimented.

"Totally!" Sarah agreed.

Justin quickly goes for the pin; 1, 2... Ken kicks out. Ken tries to move to his corner to tag, but Justin stops him. He grabs him by the hair, takes him over to his corner, and tags in Don. As Don goes on the top turnbuckle, Justin twists Ken's arm. Don jumps off the turnbuckle with a Diving Leg Drop and lands right on Ken's arm! Ken falls on the mat, holding his arm in pain.

"That's gotta hurt for Ken." Sarah said.

Don stomps on Ken's injured arm. He then goes on the mat and puts on an Armlock on the arm. He pulls on it as hard as he can, but Ken refuses to tap. Ben is at his corner, holding out his hand for a tag. Ken gets his uninjured arm up and starts punching Don. Don finally lets go after many punches. Both of them get up, and as Don is about to go after Ken's arm again, but Ken attacks with a Dropkick and Don falls onto the mat.

"Man, what a comeback by Ken Tuba!" Demetri commented.

Don is still laying on the mat as Ken makes a quick tag to Ben. Ben runs into the ring. He goes over to the corner and knocks Justin off of the ring. Ben grabs Don by the hair, then uppercuts him. He puts him in a headlock and gets ready for a DDT.

"Oh no! Not a DDT!" Sarah groaned.

Ben hits the DDT! He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Don kicks out! The crowd goes wild.

"No way! Don kicked out!" Sarah shouted shocked.

"WHAT?" Ben looked at the referee in disbelief.

Ben goes on top of Don and punches him multiple times. He gets up and attempts a Butt Drop, but Don moves as Ben is falling and Ben falls flat on his butt! Don kicks Ben in the back. He goes to the ropes, bounces off, and pushes both feet and hitting Ben's face. Don is exhausted and stays on the mat, now both men are down. Then the two start moving to their corners. Don tags in Justin and Ben tags in Ken at the same time and they run into the ring. Justin extends his arm as he runs and knocks Ken down repeatedly. When Ken stays down, Justin signals Don to come into the ring, Don does so. The two stand on each side of him, they extend their arms in the air and say…

"ORANGE!"

"CITY!"

They point to the crowd and the crowd shouts, "BLAZERS!"

The two deliver a Double Elbow Drop on Ken. Don goes back in the corner as Justin goes for the pin; 1, 2... Ben comes into the ring and breaks it up. Don goes in and pushes Ben over the top rope with him going down as well. Meanwhile, Justin picks up Ken and knees him in the head. He then gets Ken set up for the JD Clash (Styles Clash)!

"The JD Clash! He's going for it!" Sarah waited for it.

Justin lands it! The crowd cheers loudly when he hits it. He turns Ken over and goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winners of this match, the Orange City Blazers!"

"The Blazers won against the Tuba boys again." Demetri said.

"The Blazers are definitely a great tag team." Sarah said.

A replay of Justin's JD Clash is shown before the cameras switch backstage. Ed and Eddy are heading down the hallway. Backstage announcer Kolton Hunt stops them.

"Ed, Eddy, I want to talk to you." He began. "Your match with the four members of The Destiny Empire is coming up, and you two will be teaming up with David Williams and Kenny Smith from the EWO. What are your thoughts about teaming up with them?"

Eddy responded, "Kolton, The Erupting Eds have had respect for EWO since the company started. We like teaming up with them, they're a good team. And plus, we hate the same people."

Ed moves the microphone to him and speaks, "Kevin, you and your friends better watch out! Because the PCUW World Heavyweight champion and his partners are coming to hurt you! And we are not going to go easy on you!"

Ed and Eddy start walking away.

"Well, coming up next is our eight man tag team main event!" Demetri said in excitement.

"World heavyweight champion Ed Alba, Eddy Verra, television champ David Williams, and Kenny Smith will face off against tag team champs Kevin Lewis and Rolf Kazek, along with Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder. Coming up!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the announce table.

"We are back here live on PCUW. During the commercial break, we received a few announcements from chairman Zack, and they involve our next pay-per-view, Survival of the Fittest." Demetri announced.

Sarah started it off, "First, there will be a ten man elimination tag team match. Two teams, five members each, will square off in the ring. The rules are that if you are pinned or you submit, you are eliminated from your team. The match will continue until all five members of one team are eliminated. Zack will announce the two teams next week. We took that match from WWE's old pay-per-view, Survivor Series."

Demetri continued, "Another match for the pay-per-view, Guntep Min will be getting his rematch with Azure. So at Survival of the Fittest, it's going to be Azure Lee versus Guntep Min for the hardcore championship. But hear this, the match is going to be a First Blood match! Whoever bleeds first looses."

"And the third and final announcement." Sarah finished it. "Next week, there is going to be a six Knockout over-the-top-rope battle royal. It will be Raven Wells, Marie Kanker, Lee Kanker, Eliza, Ashley Williams, and Sarah Alba going at it. The winner of that battle royal will face Nazz for the women's title at the pay-per-view."

"And now it's time for the main event!" Demetri said excitedly.

The bell rings as the ring announcer stands in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is an Eight Man Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall, and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Introducing first, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Wolf Lancaster, Johnny Thunder, and the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf!"

Of course with them being the big heels, the crowd boos them big time.

"Here come the real dorks." Sarah said.

"They think they are the most elite team in the company, but you're not until you have taken most of the titles." Demetri said.

"I think that's what they're trying to accomplish, Demi." Sarah said with a sigh.

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And their opponents. First, representing The Erupting Eds, the team of Eddy and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!"

Ed holds his belt high and Eddy stands with him as the crowd cheers.

"Now these guys are an elite team!" Demetri commented.

"And with Ed as World champion, it makes them elite." Sarah added.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

"And their tag team partners, representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Mindfreak" Kenny Smith and the PCUW Television champion, "The Ice Dude", David Williams!"

Like with Eddy and Ed, Kenny and David get huge cheers too.

"The Eds and EWO have a huge amount of respect for each other. These two teams are the most respected teams in this company." Demetri said.

"And they earn it." Sarah added.

The bell rings with Eddy and Johnny starting it off. Eddy immediately goes for a headlock on Johnny, but because Johnny is taller, he picks up Eddy and throws him backwards. Eddy lands on his back, but sits up. Johnny kicks Eddy's back, runs in front of him towards the ropes, bounces off, and kicks him with both feet.

"Not off to a good start." Demetri said with a worried tone.

Johnny grabs Eddy by his hairs and drags him to the corner, where Johnny makes a tag to Rolf. Rolf pushes Eddy to the turnbuckle and pushes his foot up to Eddy's face. The referee tells Rolf to stop and move away from the turnbuckle. As the referee is distracted by Rolf, Kevin reaches over and wraps his arm around Eddy's neck.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Sarah shouted.

The referee finally turns around and Kevin lets go just in time. Rolf goes back to Eddy and punches him. Rolf grabs him and hoists him on the top turnbuckle. Rolf tries to go for a Superplex, but Eddy is not moving off of the turnbuckle. The referee watches the other Destiny Empire members to see if they do anything. Eddy is able to gain enough strength to push Rolf off. Rolf still is standing after he falls, Eddy jumps off the turnbuckle, grabs Rolf's head, and hits a DDT!

"Whoa! Did Eddy just do a DDT by jumping off the turnbuckle?" Demetri asked surprised.

With Rolf currently down, Eddy runs to his corner and tags in Kenny. Kenny grabs Rolf and knees him in the face two times. He puts Rolf in a headlock and delivers a Fisherman Suplex.

"Kenny just pulled off a Fisherman Suplex on Rolf!" Sarah said impressed.

Kenny goes for the cover; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kenny lets Rolf get back up and hits him with a Backhand Chop. He attempts a clothesline, but as he's running Rolf hits a Body Press. Kenny is down, and Rolf tags in Wolf. Wolf with a grin on his face, picks up Kenny. He gives Kenny a huge slap on the face and immediately goes for a Bulldog.

"Oh man. Come on, Kenny!" Sarah cheered on.

Wolf waits for Kenny to stand up, then he rams Kenny into the turnbuckle. He hits a chop on the chest, Kenny falls into a sitting position in the turnbuckle. Wolf smiles and straddles Kenny as he begins doing the Bronco Buster.

"Not the Bronco Buster!" Demetri groaned.

"It doesn't even cause any pain! Why does he do that move?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe just to attract girls." Demetri guessed.

Wolf gets up and runs to the corner turnbuckle. He runs towards Kenny and goes to kick him with both feet. But at the last second, Kenny moves out of the way with Wolf running into the turnbuckle, with it hitting between his legs and his groin.

"Ouch!" Demetri exclaimed.

"No kids for Wolfie!" Sarah laughed.

While Wolf recovers, Kenny sneaks behind him and tags in David. David grabs Wolf's ponytail and delivers a Scoop Slam. He then hits a Knee Drop on him and covers for the pin; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David grabs him, but Wolf punches him. The two begin to exchange punches. They both run to the ropes, and they end up doing a clothesline on each other at the same time, making it a double clothesline and both men fall on the mat.

"Double clothesline! Both men attacked with a clothesline at the same time!" Demetri commented.

Both are down, with their teammates cheering them on. Ed gets the crowd clapping for David. David quickly leaps up and tags Ed! At the same time, Wolf tags in Kevin.

"Here it comes!" Sarah clapped.

The crowd goes crazy as Ed runs into the ring and repeatedly punches Kevin. The referee tells Ed to stop after a while. Kevin kicks Ed in the gut and hits an uppercut. He then goes to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Body Press on Ed. He covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Ed struggles to get up and Kevin goes into the corner and prepares for his finisher, the Bull Tackle (Spear).

"Ed, turn around! He's going for the Bull Tackle!" Sarah warned.

Ed is able to get up and as he turns around, Kevin is charging towards him. But almost immediately, Ed moves and Kevin hits his shoulder on the turnbuckle.

"Oh! Kevin is going to feel that next week!" Demetri exclaimed.

Ed grabs Kevin by his shorts, puts Kevin so he's facing him, and puts him in a front facelock. Ed then jumps up and hits a Brainbuster!

"Way to go, Ed! He's going for the pin!" Sarah cheered.

Ed covers; 1, 2... Rolf comes in and breaks it up. Eddy, David, and Kenny come in and knock the heels out of the ring. Kevin quickly recovers and starts punching Ed. Kevin kicks Ed in the gut and goes for a Deadhead (RKO). But as Kevin is about to go for the finisher, Ed delivers the Lump Drop!

"The Lump Drop! The same move that Ed used on Kevin last Sunday!" Demetri reminded.

The crowd roars in cheers as Ed goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"The winners of this match, the team of Ed, Eddy, David Williams, and Kenny Smith!"

"What a main event! And Ed defeated Kevin once again!" Demetri commented.

The four faces hug each other in the ring. But that is interrupted when Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, and Wolf attack them from behind!

"What the…? Hey! The match is over!" Sarah exclaimed.

The heels begin to punish the faces. Then Edd and the rest of EWO; John Williams, Johnny Smith, Ashley Williams, and Jenny Smith, run into the ring to help them. But the Tuba Brothers, Aries Austin, Guntep, and Nazz join in as well. There is once again a huge brawl in the ring.

"This is a repeat from the beginning of the show!" Sarah complained.

"Someone needs to get security out here!" Demetri said.

The brawling continues until the lights in the arena turn dim and…

(Hero by Skillet plays)

The crowd cheers as Captain Melonhead suddenly enters into the ring hanging onto a rope from the ceiling. Every Destiny Empire member runs out of the ring and stands on the ramp. Captain Melonhead yells at them.

"Captain Melonhead has come to save the day again!" Sarah yelled happily.

"And he definitely wants to get his hands on Destiny Empire." Demetri then ended the show. Well ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight, see you next week! Good night!"

Captain Melonhead, EWO, and The Erupting Eds stand and stare at The Destiny Empire as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

Raven Wells def. Marie Kanker

Azure Lee def. Steven Ryke

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake def. Justin Ledger

The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector) def. the Tuba Brothers (Ken and Ben)

Ed, Eddy, David Williams, and Kenny Smith def. Kevin, Rolf, Wolf Lancaster, and Johnny Thunder

* * *

**Card for Survival of the Fittest:**

**Survivor Series Match:** Team ? (?, ?, ?, ?, and ?) vs. Team ? (?, ?, ?, ?, and ?)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, First Blood Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. The winner of next chapter's Knockout battle royal

* * *

Alright, this chapter is done. :) And before I reupload the next chapter, I'll let you guys decide; should I rewrite EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER in regular format (it'll take forever), or should I just stick to the script until I get to the chapter where I left off? I'll let you fans decide on what I should do.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter is up everyone! We are currently counting down to Survival of the Fittest and also the Road to Glory series. The two Survivor Series match teams are revealed and new matches for the pay-per-view will be announced.

Oh and I need to let you guys know, Ed is currently setting two records for PCUW: The longest World title reign and the longest undefeated streak (I forgot to say that Ed is undefeated).

Now it's showtime! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

**And to save some time, I'll be uploading the next dozen chapters still in script form. DO NOT threaten to report the story because after the Breaking Point PPV, I WILL switch it to regular format! YOU HEAR THAT? I WILL SWITCH IT AROUND CHAPTER 28 OR SO! This is just to save time. Thank you.**

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: November Week 2**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and next to me is Sarah Watkins.

Sarah: We got an awesome show for you tonight! There will be a six Knockout over-the-top-rope battle royal to determine the number one contender for the women's title at Survival of the Fittest.

Demetri: Speaking of Survival of the Fittest, Zack should be out here any moment to announce the two teams for the Survivor Series match.

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Sarah: Speak of the devil!

*The crowd cheers as Zack walks towards the ring. He grabs a microphone on his way inside the ring.*

Demetri: I wonder who the two teams will be.

Zack: PCUW Universe, let me hear you scream!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Zack: Now, before I announce the two teams for the Survivor Series match for the pay-per-view in three weeks, of course tonight, there is a Knockout battle royal to determine Nazz's opponent at Survival of the Fittest. And at Survival of the Fittest, Guntep Min has his rematch against Azure Lee in a First Blood match.

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: I have a few more matches lined up for the pay-per-view. Jonny 2x4 will be defending his X Division championship against Aries Austin, the women's tag titles _may _be defended, depends if Raven wins the battle royal tonight. And this guy may yell at me for this, but Kevin and Rolf will defend their world tag team championships in three weeks! But hang on! Kevin is the leader of one of the two Survivor Series match teams! Oh well, I guess he's gonna have to wrestle in two matches again!

*The crowd cheers.*

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos and Zack rolls his eyes as Kevin comes out and heads to the ring.*

Sarah: I knew he would come out here!

Demetri: I can tell he doesn't like the idea of wrestling two matches on the same night again.

Kevin: WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

Zack: What?

Kevin: Okay. On the last pay-per-view, Halloween Havok, I had to compete in two matches that night, and that was because of some stupid rule you came up with!

Zack: Uh, I didn't make up that rule. Besides, you were the one that volunteered to be the leader of one of the Survivor Series teams.

Kevin: But that was because I didn't know that Rolf and I would have to defend the titles! When did you set up the tag team championships match anyway?

Zack: I actually set it up right after Halloween Havok. But I forgot to tell you, sorry.

*The crowd laughs as Zack smiles and Kevin continues to stare.*

Kevin: Haha, very funny. But hear this; cancel the tag championships match because I am not doing double duty again.

Zack: Wait a minute-

Kevin: I…am…not…wrestling…two…matches…again! Do you understand what I'm saying? I SAID I AM NOT WRESTLING TWO MATCHES AGAIN!

*Kevin starts to get out of the ring, but Zack stops him.*

Zack: Oh, there's something else I need to tell you. If you leave this ring now and do not compete in one of the matches, two things will happen. One, you and Rolf will be stripped of your tag team titles. And two, I'll will pull both of you out of the Road to Glory series.

*The crowd cheers as Kevin glares at Zack.*

Zack: It's your choice, Kevin. You either compete in both matches at the pay-per-view and you and Rolf can keep your titles and your positions in the Road to Glory series, or you lose them.

*Kevin continues to glare at Zack. He makes his decision.*

Kevin: You win again, Zack.

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: Good! Now you and the leader of the other team have to introduce your teams for the Survivor Series match. And the leader of the second team is…Eddy!

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers as Eddy walks into the ring. Eddy and Kevin glare at each other.*

Zack: Whoa, whoa! There will be no fighting between you tonight. If you two do fight, you'll both face consequences.

*Eddy and Kevin stop glaring at each other.*

Zack: Thank you. And now, two weeks ago these two volunteered to be the leaders of the Survivor Series teams. I gave them until today to pick out four members for their teams, and tonight they will be revealed. Eddy, you introduce yours first.

Eddy: Gladly.

*Eddy's theme plays as his four team members come out.*

Eddy: The members of Team Eddy are Asheel Din, Double D, and from EWO the Smith brothers, Johnny and Kenny!

*The four team members get in the ring and stand by Eddy. Kevin has a big smile on his face.*

Kevin: THAT'S your team? You guys will be easy to defeat. Here is my team.

*Kevin's theme plays as his team members come out.*

Kevin: Team Kevin is Rolf, Steven Ryke, and the Tuba Brothers, Ken and Ben!

*Kevin's team stands by him. Eddy stares at them.*

Eddy: Weird, Kevin. Steven is not part of The Destiny Empire.

Kevin: That's because, Dorky, Wolfie wasn't interested which was fine, Aries and Guntep already have matches scheduled for Survival of the Fittest, and Thunder is planning on one as well. I'm surprised you don't have Ed, the World champion on your team.

*Eddy opens his mouth to talk, but Zack interrupts.*

Zack: That's because Ed will be defending his championship at the pay-per-view. And I actually let him choose his opponent for it. So at Survival of the Fittest, it'll be Ed versus a mystery opponent for the world heavyweight championship.

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: Now, before you guys go, I'm adding another rule to the Survivor Series match. Since a few people on each team are in the Road to Glory series, which will begin next week, the members of the winning team that are in the tournament will each receive ten points. And it doesn't matter if you get eliminated, you'll still get the points.

Sarah: More at stake here.

Zack: You are now dismissed, men.

*Both teams walk out of the ring, but Zack stops Kevin and Rolf.*

Zack: Oh, hang on! Kevin and Rolf, one more thing. The team you'll be facing at Survival of the Fittest for the world tag team titles is…the Orange City Blazers!

*The crowd goes wild. Kevin and Rolf stare in shock.*

Demetri: YES!

Sarah: The Blazers finally get their title shot!

Zack: Wait! I'm not done yet! Rolf, you're in the main event tonight, and you'll be facing the World champion Ed, but it'll be in a steel cage! And Destiny Empire members are banned from ringside!

*The crowd cheers as Zack gets out of the ring and walks up the ramp.*

Zack: Have a nice day!

Demetri: I can't believe it! Not only were the two teams revealed, but it'll be Ed versus Rolf in a steel cage match for the main event tonight!

Sarah: But now it's time for a commercial break. Don't go away, tag team action coming up!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing the Orange City Blazers.*

Justin: Hey Tuba Brothers, do us a favor and quit whining, okay? We beat you twice; you two are boring and need to get a life!

Don: And since we've beaten the lame former champs, we now have our eyes set on the tag titles. So Kevin and Rolf, at Survival of the Fittest, we are going to show you how the Orange City Blazers do best in the ring.

Justin: Rolf, your Lobster Lock is unbeatable? HA! I can reverse that, so I dare you to try that on me and I'll show you why they call me "The Fast One".

Don: (says this in Spanish) _Kevin, you are going to get beaten by the Orange City Blazers! VIVA LA RAZA!_

*The cameras switch to the ring.*

(Just a Little Faster by There For Tomorrow plays)

Ring announcer: This is a tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, the team of Jimmy and Aries Austin, The Powerful Cruiserweights! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: What a team of whiners!

Sarah: That proves it, too. Back in July, Jimmy only held the cruiserweight title for a week.

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Van Culmer and Corey Dominic! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: Those are my guys!

Demetri: Hopefully, they get another shot at the tag titles. They lost them to Kevin and Rolf.

*The bell rings with Aries and Van starting it off. They tie up and Aries throws Van to the ropes. Aries hits with a Dropkick and Van falls on the mat, but he kips back up. But Aries pushes him down on the mat again, then keeps him down as he punches him. The referee pushes Aries away after a few punches. He goes to the ropes and bounces off, but as he is about to attack, Van gets up and delivers a Scoop Slam.*

Demetri: Whoa! Nice playing possum, Van.

*Van runs to the ropes, jumps off the second rope, and hits a Springboard Legdrop!*

Sarah: I love that move!

*Van goes for the pin; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Van grabs Aries by the hair as he walks over to his corner and tags in Corey. Corey uses the turnbuckle and rams his head into Aries' abdomen. Corey runs over to the corner and then runs back towards Aries. But as soon as he gets close, Aries attacks with a Big Boot. With Corey's back facing him, Aries hits a Spinning Heel Kick on Corey's head.*

Sarah: You can do this, Corey!

*Aries runs and tags in Jimmy. Jimmy grabs Corey's head and puts it in a front headlock. He knees him in the face, and runs to the ropes. But Corey catches Jimmy and Suplexes him!*

Demetri: Nice comeback!

*Corey then does multiple Elbow Drops on Jimmy. As Corey grabs Jimmy, he pushes Corey away from him and attempts to kick him. But Corey grabs Jimmy's leg and pulls him down. Corey then goes and tags in Van.*

Demetri: Van's in!

Sarah: Go get them!

*Van goes in, grabs Jimmy and sets him up for a Brainbuster. He lands it! Van covers; 1, 2... Aries comes in and breaks it up. Corey runs in and pushes Aries out of the ring. Van once again picks up Jimmy. Van puts Jimmy behind him upside down, holding onto his legs.*

Sarah: He's going for The Fade to Black! (Kazarian's finisher, at least I think it's his finisher.)

*Van hits it! He covers for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!

Demetri: The two are successful against The Powerful Cruiserweights.

Sarah: More like The Pitiful Cruiserweights.

Demetri: *laughs* Nice one, Sarah.

*Van and Corey hug each other inside the ring.*

Demetri: We are going to send it to the back with Kolton Hunt standing by with Jake Kimble.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton and Jake.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, up next it will be Jake Kimble versus Wolf Lancaster. Jake, Zack has agreed that if you win this match, you'll be in the Road to Glory series. Your thoughts?

Jake: The World title is what I'm here for. I need that title, and I'm really happy Zack gave me the opportunity to earn a spot in the tournament. Here's what will happen; I will beat Wolf tonight, be in the tournament, get the highest number of points, and in April at Road to Glory, I'll face the champion and win the championship!

*Jake walks off screen while Kolton walks away.*

Demetri: Coming up, Jake Kimble versus Wolf Lancaster!

Sarah: Don't go anywhere!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Berry River, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: I don't care if he looks good, I hate this guy! I did like him at first, but that was before I realized he was an idiot!

Demetri: I'm glad you think that way, Sarah.

*Wolf stands on the ring apron with his back facing the crowd. He sways his hips side to side a few times and turns to face the crowd. He unbuttons his shirt, and as the chorus of his theme song comes, he slowly takes the shirt off.*

Sarah: *covering her eyes* I'm not watching!

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And from Orange City, Jake Kimble! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: This guy deserves to be in the RTG series.

Sarah: He says that he needs the title, and this is his chance to get into the tournament.

*The bell rings and Jake immediately starts punching Wolf. Jake moves him to the turnbuckle and continues punching him. The referee stops him and as he is about to attack again, Wolf kicks him in the face. Jake has his back facing Wolf and Wolf goes on the top turnbuckle. He jumps and hits a Flying Thrust Kick, Jake is down.*

Demetri: It started looking good until Wolf did that.

*Wolf pushes Jake to the ropes, grabs him and does a Suplex. Wolf grabs Jake and pushes him to the ropes again. Wolf attacks with a Dropkick, sending Jake back down on the mat.*

Sarah: Not looking too good for Jake here.

*Wolf picks up Jake and sends him towards the turnbuckle. He pushes his foot on Jake's face until the referee tells him to stop. Wolf gets prepared for the Bronco Buster, but Jake pushes him off. Wolf runs towards Jake, and Jake unexpectedly attacks with a Bicycle Kick. Jake then hits a Striking Spear.*

Demetri: Whoa! Here he comes!

*Jake covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Jake grabs Wolf in a Crossface. Jake keeps pulling and pulling on the head, then finally is broken up by Wolf poking Jake in the eye. Wolf gets up and picks up Jake. He puts him up and delivers a Fireman's Carry Gutbuster.

Sarah: Wolf is back in control again.

*Wolf goes for the pin; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Wolf goes to the ropes and bounces off, but Jake gets up just in time and tackles him! He then attacks with a Rolling Thunder.*

Demetri: Rolling Thunder!

Sarah: Never seen him do that move before.

*Jake goes on to the top turnbuckle. The crowd cheers and he shouts…*

Jake: LIFTOFF!

*He jumps off the turnbuckle and delivers the Liftoff (Shooting Star Press)! He lands directly on Wolf and quickly covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Jake Kimble!

Sarah: Jake did it! He's in the Road to Glory series!

Demetri: Congratulations, Jake!

*Jake gets out of the ring and high-fives fans in the crowd.*

Demetri: Still to come tonight, it is World heavyweight champion Ed against Rolf, one half of the tag team champions, in a Steel Cage match.

Sarah: But up next is the six Knockout over-the-top rope battle royal! Who will be the number one contender for Nazz's championship at Survival of the Fittest?

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Wolf standing in a hallway.*

Wolf: I can't believe I lost! Now there's thirteen people in the tournament now!

*He begins to grin.*

Wolf: Maybe if I visit my girl it'll cheer me up.

*He starts to walk down the hallway as the cameras switch to somewhere else backstage. Raven and Mandy are walking together and they're laughing.*

Raven: That's awesome, dude! Well, I got a battle royal to get to.

Mandy: *pats Raven's shoulder* Good luck out there.

Raven: Thanks!

Wolf's Voice: Oh Raven!

Raven: Oh crap!

*Raven runs off, with Mandy standing there.*

Mandy: Rave…!

*Mandy sees Wolf coming towards her.*

Wolf: Why hello, Amanda.

*He puts his hand on her shoulder.*

Wolf: Where's your cousin?

Mandy: She has to compete in the battle royal. Now leave me alone.

Wolf: I forgot that she was competing tonight! Well, I wish her the best of luck. As for you, we haven't had a chance to talk yet.

Mandy: And I would rather keep it that way.

*Mandy walks away as the camera returns to the announce table, where Nazz is sitting with Demetri and Sarah.*

Demetri: Here with us in the announce table, we have PCUW Women's champion, Nazz. Nazz, are you curious to see who your opponent will be?

Nazz: Definitely, and you should be that way when you're a champion.

Sarah: …

Demetri: Come on, Sarah! At least say something.

Sarah: Once the match starts I will.

Nazz: Let's not mind her.

*Sarah glares at Nazz behind her back.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The following is a Knockout's battle royal to declare the number one contender for the PCUW Women's championship!

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Raven Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: There she is!

Nazz: I do admit, Raven is a good fighter and a good champion. But not as good as me.

Sarah: *under her breath* Not really.

*As Raven gets into the ring, she stares at Nazz.*

(Beth Phoenix's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, Lee Kanker! (Crowd boos)

Nazz: I've actually always wanted to face Lee. She seems tough enough.

Demetri: You may get your chance to face her at Survival of the Fittest.

(Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Peach Creek, "The Water Queen", Ashley Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Nazz: I absolutely hate that girl! She and her friend attacked me last week! And she used to be my friend!

Demetri: *under his breath* I'm already annoyed by you.

Sarah: Now you know how I feel, Demetri.

(Bad Romance by Halestorm plays)

Ring announcer: From the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, Marie Kanker! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: I know this will be hard for Marie, her sister is in this match as well.

Demetri: And they know that it's every girl for herself.

Nazz: I still think Lee will win.

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Coming to the ring, from Berry River, Eliza! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: That little witch!

Nazz: Hey! Don't talk about my best friend that way!

*As Eliza gets into the ring, she does a butt shake on the ropes.*

Eliza: *to the camera* That's for you, Wolfie!

Demetri: And as you can see, she has a crush on Wolf.

Sarah: Why doesn't he bug her instead of Raven?

(Misery Business by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: And last, from Peach Creek, Sarah Alba! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: For my two picks, I'm picking Raven and Ashley. What are your picks, Sarah?

Sarah: Same.

Nazz: You two are strange.

*The bell rings and the girls just stare down at each other. Sarah then goes to Raven and starts punching her. Lee grabs Sarah and throws her over the top rope. Sarah is eliminated; she screams and kicks the steel steps on her way back.*

Sarah: That was quick!

Demetri: She's smaller than the other competitors, which made her a bigger target.

Nazz: She just wasn't focusing, that's all.

*Everyone is now fighting. Lee and Marie are teaming up on Ashley while Raven is fighting Eliza. Lee and Marie do a double chop on Ashley's chest, then they try to push her over the ropes. But she breaks through and does a double clothesline on both.*

Demetri: Ashley took down both the Kanker Sisters for now.

Nazz: Those girls can do it.

*Raven hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash on Eliza. Eliza staggers a little before she falls on the mat. Ashley takes over with Eliza when Ashley puts her in an Atomic Drop.*

Nazz: Oh no, Eliza is getting punished.

*Ashley is about to attack her again, but Lee comes from behind and gives her a Backwards Suplex. Raven is currently having a stare down with Marie, then Marie slaps her.*

Sarah: Marie slapped her again!

Nazz: She deserves it!

*Raven immediately delivers a belly-to-belly suplex on Marie. She follows it up with a Leg Drop. Lee Dropkicks Ashley towards the ropes, and goes for a clothesline. But Ashley moves out of the way just in time and Lee falls over the top rope. Lee is eliminated.*

Demetri: Looks like you won't be facing her, Nazz.

Nazz: Drat!

Sarah: Two down, three more eliminations to go.

*Raven and Marie continue to brawl. Marie knees Raven in the face and attempts a clothesline. But Raven catches her and hits a Spinebuster! With Marie currently down, Raven decides to help Ashley, who is fighting Eliza. Ashley is laying on the mat with Eliza hitting a Forearm Drop. Raven goes over, but Eliza attacks with a Calf Kick. With the rest of the Knockouts down, Eliza goes to the top turnbuckle and prepares for a Moonsault.*

Demetri: Uh Eliza, I wouldn't do that if I was you.

*Ashley quickly gets up and pushes Eliza off the turnbuckle out of the ring. Eliza is eliminated.*

Sarah: Told you!

Nazz: Oh be quiet.

Sarah: You shut up!

Demetri: Knock it off, you two!

*Three Knockouts are left. Raven, Ashley, and Marie stare at each other. Marie then runs and hits a Fist Drop on Ashley and one on Raven. Marie goes on the top turnbuckle and does a Diving Crossbody. But both Raven and Ashley move away and Marie hits the mat.*

Demetri: Marie missed!

*Marie slowly gets up and stands near the ropes, which she doesn't realize she's near them. Raven and Ashley work together and clothesline her over the top rope. Marie is eliminated.*

Sarah: Marie's out! Marie's out!

*Raven and Ashley stand in the ring, staring at each other. The two Knockouts shake hands and the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: A sign of respect right there.

Nazz: Oh boy, I'll have to face one of these girls.

*Raven puts Ashley into a headlock, which is broken when Ashley elbows her. She then delivers a Superkick, but Raven ducks and hits the Spinebuster again.*

Sarah: Raven could possibly win this!

*Raven grabs Ashley and gets her set up for a Piledriver. As Raven moves closer to the ropes, Ashley moves under Raven and goes behind her. Confused, Raven turns around and receives a Big Boot, sending her over the ropes. Raven is eliminated.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ashley Williams!

Sarah: I don't believe it! Ashley won the battle royal!

Demetri: She gets her first shot at the women's title.

*Nazz takes the announcer headphones off and walks into the ring. She and Ashley stare at each other face to face. Nazz flashes her title while staring.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. He and Jake are talking.*

Zack: Congratulations, Jake! You are in the Road to Glory series!

Jake: Thank you very much, Zack!

Zack: And you deserve it.

*Jake shakes Zack's hand really fast.*

Jake: Thank you!

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

*The crowd boos as Johnny Thunder walks out.*Sarah: What the…? He can't be out here! He doesn't have a match tonight!

Demetri: Kevin did say that Thunder was planning a match for Survival of the Fittest, so maybe that's why he's out here.

Johnny: You see, every since he came to PCUW, this person has been getting on my nerves. No wait, he's been getting on The Destiny Empire's nerves. He claims that he will save everyone in PCUW by defeating me and my team, but he hasn't faced his arch enemy The Gourd yet. The man I'm talking about is Captain Melonhead.

*The crowd cheers.*

Johnny: Captain Melonhead, what's so special about you? You come into this ring week after week and show off!

*The crowd boos.*

Johnny: You wear half a watermelon on your head and come out with your sidekick, Spitter.

Demetri: It's Splinter.

Johnny: And as I said, you show off! But at the end of last week, you crossed the line. You came in just when we were about to take out The Erupting Eds and EWO. I have a challenge for you, but I want you to come out, that is if you're brave enough.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

*The crowd cheers as Captain Melonhead along with Splinter the Wonder Wood walk down the ramp. He grabs a microphone on his way to the ring.*

Sarah: I'm glad he came out. He is brave enough.

Melonhead: You want to talk to me?

Johnny: Yes I do, Melonhead. Last week, you came out and interrupted our assault. So for that-

Melonhead: Whoa, whoa! You're mad at me because I came out and stopped you and your team from beating down on my friends? It was the end of the match! And you had no right to beat down my friends.

Johnny: The Destiny Empire can do whatever they want after a match. Anyway, as I said earlier, you have been getting on my nerves with your mask and your interferences. So, I'm challenging you for a match at Survival of the Fittest. You and me, one on one.

*The crowd cheers.*

Johnny: Oh, but I'm adding a stipulation. If you loose against me, you will have to take off your mask and show the world your true identity. Will you do it, or are you too scared?

*The crowd boos. Captain Melonhead moves close to Johnny's face.*

Melonhead: I accept!

*Captain Melonhead throws the microphone down and the crowd cheers. Melonhead and Johnny stare at each other.*

Demetri: Johnny Thunder has just challenged Captain Melonhead to a match at Survival of the Fittest. If Melonhead looses, he has to take his mask off!

Sarah: I'm scared how that'll turn out.

Demetri: We have to go to commercials!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the announce table.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, we are back here live on PCUW. We just got announcements for two matches next week.

Sarah: The first match will be a tag team match. It will be Azure Lee and Asheel Din going against Steven Ryke and Willy Blake. But this match is also a Road to Glory series match.

Demetri: Another match next week will be a RTG match. The next match will be Eddy Verra versus Brody Blake. You know, Eddy has faced Willy before, but he never faced Brody.

Sarah: He'll have his chance next week. And this is also to remind you that the Road to Glory series starts next week.

Demetri: And right now, we have another number one contender's match.

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is to declare the number one contender for the PCUW Cruiserweight championship!

(Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: On his way to the ring, from Orange City, "El Fantastico", Justin Ledger! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Justin went against Willy Blake for the cruiserweight title last week, but Justin lost due to Willy cheating.

Sarah: So Zack gave Justin an opportunity to get another shot at it.

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Berry River, Alex Starr! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Alex Starr, the former cruiserweight champion, has his chance to get his title back.

Sarah: He was the champion until Willy defeated him back in September at the pay-per-view, Still Unbroken.

*The bell rings as Justin and Alex shake hands. The two lock up, and Justin pushes Alex to the turnbuckle. He punches him multiple times before moving to the corner turnbuckle. He runs towards Alex, jumps, and hits a Body Splash. Justin then grabs Alex who is still standing and delivers a belly-to-belly suplex.*

Demetri: Justin is currently in control of this match up.

*Justin goes on the top turnbuckle. He poses for the crowd and goes for a 450 Splash. But Alex moves at the last minute and Justin misses.*

Sarah: Oh! So close too.

*Alex picks Justin up and hits a Powerbomb. He goes to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Knee Drop. Alex covers; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Alex tries to pick him up again, but Justin kicks him in the face. Justin gets up, bounces off the ropes, and hits Alex with a Savate Kick.*

Demetri: Quick comeback for Justin.

*Justin goes for the pin; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. Justin goes on the top rope again, but Alex gets up and punches him. He then grabs Justin and hits a Superplex!*

Sarah: Justin must be out now.

*Alex pins; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Alex grabs him and hits him with a Bionic Elbow. But Justin punches him back. Justin runs to the ropes and attempts a clothesline, but Alex hits a Spinning Heel Kick.*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Hello!

*With Justin down, Alex goes to the top turnbuckle. He jumps and lands the Dark Star Press (Shooting Star Press)!*

Demetri: The Dark Star Press! Could he be the number one contender?

*Alex covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Alex Starr!

Sarah: Yes! Alex gets a shot for the cruiserweight championship at Survival of the Fittest.

*Alex begins to celebrate in the ring.*

Demetri: He has the right to celebrate.

*As Alex gets out of the ring, the steel cage starts lowering down and the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, after these commercials, it's time for the main event!

Sarah: Ed versus Rolf in a non-title match in a steel cage!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Guntep Min walking. Backstage announcer Melanie Woodland catches up to him.*

Melanie: Guntep, I want to talk to you.

*With a groan, Guntep turns around.*

Melanie: I know you don't like being interviewed, but I have to ask. In three weeks, you'll be facing Azure Lee in a rematch for the hardcore title. But it's going to be a First Blood match. How do you feel about being in that type of match?

Guntep: Ever since I came to this company, I've been after the hardcore championship. I don't mind getting blood on me or stabbed with barbed wire. At Halloween Havok, I went against two people for the championship, but I was unsuccessful.

*Guntep faces the camera.*

Guntep: Azure Lee, three weeks! Three weeks at Survival of the Fittest, you will be the one to bleed! I made you bleed last week, and I'll do it again, and that hardcore championship will be around my waist!

*Guntep smiles as he turns and walks away. The cameras return to the ring, where the cage is in place.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Steel Cage match, and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening! The ways to win are by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage.

*The crowd cheers.*

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: On his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: Tell you the truth, I think Rolf will lose. He has been in a steel cage before, and he doesn't do well in them.

Demetri: Maybe he has a fear of them or something.

*Before Rolf goes into the cage, he stares at it.*

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: You see Ed smiling as he is heading to the ring. You can tell he is excited about this.

Sarah: How can't he? He can beat up on a member of Destiny Empire again.

*The bell rings and Rolf immediately tries to climb up the cage. But Ed grabs him, pulls him off, and Rolf falls face first onto the mat.*

Sarah: Sorry Rolf, but you're not going anywhere just yet.

*Ed grabs Rolf's head and slams it on the cage. Rolf is laying on the mat again. Ed goes over to pick him up, but Rolf rolls him up for a pin; 1... Ed kicks out. Both men stand up and Rolf throws Ed to the ropes. Ed bounces off of them and Rolf hits a Body Press, sending Ed down.*

Demetri: Rolf has control of Ed now.

*Rolf goes on top of Ed and starts punching him. He stops after a while and gets in position for the Lobster Lock. But as he is getting Ed's leg into position, Ed kicks Rolf in the face and keeps doing it until Rolf lets go. Ed grabs Rolf, goes to the turnbuckle and hits a Snake Eyes attack. Ed bounces off the ropes and delivers a Big Boot.*

Sarah: Ed is back in control!

*Ed goes and starts to climb up the cage. But Rolf gets up, grabs his leg, and pulls him down. Ed is still standing as Rolf attacks with a Jawbreaker and following that with a Bell Clap. Rolf bounces off the ropes and delivers another Body Press. He then climbs up the top turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Rolf is going high risk.

Sarah: He better not do it.

*Rolf raises his arms in the air and jumps as he delivers the Old Country Splash (Big Splash). But as he falls, Ed lets out his arm, grabbing Rolf's throat. Ed stands up and hits the Chokeslam.*

Demetri: Yes! From out of nowhere, Ed did the Chokeslam.

*Ed goes for the cover; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Ed grabs Rolf by his hair, but Rolf pushes him and Ed punches. The two exchange punches for a while, then Rolf gains control. He picks up Ed and does a Body Slam. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop. Rolf then begins to climb up the cage.*

Sarah: Oh man. Ed, get up!

*Ed almost immediately gets up. He climbs up and grabs Rolf's head and slams it against the cage multiple times until Rolf falls on the mat. Ed jumps back on the ring. He grabs Rolf's head and gets ready for the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: The Lump Drop is coming!

*The crowd cheers at Ed delivers the finisher. With Rolf down, Ed takes this chance to climb up the cage. Rolf begins to get up and Ed is close to the top. Rolf quickly starts climbing but by the time he reaches Ed, it's too late. Ed climbs down on the outside of the cage and lands both feet on the ground. The crowd goes crazy!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Ed!

Demetri: Ed defeated The Destiny Empire once again!

Sarah: And he should be… Wait a minute, what's he doing?

*After the referee gives Ed his belt, Ed enters back into the cage. Rolf is facing the other direction, so he doesn't notice. Ed taps Rolf's shoulder, he turns around, and Ed hits him with another Lump Drop!*

Sarah: Rolf receives another Lump Drop!

Demetri: What a main event! Well ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us this evening! Good night!

*Ed climbs up on top of the cage and raises his title at a cheering crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

Van Culmer and Corey Dominic def. The Powerful Cruiserweights (Jimmy and Aries Austin)

Jake Kimble def. Wolf Lancaster

**#1 Contender's Knockout Battle Royal:** Ashley Williams def. Raven Wells, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, Eliza, and Sarah Alba

**#1 Contender's Cruiserweight Championship:** Alex Starr def. Justin Ledger

**Steel Cage Match:** Ed def. Rolf

* * *

**Card for Survival of the Fittest:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Ed vs. ? (Mystery opponent)

**Survivor Series Match:** Team Eddy (Eddy, Edd, Asheel Din, Johnny Smith, and Kenny Smith) vs. Team Kevin (Kevin, Rolf, Steven Ryke, Ken Tuba, and Ben Tuba) (The winning team will score ten points for the RTG series wrestlers.)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, First Blood Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. Ashley Williams

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW World Tag Team Championships:** Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake (c) vs. Alex Starr

**Match For Melonhead's Identity:** Johnny Thunder vs. Captain Melonhead (If Captain Melonhead looses, he will be forced to take off his mask.)

* * *

That's it for this one! Tune in next week for the build up of Survival of the Fittest and also the beginning of the Road to Glory series.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is everyone! The next show! Tonight, the Road to Glory Series begins and the countdown to Survival of the Fittest continues.

Just a little warning, the chapter may be a little rushed. However, I think you guys will like the main event!

And now, IT'S SHOWTIME PEOPLE! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: November Week 3**

*The show opens as we see Ed walking backstage. He's in his regular attire and has the belt over his shoulder. The crowd cheers as they seem him. But from out of nowhere, Rolf comes out and attacks Ed! Rolf starts beating on him, then Ed gets enough strength and begins to punch him. The two continue fighting until security comes and separates them.*

Rolf: Rolf and The Destiny Empire is not finished with you, Lacking-a-Lower Jaw-Ed Boy!

*The two boys get pulled away by the security.*

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside.

Sarah: I am so excited, Demi! The Road to Glory series begins tonight and we are eleven days away from Survival of the Fittest!

Demetri: Not only that, but we have an amazing main event for tonight! It'll be an X Division tag team match. Double D will be teaming up with Jonny 2x4 to go against Kevin and Aries Austin. But hear this, Ed is going to be the special guest referee!

Sarah: I can't wait to see that!

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is a Road to Glory series match! Introducing first, the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din and the PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: What a way to kick off tonight than a Road to Glory series match!

Sarah: Even though this is a tag team match, only the person who scores the pinfall or submission will earn the points

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, the team of "Emperor Stevie" Steven Ryke, and the PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: Here comes the rich kid and the idiot.

Demetri: I don't know why Brody's out here with them. He has a RTG series match with Eddy later tonight.

*The bell rings and Asheel and Steven start it off. Asheel immediately tackles Steven into the turnbuckle. He goes to the corner and runs towards Steven. He hits a Body Splash and Steven is still standing. He then hits a Spinning Heel Kick, which makes Steven fall on the mat. Asheel drags Steven to the middle of the ring and tags in Azure. Azure puts Steven in a Reverse Chinlock. Azure keeps tightening the hold as the referee checks on Steven.*

Sarah: Let's hope Steven taps or faints.

*Finally the hold gets broken when Steven bites Azure's arm. Azure lets go and Steven attacks him with a Shoulder Block. Steven gets on top of Azure and starts punching him. He stops after a while and tags in Willy.*

Demetri: Willy's in now. I hope Azure recovers soon.

*Willy picks up Azure and delivers the Blake Drop (Side Slam). He covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Willy kicks Azure in the head multiple times before he lands a Knee Drop. He covers again; 1... Azure kicks out.*

Sarah: Azure is not going to give up that easily. Sorry.

*Willy grabs Azure by the hair and puts him in a headlock. Azure elbows him in the gut, making Willy let go. Azure bounces off of the ropes and Dropkicks Willy. He then hits a Leg Drop. Azure goes for the pin; 1, 2... Willy kicks out.*

Demetri: Dang it!

Sarah: He almost had it!

*It's Azure's turn to put Willy in a headlock. He goes to his corner and tags in Asheel. As Asheel goes on the top rope, Azure punches Willy, causing him to fall on the mat. Asheel jumps and hits a Whisper in the Wind. He covers for the pin; 1, 2... Willy kicks out.*

Sarah: Another close count!

*Asheel punts Willy's head. He grabs his head and pulls him up, but Willy pushes him. The two stare off and then Willy slaps him.*

Demetri: Look out, Willy!

*Before Asheel has a chance to attack, Willy rams him into his corner turnbuckle. He head butts Asheel a few times before he tags in Steven. Steven delivers a few "Flair" chops to the chest. He grabs Asheel and lands a Spinning Neckbreaker.*

Sarah: That looked like it hurt.

Crowd: Steven sucks! Steven sucks! Steven sucks! Steven sucks!

Steven: (to the crowd) Shut up!

*The crowd boos as Steven grabs Asheel by the hair and picks him up for a Scoop Slam. With Asheel down, Steven runs to the ropes, bounces off, and goes for a Leg Drop. But at the last second, Asheel moves and Steven misses!*

Demetri: Way to go, Asheel!

*Asheel gets up and kicks Steven in the face. He does an Elbow Drop and then tags in Azure. Azure goes to Steven, gets him up, and pulls him to the ropes. But Steven hits a clothesline on Azure and tags in Willy. Willy quickly goes in and tries a Fist Drop, but Azure moves and Willy hurts his hand.*

Sarah: Another miss. Ha ha!

*Azure knees Willy's face and gets prepared for the Golden Gate Cross. The crowd cheers at this. But then, Guntep Min is seen running out.*

Demetri: Guntep? What's he doing out here?

*Azure is distracted when he sees Guntep grab Asheel's leg and gets pulled down. Guntep starts punching Asheel on the outside of the ring. Azure lets go of Willy and goes to the side of the ring. He yells at Guntep and Guntep yells back.*

Sarah: No! Azure, don't get distracted!

*Guntep finally stops punching Asheel and gets off of him. Willy goes under Azure and rolls him up for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Steven Ryke and Willy Blake!

Demetri: But… Azure was distracted!

*A replay of Guntep coming out and distracting Azure is shown.*

*Willy and Steven (along with Brody) get out of the ring and head backstage. Azure has a shocked look on his face as Guntep gets into the ring. Azure turns around and sees him there. Guntep has a wicked grin on his face. But that grin is wiped off when Azure tackles him to the mat and punches him violently. He yells at him loudly.*

Azure: YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? HUH? YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!

Sarah: Azure is ANGRY!

*Azure scratches Guntep's forehead hard, which makes Guntep scream in pain. Soon, Guntep is bleeding. Azure gets up and puts his foot on Guntep's forehead. Guntep continues the screaming. Azure's assault is stopped when Asheel comes in and pulls Azure away. Guntep quickly gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp. Azure is struggling to get out of Asheel's arms.*

Azure: (yells as Guntep is walking up the ramp) SEE? YOU MADE ME BLEED TWO WEEKS AGO AND I JUST MADE YOU BLEED TODAY! NOW WE'RE EVEN!

Demetri: We have to go to commercial break now.

Sarah: Don't change the channel!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage in Azure's locker room. He is throwing around chairs and everything else in there! Asheel is in there with him.*

Asheel: Azure, calm down!

*Azure growls and throws another chair.*

Azure: I'M GOING TO KILL GUNTEP! I'M GOING TO KILL GUNTEP!

*Asheel grabs Azure's shoulders and shakes him.*

Asheel: Azure! Azure! Just calm down! Chill out!

Azure: He cost us RTG points, Asheel!

Asheel: I know that! But in eleven days, you'll get your hands on him. Just chill out and save your anger for Survival of the Fittest. Okay?

Azure: *sigh* You're right, dude. I overreacted.

Asheel: It's alright. It can get that way in the wrestling business.

Azure: Thanks man.

*The two boys fist bump before Asheel walks out.*

Asheel: See you later.

*The camera switches to somewhere else backstage. Raven and Mandy are shown getting out of their locker room. Mandy is in her wrestling attire while Raven is in her regular attire.*

Raven: See him anywhere?

Mandy: Raven, I already told you. He doesn't have a match tonight so he shouldn't be here.

*Raven walks out of the locker room.*

Raven: Still have to be safe just in case.

Mandy: Maybe you should slap him the next time you see him.

Raven: *laughs* Good luck in your match.

Mandy: Ah, but you're coming out with me, right?

Raven: Right!

*The girls high-five as they walk to the entrance. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Berry River, Eliza! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: I hate this girl! She only cares about how she looks!

Demetri: She may have a good looking face, but the way she dresses is unacceptable.

*Eliza does her thing before she gets in the ring.*

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Raven Wells, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Amanda Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Here's Mandy! The sweet and beautiful country girl.

Sarah: Her and Raven are like opposites in style, but they get along with each other very well.

Demetri: Their fighting style is the same.

*The bell rings and the girls tie up. Eliza knees Mandy in the gut and kicks her in the face. She runs to the ropes and bounces off, but Mandy gives her a Shoulder Block. Mandy hits her with an Elbow Smash. She covers; 1... Eliza kicks out. Mandy picks up Eliza, but Eliza pushes her and gives her Back Fist. Mandy punches her back and then tackles her to the mat.*

Sarah: Go Mandy!

*Eliza is down and Mandy goes on the top rope. She jumps off for a Falling Splash, but Eliza moves out of the way and Mandy hit's the mat.*

Demetri: Oh! Too late!

*Eliza goes on top of her and gets in position for the Crossface. She gets Mandy in the hold and Mandy can't find a way to get to the ropes. Raven at ringside cheers for Mandy, making the crowd join in. Finally, Mandy is able to move and make it to the ropes. She grabs it and Eliza lets go. Eliza gives her a kick in the face as she gets up. She grabs Mandy's foot, but Mandy turns around and kicks Eliza. Mandy gets up and hits a Cobra Clutch Bulldog.*

Sarah: Woo yeah!

Demetri: Nice Cobra Clutch Bulldog!

*Mandy goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Mandy picks her up and attempts a Backstabber, but Eliza elbows her in the face and then Dropkicks her. Eliza goes for the pin; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Eliza grabs Mandy by the hair.*

Eliza: (to Mandy) You're a tough cowgirl, aren't you?

*Eliza punches her a few times and goes on the top rope. She faces the crowd and delivers a Moonsault. But Mandy moves and Eliza lands on nothing.*

Sarah: Sorry, Eliza. Nobody is home.

*Mandy grabs Eliza and kicks her in the gut. Mandy signals for the Down and Out (Spinning DDT)!*

Demetri: Eliza is going down and out!

*Mandy hits it! She immediately goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Amanda Wells!

Sarah: Yay, Mandy! She didn't even get help from Raven.

Demetri: Mandy doesn't need help. She can do it on her own.

*Raven goes into the ring and hugs her cousin. They raise hands in victory. But their celebration is interrupted when a creepy, female laugh is heard in the arena.*

Sarah: Now what?

*Out of the entrance comes Lee and Marie Kanker and the crowd boos. Lee is laughing while Marie is clapping slowly and sarcastically. The sisters make their way to the ring.*

Lee: Congrats, Cowgirl Mandy. You were successful, even with your Gothic cousin, Raven, with you.

*Both Raven and Mandy roll their eyes.*

Raven: (through clenched teeth) I am not a Goth!

*Lee and Marie go inside the ring and stand in front of them.*

Lee: But we need to talk. If you remember a few weeks ago, just before Halloween Havok, you two beat us and took those tag titles away from us. Well guess what? Me and Marie have agreed that the win, was a fluke!

*The crowd boos and the cousins disagree. Marie takes the microphone from Lee.*

Marie: We've also agreed that we want a rematch, to see who is the fair winner. So at Survival of the Fittest, it's going to be Rock n' Roll Country against The Kanker Sisters, Lee and Marie, for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championships.

*Lee gets the microphone back.*

Lee: We lost those titles, and we're going to get them back!

*Raven takes the microphone from Lee.*

Raven: You want a shot for these titles? You got it!

*The crowd cheers as the girls stare at each other.*

Demetri: Wow. Another match for Survival of the Fittest.

Sarah: Well, up next is another Road to Glory series match. Eddy will face off Brody Blake for the first time ever!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera switches backstage in Zack's office. Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur are arguing with him.*

Zack: I'm sorry, Jeremy, but I'm the chairman and I will not give Rex a television title shot at Survival of the Fittest.

Jeremy: Why not?

Zack: The card for Survival of the Fittest is already filled up. And you two just debuted four weeks ago. I will not give you a title shot until you prove to me you're ready.

Jeremy: How can Rex not be ready? He's a bulldozer, man!

*Rex makes a roaring sound.*

Jeremy: What is it, Rex?

Rex: Title…shot…tonight!

Jeremy: That's a good idea! If he can't get it at the pay-per-view, how 'bout tonight, Zachary?

Zack: I told you! I will not give any of you a title shot until you prove to me that you're-

*The camera moves, showing David entering the office; the crowd cheers. Jenny is walking next to him. He shakes his head as he looks at Rex and Jeremy.*

David: Rexy, Rexy, Rexy. You want a shot at my television title and you just debuted four weeks ago?

*Rex roars.*

David: Well, why didn't you say so?

Zack: Now David-

David: Let me handle this, Zack. You know what? I'll give you that shot and it'll be tonight! You're on!

*David and Jenny walk out while the rest stare out. Zack smiles.*

Zack: Good luck, Rex.

*The cameras switch to one of the locker rooms. Brody is talking with Willy as he prepares for his match.*

Willy: You go out there, beat Eddy, and earn the points. That's all you got to do. You're bigger than him, so it should be easy. Don't forget to beat him as much as you can.

Brody: Willy, okay! Gosh, you've been saying that to me since last week!

*Willy puts his arm around Brody.*

Willy: I just want you to win, buddy. Besides, I pay you when you win.

Brody: Don't call me buddy.

Willy: *sigh* You better get going. Your match is up next.

*Brody walks out without saying another word. As he walks out, Brody stares at the camera.*

Brody: Someday, I'm going to regret working with him.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Stand Clear by M.O.P plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is a Road to Glory series match! Approaching the ring first, from Lemon Brook, Brody Blake! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Sarah: I feel sorry for Brody. He is forced to work for Willy, and he hates him.

Demetri: I have to agree with you, Sarah. It's sometimes like Willy doesn't care about him.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Eddy! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: There's the leader of The Erupting Eds!

Demetri: He has wrestled against Willy twice and has won both. This is the first time Eddy's wrestled Brody.

*The bell rings. Eddy pushes Brody but he doesn't budge. Brody grabs Eddy and rams him into the turnbuckle. He hits multiple Elbow Smashes on Eddy. He backs up and tries to go for a Spear, but Eddy gets out of the way and Brody hits his shoulder on the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Nice timing.

*Eddy pulls him out of the turnbuckle and rolls him up; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Brody is currently on his knees and Eddy kicks him in the face, laying him out. Eddy then goes on the top rope and hits a Diving Elbow Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Eddy sets in up and gets prepared for the SuckerBreaker (Mic Check). But Brody reverses it with the Blake Drop.*

Sarah: Eddy almost had it there.

*Eddy is in a sitting position and Brody wraps a Sleeper Hold. Eddy struggles to get out, with the crowd cheering him on. He is able to escape by connecting with a Jawbreaker on Brody's chin. Eddy quickly gets up and hits him with a Shoulder Block.*

Demetri: He is back in control!

*Eddy grabs Brody's leg and the crowd goes wild at what he's about to do. He gets ready for the Money Lock (Ankle Lock). Brody doesn't move and kicks Eddy in the face. He gets up and slams Eddy on the mat.*

Sarah: Oh! I do admit that was good.

*Brody covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. As Brody is about to pick him up, Eddy punches his midsection and uppercuts him. Eddy runs to the ropes and attempts a clothesline, but Brody catches him, lifts him high in the air, and drops him. He then hits a Knee Drop on top of him.*

Demetri: He's going for the pin!

*Brody goes for the pin; 1, 2... Brody gets off of Eddy and lets him up.*

Sarah: What is Brody doing?

*Brody talks to Eddy and tells him to attack him. Eddy does so and punches him. He gives Brody another Jawbreaker and goes in position for the SuckerBreaker! The crowd cheers.*

Sarah: He's going for it! He's going for the SuckerBreaker!

Demetri: Brody is taller than him. Can he do it?

*Eddy does it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Eddy!

Demetri: Eddy defeated Brody!

Sarah: And he also earned seven points in the Road to Glory series.

*A replay of Eddy hitting the SuckerBreaker is shown. Eddy looks at Brody and nods at him before he gets out of the ring. The cameras switch backstage, showing David and Rex (along with Jeremy) heading to the ring.*

Sarah: After these commercials, it is the television title match!

Demetri: Champion David Williams has excepted Rex Dinosaur's challenge. Can he survive the Carnivore?

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Brody is standing by himself when Melanie Woodland comes up to him.*

Melanie: Brody, I need to ask you. You just wrestled against Eddy and he beat you, but I noticed something. Did you let him win if you don't mind me asking?

Brody: I do admit, Melanie, yes I did let him win. Willy will kill me for this, but I'm not like him. Willy only cares about himself and how rich he is. He forced me to work for him and there's no way out. I want to try and gain Eddy's respect so he will know that I'm not the same as my cousin.

*As Brody walks away, Melanie looks at the camera.*

Melanie: Poor guy.

*The cameras switch to Jonny 2x4's locker room. He is stretching out and has the X Division title belt around his waist.*

Jonny: I am excited about my match tonight, Plank.

*Just then, Mandy walks into the room. Jonny stops as soon as he sees her. Mandy has a smile on her face.*

Mandy: Hi Jonny.

Jonny: (stutters) Hi Mandy.

*Jonny gets nervous and starts to blush, which he tries to hide from Mandy.*

Jonny: Great job with your match earlier. You were awesome.

Mandy: Thank you. Good luck in your match tonight.

*Jonny blushes more and keeps trying to hide it.*

Mandy: I better get going. See you later, Jonny!

Jonny: Yeah. You too.

*Mandy walks out of the locker room and Jonny stares.*

Jonny: She's so cute.

*Plank "talks".*

Jonny: Shut up, Plank!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Television championship!

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: Making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW Television champion, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: At Halloween Havok, David went against Eddy for the title and was successful at gaining it.

Sarah: His first challenge for it is a huge guy who thinks he's a dinosaur.

(Umaga's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Jeremy Kratos, from Parts Unknown, Rex Dinosaur! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: Look at him. He thinks he's an actual dinosaur!

Demetri: If he is one, he should be extinct.

*The referee gets out of the ring and tells Jeremy to go to the back. The crowd cheers at the ref's decision. Jeremy argues with him, then gives up and goes to the back.*

Demetri: That's a good decision! Nice job, ref!

*The referee holds up the television championship belt. The bell rings and Rex is distracted by watching Jeremy going backstage. David jumps up on his back and tries to strangle him. Rex moves around, trying to get him off. He then falls on his back, hitting David on the mat.*

Sarah: Uh oh! Not looking good.

Demetri: It's only the beginning of the match. Don't worry.

*Rex runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Leg Drop. He covers; 1... David kicks out. Rex picks up David by the throat with both hands and slams him back down. He tries to do it a second time, but David kicks him in the gut and delivers a DDT.*

Sarah: Whoa! He actually hit a DDT!

*David pins; 1, 2... Rex kicks out. David grabs Rex's head and picks him up. But Rex grabs his throat and hits a Chokeslam. He then jumps and splashes on top of David. He stays for the pin; 1, 2... David kicks out. Rex is frustrated; he roars, picks him up and carries him to the turnbuckle. Rex rams into him multiple times before David falls down.*

Demetri: This does not look good.

*Rex drags David to the middle of the ring. He sets him up in a seated position and applies a Shoulder Claw. David yells in pain as the hold is put on. He tries to reach the ropes, but Rex keeps tightening the grip. After a while, David is able to grab a hold of Rex's arm and break the hold. He takes the arm and twists it. He then puts his leg on top of it and hits a Leg Drop on the arm.*

Sarah: Ouch!

*David stomps on Rex a few times before he goes on the top rope. He jumps and hits the Frog Splash! He then grabs Rex, stands him up, and delivers the Ice Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)!*

Demetri: First the Frog Splash! Now the Ice Kick!

Sarah: Can he do it?

*David covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match and still PCUW Television champion, David Williams!

Demetri: Yes! He is still champion!

Sarah: I knew he could do it! Congrats, Da-

*Jeremy runs down the ramp and into the ring. He immediately attacks David.*

Sarah: Not again with the beat downs!

*Jeremy starts punching him on the mat as Rex recovers and joins him. The two pick him up and work together as they deliver a Spike Powerbomb. Then…*

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos loudly as The Gourd comes out, helping Jeremy and Rex with the assault. The Gourd smiles as he beats down on David as well. He then picks him up as he prepares the Facebuster.*

Sarah: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

*But it is suddenly interrupted when the arena goes completely dark.*

Demetri: Wha… What's going on?

*The lights turn back on and inside the ring there is a person with a black ski mask, long sleeved black shirt, and blue jeans standing there. He also has a pipe in his hand.*

Demetri: Who is that?

Sarah: I don't know, but I hope he's here for the bad guys.

*Rex and Jeremy run to attack him, but he hits them with the pipe. They both get out of the ring, leaving David watching near the turnbuckle and the mysterious person looking at The Gourd. The Gourd runs to him, but the person hits him with the pipe as well. He sets the pipe down, grabs The Gourd, and hits a Brainbuster.*

Demetri: He just attacked Jeremy, Rex, and The Gourd!

*The Gourd rolls out of the ring. The mysterious person grabs the television belt that David dropped and hands it to him. He helps David up and raises his hand in victory. The person goes out of the ring with David watching, confused.*

Sarah: This is confusing. Who is that person?

Demetri: I guess we will have to wait and find out. We going to send it to Kolton Hunt in the back, standing by with Ed.

*The camera switches backstage, showing Kolton.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!

*The crowd cheers as the camera faces Ed. He has the referee shirt on.*

Kolton: Ed, you will be the special guest referee in the main event coming up. How do you feel about it?

Ed: I think it's cool, especially if it's a match with X Division wrestlers! However, most special guest referees I've seen don't play fair. They let the person they like win, and I don't like that. I'm going to be fair and go by the rules. I'm going to be how a special guest referee should be.

*Ed walks away.*

Demetri: After this commercial break, it's time for the tag team main event!

Sarah: Double D and Jonny 2x4 will fight against Kevin and Aries Austin. Don't go anywhere or ELSE!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the announce table.*

Demetri: We are back live on PCUW. We just got word that a new tag team will debut next week and they will face the Tuba Brothers in their first match.

Sarah: You know, Demi, this is just a random thought. But Zack always announces new things before the show ends.

Demetri: Maybe he just finds out before the show ends. Now it is time for the main event!

Sarah: THE X DIVISION RULES!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first of all, he is the special guest referee, the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: You heard what Ed said before commercials. He said he will referee this match fairly.

Sarah: I like that. He doesn't like what the special guest refs do, so he is going to do it right.

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Making their way to the ring, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Aries Austin and one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: These two may be X Division wrestlers, but I don't like watching them.

Demetri: Aries is pretty decent, but it seems Kevin doesn't go high risk that much anymore.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents. First, from Peach Creek, Edd! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: Double D, an original of the PCUW X Division, and the winner of the company's first ever Ultimate X match.

Demetri: That was a huge accomplishment for the Sockhead.

Sarah: Was that a compliment?

Demetri: Yes it was.

*Once Edd gets into the ring, he takes off the Erupting Eds t-shirt he's wearing and throws it into the crowd.*

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: His tag team partner, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW X Division champion, Jonny 2x4! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Another original of the X Division. He received the championship after he won against Double D at Halloween Havok.

Sarah: Don't forget, Jonny is defending that title at Survival of the Fittest against Aries.

*Before Jonny goes in the ring, he sets Plank on the floor. He goes in and shakes Edd's hand.*

Demetri: It's about to start.

Sarah: Hooray!

*Edd and Aries stand in the ring as Ed stands between them. He is about to signal the bell, until Zack appears on the titantron.*

Zack: Whoa, whoa! Ed, don't ring the bell yet!

*Everyone in the ring looks at the titantron.*

Zack: Sorry to interrupt, but I want to make a last minute match change. First off, Ed, you will still be the referee and this will still be a tag team match. I just want to make a little change. Now, what was the change going to be again?

*Zack thinks for a moment.*

Zack: Oh yeah! Instead of a regular tag match, this will be a Tornado Tag Team match!

*The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Wow! A tornado tag match!

Zack: Wait! I'm not finished! I'm adding another match type in. Since these are X Division people fighting in this ring, this match will also be….an Ultimate X match!

Demetri: WHOA!

Sarah: YES!

*The crowd goes wild. PCUW crew members come out and put the Ultimate X structure into place.*

Zack: So all in all, this is an Ultimate X Tornado Tag Team match! Have fun!

*The titantron turns off and the crowd is cheering. The crew has just finished and Ed waits.*

Sarah: Double D and Kevin participated in the first Ultimate X match in August at Summerfest, so they know how the match goes.

Demetri: And this is only the second one.

*Ed signals for the bell and Edd and Jonny immediately start punching Kevin and Aries. Both push their opponents to the ropes. Edd clotheslines Kevin while Jonny pushes Aries to the floor and then does a Plancha out of the ring onto Aries.*

Sarah: Did you see Jonny's Plancha?

Demetri: Who didn't see it? Guess we need a replay.

*A replay is shown of Jonny pushing Aries and going for the Plancha. Back in the ring, Edd goes to the structure and climbs up. He makes it to the cable and tries to climb across to the X, but Kevin grabs his leg that's hanging and pulls him down. Kevin stomps on Edd, then sets him up for a Scoop Slam. Kevin runs to the ropes, but face plants on the mat when Jonny from the outside grabs his foot. Jonny takes this chance to get back in the ring and climb up.*

Demetri: He's going for it!

*Aries gets in the ring, grabs Jonny by his pants, and lands him on the mat. Meanwhile, Edd Dropkicks Kevin, but he misses, Kevin pulls him to the ropes, and hits the Bull Tackle.*

Sarah: Both Double D and Jonny are out.

*Kevin and Aries both climb up the structure. They make to the cable and climb across. The crowd boos as they both reach the X. However, as they climbed, they didn't realize that Edd and Jonny have climbed up to the very top of the structure. Both Kevin and Aries grab the X. Edd and Jonny both jump and hit Diving Leg Drops on them, causing Kevin and Aries to let go of the X and fall down on the mat! The crowd cheers wildly.*

Demetri: Holy…! That was amazing!

Sarah: Those two are working together as a team.

*Edd tells Jonny to keep an eye on Kevin and Aries while he climbs up. Edd makes it to the cables again, but is distracted when Kevin and Aries are back up and stomping on Jonny. Edd lets go and lands on the mat. Aries gives Edd a Headbutt on the forehead, then delivers a Scoop Slam Piledriver. He then runs to the ropes and hits the Air-Aries (Springboard Flying Knee). Aries begins to climb.*

Demetri: Edd's out and Kevin and Jonny are fighting!

*Kevin and Jonny exchange punches, then Jonny gives Kevin a Bell Clap and boots him in the face. Jonny notices Aries about to grab the X, so he goes to the top turnbuckle, jumps, and grabs him, causing him to let go.*

Sarah: Nice save, Jonny. Aries almost had the X!

*All four wrestlers are down, until Edd and Jonny kip up at the same time. The two high-five before Jonny picks up Aries and Edd picks up Kevin. Kevin smashes his elbow in Edd's face while Aries knees Jonny in the gut. Kevin and Aries run to the ropes and bounce off. But Edd and Jonny both attack with a High Knee. Kevin is in a sitting position while Aries is flat on the mat. Edd bounces off the ropes and hits the Shining Wizard on Kevin. Jonny goes on the top turnbuckle and lands the Head First (Diving Headbutt) on Aries.*

Demetri: Now it's their chance to get the X!

*Edd and Jonny begin climbing up the structure. They are climbing the cables as their opponents are standing again. Kevin and Aries climb up the structure after them, but Edd and Jonny are both holding onto the X. The crowd goes crazy as Kevin and Aries kick the two to try and get them off, but they still are holding onto the X.*

Sarah: Double D! Jonny! Come on! You can do it!

*Finally, Edd and Jonny fall off the cable with the X in their hands! Ed calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Edd and Jonny 2x4!

Sarah: Man, I love the X Division! Especially with these types of matches!

Demetri: It sure was a good one!

*Ed raises their hands and he hands Jonny his X Division belt. Ed hugs Edd, then hugs Jonny. The two partners now hug each other as Ed walks out of the ring. Ed comes back in and gives Plank to Jonny. Meanwhile, Kevin and Aries are walking up the ramp, grumbling to themselves.*

Demetri: What an amazing main event.

*Edd and Jonny get on top of a turnbuckle and make the X sign with their arms as the crowd cheers. Ed does it as well.*

Sarah: Oh yeah! The X Division is here!

Demetri: And a they put on a great show! Ladies and gentlemen, that's all we have time for. Until next week, good night!

*The three continue to pose for the crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**Road to Glory Series Match:** Willy Blake and Steven Ryke def. Azure Lee and Asheel Din

Amanda Wells def. Eliza

**Road to Glory Series Match:** Eddy def. Brody Blake

**PCUW Television Championship:** David Williams (c) def. Rex Dinosaur

**Ultimate X Match (with Ed as Special Guest Referee):** Edd and Jonny 2x4 def. Kevin and Aries Austin

* * *

**Card for Survival of the Fittest:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Ed (c) vs. ? (Mystery opponent)

**Survivor Series Match:** Team Eddy (Eddy, Edd, Asheel Din, Johnny Smith, and Kenny Smith) vs. Team Kevin (Kevin, Rolf, Steven Ryke, Ken Tuba, and Ben Tuba) (The winning team will score ten points for the RTG series wrestlers.)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, First Blood Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. Ashley Williams

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championships:** Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (c) vs. The Kanker Sisters (Lee and Marie)

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW World Tag Team Championships:** Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake (c) vs. Alex Starr

**Match For Melonhead's Identity:** Johnny Thunder vs. Captain Melonhead (If Captain Melonhead looses, he will be forced to take off his mask.)

* * *

Well, that's the end of today's episode. Tune in next time for the last episode before Survival of the Fittest. Who is the mysterious person in the black ski mask? Who is the new tag team that will debut next time? Find out next time!

Oh, and one more thing, **THE X DIVISION RULES!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, boys and girls! The final episode before Survival of the Fittest! Also, a new tag team debuts tonight!

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: November Week 4**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is Sarah Watkins.

Sarah: Only four days away from Survival of the Fittest! I'm so excited to see what will happen!

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Sarah: Oh no! Do they have to come out?

Demetri: I don't think there's a choice.

*The crowd boos as Kevin and Rolf come out.*

Sarah: Wait, it's just Kevin and Rolf.

Demetri: They're probably going to start whining.

*Kevin grabs a microphone on his way to the ring.*

Kevin: In four days, I will be competing in two matches on the same night once again. But I'm not the only one, Rolf here is in two matches as well. We are in the Survivor Series match and we'll be defending our tag titles against the Orange City Blazers.

*The crowd cheers.*

Crowd: Blazers! Blazers! Blazers!

Kevin: But aside from that, I want to talk to PCUW chairman Zack about something. Zack, get out here!

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

*The crowd cheers as Zack walks to the ring.*

Demetri: What does Kevin need to talk to him about?

Sarah: Maybe he wants another World title shot.

Zack: Would it kill you to say please when you ask me to come out?

*The crowd laughs.*

Kevin: Let's not start that! I have something I want to talk to you about. Well, both of us do actually.

Zack: Permission granted to talk.

Kevin: *sigh* I want to talk to you about my rematch for the World title.

Sarah: I knew it.

Kevin: Now, since me and Rolf are both in two matches at Survival of the Fittest, I can't get my rematch. But Ed has the opportunity to choose his opponent at this pay-per-view. Call me crazy, but I hope Ed chooses either me or Rolf to wrestle for the championship.

Zack: Hang on, Kevin. I need to interrupt you for a minute. Ed actually already has his Survival of the Fittest opponent chosen, but he won't reveal it until then. I'll go ahead and tell you, the person he chose is neither of you.

*The crowd cheers.*

Kevin: Zack, can we just put our hate for each other aside for now? Why don't you just give me another shot?

Zack: I have a reason! You tried to injure me back in October!

*The crowd boos.*

Kevin: That's because you ripped me off for the X Division title! I was the fair winner!

Demetri: So much for putting the hate aside.

Zack: Oh really? Let's take a look back to the beginning of October, shall we?

*Zack points to the titantron and a marquee is shown with the taped segment.*

_**~Flashback, week after September's Still Unbroken~**_

*Kevin and Edd are fighting in the ring. Edd hits a Suplex on Kevin and goes to the top rope. The crowd goes wild.*

Sarah: Double D is going to the top! Will he become the X Division champion for the second time?

*As Edd is about to jump, Kevin is able to stand up. Edd jumps, but Kevin catches his head and hits the Deadhead.*

Demetri: Oh no!

*Kevin goes for the pin; 1, 2, (Edd puts his foot on the ropes, but the referee doesn't see it) 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and still PCUW X Division champion, Kevin!

Sarah: DOUBLE D HAD HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES!

Demetri: I don't think the referee saw it.

*Kevin celebrates in the ring while Edd is laying in the middle. But the celebration stops when Zack runs out and talks to the referee. Kevin watches the situation. Finally, after the talk, the referee goes to the ring announcer and whispers in his ear.*

Demetri: What's going on?

*The referee moves away and gets back in the ring.*

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Edd did have his foot on the ropes, resulting in a false victory. Therefore, chairman Zack Watkins has ordered the match to continue.

*The crowd cheers and Zack stands on the ramp and smiles.*

Sarah: Oh yeah!

Kevin: (at Zack) You got to be kidding me!

*The bell rings as Kevin turns around and gets hit with a Big Boot by Edd. Kevin is in a sitting position as Edd bounces off the ropes and hits the Shining Wizard!*

Demetri: Shining Wizard!

*Edd covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and the new PCUW X Division champion, Edd!

Demetri: No way! Double D is the new X Division champion!

Sarah: Thank you, Zack! Thank you!

*Edd gets out of the ring and walks up the ramp with Zack. As they head back, Kevin glares at them.*

_**~End Flashback~**_

Zack: And later that night, you and your team came to my office and attempted to injure me!

Kevin: I WAS THE REAL CHAMPION! YOU SCREWED ME OVER!

Zack: You've probably forgotten that I'm the boss and I can do whatever I want.

*The crowd cheers.*

Kevin: Zack, I'll say this once only. Next week, I DEMAND you to give either me or Rolf a World championship shot!

*The crowd boos.*

Sarah: You can't demand him to do anything!

*Before Zack is able to answer…*

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd goes wild as The Erupting Eds come out. Eddy grabs a microphone and goes into the ring while Ed and Edd stay on the outside.*

Kevin: Hey dorks! No one invited you out here!

Eddy: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… SHUT UP! How many times do I need to say that?

*The crowd cheers.*

Eddy: You called Zack out here just so you can demand him to give you a title shot? Well in case you didn't hear it, Zack is the boss and you can't force him to do that.

Zack: Wait a second, Eddy. I just thought of something. Next week, we will have a #1 contender's match. The winner will face the World champion at the next pay-per-view, End of Days. And Kevin and Rolf, you will be facing each other in the match. I'll make you a deal; if Kevin wins, then Rolf will get a shot after him. If Rolf wins, vice versa. Happy now, Kevin?

Kevin: *grins* Yes, Zack. Absolutely. You gentlemen may leave now.

*Zack, Ed, Edd, and Rolf (who was told by Kevin) head their way up the ramp. Eddy is about to get out of the ring.*

Kevin: Hey Eddy, could you stay for a moment?

*Eddy goes back to Kevin.*

Kevin: This Sunday, we're facing each other in the Survivor Series match. You're the leader of one team and I'm the leader of the other. And just a reminder, we've had four matches together and you only beat me once. This Sunday will prove who's the better man.

Eddy: Obviously, I'm the better man. Sure, I only beat you once, but I'm a better wrestler. I held the television championship for a month and a half while you held the X Division championship for two weeks. So at the Survivor Series match, me and my team will beat you.

Kevin: You think you're the bigger man? We'll see about that.

Eddy: We shall on Sunday.

Kevin: Alright. See you at Survival of the Fittest.

*Eddy walks to the side of the ring and is about to walk out of the ring, until…*

Kevin: Coward!

*The crowd boos loudly. Eddy moves back towards Kevin and puts the microphone close.*

Eddy: Excuse me?

Kevin: Uh, you deaf? I said…

*Kevin gets closer to Eddy's face.*

Kevin: Coward!

*Eddy stares and stays quiet.*

Crowd: Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!

*Eddy begins to turn around, but then he grabs Kevin and hits the SuckerBreaker!*

Sarah: Yes! The SuckerBreaker!

Demetri: That's what happens when you get Eddy mad.

*Eddy smiles as he grabs Kevin's foot. He puts him in the Money Lock! Kevin is yelling in pain and tapping.*

Sarah: That's it, Eddy! Injure his foot!

*Eddy twists the foot more and more until Ed and Edd come out and pull him away. As they get out, Kevin is laying in the ring in pain.*

Demetri: We are going to send it to Melanie Woodland, standing by with Aries Austin.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Aries Austin!

*The crowd boos as the camera moves to Aries.*

Melanie: Aries, in just four days you will be facing Jonny 2x4 for the X Division title. How serious are you about winning it?

Aries: How serious am I? I'm very serious! The Destiny Empire is counting on me to win that championship! There's no way I can lose to a kid that talks to a piece of wood. Jonny, you and Double Dweeb may have beaten me and Kevin last week, but that doesn't count for me. Sometime tonight, I will go out and send a message to Jonny. Then on Sunday, I will become the new X Division champion!

*Aries walks off-screen. The cameras switch showing Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith heading to the ring.*

Demetri: Aries will not be in action tonight, but he says he has something to say later. After the break we have Knockouts tag team action!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage showing the Eds walking around.*

Eddy: We need to weaken Kevin and his Survivor Series team more!

Edd: Eddy, don't you think hurting his foot was enough?

Eddy: I don't think so! We need to do more damage!

Ed: Ooh, ooh! I got an idea! Let's take out one of the members of his team!

Eddy: I like it! Let's do it now!

Edd: *smiles* Might as well find some weapons, gentlemen.

*The boys look around the area for weapons. Edd takes out a Singapore cane.*

Edd: This is my choice.

*Eddy takes out a steel chair.*

Eddy: Ah, the steel chair. I love this thing. Find anything for you, Ed?

*Ed digs around until he pulls out a large piece of black wood with steel spikes sticking out of it (like the weapon Abyss carried around for a while).*

Eddy: Oh ho ho ho! You're good, Ed! That's why you are the World champ! Now we need to figure out which guy to attack.

Edd: How about Steven Ryke? He's on Kevin's team and not apart of Destiny Empire.

Eddy: Great one. Let's go find him!

*The Eds walk away as the camera switches to somewhere else backstage. Rolf and Johnny Thunder are helping Kevin, who is limping due to his hurt foot.*

Rolf: The Pain-in-the-Neck Ed Boys will pay!

Kevin: Ah!

Johnny: Don't worry, dude. We'll get you to the locker room and put a splint on it. As long as you don't wrestle tonight, your foot should be better by Sunday.

Kevin: And I have to compete in two matches!

*Just then, a crew member walks up to them.*

Crew Member: Excuse me. I need to tell you boys this. Rolf, you'll be facing Jake Kimble in a Road to Glory series match tonight. And Kevin, you'll be in a Road to Glory series match as well, but it will be a 2-on-1 Handicap match against Kenny Smith and Ed.

*The crowd cheers and the crew member walks away.*

Kevin: ZACK!

*The camera moves to show Zack standing in a dark area. He has an evil smile on his face and he chuckles quietly before the camera returns to the ring.*

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first of all, representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: There are the EWO girls!

Demetri: Two very talented girls, and not that bad on the eyes either. Haha!

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Eliza and the PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

*Nazz and Eliza replicate The Beautiful People entrance.*

Demetri: Let's not forget that Nazz is defending her championship against Ashley this Sunday.

Sarah: Hopefully this is her last day as champion.

*The bell rings with Jenny and Eliza starting off. The two girls stand in the ring staring at each other before Eliza pushes Jenny. Jenny tackles her down to the mat and punches her multiple times. Eliza gets scared and tags in Nazz. Nazz clotheslines Jenny and pulls her to the ropes. She rams her elbow into Jenny's face. She then runs to the corner and hits a kick on Jenny's face. Jenny falls to the mat.*

Demetri: Not looking too good here.

*Nazz drags her into the middle of the ring and covers; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Nazz bounces off the ropes and attempts a Leg Drop, but Jenny lifts up her knees and Nazz hits her leg on Jenny's knees.*

Sarah: Ouch!

*While Nazz is in pain, Jenny crawls over and tags in Ashley. Ashley goes in and grabs Nazz's foot. She is about to go for the Wave Lock (Ankle Lock), but Nazz kicks her away. Nazz tags in Eliza, and Ashley Dropkicks her. She then bounces off the ropes and hits the Rolling Thunder. Ashley covers; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out.*

Demetri: That was so close!

*Ashley grabs Eliza by the hair but Eliza punches her twice before she hits a clothesline on her. Eliza goes to the top rope and gets prepared for the Moonsault. As she falls, Ashley moves out of the way and Eliza misses. Ashley goes and tags in Jenny.*

Sarah: Jenny's back in!

*Jenny pushes Eliza to the turnbuckle and gives her a chop to the chest. She then puts her onto the top turnbuckle and lands a Superplex. Jenny goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Eliza gets up and Jenny attempts a Superkick, but Eliza grabs her foot and pushes her to the mat. Eliza quickly tags in Nazz. Nazz stomps on Jenny a few times before she goes on the top rope.*

Demetri: She better not go for her finisher.

Sarah: I think she is.

*Nazz delivers the Starstruck Elbow Drop (Elbow Drop from the Top Rope), but Jenny moves and Nazz lands on the mat.*

Sarah: Yes!

Demetri: She missed!

*Jenny immediately tags in Ashley. Nazz is getting up by the time she gets in. Nazz runs towards her, but Ashley hits the Superkick!*

Sarah: Right in the face!

*Ashley picks up Nazz and prepares for the Wave Driver (Reverse Piledriver).*

Demetri: Here it goes!

*Ashley hits it! She covers for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Jenny Smith and Ashley Williams!

Sarah: Awesome match! The EWO girls were successful.

Demetri: If Ashley can pull off that move on Sunday, she'll be the new women's champion.

*As Nazz and Eliza walk up the ramp, Ashley looks at Nazz and signals that the belt will be hers. The cameras switch backstage, showing The Gourd with Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur.*

Gourd: Listen, my match with David Williams's brother John is up next. I want you guys to be on the lookout for that man who attacked me last week.

Jeremy: Relax, man. We have your back.

Gourd: And also, don't interfere in my match no matter what.

Jeremy: As I said, we have your back. Right, Rex?

*Rex nods.*

Gourd: Let's go then.

*The Gourd, Jeremy, and Rex walk away.*

Sarah: It's The Gourd against John Williams up next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing the Eds heading their way to Steven Ryke's locker room.*

Ed: This will be so fun!

Eddy: This time it goes our way, boys!

*They stand quiet as they stand at the closed door. Eddy smiles as he opens the door.*

Eddy: Hey there, Stevie!

Steven: What are you doing here?

Eddy: We just want to have a little fun.

Steven: Get out of here!

*The door closes behind them. Suddenly, you can hear the sounds of Steven getting hit. Steven is yelling and screaming in pain. Things are heard falling in the room. After a few moments, all is quiet and the Eds are seen walking out. Eddy's steel chair is bent and Edd's Singapore cane is broke.*

Edd: That was quite fun.

Eddy: Someone needs to clean that up!

*They close the door.*

Ed: (at the room) Thank you!

Eddy: Now let's get Ed prepared for his match later tonight.

*The Eds walk away as the cameras return to the ring.*

(Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, "The King of Fire", John Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: John Williams, the brother of David and Ashley, and he fights as good!

Sarah: Oh yeah! That's all I got to say.

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Jeremy Kratos, Rex Dinosaur, and Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Last week, something really strange happened after David Williams's match with Rex.

Sarah: We should probably show a replay.

*A replay is shown of last week. Jeremy, Rex, and The Gourd are beating down on David until the lights go out. The person with the black ski mask is in the ring and hits Jeremy and Rex with the pipe. He then attacks The Gourd with a Brainbuster.*

Demetri: I bet he'll show up again tonight.

Sarah: So do I.

*The bell rings and John immediately grabs Gourd and hits a Suplex. Gourd gets up, but John hits a dozen punches that pushes Gourd farther. John bounces off the ropes and lands a shoulder block. He picks up Gourd and attempts a Powerslam, but Gourd gets off and pushes John face first into the turnbuckle. John backs up once he's hit and Gourd attacks him from behind, having him fall on the mat.*

Demetri: Started out good, but John looks like he's in trouble.

*Gourd applies the Crossface on John. The crowd begins cheering for John as he tries to break the hold, but Gourd keeps holding on. Finally, the move is broken when John bites Gourd's hand. Gourd releases and John delivers a clothesline.*

Sarah: There we go!

*As John tries to pick Gourd up, Gourd headbutts him down! He covers; 1, 2... John kicks out. Gourd picks up John again and slams him on the mat. He covers again; 1... John kicks out. Gourd is frustrated and bounces off the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop. But John moves and The Gourd hits his knee on the mat. John kicks Gourd in the face, then bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick.*

Demetri: He's doing it now!

*As The Gourd is down, John goes to the top rope. The crowd cheers as he stands. But Gourd gets up, grabs John, and throws him back on the mat.*

Sarah: Crap! He was just about to hit you!

*The Gourd smiles as he lifts John up and gets him set up for the Gourdy Slam (Black Hole Slam). Then, the arena goes completely dark and the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: I knew this would happen again.

*A moment later, the lights turn back on. The Gourd lets go of John and checks on Jeremy and Rex outside of the ring. Both boys are knocked out cold on the floor. You can see panic in The Gourd's eyes. He turns around and gets hit by a Big Boot from John. John goes to the top rope once again. He poses for the crowd.*

Sarah: No way! He's going to do it!

Demetri: He is!

*John jumps off and lands the Fire Spin (Swanton Bomb) on The Gourd! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, John Williams!

Sarah: The Gourd is defeated!

Demetri: And with the help of the mysterious person.

*As John gets out of the ring, he looks at the knocked out Jeremy and Rex. In the ring, The Gourd gets up, then the lights go out again. A moment later, they turn back on and the person in the black ski mask is standing behind him with the pipe in his hand.*

Sarah: Look out! He's right behind you!

*The Gourd turns around and the mystery person hits him in the gut with the pipe. He tosses the pipe aside and gives The Gourd a DDT. He grabs the pipe and walks out of the ring.*

Demetri: I just can't help but wonder. Who is that man and why is he attacking The Gourd?

Sarah: I guess it's those wait and see moments.

Demetri: I think so. We have to go to commercial. We'll be right back!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. All the Destiny Empire members are walking in the hall including Kevin.*

Wolf: Don't worry, Kev. Just walk it out. Once you walk on it, it may not hurt as much.

Ben: Wolfie's right. By the time your match comes tonight, it should at least feel a little better.

Kevin: Guys, Steven's locker room is ahead. I want to check on him.

Aries: Why? What's wrong?

Kevin: I haven't seen him all day and something may have happened to him.

Nazz: I'll go check!

*Nazz runs in front of the team towards Steven's locker room.*

Rolf: Kevin is worried about He-Who-Claims-to-be-an-Emperor Steven?

Kevin: Rolf, he's on our Survivor Series team.

Ken: Don't worry. I'm sure he's alright.

*Nazz is heard screaming from Steven's locker room.*

Guntep: Was that Nazz?

*The whole team runs into the locker room. The camera shows Steven laying on the floor, blood all over his face and running down his body. He is half out. Pictures and other things are down and broken in the room.*

Aries: WHAT THE HECK?

*Kevin and Wolf go over to Steven.*

Wolf: You okay, man?

Steven: (in pain) No!

Ken: Who did this to you?

Steven: The Eds! The Eds came in here and did this! *groans*

Rolf: Son of a gun! The Ed boys will pay!

Kevin: We need an EMT here right away!

*A crew member passes by.*

Crew Member: Rolf, your match is on in two.

Rolf: Rolf has a match to fight! Must go!

*Rolf leaves the room. Kevin stops the crew member.*

Kevin: Hey you! Go call the EMTs!

*The crew member nods and leaves.*

Kevin: Destiny Empire! I want all of you to be on the lookout for the Eds for the rest of the night! If you see any of them, take them apart!

All: Yes sir!

*The Destiny Empire members leave while Kevin stays with Steven. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall and it is a Road to Glory series match! Making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Rolf will be competing in two matches at Survival of the Fittest as well.

Sarah: In the same matches as Kevin. But tonight he has an opportunity to earn RTG points.

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Orange City, Jake Kimble! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Two weeks ago, Jake was successful at beating Wolf Lancaster to earn a spot in the tournament.

Sarah: Let's see if he can earn himself points tonight.

*The bell rings and Jake runs and punches Rolf immediately. He keeps punching until Rolf is backed up into a turnbuckle. He elbows Rolf's face before he lands a Monkey Flip. Jake then runs to the ropes and hits a Springboard Moonsault!*

Demetri: Whoa! Nice one!

*Jake goes for the pin; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Jake watches Rolf as he gets up. He attempts a kick, but Rolf catches the leg and elbows it. As Jake favors the leg, Rolf clotheslines him. He drags Jake over to the ropes and wraps the leg over a rope. The referee counts and after 4, he forces Rolf to stop.*

Sarah: Uh oh. Rolf is aiming at the leg.

*Rolf walks back to Jake and grabs the injured leg. But with his good leg, Jake pushes Rolf away. Jake is able to get up and uses the good leg again to give a Big Boot.*

Demetri: Even with the hurt leg he can still do it.

*With Rolf down, Jake goes on top of the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as he signals the Liftoff. But Rolf gets up and punches Jake. Rolf then grabs him and lands a Superplex!

Sarah: That was a hard Superplex!

*It's Rolf's turn for the top rope. He gets up and hits the Old Country Splash on Jake. He covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out!*

Demetri: Jake kicked out!

*Rolf yells at the referee. Rolf turns around and gets hit with a Roundhouse Kick by Jake. Jake tries to cover, but Rolf kicks his injured leg and Jake falls on the mat. Rolf takes over and stomps on the leg two times. He then buries his knee on the leg. Rolf stands up and grasps the leg, signaling his move.*

Sarah: Oh no! Not the Lobster Lock!

*Rolf gets the legs locked in! Jake is screaming. He tries to move to the ropes, but Rolf moves him away. Jake tries to punch the legs, but Rolf just keeps holding.*

Demetri: No one has been able to get out of that move!

*Rolf applies more pressure and Jake struggles more. Finally, Jake can't take it and he taps out.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Rolf!

Sarah: Rolf just received ten points for the Road to Glory series!

Demetri: Which means he's in the lead.

*As Rolf walks up the ramp…*

(Monster by Skillet plays)

*The crowd boos and Rolf stares confused when Aries walks out.*

Sarah: Aries is coming out now?

Demetri: I really hoped he wouldn't.

Sarah: Yeah.

*Aries tells Rolf to go back. He grabs a microphone and stands in the ring. The crowd continues to boo.*

Aries: Hey, I said I'd come out here sometime tonight. I got something to say to my opponent for this Sunday. You see, Jonny 2x4 doesn't deserve that X Division belt!

*The crowd boos.*

Aries: Jonny needs to realize he only won that title because Double D let him win. He didn't wrestle his best, he didn't deserve it! As for me, I AM a better wrestler than he is. The Ultimate X match last week was just a stroke of luck. So at Survival of the Fittest, I will win that championship, it will be mine!

Crowd: You suck! You suck! You suck!

Aries: The X Division championship belongs to someone who…

*Aries thinks for a moment.*

Aries: Who doesn't annoy people all the time!

Sarah: You annoy us!

Aries: The X Division championship belongs to someone who doesn't talk to a piece of wood! Is he insane? He actually thinks that wood can talk? Yep, he's insane.

Demetri: Shut up already!

Aries: But what really gets on my nerves is his fighting ability. You call yourself an X Division wrestler? I beg to differ, and you know why? It's because of your lack of talent!

Sarah: Jonny has good talent!

*Aries stares straight at the camera.*

Aries: Jonny 2x4, you are nothing but a worthless, annoying, lame, no talent, insane, tree loving freak!

*The crowd explodes with boos, even garbage is being thrown into the ring.*

Aries: And I'm out. See you in four days, freak!

Demetri: Okay Aries, that's a little too harsh!

Sarah: A little? More like a lot!

*Aries is on the ramp with his back facing the entrance. Suddenly, Jonny 2x4 runs out and attacks him.*

Demetri: Oh! There he is! The X Division champion!

Sarah: The real one!

*Jonny punches Aries multiple times and drags him into the ring. Jonny tackles him to the mat and continues the punching. Aries soon starts hitting him back, then they start rolling around in the ring brawling.*

Demetri: Aries really made Jonny mad!

*The two continue brawling until security guards break them up. Jonny is able to break away and attack Aries, but is broken up again. Both Jonny and Aries yell at each other as they are removed from the ring.*

Crowd: Jonny! Jonny! Jonny!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing the Tuba Brothers on their way to the ring.*

Ken: Listen, bro. We go out there, we beat this debuting tag team, and end our loosing streak. Got it?

Ben: Right!

Sarah: Tag team action coming up!

Demetri: And it'll be a new tag team debuting.

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Jonny and Aries still fighting it out. Security guards are struggling while Jonny slams Aries against a wall. The two are finally separated as the camera returns to the ring.*

(The Legacy's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following tag team match is scheduled for one-fall! Making their way to the ring, from Lemon Brook, Ken and Ben, the Tuba Brothers! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: Let's not forget that on Sunday, both brothers will be in the Survivor Series match.

Demetri: On the same team as well.

Ring announcer: And introducing their opponents, making their debut on PCUW, please welcome from Berry River, the team of Chris and Eddie William, The Anti and The Dragon!

(KoW (Kings) by Cody B. Ware plays)

*The crowd cheers as the new tag team comes out. They look at the Tuba brothers as they enter the ring.*

Sarah: I like them already.

Demetri: The crowd seems to like them too.

*The bell rings and Ken and Chris start it off. Ken holds out his hand, offering a handshake, but Chris slaps it away, getting cheers from the crowd.*

Sarah: Sorry Kenny-boy, but he does not approve.

*Ken is angry at this and rams Chris into the turnbuckle. He punches him then pulls him to the corner turnbuckle. He runs towards and hits him. Ken tags in Ben. Ben grabs Chris and hits a Body Slam. Ben stomps on him a few times before he runs to the ropes, bounces off, and attempts an Elbow Drop. But Chris moves and Ben misses the hit.*

Demetri: Missed!

*Chris bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop before he sets him up. He hits Ben with an Atomic Drop, then with a Dropkick. Chris runs over and tags in Eddie. Eddie goes in and grabs Ben's head, but Ben punches him in the gut and hits him with a Jawbreaker. He then attacks with a High Knee, sending Eddie down.*

Sarah: Not looking good for the new team.

*Ben tags in Ken. Ken sets Eddie up, pulls him to the ropes, and Ken sends a Shoulder Block. He covers; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out. Ken picks up Eddie and hits a Samoan Drop. He goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out.*

Demetri: Eddie is still not out.

*Ken grabs him again and gets Eddie in position for a Powerbomb. But Eddie stands up as he is under Ken and Ken falls backwards. Eddie clotheslines him twice, then grabs him and slams him face first onto the mat.*

Sarah: Face plant!

*Eddie covers; 1, 2... Ben comes in and breaks it up. Eddie stands up as Ben goes back to the corner. Eddie goes over to Ben, puts his hands around his neck, lifts him up, and drops him down to the floor. The crowd is behind him.*

Demetri: He just gave Ben a taste of his own medicine!

*Ken is still down and Eddie tags in Chris. Chris sets up Ken, but Ken knees his stomach. Ken runs to the ropes and bounces off, but Chris grabs him and sets him up for the Wisdom Cube (Electric Chair Driver).*

Sarah: No way!

*Chris hits it! He pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, The Anti and The Dragon!

Demetri: They did it! They won their debut match!

Sarah: They definitely have a bright future ahead of them.

*Chris and Eddie hug in the ring as they celebrate.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is our main event. Ed and Kenny Smith versus Kevin in a Road to Gory series 2-on-1 Handicap match!

Sarah: Don't change the channel!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera switches backstage. Chris and Eddie are being congratulated by the Second City Saints; Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson.*

Phil: Congrats on winning your first match, boys.

Chris: Thanks!

Colt: It sure was better than our debut!

Phil: Colt, we won our debut!

Colt: Oh yeah.

Eddie: We must get going.

*The two teams wave as they walk away. Chris and Eddie are stopped again when the Orange City Blazers come up to them.*

Justin: Congratulations you two. You definatley are going to be huge.

Chris: Thanks. You guys are awesome!

Don: *chuckles* We get that all the time.

Chris: See you later.

*As they walk away, Chris notices Eddie glaring at the Orange City Blazers behind their back.*

Chris: Eddie, what's wrong?

Eddie: Oh, nothing.

*Kolton Hunt appears in front of them, scaring them a little.*

Eddie: You scared us!

Kolton: I'm sorry, I just want to congratulate you on winning your first match. How is it in PCUW so far?

Chris: It's going good so far. We've already met a few new friends in the locker room and I think we'll enjoy it here!

Eddie: Woo yeah!

*The cameras switch to The Destiny Empire's locker room. Kevin is angry with the Tuba Brothers.*

Kevin: YOU LOST AGAINST ROOKIES? I'm starting to worry about putting both of you in the Survivor Series team!

Ken: Kevin, we don't know what's going on! Ben and I suddenly have this losing streak! We thought we could beat them!

Kevin: Well the streak better be done by this Sunday! We will win that elimination match!

Ben: Uh, don't you have a match to go to?

Kevin: It's main event time already? Here it goes.

*Kevin walks out of the locker room as the cameras switch to the announce table.*

Sarah: Looks like the Tuba boys are in trouble if their losing doesn't stop.

Demetri: Looks like it! Ladies and gentlemen, we just four days away from Survival of the Fittest! Shall we go over what will be in store?

Sarah: We shall. But before we do, I just have to say that starting this pay-per-view, we will be traveling to different places to do shows. And our first stop is our very own Orange City, baby!

Demetri: The cruiserweight championship is on the line. Champion Willy Blake will be defending his title against Alex Starr, who is hoping to regain it.

Sarah: Women's tag team titles match. Lee and Marie Kanker are getting their rematch against Rock n' Roll Country Raven and Mandy Wells. We get to see who is the fair winner.

Demetri: Hardcore championship also at stake. Champion Azure Lee against Guntep Min in a First Blood match. Can Azure retain or will Guntep take it away?

Sarah: Nazz is putting her women's title on the line against Ashley Williams. Will Ashley be able to get her first reign?

Demetri: Possibly the biggest match of the night; the Survivor Series ten man elimination tag team match! Eddy, Double D, Asheel Din, and Johnny and Kenny Smith versus Kevin, Rolf, Steven Ryke and the Tuba Brothers. The winning team members that are in the RTG series will receive ten points. But after what happened to Steven earlier tonight, maybe Team Kevin will be short a person this Sunday.

Sarah: I certainly hope so. With Kevin and Rolf being in that match, they will have to defend their tag titles as well. And they will be facing the Orange City Blazers.

Demetri: Jonny 2x4 is also putting his X Division championship on the line against Aries Austin. You saw the fight earlier against them, it may get brutal.

Sarah: Johnny Thunder has made his match against Captain Melonhead this Sunday very serious! If Melonhead loses, he is forced to take off his mask in front of everyone!

Demetri: And now, the World championship match! Ed has been granted to choose his opponent, and it'll remain a mystery until the match comes.

Sarah: I'm so excited!

Demetri: Mission Statement by Stone Sour is the official theme song for Survival of the Fittest. And it is time for tonight's main event!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a 2-on-1 Handicap match, it is a Road to Glory series match and your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: Everyone has been wondering who Ed has chosen for his opponent on Sunday.

Demetri: But like we said, we'll have to wait.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Kenny, the risk taker of EWO will also be competing in the Survivor Series match at Survival of the Fittest.

Sarah: Along with his brother, Johnny.

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

*Kevin walks to the ring, still showing his foot injury.*

Demetri: Kevin is in trouble for Sunday.

Sarah: He got his foot injured and Steven is hurt pretty badly.

*The bell rings and Kenny is in the ring with Kevin. They tie up and Kevin pushes Kenny to the turnbuckle. He gives him a hard punch followed by a chop to the chest. Kevin then attacks with a Back Body Drop.*

Demetri: Even with the hurt foot, Kevin still is fighting.

*Kevin stomps on Kenny a few times before hitting an Elbow Drop. He pins; 1... Kenny kicks out. Kevin goes to the turnbuckle, struggling a little. But as he gets up there, Kenny runs to him, grabs him, and lands a Fisherman Suplex from the top rope. As Kevin falls, the leg that is injured bends and he lands on his injured foot.*

Sarah: Kenny did not just do a Fisherman Suplex from the top! Amazing!

*Kenny decides to focus on the foot. He grabs it and slams it back on the mat, causing Kevin to scream. Kenny pushes his foot on it, leaving it there until the referee tells him to stop. Kenny sets Kevin up, but Kevin gives him an uppercut and manages to get his good leg up and kicks him.*

Demetri: Oh my!

*Limping, Kevin walks over to Kenny and waits for him to get up. When he is up, Kevin picks him up and delivers a Body Slam. Kevin runs to the ropes, bounces off, and lands a Springboard Moonsault. He covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Kevin favors the hurt leg.*

Sarah: Hurry, Kenny! Get him!

*Kevin struggles to stand up. When he does, he sets up Kenny and gives him a Jawbreaker. He runs and bounces off the ropes again, but Kenny moves and attacks Kevin's injured foot.*

Demetri: Nice move on Kenny!

*Kenny goes to the top turnbuckle and hits a Crossbody. He doesn't go for the pin, but goes and tags in Ed.*

Sarah: Ed is in!

*Kevin is still on the mat and Ed grabs him by the throat. Ed picks him up, but Kevin kicks him in the gut, making him let go. Kevin bounces off the ropes again and hits a Body Press. He covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out.*

Demetri: A Body Press won't keep him down, Kevin.

*Kevin stands over Ed and yells in his face. That is until Ed grabs him by the neck again. Ed lifts up Kevin and drops him in the corner turnbuckle. He runs to the corner, then lands a Stinger Splash on Kevin!*

Sarah: Woo! Stinger Splash!

*Kevin falls on the mat. Ed looks down at Kevin and smiles. The crowd begins cheering.*

Demetri: What's he going to do?

*Ed stands above Kevin, who is laying face down. He gets Kevin set up for the Scorpion Deathlock.*

Sarah: Scorpion Deathlock? No way!

*He locks it in! Kevin is yelling as he tries to release the hold. The crowd and Kevin cheer for Ed as he keeps going. Ed focuses more on Kevin's hurt foot and Kevin goes crazy. Then, Kevin taps!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Ed and Kenny Smith!

Demetri: Ed just made Kevin tap!

Sarah: And with that submission, he earned ten points for the Road to Glory series. That means him and Rolf are tied for first place right now!

*As Ed and Kenny are celebrating, all the members of The Destiny Empire come out and attack them. Rolf, Johnny, Wolf, and Guntep team up on Ed while the Tuba Brothers, Aries, and Nazz (a little bit) beat on Kenny.*

Demetri: Not this! Someone stop them!

*Just then, Eddy and Edd, along with EWO, Asheel Din, Azure Lee, and Jonny 2x4 run out. By the time they get in the ring, the Destiny Empire runs out with Rolf helping Kevin out. Eddy and David check on Ed and Kenny.*

Sarah: Oh man. Let's hope Ed and Kenny are still good for Sunday.

Demetri: What will happen in four days? Ladies and gentlemen, thank you and good night!

*Everyone in the ring stares at The Destiny Empire as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith def. Nazz and Eliza

John Williams def. The Gourd

**Road to Glory Series Match:** Rolf def. Jake Kimble

The Anti and The Dragon (Chris and Eddie William) def. The Tuba Brothers (Ken and Ben)

**Road to Glory Series Match, 2-on-1 Handicap Match:** Ed and Kenny Smith def. Kevin

* * *

**Card for Survival of the Fittest:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Ed (c) vs. ? (Mystery opponent)

**Survivor Series Match:** Team Eddy (Eddy, Edd, Asheel Din, Johnny Smith, and Kenny Smith) vs. Team Kevin (Kevin, Rolf, Steven Ryke, Ken Tuba, and Ben Tuba) (The winning team will score ten points for the RTG series wrestlers.)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, First Blood Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. Ashley Williams

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championships:** Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (c) vs. The Kanker Sisters (Lee and Marie)

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW World Tag Team Championships:** Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake (c) vs. Alex Starr

**Match For Melonhead's Identity:** Johnny Thunder vs. Captain Melonhead (If Captain Melonhead looses, he will be forced to take off his mask.)

* * *

**Road to Glory Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Ed Alba- 10**

**Rolf Kazek- 10 (Rolf and Ed are tied for first place)**

**Eddy Verra- 7**

**Willy Blake- 7 (Willy and Eddy are tied for second place)**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Wolf Lancaster- 0**

**Asheel Din- 0**

**Brody Blake- 0**

**Kenny Smith- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

Wow! The Erupting Eds were in a violent mood tonight! That's all for this chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Guess what happens next chapter? Survival of the Fittest! Who is Ed's opponent going to be? Will Captain Melonhead keep his identity safe? Will Steven Ryke be able to compete? Wonder what will happen! Stay tuned for Survival of the Fittest!

Oh, and just a little preview for next week, a new knockout will be debuting. See ya!


	8. Survival of the Fittest

Here it is, boys and girls! It's my first written pay-per-view, Survival of the Fittest! Wrestlers will be put to the test. It's the Survivor Series match against Team Eddy and Team Kevin. Ed reveals his mystery opponent. Azure goes against Guntep in a First Blood match. Who will survive?

The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: Survival of the Fittest**

*You see Eddy's face on screen.*

Tonight, the wrestlers will be put to the test.

*You see Kevin giving the Deadhead to Kenny Smith on the announce table. It then shows Kenny being carried out on a stretcher.*

Demetri: Kevin just gave Kenny a Deadhead on our announce table!

High stakes…

*You see Johnny Thunder and Captain Melonhead glaring at each other.*

Rivalries…

Aries: Jonny 2x4, you are nothing but a worthless, annoying, lame, no talent, insane, tree loving freak!

*You see Jonny 2x4 attacking Aries Austin.*

Hunger…

*You see Guntep slamming the hardcore belt on Azure's forehead, making him bleed.*

Guntep: This championship belongs to me! It's mine!

*You then see Azure making Guntep bleed.*

Azure: YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? HUH? YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!

Good versus Evil…

*You see Eddy looking at Kevin, who has an evil smile on his face.*

Kevin: Coward!

*You see Eddy attacking Kevin, then it switches to showing Steven beat up.*

Tonight, fate will be tested.

Azure: Who will go down?

Nazz: And who will stay standing?

All will be determined, tonight. Who will survive…

Eddy: The Survival of the Fittest!

Kevin: Survival of the Fittest!

Ashley: Survival of the Fittest!

Justin and Don: Survival of the Fittest!

Johnny (Thunder): Survival of the Fittest!

*There is a long pause before Ed appears on screen.*

Ed: Survival of the Fittest!

*Mission Statement by Stone Sour plays as clips from previous pay-per-views and shows appear. You see one shot of Asheel Din jumping off the Ultimate X structure, grabbing on Edd who is hanging onto the X Division belt that is hanging, and both fall to the mat.*

Sarah: I don't believe it!

*You see Van Culmer tapping out to Rolf's Lobster Lock.*

Demetri: We just crowned new tag team champions!

_Just this once, I will go to the front._  
_I will let you all disagree!_  
_You won't last, all you've got is the past._  
_An overnight shotgun that ****ed up the dream_

*You see The Erupting Eds, EWO, and The Destiny Empire brawling.*

_No excuses and no surprise._  
_The real McCoy is a look in your eyes!_  
_I don't rate, they can alienate this American selfish everything!_

*You can see Jonny and Aries fighting backstage.*

_We're the breakdown, I will break ground, on original sin!_  
_Suddenly I'm on the right side, in the middle of nowhere again!_

*You see Eddy glaring at Kevin.*

_I am in your hands – I don't mind – 'cause I don't understand_  
_I am in your hands – I want you all to tell me who I am!_  
_Just tell me who I am!_

*As the end of chorus comes, most wrestlers faces are being shown. Then, Ed is shown, holding his title in the air.*

_Just tell me who I..._

*Mission Statement continues playing as the intro to Survival of the Fittest. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: We are LIVE from Orange City at PCUW Survival of the Fittest! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is my colleague, Sarah Watkins.

Sarah: What a night we have in store! Many championships are on the line tonight. Who will survive?

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Cruiserweight championship! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, he is the current PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: We're kicking off tonight with the cruiserweight championship match.

Sarah: Willy better not cheat this time!

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Berry River, Alex Starr! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Alex is hoping to regain the title after Willy took it from him at Still Unbroken.

Sarah: Hopefully he can accomplish that.

*The referee holds up the cruiserweight belt. The bell rings and Alex immediately attacks with a Takedown, followed by a Leg Drop. He sets Willy up and hits a Scoop Slam. He covers; 1... Willy kicks out. Alex sets Willy up before he bounces off the ropes and hits an Enzuigiri.*

Demetri: Alex is in control so far.

*With Willy down, Alex goes on the top rope. The crowd cheers as he jumps for a Frog Splash. But Willy moves and Alex misses the hit.*

Sarah: Dang it!

*Willy stomps on Alex before he picks him up and delivers a Blake Slam. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop. Willy goes for the pin; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. Willy gets on top of Alex and punches Alex, until Alex grabs his head and headbutts him. He then Dropkicks Willy. Alex runs to the ropes and attempts a clothesline, but Willy gets up, grabs him, and hits a belly-to-belly suplex.*

Demetri: Not looking good.

*Willy gets back up and grabs Alex again. He throws him into the turnbuckle and hits a Body Splash. Willy tries to go for another one, but Alex gives him a Big Boot. Alex jumps on top of the turnbuckle as Willy is facing the other way and hits a Flying Dropkick!*

Sarah: Way to go, dude!

*Alex goes for the pin; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Alex grabs Willy's head, then slams it back on the mat. He rolls Willy over and goes back on the top rope. The crowd cheers as he gets ready for his finisher.*

Demetri: Here we go! Can he become cruiserweight champion again?

*Alex jumps for the Dark Star Press. But Willy lifts up his knees at the last minute and Alex lands on them.*

Sarah: Ow! He almost had it!

*Willy picks up Alex, but Alex punches him in the gut, then knees him in the face. Alex bounces off the ropes, but Willy grabs onto his head just in time and slams his knee into his face, sending Alex onto the mat. Willy pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and still PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake!

Demetri: No!

Sarah: Rip-off! Total rip-off!

Demetri: Well, as least he didn't cheat this time.

Sarah: You have a point.

Demetri: We are now going to send it to-

*Suddenly on the bottom of the screen, it says **PCUW NEWS BULLETIN**.*

Demetri: Wait a minute, we're just receiving a news bulletin. (reads what's on the bottom) Due to doctors' orders, Steven Ryke will not be able to wrestle tonight!

Sarah: YES! Kevin is in trouble!

Demetri: You can say that again. We're going to send it Melanie Woodland, standing by with Rock n' Roll Country.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie with Raven and Mandy.

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the women's tag team championship match. I have current champions, Raven and Amanda Wells here. You girls were challenged for a rematch by Lee and Marie and they said you took the titles from them.

Raven: Melanie, we won these titles fairly and tonight, we will prove we are the best tag team in the Knockouts Division.

Mandy: Lee and Marie, you watch out! You think you deserve the titles more? Well think again! Because me and The Rave will kick your trailer park butts!

*The girls walk away as the cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Kevin is angry.*

Kevin: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO!**

*Rolf walks by.*

Rolf: Kevin Boy, why must you be so angry?

Kevin: Steven is not allowed to wrestle tonight because doctors said so! We have four people for the Survivor Series match, Rolf! It was the Eds' fault!

Rolf: Why don't we just find someone else?

Kevin: There is no one else! Wolf's not interested and Guntep, Aries, and Johnny have matches for tonight!

Rolf: We will find someone, Kevin! Come!

*Rolf grabs Kevin's arm and drags him off as the camera returns to the ring.*

Sarah: And it is time for the women's tag team championship match!

Raven and Mandy's Voices: Rock n' Roll Country!

(Beer Money's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first from Cherry Falls, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of Raven and Amanda, Rock n' Roll Country! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: They are definitely the greatest tag team in the Knockout Division.

Sarah: Oh yeah baby!

(Dirty Work by Halestorm plays)

Ring announcer: And the challengers, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, the team of Lee and Marie, the Kanker Sisters! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: These girls are getting their rematch after Rock n' Roll Country defeated them two weeks before Halloween Havok for the titles.

Sarah: And they think that the belts were taken from them!

*Before the bell even rings, Lee and Marie run in and begin to fight Raven and Mandy. The bell rings as Lee and Marie pull Raven and Mandy to the ropes, but Raven and Mandy both hit a Shoulder Block. Mandy throws Marie out of the ring while Raven and Lee tie up. Lee pushes Raven to the turnbuckle and gives her a chop to the chest. She tries to pull her to the other corner, but Raven reverses it, Lee is in the turnbuckle, and Raven hits her.*

Demetri: Off to a good start so far.

*Raven tags in Mandy. Mandy kicks Lee in the stomach before she knees her in the face and uppercuts her. Mandy covers; 1... Lee kicks out. Mandy hits an Elbow Drop, then attempts a clothesline. But Lee gets up and hits the Suplex.*

Sarah: Oh crap!

*Lee tags in Marie. Marie goes on top of Mandy and slaps her. She then grabs her head, sets her up, and punches her. Marie picks her up and lands a Scoop Slam. She then hits a Knee Drop. Marie covers; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Marie sets her up, but Mandy punches her. Marie pushes her and Mandy clotheslines her. Mandy tries to go to her corner, but Marie grabs her foot and trips her. Marie grabs and rams her into the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Come on, Mandy!

*Marie tags in Lee. Lee kicks Mandy in the stomach a few times before the referee pulls her away. As the referee is distracted by Lee, Marie wraps her arm around Mandy's neck and tries to choke her.*

Sarah: Turn around, ref!

*Lee goes back to Mandy. Lee hoists her up on the top turnbuckle. She tries to go for a Superplex, but Mandy punches her in the side. She headbutts her head, causing Lee to fall on the mat. Mandy stands on the turnbuckle, and before Marie can stop her, she lands a Diving Elbow Drop on Lee. She goes for the pin; 1, 2... Lee kicks out.*

Demetri: So close!

*Mandy grabs Lee by the hair and drags her to the corner. Mandy tags in Raven. Mandy keeps holding onto Lee's head as Raven does too. The two then hit a Double Bulldog!*

Sarah: Yes! Double Bulldog!

*Raven pins; 1, 2... Marie comes in and breaks it up. Mandy runs in and hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash on Marie, causing her to fall and roll out of the ring. Both Raven and Lee are up, and Lee punches her. She runs to the ropes and bounces off, but Raven hits a Spinebuster!*

Demetri: Raven's Spinebusters always look painful!

*Raven grabs Lee and sets her up for a Piledriver. But she calls for Mandy, and she comes into the ring. Mandy grabs Lee's head and puts it in a DDT position, with Raven still in a Piledriver position.*

Sarah: What's this?

*Then, the two land at the same time; Mandy with a DDT on the head and Raven with a little bit of a Piledriver. The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: What the heck was THAT?

*Mandy goes back to the corner as Raven pins; 1, 2, (Marie tries to get back in the ring, but doesn't make it) 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Rock n' Roll Country!

Sarah: Holy cow! That was awesome!

Demetri: Wait, they're not finished.

*Raven and Mandy both grab Marie's head and hit another Double Bulldog. Raven runs out of the ring to get a microphone, then comes back in the ring. The two are standing over the unconscious Kankers.*

Raven: Hey Lee! Marie! See what we did? That was our new team finisher, a DDT-Piledriver combination. We call it… **The Trashed and Scattered!** Didn't expect that, did you?

*Raven gives Mandy the microphone.*

Mandy: We also just proved to you that we ARE the fair winners! We are the best tag team in the Knockout Division!

*The girls turn to leave, but Mandy stops.*

Mandy: Oh, and Kankers, one more thing…

*She gets close to Lee and Marie's faces and puts the microphone close.*

Mandy: **Sorry about your darn luck!**

*The crowd cheers at this. Mandy throws the microphone to the side and her and Raven walk up the ramp.*

Sarah: Mandy just said the Beer Money motto! Except with one word changed.

Demetri: That sure was an amazing match. Let's take another look at their new team finisher.

*A replay is shown showing Raven and Mandy hitting the Trashed and Scattered. The cameras switch backstage. Ken Tuba is talking to Aries Austin.*

Ken: This is Jonny 2x4. You've wrestled him once before, you beat him, you'll do it again. Beat the crap out of him. You're the High Flying God, this is what you do!

Aries: Yeah, I got Jonny 2x4, bro. But more importantly between you and me, man. What's up with Kevin?

Ken: I… I… I…

Aries: Everything good?

Ken: Honestly, it's not that important. You know Kevin is a little stressed out because he has to wrestle two matches tonight and we just lost one person from our Survivor Series team. You know what? _That's _important. You winning the X Division title is important. Okay?

Aries: The Destiny Empire is important, bro.

Ken: That's important. Do it for The Destiny Empire!

*Ken and Aries slap hands.*

Aries: Empire rules, baby!

Ken: Haha!

*Aries walks away.*

Aries: Good stuff.

Ken: Hey! You're the High Flying God! Take care of business!

*The cameras switch to Raven and Mandy's locker room. The two girls are hugging each other.*

Mandy: That was so cool!

Raven: I couldn't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that move!

Mandy: It is totally our team finisher!

Raven: I wish we could hurt them more, but we showed them! This-

*Wolf comes in. He stares at Raven.*

Wolf: You girls were great out there. You are definitely tough fighters.

*He strokes Raven's hair.*

Wolf: And Raven, if you need any help in any of your matches…

*He licks the tip of her nose.*

Wolf: Give me a call, okay?

*Wolf continues to stare and makes a sexy purring sound as he heads out of the room. Raven and Mandy stare back, disgusted.*

Mandy: What did he just do to you?

Raven: Gross!

*Raven grabs a tissue and cleans off the tip of her nose.*

Mandy: What a pervert!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first of all, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Jonny 2x4! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: I bet Jonny is still ticked off at what happened last Wednesday.

Demetri: Aries went too far in the insult!

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Cherry Falls, Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: He really wants to win that belt for The Destiny Empire tonight.

*Before the bell rings and Aries gets into the ring, Jonny hits a Suicide Dive out of the ring and onto Aries!*

Demetri: Whoa! Suicide Dive!

*Jonny picks up Aries and rams him into the side of the ring. He punches him a few times before he pulls him towards the steel steps. But Aries reverses it and Jonny runs into the steel steps and hurts his shoulder.*

Sarah: Oh! Shoulder right into the steel steps!

*Aries grabs Jonny and pushes him into the ring. The bell finally rings to begin the match. Aries stomps on Jonny before he picks him up and throws him against the turnbuckle. He runs and hits a Running Crossbody. Jonny falls on the mat. Aries pins; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Aries grabs Jonny's head and slams it back on the mat. He goes to the ropes and hits a Springboard Moonsault. Aries covers again; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out.*

Demetri: Jonny will not give up yet.

*Aries picks him up and gives him a Rotating Vertical Suplex. He then lands a Fist Drop. He picks Jonny back up and is about to deliver a Fireman's Carry Slam, but Jonny makes it out and kicks him in the rib. With Aries currently bending down, Jonny puts his leg on top on Aries' head and slams it on the mat. Jonny pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out.*

Sarah: He almost had it!

*Jonny lifts Aries up and hits an Argentine Neckbreaker. Jonny then goes to the top rope and lands a Shooting Star Press. He covers; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Jonny sets Aries up and bounces off the ropes, but Aries catches him and delivers a Suplex. Aries then runs to the ropes and hits the Air-Aries. He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out! The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: He kicked out!

Aries: (at the referee) WHAT? You're kidding me!

*Aries lifts Jonny up and hits a Powerbomb. He runs to the ropes, bounces off, and does a Leg Drop. But Jonny moves out of the way and Aries misses.*

Sarah: Nice try, Aries, but you missed.

*Jonny runs in front of him and hits a Dropkick. He bounces off the ropes, but Aries gets up and gives him a Big Boot to the face. Aries takes another shot at the Air-Aries, but he misses again when Jonny moves. Jonny runs behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. He goes to the top rope and signals to the crowd, making them cheer.*

Demetri: He's going to hit it!

*Jonny jumps and hits the Head First! Jonny pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and still PCUW X Division champion, Jonny 2x4!

Sarah: Yes! Jonny is still champion!

Demetri: He taught that cocky flyer a lesson!

*Jonny walks out of the ring, picks up Plank, and hugs him as he walks up the ramp.*

Demetri: We're going to send it to Kolton Hunt, standing by with the Orange City Blazers.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton and the Orange City Blazers.*

Kolton: Tonight is a special night for the Blazers! Up next, they will compete for the world tag team titles in their hometown. Justin, tell us how important this match is.

Justin: This is our hometown, Kolton. We expect to give the people what they want! So tonight, Don and I will go out there and take those shiny belts from Kevin and Rolf. We've had title shots before, but tonight is the night we finally walk out as champions!

Don: Rolf and Kevin, we are coming for you and the titles will be ours! (says this in Spanish) _Suckers!_

*The Blazers walk out as the cameras switch to The Destiny Empire's locker room. Kevin, Rolf, and the Tuba Brothers are the ones in there. Kevin is sitting on a chair with his face in his hands.*

Ben: Dude, relax. We'll find someone else.

Kevin: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE!

Ken: Geez man, calm down!

Rolf: We have our tag team match next, Kevin Boy.

*Kevin sighs as he stands up and walks out of the locker room with Rolf. He is still limping a little bit from his foot injury. The camera returns to the ring.*

Sarah: Wow. Kevin is upset about this.

Demetri: And he should be.

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following tag team contest is for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Approaching the ring, representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: You can tell Kevin is still hurt from Wednesday.

Sarah: Hopefully, it'll get to the point where he can't wrestle.

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Orange City, the team of Justin Davis and "Mask X" Don Hector, the Orange City Blazers! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Welcome home, boys! The crowd just loves them!

Sarah: If they can win the championships tonight, it'll be a memorable night.

*As Justin gets into the ring, Rolf and Kevin talk a little before Rolf goes in. The referee holds up the tag team belts. The bell rings and Justin immediately clotheslines Rolf. Rolf gets back up, but Justin kicks him in the gut. He bounces off the ropes, then kicks Rolf in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Justin covers; 1... Rolf kicks out. Justin grabs him and hits a Fireman's Carry Drop.*

Demetri: Looking promising right now.

*Justin drags Rolf to the corner and tags in Don. Don goes on the top rope while Justin gets Rolf into an electric chair position. Don jumps and they deliver the Doomsday Device! Justin goes into the corner while Don pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Don knees him in the face, then sets him up and hits a Brainbuster. Don goes on the top rope and lands a Diving Crossbody. But Rolf lifts up his knees at the last second and Don hits them.*

Sarah: Oh!

*Rolf drags Don to his corner. He pushes his foot onto Don's face until the referee tells him to stop. Rolf goes to pull Don to the other corner, but Kevin tags himself in by touching Rolf's shoulder. Rolf gets distracted by this.*

Rolf: Kevin, Rolf is not letting you in.

Kevin: Come on! Let me in!

Rolf: Your foot is hurt! You're not ready to fight!

Demetri: Communication issues?

Kevin: My foot has healed a bit! We're a team, now let me get in there!

Sarah: Kevin really wants to fight.

Rolf: Rolf said-

*Rolf is interrupted when Don turns him around and hits a Bicycle Kick. He then grabs Kevin and pulls him into the ring. Right away, Don focuses on Kevin's injured foot. He stomps on the foot before picking it up and slamming it on the mat. He picks Kevin up and hits an Atomic Drop followed by an Enzuigiri. Don covers; 1, 2... Rolf runs in and breaks it up. The referee pushes Rolf back into his corner while Don sets Kevin up again. But Kevin rams Don into the turnbuckle. He pulls him to the corner, but Don reverses it and Kevin goes there. Don runs toward Kevin, but he attacks with a Big Boot. He then runs towards Don and lands a Bulldog.*

Sarah: Uh oh! Not too good!

*Kevin pins; 1, 2... Don kicks out. Kevin punches Don before he picks him up and lands a Scoop Slam. With his good leg, he hits a Knee Drop. He picks Don up again, but Don attacks with a Dropkick. As Don runs to the ropes, Kevin gets up and does as well. Both of them bounce off and hit a clothesline at the same time!*

Demetri: A double clothesline! Both men are down!

*Both Kevin and Don try to crawl to their corners and they tag their partners! Justin gets in and punches multiple times at Rolf. He runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Shoulder Block. The crowd is going nuts!*

Sarah: Justin is pumped up!

*Justin sets up Rolf and sends him back down with a knee to the face. Justin signals Don to come into the ring. Both men are in the middle of the ring. They raise their arms in the air and shout…*

Justin: ORANGE!

Don: CITY!

*They point to the crowd.*

Crowd: BLAZERS!

*They land a Double Elbow Drop. Don gets back in the corner as Justin prepares for the JD Clash on Rolf! The crowd is going wild!*

Demetri: Here it comes! Will the Blazers become the new tag team champs?

*But just as Justin is about to hit the move, Nazz is shown running out.*

Sarah: What the…? Nazz!

*Nazz grabs a hold on Don's leg and pulls it, distracting Justin. Justin lets go of the move and yells at Nazz to let go of Don. Nazz refuses and Don stomps on her hand. Behind Justin, Rolf has tagged in Kevin.*

Demetri: Oh no! Please no!

*Justin turns around and gets hit with the Bull Tackle by Kevin! Kevin covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf!

Sarah: NO!

Demetri: What an upset! The Blazers were so close!

*Nazz joins Kevin and Rolf in the ring to celebrate as the crowd boos heavily at them. Justin and Don walk up the ramp, disappointed.*

Sarah: Darn it, Nazz! You had to help your boyfriend!

Demetri: Well ladies and gentlemen, we still have more to come tonight. Next will be the women's championship match. Then we will have the First Blood match for the hardcore championship and Johnny Thunder's match against Captain Melonhead. And before Ed faces a mystery opponent for the World title, the biggest match of the night, the Survivor Series match!

Sarah: Two teams, five members each or in Kevin's case right now, four, will compete in this big tag team match-up. Let's not forget that the winning team will receive ten points for the Road to Glory series people.

Demetri: Let's also not forget the rivalry between Eddy and Kevin. These two have been rivals for years, even before this company was formed. Here's a look at their history.

(Promo)

They've been rivals for a long time.

Kevin: You can't beat me!

Eddy: We'll see about that!

They've had four matches with each other.

*You see Kevin hitting Eddy with the Deadhead two separate times and then see him hitting a Bull Tackle.*

But Eddy only won once.

*You see Eddy hitting the SuckerBreaker on Kevin.*

Demetri: Eddy just defeated Kevin!

And since the alliances, The Destiny Empire…

Kevin: We will take over Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!

And The Erupting Eds formed…

Eddy: This means war!

Their rivalry continues to grow!

*You see the two brawling.*

Now, will tonight settle it?

Kevin: This Sunday will prove who's the better man.

Eddy: Obviously, I'm the better man.

Kevin: You think you're the bigger man? We'll see about that.

It's Team Eddy versus Team Kevin in a Survivor Series ten man elimination match. Who will survive?

(End Promo)

*The cameras switch backstage. The Orange City Blazers are walking down the hall.*

Justin: I can't believe it! We were THIS close to winning those belts! So close!

*Justin turns to the camera.*

Justin: Kevin and Rolf, we are not done with you! We will get those titles around our waists one way or another!

Don: VIVA LA RAZA!

*The cameras switch to another place backstage. Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz are walking together.*

Kevin: Hey Babe, thanks for helping us out when we needed it. We almost lost the belts!

Nazz: It's the least I could do, Kev.

Kevin: However, I think you should've stayed out there in the ring. Your match is next.

Nazz: It is? Crap!

*Nazz runs off.*

Rolf: Come along, Kevin. Let's go back to the locker room.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Approaching the ring, the challenger from Peach Creek, "The Water Queen", Ashley Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Ashley has had a shot at the title before, but will she be able to get it?

Sarah: Hopefully. I don't want Nazz to be champ.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: And making her way to the ring, from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos, some cheers)

Demetri: Here comes the current champion, who I hope won't be after this match.

Sarah: And she just helped Kevin and Rolf retain their titles by distracting the Blazers!

*The referee holds up the women's belt. The bell rings and both tie up. Nazz pushes Ashley to the ropes, but Ashley kicks her in the stomach. She then clotheslines her and puts her in a Chinlock. Nazz quickly breaks the hold and kicks Ashley in the face. Nazz covers; 1... Ashley kicks out. Nazz bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop onto her.*

Demetri: Come on, Ashley!

Sarah: You can do it!

*Nazz picks up Ashley and attempts a Fireman's Carry Standing Takeover, but Ashley makes it out of the hold and Superkicks Nazz. Ashley goes for the pin; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Ashley gets pulled down to the mat by an Arm Drag from Nazz. Nazz then puts Ashley in an Armbar. Ashley tries to move to the ropes, but Nazz keeps putting on pressure.*

Demetri: Ashley's in trouble here.

*After a while of struggling, Ashley finally breaks the hold by using her free arm to punch Nazz. Nazz releases the hold and Ashley hits a Big Boot. She bounces off the ropes and hits the Rolling Thunder. Ashley grabs Nazz's foot and prepares for the Wave Lock.*

Sarah: She's going for the Wave Lock!

*But as she is about to get it locked in, Nazz kicks her in the face. Nazz grabs Ashley and delivers a Suplex. She goes to the top rope, but Ashley gets up, grabs her, and throws her back on the mat.*

Demetri: She's still alive!

*Ashley lands a Leg Drop. She pins; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Ashley picks her up and is about to go for the Wave Driver. But Nazz goes under her. Ashley gets up and turns around, Nazz hits her with a Dropkick. Nazz quickly goes on the top rope.*

Sarah: Oh no!

*Nazz delivers the Starstruck Elbow Drop. She pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!

Demetri: I don't believe it!

Sarah: Ashley had it!

*Nazz smiles at Ashley as she walks back up the ramp. The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie with Azure Lee.*

Melanie: Everyone, I'm here with the hardcore champion Azure Lee. Azure, your match against Guntep is next. What's in your head right now?

Azure: Right now, I'm thinking of teaching Guntep a lesson! He wants this title? He's gonna have to grab it out of my dead hands! Tonight is a First Blood match, and I will walk out of here with the championship still around me. And Guntep, get ready to get blood on you again!

*Azure walks away. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The following is a First Blood match and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship!

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first the challenger, from Egypt, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Guntep's been wanting this title since the beginning, and he will do anything to get it.

Sarah: This is his rematch from Halloween Havok.

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Dark Angel"-

*Before the announcer could finish the introduction, Guntep runs out of the ring and begins to hit Azure. The bell rings signaling the beginning of the match. Azure slams the belt on Guntep's head, then throws him against the guardrail. The crowd is cheering loudly at Azure.*

Sarah: The people love Azure here. He's in his home!

Demetri: And let's not forget, the only way to win in this match is to make your opponent bleed. This is no disqualification rules.

*Azure sets Guntep up, but Guntep gives him a punch that sends him down. Guntep then sets him up and rams him into the guardrail. Guntep pulls Azure towards the ring, but Azure reverses it and Guntep hits the side of the ring. Azure gives Guntep a chop to the chest before pushing him into the ring. Azure looks under the ring and quickly takes out a steel chair.*

Sarah: Azure has a steel chair!

*Azure gets into the ring and is about to hit Guntep with the chair, but Guntep kicks him in the gut. He snatches the chair out of Azure's hand and hits him with it.*

Demetri: Oh! Steel chair right at the head of Azure!

*With Azure down, Guntep gets out of the ring to get another weapon. He grins as he takes out a sledgehammer.*

Sarah: No! Not a sledgehammer!

*Azure is standing now as Guntep gets back into the ring. Guntep tries to sneak up behind him, but Azure kicks him in the groin. He grabs the hammer and hits it on Guntep's head! Guntep falls to the mat, holding his head in pain.*

Demetri: That one hit could make him bleed right now!

Sarah: It's like Azure has eyes on the back of his head! He knew that Guntep was there.

*Azure goes outside of the ring to look for weapons. The crowd cheers as he takes out a trash can, another steel chair, two Singapore canes, and a barbed wire bat and throws them into the ring. He goes back into the ring and picks up one of the canes. Guntep is still down and Azure lifts the cane up. But as he is about to hit, Guntep suddenly gets up, quickly grabs the sledgehammer, and bashes it on Azure! The crowd is booing at Guntep.*

Demetri: HOLY COW! Guntep was playing possum there!

Sarah: One minute he was down, the next… BAM!

*Azure is holding his head in pain. The referee checks on him to see if he's bleeding and he's not, which surprises Guntep. Guntep grabs Azure and throws him into the turnbuckle. He then sets a garbage can in front of him. Guntep runs to the corner and begins running towards Azure. But at the last second, Azure moves out of the way and Guntep kicks only the garbage can. Azure is up, but staggering a little as he grabs a Singapore cane and hits Guntep with it.*

Demetri: That was a quick save!

*Guntep is out and Azure sets the steel chair in the middle of the ring. He grabs Guntep and is about to send him up for a Powerbomb. But Guntep reverses it and lands a DDT! Azure hits the chair.*

Sarah: Man!

*Guntep smiles as he looks at the knocked out Azure. He gets out of the ring and looks under it. His smile gets bigger when he grabs a bag of tacks and a few handfuls of barbed wire.*

Demetri: He's got something up his sleeve!

*Guntep gets back in the ring as Azure is still out. He opens up the bag of tacks and lays them out in the middle of the ring. He takes the barbed wire and sets it with the tacks. He grabs Azure and he continues to smile as he sets Azure up for the Pharaoh DDT (Double Underhook DDT).*

Sarah: Not the Pharaoh DDT! Azure will lose his title for sure!

Demetri: Especially if he hits the tacks and barbed wire!

Guntep: (to Azure) Say bye-bye to your title reign, Azure.

*Guntep is about to move for the finisher when Azure suddenly moves! He reverses the Pharaoh DDT and immediately hits the Golden Gate Cross; Guntep lands right on the tacks and barbed wire face first!*

Sarah / Demetri: WHAT THE…?

*The referee checks to see if Guntep is bleeding.*

Sarah: Please be bleeding! Please be bleeding!

*Guntep is knocked out and bleeding! The referee calls for the bell. The crowd is going wild.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Azure Lee!

Demetri: He did it! The Dark Angel is still champion!

Sarah: For a minute there I thought he was going to lose it!

*In a little pain, Azure walks up the ramp, but stops to hug two girls in the front row who are holding a "We Love Azure" sign. One more shot of Guntep is shown, out and bloodied.*

Demetri: Oh gosh, look at the blood flowing out of his head.

*The cameras switch backstage back in the Destiny Empire locker room. Every Destiny Empire member (minus Guntep and Johnny Thunder) is in there watching the end of the match on the TV. Kevin groans in frustration.*

Kevin: Tonight is not our night!

Wolf: Kevin, relax. You still have the Survivor Series match and Thunder's match is up next. Besides, you and Rolf still have the tag team titles and Nazz still has her belt.

Kevin: We might as well give up hope on the Survivor Series match! It's after Thunder's match and that's up next! We still have four people!

Ben: Kevin! Calm…the heck…down!

*There's a knock at door. The crowd boos as Willy Blake, along with Brody walk in the locker room.*

Willy: Hey Kevin, I heard you needed another member for your team tonight. So I'd like to volunteer.

Kevin: You would? Really?

*The Destiny Empire members begin talking all at once.*

Willy: I'd like to volunteer…Brody!

*Silence, then…*

Brody: WHAT?

Kevin: You're volunteering your cousin to be on my team for tonight? Of course we'll take him!

Brody: Oh no no no no! I'm not going to do it!

*Brody starts to walk out of the room, but Willy stops him.*

Willy: Oh yes you will, or I will not pay you anymore! Do it!

*Willy goes out of the room, with Brody grumbling to himself.*

Rolf: Thank you, Rich Willy Boy!

*Another knock comes at the door. It is Johnny Thunder.*

Johnny: Hey guys!

Kevin: Johnny, your match is next! You have to get out there!

Johnny: I know, but I need to have a quick talk with Wolf for a bit. Wolf, could you come with me for a minute?

*Wolf goes out the door with Johnny.*

Wolf: What's up?

Johnny: I have a plan…

*The camera returns to the ring.*

Sarah: Uh oh! Looks like The Destiny Empire pretty boys are coming up with a plan.

Demetri: And I think I know what it is. Now a reminder, this match is Johnny Thunder versus Captain Melonhead. If Captain Melonhead loses, he will have to take off his mask.

Sarah: It'll start right now!

(Hero by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Here is PCUW's savior! His identity is at risk for tonight though.

Sarah: I bet Johnny will cheat if it happens.

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing The Destiny Empire, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny Thunder! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: He said he was tired of Captain Melonhead and that he will get rid of him.

Sarah: Pfffft! I doubt it.

*The bell rings and the two tie up. Johnny pushes Melonhead to a turnbuckle, then punches him in the stomach. Johnny grabs his head, but Melonhead pushes Johnny back, following a Dropkick. Melonhead hits a Standing Moonsault on Johnny and covers; 1... Johnny kicks out. Melonhead picks him up and delivers a Scoop Slam. He then runs to the ropes, bounces off, jumps and hits a Flying Bionic Elbow. Melonhead sets him up, but Johnny pokes him in the eye.*

Sarah: Hey! Isn't that illegal?

*Johnny pulls Melonhead to the ropes, then hits a Northern Lights Suplex. As Melonhead gets up, Johnny puts him in a headlock. He tightens the hold until Melonhead elbows him, causing him to let go. Melonhead runs and bounces off the ropes, but is tripped up by Johnny.*

Demetri: Hang in there, Melonhead!

*Johnny puts Melonhead in a sitting position and applies the Sleeper Hold. Melonhead tries to get up, but Johnny keeps the hold on. The crowd is behind Melonhead as he struggles to get out of the submission hold. Finally, he gets out by connecting with a Jawbreaker. Johnny releases and Melonhead immediately attacks with a Body Press. He pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out.*

Sarah: So close!

*Melonhead waits for Johnny to get up, then attacks with a High Knee sending Johnny back down. Melonhead tries to pick him up, but Johnny counters with an Arm Drag. Johnny picks up Melonhead and hits an Atomic Drop followed by a Back Body Drop.*

Demetri: Thunder has the control now.

*Johnny looks at Melonhead before he picks him back up. He gets Melonhead in position for the Perfect Slam (Angle Slam).*

Sarah: Crap! It's over!

*Johnny hits it! He pins; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out! The crowd goes crazy!*

Demetri: He kicked out!

Sarah: Wow!

*Johnny stares in shock before he goes on top of Melonhead and punches him like crazy. Johnny keeps punching until Melonhead uses his feet to push Johnny off. Melonhead gets up and as Johnny runs towards him, Melonhead grabs him and hits the Rib Breaker. Melonhead then jumps off the ropes and lands a Springboard Knee Drop. He is now headed to the top turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Here it comes!

Sarah: He's going to do it!

*Melonhead is about to deliver the Melon Drop (Banzai Drop) onto Johnny. Suddenly, Wolf comes out of nowhere and pulls Melonhead off the turnbuckle, sending him to the outside of the ring. The referee sees this and calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

Demetri: I guess this is what Johnny and Wolf were talking about.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Captain Melonhead!

Sarah: At least his identity is safe.

*Wolf pushes Melonhead into the ring. Both he and Johnny push him into the turnbuckle. Johnny pushes his foot against Melonhead's face and releases it. With Melonhead sitting in the turnbuckle, Wolf stares at him with a grin. He sways his hips before he straddles Melonhead and gives the Bronco Buster.*

Demetri: Not that!

Sarah: Stop it!

*When Wolf is done, Johnny pulls Melonhead out of the turnbuckle. Johnny gets Melonhead put in a Suplex position. Then, the two perform a Death Drop on Melonhead!*

Demetri: They just landed the Death Drop!

*The crowd boos as the two are about to do more damage. But the boos are switched to cheers when…*

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

Sarah: Yeah!

*Van Culmer and Corey Dominic run out and get into the ring. They start punching Wolf and Johnny before they pull them to the ropes. Van and Corey bounce off and attack with Spinebusters! The crowd cheers as Johnny and Wolf get out of the ring. The two teams yell at each other as Van and Corey check on Melonhead.*

Demetri: The former tag team champs have just come out to help Captain Melonhead.

Sarah: They did the right thing by doing so. Hey Demi, what match is next?

Demetri: The next match will be the Survivor Series match!

Sarah: Already? Yes!

*The cameras switch backstage in a locker room. Team Eddy is in there.*

Eddy: Team Eddy roll call. Double D?

Edd: Present.

Eddy: Asheel?

Asheel: Here and ready to go!

Eddy: Kenny?

Kenny: Here!

Eddy: J. Smith? (Note: Since there are two Johns in EWO, Eddy calls Johnny Smith J. Smith.)

Johnny: Here and pumped up!

Eddy: Are you guys ready to kick some Team Kevin butt?

All: YEAH!

Eddy: Onward to the ring!

*Team Eddy walks out of the locker room as the camera switches to Team Kevin who are walking to the entrance.*

Kevin: Okay Rolf, you know what we talked about?

Rolf: Rolf remembers, Kevin.

Kevin: Good. Tuba brothers, don't screw up again! And Brody, let's just hope you've got our backs.

*They move forward as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The following is a Survivor Series Elimination Match!

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the team of Brody Blake, Ken and Ben Tuba, and the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf, Team Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Well, I still think Kevin's team won't win even with a replacement for Steven.

Sarah: I know Brody is not on their side.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Johnny and Kenny Smith, Asheel Din, Edd, and Eddy, Team Eddy! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: My money is on these guys.

Sarah: They have a better chance at winning.

*The bell rings as Ken and Asheel start it off. The two stand and stare at each other for a moment before Ken unexpectedly pokes Asheel in the eye. The crowd boos as Ken laughs at what he did. But he stops laughing when Asheel gives him a hard punch to the face, sending him down.*

Demetri: Don't mess with the Extreme Icon.

Sarah: That's for sure.

*Asheel picks up Ken and knees him in the face before he lifts him up and hits a Gorilla Press Drop. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop on his back. Asheel sets him up again and pulls him to the ropes. But Ken kicks him in the face and lands a DDT. Ken pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Ken pulls Asheel to the corner turnbuckle and tags in Ben. Ben goes in and kicks Asheel multiple times before the referee pushes him back. Ben goes back and gives Asheel a few chops to the chest, following a Monkey Flip. He then goes in front of Asheel and kicks him in the face.*

Demetri: Ben's on a role right now.

Sarah: Let's see how long that lasts.

*Ben covers; 1... Asheel kicks out. Ben sets him up and punches him a few times before he runs to the ropes. He bounces off and tries to attack Asheel, but Asheel grabs him and hits the Twist of Fate!*

Demetri: He hit the Twist of Fate on Ben!

*Asheel covers; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Ben Tuba is eliminated!

*Ben rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp. Asheel tags in Edd as Rolf is sent in. Edd gets on top of the turnbuckle as Rolf comes in and hits a Missile Dropkick. He then hits a clothesline. He covers; 1... Rolf kicks out. Rolf takes Edd down with an Arm Drag, then picks him up and delivers a Suplex. Rolf picks Edd up again and hits a Neckbreaker. Rolf goes to the top rope and prepares for the Old Country Splash. He lands it and covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out!*

Sarah: Double D kicked out of that!

*Rolf angrily grabs Edd and throws him into the turnbuckle. He gives Edd a hard chop following a knee to the gut. Rolf throws Edd back to the middle of the ring and attempts to get in position for the Lobster Lock. As Rolf grabs his leg, Edd kicks Rolf in the face. He gets up and hits a Bicycle Kick. Rolf is sent down and Edd runs to the ropes, jumps off the second rope and lands a Springboard Legdrop.*

Sarah: I can't tell you how much I love that move!

Demetri: No offence, Sarah, but you say that every time you see that move.

*Edd pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Edd sets Rolf up, but Rolf punches him following a Jawbreaker. Rolf quickly tags in Ken. Ken rolls up Edd; 1, 2... Edd escapes. Ken bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Edd attacks with a Rolling Wheel Kick. Edd goes to the corner and tags in Johnny.*

Sarah: Johnny Smith is in now!

*Johnny waits for Ken to get up as he jumps on top of the turnbuckle. When Ken is up, Johnny jumps and hits a Hurricanrana. Ken stands back up, but Johnny attacks again with a Jumping Leg Lariat. He gets pumped up as the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: He is pumped!

*Johnny grabs Ken's head, but Ken headbutts his head against Johnny's, then uppercuts him. Ken pulls Johnny to the ropes, but Johnny hits a Shoulder Block. He follows it with a Dropkick. Johnny goes on the top turnbuckle and hits the Air Wind (Shooting Star Press). He pins; 1, 2... Ken kicks out.*

Sarah: Very close!

*Johnny goes to grab Ken, but he rolls Johnny up for a pin; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Johnny Smith is eliminated!

Demetri: What?

*Johnny stares in shock as he gets out of the ring. It is Kenny's turn in the ring. He and Ken tie up before Ken puts him in a headlock. Ken is about to go for a Bulldog, but Kenny pushes him to the ropes. As Ken runs towards him, Kenny grabs him and lands a Fisherman Suplex. He goes for the pin; 1, 2... Ken kicks out. Kenny sets up Ken is about to go for another Suplex, but Ken knees him in the gut and hits a DDT.*

Sarah: A hard DDT!

*Ken covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out! Ken grabs Kenny by the hair and punches him. He pulls him to the ropes and tries to hit a Back Body Drop. But Kenny delivers a Spinebuster!*

Demetri: Wicked Spinebuster by Kenny Smith!

*Kenny grabs Ken and puts him in a headlock. Kenny then hits the Freakout (Double Underhook Powerbomb) on Ken!*

Sarah: There's the Freakout!

*Kenny covers; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Ken Tuba is eliminated!

Demetri: YES!

*You can hear Kevin yelling at Ken as he gets out of the ring. Kenny tags in Asheel as Brody is forced in. Brody argues at Kevin, but eventually goes in slowly. The two just stare at each other.*

Eddy: (at Asheel) Don't hurt him. He's not on their side.

Sarah: What is Eddy telling Asheel?

*Asheel and Brody stand close. Asheel uses one finger and pokes Brody on the chest. Brody falls on the mat, pretending to be knocked out.*

Demetri: What's Brody doing?

*Asheel looks down at Brody confused, then shrugs and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Brody Blake is eliminated!

Sarah: Brody just eliminated himself!

Demetri: He wasn't on Kevin's side anyway.

*Kevin and Rolf are yelling at Brody as he walks back. But Eddy secretly gives Brody a thumbs up.*

Sarah: Well, you can tell that Eddy does trust Brody. Kevin and Rolf are the only two people left.

Demetri: And Team Eddy still has four people!

*Rolf is in as Asheel lets Edd in. Rolf grabs Edd's head, lifts him up, and throws him hard on the mat. Rolf then stomps on Edd's legs. As he grabs one of the legs, Edd kicks him with the other one. Edd gets up and attacks with a Back Body Drop.*

Sarah: Nice one, Double D!

*Edd bounces off the ropes and goes for a Shining Wizard. But Rolf catches Edd's foot and gets in position for the Lobster Lock.*

Demetri: Oh no!

*Rolf locks it in! Edd struggles to reach the ropes with his teammates cheering him on. But Rock keeps tightening the hold and pretty soon, Edd taps.*

Ring announcer: Edd is eliminated!

Sarah: Another victim of Rolf's Lobster Lock.

Rolf: Who is Rolf's next opponent?

*Eddy comes in and Rolf laughs before he kicks him in the stomach. Rolf runs to the ropes, bounces off, and kicks Eddy's legs, sending him down. Rolf rolls him over before going to the top rope. The crowd boos as he jumps for the Old Country Splash. But Eddy moves and Rolf misses it!*

Demetri: Eddy almost got hit there!

*Rolf gets back up, but Eddy clotheslines him back down. He sets Rolf up for the SuckerBreaker, but Rolf elbows him following a Suplex. Rolf grabs Eddy and pushes him to the turnbuckle. After a few headbutts to the abdomen, Rolf runs to the corner. He runs and jumps for Body Splash, but Eddy moves once again and Rolf hits the turnbuckle. Eddy waits behind him and as Rolf turns around, Eddy hits the SuckerBreaker!*

Sarah: There we go!

*Eddy goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Rolf is eliminated!

Demetri: Rolf is done! Kevin has no choice but to go in.

*Still showing the foot injury, Kevin gets into the ring. He and Eddy stand in the middle of the ring, nose to nose. Kevin starts it off by giving Eddy a punch to the face, with Eddy giving one to him. The two exchange punches, with the crowd going "Yay!" when Eddy punches and "Boo!" when Kevin punches. Eddy gets the advantage on the punches, but Kevin then hits an uppercut.*

Sarah: Dang it! Come on, Eddy!

*Kevin puts Eddy in a Sleeper Hold. The crowd, along with Kenny and Asheel, clap for support as Eddy tries to get out. Finally, the hold gets broken when Eddy is able to disconnect Kevin's arms from each other. Eddy stands up, but Kevin grabs him and hits a Gutwrench Suplex.*

Demetri: Whoa!

*Eddy is down and Kevin waits for him to get up. Kevin signals for the Deadhead. As Eddy stands up, Kevin grabs his head and is about to hit the Deadhead. But at the last second, Eddy turns Kevin around and reverses it with the SuckerBreaker! The crowd goes wild!*

Sarah: He did it again!

*Eddy covers; 1, 2, 3!*(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Team Eddy!

Demetri: They did it! Team Eddy wins the Survivor Series match!

Sarah: Also Eddy, Kenny, and Asheel earn ten points for the Road to Gory series.

*Asheel and Kenny hoist Eddy up on their shoulders and pose for the cheering crowd. Edd and Johnny come out and join them. The camera moves to the announce table.*

Sarah: Wow, Demi! That sure was a good match.

Demetri: You said it! But the night is just about over. We only have one match left and that is the World heavyweight championship match.

Sarah: It'll be revealed who Ed's opponent will be.

Demetri: Let's go over the history of Ed's success in PCUW.

(Promo)

He is the biggest star in the company.

*You see Ed raising his fists in the air.*

He was the first to win the World heavyweight championship.

*You see Ed hitting a Lump Drop on Rolf.*

Sarah: No way!

Demetri: He did it! Ed is the first PCUW World Heavyweight champion!

And he has been dominating the ring.

*You see Ed hitting Lump Drops on many opponents; including Kevin, David Williams, Steven Ryke, even Eddy.*

Demetri: Ed's undefeated streak continues!

But tonight, will the opponent he chose break both streaks?

*You see Ed walking with the belt over his shoulder.*

It will be revealed!

*Ed is shown one last time, replicating Goldberg's roar as the promo ends.*

(End Promo)

*The cameras switch backstage. Willy is arguing with Brody.*

Willy: I saw what you did out there, Brody! You eliminated yourself!

Brody: I told you I didn't want to do it, but you didn't listen to me!

Willy: And I see you have a little friendship with Eddy going on.

Brody: No I don't!

Willy: Don't fool me. I saw him give you a thumbs up! Stay away from him or I'll make your life more miserable than it is now!

*Willy walks away. The cameras switch to somewhere else backstage. Ed is walking when Kolton Hunt comes up to him.*

Kolton: Ed, I want to ask you. Your match is next, can you at least give us a hint on who your opponent is?

Ed: I'm going to say what I've told everyone, Kolton. Wait until the match, it's a surprise! Now I have to go talk to the boss.

*Ed walks into Zack's office. Zack is sitting at his desk looking at his computer.*

Zack: Hey Ed!

Ed: Hey Zack!

Zack: Ready for your match?

Ed: Definitely! I just hope he is still on.

Zack: Well, how 'bout-

*Zack's cell phone rings. He opens it up and answers it.*

Zack: Hello? …We were just talking about you. You still wrestling for the World title tonight? …If you don't think you're ready, I'll call it off. …Still going? …Okay, it's starting soon. …See ya, bye.

*Zack closes his phone.*

Ed: Is he still on?

Zack: He's still on. You better get out there!

Ed: See ya, Zack!

*Ed runs out of the room as the camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: This is it! The main event of Survival of the Fittest!

Sarah: Let's get it on!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your Survival of the Fittest main event and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!

*The crowd cheers*

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first of all, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Since June when PCUW began, Ed has been dominating! He is setting two records for PCUW right now; the longest World title reign and the longest undefeated streak.

Sarah: Many people have tried to break those streaks, but all have failed. Can the opponent he picked break them?

Ring announcer: And his opponent…

*All is silent for a few seconds, then…*

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Ring announcer: From Peach Creek, "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Asheel? Ed chose Asheel? He was just in the Survivor Series match.

Sarah: He definitely is a good choice!

*The referee holds up the World heavyweight belt. The bell rings and Ed and Asheel shake hands in respect. They tie up and Asheel puts Ed in a headlock. Ed pushes Asheel to the ropes, but Asheel attacks with a Spinning Heel Kick. Ed gets back up, but is taken down again with a High Knee. Asheel covers; 1... Ed kicks out. Asheel gives Ed an uppercut, Ed punches him back. Ed then grabs him and lands a Back Body Drop, sending Asheel flying in the air.*

Demetri: Holy moly!

Sarah: That's some big strength!

*Ed grabs Asheel, but gets punched in the gut. Asheel rams Ed into the turnbuckle. He grabs Ed's head and hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Ed staggers before he falls to the mat. Asheel covers again; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Asheel sets Ed up and pulls him to the ropes. Asheel then gives him a boot to the face. He goes to the top turnbuckle and delivers a Whisper in the Wind. He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out again!*

Demetri: I'm not sure who's going to win.

Sarah: Me neither.

*Asheel goes to pick up Ed, but Ed lifts up his arm and grabs a hold of Asheel's throat. He lifts him up and delivers a Chokeslam! He pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Ed waits for him to get up before he hits a clothesline. He then sets Asheel at the turnbuckle. Ed goes to the corner, runs, and goes for a Stinger Splash. But Asheel moves out of the way and Ed hits the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Stinger Splash into the turnbuckle!

*Asheel grabs him from behind and kicks him in the back of the head. Asheel turns Ed over and goes to the top rope. He jumps and lands the Omega Extreme (Shooting Star Press into a Corkscrew Dive)! He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out!*

Sarah: Asheel was very close!

*Asheel can't believe it. He picks Ed up and lands a Hip Toss. Ed gets back up, but Asheel kicks him in the face. Asheel waits for Ed to get up. As Ed does make his way up, Asheel signals for the Twist of Fate. Ed turns around and Asheel grabs a hold of him. He screams for the move, but Ed pushes him away, following a hand to the throat and another Chokeslam.*

Demetri: Two chokeslams on Asheel tonight.

Sarah: I can imagine how that feels!

*As Asheel tries to get up, Ed signals for his finisher. But when Asheel is up, he sneakily goes for the Twist of Fate again. But Ed quickly reverses it and hits the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: There it is again!

Sarah: The Lump Drop again!

*Ed quickly goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!

Demetri: Ed is still World champion!

Sarah: He even defeated the opponent he chose!

*A replay of Ed hitting the Lump Drop is shown. Asheel is laying in the ring, of course bummed out. Ed offers to help him up. Asheel takes the hand and Ed helps him stand up. Ed keeps the hand extended, this time for a handshake. Asheel stares at it for a while, then takes the hand and shakes it. He and Ed then hug each other, the crowd explodes with cheers.*

Demetri: Even if Asheel didn't win the title, the two still have respect.

*Ed raises Asheel's hand in victory, then Asheel does the same to Ed.*

Asheel: He's a true champion!

Sarah: What an amazing night!

Demetri: An amazing ending of the night, too! Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW Survival of the Fittest live from Orange City! Good night!

*Ed and Asheel hug each other again and pose for the crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake def. Alex Starr

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championships:** Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) def. The Kanker Sisters (Lee and Marie)

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 def. Aries Austin

**PCUW World Tag Team Championships:** Kevin and Rolf def. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz def. Ashley Williams

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, First Blood Match:** Azure Lee def. Guntep Min

**Match For Melonhead's Identity:** Captain Melonhead def. Johnny Thunder by DQ

**Survivor Series Match:** Team Eddy (Eddy, Edd, Asheel Din, Johnny Smith, and Kenny Smith) def. Team Kevin (Kevin, Rolf, Steven Ryke (replaced by Brody Blake), Ken Tuba, and Ben Tuba) (Eddy, Asheel, and Kenny earn 10 points in the RTG series.)

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Ed def. Asheel Din

* * *

**Road to Glory Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 17**

**Ed Alba- 10**

**Rolf Kazek- 10**

**Kenny Smith- 10**

**Asheel Din- 10 (Tied with Kenny, Rolf, and Ed for second place)**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Wolf Lancaster- 0**

**Brody Blake- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

Wow! Well, no new champions were crowned. But it was a good show, at least in my opinion. Man, Wednesday on PCUW is going to be fun! See you then!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Survival of the Fittest is done, and now it is time to head to End of Days! Tonight, a #1 Contender's match for the hardcore title, a new Knockout shows up, and two best friends fight for a shot at the World title. Hmm... maybe there will be a face turn tonight.

ON WITH THE SHOW! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: December Week 1**

*The show opens as the camera fades in on the arena. Everything is quiet, until Zack appears on the titantron, which makes the crowd cheer.*

Zack: Good evening, PCUW Universe. Before I announce what's going to happen tonight, wouldn't you all agree that Survival of the Fittest was one heck of a pay-per-view? Well, minus three matches?

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: *laughs* Okay, tonight. To begin the show, there will be a match to declare the next #1 contender for the hardcore championship. But listen, not only will the winner be the #1 contender, but the winner can choose the stipulation of the match for the title. After that, Corey Dominic will go against Johnny Thunder. I do want a Knockouts match, but I haven't thought of one yet. Anyway, in a Road to Glory series match, David Williams will face Wolf Lancaster and it is a non-title match. Then, the main event, best friends Kevin and Rolf will go at it for the #1 contender's spot for the World title. However, I have granted Asheel a rematch, so the winner of the Kevin versus Rolf match tonight will be in a triple threat match for the World championship at End of Days! Oh, and that match tonight will be a Road to Glory series match as well.

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Zack: Thank you and enjoy the show.

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and along side me is Sarah Watkins.

Sarah: Survival of the Fittest is out of the way and we can get going on the countdown to End of Days, the final pay-per-view of the year!

Demetri: And here is the first match of the night.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: Kenny was successful in the Survivor Series match last Sunday. If he wins this match, he will get a shot at the hardcore title.

Demetri: The last time he had a shot at the hardcore title was at Summerfest before he got injured.

Sarah: Destiny Empire still needs to pay for that.

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And approaching the ring, from Egypt, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: As you can tell, Guntep was once again unsuccessful at gaining the championship. Therefore, he FORCED Zack to put him in this match.

Sarah: That was an incredible match last Sunday though!

*You see footage from Survival of the Fittest. Guntep has Azure in position for the Pharaoh DDT, but Azure reverses it and hits the Golden Gate Cross, right on tacks and barbed wire! Guntep is out and bleeding.*

Demetri: That was indeed a well fought match.

Sarah: I really liked seeing Guntep get beaten. Let's see if he loses again.

*The bell rings and the two circle around before tying up. Kenny kicks him away and the two just stop and stare. Guntep gets close and slaps him. The crowd erupts with boos.*

Demetri: I wouldn't have done that, Guntep!

Sarah: Kenny can get fierce.

*Kenny stands there quietly, then grabs Guntep and delivers a Fisherman Suplex! As Guntep gets back up, Kenny puts him back down with a clothesline, then another. Guntep gets up again and Kenny lands a Spinebuster.*

Demetri: Kenny is currently in control of this match-up.

*Kenny grabs Guntep by the hair and sets him up. He pulls him to the ropes and bends down. But Guntep stops and kicks Kenny in the face, followed by a clothesline. Guntep goes down and tries to choke Kenny, but the referee pulls him back. As Guntep gets distracted by the referee, Kenny is able to make it up and gives Guntep a hard punch to the face sending him down.*

Sarah: That punch could've knocked him out!

*Kenny pins; 1... Guntep kicks out. Kenny picks him up and lands a Body Slam. He bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Kenny sets up Guntep and attempts a Back Body Drop, but Guntep reverses it with a Brainbuster. Guntep covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Guntep sets him up and delivers a belly-to-belly suplex. Guntep goes on the top rope and jumps for a Moonsault. But at the last second, Kenny moves out of the way and Guntep misses.*

Demetri: Guntep missed!

Sarah: That was close!

*Guntep struggles to get up. When he does, Kenny grabs his head and lands a Spinning Neckbreaker. Kenny is pumped up and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Amazing Spinning Neckbreaker!

Sarah: That should keep Guntep down for a while.

*Kenny sets up Guntep. The crowd continues cheering as he prepares for the Freakout.*

Demetri: He's going for the Freakout! Will he have the chance at the hardcore championship?

*But as Kenny is about to move, Guntep reverses it and lifts Kenny up behind him.*

Sarah: Oh man!

*Kenny is down and Guntep looks down and smiles. He goes on top of Kenny and puts him in a Cobra Clutch.*

Demetri: Guntep has the Cobra Clutch locked in.

Sarah: Come on, Kenny!

*As the hold is applied, Kenny fights it. He tries to move, but Guntep keeps it in. Then unexpectedly, Kenny taps.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Guntep Min!

Demetri: I don't believe it!

Sarah: This means Guntep will face Azure again!

*A replay is shown of Kenny about to hit the Freakout, Guntep reversing it. Then it shows Kenny taping out to the Cobra Clutch. Back in the ring, Guntep gets a microphone.*

Guntep: Well, look what just happened. I get another shot at the hardcore championship at End of Days.

*The crowd boos loudly*

Crowd: You suck! You suck! You suck!

Guntep: But not only that, I can choose the type of match. So before I say what match I'll face the champion in, would Azure Lee please come out here?

Sarah: This won't end well.

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers as Azure comes out with the belt over his shoulder.*

Demetri: There's the hardcore champion accepting the invitation.

*Azure grabs a microphone before he gets into the ring.*

Crowd: Azure! Azure! Azure!

Guntep: Now Azure, remember last Sunday in that First Blood match? You beat me once again. But guess what? I'm not done with you. As you might have seen, I won this match and I will face you again in four weeks for the championship.

Azure: Enough talk, Min. What type of match are we wrestling in at End of Days? That's all I came out here for.

Guntep: *chuckles evilly* Let's just say that it'll be in a cage. But not just any cage… a barbed wire cage!

Demetri: A b-b-barbed wire cage?

Guntep: What do you say, Azure? You in?

*Azure thinks for a minute, then stands inches from Guntep's face.*

Azure: You're on!

*The crowd cheers as he turns and is about to head out of the ring, but stops.*

Azure: Oh! Hang on! I will add another stipulation. If, or should I say when Guntep loses, as long as I'm champion, he will not get another shot at the hardcore title. So not only will this be a Barbed Wire Cage match, but it'll also be a Last Chance match.

*Azure drops the microphone and heads out of the ring.*

Sarah: We already have an intense match for End of Days! Azure Lee versus Guntep Min in a Barbed Wire Cage Last Chance match.

Demetri: We are now going to send it back to Kolton Hunt, standing by with X Division champ, Jonny 2x4.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton and Jonny.*

Kolton: Everybody, I'm here with PCUW X Division champion, Jonny 2x4. Jonny, you had that amazing match last Sunday against Aries Austin. How do you feel about beating him?

Jonny: It was incredible! I admit, Aries put up one heck of a fight, but I kept going. And that just proves that I did earn this belt. Oh, and Aries is an ignorant jerk!

*The crowd cheers.*

Jonny: Last Wednesday, he went out and disrespected me! He should realize that if someone messes with me, I'll get them back! And along with that-

*Before Jonny could continue, Aries Austin comes out and attacks him. Aries pushes Jonny to the ground and punches him. He then gets back up, knees Jonny in the face, then throws him face first into the wall! Jonny is holding his head in pain.*

Aries: End of Days, Jonny! You and me, rematch for the X Division title! End of Days!

*Aries walks away while Jonny still lays on the ground.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Raven Wells is shown in her regular attire walking into her locker room. As she walks in…*

Voice: Raven Wells?

*In the room, a girl with a black Fortune t-shirt, blue jeans, a dragonfly necklace, wristbands with silver studs on each wrist, dark green eyes, and brown hair a little passed her shoulders is sitting in a chair, smiling.*

Raven: Oh hi! You must be the new Knockout.

*The girl leaps from the chair and shakes Raven's hand.*

Girl: Ivory Gerdelman, at your service!

Raven: Nice to meet you, Ivory. I've always liked that name.

*Mandy walks into the room.*

Mandy: Hey Rave.

Raven: Hey Mandy. Mandy, this is Ivory. She's the new Knockout.

*Mandy shakes Ivory's hand.*

Mandy: Pleasure to meet you. You debuting tonight?

Ivory: I actually don't know. Zack told me he's not sure yet.

Raven: Well, how about-

*The girls turn and there they see the Kanker Sisters; Lee, Marie, and May come in the room. They look at Ivory.*

May: Well looky here, girls! There's a cute new girl in PCUW!

Marie: Aww! How nice!

Lee: I say we give her a good Kanker welcome!

*The Kankers laugh as they circle around Ivory. Raven and Mandy pull the three sisters away from her.*

Kankers: Hey!

Raven / Mandy: Don't mess with her!

Lee: Don't mess with _us_, Cowgirl and Goth girl! You beat me and Marie again last Sunday!

Marie: Wait! I have an idea. The new girl said she doesn't have a match for tonight. So tonight, it will be the Kanker sisters versus the Cowgirl, the Goth girl, and the new girl in a six Knockout tag team match. How about that?

*Before Raven and Mandy can respond, Ivory moves in front of them and looks straight at the Kankers.*

Ivory: You got it, trailer trash!

*The crowd cheers. Raven and Mandy nod their heads in agreement.*

Lee: Oh! Eager for action I see. Well then…

*Lee reaches over and pinches Ivory's cheek.*

Lee: See you out there, cute new girl.

*The Kankers laugh as they walk out of the locker room. The cameras switch somewhere else backstage, near the entrance. Corey Dominic is standing there.*

Corey: Johnny Thunder, I'm facing you now. You and Wolf may both have a million dollar face, but you both also got a ten cent brain. Because you seem to forget that every time someone wrestles you, you get beaten, over and over. And tonight, that will continue as I teach Johnny Thunder a lesson on how to wrestle.

*Corey walks out as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Digital by Stone Sour plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Corey Dominic! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Corey, a former world tag team champion, is facing Johnny Thunder tonight.

Sarah: I heard that he and Van tried to send a message to Wolf and Johnny last Sunday. Wonder why.

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing The Destiny Empire, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny Thunder! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Well, due to Wolf interfering, Johnny didn't win his match against Captain Melonhead at Survival of the Fittest.

Sarah: I think it was planned.

*The bell rings and Corey immediately kicks Johnny in the gut. He follows that up with an uppercut, then goes to the ropes and hits a Springboard Clothesline.*

Demetri: Doing good right now.

*Corey goes to pick Johnny up, but is taken down with an Arm Drag. Once Corey is down on the mat, Johnny puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Corey fights to get out and the crowd is behind him. Corey is able to stand up, but Johnny still has the hold on. He then uses his hands to disconnect Johnny's arms, breaking the hold. Corey turns around and kicks Johnny in the stomach, then gives him a Double Knee Facebreaker.*

Sarah: Good one!

*Corey covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Corey grabs and sets Johnny up. But Johnny punches him in the face then bounces off the ropes and clotheslines him; making Corey spin in midair.*

Demetri: Did you see that spin?

Sarah: Hope he isn't hurt too badly!

*Johnny goes for the pin; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. Johnny picks him up and lands a Northern Lights Suplex. He pins again; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. Johnny grabs Corey by the head and throws him to the turnbuckle. He goes on top of him and punches him multiple times. He gets off and runs to the corner. He runs towards Corey and jumps for a Body Splash, but Corey moves out of the way and Johnny hits the turnbuckle. Corey runs behind Johnny and gives him a Dropkick to the back. Johnny falls to the mat.*

Demetri: Nice save by Corey!

Sarah: He almost got splashed!

*While Johnny is out, Corey goes to the top rope. He jumps and hits a Diving Crossbody! He pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out.*

Demetri: Dang it! Kicked out at two!

*Corey is frustrated. He sets up Johnny and prepares for the Dominic Clash (Styles Clash). The crowd is cheering loudly. But at the last minute, Johnny stands up with Corey on top of him, and falls backwards, with Corey hitting the mat face first.*

Sarah: I knew that would happen!

*Johnny doesn't go for the cover yet. He picks up Corey and gets ready for the Perfect Slam. But Corey surprisingly makes it out of the move, grabs Johnny, and delivers a German Suplex. He stays there for the pin; 1, 2... Johnny makes it out. Both men get back up. As Corey runs to Johnny, Johnny attacks with a Big Boot sending Corey down. He covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Johnny Thunder!

Demetri: Corey almost had the win!

Sarah: Yeah. I was hoping Corey would win.

*Johnny looks down at the knocked out Corey and smiles before he gets out of the ring.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the six Knockout tag team match.

Sarah: And the new Knockout will be fighting. Don't go away!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin is the only one in there, taping up his wrists. Melanie Woodland comes in.*

Melanie: Kevin, mind if I talk to you for a moment?

*Kevin looks up at Melanie.*

Kevin: Sure.

Melanie: In the main event tonight, you will be facing your best friend and tag team partner Rolf for a shot at the World title. Are you a bit worried about fighting him?

Kevin: I am a little, but I already told Rolf this. No matter what happens tonight, it's nothing personal, it's our job. Rolf and I are like brothers and sometimes brothers fight. Tonight, one of us will go on to End of Days and bring the gold to The Destiny Empire.

*Kevin walks out of the locker room as the cameras switch to somewhere else backstage. The Gourd is standing there.*

Gourd: Two weeks ago, I was attacked! I was attacked by some person who thinks he can take me down! Then last week, I was attacked again! Whoever this person is, I am going to find out who you are and I'm taking you down! So you better come out and reveal yourself, because when I see who you are, you'll wish you've never attacked me.

*The Gourd chuckles as he turns around. But he yells in pain as he suddenly gets hit. The mysterious person in the black ski mask is beating him up with the pipe. Once The Gourd is knocked out, the mysterious person holds the pipe over his shoulder.*

Person: Two weeks, Gourd. I'll reveal myself in two weeks on PCUW. You better be ready.

*The mystery person walks away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Dirty Work by Halestorm plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Six Knockout Tag Team match set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, the team of Lee, Marie, and May, the Kanker Sisters! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Lee and Marie were once again defeated by Rock n' Roll Country last Sunday.

Sarah: And May hasn't been in action for a while.

Raven and Mandy's Voices: Rock n' Roll Country!

(Beer Money's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents. First, from Cherry Falls, they are the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of Raven and Amanda, Rock n' Roll Country! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These girls surely did an amazing job at retaining their titles at Survival of the Fittest.

Sarah: Especially with their cool new tag team finisher!

*You see footage from Survival of the Fittest. Lee bounces off the ropes, but Raven hits a Spinebuster. She puts Lee into a Piledriver position, but calls Mandy over. Mandy puts Lee's head into a DDT position. Then, the two land at the same time, hitting the Trashed and Scattered.*

Demetri: I really think that move was cool.

Sarah: So do I!

(I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil plays)

Ring announcer: And their tag team partner, making her debut on PCUW, please welcome from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Tonight is the debut of Ivory Gerdelman!

Sarah: I already like her. She called the Kankers trailer trash!

*The bell rings and Mandy and Marie start things out. Marie attacks with a Lariat, then throws her to the ropes. But Mandy jumps and hits a Shoulder Block. Once Marie gets back up, Mandy gives her a Back Body Drop. She bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop. She covers; 1, 2... Marie kicks out. Mandy sets her up, but Marie kicks her in the gut. She rams Mandy into the corner turnbuckle. Marie tags in Lee.*

Demetri: Lee's in.

*Marie and Lee go to the corner. Marie pulls Lee towards Mandy and hits her against the turnbuckle. Lee grabs Mandy and hits a Gutwrench Facebuster. Lee pins; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Lee grabs Mandy again and hits a Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb. She covers again; 1, 2... Mandy barely makes it out.*

Sarah: That was close! I thought Mandy wasn't going to kick out!

*Lee is angry now. She gets on top of Mandy, grabs her head, and hits it on the mat multiple times before the referee pulls her back. Mandy takes this time to get up and as Lee walks towards her, Mandy hits a Bicycle Kick. Lee angrily gets back up and runs towards her, but Mandy hits a Striking Spear on Lee.*

Demetri: Whoa!

*Mandy tags in Raven. Raven picks up Lee and lands a Body Slam. She then bounces off the ropes and hits a Fist Drop. Raven pins; 1... Lee kicks out. Raven sets Lee up, but Lee punches her in the face. Lee runs to the ropes, bounces off, and clotheslines Raven. She pins; 1... Raven kicks out. Lee drags Raven over to her corner and tags in May. May gets in and sets Raven up. May grabs her and delivers a Hip Toss. She bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop. May covers; 1, 2... Raven kicks out.*

Sarah: This match keeps going back and forth.

*May grabs Raven again, but Raven punches her. May punches her back. The two start to exchange punches. May gets the advantage and runs to the ropes and bounces off. But Raven attacks with a Spinebuster!*

Demetri: Wicked Spinebuster!

*But the force sends Raven down. Both girls are down and each team encourages them. Ivory is over at her corner, jumping up and down, holding her hand out eager to get in.*

Sarah: Ivory really wants to get in.

*Raven crawls to her corner and tags in Ivory!*

Demetri: She's in!

*May doesn't tag. She stays in the ring, but soon regrets it when Ivory gives her a big uppercut. She then clotheslines May. May gets back up and Ivory gives her a Dropkick to the face. Ivory lets out a scream that gets the crowd cheering.*

Sarah: She is all pumped up!

Demetri: I can tell she's been waiting for this.

*May is back up, but Ivory takes her back down with a Spinning Neckbreaker. She runs to the ropes, jumps off the second rope, and hits a Springboard Legdrop!*

Sarah: Whoa! Nice one!

*Ivory goes for the pin; 1, 2... Marie comes in and breaks it up. Raven and Mandy run in and take out both Marie and Lee outside of the ring. May gives Ivory a Jawbreaker and runs to the ropes, but Ivory clotheslines her. Ivory waits for May to get up. When she does, Ivory goes under her and gets May in position for the Reverse Tombstone Piledriver.*

Demetri: A Reverse Tombstone Piledriver?

Sarah: Let's see if she makes it!

*Ivory hits it! She goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the team of Rock n' Roll Country and Ivory Gerdelman!

Demetri: What an impressive debut by Ivory tonight!

Sarah: She is totally going to go far here! Did you see how she fought out there?

Demetri: I would be crazy not to have seen it.

*Ivory hugs Raven and Mandy as they walk out of the ring. The camera switches backstage, showing David Williams on his way to the ring.*

Demetri: There's the television champion David on his way. It's him and Wolf Lancaster in a Road to Glory series match.

Sarah: Right after this!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Raven, Mandy, and Ivory are walking together.*

Raven: That was so awesome, Ivory!

Mandy: That was really good!

Ivory: Thanks. I was only in there for a short time though.

Raven: You were still good! Do you have any experience in the ring by any chance? Just asking.

Ivory: Actually, yes. I'm related to an actual professional wrestler.

*Raven and Mandy gasp.*

Mandy: You are? For real?

Ivory: I am. Not joking!

Raven: Who is it?

Ivory: I don't really want to say who yet. I'm…sort of nervous.

Mandy: It's okay. You don't have to tell us right now.

*The girls suddenly freeze when they hear a pair of voices behind them.*

Voices: Hello, ladies.

*They turn around and Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder walk up to them.*

Raven: What are you two idiots doing here?

*Wolf walks up to Raven. He twirls her hair.*

Wolf: I just wanted to say hello to my cute rocker girl before my match.

Raven: I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!

*Johnny walks towards Mandy, who tries to avoid him.*

Johnny: And I just want to get to know this cowgirl here.

Mandy: Get away!

*Ivory moves in front of the boys.*

Ivory: Stop it!

*The two stop flirting with the girls and look at Ivory.*

Wolf: Why hello there, cutie.

*Both boys walk towards her.*

Johnny: You must be the new Knockout. You are quite beautiful.

*They try to touch her arms, but she pulls them away.*

Ivory: Don't touch me! Go away!

Wolf: (in a seductive voice) Oh. Tough girl.

*He reaches over to Raven and tickles her chin.*

Wolf: Just like my Raven.

Mandy: LEAVE…US…ALONE!

*Mandy pushes Johnny away, Raven slaps Wolf's hand away, and Ivory pushes both boys away from her.*

Johnny: You definitely are tough. We like that.

Voice: Hey! Leave those girls alone!

*Another voice is heard behind them. They all turn and there is Van Culmer.*

Van: Thunder, Lancaster, back off! They don't want you here! Besides Lancaster, you have a match to go to!

Johnny: Oh come on, Culmer! Can't we just flirt for once?

Van: You may have beaten my partner earlier, but that doesn't make you a better man. Now scram!

*Wolf and Johnny hesitate.*

Van: I SAID SCRAM!

*After Wolf and Johnny blow kisses at the girls, they go away. Van stands with the girls.*

Van: *sigh* I can't take that! They bug you girls and you don't even like them. Are they blind or something?

Raven: Maybe they are, blind by stupidness!

*Van, Mandy, and Ivory laugh.*

Raven: Hey Van, thanks for helping.

Van: No problem.

*Van is about to leave, but stops and looks at Ivory.*

Van: Hey new girl, what's your name?

Ivory: Ivory.

Van: Ivory, you did really good out there. You actually did the Reverse Tombstone Piledriver better than I do! Well, I better get going.

*Van runs off. Raven and Mandy stand by Ivory, whose eyes are sparkling at Van.*

Mandy: Ivory, you okay?

Ivory: (dreamily) Who is that hottie?

Raven: You mean the hottie that helped us? That's Van Culmer, former world tag team champion.

Mandy: Wait a minute, you like him, Ivory?

*Ivory snaps out of her daydream.*

Ivory: What? No!

*Raven and Mandy laugh as Ivory's face turns red in embarrassment.*

Raven: It's alright, Ivory. It's normal for that to happen.

*The girls continue to walk as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is a Road to Glory series match! Making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW Television champion, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The television champ is here!

Sarah: David is an amazing competitor here in PCUW.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Berry River, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Once again, Wolf was flirting with the girls before his match.

*Wolf gets on top of the ring apron and does his entrance.*

Sarah: *turning away* I'm not watching!

*The bell rings and David tackles Wolf and punches him until the referee pulls him off. Wolf gets back up, grabs David, and hits a Suplex. David quickly gets up and before Wolf can react, David hits him with a Flying Clothesline. He pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David sets him up, but Wolf punches him in the stomach then rams him into the turnbuckle. He then lands a Monkey Flip. David lands in a sitting position and Wolf kicks his back before jumping out in front and slamming his head on the mat. Wolf covers; 1, 2... David kicks out.*

Demetri: That was a wicked slam to the head.

*Wolf lifts up David for a Fireman's Carry Gutbuster. But David makes it out, grabs his head, and hits a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. He then bounces off the ropes and lands a Forearm Drop. He sets Wolf up and is about to go for a DDT, but Wolf pushes him away. David dodges a Big Boot and gives him and backwards DDT!*

Sarah: I think that gave Wolf whiplash!

*David covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David waits for him to get up before he pulls him to the ropes. Wolf counters with a Shoulder Block, following a kick to the face sending David down. Wolf picks him up and is able to deliver the Fireman's Carry Gutbuster. Wolf goes for the pin; 1, 2... David kicks out.*

Demetri: David is a tough fighter. He can get through this.

*Wolf sets him up and pulls him to the ropes. David attacks with a High Knee, followed by an Atomic Drop and a clothesline. The crowd cheers as David gets pumped.*

Sarah: He can feel it!

*Wolf gets back up and David gives him a punches to the face, then a kick to the face, sending Wolf back down. With this time, David goes on the top rope. He signals for the Frog Splash.*

Demetri: He's going high risk!

Sarah: He's going to fly!

*He jumps. Then suddenly, Wolf quickly gets up, grabs David's head as he falls, and lands the Cutter!*

Demetri: What?

Sarah: Crap!

*Wolf pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Wolf Lancaster!

Demetri: I can't believe Wolf did that!

Sarah: Me either. Wait a minute, what's he doing?

*Wolf tells the referee to go and grab the television title belt. The referee goes and gets it and comes back in. Wolf takes it from him and stares at it with hunger in his eyes.*

Demetri: You've got to be kidding me!

*Wolf sets the belt on David, who is still knocked out.*

Wolf: David, you and me at End of Days, for the PCUW Television championship.

*Wolf gets out of the ring.*

Sarah: He wants to challenge David for the title?

Demetri: I guess so.

*The cameras switch backstage to the Destiny Empire locker room. Rolf is stretching out when Kevin comes in.*

Kevin: Hey Rolf, our match is up next. You ready?

Rolf: Rolf is ready as he can be, Kevin.

Kevin: Remember what I said earlier. No matter what happens, it's nothing personal.

Rolf: Rolf remembers.

Kevin: Good. Besides, if one of us win, we'll bring the gold to The Destiny Empire at End of Days! Deal?

*Kevin and Rolf shake hands.*

Rolf: Deal.

Kevin: See you out there.

*Kevin walks out.*

Demetri: After the break is the main event!

Sarah: It's best friends Kevin and Rolf going at it for a shot at the World title!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch to Zack's office. He is on the phone.*

Zack: Looks like we have another match set up for End of Days. It's David Williams versus Wolf Lancaster for the television title. …Wow! The card is almost half way full already.

*There's a knock at the door.*

Zack: Oh. Someone's at the door. I'll call you back.

*Zack closes his phone.*

Zack: Come in!

*The door opens and Jenny Smith walks in.*

Zack: Hey Jenny!

Jenny: Hi Zack. I want to ask you something.

Zack: What do you want to ask me about?

Jenny: You know Ashley lost against Nazz last Sunday and I was wondering if I could have the next shot at the women's championship.

Zack: I don't know, Jenny. Ashley still has her rematch clause.

Jenny: I already talked to her about that. She told me to go ahead and ask you if I could have the shot.

Zack: She seriously said that?

*Jenny nods.*

Zack: Hmm. I'll think about it and I'll let you know.

Jenny: Thank you.

Zack: No problem.

*Jenny is about to go out the door, but stops.*

Jenny: Oh Zack! Mind if I make a suggestion?

Zack: Shoot.

Jenny: Maybe you should hire a Knockout Law. That way, you can be in charge of just the wrestlers and a girl can be in charge of the Knockouts. No offence, just suggesting.

Zack: That's something I'll think about too. Thanks for the suggestion.

Jenny: See you later.

*Jenny walks out of the room as Zack turns to the TV.*

Zack: Hmm… Knockout Law.

*The cameras switch to somewhere else backstage. Ed is shown walking to the entrance when Eddy comes up to him.*

Eddy: Ed, why are you going out there? You're not in this match.

Ed: I'm going out to do commentary with Demi and Sarah.

Eddy: Oh, okay.

*Ed walks out of the entrance as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Everyone, please welcome PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The World champ is coming to do commentary with us!

*Ed goes to the announce table, shakes both Demetri's and Sarah's hands, and puts on the headset.*

Sarah: Welcome Ed.

Ed: Hi Sarah! I'm actually excited to see this match.

Demetri: Want to watch Kevin and Rolf kill themselves?

Ed: Yeah!

*Both Demetri and Sarah laugh.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following Road to Glory series match is to declare the second opponent for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship, and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Ed: The announcer said it right. They are the tag team champions, but they're facing each other tonight.

Demetri: I know Kevin is nervous about facing his best friend.

Sarah: Yeah, but I want to see them beat the heck out of each other!

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And making his way to the ring, he is the other half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: The audience doesn't have a favorite in this match.

Sarah: Me neither. Both of them are jerks.

Ed: I don't really care who wins.

*The bell rings. The two stand in the middle of the ring and stare. After a moment, Rolf shakes his head and turns away.*

Demetri: What's going on with Rolf?

Sarah: I don't think he wants to fight Kevin.

*Rolf is about to walk out of the ring until Kevin grabs him and pulls him back.*

Kevin: Rolf! What are you doing?

Rolf: Rolf can't do it, Kevin. Can't do it.

Kevin: We talked about this! If we don't fight each other, we don't get a chance at the World title.

Ed: Rolf scared of fighting his friend?

Sarah: Looks like it. He is probably afraid that if they fight each other, their friendship will be ruined.

Rolf: Rolf is forfeiting, Kevin. You win.

Demetri: Rolf is forfeiting the match?

*Rolf is about to get out of the ring, but Kevin grabs his arm and pulls him back in.*

Rolf: I said I won't wrestle you!

*Kevin pushes Rolf, making Rolf stare in shock.*

Crowd: Oooohhhhh!

Ed: Here we go!

*Rolf keeps staring a little longer, then gives Kevin a hard punch to the face. Rolf kicks Kevin's leg, sending him down (Kevin's foot is healed now by the way). He covers; 1... Kevin kicks out. Rolf picks him up and hits a Side Slam Backbreaker. He sets Kevin up and gives a Jawbreaker. Rolf runs to the ropes and bounces off. But Kevin jumps and hits a Body Press.*

Demetri: Wasn't expecting that!

Sarah: These two are actually fighting now.

Ed: Surprising.

*Kevin bounces off the ropes, does a spin in the air, and hits an Elbow Drop onto Rolf. Kevin pins; 1... Rolf kicks out. Kevin grabs Rolf's head and attempts to go for the Deadhead. But Rolf pushes him away. Kevin stands near the ropes. As Rolf comes towards him, he gets a Big Boot to the face. Kevin jumps off the rope and hits a Springboard Clothesline.*

Demetri: Kevin is actually doing some flying here.

Ed: Don't really see him do it that often.

Sarah: You're right.

*Kevin pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kevin grabs Rolf's head again, but Rolf picks him up and hits an Atomic Drop. He follows it up with an uppercut. He pulls Kevin to the ropes and once Kevin gets to the ropes, he hangs on to them. Rolf runs and is about to hit a Body Splash. But as Rolf jumps, Kevin moves and Rolf flies over the top rope, out of the ring, and hits his head on the guardrail.*

Demetri / Sarah: OUCH!

Ed: That looked painful.

*Rolf is able to stand up. Kevin jumps over the ropes and lands a Slingshot. Rolf catches him as he falls and throws him against the guardrail. But again, Rolf's head hits the guardrail. This causes both men to be down.*

Demetri: This is tough fighting here.

*The two are still out of the ring and the referee counts; 1... 2... 3...*

Sarah: The referee is up to three. Rolf and Kevin are still not up.

*Counting continues; 4... 5... 6...*

Demetri: They'll still not moving.

Ed: Wait a minute. Something is not right.

*7... 8… 9... 10! The referee calls for the bell*

(Bell rings)

Demetri: What? They're still knocked out.

Sarah: So that means…

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, both men have been counted out. As a result, this match is a draw!

*The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: If it's a draw, then that means there's no second opponent for Ed!

Sarah: Ed, where are you going?

*Ed takes off the headset and walks out of the announce table. He grabs a microphone and goes to the side of the ring where Kevin and Rolf are.*

Ed: Uh, Kevin, Rolf. The match is over. You can stop pretending to be knocked out now.

Demetri: They're not really out?

*Kevin and Rolf don't move.*

Ed: Come on, guys! I know this was planned! I overheard you talking about it! Get up!

*After a few seconds, a groan is heard from Kevin and he and Rolf stand up. The crowd boos.*

Sarah: I should've known.

*Kevin gets a microphone.*

Kevin: Okay, okay! You got us! We did plan this!

Ed: I knew you were too scared to fight each other.

Kevin: We were not scared! We thought that if we could end the match in a draw, instead of it being a triple threat match at End of Days, it would be a fatal four way. That way, The Destiny Empire has a better chance at winning the title.

*The crowd boos.*

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

*The crowd cheers as Zack walks out with a microphone in his hand.*

Demetri: Here comes the boss!

Sarah: Wonder what he has to say about this.

Zack: Um, Kevin and Rolf, hate to rain on your parade, but that plan is not going to work.

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: Ed and I did overhear you talking, and I made a plan of my own. Next week, you two will be facing each other again for the contender spot. But this time, no plans, no tricks, no forfeiting! You two WILL wrestle each other, and there MUST be a winner! If you two happen to disobey the rules, I will strip you of your tag team titles and pull you both out of the Road to Glory series and you'll both never get another World title shot as long as Ed is champion.

*The crowd cheers. Kevin and Rolf stare in disbelief.*

Zack: See you next week!

*Zack and Ed walk up the ramp together.*

Demetri: Holy cow! The main event for next week is set! Kevin and Rolf will have to face each other and there must be a winner.

Sarah: I like that idea! I really like it!

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! See you next week!

*Zack and Ed smile at Kevin and Rolf as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**#1 Contender's Hardcore Championship:** Guntep Min def. Kenny Smith

Johnny Thunder def. Corey Dominic

Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) and Ivory Gerdelman def. The Kanker Sisters (Lee, Marie, and May)

**Road to Glory Series Match:** Wolf Lancaster def. David Williams

**#1 Contender's World Heavyweight Championship, Road to Glory Series Match:** Kevin vs Rolf; Draw

* * *

**Card for End of Days:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship, Triple Threat Match:** Ed (c) vs. Asheel Din vs. the winner of next weeks match

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Barbed Wire Cage Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min (This is also Guntep's last chance at the title)

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW Television Championship:** David Williams (c) vs. Wolf Lancaster

* * *

**Road to Glory Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 17**

**Ed Alba- 10**

**Rolf Kazek- 10**

**Kenny Smith- 10**

**Asheel Din- 10 (Tied with Kenny, Rolf, and Ed for second place)**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Wolf Lancaster- 7 (Tied with Willy for third place)**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Brody Blake- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

What a night! I knew Kevin and Rolf didn't want to wrestle each other, but I was expecting a face turn. Oh well. What do you guys think of the new Knockout? She may have been in the ring really short, but how is she so far? What will happen next week? Stay tuned!

See you then!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here is the next show. New Knockout Ivory faces a returning Knockout one-on-one, a RTG series tag team match, and two friends fight for real this time.

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: December Week 2 **

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer along side Sarah Watkins.

Sarah: What a show we have for you tonight! But the main thing about tonight is the main event! It's Kevin and Rolf facing each other again for a shot at the World championship. And there must be a winner.

Demetri: But hear this. Zack, Ed, and Asheel, all three of them will be special enforcers for this match!

Sarah: Those three will make sure nothing goes wrong.

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, accompanied by Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Over the past few weeks, The Gourd has been attacked by this mysterious person.

Sarah: And this person gave Gourd a warning last week.

*You see footage from last week. The Gourd turns around and gets hit by the mysterious person with the pipe. After Gourd is down, the person looks down at him.*

Person: Two weeks, Gourd. I'll reveal myself in two weeks on PCUW. You better be ready.

Demetri: The mystery person will be revealing himself next week.

Sarah: It makes me wonder.

(Hunt You Down by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny "The Wind" Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: There is Johnny, the high-flyer of EWO.

Sarah: He may have been the first on Eddy's team to be eliminated at Survival of the Fittest, but he still dominated in that match!

*The bell rings and Johnny immediately runs towards The Gourd and Dropkicks him. Gourd gets back up, but is taken down again by a Springboard Hurricanrana from Johnny.*

Demetri: That was amazing!

Sarah: No wonder they call him The Wind!

*Johnny bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop. He pins; 1... Gourd kicks out. Johnny sets Gourd up, but Gourd punches him in the stomach. He grabs Johnny and throws him towards the turnbuckle. Gourd gives him a punch to the face before he goes to the corner. Gourd hits a Running Crossbody. Johnny falls down and Gourd covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Gourd is angry now and stomps on Johnny multiple times.*

Demetri: The Gourd is mad about not getting that pin.

*After the stomping is done, Gourd bounces off the ropes and jumps for a Body Drop. But as soon as Gourd gets close, Johnny kips up at the right moment and hits both of his feet on Gourd, sending Gourd flying across the ring!*

Sarah: Whoa! Did you see that? That was a big stroke of luck right there!

*It's Johnny's turn to kick Gourd. When his kicking is done, he pulls him towards the ropes, then attacks with a Spinning Heel Kick. Johnny covers; 1, 2... Gourd kicks out. Gourd grabs Johnny's arm for an Arm Drag, but Johnny does a somersault, then kicks Gourd back down to the mat. Johnny quickly reaches the top rope, making the crowd cheer.*

Demetri: He's going for the Air Wind!

Sarah: Can he make it?

*Johnny jumps for the Air Wind. But Gourd moves out of the way and Johnny misses. Gourd goes to pick him up, but Johnny kicks his leg and trips him up. Johnny stands up and kicks Gourd in the face. He goes to the corner turnbuckle and waits for Gourd to get up so he can hit a Spear.*

Demetri: Johnny is waiting for a Spear.

*Gourd stands and as he turns around. Johnny charges at him. But once again, Gourd moves, making Johnny run into the other turnbuckle hitting his shoulder.*

Sarah: Ouch!

*Gourd pulls Johnny out of the corner and sets him up. The crowd boos.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Not the Gourdy Slam!

*Gourd picks up Johnny and delivers the Gourdy Slam! Gourd pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, The Gourd!

Demetri: Johnny was doing really good!

Sarah: Yeah! Until that happened.

*The Gourd gets out of the ring and begins to walk up the ramp. But then, the lights suddenly go out.*

Demetri: Here we go!

Sarah: I was wondering when this would happen.

*The lights turn back on and The Gourd is still standing, with the person in the black ski mask standing behind him holding the pipe. The Gourd turns around and the person immediately hits him on the head with the pipe, knocking him out. The person points at Gourd as he walks up the ramp.*

Demetri: Well, next week we'll find out the identity of this man.

Sarah: I'm sure excited to see that. We're going to send it to the back to Melanie Woodland, standing by with Van Culmer.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie and Van.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Van Culmer. Van, I have to ask. Why did you and Corey attack Wolf and Johnny Thunder at Survival of the Fittest last week?

Van: We did it because we wanted to send a message to those two. They may not have gotten it yet, but they will sometime. But tonight, I'm facing one half of the Tuba Brothers. Hopefully when I wrestle him, those pretty boys will get the message.

*Van walks away as the camera fades out for commercials.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. We see Eliza walking out of a room in her regular attire.*

Voice: Hey BFF!

*The voice makes Eliza turn her head. Standing across the hall is a girl with bleach blond hair, light green eyes, and wearing wrestling attire of a bright light blue and black top with white and black pants. Eliza smiles.*

Eliza: AMBER!

*Eliza runs up to her and hugs her tightly.*

Eliza: You're back! I missed you!

Amber: I missed you too!

*The two release the hug.*

Amber: So, how's my best friend in the whole world doing?

Eliza: I'm doing pretty good now that you're here. I see you're in your wrestling clothes. Wrestling on your first night back?

Amber: Yep. I will be wrestling this new girl. I think it's that girl who debuted last week.

Eliza: Oh her? She doesn't stand a chance, even if she is related to a pro wrestler. You'll be winning tonight, girl!

Amber: Yes! And I will because you and me both are…

*Eliza and Amber slap hands.*

Eliza / Amber: (in unison) Flawless!

*The cameras switch to Zack's office. Ed and Asheel are in there with him, along with Eddy and Edd.*

Zack: Ed, Asheel, remember what our jobs are for the main event tonight?

Ed: We're special enforcers!

Zack: Yes, but do you remember what we have to do once we get out there?

Asheel: We go out there and keep an eye on both Kevin and Rolf.

Ed: And if we see anything weird going on, we tell the referee.

Zack: We also will make sure that there will be a winner. There must be one.

Ed: You can count on us, Zack!

Asheel: We'll make sure things go right, with you helping us of course.

Zack: So we're good to go?

*Ed and Asheel nod. Zack claps his hands.*

Zack: Great!

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(Faceless by Godsmack plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Van Culmer! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Van, a fantastic athlete.

Sarah: Of course he's good! He's one of the best on PCUW!

(The Legacy's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, from Lemon Brook, Ben Tuba! (Crowd boos)

*Ben shouts something at Van as he walks to the ring.*

Demetri: For the first time in a long time, we actually get to see one of the Tuba Brothers in singles action.

Sarah: Yeah. Most of their matches are tag team.

*The bell rings and the two tie-up. Ben pushes Van to the turnbuckle and the referee pulls him away. Ben kicks Van in the stomach followed by an uppercut. He grabs Van's head and lands a Bulldog. Ben covers; 1, 2... Van kicks out. Ben picks him up and lands a Body Slam. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop. He pins again; 1... Van kicks out. Ben sets him up and pulls him to the ropes. Van bounces off, but Ben Dropkicks him down.*

Demetri: Not looking good for Van here.

*Ben waits for Van to get up. When he does, Ben runs and is about to connect with a High Knee. But Van catches him at the right moment and throws him on the mat.*

Sarah: Nice catch, Van!

*Ben gets back up, but is taken down again by Van's Backflip Kick. Van then kicks Ben in the face. Van pins; 1, 2... Ben kicks out. Van sets him up, but Ben punches him in the face. He pulls him to the ropes. Van grabs a hold of the ropes as Ben comes towards him, he hits a clothesline! Ben gets up again and Van hits another one. Van grabs Ben, then delivers a Gutwrench Suplex.*

Demetri: Wicked Gutwrench!

*Van goes for the cover; 1, 2... Ben kicks out. Van goes to pick him up, but Ben grabs him and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He right away lands an Elbow Drop and pins; 1... Van kicks out. Ben is frustrated now. He gets on top of Van and starts punching him repeatedly until the referee pulls him away. Van is standing now and Ben goes to grabs his head, but Van pushes him away. Ben runs towards him, but Van gives him another clothesline.*

Sarah: Nice try, Ben. But Van has control again.

*Van pins; 1, 2... Ben kicks out. Ben kicks Van in the face, gets up and sets him up for a DDT.*

Demetri: Crap!

Sarah: He's about to go for a DDT!

*But as Ben gets the headlock on, Van reverses it. He goes under Ben and turns him upside down behind him.*

Demetri: Yes! Van reversed it!

Sarah: Fade to Black time!

*Van hits the Fade to Black! He goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Van Culmer!

Demetri: He did it!

Sarah: Woo hoo! And the Tuba boys' losing streak continues.

*Van gets out of the ring and slaps hands with fans.*

Demetri: The Kevin versus Rolf match is still to come tonight. But up next, it's new Knockout Ivory Gerdelman against the returning Amber.

Sarah: Let's hope Ivory can kick Amber's butt!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Ben is walking around.*

Ben: What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

*Ken Tuba walks over to him.*

Ken: What's wrong, bro?

Ben: I lost again, Ken! Our losing streak continues! And if it doesn't end soon, we'll be kicked out of The Destiny Empire!

Ken: Kevin will not kick us out.

Ben: Yes he will! He said that if the streak does not end soon, he'll kick us out!

Ken: Dude, relax. He didn't say that.

*The brothers walk down the hall as the camera switches to somewhere else backstage. Ivory is in her locker room talking on her phone.*

Ivory: Did you see me last week? …I know, I'll have more ring action tonight. Well, I gotta finish getting ready, my match is next. Watch it! …Bye! …I love you too!

*Ivory shuts off the phone. She starts putting an armband on when someone walks in the room. She looks up and there is Van.*

Van: Hey.

*Ivory stares at him.*

Ivory: Hey. What are you doing in here?

Van: I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight. I'm sure you're going to beat her.

*The crowd cheers. Ivory blushes and she tries to hide it. A crew member walks past the room.*

Crew Member: Miss Gerdelman, your match is next.

Ivory: *rolls her eyes* I know. You don't have to tell me that! Just because I'm a newbie doesn't mean you need to bug me on my matches.

Van: *chuckles* Already getting tired of it here?

Ivory: No, it's just that crew guy. Since I've arrived, he's been telling me every five minutes when my match starts.

Van: He must like you. You're not that bad looking of a girl.

*Ivory blushes even more, then starts walking out of the locker room. Van walks out of the locker room as well.*

Ivory: Well, I better get going.

Van: See you later.

*The two walk opposite directions. As Ivory is on her way to the entrance, she turns her head and looks back at Van.*

Ivory: Man, he looks sexy!

*She walks out of the entrance as the camera returns to the ring.*

(I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Last week, Ivory made an impressive debut as she teamed with Rock n' Roll Country to go against the Kankers.

Sarah: For those of you that don't remember, let's take a look at last week.

*You see footage from last week. Ivory gets tagged in, punches May and hits a clothesline. Then it shows her hitting the Reverse Tombstone Piledriver.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Eliza, from Berry River, Amber! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Amber, after two months of being in the hospital due to an illness, she returns to the ring.

Sarah: Tell you the truth, I liked it better when she wasn't here.

*Eliza and Amber hug each other on the way to the ring. They each grab a microphone and go in the ring together.*

Eliza: Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a new Knockout. Before this match begins, allow us to introduce ourselves to you. I'm Eliza.

Amber: And I'm Amber.

Eliza / Amber: (in unison) Together… we are… The Flawless Girls!

*The crowd boos.*

Sarah: I still find that name unoriginal. They ripped it off of LayCool.

Demetri: I don't think it matters now. LayCool doesn't exist anymore.

Eliza: You know, Amber here is my BFF. She's been out for two months because she got sick really bad. But tonight is her first night back. There's no way you can beat her, newbie.

*The crowd boos. Ivory rolls her eyes.*

Amber: Go ahead! Roll your eyes at me! I saw your match last Wednesday and it was pathetic! You were only in there for about a minute. And yet people are saying how awesome you were! Maybe it's because you said you are related to an actual professional wrestler. Well guess what, sweetie? You may be related to a wrestler, but it doesn't mean people will like you for it. I'm going to prove that to you!

*Eliza gets out of the ring as Amber and Ivory get ready. The bell rings and the two tie-up. Amber pushes her to the turnbuckle, then kicks her multiple times, putting Ivory in a sitting position. Amber does the Pretty Face (Stinkface) on Ivory's face. When that's done, Amber moves away with Ivory coughing.*

Demetri: That's disgusting.

*Amber goes over to the corner and runs towards Ivory. She jumps, flips, and hits her right on. Amber pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Amber sets her up and pulls her to the ropes. After Ivory bounces off the ropes, Amber attacks with a Roundhouse Kick. She covers again; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out.*

Sarah: Come on, Ivory!

Crowd: Let's go Ivory! *clap clap, clap clap clap* Let's go Ivory! *clap clap, clap clap clap*

*Amber waits for Ivory to get up. Amber goes for a kick, but Ivory catches her foot and pushes her down. Amber runs towards her and Ivory catches her and slams her on the mat. Ivory pins; 1... Amber kicks out. Eliza is at the side cheering Amber on.*

Demetri: Be quiet, Eliza!

*Amber stands up. Ivory grabs her head, but Amber gives her an elbow to the face. Ivory attacks back with a slap to the face. Amber slaps her back and Ivory gives her another slap, hard enough to make her fall to the mat.*

Sarah: That was a hard slap!

*As Ivory walks over to her, Amber trips her up and puts on a Reverse Chinlock. Ivory is laying on the mat trying to escape, but Amber keeps holding on. The crowd claps for support. Ivory is able to make it to her feet. She elbows Amber in the gut a few times, but Amber grabs her head and slams it on the mat. Amber goes to the top turnbuckle. As she is about to jump, Ivory runs up and slaps her in the face twice. But Amber kicks her in the face. Ivory immediately comes back, goes up the turnbuckle, grabs Amber, and delivers a Gutwrench Suplex from the top rope!*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: That was amazing!

*Both girls are down on the mat. The referee counts; 1... 2... Eliza is screaming at Amber to get up. 3... Ivory begins to move. 4... Both girls get up. Amber elbows Ivory, but Ivory clotheslines her back. She bounces off the ropes and hits a Spinning Heel Kick on Amber.*

Demetri: Nice kick.

*Ivory stands in the corner and waits for her to get up. Ivory kicks Amber in the gut, but Amber uppercuts her, sending her down. Amber goes to the top rope and prepares for the Moonsault.*

Eliza: Yes! You got it!

Sarah: Oh no! Going for the Moonsault!

*Amber jumps and hits the Moonsault. She covers for the pin; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out! Amber looks at the referee in disbelief.*

Demetri: She kicked out!

Sarah: Awesome!

*Eliza slams her fists on the side as she watches.*

Eliza: Come on!

*Amber is angry as she forces Ivory up to her feet. Amber goes to pull her, but Ivory reverses it and pulls Amber towards the turnbuckle. Amber runs towards it and jumps, but Ivory goes under her and grabs her legs. She then goes into position as the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Oh man! Oh man!

Sarah: It's coming! Watch out, Amber!

*Ivory hits the Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)! She pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Ivory Gerdelman!

*After the referee raises her hand, Ivory gets out of the ring as Eliza checks on Amber.*

Demetri: Ivory successfully defeated Amber.

Sarah: Sorry Amber, better luck next time.

*A replay is shown of Ivory hitting the Darkness Approaches. The cameras switch backstage, showing Jake Kimble and Azure Lee heading to the ring.*

Demetri: Up next is a Road to Glory series tag team match. It's Jake Kimble and Azure Lee versus Willy and Brody Blake.

Sarah: Don't go away!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Nazz is sitting in a locker room polishing her championship belt.*

Nazz: That Ivory sure is impressive. But she'll never get good enough to take this title from me. This my second championship reign and it'll be my longest. I plan to hold on to this for as long as I can. Ashley failed, and now-

*Nazz is interrupted when she hears someone clearing their throat. David Williams and Jenny Smith are shown standing at the door. They walk in and stare at Nazz.*

Nazz: What are you doing here?

Jenny: I just came to tell you that both Ashley and Zack have given me permission. So at End of Days, it's going to be you and me for the women's title. That means in three weeks, your title reign will end.

Nazz: You think so? You'll end like your friend; beaten by a true champion.

*The crowd boos.*

David: Raven Wells was a better champion than you are. I don't know what Kevin sees in you! You're only worth ten cents with your talent!

*The crowd cheers. David and Jenny walk out of the room while Nazz grabs her cell phone and dials someone's number.*

Nazz: Where are you? …You are not going to believe this! You are not going to believe who was just here and what they told me!

*Nazz walks out as the camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: True words, David. True words.

Sarah: Totally.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: This is a tag team match set for one-fall and it is a Road to Glory series match! Introducing first of all, from Lemon Brook, the team of Brody Blake and the PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos, some cheers for Brody)

Demetri: Back at Survival of the Fittest, Brody eliminated himself after he became a replacement for Steven Ryke in the Survivor Series match.

Sarah: But that also got him in trouble with Willy.

_**~Flashback, Survival of the Fittest~**_

*The cameras switch backstage. Willy is arguing with Brody.*

Willy: I saw what you did out there, Brody! You eliminated yourself!

Brody: I told you I didn't want to do it, but you didn't listen to me!

Willy: And I see you have a little friendship with Eddy going on.

Brody: No I don't!

Willy: Don't fool me. I saw him give you a thumbs up! Stay away from him or I'll make your life more miserable than it is now!

_**~End Flashback~**_

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Orange City, the team of Jake Kimble and PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These two great athletes are teaming up for this match.

Sarah: Let's see how they do.

*The bell rings as Azure and Willy start off. Azure immediately clotheslines Willy. He picks him up and hits a Gorilla Press Drop. Azure kicks him in the stomach before going for a pin; 1... Willy kicks out. Azure elbows Willy in the face before he grabs his arm and uses an Armbar. Willy tries to reach out to the ropes, but Azure keeps him down. Then, Willy uses his free arm to punch Azure in the face. After a few punches, Azure releases the Armbar. Willy runs toward Azure, grabs his head, and pushes it backwards hitting the mat. Willy covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Willy gets up and tags in Brody.*

Demetri: Brody is in.

Sarah: Wait, he's hesitating a little.

*Brody refuses to go in the ring, but he eventually goes in slowly. He goes to set Azure up, but Azure grabs his arm and pulls him to the ropes. Brody bounces off and Azure attacks with a Crossbody. Azure tags in Jake. Jake goes to the top rope and delivers a Diving Knee Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Jake waits for Brody to get up, then hits an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker.*

Demetri: Ow! That's gotta hurt!

*Brody is favoring his neck as Jake covers; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Jake sets Brody up, but gets hit with a punch. Brody picks him up and hits the Blake Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Brody sets him up and throws him to the turnbuckle. Willy tells him to tag and he does. Willy goes in and kicks Jake multiple times before the referee pulls him back. Willy grabs Jake, sets him back up against the turnbuckle and gives him a chop to the chest. He pulls Jake to the corner turnbuckle and runs and hits a Body Splash. Jake falls to the mat. Willy covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Willy yells at the referee before he goes to grab Jake. But Jake gives Willy a Jawbreaker followed by a Springboard Clothesline.*

Sarah: Jake is back up!

Demetri: Yes!

*Jake bounces off the ropes again and hits a Springboard Moonsault. He pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy is able to stand up and gives Jake a Suplex. Willy lands an Atomic Drop before he runs to the ropes. But as Willy bounces off, Jake gives him a Big Boot to the face. Jake runs to his corner and tags in Azure.*

Sarah: Jake made the tag!

*Azure grabs Willy and sends him back down with a Fallaway Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Azure punches him a few times, then sets him up for the Golden Gate Cross. The crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Here comes the Cross!

Sarah: Alright!

*But just as he is about to make the move, Guntep runs out, pulls Jake down from the side of the ring, and attacks him outside of the ring.*

Demetri: Not again!

Sarah: This happened the last time Azure was in a RTG tag team match!

*As Guntep throws Jake against the guardrail, Azure gets distracted by this. He releases the move and yells at Guntep. Azure doesn't realize that Willy is behind him.*

Demetri: Azure, look out!

*Azure turns around and Willy gives him the $pent (DreamStreat) (Honestly, I don't know how this move works.) Willy tags in Brody and tells him to pin. Brody goes in and covers for him; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the team of Willy and Brody Blake!

Demetri: Once again, Guntep cost Azure RTG points.

Sarah: And since Brody pinned, he earns seven points.

*As the Brodys walk up the ramp, Guntep goes into the ring to a now up Azure. The two look at each other. Then Azure tackles him and the two start to brawl in the ring.*

Demetri: The two are fighting again!

Sarah: Security!

*The two continue to brawl as security guards come out and try to separate them. They don't offer any help when Guntep and Azure knockout most of the guards. They focus on brawling again.*

Demetri: This is getting out of control!

Sarah: I don't think the security guards helped.

*Jake, who is now up, runs into the ring and tries to separate them. He yells at both of them and tells them to stop. At first, it looks like it works when Guntep turns to leave. But then, Guntep turns around and kicks Azure in the groin. Azure is laying in the ring in pain as Jake checks on him and Guntep gets out of the ring, smirking.*

Demetri: This is an intense rivalry between the two.

Sarah: In three weeks at End of Days, they'll be going at it for the hardcore championship inside a barbed wire cage!

*The cameras switch backstage. Kevin is in the Destiny Empire locker room getting ready. Kolton Hunt walks up to him.*

Kolton: Kevin, sorry to interrupt, but I have-

*Kevin pulls the microphone away from Kolton.*

Kevin: I think I know what you're going to ask me. You're going to ask how I feel about wrestling my best friend tonight and if I'm worried that it may ruin our friendship. Is that what you were going to ask me, Kolton?

Kolton: Uh…yeah, pretty much.

Kevin: I knew it because everyone has been asking me about it. Here is my answer: No, I'm not worried about it because me and Rolf talked about it and said that it's nothing personal. One of us is getting a chance to face Ed and Asheel at End of Days for the World title.

*Kevin walks out as Kolton stands there.*

Demetri: After the break, it's our main event!

Sarah: It will be Kevin and Rolf fighting each other for real this time! And Ed, Asheel, and Zack are special enforcers!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the announce table.*

Demetri: We are back here live on PCUW. During the break, we received news that next week Zack has a very important announcement.

Sarah: I heard it has something to do with the RTG series. But now it's time to pay attention because it's main event time!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following Road to Glory series match is to declare the second opponent for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship, and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Ring announcer: First, please welcome the special enforcers for this match, Asheel Din, PCUW World Heavyweight champion Ed, and PCUW Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Let's count on these guys to do a good job.

Sarah: I know they will. They promised they will make sure there's no funny business.

*Zack tells Ed and Asheel to stand on separate sides of the ring. Ed and Asheel do so.*

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Heading to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: As Kevin said before the break, he already talked to Rolf about this.

Sarah: Hopefully, they'll actually play fair.

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, he is the other half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Man, I don't know how this match will end up.

Sarah: Let's watch and see.

*The bell rings and the two circle around each other. Kevin goes to kick Rolf's legs, but Rolf grabs him and slams him on the mat. Kevin gets back up, but gets sent back down with an Arm Drag. Rolf gives him a kick to the face. He pins; 1... Kevin kicks out. Rolf sets him up but Kevin elbows him in the face. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick. He follows it up with a Knee Drop. Kevin covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kevin grabs Rolf and tries to pick him up. Rolf doesn't move his feet from the ground and reverses the move with a Hip Toss Neckbreaker.*

Demetri: Ouch!

Sarah: That's gotta hurt!

*He goes for the pin; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. As Rolf sets Kevin up, he stares at the three men on the sides of the ring.*

Demetri: Rolf is giving our enforcers an evil look.

*Kevin pushes Rolf away before he can attack, making Rolf stare in shock. Kevin gives him a Bell Clap, then bounces off the ropes to hit a High Knee. He gives the enforcers a look before he covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kevin pulls Rolf to the turnbuckle and follows it with a Body Splash. He gives a Uppercut following a Facebreaker DDT. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out.*

Sarah: These guys are actually doing good.

*Kevin sets Rolf up for the Deadhead, but Rolf delivers a Double Underhook Mat Slam. Rolf sets him up, but Kevin recovers and clotheslines Rolf outside of the ring where Ed is. Kevin Slingshots out of the ring and lands on Rolf. After staring at Ed for a few seconds, Kevin pushes Rolf back into the ring. He sets him up and punches him. Kevin pulls Rolf to the ropes. Rolf bounces off and gets hit with a Big Boot. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kevin grabs Rolf by the head as he leads him to the turnbuckle. Kevin goes on top. Rolf makes it on top with him and the two exchange punches. Kevin has the advantage when Rolf falls on the mat. As Kevin prepares to jump, Rolf jumps back on the turnbuckle, grabs Kevin, and lands a Superplex!*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: That looked like it took Kevin out.

*The two are motionless in the ring. The referee counts; 1... 2... 3... 4... Both start to get up. By the time the referee reaches 5, Kevin gives Rolf a kick to the face, sending him back down. Kevin covers again; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kevin goes to the corner and waits for Rolf to get up. He signals for the Bull Tackle.*

Demetri: Kevin is getting the Bull Tackle set up.

*Rolf is able to stand. As soon as he turns around, Kevin charges at him. But Rolf moves out of the way just in time, grabs Kevin's head as he runs by, and slams him backwards on the mat.*

Sarah: Fast thinking, I admit.

*Rolf quickly runs up the turnbuckle. He signals for the Old Country Splash. He jumps and lands right on Kevin!*

Demetri: Oh! Right on Target!

Sarah: Wonder how Kevin feels right now.

*Rolf covers for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Rolf!

Demetri: Not only did Rolf earn seven points for the Road to Glory series, but he is the second challenger for Ed at End of Days!

Sarah: I'm pretty amazed by how these guys fought.

*A replay is shown of Rolf hitting the Old Country Splash. Kevin and Rolf are standing in the ring. They look at each other as Rolf holds out a hand. Kevin looks down at it. Then, he shakes it and hugs Rolf, which makes the crowd boo.*

Demetri: I knew they would still be friends.

Sarah: I was hoping he wouldn't accept it.

*Zack, Asheel, and Ed stand together near the ramp. Zack grabs a microphone.*

Zack: Congratulations, boys. I'm impressed that you actually followed the rules this time. And Rolf, congratulations on becoming the second challenger for the World championship.

*The crowd boos.*

Zack: But I want to tell you something. Before the match, we decided to make a little tweak in the End of Days triple threat match. At the pay-per-view, it'll be Ed versus Asheel versus Rolf for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship… in a steel cage!

*The crowd cheers as Rolf stares in horror.*

Demetri: The match will be in a steel cage!

Sarah: You can tell Rolf is scared!

Zack: That's right, Rolf! But now I have something for both of you. Since you are the tag team champions, I will not make you guys defend the titles at the pay-per-view. However, you will defend them the week before. Four days before End of Days, Kevin and Rolf will defend the world tag team championships against the team that needs a well-deserved rematch, the Orange City Blazers!

*The crowd goes wild. Kevin and Rolf stare at each other.*

Demetri: The Blazers are getting their rematch!

Sarah: They deserve it.

Zack: Well, we're just about out of time. So, have a nice week.

Sarah: Amazing! The triple threat match at End of Days will be in a steel cage! And in two weeks, the Orange City Blazers get their rematch for the tag team title!

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, this has been Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling! See you next week!

*Zack, Asheel, and Ed walk up the ramp while staring at Kevin and Rolf as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

The Gourd def. Johnny Smith

Van Culmer def. Ben Tuba

Ivory Gerdelman def. Amber

**Road to Glory Series Match:** Willy and Brody Blake def. Azure Lee and Jake Kimble

**#1 Contender's World Heavyweight Championship, Road to Glory Series Match (With Zack, Asheel, and Ed as Special Enforcers):** Rolf def. Kevin

* * *

**Card for End of Days:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship, Steel Cage Match:** Ed (c) vs. Asheel Din vs. Rolf

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Barbed Wire Cage Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min (This is also Guntep's last chance at the title)

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW Television Championship:** David Williams (c) vs. Wolf Lancaster

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. Jenny Smith

* * *

**Road to Glory Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17 (Tied with Eddy for first place)**

**Ed Alba- 10**

**Kenny Smith- 10**

**Asheel Din- 10 (Tied with Kenny and Ed for second place)**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Wolf Lancaster- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7 (Tied with Wolf and Willy for third place)**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

Wow! What a show! The Gourd's attacker gave one last warning, Ivory was impressive, the Azure-Guntep rivalry is heating up, and Rolf is the second challenger for the World title at End of Days. Who is The Gourd's attacker? What's next for Ivory? Was it right for David and Jenny to say what they said to Nazz? What is Zack's announcement? Find out next week!


	11. Chapter 11

We are getting closer to End of Days! Tonight, Zack will make his announcement and The Gourd's attacker will be revealed! What will happen?

Let's get on with it! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: December Week 3**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer with Sarah Watkins at ringside.

Sarah: Eleven more days until the final pay-per-view of the year! We are coming at it at full speed!

Demetri: And what a main event we have for you tonight! It is a six man tag team match. The Erupting Eds will face off Wolf Lancaster, Aries Austin, and the returning Steven Ryke in a Road to Glory series match. However, since only two members of each team is in the series, Zack has made a deal. If Double D or Aries score a pinfall or submission, both of the RTG series people on their team will earn points.

Sarah: Enough of that, let's head to the ring! Zack is about to come out for his announcement!

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Zack has said this announcement is important.

Sarah: Wonder what it could be.

Zack: PCUW Universe, let me hear you scream!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Zack: Before I get on with the announcement, I just need to say that it is a three parter. There are three parts to this announcement. First, when End of Days is done, I'll be unifying a title which means I'm getting rid of a championship.

*The crowd boos.*

Zack: I know, some of you aren't too happy about that. But, I have found another championship to replace it. No wait, I have _two _championships to replace it! After End of Days, we will have a tournament to declare the first champion for one of the titles!

*The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Sounds pretty good.

Zack: Second, two weeks ago I received a suggestion from soon-to-be new women's champ, Jenny Smith. She suggested that I hire a Knockout Law, a woman who is in charge of all the Knockouts. I've thought about it, and I've made a decision. For the next few weeks, I'll be looking for the right person to become the Knockout Law. I am taking Jenny's suggestion.

Sarah: Cool! We're going to have a Knockout Law!

Zack: Now, the third and final part. I'm changing the name of the Road to Glory series.

Demetri: What?

Zack: I was thinking a few days ago that Road to Glory isn't our biggest event of the year. You see, WWE has the Royal Rumble in which whoever can be the last man standing wins a title shot of his choice at Wrestlemania. IMPACT Wrestling has the Bound for Glory series, in which wrestlers compete in a tournament and whoever has the highest number of points in the end will get a World title shot at Bound for Glory. And us, well, ours is the same as IMPACT's. So what I'm trying to say is that instead of the winner in the tournament getting the shot at Road to Glory in April, they'll get the shot in June at New Day instead. New Day is our biggest event of the year!

Sarah: Oh, I get it!

Zack: Instead of the series being called the Road to Glory series, it'll be renamed the New Day series!

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: Thank you. That is all, enjoy the show. After the break, there will be a #1 contender's match.

Demetri: What a huge announcement! First a title will be unified, but will be replaced with two different ones. Second Zack will be on the search for a Knockout Law. And three the name of our tournament is now New Day series!

Sarah: Time for a little commercial break!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(All the Small Things by Blink-182 plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is a triple threat match and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Cruiserweight championship! Making his way to the ring first, from Peach Creek, Jimmy! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: We are beginning the wrestling tonight with a #1 contenders match.

Sarah: I know that Jimmy will lose immediately. I have hopes for the other two competitors.

(Hunt You Down by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: Second, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny "The Wind" Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The Wind may get his first shot at the cruiserweight title tonight.

Sarah: His sister, Jenny, will be facing Nazz for the women's title in eleven days.

(Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: And finally, from Orange City, "El Fantastico", Justin Ledger! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: And "fantastico" he is!

Sarah: Let's see if he can get another shot at the championship.

*The bell rings and Jimmy tries to kick Johnny. But Johnny catches his foot and Justin kicks Jimmy's head from behind. Justin goes for the pin; 1, 2... Johnny breaks it up. Johnny grabs Jimmy and throws him to the outside of the ring. As Johnny turns around, Justin clotheslines him and attempts a kick to the face. Johnny catches him and rolls him up; 1, 2... Justin escapes. Johnny tries to hit a Bicycle kick, but Justin ducks and misses. Justin grabs Johnny's arm and takes him down with an Arm Drag. Both kip up. As they are about to attack, Jimmy runs into the ring and Dropkicks Justin down.*

Demetri: Jimmy is back in the ring.

*Jimmy punches Johnny in the gut and takes him to the turnbuckle. He headbutts into Johnny's midsection multiple times. He yells in his face before he pulls him into the corner turnbuckle. Jimmy goes for a Body Splash, but Johnny gets out of the way and Jimmy hits the turnbuckle.*

Sarah: Jimmy got a face full of turnbuckle!

*Johnny goes behind Jimmy and hits a Reverse DDT. As Jimmy gets up, Johnny bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Hurricanrana. Jimmy rolls out of the ring to recover as Johnny is about to clothesline Justin who is now up. But Justin clotheslines Johnny instead!*

Demetri: Whoa! That was unexpected.

*Justin goes for the pin; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Jimmy tries to get back into the ring, but Justin punches him to send him back down. Justin runs up the top turnbuckle and hits Jimmy on the outside with a Diving Crossbody.*

Sarah: That was awesome!

*Justin grabs Jimmy and pushes him back into the ring. He stands on the ropes and attempts a Missile Dropkick on Jimmy. But Jimmy gets out of the way. Justin runs towards him and Jimmy attacks with a Monkey Flip. Jimmy turns around and gets hit with an Enzuigiri by Johnny. Johnny covers; 1, 2... Justin breaks it up. Justin and Johnny now work together by lifting up Jimmy and throwing him out of the ring and onto the floor. Jimmy is in pain as Justin and Johnny start fighting again.*

Demetri: Looks like Jimmy is out for the rest of the match.

*Justin elbows Johnny in the face, then pulls him to the ropes. Johnny is taken down with an Arm Drag. Justin bounces off the ropes, but Johnny lands the Spear.*

Sarah: There goes the Spear!

*But Johnny is not done. He climbs up the top turnbuckle and signals for the Air Wind.*

Demetri: He's going to jump!

*As Johnny jumps, Justin moves and Johnny misses.*

Sarah: Oh! Johnny missed.

*Justin quickly runs to the ropes as Johnny gets up. He then connects with the Mexo-Cutta (Springboards back onto opponent and catches the neck and drops them with a Cutter)!*

Demetri: Holy cow! The Mexo-Cutta!

Sarah: Let's see if it's enough!

*Justin covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Justin Ledger!

Demetri: Yes! Justin will face Willy Blake at End of Days for the cruiserweight title!

*A replay of the Mexo-Cutta is shown. In the ring, Justin and Johnny shake hands before Justin walks out. Jimmy is still outside of the ring.*

Sarah: That was an incredible match.

Demetri: Yes it was. We'll now send it back to Kolton Hunt, who is with David Williams.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton and David.*

Kolton: Everybody, I'm here with PCUW Television champion David Williams. David, are you ready for your match in eleven days against Wolf Lancaster for the title?

David: I'm ready as I'll ever be, Kolton. I've got that match and my girlfriend Jenny is facing Nazz for the women's championship, which I know she'll win. I don't know if I can get more ready than-

Nazz: (off-screen) Well, well, well.

*Nazz appears onscreen.*

Nazz: Just the person we were looking for.

David: Nazz, what do you want?

Nazz: What do I want? I-

*Kevin appears.*

Kevin: Get yourself out to the ring, Williams! I got something to say to you!

David: Oh yeah?

Kevin: Darn right I do!

David: Alright! I'll be out there!

*Kevin walks away while Nazz looks at David.*

Nazz: You should've known better than to mess with me.

*She flicks her fingers at David's face. She walks away as David stares angrily.*

Nazz: See you in the ring, Dave!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos as Kevin and Nazz walk out with both of their titles over their shoulders. Kevin has a serious look on his face while Nazz is smiling.*

Demetri: We welcome you back to PCUW, and it appears Kevin has something to say to David Williams.

Sarah: I think I know what he's going to complain about.

*Kevin grabs a microphone once he and Nazz are in the ring.*

Kevin: David! David Williams! Dav- Cut the music! David Williams! Get out here and bring your little girlfriend with you!

*The crowd boos.*

Sarah: (sarcastically) This will end smooth.

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

*The crowd cheers as David and Jenny walk out. David has his belt over his shoulder and is holding Jenny's hand. David doesn't get a microphone and goes into the ring.*

Kevin: Let me introduce myself. I'm Kevin Lewis, one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions and the leader of The Destiny Empire! And this is my girlfriend, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, *looks at Jenny* the PCUW Women's champion!

Demetri: Duh. We already know that.

Kevin: Dave, I've always despised you. I've hated you before PCUW began and I hated you when you came here. But after what you said to my girl last week, you crossed the line! How dare you insult a lovely girl like this?

*The crowd boos.*

Sarah: Yeah right.

Kevin: She was the first women's champion back in June, and you said her talent is only worth ten cents! You don't talk to me or her that way!

David: I can say whatever I want to say!

Kevin: How about you? When you didn't win the television title at the first PCUW episode, you were all, "Oh whiny, whiny! I didn't win the television title! Oh I'm so sad whiny, whiny!"

David: I did not do that!

Kevin: You are just pathetic, Williams! You are all around pathetic!

*Kevin then looks at Jenny.*

Kevin: And you, you little brat!

*The crowd boos. David moves in front of Jenny to protect her.*

Kevin: You good for nothing wanna-be women's champion!

David: Don't talk to her that way, you jerk!

Kevin: (paying no attention to David) You should be honored to face Nazz. She should be respected. But you chose to disrespect her. Bad choice for you!

*Nazz gives Kevin a kiss on the cheek.*

Kevin: Do you know what I think of both of you? I think you are two ungrateful pieces of crap!

*The crowd boos loudly. David pretends to leave, but he turns around and violently pushes Kevin.*

David: Want to take a shot at me, punk? Huh? Want to take a shot at me?

*Four security guards run in and surround them.*

Kevin: Security relax, this won't get out of hand. If I was in charge, I would fire both of you right now! But since I'm not, I'll make sure both of you can't compete at End of Days. I'll start with you tonight, David. So why don't you take that future hoe of yours and-

*David attacks Kevin and starts punching at him.*

Demetri: Whoa! Kevin went a little too far!

Sarah: Maybe farther than he thought!

*David and Kevin are now brawling in the ring. Jenny and Nazz are as well. More security guards come in and separate the four. The girls calm down a bit, but the boys struggle to be let go. David is able to break free and jumps on Kevin. They begin brawling again and the security guards try to stop them.*

Demetri: This is getting out of control!

Sarah: Wait, who's that?

*Wolf Lancaster runs into the ring. He attacks David from behind and sends him down.*

Demetri: That's Wolf Lancaster, David's opponent at End of Days for the TV championship!

*Wolf sets David back up, then grabs his head and lands the Cutter on him. David is laying in the ring, out. Jenny goes toward David, kneeling next to him.*

Sarah: Will this be David's fate in eleven days?

*Nazz mocks Jenny by making a crying gesture at her. When Nazz and Kevin exit the ring, Wolf looks at David, then at Jenny. He smirks at her before he walks out. The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. He is talking on the phone.*

Zack: Next Wednesday? I can't, I have to be here. …Can we just schedule it for another time? …*sigh* Fine. I figure something out. …Bye.

*Zack closes the phone. The camera moves, showing Eliza and Amber walking into the room.*

Eliza / Amber: Hi Zacky.

*Zack looks up and sees them. He sits up straight and tries to look happy.*

Zack: What can I do for you girls?

Eliza: We were wondering that since The Flawless Girls are back together, we could get a shot at the women's tag team titles.

Amber: And we want it to be at End of Days.

Zack: I don't know, girls.

Eliza: Oh, please Zack!

Amber: Pretty please?

*Zack thinks for a moment, then sighs.*

Zack: Tell you what, we will have another #1 contender's match tonight. You will face Selena Russo and Kelly Cage. If you can defeat them, you'll face Rock n' Roll Country at End of Days for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championships.

Eliza: Yay!

*Each girl goes on one side of Zack.*

Eliza / Amber: Thank you, Zacky.

*They kiss Zack on the cheeks then walk out. Zack rubs his cheeks and sighs.*

Zack: Boy, I can't wait until I hire a Knockout Law.

Demetri: Still to come tonight, the six man tag team Road to Glory series match. Oh wait, it's New Day series now.

Sarah: Get it right, Demi! But up next is a New Day series match. Kenny Smith will face Brody Blake!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. The Gourd is walking.*

Gourd: My attacker will reveal himself tonight, but after I beat Robert Black will he do it! When I face Robert tonight, I'll show the attacker what I'll do to him when he comes out to show me who he is! He is going to regret attacking me in the first place!

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Near the entrance, Willy is talking to Brody.*

Willy: I want you to win tonight, Brody! Don't screw it up or I'll lower your pay like I did at Survival of the Fittest!

Brody: Can I just go out now?

Willy: You can go. Win this!

*Willy walks away and Brody heads up the entrance as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Stand Clear by M.O.P plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is a New Day series match! Heading to the ring first, from Lemon Brook, Brody Blake! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Brody just keeps on being bullied by his cousin.

Sarah: I really hope he tries to do something about it.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Kenny has definitely made an impact on PCUW lately.

Sarah: He's been in a lot of action!

*The bell rings and Kenny and Brody lock up. Kenny is able to push Brody against the turnbuckle. He begins to kick his gut multiple times before running and hitting a Body Splash. He covers; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Kenny is able to lift up Brody and hit an Inverted Atomic Drop. Kenny bounces off the ropes and delivers a Back Body Drop. He goes for the pin again; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. As Kenny gets back up, he runs towards Brody. But Brody grabs him and lands the Blake Drop. He pins; 1... Kenny kicks out.*

Demetri: Brody is beginning to fight back.

*Brody pushes Kenny to the turnbuckle and gives him a chop to the chest. Kenny goes on his knees, Brody kicks him in the head and covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Brody sets up Kenny, then delivers a Body Slam. He runs to the ropes, bounces off, and goes for a Leg Drop. But Kenny moves and Brody misses. As Brody is getting up, Kenny goes behind him and lands a Double Knee Backbreaker!*

Sarah: Ow! That looks like it hurts!

*Brody favors his back as he gets back up. Kenny runs towards him, but Brody pushes him back. Kenny somersaults backwards and runs again, but this time Brody hits him with a Bicycle Kick. Brody pins; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Brody picks him up and lands a Suplex. But Kenny gets right back up and gives Brody a Big Boot. He pins again; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Kenny is about to reach down to Brody, but Brody lifts up his leg and kicks him. Brody quickly gets up, grabs Kenny, and delivers a Suplex. He picks him up again and lands a Fireman's Carry Slam.*

Demetri: Looks like the tables are turning for Kenny.

Sarah: Brody's in control now!

*Brody covers again; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. In frustration, Brody slams his fists on the mat. He sets Kenny up and knees him in the face. He gets set up for the Brody Bomb (TKO).*

Demetri: He's going for the Brody Bomb!

Sarah: Can he get a pin?

*But then, Kenny is able to push him away. Brody quickly turns around and Kenny hits a Freak Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)!*

Demetri: Whoa! Unexpected Freak Kick by Kenny!

Sarah: Can he do it?

*He pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kenny Smith!

Demetri: What an incredible match!

Sarah: Kenny just won seven more points on his score! But Willy will not be too happy with Brody.

Demetri: Wait, I have word something is going on in the parking lot. We have cameras on the scene right now.

*The cameras switch to the parking lot. There, Guntep Min, Aries Austin, and Wolf are beating on Azure Lee, Jonny 2x4, and David. They are slamming them into cars, stomping on them, and throwing them to the ground.*

Sarah: What the…? There's a brawl going on! Someone needs to stop this!

*Dozens of security guards run in and pull the heels away. They do break it out, but end up getting pulled back again. The three victims are laying there helpless.*

Demetri: We have to go to commercials!

Sarah: Stay where you are!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing the security guards leading Guntep, Aries, and Wolf through the halls. Then from out of his office, Zack comes out. He has an angry look on his face.*

Zack: Min, Austin, Lancaster! In my office, NOW!

*The three follow him into his office. He slams the door shut once they get in and stands in front of them.*

Zack: I can't believe what you just did out there in the parking lot! I should call the police on you for what you did!

Aries: We were just trying to weaken our opponents for End of Days.

Zack: I don't approve of that and the fans don't approve of that! You have no right to hurt your opponents before the pay-per-view! So from now until End of Days, eleven days away, you are not allowed to touch your opponents! Don't even lay a finger on them! If you do, you might as well kiss your title shots goodbye! Understood?

Guntep / Aries / Wolf: (in unison, sarcastically) Yes, Principal.

Zack: Okay, you may go.

*The three walk out as Zack collapses back in his desk and sighs. The camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: Nice catch, Zack.

Sarah: They're in trouble now!

(Broken Dream by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Ring announcer: This is a Knockouts tag team match to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, the team of Selena Russo and Kelly Cage! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Selena and Kelly may get a shot at the tag titles if they win this match.

Sarah: I hope they win it. They fight better than the opponents they'll face tonight.

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls! (Crowd boos)

*The girls replicate The Beautiful People entrance, including the part where they shake their butts on the side of the ring.*

Demetri: I can't believe Zack gave them this match.

Sarah: I'm kind of worried about him. He should've fired the three guys that beat their pay-per-view opponents in the parking lot and he gave the girls this match. I think he's stressed.

*The bell rings as Amber and Selena start it off. Selena runs at Amber and elbows her to the ropes. Selena pulls her towards the other ropes and clotheslines her. She knees Amber in the stomach multiple times before setting her up and gives her and Atomic Drop followed by a Dropkick from behind. Selena tags in Kelly. Kelly grabs Amber's head and slams it back on the mat. She sets her up and gives her a Hair Pull Backbreaker. Kelly covers; 1, 2... Amber kicks out.*

Demetri: So far so good for Selena and Kelly.

*Kelly holds onto Amber's hair as she has her stand up. Amber punches Kelly and kicks her in the gut. She connects with a Roundhouse Kick. She pins; 1, 2... Kelly kicks out. Eliza is clapping for Amber in the corner.*

Eliza: Nice try, BFF. Keep trying.

*Amber pushes Kelly to the turnbuckle, putting her in a sitting position. Amber goes over and does the Pretty Face on her. Amber tags in Eliza. Both girls stomp on Kelly before Amber has Kelly stand in the corner. Amber pulls Eliza towards Kelly and Eliza hits a Body Splash. Eliza covers; 1, 2... Kelly kicks out. Kelly tries to make a tag to Selena, but Eliza grabs her by the hair and pulls her back. Eliza continues to hold on to her as she hits a Single Knee Facebreaker. She rolls up Kelly; 1, 2... Kelly kicks out. Eliza is about to reach down at her, but Kelly kicks her in the face. As Eliza has her back towards Kelly, Kelly attacks with a Bulldog.*

Sarah: Good comeback for Kelly!

*Kelly waits for Eliza to get up, then hits a Handspring Elbow. She is pumped up and the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Kelly has it now!

*Kelly lifts up Eliza and carries her over her shoulder as she tags in Selena. Kelly slams Eliza on the mat as Selena stands on the top rope. Selena jumps and hits a Diving Leg Drop. She goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Selena gets Eliza in position for the Crossface.*

Sarah: Selena is putting her in the Crossface.

*Selena gets it locked in. Eliza is fighting her way to make it out, but Selena keeps the hold on. The referee is checking on Eliza to see if she taps. As Eliza raises her arm about to tap, Amber comes in and kicks Selena, having her break the hold. Eliza has Selena stand up and pulls her to the ropes. But Selena gives a Shoulder Block, then runs towards Amber and punches her off of the ring. She goes back to Eliza and kicks her in the gut before she hits a DDT. She pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Selena grabs Eliza by the hair and tags in Kelly.*

Demetri: Here comes Kelly again.

*Kelly jumps off the turnbuckle and lands a Hurricanrana. She bounces off the ropes and clotheslines Eliza. She then climbs up the turnbuckle again. She signals for the Shooting Star Press.*

Sarah: Alright!

*Kelly jumps and lands it! She covers; 1, 2... Amber runs in and breaks it up. The referee pushes Amber back as Kelly sets Eliza up, but Eliza knees her in the face. She goes over to her corner and tags in Amber. Amber gets in and delivers a Scoop Slam. She runs over and punches Selena down. Kelly gets up and punches Amber from behind. Kelly tries to do a Suplex, but Amber elbows her. She turns around and gives Kelly an uppercut followed by a boot to the face. Amber gets on the top turnbuckle and jumps for the Moonsault.*

Demetri: There she goes for the Moonsault!

Sarah: Please miss!

*Amber hits it! She goes for the cover; 1, 2, (Selena tries to run in the ring, but she's too late) 3!*

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, The Flawless Girls!

Demetri: Great, now they'll face Raven and Mandy at End of Days for the titles.

*Eliza and Amber hug and signal that the belts will be their's while Selena checks on Kelly.*

Sarah: Bummer!

*The cameras switch backstage. Robert Black is shown warming up. Missy Bell comes up to him.*

Bell: Ready for your match?

Robert: Ready as I'll ever be!

*Robert starts to walk, but Bell stays beside him.*

Bell: I'm coming out with you.

Robert: No! The Gourd is too dangerous. He could hurt you!

Bell: He could hurt _you_. Please let me come out with you.

Robert: *sigh* Fine. Just stay out of the way, okay?

*Bell nods. The two give a little kiss before Robert grabs a hold of her hand and walks off.*

Demetri: It's Robert Black versus The Gourd after this!

Sarah: Will Robert survive his wrath?

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. The Orange City Blazers are shown.*

Justin: At Survival of the Fittest, we got screwed! But next week, we get our rematch for the tag team titles! This time, we will walk out as champions.

Don: And thanks to Senor Zachary, if Nazz interferes, the titles will immediately be given to us! (says this in Spanish) _See you next week!_

*The cameras switch to the announce table.*

Demetri: That's right! The Orange City Blazers will get a second shot at the tag team titles!

Sarah: And Nazz cannot interfere or the titles will be taken from Kevin and Rolf! But the match coming up is The Gourd versus Robert Black.

Demetri: We heard that The Gourd's mystery attacker is supposed to reveal himself tonight.

Sarah: He better hurry! We only have two more matches left!

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, accompanied to the ring by Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd! (Crowd boos)

*As Gourd enters the ring, he looks around.*

Demetri: The Gourd is looking to find any sign of his attacker.

Sarah: Don't worry, he'll be out here sometime. But he should hurry!

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, accompanied by Missy Bell, from Cherry Falls, "The Oddball", Robert Black! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Robert has his chance to compete tonight. And look at the beautiful Missy Bell with him.

Sarah: Don't say that in front of him, Demi.

*Robert gives Bell another kiss before he goes into the ring. The bell rings and the two circle each other. Gourd pushes Robert, but Robert tries to attack back by trying to grab a hold of him. It doesn't work as Gourd throws him over to the corner. Robert goes for another try, but Gourd throws him again. Robert runs to him and punches him before he is able to lift Gourd up for a Suplex. Robert covers; 1... Gourd kicks out. Both men get back up and Gourd goes for a clothesline. Robert ducks and then gives Gourd a chop to the chest. Gourd doesn't seem too affected.*

Demetri: Not going too good for Robert right now.

*Gourd pushes Robert to the corner a third time. Gourd runs towards him and attempts a Body Press, but Robert moves and Gourd hits the turnbuckle. On the ring apron, Robert grabs Gourd's head and hits it against the turnbuckle. Robert runs back in the ring, bounces off the ropes and attempts a Crossbody. But Gourd catches him and attempts to go for a Fallaway Slam. Robert is able to get out of the move. When he gets out, he kicks Gourd's leg following a Dropkick.*

Sarah: He's doing it now!

*Robert pins; 1... Gourd kicks out. They get back up. Robert runs towards Gourd, but is held by a hand on the throat. Robert pushes the arm away, making Gourd do it again. Robert pushes it away again, and this time begins punching Gourd like crazy. He runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a hard clothesline!*

Demetri: Nice clothesline!

*Robert pins; 1, 2... Gourd kicks out. As Gourd is still down, Robert goes on the top rope. When he makes it up there, Gourd comes over and lifts him off of the turnbuckle. He delivers a Gorilla Press Slam. Gourd waits for Robert to get up. Robert struggles, but ends up making it to the turnbuckle. Robert stands against it and Gourd comes running towards him. Robert moves, but Gourd avoids getting hit. Robert bounces off the ropes and tries to hit a clothesline. But Gourd grabs him as he is running towards him and delivers the Gourdy Slam!*

Sarah: No! The Gourdy Slam! It's over!

*Gourd goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, The Gourd.

Demetri: No! Robert had control of most of this match.

Sarah: But The Gourd ended up winning it with a Gourdy Slam.

*A replay of Gourd's Gourdy Slam is shown. Back in the ring, Gourd has a microphone.*

Gourd: Oh attacker! It's that time now! It's time to reveal yourself to me! When I'm done with you, you'll wish you've never attacked me.

*After a few seconds, nothing happens.*

Demetri: Is he coming out?

Sarah: Maybe the person changed his mind.

Gourd: Come on, you'll be fine. I'll just give you a beating that's slow and painful.

*Silence, then the lights go out.*

Demetri: He's coming!

Sarah: He'll finally be revealed!

*The lights come back on and there is the mystery black ski mask person standing there with the pipe in his hand. The Gourd turns around and sees him. They stare at each other before Gourd runs to attack him. But the attacker hits Gourd on the head with the pipe. He uses the pipe and puts it on Gourd's neck, trying to choke him. When that's done, the attacker drags Gourd with him towards the turnbuckle. He sets Gourd on top of it, climbing with it. When he's on top, he grabs Gourd and immediately hits a Suplex from the top rope!*

Demetri: Holy cow!

Sarah: That's a hard hit!

*The person stands over the knocked out Gourd and stares at him. He then puts his hands on his ski mask and slowly takes it off. It is off and reveals… **Eric Peterson!** The crowd goes crazy!*

Demetri: What the… That's Eric Peterson! He was injured by The Gourd at Still Unbroken! Cost him the hardcore championship!

Sarah: I can't believe it!

*Eric grins as he looks down at Gourd. He then walks out of the ring and up the ramp.*

Demetri: Well ladies and gentlemen, up next is the main event! Six man tag team New Day series match.

Sarah: And don't forget, if Double D or Aries score the pinfall or submission, both members of the winning team that are in the New Day series will earn points. Straight ahead!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Eric Peterson.*

Eric: That's right! I'm back! And it feels so good to be back on Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling! For those of you that don't remember, I have been out for almost three months with a back injury that The Gourd gave me at Still Unbroken. I was in a fatal four way match for the hardcore championship and that's when I got injured. He cost me the hardcore title! But now that I'm back, I'll get my revenge. Gourd, at End of Days, you and me in a match! And you will wrestle me whether you want to or not! I'll give you the beating of your life! And after I'm done with you, I'll be on the quest to become PCUW Hardcore champion.

*The cameras switch to Melanie Woodland, standing with Steven Ryke.*

Melanie: I'm here with Steven Ryke. Steven, what-

*Steven interrupts Melanie by moving the microphone away from her.*

Steven: Melanie, no questions and let me do the talking. Three weeks ago, the Eds took me out of the Survivor Series match and also out of the New Day series. Now I'm behind in points thanks to them! But tonight, they will pay when I give them what they deserve!

*Steven walks away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a New Day series Six Man Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall! In this contest, if Edd or Aries score the pinfall or submission, their tournament teammates will both earn points! And now here is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*The crowd cheers.*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first of all, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Wolf Lancaster and Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Earlier, Wolf and Aries were beating down on their End of Days opponents.

Sarah: Thank goodness my bro caught them and got them screwed!

Steven's Voice: I'M BACK!

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: And their tag team partner, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: The week before Survival of the Fittest, Steven was taken out by The Eds, which forced him to not participate in the Survivor Series match and getting behind on the New Day series.

Sarah: The Eds' plan worked!

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Peach Creek, they are the team of Eddy, Edd, and PCUW World Heavyweight champion Ed, The Erupting Eds! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: There is our team! And Ed is the World champ.

Sarah: He's going to defend that belt in eleven days against Asheel and Rolf inside a steel cage.

*The bell rings as Eddy and Steven start it off. Eddy tries to confuse Steven by moving back and forth before going underneath him. Before Steven can react, Eddy hits a Double Knee Backbreaker. Eddy covers; 1... Steven kicks out. Eddy sets Steven up and hits a Jawbreaker. He bounces off the ropes and clotheslines Steven. Eddy covers again; 1... Steven kicks out. Steven throws Eddy down with an Arm Drag and when he's down, Steven begins to Knee Drop him. Steven picks up Eddy and delivers a Spinning Neckbreaker.*

Demetri: Ow!

Sarah: Not good!

*Steven pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Steven drags Eddy by the hair as he tags in Wolf. Wolf stomps on him multiple times before picking him up and hitting a Snap Suplex. Eddy is in a sitting position, but is down when Wolf kicks the back of his head. He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Eddy tries to make a tag, but Wolf stomps on him. Wolf picks him up again and delivers a Fireman's Carry Drop. When Eddy is down, Wolf goes to grab his legs. But Eddy unexpectedly kicks Wolf away. Eddy stands up and Wolf runs towards him. Eddy dodges Wolf's attack and trips him up. Eddy then grabs his foot and locks the Money Lock.*

Demetri: Eddy has the Money Lock locked in!

*Wolf screams in pain as the hold is on. He is able to crawl to the ropes and grab a hold of them. Eddy lets go and quickly tags in Ed. Wolf runs to Ed, but Ed grabs his throat and hits a Chokeslam. Wolf stands up and runs to the corner, looking scared. Aries tags in. Aries runs at Ed, but Ed hits a Back Body Drop, sending Aries flying into the air. You can hear him yelling "Whoa!" as he gets lifted up.*

Sarah: Looks like Aries can actually fly! Haha!

*Ed pins; 1... Aries kicks out. Ed sets him up. Aries gives him a punch to the face, then runs to the ropes and delivers a Springboard Forearm Smash. He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Aries pulls Ed to the corner, with a little struggle. When Ed is in the corner, Aries gives him multiple punches before running to the corner and hitting a Running Crossbody. Ed falls to the mat. Aries bounces off the ropes and hits the Air-Aries.*

Demetri: Aries hit the Air-Aries!

Sarah: Come on, Ed!

*Aries pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out! Aries argues with the referee before grabbing Ed by the head. He connects with a Jawbreaker and runs to the ropes again. But Ed attacks back with a clothesline. He picks up Aries with a Snake Eyes. Aries stumbles in the middle of the ring and Ed hits with a Big Boot. He covers; 1, 2... Steven comes in and breaks it up. The referee sends Steven out of the ring as Aries puts Ed's head in a headlock. He runs up the turnbuckle and hits a Sliced Bread. The move knocks both Ed and Aries out.*

Demetri: That Sliced Bread just knocked out both men!

*The referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... Ed and Aries start to crawl over to their corners. 4... Both leap up and tag. Ed tags in Edd and Aries tags in Steven.*

Sarah: Double D is in!

*Edd clotheslines Steven two times before going on the top rope and hitting a Missile Dropkick. Edd covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Edd sets him up, and Steven punches him following a Rolling Suplex. Steven attempts a pin; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Edd gets up quickly, but is taken down again by Steven who grabs his leg and rolls him up; 1, 2... Edd escapes. Edd immediately bounces off the ropes and hits the Shining Wizard!*

Demetri: The Shining Wizard!

Sarah: Could the match end here?

*Edd goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, The Erupting Eds!

Demetri: Double D made the pin, so both Ed and Eddy earn New Day series points.

*The three friends hug in the ring as the referee hands Ed his belt. But then Kevin and Rolf run out at attack on them.*

Sarah: Not them again!

*Kevin, Rolf, Aries, and Wolf are stomping on the Eds while Steven goes outside of the ring and takes out a belt.*

Demetri: He better not be thinking what I think he is!

*Steven grins as he gets back into the ring with the belt. Guntep and the Tuba Brothers run in and beat up Eddy and Edd in the corners while the other Destiny Empire members hold Ed down. They grab hold of his arms and legs.*

Sarah: Oh no!

Steven: Did you enjoy beating me up? I'll definitely enjoy beating you up.

*Steven takes the belt and whips it on Ed. Ed screams in pain. Steven continues to whip him. Edd and Eddy are laying in the corners helpless.*

Demetri: Enough's enough, Steven!

Sarah: I don't think he'll stop.

*Steven tells the guys to set him up. Due to the whipping, Ed can't stand up. Steven sets Ed up for the Empire Twist (TKO). But then…*

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Demetri: We got help coming!

*Asheel Din, John Williams, Kenny Smith and Johnny Smith run out and head into the ring. The Destiny Empire members retreat, making the crowd boo.*

Sarah: Chickens!

*Asheel and the rest check on the Eds. Asheel glares at the Destiny Empire.*

Sarah: At least someone came to the rescue. It could've been a lot worse.

Demetri: You're right. Ladies and gentlemen, until next week, good night!

*Kevin yells at Asheel as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**#1 Contender's Cruiserweight Championship, Triple Threat Match:** Justin Ledger def. Johnny Smith and Jimmy

**New Day Series Match:** Kenny Smith def. Brody Blake

**#1 Contender's Women's Tag Team Championship:** The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) def. Selena Russo and Kelly Cage

The Gourd def. Robert Black

**New Day Series Match:** The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) def. Wolf Lancaster, Aries Austin, and Steven Ryke (Ed and Eddy both earn points)

* * *

**Card for End of Days:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship, Steel Cage Match: **Ed (c) vs. Asheel Din vs. Rolf

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Barbed Wire Cage Match: **Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min (This is also Guntep's last chance at the title)

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW Television Championship: **David Williams (c) vs. Wolf Lancaster

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) vs. Jenny Smith

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship: **Willy Blake (c) vs. Justin Ledger

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (c) vs. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber)

Eric Peterson vs. The Gourd

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Wolf Lancaster- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7 (Tied with Wolf and Willy for third place)**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

Holy moly! Zack is on the search for a Knockout Law and adding two new titles and getting rid of one after End of Days, Gourd's attacker was Eric Peterson, and the return of Steven Ryke, who is back for vengeance!

Possible spoiler alert: If you thought this week was bad for the champions, wait until next week, the final show before End of Days. It'll be worse!


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight is the final show before End of Days! Kevin and Rolf are going against the Orange City Blazers in the rematch for the tag titles. What will happen tonight? Oh, and this episode takes place on the day before Christmas Eve.

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: December Week 4**

*The show opens as we see Eddy in the Erupting Eds locker room. He is pacing back and forth and is worrying about something.*

Eddy: This is bad! This is bad! This is very bad!

*Edd comes in the room.*

Edd: Eddy, are you alright?

Eddy: No, I'm not alright! We're in trouble tonight! Every champion is in trouble!

Edd: What do you mean?

Eddy: You didn't hear about it?

*Eddy looks around, then whispers in Edd's ear.*

Edd: Oh. But that means-

Eddy: Ed will be running into trouble! I heard Destiny Empire will go out at the beginning of the show and call out all of the champions. We need to warn Ed before that happens!

Edd: Right!

*Eddy and Edd run out of the locker room.*

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and next to me is my collogue, Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: In four days, the final pay-per-view of the year, End of Days, will take place. However, I'm kinda worried about tonight.

Demetri: Why?

Sarah: You may hear about it when The Destiny Empire comes out.

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos as the whole Destiny Empire team (including Nazz) walk into the ring. Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz flash their titles.*

Kevin: Now before I get down to what I want to say, I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! Oh, and a happy new year!

*The crowd boos.*

Kevin: Okay, I have good news and bad news. What I mean by that it's good news for us, bad news for you. We just found out that tonight, chairman and GM Zack has a show with his band. So for him having to go to that, Zack will not be here tonight!

*The crowd boos loudly.*

Kevin: Oh, and more good news for us! He has a show this Sunday as well! So while we're in Fargo, North Dakota for End of Days, he'll still be down here!

*The crowd continues to boo.*

Kevin: Anyway, in four days, End of Days will be upon us. And despite the name, End of Days isn't exactly the end. It is the beginning of everything! Not only for The Destiny Empire, but for each and everyone of you fans! For every athlete in PCUW in any shape or form, for any young wrestler hoping to become one of what stands in the middle of this ring. End of Days is that beginning!

*Booing from crowd continues.*

Kevin: Now some of you may think because we put a bounty on every title we don't have, and I put some heavy pressure on my team to win those titles. I just want to let you know that it's my competitive nature. That's all it is. But we're going to do it the right way. Now, with that in mind, tonight will be a night of champions and with that being said, I'd like to introduce some very important champions here in PCUW. So gentlemen and lady, let's make them feel comfortable, let's make them feel at home. First please come to the ring, the X Division champion, the great athlete he is, Mr. Jonny 2x4!

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

*The crowd cheers as Jonny walks out, belt over his right shoulder and holding onto Plank. He slowly heads towards the ring.*

Demetri: Well there's Jonny 2x4 the X Division champion. He defends that title this Sunday in a rematch against Aries Austin.

Jonny: (as he's walking down) What's this about?

Sarah: I don't know, I wouldn't want to get in that ring. I think it's a trap.

Kevin: Come on in, Jonny. Everything will be fine, I give you my word. Please get in the ring.

*Jonny hesitates for a little bit. The crowd is saying "No!" to him.*

Kevin: Come on, champ! Please.

Demetri / Sarah: Don't do it, Jonny!

*Jonny stands on the apron, thinking. Then, he slowly gets into the ring.*

Kevin: Without further ado, let me introduce the next champion. He is the PCUW Hardcore champion. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Azure Lee!

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers as Azure walks out.*

Demetri: Now with Azure, he will be facing Guntep Min in a Barbed Wire Cage match this Sunday.

Sarah: I still have a bad feeling about this.

*Azure doesn't hesitate and gets into the ring.*

Kevin: Next is our second to last champ. The PCUW Television champion, David Williams!

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

*The crowd cheers as David slowly heads to the ring.*

Demetri: I have to admit, Kevin is giving some friendly introductions to the champions.

Sarah: And David will be going against Wolf Lancaster for the title in four days.

*Like Azure, David doesn't hesitate and gets into the ring.*

Kevin: And now, last but not least. He is the biggest star in PCUW, undefeated, and one heck of a fighter! The PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed Alba!

*A few seconds later, nothing happens.*

Demetri: He probably isn't falling for it.

Sarah: I guess Eddy and Double D warned him in time.

Kevin: Ed, please come out with the rest. Please. I promise you things will be fine.

*Ed still doesn't come out.*

Kevin: *shrugs* I guess he's not here yet. Let's start without him then. Gentlemen, thank you for trusting me for having the courage to come to the ring under these unique circumstances. But I want to assure you, that you're all champions. Not just in the eyes of the fans, but everyone in The Destiny Empire recognized that those belts you wear you earned. No one gave them to you, you earned those titles. Although we may have differences, you are a PCUW champion and nothing is more important than that and I want to assure you, we respect you for that.

*The Destiny Empire members clap for the champs while the crowd has a mixed reaction.*

Kevin: And I want to say at End of Days, everyone is looking forward to five star matches from all of you. Yes, you will be defending those titles and yes it's clear that Empire wants those titles. But it doesn't mean we can't have one of the best pay-per-views in all of pay-per-view history, because you guys can deliver and so can they! And that's what we're going to do. No tricks, no games, just great matches. In the spirit of fairness, I want to give each of you the opportunity to strengthen your skills. To make sure you are good enough in four days at End of Days. This is what Zack would want me to do, and I'll do it. So Jonny, tonight you're going to be facing, Guntep Min!

*Guntep comes up and stands in front of Jonny.*

Kevin: Azure, I can't think of a better challenge for you than, Wolf Lancaster! And it'll be a New Day Series match!

*Wolf stares at Azure while Azure just smiles.*

Kevin: And now, David. Tonight, you will be teaming up with World champion Ed to go against, Johnny Thunder and Aries Austin!

*Johnny and Aries come up in front of David.*

Kevin: I know how you're feeling. As I said in the spirit of sportsmanship and what those titles mean to all of us, please shake hands. But not with your End of Days opponents, we could get in trouble.

*The champions don't know what to do as their opponents for the night hold out their hands. They begin to back away, but stay in the ring. The heels are saying to go ahead and shake while the fans are not approving.*

Kevin: You have my word. Gentlemen, come on, we have to get this show on the road. Shake hands and let's get to the ma-

*The Destiny Empire members run up and begin to attack the champions.*

Demetri: Oh boy!

Sarah: I knew it!

Kevin: Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Gentlemen, this is not what we discussed. This is not what we talked about at all.

*The Destiny Empire continues beating down on the champions. Kevin just stands there and laughs.*

Kevin: We will get in trouble when Zack gets back! Guys, Zack will be angry!

*The beating continues until…*

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers as The Erupting Eds and EWO run out.*

Demetri: The trap was set, but here comes the Eds and EWO, Ed included!

*The Tuba Brothers run out of the ring to attack them. Eddy hits a SuckerBreaker on Ken and Johnny Smith Spears Ben to the ground.*

Sarah: They just took out the Tuba boys!

*The two teams run into the ring as Destiny Empire retreats. Ed looks out on them as they stand on the ramp.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Ivory is in her regular attire walking down the hall when Eliza and Amber run up to her.*

Eliza: Ivy! Hey!

Amber: Hey Ivy!

Ivory: *groans to herself* It's Ivory.

Eliza: Whatever. Listen, we need help with defeating Raven and Amanda this Sunday. Could you help us to like, weaken them?

Ivory: Absolutely…not.

Amber: Come on! We'll be your friends!

Ivory: Do you really think I would hang out with sl*ts like you?

Crowd: Ooooohhhhh!

*Eliza's and Amber's mouths drop.*

Eliza: What did you say?

Ivory: Oh, I didn't know you had trouble hearing. I'll talk louder and slower for you. (raises her voice and speaks this slowly) Do you really think I would hang out with sl*ts like you?

*Crowd cheers.*

Demetri: I hope Ivory didn't forget that we're not supposed to swear on this show!

Amber: You've got a lot of nerve to say that to us!

Ivory: That's right! What do you have to say about it, Angelina Love look-alike who I beat two weeks ago?

Eliza: That's it! You will wrestle me tonight! After this first match, get out to the ring and fight me! I'll show you not to mess with us!

*Ivory smiles.*

Ivory: No problem. I'll see you out there, sk**ks!

*Ivory turns around and walks away. Eliza tries to attack her, but Amber holds her back.*

Eliza: WHY YOU LITTLE…!

Amber: Eliza! Wait until your match with her tonight!

Eliza: That little witch will get it! Oh yes, she will get it!

*The cameras return to the ring.*

Sarah: Hopefully Ivory doesn't get in trouble for saying that.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a New Day series match! Introducing first, from Berry River, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Another reminder, Wolf is facing David Williams for the TV championship this Sunday.

Sarah: I don't think Wolf is tough enough to defeat Dave.

*Wolf does his normal entrance when he gets to the ring.*

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Orange City, he is the PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Azure really has to focus.

Sarah: Yep. He has a challenging match in four days.

*The bell rings and Wolf tries to attack Azure. Azure ducks to avoid the attack, then stomps on Wolf's foot and uppercuts him. He knees Wolf in the face a few times before bouncing off the ropes. But Wolf attacks with a Shoulder Block. He goes for the cover; 1... Azure kicks out. Wolf grabs Azure by the head and throws him against the turnbuckle. He runs to the corner and hits a Body Press. Wolf stays and gives Azure the Bronco Buster.*

Demetri: Oh man!

Sarah: I hate it when he does that!

*Wolf runs over to the corner again and goes for another attack. But Azure moves out of the way and Wolf hits the turnbuckle. Azure goes in front of Wolf and clotheslines him. He then grabs him by the hair and hits the Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster).*

Demetri: Holy cow! Azure just hit the Absolute Zero!

Sarah: That looked painful!

*Azure covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Azure sets him up, then lifts him up for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. But as Wolf is thrown back, he lands on his feet. Wolf goes to kick Azure and Azure catches his foot. Wolf uses the other foot to kick Azure on the side of the head. Wolf pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Wolf goes on top of Azure and gives him a punch to the face before setting him up. But Azure punches him back, pushing him towards the turnbuckle. He then pulls him to the other turnbuckle, throwing Wolf into it. Azure pulls him back to the other turnbuckle, making Wolf fall on the mat. Azure grabs him by the hair as he stands him up. He pushes Wolf down so that his back is on the mat and Azure is holding onto his legs. He gets prepared for a catapult.*

Demetri: No way! Going for a Catapult!

*Azure connects with the Catapult and Wolf hits his face on the turnbuckle. As Wolf stumbles back to the middle of the ring, Azure bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick. Azure covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Azure sets Wolf up again, then bounces off the ropes and hits a High Knee. Azure is pumped up as the crowd cheers.*

Sarah: There we go!

*Azure stands in the corner as he waits for Wolf to get up. The crowd is clapping as Azure gets prepared for the next move. When Wolf is up, Azure runs to him and gives him a Double Knee Facebreaker. He then puts Wolf in position for the Golden Gate Cross.*

Demetri: Yes! He's going to win!

Sarah: He's got the Cross in!

*But just as Azure is about to deliver the move, Wolf makes it out of the hold. He elbows Azure in the face before he hits the Cutter!*

Demetri: NO!

Sarah: He reversed it!

*Wolf goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Wolf Lancaster!

Demetri: I don't believe it! Azure had that match won!

Sarah: Looks like Wolf did a sneak attack.

*Wolf picks up Azure, who is still knocked out, and throws him against the turnbuckle. The crowd boos as he begins to punch and kick him. As he is doing this, Guntep walks out, smirking.*

Demetri: There's Guntep, watching his End of Days opponent get beaten down.

Sarah: Since Guntep can't touch Azure due to Zack's rule, they may think it's okay to have their partners beat down their opponents.

*When Wolf's done with the kicking and punching, he throws Azure on the mat. He pushes his knee on Azure's neck. Azure is yelling in pain. Guntep runs into the ring.*

Guntep: Wolfie! Wolfie! That's enough! I still need to defeat him at End of Days!

*Wolf stops and he and Guntep leave the ring. Azure continues to lay in the middle of the ring.*

Demetri: I'm already getting sick of this. And it's only the first match!

Sarah: You said it!

*The cameras switch backstage. Ivory is shown stretching. She does a split all the way down to the floor.*

Demetri: There's Ivory. After the break, she will face Eliza in her third match.

Sarah: Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Kevin and Rolf are about to go into their locker room.*

Kevin: This is so awesome! Zack is not here and we have the show to ourselves both tonight and Sunday! Now we just need to beat the Orange City Blazers tonight.

*Kevin is about to open the door, but Rolf stops him.*

Rolf: Kevin?

Kevin: What is it, Rolf?

Rolf: Rolf is concerned about two things. One, we could still get in trouble. Two, what if I don't win the title this Sunday?

Kevin: Rolf, relax. We will not get caught because Zack won't be watching the show due to his band shows. Second, if you do happen to lose Sunday, I have a Plan B. Let's go in and wait for our match.

*Kevin opens the door to the locker room. As they walk in, water suddenly pours on them! A large bucket falls from the ceiling to the floor.*

Kevin: WHO DID THIS?

*Laughing is heard off-screen. The camera moves and reveals the Orange City Blazers.*

Justin: We put the bucket of water on the ceiling. Did you like our trick?

Kevin: (tries to attack them, but stopped by Rolf) Who do you think you are?

Don: You stupid boys think Senor Zachary won't catch you? He's smarter than you, so you will get in trouble when he gets back.

*Kevin continues to try and attack them with Rolf holding him back.*

Justin: Save it for the match, Kev. Besides, we'll be the ones with the belts around our waists when tonight's over.

*The Blazers walk away.*

Don: Adios!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockout's contest is scheduled for one-fall! Heading to the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Amber, from Berry River, Eliza! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Both Eliza and Amber will be facing Rock n' Roll Country this Sunday for the women's tag team titles.

Sarah: Tonight, Eliza is going one-on-one with the girl that beat her partner two weeks ago.

*Eliza and Amber do their entrance before Eliza gets into the ring.*

(I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: During her first two matches, Ivory has really impressed us.

Sarah: She says she is related to a wrestler, and her wrestling proves it.

*Ivory smiles as she walks towards the ring. When she reaches the ring, she mocks Eliza by shaking her butt on the side of the ring. She receives cheers and whistles from male fans in the crowd. The bell rings and Ivory immediately bounces off the ropes for the clothesline. But Eliza ducks and clotheslines her. She gets on top and starts punching Ivory. She sets her up, then punches her again following a chop to the chest. Eliza pulls Ivory to the ropes, and connects with a Hip Toss. Eliza pins; 1... Ivory kicks out. Eliza pulls her to the ropes again and gives another Hip Toss followed by a Dropkick.*

Demetri: Ivory is in trouble here.

*Ivory makes it to the turnbuckle and uses the ropes to steady herself. Eliza gives her two chops to the chest before pulling her to the corner. But Ivory reverses it and Eliza hits face first on the turnbuckle. Ivory covers; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Ivory pulls Eliza to the ropes and Ivory connects with a Back Body Drop. She takes a breather before she sets Eliza up and delivers a Gutwrench Suplex.*

Sarah: Nice!

*Ivory puts her knee on Eliza's face. The referee counts and she takes the knee off. Amber is in the corner yelling at her. Ivory goes out on the ring apron and mocks Eliza and Amber's butt shake again. She ends it with a slap on the butt.*

Demetri: I have to admit, it's sexier when Ivory does it.

*Ivory gets back into the ring. She stands up Eliza, then puts her back down with a Body Slam. She runs to the ropes and bounces off the second rope to hit a Springboard Legdrop. She pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Ivory sets up Eliza, but Eliza hits her with an elbow to the face. She picks up Ivory and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Both girls are down now.*

Sarah: That was a wicked Belly-to-Belly!

*The referee starts counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... Both girls begin to get up. 5... Ivory is up first. Ivory punches Eliza, with Eliza giving her a punch back. The two exchange punches, with Ivory getting the advantage. Ivory pushes Eliza to the turnbuckle and sets her up on top. She climbs up and is about to go for a move, but Eliza pushes her down. She quickly jumps and lands the Moonsault.*

Demetri: Eliza landed the Moonsault!

Sarah: She's going for the pin!

*Eliza pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out! The crowd cheers and Eliza can't believe it. Eliza waits for Ivory to get up. She knees her in the gut and is about to go for a Piledriver. But Ivory is able to lift Eliza up behind her and set her up for the Darkness Approaches.*

Demetri: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eliza's in trouble!

Sarah: Ivory going for the Darkness Approaches!

*Ivory lands it! She goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ivory Gerdelman!

Demetri: Ivory wins once again!

Sarah: The third victory in a row!

*Just then, Amber comes into the ring and attacks Ivory. She pushes her down and starts punching. Eliza recovers and joins in. The two girls are punching, stomping, and yelling at Ivory. The crowd is booing.*

Eliza: YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD? YOU LITTLE WITCH! DON'T EVER MESS WITH US!

Demetri: Someone needs to stop this!

*As if to answer Demetri's call, Raven and Mandy run out into the ring. They pull Eliza and Amber off of Ivory and begin beating down on them. Raven grabs Eliza while Mandy grabs Amber and they both hit Bulldogs on them.*

Sarah: Rock n' Roll Country, the PCUW Women's Tag Team champs make the save!

*The Flawless Girls roll out of the ring as Raven and Mandy check on Ivory. Eliza and Amber continue to yell at them.*

Eliza: You'll get it, too!

Amber: This Sunday! Those belts will be ours!

Demetri: We have to take a commercial break!

Sarah: Don't change the channel!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Amber is helping with Eliza when Melanie Woodland shows up.*

Melanie: Eliza, you were beaten by Ivory Gerdelman just now. I want your thoughts.

Eliza: My thoughts? MY THOUGHTS? YOU WANT MY THOUGHTS, MELANIE?

*Eliza grabs the microphone from Melanie.*

Eliza: Ivory, you should've known better! You messed with us, you get to pay the price! You beating me was just luck and next time you won't be so lucky! And as for Cowgirl Mandy and her Goth cousin, this Sunday the Flawless Girls will become the new women's tag team champions!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Egypt, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Guntep will be inside a barbed wire cage with Azure to battle for the hardcore championship in four days.

Sarah: That'll be scary!

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: And making his way to the ring, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW X Division champion, Jonny 2x4! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Jonny has had a rough few weeks.

Sarah: That stupid Aries Austin!

*The bell rings and Jonny immediately goes behind Guntep and puts in a Crucifix for the pin; 1, 2... Guntep gets out. Guntep gets up and Jonny rolls him up for other pin attempt; 1, 2... Guntep escapes. Jonny punches Guntep before he pulls him to the ropes. Guntep wraps his arms around the ropes and Jonny runs towards him. Guntep lifts Jonny up, but Jonny is able to catch himself on the apron. The two punch each other at the same time. Jonny tries to go into the ring, but Guntep kicks the rope underneath him. Guntep turns Jonny around and gives him a Neckbreaker.*

Demetri: Ow! That looked hurtful!

*Guntep covers; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Jonny is favoring his neck as Guntep sets him up. He elbows Jonny on the neck three times, then hits a Leg Drop. He covers again; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Jonny rests on the bottom rope, but Guntep comes and uses his legs to push Jonny's neck into the ropes. The referee pulls Guntep away. Guntep turns him around, then grabs his legs and hits a Catapult on the rope. Guntep pins again; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Guntep continues to focus on the neck as he puts Jonny in a Sleeper Hold. Jonny escapes it by punching Guntep in the gut. But Guntep grabs his head again and slams it back on the mat. As Jonny tries to get back up, Guntep signals for the Pharaoh DDT.*

Sarah: Guntep's getting set for the Pharaoh DDT!

*Guntep kicks Jonny in the gut and is about to hit the move when Jonny counters with a Back Slide. 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Jonny goes under Guntep and goes for another attempt with a roll up; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Jonny goes for him again, but Guntep attacks with a Dropkick. Guntep pins; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Guntep is frustrated now. He sets up Jonny, but Jonny starts punching him multiple times. He gives him a few clotheslines, then a Dropkick. He picks up Guntep and delivers a Scoop Slam. Jonny quickly runs up the top rope and signals for the Head First!*

Demetri: He's about to hit the Head First!

Sarah: Oh boy!

*Jonny jumps. But at the last second, Guntep lifts up his legs and his feet hit Jonny's face! He gets on top of Jonny and punches and slams in head in the mat. He picks him up and throws him to the turnbuckle. Guntep starts to kick and punch Jonny violently. The referee tries to pull Guntep off, but he pushes the ref away. That's when the referee calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner as a result of a disqualification, Jonny 2x4!

*Guntep continues to beat on Jonny.*

Demetri: Guntep, stop!

Sarah: The match is over!

*The referee tries to pull him off again, but Guntep pushes him again. Finally, Guntep stops and Jonny is laying in the corner. A few seconds later…*

Voice: Aww, poor Jonny!

*The crowd boos as Aries walks out with a microphone in his hand.*

Demetri: What is he doing out here?

Sarah: Isn't it obvious?

*Aries makes it to the ring and goes in.*

Aries: (mocking tone) Poor, poor Jonny! Guntep, how could you? You hurt this boy! (regular tone) But at least you left some for me.

*The crowd boos. Aries goes close to Jonny's face.*

Aries: Jonny, I just want to say that it'll be a pleasure to wrestle you for the second time. And if it wasn't for Zack's rule, I would shake your hand. But since I can't, I'll just say this. See you at End of Days, kid!

*Aries throws the microphone at Jonny. He and Guntep pose as the crowd continues to boo at them.*

Demetri: How will this effect Jonny this Sunday?

Sarah: I guess we'll find out.

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the world tag team championship match! Will the Blazers succeed in becoming the new champs?

Sarah: We'll find out next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Kevin and Rolf on their way to the ring.*

Kevin: I feel good tonight, Rolf. Everyone's opponent is being weakened for Sunday, Zack is not here and will not be there Sunday, we have the show in our hands right now. We just need to keep these titles.

*Rolf's eyes suddenly go wide.*

Kevin: What's wrong?

Rolf: Kevin! We didn't give Extreme Icon Asheel Boy a match!

Kevin: Oh crap! We didn't! You'll be facing him this Sunday too! I have an idea.

*Kevin grabs his cell phone and dials someone's number.*

Kevin: Thunder, do you know if Asheel is in the building? …We forgot to give him a match for tonight, so I want you to do something for me, okay? Gather up all Empire members, find Asheel, and take him down! …You have until the end of our match to do it! …Thank you very much.

*Kevin closes the phone.*

Kevin: He's got it under control, they'll fix it. Let's go!

*Kevin and Rolf walk out as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The following tag team match is set for one-fall, and it is for the PCUW World Tag Team championship!

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Well, due to Zack not being here tonight, Kevin and the rest of his team are under control of the show.

Sarah: I'll tell you this, Zack will be really mad when he gets back!

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling theme plays) (Note: I forgot to mention earlier, the lyrics in the song are modified to say "Orange City" instead of "Motor City".)

Ring announcer: And the challengers, from Orange City, the team of Justin Davis and "Mask X" Don Hector, the Orange City Blazers! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The Blazers are getting a well-deserved rematch after they got screwed at Survival of the Fittest.

Sarah: Even if Zack isn't here, his rules still apply. Nazz is banned from ringside, and if she does come out, the titles will be handed to the Blazers!

*The Blazers run in the ring and attack Kevin and Rolf as the bell rings. Kevin and Rolf get the advantage and put both boys on a turnbuckle. They start punching and kicking at them. Kevin and Rolf pull Justin and Don to the corner turnbuckles and run towards them. But at the same time, both Blazers move away. Justin and Don then hit Body Splashes on both their opponents. The crowd cheers loudly as the Blazers throw Kevin and Rolf out of the ring. Don runs up the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Crossbody outside of Kevin while Justin hits a Suicide Dive onto Kevin.*

Demetri: That was amazing!

*A replay of the double team move is shown. Back in the ring, Justin pushes Rolf in the ring while Don is in his corner. Justin twists Rolf's arm before tagging in Don. Both men pull Rolf to the ropes. Justin grabs him and gives an Atomic Drop, followed by Don with a Dropkick to the legs. Don runs to the ropes, but Kevin on the outside trips him up. Justin kicks Kevin away from the ring. Rolf goes for a clothesline, Justin ducks and runs back, and Rolf hits him with a High Knee. He kicks Justin out, sets up Don, and gives him a punch in the face. Don is down and Rolf tags in Kevin.*

Sarah: Kevin is tagged in.

*Kevin punches Don in the stomach, then delivers a Calf Kick. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Don kicks out. Don tries to reach for a tag, but Kevin stomps on his head. He sets Don up and lands an Inverted Backbreaker. Kevin covers again; 1, 2... Don kicks out. Kevin gets on top of Don and starts punching at him. The referee pulls him off and Kevin begins to argue with him. Don is able to stand as Kevin is distracted. Kevin turns around and gets hit with a Bicycle kick by Don. Don goes over and tags in Justin. Before Kevin has a chance to tag in Rolf, Justin grabs his leg and pulls him away. Justin sets him up and delivers a Lou Thesz Press. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Clothesline.*

Demetri: Good attack!

*Justin covers; 1, 2... Rolf comes in and breaks it up. The referee pushes Rolf back to the corner as Justin kicks Kevin in the gut and gets set up for the JD Clash!*

Sarah: Here comes the JD Clash! We could actually get new champions!

*But then, Kevin stands up and lifts Justin up behind him. As Justin stands up, Kevin charges at him and hits the Bull Tackle!*

Demetri: NO!

*Kevin doesn't go for the cover and instead tags in Rolf. Rolf goes in and gets his legs locked in the Lobster Lock. Justin is struggling; he refuses to tap.*

Sarah: Please don't tap, Justin!

*Over thirty seconds pass and Justin still refuses to tap. He tries to break the move, but he can't escape. Finally, he can't take it any longer and has no choice but to tap.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf!

Demetri: The Blazers were once again so close! But Justin had no choice but to tap out to the Lobster Lock.

Sarah: Can anyone break the submission hold?

*Kevin and Rolf pose in the ring with their belts.*

Demetri: Wait. I'm just receiving word that something has happened backstage. We have cameras there right now.

*The cameras switch backstage. Kolton Hunt is walking down the hall.*

Kolton: I need to find David and Ed, I want to-

*He looks over and sees something. The camera moves and shows Asheel, knocked out through a table and has steel chairs and plank boards piled on top of him.*

Kolton: What the…?

*Kolton runs over.*

Kolton: Asheel? Are you okay? *No response.* Asheel! Asheel! We need some help! Someone call an EMT!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return outside of the arena. A group of EMTs are putting Asheel, who is on a stretcher, in an ambulance.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, before the break, interviewer Kolton Hunt found Asheel Din knocked out backstage. EMTs are putting him in the ambulance right now and will take him to the hospital.

Sarah: We heard from a witness that it was The Destiny Empire that attacked him. And due to the amount of damage that was done, Asheel may not make it to the steel cage World title match this Sunday.

*The camera switches to the announce table.*

Demetri: We wish Asheel a fast recovery. But now, we are four days away from the final pay-per-view of the year, End of Days. Let's go over the matches.

Sarah: Eric Peterson, just returning from a back injury, will get his revenge on the man that gave him that injury, The Gourd, this Sunday!

Demetri: Hardcore championship on the line as Azure Lee goes one-on-one against Guntep Min for a rematch inside a Barbed Wire cage! This is also Guntep's last shot at the title.

Sarah: Women's tag team titles at stake. Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls facing Raven and Mandy, Rock n' Roll Country. Can Raven and Mandy keep the titles away from Eliza and Amber?

Demetri: The TV title is being defended as well. David Williams will be going against Wolf Lancaster. Will David be able to not let Destiny Empire get a hold of the belt?

Sarah: Jenny Smith has challenged Nazz for the women's title. Hopefully Jenny is able to become the champion.

Demetri: Willy Blake will be defending his cruiserweight title against "El Fantastico" Justin Ledger.

Sarah: X Division championship at stake as Jonny 2x4 will be facing Aries Austin in a rematch. I'm pretty worried that Jonny may not be able to keep it after what happened earlier.

Demetri: And now, the World heavyweight, steel cage, triple threat match! It'll be Ed, Rolf, and Asheel in the cage fighting for the championship. However, after what happened just now, we won't know for sure if Asheel will be able to compete.

Sarah: Looks like we'll have to wait until then. Thanks to what the Destiny Empire did!

Demetri: The End is Here by Alter Bridge is the official theme song for End of Days.

Sarah: It is time for the main event!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*The crowd cheers.*

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: Heading to the ring first, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Johnny Thunder and Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Like we said earlier, Aries is facing Jonny 2x4 for the X Division title this Sunday.

Sarah: And Johnny, he's not in a match at the pay-per-view at all.

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Jenny Smith, the team of PCUW Television champion, "The Ice Dude" David Williams and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Wait, why is Jenny coming out with David?

Sarah: Maybe she wanted to just in case he gets attacked again.

*The bell rings as David and Aries start it off. The two circle around each other. Aries goes to attack and slaps David in the face. David runs to attack him, but Aries tags in Johnny. David immediately gives Johnny a punch to the face. Johnny stumbles to the ropes and David pulls him towards the others. As Johnny runs towards him, David elbows him. He covers; 1... Johnny kicks out. David sets him up for a DDT, but Johnny kicks him in the gut and hits a Northern Lights Suplex. Johnny goes for a pin; 1, 2... David kicks out. David tries to crawl over for a tag when Johnny grabs his leg. But David is able to move forward and tag in Ed.*

Demetri: David tagged in Ed!

*Johnny lets go of David as Ed gets in. Ed punches Johnny as he runs towards him. He then grabs him by the throat and hits a Chokeslam.*

Sarah: Oh! That was a good Chokeslam!

*Ed throws Johnny into the turnbuckle and runs to the other corner. Ed jumps and lands a Stinger Splash. He picks up Johnny, delivering a Powerbomb. Ed pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Ed is about to go for another move until Johnny is clearly faking that he's hurt.*

Demetri: Come on, Johnny! We know you're faking!

Sarah: What a dork!

*Ed doesn't buy it as he grabs Johnny by the hair and gives him a punch to the face. Ed runs to the ropes, but as he gets near them, Aries moves the rope and Ed falls outside of the ring. David tries to go in for help, but the referee sends him back. On the outside, Aries throws Ed against the steel steps. Jenny runs over and yells at Aries to stop. Aries smirks and pushes Ed back into the ring. Johnny tags in Aries. Aries begins stomping on Ed before running to the ropes and hitting the Air-Aries. Aries covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. He runs to the ropes and does it again. But Ed moves out of the way and Aries misses. Ed trips him up before picking him up and landing a Backbreaker Drop!*

Demetri: Oh wow!

Sarah: Aries is going to feel that Sunday!

*Ed pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Ed sets Aries up as he grabs him by the hair. Ed tags in David. David goes up to the turnbuckle as Ed puts Aries up in a Powerbomb. David jumps, hitting a Diving Leg Drop on Aries and Ed hitting a Powerbomb at the same time.*

Demetri: Amazing!

Sarah: Team work!

*David goes for the pin; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. David grabs Aries by the hair, but as he is about to set him up, the crowd is booing at something. The camera turns and shows Wolf walking down the ramp with a cocky smile on his face. Wolf goes over to Jenny and wraps his arm around her. This distracts David. She tries to move away, but he keeps moving closer. Then, he tries to reach and touch her butt. She immediately turns and slaps Wolf in the face!*

Demetri: Oh!

Sarah: Nice one, Jenny!

*Wolf lets out a smile at her as Nazz is shown running down the ramp! She attacks Jenny and the two fight on the floor. David is yelling at Nazz to leave her alone, while Ed is telling him to focus on the match. Then from out of nowhere, the Tuba Brothers run in the ring and clothesline David from behind. The referee immediately calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

*By the time the bell finishes ringing, all the Destiny Empire members are in the ring, stomping on David and Ed. Jenny is knocked out at the side of the ring. Kevin sets Ed up and hits the Dead Head while Wolf sets up David and hits the Cutter. The heels stand over the two champions as the crowd erupts with boos and starts throwing garbage in the ring.*

Demetri: Oh man!

Sarah: If Zack was here, this would not have happened!

*Rolf walks out of the ring and grabs the World championship belt. He stands in the middle of the ring with his teammates and raises the title above his head.*

Sarah: Will this be the fate of the World championship in four days?

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! See you Sunday!

*The Destiny Empire poses in the middle of the ring as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**New Day Series Match: **Wolf Lancaster def. Azure Lee

Ivory Gerdelman def. Eliza

Jonny 2x4 def. Guntep Min by DQ

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship:** Kevin and Rolf (c) def. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

Ed and David Williams def. Johnny Thunder and Aries Austin by DQ

* * *

**Card for End of Days:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship, Steel Cage Match: **Ed (c) vs. Asheel Din (?) vs. Rolf

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Barbed Wire Cage Match:** Azure Lee (c) vs. Guntep Min (This is also Guntep's last chance at the title)

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW Television Championship:** David Williams (c) vs. Wolf Lancaster

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. Jenny Smith

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake (c) vs. Justin Ledger

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship:** Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (c) vs. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber)

Eric Peterson vs. The Gourd

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

Uh-oh! Things don't look too good for End of Days! Zack wasn't here tonight and will not be there for the pay-per-view either. What's going to happen? What do you think?


	13. End of Days

Well ladies and germs, the end is here! It's End of Days! What will happen at the final pay-per-view of the year?

The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: End of Days**

It's here.

*As the screen fades in on a shot of the ring, The End is Here by Alter Bridge begins to play.*

One night…

*You see a shot of a barbed wire cage.*

A night that will signal the end.

Kevin: End of Days isn't exactly the end. It is the beginning of everything!

The end of an era?

Kevin: End of Days is that beginning!

Power is at stake.

*You see Ed unconscious in the ring.*

The End… is here!

*Many wrestlers are shown on the screen, then Ed is shown raising his World title.*

_Endless day_  
_We search for what we hold inside_  
_So hard to find._

*You see Rolf staring at a steel cage.*

_Luck turns_  
_Will the fallen ever reach within_  
_And rise again?_

*The Destiny Empire and other wrestlers are shown brawling.*

_For the rest of my life _

_I will find the answers_  
_That were always here._

*You see Guntep Min, Wolf Lancaster, and Aries Austin in the barbed wire cage with evil smiles.*

_I will find the meaning this time._

*You see Eric Peterson taking off the ski mask.*

_I will fight the end_  
_Till the end is here._

*You see the World heavyweight championship belt, inside the steel cage.

_The end is here…_

*The End is Here continues playing as the intro to End of Days. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: We are LIVE in Fargo, North Dakota at PCUW End of Days, final pay-per-view of the year! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: Happy New Year! A question on everybody's mind tonight: Will The Destiny Empire be in control most of tonight and bring most of the gold over to them?

Demetri: I hope not. But the title they really want is the World title. And speaking of the World title match, an important notice. Due to last Wednesday's attack from Destiny Empire, Asheel Din will not be able to compete in the main event tonight due to a concussion. He is recovering back home in Peach Creek, and we wish him a speedy recovery.

Sarah: So the steel cage match will be a regular one-on-one match with Ed and Rolf for the championship. I kind of scared for this, Demi.

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Berry River, Eric Peterson! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Two weeks ago, we witnessed the return of Eric Peterson!

Sarah: And he's getting revenge on The Gourd for taking him out!

Crowd: Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back!

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: This man will be facing Eric, the man he gave a back injury to months ago.

Sarah: Gourd will get it!

*The bell rings and Eric immediately kicks Gourd in the gut. Gourd stands back up and knees Eric in the face. He keeps punching his head before he throws him into the turnbuckle. As Gourd runs towards him, Eric runs and hits a Shoulder Block. Gourd gets right back up and Eric clotheslines him out of the ring. Eric reaches over the ropes and tries to grab Gourd, but Gourd grabs Eric by the legs and pulls him out with him. Gourd punches Eric in the gut, then throws him against the steel steps. He pushes Eric back into the ring. Eric is able to stand up in the corner by the time Gourd gets back in. Gourd runs towards him and hits a Body Press.*

Demetri: Oh! That could've squashed him!

Sarah: I wouldn't want to be in Eric's shoes.

*Gourd pulls Eric hard towards the other turnbuckle and Eric falls back on the mat. Gourd grabs Eric's head and twists it sideways. The crowd gives Eric support as he begins to stand up. Eric elbows Gourd in the gut, but Gourd throws Eric backwards, his head hitting the mat. Gourd grabs Eric's head and twists it again. Eric elbows Gourd again, then punches his face. Eric bounces off the ropes and Gourd does the same. The two end up hitting each other with a clothesline at the same time.*

Demetri: Both connect with clotheslines.

*The referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... Gourd makes it up first, but steadies himself. Gourd goes to Eric, who is up now as well. He tries to punch Eric, but he avoids it and punches Gourd. He gives another punch. Gourd tries to go for a strike, but Eric ducks, goes behind him, and delivers a clothesline.*

Sarah: We have a turning point in this match!

*Gourd goes into the turnbuckle. Eric runs at him and hits a Splash. He grabs Gourd's head and knees it several times before landing a Neckbreaker. Eric covers; 1, 2... Gourd kicks out. Eric stands in the corner and waits for Gourd to get up. He runs at him, but Gourd moves and Eric hits the turnbuckle. Gourd picks him up and delivers a Argentine Facebuster. Gourd pins; 1, 2... Eric kicks out! Gourd is shocked that Eric kicked out.*

Demetri: Eric kicked out!

Sarah: I didn't think he would survive that!

*Gourd is very frustrated. He grabs Eric's head and gets in position for the Gourdy Slam.*

Demetri: He's going for the Gourdy Slam!

Sarah: No! Come on, Eric!

*But Eric is able to make it out by elbowing Gourd on the side of the head. Eric runs behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. He grabs Gourd by the head and drags him to the turnbuckle. Eric climbs up, pulling Gourd up with him. The crowd knows what he is about to do and they start cheering.*

Demetri: He's going to do it!

Sarah: We'll see it again!

*Eric lands the Ragnarok (Suplex off the top rope)! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri / Sarah: YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Peterson!

Demetri: Welcome back, Eric! What a way to kick off End of Days!

Sarah: Congrats indeed!

Crowd: Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back!

*The cameras switch to the announce table.*

Demetri: Once again, we welcome you to End of Days. This is the final pay-per-view of the year and the beginning of the new year.

Sarah: Demi, I have to wonder; what will happen in the new year? That's why I'm so excited about it!

Demetri: And this is a special look at PCUW in the next year.

(Promo)

*As the video plays, Hey Superstar by Madina Lake plays in the background. Also throughout the video, many clips of the wrestlers wrestling and segments are shown.*

In June 20, 2011, PCUW began. Over the past six months, we gained thousands of fans and sold out crowds. But the most important thing is…

What will happen in 2012?

Zack: What will happen in 2012? I honestly don't know. The company has been around for six months, but I know we will make an impact.

Eddy: In 2012...

Asheel: In 2012...

Raven: We will be extraordinary.

Edd: We will reach new heights…

Azure: New challenges…

David: New obstacles…

Johnny Smith: We will continue to amaze.

Jenny: We will continue to amaze.

Kenny: We will give superhuman effort.

In 2012...

Asheel: I will become champion!

Steven: I will take that next step!

Willy: I will create a legacy!

Guntep: A legacy!

Eric: A legacy!

Alex: In 2012...

Jake: I will become a champion!

Johnny Thunder: What moves you?

Eddy: Hopes?

Ivory: Dreams?

Kenny: Nightmares?

Kevin: Mystery?

Ed: The ecstasy on becoming a champion?

Guntep: The fear of failure?

Rolf: The fear of failure?

Edd: What moves me?

Raven: What moves me?

Kevin: What moves me?

Jake: What moves me?

Eddy: The future of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!

Zack: The future…

Nazz: …of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!

Alex: The future…

Azure: …of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!

Rolf: The future…

Ed: The future… of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling!

PCUW! Nothing can prepare you… for what's going to happen next!

(End Promo)

*The camera switches backstage, showing Eric standing with Melanie Woodland.*

Melanie: Eric, congratulations! You defeated The Gourd and you are back in PCUW!

Eric: WOO! It feels great to be back! And now that Gourd is out of the way, I'm gonna set my eyes on the hardcore championship!

Melanie: Speaking of the hardcore championship, Azure Lee and Guntep Min will be fighting in a barbed wire cage for the title. Who do you want to win?

Eric: To be honest, I don't care who wins. Whoever has the title after tonight is the person I'll go after. The Gourd cost me the title, and I'll get it this time.

*Eric walks away.*

Melanie: The hardcore title will be defended tonight, but up next is the Knockout's tag team match for the women's tag team titles.

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Raven and Mandy are in their locker room getting ready.*

Raven: Ready to go, Mandy?

Mandy: Yep!

*Both girls stand up.*

Raven: Let's go.

*They walk out as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first the challengers, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls! (Crowd boos)

*The girls do their normal entrance when they get into the ring.*

Demetri: They better not win the titles tonight.

Sarah: If they do, I'll make sure Amber gets sick and has to go to the hospital again!

Raven and Mandy's Voices: Rock n' Roll Country!

(Beer Money's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Cherry Falls, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of Raven and Amanda, Rock n' Roll Country! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These girls rock!

Sarah: Yep. Two of PCUW's best Knockouts!

*The referee holds up the belts. The bell rings as Mandy and Eliza start if off. They tie up. Mandy goes for a quick roll up; 1... Eliza kicks out. Eliza knees her in the gut, then punches her in the face. She pulls Mandy to the ropes, but Mandy ducks, comes back at Eliza, and delivers a Fireman's Carry; 1... Eliza kicks out. Eliza yells at Mandy before she goes for a kick. Mandy grabs her leg in time and kicks her stomach. She then grabs her head and hits a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. Eliza gets back up and gets hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by Mandy. Eliza pretends she's hurt and distracts the referee while Amber grabs Mandy by the hair and pulls her down to the mat.*

Demetri: Cheap shot by Amber in the corner.

Sarah: Figures.

*With Mandy down, Eliza tags in Amber. Both girls begin to stomp and punch at Mandy. They put her against the ropes and choke her. Raven runs in and tries to help her, but the referee goes to push her back. Amber grabs Mandy and holds her in front while Eliza goes to attack. But the crowd begins cheering when Ivory runs out!*

Demetri: Ivory?

Sarah: She's here to help her friends, I hope.

*While the referee is still distracted at Raven, Ivory goes into the ring, grabs Eliza by the leg, and pulls her out. When Eliza is out of the ring, Ivory clotheslines her. Amber sticks her head out of the ring, but Ivory Uppercuts her, sending her down on the mat. Outside of the ring, Ivory takes out a pair of handcuffs, making the crowd cheer. She takes the handcuffs, puts them on Eliza, and cuffs her to the outside of the ring. Raven, who is back in her corner, gives Ivory a high five.*

Demetri: Good thinking, Ivory!

Sarah: Smart girl!

*Ivory stays on the outside and watches as Mandy and Amber are able to stand up. Amber attempts a clothesline, but Mandy ducks and gives her a huge kick to the face!*

Demetri: Oh wow!

*Mandy runs and tags in Raven. Raven stands on the top rope, jumps, and hits a clothesline. Raven covers; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. Raven starts to punch violently at her before setting her up. She hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash, which Amber is able to stay standing. Raven bounces off the ropes and hits a Spinebuster.*

Sarah: Good night!

*Both Mandy and Ivory are clapping for Raven. The crowd cheers as Raven signals for the Sharpshooter. She gets into position and locks the hold.*

Demetri: The Sharpshooter!

Sarah: Oh yeah!

*Amber screams as the hold is applied. She tries to move, but Raven keeps tightening it. Eliza, who is handcuffed outside of the ring, tells Amber to not tap. But Amber can't take the pain and taps.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Rock n' Roll Country!

*Ivory runs in the ring to celebrate with Raven and Mandy. The two hug her together and thank her for the help. The three of them raise arms in victory.*

Demetri: They did it!

Sarah: And with the help of Ivory!

*As they walk out, Ivory unhooks Eliza from the handcuffs. Immediately, Eliza tries to attack her, but Amber holds her back.*

Amber: YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU LITTLE WITCH!

*Ivory sticks her tongue out at them as she, Raven and Mandy walk up the ramp. As they go backstage, you see the barbed wire cage being lowered from the ceiling.*

Demetri: There's the barbed wire cage for the next match.

Sarah: While we wait for the cage to lower, let's go backstage to Kolton Hunt, standing by with Guntep Min.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton with Guntep.*

Kolton: Everyone, I'm here with the hardcore championship challenger, Guntep Min. In just a few moments, he will compete in a barbed wire cage for the title. Guntep, what is your strategy for this match?

Guntep: I've been after the hardcore title for a long time. The Destiny Empire has put a lot of pressure on me to win it tonight. This match is my last chance. If I don't win it, I don't get another shot. My strategy? Outsmart Azure and become champion.

*Guntep walks away as the camera returns to the ring. The barbed wire cage is in place.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: This contest is a Barbed Wire Cage match and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship!

(Crimson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Look at that barbed wire structure! It looks ready to tear some flesh!

Sarah: Azure doesn't have the look of fear, but the look of focus.

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Egypt, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Guntep says his strategy is to outsmart Azure.

Sarah: Isn't that the strategy for everyone?

*The referee holds the belt high. The bell rings and Azure right away goes at it. Guntep runs towards him, but Azure grabs him just in time and throws him against the cage wall. Azure pins; 1... Guntep kicks out. Guntep gets pushed into the turnbuckle and Azure hits a Body Press. He grabs Guntep and throws him against the cage again. Azure sets him up and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a huge clothesline. Azure pins again; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Azure grabs Guntep by his head as he sets him up. Guntep pushes Azure away and punches him. It's his turn to throw Azure against the wall! He then grabs his head and hits a DDT. Guntep covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Guntep grabs Azure and begins to slam his head into the barbed wire. When Guntep finally stops, Azure is bleeding.*

Demetri: Azure is bleeding already.

Sarah: Not a good sign!

*Guntep pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Guntep picks him up and attempts a Fireman's Carry Drop. Azure makes it out, kicks Guntep in the stomach and hits the Absolute Zero. Azure goes for the pin; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Azure picks him up and throws his whole body against the cage wall. Guntep is on the mat in pain.*

Demetri: Azure is back in control.

*Azure goes on top of Guntep and punches him violently. Guntep starts to bleed. Azure grabs Guntep's head and rubs it on the cage wall. Guntep is yelling and bleeding badly, more than Azure. Azure slams Guntep's head back on the mat and covers; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Azure goes to grab him, but Guntep elbows him in the face. Guntep stands up, grabs Azure, and delivers an Emerald Flowsion. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop. He punches Azure multiple times.*

Sarah: These two are really going at it!

*Azure is able to grab Guntep's head and headbutt him. While Guntep is kneeling down, Azure gets up, bounces off the second rope, and lands a Springboard Clothesline.*

Demetri: Wicked Springboard Clothesline!

*Azure covers; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Azure grabs Guntep and goes to throw him against the cage again. But Guntep reverses it and throws Azure instead. Guntep picks him up and hits a Full Nelson Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Guntep sets him up, but Azure knees him in the face. He lifts up Guntep and hits the Hotshot Smasher (Snap Snapmare Driver)!*

Sarah: Hotshot Smasher!

*Azure sets up Guntep again and signals for the Golden Gate Cross. The crowd erupts.*

Demetri: The Cross! It's over for Guntep!

Sarah: Goodbye, Guntep!

*Then unexpectedly, Guntep reverses it and hits the Pharaoh DDT!*

Demetri / Sarah: WHAT?

*Guntep covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri / Sarah: NO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and the NEW PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!

*The crowd boos loudly as the belt is handed to Guntep. Guntep realizes he won and holds the belt in his hands.*

Demetri: I can't believe it! He actually won it!

Sarah: That wasn't supposed to happen!

*Guntep, bloodied and bruised, stumbles out of the ring. He stares at the camera.*

Guntep: One down, three to go!

*As Guntep is headed backstage, PCUW ring crew carefully take off the barbed wire on the cage.*

Demetri: As you can see, PCUW crew is taking off the barbed wire from the cage.

Sarah: That same cage will be used in our main event later on.

*The cage is pulled back up to the ceiling as the cameras switch backstage. You see Guntep walking down, staring at his now hardcore belt.*

Guntep: Hello, gorgeous. No one knows how much I've been though to get you. After six long months, almost seven, I finally have you.

*Cheering is heard off-screen. The Destiny Empire members run up to Guntep and surround him.*

Ken / Ben: You did it!

Johnny: You won the first title!

Kevin: Good work, Guntep. Proud of you!

Guntep: Guys, be careful. I took a really good beating out there.

Kevin: Come on. We'll take you to the doctor.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Cruiserweight championship! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, he is the current PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: From rumors that we heard, this may be Willy's last night as cruiserweight champion.

Sarah: People are saying this title is the one that will be unified Wednesday. But of course, we can't be so sure.

(Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Orange City, "El Fantastico", Justin Ledger! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: I really hope Justin wins this.

Sarah: He can beat Willy's butt!

*The referee holds up the cruiserweight belt. The bell rings and Willy kicks Justin in the gut. He turns him over and lands a Neckbreaker. He covers; 1... Justin kicks out. Willy bounces off the ropes, Justin trips him up. Justin stands up, grabs Willy, and lands a German Suplex. He pins; 1... Willy kicks out. Justin pulls Willy to the ropes. Willy dodges a punch, but gets hit with a Shoulder Block. Justin goes to the top turnbuckle. He jumps and hits a Diving Leg Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy stands back up, but is hit back down with an Enzuigiri. Willy grabs the ropes to pull him self up. Justin runs towards him and Willy gives him an elbow to the face. He grabs Justin and lands the Blake Drop.*

Demetri: Justin was in control for a bit there.

Sarah: Until Willy hit the Blake Drop.

*Willy covers; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Willy grabs Justin's head and pushes him to the turnbuckle. He gives a few "Flair" chops to the chest. He grabs Justin and delivers a Monkey Flip. Justin gets up, but is taken down with a High Knee. Willy pins quickly; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Willy stands Justin up, then throws his head back on the mat. He goes to grab the head again, but Justin gives him a kick to the face. He kicks Willy in the stomach before he delivers a Backflip Kick.*

Demetri: That looked like it hurt!

*Justin pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. He sets him up. He attempts the Mexo-Cutta, but Willy pushes him before grabbing him and hitting a Suplex. He covers; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Willy sets him up and gets hit with punches by Justin. Justin punches like crazy before pushing Willy to the ropes and giving a Back Body Drop. Willy flies through the air and falls hard on the mat.*

Sarah: Justin is back!

*Willy favors his back as Justin picks him up and hits an Atomic Drop followed by a Dropkick. With Willy down, Justin climbs on top of the turnbuckle and prepares for the BME.*

Demetri: Here comes the BME!

Sarah: He can be the new champion!

*But when he jumps, Willy moves away and Justin misses. Justin stands up and Willy picks him up and lands the $pent.*

Demetri: $pent!

Sarah: That was fast!

*Willy pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still PCUW Cruiserweight champion, Willy Blake!

Demetri: Justin was close! Very close!

Sarah: If he didn't miss that BME, he would have won it.

*The cameras switch backstage in The Destiny Empire locker room. Guntep is being checked by a doctor while the other members wish Nazz luck.*

Kevin: Okay, Babe. Go out there and defend that title.

Nazz: I'll make you proud, Kevin.

*Nazz kisses Kevin on the cheek before she goes out of the room.*

Kevin: Take Jenny down. (to the rest of his teammates) Okay, after Nazz's match, you're next Aries. After him, it's Wolf. And then, Rolf.

*Rolf is sitting silent in a chair.*

Kevin: Rolf, it's alright. You'll win it tonight. I'm sure you will.

Rolf: Rolf is afraid that he will wrestle as hard as he can, but he won't win the title.

Kevin: Rolf! We need that World championship belt! We need it! I failed once, but I'm sure you can do it! Don't think negative! Zack is not here tonight and Asheel is at home with a concussion. You don't have anything to worry about.

Rolf: You're right, Kevin boy. Rolf should not think negative.

Kevin: That's the spirit!

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. David Williams is with Jenny Smith.*

Jenny: Well, here we go.

David: Win that title, Jenny. I know you can do it.

Jenny: Thank you, David.

*The two kiss before Jenny heads to the entrance.*

David: Good luck!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hit Car plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Headed to the ring, the challenger, from Kiwi Springs, "The Queen of Ice", Jenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: By the look on Jenny's face, she can't wait to get her hands on Nazz.

Sarah: She wanted that title after her best friend and boyfriend's sister Ashley was unsuccessful at gaining it.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: And from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Nazz has been dominating in the ring, I admit that.

Sarah: Yeah, but Jenny is tough. Hopefully she'll win this.

*Before the bell rings, the referee holds up the belt. The bell rings and Nazz begins yelling at Jenny and pointing her finger at her. Jenny slaps it away before going for a punch, which Nazz runs away from. She hides behind the referee, but Jenny takes her down with an Arm Drag. Jenny covers; 1... Nazz kicks out. Jenny puts Nazz in a Side Headlock. Nazz breaks out of it by elbowing Jenny in the stomach. She pushes Jenny to the ropes, but get hit by a Shoulder Block. Jenny pins again; 1... Nazz kicks out. Jenny puts Nazz in another Side Headlock and Nazz makes it out. Jenny is pushed to the ropes and gives Nazz a Dropkick. She goes for the pin again; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out.*

Demetri: Good start for Jenny so far.

*Nazz moves to the corner and Jenny goes over to her. Nazz grabs her legs, rolls her up and covers; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. She pushes Jenny against the turnbuckle, then begins choking her. The referee pulls her away. As Nazz goes back to her, Jenny is able to connect the Headscissors Takedown. Jenny climbs up the turnbuckle. Nazz walks over and she kicks her in the face. But that doesn't help as Nazz tosses her across the ring. Nazz grabs Jenny's head and rubs it on the mat, screaming. She covers; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. She covers again, but Jenny does a reversal; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out.*

Sarah: Interesting match.

*Nazz chops Jenny in the back. She grabs Jenny by the head and puts her in a Sleeper Hold. The crowd claps for support as Jenny stands up.*

Demetri: Come on, Jenny!

Sarah: You can do it!

*Jenny elbows Nazz in the gut, but Nazz throws her head back on the mat. As Nazz goes to get her up, Jenny rolls her up; 1, 2... Nazz escapes. Nazz knees Jenny, then bounces off the ropes and kicks her in the face. She sets her up. Jenny punches her and hits a Superkick!*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Nice Superkick!

*With Nazz down, Jenny goes to the top rope. She poses for the crowd as they cheer. She gets prepared for the Ice Crash (Double Rotation Moonsault).*

Demetri: No way!

Sarah: The Ice Crash! She can become champ right here!

*Jenny jumps. But at the last second, Nazz moves and Jenny misses it. Quickly, Nazz climbs up the turnbuckle and hits the Starstruck Elbow Drop. She goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!

Demetri: Another close finish!

Sarah: Darn it! Jenny didn't get it!

*Nazz laughs at Jenny in the ring as she heads up the ramp. The cameras switch backstage, in The Erupting Eds' locker room. Eddy and Edd are talking to Jonny 2x4, David, and Ed.*

Eddy: Okay, Jonny Boy! You're next! Go out there and beat the living crap out of Aries!

Jonny: I'll do that, Eddy! Let's go, Plank!

*Jonny runs out of the room.*

Eddy: David, after Jonny, you will beat the snot out of Wolf! *pats his shoulder* You can do it!

David: I know I can!

Eddy: And Ed, you've got a lot of weight on your shoulders tonight.

*Ed looks at his belt sadly.*

Edd: Ed?

Ed: I think this may be my last night undefeated.

Edd: Ed! Don't say that!

Ed: I'm afraid that I'm going to fight my hardest, but Rolf will end up winning the championship. I'll let everyone down.

Eddy: Ed! Don't do that! You're a tough fighter, you can do it! Fight like it's your last match! Fight like you've never fought in the last five pay-per-views! If that isn't enough to take Rolf down, we'll at least know you tried. But fight like you've never fought before!

Ed: Yes! I got it, Eddy! You're right! I should give it all I got!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: Looks like both the champion and the challenger are getting pep talks from their team leaders.

Sarah: Both of them have doubts for the outcome of the main event. But now it is time for the X Division championship match!

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first of all, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Jonny 2x4! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Man, Jonny has had a rough rivalry with Aries Austin.

Sarah: Jonny knows Aries wants it, and he will do his best to keep it away.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Cherry Falls, Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Look at the hunger in his eyes!

Sarah: He wants that title! He needs that title!

*Before Aries gets into the ring, Jonny kicks him away. He runs out, punches Aries, and chases him into the ring. The bell rings to begin the match. Aries bounces off the ropes, but Jonny connects with a Hurricanrana. He punches Aries multiple times. The crowd is going crazy for him. Aries stands up and Jonny gives him another punch. He then chops him on the chest. He pulls Aries to the ropes and connects with a Hiptoss. Aries gets out of the ring. Jonny bounces off the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive on Aries outside of the ring!*

Demetri: Well Suicide Dive by Jonny!

Sarah: Aries couldn't avoid that!

*Jonny stands up Aries, who is down on the floor. He chops his chest once more and pulls him towards the ring. Aries reverses it, but Jonny catches himself on the apron and lands a Moonsault!*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: I've never seen Jonny fight this much!

*Jonny throws Aries back into the ring. He covers; 1... Aries kicks out. Jonny pulls Aries to the ropes, does another Hiptoss, and hits a Dropkick. Aries slowly crawls to the turnbuckle. After two chops, Jonny goes to pull him to the corner, but Aries reverses it and rams Jonny into the turnbuckle face first. Aries goes to set him up, but Jonny gives him two punches to the face followed by another Dropkick. Jonny pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Jonny has Aries stand up before he picks him up and lands a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He covers again; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Jonny pulls him to the ropes, but Aries elbows him as he runs at him. It's his turn to pull Jonny to the ropes. When Jonny comes at him, Aries delivers a Back Body Drop. Aries repeatedly stomps on Jonny. He puts his knee on Jonny's neck and chokes him, soon gets pulled off by the referee.*

Demetri: Aries is fired up now.

*Aries stomps on Jonny again. He bounces off the second rope and hits a Springboard Forearm Smash. He pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. As Jonny stands up, Aries punches him. He pulls him to the ropes and bends over, but Jonny jumps over him, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Shoulder Block. Both men are down and the referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Aries makes it up first with Jonny followed behind him. The two exchange punches, with Jonny getting the advantage. Aries pokes him in the eyes before bouncing off the ropes. As he goes towards him, Jonny gives him a hard chop. Jonny grabs his head, but Aries reverses it and hits a DDT. He covers; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out!*

Sarah: Jonny kicked out! Aries is angry now!

*Aries sets up Jonny. He pushes him to the turnbuckle, punches him a few times, and runs to the corner. He goes for a Running Crossbody. At the last second, Jonny moves and Aries hits the turnbuckle. Jonny hits a clothesline from behind. He sets Aries up and hits him with a Double Knee Backbreaker. The crowd is going crazy as he goes to the top rope. He prepares for the Head First.*

Demetri: The Head First is coming!

Sarah: He better make it!

*Jonny jumps. But at the last moment, Aries lifts up his knees and Jonny's face hits the knees. Aries quickly stands up, bounces off the ropes, and hits the Air-Aries.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: No! No! No! No!

*Aries goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri / Sarah: *groan*

Ring announcer: The winner of this match and the NEW PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!

*Aries is exhausted. The crowd is booing loudly at his victory. The referee hands him the belt and Aries looks at him in disbelief.*

Aries: I won? I WON?

*Aries snatches the belt from the ref and jumps up and down with happiness.*

Aries: YES! YES!

*He drops to his knees and hugs the belt. He then runs out of the ring and heads backstage as fast as he can.*

Demetri: Well, that's two titles tonight.

Sarah: And there's only two more left!

*The cameras switch backstage in The Erupting Eds' locker room. The Eds are watching the TV and just witnessed the end of the match.*

Eddy: Azure lost his title, Jonny lost his title, and Dave is wrestling next. If he loses his, then it'll be up to Ed. Ed, I don't mean to put on too much pressure, but if David doesn't win this match, you'll be PCUW's only hope.

Ed: I know, Eddy. And that's why I'm going to do the best I can in my match!

Eddy: Even if David does win, you should still do your best. It's the World title they really want and you need to keep it away from them.

Ed: I will, Eddy. I promise.

*The cameras switch to somewhere else backstage. The whole Destiny Empire team is with Melanie, congratulating Aries.*

Melanie: Alright, Aries! Congratulations on winning the X Division title!

Aries: Two down, two to go! And this is my first reign as X Division champion!

Melanie: That's awesome. Up next is the TV championship match with David Williams and Wolf Lancaster.

Wolf: Looks like I better go! Wish me luck, guys!

*Wolf runs off.*

Ben: Kick David's butt out there, Wolfie!

Melanie: Kevin, I want to talk to you now. You have gotten two new championships tonight, how would it feel if the other two are won?

Kevin: You probably have heard, the World heavyweight championship is the one we really want. The other titles help boost our power, but if or when we win the belt tonight, we will have more power than Zack. So I am counting on Wolf to win the TV title and Rolf to win the World title.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Television championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, from Berry River, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Here comes Wolf, the cocky ladies' man.

Sarah: Not to mention he's an idiot.

*Wolf does his normal entrance in the ring, as well as signaling that the belt will be his.*

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: And from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW Television champion, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: We are counting on David!

Sarah: If he loses, it will up to Ed!

*The referee holds up the television championship belt. The bell rings and the two tie up. David puts Wolf in a Side Headlock before pushing him to the ropes and hitting a Shoulder Block. He bounces off the ropes and gives Wolf an Elbow Drop. He covers; 1... Wolf kicks out. David sets him up and punches him in the face before he connects with a clothesline. Wolf stands right back up. As David runs to him, he pushes him away. David hits Wolf with a Bicycle Kick. He pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David goes to pick him up, but Wolf punches him in the face. Wolf stands up and pulls David to the ropes. He catches David and delivers a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker.*

Demetri: Oh! That's some trouble for David!

*Wolf covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Wolf waits for him to get up before he grabs David. He Uppercuts him, then follows it with a Backflip Kick. He pins again; 1, 2... David kicks out. Wolf goes to set David up, but David pushes him away followed by a clothesline. David then gives Wolf an Inverted Stomp Facebreaker.*

Sarah: Looks like Wolf will need some stuff done to his face after that move!

*Wolf holds his hand to his face as David grabs him by the hair. He lifts Wolf up and delivers an Underhook Suplex. David covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Wolf immediately stands up and pushes David to the turnbuckle. He gives multiple punches before he does the Bronco Buster. When that's finished, Wolf runs to the corner, runs at David, and hits a kick to the face. He drags David to the middle of the ring and covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Wolf looks at the referee in disbelief. He goes on to start stomping on David. After a while the referee pushes him away. Wolf waits for David to slowly get up. When he does, Wolf goes to kick him. But David catches his leg and is able to connect with a Scoop Powerslam.*

Demetri: That was awesome!

Sarah: Powerful!

*With Wolf down, David climbs up the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as he jumps for a Frog Splash. But Wolf moves out of the way and David misses by a second. Wolf pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. Wolf pulls David to the ropes and bends down. David kicks Wolf and slams his head backwards onto the mat. He waits for Wolf to get up and hits a DDT. He pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David begins punching him as hard as he can until the referee tells him to stop. He grabs Wolf's head and elbows it before bouncing off the ropes and hitting the Shining Wizard. David pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David is surprised that Wolf was able to kick out. Wolf is able to get up and the two exchange punches. Wolf gets the most punches but is stopped when David clotheslines him.*

Demetri: David is on a role right now!

Sarah: Let's hope it stays!

*Wolf makes it back up and punches David again. But David grabs his head and hits a Single Knee Facebreaker! The crowd cheers as he signals for the Ice Kick.*

Demetri: He's going to do it!

Sarah: Please make it! Please make it!

*When Wolf final gets up, David delivers the Ice Kick. But Wolf ducks, grabs his head, and hits the Cutter!*

Demetri: What?

Sarah: Please no!

*Wolf goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match and the NEW PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster!

Demetri: Another win for Destiny Empire.

Sarah: Oh man!

*The referee gives Wolf the belt. Wolf seems like he's saying a prayer before he takes the belt. He stands on top of the turnbuckle and poses with the belt as the crowd boos. The camera switches to the announce table.*

Demetri: That means there's only one left and that's the World championship.

Sarah: Ed has to win the steel cage match now! Not only is the title at stake, but so is his reign and undefeated streak!

Demetri: Let's take a look on Ed's history.

(Promo)

He has been the champion for the last six months.

*You see Ed holding the belt in the air.*

Demetri: He did it! Ed is the first PCUW World Heavyweight champion!

He seems unstoppable.

Sarah: Is there anyone that can stop his reign?

But tonight, the fate of PCUW is in his hands!

*You see Rolf holding the title above his head while Ed is unconscious in the ring.*

With one scheduled opponent out with a concussion…

*You see Asheel getting put into the ambulance.*

Will he keep the championship away from the Destiny Empire?

*You see Ed looking at his belt.*

It's Ed versus Rolf for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship inside a Steel Cage! Can Ed keep his two streaks alive?

(End Promo)

*The cameras switch backstage. Raven is in her regular attire now walking in the halls. Wolf walks up to her and puts his arm around her.*

Raven: *growls* Great.

Wolf: Hello, Raven.

Raven: Lancaster, how many times have I told you to leave me alone?

*Wolf moves his championship belt in front of her.*

Wolf: I'm the television champion now, Raven. And you are still one half of the women's tag team champions. Why don't we go and… hang out?

*He moves his arm down her waist, but she moves away.*

Raven: STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!

Wolf: Pervert? *chuckles* I wouldn't say that.

Raven: You're obsessed with me, and I'm getting sick of it!

Wolf: Raven, you want to be with me. I can see it in your eyes. You just haven't realized it yet.

Raven: I do not want to be with you and I never will! Back off!

*Wolf moves closer to her and makes a sexy purring noise.*

Wolf: I love your attitude, Raven. It's pretty cute.

*He gives a lick to the tip of her nose. Raven slaps his hand away.*

Raven: DON'T DO THAT! It's disgusting!

*Wolf gives Raven a seductive smile.*

Wolf: It's part of being a wolf, sweetheart.

*He finally walks away. Raven sighs and shakes her head.*

Raven: Pervert.

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Ed is with Kolton Hunt and is also surrounded by the whole PCUW face roster.*

Kolton: Ed, Destiny Empire has almost all the titles, but yours is the one they're really after! You are everyone's only hope! What is going through your head right now?

Ed: Pressure. Worry. Strength. I know that they want this title, but I'm going to fight my hardest out there. I will not let Rolf get this belt!

*Ed starts heading to the entrance.*

Jake: You can do this, Ed!

Corey: Beat the living crap out of Rolf!

Kenny: Don't let The Destiny Empire get control of the championship!

John Williams: If they get a hold of the title, we're doomed!

Ed: Everyone! I got this!

*All the faces cheer for him. The camera returns to the ring, where the steel cage is put into place.*

Demetri: There's the cage. The main event is here.

Sarah: Let's get it on. I'm so nervous!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Steel Cage match. It is your End of Days main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship. The ways to win are by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage.

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Like everyone else in the Destiny Empire tonight, Rolf has received a lot of pressure.

Sarah: He better not win!

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Crowd: Ed! Ed! Ed!

Demetri: Listen to this crowd!

Sarah: We're not the only ones counting on him.

*The referee holds up the World heavyweight belt. The bell rings and the two tie up. Rolf pushes Ed to the corner turnbuckle, then kicks him in the stomach. He connects with a chop to the chest. He pushes Ed down and covers; 1... Ed kicks out. Rolf gets on top of him and keeps slamming his head on the mat. He sets Ed up and gives an Uppercut. Rolf pulls Ed by the head and slams him against the cage wall. Rolf pins again; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Rolf grabs Ed's head again, but Ed headbutts him. Ed makes it up and begins punching Rolf multiple times. He bounces off the ropes, but Rolf connects with a clothesline. Rolf puts his hands on Ed's neck and begins to choke him. He stops and Leg Drops him. Rolf covers; 1... Ed kicks out. Before Rolf tries anything else, Ed kicks him in the face. Ed stands up, lifts him up, and hits a Powerbomb. But he Powerbombs Rolf on the side of the cage.*

Demetri: Oh!

Sarah: Promising sign.

*Ed pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Ed picks up Rolf and hits the Snake Eyes. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a Big Boot. Ed goes to grab Rolf, but Rolf pokes Ed in the eye. Rolf gives Ed a Jawbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker. Rolf pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Rolf takes this chance to try and climb up the cage. Ed makes it up in time and pulls Rolf off the cage. Rolf somersaults on the mat before he is able to trip up Ed. He goes in front and kicks Ed in the face. Now Rolf tries to go up the cage again. Ed again gets up and pulls him off. He bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop. Ed covers; 1... Rolf kicks out. Rolf takes Ed down with an Arm Drag. He picks him up and hits a Brainbuster. Rolf covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out.*

Demetri: Ed won't give up!

Sarah: Neither will Rolf!

*Rolf slams his fists against the mat. He drags Ed to the corner turnbuckle and sets him up on it. Rolf goes on top and delivers a Superplex! Rolf is not done though. He goes back on the turnbuckle and hits the Old Country Splash. He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out!*

Demetri: Ed was able to kick out!

*Rolf can't believe it. He sets up Ed, but Ed attacks with a Jawbreaker of his own followed by a clothesline, then another. He lands an Inverted Atomic Drop, then he hits a Back kick on Rolf. Ed lifts up Rolf and slams him back first into the steel cage. Ed pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Ed sets him up, but it's Rolf's turn to slam him into the cage. He turns Ed around and delivers an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Rolf continues as he picks up Ed and rams his knee into his face. He throws Ed against the cage again. Rolf covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out.*

Sarah: Ed is getting punished!

*There is anger in Rolf's eyes. He sets up Ed and rams him into the turnbuckle. After a few headbutts to the abdomen, Rolf runs to the corner and attempts a Body Press. When Rolf is about to hit, Ed moves and Rolf hits the turnbuckle instead. With Rolf in the turnbuckle, Ed quickly runs at him and hits the Stinger Splash.*

Demetri: Stinger Splash!

Sarah: I think he has it!

*Ed is posing for the crowd, but doesn't notice Rolf in the corner preparing to attack.*

Demetri: Uh, Ed…

Sarah: Watch out!

*Rolf runs at him. Ed turns around and rams his knee right in Rolf's face! Rolf collaspes on the mat. Ed drags Rolf into the corner turnbuckle, sets him up so he's facing the crowd, and Ed gets into position for his finisher.*

Demetri: What is Ed doing?

Sarah: Is he going to do…?

*Ed falls backwards and lands a Lump Drop from the top rope!*

Demetri: Lump Drop from the top rope?

Sarah: I've never seen that done!

*The crowd cheers wildly as he goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

*Every single person in the crowd is standing up, cheering. Demetri and Sarah are even standing up.*

Demetri / Sarah: YES! YES! YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!

*Ed goes on his knees as the referee hands him his belt. Suddenly, the whole face roster (including Knockouts and the three guys that lost their titles) comes out, gets into the ring, and congratulates him. Confetti falls from the ceiling as Ed hugs as many people as he can, along with Eddy and Edd. He looks like he's crying.*

Demetri: What an incredible main event!

Sarah: I guess this pay-per-view wasn't so bad after all.

*Kenny Smith gets a microphone and hands it to Ed. As he talks, he sounds like he has been crying.*

Ed: Wow. I can't believe it. I did it! I kept my two streaks alive!

*The crowd cheers.*

Ed: Before this show ends, I just want to say one thing. After what happened, I'm dedicating this match to an opponent I was supposed to face tonight, but he is at home with a concussion.

*The crowd boos.*

Ed: Asheel Din, I really wanted to face you again tonight. If I lost against you, I wouldn't mind because you are a great athlete and I can trust you with this title. Asheel, if you're watching this, get well soon, buddy!

*The crowd cheers.*

Ed: Thank you! Thank you!

*The faces continue to celebrate with him as Rolf is still laying in the ring, unconscious.*

Sarah: Wow. I think I'm about to cry too.

Demetri: It surely is emotional. Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW End of Days live from Fargo, North Dakota! Good night!

*Ed and the faces keep celebrating as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

Eric Peterson def. The Gourd

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship:** Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (c) def. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Barbed Wire Cage Match:** Guntep Min def. Azure Lee (New champion)

**PCUW Cruiserweight Championship:** Willy Blake def. Justin Ledger

**PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz def. Jenny Smith

**PCUW X Division Championship:** Aries Austin def. Jonny 2x4 (New champion)

**PCUW Television Championship:** Wolf Lancaster def. David Williams (New champion)

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship, Steel Cage Match:** Ed (c) def. Rolf

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

**Steven Ryke- 0**

**Jake Kimble- 0**

* * *

Oh man! This was Destiny Empire's night! They have all the titles! Well... almost all of them. What will happen Wednesday? Zack will be back, how will he react? Will Destiny Empire get in trouble? Is the cruiserweight title the one to get unified? Find out next week!

BTW, I can't wait to write the next PPV! Mainly because I have some cool things planned for it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey peoples! It's the show after End of Days. Zack returns, two new people debut, and a title will be unified! What else will happen? It's going to be a hot show tonight!

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: January Week 1**

_**~Footage from last Sunday~**_

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Steel Cage match. It is your End of Days main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship. The ways to win are by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage.

*You see both Ed and Rolf walking into the cage. Then you see clips from their match.*

Demetri: Listen to this crowd!

Sarah: We're not the only ones counting on him.

Jake: You can do this, Ed!

Corey: Beat the living crap out of Rolf!

Kenny: Don't let The Destiny Empire get control of the championship!

John Williams: If they get a hold of the title, we're doomed!

*You see Ed getting thrown towards the cage. Then as Rolf is about to run at him, Ed rams his knee into his face! Ed drags Rolf to the corner and sets him up. He gets in position and delivers a Lump Drop from the top rope!*

Demetri: Lump Drop from the top rope?

Sarah: I've never seen that done!

*The crowd cheers wildly as he goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

*Every single person in the crowd is standing up, cheering. Demetri and Sarah are even standing up.*

Demetri / Sarah: YES! YES! YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!

*Ed is on his knees holding the belt. The whole PCUW face roster comes out and celebrates with him.*

Ed: Wow. I can't believe it. I did it! I kept my two streaks alive!

*Confetti falls from the ceiling.*

_**~After the show~**_

*Commentator Sarah Watkins is walking in the parking lot at the FargoDome. Her cell phone suddenly rings and she answers it.*

Sarah: Hello? Zack? …Uh, how can I explain this? The Destiny Empire guys kind of took over the show while you were gone. They weakened the opponents and there you have it. …Zack, calm down! Don't yell! …Ed still has the World title! Just…just calm down! …Yes, they gave Asheel a concussion. …Okay, quit the shouting! …Just call me back when you calm down. See you Wednesday.

*Sarah closes her phone.*

Sarah: Kevin, Destiny Empire, you guys are so dead!

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: The first show of the new year! End of Days was a mixed emotion pay-per-view. The Destiny Empire received most of the titles, but in the end, Ed retained the World championship.

*The cameras switch backstage. You see Zack moving quickly towards the entrance. He is obviously angry.*

Zack: Don't play my music! I'm going out there without it tonight!

*The crowd gives a good response as Zack walks quickly to the ring. He grabs a microphone as he heads in.*

Demetri: Is he still mad about what Kevin and his team did while he was gone?

Sarah: Yes he is.

Zack: Kevin! Destiny Empire! I am in a really bad mood after what you did! You took over the show like it was yours and it's not! You softened up your End of Days opponents and you got most of the titles! But the thing that really ticked me off, you put Asheel out with a concussion!

*The crowd boos.*

Zack: Kevin, I am so… ANGRY at you!

Crowd: Fire him! Fire him! Fire him!

Zack: And as much as I love to fire him, I can't.

*The crowd boos.*

Zack: However, if he does something like that again, I WILL fire him!

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: *sigh* Okay, I feel a little better now that's off my chest. I did say weeks back that after End of Days, a championship will be unified. And tonight, that championship will be revealed. So, Willy Blake, come out here please.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Demetri: It's the cruiserweight title!

Sarah: I knew it!

*Willy along with Brody walk to the ring. Willy has a confused look on his face.*

Zack: Willy, I know what you're thinking. But on PCUW's website, we had fans vote on which title should be unified, and the championship that had the most votes was the cruiserweight.

Willy: What?

Zack: Now Willy, if you could please give me the belt.

*For a few seconds, Willy refuses.*

Zack: Willy, please give me the belt. I'm not in a good mood right now and we need to get this show started. Hand me the belt.

*After a few quiet seconds, Willy finally hands the belt to Zack. He walks away with a sad face.*

Demetri: Wow. Willy actually cooperated.

Sarah: What's Zack going to do with the belt now?

Zack: Thank you, Willy. Timekeeper, can you hand me the garbage can?

*The timekeeper hands Zack the garbage can. Zack stands in the middle of the ring, lifts the belt up, and drops it into the can. The crowd is cheering.*

Zack: That's that. The cruiserweight title is gone. Now, I was going to reveal the two new championships. But as I said, I'm in a bad mood. So the new titles will be revealed next week. Enjoy the rest of the show.

*Zack gets out of the ring and heads backstage.*

Demetri: Well, the cruiserweight title was good while it lasted. But tonight, main event, it's Eddy going against Steven Ryke in a New Day series match.

Sarah: That's later. Up next, there is a Tag Team Turmoil qualifying match. The Second City Saints are going off against the Tuba Brothers, right after this!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Melanie Woodland is shown.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Azure Lee!

*The crowd cheers as the camera moves to Azure.*

Melanie: Azure, last Sunday you lost your title against Guntep Min. How do you feel about that?

Azure: Honestly Melanie, I'm not too upset about it. I wrestled my hardest, but Guntep won. And-

Voice: Hey Azure!

*The camera moves and a boy with short red hair, brown eyes, white hoodie, black muscle shirt, and blue jeans is standing with a girl with light blue eyes, long blond hair, purple tank top, and black jeans.*

Azure: Hey Chris! Hey Nikki! *gives the two a hug* Are you debuting tonight?

Chris: That we are! I'm facing Jeremy Kratos.

Nikki: And I'll be facing Amber.

Azure: Well, you guys better get prepared.

Chris: We will. Come on, Nikki.

*Before Nikki leaves, she stares at Azure with a smile.*

Nikki: See you, Azure.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: This is a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Lemon Brook, the team of Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Here we go! The first of five Tag Team Turmoil qualifying matches! Let's explain; throughout the next four weeks, we will have five qualifying matches.

Sarah: The winning team in each match will compete in a Tag Team Turmoil match at the next pay-per-view, New Year's War for a #1 contender's spot for the tag team titles.

(The Legacy's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Ken and Ben, the Tuba Brothers! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: These two brothers have been on a terrible losing streak for the past few weeks.

Sarah: I'm rooting for the Saints.

*The bell rings with Phil and Ben starting it off. They tie up with Ben getting Phil in a headlock. Phil is able to push Ben to the ropes, but Ben hits a Shoulder Block. Ben bounces off the ropes and gets taken down by two Arm Drags by Phil. Phil elbows him in the face before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Springboard Moonsault. Ken from the outside grabs Phil by the hair and Phil punches him in the face. Ben comes running to him, but Phil flips him over the ropes. Ben jumps back into the ring over the ropes and instantly hits a DDT. Ben tags in Ken. Ken covers; 1, 2... Phil kicks out. Ken throws Phil head first into the turnbuckle. Ken tags Ben back in. Ben jumps and hits a Missile Dropkick.*

Demetri: I admit, nice Missile Dropkick.

Sarah: I still think Saints will win.

*Ben pins; 1, 2... Phil kicks out. Ben puts Phil in a Sleeper Hold. Phil is able to stand up and punches Ben in the stomach to get out. Phil then lifts up Ben and lands a Backbreaker, then follows it with a Neckbreaker.*

Demetri: Ben does not like that!

*Phil sets Ben up and gives a punch to the face along with an elbow. He picks up Ben and hits a Double Underhook Mat Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Ben kicks out. Ben makes it up and punches Phil in the gut. He sets him up and delivers a Suplex. Ben pins; 1, 2... Phil kicks out. Ben pins Phil down and repeatedly punches him. The referee pulls him away and Ben is yelling. He grabs Phil by the head and sets him up. Ben goes to kick him, but Phil grabs his leg in time. He pushes Ben down. Ben runs at him and Phil catches him and throws him face first into the turnbuckle. Phil begins to kick Ben in the corner until the referee tells him to stop. Ben is able to stand and run at Phil again. He stops when Phil goes to kick, but he catches it. Phil kicks Ben in the back of the head with the opposite foot. Phil goes to the corner and tags in Colt.*

Sarah: Colt's going in!

*Colt runs in and clotheslines Ben. He chops him in the chest. He pushes Ben to the ropes and lands a Back Body Drop. Colt runs at Ken on the apron and punches him. He jumps on the turnbuckle and lands a Diving Crossbody. Colt goes for the cover; 1, 2... Ben kicks out. Ken runs in, but Colt gives him a Front Suplex. Ben makes it to the corner and Colt goes at him. Ben hits him with an elbow to the face. He lifts Colt up to the turnbuckle and punches him again. He then tags in Ken. Ken runs at the turnbuckle and attempts a move on Colt. But Colt surprises them by hitting Ken with a Spear in mid air!*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Surprise, Ken!

*Phil runs in and throws Ben out of the ring. With Ken down, Phil and Colt look at each other. Phil signals Colt to go on the turnbuckle, which he does. The crowd begins cheering.*

Demetri: Can it be?

Sarah: The Ending Sequence!

*Phil gets Ken set for a Neckbreaker. When he is ready , Colt jumps and hits the Colt 50 (450 Splash) while Phil lands the Neckbreaker. Together, it's their tag team finisher, The Ending Sequence!*

Demetri: Yes!

Sarah: Go for the pin, guys!

*Colt goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, The Second City Saints!

Demetri: The Saints are the first team in the Tag Team Turmoil match!

Sarah: Nice job, boys!

*The two boys hug as they get out of the ring. The cameras switch to Zack's office. He is at his desk reading papers. There's a knock at the door.*

Zack: Come in!

*The door opens and the crowd boos as Kevin is shown. He stands in front of Zack's desk with a few papers in his hands, looking guilty.*

Zack: What do you want?

Kevin: Zack, over the past few days, I've been thinking, and I realized that what I did while you were gone was wrong. I just want to say I'm sorry.

Zack: "Sorry" will not fix it, Kevin! You need to prove to me that you're sorry. You know I can't trust you!

Kevin: You want me to prove it? I have some. I… I seriously feel so bad about this, I want my release.

Demetri: What?

Sarah: He wants his release?

*Zack is quiet for a few seconds, then shakes his head.*

Zack: Not buying it, Kevin. Not buying it.

Kevin: Zack! I really am serious!

*He holds out the papers.*

Kevin: I have papers to prove it!

Zack: Kevin, as much as I'd love to give you your release, I can't. You and Rolf are the tag team champions. I can't do it until you lose the titles.

Kevin: I'll explain. It says here that I can go when me and Rolf lose the titles or you strip them from us.

Zack: So you really want to leave PCUW?

Kevin: *nods* I already signed the paper. Now all you have to do is sign the last page.

*Kevin flips the papers to the last page and hands it to Zack. Zack, without reading anything, signs the paper and hands it back to Kevin.*

Zack: Well Kevin, I have to say. I can't believe you actually decided to do this.

Kevin: I felt really bad for what I did. I think it's best to leave.

Zack: I'll think of a day for you and Rolf to defend those titles. The sooner you're out, the better.

Kevin: Thank you, Mr. Watkins.

*Kevin walks out of the office. The camera switches to outside of the office when Kevin closes the door. As he walks away, he looks at the papers. He then smirks evilly.*

Kevin: (to himself) Zack, you really are an idiot!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: This is a New Day series match set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Orange City, Jake Kimble! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Jake currently has zero points in the tournament.

Sarah: But he's facing Brody Blake one on one tonight. If Jake wins, he'll win points.

(Stand Clear by M.O.P plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, from Lemon Brook, Brody Blake! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Brody has seven points right now.

Sarah: Tell you the truth, I don't know who I want to win.

*The bell rings and Brody lifts up Jake and pushes against the turnbuckle. He headbutts him a few times in the abdomen. Brody goes to punch him, but Jake reverses it and punches him. Brody pushes him back. Jake is able to grab him and roll him up; 1, 2... Brody escapes. Brody grabs Jake and delivers a Blake Drop. He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Once Jake gets back up, Brody hits a Bicycle Kick. He pins again; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Brody goes to grab Jake, but Jake gives him a Jawbreaker. He jumps off the ropes and hits a Springboard Moonsault. He pins; 1... Brody kicks out. Jake goes at him, but Brody hits a huge clothesline. He sets Jake up and pulls him to the turnbuckle. Brody goes running at him, with Jake giving him a kick in the face. Jake goes on top of the ropes and jumps for a Flying Thrust Kick.*

Demetri: Right on target!

Sarah: Nice kick!

*Jake puts his foot on Brody's neck and tries to choke him. He gets pulled away. He goes at Brody again, but he attacks with a kick to the face. Brody gets up and Spears Jake. He covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Brody sets him up and goes to throw Jake into the turnbuckle. But Jake catches it and gives Brody a Roundhouse Kick. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a Rolling Thunder.*

Demetri: There's the Rolling Thunder again.

*Brody moves outside of the ring. He picks up Jake and lands a Body Slam on the floor. Jake is pushed back into the ring. Brody goes to move up the turnbuckle. Jake goes at him and punches him, but is pushed back down by Brody. Brody gets off and goes back into the ring. Jake knees him in the face and tries to go for a Suplex. But Brody lifts him up first and delivers a Slingshot Suplex. He goes for the pin; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Brody waits for Jake to get up before he pulls him to the corner. He runs at him, but Jake elbows him in the face. Jake jumps up the turnbuckle again before Brody grabs from underneath and slams him shoulders down for a pin; 1, 2... Jake kicks out!*

Sarah: Another two count!

*Brody pulls Jake to the corner and Jake reverses it. He gives Brody a kick to the face. Then Brody hits Jake with a High Knee. Brody covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Brody lifts up Jake and is about to go for a Fireman's Carry Slam. But Jake makes it out and gives a Dropkick. The crowd cheers as he jumps on top of the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: He's going for it!

Sarah: You never know what will happen with these moves!

*Jake raises his arms and shouts…*

Jake: LIFTOFF!

*Jake jumps and lands the Liftoff! He goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Jake Kimble!

Demetri: Jake wins seven points for the New Day series.

Sarah: And he finally gets rid of that zero on the leaderboard!

*A replay of Jake hitting the Liftoff is shown. Jake slaps hands with fans as he walks up the ramp. The cameras switch backstage, showing Kevin, Rolf, Wolf, and Aries. They are talking.*

Kevin: Guys, he fell for it! He fell for it!

Aries: He did? Seriously?

Kevin: Yes!

Wolf: Did he even read the papers?

Kevin: No. I just flipped it to the last page where he needed to sign and he signed it. He didn't question me! I got kinda worried in the beginning because he wasn't buying it, but I showed him the papers and he fell for it!

Rolf: Zachary has no idea what he just did.

Kevin: Come on, boys. Let's go out and tell everybody what we just did.

*As the four walk, they all smile.*

Kevin: *chuckles* We'll get the World title this time.

Demetri: We don't know what The Destiny Empire is up to. But still to come, it's Eddy versus Steven Ryke in a New Day series match.

Sarah: That's later tonight!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos as Kevin, Rolf, Wolf, and Aries (who are all holding their titles) head to the ring. They have big smiles on their faces and Kevin has the papers in his hand.*

Demetri: I don't know about you, Sarah, but I smell something fishy.

Sarah: So do I. I don't think the papers Kevin has are release papers at all.

*Kevin grabs a microphone as they get into the ring.*

Kevin: Oh Zachary! Have you realized what you just did when you signed these? It was strange that you signed it without reading it. These papers aren't my release papers at all! *laughs*

*The crowd boos.*

Demetri: I knew it!

Kevin: You thought I actually wanted a release? How stupid are you? Anyway, this is actually a contract for a match. But first, I want The Erupting Eds to come out. Come on, dorks. I want to talk to you.

Sarah: I think I know what this will be about.

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers as the Eds come out. Ed is walking proudly with the World championship over his shoulder. Rolf glares at him as he enters the ring. None of the Eds grab a microphone and go ahead to the ring.*

Kevin: Thank you for coming. The reason why I called you boys out here is to set up something. A match at the next pay-per-view, New Year's War. We came up with this after the show last Sunday after Rolf lost the match and we agreed to it. At New Year's War, it'll be the four of us *points to Rolf, Wolf, and Aries* versus the three of you. In the contract, you are not allowed to get a fourth member, only the members of your team can do it.

*The crowd boos.*

Kevin: *moves close to Ed* Also in this match, the World championship will be on the line. Here's how it goes: If Eddy or Double D get pinned or submitted by one of us, the person that made the pin or submission becomes #1 contender. But if Ed gets pinned or submitted by one of us, he loses the title and the person that made the victory is the new champion. However, if you three pin any of us if possible, not only will Ed keep the title, but Eddy and Double D will receive title shots for the television and X Division championships.

*The crowd cheers.*

Kevin: Now Ed, if you and your buddies have the guts to face us, sign this paper.

*Kevin hands Ed the paper with a pen. For a few moments, the Eds discuss whether to do it or not. Finally after the decision is made, Ed puts the pen on the paper and signs it, making the crowd cheer. He hands it back to Kevin.*

Kevin: So it's settled. At New Year's War, it's The Destiny Empire versus The Erupting Eds in a 4-on-3 Handicap match with the World title on the line. There's no turning back now. Once it's signed, the match is on no matter what happens. Thank you for your time.

*The Eds are about to leave the ring, but Kevin stops them.*

Kevin: Oh wait! I forgot something, something important! This match will not be just a regular 4-on-3 match. This match will be…

*Kevin gives a wicked grin.*

Kevin: …**a Lethal Lockdown match!**

Demetri / Sarah: LETHAL LOCKDOWN?

*The Eds are standing there with their mouths agape and the crowd boos loudly while the four Destiny Empire members laugh. Ed looks like he is about to strangle them. But then…*

Zack's Voice: No! No! No! Absolutely not!

*The crowd cheers as Zack runs out and gets into the ring.*

Zack: This match will not happen! Matches are only approved by me and I will not let this one happen! So you might as well tear up that contract!

Kevin: Zack, I hate to break it to you, but even if you did tear up this contract, it's been signed by you and the wrestlers in the match. Plus, the other people you work for are already advertising the match. This match will happen whether you want it to or not.

Zack: I'm the boss, so the Lethal Lockdown match will not take place at the pay-per-view!

Kevin: Hmm… I think I know of a way to make you put on the match.

*Kevin snaps his fingers. Rolf, Wolf, and Aries run out of the ring, go to the announce table, and grab Sarah.*

Sarah: What-? Hey! What are you doing?

Zack: Let her go!

Kevin: Put on the Lethal Lockdown match! Or we will do something you will not like to your little sister.

Zack: You wouldn't dare!

Kevin: Very well. Boys, take her backstage.

*Rolf covers her mouth as they begin to move.*

Zack: Alright! Alright! The Lethal Lockdown match is on! Just… don't hurt her.

*The three of them push Sarah back to the announce table and get back into the ring. Zack slowly gets out and goes backstage.*

Demetri: Are you okay, Sarah?

Sarah: Yeah, I'm fine.

Kevin: Okay. Eds, we have one more thing to say.

*Kevin hits Ed with the microphone and the four begin to beat down on the Eds.*

Demetri: Not this again!

Sarah: Come on, guys! This is getting really old!

*The beat down continues until…*

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

*EWO rushes in to help the Eds. David, John, Kenny, and Johnny are able to take The Destiny Empire members out of the ring.*

Demetri: EWO comes to the rescue once again!

Sarah: Thank goodness!

*The two teams yell at each other as The Destiny Empire stands on the outside. The cameras switch backstage, showing new Knockout Nikki Sierra heading to the ring.*

Demetri: There's new Knockout Nikki heading towards the ring.

Sarah: She goes against Amber in her debut match! Next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to Zack's office, where he, the Eds, and EWO are. Zack is really upset.*

Zack: I can't believe it! They tricked me!

Eddy: Zack, it's not your fault.

Zack: Yes it is! I was stupid enough to believe in his lie!

Edd: It was a mistake. Everybody makes them. We forgive you for it, Zack.

Zack: Thanks. Man, I'm not in a good mood.

David: Why don't you take a few weeks off?

Zack: Are you crazy? After what they did when I was gone for only a day and a pay-per-view? No way! Besides, I still need to search for a Knockout Law.

John: We'll get out of your hair.

*Everyone leaves the office. Zack rests his head on his hand and sighs. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockout's contest is set for one-fall! Making her way to the ring, from Berry River, Amber! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Amber is coming out by herself tonight.

Sarah: Weird, Eliza always comes out with her.

(A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour plays)

Ring announcer: And making her debut on PCUW, please welcome from Orange City, Nikki Sierra! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Tonight is the debut of Nikki!

Sarah: This will definitely be exciting!

*The bell rings and Amber immediately begins beating down on Nikki. She kicks Nikki a few times before pulling her to the ropes. Amber bends down and Nikki kicks her in the face. She grabs her head and hits a Float-Over DDT. Amber rolls out of the ring as Nikki follows behind. She grabs Amber and hits her head on the steel steps. Nikki pushes her back into the ring and covers; 1... Amber kicks out. Nikki sets up Amber and gets in position for a Diamond Cutter. But Amber pushes her away and hits a Roundhouse Kick. As Nikki gets back up, Amber bounces off the ropes and clotheslines her. She bounces off the ropes again as she hits an Elbow Drop. She pins; 1... Nikki kicks out. Amber rolls Nikki on her stomach and gives another Elbow Drop.*

Demetri: Nikki's not looking good right now.

*Amber gives her another Elbow Drop to the back before setting her up and throwing her to the turnbuckle. She kicks Nikki a few times in the stomach until she is in a sitting position. Amber then gives her the Pretty Face. After that's done, Amber runs to the corner and runs at her. Nikki kicks her in time. Amber runs at her again, but Nikki jumps over her, grabs her and rolls her up; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. Nikki gets up, but Amber clotheslines her. She goes for the pin; 1, 2... Nikki kicks out. Amber grabs her and begins to punch her.*

Sarah: You can do it, Nikki!

*Amber puts Nikki in a Sleeper Hold. The crowd claps for support as Nikki stands up. She elbows Amber and breaks the move, but Amber still is holding on to her hair. She punches behind her head before giving Nikki a knee to the face. Amber pulls her up by her arm and pulls her to the ropes. Nikki reverses it and Amber bounces off the ropes. Nikki clotheslines her twice before she kicks her in the back. She runs in front of Amber and kicks her in the face. Nikki then powers Amber to the mat.*

Demetri: There we go!

Sarah: She's getting it!

*Nikki goes to pick her up, but Amber punches her in the face. Amber is about to go for a DDT, but Nikki is able to lift her up.*

Demetri: Whoa, whoa!

Sarah: What's she going to do?

*Nikki lifts up and hits the Lockheart K.O. (Argentine Neckbreaker)! She covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Nikki Sierra!

Demetri: She did it! She won her debut match!

Sarah: She did a really awesome Argentine Neckbreaker for the win!

*Then, Amber's theme plays again and out comes Eliza, making the crowd boo.*

Demetri: Eliza? What's she doing out here?

Sarah: Do you even have to ask that question?

*Eliza goes into the ring and throws Nikki out.*

Eliza: GET OUT OF HERE!

*Nikki walks up the ramp.*

Demetri: I wonder why Eliza is out here.

Sarah: We have to go to a commercial break. Don't go anywhere!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring. Eliza and Amber are still in the ring, with Eliza holding a microphone.*

Eliza: Ivory Gerdelman! Get out here NOW!

*The crowd boos.*

Demetri: I knew she'd want to call out Ivory.

Sarah: After what she did to them at End of Days.

(I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil plays)

*The crowd cheers as Ivory comes out. She has a smile on her face as she heads down. When she gets into the ring, she mocks Amber and Eliza's butt shake again. She stands in the ring in front of the two, still smiling.*

Eliza: Get that smile off your face! I need to have a little talk with you! Last Sunday, you really got on my nerves. You cost me and Amber the PCUW Women's Tag Team championships by dragging me out of the ring, beating me down, and handcuffing me to the ring! Honey, I have to say, that was a "heel" move.

*The crowd boos.*

Eliza: You really had the nerve to come down to ring, pull me out, and handcuff me? You just took a wrong turn, Ivory. For costing us the titles, you'll pay.

Ivory: Hang on! Hold that thought! I guess I have some explaining to do. First, I hate you both. Second, I cost you the titles because I didn't want sk**ks like you to win them!

*The crowd cheers.*

Eliza: You stop calling us those names! Has Zack told you that we're not allowed to swear on this show?

Ivory: Who cares? I can call you whatever I want.

Eliza: Ever since you came to PCUW, We've hated you. You think because you have more ring experience than anyone else here you are going to be in the spotlight more. Well you're not, sweetheart. That's not how the wrestling business goes. I bet that's what your family member wrestler told you.

Ivory: Honestly? Okay, my wrestler relative did not tell me that. And also, I don't have more ring experience than everyone else. I'm like everyone here. You're just are jealous because I wrestle better than you. You care more about showing off yourself than wrestling.

Eliza: I do care about wrestling and I'll prove it! At New Year's War, I'm challenging you for a match against me. You and me, just us in the ring. If you win, which is impossible, you will get a shot at Nazz's championship.

Ivory: You're serious about that?

Eliza: If you SOMEHOW manage to win, you'll get a shot at the women's championship.

*Ivory thinks for a bit.*

Ivory: I'll do it!

*The crowd cheers. Ivory throws the microphone down and gets out of the ring. She stares at Eliza and Amber as she heads back.*

Demetri: Wow! It's Eliza versus Ivory at New Year's War and if Ivory wins, she will get a shot at the women's championship!

Sarah: We have to go to commercial now, people!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage where Nazz is talking to Eliza.*

Nazz: Are you kidding me, Eliza?

Eliza: Nazz, I can explain-

Nazz: If that little witch defeats you at New Year's War, she'll face me for the title?

Eliza: I had to think of something she couldn't refuse!

Nazz: Maybe you could've asked me first before you said it. I don't even know who my opponent is for that pay-per-view!

Eliza: Nazz! She won't face you after New Year's War. I'll beat her.

*Eliza walks away.*

Nazz: I hope you know what you're doing, Eli!

Eliza: (off-screen) Of course I know!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Jeremy Kratos! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Jeremy debuted weeks ago, and he hasn't wrestled much since.

Sarah: Tonight he will go against a new guy!

Ring announcer: And his opponent making his debut on PCUW, please welcome from Orange City, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac!

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

*A mixed reaction from the crowd is heard when Chris comes out. He looks focused as he heads to the ring.*

Demetri: There is Chris, a good friend of Azure who was recently hired.

Sarah: I'm sure he'll do good.

*The bell rings and the two tie up. Chris pushes Jeremy to the ropes, with Jeremy taking him down with a Shoulder Block. Jeremy sets up Chris and is about to go for a German Suplex, but Chris breaks the move and hits a Back Flip Kick. He pins; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out. Jeremy gets up and Chris puts him up in an Electric Chair position. He slams Jeremy down. Chris waits for Jeremy to get up before getting prepared for a Sit-Out Facebuster. But Jeremy is able to reverse it and hit the Rock Bottom. He covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Chris crawls to the ropes to get up and Jeremy grabs him by the head. He lifts him up and goes for a Punk Drop (GTS), but Chris gets out. Chris quickly bounces off the second rope and hits a Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an Inverted DDT.*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Wild!

*Chris covers; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out. Chris grabs Jeremy by the hair and sets him up. Jeremy elbows him in the face, then follows it with a Bulldog. He pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Jeremy stands up and begins stomping on Chris. The referee pushes him away and Jeremy argues with him. He slaps Chris before he sets him up. About to go for another Rock Bottom before Chris elbows him in the face and delivers a Neckbreaker.*

Demetri: That Neckbreaker looked painful!

*Chris drags Jeremy to the corner turnbuckle. He moves to the top and gets in position. He jumps and lands a Modified Cross-armed Iconoclasm.*

Sarah: That was cool!

*Chris pins; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out at the last moment. Chris goes to pick him up, but Jeremy kicks him in the face with both feet. He stands up and clotheslines him. Chris stands up, with Jeremy taking him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He stomps on Chris' head a few times before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Knee Drop. Jeremy pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Jeremy angrily grabs Chris and is about to land a Side Effect. But Chris is able to push Jeremy down with his arm. Jeremy stands up, runs at Chris, and gets hit with a fist to the face. Chris then does a Corkscrew Somersault, followed with a Leg Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out.*

Demetri: He almost had it!

Sarah: Oh man!

*Chris sets up Jeremy. Jeremy gives him a few punches to the face before Chris tackles him to the mat. Chris then quickly picks him up and puts him in a Fireman's Carry position.*

Demetri: What is he doing?

Sarah: I know it's something good.

*Chris delivers the Street Crash (Snap Forward Fireman's Carry Body Slam)! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Chris O'Mac!

Demetri: Another debuting wrestler wins tonight!

Sarah: He did really good!

*Chris stands in the ring and celebrates. Azure and Nikki run out and celebrate with him.

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, up next it's Eddy versus Steven Ryke in a New Day series match.

Sarah: That's our main event!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Eddy is preparing for his match when Kolton Hunt appears.*

Kolton: Eddy, your match with Steven Ryke is next. Earlier tonight, you were given news about a match that the Eds are going to have with The Destiny Empire at New Year's War. How do you feel right now?

Eddy: Kolton, no questions right now. I'm only focused on beating Steven tonight. Back away.

*Eddy walks away as Kolton stands there. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following New Day series match is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*The crowd cheers.*

Steven's Voice: The Fourth Ryke will begin!

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: Headed to the ring first, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: As we said before, Steven has just come back from an injury caused by the Eds.

Sarah: Let's hope he doesn't win.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Eddy! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Eddy is clearly focused for tonight!

Sarah: Especially after what happened earlier.

*The bell rings and the two stare at each other before Steven grabs on Eddy and throws him to the turnbuckle. Steven punches Eddy a few times, then stands back. He goes to continue, but Eddy kicks him. Eddy punches Steven and throws him into the turnbuckle. He throws him to the other corner and hits a Dropkick. Eddy sets him back up in the corner and pulls him to the other side. He runs at Steven and hits a Body Press. Eddy covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Eddy grabs Steven by the head and sets him up. He pulls Steven to the ropes, but Steven reverses it and elbows Eddy in the face. Steven kicks Eddy as he holds onto him. He grabs Eddy by the head and delivers a Spinning Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Steven goes to pick him up, but Eddy grabs his head and headbutts him. Eddy stands up and rams Steven back into the turnbuckle. He punches and stomps on Steven until the referee tells him to stop. Eddy pulls Steven to corner, which he reverses again. Steven runs at him and Eddy hits him with a Big Boot. Eddy jumps to the top, but Steven throws him off.*

Demetri: This match is going back and forth right now.

Sarah: I'm not sure who's going to win.

*Steven goes for the cover; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Steven puts Eddy in a front facelock, then hit's a Rolling Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Steven sets up Eddy and delivers a Double Knee Backbreaker. He puts Eddy in a Reverse Gutwrench hold, preventing him from moving. The crowd claps for support as he tries to move. Eddy elbows Steven in the face, following a knee to the face. Both men are down and the referee counts; 1... 2... 3... Both stand up and Eddy hits a hard clothesline on Steven. He grabs Steven's head and applies a Corkscrew Neckbreaker!*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: Nice one, Eddy!

*Eddy covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Eddy sets Steven up and is about to go for the SuckerBreaker. Steven elbows him, then knees him in the face sending him down. He picks up Eddy and attempts to go for the Empire Twist. Eddy pushes him, with Steven almost hitting the referee. Eddy runs at Steven, he moves, and Eddy hits the referee.*

Demetri: No!

Sarah: Not the referee!

*Eddy immediately goes at Steven and hits the SuckerBreaker dead on! Instead of going for the pin since the referee is out, Eddy begins to punch Steven. But then, the Tuba Brothers are shown running out.*

Demetri: What? What are they doing out here?

*The brothers go into the ring and stomp on Eddy. After the stomping is done, Ken gets in position for the Catapult. Ken does the move, with Ben catching Eddy's head and hitting a DDT.*

Sarah: Man!

*Then, Edd and Ed run out and beat on the brothers. Meanwhile in the ring, the referee is rolled back in and Eddy is struggling to stand up. Steven gets ready. He grabs Eddy and lands the Empire Twist!*

Demetri: What?

Sarah: Oh no!

*Steven goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Steven Ryke!

Demetri: Eddy was close to winning that match!

Sarah: If only the referee didn't get knocked out!

*Ed and Edd run in to check on Eddy. That's when the rest of The Destiny Empire run in.*

Demetri: This again?

Sarah: It won't stop.

*They take down Eddy and Edd while Rolf and Kevin set up Ed. Rolf holds Ed up while Kevin is holding his tag team belt. He bashes the belt on Ed's head. He then does it to Edd and Eddy. After the hits, all three Eds are knocked out.*

Demetri: The Destiny Empire is still at it.

Sarah: You guys stink!

*All Destiny Empire members pose in the ring while the crowd boos.*

Sarah: They're so full of themselves.

Demetri: Yep. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching! Good night!

*They continue to pose as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying Match:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) def. The Tuba Brothers (Ken and Ben)

**New Day Series Match:** Jake Kimble def. Brody Blake

Nikki Sierra def. Amber

Chris O'Mac def. Jeremy Kratos

**New Day Series Match:** Steven Ryke def. Eddy

* * *

**Card for New Year's War:**

**Lethal Lockdown Match: **The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) vs. The Destiny Empire (Kevin, Rolf, Wolf Lancaster, and Aries Austin) (PCUW World Heavyweight championship on the line!)

**Tag Team Turmoil Match, #1 Contender World Tag Team Championship:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

Eliza vs. Ivory Gerdelman (If Ivory wins, she gets a shot at the women's championship.)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Jake Kimble- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

Oh boy! Zack is back and he is not too happy! Anyway, the cruiserweight title got unified and a big match for New Year's War was announced. What will happen next? What are the two new titles? Find out next week!


	15. Chapter 15

We have a special night tonight! Two new titles are introduced! What will happen tonight?

Let's get it on! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: January Week 2**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside!

Sarah: I heard tonight will be exciting! We haven't heard what the main event will be due to an announcement Zack will make here shortly.

Demetri: Well, two new championships will be introduced tonight.

Sarah: I can't wait to see those!

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins! (Crowd cheers)

*Zack walks out with a smile on his face, obviously in a better mood. He is holding two briefcases in his hands.*

Demetri: Zack is in a better mood tonight.

Sarah: I'm glad!

*Zack grabs a microphone and heads into the ring.*

Zack: PCUW Universe, let me hear you scream!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Zack: Honestly, I'm in a way better mood than I was last week, mainly because I get to introduce new championships tonight!

*The crowd cheers. Zack sets the two briefcases on a small table in the ring. He opens the lid on one.*

Zack: Are you all ready to see the new titles?

Crowd: YEAH!

Demetri: I am!

Sarah: Me too!

Zack: Okay. Here is the first one, the PCUW Intercontinental championship!

*Zack takes the belt out of the briefcase and holds it up. The belt is a replica of WWE's previous Intercontinental title (the one before Cody Rhodes changed it).*

Zack: You like it? I do too.

*Zack puts the belt back in the briefcase, then opens the second one.*

Zack: Now for this one, I'm really excited to show. This is a championship no other wrestling organization, well one that I know of, has. So I decided we should be the first to make this one. Please let me introduce, the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship!

*Zack takes out two belts and holds them up. Both are replicas of WWE's old World Tag Team titles, except one belt is colored in regular black and the other is colored purple.*

Zack: As explained by the name, both a male and female wrestler can hold these titles. Hence the name, mixed tag team. And tonight, we will have the first round of the tournament for one of these titles. The title I really want to get champions for first, is the mixed tag team championship.

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: We will do all four matches of the first round tonight which means that tonight is a tag team filled night. And since we will be having this tournament, the New Day series is put on hold for a few weeks.

*He puts the belts back in the briefcase.*

Zack: Also since there are only four matches in the first round of the tournament, the main event will be a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match. The Orange City Blazers will face off against Willy and Brody Blake!

*The crowd goes wild at the mention of the Blazers.*

Zack: Thank you! Enjoy this tag team filled evening!

*The crowd cheers as Zack picks up the briefcases and heads out of the ring.*

Demetri: How cool is that? Tonight will all be tag team matches, and four of them will be for the mixed tag team championship tournament!

Sarah: I am SO excited!

Demetri: The first match of the first round will begin next. It's Van Culmer and Raven Wells going against Christian Hardy and Selena Russo.

Sarah: That'll be after the break!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. The Erupting Eds are with Zack in his office, who is relaxing and his feet are resting on his desk.*

Eddy: Wow Zack, you're in a good mood tonight!

Zack: That I am! Kevin is not here and I feel comfortable.

Eddy: You suspending him for tonight's show was a good idea.

Edd: Kevin may not be here, but the rest of his teammates are here.

Zack: I wouldn't worry about them. They get orders from Kevin.

Ed: Cool new championships, Zack!

Zack: Thanks, Ed!

Edd: Yes, they are quite intriguing.

Eddy: So because of the first round of the tournament and the qualifying match, that means we have the night off?

Zack: Um… sure.

Eddy: Woo! That means we can go home!

Ed: I want to stay watch the show!

Eddy: Okay! We can stay and watch!

Edd: You enjoy yourself, Zack.

*The Eds leave and Zack turns to the TV. The camera returns to the ring.*

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Mixed Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall and it is the first match up of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, the team of Christian Hardy and Selena Russo! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Here is the unpredictable team of Christian and Selena.

Sarah: They are definitely championship material.

(Faceless by Godsmack plays)

Ring announcer: Their opponents, first from Peach Creek, Van Culmer! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Van as we said many times, is a former world tag team champion.

Sarah: If he and he partner can win these titles, he'll be even better!

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Raven Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: If they can win this tournament, Raven may be double crowned again.

Sarah: It was cool when she was.

*The bell rings as Van and Christian start it off. They tie up and Christian pushes Van. Van does a somersault on the mat before he runs at him. Christian grabs Van's arm as he heads to him, pushes him down, and puts the arm in an Arm Lock. Van is able to stand up and grab onto Christian. He drops him down to hit a Side Slam and pins; 1... Christian kicks out. Van bounces off the ropes and goes for an Elbow Drop, but Christian moves out of the way. Christian sets Van up. He punches him in the face and delivers a German Suplex. Christian covers; 1... Van kicks out. Christian sets Van up and punches him. He then bounces off the ropes, but Van attacks with a Flying Shoulder Block. Van runs over and tags in Raven, making Selena have to come in.*

Demetri: Raven is tagged in, so Selena has to get in.

Sarah: This isn't an intergender tag team match, so girls have to fight girls and guys have to fight guys.

*Both girls run in and Raven clotheslines Selena. Raven sets her up to kick her in the gut, bounces off the ropes while she is bent over, and connects with a Neckbreaker. She waits for Selena to get up before hitting a Spinebuster. Selena gets back up and Raven goes for a Suplex, but gets Suplexed by Selena. When Raven is down, Selena puts her in a Crossface. Van claps in the corner for support. Raven is able to break out of the hold after a while when he uses her hands to separate Selena's. She elbows Selena in the face, quickly bounces off the ropes, and hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash.*

Demetri: Ow! My face hurts every time I see that!

Sarah: So does mine!

*Raven pins; 1, 2... Selena kicks out. She sets Selena up and Selena punches her. Selena keeps punching until Raven is able to slam her down to the mat. She let's out a scream, making the crowd cheer. Raven sets up Selena again and delivers a Bulldog. She runs to the corner and tags in Van, making Christian have to come in. Van dodges a few punches before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a High Knee. He goes to ropes again, springboards off the second rope, and hits the Springboard Leg Drop. Van pins; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. Van sets Christian up and pulls him to the ropes. Christian stops in front of him and goes for the Twist of Fate. Van pushes him away, but Christian gives him a Big Boot to the face. Christians stands near the ropes and signals for the End game (Springboard Shooting Star Press).*

Demetri: He's about to go for the End Game!

Sarah: Will Christian and Selena be the ones going into the next round?

*Christian jumps and lands it! He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Van kicks out! Christian is shocked Van was able to kick out. He sets him up, lifts him upside down, and is about to go for a Piledriver. But then, Van reverses it and gets Christian in position for the Fade to Black.*

Demetri: Whoa, whoa!

Sarah: No way!

*Van hits it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Van Culmer and Raven Wells!

*The two winners have their hands raised, then hug each other.*

Demetri: Van and Raven are heading to the next round!

Sarah: Awesome! The first slot in the tournament for the mixed tag team titles is filled.

*Van and Raven shake the hands of Christian and Selena before they head out.*

Demetri: After the break, the second match of the first round will take place.

Sarah: Tag team action all night!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Kolton Hunt is with Van and Raven.*

Kolton: Congratulations, you two! You'll be fighting in the semifinal round next week! How does it feel?

Van: It feels awesome! Raven and I wanted to try teaming up and it worked well. I think we will win this tournament.

Raven: We will work our hardest to make it to the finals. Van is a good partner and I think we'll make it.

*The two high five before they walk off. The cameras switch somewhere else backstage, showing Eliza and Amber together.*

Eliza: I can't believe it! Wolf is my tag team partner for this tournament! *squeals*

Amber: That's the guy you wanted. I get to team up with Johnny Thunder.

Eliza: He's not too bad either. I'm sure we'll both make it to the next round.

*A hand is on Eliza's shoulder. The camera moves and shows Wolf behind her. Eliza grins from ear to ear.*

Wolf: You ready, Eliza?

Eliza: You bet!

*Wolf keeps his arm around her as they head out to the ring.*

Amber: Good luck!

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following match is the second match of the first round in the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament! Making their way to the ring first, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and the PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Wolf has just recently became the new television champion after beating David Williams at End of Days.

Sarah: And Eliza, let's just say her and Amber failed at that pay-per-view.

*Wolf does his regular ring apron entrance while Eliza does hers. They each slap each other's butt before they walk into the ring. You can see Eliza blushing.*

Demetri: Ugh! Get a room, you two!

Sarah: One good thing about this team, Wolf may actually leave Raven alone. Or not.

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents. First, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Amanda Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Mandy's cousin, Raven, just competed in the first match of the tournament.

Sarah: Let's see if Mandy succeeds as well.

*Mandy stops in the middle of the ramp and waits for her partner.*

(Digital by Stone Sour plays)

Ring announcer: And her partner, from Peach Creek, Corey Dominic! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Corey's tag team partner, Van, competed in the first tournament match as well.

Sarah: He was Raven's partner.

*The bell rings with Mandy and Eliza starting it off. Eliza pushes Mandy and Mandy tackles her to the mat. She punches Eliza as hard as she can before the referee pulls her off. Eliza gets back up, but Mandy hits her with a kick to the face. She pins; 1... Eliza kicks out. Mandy sets her up, but Eliza kicks her in the gut. Eliza is about to go for a Neckbreaker when Mandy hits her with a clothesline. Mandy tags in Corey, making Wolf have to come in. Corey runs in and starts punching Wolf. He pulls Wolf towards the turnbuckle and Runs at him. Wolf jumps on top of the turnbuckle as Corey nears and hits a Flying Thrust Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. He picks up Corey and delivers a Fireman's Carry Slam. Wolf then bounces off the ropes and lands an Elbow Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. Wolf sets him up, then Corey is able to attack back with punches. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Clothesline.*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: That was a nice one!

*Corey covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. He sets up Wolf before he pulls him to the turnbuckle. Corey runs at him and kicks Wolf in the face, knocking him out. Corey pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Wolf punches Corey before he has a chance to touch him. He puts Corey in a side headlock, then rams the knee into his face. Wolf then grabs behind Corey and hits a Back-to-Belly Suplex. He grabs Corey and does it again, goes for the pin; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. Wolf throws him to the turnbuckle and kicks him until he is sitting in the corner. He is about to do the Bronco Buster when Corey pushes him away. Wolf runs at him, but Corey trips him up and Wolf hits face first into the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Ooh!

*Corey tags in Mandy, with Eliza coming in. Mandy clotheslines her right away twice. She grabs Eliza by the hair and hits a Bulldog. Mandy pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Mandy goes to pick her up when Eliza kicks her in the face. Eliza gets up and punches her until she is close to the ropes. She Irish Whips Mandy to the other side and Mandy connects with a Flying Clothesline. Mandy sets up Eliza and prepares for the Down and Out, but Eliza pushes her away. Eliza catches her as Mandy runs to her and hits a Headlock Takedown. She covers; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Angry, she picks up Mandy and delivers a Scoop Slam. Eliza runs up to the turnbuckle, jumps on it, and jumps for a Moonsault. Mandy moves at the last second and Eliza misses.*

Sarah: Oh yeah! Eliza missed!

*Mandy runs and tags in Corey. Corey dodges punches from Wolf and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop following a Flying Shoulder Block. Wolf gets up and goes for a Back Flip Kick, but Corey dodges that and lands a Back Body Drop. The crowd begins cheering as Wolf slowly stands up and Corey signals for the Dominic Clash.*

Demetri: It's coming!

Sarah: The Dominic Clash!

*Once Wolf is up, Corey kicks him in the gut and gets him in position. The crowd continues to cheer. But then, Wolf lifts Corey over him. Corey lands on his feet, but Wolf grabs his head and hits the Cutter.*

Demetri: What?

Sarah: Oh man!

*Wolf pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Wolf Lancaster and Eliza!

Demetri: Dang it! Wolf and Eliza succeeded.

Sarah: Well, the second slot is filled. Two more matches in the first round to go.

*Mandy checks on Corey while Wolf and Eliza celebrate. A split screen is shown showing Robert Black and Missy Bell on one side, Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton on the other.*

Demetri: There's the next two teams in the tournament. They'll be competing next.

Sarah: Stay tuned!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. Zack is talking to David.*

David: I'm glad to see you're in a good mood, Zack.

Zack: It feels good. Kevin is suspended for today and I don't have to worry about him.

David: I'll say.

*Suddenly, a noise is heard outside of the office, like someone falling.*

David: What was that?

Zack: I'll go check on it.

*Zack walks out of the office with David following. He goes to where the sound came from. He stops at a point and his mouth drops. The Erupting Eds are laying on the ground, knocked out and busted open, bleeding from the forehead.*

Zack: **KEVIN!**

*Zack runs off as fast as he can. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Ring announcer: This is the third match of the first round in the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament! First, from Cherry Falls, the team of "The Oddball" Robert Black and Missy Bell! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The couple of Robert and Missy Bell, they get a chance to be crowned new champions.

Sarah: I'm sure they'll do great.

*Robert and Bell kiss before they go into the ring.*

(Devour by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: And from Peach Creek, the team of Matthew Hamilton and Ariyanne Hamilton! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The brother and sister duo, Matthew and Ariyanne, haven't had a chance to show their stuff yet. This could be their chance.

Sarah: This will be a good one.

*Before the bell rings, both teams shake hands. The bell rings with Robert and Matthew starting it off. They tie up with Robert putting Matthew in a Side Headlock. Robert lifts up Matthew behind him, but Matthew lands on his feet and hits a kick on the back of Robert's head. Matthew pins; 1... Robert kicks out. Matthew sets him up and pulls him to the ropes. Robert kicks Matthew and clotheslines him. He quickly covers; 1... Matthew kicks out. Robert tags in Bell, with Ariyanne coming in. Bell tries to go for a Headlock, but Ariyanne pushes her off and does a Lou Thesz Press on her. Ariyanne waits for Bell to get up before hitting her with a Bicycle Kick. She pins; 1, 2... Bell kicks out. Ariyanne sets Bell up, but Bell punches her, goes behind her, and connects with a Neckbreaker.*

Demetri: Oh!

Sarah: That's gotta hurt!

*Bell covers; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Bell bounces off the ropes, but Ariyanne trips her up. Ariyanne applies a Reverse Chinlock. Bell tries to break out, with Ariyanne keeping the hold locked in. After a few seconds, Bell is able to disconnect Ariyanne's arms and break the hold. She kicks Ariyanne in the gut and lifts her up for a Powerbomb. Ariyanne is able to make it out of the move. Bell turns around and gets hit with a Spear. Ariyanne covers; 1, 2... Bell kicks out. Ariyanne sets Bell up and gets ready for the Sin & Punishment (Back Suplex Neckbreaker). But Bell elbows her in the face. She bounces off the ropes quickly and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. She pins; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Ariyanne makes it up, but Bell grabs her leg. Ariyanne kicks her in the side of the head, then tags Matthew in.*

Demetri: Matthew and Robert are back in.

*Matthew runs in and clotheslines Robert. Robert gets back up and Matthew hits an Atomic Drop followed by a Spinebuster. Matthew lifts up Robert and lands an Inverted Suplex Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Matthew picks him up and hits a Side Slam. He bounces off the ropes and lands an Elbow Drop, pinning again; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Matthew sets him up again, but Robert attacks back with punches to the face. He jumps and gives Matthew a Dropkick. Matthew gets back up, but is down again when Robert uppercuts him.*

Sarah: Hard uppercut!

*Robert covers; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out. Robert picks Matthew up and delivers a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes and lands a Fist Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out. Robert sets up Matthew and pulls him to the ropes. Matthew bounces off and hits a Single Knee Face Smash, followed by a Dropkick. Matthew pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Matthew goes to the corner and tags in Ariyanne.*

Demetri: The girls are back in.

*Ariyanne hits a Spear on Bell. She covers; 1, 2... Bell barely kicks out. Both girls stand up and the two exchange punches. Ariyanne pulls Bell to the ropes and Bell gets hit with a Chick Kick. She sets her up and decides to go for another try at the Sin & Punishment. But as she is about to do it, Bell elbows her in the face, then hits her with a Superkick!*

Sarah: Yikes! Hard Superkick by Missy Bell!

*With Ariyanne down, Bell takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle. Once she's on, she jumps and lands the Lover's Leap (High Angle Swanton Bomb)!*

Demetri: Lover's Leap!

Sarah: Will it be enough?

*Bell goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Robert Black and Missy Bell!

Demetri: Alright! Robert and Bell will be the third team competing in the semifinal round next week!

Sarah: It was a well fought match.

*A replay of Bell's Lover's Leap is shown. Robert and Bell hug each other. Bell then helps Ariyanne up and the two teams shake hands again.*

Sarah: Good thing to know these two teams have respect.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Guntep Min on his way to the ring.*

Demetri: Looks like hardcore champion Guntep is coming out to say something. We'll find out what he has to say, next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. All teammates (except Kevin of course and Guntep) are in there.*

Aries: I really can't wait for New Year's War!

Nazz: This is the only way we can win that World title!

Johnny: If we don't win this match, we're through!

*Suddenly, the locker room slams open. Zack runs in, looking furious.*

Wolf: WHOA!

Ken: Hey!

Ben: What the heck?

Zack: WHERE'S KEVIN?

Nazz: What are you talking about? You suspended him for tonight.

Zack: I know I suspended him, and he is here! So where is he?

Rolf: Rolf doesn't know what Crazy-Boss-Zack Boy is saying. Kevin Boy hasn't been here all night.

Zack: Oh really? Then why did I see the Erupting Eds knocked out and busted open in the hallway?

Ken: Okay, okay! You got us! Kevin told us to do it!

Everyone: Ken!

Zack: Is Kevin here?

*No one answers and Zack just storms out of the room. The camera moves to show him out of the locker room talking to a security guard.*

Zack: I want every security guard on the lookout! Search through the whole building! Kevin is here and we will find him!

Guard: Yes sir!

*The security guard runs off as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: I hope he's not here to brag about how he won the title.

Sarah: Since he won it at End of Days, that's all he's been talking about.

*Guntep has a big smirk on his face as he heads to the ring with the belt over his shoulder. He grabs a microphone.*

Guntep: My name… is Guntep Min. And I am the PCUW Hardcore champion!

*The crowd boos.*

Guntep: At End of Days, I was able to defeat Azure Lee in a barbed wire cage. I went through a lot of pain, but after nearly seven months, I finally won this belt! I plan to have the longest reign ever!

Demetri: Like you'll have any luck.

Sarah: Haha! Good one, Demi!

Guntep: However, I haven't been given a match at New Year's War to defend this title. So I've decided to do this. I'm issuing an open challenge at New Year's War, to anyone of those amateurs in the back, to face me for this title. And I'm adding a bigger prize. If the challenger is able to defeat me, not only will he win the title, but he will also be given a thousand dollar cash prize!

*The crowd cheers.*

Guntep: For you boys that want to face me, think before you do it. At New Year's War, I will humiliate and embarrass you. Try to defeat me, boys!

*Guntep drops the microphone and heads out of the ring as the crowd boos.*

Demetri: Looks like we have another match for New Year's War; an open challenge for the hardcore title and a thousand dollars.

Sarah: I bet a lot of people want to be in that challenge.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kenny and Jenny Smith.*

Kenny: Ready sis?

Jenny: Ready as I'll ever be!

Kenny: Let's go kick Amber and Thunder's butts!

*The two walk away.*

Demetri: In the final match of the mixed tag team championship tournament first round, Kenny and Jenny Smith will be facing Amber and Johnny Thunder.

Sarah: Coming up!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following is the fourth and final match of the first round in the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament! Headed to the ring, the team of Johnny Thunder and Amber! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Like Wolf and Eliza, this team fits each other well.

Sarah: I agree. And Thunder seems attracted to Amber right now.

*You see Johnny looking at Amber as they head to the ring.*

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing the Element World Order, from Kiwi Springs, the team of Kenny Smith and Jenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Two talented siblings!

Sarah: Stinks that Jenny lost to Nazz at End of Days, but at least she tried.

*The bell rings with Jenny and Amber starting it off. They tie up before Jenny throws Amber into the turnbuckle. She runs at her, but Amber kicks her. Amber goes on top of the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick. She pins; 1... Jenny kicks out. Amber sets her up, but Jenny gets at her with fast punches. Jenny bounces off the ropes, jumps, spins in midair, and hits Amber.*

Demetri: Wow! That was amazing!

*Jenny pins; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. She picks up Amber and delivers a Lou Thesz Press Piledriver. She covers again; 1, 2... Amber kicks out, barely. Jenny sets her up, with Amber giving her a punch to the face. Amber keeps punching her until she is in a sitting position in the turnbuckle. She chokes Jenny with her foot until the referee pulls her away. Amber then does the Pretty Face on Jenny. When that's done, Amber runs to the corner, runs at Jenny, and rams her boot in her face. Amber drags Jenny in the middle of the ring and covers; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out!*

Sarah: She kicked out!

Amber: WHAT?

*Amber gets on top of Jenny and punches violently at her. The referee pulls her off, but she continues to do it. Finally, Amber stops and sets Jenny up by grabbing on her hair. Amber goes for a Roundhouse Kick. Jenny grabs her foot at the right time and pushes her down. Amber runs at her, but Jenny is able to grab Amber and put her in a Sleeper Hold position. Jenny then hits Amber's face on her knee. Jenny runs into her corner and tags in Kenny, with Johnny coming in. Kenny runs in and immediately hits a Big Boot. He goes for the pin; 1... Johnny kicks out. Kenny sets him up and is about to go for a Fisherman Suplex. Johnny reverses it and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex. He covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Johnny puts Kenny into a Sleeper Hold. At first, Kenny struggles to get out. He soon manages to stand up and begins to elbow Johnny in the gut. When he's fully out, he grabs Johnny and is able to land the Fisherman Suplex this time.*

Demetri: There it is!

Sarah: He got it!

*Kenny covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Kenny grabs Johnny by the head and throws him into the turnbuckle face first. He rams into Johnny's a few times before running at him and hitting a Body Splash. He pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Kenny goes to pick him up again, but Johnny punches him and stands up. He lifts Kenny up and lands a Body Slam. Johnny bounces off the ropes to hit an Elbow Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Johnny rams Kenny's face into the turnbuckle before he lifts him up for the Perfect Slam.*

Demetri: He's going for the Perfect Slam!

Sarah: Oh no!

*Kenny tries to make it out, but Johnny is able to land it. Johnny covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winners, Johnny Thunder and Amber!

Demetri: The Smiths were so close!

Sarah: But Johnny and Amber got the final spot in the first round.

*A replay of Johnny's Perfect Slam is shown. The two walk up the ramp. The cameras switch backstage to Melanie Woodland, standing with the Orange City Blazers.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the Tag Team Turmoil qualifying match with the Orange City Blazers versus Willy and Brody Blake. Justin, tell us how being in the Turmoil match is important.

Justin: We went against Kevin and Rolf two times, and we got screwed. We will get another shot after we win this qualifying match and win the Turmoil. After that, we will become the new tag champs!

Don: Kevin! Rolf! You think the Orange City Blazers are done with you? Far from it, amigos! We're just getting started! VIVA LA RAZA!

*The Blazers walk away.*

(Commercial Break)

_**~Promo: Earlier Today~**_

Phil: Hello kids, men, women and whatever Kevin is.

Colt: A box?

Phil: *sigh* No. Anyway, last week we became the first team to qualify into the Turmoil match.

Colt: So are we #1?

Phil: Yes Colt. We are the #1 tag team in the history of : But PCUW has been out for less then a yearPhil: Colt, go and disturb the Knockouts.

*Colt runs off.*

Phil: Poor Colt, he'll always be slapped. Anyway, the Second City Saints have spoken!

*A girl's scream is heard, then a loud slap. Colt returns, nearly in tears.*

Phil: *sigh* What happened?

Colt: She slapped me because I touched her… uh… *whispers in Phil's ear*.

Phil: Your not supposed to touch a girl there. How'd it feel?

Colt: Awesome! It was…

Phil: *to the cameraman* Go away! Go away! Go away!

*The cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. Zack is sitting at his desk when a security guard walks in.*

Guard: Mr. Watkins, we've looked everywhere for Kevin. No sign of him.

Zack: You looked everywhere?

Guard: We searched through the whole arena, even in the attic. Nothing.

Zack: Maybe he left before you could catch him.

Guard: Or maybe he just called his team and told them what to do.

*Zack sits in silence for a minute, then groans.*

Zack: I forgot! Whenever the team and the leader aren't together, he talks to them by phone!

*He bangs his fists on the desk.*

Zack: I am so stupid!

Guard: Sir, don't be hard on yourself. It was an accident. Just relax.

*The security guard walks out with Zack putting his face in his hands. The camera returns to the announce table.*

Demetri: Man, Zack is stressed again.

Sarah: Yep. I feel bad for him.

Demetri: Now, before we get to the main event, we have an announcement. Zack forgot to mention earlier tonight that at New Year's War, there will by an X Division Xscape match. Participants in the match include Van Culmer, Corey Dominic, Jonny 2x4, Christian Hardy, and two new wrestlers that will make their debut in that match.

Sarah: That sounds exciting! You know, this pay-per-view is beginning to remind me of IMPACT's 2011 Lockdown pay-per-view.

Demetri: It does actually.

Sarah: But enough of that. Time for the main event!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*The crowd cheers.*

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Orange City, the team of Justin Davis and "Mask X" Don Hector, the Orange City Blazers! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Over the past seven months, the Blazers are probably the most loved tag team here.

Sarah: They deserve a title shot! They keep getting screwed by Kevin and Rolf!

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: And making their way to the ring, from Lemon Brook, the team of Willy Blake and Brody Blake! (Crowd boos, but some cheers for Brody)

Demetri: If you remember from last week, Willy's cruiserweight title was unified. He still looks bummed about it.

Sarah: He'll get over it.

*The bell rings with Willy and Don starting it off. Don runs at him, but Willy knees him in the face. Willy throws Don head first into the turnbuckle, then rams his elbow into his face. Willy runs to the corner and runs at Don, but Don counters with a boot to the face. Don jumps on top of the turnbuckle and connects with the Hurricanrana. He pins; 1... Willy kicks out. Don lifts up Willy and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He then bounces off the second rope and hits the Split Fire (Springboard Moonsault). He covers again; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Don goes to set Willy up and Willy punches him in the face. He lifts up Don and lands the Blake Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Don kicks out. Willy drags Don over to the corner. Willy tags in Brody, but Brody doesn't come in.*

Demetri: Brody's not going in.

Sarah: That's a good sign, not for Willy.

Willy: Get in here! Do what you're told!

*Brody slowly goes into the ring. He punches Don hard on his back. He pulls Don to the ropes, but Don reverses it and Dropkicks Brody. Don goes for the pin; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Don sets up Brody. He elbows him in the face before he throws him into the turnbuckle. Don begins kicking at Brody before the referee pushes him away. Brody kicks Don away and gives him a Bicycle Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Don kicks out. With Willy yelling at him, Brody grabs Don by the throat with both hands and slams him to the mat. Brody bounces off the ropes and goes for a Fist Drop. But Don moves out of the way and kicks Brody in the side of his head. Don runs to his corner and tags in Justin. Brody crawls over to his corner and tags in Willy.*

Demetri: Justin is in!

Sarah: And so is Willy.

*Justin rams punches at Willy. He bounces off the ropes and hits a huge Springboard Clothesline! Justin pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Justin grabs a hold of Willy and delivers a German Suplex. But as he bounces off the ropes, Brody surprisingly comes in and gives Justin a Big Boot!*

Demetri: What? Brody!

Sarah: Willy told him to do it!

*Don runs in to throw Brody outside of the ring. Both Justin and Willy are down and the referee begins to count. 1... 2... 3... Willy begins to move. 4... Justin kips up! He grabs Willy by the head, but Willy punches him in the face. Willy then goes behind Justin to connect with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Willy sets Justin up and prepares for the $pent. But then, Justin interrupts him with a Suplex! Justin tells Don to come into the ring. The two raise their arms up and shout…*

Justin: ORANGE!

Don: CITY!

*They point to the crowd.*

Crowd: BLAZERS!

*They do a Double Elbow Drop on Willy. Justin then gets Willy prepared for the JD Clash. The crowd goes wild as he does.*

Demetri: He's going to do it!

Sarah: Will he make it this time?

*Justin lands it! He goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the Orange City Blazers!

Demetri: The Blazers are the second team to go into the Tag Team Turmoil match!

Sarah: Woo!

*A replay of the Double Elbow Drop and the JD Clash is shown. Back in the ring, Willy is arguing with Brody while Don and Justin hug.*

Sarah: They get another chance for a tag team title shot!

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for this tag team filled night! See you next week!

*The Blazers pose for the fans as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**First Round Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament:** Van Culmer and Raven Wells def. Christian Hardy and Selena Russo

**First Round Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament:** Wolf Lancaster and Eliza def. Corey Dominic and Amanda Wells

**First Round Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament:** Robert Black and Missy Bell def. Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton

**First Round Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament:** Johnny Thunder and Amber def. Kenny and Jenny Smith

**Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying Match:** The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector) def. Willy and Brody Blake

* * *

**Card for New Year's War:**

**Lethal Lockdown Match: **The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) vs. The Destiny Empire (Kevin, Rolf, Wolf Lancaster, and Aries Austin) (PCUW World Heavyweight championship on the line!)

**Tag Team Turmoil Match, #1 Contender World Tag Team Championship:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector) vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

Eliza vs. Ivory Gerdelman (If Ivory wins, she gets a shot at the women's championship.)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Open Challenge:** Guntep Min vs. ?

**X Division Xscape Match:** Van Culmer vs. Corey Dominic vs. Jonny 2x4 vs. Christian Hardy vs. ? vs. ?

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Jake Kimble- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

Cool! New titles, one is on its way to be around the waist of someone! But what about the Destiny Empire's attack on The Eds? How will Zack react next week? Find out!

Semifinals for Mixed Tag Team championship next week!


	16. Chapter 16

Here we are everybody! The countdown to New Year's War continues and the semifinals for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament happens tonight! Which two teams will advance to the finals?

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: January Week 3**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me as always is Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: We are eleven days away from New Year's War! The first pay-per-view of the year!

Demetri: And other thing to be excited about. Tonight, the semifinals of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament will take place. The two winning teams will compete in the final round next week, where we will determine new champions!

Sarah: Oh boy! This is exciting!

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers loudly as the Erupting Eds walk towards the ring. All three of them have huge band-aids on their foreheads.*

Demetri: Last week while Kevin was suspended just for that night, the rest of The Destiny Empire attacked the Eds backstage.

Sarah: Even though Kevin wasn't there, he was still able to contact his team by phone and tell them to attack the Eds.

*Eddy grabs a microphone as they get into the ring.*

Eddy: Destiny Empire! Get out here! We need to have a word with you!

*It's quiet for a few seconds, then…*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos as all the members of The Destiny Empire walk out. However, there's something different in the group. Instead of nine people, there's thirteen people; two guys and two girls.*

Demetri: What? There's four more people with them!

Sarah: Those must be new members!

Kevin: Cut the music! Let's get to the point! Well, before we start our little conversation, you may have noticed that there are four more people with us. They're Destiny Empire's newest members!

*Kevin walks over to the first two new people. One is an older boy with long hair close to the shoulders, black eyes, a black suit with a black button up shirt and black tie, and dark sunglasses. The other is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a brown crop top, black miniskirt and brown high heel shoes.*

Kevin: This dude here is Mitch Adams and this young lady is Amanda Lights. They are both from Orange City.

*Kevin then walks over to the other two. There is a boy with black shaggy hair, big round hazel eyes, tan brown skin, white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue denim jeans and white sneakers. There is another girl with long dark blonde hair in a ponytail, navy blue eyes and pale skin, a white V-neck tee with a silver heart-shaped necklace, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black shoes.*

Kevin: And this is Carter Sullivan and Katherine Carlisle.

*The crowd boos at the new arrivals.*

Kevin: Welcome to The Destiny Empire, you four.

*The new members nod a thank you.*

Kevin: ANYWAY… let's begin! Yes, I was suspended last week. But that idiot Zack forgot I can communicate with my team by cell phone.

Eddy: Blah, blah, blah! Yadda, yadda, yadda! We already know that! Tell us why you had your buddies attack us last week!

*Aries Austin takes the microphone from Kevin.*

Aries: Uh… duh! We're wearing you down for New Year's War! Remember, the Lethal Lockdown match? There is no way you three will survive that match in eleven days; you're outnumbered. So Ed, enjoy that championship as much as you can these next few days because at New Year's War, the World championship will belong to us.

*Kevin takes the microphone back.*

Kevin: If I were you guys, I would surrender right now. Our rivalry has been going on for years, even before this company came into existence. So why don't you guys just hand over the belt now and get out of the arena?

*The crowd boos.*

Kevin: Hey, I'm serious! Because in the Lethal Lockdown, someone is going to get hurt, and it isn't going to be us.

Eddy: Well we appreciate the offer, Shovel-Chin. But if you don't mind, you can take that offer and stick it straight up your rear end!

*The crowd cheers and Edd and Ed smile.*

Eddy: You think we're stupid enough to chicken out? I don't think so! You should be the ones chickening out! I see the look on Rolf's face when he goes into a steel cage.

*Rolf opens his mouth to say something, but stays silent.*

Eddy: What was that, Rolf? Were you going to say something?

Kevin: That's it! If you want to be superheroes, we'll give you a fight! Ed, tonight for the main event, you will be facing Mitch Adams! Don't be fooled by him being a newbie, he can end your winning streak in a heartbeat tonight!

*Kevin gives Mitch the microphone. Mitch walks up to Ed.*

Mitch: If you had any brains, you three Stooges would take Kevin's advice, hand over that belt, and get out of here! You want no part of me! I may be a newbie, but my skills impressed Kevin so much that he offered me a spot on the team. I will become one of the baddest wrestlers in this company! Now why don't you do me a favor and get it into your brain?

*Mitch begins to walk away, but stops.*

Mitch: Oh wait, I remember now. You don't have a brain!

*The crowd boos as The Destiny Empire members laugh, Mitch laughing the loudest. But the laughing stops when Ed punches him in the face. The crowd cheers as Ed starts slugging on Mitch. The fighting continues until security guards come in and separate both teams.*

Demetri: Mitch got owned!

Sarah: And it's only his first night.

*As The Destiny Empire is being pushed up the ramp, the Erupting Eds' music plays and the teams yell at each other.

Demetri: The two teams are heated up. What a way to kick off PCUW!

Sarah: Eleven days from the Lethal Lockdown match and it's getting violent!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin is freaking out.*

Kevin: I am getting sick and tired of this! I have had it! Those dorks think they are better than us each and every week! It's like they know our moves and every time we go for the World title, we are unsuccessful at getting it! Man, if only I was in charge of this show.

*He begins to pace around the room, then stands in front of Mitch.*

Kevin: Mitch, I know this is your first night, but I want you to take Ed down. Take him apart, eat him alive, beat him to a pulp! Hurt him so bad that he won't be able to make it to New Year's War!

Mitch: I give you my word! I promise I'll take care of him tonight. Your wish is my command.

Kevin: That's my boy!

Carter: What about the other two Eds?

Kevin: They're not important to us right now. Ed is the one with the title we want.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Faceless by Godsmack plays)

Ring announcer: The following mixed tag team match is the first match of the Mixed Tag Team championship tournament semifinal round! Making their way to the ring first, the team of Van Culmer and one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Raven Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Van and Raven were the first team to go into tonight's semifinals.

Sarah: They sure put up a good fight.

*You see a replay from last week. Christian stands near the ropes and signals for the End game (Springboard Shooting Star Press). He jumps and lands it! He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Van kicks out! Christian is shocked Van was able to kick out. He sets him up, lifts him upside down, and is about to go for a Piledriver. But then, Van reverses it and gets Christian in position for the Fade to Black. Van hits it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Johnny Thunder and Amber! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Johnny and Amber were able to make it to this round after defeating Kenny and Jenny Smith.

*You see a replay from last week. Kenny grabs Johnny by the head and throws him into the turnbuckle face first. He rams into Johnny's a few times before running at him and hitting a Body Splash. He pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Kenny goes to pick him up again, but Johnny punches him and stands up. He lifts Kenny up and lands a Body Slam. Johnny bounces off the ropes to hit an Elbow Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Johnny rams Kenny's face into the turnbuckle before he lifts him up for the Perfect Slam. Kenny tries to make it out, but Johnny is able to land it. Johnny covers; 1, 2, 3!*

Sarah: They weren't supposed to win!

*The bell rings with Van and Johnny starting it off. The two tie up with Van pushing Johnny to the ropes. Johnny bounces off and Shoulder Blocks Van. He tries to keep Van down on the mat with punches. When he's done, Van gets right back up. Johnny grabs him and is about to go for a Northern Lights Suplex, but Van reverses it into a Back Body Drop. He pins; 1... Johnny kicks out. Van sets Johnny up, but Johnny punches him in the face followed by a Flying Clothesline. Johnny tags in Amber, making Raven come in. Raven hits a Running Clothesline onto Amber. Amber gets up, but gets taken back down with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. She stumbles before she falls on the mat.*

Demetri: I always wondered how those Facebreaker Knee Smashes felt.

Sarah: Want to ask her?

Demetri: No! She'd break my face!

Sarah: I'm kidding, Demi!

*Raven covers; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. She lifts Amber up for a Spinebuster, but Amber is able to go underneath her and roll her up for a pin; 1, 2... Raven kicks out. Raven runs at her and gets tripped up. Amber grabs Raven by the hair and throws her against the turnbuckle. She proceeds to do the Pretty Face on her. Amber then runs to the corner, but Raven moves out of the way and Amber hits the turnbuckle. Raven grabs Amber by the head and lands a Bulldog. She covers; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. Raven lifts her up for a Piledriver. But once again Amber goes underneath her and hits a Roundhouse Kick. With Raven down, Amber goes to the top of the turnbuckle. Instead of preparing for a Moonsault, she jumps and delivers a Fist From the Top Rope. She pins; 1, 2... Raven kicks out!*

Demetri: Raven made it out!

Sarah: Let's see if Raven can tag in Van.

*Raven tries to tag in, but Amber grabs her leg. Raven stands up and kicks her in the face. She is able to run to her corner and tag in Van. Both Van and Johnny run in and they exchange punches. Van bounces off the ropes and ends up getting clotheslined by Johnny. Johnny puts Van into a Sleeper Hold. Raven is in the corner cheering her partner on with the crowd. Finally, Van is able to break the hold. He puts Johnny into a headlock and connects with a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop.*

Demetri: Oh wow!

Sarah: Great Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop!

*Van pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Van sets him up and gets hit with a punch by Johnny. Johnny lifts up Van and is about to go for the Perfect Slam. Van makes it out of the move, quickly goes under Johnny, and gets him in position for the Fade to Black.*

Demetri: Here we go again!

Sarah: Yes indeed!

*Van delivers it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Van Culmer and Raven Wells!

Demetri: They did it!

Sarah: They're going to the final round next week!

*The two hug each other and their hands get raised. As they walk out of the ring, Amber is checking on Johnny.*

Demetri: After the commercials, we have a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match. Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur will go against The Anti and The Dragon for a spot in the turmoil match at New Year's War.

Sarah: We'll see who becomes the third team in that match!

(Commercial Break)

_**~Promo: Earlier Today~**_

Phil: Okay, you wanted it so hear it.

Colt: They didn't want it. You just stole a camera and-

Phil: Shut up, Colt!

Colt: Sorry.

Phil: Anyway, the Orange City Blazers are in the turmoil

Colt: Yay! We're gonna fight fruits!

Phil: No, we're fighting the Orange City Blazers and they will-

Colt: Where's the oranges?

Phil: *sigh* In your imagination.

Colt: Can there be pancakes in my imagination?

Phil: Yes. Now Colt, here's a question. What will we do to the oranges at New Year's War?

Colt: Make them into orange juice, drink them, then pee it out.

Phil: *face palms, sighs* Close enough.

(Camera shuts off)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Melanie Woodland with Van.*

Melanie: Van, once again you and Raven landed a victory and are headed to the final round next week! Honestly, I think you two are going to become the first ever mixed tag team champions.

Van: *takes a drink of his water* Thanks, Melanie. As I said, Raven is a good friend and a good partner. She did her best out there and I landed the victory. I think we will win this tournament.

Melanie: There's something else I want to talk to you about. It was announced last week that you along with your partner Corey and four others will be apart of the X Division Xscape match at New Year's War. What are your thoughts on that?

Van: Well, I don't know much about the Xscape matches, but it takes place in a steel cage. I know steel cages can be dangerous, so I'm going to fight in there, even if I have to fight my own tag team partner.

*Van walks away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Umaga's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: This is a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match set for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, the team of Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: How much you want to bet Rex will be in there most of the time?

Sarah: He's a powerhouse, so probably.

(KoW (Kings) by Cody B. Ware plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Berry River, the team of Chris and Eddie William, The Anti and The Dragon! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: These two brothers made an impressive debut here a few weeks ago. But are they good enough to defeat this team?

Sarah: If they do, they'll need a miracle. Rex is bigger than them!

*The bell rings with Chris and Jeremy starting it off. Christ uses a Takedown on Jeremy, then sets him up and delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick. Chris pins; 1... Jeremy kicks out. Chris pulls him into the corner and runs at him for a Body Splash. But Jeremy moves at the last second and Chris hits the

turnbuckle. Jeremy pulls him from the corner and delivers a Rock Bottom. He covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Jeremy sets Chris up, then pulls him to the ropes. Chris grabs a hold of the ropes as Jeremy runs at him. Chris pulls the ropes down, making Jeremy fly out of the ring. Chris tags in Eddie. Outside of the ring, Jeremy is trying to stand up. Eddie runs up the top turnbuckle and hits Jeremy with a Diving Crossbody.*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Right on target!

*Eddie pushes Jeremy into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out. Eddie pushes him to the turnbuckle and chops him in the chest. He grabs Jeremy and slams him hard on the mat. He covers; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out. Eddie sets him up, but gets cut off by a slap. Jeremy bounces off the ropes for a clothesline. With Eddie down, Jeremy tags in Rex.*

Demetri: Uh oh! Not looking good for Eddie!

Sarah: Eddie better tag in Chris.

*Rex grabs Eddie and lands a Samoan Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out. Rex picks up Eddie and throws him back down with a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes and is about to go for a Leg Drop. But Eddie gets out of the way just in time. Eddie then hits an Implant DDT onto Rex. He covers; 1, 2... Jeremy comes in and breaks it up. Chris runs in and gives Jeremy a Superkick. But Rex gives him a Meat Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell).*

Demetri: Chris tried to go for a save there.

Sarah: But was taken down by a Meat Clothesline.

*Eddie jumps on Rex's back, trying to choke him. Rex falls backwards, squashing Eddie on the mat. But he's not done. He lifts up Eddie and hits the Dinobomb (Jackknife Powerbomb)! Rex covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur!

Demetri: Well, that was quick.

Sarah: I wouldn't want to be Eddie right now.

*The cameras switch backstage. The Destiny Empire is still in their locker room talking. Nazz comes back into the room.*

Nazz: Guys! Guys!

Kevin: What's wrong, Babe?

Nazz: I just got done talking to Zack. He said that I will defend my title at New Year's War, but he won't say who I will fight against! I'm going to go out into that ring and figure out who my opponent is!

Rolf: Don't be angry, Nazz-Girl.

Nazz: What do you mean don't be angry? I need to know who my opponent is!

*She runs out of the room.*

Carter: Kevin, your girlfriend is strange.

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the ring with Nazz already in it.*

Demetri: Well, let's see what our women's champ has to say.

Sarah: I'd rather not.

*The crowd is booing loudly at her.*

Nazz: Now everyone, will you please be quiet?

*The crowd continues to boo even louder.*

Nazz: I said QUIET! Now, Zack has told me that I will have to defend my belt at New Year's War. But he refuses to tell me who I will wrestle against. And I want- SHUT UP!

*Crowd keeps booing.*

Crowd: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Nazz: I want to know who my pay-per-view opponent is! So if you don't mind, would my opponent please come out here? I demand you come out here!

*Nazz stands and waits. At first, nothing happens. Then…*

(Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj plays)

*The crowd cheers as Ashley Williams walks out, smirking.*

Nazz: Oh, so the sister of the former television champion and the one I defeated before is wanting a rematch?

*Ashley signals something with her hand, then…*

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hit Car plays)

*The crowd continues to cheer as Jenny Smith walks out and stands next to Ashley.*

Nazz: What? You too? You mean this is a triple threat match?

Voice: No Nazz, it's not a triple threat match.

*Zack appears on the titantron.*

Zack: You see, these girls were screwed during their title shots. So I made a deal with them. At New Year's War, you'll be defending the belt against both of these girls in a 2-on-1 handicap match! And the girl that pins you will become the champion!

*Nazz starts to freak out in the ring.*

Zack: Get her!

*Ashley and Jenny run in the ring. They pull her to the ropes and do a Double Clothesline on her. Ashley waits for her to get up, then hits a Superkick. Jenny goes on the top turnbuckle and jumps for the Ice Crash! The crowd cheers as they stand over the knocked out Nazz.*

Demetri: Looks like Nazz has trouble!

Sarah: Double trouble!

*The two girls pose in the ring.*

Demetri: After the break, it's the next match of the mixed tag team championship tournament and the last match of the semifinals.

Sarah: Don't go anywhere!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the Erupting Eds locker room. Ed is watching a movie (probably one of his monster movies) on the TV.*

Edd: Ed, I think you should be getting warmed up for your match later tonight.

Ed: It's alright, Double D. I'm fine.

Edd: Ed, they said Mitch is tough. I would be careful. Remember about our big match in eleven days?

Eddy: Double D! If Ed says he's fine, then he's fine! By the time his match comes, he'll be fired up and focused!

Ed: Yeah!

Edd: Fine, but be careful.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following mixed tag team match is the second and final match of the Mixed Tag Team championship tournament semifinal round! Introducing first, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and the PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Sadly, this team was successful against Corey and Mandy last week.

Sarah: That's how they made it into this round.

*You see footage from last week. Once Wolf is up, Corey kicks him in the gut and gets him in position. The crowd continues to cheer. But then, Wolf lifts Corey over him. Corey lands on his feet, but Wolf grabs his head and hits the Cutter. Wolf pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Cherry Falls, the team of "The Oddball" Robert Black and Missy Bell! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Totally rooting for this team, especially because of Missy Bell.

Sarah: *sigh*

*The bell rings with Eliza and Bell starting it off. Eliza goes for a clothesline, but Bell ducks, grabs her, and delivers a Suplex. She pins; 1... Eliza kicks out. Bell goes to pick her up as Eliza headbutts her. Eliza goes behind her and hits a Reverse DDT. She covers; 1... Bell kicks out. Bell punches Eliza in the face before she stands up. She pulls Eliza to the ropes, Eliza reverses it, but Bell is able to hit a Flying Shoulder Block. Bell takes this chance to tag in Robert. Robert runs in and gives Wolf a Big Boot. As Wolf stands back up, Robert lifts him up quickly and lands a Gorilla Press Slam. Robert pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Robert goes on top of Wolf and begins to punch him until the referee pulls him off. As he runs back to fight again, Wolf kicks him in the face. He stands up and hits a Backflip Kick on Robert. Wolf pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Wolf grabs Robert by the hair and sets him up. As he does that, he winks over at Bell. Robert must've seen that because he begins to punch at him again.*

Robert: Keep your eyes off my girlfriend, you pervert!

Demetri: Wolf just learned to never mess with girls that are taken.

Sarah: I hope he did.

*Robert continues punching until Wolf is backed in the turnbuckle. He runs to the corner, readies his fist, and runs at Wolf, hitting him with his fist. Wolf falls down and Robert covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Robert sets him up and pulls him to the ropes. Wolf stops in front of Robert and rams his knee into him. He pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Wolf drags Robert into the corner, kicking him multiple times. When he's finished, he proceeds with the Bronco Buster.*

Demetri: I'm not watching that!

Sarah: How much you want to bet Eliza is wishing he would do that to her?

Demetri: That may be inappropriate.

*When done, Wolf stands Robert up in the turnbuckle. He then sets him up on top and lands a Superplex! Wolf covers; 1, 2... Robert kicks out! Wolf sets him up, but Robert connects with a Jawbreaker, then a hard punch to the face. Robert runs to his corner and tags in Bell. Both Bell and Eliza run in. Bell attacks with a High Knee, followed by a second one. She lifts Eliza up and slams her back on the mat. She pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Bell tries to go for the Gogoplata, but Eliza rakes at her eyes. Bell stands up and is able to avoid a Dropkick by Eliza. Eliza falls hard on the mat. Bell climbs up the turnbuckle and signals for the Lover's Leap.*

Sarah: Here we go! Lover's Leap time!

*Bell jumps. But Eliza moves out of the way and Bell misses. Eliza picks her up and delivers a Backbreaker. With Bell down, it's Eliza's turn to go up the turnbuckle. She turns and lands the Moonsault.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Not the Moonsault!

*Eliza makes it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Wolf Lancaster and Eliza!

Demetri: Another disappointment!

Sarah: Looks like these two will be facing Van and Raven next week in the final round.

*A replay of Eliza's Moonsault is shown. Wolf and Eliza walk back up the ramp together while Robert checks on Bell.*

Demetri: Up next, we have a New Day series match!

Sarah: Steven Ryke will be facing Jake Kimble. Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Raven is shown walking around when Kolton Hunt appears in front of her.*

Kolton: Raven! Raven! Did you just see that match?

Raven: Yes I did, Kolton. I know who mine and Van's opponents are for next week.

Kolton: What is your opinion on that?

Raven: Well obviously, I hate both Eliza and Wolf. They are both annoying and… you get the picture. I'll be so happy when we defeat them next week.

*Wolf then appears next to Raven.*

Raven: *growls*

Wolf: (in seductive voice) Hello, Raven.

Raven: (through clenched teeth) Leave me alone, Lancaster!

Wolf: Looks like we'll be facing each other next week. Huh, sweetheart?

Raven: Just go away. And before you ask, I'll never go out with you!

*Wolf holds up a rose. Raven takes it.*

Raven: Aww! How sweet of you!

*She crushes it in her hand, throws it on the ground and stomps on it.*

Raven: But I still won't go out with you! I never will!

*Raven goes to walk away, but Wolf grabs her and holds her close. He rubs his fingers on her arm.*

Wolf: Admit it, Raven. You can't resist me. You want to be with me.

*Raven turns around and kicks Wolf's thigh. Wolf drops to the ground, nursing his thigh.*

Raven: I told you to leave me alone!

*Raven turns around and suddenly, Amber comes up and starts punching her. The two begin to brawl as Raven throws Amber head first against the wall. She then shows her down to the floor and punches violently at her. Amber pushes her off and rams her into the wall.*

Amber: You think you're tough? Let's see if you're tough enough for this!

*Amber goes and grabs a table. She sets it up. She stomps on Raven and throws her into the wall again. Amber lifts her up for a Powerbomb. Raven is helpless, therefore she can't get out of it. Amber delivers the Powerbomb and Raven goes right through the table! When she's down, Amber moves her with her foot to see if she's unconscious. Raven doesn't budge.*

Amber: *chuckles* Not so tough now are you?

*She leaves with Raven laying there. The camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: Oh no! Does not look good for Van!

Sarah: Amber is a little brat!

Steven's Voice: The Fourth Ryke will begin!

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is a New Day series match! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: I don't get it. Why doesn't Steven just join Kevin and his team?

Sarah: Maybe he thinks he's better off solo.

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And from Orange City, Jake Kimble! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: This guy is a terrific athlete!

Sarah: You may say that a lot about people, but it's true.

*The bell rings and Steven immediately takes Jake down with an Arm Drag. Steven goes at him, but Jake uses a Monkey Flip on him. Jake pins; 1... Steven kicks out. Jake pulls him to the ropes, but Steven reverses it, grabs him, and delivers a Rolling Suplex. Steven covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. He gives Jake a hard punch to the face before he lands an Atomic Drop followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker. Steven covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. He pulls him to the ropes and attacks with a Shoulder Block. Steven bounces off the ropes to hit a Fist Drop.*

Demetri: Jake's not doing too well right now.

Sarah: Hopefully the match will turn around soon.

*Steven goes to set Jake up, but Jake attacks back with punches. He continues to punch until Steven is backed up into the turnbuckle. Jake quickly runs to the corner, then runs at Steven and hits a Body Splash. He pins; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Once Steven is up, Jake takes him down again with a Roundhouse Kick. He then bounces off the ropes and lands a Springboard Moonsault. Jake covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. He goes to attack Steven, but Steven pokes him in the eye without the referee seeing. Steven connects with another Spinning Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Beginning to get mad, Steven grabs Jake's head and slams him back on the mat. He then elbows him in the head before going for the pin again; 1, 2... Jake kicks out.*

Demetri: Jake just won't give up!

Sarah: That's good! He's a good fighter.

*As Steven sets him up, Jake hits him with an elbow to the face. He connects with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a bounce off the ropes and a Bicycle Kick. Jake covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Jake sets him up, but Steven uppercuts him, sending in down to the mat. Steven smiles and the crowd boos as he signals for the Empire Twist.*

Demetri: No Empire Twist!

Sarah: That was a hard uppercut, maybe Jake won't make it out.

*Steven goes for it. Jake is able to make it out and gives Steven a boot to the face! With Steven out, Jake bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop. He climbs up the top rope and the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Oh yeah!

Sarah: He's going to do it!

Jake: LIFTOFF!

*Jake jumps and delivers the Liftoff! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jake Kimble!

Demetri: Seven more points for Jake on the leader board!

Sarah: He almost didn't get them. But he did!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Ed on his way to the ring.*

Demetri: There's the World champion, he is competing after the break.

Sarah: He'll beat the crap out of Mitch! Don't miss!

(Commercial Break)

_**~Footage During Jake's Match~**_

*The cameras are backstage, showing Raven getting loaded onto a stretcher. Van and Mandy are standing near the area looking worried.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back. This is footage that took place during the last match. As you may know, Raven Wells was thrown through a table by Amber. EMTs put her on a stretcher and took her to an ambulance.

Sarah: She just arrived in the hospital a few minutes ago and doctors say she may be unable to compete next week. But Van is not disqualified from the tournament.

*The camera switches to the announce table.*

Demetri: That's right, Van is not disqualified! He has a chance to find a replacement partner for next week. But if he does not have one, he _will _be disqualified and the belts will be given to Eliza and Wolf.

Sarah: Please Van, find a good partner! Anyway, let's get on with the main event!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*The crowd cheers.*

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: Headed to the ring first, making his debut to PCUW, please welcome from Orange City, Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Mitch is one of Destiny Empire's newest members.

Sarah: I hate him already!

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Honestly, I think Ed will win this.

Sarah: Of course he will! Mitch may look tough, but Ed can take him.

*The bell rings with the two having a staredown. They tie up and Mitch quickly goes into position for a Suplex. Ed elbows him a few times, making Mitch go into the corner. Ed runs at him, but it's Mitch's turn to elbow Ed. He then connects with a Flying Forearm Smash. As Ed is about to stand up, Mitch hits an Enzuigiri. He covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Ed goes into the corner as Mitch goes at him. Mitch headbutts Ed's midsection a few times, then goes for a Shoulder Block at him. But Ed moves and Mitch goes into the turnbuckle shoulder first.*

Demetri: Ouch!

*Ed pulls him out of the corner before he pulls him to the other. He runs and hits a Stinger Splash on Mitch. Ed pins; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. He sets up Mitch, but Mitch hits him with a Knee to the face. He follows it up with a One-Handed Bulldog. Mitch pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. He is able to lift Ed and deliver a Rib Buster. Ed is looking like he's in pain now. Mitch covers; 1... Ed kicks out. Mitch applies a Reverse Chinlock. The crowd claps for Ed as he tries to get out. Ed is able to make it out when he stands up. Mitch is shocked that Ed is able to before he gets pushed down to the mat. With Mitch down, Ed does a Sting like shout to the crowd before he grabs Mitch by the throat. He lifts him up and lands a Chokeslam and covers; 1, 2... Mitch barely kicks out. Ed bounces off the ropes and goes for a Leg Drop. But Mitch moves out of the way and Ed misses. Mitch goes behind him and kicks his back before going in front of him and kicking his face.*

Sarah: This is going back and forth right now.

*Mitch bounces off the ropes and does another Flying Forearm Smash. He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Mitch bangs his fists on the mat in frustration before he sets Ed up. Before he can do anything, Ed lifts him up and hits a Snake Eyes, then a Big Boot. Ed grabs him and prepares for the Lump Drop.*

Demetri: Lump Drop time!

Sarah: Uh, not exactly.

*Mitch makes it out and hits a DDT. But he is not done. He smiles and the crowd boos before he bounces off the ropes and connects with the Show Off Finale (Springboard Moonsault). He goes for the cover; 1, 2... He suddenly gets pulled outside of the ring.*

Demetri: Wha…? Mitch just got pulled to the outside of the ring.

*Mitch looks around, but sees no one on the outside.*

Mitch: Who's there?

*Then from one side of the ring, you see Azure Lee appearing from under the ring.*

Sarah: There's Azure Lee!

*Azure goes up behind Mitch, turns him around, and hits the Absolute Zero! He pushes Mitch back into the ring, where Ed is standing up now.*

Demetri: This is Ed's chance! Will he take it?

*Ed looks down at Azure, who gives him a thumbs up. Ed grabs Mitch and lands the Lump Drop!*

Sarah: There it is! He did it!

*Ed goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ed!

Demetri: With a little help of Azure Lee, Ed defeated Mitch Adams!

Sarah: That's what you call someone you can trust.

*Ed gets out of the ring with his belt and shakes Azure's hand. A quick shot at backstage shows The Destiny Empire watching it on the TV, Kevin looking angry. Back in the ring, Mitch gives Ed and Azure an evil look.*

Sarah: Wonder what Kevin will say about this.

Demetri: We'll see. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you and good night!

*Ed holds up his belt for the crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**Semifinal Round Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament:** Van Culmer and Raven Wells def. Johnny Thunder and Amber

**Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying Match:** Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur def. The Anti and The Dragon (Chris and Eddie William)

**Semifinal Round Mixed Tag Team Championship Tournament:** Wolf Lancaster and Eliza def. Robert Black and Missy Bell

**New Day Series Match:** Jake Kimble def. Steven Ryke

Ed def. Mitch Adams

* * *

**Card for New Year's War:**

**Lethal Lockdown Match: **The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) vs. The Destiny Empire (Kevin, Rolf, Wolf Lancaster, and Aries Austin) (PCUW World Heavyweight championship on the line!)

**Tag Team Turmoil Match, #1 Contender World Tag Team Championship:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector) vs. Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur vs. ? vs. ?

Eliza vs. Ivory Gerdelman (If Ivory wins, she gets a shot at the women's championship.)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Open Challenge:** Guntep Min (c) vs. ?

**X Division Xscape Match:** Van Culmer vs. Corey Dominic vs. Jonny 2x4 vs. Christian Hardy vs. ? vs. ?

**2-on-1 Handicap Match, PCUW Women's Championship:** Nazz (c) vs. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14 (Tied with Wolf for third place)**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

The countdown for New Year's War is heating up! The Destiny Empire has four new members, but Azure attacked Mitch during his match. And is Van going to find a good replacement partner now that Raven is taken out? What will happen next week?

Oh, and I have a forum for PCUW made! It's called PCUW Universe.


	17. Chapter 17

Well everybody, here is the final episode before New Year's War! What exactly will happen before the big Lethal Lockdown match? Has Van found a replacement partner for Raven? Find out!

Let's do it! Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: January Week 4**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins as always!

Sarah: Four days away from New Year's War! I can't tell you how psyched I am!

Demetri: Oh, but you have more to be excited about. Tonight is the final round of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament!

Sarah: But we don't know if it will actually happen. Raven was taken out last week and we haven't gotten word yet if Van has a replacement.

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos as The Destiny Empire heads into the ring.*

Demetri: Oh great. What a way to kick off tonight's show.

Sarah: Four of the members will be in the Lethal Lockdown match with the Erupting Eds this Sunday.

*Kevin grabs a microphone.*

Kevin: Well it's quite obvious to me and all the fans in the house that The Destiny Empire is nothing but top choice talent in the ring!

*The crowd boos at his statement.*

Kevin: But besides the Erupting Dorks, there is that stench of rotten crap around here. So Azure Lee, get out here!

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

*The crowd cheers as Azure walks out looking serious.*

Sarah: Hey! Azure has a new theme!

Demetri: Besides that, last week Azure interfered with Mitch Adams's debut match against Ed. He cost Mitch the match.

*You see footage from last week. Mitch lands the Show Off Finale (Springboard Moonsault). He goes for the cover; 1, 2... He suddenly gets pulled outside of the ring. Mitch looks around, but sees no one on the outside. Then from one side of the ring, you see Azure Lee appearing from under the ring. Azure goes up behind Mitch, turns him around, and hits the Absolute Zero.*

*Azure grabs a microphone as well as he goes into the ring.*

Kevin: Welcome to Destiny Empire world! Azure, you've always been an annoying little bug to us, especially when you were hardcore champion.

*That comment causes Azure to look over at Guntep.*

Kevin: And we tell this to everyone that annoys us: either do things your way; the hard way, or do it the easy way; the Destiny Empire way. Last week, you cost Mitch from ending Ed's undefeated streak, which means you spit in my face! So that means that we'll have to make an example out of you!

Azure: You know what? Look at these sheep behind you! Look at them, *points to Mitch* especially that one! They don't really like you! They are just doing whatever you say and what you promise them! I can see it, the fans here can see it, the whole world can see it, but you can't! How is that?

*The crowd cheers.*

Kevin: Azure, you better watch what you say!

Azure: You wonder why you always fail at winning the World title? It's because you are a bunch of cowards! You think just some luck is going to win you the title! It's not! That's why you always end up not winning the title! And in case you haven't realized, Mitch and I have some history to take care of.

*Mitch glares at him.*

Azure: Mitch, I'm not really shocked you joined these idiots. In fact, you actually belong here. You fit in with these sheep! Anyway, I hope Destiny Empire loses at New Year's War. Not only will the title be taken from them again, but it will embarrass you even more! And one more thing, I hope you get beaten so bad that you won't think straight! Oh right, you can't think straight anyway!

*That's when Kevin slaps the microphone out of Azure's hand. Then the whole Destiny Empire team gang up and beat on him. The crowd begins to boo loudly.*

Demetri: The numbers game again!

Sarah: Azure is the only one out here! I don't think anyone can help him!

*Guntep and Rolf hold Azure up. He tries to make it away, but Aries keeps kicking at him. Mitch grabs the microphone that Azure had.*

Mitch: You listen to me, Lee! You've disrespected me for the last time! Disrespect Destiny Empire, disrespect me! And for that, guess what? I'm challenging you for a match at New Year's War! But we are not done with you! I've heard you and your buddy Chris O'Mac will be competing in a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match tonight. If I were you, I would watch wherever you walk! After tonight, I don't think you'll make it to New Year's War!

*Kevin goes into Azure's face.*

Kevin: The way this goes, you're responsible for this! This is your choice! You made this happen. So whatever happens to you tonight, remember that you made it happen!

*The guys throw Azure back on the ground. They all stand over him, down and out.

Demetri: Azure is in big trouble for tonight!

Sarah: And he will be wrestling Mitch this Sunday!

*The team begins to walk out as Azure still lays there.*

Demetri: What else does the team have in store for him tonight?

Sarah: I would be careful if I was Azure.

*The cameras switch backstage. Van Culmer is shown in his regular attire walking in the hall when Kolton Hunt runs up to him.*

Kolton: Van! Do you have a partner for tonight?

Van: What?

Kolton: Tonight is the final round in the mixed tag team championship tournament. Your partner Raven was taken out last week. Do you have a replacement for her?

*Van says nothing and walks away.*

Kolton: Wait, Van! We need an answer! Van!

*The camera moves with Van. You can see a smile appear on his face as he's walking.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. All the members (except Kevin for some reason) are in the room talking. You can hardly hear exactly what they're saying due to them talking all at once. Kevin comes into the room after a while, looking unhappy.*

Guntep: Destiny Empire kicked it off right tonight!

Carter: Did you see how beaten up we got him?

Mitch: Oh man, he's such a clown!

Johnny: He's a nobody!

Aries: He's not even going to show up to New Year's War!

Kevin: Guys…

Ken: He's done!

Ben: He's done!

*The talking stops.*

Wolf: What took you, Kevin?

Kevin: You're not going to believe this. I just got done talking with Zack.

Mitch: He loved it!

*The crowded talking starts up again.*

Rolf: Of course!

Johnny: Why wouldn't he? That stuff is what builds ratings!

Kevin: Guys.

*The talking stops again.*

Kevin: Get this. Tonight, he wants to do a best of three series; the Erupting Eds against The Destiny Empire.

Wolf: What?

Rolf: Oh please!

Kevin: Winning team gets a one man advantage going into New Year's War. Can you believe this?

Aries: Why is that? We already have the numbers advantage for the Lethal Lockdown!

Wolf: And I have to compete in the finals for the mixed tag team titles tonight!

Kevin: I don't get why Zack just keeps his nose out of our business.

Nazz: Everyone's excuse is because he's the boss. We have to do what he says.

Aries: Why don't we just go into the ring and beat the Eds? It'll be a good way to soften them up for the Lethal Lockdown.

Amanda: Yeah! Take them down!

Kevin: Hmm… maybe it's not so bad after all.

*Everyone starts talking again as the cameras return to the ring.*

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, the team of Willy Blake and Brody Blake! (Crowd boos at Willy, some cheers for Brody)

Demetri: I guess we need to explain. Willy and Brody competed two weeks ago in a qualifying match, but lost to the Orange City Blazers. After that, Willy kept annoying Zack for another shot and kept doing it until Zack had enough and gave it to him.

Sarah: Willy is a selfish, good for nothing idiot!

Ring announcer: And now, making their debut on PCUW, please welcome the team of Mark Storm and Jacob Shotgun, the Power of Doom!

*The arena is quiet for a few seconds, then shocks everyone with green pyro exploding from the entrance.*

Demetri / Sarah: WHOA!

(Ink Inc's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd gives a mixed reaction to the new tag team. They run into the ring and pose for the crowd.*

Demetri: Well, don't know what to think of these boys right now.

Sarah: We'll just have to watch, shall we?

*The bell rings with Willy and Mark starting it off. Mark charges at Willy, but Willy moves and Mark runs into the turnbuckle. Willy pulls Mark out and hits the Blake Slam. He pins; 1... Mark kicks out. Willy pulls him to the ropes, then hits him with a Shoulder Block. Mark gets back up, but Willy clotheslines him and covers again; 1... Mark kicks out. Willy sets Mark up and picks him up for a Fireman's Carry Slam. He delivers it and follows it up by a Leg Drop. Willy pins again; 1, 2... Mark kicks out.*

Demetri: Mark refuses to give up!

Sarah: That's a good sign.

*Out of frustration, Willy puts his hands on Mark's neck and chokes him until the referee pulls him off. He and the referee argue a bit before he goes back to work. But as Willy goes back, Mark unexpectedly trips him up! He sets Willy up as fast as he can and lands an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Bicycle Kick to the face. Mark sets him up again and hits a Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Mark pulls Willy to the ropes and is able to connect with a Back Body Drop. He bounces off the ropes to hit a Fist Drop.*

Demetri: Mark is in the game now!

*Mark runs to the corner and tags in Jacob. As Willy slowly gets up, Jacob goes for the RKO. But Willy pushes him away, kicks him in the gut, and lands a Suplex. Willy covers; 1, 2... Jacob kicks out. Willy goes over and tags in Brody. However, Brody doesn't go into the ring right away. After a bit of yelling from Willy, Brody finally goes in. Brody picks up Jacob and throws him into the turnbuckle. He charges at him, but Jacob moves out of the way and Brody hits the turnbuckle. Jacob gets to kicking Brody multiple times before running at him and hitting a Body Splash. He pulls Brody into the middle of the ring and connects with the Shotgun Kick (Superkick)*

Sarah: Ouch! Nice looking Superkick!

*Jacob covers; 1, 2... Willy comes in and breaks it up. The referee takes him back to the corner while Jacob punches on Brody. Jacob takes Brody over to the corner and tags in Mark. Mark gives Brody a kick to the gut before pulling him towards the corner turnbuckle. He runs at him, but Brody kicks him in the face followed by a Spear.*

Demetri: Mark is down!

Sarah: Wait. Brody's not going for the pin.

*Brody doesn't go for the pin and instead tags in Willy. Willy refuses to go in and tags back.*

Willy: You did the move, you pin him!

Brody: You're the one who wants to win this match! You pin him!

Willy: My rules! Pin him now!

*Brody is about to go for the pin, when instead he tags Willy again. That's when the referee pulls Willy out.*

Willy: No! He did the move! I'm not supposed to be in here!

Demetri: Strange, Willy doesn't want to fight.

Sarah: That's because he's a chicken.

*As Willy is arguing with the ref, Mark is standing behind him. When he turns around, Mark hits him with a Storm Starting Kick (Jumping Roundhouse Kick to the skull)! Mark pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the Power of Doom!

*Mark and Jacob get out of the ring as Willy looks in disbelief.*

Demetri: I don't believe it! A rookie tag team just qualified in the Tag Team Turmoil match!

Sarah: A round of good luck for them, Willy and Brody had communication issues.

*The crowd cheers Mark and Jacob as they slap hands with fans. Willy starts to yell at Brody.*

Demetri: Still to come tonight, we'll see if Van has found a replacement partner for Raven in the final round of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship tournament.

Sarah: But up next is the first match in the best of three series. Double D against Aries Austin next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage where Willy is still yelling at Brody.*

Willy: You blew it, Brody! You blew it! We were given a second chance to be in that turmoil and you screwed it up! We could've become tag team champions!

Brody: Do I look like I care? I didn't even want to do this!

Willy: More money is being taken from your pay! You have to do what I say when I say!

*Willy walks away.*

Brody: Whatever.

Willy: I heard that!

*The cameras switch to Zack's office, where he is with Mandy Wells.*

Zack: Mandy, relax! I got it under control. I will not strip you of the women's tag team titles.

Mandy: What if Raven doesn't return within the thirty days? She did get hurt pretty bad.

Zack: I'll think something out. In the meantime, don't worry about it.

*Van comes into the room.*

Zack: Hello Van.

*Mandy stands in front of Van.*

Mandy: Please tell me you've found a good partner for tonight, please! I do not want that guy that stalks my cousin and that bratty girl to win the titles!

Zack: Mandy!

*Van stays silent and walks out of the office.*

Mandy: Van? Van!

Zack: Uh oh. This doesn't look too good.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring representing The Destiny Empire, from Cherry Falls, he is the PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Here comes the X Division champion… with no Destiny Empire back up?

Sarah: Surprise. Maybe they're banned from ringside again.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent representing The Erupting Eds, from Peach Creek, Edd! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Double D is the first Ed up tonight.

Sarah: If the Eds win, they will have an equal numbers advantage to Destiny Empire this Sunday.

*The bell rings and Edd immediately gets Aries into a Crucifix Roll Up. 1, 2... Aries makes it out. Edd quickly goes for another roll up; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. He elbows Aries in the face before he pulls him to the ropes. Aries is able to bounce off the ropes for a clothesline, but Edd ducks. He goes for another clothesline and gets hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by Edd. Surprisingly, Aries gets back up quickly. Edd runs at him, but is stopped when Aries kicks him in the gut. Aries then grabs on Edd and lands a Neckbreaker. He goes for the pin; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Aries forces him up and elbows him in the back a few times. He then Leg Drops on Edd's head and covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Aries sets Edd up and puts him a Side Headlock. Edd punches him in the gut to make an escape, but Aries throws his head hard on the mat.*

Demetri: Oh!

Sarah: Come on, Double D!

*As Edd slowly gets up, Aries signals for a DDT. When Edd makes it up he goes for the move. Edd reverses it with a Backslide; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Aries stands back up, but is pushed back by elbows from Edd. Edd runs at him when he has the chance, but Aries attacks him with a Springboard Forearm Smash. He covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Angry with the kick out, Aries sets up Edd and gives a hard uppercut sending him back down. With Edd down, Aries bounces off the ropes and attempts the Air-Aries. But Edd moves at the last second and he misses it.*

Demetri: Nobody home!

Sarah: Thank goodness! A win for the Eds tonight would be helpful for this Sunday.

*Aries nurses his knee while Edd struggles to stand up. The two stand up and Aries tries to clothesline him. Edd ducks, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Body Press. Aries is taken back down with a clothesline, then a Dropkick. Edd picks up Aries and lands a Scoop Slam. He then delivers a Springboard Legdrop. Aries makes it up again and gets hit with another Dropkick. Edd goes for the Shining Wizard, but Aries misses kicks Edd right in the face.*

Demetri: That looked like it hurt!

*Aries takes another shot at the Air-Aries. He lands it this time and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

Sarah: NO!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Aries Austin!

*The crowd boos as Aries gets his belt handed to him then begins to walk out of the ring.*

Demetri: Well, one win for Destiny Empire.

Sarah: Hopefully if Eddy can win the next match, Ed can win his and get the advantage for his team.

Demetri: Ed will only compete if Eddy wins his match tonight, which means there may be six matches tonight instead of five.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Azure who has his arm bandaged up. His partner Chris O'Mac comes in.*

Chris: Ready to go?

Azure: I'm not so sure.

Chris: Don't worry about them. I'll watch your back tonight.

Azure: I know you will. It's just I know those idiots will come out.

Chris: I'll take care of them too. Now let's go.

*The two walk out.*

Sarah: Coming up will be the final Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Van is sitting in his locker room when Corey Dominic comes in.*

Corey: Van! I found you! Please, tell me. Do you have a partner for tonight?

*Corey waits for a response, but Van stays silent.*

Corey: Van, what's up? Why aren't you talking? Have you found anyone?

*Still no response.*

Corey: Dude! People want to know if you're ready for the match tonight! You can't stay quiet forever!

*Van stands up and leaves the room. Corey looks back confused.*

Corey: This is strange.

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(New World by Toby Mac plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is a Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Orange City, the team of Azure Lee and Chris O'Mac, the Orange City Dragons! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Chris debuted not too long ago and turns out he and Azure are best friends.

Sarah: They will compete in this match as a team for the first time.

Ring announcer: And now, making their debut on PCUW, please welcome from Lemon Brook, the team of Jack and Christopher House, Blackout!

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead plays)

*The new team gets boos from the crowd as they head to the ring, looking cocky.*

Demetri: The crowd doesn't really like this team.

Sarah: I guess not.

*The bell rings with Jack and Azure starting it off. Jack stands in front of Azure and talks trash to him. After a while, Azure has had enough and punches Jack. Jack looks shocked and runs in and tags in Christopher.*

Demetri: A tag already?

Sarah: I guess he's scared.

*Christopher runs at him, but Azure is able to put him in a headlock. Azure gets pushed to the ropes and hits Christopher with a Shoulder Block. He bounces off the ropes and Christopher catches him by grabbing his arm. Christopher puts Azure's bandaged arm in an Armbar. Azure is able to make it out by putting Christopher in another headlock. But that fails when Azure is put in an Armbar again. Azure breaks the hold, stands up, and uppercuts Christopher. Azure then lifts him up and delivers the Hotshot Smasher. Christopher is down and Azure tags in Chris. Christopher is standing now and gets taken back down with a Side Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. Chris sets him up and gives him a series of punches before pulling him to the ropes. But Christopher bounces off and hits a Body Press.*

Demetri: I do admit, that's impressive.

Sarah: Still not on my side though.

*Christopher tags in Jack. As Jack comes in, Chris is standing up. He gets hit with a kick to the gut, then has an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker applied to him. Jack covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Jack throws Chris over to the turnbuckle and runs at him. Chris is able to kick Jack in the face before jumping on top of the turnbuckle and hitting a Crossbody. He pins; 1... Jack kicks out. Jack stands up and Chris waits. When he is fully up, Chris connects with the Street Crash!*

Demetri: The Street Crash!

Sarah: Will he do it?

*Chris covers; 1, 2... Jack kicks out. Chris drags Jack by the head and tags in Azure. Chris twists Jack's arm while Azure goes on top of the turnbuckle. Azure jumps and lands an Elbow Drop on Jack's arm. Jack yells in pain as his arm is hit. Azure focuses on the hurt arm and picks him up. He delivers a Suplex on Jack before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Knee Drop. Azure covers; 1, 2... Christopher comes in and breaks it up. Both Azure and the referee shout at Christopher and tell him to get back into his corner. But unnoticed by Azure, Chris is pulled down from the ring apron.*

Demetri: What? Someone just pulled Chris off the apron!

Sarah: Hang on. I think I see who it is.

*Outside of the ring, you see Mitch punching Chris. Inside the ring, Azure finally focuses, but gets distracted again when he sees Mitch with Chris.*

Mitch: Oh Azure! Watch what I'm going to do to your friend!

*Mitch Spinebusters Chris onto the floor, then sets him up and hits the 3 Seconds of Pain (Double Knee Facebreaker). Chris is laying outside of the ring and Azure glares at Mitch as he smiles. But behind Azure, Jack is preparing to attack.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Azure, watch out!

*Azure turns around and gets hit with a Superkick. Instead of going for the pin, Jack drags the knocked out Azure to the corner. He tags in Christopher. Jack stays in the ring and lifts up Azure. That's when the two hit the Dudley Death Drop!*

Demetri / Sarah: DUDLEY DEATH DROP!

*Jack goes into his corner as Christopher covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Blackout!

Demetri: I can't believe it! Another rookie tag team made it into the Turmoil match!

Sarah: It was Mitch's fault!

*The crowd boos loudly as Christopher and Jack leave the ring with Mitch, who grins evilly.*

Mitch: This Sunday, Azure.

*The cameras switch backstage. Eddy is on his way to the ring.*

Eddy: Okay, Eddy. You can do this. Win this match, Ed will win his, and we'll get an equal man advantage for New Year's War.

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Here is match number two in the best of three series. Rolf is set to face Eddy.

Sarah: This match is important for the Eds. If they want a better chance of keeping the World title, they have to win this.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And now, representing The Erupting Eds, from Peach Creek, Eddy! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: If Eddy loses this match, Ed will not compete tonight.

Sarah: But if Eddy does win, Ed will compete to see who will get the advantage.

*Before the bell even rings, Eddy spits in Rolf's face. The bell rings and Eddy sends Rolf out of the ring with a clothesline to the outside. Eddy grabs Rolf by the hair as he punches him, then pulls him to the turnbuckle with Rolf hitting it face first. Eddy then drags him over to the steel steps and slams his head on them. Eddy pushes Rolf back into the ring and dodges a punch from Rolf before tackling him into the corner. Gives a series of punches and ending with a huge one. He goes to do more punching, but Rolf pushes him back. Eddy runs at him, but gets hit with a Big Boot. Eddy struggles to get up due to the power of the boot. When he makes it up, he is back down again when Rolf punches him. He then puts him in the corner and gives multiple punches. The referee yells at him to stop as Eddy is laying in the corner. Rolf waits in the opposite corner for Eddy to stand up. When he does, Rolf charges, but Eddy moves and Rolf hits the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Eddy just avoided that attack!

*Eddy clotheslines Rolf once, but it doesn't take him down. He does another one, still doesn't go down. He goes for a third one and down Rolf goes! The crowd cheers at him as he grabs Rolf's foot and applies the Money Lock. Rolf has trouble in the beginning, but is able to crawl and grab a hold of the ropes. Eddy releases the hold and stands in the corner as Rolf gets up. He runs at him, with Rolf lifting him up behind him. Eddy balances on the apron and kicks Rolf behind the head. As Rolf moves to the middle of the ring, Eddy jumps off the turnbuckle and lands the Crossbody.*

Sarah: Crossbody!

*He covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Eddy sets him up and begins to punch him again. He bounces off the ropes, but Rolf catches him with both of his hands on his neck. Rolf goes to lift him up when Eddy is able to kick both of his feet at Rolf and get out of the hold. He then gives Rolf a Single Knee Backbreaker!*

Demetri: Oh! Will this do it?

Sarah: He's going for it!

*Eddy pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Eddy sets him up and tries to pull him into the corner. Rolf doesn't move and reverses it, with Eddy going into the corner. Rolf runs at him, but Eddy gives a boot to the face. When Rolf turns around, Eddy runs at him. This time though, Rolf connects with the two hands on the throat, lifts him up, and slams him on the mat. Rolf covers; 1, 2... Eddy barely kicks out! Rolf goes wide-eyed as Eddy kicks out. The crowd is clapping for Eddy's support. Rolf sets up Eddy with grabbing his hairs and is about to go for a Fireman's Carry move. But Eddy makes it out. He attempts to go for the SuckerBreaker. But Rolf elbows his head, then delivers a Neckbreaker. Now is his chance. Rolf climbs up the top turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: He's going for the Old Country Splash!

*Rolf jumps and lands the Old Country Splash right on Eddy! He pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Rolf!

Demetri: Great. The Destiny Empire has the numbers advantage for New Year's War.

Sarah: They already had it before this series happened, and now it doesn't look so good for the Eds.

*The crowd boos louder as Kevin and Aries come out and congratulate Rolf. Kevin hugs him while Aries runs around in circles in the ring. They then look down at Eddy, who is beginning to recover from the pin. As they circle around him, Ed and Edd run into the ring, forcing their rivals to run out.*

Demetri: Here come the other two Eds!

Sarah: They saved their leader before anything happened to him.

Kevin: This Sunday, dorks! The World title is ours!

*The two check on Eddy before the cameras switch backstage. Eliza and Wolf are on their way to the ring.*

Wolf: Ready to win those belts, Eliza?

Eliza: *giggles* Yes.

*They continue to walk, but Eliza stops.*

Eliza: But wait! What if Van does have a partner?

Wolf: He's been silent since he arrived here. You know silence is the expression of sadness and failure. He won't have a partner. He'll be disqualified from the match and we win those mixed tag team belts. And even if he does somehow have a partner, it better be a good one, because we will win those belts. And at New Year's War, while me and my team compete in the Lethal Lockdown match to win the World title, you will defeat Ivory Gerdelman.

Eliza: You're right, I shouldn't worry. Will win them!

*The two walk down the hall.*

Demetri: Up next, we'll see if Van has a partner for the final round of the mixed tag team tournament.

Sarah: Don't change the channel!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, where Melanie Woodland is with Kevin, Rolf, and Aries.*

Melanie: Good news, guys. It looks like you have an even bigger advantage for this Sunday.

Aries: Oh yeah!

Melanie: Kevin, how do you fell about this?

Kevin: How stupid is Zack to even do this best of three series when we already had a numbers advantage? Well now, I have to thank him for it. Now we have an even better chance of winning the World title.

*Kevin looks straight at the camera.*

Kevin: Erupting dorks, if you want to keep that belt, you better be one hundred percent in four days. Although, you'll probably still lose the belt if you are one hundred percent. And also, we will not pin Eddy and Double D, we'll go after Ed. We want the title now! Not another #1 contendership, not anymore waiting for the next pay-per-view! We will take down Eddy and Double D, and we'll just pin Ed. So enjoy you title while you still have it, Ed. In four days, it'll belong to us.*

*The team walks away as the cameras switch to the Erupting Eds locker room. Eddy is upset and is throwing things around in the room.*

Eddy: *screams*

Edd: Eddy! Calm down!

Eddy: I'm sorry!

Edd: It's okay! Just calm-

*Eddy throws a steel chair against the wall.*

Eddy: We're doomed! They have a bigger advantage than us!

Ed: Eddy! Let's not give up! Remember what you told me during End of Days? Fight as hard as you can. Fight like it's your last match. Don't give up! Remember?

*Eddy thinks and sighs.*

Eddy: You're right, Ed. I guess I lost my mind for a bit there.

Ed: Should we even care about numbers advantages? They only have one more person than us.

Edd: Correct! We'll take them down!

Eddy: And Ed will keep his title! Erupting Eds…'

*The Eds put their hands together and do the Fortune hand sign.*

The Eds: Erupting Eds! Unite!

*The cameras return to the announce table.*

Sarah: Looks like a little pep talk doesn't hurt to boost someone's confidence.

Demetri: It defiantly doesn't. Ladies and gentlemen, we are just four days away from New Year's War, the first pay-per-view of the year. And we will be in Cincinnati, Ohio!

Sarah: I can't wait to be in Cincinnati! Anyway, let's go over what we have in store.

Demetri: An opportunity to win a tag team title shot takes place! It's a Tag Team Turmoil match. It's the Second City Saints, Orange City Blazers, Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur, and the two teams that debuted tonight; the Power of Doom and Blackout. Five tag teams will compete, but only one will walk out with a shot at the tag team titles.

Sarah: Two Knockouts who already have hatred for each other will collide. It's Eliza versus Ivory Gerdelman. If Ivory wins this match against her, she will win a women's championship shot.

Demetri: Just announced tonight, two men who have been rivals for a long time out of this company. Mitch Adams will face Azure Lee. By Mitch costing Azure and Chris the tag match earlier, Azure will be out for revenge.

Sarah: Check this one out. It's double trouble for Nazz this Sunday! She will put her women's championship on the line in a 2-on-1 Handicap match. Whoever pins her wins the title.

Demetri: The hardcore championship will be defended, but in an open challenge! Not only will the challenge be for the belt, but for a prize of one thousand dollars. Who will step up to the challenge?

Sarah: One of my favorites involving the X Division. It's the X Division Xscape match! Six men, two of them being new wrestlers, will compete inside a steel cage.

Demetri: And speaking of steel cages, one the most dangerous and violent matches in professional wrestling takes place this Sunday! It's The Erupting Eds versus The Destiny Empire, 3-on-4 in a Lethal Lockdown match! Ed's World title is also put on the line, and if he gets pinned or submits, he loses the title.

Sarah: But if Eddy or Double D get pinned, the person that pinned them is the #1 contender. That cage is filled with all sorts of dangerous weapons, and I know it'll get nasty!

Demetri: Broken, Beat and Scarred by Metallica is the official theme song for New Year's War. I've got to say, that song fits.

Sarah: Metallica rules! Anyway, it's time to see if Van has a partner or not. Because it's time for the crowning of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team titles!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and the PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: For those of you that don't remember, Eliza's friend Amber threw Van's scheduled partner, Raven, into a table last week. Raven is currently out with a bruised spinal cord and that forced Van to find a new partner.

Sarah: I'm worried that these two will win the belts.

*Both Wolf and Eliza grab microphones.*

Eliza: Oh Vanny! Come out here and let's see if you have a partner!

*The crowd boos.*

(Faceless by Godsmack plays)

*The crowd cheers as Van comes out. He is dressed in his wrestling attire, but still has the same facial expression on.*

Demetri: Van still looks the same as he did when the show started.

Sarah: I don't think Van found anyone by the way he's acting.

*Van grabs a microphone on his way into the ring.*

Wolf: Well Van, we've been waiting all night for an answer, and now we can hear it. Do you or do you not have a partner for this match?

*Van stays silent.*

Eliza: Vanny, what's the matter? Can't you talk? Are you upset that your little partner got hurt last week?

Wolf: Come on, Van. Be a big man and talk!

*After a while, Van lowers his head and still is quiet.*

Wolf: What do you say, Eliza? Do you think he's found a replacement?

Eliza: He hasn't said anything, so I think he doesn't. So that means he is disqualified!

*The crowd boos loudly. Wolf and Eliza celebrate in the ring.*

Demetri: It can't be!

Sarah: Van!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, due to being unable to find a partner, Van Culmer has been disqualified. Therefore, the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions are-

Van: WAIT A MINUTE!

*The crowd erupts as Van finally speaks and shocks Wolf and Eliza.*

Demetri: Wait!

Sarah: He's talking again!

*Van is laughing hard.*

Van: You guys actually fell for it!

Wolf: Fell for what?

Van: You see, before Raven was injured last week, we made a deal. She agreed that if something happened to her and she couldn't compete, I could get a replacement. Zack agreed to this plan. Therefore when Raven got injured, I knew just the girl to go to. That girl is my partner for tonight! And I waited to trick you guys into thinking I didn't have one to catch you off guard. You sure fell for it!

*The crowd cheers and Van continues laughing.*

Wolf: That was so not funny, Van Culmer! Why don't you bring your little partner out here so we can get this started?

Eliza: Or just go ahead and forfeit. We'll beat you anyway!

Van: I will not back out! My partner and I will win this!

Wolf / Eliza: Then bring her out!

Demetri: Wonder who he chose.

Sarah: He sure had us fooled!

*Van signals for his partner to come out. At first, nothing happens. Then the lights suddenly dim a bit and…*

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Demetri: What the…?

Sarah: No way!

*The crowd erupts when a certain name appears on the titantron… **Ivory**! She walks out of the entrance to a cheering crowd.*

Demetri / Sarah: IT'S IVORY GERDELMAN!

*Ivory walks down the ramp smiling. Eliza is shocked with her mouth agape.*

Eliza: What! Not her!

*Ivory mouths "Surprise, surprise." at Eliza as he gets into the ring.*

Demetri: Eliza will be facing Ivory this Sunday.

Sarah: But tonight, Ivory is Van's partner!

*The referee holds up the mixed tag team belts. The bell rings with Wolf and Van starting it off. They tie up before Van puts Wolf into a Headlock. He keeps tightening the hold until Wolf pushes him to the ropes. Van bounces off and runs into Wolf, but Wolf doesn't go down. Wolf poses and mocks Van for a little while. Van has enough, bounces off the ropes, and takes in down with a Flying Shoulder Block. Eliza tries to distract him and it works. Van focuses on her when Wolf hits him from behind. He runs at Van, but Van gets up in time and hits a Hip Toss Takeover (I think that's what it's called). Wolf gets back up and goes for a punch, which Van dodges and gives an Atomic Drop. After that, he does an Inverted Atomic Drop. Van then goes behind and delivers a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop.*

Demetri: Two Atomic Drops on Wolf followed by a wicked looking Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop.

*Van pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. He sets Wolf up and gives a series of elbows to him and puts him down again. 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Eliza goes into the ring to try and stop him. Ivory tries to go in too, but the referee gets distracted by her. As the referee is distracted, Eliza grabs Van's ponytail and pulls it. Ivory is still in her corner trying to help, but the referee is not paying attention to what's happening. Eliza goes into the ring and kicks Van in the turnbuckle corner. The referee finally focuses and Wolf is back up. He sets up Van, pulling him into the corner. Wolf then does the Bronco Buster on him.*

Sarah: Gah! Will you quit that?

Demetri: Even Ivory looks disgusted by that.

Sarah: Do not blame her at all.

*Wolf grabs Van and lands a One-Handed Bulldog. He covers; 1, 2... Van kicks out. Wolf sets him up and pulls him to the ropes. Van avoids a punch, hits him with a clothesline. Both men need to tag in with both teammates cheering their partners on. Ivory is getting crowd support for Van. Both men crawl over to their corners with Wolf tagging Eliza first, and Van tags in Ivory. Ivory runs in and lets out multiple punches on Eliza. Eliza pulls her to the ropes, but Ivory counters with a clothesline. She pins; 1, 2... Wolf breaks it up. Van runs in to start punching on him.*

Demetri: Van is giving his partner a little help.

*Van lands an uppercut on Wolf while Ivory gives Eliza a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. The referee tells Van and Wolf to go back outside of the ring. Ivory sets Eliza up, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. She gets on top of Eliza and starts punching furiously at her. Wolf runs in and pulls Ivory off. When Ivory sees him, Wolf starts doing sexual movements with his body. Ivory isn't interested and slaps Wolf in the face. Van comes in and Spears Wolf down.*

Sarah: Nice rescue from Van!

*Eliza comes up from behind, but Ivory pulls her to the ropes, Van doing the same with Wolf after setting him up. Wolf and Eliza bounce off the ropes, Van and Ivory catch them and drop them down with Side Slams. The two run to the opposite ropes and both hit Springboard Legdrops!*

Demetri: Springboard Legdrop on both opponents!

Sarah: That was awesome!

*Van and Ivory let out a scream, getting pumped up. They stare at each other, nod, and wait for their opponents to stand up. When they're up, Van and Ivory go underneath them and get in position for their finishers. The crowd is going crazy!*

Demetri: Fade to Black and Darkness Approaches at the same time?

Sarah: Oh boy!

*They land their finishers at the same time! Ivory's the legal one, so she goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)Demetri / Sarah: YES!

*The crowd is cheering loudly at the newly crowned champions.*

Ring announcer: Here are your winners and the first ever PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman!

Demetri: Ivory just made PCUW history tonight!

Sarah: She sure did!

*Confetti falls from the ceiling. The two hug before the belts are handed to them. Van is given the black belt while Ivory is given the purple one. Van then lifts up Ivory and they both hold up the belts proudly. Ivory looks like she's about to cry. On the other hand, both Wolf and Eliza are out, looking disappointed.*

Sarah: Sorry Wolf and Eliza, better luck next time.

Demetri: You said it! Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us four days before New Year's War! Good night!

*Van and Ivory continue to hold the belts for the cheering crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying Match: **Power of Doom (Mark Storm and Jacob Shotgun) def. Willy and Brody Blake

**Best of 3 Series Match, Lethal Lockdown Advantage:** Aries Austin def. Edd

**Tag Team Turmoil Qualifying Match:** Blackout (Jack House and Christopher House) def. Orange City Dragons (Azure Lee and Chris O'Mac)

**Best of 3 Series Match, Lethal Lockdown Advantage:** Rolf def. Eddy (Destiny Empire gets a one man advantage at New Year's War)

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship:** Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman def. Wolf Lancaster and Eliza (New champions!)

* * *

**Card for New Year's War:**

**Lethal Lockdown Match: **The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) vs. The Destiny Empire (Kevin, Rolf, Wolf Lancaster, and Aries Austin) (PCUW World Heavyweight championship on the line!)

**Tag Team Turmoil Match, #1 Contender World Tag Team Championship:** Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector) vs. Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur vs. Power of Doom (Mark Storm and Jacob Shotgun) vs. Blackout (Jack House and Christopher House)

Eliza vs. Ivory Gerdelman (If Ivory wins, she gets a shot at the women's championship.)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Open Challenge:** Guntep Min (c) vs. ?

**X Division Xscape Match:** Van Culmer vs. Corey Dominic vs. Jonny 2x4 vs. Christian Hardy vs. ? vs. ?

**2-on-1 Handicap Match, PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) vs. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

Mitch Adams vs. Azure Lee

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14 (Tied with Wolf for third place)**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

A night of mixed emotions! Destiny Empire got the numbers advantage for the Lethal Lockdown, but Van had Ivory as a replacement partner and they became the first PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions! Next chapter is New Year's War! What will happen? Ed's title will be at risk!

Oh and go look for the PCUW Universe forum! Search it under Ed Edd n Eddy!


	18. New Year's War

Here it is! The first pay-per-view of the new year, New Year's War! This is going to be intense! Will the Eds survive the Lethal Lockdown?

Let's get this bad boy rollin'! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: New Year's War**

*You see a shot of a steel cage.*

Tonight, all anger will break loose…

*You see the Destiny Empire beating on Azure Lee.*

All violence will be let out…

Kevin: There's no turning back now.

*You see a shot of Ed holding the World title belt.*

Kevin: Enjoy you title while you still have it, Ed. In four days, it'll belong to us.*

This is one of the most dangerous nights in PCUW…

*You see Mitch Adams hitting the 3 Seconds of Pain on Chris O'Mac, then another shot at the steel cage.*

A war has begun…

*You see The Erupting Eds knocked out on the floor.*

Kevin: *chuckles* We'll get the World title this time.

Will this one night finally end it… inside the Lethal Lockdown?

*You see a shot of the Lethal Lockdown cage, with fire coming out of the middle of the ring.*

All will be determined. It is…

Ed: New Year's War!

*Evil laughing is heard. Broken, Beat and Scarred by Metallica (it's a little shortened up) begins playing as angle shots of the Lethal Lockdown cage are shown. At the moment when the song heavies up, clips are shown of IMPACT Wrestling Lethal Lockdown matches. During that time, faces of PCUW wrestlers are shown. Then, clips of the wrestlers in violent matches appear; including Azure's hardcore matches and the first Ultimate X match. Before the verse comes in, more IMPACT Wrestling Lethal Lockdown clips are seen. As the verse goes on, shots of wrestlers falling down and standing back up are shown.*

_You rise you fall_  
_You're down then you rise again_  
_What don't kill you will make you more strong_  
_You rise you fall_  
_You're down then you rise again_  
_What don't kill you will make you more strong_  
_Rise fall down rise again_  
_What don't kill you will make you more strong_  
_Rise fall down rise again_  
_What don't kill you will make you more strong_

*You see The Erupting Eds walking out.*

_Through black days_

*You see Destiny Empire walk out.*

_Through black nights_

*You see Kevin laughing evilly inside the cage.*

_Through pitch black insights_

*The two teams are brawling in the ring.*

_Breaking your teeth on the hard live coming_

_Show your scars_

*Shows Eddy, Edd, and Ed.*

_Cutting your feet on the hard earth running_  
_Show your scars_

*Shows Kevin, Rolf, Wolf, and Aries.*

_Breaking your life broken, beat & scarred_

*The Lethal Lockdown cage is shown one more time.*

_We die hard!_

*Broken, Beat and Scarred continues playing as the intro to New Year's War. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering. Instead of hearing Demetri's voice this time, you hear Kolton Hunt's.*

Kolton: We are LIVE in Cincinnati, Ohio! For the first pay-per-view of the new year, known as New Year's War!

*The camera moves around the arena showing all the fans in the crowd, then shows Kolton and Melanie standing near the guardrail close to the crowd.*

Kolton: It's going to be a huge night of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling! Hello everyone, it's Kolton Hunt!

Melanie: And Melanie Woodland!

Kolton: We are with some of the wildest, most dedicated PCUW fans who have traveled from all over the world…

Melanie: *points to fans behind her* Look at them!

Kolton: …to be here tonight! It's going to be a wild night, Melanie.

Melanie: It's going to be a wild night. However, yesterday was a wild day at Fan Interaction.

Kolton: It certainly was. We've got a huge lineup. Ladies and gentlemen, let's take a look at what's going on tonight. In the X Division Xscape match, we are kicking things off. Six men, including two newcomers in the ring at once, but only one will emerge the winner in the X Division Xscape match. Then get ready, it's a huge Tag Team Turmoil match for the #1 contendership for the PCUW Tag Team titles! The Orange City Blazers, Second City Saints, Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur, Power of Doom, and Blackout in this huge match. Look out, it's the PCUW Women's championship match. It's 2-on-1 handicap; Nazz against the EWO girls Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith. The EWO girls will work as a team, with which ever one pinning Nazz will become the champion. Another match featuring the PCUW Knockouts! Being in PCUW for only a few weeks and already in a heated feud! It's Ivory Gerdelman going against Eliza. The deal was made that if Ivory wins, she gets a women's title shot. Then get ready; it's "The Dark Angel" Azure Lee going one-on-one with rival Mitch Adams. These two have a history together and it'll be settled tonight! The hardcore championship is put up for the challenge in an open challenge. Champion Guntep Min has offered an opportunity for a wrestler to face him for the title. But not only is the title the prize, there is also a thousand dollars at stake! Who will step up to the challenge? Then fasten your seatbelts, because one of the most dangerous and violent matches in professional wrestling takes place tonight! It's The Erupting Eds, it's The Destiny Empire, it's the Lethal Lockdown match up! The World championship is on the line in this brutal match, what will happen when all seven men are in the ring at once? It all happens tonight! You see how wild it is in this arena? It's going to be a huge night, Melanie! But we also had a good time at Fan Interaction yesterday.

Melanie: We sure did! It was awesome! I mean, it's electric in here tonight. However yesterday, whoever was at Fan Interaction, can I hear you guys?

*Most of the fans in the arena cheer.*

Kolton: Oh yeah!

Melanie: It was wild in that room! It was unbelievable!

Kolton: They all came to see the first pay-per-view of this year! Now, let's go over to Demetri and Sarah at the announce table to begin!

*The camera moves throughout the arena showing the cheering fans as we hear Demetri's voice.*

Demetri: Thank you, Kolton and Melanie! It's Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins and we are live in Cincinnati, Ohio for PCUW New Year's War! What an incredible atmosphere we have tonight.

Sarah: Oh, it's totally a big night baby! Big night! I mean we have some really awesome and hard hitting matches coming our way!

Demetri: And before we begin the night with the Xscape match, there's something Kolton forgot to mention. Because of travel issues, one of the newcomers for the match was unable to make it. So there will be five competitors instead of six.

Sarah: Stinks he couldn't show up, but they were issues beyond his control. But now let's be quiet and get this thing started!

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: The following is an X Division Xscape match! Introducing competitor number one, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, Jonny 2x4! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Jonny 2x4, a former X Division champion, will be competing in this match up.

Sarah: Jonny sure has good fighting spirit in him!

(Faceless by Godsmack plays)

Ring announcer: Competitor number two, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Van Culmer! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: You heard him right! Van is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions!

Sarah: That belt sure looks good on him. And his other tag team partner is also in this match.

(Digital by Stone Sour plays)

Ring announcer: Now competitor number three, Corey Dominic! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Speak of the devil! I wonder how the two feel having to face each other tonight.

Sarah: It's every man for himself in this match.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

Ring announcer: And competitor number four, Christian Hardy! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: The unpredictable Christian Hardy! You never know what he will do.

Sarah: That's what they saw about all the Hardys.

*Everyone waits for the newcomer to come out. But after a few seconds, nothing happens.*

Demetri: What's going on?

Sarah: Is he here?

*Suddenly, Zack is seen running down the ramp. He whispers something into the ring announcer's ear and walks back up the ramp.*

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, due to another travel issue, the second newcomer could not make it either. Therefore, the match shall begin.

*The crowd boos at the announcement.*

Demetri: What? Another travel issue for the other newcomer? That means it'll be only four here.

Sarah: Either the new guys are really having travel trouble, or they just don't want to show up.

*Before the bell rings, all four wrestlers shake hands. The bell rings and Corey and Van go right at Jonny and Christian. As Van takes Jonny to the corner, Corey pulls Christian to the ropes. Corey connects with a Back Body Drop. Christian is moved into the corner and Corey clotheslines him. He throws him down on the mat. As Corey runs at him, Christian gets up and Dropkicks him. Van runs at Christian, but Christian delivers a Hip Toss Takeover. He then grabs Van's head and slams it into the turnbuckle. Jonny comes up and kicks him in the gut. He pulls Christian to the ropes and elbows him down. Jonny covers; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. He sets Christian up before taking him back down with another Dropkick. Van comes in and attempts to clothesline him. Jonny jumps as he's coming and lands a Headscissors. He runs at Van, but Van grabs him and connects with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. Van then hits the knee on him. Christian runs up from behind and clotheslines Van. He lands an Elbow drop on Van. Corey comes in and stomps on Christian before he goes for a pin. Corey picks up Christian and sets up for the Dominic Clash. But Jonny hits a Flying Clothesline on him.*

Demetri: Whoa Jonny!

Sarah: That was a wicked Flying Clothesline! I think it knocked Corey out.

*Quickly, Jonny goes to the top of the turnbuckle. He signals for his finisher. Then, he jumps and lands the Head First on Corey. He pins; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Corey Dominic has been eliminated!

Demetri: Corey is the first one eliminated.

Sarah: Who will be next?

*As soon as Jonny turns around, Christian kicks him in the gut following a Backflip Kick. Jonny gets back up, but Christian hits him with a Shoulder Block. He goes for a quick pin; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Christian pulls Jonny to the corner, then runs at him. But Jonny trips him up and Christian hits face first onto the turnbuckle. Jonny gives Van a thumbs up, making Van go in and hits a Running Elbow at Christian. Van puts Christian to where he is hanging upside down in the corner. He then runs at him again and executes a Hangtime Dropkick!*

Demetri / Sarah: Oooohhhh!

*Van puts Christian into a Cradle and covers; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. Van sets him up, but Christian gives him an Uppercut followed by Spinning Heel Kick. Before Christian can make a pin, Jonny runs back in and gives him a Big Boot. Jonny sets up Van and delivers a Scoop Slam. He runs back up the turnbuckle and jumps for a Shooting Star Press. But as he falls, Christian comes up and elbows him right in the face.*

Demetri: What perfect timing for Christian!

*Christian begins kicking on Jonny, to the point where the referee pulls him away. Van slowly is able to get up and attacks Christian from behind. He sets up Jonny and attacks him with a Flying Shoulder Block. Christian comes up to him and lifts him for a Suplex, taking Van back down. He then focuses on Jonny. He sets him up, then runs to the ropes. But as he runs, Jonny grabs him and slams him down on the mat. Jonny runs back up the turnbuckle again and jumps for a Shooting Star Press. Christian moves at the last second and Jonny misses. Jonny slowly stands up, and Christian delivers an Extreme Twist of Fate onto him!*

Demetri: Extreme Twist of Fate!

Sarah: Is this it for Jonny?

*Christian pins; 1, 2, 3!*

Ring announcer: Jonny 2x4 has been eliminated!

Demetri: It's down to two now. Now the only way to win is to escape the cage.

Sarah: Who will it be?

*Christian immediately tries to climb up the cage. Van grabs his leg and pulls him down. He starts punching on top of him before climbing up the cage himself. It's Christian's turn to pull him off and rams his face into the turnbuckle. Christian lifts up Van and Powerbombs him into the corner. He then grabs him by the head and throws him against the side of the cage. Christian goes for another try at escaping the cage. Van tries to pull him down again, but it doesn't work. So he climbs up next to Christian, with both men standing on top of the turnbuckle. They punch each other and slam them against the cage. After a while, Christian pushes Van off and continues to climb up.*

Demetri: Could Christian be the one?

Sarah: He's almost to the other side!

*Just as Christian is about to climb down the other side, Van pushes the side of the cage, causing Christian to fall off. Quickly as he can, Van sets him up and goes for the Fade to Black. He lands it and begins climbing up the cage. The crowd cheers as he makes it over the other side. He lets go and both feet touch the ground.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of the Xscape match, Van Culmer!

Demetri: Yes! Van did it!

Sarah: I knew he could! What a victory for him!

*As Van heads backstage, the cage is slowly being lifted back up.*

Demetri: The cage is done for now. But it will come back down in the main event, the Lethal Lockdown match. The cage isn't the only thing going with this match. Look up at the ceiling.

*The camera moves to the ceiling while the cage is still being lifted up. It shows a steel roof for the cage. Attached to it are hardcore weapons; chairs, Singapore canes, trashcans, chains, etc.*

Sarah: That's the roof for that one match! The Erupting Eds and four members of The Destiny Empire will be in there. Once all seven contestants are in the cage, the roof will lower.

Demetri: And by what we've heard from about these types of matches, this may possibly end in a mess tonight.

(Promo)

*During this promo, clips of actual Lethal Lockdown matches are seen.*

It's considered one of the most dangerous matches ever in professional wrestling, Lethal Lockdown.

Zack: Lethal Lockdown is definitely a dangerous match. You can't run, you can't hide, and you only have yourself or your partners to count on.

It's name is what it describes: violence, blood, revenge. Lethal Lockdown, a brutal structure.

Aries: A lot of people say the Elimination Chamber or the Hell in a Cell is the most dangerous and violent match. From what we've seen, they are actually tied with Lethal Lockdown as the most dangerous match.

Eddy: When you get into that cage, there's no where to go. You're like a caged animal, you're fighting for survival. I know that's how we'll feel when we step in there. And being in there with the clowns in Destiny Empire, I'm actually looking forward to it.

Rolf: We know our bodies and Rolf's will not come out of this match the same way we go in!

The Erupting Eds versus The Destiny Empire; seven men will battle within the unforgiving steel. Once the steel roof lowers, there's no escape, no turning back.

Wolf: Once weapons come in, there's no telling what can happen. It's unpredictable.

Edd: Imagine two wild animals who are natural enemies inside a cage. What happens? The end result is someone gets hurt badly and from every Lethal Lockdown I've seen, that's exactly what happens.

Who will survive the danger? It's Destiny Empire versus The Erupting Eds, with the World heavyweight championship on the line!

Kevin: If we don't get the World title this way, there's nothing else we can do. We will keep getting up!

Ed: I will not go down! If they want this title, they are going to have to pry it out of my dead hands!

(End Promo)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie with the Second City Saints.*

Melanie: Everyone, I'm here with one of the five teams competing in the Tag Team Turmoil match coming up, the Second City Saints. Now Phil, how important is this match to you and Colt?

Phil: That's your question? Let me put it this way, Melanie. Since we've debuted here, we've been wanting a shot at the tag team belts. No disrespect to the Orange City Blazers, but they keep getting shot after shot after shot. Tonight, that ends. It's our turn for the belts! We will win this Turmoil, face Kevin and Rolf, and win the titles!

Colt: We are going to go out to that ring right now, give Cincinnati what they want, and kick somebody's butt!

*They walk off as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following tag team match is a Tag Team Turmoil match and it is to determine the #1 contenders for the PCUW Tag Team championship! Heading to the ring first, from Orange City, the team of Justin Davis and "Mask X" Don Hector, the Orange City Blazers! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The Blazers are the first team out tonight.

Sarah: I'm rooting for these guys. Come on! They're popular here!

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead plays)

Ring announcer: And the first challengers, from Lemon Brook, the team of Jack and Christopher House, Blackout! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Blackout, a new tag team, is the Blazers' first challenge.

Sarah: These rookies won't last in the ring very long.

*The bell rings as Justin and Jack start it off. Jack runs at him with Justin connecting with a Hip Toss Takeover. Jack gets back up, but Justin Dropkicks him out of the ring. Justin jumps over the ropes and dives down on Jack as he is about to get back up. Jack is down and Justin pushes him back into the ring. Justin is about to set him up when Jack kicks him in the face. He gets up and quickly tags in Christopher. Christopher runs in and hits Justin with a High Knee. He punches him multiple times before being pulled away by the referee. Christopher goes back to Justin and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. Justin is able to stand up and break out of the hold. He pulls Christopher to the ropes and hits a clothesline, going for a quick cover; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. Justin sets him up, but Christopher surprises him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: I think it's over for the Blazers.

*Christopher sets him up and is about to go for a Suplex, but Justin is able to get out of it and roll him up; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri: Alright!

Sarah: Yeah!

*Jack and Christopher scream and kick the steel steps as they leave the ring.*

(Umaga's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: Next, the team of Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Uh oh! These guys could be trouble!

Sarah: Especially with Rex being a powerhouse.

*Justin tags in Don and he runs at Rex, who is legal in the ring. But Rex grabs Don, lifts him up in the air, and hits a Gorilla Press Slam. He then stomps on top of him before setting him up and hitting a really big Meat Clothesline.*

Demetri: Oh! Not looking good for the Blazers!

*Rex lifts up Don and delivers the Dinobomb. Don is flattened out and Rex tags in Jeremy. Jeremy sets up Don and lifts him up for the Punk Drop. But surprisingly, Don makes it out, kicks Jeremy in the gut, runs to the ropes, and connects with a Hurricarana. Jeremy gets back up, but gets taken back down with a clothesline. However behind Don, Rex comes up behind him and clotheslines him down as well. Jeremy soon gets up and rolls Don over for a pin; 1, 2... Don kicks out. After hitting his fists on the mat, Jeremy sets Don up and is about to go for a Rock Bottom. Don elbows his head to escape from the move. When out, Don uppercuts Jeremy, with him falling to the floor. While Jeremy is down, Don bounces off the ropes and hits the Split Fire!*

Sara: Connected the Split Fire!

*Don pins; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri: Don and Justin eliminated another team!

Sarah: They still have two more to go.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: Heading to the ring, from Lemon Brook, the team of Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Let's see if the Blazers can survive this team.

Sarah: They are kind of warn out now due to Rex and Jeremy, but who knows.

*Don tags in Justin as Phil runs in. The two exchange punches before Phil gets the advantage. When the punching is done, Phil connects with a Neckbreaker on Justin. He pins; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Phil throws Justin to his corner and tags in Colt. Colt punches him a few times, then gives him a boot to the face. He runs to the corner and charges, but Justin moves out of the way and Colt misses. Justin then runs behind him and hits a Springboard Clothesline. He pumps up the crowd with letting out a scream. He then sets up Colt and is about to go for the JD Clash. But Colt reverses it and lands a Back Body Drop. Colt runs to the corner and tags in Phil. Justin is standing up now as Phil gets into the ring. Phil grabs Justin and hits a Backbreaker.*

Demetri: Oh! Fatigue is coming in!

Sarah: Justin needs to tag!

*Phil goes for the pin; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Phil stand up, bounces off the ropes, and goes for a Leg Drop. But Justin moves at the last second and Phil misses. Justin runs and tags in Don. He goes right at Phil with punches followed by a Dropkick. Phil runs at him, with being thrown back by a Back Body Drop. Don then attacks with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. With Phil down, Don goes for another Split Fire. But Phil lifts his knees up as Don is landing and saves himself. Phil takes this chance to set Don up to the GTS. A mixed reaction from the crowd is heard as he hits it.*

Demetri: What the…?

Sarah: Is he going to do it?

*Phil goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri / Sarah: WHAT?

*Both teams are in shock of what just happened.*

Demetri: The Saints just eliminated the Blazers!

Sarah: But they shouldn't celebrate yet. There's still one more team left.

(Ink Inc's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And the final team, the team of Mark Storm and Jacob Shotgun, the Power of Doom! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Another rookie team.

Sarah: Right now, I'm not sure who I want to win.

*Mark is in the ring first, gives Phil a kick followed by an Enzuguiri. He quickly goes for a pin; 1... Phil kicks out. Mark puts Phil in a Sleeper Hold. After a while, Phil is able to stand up and elbows Mark, releasing him from the hold. He lifts up Mark and slams him down on the mat. Mark crawls over to his corner and tags in Jacob. Jacob runs in and punches Phil a few times. He then bounces off the ropes and lands a Crossbody. Once Phil stands back up, Jacob grabs his head and hits the RKO. He covers; 1, 2... Phil kicks out! Jacob is shocked that Phil made it out.*

Demetri: Phil kicked out of the RKO!

Sarah: Wow!

*Jacob sets up Phil, hitting an Atomic Drop before Dropkicking him from behind. Jacob goes for another pin, but he does, Phil kicks him in the face. Phil stands up and slams Jacob down with a Spinebuster. Then he runs to the corner and tags in Colt. Colt attacks with a few clotheslines before hitting an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a boot to the face. He goes to the corner and climbs up it, but Mark from the corner pushes him down. Jacob uses this chance to get ready for the Shotgun Kick. Once Colt stands up, Jacob runs at him. Luckily, Colt dodges it and hits Jacob with a Spinning Heel Kick. Jacob is down now and Colt takes another shot at the turnbuckle. He signals for the Colt 50 and the crowd cheers.*

Demetri: He's going to jump!

Sarah: Will he make it?

*Colt jumps and lands it! He covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the Second City Saints!

Demetri: I don't believe it! The Second City Saints have a tag team title shot!

Sarah: They fought good, they deserve it.

*The Saints pose for the crowd before the cameras switch backstage. Zack is in his office, looking worried. Then a girl about his age with black hair, red and black short sleeved shirt, and black jeans comes in. It's his girlfriend, Marina.*

Marina: Zack, are you alright?

Zack: Not really.

Marina: Worried about the main event tonight, are you?

Zack: Yes. I mean, I do have faith for the Eds, I'm just worried about them.

*Marina kisses Zack on the cheek and hugs him before sitting next to him.*

Marina: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll do fine. Don't give up hope.

Zack: You're right. I just need to think positive.

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Hardcore match and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, from Egypt, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: This match is an open challenge and it is also for one thousand dollars.

Sarah: Wonder who will step up.

*Guntep grabs a microphone on his way to the ring.*

Guntep: Well, the open challenge is here! I will take anyone in the back who is willing to get humiliated by me! Anyone! So whoever has the guts to come out, do it!

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger…

*It's quiet for a few seconds, then…*

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Oh boy!

Ring announcer: From Cherry Falls, "The Oddball", Robert Black! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Robert Black is stepping up for the challenge!

Sarah: Let's see how this goes.

*Before the bell rings, Robert runs into the ring and starts slugging on Guntep. The bell rings as he pulls him to the ropes, then clotheslines him out of the ring. Guntep is down and Robert jumps out, pulling Guntep towards the steel steps. Guntep hits the steps shoulder first. Robert grabs his head and slams it on the steps a few times before pushing him back into the ring. He quickly goes for a pin; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert sets him up and is about to go for a Sidewalk Slam. But Guntep uppercuts him, pulls him to the ropes, and hits a Body Press on him. Guntep covers; 1... Robert kicks out. Robert is still down and Guntep takes this time to look for a weapon under the ring. He looks and takes out a Singapore cane and a steel chair. He throws the weapons into the ring before he goes back in. Robert is in a sitting position and Guntep hits the Singapore cane on his head.*

Crowd: Guntep sucks! Guntep sucks! Guntep sucks!

Demetri: It looked good in the beginning for Robert. Now not so much.

*Robert is down again as Guntep grabs the steel chair. He lifts it up and is about to strike when Robert kicks him in the groin. Robert quickly grabs the cane and whacks it on Guntep's head. Guntep falls to the mat and Robert pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert gets out of the ring, looks under the ring, and takes out a garbage can. He goes back into the ring with it. Guntep is standing again, but goes back down when Robert hits him with the garbage can. The crowd is cheering now.*

Sarah: He's got it now!

*Robert sets up Guntep and delivers a Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert bounces off the ropes and hits a Fist Drop. He then sets him up, but Guntep slaps him, followed by getting the steel chair and Dropkicking it onto Robert. Guntep covers; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Guntep drops a knee onto Robert before setting him up and going for a DDT. But Robert pushes him away, kicks him in the gut, and goes for a DDT himself. He connects it and pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert grabs the steel chair and lifts it up to hit Guntep. Guntep punches Robert, causing him to let go of the chair. Guntep takes the chair and bashes it on Robert. He then positions him for the Pharaoh DDT.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Robert is done!

*Guntep hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!

Demetri: Well Robert did his best, but Guntep still got the win.

Sarah: It stinks!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton with Nazz.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the current women's champion, Nazz. Nazz, how do you feel about defending your title against two girls who will be working together?

Nazz: You think I'm afraid? They may work together to get the belt, but I'll stay standing and I'll still have this belt in my hands when the bell rings! Ashley and Jenny, you two failed at facing me one-on-one, what makes you think teaming up will help?

*Nazz walks away.*

Kolton: Wait Nazz! I need to ask you another question!

*Nazz continues walking away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is a 2-on-1 Handicap match and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Making her way to the ring, representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos, some cheers)

Demetri: Nazz is in double trouble tonight! She faces not one, but two girls for the belt. And they'll be teaming up!

Sarah: Nazz is done with that title!

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponents representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: I have faith in these girls.

Sarah: So do I. I think they have a better chance of winning.

*The bell rings with Ashley starting it off with Nazz. They tie up, with Nazz putting Ashley into a Headlock. She pulls her to the ropes and bounces off of them. Nazz gets hit with a Flying Kick to the face. Ashley drops her knee down onto Nazz and covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. She drags Nazz by the hair as she goes to her corner and tags in Jenny. Jenny goes for a move, but Nazz elbows her in the face. Nazz lifts her up and slams Jenny on the mat. She pins; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Nazz picks her up again and lands a Suplex. She is about to go for another pin, but Jenny pushes her up, stands up, and hits her with a clothesline. Jenny pins; 1... Nazz kicks out. She quickly goes to the top turnbuckle and lands a Somersault Legdrop. She pins again; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Jenny goes and tags in Ashley.*

Demetri: Ashley is back in.

*Ashley goes in and goes to set her up, but Nazz is playing possum and hits a DDT. Nazz covers; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. Nazz sets her up, with Ashley giving her a big punch to the face. Ashley gives her a Big Boot, sending her down. She bounces off the ropes and hits the Rolling Thunder. Ashley covers; 1, 2... Nazz barely kicks out. Ashley bounces off the ropes again, but Nazz trips her up. She runs in front of her and kicks Ashley in the face, followed by running to the corner and punching Jenny down to the floor. Nazz pins; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. She goes on top of Ashley and starts to violently punch at her until the referee pulls her off. She argues with the referee while Ashley runs to the corner and tags in Jenny. After the arguing is done, Nazz turns around and gets hit with a punch by Jenny.*

Sarah: That was a hard punch!

*Jenny sets up Nazz and delivers a Back Body Drop followed by a huge clothesline. She bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Moonsault. Jenny covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. The two girls exchange punches for a while before Jenny us able to lift Nazz up and prepares to hit the Ice Driver (Voodoo Drop).*

Demetri: Jenny's doing it!

Sarah: We're going to crown a new champion!

*But as Jenny is about to do the move, two blond girls run in from the crowd, pull Ashley off the apron and onto the floor. They begin to beat down on her, making Jenny get distracted. She lets go of Nazz to yell at the girls to stop. The girls finally stop and grin at Jenny as they go back into the crowd.*

Demetri: Who were those girls?

Sarah: I don't know- Jenny, look out!

*Jenny turns around and gets hit with a Big Boot by Nazz. Quickly, Nazz climbs up the top turnbuckle and hits the Starstruck Elbow Drop. She goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri / Sarah: NO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!

Demetri: Looks like Destiny Empire keeps another title.

Sarah: Those girls attacked Ashley! They cost them the match!

*Nazz smiles at Jenny and Ashley as she gets out of the ring. The cameras switch backstage showing Melanie by herself.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is Eliza versus Ivory Gerdelman. And the rules are if Ivory wins the match, she will win a shot at the women's title. Personally, I'm rooting for Ivory and-

*Eliza and Amber (who is in her regular attire) come up behind Melanie.*

Eliza: Really, Melanie? Really? You're rooting for that little twerp?

Melanie: Well-

Eliza: Me and Wolf should be the ones holding those mixed tag team belts! Not her and Van! She is going to pay for this!

Melanie: She's faced you fair and square the two times you've faced each other. And tonight, she could beat you again.

Eliza: That's where you're wrong! Amber, my BFF, will be out there watching out for me. And if there's any trouble, she'll take care of it. Now Ivory, prepare to lose!

*The two walk away as Melanie stands there.*

(Promo)

*You see Ivory walking out on her debut match. Then you see her handcuffing Eliza to the ring at End of Days.*

Eliza: Ever since you came to PCUW, we've hated you.

*You see Ivory hitting the Darkness Approaches three times.*

Eliza: You think because you have more ring experience than anyone else here you are going to be in the spotlight more. Well you're not, sweetheart. That's not how the wrestling business goes.

Ivory: You're just are jealous because I wrestle better than you. You care more about showing off yourself than wrestling.

Eliza: I do care about wrestling and I'll prove it! At New Year's War, I'm challenging you for a match against me. You and me, just us in the ring. If you win, which is impossible, you will get a shot at Nazz's championship.

Ivory: I'll do it!

*You see Eliza and Amber beating on Ivory.*

Eliza: YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD? YOU LITTLE WITCH! DON'T EVER MESS WITH US!

*You see Ivory coming out for the mixed tag team match.*

Demetri / Sarah: IT'S IVORY GERDELMAN!

*Ivory hits the Darkness Approaches on Eliza, then shows Eliza knocked out. As the promo ends, Ivory is shown smiling.*

(End Promo)

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: This Knockouts contest is set for one-fall! Heading to the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Amber, from Berry River, Eliza! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Ivory is totally going to win this.

Sarah: Yes she is. She is a better fighter than Eliza.

*Eliza comes out looking focused. When she and Amber get into the ring, they skip their regular entrance and just go into the ring.*

Demetri: What? No regular Flawless Girl entrance tonight?

Sarah: Maybe Eliza's still mad about what happened four days ago.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Kiwi Springs, she is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Four days ago, Ivory made history. She was revealed as Van's replacement partner and they won the new mixed tag team belts.

Sarah: She'll make even more history if she wins tonight.

*After Ivory poses with her belt, she prepares for the match. The referee orders Amber to go backstage, but she refuses and yells at him.*

Demetri: Come on, Amber!

Sarah: Yeah, go backstage! You're not allowed out here!

*Amber and the ref continue to argue until…*

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Demetri: Uh oh! Not good for her!

*The crowd cheers wildly as Zack walks down the ramp. He grabs Amber by the hair and drags her backstage with him.*

Ivory: Bye, Amber!

Sarah: That should keep her away from the match.

*The bell rings as the two girls yell at each other. Eliza taunts the crowd for a bit before Ivory turns her around. Eliza pushes her away. Ivory stares in anger as Eliza talks trash to her. Eliza turns around again, but Ivory grabs her by the hair and throws her down to the mat. Getting right back up and Eliza goes to kick Ivory, which Ivory reverses and hits a clothesline. Eliza gets up again and lifts Ivory up for a Suplex, but Ivory reverses it with falling on top of her. Ivory covers; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Both girls are up as Ivory kicks Eliza in the gut. She then gives her a chop to the chest followed by another kick and another chop. She pulls Eliza to the ropes, but Eliza reverses it and pulls Ivory to the ropes. Ivory holds onto the ropes and Eliza misses a Dropkick. She then connects with an Arm Drag. Ivory goes to punch Eliza, but Eliza dodges it, lifts her up, and slams her back first on the mat.*

Demetri: Oh!

Sarah: Eliza made a move. Let's see how long that lasts.

*Eliza takes Ivory and rams her knee into Ivory's back. She poses for the crowd before slapping her in the face. Eliza then waits for Ivory to get back up and when she does, she hits her with a High Knee. She pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Eliza sets up Ivory and hits a Backbreaker. She climbs up the top turnbuckle and prepares for the Moonsault. She jumps, but Ivory moves out of the way.*

Demetri: Nobody home!

*With Eliza down, Ivory kicks her in the stomach before pulling on her hair. After slamming her face into the mat, Ivory bounces off the ropes. Eliza trips her down and presses her foot on Ivory's face. The referee pulls her off and Ivory kicks her in the face. She stands back up, lifts up Eliza, and delivers a Gutwrench Suplex.*

Sarah: Nice Gutwrench!

*Ivory pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. She punches her in the face a few times before setting her up. She gets in position for the Darkness Approaches, but Eliza goes underneath her and rolls her up; 1, 2... Ivory escapes. Eliza pulls Ivory to the corner and connects with a Monkey Flip. She lifts her up and delivers a Scoop Slam. Eliza once again goes on the turnbuckle and lands the Moonsault this time! The crowd is booing.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Could this end for Ivory?

*Eliza goes for the cover; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out! Eliza is in shock. She starts slugging on Ivory before pulling her towards the ropes. Ivory reverses it and hits a Body Press. She follows it with a few clotheslines. Ivory lets out a scream, making the crowd cheer. She waits for Eliza to get back to her feet and when she does, she gets into position for the Darkness Approaches again.*

Demetri: Can she hit it this time?

*Ivory lands it! She goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Sarah: Yes!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ivory Gerdelman!

*Ivory poses for the crowd with her belt on the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Ivory did it! She has a chance to face Nazz!

Sarah: Maybe she will be the one to take the title away from her.

*The cameras switch backstage. Azure is taping up his wrists when Chris O'Mac and Nikki Sierra appear next to him.*

Azure: Wish me luck, guys.

Chris: We do. Beat Mitch, hurt him as much as you possibly can!

Azure: I will. I'll never forget what he did to me in the past.

*Nikki hugs Azure.*

Nikki: Be careful. I heard Amanda will be out there, too.

Azure: I'll look out for her. I have to go now.

*Azure walks off as Chris and Nikki watch and the camera returns to the ring.*

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Amanda Lights, from Orange City, Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Why did he have to bring her out here?

Sarah: What do you expect? He wants her to interfere when he's in trouble.

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Mitch is about to get beat!

Sarah: These two have been rivals for a long time. And Mitch only debuted two weeks ago!

*The bell rings as the two lock up. Mitch pushes Azure away, going into the turnbuckle. Azure smiles like nothing happened, then punches at Mitch a few times. He dodges one from Mitch and gives him a kick to the leg. Mitch grabs him by the throat, but Azure gets out when he trips him up. He kicks Mitch in the chest then kicks his legs as he's standing back up. One more kick to the face before Mitch is down. Azure bounces off the ropes and attempts a Body Press, but Mitch stands up and grabs him. He slams him down hard on the mat. Mitch taunts the crowd and Amanda cheers him on from outside of the ring before he notices Azure using the turnbuckle to stand up. Azure is facing the turnbuckle and Mitch rams his shoulder into his back before pushing him back on the mat. Mitch pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Mitch lets Azure go back into the corner and get himself up. He rams his shoulder again into Azure's midsection, then pulls him to the opposite corner. Mitch runs at him, but Azure kicks him in the face. Azure jumps on the ropes and hits a Flying Shoulder Block.*

Demetri: This looks like Azure's turn now.

Sarah: Take him down!

*Azure runs at Mitch, but he unexpectedly gets Speared down. Mitch mouths "I'm not done with you." He sets up Azure and pulls him to the ropes. Azure holds onto the ropes as Mitch tries to clothesline him out. Azure gets pushed out, but is able to hold onto the ropes on the outside. Mitch runs at him and hits him, making Azure let go and fall out to the floor. Mitch distracts the referee for a bit while Amanda kicks on Azure. After the distracting is done, the referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... Mitch gets out of the ring. He grabs Azure by the hair and throws him against the side of the ring. He snarls at fans in the front row, booing at him. Mitch pushes his opponent back into the ring and covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out.*

Demetri: Even with that beating, Azure won't quit.

*Mitch waits for Azure to get up before hitting a Backbreaker to the knee followed by a Body Slam. He pins again; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Amanda is screaming from the outside while Mitch lifts up Azure and puts him into a Bear Hug submission hold. After a while, Azure finally gets out with a punch to the face. Azure runs to the ropes, but gets tripped up by Amanda. Mitch drags him to the middle of the ring and begins punching him.*

Sarah: Darn it, Amanda!

*Just then, Nikki is seen running down the ramp and attacks Amanda. They both start to punch each other, with Nikki getting the advantage. They make their way up the ramp and backstage as the cameras continue to focus on the ring.*

Demetri: Nikki to the rescue!

*Mitch gives Azure one final punch before Azure falls down. He bounces off the ropes and goes for the Show Off Finale. But as he lands, Azure lifts up his knees and Mitch gets hurt. Azure quickly gets up and gets Mitch in position for The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT.*

Sarah: What's this? A new move?

*Azure hits it, with it looking like it hurts! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Azure Lee!

Demetri: That was an amazing match! Mitch had the control in the beginning, but Azure came out with a victory.

Sarah: And his new finisher looks painful!

*Azure makes it out of the ring as the lights in the arena suddenly dim, then the steel cage slowly starts to come back down. The crowd is cheering wildly.*

Demetri: Well, that time is almost here! It's almost main event time! The Lethal Lockdown!

Sarah: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm both scared and nervous!

Demetri: Why don't we take it backstage to Kolton while we wait?

Sarah: Good idea.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton with the Eds.*

Kolton: Hey guys! I'm here with The Erupting Eds. Up next is the Lethal Lockdown match, where the World championship is put on the line. However if Eddy or Edd is pinned, whoever pinned them is the #1 contender. But Kevin said they'll go right for the gold tonight. Eddy, can I have your thoughts, please?

Eddy: We're really nervous, but focused right now. I know they'll be beating down on big Lumpy here, so we'll make sure we get out of there with the title still with us. We will fight like there's no tomorrow, like it's our last match! Every fan, every friend back here, and Zack is depending on us to win tonight.

Ed: Just like at End of Days! Right, Eddy?

Eddy: That's right, Ed. Ready, Double D?

Edd: Ready as I'll ever be!

Eddy: *turns his hands into fists* Let's do this!

*As they leave, the camera fades in on Zack in his office. He is watching the TV, looking very worried. The camera returns to the ring, with the cage in place.*

Sarah: I did not like the look on my brother's face. That makes me feel the same way.

Demetri: The cage is in place now. The match will start right now!

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the Lethal Lockdown match! It is your New Year's War main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship! Introducing first of all, representing The Destiny Empire, they are the team of PCUW X Division champion Aries Austin, PCUW Television champion Wolf Lancaster, and PCUW World Tag Team champions Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos, extra loud!)

Demetri: This match will start off with the first two members of each team battling for a five minute period. Keep in mind after the best of three series four days ago, Destiny Empire has the numbers advantage.

Sarah: After the five minute period, we will have alternate entrances from each team every two minutes. This will take place until all seven wrestlers have entered the match. You will see, and you already see it now, the advantage Destiny Empire has; four on three.

Demetri: And when all seven people are in, pinfalls and submissions will count. And then the top with the weapons will lower into place. Lethal Lockdown will officially begin.

Sarah: This is going to be crazy!

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And now their opponents, the team of Eddy, Edd, and the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion Ed, The Erupting Eds! (Crowd cheers, extra loud!)

*The two teams begin to shout at each other as they go around the cage, waiting to start off. Edd runs into the ring and waits.*

Demetri: Looks like Double D is starting it off. Who is Destiny Empire going to send in first?

*After a while, Aries offers himself, but Kevin says no and pulls him back. He tells Rolf to go in instead and Rolf goes into the cage.*

Sarah: Rolf is going in there. Kevin wouldn't let Aries go in first.

*The bell rings and Edd immediately goes for punches on Rolf. He gets to the corner, and Rolf pushes him away, making Edd do a somersault. Edd runs at him and rams him into the corner. He continues with the punching before Rolf pushes him again. He dodges a punch, jumps on the turnbuckle, and attempts a kick. But Rolf grabs him and lifts him up, which Edd gets out of, bounces off the ropes, but gets hit with a kick by Rolf. It's Rolf's turn to put Edd into the turnbuckle and punch him. He keeps doing it until Edd is in a sitting position. Rolf then pushes his foot on Edd's face. Aries is on the outside mocking Edd.*

Aries: Mess up his pretty face, Rolf! Mess up that pretty little face!

Sarah: Does Aries think Double D has a pretty face?

*There's two minutes left as Rolf takes Edd out of the corner and punches him again.*

Kevin: Knock him in the face again, Rolf!

*Rolf takes Edd to the side of the cage and rubs his face against it. The other Destiny Empire members are banging on the side of it. Rolf pulls him out when he's done. Edd stumbles down on the mat and Rolf lifts him up. He goes to throw him against the cage, but Edd gets out from behind and punches Rolf again. Edd pulls Rolf to corner, Rolf reverses, runs at Edd, and Edd moves out of the way. Edd climbs to the top and connects with the Flying Headscissors! Rolf is against the cage wall and Edd runs up behind him, Dropkicking him into the cage wall. Rolf tries to get back only to have the same thing happen again. Edd then runs to the corner and punts Rolf who is still laying against the cage in the head.*

Demetri: Double D is wearing Rolf down.

*Now Ed and Eddy begin to shout at Rolf. Edd kicks Rolf in the midsection, then pushes his foot into his face. There are ten seconds left as Edd keeps doing it. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... Edd backs away and waits for the next opponent. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! The cage door opens and Aries runs in.*

Sarah: Aries is next.

*Edd dodges a punch, bounces off the ropes, and hits a clothesline. He hits another one, then hits a Spinning Heel Kick. Edd lifts Aries up to land a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the second rope and connects with the Springboard Legdrop. Edd sets up Aries, with Aries pushing him to the corner. Edd runs at Aries, dodges a punch from him, but gets hit with a punch by Rolf who is back up. Aries puts Edd into a Sleeper Hold while Rolf stomps at him. Aries finally lets it go and Edd is half conscious. Rolf sets him up while Aries chops him in the chest. Aries then takes Edd and rams his knee into his face, sending him down on the mat. Rolf sets him back up and Aries starts punching him as ten seconds are left until one of the Eds comes in. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! The cage door opens and Eddy runs in.*

Demetri: Eddy is up for the Eds!

*Eddy dodges a punch from Rolf and gives an uppercut to him, followed by a clothesline to Aries. He connects open hand palm thrusts on both for a while before throwing Aries towards Rolf, pushing them back. Eddy kicks Rolf in the back of the head and is able to hit the SuckerBreaker.*

Sarah: Oh yeah! SuckerBreaker! Eddy is on fire!

*Eddy stomps on Rolf a few times then Body Splashes on Aries who is in the corner. He goes onto the ropes and connects with a knee to the face. Rolf is in the corner now and Eddy goes to stomp on him a few times. He soon goes back to Aries in the middle of the ring. When he's done, he checks on Edd, who is now standing up again. They both grab Aries and hit a Double Bulldog. They pull Rolf to the corner with Edd kicking him in the gut, following both of them kneeing him in the face. Eddy runs behind Rolf and punches the back of his head. Edd then goes to work on Aries while Eddy works on Rolf. Kevin is yelling from the outside and Eddy kicks the side of the cage to make him shut up. Aries kicks Edd, but Eddy kicks Aries back and punches him again as ten seconds are left until the next Destiny Empire member comes in. 10... 9... 8... 7... Eddy puts Aries in the Money Lock while Edd takes care of Rolf in the corner. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! The cage door opens and Wolf is the next one to come in.*

Demetri: Wolf is in now.

*As Eddy still has Aries in the Money Lock, Wolf takes Eddy from the corner and chops him in the chest. Wolf goes and stomps on Eddy to make him stop the hold. He throws Eddy into the corner, does a few "Flair" chops, and does the Bronco Buster. He gives Eddy a hard punch before he continues on Edd. Taking Edd into the corner before doing the same thing, except having Rolf help out on punches. With Aries, he just gave Eddy a DDT and goes for punches. Rolf and Wolf take Edd and throw him face first against the side of the cage. Wolf makes mocking motions with his body to the crowd as Rolf throws Edd again and Eddy and Aries are fighting in the corner. Eddy fights back, but Aries pokes him in the eye. Wolf takes care of Eddy while Rolf and Aries take care of Edd. They put both men into the corners with them fighting back. Aries has his foot pushing on Edd's neck and Wolf is choking Eddy as ten seconds are left. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! The crowd cheers wildly as the cage door opens and Ed runs in!*

Sarah: Ed is in now! The World champ!

Demetri: We have one more set time of two minutes before the top of the cage lowers.

*Ed runs in and spits in Rolf's face before ramming his knee into his face. Ed dodges a clothesline from Aries and gives him a Neckbreaker. He sees Wolf and Wolf immediately pleads to not get hurt. Ed stares at him before he suddenly gives Wolf a super hard punch to the face! He pulls Wolf to the side of the cage and rubs his face against it; Wolf is bleeding now.*

Sarah: HA! Whose pretty face is ruined now, huh?

*Ed keeps slamming Wolf against the cage while Edd and Eddy are with Aries and Rolf. Eddy is choking Rolf and Edd is kicking at Aries. With Ed now giving Wolf chops in the corner, Edd pulls Aries to the corner and he collides with Rolf. Eddy and Edd take turns to hit Splashes on them. They now go to help Ed with beating on Wolf. Wolf tries to climb up the cage, with Ed grabbing onto him (and Wolf's wrestling shorts start to come off, showing his butt (which is censored of course)) as the final ten seconds are here. 10... 9... 8... 7... Ed gets Wolf down and beats on him in the corner. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! The cage door opens and in comes Kevin.*

Demetri: The final wrestler is in!

Sarah: Now it's only a matter of time before the weapons come down!

*Edd runs up and tries to attack him, but Kevin hits him with a clothesline. He punches Ed from behind and clotheslines Eddy. Kevin continues punching and kicking on the Eds until his partners are up and ready to fight. Aries Scoop Slams Eddy, Kevin punches Edd into the corner, and Rolf is beating on Ed. Wolf, however, is finally standing up in the corner, still having his butt shown.*

Demetri: I don't think Wolf even knows the back of his shorts are down. Dude! Pull your shorts back up! There are kids in the arena watching this!

*Meanwhile, Aries connects with a dozen Leg Drops on Eddy while the others continue punching. Wolf is finally able to stand up right and pulls his shorts back up.*

Sarah: Thank goodness for him putting his shorts back up!

*Rolf punches Eddy in the gut, Aries kicks Edd in the corner, and Kevin holds up Ed, who Wolf slaps. Aries takes Edd down with an Inverted Bulldog as the other Eds are being beaten in the corner. Eddy gets out and runs at Kevin in the middle of the ring, but gets taken down with another clothesline. Aries throws Edd at Kevin and he hits him with a Big Boot. The heels all gang around Ed, smiling at him. They go to attack until unexpectedly, Ed leaps to his feet and attacks them with punches, clotheslines, and kicks. Ed pulls Rolf to the corner, which Rolf reverses and runs at him, but Ed hits a Big Boot. He goes on the top rope and delivers an Elevated Neckbreaker. Aries comes up from behind up and pulls him to the ropes. Ed bounces off and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. He looks good until Wolf jumps off the ropes and hits a Flying Thrust Kick on him. He pushes Ed to the turnbuckle, but Ed pushes Wolf to it instead and gives a dozen chops.*Demetri: Ed is pumped!

Sarah: And the weapons aren't even out yet!

*Ed pulls Wolf to the opposite corner and delivers a Back Body Drop. Kevin tries to do a sneak attack, Ed catches it, kicks him in the gut, and lands a hard Suplex! All three Eds are now on their feet as the lights dim again and blue light surrounds the ring. The crowd cheers as that's the signal for the weapons to come down.*

Demetri: They're coming! The roof with the weapons is coming down!

Sarah: Now Lethal Lockdown officially begins! From this point on, it's about pins and submissions! Which team will win tonight? Will the World title stay in the hands of The Eds, or will The Destiny Empire take it away?

*For the next few seconds, the roof of the cage filled with weapons lowers into place. Once it's in place, Eddy grabs a trash can lid, Edd grabs a Singapore cane, and Ed grabs an axe handle. They instantly attack their opponents with their weapons, with Eddy and Edd hitting Aries and Wolf on the head while Ed takes turns with Rolf and Kevin. Destiny Empire members are down and the Eds scream for the crowd. Rolf is against the door of the cage and Ed and Edd run at him, making Rolf go out the door out of the cage!*

Demetri: Rolf just got knocked out of the cage!

*Edd and Ed continue beating down on Kevin, Wolf, and Aries while Eddy goes out of the cage with his trash can lid with Rolf. Eddy hits Rolf with the lid. Inside the ring, Edd is about to hit Aries with his cane when Aries gets out of the ring as well. Eddy hits Rolf on the head again and goes for Aries, but Aries runs away. Ed gets out of the ring and tells Eddy he'll get him. Aries climbs up the outside of the cage with Ed following, making it to the top of the roof. While Ed fights with Aries on the top, Eddy and Edd are inside taking weapons off and throwing them on the mat. Ed goes for the Lump Drop, but Aries fights it. Aries lifts Ed up, almost throwing him over the top of the cage! Luckily, Ed hangs onto the side and climbs back up.*

Sarah: Holy crap! That was so close! Ed was almost dead!

*Inside the ring, Edd and Eddy continue beating down, with them hitting the canes on Wolf. But on the roof, Aries takes Ed down with a DDT. Both men are out as it returns to the inside. Wolf is covered in blood now and Kevin is busted open. Edd goes to attack Kevin, but Kevin hits the Bull Tackle and covers; 1, 2... Edd barely kicks out. Kevin then runs at Eddy, who kicks him in the face, climbs up the turnbuckle, and jumps to slam Kevin on the mat. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Eddy goes at Rolf (who is back in the ring., but Rolf attacks with a Singapore cane. He then hits him on the back with it. Rolf gets put down when Edd attacks with a Big Boot. Almost all the weapons are off the roof now. Aries climbs down as Ed is still out on top.*

Demetri: Aries is climbing down and Ed is still out

Sarah: Wait a minute. What's Double D doing?

*While Aries is slowly climbing down, Edd runs out of the ring and climbs the opposite side of the cage. When he makes it up, he shakes Ed up to his feet. Ed sees him and immediately gets focused again. The two partners nod at each other.*

Demetri: Uh oh! What are they going to do?

Sarah: They better not do what I think they're going to do!

*Right there, Ed and Edd deliver a Flying Crossbody together from the top of the cage and right on Aries! The crowd is going crazy and even Eddy is staring from the ring shocked. A quick shot at the announce table, showing Demetri and Sarah with their mouths agape. A replay of the Flying Crossbody is shown. In the ring, all action is stopped except with Eddy putting Wolf into the Money Lock. But then Kevin is up and hits Eddy on the head with a trash can. Edd stumbles back into the ring, getting hit with the trash can as well. Ed is back in and gets hit too. Kevin takes a Singapore cane and hits the Eds with it. Aries and Rolf join in and beat down too; with Wolf in too much pain to continue.*

Demetri: The Eds are getting beaten down! But Wolf is too hurt to continue.

Sarah: Well, that's one good thing.

*After many hits from the weapons, the Eds are bleeding bad. Kevin smiles at Rolf and Aries as he sets up Ed. He grabs him and hits the Deadhead! The crowd boos loudly as Ed is motionless. Kevin stands over the knocked out Ed. He drops to his knees saying "It's over."*

Demetri: Kevin is saying it's over.

Sarah: Oh no! It can't be! Ed can't lose the belt! He can't!

*The booing from the crowd is super loud as Kevin covers and the referee counts; 1, 2... The lights suddenly turn off, it is pitch black in the arena. When they come back on, Kevin is dragged off of Ed! The crowd cheers loudly.*

Demetri: What? He just got pulled off!

Sarah: I didn't see who it was that did it!

*He stands up, shocked and angry. Looking behind him, he sees Rolf and Wolf knocked out and no one there except Aries, who is just standing there. He begins to yell at him.*

Kevin: Aries! Why did you pull me off and knock out Wolf and Rolf?

*Aries looks at Kevin confused.*

Aries: I didn't do anything.

Kevin: Don't lie to me, Aries! Why?

Aries: Kevin, I swear! I was just standing here!

Kevin: Well, you're the only one besides me that's up!

*Kevin continues to yell at Aries as the lights dim on one side of the cage, making it look dark.*

Demetri: I can't see anything on that half of the ring!

Sarah: What's going on?

*Aries sees something behind Kevin and looks shocked. He points behind Kevin, but Kevin isn't paying attention. He continues yelling and Aries continues to point. After a while, Aries is now pointing his finger behind Kevin franticly.*

Demetri: Something or someone is behind Kevin in that dark area.

Sarah: Kevin, I would look!

Aries: (through clenched teeth) Kevin… look… behind… you!

*Just as Kevin finally turns around, the lights turn on at the side of the cage. In the ring is… **Asheel Din! **The crowd cheers wildly! He is holding a steel chair.*

Demetri: It's… it's Asheel Din! Destiny Empire took him out with a concussion last month!

*Kevin sees him and looks scared.*

Sarah: Holy bleep!

*Then, Asheel bashes Kevin on the head with the chair, along with Aries after that. He hits Aries a few times before he sets it down and grabs Kevin. Asheel sets him up and delivers the AND (RKO), right on the steel chair!*

Demetri: AND right on the steel chair!

Sarah: That should knock Kevin out!

*Now, Asheel wakes up the Eds. When they see him, they are shocked. Asheel helps Ed up and tells him to go for the Lump Drop. As Ed does so slowly, Asheel gets out of the ring. Ed gets Kevin in position and hits the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: YES! LUMP DROP!

Sarah: It's over for Kevin and the rest of The Destiny Empire!

*Ed goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

*Everyone in the arena is on their feet cheering!*

Demetri / Sarah: YES!

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, The Erupting Eds! And Ed is still PCUW World Heavyweight champion!

*Weakly, the Eds get up and embrace each other. Worn out and bloodied, they pose for the crowd. Asheel comes back into the ring, hugs Ed, and raises his hand. He then does the same to Edd and Eddy.*

Demetri: What a night! For a minute there, I thought the Eds would lose!

Sarah: They would of if it wasn't for Asheel returning! Welcome back!

*Ed drops to his knees, holding the belt in his hands with Edd and Eddy hugging him.*

Sarah: This match will go down in PCUW history!

Demetri: It certainly will! Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW New Year's War live from Cincinatti, Ohio! Good night!

*The team continues to pose and the heels are knocked out as the show ends.*

* * *

**Card for New Year's War:**

**X Division Xscape Match:** Van Culmer def. Corey Dominic, Jonny 2x4, and Christian Hardy

**Tag Team Turmoil Match, #1 Contender World Tag Team Championship: **Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) def. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector), Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur, Power of Doom (Mark Storm and Jacob Shotgun), and Blackout (Jack House and Christopher House)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Open Challenge:** Guntep Min def. Robert Black

******2-on-1 Handicap Match, PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz def. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

Ivory Gerdelman def. Eliza

Azure Lee def. Mitch Adams

**Lethal Lockdown Match: **The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) def. The Destiny Empire (Kevin, Rolf, Wolf Lancaster, and Aries Austin) (Ed is still World champion!)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 24**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14 (Tied with Wolf for third place)**

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

HOLY CRAP! WHAT A NIGHT! Van won, the Saints won, Ivory won, Azure won, and the Eds survived Lethal Lockdown! How will the Destiny Empire react to their loss on Wednesday? You'll find out!

And guys, the Lethal Lockdown match was probably the longest and hardest match I've ever written! I-I don't know how I'm going to top this one! This may be the best match I've written!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everybody! It's the show after New Day, what will the Destiny Empire say about their loss?

On with the show! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: February Week 1**

_**~Footage from last Sunday~**_

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the Lethal Lockdown match! It is your New Year's War main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!

*You see the two teams walking out followed by clips of the match.*

Demetri: Rolf just got knocked out of the cage!

Sarah: Holy crap! That was so close! Ed was almost dead!

*The Eds are out and bleeding bad. Kevin smiles at Rolf and Aries as he sets up Ed. He grabs him and hits the Deadhead! The crowd boos loudly as Ed is motionless. Kevin stands over the knocked out Ed. He drops to his knees saying "It's over."*

Demetri: Kevin is saying it's over.

Sarah: Oh no! It can't be! Ed can't lose the belt! He can't!

*The booing from the crowd is super loud as Kevin covers and the referee counts; 1, 2... The lights suddenly turn off, it is pitch black in the arena. When they come back on, Kevin is dragged off of Ed! The crowd cheers loudly.*

Demetri: What? He just got pulled off!

Sarah: I didn't see who it was that did it!

*He stands up, shocked and angry. Looking behind him, he sees Rolf and Wolf knocked out and no one there except Aries, who is just standing there. He begins to yell at him. Kevin continues to yell at Aries as the lights dim on one side of the cage, making it look dark. Aries sees something behind Kevin and looks shocked. He points behind Kevin, but Kevin isn't paying attention. He continues yelling and Aries continues to point. After a while, Aries is now pointing his finger behind Kevin franticly. Just as Kevin finally turns around, the lights turn on at the side of the cage. In the ring is… **Asheel Din! **The crowd cheers wildly! He is holding a steel chair.*

Demetri: It's… it's Asheel Din! Destiny Empire took him out with a concussion last month!

Sarah: Holy bleep!

*Then, Asheel bashes Kevin on the head with the chair, along with Aries after that. Asheel sets Kevin up and delivers the AND (RKO), right on the steel chair!*

Demetri: AND right on the steel chair!

*Asheel helps Ed up and tells him to go for the Lump Drop. As Ed does so slowly, Asheel gets out of the ring. Ed gets Kevin in position and hits the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: YES! LUMP DROP!

Sarah: It's over for Kevin and the rest of The Destiny Empire!

*Ed goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

*Everyone in the arena is on their feet cheering!*

Demetri / Sarah: YES!

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, The Erupting Eds! And Ed is still PCUW World Heavyweight champion!

*Ed drops to his knees, holding the belt in his hands with Edd and Eddy hugging him. The team continues to pose and the heels are knocked out.*

_**~After the show~**_

*Asheel is walking backstage. He opens up the door to his locker room and is greeted by cheers from the entire face roster, a few tweeners, and Zack. They all go high five and hug him. Ed comes for his turn and wraps him up in a big hug. Then Zack comes up, shakes his hand, and hugs him.*

Zack: Welcome back, Asheel.

Asheel: Thank you, Zack.

Eddy: No Asheel, we have to thank you. *holds up a can of soda.* A toast to Asheel!

*Ed gives Asheel a can of Pepsi.*

Ed: With lots of butter!

*Everyone holds up their soda, clicks their cans together, and drinks. The camera moves to another place backstage, The Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin, Rolf, Wolf, and Aries are the only ones in there. Wolf has his leg bandaged up while the rest are cleaning the blood off their faces. Kevin is looking absolutely angry.*

Cameraman: Kevin, can you describe how you're feeling right now?

Kevin: Go away! Just… just go away!

Cameraman: But-

Kevin: GO AWAY!

*Kevin slaps the camera away. The camera moves out of the room, but stays on the outside.*

Kevin: I can't believe it! Even with a dangerous match like this we didn't win the title! I blew it!

Aries: Kevin, it wasn't your fault. It was Asheel's. If it wasn't for him, we would have the title. He messed with the wrong group of guys.

Kevin: Asheel, you messed with us, now you're going to pay!

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: New Year's War was a very intense pay-per-view! In the Lethal Lockdown match, the Eds were so close to losing the World championship! But the returning "Extreme Icon" Asheel Din came and helped them get the win!

Demetri: If it wasn't for him, Kevin would have the belt right now.

Sarah: And look at a few of the signs in this arena.

*The camera moves around the arena, showing fans holding signs saying, "Empire Got PWND!"*

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd goes absolutely crazy as the Eds' music is heard. They walk out, band aids on their heads, but looking good as they happily slap hands with fans on their way to the ring. Ed holds up his belt proudly.*

Demetri: Through blood, sweat, and tears, mostly blood, the Eds survived the Lethal Lockdown match last Sunday, thus Ed still has the belt.

Sarah: Seven months and counting! Almost eight!

*The Eds stand in the middle of the ring, standing silently for the cheering crowd. The crowd begins to clap and chant…*

Crowd: Empire got PWND! *clap clap, clap clap clap* Empire got PWND! *clap clap, clap clap clap* Empire got PWND! *clap clap, clap clap clap*

Eddy: PCUW Universe, scream for us!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Eddy: Wow! This is amazing! Honestly, we didn't think we'd get out of New Year's War alive. Worse, we didn't think we'd get out of New Year's War with the World title still with us. Thank goodness we did!

*Ed holds the belt up high as the crowd continues to cheer.*

Eddy: However… if it wasn't for one certain person helping us out, we would not be walking out here right now. So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please welcome the return of our good friend, "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

*The crowd continues cheering as Asheel walks out smiling.*

Demetri: There he is! After Destiny Empire took him out with a concussion last month, he got his revenge last Sunday by costing them the World title.

Sarah: Look at the crowd! They are glad he's back!

*Asheel gets into the ring and hugs the three before grabbing a microphone.*

Crowd: Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back!

Eddy: We agree with the fans, Asheel! Welcome back! And we need to thank you on what you did at New Year's War for us. You came when we needed it at the right time, and we can't thank you enough! You took care of Kevin and those other three idiots and helped Ed get the pin, having us still holding the title!

*Edd has a turn with the microphone.*

Edd: Mind if I have a few words? Asheel, what you did last Sunday, it shocked me in a great way. You had the courage to go out there during our dark moment and bring us back into the light. We thought it was all over for us in the end. But you took down Kevin and the others and we saw that we still had a chance to win. And as Eddy said, we can't thank you enough!

*Asheel hugs Edd.*

Eddy: But we do have something to thank you with. To show our appreciation, Ed wanted to give you something.

*Ed moves in front of Asheel and has his turn for the microphone.*

Ed: Asheel, you didn't get it at End of Days because you were taken out, so I'll give it to you as a gift. In four weeks, at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, I'm giving you a chance to face me for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship.

*The crowd erupts.*

Asheel: (without microphone) Really? Are you serious?

Ed: I'm serious. After our match at Survival of the Fittest, I've wanted to face you again. And after what you did for us at New Year's War, you deserve it.

*Ed holds the belt in front of Asheel.*

Ed: What do you say, Asheel? What do you think?

Crowd: You deserve it! You deserve it! You deserve it!

Demetri: Will he accept it?

Sarah: It's a gift from Ed. He should.

*Asheel takes some time to think. He finally responds.*

Asheel: Wow. Um… Ed, that's… really thoughtful of you. But… I can't take the opportunity.

Ed: Why not?

Asheel: I already had a shot and you beat me fair and square. Someone else deserves a shot, give it to them. You don't need to repay me. All I did was help a group of friends.

Edd: No Asheel, you did more than that. You prevented Destiny Empire from winning the title, thus saving PCUW again. Ed is giving you this title shot for appreciation. Why won't you accept it?

Ed: Please, Asheel.

*Asheel thinks a few more minutes. But as he is about to respond…*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Demetri: Oh come on!

*The crowd boos loudly as the entire Destiny Empire team (minus Mitch, Amanda, and Guntep) go out into the ring. Kevin, Rolf, and Aries are like the Eds with band aids on their heads, but Wolf is limping and has a black eye.*

Sarah: Nice shiner, Wolf!

*As they get into the ring, Wolf is yelling at them and pointing to his hurt eye.*

Wolf: Look what you did to me! Look what you did to me!

Eddy: Aww! What's the matter, Wolfie? Did we ruin your pretty little face?

*The crowd laughs. Wolf tries to attack them, but Kevin pushes him back.*

Kevin: No Wolf, you're hurt. *to the Eds* You three think this is over? It's far from it! Asheel interfered in the match and that wasn't supposed to happen! Oh wait a minute, you guys planned it!

*The Eds shake their heads in disagreement.*

Kevin: Yeah! Yeah! And I'll tell you how you did it! Before the match came on, Asheel snuck in under the ring and when the time was right, he came out and cost us the match. And you guys are acting like it was a surprise return. Well, we are not falling for it, dorks!

Edd: For your information, it was not planned! We didn't even know Asheel was at the show!

Kevin: Well, if that's the case, we demand a rematch! So at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, we are going to have a rematch with no interference this time!

Asheel: You idiots don't deserve another shot! This was your last shot and you blew it! Give someone else a chance!

Kevin: We blew it because of YOU! If it wasn't for you, I would have that belt around my waist!

Asheel: Why don't you just shut your big mouth, put your tail between your legs, and get out of here before I slug you?

*The crowd cheers loudly. Before Kevin can yell back…*

Voice: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

*The crowd cheers as Zack walks out.*

Zack: Now Kevin, before you start having a slap and tickle fight, I guess you don't realize that New Year's War was your last shot at the championship. So as long as Ed is champion, you won't get another chance at the title again.

*Kevin and the rest of the Destiny Empire members in the ring start to flail their arms and freak out as the rest laugh.*

Zack: However, I've decided to give Destiny Empire another shot with someone else. So tonight, Eddy will go against one of your friends and if your friend wins, he will face Ed at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. And the person that will face Eddy tonight is… hmm… Wolf Lancaster!

*The crowd cheers and Wolf looks at Zack shocked.*

Wolf: WHAT?

Zack: And another thing, that match will also be a New Day series match! Ta Ta for now!

*Zack heads backstage smiling while the Eds and Asheel smile back and the Destiny Empire is clearly angry.*

Demetri: Looks like Wolf is getting punished tonight. He got punished good last Sunday.

Sarah: This will be fun to watch! We're going backstage to Melanie Woodland with Azure Lee, Chris O'Mac, and Nikki Sierra.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie with Azure, Chris, and Nikki.*

Melanie: Okay thanks guys! I'm here with the Orange City Dragons, the newly formed team! Up next they will face Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, and Guntep Min in a six person mixed tag team match. Azure, you successfully defeated Mitch at New Year's War, but you clearly stated that this is not over.

Azure: It is definitely not over. Mitch and I have hated each other for years after what he did to me in the past. And now, I'm going to do the same thing to him. Mitch, how does your head feel after that Frostbite I gave you Sunday? That was only the beginning, _only _the beginning.

*Azure walks off with Chris and Nikki.*

Demetri: Six person mixed tag team match coming up!

Sarah: Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. Asheel is in there laughing with him.*

Asheel: They are such clowns!

*Zack stops laughing.*

Zack: Asheel, can I ask a question? Why didn't you take Ed's offer to face you at St. Valentine's Day Massacre?

Asheel: I can't take it, Zack. Not now. Someone else deserves a chance.

Zack: He wants to face you. You didn't get your rematch at End of Days because you were taken out four days before, remember?

Asheel: Yes I remember.

Zack: He gladly gave you an opportunity and you turned it down. *pauses* Tell you what, I'll give you a week to think it over. Maybe you'll change your mind.

Asheel: Okay, I'll think it over.

*Asheel begins to walk out of the room.*

Asheel: Although I don't think I'll change my mind.

*Zack chuckles and shakes his head as the cameras return to the ring.*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Six Person Mixed Tag Team match! Introducing first, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, and the PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: After New Year's War, Azure requested this match and Mitch accepted.

Sarah: I can't wait to see this!

(New World by Toby Mac plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents from Orange City, the team of Azure Lee, Chris O'Mac, and Nikki Sierra, the Orange City Dragons! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Azure landed a victory on Mitch three days ago, let's see if he and his team can do it again!

Sarah: Get them!

*The bell rings with Amanda and Nikki starting off. Mitch distracts Nikki, which gives Amanda the first shot to grab her by the hair and push her to the corner. Amanda goes to pull her to the other corner which Nikki reverses, then executes a Monkey Flip. Amanda runs at her, but Nikki kicks her in the gut, knees her in the face two times, and takes her down with a clothesline. Nikki goes to Amanda, who is trying to get away from her. But once she is near her, Amanda pushes her face first into the turnbuckle. She grins as she sets her back up. As she does, Nikki connects with a Diamond Cutter. Amanda instantly gets back up, but is taken down with a Shoulder Block. Nikki goes close to the ropes, to where Mitch distracts her again by pulling on her leg. She turns around and slaps Mitch. But from behind, Amanda kicks her out of the ring.*

Demetri: Nikki got distracted and then kicked out of the ring.

Sarah: Dang Mitch!

*Guntep goes down on the floor and mocks Nikki as he grabs her by the hair. Azure goes down and glares at him. Guntep with a grin lets go of her, but grabs her again and throws her back into the ring. Once she is in, Amanda starts stomping on her. Azure and Chris start to clap for support along with the crowd. Amanda continues on with punches to the head and is shortly stopped by the referee. She grabs Nikki and throws her into the corner again. Amanda pulls her out and delivers a Suplex. When that's done, Amanda goes for an Elbow Drop. But Nikki moves, crawls to the corner, and tags in Chris.*

Demetri: Chris is in!

Sarah: Now Amanda has to tag either Guntep or Mitch.

*Chris waits in the corner as Amanda tags in Guntep. Both men run in with Chris dodging a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes, and hits a Shoulder Block. He attacks Guntep again with a clothesline. Quickly, Chris pulls Guntep into the corner and runs at him. But Guntep kicks him in the face. He runs at Chris, but gets caught and delivers The Street Crash (Snap Forward Fireman's Carry Body Slam)!*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: Nice one!

*Chris covers; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Guntep is back up and Chris lifts him up for a Suplex. Guntep reverses it with an Arm Drag. Chris runs at him, misses a punch, Guntep kicks him in the gut, and hits a DDT. Guntep pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Angry, Guntep punches Chris hard, followed up by two more. He pulls Chris to the ropes with Chris countering. Chris bends over, with Guntep jumping over and tries to go for a roll up. However, Chris grabs his leg and twists it. Guntep is trying to move to the ropes, but Chris keeps it in. That's when Amanda runs into the ring and attempts to pull him out, but Chris lets go and stomps on Amanda's hand. Guntep gets back up and uppercuts Chris down. He takes this time to tag in Mitch.*

Demetri: Great, Mitch is in.

*Mitch gets in and goes to set up Chris when Chris connects with a Jawbreaker followed by a Springboard Moonsault, taking him down. Chris runs to his corner and tags in Azure. But as he runs in, Mitch is able to be on one knee and punches Azure in the gut. He pushes him to the ropes and gives him a series of punches. Mitch pulls him to the ropes and Azure attacks him with an Absolute Zero! Azure screams as he gets pumped up. Amanda is screaming loudly at Mitch.*

Sarah: Oh shut up, Amanda!

*Azure sets up Mitch before grabbing him and hitting a Side Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Amanda comes in and breaks it up. Nikki runs in and takes her outside of the ring while Chris takes care of Guntep. While that's happening, Mitch and Azure exchange punches. Mitch gets the advantage and is about to go for the 3 Seconds of Pain. But as he's about to do it, Azure grabs his head and puts him in position for The Frostbite.*

Demetri: Here we go!

Sarah: The Frostbite is coming!

*Azure delivers it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the Orange City Dragons!

Demetri: What an amazing way to kick off tonight's show!

Sarah: It really was!

*Azure, Chris, and Nikki hug each other in the ring while their beaten opponents lay outside of the ring.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in The Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin is pacing in the room while everyone else is just sitting. Wolf has an ice pack on both his hurt leg and his black eye. He takes the ice off his eye for a second.*

Wolf: Has the swelling gone down just a little bit?

Kevin: *looks at the eye* Still the same as it was three days ago.

Wolf: *groans and puts the ice back on his eye*

Kevin: I just can't believe this! First, Asheel cost us the World championship at New Year's War. Then, I find out that as long as Ed's champion, I'm banned from getting another shot. And then the one member of my team that is unable to compete is forced to in order to get another chance at that belt! I know I've said this a hundred times, but I am sick and tired of this bullcrap! Those Erupting Dorks started it all, and Watkins is making it ten times worse! He somehow knows what we're up to and prevents us from getting it done!

*Kevin stands in front of Wolf.*

Kevin: Wolf, I don't like this as much as you do. But do to that idiots order's, you have to compete. I know because of your hurt leg, Eddy will be attacking it. But do me a favor and please, PLEASE, try to win this.

Wolf: Kevin, I promise I will try. If it's too much though, I don't think I can do it. But I will indeed try.

Kevin: If we don't get another chance at that title soon, it's going to get bad and it's going to get bad fast 'cause I'M TIRED OF THAT FREAKIN' ZACK WATKINS!

*Kevin slams the door shut as the camera returns to the ring.*

Steven's Voice: The Fourth Ryke will begin!

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is a New Day series match! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: This is our first of two New Day series matches tonight.

Sarah: I really hope Steven doesn't win.

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: And making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Let's see if David can win this here.

Sarah: Go David!

*The bell rings with the two circling around each other. Steven goes for an attack and David ducks. They circle again before David stomps on Steven's foot followed by an elbow to the face. He repeats the step a few more times before he rams his knee into his face. David then goes to bounce off the ropes. But as he heads Steven's way, Steven gives a Shoulder Block. He quickly covers; 1... David kicks out. Steven sets David up, with David attacking him with punches. He pulls Steven to the ropes, Dropkicks him, and covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. David sets him up and lifts him up, hitting an Atomic Drop. He follows it up with a kick to the back of the head. He pins again; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. David goes to pick up Steven, but Steven kicks him in the face, stands up quickly, and hits him with a clothesline. Now that David is down, Steven puts him in the Crossface.*

Demetri: Steven's got him in the Crossface!

Sarah: Come on, David! Don't give up!

*David tries to reach to the ropes, but no luck. But just as you think he's going to tap, he uses his free hand to scratch Steven on the side of his face, making Steven let go. With Steven up and checking on his face, David runs at him and connects with a DDT!*

Demetri: Whoa! Nice DDT!

Sarah: And nice touch with the running.

*David pins; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. He picks up Steven, slams him back on the mat hard, and gives a Leg Drop. David covers again; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. As David goes to set him up again, Steven Headbutts him, kicks him in the gut, and connects with a Spinning Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. After slamming his fists angrily on the mat, Steven picks up David and delivers a Side Slam. He then puts his foot on David's neck and tries to choke him. The referee pulls him away after a few seconds and Steven argues with him. As he argues, David is able to stand up and waits in the corner. Steven turns around finally and gets hit with a Big Boot followed by a Single Knee Facebreaker. He covers; 1, 2... Steven kicks out.*

Demetri: David almost had it!

*David gives Steven a few punches before setting him up. But that's when Steven punches him back. Steven throws David to the ropes and he bounces off. As he does, he stops in the middle and Steven bounces off as well. He comes towards David and David goes for the Ice Kick. But he misses and falls on the mat. Quickly, Steven grabs him and delivers the Empire Twist.*

Sarah: No! Not the Empire Twist!

*Steven pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Steven Ryke!

Demetri: Thanks to that pin, Steven has added seven more points to his score in the series.

Sarah: And David is still down in the hole at zero.

*Steven walks out of the ring, staring at the camera and the crowd booing him.*

Steven: Seven more points tonight! World title at New Day, here I come!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Ivory in her regular attire with her belt over her shoulder heading to the ring.*

Demetri: There's one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions. I think she has something to say about her victory over Eliza three days ago.

Sarah: Oh boy! Can't wait to hear this!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to Zack's office. He is talking to someone on his cell phone.*

Zack: Yes, everything is going fine now. I punished The Destiny Empire tonight by having their one member who can't compete have to. …He's facing Eddy, and if he somehow wins, he gets the next shot at the World title. …My Knockout Law search? …Well, that's not going so good. I've interviewed many girls and I can't seem to find the right one. …I may just have to forget about hiring a Knockout Law. …You're right. Maybe I just need to try harder.

*Zack looks up as the camera moves and reveals Willy Blake standing in front of his desk.*

Zack: I'll call you back.

*Zack hangs up his phone.*

Zack: What do you want, Willy?

Willy: Why won't you give me a shot at the World championship?

Zack: *sigh*

Willy: I mean first, you took away my cruiserweight belt, and now you won't let me have this spot? Have me face Ed at St. Valentine's Day Massacre!

Zack: Willy, I won't have you face Ed.

Willy: Why not?

Zack: Because you're not ready.

Willy: I'm not ready? I'M NOT READY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT READY? I'VE BEEN HERE FOR A LONG TIME!

Zack: Alright! Tell you what. I already have something planned for you. Tonight, you are going to face John Williams. If you defeat him, you'll be one of the four wrestlers to be in the Fatal Four Way match for the new PCUW Intercontinental championship at St. Valentine's Day Massacre.

Willy: Hmm… a chance to become the first ever intercontinental champion? Okay, I'll do it. And I'll win tonight!

*Willy walks out of the room.*

Zack: (to himself) No you won't.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

*Ivory walks down the ramp, holding her belt up high and has a smile on her face.*

Demetri: Look at that! At New Year's War, she defeated Eliza, thus getting a shot at the women's title!

Sarah: She deserves it! She fought for it fair and square.

*Ivory stands on top of the turnbuckle and poses with the belt. She jumps off and grabs a microphone.*

Ivory: Wow, luck has just been on my side lately since I debuted, hasn't it? First, Van asked me to be his partner for the mixed tag titles and we won them. Then, I beat that sl*t, Eliza at New Year's War, earning me a shot at the PCUW Women's championship!

*The crowd cheers.*

Ivory: Now I don't mean to brag, but… *chuckles* I've only been here for two months and I'm already making an impact here. It just feels good to be doing something you're proud of. My uncle, who I really look up to, always told me that if you want to accomplish something amazing, do your best and don't give up. And at New Year's War, I did just that. I have to admit, Eliza put up a good fight. But goes to show you, I was the better girl in that ring. And now four weeks at St. Valentine's, I'll face Nazz for the PCUW Women's championship!

*The crowd cheers. But as Ivory is about to continue…*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos and Ivory rolls her eyes as Eliza's and Amber's music is heard. The two walk out, but Nazz is walking out with them.*

Demetri: Nazz is with them. Not looking good.

Sarah: They are just jealous of Ivory because she's actually doing a good job around here.

*The three girls go in and Eliza grabs a microphone as she smiles at Ivory. She shakes her head and chuckles.*

Eliza: Ivory, Ivory, Ivory. You are just so full of yourself, aren't you? Here you are, bragging about on how you beat me at New Year's War. Well, _beep beep beep! _I have a newsflash for you! Your win against me three days ago… was a fluke!

*The crowd boos and Ivory shakes her head in disagreement. Amber takes the microphone from Eliza.*

Amber: Yeah, that's right! That win was a fluke! And I'll tell you why. It's because you cheated!

Ivory: Whoa, whoa! _I _cheated?

Amber: Yes you did! It's the same way you cheated when you and Van won those mixed tag belts, which that belt is supposed to belong to Eliza!

Ivory: So me using my Darkness Approaches move is considered cheating?

Amber: Admit it, Ivory! You cheated! And you know what will happen now? At St. Valentine's Day Massacre, you'll be facing Eliza in a rematch!

*Eliza laughs loudly as Ivory looks at them angrily.*

Ivory: I beat you fair and square! I will face Nazz at St. Valentine's!

*Nazz takes the microphone from Amber.*

Nazz: Hate to break it to you, but the rematch has already been set up. Besides, I wouldn't face you anyway until you happen to beat Eliza fairly.

Ivory: I DID BEAT HER FAIRLY!

Nazz: That's what all cheaters say. So until you wise up and start playing by the rules, you'll never face me for my championship!

*Nazz gives the microphone back to Eliza.*

Ivory: Okay, honestly! What kind of crap are you three smoking? You are the ones that don't follow the rules and yet you're telling me to follow them, which I do! You three are the cheaters!

Eliza: Oh Ivory, you and your crazy talk.

Ivory: (gets in Eliza's face) You know what? I've had it up to here *puts her hand above her head* with you! So why don't you and those two other hookers get out of this ring before I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR LITTLE SK**KY REAR ENDS!

Crowd: Ooooohhhhh!

Demetri: Ivory, no offence, but you're not supposed to say that on here.

Sarah: I don't think she even cares.

*The three girls look at her with their mouths agape. After a while, they pretend to move and are about to get out of the ring when Eliza violently comes back and tackles Ivory to the mat!*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: I knew that would happen!

*The two girls brawl on the mat until Amber and Nazz grab Ivory and start beating up on her. Eliza joins in soon and now all three of them are beating down on Ivory until…*

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers as Mandy Wells rushes down the ramp and into the ring. Amber, Eliza, and Nazz go after her, but she takes Amber and Nazz down with a double clothesline. Eliza comes up behind her and Mandy kicks her in the gut and hits the Down and Out. She repeats the move with Nazz and Amber.*

Demetri: Mandy is here to save the day!

Sarah: And she did it!

*The three heels roll out of the ring as Mandy checks on Ivory. As the heels are about to walk up the ramp, Mandy grabs a microphone.*

Mandy: HEY BRATS! You mess with my friend, you mess with me! So how about this? Next week, you three hookers join me, Ivory, and another partner of our choice in the ring. We'll have a good old six Knockout tag team match!

*The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Looks like we have a match for next week! A Knockout six way!

Sarah: Oh man! I'm excited for this!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Kenny will compete to see if he gets a shot at the hardcore title.

Sarah: He's good, but I'm also rooting for his opponent.

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Missy Bell, from Cherry Falls, "The Oddball", Robert Black! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Robert accepted Guntep's open challenge at New Year's War, but was unsuccessful at winning.

Sarah: He put up a good fight. Let's see if he'll get another chance.

*The bell rings and Robert and Kenny shake hands. They tie up before Kenny throws Robert to the turnbuckle and hits him with an elbow. He grabs Roberts head and hit's a One Handed Bulldog. Kenny pins; 1... Robert kicks out. He pulls Robert to the ropes. Kenny attacks with a clothesline with Robert dodging it. Robert attacks Kenny with a High Knee. He sets him up and lifts him up to land a Side Slam. Robert covers; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. He picks up Kenny again and this time connects with a Vertical Suplex. Robert bounces off the ropes to hit him with a Fist Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. As Robert sets him up again, Kenny is able to connect with a Fisherman Suplex!*

Demetri: There we go!

Sarah: Kenny connected with the Fisherman Suplex!

*Kenny is not finished as he climbs up the top turnbuckle. Once he gets up, he jumps and hits a Diving Leg Drop on Robert. He pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Kenny sets him up, pulls him to the ropes, and hits a Spinebuster. Robert gets back up, but is taken down again with a Big Boot. Kenny covers again; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. By now, you can see Kenny getting a bit frustrated. He sets Robert up again, but gets punched and taken down with a clothesline. Robert picks him up and throws him down with a Body Slam. He then jumps up and hits a Leg Drop. Kenny gets right back up and he slams Robert down on the mat.*

Demetri: It's going back and forth here!

*Kenny doesn't waste anytime as he sets up Robert and is about to go for the Freakout. But as he's about to do it, Robert reverses it and kicks Kenny in the head. Quickly, Robert climbs up the turnbuckle and poses. He then jumps and hits the Insanity Break (Imploding 450 splash).*

Sarah: Wow! What was that?

*Robert goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Robert Black!

Demetri: Excellent! Robert is the #1 contender for the hardcore championship!

Sarah: Get ready for the Oddball, Guntep!

*A replay of the Insanity Break is shown. Back in the ring, Bell is with Robert and he helps Kenny up. They shake hands again before Robert and Bell head to the back. The cameras return backstage, with Willy on his way to the ring when Kolton Hunt appears.*

Kolton: Willy, can I talk to you for a minute?

Willy: Not now. I have to look for Brody before I go out. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago.

Kolton: Please, just real quick!

Willy: *sigh* Alright.

Kolton: Okay. How does it feel to be given a chance to be in a match for PCUW's new championship?

Willy: I honestly don't know what to think right now. However I am going to win this. And you know-

*Willy stops, turns around, and sees Brody there.*

Willy: Where have you been? I called for you five minutes ago, and now it's close to seven minutes!

*Brody goes to respond, but Willy stops him.*

Willy: Oh wait, forget about it. You are going out there to the ring and you will make sure that I win this match! If I don't, you know what will happen.

*Willy and Brody walk off.*

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is a Fatal Four Way Qualifying match! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, "The King of Fire", John Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: This guy is great! He should be in more matches.

Sarah: Yeah! I agree!

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: He's still an idiot.

Sarah: Agreed to that. I don't understand why Brody just leaves him.

*The bell rings and the two tie up. John uses an Arm Drag on Willy, with Willy getting back up and going back down with another one. He stands up again and backs away from John. John poses for the crowd while Willy just stands for a moment. Willy finally gets in front of John and holds out his hand for a handshake, but John slaps it away.*

Demetri: Sorry, Willy.

*At that instant, Willy kicks John in the gut and throws him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Willy then proceeds to pose near the turnbuckle. However, John gets right back up and starts slugging on him. The referee pulls him away after a while. They circle around each other before Willy puts John into a front headlock. John pushes Willy to the ropes, but Willy attacks with a Shoulder Block. Willy runs to the ropes, but as he goes to John, John trips him up by grabbing his foot. As Willy stands up, John lifts him up and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop. He then connects with a Spinning Heel Kick. John pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy crawls to the turnbuckle and uses it to set himself up. John goes over and kicks him. He pulls Willy to the corner, he hits it, and John rolls him up; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy is standing as John jumps on the turnbuckle and hits a Moonsault and covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. As they are up, Willy attempts a Backslide with John landing on his feet. He throws Willy to the ropes and Willy hangs on them as John runs and kicks him out of the ring. John gets the crowd clapping before he bounces off the ropes and flies outside of the ring, hitting Willy!*

Sarah: Wow!

Demetri: That was a smooth move!

Sarah: Right on target too!

*A replay of John's move is shown. Back on the outside, John grabs Willy by the head and pushes him back into the ring. Once they're back in, John climbs up the turnbuckle and hits the Fire Spin! He covers; 1, 2... Willy barely kicks out. Willy then grabs onto the bottom ropes and hangs on. John goes to get him off, but he won't let go. The referee pulls John away and gets distracted as Willy yells at Brody.*

Willy: Get me some brass knuckles! Go under the ring and find them! Get me brass knuckles!

Demetri: Willy is telling Brody to get brass knuckles. I know Brody doesn't want to do it.

*Brody refuses and Willy continues to yell.*

Willy: Get brass knuckles now! Do you hear me? Now!

*Brody finally gives in and goes under the ring. Not even ten seconds later, he hands Willy a pair of brass knuckles. John, who is still with the referee, doesn't notice. With a wide grin, Willy gets back in the ring.*

Sarah: Uh oh! I don't like this!

*Willy puts the knuckles on just as John turns around and BAM! He hits John! The crowd boos loudly as Willy goes for the $pent. He hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Willy Blake!

Demetri: Looks like we were wrong. Willy actually won and he'll be in that four way match for the IC title.

Sarah: But he didn't win it fairly! John had the advantage! Willy cheated!

*Willy walks up the ramp with Brody, who looks upset. The cameras switch backstage showing Kevin with Wolf.*

Kevin: Okay, Wolfie. Remember what I told you; do your best out there and try to win this. We need that World championship!

Wolf: Kevin, I'll try. I don't think I can do it, but I'll try.

*Kevin pats him on the shoulder.*

Kevin: Go get Dorky!

*Wolf walks off as Kevin watches.*

Demetri: The main event for tonight is up next!

Sarah: Don't change the channel!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a New Day series match scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: Making his way to the ring first, representing The Destiny Empire, from Berry River, he is the PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: Maybe the announcer should of said "limping his way to the ring".

Demetri: Haha! Good one, Sarah!

*Wolf stands on the ring apron. Despite his black eye and hurt leg, he still tries to do his sexy entrance.*

Demetri: He's still doing that?

Sarah: Even with a hurt leg and a shiner.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing The Erupting Eds, from Peach Creek, Eddy! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Pretty beaten up from that Lethal Lockdown match, but is still able to compete.

Sarah: Definitely in better condition than Wolf.

*The bell rings and Eddy immediately runs at Wolf, aiming for the leg. Wolf moves his leg in time and Eddy slides underneath him. But Eddy stands up and kicks his leg. Wolf attacks back with punches and is able to lift up Eddy to hit a Body Slam. He goes for a quick pin; 1... Eddy kicks out. Wolf goes on top of him and starts punching until the referee pulls him off. He goes to do it again, but Eddy gives a hard punch to the face and right on the hurt eye! Eddy runs at him and Spears him down. He covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Now Eddy looks down at the leg and smiles. He grabs Wolf's leg and rams his knee on it. Wolf is yelling in pain.*

Demetri: Eddy focuses on the leg again.

Sarah: Take him down!

*After many hits, Eddy stops and sets up Wolf. He bounces off the ropes but strangely Wolf is able to stand up and clothesline Eddy down. Wolf drops down and pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He sets up Eddy, cringing at the pain of his leg. He lifts him up and hits a Gutwrench Suplex. Wolf bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Knee Drop. He covers again; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. As Wolf goes to set him up, Eddy elbows him in the eye, stands up, and Dropkicks him down. Eddy is not done as he grabs him and delivers a DDT. He pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Eddy rubs his fist on Wolf's face before he stomps on him. He runs to the ropes and attempts a Knee Drop, but Wolf moves out of the way and Eddy misses. Wolf runs at him and kicks him in the gut before putting him into a Sleeper Hold. The crowd begins clapping as Eddy tries to get out of the hold. After a while, Eddy does make it out by connecting with a Jawbreaker. Once he gets out, he is about to go for a Facebreaker Knee Smash when Wolf lifts him up and delivers a Fireman's Carry Slam. With Eddy down, Wolf uses his good leg to choke Eddy. The referee pulls him away and they start to argue.*

Demetri: If Wolf wins this, it won't be good.

Sarah: I don't think he will win.

*Wolf's argument with the ref is done as he sets up Eddy. He is about to go for the Cutter when Eddy pushes him away. As Wolf turns around, Eddy connects with the SuckerBreaker!*

Demetri: Oh yeah! SuckerBreaker!

*Eddy looks down, not going for a pin. Instead, he flashes a grin that makes the crowd cheer. He grabs Wolf's hurt leg and then locks in the Money Lock! Wolf is screaming in pain as the hold is on.*

Sarah: Eddy has the Money Lock locked in!

*Wolf is still screaming and is trying to reach the ropes, but is pulled back by Eddy. The referee asks if he wants to tap and he refuses. Eddy is yelling at him to tap. After a few moments, Wolf is still in the hold, grabbing onto his hair. You can see the pain in his face. Finally after about a minute in the hold, Wolf can't take it anymore and has no choice but to tap.*

(Bell rings)

Demetri / Sarah: He tapped!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eddy!

*Eddy doesn't let go after the bell rings until the referee has to pull him off. He stands in the middle of the ring as Wolf is nursing his leg.*

Demetri: Not only did Eddy earn _ten _points in the New Day series, but that means Destiny Empire doesn't get another shot!

*A quick shot of backstage is seen. Kevin is watching the match and has his face in his hands.*

Sarah: Guess Kevin isn't in a very good mood right now.

Demetri: I bet he is! Ladies and gentlemen, thank you and good night!

*Eddy continues posing in the ring as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

The Orange City Dragons (Azure Lee, Chris O'Mac, and Nikki Sierra) def. Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, and Guntep Min

**New Day Series Match: **Steven Ryke def. David Williams

**#1 Contender's Hardcore Championship:** Robert Black def. Kenny Smith

**Fatal Four Way Qualifying Match: **Willy Blake def. John Williams

**New Day Series Match: **Eddy def. Wolf Lancaster

* * *

**Card for St. Valentine's Day Massacre:**

******PCUW Intercontinental Championship, Fatal Four Way:** Willy Blake vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Guntep Min (c) vs. Robert Black

Ivory Gerdelman vs Eliza

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 34**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 (Tied with Ed and Rolf for second place)**

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14** (Tied with Wolf and Jake for third place)

**Asheel Din- 10**

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 0**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

Well, that's that for tonight. Kevin tried to get another shot at the world title, but failed again. What will happen next week?


	20. Chapter 20

Week 2 of February is here folks! What will Asheel's decision about facing Ed be? Will he accept it?

Time for show! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: February Week 2**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside!

Sarah: We got a great show tonight! There will be a six Knockout tag team match coming up, the Second City Saints have an announcement to make about their title shot against Kevin and Rolf, and speaking of Kevin, Asheel Din will be facing Kevin in our main event in a New Day series match!

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins! (Crowd cheers)

*Zack walks out smiling and with a microphone in his hand.*

Demetri: Before we start the show, looks like the boss has to say something.

Sarah: Wonder what he has to say.

*Before Zack is able to speak, the crowd cheers loudly. He smiles.*

Zack: Wow. You guys knew what I was going to say.

Sarah: Maybe because you say it every time you come out here, big bro.

Zack: Anyways, I'm still in a good mood after what happened last week. I started Destiny Empire's punishment by having Wolf face Eddy and of course, Wolf tapped out of the Money Lock. But their punishment isn't over. Tonight, Aries Austin will be facing Double D and if Double D wins, he'll face Aries for the X Division title at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. And of course, you saw the main event tonight is Asheel versus Kevin. Kevin wants revenge at Asheel? Let's see if he can get it.

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: Oh! Speaking of Asheel, I gave him until today to rethink his decision on not taking Ed's offer to face him for the World championship. However, I will give him until the end of the night to make sure. And… uh… I guess that's all I have to say. Man, I thought I'd have more to say. Anyway, enjoy the show!

*The crowd cheers as Zack gets out of the ring.*

Demetri: It may have not been much, but Destiny Empire is still being punished!

Sarah: I hope it's long and painful!

*A split screen is shown showing Mitch Adams on one side, Jake Kimble on the other.*

Demetri: After this quick break, we will have our second Fatal Four Way qualifying match.

Sarah: Who will be the next one to have a chance at becoming PCUW's first Intercontinental champion?

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in The Flawless Girls' locker room. Eliza and Amber are brushing their hair and putting on some makeup.*

Amber: We are going to beat those girls tonight!

Eliza: Of course we are! Especially with Ivory in the ring.

Amber: Eliza, are you wondering who Amanda and Ivory's partner will be for our match?

Eliza: No, why should I? I'm not worried. They probably won't have a third partner. And if they do, it definitely won't be Raven because you took her out with a spinal cord injury.

Amber: I know, but…

Eliza: But what?

Amber: I have a bad feeling about this match.

*Eliza puts down her hairbrush and pats Amber on the shoulder.*

Eliza: Don't worry, we'll win this match. We'll win it!

*As the girls continue to brush their hair, the camera moves to show Mandy and Ivory peeking in from the locker room door. The two turn to each other and smile as the camera returns to the ring.*

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is a Fatal Four Way Qualifying match! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Amanda Lights, from Orange City, Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: He's coming out with Amanda?

Sarah: He's going to use her to his advantage in this match.

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent from Orange City, Jake Kimble! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: If Jake just watches out for Amanda, he'll win this match.

Sarah: Kick Mitch's butt, Jake!

*The bell rings and the two tie up. When they break apart, Mitch chops Jake's chest and then gives him a Big Boot to the face. He pulls Jake to the ropes and connects with a Running Enzuigiri. Mitch pins; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. He grabs Jake by the hair, sets him up, and pulls him to the ropes again. Mitch bends over as Jake runs at him, but Jake stops and attacks with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Jake covers; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Jake waits for Mitch to get back up before he attempts to go for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. However Mitch gets out by giving Jake a Bell Clap and executes is own Suplex. Jake gets back up, but is taken down multiple times with multiple times. Then as Jake gets back up, Mitch gets on top of the turnbuckle and connects with a Flying Forearm Smash.*

Demetri: This match is unpredictable right now.

Sarah: Yeah. One minute, Mitch is in control. The next Jake is.

*Mitch goes for the pin; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. He picks him up and positions him for a Fireman's Carry Slam. But Jake makes it out and hits Mitch with a Roundhouse Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Jake hears Amanda on the outside yelling at him and banging on the mat with her hand. He walks over, looks down at her, and stomps on her hand.*

Jake: Shut up!

Demetri: Jake just told Amanda to shut up!

Sarah: You go, dude!

*As Jake turns around, he gets taken down with another Enzuigiri by Mitch. He grins evilly as he goes on top of Jake and gives multiple punches. But Jake comes back when he Headbutts Mitch. Jake quickly stands up and hits Mitch with a Flying Shoulder Block. He pins; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Jake then picks up Mitch and delivers an Olympic Slam. He isn't done as he bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Moonsault. Jake pins again; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out, with pushing Jake off of him. Jake stands back up and runs at him. But Mitch attacks him with a hard punch to the face. He bounces off the ropes and lands a Leg Drop. Mitch covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Mitch is clearly angry and sets up Jake again. He gets ready to hit a One-Handed Bulldog. As he goes for it, Jake pushes him away, Mitch gets pushed by the ropes, and Jake hits a Superkick! The crowd is going crazy. Jake goes up to the top turnbuckle and signals for his finisher. But then, Amanda pushes him off, making Jake fall down on the mat.*

Demetri: Amanda again!

Sarah: Brat!

*Mitch is back up as he lifts up Jake and delivers a Suplex. The crowd boos as he then runs to the ropes and hits the Show Off Finale. He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Mitch Adams!

Demetri: Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Sarah: That's not fair! Amanda interfered!

*Mitch gets out of the ring and hugs Amanda as they head backstage. The cameras switch backstage where Kolton Hunt is with Edd.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Edd. Double D, later tonight you will face Aries Austin and if you win against him, you'll face him at St. Valentine's Day Massacre for the X Division title. Being a two time champion, how do you feel about a opportunity to get that title again?

Edd: Well like you said, I was X Division champion two times. And to become a third time champion by defeating Aries Austin will be amazing mainly because I'll be taking a belt away from The Destiny Empire. What that group doesn't realize is their luck is running out. It started at New Year's War and it'll only get worse.

*Edd walks away as the cameras switch somewhere else backstage. It shows Mandy and Ivory heading towards the ring.*

Demetri: Up next is the six Knockout tag team match! Knockouts in action!

Sarah: Who have Mandy and Ivory chosen as their partner? We'll see!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns inside Zack's office. He is talking on his cell phone.*

Zack: I-I don't know what to do. I've interviewed twenty girls just this week and nothing! It seems I can't find the right person to be the Knockout Law. …I need to find a Knockout Law soon before the Knockout Division gets out of control. It's beginning to now. …I'm sorry, it's just I need to find one fast.

*Zack stops to listen, then his eyes widen.*

Zack: Of course! Why didn't I think that before? I bet the person I've been searching for is right under my nose and I don't even see it! Thank you for that suggestion! Really, thank you very much! …I'll call her right now!

*He hangs up and dials another number on his phone as the cameras return to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Six Knockout Tag Team match set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, the team of PCUW Women's champion Nazz, Eliza, and Amber, The Flawless Girls! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Lately, these girls have been annoying and insulting.

Sarah: You did see what they said to Ivory, right? She got really mad.

*Eliza and Amber do their normal entrance while Nazz poses in the middle of the ring with her belt.*

(Kaz's TNA Theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, first, the team of one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions Amanda Wells, and one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Well last week, The Flawless Girls really made Ivory pop her cork when she was told that she was going to face Eliza in a rematch at St. Valentine's Day Massacre.

Sarah: And that'll be the only way Nazz will agree to face her.

*As they get into the ring, Ivory mocks Eliza's and Amber's butt shake.*

Demetri: I prefer when she does that.

Sarah: Me too, actually. Now who did they choose as their partner?

Ring announcer: And their partner…

*For a few seconds, it's silent. Then the lights dim and a familiar hard rock song is heard, making the crowd go wild…*

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

Demetri: What…

Sarah: The…

Demetri / Sarah: Heck?

***Raven Wells **appears on the ramp! She is staring downward to the ground as she stands.*

Ring announcer: She is the other half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Raven Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Sarah: I… I thought she was out with a bruised spinal cord!

*Raven lifts her head up and smiles evilly as she goes to the ring. Eliza and Amber are looking frightened. Mandy and Ivory high five Raven as the bell rings with Ivory and Amber starting it off. The two talk trash to each other for a bit before Eliza slaps Ivory behind the head from the corner. Ivory turns around and Amber pushes her to the turnbuckle. Ivory gets back into her face, with Amber tackling her down. She chokes on her and screams at her until Ivory grabs her, puts her down, and punches at her. Nazz and Eliza run in and pull Ivory off, then Raven and Mandy run in and a brawl between the two teams starts. Raven takes Nazz to the outside while Mandy is slugging on Eliza.*

Demetri: Looks like a catfight has erupted!

Sarah: Go good team!

*Ivory grabs Amber by the head and rams her face into the turnbuckle multiple times as Mandy and Raven (who is back in the ring with Nazz) continue to beat down. The referee is finally able to put the girls back in their corners and Ivory tags in Mandy. Mandy gets in, but Amber punches her to the corner. She pulls her to the middle and goes for another punch, which Mandy dodges. She grabs Amber's arm and twists it. Mandy keeps it twisted as she gives her several punches. After that, she puts Amber into a roll-up; 1... Amber escapes. She uses a Side Headlock, but Amber gets out of it and it's her turn to twist Mandy's arm. She elbows it a few times as well. But Mandy pushes her down and starts punching at her. The referee pulls her off and Amber tags in Eliza. With Mandy having her back turned, Eliza attacks her. She stomps on her a few times before setting her up and landing a Single Knee Backbreaker. Eliza pins; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Eliza connects with several punches before pulling her towards the ropes and hitting a clothesline. She covers again; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Eliza throws Mandy to the corner, runs at her, and connects with a Monkey Flip followed by a hard punch to the face.*

Demetri: Mandy really needs to tag.

Sarah: She does and she better do it before Eliza does.

*Nazz is yelling in her corner for Eliza to tag her in. Eliza obeys and tags in Nazz. Nazz runs in, grabs Mandy's head, and slams hit hard on the mat. She grabs it again and this time pulls her head backwards before the referee tells her to stop. Nazz argues with the referee as Mandy is able to slowly make it back up. When the arguing is done, Nazz kicks Mandy in the gut and goes for a Backslide. However, Mandy reverses it with Nazz landing on her feet and Mandy Dropkicking her! Nazz gets right back up, only to be taken down with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. She goes for a pin; 1, 2... Eliza and Amber break it up. Ivory and Raven run in and clothesline the two girls out of the ring. Mandy slams Nazz's head on the mat before she runs to the corner and tags in Raven. The crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Raven's in!

Sarah: Oh yeah!

*At the same time, Nazz crawls to her corner and tags in Amber. At first, Amber refuses because Raven is in there. But she pretends to be brave and gets in. Raven flashes a wicked grin at her before Amber slaps her in the face. Amber yells at her while Raven's grin gets wider. Then suddenly, Raven attacks Amber with a Spinebuster! She gets pumped up for the crowd as Amber runs at her, but she catches her and hits a Scoop Slam. She then runs to the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop. Raven covers; 1, 2... She pulls Amber's head away from the mat. She sets Amber's head back down before she smiles again and signals for the Sharpshooter.*

Demetri: Here it comes!

*Raven grabs Amber's legs, with Amber screaming as she's doing it. She is able to get the Sharpshooter locked in!*

Sarah: It's in! Will Amber tap?

*Amber is screaming in pain, trying to make it to the ropes, but no luck. Finally after a while, Amber taps.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the team of Rock n' Roll Country and Ivory Gerdelman!

Demetri: They did it! They won!

Sarah: And they did it with Raven's Sharpshooter!

*Raven keeps the hold on until the referee pulls her off. As soon as the hold is off, Amber runs out of the ring with Nazz and Eliza. They are about to run up the ramp until Raven grabs a microphone.*

Raven: Hey girls, I'm back!

*The crowd cheers.*

Raven: I have two things for you. *laughs* One, I wasn't really out with a bruised spinal cord. All I had was a bump on the head! I only said it was a spinal cord injury so I could catch you two off guard.

Amber: You're a freak!

Raven: And second thing, Nazz…

*Raven points to Nazz.*

Raven: Remember back in October at Halloween Havok when you took my women's championship away? Well during my time off, I realized that I didn't get my rematch. So I talked to Zack and he agreed that even though it's late, I'll get my rematch. And it'll be at St. Valentine's Day Massacre!

*The crowd cheers as Nazz looks in disbelief.*

Raven: But wait! I'm not done yet! Since it is my rematch for the belt, why don't we up the ante a little bit? Let's make this match at St. Valentine's… **an "I Quit" Match!**

*The crowd goes wild. Nazz is looking freaked out.*

Raven: That's right, Nazz! And in three weeks, I am going to force you to say "I quit"!

*Raven throws her microphone down and laughs as Nazz freaks out.*

Demetri: I don't believe it! Raven will face Nazz for the women's title in an "I Quit" match?

Sarah: This will not be fun for Nazz, but it will be for Raven.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing the Second City Saints on their way to the ring.*

Demetri: There are the #1 contenders for the PCUW Tag Team titles.

Sarah: What will they have to say?

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Second City Saints! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: At New Year's War, the Saints were successful in the Tag Team Turmoil match. With that win, they have become the #1 contenders for the PCUW Tag Team belts.

Sarah: They may have been the fourth team out, but they shocked us when they were able to eliminate the Orange City Blazers.

*You see footage from New Year's War. With Phil down, Don goes for another Split Fire. But Phil lifts his knees up as Don is landing and saves himself. Phil takes this chance to set Don up to the GTS. A mixed reaction from the crowd is heard as he hits it. He pins; 1, 2, 3! Then the end of the match is shown when Colt lands the Colt 50 for the win.*

Demetri: That surely was shocking to all of us.

Sarah: But it's their turn for the shot now.

*Phil and Colt are now in the ring with both of them holding microphones.*

Phil: PCUW Universe, here are the Second City Saints, your #1 contenders for the tag team titles!

Colt: Oh yeah!

*The crowd gives a mixed reaction, but mostly cheers.*

Phil: At New Year's War, we were able to eliminate two teams to accomplish this task. And now our next one is to face Kevin and that foreign weirdo Rolf and win those belts. Because we know how all of you are feeling, you want Kevin and Rolf to be tag champs no more.

*The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: I can agree on that.

Phil: And at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, that's what we'll do. We'll be the ones holding those belts for you and not that jug head and his weirdo friend.

Colt: We will beat the crap out of them and ship them to Hollywood! Then when they arrive, they'll be thrown into the sewer with the other pieces of crap!

*The crowd laughs. Phil looks at his partner weirdly.*

Phil: Yeah… Anyway, the Saints have spoken! See you at St. Valentine's!

Colt: Adíos, crapos!

Sarah: They sure have what it takes.

*The two are about to leave the ring. As they do…*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Demetri: Oh crap!

*The crowd boos as Kevin (who is in his wrestling attire for his match later on) and Rolf walk out with their belts over their shoulders. They stay on the ramp with microphones in their hands.*

Sarah: I knew they would come out.

Rolf: Rolf can't stand this flim-flammery! Rolf can't stand the burden that stands in the ring at this moment! He wants the They-Who-Call-Themselves-City Saints out of there before Rolf enrages like Nano during nighttime fire!

*There is dead silence in the arena for a few seconds.*

Crowd: What?

Colt: What did he say, Phil? Something about his grandfather and a fire at night? Man, he really is weird!

Phil: Uh… English, please?

Kevin: What Rolf means is that he can't stand the words you are saying right now! And like me, we agree that you will not beat us at the next pay-per-view because we are too good for you.

*The crowd boos.*

Kevin: You think just coming out here and talking trash about us will make us weak? I don't think so. I think you two should wise up and grow up before you even think about facing us. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a match to prepare for tonight.

*The two teams stare at each other for a few moments before Kevin and Rolf return to the back. Phil and Colt get out of the ring.*

Demetri: Kevin and Rolf think they're so tough. I know that the Saints will be able to accomplish their task.

Sarah: They better!

*The cameras switch backstage. Brody is sitting in his locker room taping up his wrists when Willy comes up.*

Willy: Brody, this is another shot to get more points up in the tournament! Win this!

Brody: Willy, I know what to do. Can you just not bug me for one day?

Willy: I have to bug you or you won't do your job. Beat Azure and win this! Or more pay will be taken.

*Brody groans as he walks away.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Raven is being hugged by Selena Russo.*

Selena: Welcome back, Raven.

Raven: Thanks, Selena.

*The girls walk opposite directions. Behind Raven, Wolf comes walking up to her. His eye is still hurt, but the swelling has gone down a bit. He puts his hands on her shoulders and she stops.*

Wolf: Why hello there.

*Raven turns around.*

Raven: Lancaster, stay away from me or I'll give you two black eyes!

Wolf: It doesn't matter.

*He moves closer to her.*

Wolf: I just wanted to welcome my girl back to PCUW.

*Raven pushes Wolf away.*

Raven: I am not your girl! Haven't you got that through your head yet?

*Wolf moves back close to her.*

Wolf: When you out there in that ring earlier, you were pretty sexy.

*This time, Raven uses more force to push him away. She then kicks him down to the floor and runs off. Wolf stands back up and smiles.*

Wolf: She will be mine. Someday…

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Stand Clear by M.O.P plays)

Ring announcer: This is a New Day series match set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, Brody Blake! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: I always feel sorry for Brody when is cousin Willy bosses him around.

Sarah: I do too. I hope Brody realizes what he's doing being with Willy.

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: And from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Azure is still down with zero points. A win could get him up in the points.

Sarah: Yeah, I'm hoping he wins this one.

*The bell rings and they exchange punches for a bit before Brody kicks Azure in the thigh. Brody bounces off the ropes, but it's Azure who connects with the clothesline. He gives an Elbow Drop and covers; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Azure sets him up and runs to the ropes. Brody grabs him and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Brody goes on top of Azure and punches at him. After he stops, he stands over Azure before setting him up and giving him an Uppercut. Then Azure rams Brody into the turnbuckle. He uses his boot to choke Brody before the referee pulls him away. Azure does it again with his hand this time.*

Demetri: Azure is trying to weaken Brody down.

Sarah: With a good choking defense.

*Azure backs up and runs at Brody. As he gets there, Brody avoids him with an elbow to the face. Azure goes for another try, but Brody moves and Azure hits the turnbuckle. Brody picks him up from behind and connects with a Side Slam. Azure is on his knees as Brody runs at him and hits a Knee Drop right on his head. While he's down, Brody goes to the top rope and waits. As Azure is standing up, Brody jumps off and hits a clothesline from the top rope!*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: That was wicked!

*Brody pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Brody kicks Azure in the head a few times. The crowd is clapping for Azure's support. After a few punches, Brody sets up Azure and prepares for a Powerbomb. But then Azure lifts him up with a Back Body Drop. Brody stands up, then gets taken back down with a Spinning Heel Kick. Azure waits for Brody to get back up. When he does, he gets Brody in position for the Golden Gate Cross.*

Demetri: The Cross is coming again!

Sarah: Will he make it? Will he get seven points put on the board?

*Azure delivers the move! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Azure Lee!

Demetri: He finally got out of that zero!

Sarah: He's got seven points!

*Azure gets out of the ring and raises his hand in victory.*

Demetri: Coming up, it's Edd versus Aries Austin.

Sarah: If Edd wins, he'll face Aries at St. Valentine's for the X Division title. Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Edd! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: If Double D wins this, he'll get a chance to win the X Division belt back for the third time.

Sarah: I hope Double D does get the shot. I don't like Aries as the champ.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And from Cherry Falls, he is the PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: I admit, this kid is a great athlete and a great fighter.

Sarah: I agree with that too. I just don't like his attitude towards people.

*The bell rings as Aries jumps into the ring and Edd takes him down with an Arm Drag. Aries gets back up as Edd runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits him with a Flying Shoulder Block. Aries goes into the corner and Edd starts stomping on him. He pulls him out and Uppercuts him. Edd pushes Aries back into the corner and gives two more Uppercuts before pulling him to the other corner. He runs at Aries, gives him a knee to the face, and delivers a Suplex. Edd pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. As Aries stands up, Edd grabs him from behind. But Aries elbows him in the face before backing up to the corner. Edd runs at him, but Aries moves and Edd hits the turnbuckle. Aries jumps and hits a Leg Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out.*

Demetri: Good fighting by both athletes so far.

*The crowd is booing at Aries as he gets Edd into a Sleeper Hold. He tightens up the hold as Edd refuses to tap. After a while, Edd is able to stand up. He punches Aries to try and get out of the hold. But Aries keeps holding on and delivers a Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Aries stands up and is about to grab Edd when Edd punches him. He stands up and goes for another one when Aries rakes his eyes. He picks up Edd, but Edd gets out of it. Aries throws Edd down with an Arm Drag and as Eddy stands up, Aries attacks with a Spinning Heel Kick. With Edd down, Aries chokes him with his knee on his neck while yelling something at him. The referee pulls him off as Edd crawls to the ropes and holds onto them. Aries comes back and knees him in the back a few times before setting him up, pulling him to the ropes, and Dropkicking him down.*

Sarah: Not looking good for Double D right now.

*Aries covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Aries looks at the referee in frustration before he grabs Edd by the head and elbows him. But Edd attacks back with a hard slap. Aries hits him with another elbow, then Edd with another slap. Aries gets an advantage on the elbows and starts punching him. He gives Edd a hard punch before he pulls him to the ropes. Edd grabs a hold of the ropes and Aries runs at him, with Edd using a Back Body Drop to lift him over. Aries lands on top of the apron and Headbutts Edd as he sees him. Aries jumps back in and is about to go for a DDT, but Edd reverses it for a roll-up; 1, 2... Aries escapes. Edd runs at Aries, but Aries hits Edd with a Single Knee Facebreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Edd barely kicks out.*

Demetri: Double D almost didn't kick out in time.

Sarah: That scared me!

*Aries looks mad as he stands up and waits for Edd to get up. When Edd does, Aries hits him with a Big Boot. He bounces off the ropes and goes for the Air-Aries. But Edd lifts up his knees and blocks the move. As Aries goes to stand back up, Edd bounces off the ropes and hits the Shining Wizard!*

Demetri: He hit the Shining Wizard!

Sarah: Will it be enough?

*The crowd cheers as Edd covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Edd!

Demetri: Yes! Double D will face Aries for the X Division title!

Sarah: It was tough, but he pulled it off.

*Edd walks out of the ring with a smile on his face. Aries on the other hand, is laying in the ring looking mad. The cameras switch backstage. Asheel is in his locker room getting ready when Melanie Woodland appears.*

Melanie: Excuse me, Asheel. But I want to ask you something. After this match, you will have to give Zack an answer if you are going to face Ed for the World title or not. Have you made a decision?

*Asheel stands still for a second.*

Asheel: You'll just have to wait and see after I defeat Kevin.

*Asheel walks away.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in The Erupting Eds locker room. Edd is just coming in while Eddy and Ed are watching the TV.*

Eddy: Hey Double D! Congratulations!

Edd: Thank you, Eddy.

*Ed is still focused on the TV.*

Edd: Are you alright, Ed?

Ed: I hope Asheel changed his mind.

Eddy: Oh. You're worried about that?

Ed: What if he doesn't accept?

Edd: Ed, he was right last week. Someone else needs a shot and he turned his opportunity down.

Ed: But I want him to face me! I want to repay him for how he helped us at New Year's War.

Eddy: Ed! He'll face you again someday. If he says no tonight, just let him be.

*The Eds focus back on the TV as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a New Day series match scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: First making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: You can see Kevin is still angry about the loss at New Year's War.

Sarah: I'm glad he feels that way! I hope he feels that way for a long time!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, from Peach Creek, "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Asheel is back in action tonight.

Sarah: Hopefully he'll beat the crap out of Kevin.

*Before Asheel is able to get into the ring, Kevin comes out and starts punching on him. Asheel fights back and is able to back Kevin up to the ring. But as he is about to take him inside the ring, Rolf runs down the ramp and attacks Asheel's leg with his tag team belt. He pushes Asheel inside the ring for Kevin as the bell finally rings to start the match. Asheel stands up once in the ring, but Kevin grabs it and takes him down to the mat. He pulls him to the middle of the ring and knees Asheel's leg, then slams it sideways on the mat. He does it once more.*

Demetri: Kevin wants revenge, and he's getting it by weakening Asheel.

Sarah: You can do this, Asheel!

*Kevin goes for another leg attack, but Asheel uses the other leg to push him down. Asheel makes it up and starts punching on Kevin many times. He goes for a big punch which Kevin dodges and gets caught in a Inverted Headlock. Kevin uses the hold to execute a Neckbreaker. He goes to the top turnbuckle, jumps, and hits a Fist Drop right on Asheel's head. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. He punches at Asheel a few times before going back up the turnbuckle. Kevin jumps with a Moonsault, but Asheel moves out of the way at the last second. Asheel is standing up now and sets up Kevin to go for a Twist of Fate. As he is about to do so, Kevin pushes him away. Then from behind, Kevin attacks Asheel's hurt leg, taking him down. He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Kevin rams his knee on the hurt leg again before going for another pin attempt; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Kevin grabs the leg and puts Asheel in a Single Leg Boston Crab. The crowd starts clapping for Asheel as he is still in the game.*

Demetri: Asheel won't give up.

*Asheel is able to roll over and kick Kevin away. He stands up and gets pulled to the corner by Kevin. Kevin walks over to him, only for Kevin to get a boot to the midsection. Asheel punches him a few times before Kevin does so back. They exchange punches before Kevin rams him into the turnbuckle. He connects with a series of Shoulder Blocks to the gut. He puts Asheel's hurt leg on top of the second rope and kicks it. Asheel moves out of the corner, but Kevin kicks the leg. He elbows the leg before putting him into another Boston Crab. Kevin legs go after a while when Asheel doesn't quit and elbows the leg again. He punches Asheel down and signals for the Deadhead. Asheel stands up and Kevin jumps at it. But Asheel pushes him away and Kevin goes into the corner. Kevin elbows Asheel as he runs at him and jumps on the turnbuckle again. Asheel grabs Kevin's leg and throws him on the mat.*

Sarah: Wow! Desperation move by Asheel!

*Asheel is favoring his leg before attacking Kevin with many punches. He follows it with multiple Running Clotheslines. Kevin backs into the corner and Asheel jumps at him for a Body Splash. Kevin moves out of the way and Asheel hits the turnbuckle. Kevin then runs at Asheel, but Asheel grabs him in time and throws him face first right into the turnbuckle! He grabs on Kevin's head and slams it on the mat. Asheel takes this time to climb up the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers loudly.*

Demetri: Oh boy! I think he's about to go for it!

Sarah: He better make it!

*Asheel jumps and lands the Omega Extreme! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Asheel Din!

Demetri: He sure taught Kevin a lesson tonight.

Sarah: Yay! Good to have this guy back!

*Asheel is getting his hand raised by the referee as…*

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

*Zack, who is holding a microphone, comes walking out with Ed. They go into the ring and stand in front of Asheel.*

Demetri: I forgot. We're going to see if Asheel changed his mind about not facing Ed.

Sarah: I really hope he changed it.

Zack: Asheel, last week you turned down Ed's offer to face him for the World title. And I gave you a week to think it over, to make sure you made the right decision. Now, we'll hear the answer. Will you face Ed at St. Valentine's Day Massacre?

*Asheel grabs a microphone and stares at the crowd for a bit.*

Crowd: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Demetri: Has he made a decision?

Sarah: Come on! I want to know!

Zack: Well Asheel, do you have an answer?

*Asheel puts the microphone to his mouth and finally answers.*

Asheel: The answer is still no.

Demetri: Still?

Sarah: What?

Asheel: I already told you, I already had my shot. Give it to somebody else. Ed, I know you want to face me, but I will face you again someday. That day isn't now. I meant it last week, and I mean it now. I appreciate the gift, but I can't take it.

*Asheel gets out of the ring as Zack and Ed watch him.*

Sarah: Asheel still turned it down. Man, I was hoping he would accept it!

Demetri: He's right though. Someone else should get a turn. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us this evening! Good night!

*Asheel stands on the ramp and Zack and Ed watch as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

******Fatal Four Way Qualifying Match: **Mitch Adams def. Jake Kimble

Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) and Ivory Gerdelman def. Nazz and the Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber)

**New Day Series Match: **Azure Lee def. Brody Blake

Edd def. Aries Austin

**New Day Series Match:** Asheel Din def. Kevin

* * *

**Card for St. Valentine's Day Massacre:**

******PCUW Intercontinental Championship, Fatal Four Way:** Willy Blake vs. Mitch Adams vs. ? vs. ?

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Guntep Min (c) vs. Robert Black

Ivory Gerdelman vs Eliza

**PCUW Women's Championship, "I Quit" Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Raven Wells

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Edd

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 34**

**Ed Alba- 17**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17** (Tied with Ed, Rolf, and Kenny for second place)

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14** (Tied with Wolf and Jake for third place)

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 7**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

What? Asheel still says no? Who will face Ed? And Raven is back! Looks like Nazz is in deep trouble! See ya next week!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! Tonight the countdown to St. Valentine's Day Massacre continues. Two friends will team up in a tag team main event. Let's see how it goes.

Showtime! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: February Week 3**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and next to me is my partner, Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: Eleven days away from St. Valentine's Day Massacre! But tonight, we have a good show!

Demetri: That we do! Wolf Lancaster will be defending his television championship against Matthew Hamilton, Matthew's sister Ariyanne will be facing Nazz, and for our main event, Ed and Asheel Din will face off against Kevin and Rolf in a tag team New Day Series match!

Sarah: Sounds exciting! I can't wait to see what happens!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

*The crowd cheers as Asheel walks out.*

Demetri: Asheel is coming out now? He isn't on until the end of the night.

Sarah: Maybe he has something to say. He did say no to Ed's opportunity again last week.

_**~Flashback, last week~**_

Zack: Asheel, last week you turned down Ed's offer to face him for the World title. And I gave you a week to think it over, to make sure you made the right decision. Now, we'll hear the answer. Will you face Ed at St. Valentine's Day Massacre?

*Asheel grabs a microphone and stares at the crowd for a bit.*

Crowd: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Zack: Well Asheel, do you have an answer?

*Asheel puts the microphone to his mouth and finally answers.*

Asheel: The answer is still no. I already told you, I already had my shot. Give it to somebody else. Ed, I know you want to face me, but I will face you again someday. That day isn't now. I meant it last week, and I mean it now. I appreciate the gift, but I can't take it.

*Asheel gets out of the ring as Zack and Ed watch him.*

_**~End Flashback~**_

Demetri: I know how bad Ed felt.

Sarah: Yeah, he really wanted to face him.

*Asheel grabs a microphone and stands in the ring.*

Asheel: Since last week, this has been in my head and I think I should say it. Ed, can you please come out here?

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*Ed walks out with massive cheers, looking at Asheel with a confused look.*

Demetri: Asheel is calling Ed out?

Sarah: What's this about?

*Once Ed gets into the ring, he grabs a microphone and stands in front of Asheel.*

Asheel: Ed, I've been thinking this over the past week, and I think I made the wrong decision. You want to face me, right?

*Ed nods.*

Asheel: I feel bad that I said no to your offer, so I've rethought my decision and now I want to ask you. Ed, can I face you for the World championship at St. Valentine's Day Massacre?

*The crowd cheers.*

Demetri: Asheel changed his mind?

Sarah: Yes!

Ed: Well, no one has gotten the #1 contender spot yet. So, even though you're a week late, yes you can face me.

*The crowd cheers as Asheel and Ed shake hands and hug. As they do so…*

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

*Zack walks out with a microphone in his hand. He gets into the ring and stands with them.*

Demetri: Wonder what the boss has to say about this.

Sarah: Hopefully it's nothing too bad.

Zack: What made you change your mind, Asheel?

Asheel: I just started to feel bad for saying no to Ed's offer. It is a gift from him after all.

Zack: As Ed said, it may be a week late. But I'll still put the match at the pay-per-view on. So in eleven days, I want to see a good match between you two! Will you do that?

Ed / Asheel: Yes sir!

Zack: That's my boys!

*Zack's music plays as the three smile at each other and exit the ring together.*

Demetri: Awesome that Asheel said yes!

Sarah: Totally awesome! Let's go backstage to Melanie Woodland with Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie with Matthew and Ariyanne.*

Melanie: Everybody, I'm here with the Hamilton siblings. Matthew, up next you'll face Wolf Lancaster for the TV title. How do you feel about getting a shot for the title?

Matthew: Well Melanie, Ari and I haven't been in much action since debuting here. But I am grateful for Zack giving me this shot. Tonight it's not just for the belt, but I am getting really annoyed watching Wolf stalk Raven Wells. Hopefully I'll get that belt and knock some sense into him.

Melanie: Now Ariyanne, you requested this match against Nazz. What is your reason for that?

Ariyanne: Nazz is hanging with the wrong crowd and messing with the wrong people! Tonight, I'm going to do what Matt will do to Wolf, knock some sense into her and teach her a lesson!

*Matt and Ari walk away.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return to the Destiny Empire locker room, where Kevin and Rolf are the only ones in there.*

Kevin: Seriously? No, SERIOUSLY? Asheel went ahead and accepted the World title match? That belt should be ours, Rolf! If it wasn't for Asheel at New Year's War, we would have the belt right now! I would be the one defending that title at St. Valentine's! And even after Asheel said no last week, Zack still gives him the shot? I can't believe this!

Rolf: Kevin Boy, we'll beat Dim-Witted Ed Boy and Extreme Icon Asheel Boy tonight. We'll beat them harder than Nano's shoe on bath night.

Kevin: …What?

Rolf: Do you have sea cucumber in your ears, Kevin Boy?

Kevin: Never mind. You're right about one thing; we will take those dorks down tonight. Then at St. Valentine's, we'll take down the Second City Saints.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Television championship. Making his way to the ring, from Berry River, he is the current PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Well, Wolf's shiner is almost healed up.

Sarah: Hopefully Matt can give him another one.

(Devour by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: And from Peach Creek, the challenger, Matthew Hamilton! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Matthew gets a chance at the TV title tonight.

Sarah: Let's hope he can do it! I have faith in him!

*The bell rings as the two lock up. Matthew puts Wolf into a Side Headlock. Wolf lifts up Matthew, but Matthew flips over and is able to land on his feet. He attacks with a clothesline. Wolf gets back up and hits Matthew with a Cradle DDT. He picks him back up and delivers a Fireman's Carry Slam. Wolf pins; 1... Matthew kicks out. Wolf climbs up the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Sit-down Splash. Matthew moves at the last second and Wolf misses. Matthew kicks Wolf's back before bouncing off the ropes and Dropkicking him. He covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. As Wolf gets back up, Matthew lands a Hip Toss. He goes for a quick pin; 1... Wolf kicks out. Matthew bounces off the ropes and as he comes to Wolf, Wolf takes him down with an Arm Drag. Matthew runs at him, but gets hit with an elbow to the face. Wolf then slams Matthew to the mat and pins; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out. Before Matthew has a chance to move, Wolf grabs him and throws him into the turnbuckle. He kicks him in the midsection a few times before backing up and doing the Bronco Buster.*

Demetri: I know we've said this a million times, but that move is disgusting!

Sarah: Couldn't agree with you more!

*When he's done, he backs into the corner and runs at Matthew for a Splash. But again, Matthew moves and Wolf's face hits the turnbuckle. As he is checking on his face, Matthew runs up and connects with a Spinebuster. The crowd cheers as he lets out a scream. He waits for Wolf to get up before landing a Back Body Drop on him. Matthew bounces off the ropes to hit a Leg Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. It's Matthew's turn to throw Wolf into the turnbuckle. He gives him a few chops before running to the other corner and running at him. Wolf attacks with a Big Boot, then as Matthew is having his back facing him, Wolf jumps on top of the turnbuckle and jumps off to hit a Flying Thrust Kick. He pins; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out. Wolf goes on top of Matthew and starts punching at him until Matthew pushes him off. The two run at each other at the same time and hit a Double Clothesline, both men going down.*

Demetri: Double Clothesline! Both men are down!

*The referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... Matthew starts to get up… 4... Both men are now standing. Wolf runs at Matthew, but Matthew hits him with a High Knee. He goes for a cover; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Matthew sets up Wolf and gives him multiple punches before pushing him towards the ropes and connecting with a Dropkick. He looks at the crowd and starts clapping as he signals for his finisher.*

Sarah: I think he's ready!

*Wolf gets up, Matthew kicks him in the gut, and gets set up for the Isle of Pain (Book of Eli).*

Demetri: Here it goes!

Sarah: Come on, Matthew! Do this!

*Matthew goes for it. But then Wolf makes it out. Matthew turns around and Wolf grabs his head and hits the Cutter.*

Demetri / Sarah: No!

*Wolf covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, and still PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster!

Demetri: Crap! Matthew was so close!

Sarah: He did his best. Maybe next time.

*Wolf walks up the ramp, holding his belt up high. The cameras switch backstage, showing Eric Peterson on his way to the ring.*

Demetri: There's Eric Peterson. He will be competing in the Fatal Four Way qualifying match coming up.

Sarah: Don't change the channel!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. He is talking on his cell phone again.*

Zack: I did it! I got a Knockout Law! …She'll be introduced after St. Valentine's. …I actually got it done! …What next? …Well, I'm thinking of hiring some new talent. …I know, the roster is huge. But I heard about these three guys that just came to town and they want to come here. …They're huge where they came from. …*sigh* Yes, the roster is large, but I will not do brands. It's too complicated. Anyway, yeah I'm excited. …I better go now. …Okay. …Bye.

*Zack hangs up as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is a Fatal Four Way Qualifying match! Introducing first,

from Berry River, Eric Peterson! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: About time Eric gets back into action!

Sarah: Last time we saw him in action, he defeated The Gourd back in December.

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny Thunder! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: For me, Eric is my choice.

Sarah: Johnny better not win this one! We have one Destiny Empire member in the Fatal Four Way already!

*As Johnny gets walks to the ring, Eric kicks him away before getting out of the ring and pushing Johnny in. The bell rings and Eric unloads punches. The referee pulls him off as Johnny uses this chance to bounce off the ropes, but gets picked up and slammed on the mat by Eric. Eric waits for him to get up, then Suplexes him back down. He pins; 1... Johnny kicks out. Eric picks up Johnny and is about to go for a Brainbuster. But Johnny is able to make it out, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Shoulder Block. Johnny picks up Eric and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex. As Eric stands up, Johnny goes to the top of the turnbuckle and connects with a Missile Dropkick. He covers; 1, 2... Eric kicks out.*

Demetri: Eric is doing a good job at fighting Johnny.

Sarah: Let's hope he can keep Johnny from winning.

*Johnny puts Eric into a Sleeper Hold. The crowd claps for support as Eric tries to break out. After a while, he gets to his feet and is able to get out. Eric runs to the ropes, but Johnny attacks him with a Spinning Heel Kick. He picks up Eric and lands another Northern Lights Suplex, only this one looked more painful. Johnny goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eric kicks out! He bounces off the ropes as Eric sits up and kicks him back down. Eric sits up again, but gets hit again with another kick. He pins again; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. Frustrated, Johnny sets him up and is about to go for a Powerslam. But Eric is able to escape and hits an Electric Chair Drop. Eric bounces off the ropes and lands a Fist Drop on Johnny. He covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Johnny sits back up, which Eric uses a kick to the face to put him back down. He stomps on Johnny a few times before setting him up and he hits a Powerslam!*

Demetri: Eric's got it!

Sarah: Now there's hope in this match!

*Johnny gets back up, Eric takes him down with an Arm Drag, then hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Eric sets Johnny up, but Johnny attacks back with a sudden clothesline. Johnny bounces off the ropes and goes for another one. Eric dodges, but Johnny gives him a Calf Kick. Johnny uses this time to drag Eric to the corner. He sets Eric in the corner and runs to the opposite side. He runs at Eric, but at the last second, Eric moves. Behind Johnny, Eric attacks him with a Spear.*

Demetri: That was a hard hitting Spear!

*Eric then takes Johnny and takes him up to the top of the turnbuckle with him. He sets him up and lands the Ragnarok!*

Sarah: He got the Ragnarok!

*The crowd cheers as he goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Eric Peterson!

Demetri: Eric is the third one put into the Fatal Four Way!

Sarah: IC title, here we come!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Nazz with her belt looking worried. Kevin comes up to her.*

Kevin: Don't worry, Babe. You can beat Ariyanne. There's no way you can lose to her.

Nazz: It's not that. I'm worried about the "I Quit" match at St. Valentine's.

Kevin: Oh that?

Nazz: Yes that! Raven will kill me!

Kevin: Relax, Nazz! Get it together. Once you get out there in eleven days and face her, the adrenaline will cause you to kill her!

*Nazz stands up and leaves the room.*

Nazz: Thanks for the pep talk.

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the announce table. Raven has a pair of headphones on and is sitting between Demetri and Sarah.*

Demetri: We are back live on PCUW. For the Knockout match coming up, we have the challenger for the PCUW Women's championship, Raven Wells, joining us on commentary. Now Raven, I have to ask, what gave you the idea to go against Nazz for the belt in an "I Quit" match?

Raven: I just felt like it was a good match to face her in. She's been screwing girls over the belt for months and in eleven days, I'll end it when I force her to say the words "I quit".

Sarah: I can't wait to see that, Rave.

Raven: Thank you, Sarah.

(Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: This Knockouts contest is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Peach Creek, Ariyanne Hamilton! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Ari's brother competed earlier tonight and was unsuccessful. Let's see if she can get a win.

Sarah: I think she can. She's a tough fighter.

Raven: I agree with you, Sarah. I have a lot of faith in Ariyanne. She's a tough fighter and doesn't give up.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: And from Peach Creek, she is the PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

Crowd: Raven's gonna kill you! Raven's gonna kill you! Raven's gonna kill you!

Demetri: Listen to the crowd!

Sarah: Looks like I'm not the only one wanting Raven to beat the crap out of Nazz.

Raven: The fans are right; I will kill her.

*The bell rings and Ariyanne begins with kicking Nazz in the gut. She follows it with a Roundhouse Kick along with an Arm Drag. She goes for another one, but Nazz catches her and goes to connect with a Neckbreaker. Ariyanne slips out of it and clotheslines Nazz out of the ring. As Nazz stands up, Ariyanne Slingshots over the ropes and lands on her. The crowd cheers as she makes it. Ariyanne pulls Nazz to the steel steps and Nazz hits them shoulder first. Ariyanne goes at her, but Nazz pulls her and she goes face first into the steps. Nazz lifts her up and slams her down on the floor! The referee's counting is 6 as Nazz pushes Ariyanne back into the ring. Nazz picks her up and delivers a Headlock Takedown. She pins; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Nazz looks over at Raven at the announce table before setting up Ariyanne and giving her a Backbreaker. She bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop for another pin attempt; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Nazz puts Ariyanne into a Cobra Clutch. Ariyanne is able to slowly slip out. When she does, she kicks Nazz hard in the face.*

Demetri: Whoa! Nazz may be hurt in the face from that kick!

Sarah: It looked hard enough to break her nose!

Raven: If it isn't, I'll make sure it breaks.

*As Nazz checks her nose to see if it's bleeding, Ariyanne lands a Bulldog on her. She covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Ariyanne bends down to grab her, but Nazz goes for a roll-up; 1, 2... Ariyanne escapes. The two stand up, with Ariyanne running at Nazz for a Spear. Nazz moves out of the way and Ariyanne runs into the turnbuckle shoulder first. She pulls Ariyanne out and lifts her up. She delivers an Over-the-Shoulder Piledriver onto her and covers; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Nazz is shocked and goes on top of her and gives her multiple punches. She stops after a while and climbs up the turnbuckle. She poses for the crowd, signaling her finisher.

Demetri: No…

Sarah: Not her Elbow Drop!

Raven: I'll definitely get her if she makes it.

*Nazz jumps for the Starstruck Elbow Drop. But Ariyanne unexpectedly moves and Nazz misses.*

Demetri: Yes!

Sarah: Nazz missed!

Raven: Alright!

*Nazz slowly stands up. While she does, Ariyanne waits for her in the corner. When Nazz is fully up, Ariyanne charges at her and hits a Spear! But she is not finished as she sets her up for the Sin & Punishment.*

Demetri: Here we go!

Sarah: She's going to take Nazz down!

Raven: *grins*

*Ariyanne hits it and goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Ariyanne Hamilton!

Demetri: Ariyanne did it! She defeated the champion!

Sarah: She did good work! Wait, where are you going, Raven?

*Ariyanne heads backstage as Raven takes her headphones off and goes into the ring with a wicked grin on her face. She stands behind Nazz as Nazz stands up. When she does and turns around, Raven attacks her with a Spinebuster! The crowd cheers as she stands in the ring silently. Her grin gets wider when she steps out of the ring and looks underneath.*

Demetri: Raven's got something up her sleeve.

*After a little looking, Raven takes out a chain.*

Sarah: Oh no! Oh no! Raven's going to start on Nazz early!

*Nazz is in the ring recovering from the Spinebuster as Raven slides back in. Quickly, she wraps the chain around Nazz's neck tightly, choking her! The crowd cheers as Nazz is screaming and kicking her legs in fear as she tries to escape.*

Demetri: She's choking Nazz!

Sarah: She's getting her ready for their match in eleven days.

Raven: Say it, Nazz. Say the words that you'll say in eleven days. Say it!

*Nazz continues screaming.*

Raven: Say "I quit!"! SAY "I QUIT!"!

*Nazz continues to scream, then after a while, Raven tightens the chain. Finally…*

Nazz: I… I… I quit!

Raven: What? What was that?

Nazz: I quit!

Raven: I can't hear you…!

Nazz: I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!

*Raven finally releases Nazz from the chain. Nazz lays in the ring coughing. Raven grabs a microphone.*

Raven: Well, looks like I have the advantage at St. Valentine's Day Massacre! In eleven days, Nazz! I'll force those words out of you just like I just did! I'll make you scream those words out so the whole world can hear how I embarrassed you! In the words to one of my favorite songs, "Now your nightmare comes to life." And your nightmare will come to life at St. Valentine's!

*Raven laughs evilly.*

Raven: Sleep tight, Nazz.

*Raven drops the microphone and leaves the ring while Nazz stays laying in the ring and coughing.*

Demetri: Wow. Looks like Raven is ready to hurt someone.

Sarah: Nazz better watch out! Raven is in a hurting people mode!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. All the members except Wolf for some reason are surrounding Nazz, who is crying and still coughing. Kevin is trying to calm her down.*

Kevin: Nazz, calm down. You'll be alright.

Nazz: No! I'm not! She's going to murder me!

Katherine: No she's not. She just did that to scare you.

Carter: Kath is right. Raven can't do anything that violent.

Aries: Just have faith in yourself, Nazz. You know you can beat her.

*Nazz starts to calm down, but she still is coughing and releases little sobs.*

Nazz: I'm sorry everyone. It's just I've never been in a match like this and it's getting me nervous.

Kevin: *hugs Nazz* It's okay, Babe. We all get scared at points in our life. Tell you the truth, I was scared during the first Ultimate X match.

Nazz: Thank you, Kevin.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Berry River, Alex Starr! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The "starr" of PCUW has come! Well, a star I should say.

Sarah: He may not be _the _star, but he is a good one.

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd! (Crowd boos.)

Demetri: PCUW's evil doer is back in action.

Sarah: Maybe Alex can take care of him. He's a tough athlete.

*Gourd slowly walks to the ring. Before he can get in, Alex flies over the ropes and hits him on the outside. The bell rings as Alex starts punching on Gourd. Gourd pushes him away; Alex almost hits the steel steps. Gourd runs at Alex, but Alex moves and Gourd hits the steps. Alex kicks him in the leg a few times before pushing him into the ring. Gourd stands up and backs into the corner while Alex stands on the opposite side. He runs and hits a Body Splash. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Gourd grabs him by the throat. Before he can make a move, Alex bites his hand to get out. The referee shouts at him when Gourd grabs Alex's throat again. Alex pushes the arm away, bounces off the ropes, ducks over a punch from Gourd, and hits a kick to the head. But it doesn't put Gourd down. Alex bounces off the ropes again, but gets hit in the face with Gourd's elbow.*

Demetri: Ow!

Sarah: That's gotta hurt!

*Alex struggles to stand up after that attack. Eventually he slowly makes it to the corner while Gourd watches. Alex stands up in the corner as Gourd pulls him hard to the opposite side, making Alex fall on the mat. Alex slowly tries to stand up my grabbing the ropes. Gourd on the other side runs at Alex and squashes him in the corner!*

Demetri: I wouldn't want to be Alex right now!

Sarah: Me either! If that was any harder, Gourd could've flattened him!

*After a breather, Gourd grabs on Alex's head and punches him. He grabs Alex by the head again and pulls him up. Alex fights back with punches and is able to escape the hold. He bounces off the ropes, but as he goes to Gourd, Gourd grabs him and puts him into a Bear Hug. For a while, Alex is struggling to get out. Finally after about a minute, he punches Gourd's face and gets out. He runs at Gourd again, but gets hit with a Big Boot. Gourd grabs him again and throws his head hard on the mat. He then picks up Alex and lifts him high for a Gorilla Press Drop. But Alex slips out and kicks Gourd on the back of the head and down on the knee. Alex bounces off the ropes again, Gourd catches him, Alex jumps and Dropkicks him down!*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: Amazing display by Alex!

*Alex takes this time to climb up the turnbuckle. As Gourd turns around, Alex jumps and hits the Dark Star Press. He pins; 1, 2... Gourd barely kicks out. Alex gets on top of Gourd and punches him many times. When he is done, he climbs up the turnbuckle again. The crowd cheers as he signals for another try at the Dark Star Press. But as he gets prepared, Gourd goes to the ropes and hits them, causing Alex to fall off the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Gourd pushed on the ropes!

Sarah: Looks bad for Alex again.

*Gourd sets up Alex and the crowd boos as he prepares him for the Gourdy Slam.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: I can't watch!

*Gourd delivers the Gourdy Slam! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, The Gourd!

Demetri: Alex tried, but The Gourd was just too tough for him.

Sarah: He didn't go down without a fight.

*The cameras switch backstage in The Erupting Eds locker room. Eddy and Edd are with Ed and Asheel, getting ready for the match.*

Eddy: Are you guys ready to beat the crap out of Kevin and Rolf again?

Ed: Always ready, Eddy!

Asheel: So am I. Ready, willing, and able!

Edd: You sure you don't want us to come out with you? The Destiny Empire could come out and interfere.

Asheel: I think we're fine, Double D. They're banned from ringside anyway.

Edd: I mean for after the match.

Ed: Come out if they do come after us!

Asheel: Yeah, if they come out, you can help.

Eddy: Sounds good! Now get out there and get them!

*Just then, Kolton Hunt comes in.*

Kolton: Um Ed, Asheel. Excuse me but I want to ask, what is your strategy going into this match tonight?

Asheel: What kind of a question is that?

Ed: You know it, we'll be Kevin and Rolf as hard as we can! Let's go, Asheel!

Asheel: Let's do this!

*Ed and Asheel leave the room.*

Demetri: The tag team main event is up next!

Sarah: Don't go anywhere!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Raven is standing in the hall talking on her cell phone.*

Raven: I know! It's fun to be evil sometimes. …I can't wait to embarrass her in eleven days and also get my women's championship back. …Did you see? I made her run and cry to her boyfriend! …Ah, if she does think of tricking me to not be in the match, I'll drag her by the hair and force her. …Yeah, I'll do that. Well, I have to go. …See ya. Bye.

*Raven hangs up and turns around. Behind her, Wolf comes up and puts his hand on her. He then strokes his finger under her chin.*

Raven: *groan*

Wolf: Hello again, sweetheart.

Raven: Lancaster, are you deaf or something? I've told you a hundred times: Leave me alone!

*Wolf moves his hand down her waist.*

Wolf: Well, maybe I am deaf. Deaf with love.

*He flashes a seductive grin before Raven pushes him away.*

Raven: STOP!

Wolf: Raven, you know I can't stop. Your beauty sets my heart blazing. It's something I can't control.

Raven: Nice try, Casanova. But you're not getting my heart blazing.

*She begins to leave, but Wolf pulls her back.*

Wolf: Give me a chance. I am a great man to be in love with.

*He pulls her close.*

Wolf: Why don't we hang out?

*He tries to kiss her neck, but she struggles away.*

Raven: Go away! Leave me alone!

Wolf: Okay. Fine, I'll go.

*Before he walks away, he looks at her.*

Wolf: We'll be together someday.

*The camera switches to the announce table.*

Sarah: Wolf is not only getting on Raven's nerves, but on mine as well.

Demetri: I agree. Now ladies and gentlemen, before we get to our main event, during the break Zack made an announcement. In two weeks on the Wednesday after St. Valentine's Day Massacre, the PCUW Knockout Law will be revealed. He finally found someone and we'll see after the pay-per-view.

Sarah: Oh boy! Who has Zack chosen to be in charge of the Knockouts?

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team contest is a New Day series match and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*The crowd cheers.*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, they are the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: In eleven days, these two will be facing the Second City Saints for the tag team titles.

Sarah: I can't wait for the belts to be taken away from them.

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These two are partners tonight, but will be opponents in eleven days.

Sarah: And we just found that out tonight.

*Ed and Asheel run into the ring and start hitting on Kevin and Rolf. The bell rings as Ed pushes Kevin to the mat and attacks with a knee to the face. He pins; 1... Kevin kicks out. Ed pulls Kevin to the ropes, then clotheslines him out of the ring. Quickly, Ed tags in Asheel and Asheel hits a Diving Crossbody onto Kevin! Asheel pushes Kevin into the ring and covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Asheel pulls Kevin into the corner and runs at him. Kevin counters with a kick to the face, then jumps on top of the turnbuckle and lands a Flying Clothesline. Kevin tags in Rolf. Rolf sets Asheel up, Headbutts him, then grabs him and hits a Powerslam. He pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Rolf throws Asheel into the corner, Body Splashes him, and delivers a T-Bone Suplex. He pins again; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Rolf lifts up Asheel and slams him on the mat. He stands over Asheel and slaps at him.*

Demetri: Don't mess with him, Rolf.

Sarah: I agree. Asheel can get aggressive.

*Rolf keeps up the slapping until Asheel kicks him away. Asheel stands up and goes to tag in Ed. But before he can, Rolf grabs him by the hair and pulls him back. Rolf tags in Kevin and the two stomp on him. Kevin picks up Asheel and lands a Side Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Kevin goes for a Hip Toss, but Asheel reverses it with a Double Knee Backbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Asheel crawls to his corner, attempting to make a tag. Kevin grabs his foot and pulls him back. Asheel is able to hit Kevin with a clothesline. He sets Kevin up and is about to go for a Twist of Fate, but Kevin pushes him away, bounces off the ropes, and Shoulder Blocks him. Kevin covers; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out.*

Demetri: Asheel needs to make a tag soon.

Sarah: If he doesn't, the match won't end well.

*Kevin uses his foot to choke Asheel. The referee pulls him off and Kevin argues with him. When the arguing is done, he grabs Asheel by the hair and yells "You messed with us!" in his face before punching him. He keeps punching until the referee pulls him off again. This time, Kevin gets furious at the referee and starts pushing at him. Behind him, Asheel is standing up, waiting. The referee threatens to disqualify Kevin if he touches him again. Kevin is about to hit the ref, but holds it back. He turns around and gets hit with a High Knee by Asheel. Asheel runs to his corner and tags in Ed.*

Demetri: Ed is in!

Sarah: Here we go!

*The crowd cheers as Ed climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick on Kevin. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Kevin kicks Ed in the face and tags in Rolf. Rolf runs in, but Ed executes a Back Body Drop followed by bouncing off the ropes and hitting an Elbow Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Kevin runs in and breaks it up. Asheel runs in and grabs Kevin's head and hits the AND on him as Rolf grabs Ed and delivers a Headlock Backbreaker. With Ed down, Rolf climbs up the turnbuckle. He jumps for the Old Country Splash, but Ed moves at the last second and Rolf lands on the mat. Quickly, Ed gets Rolf in position for the Scorpion Death Lock.*

Demetri: The Scorpion Death Lock!

Sarah: He's putting Rolf in it!

*Ed gets the submission hold locked in. Rolf struggles to get out and even tries to move to the ropes. But Ed pulls him back to the middle of the ring. Finally after many seconds, Rolf taps out!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here's your winners, Asheel Din and PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!

Demetri: Not only did Ed make Rolf tap and won the match, Ed also has ten more points added to his New Day series score.

Sarah: What a good team! Ed and Asheel are a good team!

*Ed and Asheel stand next to each other and look at each other. Ed holds out his hand and they shake as the crowd cheers.*

Sarah: That's respect right there.

Demetri: They do have a good amount of respect for each other. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us, see you next week!

*Ed and Asheel pose for the crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster def. Matthew Hamilton

******Fatal Four Way Qualifying Match:** Eric Peterson def. Johnny Thunder

Ariyanne Hamilton def. Nazz

The Gourd def. Alex Starr

**New Day Series Match: **Ed and Asheel Din def. Kevin and Rolf

* * *

**Card for St. Valentine's Day Massacre:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) vs. Asheel Din

******PCUW Intercontinental Championship, Fatal Four Way:** Willy Blake vs. Mitch Adams vs. Eric Peterson vs. ?

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Guntep Min (c) vs. Robert Black

Ivory Gerdelman vs Eliza

**PCUW Women's Championship, "I Quit" Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Raven Wells

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Edd

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 34**

**Ed Alba- 27**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17** (Tied with Rolf and Kenny for second place)

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14** (Tied with Wolf and Jake for third place)

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 7**

**Kevin Lewis- 0**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

WOO! Asheel changed his mind! Looks like he will face Ed at the pay-per-view after all. Next week is the final show before St. Valentine's Day Massacre.


	22. Chapter 22

This is it, the final show before St. Valentine's Day Massacre. What exactly will happen tonight? Read and see!

Let's go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: February Week 4**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside!

Sarah: We are just four days away from St. Valentine's Day Massacre! And we have a good show to prepare you for it!

Demetri: A championship will be put on the line tonight. Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman will be defending their mixed tag team titles against Mitch Adams and Amanda Lights.

Sarah: And also our main event will be Eddy and Edd going against Guntep Min and Johnny Thunder. This is going to be good!

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Fatal Four Way Qualifying match! Introducing first, from Orange City, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: This is the fourth and final Fatal Four Way qualifying match. We'll see who the four competitor is.

Sarah: I really hope it'll be Chris.

(Gold Medal by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Orange City, "The Modern Day Hitman", Carter Sullivan! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Carter is finally making his debut tonight in this match.

Sarah: The Modern Day Hitman? That's what he calls himself?

*The bell rings as the two tie up. Chris pushes Carter followed by a Dropkick, causing Carter to fall down on the mat. Carter gets back up, but Chris hits him with a clothesline. He picks up Carter to deliver a Tilt-a-Whirl Suplex. Chris springboards off the ropes and manages to do a Corkscrew Somersault and transitions it into a Leg Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. Chris sets up Carter, but Carter pokes him in the eye. Carter then connects with a Neckbreaker onto Chris. He elbows Chris in the face before going for the cover; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Carter picks up Chris and throws him on the mat with a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes to do a move, but Chris uses an Arm Drag to take him down. Carter gets back up, only to be taken down with another Arm Drag. Chris goes to do another one when Carter picks him up and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex.*

Demetri: I would be careful if I was Chris.

Sarah: This is Carter's first match, so you never know what will happen.

*Carter goes on top of Chris and starts punching at him. Chris is able to get back up, but Carter takes him back down with a Running Lariat. Carter pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. He sets up Chris again and connects with a Running Frog Splash. Now Chris is down again, Carter puts him in a Crossface. Chris tries to fight it with support from the crowd. Carter keeps tightening the hold the harder Chris tries to make it out. After a while, Chris is able to stand up with Carter still holding onto him. With all of his strength, Chris falls backwards as hard as he can, slamming Carter on the mat.*

Demetri: Oh! Carter may have hurt a rib there!

Sarah: I agree!

*Chris covers; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. He sets up Carter before delivering a Springboard Moonsault, then floating it over into an Inverted DDT. Chris pins again; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. He goes to set Carter up again, but Carter punches his face and Headbutts him. Carter quickly stands up, bounces off the ropes, hits a Flying Shoulder Block. He kicks Chris in the face to keep him down and covers, but Chris kicks out before the ref could make a count. Carter puts his hands on Chris's neck and goes to choke him until the referee pulls him off. He argues with the referee for a bit before stomping on Chris a bit. Carter bounces off the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop. But Chris moves at the last second and Carter misses. As Carter stands back up, Chris hits him with a Big Boot, followed by a few clotheslines. He then picks up Carter and hits a Modified Cross-Armed Iconoclasm.*

Demetri: He's back in the game!

Sarah: Nice Iconoclasm!

*Chris waits in the corner as Carter tries to stand up. When he finally does, Chris runs at him and connects with the O'Mac Driving Slam (Standing Sit out Spinebuster Pin)!*

Demetri / Sarah: WOW!

*Chris pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Chris O'Mac!

Demetri: Chris is the fourth and final competitor in the Fatal Four Way match for the Intercontinental title!

Sarah: He did a good fight! Proud of him!

*The cameras switch backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin is watching on the TV and looks disappointed.*

Kevin: Darn it, Carter!

Katherine: Don't be hard on him, Kevin. It's only his first match.

Kevin: Sorry, Katherine. It's just I'm not in a good mood right now.

Ben: Why are you in a bad mood?

Kevin: Because I don't have the World title!

Amanda: Kevin! Let it go! It was Asheel's fault you didn't get the belt!

Kevin: Exactly! And he faces Ed in four days for the title!

Ken: Let's injure one of them, so one can't compete.

Kevin: We did that at End of Days, and that didn't work too well. And Rolf and I will be facing the Second City Saints this Sunday for the tag team belts. That one I'm not too concerned about because we will beat them.

Rolf: You're right, Kevin Boy! We will defeat They-Who-Call-Themselves-City Saints!

Kevin: Rolf's right. So let's just focus on keeping the tag team belts for now. We'll take care of Asheel later.

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. The Second City Saints are shown walking down the hallway when Kolton Hunt comes running up to them.*

Kolton: Phil! Colt!

*They turn around and see him.*

Kolton: I just need to ask a quick question. Are you two prepared for your tag team championship match for this Sunday?

Phil: Kolton, you ask stupid questions. Of course we're ready! The Saints are always ready! For the past few months, we watch tag team after tag team going after those belts. And now, it's our turn. This Sunday, it'll be our turn to have those belts around our waists. So next time the fans see the Second City Saints on PCUW, we will be the new PCUW World Tag Team champions!

Colt: Kevin! Rolf! You better watch out! We will not go easy on you! The Second City Saints won't go down without a fight! And we won't go down until we win those belts! So get ready for some butt-whippin'!

*The crowd cheers and the Saints walk off as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Last week after Nazz was defeated by Ariyanne Hamilton, she had the crap scared out of her by Raven when she tried to choke her.

Sarah: Raven really scared her! Let's have another look at that.

*You see footage from last week. Ariyanne heads backstage as Raven takes her headphones off and goes into the ring with a wicked grin on her face. She stands behind Nazz as Nazz stands up. When she does and turns around, Raven attacks her with a Spinebuster! The crowd cheers as she stands in the ring silently. Her grin gets wider when she steps out of the ring and looks underneath. After a little looking, Raven takes out a chain. Nazz is in the ring recovering from the Spinebuster as Raven slides back in. Quickly, she wraps the chain around Nazz's neck tightly, choking her! The crowd cheers as Nazz is screaming and kicking her legs in fear as she tries to escape.*

Raven: Say it, Nazz. Say the words that you'll say in eleven days. Say it!

*Nazz continues screaming.*

Raven: Say "I quit!"! SAY "I QUIT!"!

*Nazz continues to scream, then after a while, Raven tightens the chain. Finally…*

Nazz: I… I… I quit!

Raven: What? What was that?

Nazz: I quit!

Raven: I can't hear you…!

Nazz: I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!

*Raven finally releases Nazz from the chain. Nazz lays in the ring coughing. Raven grabs a microphone.*

Raven: Well, looks like I have the advantage at St. Valentine's Day Massacre! In eleven days, Nazz! I'll force those words out of you just like I just did! I'll make you scream those words out so the whole world can hear how I embarrassed you! In the words to one of my favorite songs, "Now your nightmare comes to life." And your nightmare will come to life at St. Valentine's!

*Raven laughs evilly.*

Raven: Sleep tight, Nazz.

*Raven drops the microphone and leaves the ring while Nazz stays laying in the ring and coughing.*

Demetri: It caused Nazz to cry to Kevin.

Sarah: Nazz is a scaredy cat!

*Nazz grabs a microphone and stands in the ring.*

Crowd: Raven's gonna kill you! Raven's gonna kill you! Raven's gonna kill you!

Nazz: Alright! Just to make everybody clear, I am not afraid of Raven Wells!

*The crowd boos.*

Nazz: I have an explanation on what happened last week. It was unexpected, I didn't see her do that, and I got in panic mode when that large bike chain got wrapped around my neck. It was a moment of survival, I didn't know what was going on. When I saw it was her attacking me, I calmed myself down.

Demetri: No you didn't! You yelled "I quit!".

Nazz: I was not scared! I just tried making Raven think I was. And with me crying, that's part of the mind games.

Sarah: Liar! She was clearly freaked out!

Nazz: So for those of you that think I was really afraid, you're wrong! I'm as brave as I'll ever be! Prepare to lose this Sunday, Raven! Prepare to say "I quit."!

*Nazz flashes her belt as she smirks to the crowd.*

Sarah: Nazz is so full of-

*Just then, the lights turn out, then dim back up a bit. After some silence, evil female laughing is heard in the arena, making Nazz look freaked out.*

Demetri: Oh boy!

Raven: Oh Nazz! I'm over here!

*Nazz turns and Raven appears on the titantron. The crowd cheers when they see her.*

Raven: You really think people are going to think that you're not afraid of me? Nice try, girl, but last week it was clear you were afraid of me. When I wrapped that bike chain around your neck, you were kicking and screaming! And then, you went and cried to your boyfriend. You're telling everyone you're not afraid of me and that's not true, now is it? This Sunday, Nazz, I'll make you shout out the words "I quit.". No wait! Better yet, I'll make you scream them out! I'll beat you so badly that you'll have to scream those words out in order for me to stop! Not only that, but I'll also take back my women's championship. So be prepared to have the worst beating of your life this Sunday.

*The titantron turns off and the lights turn back on fully. Nazz is standing in the ring, frightened. Then behind her, Raven appears with a steel chair! The crowd cheers once again.*

Sarah: Raven has a steel chair! But wasn't she just on the titantron?

*Nazz turns around and… BAM! Raven bashes her right in the face with the chair! Raven then uses the chair to choke Nazz by pushing it on her neck. Nazz is gagging and coughing for air.*

Demetri: Raven is in vicious mode!

Sarah: She really wants to get Nazz to say "I quit." in four days.

Raven: This Sunday, Nazz! This Sunday, those two dreadful words will be forced out of your mouth!

*Raven finally takes the chair off Nazz's throat and Nazz lays there coughing. Raven stands over her before walking backstage.*

Demetri: Up next, Kevin will be in action. He will face David Williams in a New Day series match.

Sarah: Let's go, Dave!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Corey Dominic is sitting in his locker room when Van walks in.*

Van: Hey dude.

Corey: Hey man!

Van: Can I ask you a quick question?

Corey: Sure. What is it?

Van: Is it okay if me and Ivory use "My Time" when we go out for our match tonight? Just for tonight.

Corey: Why are you asking me that? Of course you can! She's your partner now too.

Van: But you're still mine. Just wanted to make sure.

Corey: I wish you both luck tonight.

*The two hug each other.*

Van: Thanks, Corey.

Corey: Anytime.

*Van walks out as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a New Day series match! Heading to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: One half of the tag champs tonight, but may not be in four days.

Sarah: He better not be! The Saints will whip them!

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: And making his way to the ring, from Peach Creek, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Both of these boys are with zero points on the board. One of them is going to get out of that hole.

Sarah: David should get points on the board.

*The bell rings as the two circle around each other. Kevin charges at David, but David grabs him and throws him into the turnbuckle. He kicks him many times before backing up and hitting a Body Splash. David pulls Kevin to the ropes, who attacks David with a Shoulder Block. David gets back up, but Kevin clotheslines him down. Kevin picks him up and executes a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. David tries to get up and Kevin waits. When David is up, Kevin runs at him to hit a Big Boot. David dodges it and kicks Kevin in the face. Kevin stands back up and is instantly hit with fists. David punches Kevin back into the corner. David runs to the opposite corner as Kevin is able to pull himself up on top of the turnbuckle. As David charges at him, Kevin boots him in the face, then gives a Missile Dropkick from behind. Kevin covers; 1, 2... David kicks out.*

Demetri: Kevin is currently in control of this match.

Sarah: Try harder, Dave!

*Kevin sets David up and goes for the Deadhead. David pushes him away and takes Kevin down with a Dropkick. Kevin gets back up, but David kicks him in the head, taking him back down. David waits for Kevin to stand up. When he does, David runs for a clothesline. But Kevin reverses it and pulls David into the corner. He then clotheslines David in the corner. Kevin pulls David out of the corner, lifts him up, and hits a Pumphandle Drop. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop on him. Kevin pulls David to the ropes, David dodges a clothesline, but gets hit with a fist to the face. He pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. Kevin picks up David and tries to land him down with a Scoop Slam. David tries to go for a roll-up, only to get kicked in the face. Kevin pins; 1, 2... David kicks out.*

Demetri: David just will not give up.

Sarah: He'll do anything to lose that zero on the board.

*Kevin picks up David and throws him into the corner again. He kicks him multiple times before the referee pulls him away. Kevin then runs at him, but David gives him a boot to the face. While Kevin has his back facing his opponent, David climbs up the top rope, and jumps and hits a Frog Splash. David runs to the ropes and gives Kevin a knee to the gut. He then grabs his head and delivers a DDT. David goes for the cover; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Kevin stands up and David kicks him on the side of the head. David picks Kevin up and is about to go for the Slam Down From the Jam Town (Powerbomb). Kevin however is able to get out of the move by rolling underneath David. David dodges a kick from Kevin, but gets hit with a punch. He picks up David and slams him down with another Scoop Slam. David struggles to stand back up. As he does, Kevin stands in the corner waiting, preparing for the Bull Tackle.*

Demetri: That look in Kevin's eye!

Sarah: No! David, look behind you!

*David stands up and turns around. Suddenly, he is taken down by Kevin charging at him with the Bull Tackle. The crowd boos as he goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kevin!

Demetri: Looks like Kevin was the one getting out of that zero tonight.

Sarah: He has seven now! But at least he's still at the very bottom.

*Kevin raises his tag team belt up high at the crowd and smirks as he walks up the ramp. The cameras return backstage, showing Johnny Smith giving his brother Kenny Smith a high five before walking off.*

Demetri: Another member of the EWO is in action next.

Sarah: More EWO action!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Kevin walking.*

Kevin: You see that? I just beat David Williams and now I have seven points in the New Day series! I finally got out of that hole!

*He holds up his belt.*

Kevin: Phil Hardy, Colt Anderson, this Sunday Rolf and I will embarrass you. You think you're the next biggest tag team in PCUW? Think again.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Hunt You Down by Saliva plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, Johnny "The Wind" Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: From past matches, Johnny Smith has some amazing in-ring skills.

Sarah: He's like another Evan Bourne!

(Sleeping Giant by 10fold plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Lemon Brook, Christopher House! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: One half of the new tag team, Blackout. I heard from people that he is called Abomination.

Sarah: I can see why.

*The bell rings and Johnny instantly takes Christopher down with a Springboard Hurricanrana. Johnny goes on top of Christopher and unloads with punches. The referee pulls him off, Johnny stomps on Christopher. Christopher stands up, but is taken down with an Inverted DDT by Johnny. He goes to stomping again, then stops when the referee tells him to. Christopher all of a sudden pushes Johnny to the ropes. As Johnny runs back, Christopher slams him on the mat. Christopher puts him into a Reverse Chinlock. Johnny is able to get out easily however and gives Christopher a Jawbreaker. He stands up and delivers a High Knee! Johnny connects with more punches before going with another Hurricanrana. Christopher is on his knees as Johnny goes to the top and Leg Drops right on his head! Johnny covers; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. Johnny goes to pick up Christopher, but Christopher grabs him and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. But once again, Johnny is able to break away from the hold and flips Christopher over him.*

Demetri: Johnny is doing a good job fighting back.

Sarah: Nice job!

*Christopher throws him into the corner. Johnny tries to climb up the turnbuckle, but Christopher attacks him with a clothesline into the corner taking him down. Christopher pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Johnny stands up, only to be taken back down with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Christopher picks him up and puts him on the apron. He drags him through the middle rope and grabs his head. He DDTs him and goes for the cover; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Christopher starts to get angry and stomps on Johnny a few times. But Johnny kicks him in the face, stands up and hits him with a Spinning Heel Kick. Johnny executes a Back Body Drop on Christopher followed by a Flying Clothesline.*

Demetri: He's doing it!

Sarah: Get him, Johnny!

*Johnny pins; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. Johnny quickly runs up the turnbuckle and jumps for the Air Wind. However, Christopher is up and he catches Johnny just as he falls. He then falls back for a Fallaway Slam! Christopher covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Christopher slams his fists on the mat before setting up Johnny. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Johnny charges at him with a Spear. And again, he climbs up the top rope, signaling for the Air Wind.*

Demetri: He's going for another shot at the Air Wind!

Sarah: Let's hope he makes it this time!

*Johnny jumps and he makes it! He pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Johnny Smith!

Demetri: Impressive win by Johnny!

Sarah: Very impre-

*Jack House suddenly appears behind Johnny and attacks him. Johnny does his best to fight back, but Jack keeps slugging on him. After a while, Kenny runs out and starts slugging on Jack. The Smith boys work together on Jack until Christopher is up and attacks Kenny from behind. They set them up, them Jack attacks Johnny with the Jacked Up (2 Powerbombs followed by a Jackknife Powerbomb). Now it's Christopher's turn with Kenny. He gives him a few punches before bouncing off the ropes and hitting the Carbon Footprint! The two stand over Johnny and Kenny and raise their arms as their music plays.*

Demetri: They just laid out the Smith brothers!

Sarah: This does not look good.

*The cameras switch backstage. Ivory is putting an armband on when Van comes in. She smiles as she sees him.*

Van: Ready to go?

Ivory: Ready when you are.

*Ivory grabs her belt and the two walk off.*

Demetri: PCUW Mixed Tag Team championships on the line!

Sarah: Next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Kenny and Johnny are stumbling when Melanie comes up.*

Melanie: Pardon me, boys. But could you possibly describe what happened out there?

Johnny: What happened? What happened was that I had the victory on Christopher and out of jealously, his brother came out and attacked me! And when Kenny came out to help me when I needed help, Chris got up and joined his brother with the beating.

Kenny: Those guys aren't going to be a good tag team here if they are going to attack the people that defeat them. I was taken down with a Carbon Footprint! They'll have to learn with dealing with losses and not attacking people out of anger.

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage, showing Jack and Christopher.*

Jack: Why did I do that? I did it because that little runt was able to defeat my brother in his first single's match! And we have another reason, we're looking for competition!

Christopher: Zack won't give us any, so we'll just find someone to fight! All PCUW tag teams, watch out because it may be you!

*The cameras return to the ring.*

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship! First up, the challengers from Orange City, the team of Amanda Lights and Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

*Mitch and Amanda go into the ring. Mitch pulls her close once they get in and he kisses her.*

Demetri: Save that for after the match!

Sarah: Yeah, when you lose!

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

Ring announcer: And heading to the ring, they are the current PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, the team of Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Two impressive competitors who aren't afraid to fight.

Sarah: They will definitely still have the belts in the end.

*Van and Ivory pose with their belts before clicking them together and handing them to the referee. The bell rings with Van and Mitch starting it off. They circle around each other, then tie up, but break apart. They tie up again, and break apart again. Amanda is in the corner yelling "Tag me in!". While watching Van, Mitch tags in Amanda. Van is about to go back outside the ring and have Ivory go in when Amanda pulls him back by the arm. She flirts with him a bit; touching his hair and moving her hands down his chest. But that ends quickly when Ivory runs in and clotheslines her down. She goes for a quick pin; 1... Amanda kicks out. Ivory sets her up, pulls her to the ropes, and runs at her with a High Knee. She picks up Amanda and delivers a German Suplex on her. Ivory bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop. She pins; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. Ivory grabs her by the head and is about to go for a Spinning Neckbreaker. Amanda pushes her away and is able to connect with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. It's her turn to go for a cover; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Mitch is in the corner cheering Amanda on.*

Demetri: Ivory was in control until Amanda did that.

Sarah: I'm sure she'll make it back in.

*Amanda pushes Ivory into the corner and chokes her with her boot. She tags in Mitch. The two pull her away from the corner and Mitch pulls Amanda, causing her to run into Ivory. The referee pushes Ivory away and tells Van to get in. Van runs in and starts ramming on Mitch with punches. He bounces off the ropes, but Mitch counters with a Shoulder Block. Van stands back up as Mitch climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with a Flying Forearm Smash. Mitch pins; 1, 2... Van kicks out. He punches Van a few times before setting him back up and pulling him to the ropes. Van dodges a Running Enzuigiri before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Springboard Clothesline. He covers; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Van pushes his boot on Mitch's neck and tries to choke him. After a few seconds, the referee pulls him off. Van looks over to the corner, where Amanda is yelling at him. Due to the distraction, Mitch attacks Van from behind. He blows Amanda a kiss before taking Van down with a One-Handed Bulldog.*

Demetri: Darn that Amanda!

Sarah: She always has to help out her man!

*Mitch goes for a cover; 1, 2... Van kicks out. He sets up Van again, pulls him to the ropes, and hits the Running Enzuigiri this time. Mitch smiles to the crowd and they boo him as he runs to the ropes and connects with the Show Off Finale. However, Van moves out of the way at the last second and Mitch misses. Van kicks Mitch on the back of the head before setting him up and delivering a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop. But do to the exhaustion, Van can't go for a cover. Ivory is in the corner, desperate to get tagged in.*

Demetri: Ivory's waiting for a tag.

Sarah: And so is Amanda.

*Crawling, Van makes it to Ivory and tags her, at the same time Mitch tags in Amanda. They both run in with Ivory attacking with a Dropkick. Amanda gets back up, but is taken back down with a clothesline, then another. Ivory then drags Amanda to the top of the corner turnbuckle, sets her up, and lands a hard Superplex! The crowd cheers as she goes for a pin; 1, 2... Mitch comes in and breaks it up. Van runs in and starts punching on Mitch. Both Van and Ivory pull their opponents to the ropes and catch them as they're running to them for a Scoop Slam. They nod at each other before bouncing off the second rope and they both hit Springboard Legdrops on their opponents.*

Demetri: Team work!

Sarah: This is how it's done!

*Like their first tag match together, Van and Ivory let out a scream getting the crowd pumped up. They wait for Mitch and Amanda to stand up. When they do, they get the two in position for their finishers.*

Demetri: Looks like it's over for Mitch and Amanda!

Sarah: Yes!

*They land their finishers! Ivory pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman!

Demetri: I knew they could still have the titles!

Sarah: Of course they could. They're better than Mitch and Amanda.

*Van and Ivory hug as the referee hands them their belts and raises their hands. Mitch and Amanda look angry with their loss. The cameras switch backstage, showing Eddy and Edd on their way to the ring.*

Demetri: Coming up after the break is our main event. be Eddy and Edd will bgoing against Guntep Min and Johnny Thunder in a tag team match.

Sarah: Here we come! Main event time!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the announce table.*

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, we are back here live on PCUW. Let's hope you all remember that St. Valentine's Day Massacre is this Sunday! And after this pay-per-view, we will be on the road to PCUW's biggest pay-per-view of the year, New Day!

Sarah: Salt Lake City, here we come! Let's go over wait we have for this Sunday.

Demetri: Alright. The PCUW Intercontinental champion will finally be crowd this Sunday. Mitch Adams, Willy Blake, Eric Peterson, and Chris O'Mac will compete in a Fatal Four Way to become the first person to hold that belt.

Sarah: Ivory Gerdelman will be facing Eliza once again. This time, it's official. If Ivory does win, she will get a shot at the women's title, hopefully.

Demetri: And speaking of the women's title, Nazz is in trouble in four days! She's going to face Raven Wells for the championship in an "I Quit" match. The only way to win is to force your opponent to say the words "I quit.".

Sarah: Nazz is dead! The Second City Saints finally get a tag team title shot against Kevin and Rolf. Will they prove they are one of the best tag teams in this company?

Demetri: The hardcore championship is put on the line when Guntep Min faces "The Oddball" Robert Black. Robert faced him in the open challenge at New Year's War, and he gets another chance.

Sarah: Edd has a chance to win his X Division belt back. He'll face Aries Austin for the title in four days. Hopefully he can get it back.

Demetri: And the main event, it's Ed versus Asheel Din for the World Heavyweight title! Asheel finally agreed to take Ed's offer and will face him this Sunday at St. Valentine's Day Massacre.

Sarah: That one I can't wait to see. I want to see them have a good match.

Demetri: Dead and Bloated by Stone Temple Pilots is the official theme song for St. Valentine's Day Massacre.

Sarah: Oh boy! Now it's time for the main event!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Making their way to the ring first, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of PCUW Hardcore champion Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min and Johnny Thunder! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: These two are good athletes, but not my style since they are teamed with Kevin.

Sarah: I really hope Guntep loses his belt in four days!

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing The Erupting Eds, from Peach Creek, the team of Eddy and Edd! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Have we said that The Erupting Eds are the most elite team in this company?

Sarah: Yes we have, and they are. They proved it at the last pay-per-view!

*The bell rings with Eddy and Johnny starting it off. They have a stare down before Johnny pushes Eddy. That causes Eddy to run at Johnny and clothesline him. Despite being smaller, Eddy is able to deliver a Hiptoss. He then sets Johnny up and attacks him with a Single Knee Facebuster. Eddy pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Eddy grabs Johnny by the hair and tags in Edd. As Eddy climbs to the top turnbuckle, Eddy twists Johnny's arm. When Eddy gives the signal, Edd jumps off, hitting a Leg Drop on Johnny's twisted arm. Eddy throws Johnny to the ropes and tries to clothesline him. But Johnny attacks with an elbow to the face. He then connects with a boot to the face. Johnny tags in Guntep. Guntep goes in and stomps on Edd for a bit before bouncing off the ropes and hitting an Elbow Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out.*

Demetri: The Eds won't give up that easily.

Sarah: Nice try.

*Guntep sets Edd up and gives him a DDT before tagging Johnny back in. Johnny picks Edd up and is about to go for a Northern Lights Suplex. But Edd makes it out and connects with a kick to the side of the head. Johnny is still standing, therefore Edd runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Springboard Clothesline to take him down. Edd pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Before Edd can make a move, Johnny chops him in the chest. Johnny picks up Edd again and is able to deliver the Northern Lights Suplex this time. He stomps on him before going for the pin; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Johnny runs to his corner and tags in Guntep. Edd is standing up, but Guntep attacks with a Dropkick from behind. He then bounces off the ropes, flips in the air, and lands on Edd for a cover; 1, 2... Edd kicks out.*

Demetri: I admit, that was kind of cool.

Sarah: Yeah, but The Eds are cooler.

*Guntep grabs Edd and lands a Belly-to-Back Suplex on him. He then climbs up the turnbuckle and executes a Moonsault on top of him. He pins; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Angry, Guntep sets him up, Side Slams him, and Knee Drops him. Guntep then tags in Johnny again. Johnny runs in, but is suddenly slammed on the mat by Edd! Quickly after that, Edd tags in Eddy. Eddy runs in and clotheslines Johnny many times. He pulls Johnny to the ropes and takes him down with an Arm Drag followed by a Leg Drop. Eddy covers; 1, 2... Guntep breaks it up. Edd runs in and pushes Guntep out of the ring.*

Demetri: Out goes Guntep.

Sarah: Bye-bye!

*Eddy waits for Johnny to get up. When he does, he prepares for the SuckerBreaker. Johnny elbows Eddy in the face to get out of the move. He picks up Eddy, about to go for the Perfect Slam. Eddy however makes it out and reverses it with the SuckerBreaker!*

Demetri: There it is!

Sarah: He got the SuckerBreaker the second time!

*Eddy goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Eddy and Edd!

Demetri: What a good way to end the final episode before the pay-per-view.

Sarah: The Eds got another victory!

*Just then, Ed and Asheel Din run out to celebrate with them. They hug and raise each other's hands. After a while however, Ed and Asheel stare at each other. The crowd cheers as Ed is seen saying something to Asheel. He then raises the World championship belt up high.*

Sarah: In four days, those two will face off!

Demetri: And for the World title. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching! See you at St. Valentine's Day Massacre!

*Ed and Asheel continue to stare as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

******Fatal Four Way Qualifying Match:** Chris O'Mac def. Carter Sullivan

**New Day Series Match: **Kevin def. David Williams

Johnny Smith def. Christopher House

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship: **Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman def. Mitch Adams and Amanda Lights

Eddy and Edd def. Guntep Min and Johnny Thunder

* * *

**Card for St. Valentine's Day Massacre:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) vs. Asheel Din

******PCUW Intercontinental Championship, Fatal Four Way:** Willy Blake vs. Mitch Adams vs. Eric Peterson vs. Chris O'Mac

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Guntep Min (c) vs. Robert Black

Ivory Gerdelman vs Eliza

**PCUW Women's Championship, "I Quit" Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Raven Wells

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Edd

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 34**

**Ed Alba- 27**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17** (Tied with Rolf and Kenny for second place)

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14** (Tied with Wolf and Jake for third place)

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 7**

**Kevin Lewis- 7**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

Wow! Raven is ready to murder Nazz and Ed and Asheel are ready for their match! Who will come out victorious this Sunday?


	23. St Valentine's Day Massacre

Ladies and gentlemen, here we are, St. Valentine's Massacre! Who will come out on top tonight? Will the Saints win the tag titles? Will Ivory get her shot? Will Ed still have his title! Find out!

Off we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: St. Valentine's Day Massacre**

*You see a couple sitting on a hill together.*

Valentine's Day, a day of love…

*You see the couple kissing.*

A day of care…

*They hold hands.*

And a day of wonder.

*The boy hands the girl a Valentine card.*

But tonight, Valentine's Day is…

*The couple looks behind them and they suddenly scream. They run off as a tall mysterious man with a mask almost hits them with an ax.*

…a day of massacre!

*A few shots of blood spraying (not too gory) and people screaming are shown before the man with the ax is shown again.*

Sometimes, Valentine's Day isn't all about love.

*The man holds up the ax, which suddenly turns into the PCUW World championship belt.*

Sometimes, people can get hurt. And tonight, a massacre happens. Welcome to…

*The man removes the mask, revealing himself as Ed.*

Ed: St. Valentine's Day Massacre!

*The screen goes completely black. Then it fades in on a blood stained room as…*

_I am smellin' like the rose_  
_that somebody gave me on_  
_my birthday deathbed I am smellin' like the rose_  
_that somebody gave me_  
_'cause I'm dead & bloated_

*Dead and Bloated by Stone Temple Pilots begins playing as clips from the past four episodes appear, including Raven hitting Nazz with a steel chair, Edd beating Aries, and Asheel hitting the Omega Extreme on Kevin.*

_I am smellin' like the rose_  
_that somebody gave me on_  
_my birthday deathbed_

*You see Ivory looking angrily at Eliza.*

_I am smellin' like the rose_  
_that somebody gave me_  
_'cause I'm dead & bloated_

*You see the Second City Saints walking out. During the next part, you see all four Fatal Four Way match competitors winning their matches and posing for victory.*

_Ohh yeah, and she says it's natural_  
_I feel I've come of age_  
_When she peeks I start to run _

_Ohh yeah, and she says it's natural_  
_I feel I've come of age_  
_When she peeks I start to run_

*During this part, Eliza, Guntep, Nazz, Aries, Asheel, Kevin, and Rolf appear.*

_You can't swallow what I'm thinkin'_

*Then Ivory, Robert, Raven, Edd, Phil, and Colt appear. Ed appears at the very end, holding the World title.*

_You can't swallow what I'm thinkin'_

*Dead and Bloated continues playing as the intro to St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: We are LIVE in Salt Lake City, Utah at PCUW St. Valentine's Day Massacre! This is Demetri Lancer with Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Late Valentine's I should say. Tonight, we get to see Knockouts Nazz and Raven going one-on-one in an "I Quit" match. That one I'm so excited to see!

Demetri: Yes, but the main match tonight is Ed versus Asheel Din for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship. This shot was a gift from Ed to Asheel, and after some consideration, Asheel accepted it. Who will take the gold tonight?

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a Fatal Four Way match for the PCUW Intercontinental championship! Heading to the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: We are kicking things off with the Fatal Four Way match for the IC title!

Sarah: Why did Willy have to bring out Brody?

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: Next, accompanied to the ring by Amanda Lights, from Orange City, Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Great! He's bringing Amanda out with him!

Sarah: She should just stay in the back.

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Berry River, Eric Peterson! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Eric was the third one qualified for this match.

Sarah: He's one of my favorites for this match.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

Ring announcer: And last, from Orange City, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Chris surely impressed us four days ago when he beat Carter Sullivan to become the final competitor qualified.

Sarah: He is my second favorite in this match.

*The referee tells Brody and Amanda on the outside to go backstage. Brody doesn't have a problem with this, but Amanda does.*

Amanda: WHAT?

Demetri: The referee wants Brody and Amanda to go to the back.

Sarah: Brody doesn't mind it, but Amanda is freaking out.

*Willy and Mitch begin to argue with the referee.*

Willy: You can't send them to the back!

Mitch: They need to be out here! Don't let Amanda go!

Amanda: I have to be out here! I have to be out here!

*The referee goes from yelling at Willy and Mitch and yells at Amanda.*

Referee: No you don't! Go back! Go back!

Amanda: No! I need to stay out here!

*Right now, Brody walks his way up the ramp with a smile on his face.*

Willy: Hey, where are you going? I need you!

*The referee is still yelling at Amanda. This next part, he says loud enough for everyone in the arena to hear.*

Referee: GO BACK OR I WILL DISQUALIFY YOUR BOYFRIEND FROM THIS MATCH!

*The crowd cheers loudly. Amanda and Mitch are both in shock.*

Demetri: Whoa ho! Now that's a good decision!

Sarah: Either Amanda goes to the back or Mitch gets disqualified from the match!

Mitch: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Amanda: Alright! Alright! Mitch, I'm going back!

*Amanda heads to the back.*

Willy: *at the referee* YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Referee: Yes I can! Ring the bell!

*The bell finally rings for the match to begin and Eric and Chris start brawling on Mitch and Willy. Chris pulls Mitch to the ropes and connects with a Back Body Drop. Mitch stands back up, but Eric takes him back down with a Dropkick. Eric pins; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Willy delivers a Belly-to-Back Suplex on Chris and pins; 1... Eric breaks it. Mitch gets hit with a High Knee by Eric while a Back Flip Kick by Chris takes Willy down. Eric then hits another Knee down on Chris. Willy goes to Eric and delivers a Blake Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Chris breaks it.*

Demetri: Pin attempts keep being broken.

Sarah: Only one person will walk out with that belt tonight.

*Chris starts punching on Willy before pulling him towards the turnbuckle. He runs at him and hits a hard Body Splash. Chris goes for a quick pin; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Before Chris can do anymore work, Eric comes in and hit's a Fireman's Carry Slam on Willy. Eric Suplexes Chris down before pinning on Willy; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy gets up, kicks Eric in the gut, and connects with a DDT on him. Mitch comes in and hits a One-Handed Bulldog on Willy. He pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out.*

Demetri: This fighting won't stop!

Sarah: It's all over the ring!

*Mitch sets up Willy and rams him into the turnbuckle. He gives him a few knees to the face before hitting a Painful Sleep (Sleeper Slam). Mitch pins again; 1, 2... Chris breaks it up. Chris and Mitch look at each other before brawling. Chris gives Mitch a few clotheslines, then goes for a Big Boot, which Mitch dodges. Mitch hits a Running Enzuigiri onto Chris. He covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Eric lands on Chris with a Diving Leg Drop from the top rope. Mitch gives another Running Enzuigiri to Eric before Willy comes in and Spears Mitch down. All four people are down.*

Demetri: Everyone in the ring is down!

Sarah: The first person who gets up gets a bigger chance of winning. I think someone is getting up!

*Eric is the first one to stand up. Willy is the second person to and he gets punched in the face. Eric connects with an Atomic Drop on Willy, then clotheslines him down. He pins; 1, 2... Mitch breaks it. Eric starts brawling with Mitch while Willy pulls Chris to the ropes. Chris bounces off and hits Willy with a Shoulder Block. With Eric and Mitch, Eric delivers Mitch a Backbreaker. Eric covers; 1, 2... Chris breaks it. Eric chops Chris in the chest. Willy comes to Eric from behind and gives him a Neckbreaker. Mitch is standing near the ropes and Chris clotheslines him out of the ring!*

Demetri: Mitch is out of the ring!

Sarah: And Chris put him down there!

*Eric runs up to Chris and tries to take him out. But Chris uses a Back Body Drop to throw him out of the ring as well. Willy then comes up and starts punching on Chris. On the outside of the ring, Mitch and Eric are throwing themselves towards the guardrail. The two then suddenly clothesline each other at the same time, both going down. In the ring, Willy is able to connect with a Suplex on Chris. He signals for the $pent, making the crowd boo.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Willy better not be the first IC champ!

*But when you least expected it, Chris reverses it into The Street Crash! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri: WHAT?

Sarah: NO WAY!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and the first ever PCUW Intercontinental champion, Chris O'Mac!

*Chris looks at the referee in disbelief. He then smiles, takes the belt, and holds it high in the air. Outside the ring, Mitch stares in anger.*

Demetri: (exclamation like JR) Chris is the first IC champion! Chris is the first IC champion!

*Azure Lee and Nikki Sierra run out to the ring and celebrate with him.*

Sarah: An impressive victory by Chris O'Mac.

*The cameras switch backstage. Ivory Gerdelman is stretching in her locker room when Van Culmer walks in.*

Van: Hey.

Ivory: Hi.

Van: Your match up next?

Ivory: That it is.

*Van puts his hand on her shoulder, Ivory blushes.*

Van: Beat Eliza good, okay?

Ivory: I will. I'll do anything to get that title shot.

*Ivory walks out. Van watches her.*

Van: Good luck.

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Melanie Woodland is standing with Chris, Azure, and Nikki.*

Melanie: Well, first of all, Chris congratulations on winning the intercontinental title!

Chris: Thanks, Melanie. It was a tough match, but I knew I could get through it. And I didn't even need any outside help, unlike Mitch.

Melanie: Now Azure, how do you feel about having your best friend win the new PCUW title?

Azure: We're proud of him! Totally proud! He's only been in PCUW for a few weeks and he already has a title. That just proves he is a good fighter and will stop at nothing. Chris, we're proud of you.

*Azure hugs Chris, then Nikki hugs him.*

Nikki: Good job, Chris.

Chris: Thanks guys. I wouldn't be here without you.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: This Knockouts contest is set for one-fall! Heading to the ring first, from Berry River, Eliza! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: This match is a New Year's War rematch.

Sarah: Thanks to Nazz not agreeing to face Ivory! Oh look, Eliza's doing her entrance.

*Eliza does her usual entrance into the ring.*

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Kiwi Springs, she is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

*Ivory walks out with a look of focus on her face.*

Demetri: Ivory is ready for her fight tonight.

Sarah: She better be able to beat- Whoa!

*Ivory drops her belt outside of the ring, runs in, and tackles Eliza to the mat. The bell rings as she starts slugging on Eliza. Eliza pushes her off, Ivory runs at her and gets caught with a Side Slam to the mat. She steps on Ivory's face before pulling her to the ropes. Ivory dodges a clothesline and hits Eliza with a Bulldog. Eliza gets back up and Ivory goes for a Spinning Neckbreaker. But Eliza pushes her away and goes for a Big Boot. Another reversal when Ivory grabs Eliza's foot just in time and pushes her down. Eliza stands back up and Ivory gives her an elbow to the face followed by a Headscissors Takedown.*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: Haven't seen her do that before!

*Eliza tries to roll out of the ring, with Ivory catching her foot and pulling her inside. However, Eliza kicks her away and then gives her an Inverted Atomic Drop. She then hits her with a Roundhouse Kick. Eliza pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Eliza picks up Ivory and delivers a Fisherman Suplex. She pins again; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Eliza sets up Ivory and moves her to the corner turnbuckle. She puts her in position on the top of it and goes on top with her. But once she's up there, Ivory starts punching at her. Then suddenly, Ivory is able to deliver a Gutwrench Suplex from the top rope! When Eliza is down, Ivory jumps off and hits a Diving Leg Drop.*

Demetri: Now that's good fighting skill!

*Ivory covers; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Ivory sets Eliza up before lifting her up for a Scoop Slam. She then runs to the ropes and hits a Springboard Legdrop. Ivory pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. She stands up and pulls Eliza to the ropes. However, Eliza connects with the clothesline instead. Eliza gives Ivory an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Ivory rolls out of the ring with Eliza following. Ivory is standing up once she rolls out, but when she turns around, Eliza rams her into the steel steps!*

Sarah: Oh! Not looking good for Ivory here!

*Eliza throws Ivory face first into the steel ring post before pushing her back into the ring. She covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. After banging her fists on the mat, Eliza takes her anger out on Ivory when she goes on top of her and starts ramming punches at her. She gets so bad that the referee is forced to pull her off. Eliza yells at the referee before she continues. She lifts up Ivory and slams her down with a Powerslam. After rolling her over on her back, Eliza climbs to the top of the turnbuckle. But before she can turn around to go for a Moonsault, Ivory suddenly stands up! She jumps on top of the turnbuckle with her and quickly sends her down with a Superplex!*

Demetri: This is an intense Knockout match!

Sarah: These girls are giving everything they got!

*Ivory manages to crawl on Eliza and go for a cover; 1, 2... Eliza barely kicks out. Ivory sets up Eliza and the two start punching at each other. Eliza gets most punches, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Dropkick on Ivory. She goes for another shot at the turnbuckle again. As she jumps for the Moonsault, Ivory stands up. Eliza lands on her feet, but gets in trouble when Ivory puts her in position.*

Demetri: Oh yeah!

Sarah: She's going to do it!

*The crowd cheers as she lands the Darkness Approaches! She pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ivory Gerdelman!

*Ivory stands up shouting "Yes!"*

Demetri: Ivory did it again!

Sarah: Her winning streak with Eliza continues!

*A replay of Ivory's Darkness Approaches is shown. Ivory walks up the ramp with her belt as the camera moves to the announce table.*

Demetri: And guess what? Up next is another Knockout match and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! It's Nazz against Raven Wells in an "I Quit" match. This is going to be brutal, Sarah.

Sarah: No doubt about it! Raven has been in vicious mode since she returned three weeks ago and she wants her title back that Nazz took from her months ago. I can feel that we'll have a newly crowned women's champ after this match.

Demetri: That was one heck of a scare for Nazz! Now let's watch and see this match commence.

Sarah: This'll be fun!

*It is silent for a few seconds, then…*

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Demetri: What the? That's not Nazz's music, that's Kevin's.

Sarah: What's this all about?

*A few seconds later, Kevin and Nazz walk out of the entrance. Kevin is in his wrestling attire while Nazz is still in her street clothes. However, she has a walking boot on her right foot and is walking with crutches. She looks like she's in pain.*

Demetri: Ah…

Sarah: Oh great! Not the old "fake an injury to not be in a match" trick! That's the oldest trick in the book!

*The couple slowly heads down to the ring with Kevin helping Nazz out.*

Demetri: I don't know, Sarah. It looks like it's real.

Sarah: Come on! Karen Jarrett tried this at TNA Sacrifice 2011 and it didn't work!

*Kevin and Nazz finally get to the ring. Kevin helps Nazz into the ring by sitting on the rope helping her go through. When she's in, he grabs the crutches and gives them to her. As she walks into the middle of the ring, Kevin grabs a microphone. The crowd is booing loudly at them.*

Kevin: I have an announcement I need to make. Yesterday afternoon, Nazz, my beautiful girlfriend, was helping her mom with the babysitting of kids. Things were going pretty good throughout the day. But around two o'clock, as Nazz was getting snacks for the kids, she slipped and fell on one of the kid's Hot Wheels cars. And… it was up a flight of stairs, so it was not a very pleasant fall.

Crowd: BULLCRAP! BULLCRAP! BULLCRAP! BULLCRAP!

Sarah: I agree with the crowd!

Kevin: Please. Please. Anyway, Nazz's mom rushed her to the hospital and the doctors took an x-ray. They then informed us that she… broke her ankle.

*The crowd boos and continues chanting "BULLCRAP!"*

Demetri: Okay, this really is starting to look fake.

Kevin: Hey. It's the doctor's diagnosis, not mine. Nazz is disappointed that this had to happen. And the doctors informed her that because of the broken ankle, she can't compete against Raven in the "I Quit" match tonight.

Demetri / Sarah: What?

*The crowd continues to boo.*

Nazz: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Kevin: It's not my decision or Nazz's, it's the doctor's. Nazz is really disappointed in this and didn't want it to happen.

Crowd: We want Raven! *clap clap, clap clap clap* We want Raven! *clap clap, clap clap clap*

Kevin: It's the doctor's orders. And orders from the doctor, are orders from the doctor. So everyone just enjoy the rest of the show. Thanks for understanding.

*The two are about to leave the ring until…*

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

*The crowd cheers as Zack comes down the ramp. He has a smile on his face and is shaking his head at the two in the ring. Kevin however gives a look that says "Oh crap."*

Demetri: Here comes the boss! Let's see if he believes them or not.

Sarah: By the look on his face, I'll say he doesn't.

*Once Zack gets in the ring, Kevin tries to shake his hand.*

Kevin: Thank you, Zack. I know you'll book a new match. Thanks.

*Zack stares at him weirdly.*

Zack: How stupid do you think we are?

*The crowd cheers.*

Zack: Nazz isn't really hurt! She's just faking it because she's afraid of getting beaten to death by Raven Wells!

Kevin: Zack! This is not a joke! She's really hurt!

Zack: Oh? You're really hurt, Nazz?

Nazz: Yes! I'm really hurt! My ankle is broken!

Zack: Very well. So if you're really hurt, let me have a look at that ankle.

Demetri: Oh, going for a check?

Kevin: No! No! You can't!

Zack: And why can't I?

Kevin: She can't move it! It's that bad!

Zack: Hmm. Well, something tells me that Nazz is going to suddenly be okay when the pay-per-view is over. So either she shows me that ankle or her title gets stripped from her!

*The crowd cheers.*

Sarah: Oh yeah! Come on, Nazz! Show him your broken ankle or your title is taken from you!

*Sadly, Nazz "pretends" to look hurt while Kevin takes off the walking boot. Zack looks at the ankle closely, then smiles when he's done.*

Zack: It looks okay to me. So I guess the "I Quit" match is still on. And guess what? That match is next!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Nazz: I can't wrestle! I'm not even in my wrestling gear! I can't wrestle in my regular clothes!

Zack: You don't need your wrestling gear. Now Nazz, I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that Raven will have your butt kicked all around the arena. The good news though is you'll look really good while she's doing it!

*Nazz screams loudly at Zack and throws the crutches and walking boot at him. He dodges them and grabs Kevin by the arm. He walks out of the ring and up the ramp with him with Nazz in the middle of the ring screaming.*

Demetri: Nazz is acting hysterical!

Sarah: Sorry, it didn't work!

Zack: Hey ring announcer! Announce the match!

Ring announcer: This match is an "I Quit" match and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! In this match, there are no pinfalls, no submissions, and no disqualifications. The only way to win is to force your opponent to say "I quit." And now first already in the ring, from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Raven Wells! (Crowd cheers)

*Raven walks down the ramp with a smile on her face. She keeps holding her belt as she gets into the ring. When she gets in, the two girls are about a foot apart. The bell rings and Raven bashes her belt right on Nazz's head!*

Demetri: Oh! Nice way to start off!

Sarah: She's ready as she can be.

*Nazz stumbles to keep standing up, but Raven grabs her and slams her down with a Powerslam! She uses punch after punch on Nazz, then gets up and lifts her high above her head. When she's ready, she throws Nazz down, making Nazz hit face first into the barricade. Raven gets out of the ring and sets her up. Nazz is able to hit Raven with a punch, but then Raven takes her down with a Spinebuster to the floor. She then gets on top of Nazz and chokes her. The referee with a microphone in his hand asks Nazz if she quits. She replies "No". Raven stops the choking, then rips Nazz's shirt off, revealing her black sports bra. She sets her against the barricade and gives her a few chops to the chest. Raven quickly goes under the ring and takes out a Singapore cane. Before Nazz can move out of the way, Raven hits her in the rips with the cane. Nazz is down on the floor and Raven continues to beat her with it.*

Referee: Nazz, do you quit?

Nazz: No!

Demetri: Raven is in complete control, but Nazz won't quit…yet.

Sarah: Just quit, Nazz! You'll get out of misery sooner.

*Raven continues hitting Nazz with the cane until the cane breaks. Right now, Nazz is clearly in pain. Raven sets her up, then rams her in the barricade. She goes under the ring again and takes out a steel chair. Nazz is holding onto the barricade trying to stand up. Raven goes to hit her, and unexpectedly, Nazz kicks her in the gut; weakly though. Nazz picks up the chair and bashes her on the head with it. Before Raven can get up, Nazz wraps her in a Sleeper Hold. The referee asks Raven if she quits and she shouts "No! I'm not giving up this easily!" After a while, Raven stands up and falls backwards, making Nazz get squashed on the floor.*

Raven: You think I'll give up that easily?

Demetri: Nazz went for her at a time of desperation.

Sarah: If Nazz wants to win this match, she has to get herself up.

*Raven grabs Nazz's legs and puts her into a Sharpshooter. Nazz screams loudly as the hold is applied. She taps, but of course it doesn't work. Raven worsens the hold and the louder Nazz gets.*

Referee: Nazz, do you want to quit?

Nazz: N…n…no!

*Raven rolls her eyes in frustration and releases the Sharpshooter. She smiles however as she goes under the ring again, taking out the big bike chain from weeks ago. Nazz is currently on her knees trying to get back up. But she is in the control of Raven again when Raven wraps the chain around her neck. As soon as it's wrapped out her, Nazz is screaming and kicking. She tries to get the chain off, but Raven keeps tightening it. The referee asks her again if she quits. For a little while, Nazz doesn't respond. She looks like she's about to pass out.*

Raven: SAY IT, NAZZ! SAY IT!

Nazz: N…no!

*You can hear Raven growling as she unwraps the chain. Nazz is holding onto her neck and coughing. Raven kicks her in the ribs, then stomps on her multiple times. By the time she's done, Nazz is clutching her stomach and looks in pain. Focused, Raven goes underneath the ring again and looks for another weapon. She smiles as she pulls out a barbed wire bat and the crowd cheers!*

Demetri: Holy crap!

Sarah: That should make Nazz quit!

*With Nazz still on the floor, Raven walks over to her, wicked grin on her face. Nazz turns her direction and her eyes widen when she sees the weapon. Raven raises the bat over her head.*

Raven: I'LL WILL MAKE YOU QUIT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

*Raven is about to lower the weapon to attack and Nazz braces herself. But then. something unexpected happens.*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Demetri: What?

Sarah: You've got to be kidding me!

*The crowd boos loudly and Raven looks at the ramp in disbelief as Wolf Lancaster is seen walking down. Once he gets down to the ring, he directly goes to Raven. She tries to move away from him, but he follows, with a seductive smile on. He finally catches her and backs her against the ring apron.*

Demetri: This is ridiculous! She's in a match!

Raven: Leave me alone! Go away!

*Wolf doesn't say anything and continues to smile at her. Raven tries to get away, but he pulls her back, preventing her from escaping. Finally, she gets angry and slaps him hard!*

Crowd: Ooooohhhhh!

Sarah: Nice one, Raven!

*Wolf slowly turns his head back her direction and smiles again. He pulls her close, licks his lips, and then… he kisses her!*

Demetri: Oh my God!

Sarah: Grrr!

*Raven violently pushes him away. She is furious.*

Raven: GET… OUT… OF… MY… MATCH!

*Wolf obeys before running his finger across her chin and turning on his heel. As he makes his way back up the ramp, Raven stares angrily at him. Unknown to her behind her, Nazz is up and has a steel chair in her hands. Suddenly when Raven turns around… BAM! Steel chair right on her head! Raven collapses on the floor. Nazz is about to do another move when she notices Raven isn't moving. The whole arena is silent.*

Demetri: Is…is she out?

*The referee checks on Raven. He lifts up her arm, it falls back down. He gently moves her, she doesn't move back.*

Referee: Raven, are you okay?

*She doesn't respond. The referee makes a motion with his hands.*

Referee: Call the match! Call it!

(Bell rings)

Sarah: He's calling the match?

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, due to Raven being knocked out, the match has been called. Therefore, your winner and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!

*The crowd boos loudly as Nazz gets her belt and weakly raises it. As she is about to leave, Mandy Wells runs out to check on her cousin. When she does, she looks furious.*

Demetri: Mandy is clearly angry. If it wasn't for Wolf's distraction, Raven would have won the belt.

Sarah: I can tell she wants to hurt someone right now.

*The cameras switch backstage. Guntep Min is sitting in The Destiny Empire locker room looking at his belt when Aries comes in.*

Aries: Hey dude.

Guntep: Hey.

Aries: Your match is on next. You should probably get going.

*Guntep stands up.*

Guntep: Let's just hope I can keep this title.

Aries: Guntep, that Robert Black is a nobody. He lost your open challenge and he'll lose against you again. I'm facing Double Dweeb tonight for the X Division title, and I won't let him become champ for the third time. Now get out there and show the universe who's the best hardcore champ in the world!

*Aries and Guntep slap hands.*

Guntep: I will.

*Guntep walks away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! First, the challenger, from Cherry Falls, "The Oddball", Robert Black! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Robert faced Guntep at New Year's War in the open challenge, but was unable to capture the belt.

Sarah: Robert earned another shot and we'll see if he can get it this time.

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And making his way to the ring, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Guntep needs to lose that title.

Sarah: Robert better be the new champ tonight!

*The bell rings and the two have a stare down before Robert Elbow Smashes Guntep. Guntep holds on to the ropes, but Robert runs at him and clotheslines him to the outside. Robert jumps over the ropes and goes to Splash on him, but Guntep grabs him as he falls and slams him on the floor. Guntep then sets him up and throws him head first into the steel steps. He goes behind Robert and goes for a DDT. But Robert pushes him away, kicks him in the gut, and delivers a Sidewalk Slam. As Guntep favors his back, Robert goes underneath the ring and takes out a garbage can and two Singapore canes. Guntep slowly tries to stand up and Robert waits. When he finally does, Robert takes one of the Singapore canes and wacks it over Guntep's head.*

Demetri: That'll give him a headache.

Sarah: He'll need more than Ibuprofen to get rid of that.

*Robert pushes Guntep back into the ring and goes for a pin; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert stands up and drops back down, hitting a Fist Drop on Guntep. He then takes the second Singapore can and lifts it up to hit him. As he lowers it down, Guntep moves, barley missing it. Guntep stands up and Robert goes to swing the cane at him. Guntep kicks him in the gut, making him drop the cane. He picks it up and hits it over Robert's head. Robert falls down on the mat and Guntep covers; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. While Robert is down, Guntep sets the garbage can on top of him. The crowd boos as he climbs up the top turnbuckle. He jumps for a Moonsault, but Robert moves at the last second, causing Guntep to land stomach first into the garbage can!*

Demetri: Nobody home!

Sarah: He's going to feel that Wednesday!

*Robert punts Guntep in the head and pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert bounces off the ropes. As he runs, Guntep trips him up and goes for the Camel Clutch. Robert is able to prevent Guntep from putting the hold on by poking him in the eyes. He then takes the Singapore cane and hits him across the face with it, causing it to break. With Guntep covering his face, Robert pins again; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Robert sighs and gets out of the ring. He looks underneath and takes out a steel chair. He goes back into the ring with the chair. Robert slams it on Guntep before setting it down. He runs to the top of the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as he screams to the crowd.*

Demetri: He's about to go for the Insanity Break!

Sarah: Here it comes!

*Robert jumps, but Guntep moves out of the way and he misses the target. Guntep starts kicking and stomping on Robert. He picks up the steel chair and hits him with it a few times before developing a huge smile.*

Demetri: I do not like that look.

*Guntep sets the chair in the middle of the ring. He sets up Robert, who looks like he's out. The crowd boos as Guntep positions himself for the Pharaoh DDT.*

Sarah: I think this is the end for Robert.

*Guntep hits it and Robert lands head first into the steel chair! Guntep covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!

Demetri: Once again, Guntep retains the belt.

Sarah: Dang it! And Robert almost had it!

*The cameras switch backstage. Raven is laying down on a table with Mandy standing beside her. Ivory, who is in her street clothes now, comes in with an icepack.*

Ivory: I got the ice.

Mandy: Thanks, Ivory.

*Mandy takes the ice, then gives it to Raven, who weakly sits up.*

Raven: Uh! What happened?

Mandy: You didn't say "I quit", but your body did.

Raven: That stupid Lancaster!

*Just then, Kolton Hunt comes in.*

Kolton: Excuse me, but Mandy, I want to ask you. What was your reaction to Raven not winning the championship after Wolf distracted her?

Mandy: Honestly Kolton, I was furious like never before. I can't believe he would do that! Go out there during a match she was designed to win and KISS HER?

Raven: And honestly, that wasn't a good kiss at all!

Mandy: I have a little message for him. On Wednesday, I will not be the normal, cute, country girl I am. I will be what Mickie James currently is, hardcore country!

Raven: Mandy, you're always hardcore country.

Mandy: Yes I am. But on Wednesday, I'll be more hardcore than usual.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Making his way to the ring, from Cherry Falls, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Maybe tonight The Destiny Empire's luck will run out in this match.

Sarah: I don't want Aries as the X Division champ anymore!

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Peach Creek, Edd! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Double D said he'll make sure Aries loses the belt.

Sarah: And if he does, he'll become three-time X Division champion!

*The bell rings and Edd goes to punch at Aries when Aries plays scared and tells him not to hit. Aries goes for a clothesline, Edd dodges and kicks him in the gut before unloading some punches on him. He transitions from punches to chops as he backs Aries up against the ropes. He pulls Aries to the other side, but Aries slides outside of the ring. Edd follows him and gives him a chop to the chest. He goes to kick at him, but Aries does it first and punches him on the back. Aries goes back into the ring with Edd following. He stands on the apron about to go in when Aries runs at him. Edd Shoulder Blocks him, then climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick. He pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Edd pushes Aries to the corner and gives him a few chops before pulling him to the opposite corner. He runs at him, Aries counters with a boot to the face, and goes for a right hand. Edd catches him, lifts him up, and sets him so that the ring rope is between his legs. Edd moves the ropes and Aries falls off.*

Demetri: Double D has Aries right where he wants him.

Sarah: Let's hope he keeps it that way.

*Edd grabs Aries by the head and rams him into the turnbuckle. Aries stumbles over to the other turnbuckle before he turns around and Edd gives a big chop! The crowd is cheering and clapping for Edd. Edd tries to pull Aries to the opposite corner, Aries tries to reverse it, but Edd hits him with a punch. He tries to pull him to the turnbuckle again, but Aries reverses it and Edd hits face first on the turnbuckle. Aries uses this chance to start slugging on Edd. When he's done, he pulls Edd to the ropes and hits him with an elbow. Aries covers; 1, 2... Edd kicks out.*

Demetri: Aries has control now.

*Aries grabs Edd by the head and throws him into the turnbuckle. He pulls Edd to the opposite corner and Edd runs into it, falling down on the mat. Aries pins; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. He stands up and poses for the crowd. Edd attacks back with a kick to the midsection, then another until he is able to stand up. He hits Aries with two punches before pulling him to the ropes. Edd bends down, but Aries jumps over and rolls him up; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Angry, Aries puts Edd into a Reverse Chinlock. The crowd claps for support as Edd tries to get out. After a minute, Edd is able to stand. He elbows Aries in the gut a few times before he is able to get out. But Aries puts him into a Sleeper Hold as he tries to get away. He struggles to get out as Aries pushes him down and goes back into a Reverse Chinlock. For a few minutes, it looks like Edd may pass out. But after a while, Edd lifts up his arm and stands back up. He then runs backwards and makes Aries hit the turnbuckle. Edd then punches, Aries goes for one, Edd dodges it and punches him again, Aries goes for it again, and Edd dodges it again. He starts exploding with punches.*

Demetri: Double D is on fire!

Sarah: Yeah!

*Edd pulls Aries to the ropes, Aries reverses it, and Edd attacks with a Flying Shoulder Block. Aries gets back up, but Edd hits him with a clothesline. He pulls Aries to the ropes again and Aries reverses it, with Edd connecting with a Handspring followed by a back elbow. The crowd goes wild!*

Demetri: Amazing agility!

*Edd then hits Aries with a Facebuster and covers; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Looking upset after that near fall, Edd stands up as Aries uses the ropes to try and get back up. Edd pulls him to the ropes, Aries reverses it and goes for a clothesline. Edd dodges it, Aries bends down, Edd jumps over, and bumps into him. He stays standing and starts stomping his foot as Aries gets up. When Aries turns around, Edd runs at him and attempts the Shining Wizard. But Aries ducks and hits Edd with a Spinning Heel Kick. Aries then runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits the Air-Aries.*

Sarah: Oh no! Not the Air-Aries!

*Aries goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match and still PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!

*Aries snatches his belt from the referee and runs around the ring in circles.*

Demetri: Another almost new champ.

Sarah: But Aries had to win! Looks like Destiny Empire's luck is still with them.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing the Second City Saints with Melanie.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the PCUW World Tag Team championship match. I'm here with the challengers, the Second City Saints. Now Phil, I know we've asked you this before, but how far are you willing to go to prove you're the best tag team in the company?

Phil: How far will we go? We will go as far as we can to show the world that we are the best tag team in the world! We may break some bones and wear down energy, but the Saints will stop at nothing to win the world tag team championships!

Colt: Here we come, tag team titles!

*The Saints walk off.*

(Promo)

*You see footage from the Tag Team Turmoil match at New Year's War.*

Ring announcer: The following tag team match is a Tag Team Turmoil match and it is to determine the #1 contenders for the PCUW Tag Team championship!

*You see the Orange City Blazers defeating Blackout, then see them defeating Jeremy Kratos and Rex Dinosaur. Then shots of the Saints and Blazers battling. You see Phil hitting the GTS on Don and landing the pin.*

Demetri / Sarah: WHAT?

*Both teams are in shock of what just happened.*

Demetri: The Saints just eliminated the Blazers!

Sarah: But they shouldn't celebrate yet. There's still one more team left.

*You see the Saints fighting the Power of Doom. Finally, Colt lands the Colt 50. He covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the Second City Saints!

Demetri: I don't believe it! The Second City Saints have a tag team title shot!

Sarah: They fought good, they deserve it.

*You see Phil and Colt in the ring.*

Phil: At New Year's War, we were able to eliminate two teams to accomplish this task. And now our next one is to face Kevin and that foreign weirdo Rolf and win those belts. Because we know how all of you are feeling, you want Kevin and Rolf to be tag champs no more. And at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, that's what we'll do. We'll be the ones holding those belts for you and not that jug head and his weirdo friend.

*Shots of Kevin and Rolf posing with the belts are shown.*

Kevin: What Rolf means is that he can't stand the words you are saying right now! And like me, we agree that you will not beat us at the next pay-per-view because we are too good for you. You think just coming out here and talking trash about us will make us weak? I don't think so. I think you two should wise up and grow up before you even think about facing us.

Phil: For the past few months, we watch tag team after tag team going after those belts. And now, it's our turn. This Sunday, it'll be our turn to have those belts around our waists. So next time the fans see the Second City Saints on PCUW, we will be the new PCUW World Tag Team champions!

Colt: Kevin! Rolf! You better watch out! We will not go easy on you! The Second City Saints won't go down without a fight! And we won't go down until we win those belts! So get ready for some butt-whippin'!

*The team poses in the middle of the ring.*

(End Promo)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following tag team match is set for one-fall, and it is for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Two titles failed to be taken away from The Destiny Empire tonight. Let's see if the Saints can take the tag belts away.

Sarah: I know they can. I just want them to do it fairly.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: Heading to the ring, the challengers, from Lemon Brook, the team of Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These two want to become the greatest tag team ever and they'll do anything to accomplish it.

Sarah: They will if they win those belts tonight!

*The bell rings with Rolf and Colt starting it off. The two stare down before they go to tie up. But Rolf kicks him in the gut before they can and Uppercuts Colt in the face. Colt attacks back with a punch to the midsection but Rolf punches him back. He continues to punch him until the referee pulls him back. Rolf backs up, the goes for another punch. Colt stands up and punches him first. He pulls Rolf to the ropes, Rolf reverses it, Colt dodges a punch and pulls Rolf again, then lifts him up with a Hiptoss. Rolf stands up, but Colt takes him down with a Dropkick. Kevin runs in, but Colt uses a Back Body Drop. Colt tags in Phil. Kevin is up, and the two do a Double Dropkick on him, then they do the same on Rolf. As both Kevin and Rolf roll out of the ring, Phil and Colt pose for the crowd as they cheer.*

Demetri: Looks like Kevin and Rolf are going for a time out.

Sarah: The crowd is going crazy for the Saints!

*Before Rolf goes back into the ring, Kevin whispers something to him. Colt goes on the outside and distracts him before Phil rolls him up; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Phil uses an Arm Drag, then puts him in an Armbar. It doesn't take Rolf long to try and get out of the hold. He grabs on Phil's head before pushing him into the corner. Kevin wraps his arms around Phil as Rolf backs up. Rolf runs at Phil, but Phil moves out of the way and Rolf accidentally hits Kevin instead.*

Demetri: That backfired for Kevin and Rolf.

*Phil takes Rolf down with another Arm Drag, then is able to lift him for an Inverted Atomic Drop. Kevin slides back in with Phil giving him a Dropkick. He gives Rolf another Inverted Atomic Drop before giving him a hard punch to the face. Phil screams at the crowd before landing a Leg Drop and covering; 1... Phil moves as Kevin comes running in and Kevin hits an Elbow Drop on Rolf. Phil then gives Kevin an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a punch to the face.*

Sarah: Kevin and Rolf are having communication issues.

*Kevin rolls out of the ring as Phil tags in Colt. They pull Rolf to the ropes, hitting him with a Double Elbow, and Phil Hiptosses Colt onto Rolf. Colt pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Colt pulls Rolf to the ropes, Rolf reverses it, and as Colt hits the ropes, Kevin grabs him by the hair and he falls down. Rolf comes up from behind and gives Colt a Double Knee Backbreaker. Phil tries to get in to help, which distracts the referee. While the referee is distracted, Kevin goes in and stomps on Colt. The referee is done and Rolf tags in Kevin. Kevin throws Colt face first into the turnbuckle. He chops Colt hard on the chest two times before kicking him down. Colt lets out his hand to try and make a pin to Phil, but Kevin grabs his hand and stomps on it. He then punches Phil outside the ring. Phil runs into the ring making the referee be distracted again as Kevin claps his hands and Rolf goes into the ring. Rolf pushes his foot on Colt's face. The referee is focused again as Rolf punches Phil on the outside again. Rolf throws Phil into the corner as he tags Kevin back in. Kevin drags Colt into the middle of the ring and stomps on his arm. He turns Colt's face to the side and stomps on it.*

Demetri: Kevin is back in control of the match.

*Kevin puts Colt into a Sleeper Hold. It takes a while for Colt to try and get out. When he does, the crowd is cheering and he elbows Kevin in the gut a few times. He is able to get out, but Kevin knees him in the face. Kevin pulls Colt to the ropes, bends down, and Colt kicks him in the face. Both men stumble to the mat and Colt reaches for Phil. Kevin jumps to get him but is too late when Phil gets tagged in. Phil dodges a punch from Kevin and knocks Rolf outside of the ring. He connects with a few punches followed by a Dropkick. Phil hits a Spin Kick, then snaps the Headscissors. He shouts to the crowd before lifting Kevin up for the GTS. However, Kevin gets out of it and hits the Deadhead.*

Sarah: No! Come on, Phil! Don't give up.

*Kevin does not go for the pin and instead tags in Rolf. Rolf goes in and gets in position for the Lobster Lock. He gets the hold locked in!*

Demetri: The Lobster Lock is locked in!

*Phil is struggling to be released from the hold. He tries to break it, but it doesn't work. Finally after a while, Phil has to tap.*

(Bell rings)

Sarah: No!

Ring announcer: The winners of this match and still PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf!

Demetri: Kevin and Rolf have done it again. They defeated another team.

Sarah: The Saints were so close! They should've won!

*Kevin and Rolf walk out of the ring with smirks on their faces.*

Kevin: Another tag team down!

(Promo)

*You see Asheel walking out to the ring the show after New Year's War.*

Eddy: We need to thank you on what you did at New Year's War for us.

*You see Asheel in the Lethal Lockdown match bashing Kevin on the head with a steel chair, then hitting the AND on him. He helps Ed up and tells him to go for the Lump Drop. Ed gets Kevin in position and hits the Lump Drop! You then see him posing with the Eds at the end of the match.*

Eddy: You came when we needed it at the right time, and we can't thank you enough! You took care of Kevin and those other three idiots and helped Ed get the pin, having us still holding the title! But we do have something to thank you with. To show our appreciation, Ed wanted to give you something.

Ed: Asheel, you didn't get it at End of Days because you were taken out, so I'll give it to you as a gift. In four weeks, at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, I'm giving you a chance to face me for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship.

Asheel: (without microphone) Really? Are you serious?

Ed: I'm serious. After our match at Survival of the Fittest, I've wanted to face you again. And after what you did for us at New Year's War, you deserve it.

*Ed holds the belt in front of Asheel.*

Ed: What do you say, Asheel? What do you think?

Asheel: Wow. Um… Ed, that's… really thoughtful of you. But… I can't take the opportunity.

_**~The Next Week~**_

Zack: Asheel, last week you turned down Ed's offer to face him for the World title. And I gave you a week to think it over, to make sure you made the right decision. Now, we'll hear the answer. Will you face Ed at St. Valentine's Day Massacre?

Asheel: The answer is still no.

*Asheel walks up the ramp.*

_**~The Next Week~**_

*Asheel is talking to Ed.*

Asheel: I feel bad that I said no to your offer, so I've rethought my decision and now I want to ask you. Ed, can I face you for the World championship at St. Valentine's Day Massacre?

Ed: Well, no one has gotten the #1 contender spot yet. So, even though you're a week late, yes you can face me.

*The two hug, then before the promo ends, the two are seen having a staredown.*

(End Promo)

*Kevin and Rolf are seen backstage walking. Kolton Hunt comes walking up to them.*

Kolton: Um, guys? I want your opinion on what happened tonight.

Kevin: Seriously, Kolton? You want our opinions? Here it is, we just defeated another tag team! We defeated Van and Corey, the Orange City Blazers, and now the Second City Saints! Rolf and I are unstoppable! We'll be waiting for the next tag team in line to come and challenge us. But it'll be like the first before them, they'll fail at capturing our gold.

*Kevin pats on his belt.*

Kevin: Tag teams, you can try as hard as you need to. But you'll never get these belts!

*They walk away as the camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: The main event for the night is here!

Sarah: Let's get it on!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your St. Valentine's Day Massacre main event and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!

*The crowd cheers*

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first of all, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Kevin and Rolf say they're unstoppable, but what about this man?

Sarah: He truly is! He's held that title for months and looks like he may never let go of it.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Peach Creek, "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: At first, Asheel didn't want to take the shot. But he was convinced to do it.

Sarah: I am really glad he agreed to do this. He deserves the shot.

*The bell rings and the two shake hands. They circle each other before they tie up. Ed pushes away and bounces off the ropes. Asheel bounces off the ropes as well and hits him with a Flying Shoulder Block. He tries to pick up Ed, but Ed throws him down with an Arm Drag. Asheel stands back up and jumps for a Dropkick, but doesn't hit Ed and falls on the mat. Ed quickly climbs up the turnbuckle and goes for an Elbow Drop, but Asheel moves and Ed misses. Asheel goes for a pin attempt; 1... Ed kicks out. Ed Headbutts his head against Asheel, stands up, and bounces off the ropes for a Body Press. But Asheel is able to catch Ed and hit a Pumphandle Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Asheel grabs Ed by the head and throws him into the turnbuckle. He gives a few chops to the chest before setting him up on the top of the turnbuckle and hitting a Superplex!*

Demetri: What a Superplex!

Sarah: That looked like it hurt!

*Asheel covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Asheel bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash. Ed moves out of the way and gives him a Leg Drop on the neck. He waits for Asheel to get up before picking him up, giving the Snake Eyes on the turnbuckle, and follows it with a Big Boot. Ed pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Ed sets him up and is about to go for a DDT. Asheel pushes him away and clotheslines him. Ed gets back up and Asheel is about to go for a Twist of Fate. But Ed lifts him up and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, with Asheel flipping and hitting face first on the mat. Ed covers; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out.*

Demetri: That was a good looking Suplex!

Sarah: Asheel flipped face first onto the mat!

*Ed sets up Asheel, but he hits Ed with a punch. The two exchange punches at each other before Asheel pulls Ed to the ropes. Ed ducks to avoid a punch, but then gets hit with a Big Boot. Asheel climbs up the turnbuckle and hits the Whisper in the Wind! He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Asheel sets Ed up and is about to lift him up for a Scoop Slam. However, Ed is not moving off the mat and he lifts Asheel up instead for a Scoop Slam. He drags Asheel to the corner, runs to the opposite side, and hits him with a Stinger Splash. Ed grabs onto his head and hits a Bulldog. Ed covers; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Ed bounces off the ropes and goes to Splash on Asheel. But as he is about to land, Asheel lifts up his knees and Ed hits them. Asheel gets Ed up and connects with the Twist of Fate! The crowd cheers as he climbs up the turnbuckle, signaling the Omega Extreme.*

Demetri: Asheel is about to go for the Omega Extreme!

Sarah: No way! Could he become the new champion?

*Asheel screams, jumps, and hits it. He goes for the cover; 1... 2... ED KICKS OUT! The crowd goes wild.*

Demetri: Ed kicked out of the Omega Extreme!

Sarah: Asheel can't believe it!

*Asheel looks at the referee in disbelief. He grabs Ed and pulls him to the ropes again. Ed reverses it and pulls Asheel. Ed bends down with Asheel kicking him in the face. Asheel then goes for the Twist of Fate for the third time. But just as you think he'll make it, Ed reverses it into the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: Twist of Fate turned into the Lump Drop!

Sarah: He's going for the pin!

*Ed pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed!

Demetri: Once again, Ed defeated Asheel.

Sarah: But like last time, Asheel was close. Good fought fight.

*After getting his belt handed to him and raising it for the crowd, Ed looks down at Asheel and helps him up. And like at Survival of the Fittest, the two shake hands and hug. Ed has his face touching Asheel's and says something to him before they both raise their hands.*

Sarah: Asheel may not have won, but he did his best.

Demetri: He will get another shot someday. Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW St. Valentine's Day Massacre live from Salt Lake City, Utah! Good night!

*Ed and Asheel continue to pose for the crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**********PCUW Intercontinental Championship, Fatal Four Way:** Chris O'Mac def. Willy Blake, Mitch Adams, and Eric Peterson (New champion!)

Ivory Gerdelman def. Eliza

**PCUW Women's Championship, "I Quit" Match: **Nazz (c) def. Raven Wells (Although Raven didn't actually say "I quit")

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Guntep Min (c) def. Robert Black

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) def. Edd

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) def. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) def. Asheel Din

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

**Eddy Verra- 37**

**Ed Alba- 27**

**Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17** (Tied with Rolf and Kenny for second place)

**Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14** (Tied with Wolf and Jake for third place)

**Willy Blake- 7**

**Brody Blake- 7**

**Azure Lee- 7**

**Kevin Lewis- 7**

**David Williams- 0**

* * *

What a pay-per-view! Chris became the first IC champ, Ivory gets her shot, and... Raven lost? I don't have a good feeling about this. And Ed landed a victory on Asheel.

See ya next week!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey dudes and dudettes! It's the show after St. Valentine's Day Massacre! There will be a lot of big stuff going on tonight, including the road to New Day, the biggest PPV, starting tonight! Who is the Knockout Law? What will be next for Ed? After what Wolf did to her cousin last Sunday, Mandy Wells will address him. What does she have on her mind?

Let's get the show rollin'! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

TW is owned by toonwriter, a good friend of mine. Check out his story if you haven't, WWE Animated. It's awesome!

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: March Week 1**

_**~Footage from last Sunday~**_

Demetri: We are LIVE in Salt Lake City, Utah at PCUW St. Valentine's Day Massacre!

*You see Chris O'Mac pinning Willy Blake, Ivory Gerdelman pinning Eliza, Nazz knocking out Raven Wells, Guntep Min pinning Robert Black, Aries Austin pinning Edd, and Phil tapping out to Rolf's Lobster Lock. Then it switches to showing Ed and Asheel Din walking out. Clips of their match is seen.*

Demetri: At first, Asheel didn't want to take the shot. But he was convinced to do it.

Sarah: I am really glad he agreed to do this. He deserves the shot.

*You see Asheel preparing for the Omega Extreme.*

Demetri: Asheel is about to go for the Omega Extreme!

Sarah: No way! Could he become the new champion?

*Asheel screams, jumps, and hits it. He goes for the cover; 1... 2... ED KICKS OUT! The crowd goes wild.*

Demetri: Ed kicked out of the Omega Extreme!

Sarah: Asheel can't believe it!

*Asheel looks at the referee in disbelief. He sets Ed for the Twist of Fate, but Ed reverses it into the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: Twist of Fate turned into the Lump Drop!

Sarah: He's going for the pin!

*Ed pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri: Once again, Ed defeated Asheel.

Sarah: But like last time, Asheel was close. Good fought fight.

*After getting his belt handed to him and raising it for the crowd, Ed looks down at Asheel and helps him up. And like at Survival of the Fittest, the two shake hands and hug. Ed has his face touching Asheel's and says something to him before they both raise their hands.*

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins here at ringside!

Sarah: The road to New Day starts now! These next few months are going to be exciting! PCUW's one year anniversary is only four months away!

Demetri: But tonight, we have an amazing show. There will be a New Day series triple threat match, a #1 contender's match for the PCUW X Division championship, and Zack has an announcement to make about the Knockout Law.

Sarah: Zack has found someone to be in charge of the Knockouts, and we'll find out who it is tonight!

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

*The crowd cheers as Zack comes out, waving to the crowd.*

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: It looks like Zack is coming out here right now.

Sarah: Oh boy! We'll see who the Knockout Law is now!

*Zack gets into the ring, grabs a microphone, and smiles at the cheering crowd.*

Zack: Wow! I am in a good mood tonight! Even though Destiny Empire still has most of the belts.

*The crowd boos.*

Zack: But aside from that, the road to New Day, our one year anniversary, begins today!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Zack: Now, before I announce what surprise main event I have for you all tonight, you may remember last week when I said I finally found a Knockout Law. Well, she'll be revealed. You may have seen her backstage with me at New Year's War, and for those of you that didn't will see her. So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to PCUW, the Knockout Law, Co GM of PCUW, and my lovely girlfriend, Marina Coleman!

(Outshined by Soundgarden plays)

*The crowd gives Marina a good reaction as she comes out.*

Demetri: Marina? He chose Marina to be the Knockout Law?

Sarah: This is going to be great!

*Marina gets into the ring, Zack hugs her, and they give a little kiss. Marina grabs a microphone, but Zack lifts his hand to continue talking.*

Zack: I can't believe it! I spent weeks looking for the right girl to be partners with me when the girl I was looking for was with me the whole time! When I decided to ask Marina if she wanted to be in charge of the Knockouts, she instantly said yes and I couldn't have been more proud. And to show that she'll do good here, she already has a match planned for tonight.

*Marina steps forward.*

Marina: Thank you, Zack. Tonight, there will be Knockout tag team action. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith will go against a new girl tag team by the name of Whiteout, who are the sisters of the tag team Blackout. The winning team of that match will face Rock n' Roll Country for the women's tag team titles the week before the pay-per-view.

*The crowd cheers.*

Marina: I know it's nothing too big and exciting, but it's my first night and I'll eventually give bigger and better Knockout matches.

Zack: Thank you, Marina. And before we head back, I need to talk about tonight's main event. The main event will be a New Day series five man Gauntlet match. The winner of this gauntlet will receive ten points to their New Day series score and also will be the #1 contender for Ed's World heavyweight championship at Breaking Point!

*The crowd cheers loudly.*

Demetri: Wow!

Zack: Enjoy the show.

Sarah: Looks like we have a good show to look forward to.

*Zack puts his arm around Marina and they walk to the back.*

Demetri: After this quick commercial break, it will be the New Day series triple threat. Who will score points on the leaderboard tonight?

Sarah: We'll see!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Kevin, Rolf, Aries, and Carter go into Zack's office (the door is open).*

Kevin: The coast is clear! Zack's not in the office!

*They look around the room for something. Then a flat white envelope on the desk catches Kevin's eye. It takes it off the desk and opens it up.*

Kevin: What do we have here? *looks at the paper inside it* It's the list of the five wrestlers in the gauntlet match.

Carter: Are you in there?

Kevin: No, I'm not. I'm banned from having another title shot, remember?

*His eyes suddenly go wide and he smiles.*

Kevin: But I can think of a way for me to get back into the title picture. Look who is last on the list.

Aries: Didn't he just…

Kevin: Yes, he did. And he won't again. Not if I can help it.

*Kevin puts the paper back in the envelope, hides it under his shirt, and they run out of the room as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: The following is a New Day series triple threat match scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from Peach Creek, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: David really needs to get points on the board.

Sarah: He's been sitting at zero for weeks. Can he finally get out of there?

(Stand Clear by M.O.P plays)

Ring announcer: Second, from Lemon Brook, Brody Blake! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Willy needs to stop bossing Brody around.

Sarah: At least Brody gets a break from him tonight.

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And lastly, from Orange City, Jake Kimble! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Jake is one of PCUW's best competitors.

Sarah: Either him or David wins this.

*The bell rings as the three competitors stand in the corners. They stare at each other for a bit before Brody punches at David. He pushes David into the corner and slugs him with punches. Behind him, Jake pulls David out of the corner and covers; 1... David kicks out. Brody grabs Jake by the head and Headbutts him before throwing him out of the ring. David is currently backed into the corner and Brody runs at him, crushing him into the corner. He then kicks him in the back of the head. Brody goes to set him up, but David attacks back with punches. David bounces off the ropes, but Brody catches him and slams him hard on the mat.*

Demetri: That didn't look too good!

*Brody pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. Brody puts David into a Cross Arm Breaker hold. Jake comes in and breaks the hold, then Brody clotheslines him back out of the ring. David stands up and punches Brody a few times before following it with a chop to the chest. Brody grabs him by the hair and Headbutts him again. He then bounces off the ropes, but David grabs his head in time and hits a DDT! As he turns around, Jake runs up and clotheslines him down. Jake covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Jake goes over to Brody, lifts him up, and knees him in the ribs, making Brody roll out of the ring. He then goes to David who is in the corner and gives him a chop to the chest. He grabs David's arm and twists it. The arm is still twisted, but David uses the good one to punch Jake to try and break free. He keeps punching until Jake finally lets go. As David is about to attack back, he is countered by a kick to the gut from Jake. Jake goes underneath David and gives an Uppercut. He pins; 1, 2... David barely kicks out.*

Sarah: David almost didn't make it passed the three count.

*Jake stands up and sees Brody is trying to make his way back into the ring. He Superkicks Brody down from the apron and Brody falls back on the outside. Jake then sets up David and connects with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. He covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. As Jake stands up, he starts clapping to the crowd. He climbs up the turnbuckle and shouts…*

Jake: LIFTOFF!

*Jake jumps for the Liftoff and lands it! He pins; 1, 2... David kicks out!*

Demetri: David kicked out!

Sarah: Unbelievable!

*Jake can't believe it. He goes to the opposite corner turnbuckle and punches Brody, who is trying to get back into the ring, down. Jake runs at David, and as Jake goes for a Running Dropkick at him, David moves at the last Second. Jake uses his feet to avoid getting hurt, but David clotheslines him as he turns around. He gives an elbow to the face, then pulls him to the corner. Jake reverses it, but David explodes with a huge clothesline! David grabs Jake and connects with a Russian Leg Sweep. Brody tries to get back into the ring again, but David punches him. David climbs up the turnbuckle and when Jake turns his direction, David jumps and hits a Frog Splash on top of him. He covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. David grabs Jake by the head and throws him face first into the turnbuckle. He pulls Jake into the opposite corner and runs at him, but gets a boot to the face. Jake sits on top of the turnbuckle. But as he stands, David gives him a punch. As David goes up and gets Jake in position for a Superplex, Brody from the outside starts punching him. He pushes David off the turnbuckle, then kicks Jake in the back of the head. Jake is still on top, but Brody finally comes back in and lifts up Jake for a Blake Drop. But David comes in just in time and kicks Brody in the gut, causing him to let go of Jake. David grabs Brody and delivers a Suplex. He covers; 1, 2... Jake Splashes on him to break up the pin.*

Demetri: Good save from Jake.

*Jake takes David and pulls him into the corner. He runs at David, but David lifts him over, with Jake landing on the outside apron. Jake is holding on as Brody comes up from behind and puts him into a Sleeper Hold. But somehow, David is able to get out of it and hits an unexpected Ice Kick on Brody!*

Sarah: He hit the Ice Kick! Will he get the pin?

*David goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, David Williams!

Demetri: Yes! David is finally out of that zero!

Sarah: But he still has a long way to go if he wants to be in the main event at New Day.

*David runs out of the ring and high fives fans in the crowd. As he goes up the ramp, Willy runs out and immediately starts yelling at Brody. Lowering his head, he follows Willy up the ramp, with Jake looking as they head back.*

Demetri: Man, Willy is upset about Brody losing.

Sarah: He's always upset when Brody loses.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Mandy and Raven power walking in the hall. Mandy has a really angry expression on her face.*

Raven: Mandy, please don't do this!

Mandy: Raven, I have had it with him! This is the only way!

Raven: But you can't do it!

*Mandy is about to respond when Kolton Hunt appears.*

Kolton: Mandy! Mandy! What are you going to say out in the ring? How do you respond to Wolf Lancaster's actions from last Sunday?

Mandy: Stop asking stupid questions Kolton, and just wait until I get out in the ring!

*The girls storm off as Kolton watches, looking shocked.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Willy still yelling at Brody.*

Willy: You lost again, Brody! What is wrong with you? Losing is unacceptable!

Brody: Willy! Please stop it! I can't win every match!

Willy: You will if you remember that your pay depends on it! And another thing that's making me take pay away, it was YOUR fault that I lost the fatal four way match for the IC title three days ago!

Brody: My fault? I wasn't even out there!

Willy: Exactly! Where were you, Brody? Where were you when I needed you?

Brody: The referee told me to go to the back! Besides, you need to learn to wrestle matches yourself for a change.

*Brody walks away with Willy watching angrily as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd gives a good response as Mandy and Raven walk out. Mandy is still looking pretty mad as Raven tries to calm her down.*

Demetri: Since what happened to Raven four three days ago, Mandy has been in a really bad mood. She even said she's had it with Wolf.

*You see footage from St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Nazz is on the floor and Raven walks over to her, wicked grin on her face. Nazz turns her direction and her eyes widen when she sees the weapon. Raven raises the bat over her head.*

Raven: I'LL WILL MAKE YOU QUIT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

*Raven is about to lower the weapon to attack and Nazz braces herself. But then, something unexpected happens. Raven looks at the ramp in disbelief as Wolf Lancaster is seen walking down. Once he gets down to the ring, he directly goes to Raven. She tries to move away from him, but he follows, with a seductive smile on. He finally catches her and backs her against the ring apron. Raven tries to get away, but he pulls her back, preventing her from escaping. Finally, she gets angry and slaps him hard! Wolf slowly turns his head back her direction and smiles again. He pulls her close, licks his lips, and then… he kisses her! Raven violently pushes him away. She is furious.*

Raven: GET… OUT… OF… MY… MATCH!

*Wolf obeys before running his finger across her chin and turning on his heel. As he makes his way back up the ramp, Raven stares angrily at him. Unknown to her behind her, Nazz is up and has a steel chair in her hands. Suddenly when Raven turns around… BAM! Steel chair right on her head! Raven collapses on the floor.*

Sarah: I've never seen Mandy this angry. Wolf did cost her cousin to be knocked out.

*Mandy grabs a microphone and stands in the middle of the ring with Raven.*

Mandy: Wolf Lancaster! Get out here now! RIGHT NOW!

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

*The crowd boos as Wolf walks out with a cocky smile on his face.*

Demetri: Wolf crossed the line last Sunday, and look what it did.

Sarah: Not only did Raven not win the match, but it made Mandy furious.

*Wolf gets to the ring. He gets on the apron, has his back facing the girls, and sways his hips at them before going into the ring and grabbing a microphone.*

Mandy: Wipe that cocky smile off your face! What you did to Raven last Sunday really, pardon my French, **pissed** me off!

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: Good word to describe it!

Wolf: Amanda, nothing to get upset about. I just went out there to give Raven a good luck kiss.

Mandy: Yeah? During her match? Guess what, _Leonardo? _You have been getting on my nerves and Raven's for months now and we're getting sick of it! I've never thought I would do this, but I'm going to do it. At Breaking Point, there will be a match; you, going against… me!

Demetri: What?

Sarah: Is she kidding?

*The crowd is in shock as Wolf laughs.*

Wolf: Are you joking? You really want to wrestle me? Please, tell me this is a joke.

Mandy: When it comes to my family, I never joke. So at Breaking Point, it'll be you versus me. And it'll also be… for the PCUW Television championship!

Demetri / Sarah: WHAT?

*The crowd cheers and Wolf continues laughing.*

Wolf: You seriously want to fight me? You're a girl, you can't beat me.

Mandy: LANCASTER! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU AND ME WILL WRESTLE AT THE PAY-PER-VIEW WHETHER YOU THINK I'M JOKING OR NOT! Besides, Zack has already okayed the match! So that means if I do beat you, I win that belt.

*Wolf thinks for a moment, then smiles and tries to walk to Raven, but Mandy moves in front of her.*

Wolf: How about this? If or when I beat you, I get to go out with your beautiful cousin.

Mandy: (goes close to his face) You're on!

*The crowd cheers loudly and Raven looks at Mandy in disbelief.*

Raven: What? Have you gone insane?

*Mandy doesn't respond as she grabs a hold of Raven's arm and they get out of the ring with Wolf watching them smiling.*

Demetri: I don't believe it! Mandy wants to wrestle Wolf for the TV title at Breaking Point!

Sarah: I don't think Mandy has thought it over. She has a ten percent chance of winning it!

Demetri: Well coming up, it's the #1 contender's match for the PCUW X Division championship.

Sarah: X Division action coming up!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. He is looking on his computer when the door is heard opening. Zack looks up, smiles, stands up, and shakes the hand of a young man. He is an African American wearing a red baseball hat, a green shirt, and blue jeans. This man is non other than **WWE Animated's GM, TW!***

Zack: Hey TW!

TW: What's up, Zack?

*The two GMs hug.*

Zack: I haven't seen you since the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards in December!

TW: It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like it was that long.

Zack: What brings you here?

TW: Oh, just thought I'd stop by, wanted to check out some of the talent.

Zack: Well, the Eds, Kevin, and Rolf work at Animated when they're not here, so I guess you have a reason to be here.

TW: I heard there was a five man gauntlet match tonight for the main event. Who will be in it?

Zack: I did have a list here, but I must've lost it. Anyway, the competitors that will be in the gauntlet are Eddy (Crowd cheers), Willy (Crowd boos), Steven Ryke (Crowd boos), Azure Lee (Crowd cheers), and… Asheel Din! (Crowd cheers)

TW: Weird. I though Kevin was going to be in there.

Zack: He's banned from having another title shot as long as Ed is champion. So unless he somehow gets into the gauntlet and wins the match, he won't be getting a shot at the World title.

TW: Sweet! Hey, can I talk to you about something?

Zack: Sure.

*The two begin to talk as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Sin Cara's Theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first of all, from Orange City, he is "Mask X", Don Hector! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: For the first time in months, the Orange City Blazers are doing solo matches.

Sarah: Don's partner, Justin, will be competing tonight as well. But in this match Don has a chance for the X Division title.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Captain Melonhead returns! The last time we saw him was at Survival of the Fittest back in November and Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster were beating him down.

Sarah: Two masked men are fighting for a chance at the X Division title. Who will win it?

*The bell rings as the two shake hands. Melonhead runs at Don, but Don catches him and puts him in a Side Headlock. He backs up into the ropes and Melonhead pushes him. Don goes for a Shoulder Block, but Melonhead already takes Don down with one. Melonhead sets Don up and pulls him to the ropes. He goes to pick up Don when Don transitions it to an Arm Drag. Melonhead stands back up before he is taken back down with a Dropkick. While Melonhead rolls out of the ring, Don claps at the crowd, runs towards the outside, and connects with a Headscissors Takedown on the outside. Don stands up on the apron and goes for a move when Melonhead sweeps Don's leg and he falls on the floor.*

Demetri: That's gotta be a rough landing.

Sarah: Especially with hitting the apron first.

*Melonhead pushes Don back into the ring and goes for a pin; 1, 2... Don kicks out. He throws Don into the corner and punches him a few times before throwing him back on the mat. Melonhead covers again; 1... Don kicks out. He grabs Don by the head and goes to set him up when Don punches him in the gut a few times. He then bounces off the ropes, slides underneath Melonhead, then stands up and kicks him in the head. Don pulls Melonhead into the corner with Melonhead reversing it. Before Melonhead can do anything, Don jumps over him with a Back Spring Kick. He goes to attack when Melonhead turns around and hits him with a Dropkick causing Don to slam into the turnbuckle. Melonhead pulls him out and pins; 1, 2... Don kicks out. He lifts up Don and delivers a Dropdown Elbow to pin again; 1, 2... Don kicks out. Melonhead pulls him into the corner and runs at him. Don counters with lifting his leg for a boot to the face, but Melonhead grabs it in time. Melonhead pushes it down and goes to punch Don with Don moving out of the way and Melonhead now in the corner. Don elbows him in the face, then jumps on top of the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick from behind.*

Demetri: Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!

Sarah: I bet that doesn't feel good.

*Don covers; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. As Melonhead stands back up, Don jumps on top of the turnbuckle again and connects with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. He pins; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Don waits for Melonhead to stand up, then kicks him in the chest two times before bouncing off the ropes. But as he bounces off, Melonhead kicks him back and slams his head into the turnbuckle. Melonhead sets him back up and is about to go for a Suplex. He delivers it and quickly climbs up the turnbuckle. He gives the crowd the signal for the Melon Drop.*

Demetri: Will we see the Melon Drop?

Sarah: It better be good!

*Melonhead jumps and lands it! He covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Captain Melonhead!

Demetri: What a return for Captain Melonhead! He has a chance to face Aries Austin for the X Division championship!

Sarah: Good to have you back, Melonhead!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first of all, representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: One of PCUW's best Knockout duos, the beautiful EWO girls.

Sarah: They are also very talented in their skills as wrestlers.

Ring announcer: And their opponents, making their debut on PCUW, please welcome from Lemon Brook, the team of Lilian and Velvet House, Whiteout!

(Knockout by Dale Oliver plays)

*The crowd boos at the new team. However, the two girls look familiar.*

Demetri: Wait a minute. Are those the two girls who cost Ashley and Jenny the women's title at New Year's War?

Sarah: Holy crap! They are! Even Ashley and Jenny recognize them.

*As they head into the ring, the EWO girls glare at them. The bell rings with Ashley and Lilian starting it off. They tie up and Ashley is able to roll Lilian up; 1, 2... Lilian makes it out. Ashley punches Lilian a few times before pulling her to the corner. Lilian reverses it and runs at her, with Ashley going for a kick. Lilian grabs her leg and pushes Ashley out on the apron. She tries to push her down, but Ashley punches her back. Ashley takes this chance to get on top of the turnbuckle and land a Moonsault. She covers; 1, 2... Lilian kicks out. Lilian distracts the referee and Ashley bounces off the ropes. But she gets tripped up by Velvet from the outside. She goes over to Velvet and grabs her by the hair, making Velvet push her away and down on the mat. Lilian stops distracting the referee and tags in Velvet. Velvet runs in and clotheslines Ashley. Lilian runs in and the two double team with Lilian lifting Velvet up and throwing her on top of Ashley.*

Demetri: A double team move for Whiteout.

*Velvet goes on top of Ashley and starts punching at her followed by screams and pulling her hair. She pins; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. Velvet grabs Ashley by the hair and tags in Lilian. Lilian slams Ashley down as Velvet bounces off the ropes. Lilian grabs her and Powerslams Velvet onto Ashley. Velvet gets off and Lilian somersaults onto Ashley for a cover; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. Lilian goes to the corner and tags Velvet back in. The two start kicking Ashley in the corner before Lilian goes back out and Velvet chokes her opponent with her boot. Velvet waits for Ashley to get up, and when she does, she bounces off the ropes. But then, Ashley catches her as she jumps at her and slams her down on the mat.*

Sarah: Ashley really needs to make a tag to Jenny.

Demetri: Whiteout has been dominating most of the match, so yes.

*Crawling on the floor, Ashley is able to tag in Jenny. Jenny runs in and hits Velvet with a High Knee. Lilian runs in and Jenny takes her down with a Superkick. Velvet runs at Jenny and Jenny grabs her head and slams it on the turnbuckle. After a chop to the chest, Jenny throws Velvet down with a Monkey Flip and covers; 1, 2... Velvet kicks out.*

Sarah: Going good for Jenny so far.

*Jenny gives Velvet an Atomic Drop, then bounces off the ropes and connects with a Springboard Clothesline. With Velvet down, Jenny climbs up the turnbuckle with the crowd cheering. She signals for the Ice Crash. But as she is about to jump, Lilian pushes her off and Jenny lands face first on the mat. Velvet tags in Lilian. Lilian punches Ashley off the apron before she takes care of Jenny. She poses for the crowd before she sets Jenny up for the Widow's Peak.*

Demetri: This does not look good!

Sarah: It's a Widow's Peak! It's never good!

*Lilian hits it! She pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Whiteout!

Demetri: A rookie Knockout team gets a shot at the women's tag titles!

Sarah: But they didn't win fairly.

*Lilian and Velvet set up Ashley and Jenny. They both bounce off the ropes and connect with a huge Clothesline From Hell! They stand over their fallen opponents and pose for the crowd as the crowd boos.*

Demetri: Whiteout has made their mark.

Sarah: Wow, they are like their brothers.

*The cameras switch backstage. Ed is staring at his belt.*

Ed: A five man Gauntlet match? So the last man standing at the end of tonight faces me for the World title at Breaking Point? Well, I like it! I like seeing who my opponent is going to be! Bring it on! I'll take whoever wins on, but I'll still walk out of Breaking Point as the PCUW World Heavyweight champion.

*There is then a split screen, showing Justin Davis on one side and Jack House on the other heading to the ring.*

Demetri: Up next, we have another House kid going into the ring.

Sarah: He'll be facing Justin Davis! Don't go away!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Lilian and Velvet are walking down the hall and laughing.*

Lilian: We did excellent out there!

Velvet: Women's tag team championship, here we come!

Voice: Lilian. Velvet.

*The camera moves, showing Marina leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.*

Lilian: Miss Marina!

Velvet: Don't tell us. You really liked what you saw.

Marina: That was not good sportsmanship out there, girls. I didn't like it. You distracted the referee, tripped Ashley up from the outside, you even pushed Jenny off the turnbuckle! I'm kind of disappointed in you girls.

Lilian: Miss Marina, that's how the game is played. You obviously don't know a lot about wrestling.

Marina: That is definitely not how the game is played. You can't distract the referee, trip people from the outside, or push them off the turnbuckle. And I'm also disappointed on what you did to Ashley and Jenny after the match.

Velvet: Oh come on, Miss Marina! We were just showing our mark on the company.

Marina: Well guess what? Because you didn't win the match fairly, you will be in a rematch next week. You will face Selena Russo and Kelly Cage and I don't want any unfair activity out there. That means no distracting the referee, no tripping up, no pushing off the turnbuckle, and especially no attacking the opponents after the match. If any of that is seen, I might as well rip up your PCUW contracts!

*Lilian and Velvet glare at Marina as they walk away. The camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: Good work from Knockout Law Marina so far.

Sarah: Looks like Whiteout is going to redo their match next week.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, from Orange City, Justin Davis! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Like his partner earlier, Justin is doing his first solo match in a while.

Sarah: It'll be exciting to see him going solo in a match again.

(Burn My Light by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: And headed to the ring, from Lemon Brook, "The Iron-Man", Jack House! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Jack and his brother Christopher have currently decided to go solo for the time being until good tag team "competition" shows up.

Sarah: They said they'll face any tag team anytime.

*Jacks gets into the ring and bounces off the ropes as the bell rings. Justin however connects with a Springboard Clothesline on Jack. He shouts at the crowd before kicking Jack in the face. Jack moves to the corner and Justin unleashes kicks at him until the referee pulls him away. Jack tries to get back up, but Justin goes to unleash more kicks. He pushes his boot on his face and keeps it there until the referee pulls him away again. Justin pulls Jack into the opposite corner and runs at him, hitting a Body Splash on him. Then with a little bit of struggle, he is able to lift Jack up and hit a Side Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Jack kicks out. Jack takes this time to roll out of the ring.*

Demetri: Justin is doing pretty well right now.

Sarah: Looks like Jack is chickening out. I thought he wanted competition.

*Jack starts to walk to the ramp. Justin follows as the referee begins counting. He turns Jack around and punches him hard in the face. He turns him back towards the ring and punches him more. Justin Headbutts him before throwing him back into the ring. As Justin gets back into the ring, Jack is on his knees and pleads to not hurt him.*

Justin: I thought you wanted competition.

Demetri: Justin is asking him the same thing you did.

*Justin stands there and Jack then tells him to give a shot. Justin looks at the crowd for a bit, then hits Jack with a Big Boot. He gives a series of punches on Jack before setting him up for the JD Clash, making the crowd cheer. But Jack is able to get out and Headbutts Justin into the corner. He grabs Justin by the head and goes to throw him down, but Justin grabs a hold of the ropes and doesn't move. Justin then slugs him into the opposite corner. Now it's Justin's turn to throw Jack, towards the opposite corner! Jack hits the turnbuckle. Jack stumbles to the middle of the ropes, and Justin runs at him and clotheslines him out of the ring.*

Sarah: Justin is on fire right now!

*Justin raises his arms at the crowd as Jack crawls to the front of the ring on the outside. Justin walks out and Jack once again does the pleading. The two start shouting at each other. Justin goes for a move, but Jack grabs his wrestling attire, pulls him back, and Justin hits the steel steps face first. Jack stands up, smiling. He grabs Justin's head and slams it on the steps three times. During those times, the referee is arguing with Jack. Finally after the third slam, the referee calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

*The crowd boos loudly as Jack looks at the camera and says something to it.*

Demetri: Looks like the referee disqualified Jack.

Sarah: And Justin was doing so good!

Ring announcer: The winner by disqualification, Justin Davis!

*The camera turns to Justin, who is bleeding from the forehead.*

Demetri: Oh man! Justin is bleeding!

Sarah: That may need some stitches.

*The referee goes to Jack who is heading up the ramp and starts shouting at him. The cameras switch backstage, showing Melanie Woodland with Eddy.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, one of the competitors in the main event coming up, Eddy! Eddy, you do realize if you win this gauntlet, you'll be facing your best friend at the pay-per-view?

Eddy: Of course I realize that. Sometimes, to get the things you want, you need to go through your friend first. If I win tonight, I'll end up doing just that.

Melanie: But you need to watch out for four other people in that ring, especially if you go out first.

Eddy: I don't care if I go in first, I don't care if I go in third, I don't care if I go in last. All I care about is being the last man standing in the gauntlet.

*Eddy walks away.*

Demetri: The five man Gauntlet match to determine the #1 contender for the World championship happens next!

Sarah: Wonder who will win it!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: Here we are! We are back live on PCUW. It is time for the gauntlet!

Sarah: Oh yeah! Can't wait to see this!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Five Man Gauntlet Match to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship! It is a New Day series match and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

Steven's Voice: The Fourth Ryke will begin!

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing competitor number one, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Steven is the first one up in the match.

Sarah: Let's hope he gets out quick.

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: And competitor number two, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: So Steven and Azure will start this match off.

Sarah: Go Azure! Go!

*The bell rings and the two lock up. Steven pushes Azure to the other side and Azure runs at him, but gets caught into a Inverted Atomic Drop, then a Rolling Suplex. He drags Azure into the corner and kicks at him until the referee separates them. Steven drags him out of the corner, drops a knee, and covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Steven goes to pick up Azure when he gets two feet to the face. Azure kips up and gives him a Hotshot Smasher. He pins; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Azure punches Steven to the ropes, then pulls him to the other side. He bends down, but Steven grabs him and connects with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Steven covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. He goes to set him up with Azure hitting an Uppercut. He bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Steven down. Azure follows it up with a Hip Toss. Steven gets back up and gives Azure an eye rake followed by a clothesline. He pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out.*

Demetri: This match is already looking good and it's only the first two.

*Steven bounces off the ropes for a clothesline. Azure slides underneath and Steven comes around a second time, Azure is able to outsmart him and hit the Final Finish onto him.*

Sarah: The Final Finish!

*Azure goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri: Steven's out, Azure is in!

Sarah: Who's out next?

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: Next, competitor number three, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Oh great. The rich kid is next.

Sarah: Beat him, Azure!

*Willy runs into the ring, but gets pushed back onto the ropes by Azure. He gives Willy a chop to the chest before pulling him to the other side. With Willy running at him, Azure hits a High Knee right to his face. He pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Azure lifts up Willy and hits a Spinebuster. He then goes for another attack, but Willy pokes him in the eye. Willy jumps at Azure and lands a DDT. He covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Willy lifts up Azure and gives him the Blake Drop followed by a Leg Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Willy uses his foot to choke Azure. The referee pulls him away and Azure tries to get up. Willy kicks him on the head to send him back down. He looks down at Azure and goes to drop a knee on him. But Azure moves and Willy misses.*

Demetri: Alright Azure!

Sarah: He's back in the game!

*Azure kicks Willy on the side of the head. He picks him up and rams him into the corner turnbuckle. After a few Shoulder Blocks to the gut, Azure runs to the opposite corner and hits a Running Dropkick at Willy. He pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Azure sets him up, with Willy punching him in the gut. Willy bounces off the ropes, but Azure attacks him back with a Shoulder Block. Azure bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop on Willy. He poses to the crowd before setting Willy up for the Golden Gate Cross. He hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri: Willy's out!

Sarah: Yay! Only two more to go! But Azure must be warn out by now.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Here comes competitor number four, from Peach Creek, Eddy! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Here comes Eddy! It's his turn!

Sarah: Let's see how he does.

*Eddy gets into the ring and the two exchange punches. Eddy gets the advantage, bounces off the ropes, and hits a clothesline. Eddy waits over at the turnbuckle as Azure gets back up. Azure runs at him, only to have Eddy move and smash into the turnbuckle. After giving Azure a few kicks in the chest, Eddy sets him up and goes for a DDT. Azure pushes him away and takes him down with a hard clothesline, causing Eddy to spin in midair.*

Demetri: Whoa!

Sarah: What a clothesline!

*Azure pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Azure sets him up and gives him a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes and Body Splashes him. Azure covers again; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He goes to grab Eddy's head when Eddy Headbutts him. Eddy stands up, bounces off the ropes, and Dropkicks Azure's legs. He then quickly sets him up and instantly hits the SuckerBreaker! The crowd cheers as he covers; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri: That was quick! Now there's only one left.

Sarah: And that guy is Asheel! Who will be the last standing?

*Eddy prepares and waits for Asheel to come out. Nothing happens for the first few seconds, then…*

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Demetri: What? That's not Asheel's music!

*Kevin comes out with a huge smile on his face.*

Sarah: Is he… the last competitor? Asheel is supposed to!

Ring announcer: (confused) And the final competitor, from Peach Creek… Kevin! (Crowd boos)

*Eddy looks confused as Kevin gets into the ring. When he does, Kevin begins saying stuff to Eddy and pushing him. After a while, Eddy has enough of that and tackles Kevin to the mat. The crowd goes wild as Eddy slugs on Kevin as fast as he can. The referee pulls him off and Eddy runs back at him, that is until Kevin punches him in the face. With the same smile, Kevin goes down and chokes Eddy. It's his turn to be pulled away by the referee. Kevin yells at the referee before going back to Eddy. But Eddy punches Kevin in the gut and rolls him up; 1, 2... Kevin makes it out. Eddy kicks Kevin in the back, then jumps over him and DDT's him. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Eddy sets up Kevin and unloads with punches before tackling him back down. He sets him up again and signals for another SuckerBreaker.*

Demetri: Eddy is going for the SuckerBreaker again!

Sarah: Can he put Kevin away?

*Kevin elbows Eddy's head, bounces off the ropes, and boots him in the face. He poses for the crowd, making the crowd boo at him. Kevin drags Eddy into the corner, sets him up on top, and delivers a Superplex! He covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out! The crowd goes crazy while Kevin's smile is gone. Eddy connects with a Jawbreaker before hitting a One Handed Bulldog. He sets Kevin up again and goes for another try at the SuckerBreaker. But like last time, Kevin gets out of it. He pokes Eddy in the eyes, then kicks him in the back of the head. As Eddy slowly tries to stand back up, Kevin stands in the corner waiting, signaling.*

Demetri: Oh no. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

*Eddy is finally able to stand up. And as he turns around…*

Sarah: LOOK OUT, EDDY!

*Kevin hits the Bull Tackle! He smiles and the crowd boos loudly as he pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: (still confused) The winner of the match, Kevin!

*The crowd is still booing and is starting to throw garbage in the ring as Kevin raises his arms in the air in victory.*

Demetri: You've got to be kidding me!

Sarah: I thought he was banned from getting another shot!

*While Kevin celebrates in the ring, the cameras switch backstage, showing Zack watching from the TV. He stares at it in disbelief. The cameras return to the ring as Kevin is still in there.*

Sarah: I think my brother was tricked!

Demetri: I don't believe it! Wonder if Zack will have anything to say about it next week! Thank you for joining us! See you next time!

*Kevin stands on top of the turnbuckle to the booing crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**New Day Series Match, Triple Threat Match: **David Williams def. Brody Blake and Jake Kimble

**#1 Contender's PCUW X Division Championship: **Captain Melonhead def. Don Hector

**#1 Contender's PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **Whiteout (Lilian House and Velvet House) def. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

Justin Davis def. Jack House by DQ

**#1 Contender's Five Man Gauntlet Match, New Day Series Match: **Kevin def. Eddy, Azure Lee, Willy Blake, and Steven Ryke (Earns ten points and is the #1 contender for the World title)

* * *

**Card for Breaking Point:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) vs. Kevin (?)

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Amanda Wells

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

**********Rolf Kazek- 17 **

******************Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17 **

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **(Tied with Rolf, Asheel, and Kenny for third place)

******Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**********Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14 **

**Willy Blake- 7 **

**********Brody Blake- 7 **

**Azure Lee- 7**

**David Williams- 7**

* * *

Whoa! This night was emotional! Captain Melonhead returns, Zack's girlfriend is the Knockout Law, and a new Knockout tag team debuts. But has Mandy gone insane and is Kevin really the #1 contender? Find out next week!

See ya!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello guys! Here is March Week 2! Tonight, we'll see who the real #1 contender is. Is it Kevin or will it be Asheel? We'll find out.

On with the show! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: March Week 2**

*The show opens as Zack is seen backstage talking with Asheel.*

Zack: Asheel, I swear you were supposed to be in that gauntlet match!

Asheel: Zack! It's okay! I knew something went wrong when I was told that I wasn't in the match. But at least tonight we're going to find out who the real #1 contender is.

Zack: That's right, and I'm sure you'll win it. If Kevin does, I don't know what to do. I set up the stipulation and if Kevin wins, it has to happen.

Asheel: Zack, I won't disappoint you. When tonight is over, Kevin will still be banned from getting a World title shot.

Zack: I know you can do it, and I can count on you.

*Zack pats Asheel on the shoulder and the two walk away.*

_**~Before the show~**_

*All the Destiny Empire members are talking in the locker room when Kevin arrives.*

Kevin: Guys! You're never going to believe this! I just got done talking with Zack. He said tonight, I'll be in a match with Asheel to see who really is the #1 contender.

Mitch: Dude! You're the real #1 contender! You won the gauntlet last week!

Kevin: I did, but I wasn't supposed to be part of it. However, I do like the stipulation he put on the match. If I win this match, the ban I have for not getting another World title shot will be lifted and I will face Ed at Breaking Point, which I will win.

Aries: But what if you don't win?

Kevin: Don't worry, I will. And when I do, we can get everything ready for our plan.

Ben: What plan?

*Kevin smacks Ben on the forehead.*

Kevin: I told you what plan, you idiot!

Ben: Oh yeah.

Kevin: Anyway, I need to get ready for my match. So out you guys go.

*All the Destiny Empire members get out of the locker room and Kevin sits on a chair smiling.*

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer here with my good friend Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: After what happened last week, we have an exciting main event coming up tonight! Asheel Din is going to face Kevin to see who the real #1 contender is.

Demetri: And Zack added a stipulation. If Kevin does win, the World title ban he has will be lifted and he will face Ed at Breaking Point.

Sarah: But if Asheel wins, Asheel will be the one that faces Ed.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

Ring announcer: The following tag team contest is a New Day series match! Introducing first, representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Mindfreak" Kenny Smith and "The Ice Dude" David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: We are kicking things off tonight with a New Day series tag team match.

Sarah: These two guys right here are a great team! They should team up more often.

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of PCUW Television champion Wolf Lancaster and one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Last week, Wolf was shocked when he was told by Mandy Wells that she was going to face him for the TV title at Breaking Point.

Sarah: No disrespect to Mandy, but I think she's gone insane with challenging him for that match.

*The bell rings with Wolf and Kenny starting it off. Kenny hits Wolf with a punch and another. But as he goes for the second one, Wolf catches his arm and twists it. He keeps it that way for a while before letting go. Wolf bounces off the ropes and takes Kenny down with a clothesline. He pins; 1... Kenny kicks out. Wolf grabs Kenny by the head and slams his face into the corner turnbuckle. He does the Bronco Buster on him before tagging in Rolf. The two stomp on Kenny until the referee pulls both of them away. They pull Kenny to the opposite corner and Wolf pulls Rolf at him. But at the last second, Kenny moves out of the way and Rolf hits the turnbuckle. After kicking Rolf in the head, Kenny tags in David. David runs into the ring and hits a DDT onto Rolf. He unloads punches at Rolf. David sets Rolf up and gives him an Uppercut before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Shining Wizard.*

Demetri: David starting it off good!

*David pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. David pulls Rolf to the ropes and bends down. Rolf stops and kicks him in the face. He pushes David against the ropes. Rolf pulls David to the corner and when David bounces off, Rolf gives him a Big Boot. He covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Rolf tags in Wolf. The two pull David to the ropes with Wolf throwing him at Rolf and Rolf hitting a Bulldog. Wolf goes for the pin; 1, 2... David kicks out. Wolf sets David up and clotheslines him out of the ring. He follows him out and starts punching at him. After he's done, he throws David back into the ring and continues punching. But David suddenly stops one punch and pushes Wolf down. Before Wolf has a chance to stand up, David starts stomping down on him. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop for a cover; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. David goes to the ropes again and goes for a Knee Drop when Wolf moves out of the way. Quickly, Wolf puts David into a Sleeper Hold.*

Sarah: David needs to make it out and tag to Kenny!

*For a while, David struggles to get out of the hold. The referee notices David's arms going limp. He lifts his arm up, falls back down. Does it once more, falls back down. Then on the third time, David keeps his arm up. David slowly stands back up and connects with a Jawbreaker to Wolf to break the hold. But as he turns around, Wolf gives him a Double Knee Facebreaker. He pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. Wolf stares in disbelief.*

Demetri: Wolf can't believe David kicked out of that!

Sarah: He should be.

*Wolf goes to bounce off the ropes. But as he does, David quickly stands up and hits a High Knee on him. Both men are down and crawl to their corners for a tag. Both partners are holding out their hands desperate for a tag. They finally make it to their partners and make a tag.*

Demetri: Tags are made!

Sarah: Kenny and Rolf are in!

*Kenny runs at Rolf and takes him down with a Spinebuster. Rolf stands back up, but Kenny is able to lift him up and hit a Fisherman Suplex! He covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Kenny puts Rolf into an Armbar. Rolf tries to get out, but Kenny keeps it in until Wolf runs in and kicks Kenny in the head. David runs in and throws Wolf out of the ring. Rolf kicks Kenny in the gut and goes to lift him up. But Kenny is able to reverse it and connects with the Freakout.*

Demetri: Kenny hit the Freakout!

Sarah: But wait, he's not going for the pin.

*Kenny walks over to his corner and tags in David. David goes in and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Kenny Smith and David Williams!

Demetri: They did it! And Kenny let David get seven more points added to his score.

Sarah: He needs them and he deserves them.

*Rolf is still in the ring and Wolf is still on the outside as David and Kenny make their way to the back. Then after a few seconds…*

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

*The Second City Saints walk out and stand on the ramp with cheers from the crowd. Rolf looks at them confused.*

Demetri: What are the Saints doing out here?

Sarah: It may be something about them losing to Rolf and Kevin.

Phil: Hey Rolfie! We forgot to tell you this last week. When you get backstage, tell Kevin this, okay? At Breaking Point, the Second City Saints will face you in a rematch for the tag team titles!

*The crowd cheers.*

Colt: Thanks to Zack for giving it to us. And now also tell Kevin this, we will beat you this time! So long, suckers!

*The Saints head back while Rolf stands up, still looking confused.*

Demetri: A rematch at Breaking Point? This will not be good if Kevin wins the match tonight.

Sarah: We shouldn't have to worry because Kevin won't win, I hope.

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Kevin still in the locker room. Rolf runs in.*

Rolf: Kevin Boy! Kevin Boy!

Kevin: What is it, Rolf?

Rolf: Tough-Boss Zack Boy gave They-Who-Call-Themselves-City Saints a rematch against us at Breaking Point!

Kevin: I heard about it.

Rolf: If you win against Extreme Icon Asheel Boy tonight, you'll be doing double duty again at this pay-per-view.

Kevin: Rolf, we beat the Saints last pay-per-view, right?

Rolf: Yes.

Kevin: So we'll beat them again and I'll defeat Ed and finally win that World title. It's that simple! Come on.

*Kevin and Rolf walk out as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

*Chris O'Mac comes walking out, holding the intercontinental belt above his head.*

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Intercontinental champion, Chris O'Mac! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: At St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Chris impressed us when he became the first intercontinental champion.

Sarah: It was a tough fatal four way, but he was the man getting his hand raised at the end.

*You see footage from St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Eric runs up to Chris and tries to take him out. But Chris uses a Back Body Drop to throw him out of the ring. Willy then comes up and starts punching on Chris. On the outside of the ring, Mitch and Eric are throwing themselves towards the guardrail. The two then suddenly clothesline each other at the same time, both going down. In the ring, Willy is able to connect with a Suplex on Chris. He signals for the $pent, making the crowd boo. But when you least expected it, Chris reverses it into The Street Crash! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

Demetri: It sure made his friends Azure and Nikki happy.

Sarah: They should be!

Chris: Wow. I can't believe it. I've only been in PCUW for a few weeks and I am holding a title right now. Seriously, I even shocked myself. I defeated three other guys to become the first PCUW IC champion! It was tough, but I did it, and I am indeed proud to be your IC champion!

*The crowd cheers.*

Chris: However, there's one person I need to thank for giving me confidence and helping me to be the first one to hold this belt. That man is my best friend, Azure Lee.

*The crowd cheers louder.*

Chris: And speaking of Azure, can you come out here? I want to tell you something.

Demetri: He's calling Azure out?

Sarah: I hope it's a friend to friend call out.

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

*Azure comes out, smiling down at Chris. He grabs a microphone when he gets into the ring and stands in front of Chris.*

Chris: Azure, we've been friends for the longest time, and I called you out here so I can do what a good friend should do. Last week while I sat in the back looking at this belt, I came up with a great idea. How about I give you the first shot at this belt?

*The crowd cheers and Azure looks shocked.*

Azure: Are you serious?

Chris: Sure I'm serious! You are my best friend and I think that you should have the first shot. You versus me for the intercontinental championship at Breaking Point. What do you think?

*Chris holds out his hand. Azure looks at it and thinks for a few. Finally, he smiles and shakes his hand.*

Azure: You've got yourself a deal!

*The crowd cheers as the two hug each other. But then the crowd's cheering turns to boos and Azure and Chris turn their heads when…*

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

*Mitch comes out with Amanda with an unhappy expression on his face.*

Demetri: Here comes the party pooper!

Sarah: And his little witch is coming with him.

*Mitch and Amanda get into the ring. Mitch grabs a microphone and goes straight into Chris' face.*

Mitch: Hey! Hey! Hey! You didn't probably notice this, but I was in that fatal four way match too! So I deserve the first shot!

Chris: Who says you deserve the shot? You lost against me! Get in line!

Azure: Exactly!

Mitch: *at Azure* Shut up!

*The crowd boos loudly.*

Mitch: Chris, I hate you and Azure, but I really would like to be your first title defense and possibly be your last too.

Chris: Sorry, but Azure is my pick so he will face me at Breaking Point.

Amanda: Who says? You're not the boss! Give Mitch the shot!

Azure: Be quiet, witch!

Mitch: Don't you dare call my girlfriend a witch! I get the first shot!

*Azure and Mitch begin to argue. Their arguing begins to get bad and security guards go into the ring to prevent any fighting.*

Crowd: Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight!

*Then, Zack appears on the titantron as the arguing continues.*

Zack: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! STOP IT!

*His shout causes everyone to stop and look at the titantron.*

Zack: Glad that got your attention. Now since there is some history between you and Mitch can't stop whining, *crowd laughs* how about we do this to settle the problem? Azure and Mitch, you two will be a #1 contender's match tonight to figure out who will face Chris at Breaking Point. Got that settled? Good.

*The titantron turns off as everyone in the ring stares at each other.*

Demetri: So it's settled; Azure and Mitch will wrestle tonight to see who gets that first title defense.

Sarah: It better be Azure!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Captain Melonhead warming up for his match.*

Demetri: Melonhead is in action up next!

Sarah: It's Melon Time!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage showing Zack in his office at his desk. He looks up when Guntep Min comes in.*

Zack: Can I help you, Guntep?

Guntep: Hopefully, Mr. Watkins. You see, I want to know if I'm defending my hardcore belt at Breaking Point. Am I?

*Zack thinks about it for a bit. Then he comes up with something.*

Zack: Yes, I do have an opponent for you. But I'm going to make it a surprise, a mystery opponent. So you will have no idea who your opponent will be until the pay-per-view.

Guntep: No Zack, no. I want to know who my opponent is and I want to know now!

Zack: Sorry, but it's a surprise. You'll have to wait.

*Guntep stares at him angrily and walks out. Zack smiles and chuckles as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Gold Medal by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Orange City, "The Modern Day Hitman", Carter Sullivan! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: One of Destiny Empire's newest guys, trying to show something of himself in his second match.

Sarah: Let's hope he fails.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Captain Melonhead returned last week and he'll be facing Aries Austin for the X Division championship at Breaking Point.

Sarah: It was a great return for the melon masked superhero.

*The bell rings as the two lock up. Melonhead is able to push Carter down, but Carter pushes back up. Melonhead Hip Tosses Carter and puts him in an Armbar. Carter easily makes it out when he kicks Melonhead in the head. He runs at him, but Melonhead hits him in the face with a Running Elbow. With that not taking Carter down, Melonhead bounces off the ropes and lands a Flying Clothesline. He covers; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. Melonhead lifts Carter up and drops him down with a Gorilla Press Slam. He sets him back up and goes to push him against the ropes. Carter fights back and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He drops down an elbow before going for a pin; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Carter sets Melonhead, pulls him to the ropes, and successfully hits a Shoulder Block on him. He covers again; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out.*

Demetri: Captain Melonhead was in good control until Carter got the upper hand.

Sarah: Fight back, Melonhead!

*Spinning Kick to the face takes Melonhead back down. Carter covers once again; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Carter grabs Melonhead and puts him in the Crossface. As the hold is locked in, Melonhead reaches for the ropes, but no luck. The crowd claps for him and Carter tightens the hold as Melonhead tries to find a way out. Finally, Melonhead unbelievably is able to stand up. With Carter still on his back, he struggles to balance. Then, he grabs Carter by the head and throws him over his head onto the mat! Melonhead pins; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. Melonhead quickly goes up the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Back Elbow Drop. But as he's falling, Carter moves out of the way and Melonhead misses.*

Demetri: Oh! So close!

Sarah: That was a good Diving Elbow Drop, too!

*Melonhead sits up, before getting kicked in the back by Carter. Carter runs in front of him, bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick. He pins; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Carter gets on top of Melonhead and punches multiple times before the referee pulls him off. He sets up Melonhead before giving a German Suplex on him. Carter then climbs up the turnbuckle and hits the Frog Splash. He covers; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out!*

Demetri: Melonhead refuses to give up!

Sarah: He's got that superhero spirit!

*Carter can't believe it. He sets up Melonhead and lifts him up for a German Suplex. He stands back up and connects with another one. But when he's about to go for a third one, Melonhead gets out by throwing him over his head again. Carter gets right back up, but gets taken down with a hard clothesline. The crowd is going nuts as Melonhead poses for the crowd. He stands in the corner and is about to go up to the top of the turnbuckle.*

Demetri: Looks like he may take a shot at the Melon Drop.

Sarah: Hooray! Wait, look!

*Aries is seen running down the ramp with his X Division belt. Melonhead sees this and gets out of the corner. The referee is telling him not to do it, but Aries runs into the ring anyway and without warning, bashes the belt on Melonhead's head! The referee calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

*The crowd boos as Aries explodes punches on Melonhead. He then drags him into the corner and continues beating down on him. Carter soon comes in and helps out.*

Demetri: Someone come out and stop this!

Sarah: Security please!

*Luckily, security guards do come out and separate Aries and Carter from Melonhead. Some of the guards check on Melonhead. Aries and Carter are struggling to get out as they are pushed out of the ring.*

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Captain Melonhead!

Demetri: Looks like Aries has sent a message to his opponent in three weeks.

Sarah: He wants to let Melonhead know who he's messing with.

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Ivory on her way to the ring.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Aries and Carter are walking in the hallway as Melanie Woodland appears.*

Melanie: Aries! Can I get an explanation on why you caused your own teammate to get disqualified?

Aries: You want an explanation? Here it is. Carter talked to me before the match and said that if I wanted to, I could go out and bash Melonhead on the head with my belt. So I did and boy am I glad I did! Melonhead, you can't be a champion when you're hiding behind a mask and I'll show you what I'm talking about in three weeks.

*Aries and Carter walk away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

*Ivory heads down to the ring with her mixed tag team belt over her shoulder.*

Demetri: Two weeks ago at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Ivory once again defeated Eliza to get her shot at the women's title.

*You see footage from St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Ivory sets up Eliza and the two start punching at each other. Eliza gets most punches, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Dropkick on Ivory. She goes for another shot at the turnbuckle again. As she jumps for the Moonsault, Ivory stands up. Eliza lands on her feet, but gets in trouble when Ivory puts her in position. She lands the Darkness Approaches and pins; 1, 2, 3!*

Sarah: Wonder what she came out here for.

*Ivory grabs a microphone and stands in the middle of the ring.*

Ivory: _Ring ring ring! _Hello? Nazz? Guess what, I beat Eliza once again! So that means I'm going to be facing you for the PCUW Women's championship!

*The crowd cheers.*

Ivory: However, I haven't gotten a response to if I'll be facing you or not. So Nazz, please come out here.

*Ivory waits for a few seconds.*

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

*Nazz comes walking out with a big smile on her face and holding the women's title on her shoulder. She stands at the entrance.*

Demetri: Ivory wants to know if she really is getting her shot at Breaking Point.

Sarah: She better be or I'll be murdering someone!

Nazz: What did you want from me, Ivory?

Ivory: You know what I want. Last week, I waited in the back to see if my title shot was going to be given to me. But I didn't get a response from you. So, are you going to face me for the championship at Breaking Point or not?

*Nazz widens her smile.*

Nazz: No.

*The crowd boos.*

Demetri: Nazz is saying no?

Sarah: Argh!

Ivory: No? NO? What do you mean no? It was part of the deal, Nazz! If I beat Eliza in the rematch at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, then I would face you for the belt! And I did beat her, so I will face you whether you want to or not! A deal is a deal!

Nazz: Well Ivory, you are right about one thing. You did beat Eliza again. However, you just are not women's championship material at this moment.

*Ivory glares at her.*

Nazz: But, I have decided something. To prove yourself, I have organized your matches for the next three pay-per-views. You will be in a best of three series, or only two if you don't make it passed the third match.

Demetri: Best of three series?

Nazz: But unlike the usual best of three series matches where two opponents keep facing each other until one wins, yours will be different. Your opponents will be three, or two, different Knockouts each time. And if you can somehow gain two out of three wins, you will face me for the PCUW Women's championship at New Day in June!

Sarah: That's actually not a bad idea.

Ivory: Okay, Nazz. That idea is pretty good, but you're not the Knockout Law, so that series of matches cannot happen.

Nazz: Hate to disappoint you Ivory, the series has already been set up. You will be in the series of matches. And luckily, I've already chosen your first opponent. At Breaking Point, you will face my new friend, Amanda Lights!

*The crowd boos.*

Nazz: Now as for me, I will not be defending my title at all the next three months. In fact, I am going to give myself a little break from wrestling and wait until New Day, that is if you in fact get two out of three wins. Sorry to break your little heart, Ivory, but that's the way life goes.

Voice: Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!

*The crowd cheers as Marina comes out. She stands on the entrance close to Nazz.*

Marina: Before we continue, I have two things to say. First, nothing against you Ivory, but the best of three series will happen, which I apologize if it upsets you. However…

*Marina slowly turns her head at Nazz.*

Marina: I DO NOT agree on Nazz's decision to not defend her title for three months!

*The crowd cheers.*

Marina: Just because you are the champ doesn't mean you get to take time off as much as you want. I'm in charge of the Knockouts now. So at Breaking Point, you will defend your title against a girl that shows good action in the ring. She may have been in PCUW for a short time, but she deserves a shot. And here she is!

(A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour plays)

*Nikki Sierra comes walking out smiling. She looks at Nazz and mouths something at her before standing next to Marina.*

Marina: This is your opponent for Breaking Point, Nazz, Nikki Sierra. Hope you enjoy your last few days as champion! Come on, Ivory!

*Nazz stands on the entrance yelling at Marina as Ivory gets out of the ring and heads to the back with Marina and Nikki.*

Demetri: Nazz thought she could get away with not defending her title. Looks like Knockout Law Marina beat her to it.

Sarah: Marina is doing a good job so far.

*The cameras switch backstage. Lilian and Velvet House are seen high fiving each other before heading to the ring.*

Demetri: Up next, the Knockouts are in action. Whiteout is forced to wrestle a rematch after Marina didn't like how they won.

Sarah: Girls in action next!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage in Marina's office. Nazz is arguing with her.*

Nazz: I can't believe you'd do this to me! I need a rest and I should get it!

Marina: When you are champion, you don't get rests, Nazz. You have to be prepared for your fights. And don't argue with me about not giving you what you want.

Nazz: Why should I listen to you?

Marina: Because I'M in charge of the Knockouts, not you! So you have to do what I say, when I say!

Nazz: You know what? I don't even care about you! Maybe Zack hired you just because you two can be together more and you want nothing to do with the Knockouts Division! Do me a favor and get out of this company!

Marina: That's it, Nazz! Get out of my office right now! I have had enough!

Nazz: Gladly!

*Nazz begins to walk out and stops.*

Nazz: Oh and by the way, cover those "udders" of yours up!

*Nazz stomps out of the room and Marina sighs as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Knockout by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, the team of Lilian and Velvet House, Whiteout! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Last week, these girls made their PCUW debut and beat Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith in a women's tag team #1 contender spot.

Sarah: However, Marina didn't like how they competed and forced them into a rematch with different opponents.

(Broken Dream by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Peach Creek, the team of Selena Russo and Kelly Cage! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: These girls are Whiteout's opponents in this match.

Sarah: I'm totally rooting for Selena and Kelly.

*The bell rings as Velvet and Kelly start it off. Kelly takes Velvet down with an Arm Drag followed by a Dropkick. She picks up Velvet and gives her an Atomic Drop before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Handspring Elbow. Kelly drops her knee down on Velvet's face before tagging in Selena. Selena stands on top of the turnbuckle and lands a Crossbody. She pins; 1, 2... Velvet kicks out. Selena takes Velvet's arm and puts it in a Cross Armbar. Velvet screams in pain as she tries to get out of the hold. She stands up and punches Selena's face in order for the hold to be released. Velvet bounces off the ropes and hits a clothesline before going into her corner and tagging Lilian. Lilian sets, up Selena, then hits a Mat Slam on her.*

Demetri: Whiteout has the upper hand right now.

Sarah: That was after Velvet broke the Cross Armbar.

*Lilian attempts to Body Slam Selena, but Selena reverses it to a Body Slam of her own. She quickly runs to her corner and tags in Kelly. Kelly runs in and gets caught by Lilian grabbing onto her head. Lilian hits a Bulldog and covers; 1, 2... Kelly kicks out. Lilian climbs up the top turnbuckle and goes for a Knee Drop. But at the last second, Kelly moves out of the way and she misses. Kelly stands up and kicks Lilian in the gut. Now with Lilian on her back, Kelly goes to do a move on her when Lilian kicks her in the face, taking her back down. Kelly runs at Lilian, but gets caught with an Arm Drag, then a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Lilian then bounces off the ropes and hits a Clothesline From Hell. She pins; 1, 2... Kelly kicks out. Lilian goes over and tags in Velvet. Velvet runs in kicking Kelly in the face. She sets her up and pulls her to the corner. She runs at Kelly and Kelly moves at the right time, causing Velvet to hit the turnbuckle. Kelly then goes to the top of the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Leg Drop right on the back of Velvets head!*

Demetri: Incredible hit!

Sarah: That looked like it hurt!

*Kelly tags in Selena. Selena runs in, punches Lilian off the apron, sets up Velvet, and gives a Scoop Slam. She goes down and locks in the Rebel Lock (Lebelle Lock). Velvet tries to reach the ropes, but no luck. She finally is able to get out when she punches Selena in the face. Velvet lifts up Selena and uses a Mat Slam. She tags in Lilian, but Selena is up and starts unloading punches at her. Selena bounces off the ropes and connects with a Shoulder Block.*

Demetri: Selena and Kelly are back on track!

Sarah: They got this!

*As Lilian is slowly standing up, Selena stands and waits for a Spear. When Lilian is finally up, Selena runs at her. But Lilian moves, causing Selena to hit shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Lilian pulls her out of the corner and sets her up for the Widow's Peak.*

Demetri: The Widow's Peak again!

Sarah: Oh man!

*Lilian hits it and she covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Whiteout!

*The girls pose in the middle of the ring and hug each other.*

Demetri: At least they won it fairly this time.

Sarah: Surprisingly, they played by the rules tonight.

*The cameras switch backstage. Mitch is shown heading to the ring when Amanda catches up to him.*

Amanda: Ready, honey?

Mitch: Ready, babe.

*The two kiss as they continue walking.*

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage showing Asheel in his locker room. The Erupting Eds come in.*

Eddy: Hey Asheel.

Ed: Hi Asheel!

Edd: Hello Asheel.

Asheel: Hey guys.

Eddy: We think Shovel-Chin and his idiots have a plan to make you lose tonight. So tell you what, we're going to watch your back.

Ed: Yeah! If Kevin wants to be the real opponent, he'll have to win it fair and square!

Asheel: Thanks guys. You know, I can always count on you.

Edd: What are friends for?

Asheel: *laughs* Exactly. I'll see you guys later.

*Asheel walks out as the camera returns to the ring.*

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Intercontinental championship! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Amanda Lights, from Orange City, Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Disappointed after losing the fatal four way at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Mitch wants to be the first to get the shot for the IC title.

Sarah: Azure deserves it more! Chris offered it to him!

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Azure was offered the first title defense, but of course Mitch had to cause a problem.

Sarah: Like I said, Azure deserves the shot more!

*Azure runs into the ring and starts slugging on Mitch as the bell rings. Amanda is on the outside yelling at him to stop. Azure bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Clothesline. He punches him a few times on the head before delivering the Hotshot Smasher. Azure pins; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. He pushes Mitch into the corner turnbuckle and quickly hits a Leg Lariat. Azure pins again; 1... Mitch kicks out. Azure sets him up and bounces off the ropes. But as he is running, Mitch attacks with a Running Enzuigiri. Mitch uses his boot to choke Azure, then stomps on his gut. He drags Azure to the ropes and distracts the referee. While the referee is distracted, Amanda chokes Azure with the ropes.*

Demetri: Mitch is distracting the ref while Amanda is choking Azure!

Sarah: Turn around, ref!

*Mitch is done with the referee and so is Amanda and Azure. Mitch grabs Azure by the head and takes him down with a One-Handed Bulldog. He then climbs up the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Forearm Smash. Mitch covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. He stands over Azure, slaps him, and talks trash to him. Mitch keeps him down by kicking him before picking him up and slamming him on the mat. He sets him up and tries to Suplex him. Azure doesn't move off the ground and Suplexes Mitch instead. But his luck does not last long as he stands up and gets hit with a Big Boot by Mitch. Mitch pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Angry, Mitch sets him up and goes to do a Side Effect. But then with a scream, Azure attacks him with a huge clothesline! The crowd is cheering loudly.*

Demetri: There we go!

Sarah: Azure is back in the game!

*Mitch runs at him and Azure connects with a Back Body Drop. He delivers a few punches and Dropkicks before hitting a DDT. Azure covers; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Azure decides to climb up the top turnbuckle. He gets the crowd cheering for him as he points to the turnbuckle. Azure climbs up it and is about to jump off. But then, Amanda comes, grabs his leg, and pulls him down. Mitch grabs him and throws him on the mat.*

Demetri: Amanda!

Sarah: Not this again!

*With Azure down, Mitch delivers The Show Off Finale. He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Mitch Adams!

Demetri: Mitch has the shot for the IC title after Amanda interfered.

Sarah: That's not fair! Azure should've won!

*Amanda celebrates in the ring with Mitch. The crowd boos as Mitch pulls Amanda close and they kiss.*

Demetri: Geez!

Sarah: Gross!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton Hunt with Kevin.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Kevin, who up next will be facing Asheel Din to see who will really face Ed for the World title at Breaking Point. Now Kevin, I-

*Kevin moves the microphone away from Kolton.*

Kevin: I don't want to hear another stupid question from you. I'll say this; I'll beat Asheel in this match, become the #1 contender, and beat Ed to become the PCUW World Heavyweight champion! Doesn't that answer what you were going to ask, Kolton? I hope so because I'm not in an interviewing mood.

*Kevin walks away as Kolton stands there.*

Demetri: Main event time after the break!

Sarah: Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Ring announcer: Approaching the ring first, from Peach Creek, "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Asheel was originally supposed to be in the gauntlet match last week, but somehow Kevin took his place.

Sarah: Asheel has a chance to take that spot away from him.

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Kevin found out a way to sneak into last week's gauntlet match and won it.

Sarah: If Kevin wins this, his ban on the World title will be lifted!

*The bell rings as the two tie up. Kevin tries to land a Suplex on Asheel, but Asheel reverses it and does his own. He then puts Kevin into a Headlock and gives him an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Once Asheel thinks he's down, Kevin uses an Arm Drag. Asheel runs at him with Kevin catching him and using a Scoop Slam to take him down. Kevin goes to the top of the turnbuckle, but Asheel quickly stands up, grabs him, and throws him off the turnbuckle. Kevin gets back up, with Asheel tackling him into the corner. Asheel hits punch after punch on Kevin and keeps doing it until Kevin goes seated into the corner. Asheel backs up to the opposite corner, runs at him, and rams his boot in the face! He drags Kevin out of the corner and covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out.*

Demetri: Asheel's got it so far.

Sarah: Let's hope he keeps it that way.

*Asheel sets up Kevin and goes for a Twist of Fate. Kevin pushes him away and Asheel attacks back with a kick to the back of the head. Asheel pins; 1... Kevin kicks out. He sets up Kevin again and goes for another try at the Twist of Fate. But that's when Kevin puts him in a Headlock and gives him a Neckbreaker. Kevin takes this time to put Asheel into a Sleeper Hold. The crowd claps and cheers Asheel on for support as he refuses to give up. Kevin yells at him as he keeps the hold on. He then punches Asheel in the face and drags him in the middle of the ring. Kevin goes down for a cover, but Asheel kicks him in the face. Asheel connects with a clothesline, taking Kevin down. He raises his hand to the crowd and they go crazy. Asheel climbs up the turnbuckle and waits for Kevin to stand up. When he does, Asheel jumps and hits the Whisper in the Wind.*

Demetri: Whisper in the Wind!

Sarah: Will it be enough?

*Asheel covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. He sets up Kevin and bounces off the ropes. He goes for a Flying Clothesline, only to have Kevin move out of the way and to hit the referee instead!*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Thanks to Kevin moving, Asheel knocked out the referee!

*Kevin Dropkicks Asheel from behind and kicks him on the back of the head. Asheel rolls over to the ropes and tries to stand up. But as he does, Rolf is seen running out with a baseball bat. Asheel has his head sticking out of the side and as he looks and sees Rolf there… BAM! Rolf bashes the baseball bat right on Asheel's head! Asheel drops back on the mat, knocked out. But then, the Erupting Eds run out and attack Rolf. It doesn't take long for the rest of The Destiny Empire members to come out and help Rolf. Then, Phil Hardy, Colt Anderson, Christian Hardy, Alex Starr, and Justin Ledger (members of Asheel's stable Age of the Fallen) run out and start beating down on the Destiny Empire. As the three teams fight to the back, Kevin sets up the still knocked out Asheel and hits the Deadhead!*

Demetri: No!

Sarah: Asheel, please kick out!

*The referee finally is up and Kevin covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kevin!

*The crowd is booing loudly as Kevin gets his hand raised and poses.*

Demetri: Well, the ban is off and Kevin is the real opponent for Ed at Breaking Point.

Sarah: This just stinks!

*Kevin grabs his tag team title belt and raises it high.*

Sarah: In three weeks, we'll see the fate of Ed.

Demetri: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching! Good night!

*Kevin continues posing as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**New Day Series Match: **David Williams and Kenny Smith def. Rolf and Wolf Lancaster

Captain Melonhead def. Carter Sullivan by DQ

**#1 Contender's PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **Whiteout (Lilian House and Velvet House) def. Selena Russo and Kelly Cage

**#1 Contender's PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Mitch Adams def. Azure Lee

**#1 Contender's PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin def. Asheel Din (Ban is lifted and will face Ed)

* * *

**Card for Breaking Point:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) vs. Kevin

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Amanda Wells

**Match 1 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman vs. Amanda Lights

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) vs. Nikki Sierra

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Mitch Adams

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

**********Rolf Kazek- 17 **

******************Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17 **

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **(Tied with Rolf, Asheel, and Kenny for third place)

******Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**********Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14 **

******David Williams- 14**

**Willy Blake- 7 **

**********Brody Blake- 7 **

**Azure Lee- 7**

* * *

Things are starting to pick up! Kevin will indeed face Ed at Breaking Point, but what about Asheel? And what will happen next week. See ya then!


	26. Chapter 26

The countdown to Breaking Point continues. Tonight, we have a tag team main event and the contract signing for the TV title match. What will happen?

Let's get it on! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: March Week 3**

_**~Footage from last week~**_

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

*You see both Kevin and Asheel walking out to the ring. Then you see clips from their match.*

Demetri: Asheel's got it so far.

Sarah: Let's hope he keeps it that way.

*Asheel raises his hand to the crowd and they go crazy. Asheel climbs up the turnbuckle and waits for Kevin to stand up. When he does, Asheel jumps and hits the Whisper in the Wind.*

Demetri: Whisper in the Wind!

Sarah: Will it be enough?

*Asheel covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. He sets up Kevin and bounces off the ropes. He goes for a Flying Clothesline, only to have Kevin move out of the way and to hit the referee instead!*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Thanks to Kevin moving, Asheel knocked out the referee!

*Kevin Dropkicks Asheel from behind and kicks him on the back of the head. Asheel rolls over to the ropes and tries to stand up. But as he does, Rolf is seen running out with a baseball bat. Asheel has his head sticking out of the side and as he looks and sees Rolf there… BAM! Rolf bashes the baseball bat right on Asheel's head! Asheel drops back on the mat, knocked out. But then, the Erupting Eds run out and attack Rolf. It doesn't take long for the rest of The Destiny Empire members to come out and help Rolf. Then, Phil Hardy, Colt Anderson, Christian Hardy, Alex Starr, and Justin Ledger (members of Asheel's stable Age of the Fallen) run out and start beating down on the Destiny Empire. As the three teams fight to the back, Kevin sets up the still knocked out Asheel and hits the Deadhead!*

Demetri: No!

Sarah: Asheel, please kick out!

*The referee finally is up and Kevin covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kevin!

*The crowd is booing loudly as Kevin gets his hand raised and poses.*

Demetri: Well, the ban is off and Kevin is the real opponent for Ed at Breaking Point.

Sarah: This just stinks!

*Kevin grabs his tag team title belt and raises it high.*

Sarah: In three weeks, we'll see the fate of Ed.

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: Eleven days away from Breaking Point and boy am I getting pumped up already!

Demetri: And speaking of Breaking Point, tonight we will have the contract signing of the PCUW Television championship match. Wolf and Mandy, if she hasn't changed her mind, will make this match official.

Sarah: And for our main event, Ed and Asheel will be teaming up against two opponents of Kevin's choosing. And after loosing last week, wonder what Asheel has on his mind.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din! (Crowd cheers)

*Asheel walks out to the ring wearing his regular attire and holding a microphone.*

Demetri: Speak of the devil! Guess we will see what's on his mind.

Sarah: I know how much he wants to hurt The Destiny Empire right now.

*Asheel stands in the middle of the ring. He looks at the crowd as they cheer his name.*

Crowd: Asheel! Asheel! Asheel!

Asheel: Last week, I was defeated by the leader of Destiny Empire, Kevin.

*The crowd boos.*

Asheel: As you probably all agree, I was defeated, but not fairly. He had Rolf come out and give me a cheap shot! He knew he couldn't beat me! He knew if he didn't win against me, he would not get another World title match anytime soon! So what did he do? He took the easy way out! But with that comes with a price. Kevin, I don't care who you've chosen for me and Ed to face. But mark my words, you'll learn not to mess with the Extreme Icon!

*The crowd cheers.*

Asheel: I have another thing to say. Last week, I overheard you and your little "buddies" talking about a little plan you'll be doing at Breaking Point. And from what I've heard, it's the same as the other plans you've had in the past; you try to interfere to win Ed's World championship, you fail, and repeat. Same old, same old. The least you guys can do is be more creative. Sure, the Lethal Lockdown match at New Year's War was a little impressive, but you still lost! And it was all because of me. So what-

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd boos as Kevin walks out with a smirk on his face. Asheel watches him as he makes his way down the ramp.*

Demetri: Kevin may be facing Ed at Breaking Point, but he still is in trouble with Asheel.

Sarah: He doesn't know how much trouble.

*Kevin grabs a microphone as he steps into the ring and stands in front of Asheel.*

Kevin: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you talking? Please continue.

Asheel: Ahem. As I was saying, so whatever it is you plan on doing at Breaking Point Kevin, it won't work. It'll be the same plan as always and it's predictable.

Kevin: *chuckles* That's where you're wrong. You probably didn't stick around for the rest of the plan. We actually came up with something different, something that we are one hundred percent sure that will have me win the PCUW World championship.

Asheel: Okay then. What is your plan exactly?

*Kevin busts out laughing.*

Kevin: You really think I'm going to tell you our plan? Boy, my enemies sure are idiots. However, I will give you a hint on part of the plan. It has something to do… with you!

*The crowd boos as Asheel looks confused.*

Asheel: What? Me?

Kevin: Yes, you.

Asheel: Then what is it?

*Kevin moves so his face is only centimeters away from Asheel's.*

Kevin: You'll just have to wait until Breaking Point to find out.

*Kevin grins as he drops the microphone and steps out of the ring. Asheel watches him.*

Demetri: What does Kevin mean by the plan has something to do with Asheel? This is starting to get me concerned.

Sarah: I'm getting that way, too. Who knows what Kevin has up his sleeve.

Demetri: Coming up next, it's Blackout member Christopher House against Robert Black.

Sarah: Time to start off the wrestling!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage showing Melanie Woodland.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Mandy Wells!

*The crowd cheers as the camera moves to show Mandy.*

Melanie: Mandy, later tonight there will be your contract signing for the TV title match against Wolf Lancaster at Breaking Point. No offence to you, but are you serious about doing this match?

Mandy: *sigh* Since I made that match two weeks ago, many people have been asking me the same question. To answer it, yes I'm dead serious! And when I tell people that, they immediately say that I can't do it. I can't beat a man to win a man's title. But I guess those people don't know their wrestling history that well. You see in WWF in 1999, Chyna won the WWF Intercontinental championship, being the only woman to hold it. Then in 2004, Jacqueline won the WWE Cruiserweight championship, also being the only woman to hold it. Those two women proved that girls can be just as tough as boys if they work hard. And at Breaking Point, it'll be my turn!

*Mandy walks away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Missy Bell, from Cherry Falls, "The Oddball", Robert Black! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The Oddball is quite a fighter. He proves it in every match he's in.

Sarah: Let's see if he continues it against this man.

(Sleeping Giant by 10fold plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Lemon Brook, Christopher House! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: We recently got news that Christopher will be the only member of Blackout in the ring for a while. His brother Jack is taking some time off out of the ring.

Sarah: Strange Jack is taking time off. He just got started.

*The bell rings as Christopher and Robert circle around each other. They tie up and Christopher throws Robert down. He keeps taking him down with Arm Drags. Robert is able to miss an Arm Drag, but gets clotheslined by Christopher. Christopher covers; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. He picks up Robert and rams his face into the turnbuckle before Robert falls back down. Christopher pins again; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. He tries to put Robert into a Sleeper Hold, but Robert gives him a Jawbreaker as he is about to do it. Robert stands up and Uppercuts Christopher, then bounces off the ropes and hits a Fist Drop on top of him. Robert covers; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. He sets up Christopher and is about to go for a Sidewalk Slam. But Christopher beats him to it with a punch to the gut. He then takes Robert down with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Christopher pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out.*

Demetri: Both men are fighting it out now.

Sarah: Who will be the winner?

*Christopher angrily sets Robert up, but gets hit with a hard chop to the chest! Robert punches and chops at him until he is backed up into the ropes. He pulls Christopher to the other side and attacks him with a clothesline. When Christopher is down, Robert puts him in the Straight Jacket (Reverse Boston Crab). Christopher screams in pain as the hold is on. The referee asks him if he wants to quit, he shakes his head no. He tries to crawl to the ropes while Robert intensifies the hold. Christopher ends up making it after a while and Robert is forced to break the submission hold. As Christopher stands up, Robert bounces off the ropes and takes him down with a Flying Shoulder Block. He then quickly climbs up the top turnbuckle and signals for the Insanity Break.*

Demetri: Insanity! Here we go!

Sarah: He's going to jump!

*Robert jumps for the Insanity Break. But at the last second, Christopher rolls out of the way and Robert misses. Robert stands up slowly, but when he does, he is hit hard by a Carbon Footprint!*

Demetri: A Carbon Footprint! That looked brutal!

Sarah: That could've knocked him out cold!

*Christopher goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Christopher House!

*Christopher poses in the ring before looking at Missy Bell, who runs into the ring to check on Robert.*

Demetri: Tonight, Christopher is victorious.

Sarah: This man is intense!

*Christopher gets out of the ring and looks at the camera.*

Christopher: This is for you, Jack. This is for you!

*The cameras switch backstage, showing a split screen with Azure on one side and Rolf on the other.*

Demetri: We have a New Day series match coming up.

Sarah: Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage, showing Kevin walking in the halls.*

Cameraman: Kevin, what did you mean that your plan had something to do with Asheel?

Kevin: What? You too? Like I'm going to answer that! It's a secret, and we don't tell secrets out loud. We just give clues. If Asheel wants answers, he's going to have to figure it out by himself.

Cameraman: Anything else you want to add to that?

Kevin: Hmm… let's see. Uh… no! Now get out of my way!

*Kevin walks off the camera returns to the ring.*

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

Ring announcer: This is a New Day series match set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Azure is a tough competitor. Let's see if he can defeat Ed tonight.

Sarah: I know he can. I have faith in him.

(Sheamus's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Rolf is also a tough competitor for his size, but he can get beaten down easily.

Sarah: Although he does sometimes prove he is The Son of a Shepherd.

*The bell rings and Azure and Rolf charge at each other. They unload punches on each other until Rolf hits him with an Uppercut. Rolf pulls Azure to the ropes and connects with a Big Boot. He pins; 1... Azure kicks out. Rolf runs at Azure and rams him into the corner turnbuckle. He gives Azure a few chops to the chest before standing on the second turnbuckle. Rolf is about to go for a punch until Azure pushes him off. Rolf runs at him, but Azure takes him down with a clothesline. Azure covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Azure stomps on Rolf multiple times until the referee pulls him away. He bounces off the ropes and lands an Elbow Drop right in Rolf's face. Azure pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. He sets Rolf up and delivers the Hotshot Smasher. He then quickly climbs up the turnbuckle and lands a Diving Leg Drop. Azure covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out.*

Demetri: Azure is trying to keep Rolf down.

Sarah: Stay down, Rolf!

*Azure sets up Rolf, but Rolf pushes him to the ropes. When Azure comes at him, Rolf bounces off of the ropes and runs at him, hitting a hard punch to the face. Azure stands back up only to get taken back down by Rolf and a Neckbreaker. Rolf bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Azure from behind and pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Rolf sets up Azure, picks him up, flips him to a Piledriver position, and hits a Piledriver! He covers; 1, 2... Azure barely kicks out!

Demetri: Azure kicked out!

Sarah: Sweet!

*Rolf shakes his head in frustration. He stands up and waits for Azure to get up. When he does, he runs at him and hits a High Knee. With Azure back down, Rolf goes into position for the Lobster Lock.*

Demetri: He's getting in position for the Lobster Lock!

Sarah: Azure is done for sure!

*But before Rolf can get it locked in, Azure kicks him in the face until Rolf backs away. Azure gets up as Rolf runs at him. But he takes Rolf down with a Spinebuster. He then unloads with punches on Rolf and lets out a scream to the crowd.*

Demetri: Azure has it! I think he'll win this!

*Rolf stumbles as he stands up. When he does, Azure runs at him and connects with The Frostbite!*

Sarah: Oh! The Frostbite!

*Azure covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Azure Lee!

Demetri: More points for Azure on the board!

Sarah: It looks like Rolf is hurt.

*Azure gets out of the ring as Rolf is laying in the ring holding his head in pain. The cameras switch backstage, showing Ariyanne Hamilton stretching out.*

Demetri: Ariyanne Hamilton will be facing Katherine Carlisle after the break.

Sarah: Here comes Knockout action!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras switch backstage. Rolf is walking, holding onto his head when Aries and Guntep come by.*

Aries: Rolf! You okay, buddy?

Rolf: Curse that Azure for giving Rolf a headache the size of Papa's shoe!

Guntep: Do you even know what you're talking about?

Aries: Let's not do that right now and get some ice for Rolf!

*The boys walk down the hall with Rolf as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, from Peach Creek, Ariyanne Hamilton! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Just a few weeks ago, Ariyanne landed a victory on women's champion, Nazz.

Sarah: That must've been a proud moment for her. Too bad it wasn't for the title.

(Eve's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: And from Cherry Falls, "The Heartbreak Princess", Katherine Carlisle! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Katherine is finally making her in ring debut tonight.

Sarah: Her boyfriend, Carter, already made his. Now it's her turn.

*The bell rings with Katherine going right at Ariyanne. Ariyanne dodges it by running back at her with a Shoulder Block, then starts ramming punches at her face until she gets pulled off. She punts Katherine's head before pinning; 1... Katherine kicks out. Ariyanne grabs Katherine and drags her into the corner. She punches as much as she can before running to the opposite corner. When she's ready, Ariyanne runs at Katherine and hits a Spear, ramming Katherine into the turnbuckle!*

Demetri / Sarah: Oh! That's gotta hurt!

*Katherine falls onto the mat and Ariyanne covers; 1, 2... Katherine kicks out. Ariyanne grabs Katherine by the hair, but Katherine pokes Ariyanne in the eye. Katherine bounces off the ropes and is able to connect with a Running Neckbreaker. She sets up Ariyanne and gives her a Mat Slam down. Katherine then goes down and puts Ariyanne in the Crossface. However, it doesn't take Ariyanne long to find a way out and she flips Katherine over her. She puts her in an Armbar. Katherine screams in pain and tries to reach for the ropes. After a bit of struggling, Katherine makes it to the ropes and Ariyanne is forced to let go. But she kicks Katherine in the face and goes for a quick pin; 1... Katherine kicks out.*

Demetri: Ariyanne has been in control for most of this match.

Sarah: Not a good debut for Katherine.

*Ariyanne grabs Katherine by the legs. But Katherine pushes her away. She stands up and pulls Ariyanne to the ropes. Katherine then grabs Ariyanne as she is heading her way and throws her down with a Lou Thesz Press. She releases punch after punch on Ariyanne until the referee pulls her off. Ariyanne gets up and tackles Katherine down. Now it's her turn to do the punching. The two start to brawl around in the middle of the ring and the referee is trying to separate them with no luck. He is finally able to pull Ariyanne off of Katherine. Ariyanne runs at Katherine, but Katherine trips her up and tries to go for the Crossface again. She has no as Ariyanne rolls out of the way.*

Demetri: These two are really fighting now!

Sarah: Really! They are!

*Ariyanne stands up. Katherine kicks her in the gut and gets her into position for the Heart-Breaker (Angel's Wings). But as she is about to hit the move, Ariyanne reverses it and hits the Sin & Punishment!*

Demetri: Nice reversal by Ariyanne!

Sarah: That should put Katherine out.

*Ariyanne goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ariyanne Hamilton!

Demetri: Another impressive win for Ariyanne.

Sarah: She's women's champion material! Did you see that?

*A replay of the Sin & Punishment is shown. Ariyanne slaps hands with fans in the crowd as she heads back.*

Demetri: Still to come tonight, we'll have the official television title match contract signing. But up next, we have another New Day series match. Willy Blake will face David Williams.

Sarah: Willy will get beat!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Ariyanne is walking in the halls when Marina comes up to her clapping.*

Marina: Nice work, Ariyanne!

Ariyanne: Thank you, Miss Coleman.

Marina: Please, call me Marina. I was impressed by your skill in the ring.

Ariyanne: A lot of people say that to me.

Marina: Really! I was impressed! Your skill surprised me.

*Marina is interrupted when she sees Nazz glaring at her.*

Nazz: *to Ariyanne* Leave, little girl. I need to have a talk with the Knockout Law.

*Ariyanne looks angrily at her and leaves. Nazz moves closer to Marina.*

Nazz: Listen, I regret nothing that I said about you last week. In fact, you deserved it. So I'm letting you off with a warning; stay out of my wrestling career. That's all I'm asking. If you don't, then I'll show you why I'm the PCUW Women's champion.

Marina: Nazz, you know that I'm in charge of the Knockouts now, so I'm like your boss and you are an employee. So if you don't do what I say, you'll be the one getting consequences. And I'm sorry, but it's my job to be in charge of you. Whether you like it or not, I'll be watching you.

Nazz: Oh yeah? Why don't you just go into a corner and die?

*The crowd boos loudly.*

Nazz: The Knockouts don't need you! We can do it ourselves! We don't even need your jerk of a boyfriend!

Marina: Nazz! You have been treating everyone with disrespect since you've dating Kevin! I really hope you lose that belt at Breaking Point because I can't stand you as champion!

Nazz: Well, good luck with that wish coming true!

*Nazz walks away.*

Marina: I hate her…

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is a New Day series match! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, "The Ice Dude", David Williams! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Just recently, David has finally got out of that zero in the New Day series.

Sarah: And Zack has decided to give him a few more tries to get up there.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Willy has just been in hunger mode lately.

Sarah: Yeah. He even got mad at Brody for not being outside of the ring during St. Valentine's Day Massacre.

*Before the bell even rings, Willy gets into the ring and attacks David. The bell rings as Willy slugs on David in the corner. David tries to move out of the corner with Willy punching him on his back. He is on his knees as Willy kicks him in the midsection. David uses the ropes to try and get up before Willy grabs him by his head and throws him into the turnbuckle. Willy wraps David's arms around the turnbuckle and Headbutts the midsection. He then gives David a hard chop to the chest; the chop is so hard, you can actually hear it. David stumbles out of the corner and gets hit with punches by Willy. He gets punched down and Willy covers; 1, 2... David kicks out.*

Demetri: Willy is trying to wear David down.

Sarah: He started right away to get a better chance.

*Willy goes for another pin attempt; 1, 2... David kicks out. Then another; 1, 2... David kicks out again. David uses the ropes to try and stand up, but Willy uses them to choke him. The referee pulls him away and Willy yells at the referee to shut up. He goes back to David but gets punched in the gut. Willy grabs his head, but gets punched in the gut again. He is able to grab onto David's head and Headbutts him. Willy yells at the crowd who boo at him as he throws David back into the corner face first. He then pulls him out and kicks his leg, putting David down. Willy begins stomping on the leg, then turning David around and slamming it down on the mat. The referee once again tries to stop him, but Willy gets into his face.*

Willy: Mind your own business!

*Willy goes back to David and pulls him to the middle of the ring. He slams David's leg on the mat again before wrapping it up on the ring rope and stomping on it. He takes it out and then puts it in a Kneebar. David does his best to get out, but Willy keeps elbowing him down. After a while Willy gets up and is about to do something when David kicks him away. But it doesn't help as he goes back to the leg. Willy pushes his boot against David's head as David tries to stand up. Willy poses for the crowd as David finally is able to stand up. He punches David in the side.*

Demetri: Man, David is not doing so well right now.

Sarah: I think I have a feeling on who's going to win this.

*Willy pushes David into the corner and chops his chest again. David stumbles to the ropes again. The referee checks him and Willy goes over to Brody on the outside.*

Willy: Get me a bike chain!

*Brody shakes his head.*

Willy: Brody, give me a bike chain! Now!

Demetri: Once again, Willy is bossing Brody around.

Sarah: Don't do it, Brody!

*Brody gives up after thinking and goes under the ring and gives Willy a bike chain. Keeping it hidden from the referee, Willy stands behind David as he stands up. He is about to hit David with the chain until David unexpectedly elbows him in the face! He turns around and Willy is about to go for the $pent. But David reverses it and is able to lift Willy up for the Slam Down From the Jam Town.*

Demetri: Slam Down From the Jam Town!

Sarah: Holy crap! Unexpected turn!

*David hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, David Williams!

*The crowd is going crazy and Willy looks in disbelief as David rolls out of the ring.*

Demetri: I don't believe it! David from out of nowhere got a victory over Willy!

Sarah: David was in trouble for most of the match, but was the one that ended up winning!

Demetri: Still to come, Ed and Asheel are teaming up in a tag team match to go against two opponents of Kevin's choosing. That's our main event.

*A split screen is shown backstage, showing Mandy and Raven on one side, Wolf on the other.*

Sarah: But up next, it's the official contract signing for the Breaking Point television championship match. Mandy and Wolf are on their way to the ring.

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Willy is banging his fists against the wall.*

Willy: I don't believe it! I was in control most of that match, and from out of nowhere, David gets a 1, 2, 3! Am I being screwed over or something? David's suddenly getting out from the bottom of the leaderboard. What did I do that's making me stay in the lower numbers?

*David walks by.*

David: I know what you're doing. You're being too cocky and you boss around your cousin too much. You have him win your matches for you and it's like you don't want to fight at all. One thing's for sure, you need to get your attitude together and learn how to be in this company right because if you don't, things will go downhill from here.

*David walks away and Willy watches angrily.*

Willy: Stupid…

*The camera returns to the ring. Zack is in the middle along with a table with a contract on it.*

Zack: Ladies and gentlemen, two weeks at Breaking Point live on pay-per-view, will be the match for the PCUW Television championship! Tonight, we are going to have the official contract signing for this match up! First of all at this time, the challenger for the championship, please welcome Mandy Wells!

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

*The crowd cheers loudly as Mandy comes walking out with Raven going with her. Mandy has a serious look on her face while Raven is trying to talk to her as they go into the ring.*

Demetri: In eleven days, we will see if Mandy can accomplish what few women in the wrestling business can accomplish; being able to beat a male wrestler.

Sarah: I really hope Mandy changes her mind! No offence, but I just think she won't be able to do it. She's tough, but not that tough.

Zack: And now at this time, please welcome, the current reigning PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster!

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

*The crowd boos loudly as Wolf walks out to the ring. As Wolf enters the ring, he skips his normal entrance, but makes seductive faces at Raven.*

Demetri: It's going to be hard for Mandy to prepare for this match. Wolf can be unpredictable.

Sarah: That's what I'm worried about! Please Mandy, change your mind!

*Both Wolf and Mandy sit down at the table on opposite sides.*

Zack: You two have agreed to the conditions of this match up to be contested in just eleven short days at Breaking Point. At this time, Miss Wells, we will ask you to sign the contract first since you were the one that made the match. Again, you have agreed to the conditions.

*Zack pushes the contract to Mandy. She picks up the pen and is about to sign it. Raven stops her and talks to her.*

Raven: Are you sure you really want to do this?

*Mandy just stares at her, then goes ahead and signs the contract. The crowd is cheering her name.*

Crowd: Mandy! Mandy! Mandy!

Zack: Mr. Lancaster, would you do the same please?

*Zack pushes the contract to Wolf. He takes the pen and signs it.*

Zack: Alright, it is official. In eleven days at Breaking Point, it will be Amanda Wells versus Wolf Lancaster for the PCUW Television championship. We will now give you the opportunity for any comments. *hands microphone to Mandy* Miss Wells?

Mandy: Wolf, ever since PCUW started almost nine months ago, you've been stalking my cousin day after day, show after show! And I'm getting sick and tired of it! I'm sick of seeing you trying to flirt with her and I'm tired of seeing you messing with her. So at Breaking Point, I'm going to show you why you shouldn't mess with me or my family when I take that TV title from you. When I step into that ring, I'm going to be focused and alert and nothing will distract me from teaching you a little lesson. Go ahead, think I'm joking! But I'm and far from it! After the pay-per-view, that belt will be around my waist!

*Mandy hands the microphone back to Zack, he hands it to Wolf.*

Wolf: Amanda, I admit. You have strong courage to face me. However, is it worth it? Do you really want to go against me? Because if you lose, I get to go out with your cousin. Why do you think this will help? Even if you do end up winning, it may not help. I'm just saying, you may have made a bad choice deciding to face me. At Breaking Point, I'll still have my hand raised, and I'll also have a beautiful girl at my side. So until then, good luck, Cowgirl.

*The crowd boos. The two stare face to face as Wolf hands Zack the microphone.*

Zack: Now that's finished, I would like you two to shake hands.

*They continue staring.*

Zack: Wolf, Mandy, please shake hands.

*They look down and slowly shake hands. When they're done, Mandy doesn't release. Instead, she holds harder. Then, she punches Wolf in the face!*

Demetri: Oh! Here comes a brawl!

Sarah: Go Mandy!

*Wolf falls on the mat and Mandy starts slugging on him with punches. Raven tries to stop her and pull her off, but Mandy keeps going. After a while, security guards run out and pull her off. Wolf gets out of the ring. Mandy breaks free from the guards, runs out of the ring, and tackles Wolf to the ground. The guards pull her away before she can start punching again.*

Demetri: Looks like Mandy can't wait for Breaking Point.

Sarah: She wants to fight him now!

*Wolf heads to the back before the cameras switch backstage. In the Erupting Eds locker room, Ed and Asheel are talking when Kolton Hunt comes in.*

Kolton: Excuse me, gentlemen. But are you wondering who your opponents are for tonight?

Ed: Kolton, we don't care who our opponents are. All we care about is beating them. Asheel is my friend, my brother. We'll get through this and we'll win it.

Asheel: Kevin thinks he can get into my head, but I'm smarter than that. He'll need to try harder in order for him to get into my head. And tonight, it won't help.

*Ed and Asheel stand up.*

Ed: Come on.

*They walk out of the locker room.*

Demetri: After commercials, it's our main event. Who has Kevin chosen to be Ed and Asheel's opponents?

Sarah: We'll find out next!

(Commercial Break)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, they are the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: These two have teamed up many times before and they are good at it.

Sarah: Yep. They are a really good tag team.

Ring announcer: And their opponents…

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Johnny Thunder and "The Modern Day Hitman" Carter Sullivan! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: These two will honestly be easy for Ed and Asheel.

Sarah: Johnny may be a little challenge, but Carter, piece of cake.

*As soon as Johnny and Carter get into the ring, they start going at it with Ed and Asheel. The bell rings signaling the beginning of the match. Johnny and Asheel head out of the ring while Carter and Ed are in the ring. Ed does fine with the punches until Carter cuts him off with an Uppercut. He pushes Ed into the corner and kicks at him. Once Ed is in a seated position, Carter punches him, then goes back to kicks. He grabs him by the head and hits his head face first into the turnbuckle. Ed attacks back with a punch, but Carter is back in control. He pulls Ed to the opposite corner and runs at him. But Ed hits him with a boot to the face followed by a clothesline. Carter runs at him again only to be taken down with another clothesline. Ed bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. He pins; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. Ed tags in Asheel. Asheel goes in, but is instantly hit with a High Knee by Carter.*

Demetri: Carter is doing his best to soften the opponents up.

Sarah: Asheel, come on!

*Carter goes to pull Asheel into the corner. Asheel reverses it and Carter goes into the corner. He jumps and connects with a Monkey Flip. Asheel goes to attack Carter again, but Carter hits him with a Dropkick. Carter tags in Johnny. Johnny goes in only to be hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by Asheel. Asheel follows it up with a Knee Drop before going for the cover; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Asheel sets up Johnny and goes for the Twist of Fate before Johnny pushes him away. Johnny runs at him, but Asheel pulls him into the corner and hits a kick right to the face of Johnny!*

Demetri: Whoa! Asheel is not doing bad.

Sarah: He's a good fighter, that's why!

*Asheel grabs Johnny's head and throws him down on the mat. He poses for the crowd before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Body Splash. Asheel pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. He sets up Johnny, but Johnny gives a rake to the eyes. Johnny is about to make a tag to Carter when Asheel stops him by connecting with a Leg Scissors Pin; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Asheel punches Johnny into the corner before attempting to pull him to the opposite corner. Johnny reverses it and pushes Asheel down. Johnny now tags in Carter. However before Carter can get in, Asheel kicks Johnny down. He sets Johnny up and hits the Twist of Fate. Carter runs in (since he's the legal one) and attempts to attack Asheel with a Forearm Smash. Asheel moves out of the way and Carter accidentally Forearm Smashes Johnny instead!*

Demetri: Bad timing for Carter to come in!

Sarah: He attacked his own partner by mistake!

*Asheel gives Carter the Twist of Fate now, then runs and tags in Ed. The crowd goes crazy as Ed bounces off the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop onto Carter. He goes for the cover; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. Carter punches Ed in the face as he stands up, bounces off the ropes, and hits a huge clothesline. Ed gets back up and Carter hits another one. But now a third time, Ed catches Carter, hits the Snake Eyes, and gives a Big Boot to the face. He goes over to Carter's corner, grabs Johnny, and pulls him into the ring. Ed grabs Johnny by the throat, moves him to the side of the ring, and Chokeslams him down on the concrete floor!*

Demetri: That was definitely not a smooth fall!

Sarah: He may have broken a few bones in his back!

*Ed then sets up Carter and immediately hits the Lump Drop!*

Demetri: He hit it! The Lump Drop!

Sarah: But wait, he's tagging in Asheel.

*Ed tags in Asheel. He motions to him to go onto the turnbuckle. The crowd goes crazy as Asheel jumps onto the top turnbuckle. He signals and jumps for the Omega Extreme!*

Demetri: Alright! The Omega Extreme!

Sarah: That's what I call team work!

*Asheel pins; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Asheel Din and Ed!

Demetri: Lump Drop and Omega Extreme combination! Looks like a new tag team move coming.

Sarah: I hope so. It looked really cool!

*As Ed and Asheel get their hands raised, the cameras switch backstage. Kevin is watching from a TV, smiling.*

Kevin: Just you wait, both of you.

*The cameras return to the ring. Ed and Asheel hug and raise their hands again.*

Sarah: As we said at the beginning of the match, these two make a great team.

Demetri: That they do. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! See you next week!

*Ed and Asheel pose on opposite turnbuckles to the cheering crowd as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

Christopher House def. Robert Black

**New Day Series Match:** Azure Lee def. Rolf

Ariyanne Hamilton def. Katherine Carlisle

**New Day Series Match:** David Williams def. Willy Blake

Ed and Asheel Din def. Johnny Thunder and Carter Sullivan

* * *

**Card for Breaking Point:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) vs. Kevin

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Amanda Wells

**Match 1 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman vs. Amanda Lights

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) vs. Nikki Sierra

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Mitch Adams

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) vs. ? (Mystery opponent)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********Rolf Kazek- 17 **

******************Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17 **

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

******Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**********Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14 **

**Azure Lee- 14**

**Willy Blake- 7 **

**********Brody Blake- 7**

* * *

Eleven days till Breaking Point and things are heating up! Mandy can't wait to fight Wolf and looks like Marina already has enemies. And what is Kevin planning to do? Will we find out? See ya next week!

Oh BTW, look on my profile to a link for the PCUW Themes playlist on my Grooveshark account. Most of the characters themes are on there. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey peoples! Well, this is the last show before Breaking Point! Two championships are put on the line, plus a big main event! What will happen?

Let's go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: March Week 4**

*Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is my partner, Sarah Watkins!

Sarah: Breaking Point is only four short days away! It is going to be an intense night according to the matches set up!

Demetri: Two championships are put on the line tonight. The first one will be the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship. Rock n' Roll Country will face Whiteout for the belts. Then after that, it's Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman going against Christian Hardy and Selena Russo for the mixed tag team titles.

Sarah: But hang on! We're forgetting the main event! Kevin wasn't too happy about the ending of last weeks event, so he demanded a rematch. But this time, it's going to be an eight man tag match! The Erupting Eds and Asheel Din will face off against Kevin, Rolf, Johnny Thunder, and Carter Sullivan! Tonight is big!

(The Legacy's WWE theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, Ken Tuba! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: And we are kicking the show off with a match featuring Ken Tuba.

Sarah: He may not have been in the ring much lately, but when ever he and his twin brother Ben are, they seem to lose. They've been on a really bad losing streak for quite a while.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: In four days, Captain Melonhead will be facing Aries Austin for the X Division title.

Sarah: You probably know who I'm rooting for in this match.

*The bell rings and Ken instantly runs at Melonhead. He hits him with punch after punch before taking him down with a clothesline. Ken goes for a quick pin; 1... Melonhead kicks out. He goes for another one; 1... Melonhead kicks out again. Then out of nowhere as Melonhead tries to stand up, Ken hits a Running DDT. He poses for the crowd before setting Melonhead up and punching him to a corner. Ken places him on the top of the turnbuckle and tries to go for a Superplex. But Melonhead surprises him by punching him and pushing him off the turnbuckle. When Ken falls down, Melonhead jumps and hits a Diving Back Elbow Drop!*

Demetri: Oh! Right on target!

Sarah: That should take Ken out.

*Melonhead covers; 1, 2... Ken kicks out. He sets up Ken and delivers a Scoop Slam. Melonhead bounces off the ropes and hits a Fist Drop. He pins again; 1, 2... Ken kicks out. Melonhead waits for Ken to get up and goes to Dropkick him. But Ken moves out of the way and Melonhead falls down on the mat. Ken starts stomping on him many times before bouncing off the ropes. As he does, Melonhead stands up and dodges a clothesline from him. However, when Melonhead goes to grab him, Ken is able to connect with a Powerslam. Ken covers; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Ken starts stomping on Melonhead again before setting him up and hitting a Fireman's Carry Slam. He signals for the Gemini Cross (Celtic Cross), but Melonhead stops it when he pulls him to the ropes. As Ken bounces back, Melonhead connects with a Body Splash onto him. He pins; 1, 2... Ken kicks out. Ken quickly stands back up and elbows Melonhead back down on the mat. He bounces off the ropes, jumps over Melonhead avoiding an Arm Drag, and as he bounces back, Melonhead gets up and hits him with a Big Boot!*

Demetri: Not looking to good for Ken right now.

Sarah: Of course not!

*Melonhead sets Ken back up and pulls him to the ropes. Ken reverses it and attempts a Back Body Drop. Melonhead gives him a Neckbreaker. He runs up to the top turnbuckle and signals for the Melon Drop when Ken gets back up and punches Melonhead. Ken then throws him down on the mat. He goes to set up Melonhead when Melonhead suddenly stands up and hits Ken with a kick to the back of the head. Ken falls down and Melonhead runs back up the turnbuckle. He signals the Melon Drop for a second time.*

Demetri: Another try for the Melon Drop! Will he make it this time?

Sarah: Jump Melonhead!

*Melonhead jumps and lands it! He covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Melonhead!

Demetri: The Tuba boys' losing streak continues and looks like Captain Melonhead is ready for Sunday!

Sarah: X Division championship, here we co-

*Just then, Aries Austin appears out of nowhere and attacks Melonhead from behind. He slugs on him a little as the crowd boos. He throws him into the corner and chops and punches at him. After many hits, Melonhead falls on the mat. Aries pulls him into the center of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and hits the Air-Aries on him. He stands back up and stands over Melonhead.*

Demetri: Aries has just sent another message to Melonhead.

Sarah: I do not like this.

*Aries grabs a microphone and looks down at Melonhead.*

Aries: Hey, Captain Melonhead, did you see that? I just hit you with the Air-Aries, and that's what I'm going to do to you this Sunday. Try and hit me with your Melon Drop, but I'll still be X Division champion at the end! See you then!

*Aries throws the microphone down and gets out of the ring. He poses with his belt as he walks up the ramp. The cameras switch backstage, showing Kolton Hunt with the Erupting Eds.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, the Erupting Eds!

*The crowd cheers loudly as the camera moves to show the Eds.*

Kolton: Ed, in just four days, you'll be facing Kevin for the World championship. He says he has some sort of plan to win the belt. Are you worried about it at all?

Ed: No I am not, Kolton. I have defeated Kevin many times and he has lost each time. Why does he think this time it'll be different? His plan will be the same as always, so I'm not too worried. Neither are Eddy and Double D, right guys?

Eddy: You bet, Monobrow! You are the champ!

Edd: And that'll never change.

Ed: Thanks guys! You are my buddies! Let's go.

*The Eds walk away as cameras fade to go to commercial.*

(Commercial Break)

_**~Promo: Earlier Today~**_

Colt: Merry Christmas, PCUW fans!

Phil: Colt, that was about three months

Colt: Really? But I just got my presents now. *pouts*

Phil: Where?

Colt: Here. *shows him a box and Phil opens it*

Phil: An Iphone?

Colt: Yeah, with the PCUW app!

Phil: Oh that's a great app when it comes to keeping with your favorite superstars, especially the Second City Saints

Colt: They're the best… and that Colt guy is hot.

Phil: Uh... no he isn't

Colt: Hey! He gets all the Knockouts!

Phil: Yeah slapping him. Wait, shouldn't we be talking about how were gonna beat the Village Idiot and the Rectangle headed dude?

Colt: We only have 5 sec-

(Camera cuts off)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: *laughs* Those Saints are hilarious.

Sarah: Let's just hope they don't end up like Miz and Morrison when they were a tag team.

(Stand Clear by M.O.P plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a New Day Series match set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from Lemon Brook, Brody Blake! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: Let's hope that in this match, Willy won't bug him.

Sarah: I can tell Brody is getting sick of his cousin bossing him around.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: As we said many times before, Kenny has great potential in the ring.

Sarah: Really good potential.

*The bell rings and the two get into a tie up. Kenny puts Brody into a Side Headlock and elbows him on the back onto the mat. He goes to grab Brody's leg until Brody moves over on his back and kicks Kenny in the face. Kenny gets backed up into the corner and Brody runs at him with a punch to the face. Brody continues to punch until Kenny punches at him back and moves him into the corner. Kenny runs to the opposite corner and hits a Body Splash onto Brody. He then takes him down with a Monkey Flip and covers; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. Kenny sets him up and gives him a few punches before he is about to go for a Fisherman Suplex. But Brody reverses it and hits the Blake Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Brody sets him up and is about to go for the Brody Bomb, but Kenny counters with a Spinebuster.*

Demetri: Painful Spinebuster right there!

Sarah: And unexpected!

*Kenny goes for the cover; 1, 2... Brody kicks out. He puts Brody into an Armbar. Brody tries to reach for the ropes as the referee checks on him. He is able to slide to the ropes and grab a hold of them. As Kenny lets go of the Armbar, Brody rolls out of the ring with the referee beginning the count. Kenny who is back in the ring bounces off the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive right on Brody outside of the ring!*

Demetri: Suicide Dive!

Sarah: I never get tired of seeing those!

*Kenny goes for a punch at Brody, but Brody blocks it and hits Kenny with his own. Brody then pulls Kenny to the steel steps and Kenny hits his head on it. As Kenny rubs his head in pain, Brody kicks and stomps at him many times before pushing him back into the ring. Brody then pins; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Kenny gets up to his knees only to get a kick to the gut. Kenny falls back on the mat and Brody hits him with a big Leg Drop. Brody goes for the cover; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Brody is in disbelief as he sets Kenny to his feet. Kenny hits him with a chop to the chest. He continues chopping until Brody is backed into the ropes. He pulls Brody to the other side and he is coming towards him, Kenny connects with a Spear! Kenny covers; 1, 2... Brody barely kicks out!*

Demetri: This match is going back and forth. Who will get points on the board tonight?

Sarah: As much as I feel sorry for Brody, I choose Kenny.

*Kenny gets up first and nails Brody with punches. But suddenly, Willy comes running down the ramp.*

Demetri: Oh great! What's Willy doing out here?

Sarah: Isn't it obvious?

*Willy stands on the side of the ring as Kenny and Brody begin to exchange punches. Kenny finally gets the advantage and pulls Brody to the ropes. Brody reverses it. But as Kenny is about to bounce off, Willy from the outside grabs his foot and Kenny falls down. Brody sets him up and instantly hits the Brody Bomb!*

Demetri: Oh no! Kenny has gotten the Brody Bomb!

Sarah: And it was Willy that tripped Kenny up!

*Brody goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Brody Blake!

Demetri: Thanks to Willy, Brody got the win.

Sarah: But look. It seems Brody isn't too happy.

*Brody looks in disbelief at his cousin and starts shouting at him. Willy just shrugs and heads back, but after he signals Brody to follow him. The cameras switch backstage, showing Nazz on her way to the ring.*

Demetri: It seems the women's champ is on her way out. We'll see what she has to say.

Sarah: I would say don't change the channel, but if you don't want to hear her, go ahead.

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage with Willy and Brody walking in the halls.*

Brody: Why did you do that, Willy? I don't need your help!

Willy: You may think that, but every time you're in a match, you lose! So I went out there to help you.

Brody: Willy…

Willy: Brody! Do you remember that your pay depends on your wins?

Brody: Yes, but-

Willy: Then be thankful that I helped you or more money would be taken from your pay!

*Willy walks off, then Brody groans to himself and walks away as well. The camera returns to the ring.*

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

*Nazz comes out with boos and heads to the ring.*

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Just when Nazz thought she could take a break from defending her title, Knockout Law Marina forced her to compete this Sunday.

Sarah: And she'll be facing Nikki Sierra!

*Nazz gets into the ring and grabs a microphone.*

Nazz: Lately, I haven't been in a really good mood. And for that, I have to thank Knockout Law Marina. I really needed a break from wrestling, but she said no! She had to stick her pretty little head into my business and set me up in a match with my title on the line at Breaking Point.

Crowd: You suck! You suck! You suck!

Nazz: However, I did get a laugh on one thing she did. My opponent for this Sunday, is Nikki Sierra. Nikki Sierra, a newcomer!

*Nazz starts laughing.*

Nazz: Really Marina? Really? You're making me defend my title and you choose Nikki Sierra? You've got to be the worst match organizer I have ever seen. John Laurinaitis is doing a better job on WWE than you are!

Demetri: No he isn't.

Sarah: Agreed!

Nazz: It'll be a piece of cake to get through Nikki. Mainly because, when has she wrestled? Exactly, she hasn't. Marina is just randomly giving random girls a title shot. That's how stupid Marina is, and so is Nikki. Now, let's talk more about Nikki. Since she came here a few weeks back, she has been doing nothing but hide in the back and only have one or two matches. And I also heard that she's trying to flirt with Azure Lee! That's sick! That's a guy I would not go after!

*The crowd boos.*

Nazz: All in all, Nikki is a no good, lazy, scared, no talent, worthless sack of-

(A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour plays)

*Nikki comes running down the ramp, into the ring, and tackles Nazz to the mat! The crowd cheers as the girls get into a brawl.*

Demetri: Nazz surely made Nikki mad!

Sarah: She may be a newbie, but don't mess with them!

*The girls continue brawling until security guards come out and separate them. Nikki struggles and is able to break through and attack Nazz again. She is once again pulled away and the girls are taken from the ring.*

Demetri: Prepare for a fight this Sunday.

Sarah: I'm ready for it.

*The cameras switch backstage. Johnny Thunder leads the camera into the Destiny Empire locker room.*

Johnny: Come on, walk this way. I got something you can film.

*The camera moves into the Destiny Empire locker room where all the members are in. Kevin is standing against a wall, holding a white envelope.*

Kevin: You know since I said this last week, I've been getting a lot of people asking me, "What is your plan to win the World title at Breaking Point?" As I said, it's a secret.

*Kevin grins as he looks down at the envelope. He moves the piece of paper inside of it up so that only he can see it. Everyone else looks with him and either chuckles or clicks their tongues.*

Kevin: If they want to know, they'll have to wait until Breaking Point to get what they want.

*All the members walk out of the room.*

Demetri: Still to come tonight, four Destiny Empire members will face the Erupting Eds and Asheel for our main event.

Sarah: But up next, the women's tag team titles are on the line! Rock n' Roll Country against Whiteout!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Mandy is seen walking out of her locker room, but stops when she realizes Raven isn't following.*

Mandy: Raven, come on! We have a match to go to!

*Raven comes walking out with a worried look on her face.*

Mandy: Raven, quit it.

Raven: I can't, Mandy. I can't stop thinking about your match in four days. I don't think you can do this.

Mandy: *sigh* Raven, we've been over this! I will win this! You have nothing to worry about!

Raven: Nothing to worry about? Mandy, if you lose that match, I have to go out with him! Why did you do this, Mandy? Why? It's like my life is at stake! Are you trying to get me to date him?

Mandy: RAVEN! SHUT UP, OKAY? I MADE THIS MATCH AT BREAKING POINT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND CARE FOR YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

*Raven looks at her shocked. Mandy takes a breath and calms down.*

Mandy: Sorry I snapped at you. I just can't take you worrying about me anymore.

Raven: I'm sorry too. I shouldn't worry about you. The impossible could happen this Sunday.

*Both girls smile.*

Mandy: And I promise it will.

*They hug each other and high five.*

Raven: Let's do this!

*As they walk off, Jonny 2x4 is seen behind them looking surprised. The camera returns to the ring.*

Raven and Mandy's Voices: Rock n' Roll Country!

(Beer Money's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first from Cherry Falls, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of Raven and Amanda, Rock n' Roll Country! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: As you could see, the girls kind of had a fighting moment back there.

Sarah: I don't blame Raven for being worried about Mandy. What is she thinking?

(Knockout by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And the challengers, from Lemon Brook, the team of Lilian and Velvet House, Whiteout! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: A new Knockout tag team and already causing problems.

Sarah: They were even forced to wrestle again for a shot for these belts.

*The bell rings with Velvet and Mandy starting it off. They tie up before Mandy puts Velvet into a Side Headlock. Velvet punches at her back before pushing her to the ropes, but Mandy takes her down with a Shoulder Block. She bounces off the ropes and takes her back down with a clothesline. Velvet tries to get back up when Mandy punches her. As Mandy poses for the crowd, Velvet tags in Lilian. Mandy goes for a punch, but Lilian ducks, and grabs her for a Suplex. Mandy is able to reverse it with an Arm Drag. Lilian stumbles over to Mandy's corner and Raven slaps her. Mandy then kicks her in the gut and is able to hit a Suplex this time. Lilian quickly tags Velvet back in and Mandy immediately trips her up. Mandy then tags in Raven.*

Demetri: Here comes Raven!

Sarah: More damage is going to be done!

*Raven pulls Velvet to the ropes and hits her with an elbow to the face. She then lifts her up and hits a Single Knee Backbreaker. Raven pins; 1, 2... Velvet kicks out. Velvet quickly crawls over and tags in Lilian. Lilian runs in, but gets hit with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Raven sets her up and puts her in a Side Headlock before tagging Mandy. Mandy kicks Lilian in the gut and goes to pull her into the corner. Lilian reverses it and hits her with a clothesline. She drags Mandy to the corner before tagging in Velvet. Lilian lifts up Velvet and goes to throw her on Mandy when Mandy moves out of the way and Velvet hits the mat. Mandy punches Lilian out of the ring before she sets up Velvet. She picks her up and lands a Mat Slam. Mandy covers; 1, 2... Velvet kicks out.*

Demetri: Rock n' Roll Country are in complete control in this match.

*Mandy holds onto Velvet as she tags in Raven. Raven kicks Velvet in the gut as she goes in. She pulls Velvet to the ropes and goes for a Big Boot when Velvet ducks and takes her down with a punch to the face. She bounces off the ropes and goes for a Dropkick when Raven moves and accidentally Dropkicks Lilian in the corner.*

Sarah: Backfired move!

*Raven twists Velvet's arm with Velvet going down on her knees. She backs up and tags in Mandy. With Velvet's arm still twisted, Mandy elbows it and twists it again. She pulls Velvet to the ropes, Velvet reverses it, and as Mandy hits the ropes, Lilian grabs her by the hair and it causes her to fall down. Velvet tags in Lilian. Lilian jumps over the ropes, but misses as Mandy rolls out of the way. Mandy sets Lilian up and delivers the Cobra Clutch Bulldog. She pins; 1, 2... Velvet runs in and pushes her off. Mandy throws Lilian into the corner and tags in Raven. Raven pulls her to the ropes and hits a Spinebuster. She covers; 1, 2... Velvet comes in and breaks it up. She starts stomping on Raven until Mandy comes in and pushes her away.*

Demetri: Could this be the turning point for Whiteout?

Sarah: It better not be!

*Mandy goes back into the corner as Lilian sets up Raven. She signals that she's about to go for the Widow's Peak. But as she is about to do it, Raven connects with a really painful Neckbreaker!*

Demetri: OUCH! I think I felt that one!

*Raven runs to her corner and tags in Mandy. Mandy runs in, sets up Lilian, and screams as she signals for the Down and Out.*

Sarah: Lilian is about to go down and out!

*Mandy lands it and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Rock n' Roll Country!

Demetri: Rock n' Roll Country have defeated another tag team.

Sarah: I knew they'd win it, they were in control for most of the match.

*Raven and Mandy hug in the ring. But the crowd's cheering turns to boos and both girls roll their eyes when…*

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Demetri: I knew he'd come out here.

Sarah: He better not do any sweet talking.

*Wolf walks down until he is standing in the middle of the ramp, holding a microphone. He smiles as he starts to talk.*

Wolf: Congratulations, Amanda! You two did an excellent job! But are you ready for your match against me in four days? Even if you are, you still won't beat me. And when I do beat you and retain my title, your beautiful cousin will be my loving girlfriend.

*Raven shakes her head at him.*

Wolf: Stop playing, Raven. Admit it, you desperately want this.

*Wolf sexually moves his body. Raven looks with disgust.*

Wolf: And you'll get it after Breaking Point, so be prepared to be mine. Be ready, Raven Wells.

*Mandy glares at Wolf as he grins and continues moving his body. Raven and Mandy start talking.*

Demetri: Wolf is just a sick love obsessed human being.

Sarah: If Mandy wants to defeat him, she'll need to be really smart and fast.

*The cameras switch backstage. Ivory is standing in the hallway when Van appears.*

Van: Are you ready?

Ivory: Yep. Let's rock this house!

*As they start walking, Van puts his arm around Ivory a little bit. She blushes.*

Demetri: Up next, the mixed tag team titles are on the line!

Sarah: Don't miss it!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Asheel is talking on the phone with someone when a red haired girl comes up to him holding a white envelope.*

Girl: Asheel…

Asheel: *into the phone* I have to go. I'll call you back. *closes the phone* Yes?

*The girl hands Asheel the envelope.*

Girl: This was sent for you.

Asheel: Who sent it?

Girl: The person who sent it wanted to remain anonymous.

*The girl walks off as Asheel takes the envelope. He opens it up and slowly takes out the paper in it. When he does, his facial expression turns to horror. He then puts the paper back in the envelope and runs off as the camera returns to the ring.*

Demetri: What's wrong with Asheel? What was in that envelope?

Sarah: I don't know, but it may not be anything good.

(A mash up of Faceless by Godsmack and Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Ring announcer: This is a mixed tag team contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship! Headed to the ring first, they are the current PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, the team of Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Wow! A mash up of both of their themes!

Sarah: It sounds pretty good! They are impressive fighters by the way.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

Ring announcer: And the challengers, from Peach Creek, the team of Christian Hardy and Selena Russo! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Demetri: These two teams are unpredictable.

Sarah: True. I wonder if the belts will change hands tonight.

*The bell rings as Ivory and Selena start it off. The two tie up and Selena backs Ivory into the corner. Ivory goes to move before Selena hits her with a Body Splash. She then connects with a Leg Drop and covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Selena picks up Ivory and puts her down with a Scoop Slam. She bounces off the ropes to hit an Elbow Drop, but Ivory moves and she misses. Ivory runs at her as she tries to stand up and hits her with a Spinning Neckbreaker. She goes for the pin; 1, 2... Selena kicks out. After setting her up and giving a few punches, Ivory sets her up for a Gutwrench Suplex. As she does though, Selena elbows her in the face and gets out. She runs over to her corner and tags in Christian.*

Demetri: Ivory needs to tag in Van.

Sarah: If Christian attacks Ivory, he and Selena will be disqualified.

*Ivory tags in Van and he hits Christian with a Facebuster. He drags Christian to the top turnbuckle and connects with a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop. Van then sets Christian up in the corner and delivers an Iconoclasm. He covers; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. Van sets him up, but Christian punches him. Christian then bounces off the ropes and hits Van with a Standing Shooting Star Press. He follows it up with a Samoan Drop and pins; 1, 2... Van kicks out. Christian then tags in Selena, who climbs up the turnbuckle for a Leg Drop.*

Demetri: Wait a minute, Selena can't do that!

Sarah: She'll be disqualified if she hits him!

*Selena jumps and Van rolls out of the way at the last second. Van runs to the corner and tags in Ivory. Ivory runs in and hits multiple clotheslines on Selena followed by a Dropkick. She attempts a cover; 1, 2... Selena kicks out. Ivory picks up Selena and is able to deliver a Gutwrench Suplex. She picks her up again and goes for the Darkness Approaches, but Selena rolls underneath her and kicks her in the face. Selena goes down on Ivory and attempts to do the Rebel Lock, but Ivory rolls over on her back and kicks her away with both feet. Ivory then runs at her and hits a High Knee. She pins; 1, 2... Selena kicks out. Then at the same time, both girls tag in their partners.*

Demetri: Boys are back in.

Sarah: Let's see how they do.

*Van runs in and gets caught by Christian, who takes him down with a Sit-Out Powerbomb. Christian covers; 1, 2... Van barely kicks out! Christian sets Van up, but then Van begins striking him with punches. He picks him up and takes him down with a Scoop Slam, then bounces off the ropes and hits the Springboard Legdrop. Van sets up Christian again and gets him in position for the Fade to Black.*

Demetri: He's got Christian in position!

Sarah: He's going to make it!

*Van hits it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman!

Demetri: A well fought match between the two teams.

Sarah: I actually thought Christian and Selena were going to win for a minute there.

*Van and Ivory pose with their belts on opposite turnbuckles to the crowd.*

Demetri: Coming up next, the eight man tag team main event! The Erupting Eds and Asheel Din will take on four members of The Destiny Empire!

Sarah: It's coming at you!

(Commercial Break)

*The cameras return backstage. Melanie Woodland is with Van and Ivory.*

Melanie: Good work, you two! You still have the belts! Now I want to ask Ivory something. In four days, you'll be facing Amanda Lights in the first match of your Best of Three series. What is your strategy to win it?

Ivory: My strategy is like it always is; stay alert, stay focused, and don't get distracted. Nazz doesn't want to face me now, huh? Well, when I win the two matches I'm supposed to win, I'll face you in June and I'll become the new PCUW Women's champion!

*Van and Ivory walk away as the camera switches to the announce table.*

Demetri: To me, that's a good strategy for Ivory. I'm sure she'll do well.

Sarah: Me too! I mean did you see her in the last match?

Demetri: Yes, who didn't? Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, we are just four days away from Breaking Point live on pay-per-view!

Sarah: And we'll be in Baltimore, Maryland people! Let's go over what we have.

Demetri: Of course. First off, the match we were just talking about. Match one in the Best of Three series. Ivory Gerdelman will be facing Amanda Lights as her first opponent. If Ivory wins this match, she'll only need one more to face Nazz at New Day!

Sarah: Chris O'Mac is facing his longtime rival and his title is at stake! Chris going against Mitch Adams for the intercontinental title.

Demetri: Guntep Min needs to prepare and be ready because he has a mystery opponent to face him for the hardcore title. Who will his opponent be?

Sarah: Can Mandy Wells shock the world and win the PCUW Television championship from Wolf Lancaster or will she fail and Raven be Wolf's new girlfriend? We'll find out this Sunday at Breaking Point!

Demetri: Our masked superhero, Captain Melonhead, will be facing the "High Flying God" Aries Austin for the X Division title. Can our melon masked friend take the belt away from the cocky high flyer?

Sarah: PCUW Women's championship is put on the line! After what Nazz said about Nikki earlier tonight, I won't blame Nikki if she rips Nazz's head off! I would pay to see that.

Demetri: The Second City Saints get their St. Valentine's rematch against Kevin and Rolf. Can they get a win against the two this time or will they barely get it like last time? We'll see in four days.

Sarah: And then, the main event! Kevin is doing double duty once again and will be facing Ed for the World Heavyweight championship! I don't really believe them, but Kevin says they have a plan to win the belt. I'm not too worried.

Demetri: Me either. Everybody Down by Nonpoint is the official theme song for Breaking Point.

Sarah: The breaking point is coming! Now it's time for our main event!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is an Eight Man Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall, and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, representing The Destiny Empire, the team of Johnny Thunder, Carter Sullivan, and the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Kevin did not like the way the main event ended last week, so he bossed on Zack and he made a bigger rematch.

Sarah: It may be bigger, but since their opponents are better, I'm not too afraid.

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din, Eddy, Edd, and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion Ed, The Erupting Eds! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: The Erupting Eds with Asheel added into the mix is a genius!

Sarah: That's because those four have been friends for months and they've learned to trust each other.

*As the four head to the ring, the Destiny Empire members run out to attack them. The Eds and Asheel are able to fight back and get into the ring. Edd is in first, who instantly starts beating on Johnny. The bell finally rings as Edd backs him up into a corner. He hits punch after punch on Johnny before hitting a kick to the face. Johnny stumbles out of the corner, but Edd hits him with a kick to the back of the head. Edd tags in Eddy and Eddy starts to stomp on Johnny. The match comes to a stop when both men in the ring go to their corners and get a little pep talk from their partners.*

Demetri: Both teams are having some talks.

Sarah: Hurry it up and let's get back to the match!

*When the talking is done, Eddy tags Asheel in and Johnny tags in Rolf. The two look like they're going into a tie up when Rolf grabs Asheel's head and throws him into the turnbuckle. He rams Asheel with hard punches, but as Rolf walks away, Asheel kicks him in the gut and starts punching him back. It's his turn to throw Rolf into the turnbuckle. Asheel then pulls him to the opposite corner and connects with a wicked looking Monkey Flip. He grabs Rolf by the hair and tags Eddy back in. Eddy kicks Rolf in the gut followed by a punch to the spine before he throws Rolf face first into the turnbuckle. He pulls Rolf into the opposite corner hard, having Rolf almost hurt his back. Eddy runs at him with a hard punch to the face, making Rolf fall down. Eddy pins; 1, 2... Carter runs in and breaks it up. Eddy sets Rolf back up and pulls him to the ropes. Rolf reverses it and elbows Eddy in the face. Rolf goes and tags in Carter.*

Demetri: Carter is in, let's see how he does.

*Carter goes in, pulls Eddy to the turnbuckle, and runs at him. But Eddy kicks at him as he's running. Eddy jumps on the top turnbuckle, but Carter sweeps his leg, causing him to fall down. Carter covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Carter picks up Eddy and hits a German Suplex. He then puts him in a Headlock and tags in Kevin. They back Eddy into the corner and start stomping on him. When that's done, Kevin rolls Eddy up for a quick pin; 1, 2... Eddy escapes. Kevin stands up and is about to give Eddy a Suplex. However, Eddy elbows him in the face, then connects with a DDT! Both men collapse on the mat. Not soon after, Eddy starts crawling over to his corner. His teammates are holding out their hands for a tag.*

Sarah: Eddy really needs to make a tag right now.

*Eddy does make it and tags in Ed. Kevin gets back up, but Ed takes him down with two clotheslines, a forearm, and a Neckbreaker. He quickly covers; 1, 2... Kevin barely kicks out. Ed puts Kevin into position for the Lump Drop. But before he does, he tags in Asheel.*

Demetri: Looks like they're going to double team again.

Sarah: Like they did last week!

*Ed delivers the Lump Drop. The crowd is cheering as Asheel stands on top of the turnbuckle. Ed points to him and Asheel jumps for the Omega Extreme. He lands it and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri: YES!

Sarah: Another victory!

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Asheel Din and The Erupting Eds!

*But as the winners are about to get their hands raised, their opponents come from behind and attack them. A brawl starts out in the ring and the crowd boos loudly.*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: Not another Erupting Eds versus Destiny Empire in ring brawl!

*Just as soon as the fight starts, Phil, Colt, Christian, Justin Ledger, Alex, and the EWO members run out to help.*

Demetri: The brawl is beginning to get bigger!

Sarah: I really hope that- Oh no!

*The rest of the Destiny Empire members run out and take down the other good guys. Pretty soon, all the good guys are laying out in the ring and the crowd is booing loudly. However, Kevin orders Rolf and Guntep to set up Ed. They hold up Ed by holding onto his arms.*

Sarah: What is he going to do?

*Then with a wicked smile, Kevin charges at Ed and hits the Bull Tackle!*

Demetri: Bull Tackle right on the World champ!

*Kevin picks up the World title belt and stares at it with the grin still on his face. He then holds it up in the air while the rest of the Destiny Empire poses with him.*

Sarah: Will this be the fate of Ed in four days?

Demetri: We'll have to find out when that time comes. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching, see you at Breaking Point!

*The heels pose and the crowd boos at them as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

Captain Melonhead def. Ken Tuba

**New Day Series Match:** Brody Blake def. Kenny Smith

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) def. Whiteout (Lilian House and Velvet House)

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship: **Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman def. Christian Hardy and Selena Russo

The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) and Asheel Din def. Kevin, Rolf, Johnny Thunder, and Carter Sullivan

* * *

**Card for Breaking Point:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Ed (c) vs. Kevin

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Amanda Wells

**Match 1 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman vs. Amanda Lights

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) vs. Nikki Sierra

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Mitch Adams

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) vs. ? (Mystery opponent)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********Rolf Kazek- 17 **

******************Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17 **

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

******Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**********Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14 **

**Azure Lee- 14**

**************Brody Blake- 14**

**Willy Blake- 7**

* * *

Uh oh! Not looking too good at Breaking Point! It seems Kevin does have something up his sleeve, or does he? Can the Saints win the tag team belts? Will Mandy find a way to defeat Wolf and win that TV title? Who is Guntep's opponent? Tune in for Breaking Point!

And fellas, I'm going to hold a prediction contest for this PPV. Who do you think will win in this PPV. The winner with the right guesses will recieve a prize!

See you at Breaking Point!


	28. Breaking Point

Hello everyone! Breaking Point is here! Tonight is a big night! Will Mandy Wells be successful at winning the TV title? Will the Saints win on their second try? Will Ed continue to be champion after this? Let's read and find out!

It's showtime! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: Breaking Point**

*You see Ed sitting down, looking downward.*

You can only push someone so far…

*You see Chris O'Mac looking straight ahead.*

For them to reach their limit.

*You see Ivory shadow boxing towards the camera.*

If they are pushed too far…

*You see Mandy putting her hands into fists.*

It can change things.

*You see Captain Melonhead standing on the top of a building.*

…for the better…

*You see Kevin smiling.*

…or for the worst.

*You see Guntep Min standing with the hardcore belt.*

Tonight, there's no telling what could happen.

*You see the Second City Saints standing.*

Fight for what you want…

*You see Nazz standing in the middle of the ring.*

Fight for what you want to keep. But don't push it too far.

*You see all the faces standing together, then turns to the heels standing together.*

Tonight, limits will get pushed. Welcome to… Breaking Point!

*Everybody Down by Nonpoint begins playing as clips of wrestlers are shown including The Erupting Eds walking out, Wolf Lancaster doing his entrance, Kevin posing in the middle of the ring, Nikki Sierra smiling at Nazz, the Second City Saints hitting the Ending Sequence, Mitch Adams pointing to the titantron, Mandy glaring at Wolf, and Ivory on top of the turnbuckle.*

_When I drop you, I'm gonna stomp you_

*You see Ed hitting the Snake Eyes on Carter Sullivan, then giving him a Big Boot.*

_Pick you up again and then drop you_

*You see Phil Hardy hitting the GTS on Don Hector.*

_Lift my foot again and then stomp you_

_Then grind_

*You see Mandy screaming.*

_And when I stomp you_  
_That'll be the end of you_  
_That'll be it_

*You see Mitch hitting the Show Off Finale.*

_That'll be the end of you_  
_Time to jump ship_

*You see Chris punching at a wall.*

_Cause I'm a psycho and I'm crazy_

*You see Kevin with his usual wicked smile.*

_And If you're too close you're gonna get hit_

*Then you see him staring at Ed.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Kevin hitting the Bull Tackle on Ed.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Ivory hitting the Darkness Approaches.*

_I'm coming around, coming around, coming around_

*You see the rest of the Destiny Empire members together.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Rolf hitting the Old Country Splash.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Mandy hitting the Down and Out on Lilian House.*

_I need every single person right now on the ground_

*You see The Destiny Empire brawling in the ring.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Chris O'Mac hitting the Street Crash.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Captain Melonhead hitting the Melon Drop.*

_I'm coming around, coming around, coming around_

*You see the Eds standing together.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Aries Austin hitting the Air-Aries on Melonhead.*

_Everybody down_

*You see Ed delivering the Lump Drop. Then you see Ed holding up his belt to the crowd.*

_I need every single person right now on the ground_

*Everybody Down continues playing as the intro to Breaking Point. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.*

Demetri: We are LIVE in Baltimore, Maryland at PCUW Breaking Point! Demetri Lancer here with Sarah Watkins at ringside!

Sarah: What a show we have for you tonight! Not only are most of the titles put on the line tonight, but one match we are all waiting to see. It's going to be Wolf Lancaster against Mandy Wells for the PCUW Television championship!

Demetri: That is a match that everyone is waiting for. But we are also waiting to see the main event, where Ed will be defending the World heavyweight championship against longtime rival, Kevin!

Sarah: After Kevin snuck his way into the #1 contender spot and having the ban lifted from him, will he finally get what he wants, or will Ed disappoint him once again? We'll find out tonight.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall! Heading to the ring first, from Kiwi Springs, she is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: And we are kicking Breaking Point off with a match featuring the Knockouts.

Sarah: Keep in mind if Ivory wins this tonight, she is one step closer to facing Nazz at New Day in June for the women's title.

(Killa Queen by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays)

Ring announcer: And from Orange City, Amanda Lights! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: This will be the first time Amanda has been in singles action.

Sarah: At least after this match, she won't be on Mitch's side later tonight.

*The bell rings and Ivory goes after Amanda as soon as she steps into the ring. Ivory tackles her down to the mat. The girls start rolling around and punching each other until the referee pulls Ivory off. Ivory goes to run at Amanda, but Amanda stands up and punches her in the face. She then Scoop Slams her down and pins; 1... Ivory kicks out. Ivory stands right back up, but Amanda connects with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Amanda rams her into the turnbuckle then pulls her to the opposite side. Ivory reverses it and goes for a kick. Amanda slides underneath and gives Ivory a Single Knee Backbreaker. She goes on top of Ivory and unloads with punches until once again the referee pulls them away. As she walks back over, Ivory uses both feet to kick her away, then takes her down with a clothesline. Ivory picks Amanda up and slams her back down with a Sidewalk Slam. She picks her up again and delivers a Gutwrench Suplex. Once Amanda gets back up, Ivory gives her a Dropkick to the face. But when Ivory thinks she's down, Amanda trips her up and Ivory's face hits the ropes. Amanda quickly slides out of the ring, turns Ivory's head over, and gives her a Neckbreaker on the ropes!*

Demetri: Oh! That did not look too good!

Sarah: That may have given her whiplash!

*Amanda gets back into the ring and covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Ivory sits up, but Amanda instantly puts her into a Sleeper Hold. She is able to break it quick however. Ivory pushes Amanda away, then bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. Amanda gets back up until connects with a Spinning Neckbreaker on her. Ivory bounces off the ropes again and this time hits an Elbow Drop. She pins; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. Ivory sets her up, pulls her to the ropes, and catches her and hits a Powerslam.*

Demetri: Wicked looking Powerslam!

Sarah: Ivory's got what it takes!

*Ivory covers; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. She stands up and waits for Amanda to get up. As she is about to turn around, Ivory goes for a Spinning Heel Kick. But Amanda ducks and Ivory misses it, falling on the mat. Amanda then waits for Ivory to get up, then locks her in with another Sleeper Hold. Ivory is in the hold for quite a while; the crowd starts clapping for support. As soon as it looks like Ivory is out, she suddenly pushes Amanda into the turnbuckle back first. Ivory gives her a few punches to the face before setting her on top of the turnbuckle. She then grabs her and delivers a Superplex!*

Demetri: That could've really hurt Amanda!

Sarah: I hope so!

*Ivory crawls over and pins; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. Just as Ivory is about to get up, Amanda rolls her up; 1, 2... Ivory escapes. The two stand up, but Amanda hits a Big Boot on Ivory, taking her down. Amanda does not go for a pin and instead goes outside of the ring. Since the referee is looking at her, she goes underneath one side and comes out the other. She looks underneath the ring for something.*

Demetri: What is she up to?

Sarah: I think she's going to cheat.

*After a little searching, Amanda takes out a shillelagh. She sneaks back into the ring where the referee is still looking for her and Ivory is slowly standing up. She taps the referee on the shoulder to distract him. Amanda then goes to attack Ivory with the shillelagh. But as soon as she hits her on the head with it, the referee sees it and calls for the bell.*

(Bell rings)

Demetri: Seems Amanda tried to distract the referee so she could hit Ivory with the shillelagh. But it isn't easy when you're the only one out there besides your opponent.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner as a result of a disqualification, Ivory Gerdelman!

Sarah: I guess thanks to Amanda getting caught cheating, Ivory wins this match.

*Amanda, looking upset and worried, gets out of the ring while Ivory is holding her head in pain and the referee is checking on her. The cameras switch to Melanie Woodland standing with Guntep Min.*

Melanie: Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the match for the hardcore championship. I have current champion Guntep Min here. Guntep, Zack has given you a mystery opponent for this match. Who do you think your opponent is going to be?

Guntep: I don't really care who my opponent is now. All I care about is beating whoever Zack chose for me and keeping my title. For about three months now, I've proven that I can beat just about anyone. And tonight, I'm going to do it again.

*Guntep walks away and the cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Amanda is walking when Nazz comes up to her, looking angry.*

Nazz: What did you just do?

Amanda: Nazz, I can explain-

Nazz: You just disqualified yourself! You're supposed to distract the referee first!

Amanda: I tried to, but… it's not that easy when you're the only one out there. I had to distract the ref myself.

*Nazz looks at her, sighs, and looks guilty.*

Nazz: I forgot, I should've went out there with you. And now, Ivory got a win.

Amanda: She does have two more matches left, so all we need to do is have her lose both.

Nazz: She is a tough fighter, so it will not be that easy.

*The girls walk away as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! First, from Egypt, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: For three months as he said, Guntep has been proving his skill as a champion and even though I don't like him, I must say he's been doing a decent job.

Sarah: That reign of his better end tonight.

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger…

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

Ring announcer: From Berry River, Eric Peterson! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Oh wow! Zack chose Eric as Guntep's challenger.

Sarah: Eric has had an opportunity for the hardcore title before, but failed to get it.

*The bell rings and Eric instantly attacks Guntep with a Running Dropkick. Guntep rakes at Eric's face, but Eric comes back with a Calf Kick to the face. With Guntep down, Eric gets out of the ring to look for a weapon. He grabs a steel chair and slides back into the ring. Guntep is slowly standing up and when he does, Eric whacks him with the chair taking him back down. Eric picks Guntep up and delivers a Fisherman Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Guntep stands up, but Eric kicks his leg. Eric goes to grab Guntep's legs when Guntep kicks him away. Guntep then delivers a DDT to Eric, right on the steel chair! He applies the Cobra Clutch on Eric. The referee asks Eric if he wants to quit, Eric says no. After a while of no quitting, Guntep pushes Eric's head down hard on the mat. Guntep gets out of the ring and takes out a trash can lid. He gets back into the ring, where Eric is slowly standing back up, and hits Eric with the lid. Guntep covers; 1, 2... Eric kicks out.*

Demetri: It began good with Eric, but it seems Guntep is in control now.

Sarah: Eric's tough. He can do it.

*Guntep goes to set Eric up, but Eric hits him with a Headbutt. He quickly stands up and clotheslines Guntep out of the ring. The crowd cheers as Eric poses for the crowd before jumping over the ropes and hitting a Slingshot out onto Guntep. Eric quickly grabs another steel chair and hits it on Guntep's head. Guntep is now bleeding. Eric punches Guntep in the face, then rams him into the guardrail. He pulls him to the steel steps and Guntep hits the steps head first. Eric lifts him up and throws him down with a Fireman's Carry Drop. He pushes Guntep back into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Eric elbows Guntep in the face before lifting him up and giving him a Backbreaker. He goes for another attack, but Guntep kicks him away.*

Demetri: Eric is getting back in the game.

Sarah: Go Eric!

*Eric hits a Running Elbow onto Guntep. It doesn't take him down, so Eric uses another Dropkick on him to do so. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop on him. Eric sets up Guntep and Spears him into the turnbuckle. He kicks Guntep until he is in a sitting position in the corner. Eric moves out of the corner, takes the steel chair that was used earlier and sets it up in the middle of the ring. He then grabs Guntep, sets him up on top of the turnbuckle, and signals for the Ragnarok.*

Demetri: Ragnarok on the steel chair?

Sarah: If Eric makes that, it'll hurt!

*But as Eric goes for it, Guntep pushes him off hard, causing Eric to crash into the chair. Guntep stands on top of the turnbuckle and hit's the Moonsault. Guntep sets up Eric, who looks like he's out, and puts him in position for the Pharaoh DDT.*

Demetri: This does not look good for Eric!

Sarah: It is not good!

*Guntep delivers the Pharaoh DDT right on the chair! He turns Eric over and covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!

Demetri: Guntep still reigns as champion.

Sarah: Eric tried hard, but Guntep got victory once again.

*As Guntep gets out of the ring, the camera moves to the announce table.*

Demetri: Well despite how the wins of the first two matches happened, tonight is starting off pretty good.

Sarah: At least Ivory has a win! But the next match will be the women's championship match.

Demetri: That's right, Sarah! Nazz will be facing Nikki Sierra for the championship. After Nazz said bad things about both Nikki and Knockout Law Marina, Nikki is probably pretty angry about this.

Sarah: I really don't blame her! If I was Nikki, I would get into that ring and make sure Nazz can't walk again! And off topic, but I'm curious on how the main event will turn out. Will Ed keep the title or will Kevin finally get it from him? To me, I don't think Kevin really has a plan to get the-

*Suddenly, Jonny 2x4 is seen (with Plank) running to the announce table.*

Jonny: Guys! Guys!

Demetri: Jonny 2x4?

*Jonny stands in between Demetri and Sarah. He takes an extra headset and speaks into the microphone.*

Jonny: Testing, testing! 1, 2, 3! Testing! Can you hear me?

Demetri: Yeah, we can hear you.

Sarah: What's going on?

Jonny: Listen guys, I have to get this off my chest. Right now, I'm a spy and Kevin is the enemy. What he said last week and the week before is absolutely true. Many people have been saying that he's lying, but he is telling the truth! He said they have a plan to get the World title tonight and they do, I overheard a conversation in the background! Man, that felt good to get off my chest!

Demetri: Wait a minute. You heard what their plan was for tonight?

Jonny: Yeah. Yeah.

Sarah: What is it? What are they planning to do?

Jonny: I can't tell you, Sarah! Kevin may kill me and then kill you! If Kevin finds out someone heard, he'll kill anyone who did!

Demetri: Okay Jonny! Calm down!

Jonny: What's that, Plank? Okay. We have to go now! Let's continue with the show!

*Jonny runs off as Demetri and Sarah look at each other confused.*

Sarah: Now that makes me wonder.

*The cameras switch backstage. Ivory is in her locker room with an icepack on her forehead where she was hit. Van comes in.*

Van: You okay?

Ivory: Despite the headache I have, I'm fine.

Van: At least you have a win. So you only need one more to face the women's champ at New Day.

Ivory: Yeah, but-

*Kolton Hunt comes in.*

Kolton: Ivory! I need to ask you something real quick! How do you feel about winning by disqualification?

Ivory: I did get a win, but it was a way that I didn't want to win. I want to win matches by pinfall or submission, not disqualification. So I'm happy that I won, but I'm not happy about how I won it.

Kolton: Another question, next match coming up is the women's championship match. Who do you want to win?

Ivory: No disrespect to Nikki, but I really want Nazz to win so I can kick her teeth down her throat at New Day!

Kolton: Thank you, Ivory.

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Ring announcer: The following Knockouts contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Headed to the ring, from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Nazz has been in a really bad mood lately since Marina told her she couldn't take a break from defending her title.

Sarah: She even insulted her opponent for tonight.

(A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Orange City, Nikki Sierra! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Nikki is getting her shot at the title tonight!

Sarah: You can tell she is focused and possibly still mad at Nazz.

*The bell rings and Nazz runs at Nikki, backing her into the corner and unloading punches. Nazz throws Nikki down on the mat and continues punching her. Nikki is able to turn it around and start punching her. Both girls get up and Nikki first punches her in the face a few times, then bounces off the ropes behind her and hits a Float-Over DDT. Nazz is able to stand back up and runs at Nikki for a clothesline, but Nikki beats her to it. Nikki gets Nazz set up for the Twist of Fate, but Nazz gets out of the ring, making the crowd boo at her. Nikki bounces off the ropes and goes to jump at her. Nazz moves out of the way at the right time and Nikki hits the floor instead.*

Demetri: I would not want to be Nikki right now!

Sarah: That looked like a hard hit!

*Nazz pushes Nikki against the guardrail and chops her hard on the chest over and over again. She then lifts her up and takes her down with a Scoop Slam. Nikki is up on her knees, but Nazz connects with a High Knee on the back of her head. Nazz pushes Nikki back into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Nikki kicks out. Nazz bounces off the ropes and hits her with a Fist Drop. She then delivers a Single Knee Facebreaker and covers again; 1, 2... Nikki kicks out. Nazz drags Nikki to the ropes and uses the bottom rope to choke her. She uses her foot to push her against them. Before the referee gets to 5, she stops. Nazz then throws Nikki into the turnbuckle. She puts her up on top and lands an Elevated Neckbreaker. Nazz pins; 1, 2... Nikki kicks out. She pulls Nikki to the ropes and goes to pick her up for a Fallaway Slam. But Nikki connects with a Dropkick on her. Nazz gets backed into the ropes and bounces off with Nikki hitting the Headscissors Takedown.*

Demetri: Looks like Nikki is coming back.

Sarah: It better stay that way!

*Nikki hits a few clotheslines followed by another Float-Over DDT. With Nazz facing down, Nikki quickly climbs up the top turnbuckle and lands a Diving Leg Drop on her head. She covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. As she is standing up, Nazz rolls her up; 1, 2... Nikki escapes. Nazz stands up and gets hit with an Enzuigiri. Nikki sets up Nazz and lands the Diamond Cutter. She then throws her into the corner and runs at her, but Nazz blocks it with a kick to the face. Nazz jumps on the top turnbuckle and hits a Crossbody. She pins; 1, 2... Nikki kicks out. Nazz tries to set Nikki up, but Nikki punches her in the face and takes her down with a Bulldog. Nikki covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out.*

Demetri: I think Nikki will make it.

Sarah: Look! She's signaling!

*The crowd cheers as Nikki raises up her arms and Nazz gets up. When Nazz turns around, Nikki kicks her in the gut and is about to go for the Lockheart K.O. However, as she is almost about to do it, Nazz reverses it and hits her own Neckbreaker. With this chance, Nazz climbs up the turnbuckle and gets ready.*

Demetri: Nazz is going for the Starstruck!

Sarah: I'm not watching!

*Nazz jumps and lands the Starstruck Elbow Drop. She goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!

Demetri: As of right now, two championships are still with Destiny Empire.

Sarah: I hope more titles will leave the team!

*The cameras switch backstage. Kevin and Rolf are on their way to the ring.*

Kevin: Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to beat the Second City Saints, I'll take a little break during the next few matches, and at the main event I'll be World champion!

Rolf: Kevin Boy, what if the plan doesn't work?

Kevin: Oh, it'll work. Don't worry. Now come on and let's go.

*The cameras switch to Zack's office. He and Marina are sitting together watching the show.*

Zack: I don't like this, Marina.

Marina: What don't you like?

Zack: One, two titles are still with Destiny Empire. And two, I'm worried about what the plan is that Kevin has in mind.

Marina: I'm sure it's nothing. They're just making it seem it's something big. Just relax and calm down.

Zack: Marina, you are always so positive.

Marina: I try to be.

*The two kiss as the camera returns to the ring.*

Ring announcer: This is a tag team match set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: As you know, after this match, Kevin will be facing Ed for the World title tonight as well.

Sarah: It's a good sign because he gets worn out during the first match and he doesn't have enough energy for the next one.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: Heading to the ring, the challengers, from Lemon Brook, the team of Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Tonight, the Saints get their rematch for the tag team titles.

Sarah: They were so close last time, let's see if they can win them this time.

*The bell rings with Kevin and Phil starting it off. Kevin laughs at Phil, then gets it with a punch by Phil. He gives a few more punches until Kevin starts punching back. Kevin pulls Phil to the ropes and Phil bounces off, catches Kevin's arm and twists it. Phil tags in Colt. Colt goes to the top turnbuckle, jumps, and lands a Leg Drop right on Kevin's arm. He covers; 1... Kevin kicks out. Kevin gets up, but Colt takes him down with a Dropkick. Colt pulls Kevin to the ropes and connects with a Back Body Drop. He tags in Phil who runs in and hits a Forearm on Kevin. Phil then grabs him and hits a Backbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Phil delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Kevin gets up and stumbles into the corner, but Phil runs at him and hits a Body Splash.*

Demetri: The Saints are on a roll so far.

Sarah: Good for them!

*Kevin is able to tag in Rolf and Rolf runs at Phil, but gets taken down when Phil trips him. Phil goes for a Crossface and locks it in. However, Rolf is able to make it out after a while and kicks Phil in the face. Rolf bounces off the ropes and delivers a huge Shoulder Block! Rolf tags Kevin back in and the two stomp on Phil. Kevin gives Phil a Backbreaker followed by a knee to the face. He covers; 1, 2... Phil kicks out. Kevin pulls him to the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Kevin tags Rolf in again. Both men pull Phil out of the corner and towards the ropes. When he comes, Rolf grabs him and nails a Front Powerslam. Rolf goes to lift Phil up for a Suplex, but Phil rolls him up; 1, 2... Rolf escapes. He kicks Phil in the gut and lands a Bulldog. Rolf bounces off the ropes and lands a Body Splash before picking him up and hitting a Fallaway Slam.*

Demetri: Now Rolf and Kevin are in control.

Sarah: You can do this, Saints!

Crowd: Let's go, Saints! Let's go, Saints! Let's go, Saints!

*Rolf delivers a Double Arm Suplex and pins; 1, 2... Phil kicks out. Rolf grabs him and goes for a Neckbreaker, but Phil reverses it and hits one on Rolf. With Rolf down, Phil tags in Colt. Colt runs in and hits some kicks along with a Springboard Dropkick sending Rolf to the corner. He runs at Rolf, but Rolf moves out of the way and Colt hits the turnbuckle. Now Rolf is able to hit a Neckbreaker. Rolf covers; 1, 2... Colt kicks out. Rolf goes to pick him up, but Colt pokes him in the eye and hits an Uppercut. He then kicks Rolf towards the ropes, which Rolf bounces off of and hits Colt with a Spinebuster.*

Demetri: That looked hard!

Sarah: This could be the end of the Saints!

*Rolf executes a huge Mat Slam and pins; 1, 2... Colt kicks out. He then grabs Colt and tries to go for a German Suplex. Colt gets out as he elbows Rolf's face. He pulls Rolf against the ropes and barely nails a Hip Toss. Colt runs to his corner and tags in Phil. Phil runs in and hits a few clotheslines on Rolf. He screams for the crowd and they cheer.*

Demetri: The Saints are here!

Sarah: Oh yeah!

*As Rolf stands up, Phil waits and moves his arms for the GTS. When Rolf turns around, Phil is able to lift him up. However due to Rolf's size, Rolf reverses it and slams him face first on the mat. Rolf tags in Kevin. Phil slowly gets up and Kevin is getting ready to charge. When Phil turns around, Kevin hits him with the Bull Tackle!*

Demetri: Phil taken down with the Bull Tackle!

Sarah: Not again!

*Kevin covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winners of this match and still PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf!

Demetri: Once again, the Saints did their best, but lost.

Sarah: The Saints had it! But Kevin had to come in!

*Kevin and Rolf get out of the ring and shout at Phil and Colt.*

Kevin: Sorry boys, but looks like your times are done.

*The cameras switch backstage. Mandy is in her locker room warming up when Raven comes in.*

Raven: Mandy, your match is next.

Mandy: Finally! I can teach that Wolf Lancaster a lesson!

Raven: Good luck out there, okay?

Mandy: Wait, where are you going?

Raven: I'm staying back here.

Mandy: Oh no you're not! You're coming out with me and watch me win that match!

*Mandy pulls Raven by the arm and they head towards the entrance.*

Raven: Mandy! I can't watch you lose!

*Mandy stops and sighs.*

Mandy: Raven, for the hundred thousandth time, I WILL beat him! You just don't believe in me do you? You're like everyone else here in PCUW! No one thinks I have the courage or strength to do this! Everyone didn't think Chyna could win the WWF Intercontinental title, but did that stop her? No! No one thought Jacqueline would win the WWE Cruiserweight championship, did that stop her? Absolutely not! So just calm down and I'll show you that I can do it!

*The girls continue walking. But then, Jonny 2x4 comes up behind them.*

Jonny: Um… Mandy?

*They turn around and see him.*

Mandy: Go to the entrance, Raven. I'll meet you up there.

*Raven leaves and Jonny begins looking nervous.*

Mandy: What's up, Jonny?

Jonny: Well… uh, a lot of people say you can't do this. But I do believe that any girl that has the strength and courage should do it. Just like you said, Chyna and Jacqueline did it, so why can't any other girl?

Mandy: So… what are you saying?

Jonny: What I'm saying is… *gulp*… I believe in you, Mandy.

Crowd: Awwwww!

*Mandy smiles.*

Mandy: Thank you, Jonny.

*Mandy leans forward and… kisses Jonny on the cheek! She walks away and as she does, Jonny looks shocked and blushes. He then faints.*

(Promo)

*You see Wolf walking out with a cocky smile on his face.*

Mandy: Wipe that cocky smile off your face! What you did to Raven last Sunday really, pardon my French, **pissed** me off!

*You see Wolf kissing Raven during her "I Quit" match, then Nazz knocks her out with the chair.*

Wolf: Amanda, nothing to get upset about. I just went out there to give Raven a good luck kiss.

Mandy: Yeah? During her match? Guess what, _Leonardo? _You have been getting on my nerves and Raven's for months now and we're getting sick of it! I've never thought I would do this, but I'm going to do it. At Breaking Point, there will be a match; you, going against… me!

Wolf: Are you joking? You really want to wrestle me? Please, tell me this is a joke.

Mandy: When it comes to my family, I never joke. So at Breaking Point, it'll be you versus me. And it'll also be… for the PCUW Television championship!

Demetri / Sarah: WHAT?

*Wolf thinks for a moment, then smiles and tries to walk to Raven, but Mandy moves in front of her.*

Wolf: How about this? If or when I beat you, I get to go out with your beautiful cousin.

Mandy: (goes close to his face) You're on!

*You see footage from the contract signing. You see Mandy signing the contract, then Wolf signing the contract.*

Mandy: Wolf, ever since PCUW started almost nine months ago, you've been stalking my cousin day after day, show after show! And I'm getting sick and tired of it! I'm sick of seeing you trying to flirt with her and I'm tired of seeing you messing with her. So at Breaking Point, I'm going to show you why you shouldn't mess with me or my family when I take that TV title from you. When I step into that ring, I'm going to be focused and alert and nothing will distract me from teaching you a little lesson. Go ahead, think I'm joking! But I'm and far from it! After the pay-per-view, that belt will be around my waist!

Wolf: Amanda, I admit. You have strong courage to face me. However, is it worth it? Do you really want to go against me? Because if you lose, I get to go out with your cousin. Why do you think this will help? Even if you do end up winning, it may not help. I'm just saying, you may have made a bad choice deciding to face me. At Breaking Point, I'll still have my hand raised, and I'll also have a beautiful girl at my side. So until then, good luck, Cowgirl.

*You see Mandy punching Wolf after they shake hands. *Wolf falls on the mat and Mandy starts slugging on him with punches. Raven tries to stop her and pull her off, but Mandy keeps going. After a while, security guards run out and pull her off. Wolf gets out of the ring. Mandy breaks free from the guards, runs out of the ring, and tackles Wolf to the ground. The guards pull her away before she can start punching again.*

Demetri: Looks like Mandy can't wait for Breaking Point.

Sarah: She wants to fight him now!

(End Promo)

*The camera returns to the ring.*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Television championship!

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Raven Wells, from Cherry Falls, she is one half of the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Amanda Wells! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Mandy believes in herself and she thinks she can win this.

Sarah: Still no offence to her, but I don't think she can do it!

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

Ring announcer: And from Berry River, he is the current PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: The reason Mandy made this match was because she had enough of Wolf flirting with her cousin. She said that she'll teach him a lesson.

*Wolf makes eyes at Raven as he heads to the ring. He gets on the apron to do his normal ring entrance. But this time, he makes the entrance a bit sexier for Raven. When he gets into the ring, he blows a kiss at her.*

Sarah: If Mandy wins this, it'll be a miracle.

*The bell rings and the two opponents stand in the middle of the ring and stare at each other. Wolf smiles, then the two tie up. They break apart, then tie up again. They break apart again and stare at each other again. Wolf begins saying something to her, something that really makes her mad. Mandy slaps him hard, and it's hard enough that you can hear it.*

Crowd: Oooohhhh!

Demetri: I heard that slap!

Sarah: So did I!

*Mandy starts punching at him. She keeps punching until he is backed up into the ropes. Mandy pulls him to the other side, he bounces off, and she hits him with an elbow to the face. Wolf gets back up and Mandy repeats the process again. Mandy makes sure Wolf stays down by giving a few Elbow Drops and hitting a knee to the head. She sets Wolf up and pushes him into the turnbuckle. She punches and kicks at him until the referee pulls her away. Because of that, it allows Wolf to get out of the corner and throw her into it. After a few knees to the gut, Wolf pulls Mandy to the opposite corner and runs at her. But Mandy is able to flip over the top of the turnbuckle and on the apron, causing Wolf to run face first into the turnbuckle!*

Demetri: Holy cow! That was amazing! I didn't know Mandy could do that!

*Wolf falls down to the floor. Mandy knocks him down by hitting a Flying Clothesline from the apron. She punches at him until he pokes her in the eye. He kicks her in the gut and then slams her down on the floor!*

Sarah: Oh man! That did not look good!

*Wolf grabs a steel chair, which the referee tries to take away from him. Just as he is about to hit Mandy with it, Raven comes up from behind and tries to take it away. Wolf gets distracted by her for a while. When he finally turns around, he ends up holding the chair in front of his face and Mandy Dropkicks him in the face! It takes a bit for the two to stand up. When they do, Mandy goes to pull Wolf to the steel steps. Wolf reverses it and Mandy hits the steps shoulder first. The referee is at 6 and Wolf goes over to Raven and quickly kisses her before he throws Mandy back into the ring. Mandy is back into the ring and Wolf climbs up the turnbuckle. He signals he's about to jump, but when he does, Mandy hits a punch to his groin (which the referee doesn't see)!*

Demetri: Oh! That's gotta hurt!

Sarah: Yeah, for him!

*Wolf stands up and Mandy pulls him to the turnbuckle. He reverses it and hits her with a clothesline into the corner. After a few punches and with her in a seating position, Wolf looks down at Raven, sways his hips at her, and gives Mandy the Bronco Buster. When he's done, he pulls her out of the corner and lifts her up for a Powerbomb. But Mandy is able to roll underneath and roll Wolf up for a pin; 1, 2... Wolf escapes. Mandy runs at Wolf and kicks him in the face. Before she can make a pin, he pushes her off. She runs at him, but he gets up and hits a High Knee. Wolf sets her up and pulls her to the ropes. Mandy holds onto them, but Wolf clotheslines her out of the ring. She lands on her feet, but when Wolf comes out, he lifts her up and takes her down with a Vertical Suplex. Now that Mandy is down, Wolf goes over and flirts with Raven some more. She tries to run away from him, but he grabs her arm, not letting her go.*

Demetri: Leave her alone, Wolf!

Sarah: Yeah! She doesn't like- Wait, what is that?

*Suddenly, **Plank **is seen flying down the entrance and then… BONK! Hits Wolf on the head. Dizzily, Wolf stumbles to stay standing. Unknown to him, Mandy is back in the ring. She jumps over both the ropes and him and hits a Float-Over DDT! Raven is in the corner clapping as Mandy pushes him back into the ring. She patiently waits for him to stand up. He finally does, stumbling, she kicks him in the gut, and screams for the Down and Out. The crowd is going absolutely nuts.*

Demetri / Sarah: No way! No way! No way!

*Mandy does and lands it! She goes for the cover; 1... 2... 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: WHAT?

Demetri: WHAT?

Sarah: WHAT?

Wolf: *sits up* WHAT?

Mandy: WHAT?

Raven: WHAT?

Zack: WHAT?

Marina: WHAT?

The Eds: WHAT?

Rest of Destiny Empire: WHAT?

Jonny: WHAT?

Ivory: WHAT?

Kankers: WHAT?

Rest of the Knockouts: WHAT?

Rest of the Superstars: WHAT?

Crowd: WHAT?

Stone Cold: WHAT?

Crowd: WHAT?

Stone Cold: WHAT?

*When that stuff is done, the crowd is cheering.*

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and the NEW PCUW Television champion, Amanda Wells!

Demetri: I don't believe it! Mandy actually defeated him!

Sarah: Why did I ever doubt her?

*Mandy is almost in tears as her women's tag team belt and her newly won TV belt is handed to her. She drops to her knees and hugs the belt. Raven runs in and hugs her as tight as she can. They raise hands together as Jonny is seen walking out of the entrance. He smiles up at Mandy as he picks up Plank on the floor. She smiles back at him and hugs Raven again.*

Demetri: She actually accomplished her goal.

Sarah: I still can't believe it!

*The cameras switch backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. All the members are standing there with their mouths agape.*

Kevin: Wolf lost his title… to a girl?

Johnny Thunder: That is unbelievable!

Aries: Oh man! My match is up next!

*Aries runs off.*

Kevin: But I'm not too worried. Because later tonight when this pay-per-view is over, I will be the new World champion.

*He opens up his phone and looks at it. He smiles.*

Kevin: I can't wait to see the look on Ed's face.

*The cameras switch somewhere else backstage where Mandy and Raven are with Melanie. Mandy still has tears in her eyes.*

Melanie: Mandy, congratulations on winning the TV title!

Mandy: Thank you, Melanie. This has to be my biggest accomplishment so far, winning a guy's title. Nobody thought I could do it and that doing this match was a stupid idea. But I did it. I got a little help from Jonny because he was the only one that believed that I could do it and thanks to his little help, I have this belt with me.

*She begins to cry.*

Mandy: I'm sorry, a little cry of happiness right here!

*Raven hugs her as she begins to tear up too as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Hero by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Heading to the ring first, the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Our masked hero has a chance to take another title away from Destiny Empire.

Sarah: One was taken away, hopefully another will go.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Ring announcer: And making his way to the ring, from Cherry Falls, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Aries has been showing disrespect to Captain Melonhead since he became his opponent.

Sarah: Aries is just afraid to lose his title.

*The bell rings and Melonhead starts it off by kicking Aries's leg. Aries punches Melonhead in the face and sends him down. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Forearm Smash onto Melonhead. Melonhead is able to stand up, but gets back down again with a Shoulder Block. Aries bounces off the ropes, Melonhead dodges a clothesline, and Dropkicks Aries as he's running at him. Melonhead sets up Aries, but gets rammed into the corner. Aries gives him a few chops to the chest before running to the opposite corner. He runs at Melonhead for a Running Crossbody, but Melonhead moves out of the way and Aries hits the turnbuckle. Melonhead jumps over the ropes and hits Aries with a Flying Shoulder Block. Aries gets back up, but Melonhead climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Back Elbow Drop. Melonhead pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Aries stands up and Melonhead attacks him with a Spinning Headscissors then a Spinning Heel Kick, sending Aries into the corner. Melonhead runs to the corner and delivers a Monkey Flip. Aries runs at him, but Melonhead takes him down with a clothesline.*

Demetri: Melonhead is currently in control.

Sarah: It seems Aries is not ready right now.

*Melonhead covers; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. He sets up Aries, but is suddenly Speared into the corner. Aries Hip Tosses Melonhead back into the middle of the ring. He stomps and kicks at him before setting him up and hitting a DDT. Aries pins; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. He pulls Melonhead into the corner and hits many Shoulder Blocks into the midsection until the referee pulls him off. Aries gives a big elbow to Melonhead's head before setting him up to the top turnbuckle and hitting a Superplex. He covers; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Aries then lifts him up and hits a Gorilla Press Slam.*

Demetri: Sides have changed. Aries in in control now.

Sarah: Melonhead, go!

*Aries bounces off the ropes and jumps for the Air-Aries. But at the right moment, Melonhead lifts up his knees, causing Aries to hit them. Melonhead stands up and connects with a Hurricanrana. Aries quickly gets up and goes for a clothesline before Melonhead trips him up and rolls up; 1, 2... Aries escapes. Aries tries to punch Melonhead, but Melonhead pull Aries to the ropes and hits a Crossbody. Aries instantly gets back up when he gets clotheslined into the corner. Melonhead sets up Aries to the top of the turnbuckle, but Aries prevents him from doing any moves when he pushes him off. Luckily, Melohead lands on his feet and as Aries drops, Melonhead punches him in the midsection. He then hits Aries with a DDT. The crowd cheers and Melonhead is pumped up. He points to the turnbuckle and climbs up it. He signals for the Melon Drop.*

Demetri: Melon Drop his coming!

Sarah: Will we have a new champion?

*But as he jumps, Aries rolls out of the way. As soon as Melonhead lands, Aries bounces off the ropes and hits the Air-Aries again. He covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: The winner of this match and still PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!

Demetri: Once again, another victory that was so close!

Sarah: Darn it Destiny Empire and their sneaky wins!

*The cameras switch backstage in the Erupting Eds locker room. Eddy and Edd are preparing Ed for his match.*

Eddy: Okay, Ed! One more match, and your match will be on! Beat Kevin again!

Ed: I will, Eddy! I will!

*There is a knock at the side of the door. The camera moves to show Christian Hardy and Stacy Orton standing there.*

Ed: Hi Christian! Hi Stacy!

Christian: Do you guys know what's up with Asheel?

Edd: We haven't seen him since Wednesday. What's wrong?

Christian: He just arrived minutes ago and he's been acting weird. He's not talking to anyone.

Stacy: We passed by him and he didn't even say hi to us. We thought that maybe you said something to him that could've upset him.

Edd: No, we'd never say anything disrespectful to Asheel. Maybe he's having a bad day that's all.

Stacy: Maybe you're right, Double D.

Eddy: Go talk to him. That may make him feel better.

Christian: Okay. See you later.

*Christian and Stacy leave as the camera returns to the ring.*

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

Ring announcer: This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Intercontinental championship! Making his way to the ring first, from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Intercontinental champion, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: One month ago, Chris became the first intercontinental champion.

Sarah: And his first title defence is going to lose!

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Orange City, Mitch Adams! (Crowd boos)

Sarah: Sweet! No Amanda coming out with him!

Demetri: She had a match earlier, so she can't come out with him.

*The bell rings as the two opponents stare down. Mitch goes at Chris for a tie up, but Chris gives him a punch to the face. Chris backs Mitch up to the corner with punch after punch. He then kicks and knees him until he is in a seated position. Chris runs to the opposite corner to go for a kick, but Mitch moves out of the way, causing Chris to hit the turnbuckle. Mitch grabs him and rolls him up; 1, 2... Chris escapes. Mitch sets Chris up, bounces off the ropes, and hits a Running Enzuigiri. He goes for a cover but Chris pushes him off. Chris pushes him to the ropes and hits him with a Modified Cross-Armed Iconoclasm. He shouts at the crowd, making them cheer. Chris bounces off the ropes and lands a Springboard Moonsault onto Mitch. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop. Chris pins; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. He pulls Mitch to the ropes and Mitch reverses it. Chris gets pushed at Mitch and Mitch hits a High Knee.*

Demetri: Chris started out good, but I think Mitch found a way to get to him.

Sarah: Good thing Amanda isn't out here annoying us.

*Mitch pulls Chris into the corner hard, causing Chris to fall back on the mat. He grabs Chris by the hair and goes to slam his head into the turnbuckle. Chris counters and throws Mitch into the corner shoulder first. He pulls him out of the corner and takes him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Chris sets him up, pulls him to the ropes, and hits a Calf Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Chris waits for Mitch to stand up and hits him with an Uppercut. He bounces off the ropes for a clothesline, but Mitch clotheslines him down instead. Mitch pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. He puts Chris into a Boston Crab submission hold, but Chris is able to get out of it and hits Mitch with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. However, Mitch gets back up stumbling a bit. Chris puts him into a Side Headlock, but Mitch reverses it and gives him a Sleeper Slam. Mitch screams at the crowd as they boo.*

Demetri: Not looking good for Chris.

Sarah: Totally not!

*Mitch smiles and waits for Chris to stand up. He runs at him and is about to hit him with the 3 Seconds of Pain. However, Chris is able to flip over Mitch as he is about to be hit. Mitch, confused, turns around and gets taken down with an O'Mac Driving Slam!*

Demetri: Wow!

Sarah: Well done work!

*Chris covers; 1, 2, 3!*

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still PCUW Intercontinental champion, Chris O'Mac!

Demetri: An impressive win by Chris tonight!

Sarah: He is going to be a great IC champion! Great one I tell you!

*The camera moves to the announce table.*

Demetri: Good win for Chris, but the night is almost over. We have one more match and that's the World heavyweight championship match. Ed will face his longtime rival Kevin for the championship.

Sarah: And people have been saying that Destiny Empire has a plan to win it! It probably won't work, but I'm curious to see what it is.

Demetri: Here's a look on Ed's reign as champion.

(Promo)

*You see the World title belt.*

One person…

*You see Ed standing there.*

…has held this belt for months.

*You see Ed hitting the Lump Drop on several opponents.*

Demetri: Lump Drop from the top rope!

He has been undefeated.

*You see Ed standing on top of the turnbuckle, holding up the belt.*

Sarah: Can this man be stopped?

*Then you see Kevin taking Ed down with the Bull Tackle.*

Kevin: Maybe this man can!

Will Ed's title reign and undefeated streak end tonight?

*You see Kevin holding the belt above his head.*

Ed: Kevin, you will never defeat me! You've tried many times and you've failed!

Kevin: Tonight, I will defeat Ed. It'll be a night PCUW will never forget!

(End Promo)

*The cameras switch backstage, showing the Eds with Kolton Hunt.*

Kolton: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with World champion, Ed! Ed, Kevin says that tonight will be his night that he beats you. How do you respond to that?

Ed: Kevin should just learn that after many tries with him and Rolf, he should just give up. I'm the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, and I will be champion for a long time!

Kolton: Plus, people have been saying that Destiny Empire does indeed have a plan for tonight. Are you worried about that at all?

Ed: Absolutely not! I think the people here are just overreacting. If Kevin really did have a plan, we'd know about it by now.

Eddy: Got that right, Lumpy! We're smarter than him!

Kolton: Well, good luck in your match.

Ed: Thank you, Kolton. Off I go, guys!

Eddy: Go get him, Monobrow!

Edd: Good luck, Ed.

*Ed walks off as the camera returns to the ring.*

Sarah: Here it comes! Main event time!

(Bell rings)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your Breaking Point main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!

*The crowd cheers*

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first of all, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Ed! (Crowd cheers)

Demetri: Ed is clearly focused and ready for this match.

Sarah: He can do this! He knows Kevin is predictable.

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin! (Crowd boos)

Demetri: Kevin had a match defending the tag team titles earlier, so he should be a bit worn out.

Sarah: That'll help Ed a bunch, even though he doesn't need any help.

*The bell rings and for the first minute, both men don't move and stare. Then Kevin makes a move first with a punch. He starts attacking Ed with a series of punching backing him up into the turnbuckle. Kevin knees Ed a few times before putting him into a Headlock. Ed gets out of it easily, but Kevin takes him down with a clothesline. Kevin drags Ed to the center of the ring and begins punching him again. He chokes Ed with his boot until the referee yells at him to stop. Kevin sets up Ed and goes for another punch. But Ed blocks it and Headbutts him and hits him with a Big Boot!*

Demetri: There goes Ed!

Sarah: He's just getting started!

*Ed gives Kevin an Uppercut sending him to the corner. He unloads on hard punches, then pulls him out of the corner, pulls him back, and hits a clothesline. Ed lifts up Kevin and delivers a very painful Vertical Suplex. He climbs up the turnbuckle and drops on Kevin with a Diving Leg Drop. Ed pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Ed bounces off the ropes and goes for another try and a Leg Drop and another cover; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. He wraps Kevin in an Inverted Chinlock hold. Kevin attempts to poke him in the eyes or something to release the hold, but Ed stands up and hits him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Ed picks him up again and hits a Gutbuster. He covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Ed sets him up again and takes him down with a big clothesline! Kevin gets back up but Ed hits him with another clothesline. Ed picks him up and gives him the Snake Eyes.*

Demetri: Ed is on a roll!

Sarah: He has been for a while. He's showing who's the real champion.

*Ed sets up Kevin and lands a Swinging Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Ed works on him with knees and punches. He then does an Elbow Drop before he covers again; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Ed grabs Kevin by the throat and Chokeslams him into the corner followed by a impressive Spinning Heel Kick. He sets him on top of the turnbuckle and lifts him up for a Superplex. But Kevin makes it off and lands on his feet. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Shoulder Block, Ed dodges and goes for a Crucifix Slide pin. Kevin makes it out before a count can be made. Kevin quickly locks Ed into a Sleeper Hold. It doesn't take long for Ed to get out and give Kevin a Sidewalk Slam. Ed goes to lift Kevin up, but Kevin reverses it with a Suplex. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. He picks up Ed again and barely delivers a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Before Kevin can make a pin however, Ed grabs Kevin by the throat and hits him with a Chokeslam again, a hard one!*

Demetri: That looked painful!

Sarah: Hopefully it broke Kevin's back!

*Ed waits for Kevin to stand back up. When he does, Ed runs at him to deliver a Big Boot. But at the last second, Kevin moves and Ed accidentally knocks out the referee!*

Demetri: Oh no! Not the referee!

Sarah: Maybe this was their plan.

*Angrily, Ed turns at Kevin and clotheslines him out of the ring with Ed going down with him. Ed grabs Kevin by his wrestling shorts and throws him into the steel steps. With Kevin in pain, the crowd cheers and Ed poses for the crowd. Suddenly, Asheel is seen walking down the ramp with a baseball bat.*

Demetri: What's Asheel doing out here with that baseball bat?

Sarah: He's coming out here to help Ed, that's what! Hurt Kevin, Asheel!

*The crowd cheers as Asheel stands over Kevin, who is now on his knees. Ed encourages Asheel to do it. Asheel lifts up the bat and is about to hit Kevin with it. But when Kevin looks up at Asheel and smiles, he freezes. And then… BAM! ASHEEL HITS ED WITH THE BAT!*

Demetri: WHAT?

Sarah: ASHEEL JUST HIT ED WITH THE BAT!

*Everybody is shocked and Ed is knocked out on the floor. Kevin stands up and says something to Asheel before he pushes Ed into the ring. The referee is now up and Kevin sets Ed up. He hits the Deadhead!*

Demetri: Oh no!

Sarah: No! No! Please no!

*Kevin goes for the cover; 1... 2... 3!*

(Bell rings)

Demetri / Sarah: NO!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and the NEW PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!

*The crowd boos incredibly loud and Kevin celebrates in the ring as the other Destiny Empire members run out with him.*

Demetri: I don't believe this!

Sarah: Asheel… just turned his back on his friends!

*Kevin and the rest look down at Asheel, who is outside of the ring looking guilty. Kevin motions him to come into the ring. Asheel looks like he has no choice and gets into the ring. All the members raise their hands together. Asheel looks down on Ed, looking torn.*

Sarah: Why Asheel? Why?

Demetri: Why indeed. Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW Breaking Point live from Baltimore, Maryland! See you Wednesday!

*Kevin holds up the belt as the show ends.*

* * *

**Results:**

**Match 1 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman def. Amanda Lights by DQ

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) def. Eric Peterson

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) def. Nikki Sierra

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) def. Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson)

**PCUW Television Championship: **Amanda Wells def. Wolf Lancaster (New champion!)

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) def. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) def. Mitch Adams

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin def. Ed (New champion!)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********Rolf Kazek- 17 **

******************Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17 **

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

******Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**********Jake Kimble- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14 **

**Azure Lee- 14**

**************Brody Blake- 14**

**Willy Blake- 7**

* * *

Well, Breaking Point is done! Two titles changed hands; one that was great and one that was bad, very bad! So yes people, Ed's undefeated streak is done. And... Asheel turned his back on his friends? I have a feeling they're going to have a little talk to him on Wednesday.

Winner of the prediction contest will be revealed next chapter. And I have to thank toonwriter for creating the "What?" meme.

Guys, I think I'm serious this time. I'll do April Week 1, then I'll do a time skip for the rest of April, not including the PPV.

See you guys next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everybody! April Week 1 is finally up! Tonight, we'll see if the Eds get answers from Asheel after what he did at Breaking Point. What will happen now that Kevin is champion?

From now on, this story is in regular format! And some of the wrestlers' entrances have some detail into them

Anyway, let's get on with it! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: April Week 1**

_**~Footage from last Sunday~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your Breaking Point main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!"

You see clips from the match, showing Ed dominating most of it.

"Ed is clearly focused and ready for this match." Demetri observed.

"He's just getting started!" Sarah said.

You see Ed accidentally knocking out the referee.

"Oh no! Not the referee!" Demetri worried.

"Maybe this was their plan." Sarah wondered.

Angrily, Ed turns at Kevin and clotheslines him out of the ring with Ed going down with him. You then see Asheel walking out with the baseball bat.

"What's Asheel doing out here with that baseball bat?" Demetri asked.

"He's coming out here to help Ed, that's what! Hurt Kevin, Asheel!" Sarah cheered.

Asheel stands over Kevin, who is now on his knees. Ed encourages Asheel to do it. Asheel lifts up the bat and is about to hit Kevin with it. But when Kevin looks up at Asheel and smiles, he freezes. And then… BAM! ASHEEL HITS ED WITH THE BAT!

"WHAT?" Demetri shouted, shocked.

"ASHEEL JUST HIT ED WITH THE BAT!" Sarah shouted as well.

Everybody is shocked and Ed is knocked out on the floor. Kevin stands up and says something to Asheel before he pushes Ed into the ring. The referee is now up and Kevin sets Ed up. He hits the Deadhead!

"Oh no!" Demetri said.

"No! No! Please no!" Sarah begged.

Kevin goes for the cover; 1... 2... 3!

"NO!" Both Sarah and Demetri yell.

"The winner of this match, and the NEW PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos incredibly loud and Kevin celebrates in the ring as the other Destiny Empire members run out with him.

"I don't believe this!" Demetri said in disbelief.

"Asheel… just turned his back on his friends!" Sarah said.

Kevin and the rest look down at Asheel, who is outside of the ring looking guilty. Kevin motions him to come into the ring. Asheel looks like he has no choice and gets into the ring. All the members raise their hands together. Asheel looks down on Ed, looking torn.

"Why Asheel? Why?" Sarah shouts.

Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins as usual!" Demetri welcomed the audience.

"Last Sunday's Breaking Point pay-per-view was a shocking event!" Sarah said. "Not only did Mandy Wells win the TV title, but Asheel Din turned his back on the Eds, causing Ed to lose the title to Kevin! "

"Speaking of that, the Erupting Eds will be out here sometime tonight to address what happened." Demetri announced.

"I still can't believe what happened!" Sarah sighed.

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd cheers as the Eds walk out, looking pretty mad.

"Looks like they're coming out now. I wonder what they have to say to their now former friend." Demetri wondered.

"After the good things Asheel did for them, he turns his back on them? What's up?" Sarah asked.

Once they get into the ring, Eddy grabs a microphone and they stand in the middle of the ring. The crowd chants, "Eds! Eds! Eds!"

Eddy puts the microphone close and says angrily, "Asheel Din! We've got some questions, and we want some answers, so get out here!"

It is quiet for a few seconds before…

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

The crowd boos as Asheel walks out. However as he does, he looks really guilty and upset. On his way into the ring, he looks at a fan who is holding a sign saying "Why Asheel? Why?".

"There must've been a reason why Asheel did what he did at Breaking Point. He's not the type of guy that would betray anyone." Demetri said.

"We're about to get an explanation here and find out what those actions were about." Sarah said.

Asheel gets into the ring and grabs a microphone. He stands in front of the Eds and lowers his head.

"I've got to say Ash, you caught all three of us off by surprise." Eddy started. "Because out of all people, we didn't expect YOU to turn your back on us." Asheel stays quiet as Eddy continues, "Yeah, well we thought wrong. You became one of our best friends. Remember after Summerfest in August when the Erupting Eds and Age of the Fallen signed a truce after we fought for nothing? You were the one that said we should be friends and the fighting should stop and we became really good friends. Why? Why did you turn your back on us?"

Asheel lifts up his head and doesn't respond.

"Really? It sounds like we've had this conversation before! Yeah, you were the one talking to us this way before we made the truce!" Eddy said.

Asheel lowers his head again and shakes it.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

Ed and Edd say "Why?" to Asheel as well. He continues to not respond.

This makes Eddy really impatient, "Are you going to answer us? What, are you going to man up and answer us? That's why we called you out here! BECAUSE WE EXPECTED A MAN TO COME OUT HERE, FACE TO FACE-"

"GUYS!" Asheel interrupts, but Eddy keeps yelling.

"-TO LOOK US IN THE EYES!"

"I CAN'T tell you why!" Asheel said to him.

Asheel and the Eds stare at each other until a few seconds later when Kevin's voice is heard.

"But I can!"

The crowd boos as Kevin is heard laughing and Asheel rolls his eyes and turns towards the entrance. Kevin is then seen coming out, with both the tag team belt and the World title belt on his shoulder.

"Dorks, would you like me to shed some light on the subject?" He asked. "As the new PCUW World Heavyweight champion," The crowd boos loudly at this. "and being the smartest person in the room, allow me to solve this mystery."

Kevin gets into the ring and stands in front of the Eds. "You see, Asheel sees all three of you for what you are, lost causes. Ed, when you defeated him at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, he started thinking to himself, "Why am I friends with these losers when I can be with a group of winners like Kevin and the Destiny Empire?"."

Asheel is behind Kevin shaking his head in disagreement and saying "That's not true."

Kevin adds, "So the moral of the story is this, he's done with your crap! You worthless pieces of-"

Asheel violently turns Kevin around and shouts something at him. But Kevin tells him to go to the back. Asheel slowly moves to go out. Kevin smiles as he does, but as he starts to follow him, Ed throws Eddy's microphone at his back!

"Oh!" Demetri shouted.

The Eds then start to punch on Kevin. The crowd is cheering loudly at this.

"The Eds are going at it with the new champ!" Sarah shouted.

Kevin is able to push them back, but they end up continuing the punishing. But that's when Asheel comes into the ring and pulls Kevin out.

"Kevin was getting the punishment he needed until Asheel pulled him to safety." Demetri said disappointed.

The Eds yell at Asheel and Asheel looks up at them and says "It's not like that."

"Okay, something is seriously fishy around here." Sarah said.

As Kevin and Asheel head up the ramp, they stop when a voice is heard.

"Hey Kevin." Kevin looks towards the entrance and out comes Azure Lee with loud cheering from the crowd. "Asheel, I'll take care of you later. I just came out here to tell Kevin something. You see before Breaking Point, both Zack and Ed gave me permission that if I wanted to, I would be the next #1 contender. And since you are the World champ now, you'll be facing me in a match tonight. But don't worry it's not for the title. It'll be a New Day series match and if I win it, I'll face you for the World title at Road to Glory!"

Kevin looks in disbelief as the crowd cheers.

"And another thing," Azure added, chuckling a bit, "that's our main event for tonight!"

Azure heads to the back as Kevin looks back at the Eds in the ring, who smile in response.

"Great main event for tonight!" Demetri commented. "If Azure wins against Kevin, he'll face him at Road to Glory for the title."

"I always knew Azure was World championship material, and he'll have a chance to prove it." Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras switch backstage. The Eds are walking down the hall and Eddy faces the camera.

"So Asheel can't tell us why he sided with Kevin, huh?" Eddy said towards the camera. "Well if he's not going to tell us, we'll find out ourselves! Asheel, here's a proposition for you. I'm challenging you to a match against me at Road to Glory and if you lose the match, you'll have to tell us why you're siding with Kevin!"

Ed and Edd nod behind him in agreement.

Eddy points to the camera, "I'm giving you until next week to think this over. We're going to get answers one way or the other."

The Eds walk off as the camera returns to the ring.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

"The following contest is a New Day series match! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake!"

Willy walks up to the ring while Brody slowly follows him down as the crowd boos at him.

"Willy is currently in the very bottom of the New Day series points." Demetri said.

"I prefer that he stays there." Sarah said.

(Christian Cage's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent from Orange City, Jake Kimble!"

Jake comes out with cheers from the crowd. He slaps hands with fans in the front row.

"Of course with Jake, he is a great competitor." Demetri commented.

"And the people love him! That's how good he is." Sarah added.

The bell rings and the two get into a tie up. Jake puts Willy into a Side Headlock and pushes him to the ropes. He Hip Tosses Willy down into a seated position and goes for a punt. But Willy ducks, Jake misses, and Willy hits him from behind with a kick to the side of the head. He then bounces off the ropes and splashes on top of Jake for a pin; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Willy sets up Jake and punches him until he is backed up against the ropes. He pulls him to the other side and as he's coming back, Willy knees Jake in the gut. Willy covers again; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Willy picks Jake up and sends him back down with the Blake Drop. He quickly puts Jake into an Inverted Chinlock submission hold. Jake struggles for a bit before he is able to reach the ropes. Willy releases the hold and then kicks Jake in the face. He pins; 1, 2... Jake kicks out.

"Willy is doing his best to wear down Jake." Demetri observed.

"Don't let him take you down, Jake!" Sarah cheered on.

Willy sets Jake back up before lifting him up and landing a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop right on Jake's midsection. Willy is then able to put Jake in a Boston Crab hold. Jake is doing his best to reach the ropes as the crowd claps for support. He moved closer and closer and was able to grab the rope. Willy goes to grab Jake's legs, but Jake kicks him in the face. Jake stands up and takes Willy down with a clothesline. Before Willy gets back up, Jake delivers a Springboard Moonsault onto him and pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Jake sets up Willy. Willy gives Jake a Jawbreaker but before he can do anything else, Jake counters with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker.

"Jake is coming back!" Demetri cheered.

"About time!" Sarah cheered along.

Willy tries to sneak his way out of the ring, but Jake pulls him back in. He then takes Willy back down with a Roundhouse Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Jake waits for Willy to stumble back up, then runs at him and gives an Atomic Drop. He bounces off the ropes and connects with a Neckbreaker. Willy however is able to stand up after that move. Jake goes for an attack, but Willy pokes him in the eye and clotheslines him. While Jake is down and the referee checks him, Willy looks down at Brody.

"Brody, get me brass knuckles again." Willy calls down at Brody.

"The brass knuckles again?" Demetri groaned.

"Here we go." Sarah groaned as well.

Brody shakes his head and refuses. That's when Willy yells at him.

"Brody! Get me brass knuckles now!" He yells.

Brody gives up and does what Willy says. He looks underneath the ring and hands Willy a pair of brass knuckles. By now, Jake is up. And Willy, without distracting the referee, hits Jake with the knuckles! The referee instantly calls for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's your winner as a result of a disqualification, Jake Kimble!"

"Thanks to hitting Jake with the brass knuckles right in front of the referee, Willy is back down to zero in the points." Demetri said.

"But Jake does score three more." Sarah reminded.

The crowd boos as Willy walks out of the ring, looking mad. You can tell that he'll yell at Brody again once they get to the back.

The cameras switch backstage to Marina's office. She is standing in front of Raven and Mandy Wells, Ivory Gerdelman, Ariyanne Hamilton.

"Ladies, up next is your eight Knockout tag team match." Marina announced. "So I want the four of you to go out there, put on a great show, and beat those other four girls. Go do it!"

"Oh yeah! We'll do it!" Ariyanne shouted happily as the girls left the room.

Marina smiles as she watches them. But as she turns around, her smile turns to a frown as Nazz appears behind her.

"What do you want?" Marina asked.

"I just want to know that since I defeated Nikki Sierra last Sunday, who will my opponent be for Road to Glory?" Nazz asked.

Marina thought for a moment, then replied, "I do have an opponent for you. However, I'll have you wait until next week to see who it is."

Nazz rolled her eyes, "You just want me to get worried, do you?"

Marina smirked, "Is it working?"

Nazz just glares at her and gets out. Marina chuckles as she whispers, "Idiot."

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage with Willy once again getting at Brody.

"Why didn't you give me the brass knuckles when I told you to?" Willy shouted.

Brody didn't respond.

"If you just did what I told you to, I wouldn't have gotten disqualified!" Willy continued until Melanie Woodland came up to them.

"Willy, because of you being disqualified, you have lost seven points and are now back to zero. How do you respond to that?" She asked.

Willy looked angrily at her as he responded, "Here's my response. If my stupid cousin would just do what I say when I tell him, I wouldn't have lost!"

Willy continues to rant on and while he does so, Brody sneaks away.

"If he could just listen to me, I wouldn't be bossing him around all the time! You know, he doesn't realize that I actually care for him. That's the reason why I offered him to work for me. I know his family is having hard times and I'm here to help. Okay, I'm done."

Willy walks off and the camera returns to the ring.

(Killa Queen by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays)

"This is an Eight Knockout Tag Team match set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring first, the team of Katherine Carlisle and Amanda Lights!"

The crowd boos loudly as Amanda does a Madison Rayne like entrance waving to the crowd while Katherine just smirks.

"Two girls from the Destiny Empire are here to compete tonight." Demetri said.

"And their boyfriends are idiots." Sarah grumbled.

(Velvet Sky's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And their tag team partners from Berry River, the team of Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls!"

The crowd gives them the same reaction as they do their normal Beautiful People like entrance.

"These girls have faced Rock n' Roll Country before and they failed." Demetri said.

"I'm sure they'll fail again!" Sarah said happily.

Just then, Raven and Mandy's voices are heard shouting, "Rock n' Roll Country!"

(Beer Money's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Their opponents first, from Cherry Falls, they are the PCUW Women's Tag Team champions and the PCUW Television champion, the team of Raven and Amanda, Rock n' Roll Country!"

The crowd cheers them loudly as the cousins stand on the entrance. They take off their belts from their waists and hold them in the air as purple and pink pyro explode behind them. Then Mandy skips and hops to the ring like Mickie James while Raven just walks normal. When they get into the ring, they do a Beer Money like stand in the ring with Mandy as James Storm standing on top of the turnbuckle and Raven as Bobby Roode standing in the middle of the ring holding her arms up in the air.

"Last Sunday, Mandy shocked the whole PCUW Universe after she defeated Wolf Lancaster for the TV title." Demetri remembered.

"It certainly shocked me!" Sarah said.

You see footage from Breaking Point. After getting hit on the head by Plank, Wolf stumbles to stay standing. Unknown to him, Mandy is back in the ring. She jumps over both the ropes and him and hits a Float-Over DDT! She gets back into the ring and patiently waits for him to stand up. He finally does, stumbling, she kicks him in the gut, and screams for the Down and Out. Mandy does and lands it! She goes for the cover; 1... 2... 3! She is then seen celebrating with Raven.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

"And their tag team partners first, from Kiwi Springs, she is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman!"

The crowd cheers as Ivory heads out. She replicates Kazarian's entrance from 2007, including turning her back towards the ring and raising her arm in the air.

"For Ivory, last Sunday was bitter-sweet. She won the match, but by disqualification after Amanda didn't do so well distracting the referee." Demetri said.

"Utter fail for Miss Lights." Sarah chuckled a bit.

(Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown plays)

"And from Peach Creek, Ariyanne Hamilton!"

The crowd continues cheering as Ariyanne walks out. She runs into the ring and immediately tries to go after her opponents. The referee pulls her back.

"Looks like Ari is eager for action." Demetri deserved.

"She is a tough competitor, I can see why." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Ariyanne and Eliza start it off. Ariyanne goes for a punch which Eliza misses and goes to pull Ariyanne to the ropes. Ariyanne puts Eliza into a Side Headlock, but gets lifted up by Eliza. However, Ariyanne is able to fall on top of Eliza instead. Instead of going for the cover, she bounces off the ropes and connects with a Headscissors Takedown. While Eliza is down, Ariyanne goes to attack one of the other opponents. Because of the distraction, Eliza comes up from behind and kicks her in the back. Eliza tags in Amber and the two push Ariyanne against the ropes. They pull her to the other side and Eliza lifts her up with a Hip Toss. Amber goes to drop on her, but Ariyanne moves out of the way and Amber misses. Ariyanne knees Amber in the face three times before bouncing off the ropes behind her and hits a Bulldog. The girls in the other corner distract her again and she runs at them. Amber punches her from behind and she tags in Katherine.

"Ariyanne keeps getting distracted by her opponents." Demetri observed.

"She shouldn't let them distract her." Sarah said.

Katherine knees Ariyanne in the face. Ariyanne is able to crawl to the side of the ring and stand up, but Katherine bounces off the ropes and takes her down with a clothesline. Katherine covers; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. She grabs Ariyanne by the head and knees her in the face. While she's down, Katherine taunts to the crowd, receiving boos from them. But as she turns around, Ariyanne kicks her in the gut and is about to set her up for the Sin & Punishment. Katherine however screams and tags in Amanda. Amanda runs in, but Ariyanne trips her up. She puts Amanda in a Headlock as she tags in Mandy. Ariyanne flips Amanda into a seated position and kicks her in the back. Mandy bounces off the ropes in front of her and Dropkicks her down. She then goes to punch Amanda's partners in the corner. Amanda runs at her and Mandy counters with a DDT. Mandy kips up and she climbs up the turnbuckle. Amber tries to distract the referee before Mandy punches her down. Mandy goes back up to the top, but Eliza comes from behind and throws her down to the mat and causes Mandy to hit her face on the ropes!

"Oh! That has to hurt! Face right on the ropes!" Demetri cringed.

Amanda pins; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Amanda screams at the referee as she drags Mandy into her corner. Amber tags in and kicks Mandy in the back. She taunts at Mandy as she stomps on her, but Mandy violently pushes her away. Amber runs at her and kicks her in the face twice. Then she bounces off the ropes and gives her a Roundhouse Kick. Amber covers; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. She sets up Mandy and pulls her for a clothesline. Mandy reverses it and connects with a Neckbreaker! Both girls are down and they crawl to their partners for a tag.

"Both girls are heading for a tag." Sarah observed.

The crowd claps as the girls near their sides. Mandy tags in Raven while Amber tags in Eliza. Eliza goes for a clothesline, Raven dodges, and punches at Eliza until she is backed into the ropes. Raven pulls her to the other side which Eliza reverses, but Raven takes her down with a Shoulder Block. She kicks her to the ropes causing her to bounce off and she hits a Spinebuster! Raven sets Eliza up and gives her a Facebreaker Knee Smash. She pins; 1, 2... Amber runs into the ring to attack Raven, but Raven moves and Amber Elbow Drop's Eliza instead. Raven gets up and tags in Ivory. As Ivory gets in, Eliza does a little swaying of the hips before Ivory elbow's her down. Ivory mocks her hip swaying before running at Eliza and giving a Spinning Arm Drag. Eliza goes into the corner and Ivory runs at her and hitting a Calf Kick on her. Ivory covers; 1, 2... Amanda comes in and breaks it up. The referee yells at her and she goes back. Eliza tags in Katherine who instantly gets attacked with punches by Ivory then taken down with a clothesline.

"Ivory doing a good job so far." Demetri commented.

Ivory takes her down with another clothesline. Katherine goes for a punch, but Ivory lifts her up and hits a Suplex. She pins; 1, 2... The heels run in and break it up. Mandy, Raven, and Ariyanne run in and take them out of the ring with Mandy and Raven taking Amber and Eliza out while Ariyanne takes Amanda out. A brawl goes on the outside while in the ring Katherine is backed into the corner while Ivory stands in the middle of the ring. She goes for a Monkey Flip, but Katherine pushes her down and goes for a pin using the ropes for leverage; 1, 2... Ariyanne comes on the apron and pushes Katherine's feet off. Katherine gets distracted by Ariyanne which gives Ivory a chance to go underneath her and position her for the Darkness Approaches.

"Katherine is about to approach the darkness!" Sarah cheered.

Ivory hit the move and covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the winning team gets into the ring and poses together.

"The winners of this match, Ariyanne Hamilton, Ivory Gerdelman, and Rock n' Roll Country!"

"What a great match by these girls!" Demetri commented.

"They sure did an excellent job." Sarah agreed.

The four girls in the ring hug. But the celebration stops when Nazz appears on the titantron.

"Why hello there, ladies. And I use that term loosely." Nazz laughs as the crowd boos. "Congratulations on winning your match. But I have some things I need to let you know on. Rock n' Roll Country, you two will be defending your women's tag team titles in four weeks against The Flawless Girls. And Ivory, the same night you and Van will defend your mixed tag team titles against Katherine and her boyfriend Carter."

The girls in the ring look at each other.

"Oh Ivory, I have one more thing." Nazz continued. "You have your second match of the best of three series at Road to Glory. And your opponent will be…"

Ivory is suddenly tackeled to the mat from behind by Katherine. Before Mandy, Raven, and Ariyanne can attack her, Katherine runs out of the ring with the others.

"Katherine Carlisle! Have fun at Road to Glory!" Nazz laughed before the titantron turned off.

The heels walk up the ramp while the others check on Ivory in the ring.

"Wait a minute, is it Zack's and Marina's job to announce the matches?" Demetri asked.

"If Nazz announced them, she must've known what the matches were." Sarah answered.

The cameras switch backstage. Eric Peterson is seen talking to the camera.

"Last Sunday, I did not win the hardcore title." Eric began. "But that is currently my mission right now. Tonight, I'll beat Jeremy Kratos to become the #1 contender and at Road to Glory, I'll be able to beat Guntep for the title."

"After the break, a #1 contender's match for the hardcore championship." Demetri announced.

"I've got wins on Eric!" Sarah called out.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Jeremy Kratos!"

The crowd boos in response as Jeremy runs out to the ring.

"I do admit, Jeremy is one heck of a fighter." Demetri admitted.

"I agree, but he's too cocky." Sarah said.

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

"And his opponent, from Berry River, Eric Peterson!"

The cheers as Eric gets into the ring and poses on the top of the turnbuckle.

"At Breaking Point, Eric was the mystery opponent for Guntep Min to face for the hardcore title." Demetri reminded.

"He was close, but didn't get any cigar." Sarah added.

The bell rings and the two tie up. Eric twists Jeremy's arm, but Jeremy reverses it, takes Eric down with an Arm Drag, and executes a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Jeremy covers; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. Jeremy punches Eric in the face before setting him up by grabbing him by the hair. He quickly hits the Rock Bottom and pins; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. Jeremy gives Eric a few elbows to the neck before setting him up again. He pulls him towards the corner, then throws Eric shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Eric gets out and turns around but gets taken down with a clothesline. Jeremy pulls him back up and throws him hard back into the corner. He gives multiple chops before Eric is seated in the corner. Jeremy puts his foot on Eric's neck and chokes him. After he stops, he drags Eric to the middle of the ring and covers; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. Jeremy rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"Eric will not give up until he gets another shot at the hardcore championship!" Demetri commented.

"Jeremy is doing his best to keep him down." Sarah added.

Jeremy picks up Eric and takes him down with a Scoop Slam. Eric sits up as Jeremy goes behind him and hits a Dropkick from behind. He pins; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. Jeremy puts his hands on his face in annoyance as he stands up. He waits for Eric to slowly get up. When he does, Jeremy grabs Eric and puts him in position for a Powerbomb. But then unexpectedly, Eric takes him down with a Back Body Drop! Jeremy quickly gets back up and his attacked with furious punches. Eric keeps punching him until he his pushed back in the ropes. He grabs him by the head and connects with a Running DDT. Eric goes for the cover; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out. Eric bounces off the ropes, Jeremy avoids a clothesline, but gets caught by Eric and is taken down with a German Suplex.

"He's finally back up!" Demetri cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Sarah sighed in relief.

Eric pins; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out. Eric stands up and waits for Jeremy to get up. When he does, Eric grabs his arm about to pull him to the ropes. Jeremy reverses it and puts Eric into a Sleeper Hold. He moves to the center of the ring and Eric does his best to try and get out. Jeremy applies more pressure and nothing works for Eric. Eric refuses to submit, but he is beginning to fade. Jeremy lowers Eric to the mat as he still applies the hold. The referee lifts up Eric's arm and lets it go, it falls down. He does it a second time, it falls again. But then the third time the referee lifts it up, Eric suddenly makes a fist and stands up. He rapidly elbows Jeremy in the face and keeps doing it until Jeremy releases the hold. Eric bounces off the ropes and hits a Bulldog on Jeremy.

"What a comeback!" Demetri shouted.

"I agree with you on that!" Sarah agreed.

After the Bulldog happened, Eric dragged Jeremy to the corner. He sets him up on the top of the turnbuckle, follows him up, and throws him down with the Ragnarok!

"There we go!" Demetri called out.

"Will this make him Guntep's opponent?" Sarah wondered.

Eric quickly goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Eric Peterson!"

"What a victory! Eric will face Guntep at Road to Glory!" Demetri announced.

"Jeremy was in control most of the match, but Eric was the one that came out on top." Sarah said.

As Eric is celebrating in the ring, Guntep Min comes out and stands on the entrance. Eric sees him and signals that the belt will be his. Guntep just smiles and raises the belt high.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. He is talking to the Eds.

"Come on Zack! Let me have this match with Asheel!" Eddy begged.

"Eddy, I'm curious about why Asheel sided with them as well, but I don't think being in a match is going to help." Zack said.

"The stipulation of the match is that if Asheel loses, he has to tell us why." Eddy explained.

"But he may not accept the match because of that." Zack pointed out. "Look, I want answers as well, but with him being with Kevin and Kevin being the new World champ, it will not be that easy."

Eddy sighs, "I guess you're right Zack. But I'm still giving Asheel until next week to decide if he'll face me at Road to Glory or not!"

"You guys want revenge, do you?" Zack asked.

"Yes we do!" Ed said. "They took my title away!"

Edd put his hands on Ed's shoulders, "Ed, calm down! You'll get your belt back sometime."

Ed starts tearing up, "I can't believe Asheel would do this to us."

Eddy and Edd comfort Ed and get out of the office as the camera returns to the ring.

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

"This match is set for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first of all, from Berry River, Alex Starr!"

The crowd cheers as Alex runs into the ring and poses on top of the turnbuckle.

"Tonight, we'll see if Alex will have a chance to face Aries Austin for the X Division title." Demetri said.

"Earlier today, we caught up with him and this is what he had to say." Sarah said before switching to a promo.

_**~Promo: Earlier Today~**_

Alex is standing in front of the camera.

"My time has come. Tonight, I will become the #1 contender for the X Division title and teach Aries Austin a lesson. I'm the one that can teach him how a real athlete fights! So after this match, Aries better watch out because I'm coming after him."

The promo ends before the opponent comes out.

(Save Me by Burn Halo plays)

"And on his way to the ring, from Berry River, Eddie William!"

The crowd gives Eddie a mixed reaction as he heads to the ring.

"Eddie William hasn't been in much action lately since his debut." Demetri said.

"Eddie is apart of the tag team Anti and The Dragon with his brother Chris." Sarah informed.

The bell rings as Alex charges at Eddie. Eddie grabs him by the throat with both hands just in time and throws him into the corner. He gives Alex a few chops to the chest before backing up into the opposite corner. He runs at Alex and Alex moves out of the way, but Eddie avoid hitting the turnbuckle just in time. Eddie turns around and gets hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by Alex. Eddie instantly gets back up and goes for an Implant DDT, but Alex counters it with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Alex goes for a pin, but Eddie pushes him off. Eddie gets up and bounces off the ropes. Alex attacks him with a Hurricanrana. Eddie rolls outside of the ring and Alex Slingshots down right on him!

"Slingshot right on target!" Demetri called out.

"Alex is one that isn't afraid of anything." Sarah said.

Eddie gets back up before being taken down with an Enzuigiri. Alex poses for the crowd and they respond with cheers. He goes for the attack, but Eddie connects with the Implant DDT, causing Alex's head to hit the floor! Eddie picks up Alex and throws him into the guardrail back first. Alex slowly stands up and Eddie pulls him back into the ring. Once Eddie gets in, Alex catches him off guard with a kick to the knee. Alex bounces off the ropes, but gets hit with a Running Splash by Eddie. Eddie pins; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. He lifts up Alex and hits a Samoan Drop. Eddie picks him up again and hits another one. Alex is down and Eddie goes on top of the turnbuckle and lands a Diving Crossbody onto him. He covers; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. Eddie shouts to the crowd as he sets Alex up and hits an Oklahoma Slam. He pins again; 1, 2... Alex kicks out again. By now, Eddie is getting irritated. He sets up Alex and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Alex is able to stand up as Eddie is about to go for the Awesome Changer (Twist of Fate), but Alex at the last second pushes him away and hits him with a kick to the side of the head. Eddie falls to his knees and Alex runs at him. However, Eddie trips him up and locks in an Abdominal Stretch. Alex gets up with the hold on, trying to elbow Eddie's face. He eventually gets out of it, kicks Eddie in the gut, and hits a Spinning DDT.

"Alex has turned the match around." Demetri announced.

"Let's see if he can win this." Sarah said.

Both Alex and Eddie stand up. They exchange punches at each other for a while before Eddie breaks it with a knee to the face. Eddie goes for a Suplex, but Alex reverses it and gives one of his own. He sets Eddie up to a seated position, kicks him in the back twice, and jumps above him to kick him right in the face. Alex covers; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out. Alex pulls Eddie to the corner, hits a Body Splash, follows it up with a Monkey Flip, and ends it with a Running High Knee.

"Alex has this victory in his hands right now!" Demetri said.

Alex sets up Eddie instead of going for a pin. Before he can attack, Eddie Headbutts Alex and bounces off the ropes. Alex counters with an Arm Drag and gives a Dropkick from behind. He quickly climbs up the turnbuckle and claps for the fans as he prepares for the Dark Star Press.

"Getting ready for the Dark Star Press!" Sarah called out.

As soon as Eddie stands up and turns around, Alex jumps and lands it! He pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Alex Starr!"

"Alex did it! He'll face Aries for the X Division title at Road to Glory!" Demetri announced.

The cameras quickly switch backstage, showing Aries Austin watching the TV, watching his Road to Glory challenger celebrate.

"There's the champ right there." Sarah observed. "Looks like he's looking at what he could do."

The cameras switch backstage. Azure is on his way to the ring as Kolton Hunt shows up.

"Hey Azure, can I ask you a quick question?" Kolton asked. "How do you feel about Asheel Din siding with the Destiny Empire? He was one of your friends as well."

Azure sighed as he responded, "Kolt, I think everyone here in PCUW and the fans as well are pretty upset about what happened at Breaking Point with Asheel. But tonight, I'm not focused on Asheel, I'm focused on getting a title shot against Kevin at Road to Glory."

Azure begins to walk away. But then Nikki Sierra comes up from behind.

"Azure!" She calls.

Azure turns around and sees her, "Oh hey, Nikki. Sorry about your loss against Nazz last Sunday."

Nikki shrugged, "Not a big deal. Well, I just want to wish you good luck in your match."

"Thanks Nikki." Azure smiled and hugged her. As he hugs her, you can see her blush a bit. He lets go and heads out.

"Good luck!" Nikki calls out.

"Up next is the main event!" Demetri's voice was heard.

"Azure versus Kevin! If Azure wins, he gets a title shot!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

As the camera returns to the ring, the bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a New Day series match scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Asheel Din, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos loudly as Kevin and Asheel come out. Kevin does an entrance similar to Jeff Jarrett, including green fireworks exploding from behind. Asheel heads down next to him, not looking too happy.

"He even brought Asheel out?" Demetri asked.

"He's probably going to use him to cheat." Sarah groaned.

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

"And his opponent, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Azure heads down to the ring, raising his arm up towards the crowd. On his way to the ring, he glares at Asheel.

"You can tell like everybody else, Azure is upset with Asheel." Demetri observed.

"I don't blame anyone for being mad with him. What he did was upsetting." Sarah said.

As soon as Azure gets into the ring, Kevin takes him down with a clothesline. The bell rings as he unloads with punches. When the punches are done, Kevin picks up Azure and delivers a Scoop Slam on him. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop, going for a quick pin; 1... Azure kicks out. Kevin kicks and punches Azure into the corner. He talks trash to him as he continues punching at him. But then, Azure violently pushes Kevin away and takes him down with a hard clothesline! Now it's Azure's turn to go unload on punches.

"Azure is mad now!" Demetri commented.

"Kevin never should mess with him!" Sarah said.

The referee pulls Azure off of Kevin, but Azure continues on. He pulls Kevin into the corner and hits him with a Body Splash. Azure then gives Kevin a loud chop to the chest. He kicks Kevin in the gut until he is seated in the corner, then runs at him with a boot to the face. Azure drags Kevin into the middle of the ring and covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. He sets up Kevin and pretends to look like he'll pull him to the ropes, but Azure hits a clothesline instead. Kevin grabs the ropes to stand up and gets booted out of the ring with a Big Boot by Azure. Azure gets out of the ring and executes the Hotshot Smasher right on the floor! Kevin screams in pain and Azure goes to pick him up. Asheel comes from behind and attacks him. Azure looks at Asheel and he looks back. Azure says "What are you doing?" and Asheel doesn't respond. Thanks to that distraction, Kevin comes up and takes Azure down to the floor with a Neckbreaker. Kevin smiles wickedly at Asheel as he is about to hit a DDT. Azure reverses it into a Back Body Drop, but Kevin trips him up, causing Azure to go face first into the guardrail. Kevin sees it and takes him down with a Facebuster before pushing him back into the ring. He pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Kevin goes up the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Forearm Smash on Azure.

"Azure is in trouble now!" Demetri worried.

"He was good in the beginning, but it's not looking good." Sarah worried as well.

Kevin Knee Drops Azure on his face and covers again; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. He picks Azure up and slams him down with a Mat Slam. Kevin taunts the crowd with them booing at him before grabbing his legs and delivering a Slingshot into the ropes. He pulls Azure out from the ropes, sets him up, and hits a Front Powerslam. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Kevin waits for Azure to get up and is about to go for the Deadhead. As he does, Azure pushes him away and runs at Kevin, with Kevin quicky countering with a Backbreaker. He covers; 1, 2... Azure barely kicks out. You can hear Kevin growl in frustration.

"Kevin is really angry right now." Demetri said.

"You can tell he can't take it any longer." Sarah said.

Kevin moves over to the side of the ring so he faces Asheel on the outside.

"Asheel! Find me a weapon to use!" Kevin shouts out.

Asheel just lowers his head and doesn't do it.

"Asheel! You know what will happen if you don't find me a weapon! Now do it!" Kevin yells.

You can see Asheel sighing as he slowly makes his way under the ring. But then…

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd cheers wildly as the Eds run out, drag Asheel from underneath the ring, and start fighting with him.

"Alright! The Eds are preventing Kevin from cheating!" Demetri cheered.

As the Eds beat down on Asheel, Kevin is watchin angrily at them. He doesn't know that Azure is behind him waiting to attack. When Kevin finally turns around, Azure kicks him in the gut and puts him in position for the Frostbite.

"The vicious Frostbite is coming!" Sarah announced happily.

The crowd is going nuts as he hits it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Azure gets his hand raised.

"Here's your winner, Azure Lee!"

"Azure did it! He is the #1 contender!" Demetri shouted with joy.

"He deserves that victory!" Sarah smiled.

As Azure is celebrating, the Eds run in and celebrate with him. Kevin however is knocked out in the middle of the ring.

"Not that bad of an ending for tonight, huh Demi?" Sarah asked.

"Not bad at all." Demetri agreed. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching! See you next week!"

The Eds hug Azure as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

**New Day Series Match: **Jake Kimble def. Willy Blake by DQ

Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells), Ivory Gerdelman, and Ariyanne Hamilton def. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber), Amanda Lights, and Katherine Carlisle

**#1 Contender's Hardcore Championship: **Eric Peterson def. Jeremy Kratos

**#1 Contender's X Division Championship: **Alex Starr def. Eddie William

**New Day Series Match: **Azure Lee def. Kevin

* * *

**Card for Road to Glory:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. Azure Lee

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Eric Peterson

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Alex Starr

**Match 2 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman vs. Katherine Carlisle

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

**************Azure Lee- 21**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********Rolf Kazek- 17 **

******************Kenny Smith- 17 **

******Asheel Din- 17 **

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

**************Jake Kimble- 17**

******Wolf Lancaster- 14**

**Steven Ryke- 14 **

**Azure Lee- 21**

**************Brody Blake- 14**

**Willy Blake- 0**

* * *

Things are already starting to heat up! Asheel didn't give the Eds answers, so it looks like they'll have to get them themselves. And Azure will face Kevin! This'll be good.

Next chapter will be the April Recap, not including Road to Glory (I'll actually write that PPV). And toonwriter, PM me when you can. I want to ask you something. :)

See ya!


	30. April Recap

Hey everyone! I did say last chapter that I'll be doing a timeskip. Sorry guys, I just have really bad writer's block for this part and my goal is do get PCUW's biggest PPV New Day done by the end of summer. So I thought this would save some time. I hope this helps you out and if it doesn't, let me know and I'll do my best to make it better.

Recap time! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: April Recap**

The WCW Monday Nitro theme plays as clips from past episodes are seen. Just as the song is almost done, a computerized woman's voice says, "PCUW Recap." The camera moves to an empty room and two people are seen walking in.

It is a boy about sixteen with emo-style brown hair and wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. The other one is a girl with long brown hair covered in purple highlights and wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

These two are PCUW commentators Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins.

"Hey PCUW fans. Remember us? I'm Demetri Lancer." Demetri introduced himself.

"And I'm Sarah Watkins." Sarah took her turn.

"Although you probably know who we are because you see us commentating on the PCUW episodes." Demetri said with a chuckle. "But why are we here doing this instead of in the PCUW arena?"

Sarah explained, "The author of this story has major writer's block for these next few weeks, so we thought it would be nice just to highlight some parts to hype everyone up for the pay-per-view."

"So in this recap, we will catch you up on some of the moments that happened these past few weeks." Demetri said.

"It may not be as good as the actual shows, but we'll do our best." Sarah said.

"Lights!" Demetri shouts as the lights in the room turn off. They turn to a screen in front of them and film starts. "We'll start where we left off and of course, it's April Week 2."

_**Week 2**_

Demetri started, "Week 2 starts off with a #1 contender's match for the PCUW Tag Team titles. The winning team would face Kevin and Rolf for the titles the following week. The Anti and The Dragon went against the Powerful Cruiserweights, X Division champ Aries and Jimmy. Chris and Eddie Williams won the shot after Jimmy miscalculated on the Jim Splash."

"If the Pitiful Cruiserweights want to get better, they should team more!" Sarah said. "Anyway, after that Nazz faced Stacy Orton and Nazz won. After the match, Knockout Law Marina came out and revealed Nazz's opponent for Road to Glory; Ariyanne Hamilton. Nazz laughed and thought it was a joke until Ariyanne ran down into the ring and knocked her out with the Sin & Punishment."

"Now this is where the flashbacks will come." Demetri continued. "Eddy came out and wanted an answer from Asheel Din if he was going to face him at Road to Glory."

"Eddy did get his answer, but not from the person he wanted." Sarah said as the film started rolling the flashback.

_**~Flashback~**_

Eddy's music plays as he walks out with a microphone in his hand. He steps into the ring and puts the microphone to his mouth. "Asheel! Come out here! I want an answer from you!"

Eddy waits in silence for a few seconds before…

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd erupts with boos as the whole Destiny Empire walks out. Asheel is in the very back, looking downward.

"He asked for Asheel, not the Destiny Empire!" Demetri shouted.

"They must be deaf." Sarah groaned.

The Destiny Empire gets into the ring, all having smirks on their faces.

"What are you guys stupid or something?" Eddy yelled receiving cheers. "I only asked for Asheel! Only Asheel!"

Kevin smiles and signals for the Destiny Empire members to go to the back. But as they do, Kevin grabs Asheel by the arm and pulls him in front of Eddy. Asheel has a microphone in his hand.

"Well Asheel, are you going to face me at Road to Glory or not?" Eddy asked. "Remember if you do wrestle me and you lose, you'll have to tell us why you're siding with Kevin."

Asheel puts the microphone up to his mouth and goes to talk. But before he can even make a sound, Kevin snaps his fingers and Asheel hands him the microphone.

"Are you kidding me?" Eddy asked. "You're going to have Shovel Chin speak for you?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Kevin moved closer to Eddy. "You want Asheel's response? Here it is, of course he will face you at Road to Glory. He isn't afraid to face some short midget loser like you."

The crowd boos and Eddy glares as Kevin smirks and continues, "You see Eddy, Asheel is one of us now. He doesn't want to be with you guys anymore. He was tired of Ed as champion and decided to end it and join our side. You guys just can't handle it because all you care about is yourselves and what you want."

Eddy looks over at Asheel, "Asheel, what do you have to say for that?"

Asheel tries to grab the microphone from Kevin, but Kevin pulls it away quickly and continues with Eddy, "He doesn't need to say anything! What I said to you is what he thinks! Get that into your head, dork!"

"I want Asheel to speak!" Eddy yelled.

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO! I'M SAYING WHAT HE THINKS!" Kevin yelled back.

Right at that moment, Eddy bashes Kevin on the head with his microphone. The two get into a huge brawl in the middle of the ring until all the Destiny Empire members run out and attack Eddy. But shortly after that, Ed, Edd, EWO, and Age of the Fallen run out to help Eddy. They drive the heels out of the ring and stare down at them.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Good thing Eddy's friends helped him out of that." Sarah smiled.

"Yes." Demetri agreed. "And later that night, Asheel faced Azure Lee in the main event in another New Day series match. Asheel got the win however when Kevin came out and distracted the referee. Asheel did not look too happy about it."

"I think we also need to highlight the TV title moment." Sarah suggested. "Shortly after the promo with Eddy and Kevin, Mandy Wells went out and thanked everyone in the PCUW Universe for helping her accomplish what she did at Breaking Point, win the TV title."

"But of course who should come out? Wolf Lancaster." Demetri sighed. "He told Mandy that her win at Breaking Point was a fluke and he demands a rematch at Road to Glory. And the stipulation will still apply; if he wins, Raven will go out with him."

"However, Jonny 2x4 came out and helped out Mandy by saying "If you want to have a rematch with her, you'll have to go through me!"." Sarah explained.

"So then Wolf and Jonny faced each other in a match. Jonny was so close to winning, but he missed on a Head First and that caused Wolf to land the Cutter. Therefore, Wolf will face Mandy at Road to Glory for the TV title." Demetri added. He then turns to Sarah, "Anything else we should add?"

Sarah thought for a bit, "Hmm… I think that's about it for Week 2."

"Alright. Onto Week 3 then!" Demetri announced.

_**Week 3**_

"Hang on!" Sarah interrupted. "Do we even need to cover Week 3? Nothing really important happened."

"Well, there was the PCUW World Tag Team match." Demetri reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah remembered. "Kevin and Rolf faced The Anti and The Dragon for the tag team championships. Chris and Eddie were so close at winning the belts until Chris got clotheslined out of the ring."

Demetri explained, "When Chris was thrown out of the ring, Asheel, who was out with Kevin and Rolf, was forced for kick Chris in the head and knock him out. I gotta tell you, something strange is going on between Asheel and the Destiny Empire."

"Agreed." Sarah agreed. "Oh, and Ivory Gerdelman and Katherine Carlisle had a brawl backstage! It started when Katherine attacked Ivory from behind and it continued out into the ring. It looked like they wouldn't stop."

"While they were brawling in the ring, Katherine's boyfriend Carter came out to help with her beat down on Ivory." Demetri added. "But that's when Ivory's partner Van ran down and made the save."

"Anything else?" Sarah asked.

Demetri scratched his head and responded, "I think we can go onto Week 4."

_**Week 4**_

"Week 4 begins with a triple threat match to declare the #1 contender for the intercontinental title. Willy Blake, John Williams, and Christian Hardy were in this match and Willy picked up the win after he hit the $pent on Christian."

Sarah added, "After the match, Willy began to disrespect Chris O'Mac and he did until Chris came out and the two got into a brawl."

"Along with that, both the women's tag titles and the mixed tag team titles were being defended." Demetri said. "Rock n' Roll Country was going against The Flawless Girls and Van and Ivory were facing Katherine and Carter."

Sarah sighed, "One title was retained, but the other changed hands."

"Roll the clip." Demetri pointed to the screen, rolling the flashback.

_**~Flashback~**_

It is close to the end of the women's tag team title match. Raven gets pulled to the ropes by Eliza, she bounces off, and reverses a Hip Toss. She runs in front of the seated Eliza and Dropkicks her down. Raven covers; 1, 2... Amber runs in and breaks it up. Mandy runs in and tackles Amber down. Both Raven and Eliza are down right now. Raven crawls to the ropes and uses them to stand up. But as she does, she sees Wolf walking down the ramp.

"Oh great! What's he doing out here?" Demetri groaned.

"He better not do what I think he's going to do." Sarah groaned as well.

Wolf walks down the ramp with a sexy smirk on his face. Raven tries to pay no attention to him and continue on with the match. However, he grabs her by the arm and pulls her back. She keeps trying to move away from his grasp, but he keeps holding on. When's he's got her in a good spot, he starts stripping his shirt off.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Demetri complained.

"He's doing a striptease in front of her?" Sarah asked, angry.

When Wolf gets his shirt completely off, Raven finally gets out of his grasp. But he pulls her back again and this time, kisses her! Raven struggles out of the kiss and yells at him. But she does not realize that Eliza is standing behind her. Raven turns around and gets hit with a Big Boot by Eliza. Eliza quickly climbs up the turnbuckle and lands the Moonsault!

"Oh no! She landed the Moonsault!" Demetri observed.

"This can't be the end!" Sarah said worried.

Eliza goes for the pin; 1, 2 (Mandy tries to stop her, but it's too late), 3!

The bell rings and the crowd erupts in boos at the new champions.

"Here are your winners, and the NEW PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, The Flawless Girls!"

"We have new women's tag team champions!" Demetri shouted, obviously not happy.

"That darn Lancaster for distracting Raven!" Sarah growled.

Eliza and Amber hug each other as they get their belts. But as soon as the celebration starts, it is crashed by an angry Mandy Wells as she clotheslines them down! The crowd goes crazy as she sets them up and hits the Down and Out on both, knocking them out. Seeing this, Wolf goes to run up the ramp. Mandy sees him running, jumps out of the ring, and lets out a scream as she Spears him down.

"Mandy is really angry right now!" Demetri observed.

"And she has the right to be! He was the one that caused Raven to get pinned!" Sarah added.

Mandy starts slugging on him on the ramp. This continues until security guards come out to separate them. Raven comes as well and tries to calm her down.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Oh boy! Mandy may be a girl, but Wolf is freakin' screwed!" Sarah laughed.

"Agreed to that." Demetri laughed as well. "And at the main event of the evening, it was a tag team match with Ed and Azure against Kevin and Asheel. Ed and Azure got the win after Azure hit the Absolute Zero on Asheel."

"Azure and Kevin had their final showdown before their match at Road to Glory." Sarah said.

The screen turned off and the lights in the room turned back on.

"Well I guess that's it for the April recap." Demetri announced. "Me and Sarah are out of here! We need to get to Houston, Texas for Road to Glory!"

"We'll see you at Road to Glory!" Sarah waved goodbye as the two walked out of the room and the end of the WCW Monday Nitro theme plays as the camera fades.

* * *

**Recap Results:**

**Week 2:**

**#1 Contender's World Tag Team Championship: **The Anti and The Dragon (Chris William and Eddie William) def. The Powerful Cruiserweights (Aries Austin and Jimmy)

Nazz def. Stacy Orton

Wolf Lancaster def. Jonny 2x4

**New Day Series Match: **Brody Blake def. Rolf

**New Day Series Match:** Asheel Din def. Azure Lee

* * *

**Week 3:**

**New Day Series Match: **Wolf Lancaster def. Kenny Smith

Alex Starr def. The Gourd

Nikki Sierra def. Lee Kanker

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf def. The Anti and The Dragon (Chris William and Eddie William)

******New Day Series Match:** Eddy def. Steven Ryke by DQ

* * *

**Week 4:**

******#1 Contender's **Intercontinental Championship, Triple Threat Match: Willy Blake def. John Williams and Christian Hardy

**New Day Series Match: **Kenny Smith def. Rolf by DQ

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship: **Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman def. Carter Sullivan and Katherine Carlisle

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) def. Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (New champions!)

Ed and Azure Lee def. Kevin and Asheel Din

* * *

**Card for Road to Glory:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. Azure Lee

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Eric Peterson

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Alex Starr

**Match 2 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman vs. Katherine Carlisle

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Willy Blake

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) vs. Ariyanne Hamilton

**PCUW Television Championship: **Amanda Wells (c) vs. Wolf Lancaster

**New Day Series Match: **Eddy vs. Asheel Din (Winner will receive 10 points, if Asheel loses he has to tell everyone why he's siding with the Destiny Empire)

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 37**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

******************Asheel Din- 24**

**************Azure Lee- 21**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********************************Brody Blake- 21**

******************************************Wolf Lancaster- 21**

**************************************************************Kenny Smith- 20**

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

**************Jake Kimble- 17**

**************************Rolf Kazek- 10**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Willy Blake- 0**

* * *

Looks like Road to Glory is going to be huge! So guys, how did I do? Did I do good on the recap? I may do this to May too if I can't come up with ideas after Road to Glory.

And crap! I forgot about the Breaking Point prediction contect winners! Well, since this story was deleted, I kinda forgot who won it. I'm not doing a contest for this one, but I may do one for the PPV after this or New Day.

Anyway, see ya!


	31. Road to Glory

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but I've been pretty busy lately (and plus I had trouble thinking of a theme song for this pay-per-view).

Anyway, here's Road to Glory! Will Eddy get answers from Asheel? Will Mandy defeat Wolf again? Will Azure defeat Kevin? Read and find out!

On we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: Road to Glory**

The screen goes static, then it shows Eddy looking upward. As he does, Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance begins.

_Look Alive Sunshine_  
_109 in the sky but the pigs wont quit_

You see Aries Austin standing, then see him hit the Air-Aries.

_You're here with me_  
_Dr. DeathDefying_

You see footage of surgeons and helicopters.

_I'll be you surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter_

You see Ed and Azure Lee dominating in the ring.

_Pumpin up the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live_

You see Ed knocked out on the floor and Kevin holding up the World title.

_A system failure for the masses Anti-matter for the master plan_

You see the World heavyweight belt.

_Louder than god's revolver and twice as shiny_

You see a shot of a crowd cheering.

_This ones for all you rock and rollers_  
_All you crash queens and motor babies_

_Listen up!_

You see the Eds walking out.

_The future is bulletproof_  
_The aftermath is secondary_

You see Azure Lee posing for the crowd.

_It's time to do it now and do it loud_  
_Killjoys, make some noise!_

As this part is going on _(Na Na Na...)_, you see multiple wrestlers hitting moves on opponents, including Willy Blake hitting the $pent on Christian Hardy, Nazz hitting the Starstruck Elbow Drop on Stacy Orton, Azure hitting the Golden Gate Cross on Asheel Din, Eddy hitting the SuckerBreaker on Steven Ryke, etc.

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs_  
_I don't need 'em, but I'll sell what you got_

You see Kevin staring at the belt.

_Take the cash and I'll keep it_

You see Eddy attacking Kevin, then the Destiny Empire attacking Eddy.

_Eight legs to the wall_  
_Hit the gas, kill them all_

You see Nazz roll out of the ring.

_And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl_  
_You be my detonator_

You see Wolf Lancaster kissing Raven Wells.

_Love, gimme love, gimme love_  
_I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart_

You see Asheel looking up at the Eds.

_And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box_

You see Alex Starr making an X sign with his arms.

_Put an X on the floor_

You see Ivory Gerdelman and Katherine Carlisle brawling.

_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more_

You see Kevin shouting to the crowd as he holds the World title up high.

_Shut up and sing it with me_

Na Na Na continues playing as the intro to Road to Glory. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.

"We are LIVE in Houston, Texas at PCUW Road to Glory!" Demetri greeted excitedly. "I'm Demetri Lancer and as always Sarah Watkins is with me as well."

"Just like the name of the pay-per-view says, we are on the road to PCUW's first anniversary!" Sarah said. "It is Road to Glory! I can't help it, Demi! I'm excited!"

"So am I, Sarah! I'm especially excited about the World heavyweight championship match with Azure Lee and Kevin tonight." Demetri said. "But enough of our talking, let's get to the show!"

"Let's do it!" Sarah shouted. "And we're starting it off with the hardcore title on the line."

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! First, from Egypt, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min!"

The crowd erupts with boos as Guntep walks out, holding the hardcore belt on his shoulder and smirking at the crowd.

"Will anyone be able to defeat Guntep and take the title from him?" Demetri wondered.

"Eric gets a second chance, so we'll see if he can do it." Sarah said.

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

"And his opponent, from Berry River, Eric Peterson!"

The crowd cheers as Eric walks out with a look of focus on his face.

"Eric does indeed look focused." Demetri observed.

Eric gets only a foot on the ramp and he runs down into the ring and Spears Guntep down. The bell rings and Eric is just unloading punches on Guntep.

"He's going right at Guntep!" Sarah shouted.

Eric stops with the punches after a while, bounces off the ropes, and gives Guntep a Knee Drop right on the head. He goes for a quick cover; 1... Guntep kicks out. Eric grabs Guntep by the head and pulls him to the ropes. Before Guntep can bounce back, Eric clotheslines him out of the ring. Guntep lands on his feet, but Eric Slingshots out and lands on him. Eric screams to the crowd and they cheer at him back. He starts punching at Guntep again, then pulls him to the guardrail. Guntep runs into it and Eric Spears him into it! Eric then throws him to the turnbuckle shoulder first. Guntep grips his shoulder in pain as Eric drags him back into the ring. Once Guntep is in the ring, Eric pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Eric rolls out of the ring and looks underneath for a weapon. He pulls out and throws into the ring a Singapore cane, a steel chair, a road sign, a garbage can, and he even pushes a table in!

"Uh oh! Eric has pushed in a table!" Demetri announced.

"Guntep better go through it!" Sarah said.

Eric gets back into the ring, and suddenly gets taken down with a clothesline by Guntep. Guntep smiles and grabs a hold of the Singapore cane. Eric is on his knees as Guntep moves towards him, raises the cane in the air, and whacks the cane on Eric's back. Eric yells in pain as Guntep keeps doing it until Eric is laying back down. Guntep drops the cane and puts Eric into a Camel Clutch. Eric is screaming as the hold is applied. The referee asks Eric if he quits and Eric shouts no. The crowd is chanting for Eric as he tries to find a way to get out. Eric is able to get both of his arms free. The road sign is in front of him and he reaches out to grab it. He does so and uses the sign to hit Guntep on the head. He hits him a few more times before Guntep releases the Camel Clutch. Guntep runs at Eric as he stands up and… BAM! Guntep gets hit in the face with the road sign. Eric quickly covers; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Guntep sits up, blood dripping from his forehead.

"Guntep is busted open after that hit to the face." Demetri noticed.

"That road sign must've hurt." Sarah commented.

Eric grabs him by the hair and punches him to the corner. He grabs the steel chair and rams it into Guntep's midsection multiple times before hitting him on the head with it. Eric goes to pull Guntep into the opposite corner, Guntep reverses it. He runs at Eric, but Eric hits him with a boot to the face, jumps on the top of the turnbuckle, and hits a Missile Dropkick. He pins; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Eric goes to set him up, but Guntep Headbutts him. Eric backs up, but gets DDTed by Guntep. And to Guntep's luck, he DDTed Eric right on the garbage can! Guntep covers; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. Now, Eric is bleeding.

"Both men are busted open." Demetri said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sarah asked.

Both stumble to their feet and exchange punches. Guntep gets the advantage and bounces off the ropes. But as he bounces back, Eric grabs him and takes him down with a Spinebuster! Eric screams at the crowd as he lands a Knee Drop on Guntep. He doesn't go for a cover this time, but smiles and looks down at the folded table in the ring. He points to it, then to the crowd, making them cheer. Eric immediately sets up the table in the middle of the ring as Guntep is still laying.

"Eric is setting the table up! This doesn't look good for Guntep!" Demetri said.

When the table is set, Eric grabs Guntep, who looks worn out and sets him up on the top of the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as they know what's coming.

"The Ragnarok! If he makes it though the table, we may have a new champ!" Sarah cheered excitedly.

Eric gets up on the turnbuckle with a smile on his face as he prepares for the Ragnarok. But just as he is about to go for it, Guntep reverses it with a Rock Bottom from the top rope, causing Eric to go through the table!

"Oh no!" Both Demetri and Sarah groaned.

Guntep goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Guntep rolls off of Eric, receiving boos from the crowd.

"The winner of this match, and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!"

"Once again, Guntep is still hardcore champion." Demetri sighed.

"And it was another close finish for Eric." Sarah added.

Guntep limps out of the ring, flashing his belt proudly. The cameras switch backstage showing Chris O'Mac walking in the hall. Azure and Nikki run up to him.

"Chris!" They both call out.

"Hey guys." Chris greeted.

"Good luck out there. Beat Willy to a pulp!" Nikki said with a hug.

"I surely will." Chris smiled.

"Willy may cheat, so watch out." Azure warned.

"I'll be completely focused." Chris assured. He then headed down the hall and to the entrance as the camera returns to the ring.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

"This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Intercontinental championship! Making his way to the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake!"

Willy walks up to the ring while Brody slowly follows him down as the crowd boos at him.

"Since Willy got this shot for the IC title, he's been disrespecting Chris." Demetri reminded.

"Chris will not take that lying down!" Sarah said.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

"And now, from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Intercontinental champion, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac!"

Chris heads down the ramp, holding his belt up for the crowd.

"Chris has really shown some impressive focus in his matches." Demetri commented.

"So far, he is a good IC champ." Sarah added.

Chris throws his belt on the floor and runs into the ring to start hitting punches on Willy as the bell rings. He punches him towards the ropes and as Willy bounces back, Chris connects with a Back Body Drop. He quickly goes for a pin, but Willy pushes him off. Chris gets up and runs at Willy, hitting a Roundhouse kick to the back of the skull. He goes for an Arm Drag, but Willy reverses it and pulls Chris into the turnbuckle. Chris hits it face first and Willy stands up and hits him with a Blake Drop. Willy follows it with a Leg Drop before covering, 1... Chris kicks out. Before Chris can get up, Willy locks him in a Chinlock. Chris is able to break through it quickly and kicks Willy in the face. He grabs Willy by the head and goes to throw him into the turnbuckle. But Willy reverses that and Chris goes into the turnbuckle face first. Chris backs up from the hit and Willy clotheslines him from behind. Willy pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Willy instantly puts Chris into a Sleeper Hold now. Unlike the Chinlock, it takes a bit for Chris to figure out a way to get out. Chris is able to get on his feet and elbows Willy in the gut until he releases the hold. He bounces off the ropes and connects with a Calf Kick. Chris covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out.

"It's looking interesting right now." Demetri commented.

"Agreed to that." Sarah agreed.

Willy gets back up and Chris hits him with another kick, dazing him. But as Chris bounces off the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault, Willy ducks as does the move. Chris lands on his feet behind Willy, but Willy catches his head and lands a DDT. Willy sets up Chris and delivers a Double Arm Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Willy sets up Chris and pulls him to the ropes. He goes for a clothesline, Chris ducks, and Chris this time connects with the Springboard Moonsault and floats over with an Inverted DDT. Chris covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. He pulls Willy to the ropes, Willy reverses it, but Chris hits him with a Shoulder Block. Chris pins again; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. He waits for Willy to get up before ramming him into the corner. Chris runs in the opposite corner and goes for a Splash, but Willy moves out of the way and Chris hits the turnbuckle. As he backs up, Willy rolls up Chris; 1, 2... Chris escapes. Willy rolls his eyes in anger.

"Willy is getting really frustrated now." Demetri said.

"He just wants to put Chris away." Sarah said.

"Just give up already!" Willy yells as he slaps the back of Chris's head. He backs up into the corner and lets out a smile as he prepares for a punt to the head. He runs and… Chris moves! Chris stands up and immediately takes Willy back down with a Modified Cross-Armed Iconoclasm. Chris raises his arm to the crowd and they cheer for him. He lifts up Willy and is about to go for the Street Crash. But Willy gets out of it and gives Chris an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Willy looks down and Brody and signals at him for a weapon.

"Again? Come on, Willy! This is getting old!" Demetri groaned.

This time, Brody does no hesitation and takes out brass knuckles again. But as he is about to give Willy them, the referee sees this and takes the knuckles away. Willy argues with the referee for a bit. Because of Willy being distracted by the referee, he doesn't realize Chris standing up behind him. Finally the fighting stops, Willy turns around, and gets hit with the O'Mac Driving Slam!

"Oh yeah! O'Mac Driving Slam baby!" Sarah cheered.

Chris goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Chris gets up to have his hand raised.

"Here is your winner and still PCUW Intercontinental champion, Chris O'Mac!"

"Another day, another good match for IC champ Chris O'Mac." Demetri said.

"I have a feeling he'll be champ for a long time." Sarah said.

The cameras switch to Marina's office. She is watching the show on the TV and doesn't notice Nazz coming in. Nazz rudely slams on the desk loudly, getting Marina's attention.

"You could've knocked at the door instead of slamming on my desk!" Marina shouted.

Nazz scoffed, "Like I care." She moves closer to Marina. "You're trying to have me lose my title, is that it? Well, picking opponents like Nikki Sierra and Ariyanne Hamilton aren't helping. In fact, I'm breezing through them. Coming up, I'll defeat Ariyanne and I'll prove you wrong once more."

Marina turns in her chair and looks at Nazz, "Nazz, from the way you're acting, you won't be women's champion very much longer. So either you start getting your old attitude back; you know, the one that everyone loved, or you will receive consequences."

"You can't tell me how to live my life!" Nazz yelled. "You're not my mother! You're just some hoe Zack hired to ruin the Women's Division here! Why don't you make yourself useful and maybe go screw up someone else's life?"

Marina stands up in her chair and glares, "That's it! One more word out of you tonight and I'm going to strip that title out of your hands! I mean it! Now get out of my office!"

Nazz obeyed and didn't say another word as she walked out of the office and headed to the ring. Marina sighs as the camera returns to the ring.

(Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown plays)

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Headed to the ring first, the challenger, from Peach Creek, Ariyanne Hamilton!"

The crowd cheers as purple pyro explodes on the stage behind Ariyanne. Ariyanne raises her arms to the crowd, runs into the ring, and poses on top of the turnbuckle.

"This young girl is indeed a good fighter." Demetri commented.

"She may be small, but she makes up for it in fighting." Sarah added.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

"And from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!"

The crowd boos at Nazz as she smiles at the crowd and heads down to the ring.

"Since Marina came, Nazz has been in an insulting mood towards her." Demetri said.

"She thinks Marina is trying to get the title off of her and… I think Nazz is right." Sarah said happily.

The bell rings as Ariyanne starts attacking Nazz. She pulls her to the ropes and clotheslines her down. Nazz gets back up, but Ariyanne takes her down with a Spear and goes for the pin; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Ariyanne sets Nazz up and goes for a punch. Nazz catches it however and locks in an Armbar. She pushes Ariyanne down to the mat and wrenches on the arm. It doesn't take long for Ariyanne to reverse it and take Nazz down with an Arm Drag. Nazz runs at Ariyanne, but Ariyanne grabs her at the right time and slams her down on the mat! Ariyanne quickly climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Leg Drop. She covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Ariyanne sets up Nazz and puts her in a Side Headlock. Nazz gets out of it by lifting up Ariyanne and taking her down with a Suplex. She then pushes her to the ropes and as Ariyanne bounces back, Nazz hits a knee right to her midsection. Nazz pins; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Ariyanne holds her gut in pain as Nazz wraps her arm around her neck and takes her down with a Single Knee Backbreaker.

"Ariyanne looks like she's in trouble now." Demetri worried.

"Come on, Ari! You can do this!" Sarah cheered.

Nazz covers; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. She takes Ariyanne to the turnbuckle and starts to ram her head into it. The referee pulls Nazz away to make her stop. Ariyanne turns around and Nazz kicks her down into a seated position. Nazz uses her boot to choke her and once again, the referee pulls her away. She runs to the opposite corner and hits Ariyanne in the face with a boot. Nazz drags her into the middle of the ring and sets her up for a Slingshot. When she's ready, Nazz Slingshots Ariyanne into the corner. Ariyanne hits the turnbuckle and collapses on the mat. Nazz smiles as she drags her back in the middle and goes for a pin; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out! The crowd cheers and Nazz looks at the referee in disbelief.

"WHAT?" She shouts at the referee.

"Ariyanne is a girl that won't give up." Demetri commented.

"Got that right!" Sarah agreed.

Nazz angrily sets Ariyanne up and goes for a Neckbreaker. Ariyanne fights out of it and connects with her own Neckbreaker. Nazz gets back up and Ariyanne hits her with an Atomic Drop before clotheslining her into the corner. Ariyanne backs up into the opposite corner and claps to the crowd. The crowd claps as Ariyanne charges at Nazz and connects with another Spear, but with Nazz going into the turnbuckle!

"Oh! That could've broke Nazz in half!" Demetri exclaimed.

Ariyanne grabbed Nazz's head and takes her down with a Bulldog. She covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Ariyanne sets up Nazz and goes to try a Springboard Bulldog. Nazz however pushes her away and when Ariyanne bounces back, Nazz hits her with a Big Boot. Both women are down in the ring and the referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... Nazz is up first as she uses a rope to steady herself up to a turnbuckle. Ariyanne gets up next, runs at the turnbuckle, and throws Nazz off of it. Nazz avoids a clothesline from Ariyanne, but Ariyanne uses a Legsweep to take Nazz down. She quickly gets Nazz to her feet and is about to go for the Sin & Punishment. But as she is about to lift Nazz up, she elbows Ariyanne in the face and gives her a kick to the back of the head. She runs up to the top of the turnbuckle and instantly jumps for the Starstruck Elbow Drop.

"Not the Starstruck!" Sarah groaned.

Nazz landed it and she pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Nazz looks exhausted as her belt is handed back to her.

"The winner of this match and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!"

"Ariyanne did all she could, but Nazz came out as the winner." Demetri sighed.

"It was a close one too." Sarah added.

"See Marina? I did it again!" Nazz shouts at the camera as she poses with her belt. The cameras switch backstage to Kolton Hunt standing with Alex Starr.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the challenger for the X Division championship, Alex Starr. Now Alex, what are your thoughts on facing Aries Austin for the title tonight?" Kolton asked.

Alex answers, "Aries Austin, if that really is your name, you are indeed one of the best stars here in PCUW. But you are going to be in the ring with one of the best in the PCUW X Division. So tonight brother, I'm the bigger star than you and you couldn't be one if you had to be propelled into space."

Alex walks off as Kolton stands there. The cameras return to the ring.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first, from Cherry Falls, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!"

Aries walks out and taunts the crowd as they boo at him. He stands on the ring apron and raises his arms up at the crowd before going into the ring.

"Alex is right, tonight is Alex's night not Aries'." Demetri said.

"I know that Aries doesn't think the same." Sarah said.

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

"And now the challenger, from Berry River, Alex Starr!"

Alex raises his fist in the air as the crowd cheers for him.

"As she said, Alex is the bigger star in this match." Demetri said.

"Of course, he has Starr in his name." Sarah chuckled.

The bell rings and the two circle around each other. Aries goes for a tie up, but Alex slides underneath him and hits him with a clothesline. Aries stands back up only to be taken back down with a German Suplex. Alex pins; 1... Aries kicks out. Alex pulls Aries to the ropes and connects with a Hip Toss. He bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Aries, who is in a seated position, down. Alex does not go for a pin this time and drags Aries into the corner. He sets him up and goes for a Superplex. But just as he's about to go for it, Aries pushes him off and jumps off with a Flying Crossbody. He covers; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. Alex stands up and gets Dropkicked into the corner. He then hits another Crossbody, running at Alex in the corner. Aries hits Alex with an Enzuigiri, having Alex fall face down on the mat. He picks up Alex and hits a Snap Suplex. Aries pins; 1, 2... Alex kicks out.

"Aries trying to take Alex out early in the match." Demetri observed.

"So far it's working for Aries." Sarah added.

Aries bounces off the ropes and attempts a Springboard Forearm Smash. But Alex rolls out of the way and Aries misses the target. Aries runs at Alex, but Alex trips him up. He covers; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Alex sets up Aries and is about to go for a Spinning Neckbreaker. Aries is able to reverse it and lands a DDT. He kips up and lets out a scream, with the crowd responding with boos. He grabs Alex, lifts him up, and puts him in a Fireman's Carry position before transitioning it to a Front Powerslam. "You think you're the star? Huh? I'm the star! I'm the champion!" Aries yells in Alex's face as he places his boot on Alex's neck and chokes him. After the referee stops him, Aries locks Alex into a Dragon Sleeper. The crowd claps for Alex as he struggles to get out. Finally he does when he uses both of his knees to hit Aries' head. Alex gets up and goes for a clothesline, but Aries trips him up. Aries pins; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. Alex sits up and Aries kicks him in the face.

"Aries has been in control for most of the match." Demetri said.

"Can Alex capitalize?" Sarah asked.

Aries goes on the top rope. He taunts the crowd as he goes for a Frog Splash… but Alex lifts up his knees and Aries lands on them! Alex gets up and lifts up Aries for a Scoop Slam. He waits for Aries to get back up before hitting multiple clotheslines and Shoulder Blocks on him. Alex throws Aries into the corner and follows it up with a clothesline into it. He backs up into the opposite corner and hits a Body Splash. Alex then takes Aries down with a Headscissors and covers; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. He connects with a Double Knee Backbreaker. With Aries down, Alex finally gets a chance to get up top of the turnbuckle. The crowd goes crazy as he climbs on top and signals for the Dark Star Press.

"We could have a new champion!" Demetri cheered.

"Here we go Dark Star Press!" Sarah cheered as well.

But unexpectedly as Alex jumps, Aries stands up and Dropkicks Alex! Aries quickly bounces off the ropes and lands the Air-Aries!

"Darn it!" Demetri groaned.

"An unexpected attack!" Sarah sighed.

Aries goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!"

Aries raises his title in the air. He points down at the knocked out Alex and mouths, "I did it again."

"I guess this was not Alex's night after all." Demetri sighed.

"He did his best." Sarah admitted.

The cameras switch backstage in the Erupting Eds locker room. Eddy is talking with Ed and Edd.

"Okay, my match with Asheel is on after these next two. When I beat him tonight, we'll finally see what's up with him."

Just then, Zack comes into the room and walks up to them.

"What's up, boss?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, there's a possibility your match with Asheel won't happen tonight." Zack said.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

Zack sighed as he answered, "Asheel hasn't showed up yet."

Eddy's eyes widened. "WHAT? ASHEEL'S NOT HERE?"

"He's not here yet." Zack repeated. "I called his parents and even his brother, but no answer."

"This is strange indeed." Edd began thinking. "He's never no-showed before. Even on nights he didn't wrestle he still showed up."

Eddy sighed and said, "Well if you do get a hold of him, tell him this; if he doesn't show up when I get in that ring, I'll automatically win and he'll have to tell me what's going on!"

Zack nodded, "I will. I'll keep trying." He walks out as the Eds start talking again.

"I don't believe this. Asheel not showing up?" Edd asked.

"Maybe it's not really Asheel that's with Kevin, but a clone Kevin created to think that it's really Asheel!" Ed shouted.

Eddy and Edd just stood and stared at their tall friend.

"I think Ed's been watching too many monster movies." Eddy said as the camera returns to the ring.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, she is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ivory Gerdelman!"

Ivory comes out with cheers from the crowd. When she gets into the ring, she goes on top of the turnbuckle and holds her belt in the air.

"If Ivory wins this match tonight, she'll have her spot for facing Nazz for the women's title at New Day." Demetri reminded.

"But if she loses, she'll have to do another match next pay-per-view." Sarah reminded as well.

(Eve's WWE theme plays)

"And making her way to the ring, from Cherry Falls, Katherine Carlisle!"

Katherine smirks at the crowd as they boo at her. On her way to the ring, she stares right at Ivory.

"Katherine looks as focused as Ivory does." Demetri saw.

"But Ivory is even more focused as her title shot is on the line." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Ivory catches Katherine off guard with a chop to the chest. She pulls Katherine to the ropes, but Katherine Shoulder Blocks Ivory down. She bounces off the ropes, with Ivory ducking underneath and Dropkicking her as she bounces back. Ivory pins; 1... Katherine kicks out. Ivory lifts Katherine up and hits a Gutwrench Suplex. She then bounces off the ropes and hits a Fist Drop. Ivory covers; 1, 2... Katherine kicks out. Ivory sets Katherine up and pulls her to the ropes, Katherine reverses it, so does Ivory and Ivory hits a Body Splash as Katherine bounces back. She takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle. But as she is about to do a move, Katherine jumps up with her and lands a Superplex.

"Hard Superplex by Katherine!" Demetri called out.

"It won't take Ivory out!" Sarah said.

Katherine pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Katherine quickly puts Ivory into a Dragon Sleeper. After a while, Ivory is able to get to her feet with the Dragon Sleeper still locked in. Ivory just drops down, causing Katherine to fall on the mat and release the hold. Katherine gets up and Ivory gives her a few kicks to the legs. Katherine catches one of the legs however, lifts Ivory up in a Fireman's Carry position, and delivers an Olympic Slam. She then picks Ivory up and throws her out of the ring. Katherine follows her out and pulls her towards the steel steps, having Ivory hit the steps body first. She pushes Ivory back into the ring before hitting an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. She covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Katherine sets Ivory up, but Ivory fights back with a few punches, then connects with a Spinning Neckbreaker.

"Ivory's back in the game!" Demetri cheered.

"About time!" Sarah did the same.

Katherine stands up and gets hit with a Facecrusher, but it doesn't quite take her down. Ivory fixes that by putting her down with a Scoop Slam, then following it up by hitting a Springboard Legdrop. Ivory pins; 1, 2... Katherine kicks out. Ivory waits for Katherine to get up before connecting with a Headscissors Takedown. Katherine however gets back up and kicks Ivory in the gut before lifting her up and hitting a Powerbomb. She covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Katherine bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline as Ivory stands up, but Ivory reverses it with a Hip Toss. She then hits a Running Knee at her and pins; 1, 2... Katherine kicks out. Ivory lifts up Katherine and puts her in position for the Darkness Approaches.

"Looks like Ivory is going to win this!" Demetri announced.

But that's when Katherine rolls underneath her, but Ivory hits her with a boot to the face. While Katherine's down, Ivory bounces off the ropes and attempts a move. However as she nears the ropes, Nazz comes out and grabs her leg!

"Nazz! Oh no!" Sarah groaned.

Ivory turns around and sees Nazz. She gets distracted by her and Nazz begins to yell. This keeps going until Ariyanne runs around and attacks Nazz from behind.

"Ariyanne is stopping the distraction!" Demetri called out.

Unknown to Ivory, Katherine is standing behind her waiting. When Ivory finally turns around, Katherine kicks her in the gut and sets her up for the Heart-Breaker (Angel's Wings).

"Oh no! Is Ivory going to lose?" Demetri wondered.

"Please don't! Please don't!" Sarah begged.

Katherine hits it and goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Katherine Carlisle!"

Before Katherine can celebrate, Ariyanne runs into the ring to attack her and Katherine escapes. Ariyanne checks on Ivory while Katherine and Nazz head to the back.

"That's one win and one loss for Ivory." Sarah announced. "Now at the next pay-per-view, if she loses that match, she won't get her shot."

"That's what I'm afraid of, too." Demetri agreed. "Now let's send it to Melanie Woodland standing by with current TV champion, Mandy Wells."

The cameras switch backstage showing Melanie with Mandy and Raven.

"I'm currently here with PCUW Television champion, Mandy Wells." Melanie announced. "Mandy, last month at Breaking Point, you shocked the PCUW Universe when you defeated Wolf Lancaster for the title. However, he said that your win was a fluke. How do you respond to that?"

Mandy answered, "Melanie, if people think my win was a fluke, then tonight I'll prove them wrong. Wolf is just desperate because he wants Raven to be his girlfriend and he wants another shot." Mandy looks straight into the camera. "Wolf, you think I didn't beat you fairly. Tonight, I'm going to do the same thing I did to you last month. So beat that!"

Mandy and Raven walk away as the screen goes to a promo.

(Promo)

You see Mandy holding up the TV title at Breaking Point.

"I just can't believe I did this!" Mandy announced to the crowd. "And you know what? I have to thank you guys for all your support. Without it, I probably wouldn't have won."

You see Wolf walking out to the ring, then him in the ring with Mandy.

"You think you're so tough, Cowgirl?" He asked. "Well, that win of yours at Breaking Point… was a fluke!"

You see Mandy hitting the Down and Out on Wolf on different camera angles.

Wolf continues, "You just won by luck,"

You see Wolf getting hit with Plank.

"and a little help from Jonny 2x4. And for that, you and me are going to have a rematch at Road to Glory."

"I'm not giving you a rematch!" Mandy yelled. "You don't deserve one!"

"Oh, I will get one." Wolf chuckled as he looks at Raven. "When we do face of at Road to Glory, the rules from last time will still apply. If I win, Raven will be my girlfriend."

You see footage from the April Week 4 women's tag team championship match when Wolf walks out.

"Oh great! What's he doing out here?" Demetri groaned.

"He better not do what I think he's going to do." Sarah groaned as well.

You see Wolf stripping his shirt off in front of Raven.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Demetri complained.

"He's doing a striptease in front of her?" Sarah asked, angry.

You see Wolf kissing Raven, then Raven getting pinned by Eliza.

"Here are your winners, and the NEW PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, The Flawless Girls!"

You see Mandy clotheslining the Flawless Girls down, then you see her Spear Wolf down on the ramp and her slugging on him.

"Mandy is really angry right now!" Demetri observed.

"And she has the right to be! He was the one that caused Raven to get pinned!" Sarah added.

(End Promo)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Television championship! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Raven Wells, from Cherry Falls, she is

the current PCUW Television champion, Amanda Wells!"

The crowd cheers wildly for Mandy as she heads down the ring with Raven. Mandy does her normal skipping and hopping to the ring, but Raven looks worried.

"Like last time, Raven is worried for her cousin." Demetri observed.

"Once again, Raven is at risk of dating Wolf here." Sarah said.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

"And the challenger, from Berry River, Wolf Lancaster!"

The crowd erupts with boos as Wolf makes his way to the ring. Like last time, when he does his apron entrance, he makes it extra sexy for Raven. He then blows her a kiss as he gets into the ring.

"Making eyes at Raven was what cost Wolf the match at Breaking Point." Demetri reminded.

"He does it again, he loses." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Wolf instantly gets to work on Mandy. He knees her in the faces and stomps on her. He puts her on the middle rope with her head sticking out of the ring. Wolf then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Dropkick on her back. But Mandy moves out of the way at the last second and Wolf ends up going in groin first between the ropes. Mandy pulls Wolf to the ropes, Wolf reverses it, and Mandy takes him down with an Inverted Float-Over DDT. She pulls him to the ropes again, this time with Wolf sliding underneath her. Mandy takes him down with a Shoulder Block. She pulls him to the turnbuckle and runs at him, but he elbows her in the face. Wolf takes this time to jump up on the turnbuckle. He jumps off, but gets punched in the groin by Mandy like the first time!

"Ooh! It must feel good for Mandy to do that to him." Demetri suspected.

"I would feel the same way." Sarah laughed.

While Wolf is cringing over his pain, Mandy clotheslines him out of the ring. The crowd is cheering loudly as Mandy stands in the ring with a look of fight in her eyes. She goes to the corner, but Wolf grabs her leg from the outside,causing her to fall down. He pulls on both of Mandy's legs, causing her to have the turnbuckle hit between her legs!

"Payback by Wolf." Demetri said.

"Still may hurt for her, but not as bad as it did for Wolf." Sarah said.

Wolf punches Mandy in the face and she falls down to the arena floor. He throws Mandy into the steel steps then the ringpost before pushing her back into the ring. Wolf looks over at Raven, who is watching from ringside, before going back into the ring. He goes up the turnbuckle again and this time connects with a Crossbody. Wolf pins; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. He sets her up and pulls her to the ropes, Mandy reverses it, Wolf dodges a punch and hits her with a Flying Thrust Kick. Wolf throws Mandy into the turnbuckle face first and pulls her to the opposite corner, with Mandy flipping over the top and landing her feet onto the apron. Wolf goes to clothesline her down, she dodges, and connects a clothesline of her own. Mandy goes on top of the turnbuckle, but Wolf punches her before she can do anything. He climbs on top and connects with a Superplex! Wolf covers; 1, 2... Mandy barely kicks out. He sets her up and she starts punching his gut and pushes him into the corner. Mandy runs to the opposite side and runs, with Wolf moving out of the way and Mandy hitting the turnbuckle. Wolf punches at Mandy until she is in a seated position. He smiles and the crowd boos as he sways his hips at Raven, signaling what he's about to do.

"He's going to do that irritating Bronco Buster." Demetri said unexcitedly.

"I'm not watching!" Sarah said as she closed her eyes.

Wolf does so and does the Bronco Buster on Mandy. "Do you like that, Cowgirl? Do you like that?" He shouts at her as he does it. When he's done, he pulls her to the opposite corner which Mandy reverses. Wolf stops at the turnbuckle and jumps, hoping to jump over Mandy. However he doesn't and Mandy pushes him into the corner. Mandy then uses all her strength to lift Wolf up and take him down with a German Suplex! Raven is on the outside clapping for her. When Wolf gets back on his feet, Mandy goes for a clothesline. Wolf dodges it and wraps her in a Sleeper Hold. As he gets it in, Mandy falls down to her knees, then after a while she goes all the way down, looking like she's out. The referee raises her arm, falls down. But that was all when Mandy suddenly turned her hands into fists and struggled to stand up. She does and elbows him in the gut for him to release the hold. She bounces off the ropes and takes him down with a clothesline.

"This is currently one of the best matches off the night." Demetri commented.

Both wrestlers are down and the referee begins counting; 1... 2... Raven is cheering for Mandy on the outside. 3... 4... 5... Both wrestlers are up. Wolf goes for a punch but Mandy catches and gives him a punch. He bounces off the ropes and misses a clothesline, but when he bounces back, Mandy uses all her strength to lift Wolf up into a Mat Slam! Mandy pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Both stand up and Mandy bounces off the ropes and goes to jump above Wolf. But as she jumps, Wolf catches her and slams her on the mat with a Powerbomb. Wolf sets her up and is about to go for the Cutter. Mandy pushes him towards the ropes, Wolf stops before bouncing off of them. However, Raven grabs his foot from the outside and trips him up. Wolf stands up and grins as he sees her. He shakes a warning finger at her, then moves his body sexually before kneeing face to face at her.

"Good work for Raven. Wolf is now distracted giving Mandy time to win." Sarah commented.

Wolf grabs Raven's face and kisses her. She pulls away and slaps him. As Wolf turns around, Mandy grabs him and screams to the crowd as she prepares for the Down and Out.

"Mandy's going for the Down and Out!" Demetri called out.

"Will this be a repeat of Breaking Point?" Sarah wondered.

Mandy hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Raven runs in the ring with Mandy as she gets her belt.

"Here is your winner and still PCUW Television champion, Amanda Wells!"

Mandy and Raven hug before they head out of the ring. Wolf however is sitting in the corner, looking disappointed.

"Wolf got distracted with Raven again and it cost him the match." Demetri said.

"Goes to show you; don't get distracted by love." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage. Eddy is on his way to the ring when Kolton Hunt stops him.

"Eddy! Wait up!" Kolton stops him. "Up next you're scheduled to face Asheel Din in a New Day series match where the winner receives ten points. However, if Asheel still needs to arrive in the arena and he doesn't by the time you get into the ring, you will win automatically. And the stipulation of your match is that if you win, Asheel has to say why he's siding with Destiny Empire. How do you feel about this right now?"

Eddy sighed before he responded, "To be honest, Kolton, I'm not sure what to think right now. I mean either way, it's a win situation for me. But now that I think of it, it would be better if I faced him instead of winning by default mainly so I can give him a piece of my mind. Asheel doesn't know who he's hanging around with and when I win, whether it's by pinfall, submission, or default, not only will us Eds get answers to this, but the PCUW Universe will get answers as well."

Eddy walks away as the camera goes to another promo.

(Promo)

You hear Eddy talking as footage of Asheel costing Ed the World title at Breaking Point are seen.

"I've got to say Ash, you caught all three of us off by surprise." Eddy started. "Because out of all people, we didn't expect YOU to turn your back on us."

You then see the in-ring promo between the Eds and Asheel.

"Yeah, well we thought wrong. You became one of our best friends."

You see footage from after Summerfest of Eddy and Asheel shaking hands.

"Remember after Summerfest in August when the Erupting Eds and Age of the Fallen signed a truce after we fought for nothing? You were the one that said we should be friends and the fighting should stop and we became really good friends. Really? It sounds like we've had this conversation before! Yeah, you were the one talking to us this way before we made the truce!"

You see Kevin talking to Eddy in the ring.

"You see, Asheel sees all three of you for what you are, lost causes. Ed, when you defeated him at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, he started thinking to himself, "Why am I friends with these losers when I can be with a group of winners like Kevin and the Destiny Empire?"." Kevin said.

You see Asheel looking down at the knocked out Ed with a guilty expression.

"So the moral of the story is this, he's done with your crap!"

You then see Eddy, Kevin, and Asheel in the ring from April Week 2.

"Well Asheel, are you going to face me at Road to Glory or not?" Eddy asked. "Remember if you do wrestle me and you lose, you'll have to tell us why you're siding with Kevin."

"You want Asheel's response?" Kevin asked. "Here it is, of course he will face you at Road to Glory. He isn't afraid to face some short midget loser like you."

You see Asheel posing with the Destiny Empire.

"You see Eddy, Asheel is one of us now. He doesn't want to be with you guys anymore. He was tired of Ed as champion and decided to end it and join our side. You guys just can't handle it because all you care about is yourselves and what you want."

You see Eddy attacking Kevin, then see Eddy attacking Asheel backstage.

"Road to Glory, Asheel!" Eddy shouts. "We will get answers!"

(End Promo)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"The following is a New Day series match is scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

The crowd cheers as Eddy heads down to the ring with a look of anger and focus on his face.

"Since Breaking Point, Eddy's been interested in figuring out what's going on." Demetri said.

"Hopefully we'll find out tonight." Sarah said.

Once Eddy gets into the ring, he grabs a microphone.

"Well Asheel, where are you here?" Eddy asked. "If you are, you better be out here by the time the referee is done counting to ten. If you aren't, I will be the winner. Start counting, ref!"

The referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

"Is he coming out?" Demetri asked.

"The referee is almost to ten!" Sarah informed.

The counting continues and Eddy waits; …6... 7... 8... And just as the referee is about to count nine…

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, "The Extreme Icon", Asheel Din!"

The crowd boos at Asheel as he slowly walks out, once again looking guilty.

"Asheel almost didn't make it." Demetri said.

"He's out now." Sarah said. "Now what will Eddy do?"

Asheel steps into the ring and looks at Eddy as the bell rings for the match to start. Eddy starts shouting "You turned your back on us!" at Asheel and Asheel speaks back "We don't need to do this." But Eddy keeps shouting until he suddenly slaps his former friend!

"Eddy just slapped Asheel!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Well he is angry, so he has a reason to." Sarah said.

"How's that feel, traitor?" Eddy shouts and slaps Asheel again twice before tackling him down on the mat. He hits punch after punch and when he finally stops, he pulls Asheel to the ropes and hits him with a hard chop to the chest. Eddy covers; 1... Asheel kicks out. He pulls Asheel to the ropes again, Asheel reverses it, Eddy reverses it again, and has Asheel bounce off the ropes. Eddy goes for a punch, Asheel ducks, and Eddy kicks him in the midsection. He then takes Asheel down with a DDT and pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Eddy rammed Asheel into the corner and hit Shoulder Block after Shoulder Block to his midsection until Asheel was sitting in the corner. He backed up into the opposite corner and hit a boot to the face. Eddy covers; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Eddy sets up Asheel, but Asheel twists Eddy's arm and takes him down with an Arm Drag. He then locks in an Armbar on Eddy. Eddy is able to crawl to the ropes and grab it, causing Asheel to release the hold. Asheel stands up and waits for Eddy to. When he does, Asheel runs at him. But Eddy pulls down on the rope and Asheel flies out of the ring and onto the floor. As Asheel stands up, Eddy flies over the top and hits a Leg Lariat right on him!

"Eddy is clearly punishing Asheel!" Demetri exclaimed.

"He does need to be taught a lesson." Sarah agreed.

Eddy got up first and rammed Asheel into the guardrail. But then he surprises Eddy when he suddenly hits a hard slap! Asheel then throws Eddy into the guardrail. He waits for Eddy to get up and goes for a clothesline, but Eddy reverses it with a Back Body Drop. Asheel lands back on the floor with a thud and nurses his back as Eddy pushes him back into the ring. Eddy climbs back into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Eddy stands and waits for Asheel to slowly get back up. When he does, Eddy goes to punch at him, but Asheel blocks it and connects with punches until Eddy is backed into a corner. Asheel then lifts Eddy up and takes him on the mat with a Hip Toss. He covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Asheel goes to set Eddy up, but Eddy hits him with a Jawbreaker. He then bounces off the ropes and is able to connect a Springboard Hurricanrana!

"Whoa! Impressive Hurricanrana by Eddy!" Demetri commented.

Eddy grabs Asheel by the hair and shouts "What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting?" and throws him back on the mat. He then smiles, grabs Asheel's foot, and locks in the Money Lock. Asheel screams in agony as the hold is applied.

"Eddy has the Money Lock locked in!" Sarah announced. "Can Asheel make it to the ropes?"

Asheel tries to crawl to the ropes and just as he almost gets it, Eddy pulls him back into the middle of the ring. Asheel lifts up his arm and looks like he's about to tap. But then, he takes a big leap forward and grips the rope. Eddy groans as he releases the hold. He sets Asheel up and is about to go for the SuckerBreaker. But unexpectedly, Asheel hits the Twist of Fate!

"Asheel just landed the Twist of Fate!" Demetri shouted in shock.

"Come on, Eddy! Don't stop yet!" Sarah cheered on.

Asheel pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Asheel gets his hand raised.

"The winner of this match, Asheel Din!"

"Asheel was punished throughout the match, but he was the one that picked up the victory." Demetri said.

"Guess he has ten more points on the board now." Sarah sighed.

Before Asheel gets out of the ring, he looks down at Eddy, frowning. He ignores the booing crowd at him as he heads to the back. The cameras switch backstage. Azure Lee is taping up his wrists as Chris and Nikki appear.

"Hey Azure." Both Chris and Nikki greeted him.

"Hey guys." Azure stood up from his chair. "Well, main event time!"

Chris patted him on the back, "Beat the crap out of Kevin, okay?"

Azure nodded, "I will."

Nikki wraps Azure into a hug, "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Nikki." Azure hugged Nikki back before heading out the locker room and to the entrance. The camera switches to somewhere else backstage, where Eddy is throwing and hitting on stuff in the hall. Edd and Ed come by.

"Eddy! Eddy! Calm down!" Edd tries to stop him, but almost gets hit with a steel chair flying in the air.

"Asheel pinned me! That traitor pinned me!" Eddy yelled as he was banging his fists on the wall.

"Eddy's in scary mode, Double D." Ed stuttered.

Edd finally grabs Eddy's shoulders and shakes him. "Eddy! Calm down! Just calm down!"

Eddy stops and gets quiet before Edd continues, "Now listen to me. On Wednesday, whether Kevin is still champion or not, we'll get this mess straightened out. We won't stop until Asheel tells us what's wrong."

Eddy sighs, "Thanks for the support, Sockhead."

"My buddy is better!" Ed shouted happily as he squeezes Eddy in a hug.

"Ed! Too tight!" Eddy groans. Ed lets go and the boys walk off as the camera returns to the ring.

"It's time for the main event!" Demetri happily announced.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah shouted.

The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your Road to Glory main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!"

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee!"

The crowd cheers loudly at Azure as he heads to the ring and raises his arm in the air. When he gets to the ring, he stands on the apron and throws his arms in the air for the crowd.

"This could be Azure's night." Demetri said excitedly.

"He has the potential, let's see if he can get past Kevin." Sarah said.

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And headed to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions and the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos extra loud at Kevin as he heads into the ring.

"It was one month ago Kevin became the new World champion. And he had Asheel do the dirty work for him." Demetri informed.

"This guy's trash!" Sarah shouted. "He doesn't deserve the title!"

The referee holds up the belt and the crowd chants "Azure! Azure! Azure!" as the bell rings. The two tie up and Azure violently pushes Kevin down. Kevin rolls out of the ring, but slowly gets back in. Azure goes for a tie up, but Kevin goes behind him to try to go for a Suplex. He gets hit in the face with an elbow by Azure. Kevin rolls into the corner and stares at Azure for a bit before getting back up. They go for a tie up again, but Kevin ends up kicking Azure in the gut and punching at his back. Kevin bounces off the ropes, but Azure Shoulder Blocks him down. Kevin rolls into the corner again and this time Azure goes to push him against the turnbuckle. Kevin however pokes him in the eye. He then goes to clothesline him, but Azure counters with a clothesline of his own, sending Kevin to the outside of the ring. Azure stays in the ring while Kevin tries to recover down there. You can see Kevin saying to himself "This is tougher than I thought." as he walks around the ring. Azure yells at him to get back in the ring and Kevin responds by spitting in Azure's face.

"Kevin spit right in the face of Azure Lee." Demetri said.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was you, Kevin." Sarah suggested.

Azure runs out of the ring, chases Kevin back into the ring, trips him up, and hits a few hard chops to the chest. He then grabs Kevin by the head and pulls him back out of the ring and onto the floor. Azure rams Kevin into the side of the ring before pushing him back in. He follows and pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Azure lifts Kevin up and takes him down with a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop. Kevin moves and Azure misses it, looking like he hurt his knee. Kevin then Dropkicks Azure down. He takes Azure's leg and hits it against the mat three times. Azure sits up, but Kevin takes him back down with a punch to face and goes for a pin; 1... Azure kicks out. He takes Azure's hurt leg and puts it in an Argentine Leglock. It takes a bit for Azure to start crawling towards the ropes. Finally, he is able to make it to the ropes and grab a hold of it. The referee yells at Kevin to release the hold and Kevin pushes the referee away as he releases the hold.

"The referee got in Kevin's face and Kevin pushed him away." Demetri observed.

Kevin puts Azure's leg on the bottom rope and stomps on it, making Azure scream in pain. Kevin drags Azure into the middle of the ring and drops a knee on his face. He covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. Kevin ends up putting Azure into a Sleeper Hold. It doesn't take a long time for Azure's hands to turn into fists, stand up, and elbows Kevin in the gut to get out. Kevin bounces off the ropes, but Azure hits him with a vicious clothesline. Azure hits a few more before lifting Kevin up and hitting the Hotshot Smasher. He gets pumped up for the crowd as he stands in the corner and waits for Kevin to get up. When Kevin turns around, Azure runs and hits a Big Boot to the face!

"That was a hard Big Boot!" Sarah shouted.

Azure pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Azure sets Kevin up and goes to pull him to the ropes, but Kevin hits him with a Flying Shoulder Block. With Azure down, Kevin climbs up the turnbuckle. He shouts something at the crowd, making them boo. Kevin jumps, but is suddenly caught by Azure as he falls! Azure puts him in position for the Golden Gate Cross and hits it!

"The Cross! Will we have a new champ here?" Demetri wondered.

Azure covers; 1, 2... Kevin barely kicks out. Azure goes to set up Kevin and is standing behind him. Kevin however low blows Azure, but the referee doesn't see it. Kevin then jumps and hits the Deadhead. He pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out! Kevin falls to the mat in frustration.

"Kevin can't believe Azure kicked out of that." Sarah saw.

Kevin stands up and starts punching and kicking at Azure's face. He then bounces off the ropes, but as he's running towards him, Azure catches him and lands the Final Finish! Azure goes for the cover; 1, 2... Kevin's leg lifts up and the referee, who is out of position, suddenly stops counting. Azure looks at the referee in confusion.

"What? Only a two-count?" Demetri asked.

"Looks like the referee thought Kevin's shoulder went up." Sarah suggested.

Azure argues with the referee for a bit. Finally, Azure lets it go and grabs Kevin by the head. But Kevin comes out of nowhere with another Deadhead! He pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out! Kevin can't believe it. Azure goes into a corner while Kevin gets ready for the Bull Tackle. When Azure turns around, Kevin charges at him. But Azure moves at the right time and Kevin hits the turnbuckle shoulder first. Azure pulls him out and sets him up for The Frostbite. The crowd cheers loudly at him.

"Frostbite is coming!" Demetri cheered.

"We may have a new champion!" Sarah cheered.

But at the last second, Kevin is able to get out of it, push Azure away, and hit an instant Bull Tackle this time! He goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"No!" Demetri and Sarah shout at the same time.

"Here is your winner and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos extremely loud as Kevin poses with his belt in the ring, looking exhausted.

"Both men fought hard, but looks like Kevin is still champion after the fight." Demetri said.

Kevin gets out of the ring and holds both of his championship belts in the air.

"What a night. No titles changed hands, but the matches were well fought." Sarah said with an impressed tone.

"Agreed with that." Demetri agreed. He then closed the show, "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW Road to Glory live from Houston, Texas! Good night!

Kevin smiles and stares at his belts as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

******PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) def. Eric Peterson

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) def. Willy Blake

**PCUW Women's Championship: **Nazz (c) def. Ariyanne Hamilton

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) def. Alex Starr

**Match 2 of Best of 3 Series:** Katherine Carlisle def. Ivory Gerdelman (1-1)

**PCUW Television Championship: **Amanda Wells (c) def. Wolf Lancaster

**New Day Series Match: **Asheel Din def. Eddy (Asheel receives 10 points)

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) def. Azure Lee

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 37**

**************************Asheel Din- 34**

**********Ed Alba- 27**

**************Azure Lee- 21**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********************************Brody Blake- 21**

******************************************Wolf Lancaster- 21**

**************************************************************Kenny Smith- 20**

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

**************Jake Kimble- 17**

**************************Rolf Kazek- 10**

**Steven Ryke- 7**

**Willy Blake- 0**

* * *

I gotta say, this night was wild! Mandy is still TV champion, Ivory won and lost one match, The Eds still don't have answers, and Kevin is still champion! What will happen next week?

Next chapter will be the May Recap (STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!)

Anyway, later.


	32. May Recap

Well peoples, my writer's block is still here and here's the recap for the month of May, and hopefully the last recap I do. Once again, I hope this helps you and if it doesn't let me know and I'll try and make it better.

And WWE-PG-HATER, I will use your OC, just not right now because I'm not exactly accepting OCs right now. Thank you. :)

Recap time! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: May Recap**

_**~Before the show~**_

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO RECAP MAY TOO?" Sarah asked Demetri, in an upset tone.

"Yes we do. The author still has writer's block." Demetri responded. "And plus she's been pretty busy."

Sarah folded her arms, "She's just way too focused on New Day."

Demetri shrugged, "Well, it is PCUW's biggest pay-per-view of the year and she wants to make it big."

"But really cool things happened in May!" Sarah complained.

"Then I guess we'll just have to recap them." Demetri said as the two headed out.

_**~Now recap time!~**_

The WCW Monday Nitro theme plays as clips from past episodes are seen. Just as the song is almost done, a computerized woman's voice says, "PCUW Recap." The camera moves to an empty room and Demetri and Sarah are seen walking in.

"Hey PCUW fans, we're back for another PCUW Recap." Demetri smiled.

"Hopefully this will be the last one we do." Sarah said.

"Don't worry. The author said this will be the last one for hopefully a while." Demetri said. "Anyway, shall we get started?"

"The sooner we recap May, the sooner we get passed Final Countdown and the sooner we get to New Day!" Sarah answered excitedly.

"Alright. Lights!" Demetri shouts as the lights in the room turn off. The screen in front of them starts up some film.

_**Week 1**_

"The countdown to Final Countdown begins with Azure Lee coming out into the ring, really angry that he lost the World championship match against Kevin." Demetri began. "He got into the ring and demanded he got a rematch against Kevin and he was not going to leave the ring until he got one."

"Kevin and the rest of the Destiny Empire came out and had a few words with Azure, mocking him and teasing him that he was so close and that Azure was a loser." Sarah said. "The two then got into a brawl until GM Zack came out and broke it up."

Demetri added, "Zack did grant Azure his rematch and it was going to be the main event for later that night. He also gave Eddy a rematch with Asheel, a non New Day series match. Asheel won the match again after Kevin ran out and told Asheel to cheat."

"However," Sarah interrupted, "after the match, that's when the Eds finally got an answer to what's been going on."

The screen starts to show the first flashback.

_**~Flashback~**_

Eddy is sitting in the Erupting Eds locker room with Edd and Ed standing around him. He looks pretty upset.

"We're never going to get answers!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, maybe we should just walk up to him and politely ask him." Edd suggested.

"What? After what he did to Ed, us, and everyone else on the PCUW roster?" Eddy shakes his head. "If he betrays us, he needs to have a reason and he needs to tell us this himself. Not have his new idiot buddy Kevin speak for him."

He looks downward, but soon looks back up as a few shadows cover him. He looks up and sees the Age of the Fallen members standing there.

"Eddy, we need to tell you guys something." Stacy said softly.

"What do you need to tell us?" Edd asked.

Christian stepped forward and spoke, "After we asked you what was up with Asheel at Breaking Point, Stacy and I overheard the Destiny Empire talking. It was about Asheel and it was about their plan to beat Ed."

"Well, what is it? What did they say?" Eddy asked, impatient.

Christian sighed before answering, "Kevin is blackmailing Asheel."

At that moment, the Eds stay silent. They look at each other, then Eddy looks at Christian. "You found this out right after you talked to us at Breaking Point?" All the members nodded. "Why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out?"

Stacy answered, "Well, first thing was Christian and I were caught listening and they beat us up. After that, they told us not to tell anyone or we'll get beaten up again."

"You're telling us." Ed reminded.

"But we couldn't keep it in and we had to tell you." Christian said. "Besides, they don't see us right now so we should be safe. Anyway, we should somehow work together and try to get Asheel out of this mess."

Edd thinks for a minute, "Now that you mention it, I have noticed Asheel's behavior. You do notice whenever Asheel tries to say something, Kevin takes the microphone away or interrupts. Or have you noticed when Kevin tells Asheel to hurt someone, Asheel looks like he doesn't want to do it?"

Eddy thinks about it, then stands up and says with motivation, "Guys, I've got a plan! We're going to get Asheel out of this step by step! But for right now, it'll just be us Eds. Age of the Fallen, you guys will stay out of the picture for now so Kevin won't think you told us."

"Okay, amigo." Justin Ledger agreed.

"Asheel, we now know what's wrong, and we'll save you!" Ed shouted out.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"So looks like Asheel didn't turn his back on his friends after all." Sarah said. "He was forced to."

"But will the Eds be able to do it?" Demetri asked before continuing. "Moving on, on this night the newly crowned women's tag team champions The Flawless Girls were set to face Rock n' Roll Country in a rematch for the titles. But because of Raven mysteriously not showing up at match time, The Flawless Girls retained their titles by default."

Sarah added, "Weird thing was, Raven was with Mandy minutes before the match. Mandy was mad at first, but as the night went on, she started to get worried at where her cousin was."

"More on that one later. In another moment, Nazz came out into the ring and began to disrespect Marina. She said pretty rude things about Marina and finally the Knockout Law came out and stopped her. Marina announced Nazz's opponent for Final Countdown and that girl is Age of the Fallen's Selena Russo."

"Like before, Nazz laughed and thought it was a joke until Selena ran down and put Nazz in the Rebel Lock. And the thing that shocked us about Marina, she made the Nazz versus Selena match at Final Countdown a Street Fight!"

"Okay, the important stuff for Week 1 is almost done, but we need to add one more thing." Demetri said. "You're probably wondering who won the World title match later that night. Well sadly, Kevin retained the championship."

Sarah added, "Azure was once again so close and Kevin took him down with a Bull Tackle to end it. But after the match, Kevin got a surprise from his Final Countdown opponent."

_**~Flashback~**_

"Here is your winner and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

"I don't believe it! Once again Azure was so freakin' close!" Demetri shouted.

"It was just like a repeat from Sunday!" Sarah yelled.

Kevin grabs his belts and starts mocking Azure. He also points and laughs. But all that stops when…

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

Kevin looks up in shock and stands up to wait. But behind him, David Williams appears!

"There's David Williams!" Demetri exclaimed.

David moves up behind Kevin and taps on his shoulder. Kevin turns around and suddenly gets hit with an Ice Kick by David!

"David just took Kevin down with an Ice Kick!" Sarah called out.

Kevin is knocked out and David screams for the crowd. They respond with cheers. David grabs a microphone and speaks. "Hey Kevin! Are you wondering who your next opponent is? You know, your opponent for Final Countdown? Well guess what? It's ME!" The crowd roars with cheers. "That's right, I'm next in line. So be prepared for the Ice Dude."

David drops the microphone and poses for the crowd in the ring.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Looks like the EWO leader is next in line for a World title shot." Demetri smiled.

"Now onto Week 2!" Sarah announced.

_**Week 2**_

Demetri began, "Week 2 started with a confrontation between Kevin and David. Kevin said that if David wants to face him at Final Countdown, he'll need to earn the shot. And even if he got the shot, he would fail anyway and I quote Kevin "Even if you got the shot, you would fail anyway, just like that loser Azure Lee."."

Sarah continued on, "But Zack came out and revealed that David does have his shot and Kevin will face David at Final Countdown. And that was not the only thing Zack said. He also told Kevin that he and Rolf will be defending their tag team titles at the pay-per-view as well, and they will be defending them against PCUW's most loved tag team, the Orange City Blazers!"

"The Blazers competed later that night and faced the Power of Doom." Demetri said before moving on. "Next up, Ivory Gerdelman teamed up with Ariyanne Hamilton to defeat Whiteout. After the match, Nazz came out and revealed Ivory's opponent for her third and final best of three series match."

"Or should you say _opponents_?" Sarah corrected. "That's right, Nazz made the match a 3-on-1 Handicap match. And who are the three Knockouts Ivory will face? The Kanker Sisters! I have a bad feeling this will not go so well at the pay-per-view."

"You can say that again." Demetri said. "Now back to what happened earlier. Mandy didn't hear from her cousin since the week before and was really worried about where she was. As soon as she arrived in the arena, she got an answer to where her cousin was and was not happy about it."

_**~Flashback~**_

Mandy is just arriving into the building. She goes into her locker room and on her locker, she sees a folded up piece of paper taped to it.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she took the paper off. She opens it up and reads it out loud, "Amanda, you want to know where Raven is? Go out to the ring and I'll tell you."

Mandy looked straight forward and said to herself, "This can't be good." She heads out of the locker room and into the ring.

Scene switches to Mandy in the ring. She is holding a microphone and starts talking, "Okay, I'm out here. Where's Raven?"

Mandy stands and waits for a response. Then, the crowd boos as a familiar face appears on the titantron; Wolf Lancaster! He responds with a little chuckle.

"You!" Mandy shouted.

"That's right, Amanda." Wolf said with a smile. "I know where Raven is."

"Where is she, Lancaster?" Mandy shouted.

The camera on the titantron turns and moves over to Raven, who is tied up into a chair and has duct tape on her mouth. She is muffling though the duct tape, trying to speak.

Mandy can't believe she's seeing this. "Let her go!"

Wolf's smile gets wider, "Oh, I'll let her go, on one condition. Since you beat me both times we wrestled each other, I decided to think of an easier way to get my belt back. And that plan was to kidnap your beautiful cousin." Wolf moves over to Raven and moves his finger across her cheek, with Raven giving out a muffled scream.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, LANCASTER, IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER I WILL-"

"What will you do?" Wolf interrupted. "You'll never find me in the arena and you also won't find Raven anywhere."

"LET HER GO, LANCASTER!" Mandy was fuming mad right now.

"If you want your cousin back, you'll have to do one thing for me. At Final Countdown, you will forfeit the PCUW Television championship!"

The crowd boos and Mandy looks in disbelief.

"So here's your choice, Amanda. Either you forfeit the television championship back to me, or you don't and Raven will be my girlfriend. You have until Final Countdown to decide." Wolf said before the titantron turned off.

Mandy stands in the middle of the ring, looking down at her belt then back at the titantron. She sadly makes her way up the ramp and backstage.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Oh man." Sarah sighed. "I feel really sorry for Mandy."

"Same here." Demetri agreed. "Before we go onto Week 3, we got a new #1 contender for both the hardcore and X Division titles. Captain Melonhead will be facing Guntep at the pay-per-view and Christian Hardy will be facing Aries."

"Is that all?" Sarah asked as Demetri nodded. "Alright. Off to Week 3!"

_**Week 3**_

"The Week 3 show started off with The Flawless Girls defending their women's tag titles again, this time against Selena and Kelly Cage." Demetri started. "Selena had Amber in the Rebel Lock, but Nazz distracted the referee and that caused Selena to get pinned by Amber's Moonsault."

"After the loss, Selena ran out and brawled with Nazz. She eventually put Nazz into the Rebel Lock and this time kept it in until Nazz was screaming in pain."

"Intercontinental champion Chris O'Mac went out into the ring and was about to call out Azure for possibly another try with an intercontinental title shot. But of course, Mitch Adams had to come out and say that he still hasn't gotten his rematch from Breaking Point and he wanted it at Final Countdown. Chris accepted and the match was on."

Sarah stopped and thought, "Actually, this Week 3 didn't really have much going on either."

Demetri explained, "But Melonhead got into a brawl with Guntep and Wolf played mind games on Mandy."

"Oh yeah!" Sarah remembered. "Backstage during an interview, Guntep said that Captain Melonhead was nothing but an afraid masked coward. And that sparked a brawl between the two."

"And with Wolf, for this week and the next, he continued to play mind games on Mandy to make her decision. From the looks of it, she doesn't know what to do." Demetri said sadly.

"I would be the same." Sarah agreed. "She worked so hard for that title and it would be a waste to forfeit it, but she loves Raven and would be really scared if anything happened to her."

Demetri thought for a bit before continuing, "I think that's all the important stuff for Week 3."

_**Week 4**_

"Week 4 began with the Eds coming out and finally addressing the Asheel problem." Demetri started. "They didn't go into much detail, but they said that they now know what's going on and after Final Countdown, they'll stop it."

"Ivory and Van defended their mixed tag team titles against Christopher and Lilian House." Sarah continued with a sigh, "But sadly, those belts changed hands after the Kankers came out and KankerBombed Ivory down onto the arena floor."

"After the match, Nazz came out and told Ivory that she won't get her shot at New Day. After those Kankers are done with her, she may not even get back into the ring again."

"For the main event that night, David and his brother John faced Kevin and Johnny Thunder in a tag team match and won. After the match, David had his final words with Kevin before walking off."

"Is that it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we do have one more thing to talk about; the New Day series." Demetri explained, "As you may know, May is the last month of the New Day series. And at the end of Week 4, whoever is #1 and #2 on the leaderboard, they get to face off at Final Countdown for the #1 spot and the World title shot at New Day."

"Those two men who are in the top two are Eddy and Ed, two good friends and they'll be facing off at Final Countdown." Sarah said.

"Here's their confrontation after Ed's match after he got in second place." Demetri said as the flashback started.

_**~Flashback~**_

Ed gets out of the ring after his match and Eddy runs out and hugs him. That's when Melanie Woodland comes up.

"First off, Ed congrats on getting second place in the New Day series!" Melanie congratulated. "But looks like you'll be facing Eddy this Sunday. How does it feel?"

Ed moves to the microphone, "It feels awesome! Winning always feels good when I hit the Lump Drop! And I'll be really honored to face Eddy this Sunday!"

Eddy moves the microphone over to him, "First off, Ed, congrats on winning the points. But in four days, it's every man for himself and I'll also be honored to face you. Good luck, big guy."

The two shake hands as the crowd cheers big time for them.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Those two friends will be facing each other this Sunday for the World championship spot. I'm actually curious on who will win!" Sarah said.

The screen turned off and the lights in the room turned back on.

"Well that's it for the May recap." Demetri announced. "Sarah and I are out of here and headed to L.A. for Final Countdown."

"To Final Countdown we go!" Sarah calls out as the two walked out of the room and the end of the WCW Monday Nitro theme plays as the camera fades.

* * *

**Recap Results:**

**Week 1:**

**New Day Series Match: **Willy Blake def. Jake Kimble

Asheel Din def. Eddy

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) def. Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) by Default

**New Day Series Match: **Ed def. Brody Blake

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin def. Azure Lee

* * *

**Week 2:**

Ivory Gerdelman and Ariyanne Hamilton def. Whiteout (Velvet House and Lilian House)

**#1 Contender's Hardcore Championship: **Captain Melonhead def. Johnny Thunder

**#1 Contender's X Division Championship: **Christian Hardy def. Johnny Smith

The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector) def. Power of Doom (Mark Storm and Jacob Shotgun)

**New Day Series Match: **Rolf def. Eddy

* * *

**Week 3:**

******PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) def. Selena Russo and Kelly Cage

**New Day Series Match:** Kenny Smith def. Asheel Din

Captain Melonhead def. Mark Storm

**New Day Series Match: **Steven Ryke def. Azure Lee

Kevin def. John Williams

* * *

**Week 4:**

Jonny 2x4 def. Carter Sullivan

Marie Kanker def. Bell Logue

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship: **Christopher House and Lilian House def. Van Culmer and Ivory Gerdelman (New champions!)

**New Day Series Match: **Eddy def. Brody Blake

David Williams and John Williams def. Kevin and Johnny Thunder

* * *

**Card for Final Countdown:**

******PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. David Williams

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Christian Hardy

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

**PCUW Women's Championship, Street Fight: **Nazz (c) vs. Selena Russo

**Match 3 of Best of 3 Series, 3-on-1 Handicap Match: **Ivory Gerdelman vs. The Kanker Sisters (Lee, Marie, and May)

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Mitch Adams

**New Day Series Match: **Eddy vs. Ed (winner gets World championship shot at New Day)

**PCUW Television Championship Confrontation**

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 47 (Won last match by submission)**

******************************Ed Alba- 44 (Won last match by submission)**

**************************Asheel Din- 34**

**************************************************************************************Kenny Smith- 27**

**************Azure Lee- 21**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********************************Brody Blake- 21**

******************************************Wolf Lancaster- 21**

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

**************Jake Kimble- 17**

**************************Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Steven Ryke- 14**

**Willy Blake- 7**

* * *

So there you have it! New Day series is almost over, Kevin will face David, Ivory has to face THREE opponents, Mandy has a decision to make, and Nazz will be put in a Street Fight. Sounds like fun!

See you at Final Countdown, the last stop before New Day!


	33. Final Countdown

Well friends, PCUW is almost to New Day! This is our final stop, Final Countdown! What exactly will happen tonight? Will Ivory get her chance? What will Mandy's decision be? Will Ed or Eddy get the New Day title shot? Will David prove himself? Well, let's see!

Off we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: Final Countdown**

As the beginning of The Final Countdown by Europe plays (fitting song, no?), you see Zack (with his hair not in a ponytail) standing in the middle of the ring. The whole arena is dark around him except a light from above covering him. Over the beginning of the song, the narrator speaks.

_One more stop…_

You see Kevin looking at David Williams.

_One more turn…_

You see Ed and Eddy shaking hands.

_One more wait…_

You see Mandy looking at her TV title belt.

_What will be your decision?_

You see Nazz looking downward.

_What will be your fate?_

You see Ivory sitting down.

_And will you accomplish your goal? It is the last stop before New Day._

It goes back into the ring and Zack lifts his head up, and as the drums in the song kick on he says…

"This is the Final Countdown!"

As the song progresses, clips of the wrestlers hitting various moves on opponents are seen. These keep showing until the singing is about to start up.

_We're leaving together,_

You see the Orange City Blazers hugging each other.

_But still it's farewell_

You see Asheel Din looking back at the ring.

_And maybe we'll come back,_  
_To earth, who can tell?_

You see Kevin smiling to the crowd.

_I guess there is no one to blame_

You see Captain Melonhead going into the ring.

_We're leaving ground_

You see David pointing down at Kevin.

_Will things ever be the same again?_

You see Zack back in the ring and he raises his fists in the air, with light finally lighting up the dark arena.

_It's the final countdown..._

The Final Countdown continues playing as the intro to Final Countdown. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.

"We are LIVE in Los Angeles, California at PCUW Final Countdown!" Demetri greeted excitedly. "This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside!"

Sarah sings along, "It's the final countdown! I can't believe this is our last stop before New Day, our one year anniversary! I'm so excited, I wish New Day was here already!"

"Whoa, whoa, Sarah! Calm down." Demetri settled Sarah down.

"I can't help it, Demi! I'm so excited!" Sarah shouted.

"We got four more weeks to go however." Demetri reminded.

"Enough of our talking and let's get to the show!" Sarah shut him up.

"Oh yes. Let's get to the show."

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

"The following Knockouts contest is a Street Fight and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!"

The crowd boos at Nazz as she smiles at the crowd and heads down to the ring. Outside of the ring, there are two garbage cans filled with weapons.

"That's right, everyone. We're starting the show off with the women's championship street fight!" Demetri announced.

"In a street fight, there are no count outs, no disqualifications, falls count anywhere, and weapons are legal. Just like a hardcore match, except the falls count anywhere part." Sarah explained.

(Broken Dream by Shaman's Harvest plays)

"And her opponent from Peach Creek, Selena Russo!"

Selena gets a mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as she heads down to the ring, watching Nazz.

"Selena is a tough fighter, let's see how she'll do." Demetri said.

"Nazz almost couldn't handle an "I Quit" match, wonder how she'll do in a street fight." Sarah wondered.

The bell rings as Selena slides in and dodges a clothesline from Nazz. She gives Nazz a few punches until Nazz grabs her and throws her into the corner. Nazz runs at her, but Selena moves out of the way and Nazz hits the turnbuckle. Selena gives a few chops to the chest before pulling Nazz to the opposite corner. Nazz reverses, but Selena runs out of the corner and clotheslines Nazz down. Selena lets out a shout to the crowd before taking Nazz out of the ring with a clothesline. She then Slingshots out of the ring and onto Nazz. Selena stands up and grabs the steel chair out of the garbage can. When Nazz gets up, Selena hits the chair right in Nazz's midsection, then as she's bending over hits her on the back with it.

"That must not feel good for Nazz!" Demetri commented.

"It doesn't feel good for any girl." Sarah said.

Selena takes the garbage can that is now empty except for one Singapore cane and a leather strap and throws it into the ring. She grabs the cane from the other garbage can and the lid and throws it in as well. She takes the lid from the other garbage can and hits it over Nazz's head. Selena goes to set Nazz up, but Nazz knees her in the midsection and goes to hit her head on the steel steps. Selena stops it and Uppercuts Nazz. She then goes to pull her to the ring post, but Nazz reverses it and Selena hits the ring post face first! Nazz quickly goes and covers; 1, 2... Selena kicks out. Nazz grabs the garbage can lid that Selena used on her and hits it on Selena's back. She pushes Selena into the ring and when Selena turns around when she gets up, Nazz hits a Flying Shoulder Block on her. Nazz then takes the strap out of the garbage can in the ring and whips it on Selena. Selena screams in pain as Nazz does it once more. Nazz then uses the strap to choke Selena.

"This is legal!" Demetri reminded.

"Nazz will not get disqualified for this." Sarah also reminded.

The crowd starts clapping for Selena. She is on her knees as Nazz goes to set her up. But Selena starts punching at her. Once she is on her feet, Selena chops Nazz in the chest. She pulls Nazz to the ropes, Nazz reverses it and hits her with a clothesline. Nazz grabs the trashcan lid in the ring and hits it over Selena's head. She pins; 1, 2... Selena kicks out. Selena rolls out of the ring and Nazz follows. Nazz rams Selena into the side of the ring before pulling her towards the steps, making Selena hit the steps shoulder first. Nazz rolls Selena back into the ring and as Selena tries to get on her feet, Nazz grabs a hold of that leather strap again. But before Nazz can hit her, Selena grabs the trashcan lid and hits it on Nazz's head! She hits her with the lid two more times before Nazz actually falls down.

"Selena's coming back!" Demetri cheered on.

Selena lifts up the dented trashcan lid and gets cheers from the crowd. She runs at Nazz who is sitting in the corner and goes to hit her again. But Nazz counters with a foot to the midsection on Selena. Nazz flips on top of the turnbuckle, but as she gets up there, Selena hits her on the head with the garbage can! Selena goes on top and takes Nazz down with a Superplex! Both girls are down and the referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... Selena crawls over to a Singapore cane… 4... Nazz is the first to get to her feet and has the trashcan lid in her hands. But Selena runs over and hits her in the midsection with the cane. She then hits the cane on Nazz's back. Nazz screams in pain after the hit. Selena then hits her another time across the head! She screams out to the crowd, receiving huge cheers.

"Selena is fired up!" Sarah called out.

Selena sets Nazz up in the corner and gives her a hard chop to the chest. She goes to pull her into the opposite corner, Nazz reverses, and Selena hits her with a boot to the face. She then jumps on top of the turnbuckle and hits a Neckbreaker. Selena covers; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out. Selena bounces off the ropes as Nazz stands up, but Nazz attacks her with a Shoulder Block. Nazz then lifts her up for a Powerbomb. However, Selena slips out of it and Spinebusters Nazz! Selena takes this chance to lock in the Rebel Lock. But suddenly, Amanda Lights and Katherine Carlisle come into the ring and hit a Singapore cane on Selena's back, causing her to release the hold.

"It's no disqualification, so this is legal." Demetri reminded.

"Come on! Selena was so close!" Sarah complained.

After Selena stands up, Amanda and Katherine run out and distract her long enough for Nazz to roll her up; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Nazz looks exhausted as her belt is handed back to her.

"Here is your winner and still PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!"

"This entire match went back and forth, but Nazz surprisingly won the victory." Demetri said.

"It was a good match, but Selena should've won it!" Sarah groaned.

The cameras switch backstage to the EWO locker room. David is shadow boxing when Jenny Smith comes in.

"Hey David." Jenny greeted.

"Hi Jenny." David greeted back.

Jenny stands next to him, "David, this is a big match for you. If you win this, you'll be the new World champion."

"I know that, Jenny." He said as he turned towards her. "And you know what? I plan to win this match. I plan to move onto New Day and either face Ed or Eddy in the main event."

"But…" Jenny paused, "what if you lose?"

David put his arms around Jenny and hugged her. "I can't promise that I'll win, but if I lose, at least I tried. But I'll fight like it's my last match."

Jenny looked up at him, "I know you will."

David and Jenny kiss before Jenny heads out as the camera returns to the ring.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

"This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Intercontinental championship! Making his way to the ring first, from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Intercontinental champion, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac!"

"We've said it before and we'll say it again, Chris is doing impressive as the IC champ." Demetri commented.

"I agree with you on that, Demi." Sarah agreed.

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

"And the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Amanda Lights, from Orange City, Mitch Adams!"

The crowd boos as Mitch and Amanda walk out, with Mitch taunting the crowd and Amanda waving to them.

"Since Chris won this belt, Mitch has wanted it and he has another chance to get it." Demetri said.

"I don't think he will." Sarah said.

Mitch kisses Amanda before going into the ring. The bell rings and the two lock up. Mitch grabs Chris's arm and twists on it. Chris is able to head to the ropes, grabs a hold of it, and does a front flip to untwist the arm. He twists Mitch's arm now, but Mitch uses his other arm to lift Chris up and takes him down to the mat. Chris stands up and Mitch locks in a Sleeper Hold. Mitch keeps holding on, but Chris somehow is able to put Mitch in a Fireman's Carry Slam. Chris gives Mitch a few kicks before pulling him to the ropes. Mitch reverses and hits him with a Shoulder Block. He bounces off the ropes, but Chris kips up as Mitch bounces off and hits a Back Flip Kick, taking Mitch down. Chris bounces off the ropes himself and hits a Springboard Moonsault and covers; 1, 2... Mitch kicks out. Chris sets up Mitch and gives him a hard chop to the chest, making Mitch stumble backwards. At this time, Chris Dropkicks Mitch outside of the ring. While Mitch is slowly standing up, Chris taunts at the crowd before he flies over the top of the ropes and lands directly on Mitch!

"Wow! Right on target!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Impressive height from Chris." Sarah commented.

Chris slugs on Mitch with punches before throwing him head first into the guardrail. But before he can do it, Mitch reverses it and throws Chris into the turnbuckle. After the hit, Mitch pushes Chris back into the ring. Amanda is on the outside cheering for her boyfriend. Mitch lifts Chris up and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Mitch goes on top of the turnbuckle and hit's a Flying Forearm Smash right on Chris. He then picks him up and rams him into the corner. Mitch punches him multiple times before using his boot to choke him. He pulls Chris out and hits him with a clothesline and quickly goes for a cover; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Mitch shakes his head in anger before he applies an Armbar. Chris refuses to submit and after a few seconds, Mitch lets go and kicks him in the back. Mitch climbs up the turnbuckle and as Chris gets up to his feet, he gets taken back down with a Missile Dropkick. He pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Mitch stands up and starts taunting the crowd, having them respond with boos.

"Looks like the crowd isn't fond of Mitch." Demetri observed.

"I agree with them." Sarah said.

Mitch sets up Chris and is about to go for the 3 Seconds of Pain. But right when Mitch's knees are about to hit Chris's face, Chris flips over and is able to make a pin attempt on Mitch; 1, 2... Mitch escapes. Chris quickly bounces off the ropes and does a Springboard Moonsault floated over to an Inverted DDT. He gets the crowd pumped up and hits a Running Knee to the face of Mitch. Chris backs up into the corner and looks like he's about to go for a Spear. He charges and Mitch punches him just in time, backing him to the ropes. Chris bounces back and Mitch hits the 3 Seconds of Pain this time. He covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out! The crowd cheers and Mitch groans.

"Chris kicked out of that!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Unreal!" Sarah commented.

Amanda is on the outside screaming at Mitch to beat him. Mitch lets out a grin as Chris is still down and bounces off the ropes for the Show Off Finale. But as he is about to land, Chris lifts his knees up and Mitch lands on them. As Mitch is favoring his midsection and tries to get on his feet, Chris gets on top of the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Leg Drop right on the back of Mitch's head. Chris then wastes no time and lifts Mitch up for the O'Mac Driving Slam. He lands him hard and pins; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still PCUW Intercontinental champion, Chris O'Mac!"

Amanda runs into the ring and checks on Mitch as Chris is celebrating.

"A hard fought match, and Chris came out as champion again." Demetri said.

"Face it, Mitch. You'll never beat Chris." Sarah said.

Chris walks out of the ring and holds his belt up high as Amanda glares at him. The cameras switch backstage to Mandy Wells, pacing back and forth in her locker room. Ivory Gerdelman suddenly comes in.

"Hey Mandy." Ivory greeted. Mandy doesn't respond as she continues pacing. "Still haven't made a decision, huh?"

Mandy sighed, "No. You know, Ivory? I'm torn between two things right now; this championship and my cousin. During the three weeks before Breaking Point, I trained for hours everyday at the gym to prepare for that one match, and those hours were worth it. But now, Wolf has kidnapped Raven and I have to make a choice. I can't decide what to do. Some people are saying this decision is easy, just forfeit the title and you'll get Raven back. It's not easy at all. I worked for hours to be in condition to win this championship and if I forfeit it, it'll be like throwing all of that away! But of course, I love Raven, she's family and is like a sister to me." She starts to cry a bit. "I don't know what my decision will be."

Ivory grabs Mandy's hand with both of hers and said, "Mandy, I know it's a tough decision. If you can't decide which way to go, follow your heart."

Mandy wipes a tear of her face, "I don't even know where my heart is going."

"Find out which way it is going and follow it. Trust me, it'll help you make the right choice."

Ivory walks out and Mandy watches as the cameras move somewhere else backstage. Melanie Woodland is standing with Christian Hardy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the match for the PCUW X Division championship. I'm here with the challenger, Christian Hardy. Christian, I have been wondering, what is your opinion on Aries Austin?" Melanie asked.

"You want my opinion?" Christian asked, then he answered, "Here's my opinion on Aries. He is indeed one of PCUW's best performers, hands down. But when it comes to him hanging out with the Destiny Empire and taking our good friend away, he deserves a beating. So here's what I think will happen tonight with my match with him; End Game, 1, 2, 3. And maybe, I'll stick my foot right up his rear end and teach him a little lesson he should've learned a long time ago. Hopefully that will knock some sense into him."

Christian walks off and the camera returns to the ring.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first, from Cherry Falls, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!"

Aries walks out and taunts the crowd as they boo at him. He stands on the ring apron and raises his arms up at the crowd before going into the ring.

"I wonder if Aries heard what Christian had to say." Demetri wondered.

"If he didn't, he'll show him what he said." Sarah said.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Christian Hardy!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Christian walks to the ring, pointing and shouting something at Aries.

"Christian does look ready to beat Aries." Demetri saw.

"I'm sure he will." Sarah assured.

The bell rings and Christian starts with a kick to the gut and a few punches along with a chop sending Aries to the ropes. Christian pulls Aries to the other side, but Aries rolls out of the ring before he can bounce off. Christian follows and gives a series of punches, chops, and kicks at Aries as they circle around the ring. They stop for a bit and Aries knees Christian in the gut. Aries gets back in as Christian stands on the apron. He goes to knock Christian off, but Christian blocks it with a Shoulder Block between the ropes. Christian goes on top of the turnbuckle and hits Aries with a Missile Dropkick. He pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Aries moves into the corner and Christian pulls him to the opposite side. Christian runs at him, but gets hit in the face by a kick from Aries. It doesn't last long as Christian hits Aries with a hard Uppercut. He puts him back into the corner and gives him a few more chops before pulling him to the other side, or at least attempting to before Aries tries to reverse it. Aries doesn't however and Christian gives him a knee to the face. Christian goes to pull him into the corner again, but Aries trips him up and causes Christian to fall face first into the turnbuckle.

"Oh! This may be Aries' turning point here." Demetri said.

"I hope not." Sarah hoped.

Aries unloads punch after punch on Christian. He sets Christian up, pulls him to the ropes, and hits him with an elbow. Aries covers; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. Aries throws him into the corner and pushes him hard towards the opposite side, making Christian hit the turnbuckle front first. Aries pins; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. He goes to kick at Christian, but Christian who is holding onto the ropes, gives Aries a kick to the gut. Christian punches at him until he is back up against the ropes. He pulls Aries, but Aries hits a Springboard Forearm Smash. Aries covers; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. Instantly, Aries locks in a Dragon Sleeper. The crowd is clapping for Christian as he makes his way to his feet. He gets out of the hold when he backs up and Aries hits the turnbuckle. Christian dodges clotheslines from Aries and hits a few punches on him. He then bounces off the ropes and hits an explosive clothesline!

"The challenger is coming back!" Demetri cheered.

"Let's go, Christian!" Sarah cheered on.

Aries is able to grab Christian and pull him to the ropes, but Christian connects with a Handspring Elbow onto Aries. He then hits an Extreme Twist of Fate and pins; 1, 2... Aries barely kicks out. Aries uses the ropes to help himself up and Christian pulls him to the other side. First Christian dodges a clothesline, then jumps over him, then bumps into Aries, hurting both himself and Aries. The referee begins counting as both men are down; 1... 2... 3... 4... Christian gets up first and bounces off the turnbuckle since Aries is still down. He jumps for the End Game, but as he almost lands, Aries uses both of his feet to hit Christian. Christian gets knocked down to the mat and Aries proceeds with the Air-Aries. Aries goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match and still PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!"

Aries gets his belt back and points to Christian, "Better luck next time."

"Christian didn't quite teach Aries a lesson." Demetri said.

"He almost did." Sarah added.

The cameras switch backstage to Kolton Hunt with the Kanker Sisters. Well, Lee and Marie are there, but not May.

"I'm here with the Kanker Sisters who will later tonight face Ivory Gerdelman in a Handicap match. Now girls-" Kolton turns around and notices May is not there. "Uh… where's May?"

"How should we know? Do we look like her babysitters?" Lee asked rudely.

"Well…" Kolton was about to respond, but that's when May finally appeared, catching her breath.

"Sorry." She apologized, taking deep breaths. "I forgot we had an interview."

"Where were you?" Marie asked.

"Catering had tater tots and I had to get some." May answered with a smile. Lee and Marie looked at her with angry looks.

"How can you be thinking of tater tots when we have to wrestle tonight?" Lee shouted.

"Hey Lee, I wouldn't blame her. Tater tots do sound good right now." Marie defended.

"Uh, girls?" Kolton asked to get their attention. The girls started to shout about something random, forgetting about the interview. "I'll just get out of here." Kolton said as he walks off and the girls don't notice as the camera returns to the ring.

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"This tag team contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Approaching the ring, representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos as Kevin and Rolf walk out, doing an entrance similar to The Dudley Boys/Team 3D.

"Well, I know one thing. With Kevin as World champ, he won't be able to keep one of the titles for long." Demetri said.

"I agree. He's got two titles to focus on defending and due to the tiredness he gets after his first match, he's bound to lose one." Sarah said.

(Motor City Machine Guns IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And their opponents, from Orange City, the team of Justin Davis and "Mask X" Don Hector, the Orange City Blazers!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Justin and Don jump onto the entrance ramp as orange pyro explodes behind them and head down to the ring.

"PCUW's most loved tag team has faced Kevin and Rolf twice for the tag titles, but failed to get them both times." Demetri reminded.

"Hopefully third time will be the charm tonight." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Kevin and Don start the match off. The two tie up with Rolf pushing Don into the corner. Rolf punches Don in the face and elbows him in the head. He pulls Don to the opposite corner, but Don bounces off and connects with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. Don sets up Rolf and twists his arm, only for Rolf to get out of it and put his opponent into a Side Headlock. Rolf tries to take him down, but Don pushes him to the ropes and hits a Shoulder Block. Don tries to put Rolf into a Chinlock submission, but Rolf easily stands up, with Don Dropkicking him down from behind. Rolf gets back up and Don sends him into his corner. Don tags in Justin. The Blazers work together to pull Rolf into the opposite corner. Rolf grabs onto the ropes and tags in Kevin, but Kevin immediately gets hit with a Springboard Clothesline by Justin. Justin stomps on Kevin a few times before hitting him with a Leg Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Justin picks up Kevin and goes for a Mat Slam, but Kevin reverses it into a DDT. Kevin drags Justin into his corner and tags in Rolf. Rolf gives Justin a few Elbow Drops before raking his boot across his face. He sets up Justin and gives him an Argentine Neckbreaker.

"That Neckbreaker may have taken Justin down." Demetri thought.

"The Blazers had a good start, but looks like their luck is running out." Sarah said.

Rolf covers; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Rolf hits an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker on Justin before tagging Kevin in. Kevin climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps for a Diving Knee Drop. But Justin sits up just in time and Kevin misses. Justin crawls over to his corner and tags in Don. Don runs in and hits Kevin with a Spinning Heel Kick. Kevin falls to his knees, but not for long as Don Dropkicks him in the back of the head. Kevin reaches out to tag in Rolf, but Don punches Rolf off the apron. Don goes back to attack Kevin, but gets taken down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Kevin hits Don with a Single Knee Facebreaker and pins; 1, 2... Don kicks out. He hits Don with punches until the referee pulls him away. Kevin picks Don up and throws him across the ring with a Fallaway Slam.

"Whoa! Did you see how Don flew across the ring?" Demetri asked in shock.

"That is an impressive move by Kevin." Sarah commented.

Kevin covers; 1, 2... Don kicks out. Kevin goes to his corner and tags in Rolf. Rolf goes and unloads with punches onto Don, making Justin want to go in there to help. As the referee gets distracted by him, Kevin and Rolf double team on stomps. The referee is back and Rolf puts Don into a Sleeper Hold, changing it into a Sleeper Suplex. Rolf pins; 1, 2... Don barely kicks out. Rolf applies a Shoulder Claw onto Don. Don screams in pain and tries to make it to the ropes. He is able to make it and Rolf releases. As soon as he does, Don kicks him in the gut and rolls him up; 1, 2... Rolf escapes. Don runs to his corner and tags in Justin. Justin runs in and tackles Rolf with a clothesline and hits Kevin with a Shoulder Block. He hits a Back Body Drop on Rolf and boots Kevin out of the ring. Justin sets up Rolf, puts him in a Headlock, and tags in Don again. Justin keeps the Headlock in as Don jumps off the turnbuckle and hits Rolf with a Leg Drop on his back.

"The Blazers are in now!" Demetri said.

Don pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Don gets up and looks at the crowd. He taunts at them as they cheer. He then bounces off the ropes and attempts the Split Fire. But before he lands, Rolf moves out of the way and instantly goes to lock him into the Lobster Lock! He gets it locked in and Don is screaming in pain!

"The Lobster Lock once again! That's what caused the Blazers to lose the match last time!" Sarah reminded.

Don does his best to try and break the hold and make it to the ropes. But after a while, it's just too much and Don taps out.

"Here are your winners and still PCUW World Tag Team champions, Kevin and Rolf!"

The crowd boos as Rolf and Kevin embrace with their belts, then quickly head backstage.

"Once again, Rolf's undefeated Lobster Lock has taken another victim." Demetri sighed.

"Will anyone be able to break or reverse the Lobster Lock?" Sarah asked.

The cameras move backstage, following Kevin and Rolf.

"Guys, guys." The cameraman stops them.

"What?" Kevin turns around and asked rudely. Before the cameraman can say anything, Kevin holds up his hand, "Hold on. First off, don't say anything. Second, didn't you see me and Rolf out there? We beat the Orange City Blazers for the third time! And Rolf's Lobster Lock is still unbeaten!"

"No one will ever beat the power of Rolf's Lobster Lock!" Rolf declared.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go relax before I have to face David Williams tonight." Kevin said with a smile as he and Rolf walked away.

The cameras switch over to Melanie Woodland, standing with Guntep Min.

"Everyone, I'm here with current hardcore champion, Guntep Min. Okay Guntep, I-" Melanie begins to ask a question, but Guntep removes the microphone away from her.

"Let me just say it before you ask it." Guntep said. "After this match with that so-called superhero Captain Melonhead, I'll still be the hardcore champion. You see like I said a few weeks ago, Melonhead is nothing but a scared wimp underneath that mask. And tonight, I am going to prove it and humiliate him in front of everyone. So be prepared for your worst nightmare, Melonhead."

Guntep walks off as the camera returns to the ring.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Heading to the ring first, the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead!"

The crowd cheers as Captain Melonhead with Splinter run into the ring and pose for the crowd.

"Guntep says Melonhead is just a scared wimp underneath a mask. I disagree with that." Demetri said.

"You're right. Melonhead always proves himself against a tough opponent." Sarah commented.

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

"And making his way to the ring, from Egypt, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min!"

The crowd boos as Guntep walks out, holding the hardcore belt on his shoulder and smirking at the crowd.

"Guntep has been on a roll with the hardcore championship." Demetri commented.

"He has, but I don't want him as champ." Sarah said.

As the bell rings, Melonhead runs at Guntep who is still outside of the ring and kicks him in the gut. He then takes him down with a Neckbreaker. While Guntep is down, Melonhead hits him with multiple stomps. Melonhead quickly goes underneath the ring and takes out a metal pipe! He goes to hit Guntep with it, but Guntep Dropkicks him down to the floor. Guntep takes the pipe and hits Melonhead between the legs with it. He goes to hit again before Melonhead uses both of his feet to kick Guntep away. Melonhead takes back the pipe and bashes it over Guntep's head and knocking him down. Melonhead sets him back up and throws him face first into the ring post. He goes on top of the apron and hits a Knee Drop on Guntep. Melonhead goes underneath the ring to look for another weapon and takes out a Singapore cane. Guntep finally is able to get on his feet, stumbling a bit, and CRACK! Melonhead cracks the cane right on Guntep's head, making Guntep collapse again. He goes to roll Guntep back into the ring, but Guntep unexpectedly grabs Melonhead and throws him against the guardrail! Guntep grabs the cane and as Melonhead recovers, he hits it at Melonhead's midsection and then hits a DDT. Guntep looks for a weapon and takes out a steel chair. He gives Melonhead time to get up and when he does, he comes up from behind and smashes the chair on Melonhead's head.

"This match is just getting started and all ready it's looking interesting." Demetri commented.

"You never know what will happen in these hardcore matches." Sarah said.

Melonhead tries to get up after the chair hit, but Guntep begins to stomp on him. Guntep grabs the chair and goes to hit Melonhead with it. But Melonhead uses both his feet again to kick at him, this time with Guntep getting hit with the chair that he's holding. Melonhead quickly grabs a chain from under the ring and uses it to punch Guntep in the face. Guntep is busted open a little bit now.

"Guntep is busted open!" Demetri pointed out.

"In every hardcore match, someone gets busted open." Sarah said.

Melonhead picks up the chair and hits the back of Guntep's head with it. He pushes Guntep back into the ring before grabbing another Singapore cane. He slides into the ring and Guntep is back up. Melonhead goes to hit the cane on him, but Guntep kicks him in the midsection, takes the cane away, and hits Melonhead with it. Guntep covers; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. You can see an area on Melonhead's melon mask where the cane hit him. Guntep sets up Melonhead and hits him with a Powerslam. He pins again; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. Guntep grabs Melonhead and goes to throw him into the turnbuckle. But Melonhead is able to push Guntep forward and Guntep hits it instead. Guntep stumbles backwards and Melonhead picks up the Singapore cane and hits it on Guntep's back. Melonhead then bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Guntep down. Melonhead goes for a cover; 1, 2... Guntep kicks out. Melonhead goes down to set him up, but Guntep grabs him and puts him in the Camel Clutch. At first, it takes a bit for Melonhead to figure out a way to get out. But after a while, he just simply bites Guntep's hand, making him release the hold. Melonhead puts him down with a Hurricanrana followed by a Diving Back Elbow Drop from the top rope.

"Melonhead is doing a good job right now." Demetri announced.

Instead of going for a pin, Melonhead slides out of the ring and takes out… a table! He pushes the table into the ring and sets it up in the corner. Guntep gets up behind him and goes after him. Melonhead moves and Guntep instantly stops when he sees the table in the corner, avoiding it. Behind him, Melonhead hits him with a Double Knee Backbreaker. Melonhead goes to work on the table a bit more, but unknown to him, Guntep rolls out of the ring and grabs Splinter. As soon as Guntep gets back into the ring, Melonhead turns around and Guntep uses Splinter as a weapon and hits Melonhead!

"Guntep just used Splinter as a weapon!" Sarah exclaimed.

The mop that's used on Splinter breaks off and Guntep throws him aside. Melonhead, who is unconscious now, gets grabbed by Guntep and is thrown into the table into the corner! Guntep pulls him out and pins him in the middle of the ring; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!"

Guntep wipes some of the blood off his face as he gets out of the ring. Officials go into the ring and check on Melonhead.

"Well fought match by both." Demetri commented.

"Even though Melonhead lost, it was still a good match." Sarah said. She suddenly hears something in her headset. "Wait a minute, something just happened backstage. A cameraman is there to see what happened."

The cameras switch backstage. It shows a group of officials in the catering room. The camera moves closer and Lee and Marie Kanker are seen knocked out on the floor, with tater tots on them.

"What happened here?" The cameraman asked.

"A noise was heard in here and when we come in, we see Lee and Marie knocked out on the floor." One of the officials answered.

Another official arrives with two stretchers. All of them work together to get Lee and Marie up on them.

"Someone should go tell Marina that two of the Kankers won't be able to compete tonight." One of the other officials said before moving out of the room. Before the camera moves out, Ariyanne Hamilton is seen in the corner, smiling. The camera returns to the ring.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

"This Knockouts contest is a 3-on-1 Handicap match set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman!"

Ivory comes out with cheers from the crowd. However, she doesn't look like she's in a good mood.

"Four days ago, Ivory and Van lost their mixed tag team titles against Christopher and Lilian House after Nazz distracted Ivory." Demetri reminded.

"But if she wins tonight, she'll be in a better mood. Now we'll see if she'll face either one opponent or if May has replacements." Sarah said.

Ivory stands in the ring and waits for a few seconds, and then…

(Outshined by Soundgarden plays)

The crowd cheers as Marina appears at the entrance and stands there with a microphone.

"Knockout Law Marina is out here. Looks like she has something to say." Demetri said.

"Hope it's good news." Sarah hoped.

"Ivory, I have some good news for you." Marina began with a smile. "Because Lee and Marie Kanker got mysteriously knocked out backstage and May is the only one left, you only have one opponent to face tonight!"

The crowd cheers and Ivory smiles. But as Marina is about to speak again, Nazz is heard shouting at her. She runs out of the entrance and grabs a microphone.

"Oh no! Oh no! I scheduled it to be a Handicap match and it will be! Now go to the back and find two partners for May!" Nazz shouted at Marina.

Marina responded with a chuckle, "Uh Nazz, I don't know if you got the memo, but you're not the Knockout Law. I am! So that means I make the matches and I make the rules for the Knockouts, not you!" Ivory nods with Marina.

"Ivory will face three opponents!" Nazz fought back.

"Well, it's too late to find replacements since it's match time, so Ivory will face May and May only! End of discussion!" Marina announced with cheers from the crowd. She begins to walk to the back, but turns around and said to Nazz, "Oh Nazz, one more thing. You are staying in the back because if you or anyone else gets involved in this match, guess what I'm going to do."

Marina walks back over to Nazz and takes the women's championship belt off of her shoulder. "That's right, you'll be stripped of the championship." She drops it on the floor and heads to the back. Nazz picks up her belt and goes back as well. Ivory continues to stand in the ring and wait.

(Beth Phoenix's WWE theme plays)

"And from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, May Kanker!"

May walks out to the ring as the crowd boos at her.

"Ivory has the luck tonight, but the Kankers don't." Demetri said.

"I wouldn't underestimate May, Demi. She is tough like her sisters." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Ivory instantly goes behind May and hits a Gutwrench Suplex. As May is down, he grabs on Ivory's arm and twists it. She gets up and uses a Hip Toss on Ivory. May picks Ivory up and delivers a Scoop Slam. She takes a shot at a Leg Drop, but Ivory moves out of the way, May misses, and Ivory Dropkicks her down. Ivory pulls May to the ropes and trips her up with a Toe Hold. She puts May into a Kneebar, but May is close to the ropes and grabs a hold of it, causing Ivory to release the hold. They both stand up and tie up, with May pushing Ivory into the corner. May knees Ivory in the face before putting her up on the top of the turnbuckle. She is about to go for a Superplex before Ivory starts punching at her to let go. When May lets go, Ivory pushes her off, with May landing on the mat with a thud. Quickly, Ivory jumps and hits a Crossbody. She covers; 1, 2... May kicks out. May gets up and tries to put Ivory into a Headlock, but Ivory puts her down with a Spinning Neckbreaker.

"Pretty good job with Ivory so far." Demetri commented.

"Let's hope this keeps going." Sarah said.

Ivory puts Ivory in a Chinlock. May is able to get out of it, but as she stands up, Ivory Spinning Heel Kicks her back on the mat. Ivory pins; 1, 2... May kicks out. Ivory pulls May to the ropes, May reverses it, and Ivory hits her with a clothesline. She covers again; 1, 2... May kicks out. Ivory goes to kick at May, but May blocks it, stands up, and delivers a Back Suplex on her. May knees Ivory's back a few times before kicking her in the face. She then climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Leg Drop. May pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. May puts Ivory into a Crossface. For a while, Ivory tries her best to reach for the ropes with no luck. She then eventually finds a way out when she gets the arm that's leg scissored free and pushes herself backwards, causing her to push down on May and go for a pin; 1, 2... May kicks out. Both girls stand up and as Ivory goes to grab May, May puts her up and gives her a Side Slam Backbreaker.

"May's in control now." Demetri said.

"I told you don't underestimate May." Sarah said.

May sets Ivory back up and chops her on the chest. She uses a Russian Legsweep and elbows her in the back. May bounces off the second rope and hits a Fist Drop for a cover; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. She quickly sets Ivory up again and hits a DDT followed by a Frog Splash from the top rope. May pins again; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. May lifts up Ivory and goes for the KankerBomb. But Ivory is able to flip underneath her and get out of it. Ivory goes for a clothesline, but May counters with a kick to the midsection and another DDT. Ivory however reverses the DDT and bounces off the ropes, which May catches with an Arm Drag. May rams Ivory into the corner and sets her up on top of the turnbuckle again. Once again, no avail as Ivory pushes her off hard. Ivory jumps down on the mat and goes to pick May up for a Scoop Slam, but May rolls her up; 1, 2... Ivory escapes.

"Ivory just refuses to get up." Demetri commented.

"This is Ivory's chance to get the shot for the women's title, so she knows she has to fight for it." Sarah said.

May knees Ivory in the back before she tries to lock in a Sleeper Hold. But as she does, Ivory elbows her in the face. When May gives up on trying to lock the hold on, Ivory pulls her to the ropes and delivers a Back Body Drop. Ivory then bounces off the second rope and lands a Springboard Legdrop. Instead of going for a pin, Ivory sets May up and goes into position for the Darkness Approaches.

"Here it comes!" Demetri announced.

"Will this be it? Will Ivory get her chance?" Sarah asked.

Ivory goes down and BAM! Lands the Darkness Approaches on May! She goes for the cover; 1... 2... 3!

The bell rings and Ivory is on her knees, raising her arms in the air.

"Here is your winner, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"She did it! She did it! Ivory gets her title shot at New Day!" Demetri exclaimed.

"It may not have went as planned for the Kankers, but Ivory is in a good mood now. She has Nazz in her sights." Sarah said.

Ivory slaps hands with fans as Demetri and Sarah continue talking.

"Up next, it will be the confrontation for the PCUW Television championship." Demetri informed. "We are going to find out what Mandy Wells will choose. Will she choose to forfeit the TV title to Wolf, or will she keep it and let her cousin be the girlfriend of him?"

"Everyone is curious to what she'll say." Sarah said. "But before it happens, let's take a look back on how this happened."

(Promo)

You see Mandy hitting the Down and Out on Wolf both times.

_If you had to choose between forfeiting a championship you worked so hard for…_

You see Raven tied up in a chair and duct tape on her mouth.

…_and putting a family member you love the most in danger…_

You see Mandy looking at the TV title belt.

…_which would you choose?_

You see footage from May Week 2 when Mandy finds out about Raven's whereabouts.

"Let her go!" Mandy shouts.

Wolf's smile gets wider, "Oh, I'll let her go, on one condition. Since you beat me both times we wrestled each other, I decided to think of an easier way to get my belt back. And that plan was to kidnap your beautiful cousin."

"LET HER GO, LANCASTER!" Mandy was fuming mad right now.

"If you want your cousin back, you'll have to do one thing for me. At Final Countdown, you will forfeit the PCUW Television championship! So here's your choice, Amanda. Either you forfeit the television championship back to me, or you don't and Raven will be my girlfriend. You have until Final Countdown to decide."

You see Mandy raising the belt in the air.

_What's more important? A championship that's a huge accomplishment…_

You see Wolf moving his hand down Raven's face and Raven nearly freaking out.

…_or a family member you care about?_

You see Mandy looking at the titantron, sad.

_Her decision will be made tonight._

(End Promo)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd cheers as Mandy walks out, in her regular attire, holding the TV belt on her shoulder. The positive reaction from the crowd isn't helping though as she looks downward all the way to the ring.

"She said this earlier, this decision is not an easy one to make." Demetri said.

"She loves Raven, but the TV title was a huge accomplishment for her and giving that up is like throwing that accomplishment away." Sarah added.

Mandy gets into the ring, grabs a microphone, and slowly lifts her head up.

"Okay Wolf, I'm out here." Mandy said in a quiet tone. "Get out here, and bring Raven with you."

It didn't take long for Wolf's theme to begin.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

The crowd boos really loud as Wolf walks out, dragging Raven with him by the arm. He has a huge grin on his face. Before they go into the ring, they stand on the apron and Wolf kisses Raven's hand, she responds with a look of disgust.

"Wolf does look confident about this." Demetri commented.

"Well yeah, either way he's going to get something he wants." Sarah said.

Wolf grabs a microphone and chuckles, "Strange Amanda, I thought I was the one that have to call you out." He holds onto Raven's hand. "So, what's it going to be Amanda? Are you going to give me the belt or your cousin?"

Mandy stands there in silence for a while, with the crowd going silent with her. She keeps looking at her belt then at Raven.

"Come on, Amanda." Wolf said in a sing-song voice. "The belt for your cousin, or vice versa."

Mandy keeps looking at her belt, then back at Raven. Finally, she slowly hands her belt forward. With a wicked smile, Wolf takes the belt and pushes Raven over to Mandy.

Wolf looked up at both girls and said, "Now people know why I chose Shinedown's Sin With a Grin to be my theme song. Announce it, ring announcer!"

The ring announcer announces as Mandy and Raven slowly get out of the ring, "Ladies and gentlemen, the NEW PCUW Television champion by forfeit, Wolf Lancaster!"

The crowd erupts with boos as Wolf stands in the middle of the ring, holding the belt. Mandy and Raven are watching on the ramp and he blows Raven a kiss.

"You did the right thing, Mandy. It shows you care about Raven more." Demetri commented.

"Even though Wolf may be champ again, I don't blame her either." Sarah agreed.

Wolf continues to pose with his belt. But suddenly…

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

The crowd cheers, Mandy and Raven look surprised, and Wolf looks shocked as Jonny 2x4's music hits! Wolf franticly looks around to find where Jonny is.

"Jonny's music is playing, but where is he?" Demetri asked.

"I think everyone is asking that- Wait, there he is!" Sarah pointed out.

Jonny appears behind Wolf from underneath the ring. He is holding Plank up, looking like he's going to hit him. Jonny taps on Wolf's shoulder, Wolf turns around, and… BAM! He whacks Plank right on Wolf's skull! Raven and Mandy have their hands over their mouths in shock and the crowd is going nuts for him.

"Jonny just knocked out Wolf!" Demetri exclaimed.

"And with Plank!" Sarah added.

Jonny grabs a microphone and shouted in Wolf's face, "Wolf Lancaster! You and me! For the TV championship at New Day! You and me!" Jonny throws the microphone down and gets out of the ring, going backstage with Mandy and Raven.

"Wha? Jonny just said that he'll face Wolf for the belt at New Day." Demetri said.

"From him, it sounded like it was a requirement, not a choice." Sarah suspected.

The cameras switch backstage. Kolton Hunt is standing with Ed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Ed." Kolton announced before asking, "Ed, up next you'll be facing your best friend Eddy in the final New Day series match. The winner of the match will face either Kevin or David Williams, whoever the World champion is after tonight, at New Day. How do you feel about having to face your best friend tonight?"

"Kolton, Eddy and I have been talking about this for the past four days." Ed responded. "We both are on top and we both want to win the title. But he remembers that I was the first holder of that title and I held it for nine months before it got taken away from me. So in this match, I will defeat Eddy and go onto New Day to take back what's mine."

Ed walks away and Kolton looks at the camera.

"That match is up next."

The camera switches to somewhere else backstage. Jonny is walking with Raven and Mandy.

"You did the right thing, Mandy." Raven said.

"I know, but I still feel bad about it." Mandy sighed. She then got a smile on her face. "But at least you're safe."

The cousins hug and as they release, Jonny clears his throat.

"Uh, Mandy? Can I ask you a question?" Jonny asked.

"Sure." Mandy replied. "What is it?"

Jonny began to get nervous, "Well, uh, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. And uh… it may not be a good time, but I want to ask." He takes a deep breathe and finally he asked fast, "Mandy, will you go out with me?"

Mandy gasped and to Jonny's surprise, she answered, "Of course, Jonny!"

Jonny's eyes widen in shock before Mandy hugs him and… kisses him! *Insert Hallelujah song here* His cheeks blush a dark red and he happily flails his arms around as she kisses him. Finally she stops and the girls walk away. Jonny however, starts to jump around and shout, "YES! YES! SHE SAID YES!" as the camera returns to the ring.

"Now before we start this match, let's take a look at the tale of the tape.

New Day Series Tale of the Tape

- Since beginning, Eddy has been on top.

"Since the New Day series started in November, Eddy has been number one in the rankings. However, Ed wasn't that far behind him." Demetri said.

- Ed: Strength advantage. Eddy: Speed advantage.

"Due to Ed's size and being bigger than Eddy, he has the strength advantage in this match." Sarah said. "But being small like Eddy has his advantages too. His speed can help him get another win like it did throughout the series."

- Disqualification, countout, or draw… there will be a winner.

"Whether the match ends in disqualification, countout, or even a draw, either Ed or Eddy will leave Los Angeles tonight with a World title shot at New Day." Demetri informed.

"And let's not forget, this isn't the first time Ed and Eddy have faced each other. Throughout the year, they've faced each other two times, this one being the third. One of those times was for the World championship." Sarah reminded.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"The following contest is a New Day series match is scheduled for one-fall! The winner of this match will receive a World championship shot at New Day! Making his way to the ring first, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

The crowd cheers as Eddy heads down to the ring, looking focused and ready to go.

"This is the last match of the New Day series for this year. We'll find out who will main event New Day!" Demetri shouted.

"For both men, this match won't be easy. They're both tough competitors." Sarah informed.

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Ed!"

The crowd continues to cheer as the lights in the arena dim a bit (like Sting's entrance) and Ed stands on the entrance, shouting "Woo!" at the crowd.

"Ed said he's ready for this both physically and mentally and he's ready to face his friend again." Demetri said.

"He wants the title he lost back, so he may not take it easy on Eddy." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the friends shake hands in respect. The two then tie up and Eddy twists on Ed's arm. Eddy tries to lift him up for a Back Suplex, but Ed doesn't get off the mat and Ed hits him with an elbow to the face. Eddy backs up into the ropes and Ed pulls him to the other side. When Eddy bounces back, Ed hits a hard Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Eddy got back up and pulled Ed into the corner, only for Ed to run out of it and attack Eddy with a big clothesline. Ed pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Ed sets Eddy up to his feet and throws him into the corner. He stands on the second rope and hits ten punches on Eddy's head with the crowd counting. Ed stepped down and Eddy fell into a seated position. He began to hit him with vicious stomps until the referee pulled him away. Ed pulled Eddy into the center of the ring and covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He goes to set Eddy up again, but Eddy punches him in the face a few times before executing a loud chop to the chest. Ed stumbles back into the corner and Eddy hit a kick to the back of his head. Eddy goes for the pin; 1, 2... Ed kicks out.

"Ed was dominating there until Eddy came in." Demetri said.

"Ed is a pretty dominant force." Sarah commented.

Eddy sets Ed up and backs him into the corner again with chops. He hit Ed with Shoulder Block after Shoulder Block until Ed pushed him away. Ed throws Eddy into the corner and goes for a Leg Lariat, but Eddy moves out of the way and Ed hits the turbuckle. That causes Ed to back up a bit, but turn around in time to catch Eddy and lift him up for a Powerbomb. Eddy however reverses it into a DDT! He then bounces off the ropes, but Ed trips him down with a Legsweep. Ed grabs him by his three hairs and throws him face first into the turnbuckle. He lifts up Eddy and takes him down hard with a High-Angle Powerbomb!

"Ouch! That looks like it hurt!" Demetri exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Sarah agreed. "I don't think Eddy will kick out of that!"

Ed covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out! Ed has a look of shock on his face as he goes to lift Eddy up for another Powerbomb. Eddy gets out of the move by flipping out and landing on his feet. Ed turns around and sees him, and gets kicked in the gut by Eddy. Eddy puts Ed in a Front Facelock and uses all his strength to lift Ed up and deliver a Snap Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. The two get to their feet and Eddy hits many chops and punches before putting him down with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. Eddy then bounces off the ropes and lands a Body Splash. He covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out! Right now, both men lay in the ring with the refere beginning to count; 1... 2... 3... 4... Around here, both men are now up and they trade punches at each other. Eddy gets the advantage, at least until he bounces off the ropes and Ed delivers a Back Body Drop. He then lands an Elbow Drop on his face. Ed pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out! Ed bangs his fists on the mat in frustration. Ed puts Eddy in position for the Lump Drop, but Eddy flipped backwards on his feet and hit a kick on the back of Ed's head. Ed gets back up and the two get into another fist fight. Eddy got the advantage again and pulled Ed to the ropes. As he bounced back, Eddy took him down with a Springboard Clothesline. The crowd was now going crazy!

"Eddy thinks he's got Ed down for good!" Demetri announced.

Before Ed gets up, Eddy climbs up the turnbuckle and lands a Missile Dropkick! He covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out.

"Not quite." Sarah said.

Eddy lays on the mat in exhaustion as Ed stands up, looking pretty tired now. He taunts Eddy to get back up. Eddy gets up and tries to grab Ed's leg for the Money Lock, but Ed grabs his arm and pulls him to the ropes. As Eddy comes back, Ed hits him with a Big Boot. Ed screams at the cheering crowd as he pumps himself up. Edd stands up, struggling, and Ed grabs him from behind and sets him up for the Lump Drop.

"Ed's got Eddy set for the Lump Drop!" Demetri announced.

"It's over!" Sarah called out."

Ed hit the finisher! He pins; 1... 2... Eddy kicks out! Ed looks up in disbelief!

"WHAT? HOW DID EDDY KICK OUT OF THAT?" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted.

Ed shakes his head as he goes over to Eddy's legs and is about to go in for the Scorpion Death Lock. But before he can get his legs set up, Eddy turns around, grabs Ed's foot, and locks in the Money Lock! Ed screams in pain as the referee asks him if he quits and he says no. Ed tries to push his arm to the ropes.

"Will Ed make it?" Demetri asked.

Ed tries to roll on his back to reverse it, but Eddy kept twisting harder, preventing him from doing so. Ed keeps trying to reach the ropes, is almost there… but he taps!

The bell rings and the crowd goes absolutely crazy!

"ED TAPPED OUT! EDDY'S THE WINNER!" Sarah happily announced.

"Here is your winner and the New Day I series winner, Eddy!"

Eddy is on his knees, looking exhausted but happy. When he does stand up, he goes over to Ed, who is laying in the ring. He extends his hand out and helps Ed up. The two look at each other in the middle of the ring, and Ed wraps Eddy up in a hug!

"These two fought hard, and respect is earned." Demetri said.

"Their friendship is still together." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage. David Williams is talking towards a camera.

"First off, I just want to say congratulations to Eddy. You fought hard and you deserve the shot. Best of luck to you at New Day." David began. "Second, nothing against him, but when I defeat Kevin tonight for the title, Eddy will have to face me. This is my first chance to win the PCUW World Heavyweight championship and I will fight my best to get it! Kevin, I would watch out if I was you, because I'm coming at you as soon as I get out there."

David walks off as the camera return to the ring. The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your Final Countdown main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!"

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions and the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos extra loud at Kevin as he heads into the ring.

"Hopefully Kevin is a bit warn down from his tag team match earlier tonight." Demetri hoped.

"It would be an advantage for David." Sarah informed.

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

"And the challenger, from Peach Creek, he is "The Ice Dude", David Williams!"

"David is Kevin's next opponent. Will he succeed in defeating Kevin?" Demetri asked.

"This is David's first shot at the title and he said he's going to fight for it." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Kevin and David have a staredown in the middle of the ring. Kevin starts saying something to David before he pushes him. David stands silent for a few seconds before he clotheslines Kevin and starts hitting him with punches. He then chokes Kevin until the referee pulls him away. David picks up Kevin and hits him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Running Leg Lariat. He pins; 1... Kevin kicks out. David bounces off the ropes to hit a clothesline and Kevin dodges it, taking David down with a Hip Toss. Kevin takes his turn to bounce off the ropes and Dropkicks David down. He covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Kevin pulls David to the ropes and hits him with a Single Knee Facebreaker. He bounces off the second rope and springboards onto David with a Fist Drop. Kevin pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. He unloads with fists onto David before throwing him into the turnbuckle. Kevin charges at him for a Body Splash, but David moves at the last second and Kevin hits face first on the top of the turnbuckle. Kevin backs up and gets hit with a Shining Wizard by David. David covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Kevin hits David with a Headbutt before ramming his knee into his face. He lifts David up and gives him a Mat Backbreaker. Kevin pulls David to the ropes again and knees him right in the midsection! Kevin poses for the booing crowd.

"We don't care about you, Kevin!" Demetri shouted.

"Yeah!" Sarah simply agreed.

David stands up, but Kevin gives him an Arm Drag Takedown. Kevin pushes him to the ropes and clotheslines him. He climbs up the top turnbuckle and hits David with a Diving Knee Drop. Kevin pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. Kevin puts David into a seated position and kicks him in the back many times before executing a Neckbreaker. He smiles as he puts David into a Rear Naked Choke. "Come on, David! Give up!" Kevin shouts as David tries to find a way out of the hold. After a while of trying, he stops moving. The referee lifts up his arm and drops it, it falls. He does it a second time, it falls again. But when he does it a third time, the arm stays up! David uses a lot of his strength to stand up with Kevin on his back. Once he finally gets to his feet, he runs backwards and slams Kevin into the turnbuckle! David from the opposite corner charges at him, but Kevin catches him and gives a Mat Slam. Kevin covers; 1, 2... David kicks out.

"David will not stop yet." Demetri said.

"He won't go down that easily." Sarah said.

Kevin violently throws him into the turnbuckle. He goes for another try at a Splash, but David stops him with a boot to the face. With Kevin backing away, David climbs up the turnbuckle and lands a Frog Splash on him. David gets off of him, picks him up, and gives him a Fireman's Carry Facebuster. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. David pushes Kevin to the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Kevin dodges and… accidently hits the referee!

"Oh no! The referee is knocked out!" Demetri groaned.

"David won't get a pin if the ref is knocked out!" Sarah shouted.

David grabs Kevin and takes him down with a DDT. He steps out of the ring and stands on the apron. But as he has his back turned, Asheel Din comes down the ramp! David, not knowing Asheel is there, grabs onto the ropes and is about to jump. The moment he gets his feet on the ropes, Asheel pushes him off, causing David to fall on the mat!

"Asheel! He's doing more of Kevin's dirty work!" Demetri shouted.

"And he still looks like he's not happy with it." Sarah added.

Asheel looks guilty and goes backstage as David tries to get up, looking like his knee is hurt. But when he turns around, Kevin is up and hits him with the Deadhead! The referee is back and Kevin covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the crowd boos loudly as he gets his hand raised.

"The winner of this match and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

"Like Azure last month, David was so close!" Demetri complained.

"But Kevin must've threatened Asheel with something again because Asheel came out here and cost David the win." Sarah suspected.

Kevin points down and David and laughs.

"But Kevin may be screwed now because he's got Eddy to face at New Day!" Sarah said.

"He sure does!" Demetri then announced to close the show, "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW Final Countdown live from Los Angeles, California. See you next week!"

Kevin continues celebrating as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

******PCUW Women's Championship, Street Fight: **Nazz (c) def. Selena Russo

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) def. Mitch Adams

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Aries Austin (c) def. Christian Hardy

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) def. The Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Guntep Min (c) def. Captain Melonhead

**Match 3 of Best of 3 Series: **Ivory Gerdelman def. May Kanker (Ivory gets a women's title shot at New Day)

**PCUW Television Championship Confrontation**: Amanda Wells forfeits the title to Wolf, she gets Raven back and Wolf is TV champion again.

**New Day Series Match: **Eddy def. Ed (Eddy gets World title shot at New Day)

******PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) def. David Williams

* * *

**New Day Series Leaderboard (FINAL STANDINGS) (Pinfall 7, Submission 10, DQ -7(loser) 3(winner))**

******Eddy Verra- 57 (Won last match by submission)**

******************************Ed Alba- 44 **

**************************Asheel Din- 34**

**************************************************************************************Kenny Smith- 27**

**************Azure Lee- 21**

******************David Williams- 21**

**********************************Brody Blake- 21**

******************************************Wolf Lancaster- 21**

**Kevin Lewis- 17 **

**************Jake Kimble- 17**

**************************Rolf Kazek- 17**

**Steven Ryke- 14**

**Willy Blake- 7**

* * *

Whoo whee! The last PPV before New Day! And already it's starting to look like a blast! What will happen next Wednesday? Find out then!

See ya, friends!


	34. Chapter 34

Hiya! That's right, actual episodes are back! We are heading down to New Day! Is anyone else besides me excited about that? AH! Seriously, I'm so excited! Anyway, Eddy is the #1 contender for Kevin's title, what will Kevin do to make it easier for himself?

Let's go on with the show! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: June Week 1**

_**~Footage from last Sunday~**_

You see Ed and Eddy standing while you hear Demetri's announcing.

"We are LIVE in Los Angeles, California at PCUW Final Countdown! This is the last match of the New Day series for this year. We'll find out who will main event New Day!"

You see Ed from his interview.

"We both are on top and we both want to win the title. But he remembers that I was the first holder of that title and I held it for nine months before it got taken away from me. So in this match, I will defeat Eddy and go onto New Day to take back what's mine."

You see moments from their match as you hear a voiceover from Eddy.

"I know Ed is my friend, but he's held the title before and this was my chance to finally get a shot. I needed to try and do my best out there. When I got that victory, I just couldn't believe it."

You see Ed tapping out of the Money Lock.

"ED TAPPED OUT! EDDY'S THE WINNER!" Sarah happily announced.

Eddy is on his knees, looking exhausted but happy. When he does stand up, he goes over to Ed, who is laying in the ring. He extends his hand out and helps Ed up. The two look at each other in the middle of the ring, and Ed wraps Eddy up in a hug!

"I did what I said I would do and that was to become the #1 contender and main event New Day." Eddy's voice was heard again.

The footage switches to the David/Kevin match.

"Kevin must've threatened Asheel with something again because Asheel came out here and cost David the win." Sarah suspected.

"People think I have something over Asheel's head." Kevin's voice was heard. "I don't and at New Day after I defeat Eddy, I'll prove to everyone Asheel really is on our side. He was there when I needed him. Destiny Empire is a good team and I couldn't be happier as the champion."

"Kevin, we know what's up with Asheel and we are going to stop it!" Eddy is shown saying.

Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW! This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins at ringside!" Demetri welcomed the audience.

"Tonight is the night we start heading to New Day!" Sarah announced. "These next four weeks will be a torturing waiting game for me! That's how excited I am! PCUW's Wrestlemania is on it's way!"

(Fortune's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd cheers as Ed and Edd walk out without Eddy. Then as they get into the middle of the ramp, the members of Age of the Fallen and EWO come out with them, gaining louder cheers. The teams head to the ring together.

"Well look who's going into the ring. Ed and Edd, along with the current members of Age of the Fallen and EWO!" Demetri said happily.

"Eddy's not out there with them though. Maybe they have to tell him something." Sarah noticed.

Ed grabs a microphone and announced, "At this time, I'd like to introduce a good friend of mine, the leader of the Erupting Eds, the man who defeated me last night to become the winner of the New Day series, and the #1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship, Eddy!"

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Eddy's music can hardly be heard over the loud cheering of the crowd. When he comes out, he smiles and slaps hands with fans.

"Eddy did it, Sarah!" Demetri shouted. "Last Sunday at Final Countdown, he had to face his good friend to get this spot for the World title and he was successful."

"This is the first New Day in PCUW and Eddy has the chance to main event it against Kevin!" Sarah exclaimed. "Eddy could make history in four weeks!"

Eddy gets into the ring and hugs everyone in there. Once Eddy is done, Ed begins talking again.

"I've gotta tell you, Eddy. For being a former heavyweight champion, it is a privilege to acknowledge what you did last Sunday at Final Countdown." The group pauses for a clapping break before Ed continues, "You may have been number one in the rankings since the beginning, but you held on and did your hardest to keep that spot up there! You even went through me, David, and Kenny!"

He pauses as the crowd begins to chant, "Next World champ! Next World champ! Next World champ!" He points at the crowd, "You hear that? You hear that? You are right and they are right! That's exactly what you're going to be! You're the one, Eddy! You've earned the right to face Kevin at New Day! You've earned that! And there is no doubt in our minds, no doubt in the fans' minds that you'll become the next…" Ed pauses before saying, "World heavyweight champion!"

Eddy smiles and hugs Ed before David steps forward and takes the microphone from Ed.

"Now look, Eddy." He starts, but the fans start clapping and chanting, "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

David tries it again, "Eddy, I may not be as good as a team leader and a wrestler as you are. I mean, Kevin beat me last Sunday!" The crowd boos at that, for the mention of Kevin. "But I can appreciate what you did to stay on top and stay there long enough to win it. Even if you did face Ed in the final match, you surely did an inspiring job. I was way at the bottom of the points until weeks before this. But you never dropped or lost points, you kept gaining. Keep your eyes on the prize; focus on the gold, one more hurdle and it's New Day. And if you believe in yourself; we all believe in you and the fans believe in you." David pauses for the fans to cheer. "I may not have won against Kevin, but I think you can do it!"

Eddy hugs David before it's Edd's turn with the microphone.

"You know everyone, when our stables got rolling about a year ago, we all made a pact together, remember? We even did it with Age of the Fallen after we signed the truce. That pact was, we are all family, and we will always have each other's backs. And of course, the Erupting Eds was the team that started this company in the first place!"

The crowd cheers loudly at this as Edd continues, "We all strive for greatness, but individually we have goals. And Eddy, last Sunday after struggling to stay on top for months, you accomplished yours." He pauses for a clapping break. "You know, I'm not one to fool around much, but there's nobody else on this roster that deserves to be World champion more than you. And it is a privilege to call you my brother and friend."

Eddy then hugs Edd before another "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" chant starts. Christian Hardy steps forward with the microphone.

"Wow, Eddy, future World heavyweight champion!" He started out. "Hey, that has a pretty good ring to it! You know, when we first met, we didn't get along did we? But when our teams made that truce, we became really good friends. You and the other two Eds have been through a lot of stuff in PCUW's first year and it all comes down to this, the World heavyweight championship match with Kevin. I'm not going to lie, I bet everyone wishes it was them in your shoes right now. But we still have a long way to go and we still have our chances to get. And since we're like family, I am glad it's you." Christian then turns to the ramp. "Hey Kevin! Get ready for Eddy because I don't think you'll survive!"

Everyone surrounds Eddy to give him a group hug. But it's interrupted when…

(Immortal's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd's cheering turns to boos when the whole Destiny Empire team comes out, even Asheel. But as they head down, Kevin tells the team to stay on the ramp as he heads into the ring..

"Here comes the current champ right now, and he's telling the Destiny Empire to stay on the ramp." Demetri sighed.

"From the look on Kevin's face, he looks like he's laughing at them, for giving their respect to Eddy." Sarah observed.

Kevin gets into the ring and grabs a microphone, "They're right, Eddy. They're all right. You struggled to stay in that number one spot in the New Day series, and you became the #1 contender. And you did it with defeating Ed, that is pretty awesome." The crowd gives a mixed reaction to that comment before Kevin continues, "But my question is, what's this "everyone is family and having each other's backs" crap? What are you guys, a superhero squad? That stuff only happens in movies! Now you guys aren't the least bit envious of Eddy right now? Come on, think about it. Don't you wish you that you were in the main event at PCUW's one year anniversary against me for the World title? Come on guys! Double D! Come on! John! Kenny! Johnny! Christian! Phil! Colt! Justin! Alex!"

He turns right at David, "David! You went against me last Sunday and you have faced me other times and I know your spirit. Come on! You lost against me! You could've won this title last Sunday!" David responds with a headshake. Kevin smiles and moves over to Ed, "The first ever and current longest reigning World champion, Ed. Come on. You lost this belt against me at Breaking Point. I know Eddy is your friend, but what are you guys here for? We're here for the same reason, the PCUW World Heavyweight championship and I'm holding it right now!" He pauses for a moment. "Now listen, Dorky, since these guys didn't tell you how they really feel, I'll tell you; they're jealous."

The crowd and everyone in the ring disagrees with him, but Kevin keeps going, "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it! After some "talks" with GM Zack, I have booked you in a few matches. For the next four weeks heading up to New Day, every week you will take on a member of my choosing of either the Eds, Age of the Fallen, or EWO." Everyone in the ring looks at Kevin weirdly or annoyingly as the crowd boos. "You guys have a problem with that? If you'd like, you can lie down for Eddy. I'm fine with that. But if you do that, you'll end up at the very bottom of the mountain and you'll have to start climbing all over again. But if you guys defeat Eddy, after I defend the title against him, you guys will be at the tip top of the mountain if you know what I mean. Now the choice is yours."

Kevin pauses and turns to Edd. "And tonight Double D, you're the lucky man because it begins with you."

Edd looks at everyone confused, then looks at Eddy. Eddy looks back at him as Kevin and the rest of the Destiny Empire go back.

"Looks like Kevin is trying to mentally challenge Eddy and is physically going to break him." Demetri said.

"That's actually shocking news. During these next four weeks, Eddy is going to face one of his friends?" Sarah asked.

(Commercial Break)

*Commercial*

Attention, PCUW fans! New Day is just around the corner! But that isn't the only thing that's getting everyone excited. The Wednesday after New Day will be the first annual Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Awards! On that night we will celebrate the best of the best from PCUW's first year. But the winners of the awards won't be decided by us, they'll be decided by you, the PCUW Universe! Just go to PCUW Dot Com (aka the PCUW Universe forum) and vote! But hurry, the voting will close as soon as New Day starts! The award winners are in your hands. Get voting NOW!

*End Commercial*

The camera returns to the ring with the camera facing the titantron. It is quiet in the arena, until Zack appears and the crowd cheers.

"Good evening, PCUW Universe." Zack greeted. "Now it's time for the show to get underway. But before we do, I have an announcement to make. During these four weeks, we will have five matches. These matches will feature wrestlers from our X Division. The matches they'll compete in are qualifying matches. The winner of each match will go onto New Day and challenge Aries Austin for the X Division championship in an Ultimate X match!" The crowd cheers wildly at this. "I knew you guys would like that. And you probably figured it out, the qualifying matches start tonight. It will start right about…" Zack looks down at his watch. "Now!"

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

"The following contest is an Ultimate X Qualifying match! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake!"

Willy walks up to the ring while Brody slowly follows him down as the crowd boos at him.

"You heard Zack say it, this is the first of five Ultimate X qualifying matches." Demetri said.

"New Day is starting to look good already!" Sarah said.

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

"And his opponent, from Berry River, Alex Starr!"

The crowd cheers as Alex runs into the ring and poses on top of the turnbuckle.

"If Alex makes it to New Day, he may be one of the best athletes in that match." Demetri said.

"I'd prefer Alex rather than Willy. I don't think Willy even cares about that championship." Sarah said.

As Alex gets off the turnbuckle, Willy attacks him from behind. The bell rings as Willy pushes Alex in the corner and chops him hard in the chest. That makes Alex fall down to the ropes. Willy uses his boot and the bottom rope to choke Alex. The referee pulls Willy away, but Willy jumps over the ropes and hits a Leg Drop right on the back of Alex's head. While Willy gets back into the ring, he taunts the crowd, with them responding with boos. He grabs on the top rope and jumps over it, but Alex lifts up his knees, making Willy land on them. Willy favors his back and Alex starts punching at him. After a few, he then hits him with a kick to the back of the head. Alex pins; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. He tries it again; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy goes into the corner and stands up. He walks over to Alex and offers a handshake, but Alex immediately slaps it away. Willy goes for a kick at Alex when Alex catches his foot. He tries to give Alex a punch which he dodges every time. Willy then uses his other leg to kick him, but Alex ducks and Willy falls on the mat. Alex then rolls Willy up with a Cradle; 1, 2... Willy kicks out.

"Alex trying to get a quick win." Demetri observed.

"Alex can do this!" Sarah said.

Alex backs Willy up in the corner and gives him a chop to the chest. He pulls him to the opposite corner, but Willy jumps above him, Alex moves back to the other corner, Willy runs at him, and Alex kicks him in the face. He then slams Willy face first into the turnbuckle and covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy uses the ropes to stand back up and kicks Alex in the gut. He punches Alex's back, but Alex grabs Willy's leg and takes him down with a Leg Drag. Then Alex sets Willy in a Figure Four hold, and puts him in a Spinning Figure Four Leg Lock!

"Whoa! Spinning Figure Four!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Look at the pain Willy is in!" Sarah exclaimed.

Willy screams in pain as he tries to move to the ropes. He is able to squirm to the ropes and grab onto it, making Alex have to release the hold. Willy favors his legs in pain as Alex is about to go for another try. Willy however pushes him away into the corner. He runs at Alex, but Alex moves out to the apron, with Willy hitting the turnbuckle. Willy turns around and Alex goes to Headbutt him, but Willy grabs his head and hits his knee on it. He then turns Alex over and hits a Neckbreaker on the ropes, and having Alex fall out of the ring. Willy gets on top of the turnbuckle and as Alex gets in front of him, he jumps and hits a Crossbody to the outside right on him! The crowd is booing and chanting "You suck! You suck! You suck!" at Willy as he pushes Alex back into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Alex kicks out. He tries it again; 1... Alex kicks out. He does it for a third time; 1, 2... Alex kicks out again. Willy glares at the referee before he positions him up on top of the corner. He is about to go for a Superplex, but Alex counters by pushing him off. When Willy stands up and turns around, Alex jumps off and hits a Flying Thrust Kick at him, sending him out of the ring. Alex bounces off the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive!

"Wicked Suicide Dive by Alex!" Demetri commented.

"The momentum caused Willy to hit the guardrail." Sarah pointed out.

Alex pushes Willy back into the ring as he stands on the apron. He climbs up the top turnbuckle and goes for a Missile Dropkick before Willy moves out of the way. Alex luckily somersaults back and runs at Willy, only to be hit with an elbow to the face. Willy points to the turnbuckle and goes to try for a Sliced Bread, but Alex pushes him at the turnbuckle and then rolls him up; 1, 2... Willy escapes. Alex goes for a Spinning Heel Kick when Willy catches him and throws him outside of the ring. As Alex recovers outside, Willy goes over to Brody and tells him to get a bike chain.

"Brody, get me a bike chain!" Willy shouts out to Brody.

"Willy's going to cheat again!" Demetri groaned.

Brody, with a little hesitation, goes underneath the ring and gets a bike chain. As Alex is slowly getting back into the ring, Brody hands the chain to Willy. However, the referee sees Willy with the chain and takes it away from him. While the referee's back is turned, Alex runs at Willy, but Willy hits him with a low blow and takes him down with the $pent!

"Low blow to Alex!" Sarah pointed out.

Willy pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Willy poses in victory.

"Here is your winner, Willy Blake!"

"The referee didn't see the low blow, so Willy is the first qualifier for the Ultimate X match." Demetri said.

"He always finds a way to win." Sarah sighed.

The cameras switch backstage. Kolton Hunt is with Ivory Gerdelman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Ivory Gerdelman." Kolton introduced before turning to her. "Ivory, tonight you'll be facing Lee Kanker. But in four weeks, you'll be going against Nazz for the PCUW Women's championship. You fought hard for this shot, how do you feel?"

"To be honest, I have mixed feelings right now." Ivory answered. "Mainly because I was actually ready to face three girls last Sunday and not just one. But…" She does a little shrug, "my eyes are set on that championship now and I'm going after it. And Nazz, after my match tonight, I want you to come out. I have something I want to tell you."

Ivory walks off as Kolton stands there.

"Knockouts action after the break!" Demetri announced.

"Ivory versus Lee headed your way!" Sarah called out.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the Destiny Empire locker room. Every member is in there.

"Man, that's an outstanding idea!" Aries commented to Kevin.

"Yeah!" Mitch said. "Eddy against Double D? Him battling his closest friends? What a head trip!"

"Yep. Eddy versus one member of Age of the Fallen, EWO, and the Erupting Eds." Kevin said with a smile.

"And who knows? Maybe Double Dweeb steps up, takes a little chip or two out of Eddy. Makes it much more fun for you at New Day." Carter chuckled.

"Exactly." Kevin nodded.

"Terrific idea." Wolf said with a nod.

The cameras return to the ring.

(Beth Phoenix's WWE theme plays)

"This Knockouts match is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, Lee Kanker!"

The crowd boos as Lee walks out to the ring, smiling at the crowd. When she gets into the ring, she replicates Beth Phoenix's entrance, including the backflip off the turnbuckle.

"Lee is a vicious girl. She can't be messed with." Demetri said.

"Ivory was supposed to face her last Sunday, but Lee and Marie got knocked out backstage." Sarah reminded.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

"And making her way to the ring, from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman!"

The crowd cheers at Ivory as she makes her way out, with a smile on her face.

"This past Sunday, Ivory finally got her shot at the women's title against Nazz at New Day." Demetri reminded.

"She's been focused on the prize since she got here, and she's going to work hard to get it." Sarah commented.

Before Ivory gets in the ring, Lee knocks her down to the floor as the bell rings. Lee goes out and hits Ivory's head on the ring apron, then kicks her in the midsection. She hits Ivory's head on the apron again before pushing her into the ring and going for a cover; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Lee waits until Ivory is on her hands and knees before kicking her in the midsection again. She sets Ivory up and pulls her to the ropes, she bends down and Ivory kicks her in the face. Ivory then bounces off the ropes and grabs Lee's head to hit a Spinning Neckbreaker. She pins; 1, 2... Lee kicks out. Ivory sets up Lee and tries to set her up for a Suplex. But Lee's feet don't move off the mat and Lee lifts Ivory up and hits a Belly-to-Back Facebuster. Lee covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Lee elbows Ivory's lower back a few times before setting her up and throwing her face first into the turnbuckle twice. After the second time, she stomps at Ivory until she is down in the corner. Lee backs up and poses for the crowd a bit before running at Ivory. But Ivory counters with a boot to the face. Ivory jumps over Lee and rolls her up for a pin; 1, 2... Lee escapes. Lee instantly gets back up her feet and hits Ivory with a clothesline. She then puts Ivory into a Sleeper Hold.

"Ivory not doing so hot right now." Demetri said.

"Not right now, but I think she'll make it." Sarah said.

The referee asks if Ivory quits and she says no. Ivory gets to her feet and elbows Lee in order to get free. She hits Lee with a Jawbreaker, but Lee attacks back with another clothesline. Lee starts hitting punches on Ivory before putting her on the second rope and using the rope to choke her. She pulls her down to the mat and covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Lee locks in another Sleeper Hold, but Ivory shortly gets up and elbows her. Lee however punches her on her back and then hits a knee to her face. She then sets her up and pulls her to the ropes. Ivory reverses and on Lee's bounce back, Ivory hits a clothesline. Lee gets back up and Ivory hits another. Ivory lifts up Lee and lands a Scoop Slam, then bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Legdrop, a very hard one!

"That Springboard Legdrop looked harsh!" Demetri commented.

"I'll say!" Sarah agreed.

Ivory pins; 1, 2... Lee kicks out. Ivory waits for Lee to get up and approaches her, but Lee pokes her in her eye. Lee then goes at her and kicks her in the gut. She lifts up Ivory and is about to take her down with the KankerBomb.

"Lee's got Ivory up in the dreaded KankerBomb! Can Ivory make it out?" Demetri wondered.

Lee is about to hit the move when Ivory does make it out! She flips out of it and on her feet in front of Lee. Before Lee can react, Ivory bends down and gets Lee in the position for the Darkness Approaches.

"Yes! She did make it out! And now it's time for Lee to approach the darkness!" Sarah said excitedly.

Ivory hits it and goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"Lee dominated most of the match, but Ivory won it." Demetri said.

A replay of Ivory flipping out of the KankerBomb and hitting the Darkness Approaches is shown.

"Shows you that Ivory is women's championship material." Sarah said.

Before Ivory can celebrate however…

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

Nazz walks out with a microphone in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Okay Ivory, I'm out here. What do you need to tell me?" Nazz asked. Ivory puts her microphone to her mouth and doesn't even get a word out when Nazz interrupts, "No wait. I'll say something first, and I'll keep it short and sweet. My second and current reign as women's champion is the longest reign by far and I'm also the most gifted champion of all time!" The crowd boos in response to that. "I went as far is to have you be in a best of three series out of the goodness of my heart when I wasn't ready to. Now, at New Day you'll be facing me and I'm asking you, why do you even bother? You're going to lose anyway and your two wins in those matches were flukes!"

Ivory smiles and shakes her head before she answers, "Nazz, do you think I'm a wimp? You think I'm going to give up? Well, you're wrong." The crowd cheers loudly at her. "I will face you at New Day, but in this match, there is a special stipulation I want to put in."

"What is the stipulation?" Nazz asked rudely.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Ivory teased.

"You name it, Ivory!" Nazz answered. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I can beat you!"

"Oh good!" Ivory smiled. "I'm glad you said that. But before I say what I want to say, let me just say this. Most people don't watch some matches that involve women's divisions simply because some of the matches aren't enjoyable or interesting enough. So I thought we should up the ante and make our match at New Day more interesting and more enjoyable to watch." She pauses for a second. "The PCUW Women's championship match with you against me will be… **a Ladder match!**"

The crowd goes nuts at that announcement as Nazz just stares.

"Holy…!" Both Demetri and Sarah exclaimed.

"So, what do you say, Nazz?" Ivory asked. "You in, or are you too…scared?"

Nazz looks angrily at her before she answered, "You're on, Ivory! Ladder match it is!" Nazz drops her microphone and heads backstage as Ivory smiles at the crowd.

"Wow! A ladder match for the women's championship? This really will be an interesting match!" Demetri commented.

"It's a good way to get our Knockouts Division better known to the Fanfiction wrestling world." Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. He is talking on the phone to someone.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Zack asked on the phone. "I'm sorry to hear what happened between you and GB. …I'm sure you'll be Co GM of WWE Animated again soon." The crowd cheers, they know who Zack is talking to. He smiled, "…Glad to make you feel better. Hey, I called to make sure about something. You still on for New Day?" He smiled again, "Awesome. …I may see you before then, but if I don't, I'll see you in four weeks. …See ya, buddy. Bye."

Zack hangs up the phone and takes a few papers off his desk and looks at them. That's when Marina comes in.

"Hi Marina." Zack greeted her. "Man, New Day is going to be a blast! The day before the show I have a huge Fan Interaction planned and of course the Wednesday after is the award ceremony. And before the pay-per-view starts, there's going to be a music festival and-"

"Zack." Marina interrupted. He turns to her. "Didn't you see what Kevin did at the beginning of the show? He's putting Eddy in matches you didn't even agree with!"

Zack sighed, "I hate to say it, but I did agree on those matches, Marina."

Marina's eyes widened, "You did WHAT? I thought you didn't trust Kevin!"

"I don't, but I thought it would be a good way to build up for New Day." Zack said, sounding guilty now.

"Zack, haven't you realized that Kevin is going to try and make Eddy believe his friends are going to turn on him?" Marina asked. "Eddy's friendships could be in jeopardy."

Zack sighed, "I should've thought about that before I okayed the matches for these weeks." He then hugs Marina, "Let's just hope it doesn't happen."

"Agreed to that." Marina said.

The two continue to hug as the camera returns to the ring.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith!"

The crowd cheers as Kenny walks out and raises his arms to the crowd.

"Kenny's the one I'm rooting for." Demetri said.

"Same here. Plus the winner of this match is not only the #1 contender, but the winner can choose the stipulation of the match at New Day, like what happened at End of Days." Sarah added.

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

"And his opponent, representing The Destiny Empire, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny Thunder!"

The crowd boos as Johnny makes his way out, replicating Dolph Ziggler's entrance.

"So it seems Johnny wants to get back into the hardcore title picture?" Demetri asked.

"Even when he was champion, he wasn't a good one." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Kenny and Johnny tie up. Kenny gets out and twists on Johnny's arm. Johnny reverses it and twists on Kenny's arm. He puts Kenny into a Headlock to take him down to the mat. Kenny makes it out and puts Johnny into a Headscissor, choking him. Johnny kips up to get out of it and gets put into a Headlock by Kenny. Johnny pushes Kenny to the ropes, jumps over him as he bounces back, and hits him with a Shoulder Block. He poses for the crowd with them responding with boos before he bounces off the ropes. Kenny stands up and bends down, but Johnny kicks him. Johnny goes for a punch, Kenny dodges and jumps for a kick, Johnny ducks, but gets hit with another kick to the back of the head. Kenny pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Kenny sets up Johnny, knees him in the midsection twice, and sets him up for a Fisherman Suplex. As Kenny is lifting him up, Johnny gets down and takes Kenny down with an Uppercut. Kenny rolls out of ring to try and recover and Johnny follows. Johnny goes at him with a punch to the face, then hits him face first on the apron.

"Johnny currently has the advantage on Kenny." Demetri observed.

"He's trying to take him out early." Sarah said.

Johnny goes for another face hit on the apron. But Kenny stops it, elbows him in the gut, and gives Johnny his own apron face hit. Kenny walks over to where Johnny moved and gets hit with a kick by Johnny. The referee's counting is at five as Johnny goes to pull Kenny to the guardrail. Kenny reverses it, Johnny stops as he's about it hit the guardrail, and gets taken down to the floor with a clothesline by Kenny.

"That must hurt!" Demetri said.

Kenny pushes Johnny into the ring and covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Kenny hits Johnny with a punch before going for another try at the Fisherman Suplex. He makes it this time and bounces off the ropes for an Elbow Drop. Johnny however moves out of the way. He sets up Kenny and the two exchange punches until Johnny pulls him to the ropes and hits him with a Northern Lights Suplex. Johnny waits for Kenny to get up before nailing him with a Forearm Smash. He pins; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Johnny taunts for Kenny to get up and when he does, he sets Kenny up for the Perfect Slam. But Kenny reverses it into a DDT. It's Kenny's turn to taunt Johnny to get up and he delivers a Spinebuster on him. When Johnny got up again, Kenny hit a Big Boot and then starting punching Johnny repeatedly. He waited for Johnny to get up one last time, and when he did, he put Johnny in position for the Freakout.

"Kenny's got Johnny ready for the Freakout!" Sarah called out.

Kenny hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Kenny Smith!"

"He did it!" Demetri cheered. "Kenny finally gets another shot at the hardcore title!"

"Now we'll just see what type of match he'll face Guntep in." Sarah said.

Kenny gets up and grabs a microphone.

"Okay Guntep, you can come out here." Kenny called out. "I want you to hear what my stipulation of our match at New Day will be."

Kenny waits in silence before…

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

Guntep walks out and stops at the entrance, smiling. He doesn't go down the ring.

"Before you say it, Kenny, I'll just say this. I am the longest reigning hardcore champion and I will continue it when I beat you!" Guntep said as the crowd boos at him.

"Ooh! I'm really scared!" Kenny said sarcastically. "Ha! No I'm not! Is that what you had to tell me, Guntep? That's all? Here's what I think. I will beat you New Day because people are tired of seeing you as champion!" The crowd cheers in response. "Since PCUW began, I've been wanting that title and I think New Day will be my chance."

"Blah blah blah!" Guntep shouted, annoyed. "Quit your blabbering and just tell me what match we'll be in at New Day!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kenny shouted back. "At New Day, we will wrestle in… **a Tables match!**" The crowd goes wild at that.

Guntep stands in silence before responding, "Alright, Tables match is on." He drops the microphone and stares down at Kenny in the ring.

"First an Ultimate X match, then a Ladder match, and now a Tables match?" Demetri asked.

"New Day is really starting to look like a blast now!" Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage, showing Jonny 2x4 and Mandy Wells walking down the hall together.

"Good luck tonight, Jonny." Mandy said.

"I will." Jonny assured before giving Mandy a little kiss, making him blush. As he was heading down to the ring, Melanie Woodland stopped him.

"Jonny, before your match, are you sure you want to challenge Wolf Lancaster for the TV title at New Day?" Melanie asked.

Jonny responded, "Melanie, for these past few months, Wolf has been thinking he's the "hot stuff" of this company. And what he did to Mandy to have her forfeit the TV championship, he crossed the line! At New Day, I will show him why he shouldn't mess around."

Jonny walks away as the screen fades to a commercial.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in the Knockouts locker room. Ivory is now in her street clothes as Van and Corey come in.

"Oh hi, Van!" Ivory turns around and sees him.

Van sighed, "Ivory, do you think you're overdoing your title shot a little bit with the Ladder match?"

"No, why?" Ivory asked.

"It's just… it's rare to see women wrestlers in Ladder matches." Van said.

"So?" Ivory asked. "It may be rare, but it's what fans want to see. Most of them don't like the women wrestlers, so we'll give them a match worth watching."

Van looked at her, "Ivory, I just don't want to see you get hurt." The camera moves down to see Van's hand slowly grab a hold of Ivory's.

"Since when did you start caring for me?" Ivory asked.

"Since we became partners." Van replied. "Partners look after each other." Ivory looks at Van as she slowly moves out of the room. Van turns over to Corey, who has a goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"You like Ivory!" Corey teased.

"Corey, it's not like that!" Van sighed. "Ivory and I are just partners."

"Yeah, right." Corey continued to smile. Van just rolled his eyes and the two boys walked out as the camera returns to the ring.

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

"This match is set for one-fall! Heading to the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, Jonny 2x4!"

Jonny walks out to the ring as the crowd cheers, holding Plank up in the air.

"Three days ago, Jonny sent a message to Wolf Lancaster after Mandy forfeited the TV title to him." Demetri said.

You see footage from Final Countdown. Mandy and Raven look surprised, and Wolf looks shocked as Jonny 2x4's music hits! Wolf franticly looks around to find where Jonny is. Jonny appears behind Wolf from underneath the ring. He is holding Plank up, looking like he's going to hit him. Jonny taps on Wolf's shoulder, Wolf turns around, and… BAM! He whacks Plank right on Wolf's skull! Raven and Mandy have their hands over their mouths in shock and the crowd is going nuts for him. He then Jonny grabs a microphone and shouted in Wolf's face, "Wolf Lancaster! You and me! For the TV championship at New Day! You and me!" Jonny throws the microphone down and gets out of the ring, going backstage with Mandy and Raven.

"You can tell Jonny was not kidding!" Sarah said.

(Gold Medal by Dale Oliver plays)

"And his opponent, from Orange City, "The Modern Day Hitman", Carter Sullivan!"

The crowd boos at Carter as he makes his way to the ring, looking right at the ring.

"Carter is Jonny's opponent tonight. Maybe Jonny will show Wolf an example of what he'll do to him." Demetri wondered.

"Jonny will show Wolf exactly what will happen!" Sarah said.

The bell rings and Carter goes for a Leg Takedown, which Jonny dodges. Jonny kicks Carter in the midsection before pulling him to the ropes. Carter is able to bounce off the ropes and connect with a Springboard Clothesline. He sets up Jonny and hits on German Suplex, another one, and as he is about to go for a third, Jonny takes Carter down with an Arm Drag. That doesn't help however as Carter instantly puts Jonny in a Crossface. It takes a bit for Jonny to figure it out and he does when he digs his nails into Carter's hand, causing him to let go. Both men stand up and Jonny takes Carter down with an Arm Drag and a Dropkick. Jonny covers; 1... Carter kicks out.

"Jonny is doing good on the defensive end right now." Demetri commented.

"But if he wants a pin, he'll need to take Carter down more." Sarah reminded.

Both Jonny and Carter get back up. Jonny goes for an attack before Carter pokes him in the eye and connects with a clothesline. Carter hits him with a Fist Drop on the face before setting him up. He hits an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Running Crossbody. Carter then picks him up to hit a Belly-to-Back Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Carter tries to go for another German Suplex, but when he lifts Jonny up, Jonny flips backwards, lands on his feet, and hits Carter with a Spinning Heel Kick. Jonny lands an Elbow Drop and hits a Leg Drop after that. He then climbs off the top rope and lands a Shooting Star Press right on target. Jonny covers; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. He goes for a kick at Carter, but Carter catches Jonny's foot just in time and throws him into the corner. Right when Jonny hits the turnbuckle, Carter runs at him and rams his boot into Jonny's face!

"Ooh! That has to break a nose!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Let's see if it starts bleeding, then we'll know if it's broken." Sarah said.

Carter drags Jonny into the middle of the ring and pins; 1, 2... Jonny barely kicks out. Carter sets up Jonny and gives him a Side Slam Backbreaker. He picks Jonny back up and throws him back into the corner. Carter stomps on Jonny until the referee pulls him away. When he gets back at Jonny, he pulls him out of the corner, picks him up, and hits him with a Mat Slam. Carter drags Jonny back into the corner and sets him on top of the turnbuckle to go for the Hitman's Bounty. But Jonny is able to execute an Elevated Neckbreaker on Carter! Jonny waits for Carter to get up before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Bulldog. Carter stands up, trying to get his balance. Jonny pulls him to the ropes and hits him with a Standing Shooting Star Press. He covers; 1, 2... Carter kicks out. Jonny goes to set him up before Carter grabs his arm and wrenches it in an Armbar. Carter keeps it locked for a few seconds and Jonny looks like he's about to tap, but Jonny turns on his back and kicks Carter away. Jonny stands up, bounces off the ropes and hit's a Headscissors Takedown! While Carter is down, Jonny climbs up the turnbuckle and signals for the Head First.

"Jonny's ready for the Head First!" Demetri announced as Jonny jumped and hit it.

"Right on the spot!" Sarah shouted.

Jonny goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Jonny 2x4!"

"Jonny surely has what it takes to go against Wolf." Demetri commented.

"He does. He can focus better! Ha!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jonny picks up Plank outside of the ring and poses for the crowd. The cameras switch backstage in the Erupting Eds locker room. Edd is getting ready for his match when Kevin knocks on the door.

"Hey Double D! You ready for tonight, man?" Kevin shouts out as Edd looks annoyed.

"Kevin, what do you want?" Edd asked. "I'm trying to get ready, so if you don't mind…" He motions at Kevin to get out.

Kevin walks into the room, "Oh come on, man! I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime!"

Edd rolls his eyes, "Sure you are."

Kevin sits next to him, "Hey, after I beat your friend Eddy at New Day, I'll be looking for the next up and coming contender. Now, how many World title shots have you had?"

"Are we going to go there?" Edd asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kevin held his hands up. "Come on! I'm just making a point. You need to prove you're the number one guy in the three teams; in the Erupting Eds, in Age of the Fallen, and in EWO. I know it and more importantly, you know it. Good luck tonight. Do some damage."

Kevin holds out his hand, but Edd just stares at it. "Alright man, cool." Kevin stands up and starts to leave the room. "Cool with me, just bring you're A game! That's you, Double D! You're the man! Give it up tonight!"

Kevin finally leaves and Edd shakes his head and sighs.

"After the commercial break, two Erupting Eds members collide as Eddy competes against Double D." Demetri announced.

"It is up next!" Sarah called out.

(Commercial Break)

As the camera returns to the ring, the bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Edd!"

The crowd cheers at Edd as he heads down the ring. When he gets into the ring, he poses on top of the turnbuckle first before jumping off, takes off the Erupting Eds t-shirt he's wearing, and throws it into the crowd.

"Here's to remind you. For these next few weeks, Eddy will be facing either a member of Erupting Eds, Age of the Fallen, or EWO." Demetri reminded.

"I think Kevin is trying to play games with Eddy." Sarah thought.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

The crowd cheers as Eddy heads down to the ring, looking kind of focused, but at the same time worried.

"I think you're right, Sarah. It's head games Kevin is trying to do." Demetri said.

"Of course. I do know Kevin wants to weaken Eddy down for New Day." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Eddy and Edd shake hands. They circle around each other before tying up. Edd grabs Eddy's arm and twists it. Eddy flips over and does the same to Edd. He moves Edd's twisted arm to his back. Edd is able to switch it into a Side Headlock and take Eddy down to the mat with a Chinlock. Eddy goes to use his legs in a Headscissor, but Edd instantly gets out of it. Edd stands up, but Eddy Legsweeps him down and pins; 1... Edd kicks out. Edd goes to do the same and Eddy dodges by jumping up. The two stop and look at each other, making the crowd cheer at them. They stop for a bit before tying up again. Edd quickly puts Eddy an Abdominal Stretch, but Eddy gets out and puts Edd in one instead. He lifts Edd up for a German Suplex, but Edd lands front first on the mat. Eddy locks in a Sleeper Hold, but Edd gets up and twists on Eddy's arm again. Eddy gets out of it with an Arm Drag, sending Edd into the corner. The two stop once again and try again with another quick tie up. Eddy quickly twists on Edd's arm, but Edd moves to the ropes and flips to untwist it. Edd grabs Eddy's leg to take him down. He then bounces off the second rope and goes for a Springboard Legdrop. Eddy rolls out of the way and Edd misses. He sets up Edd and goes to pull him to the corner. Edd reverses it and pushes Eddy into the corner. He then runs at Eddy, but Eddy moves out of the way. It's Eddy's turn, but Edd moves too. Edd climbs up the top turnbuckle and jumps for a DDT, but Eddy grabs him and hits a Northern Lights Suplex for a cover; 1, 2... Edd kicks out.

"Nice catch for Eddy." Demetri commented.

"Double D looks tired already." Sarah observed.

Edd moves into the corner and pushes the camera that's in his face away. He pulls Eddy into the corner and pushes on him. Then, he punches him! He does it a second time with Eddy looking in disbelief. Edd does it a third time, that's when Eddy punches him back a few times before pulling him to the ropes and hitting him with a clothesline. Eddy then clotheslines Edd out of the ring, having Edd hit the back of his head on the floor.

"Double D has been clotheslined out to the floor!" Demetri called out.

Eddy walks out and tries to help Edd up, but Edd pushes him away. Eddy shouts at him and pushes him back.

"You punched me in the face!" Eddy shouted.

"Uh oh, troubles." Sarah commented.

Edd suddenly slugged Eddy with a hard punch! The referee reaches five in the ten count as Edd pushes back into the ring. Edd jumps over the ropes and hits Eddy with a Leg Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Edd picks Eddy up and hits a Snap Suplex for another try at a cover; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He sets up Eddy before hitting him with an Uppercut. Edd then puts Eddy into a Dragon Sleeper. Eddy is able to stand up and punch Edd in the midsection, but Edd hits him with a knee in the face before he can escape. Eddy moves to the corner and Edd pulls him to the opposite side, but Eddy runs out and clotheslines him down! He does another one before pulling Edd to the ropes and hitting a Back Body Drop!

"Double D caught with two clotheslines and a Back Body Drop!" Demetri announced.

"Eddy is pumped!" Sarah said.

Eddy jumps off the top turnbuckle and hits a Neckbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Eddy pulls Edd into the corner, but Edd reverses it. Eddy stops at the corner to avoid hitting it. Edd takes him down however with a Legsweep. He bounces off the ropes to go for the Shining Wizard. Eddy grabs Edd's leg just in time and wrenches in the Money Lock! Edd tries to make it to the ropes as Eddy keeps wrenching on Edd's foot.

"I can imagine how painful that Money Lock is. Is Double D going to tap?" Demetri asked.

Edd keeps struggling to make it to the ropes. Finally, he taps out!

"Double D tapped!" Sarah shouted.

The bell rings and Eddy is on his knees looking at Edd.

"Here is your winner, Eddy!"

"That's the same submission hold that had Eddy win his title shot three days ago against Ed." Demetri reminded.

The cameras switch backstage where Kevin is watching on the TV. He doesn't look too impressed.

"Judging by Kevin's reaction, he's not too happy." Sarah suspected.

Back in the ring, Eddy checks on Edd as he is on his knees. Edd gets up and walks to the side of the ring, about to get out. Eddy watches him, then Edd goes back over to him, shakes his hand, and hugs him. The crowd cheers at this.

"You… are ready!" Edd said to Eddy before he stepped out of the ring.

"Double D is right! Eddy really is ready!" Sarah agreed.

"It showed it here." Demetri said. He then announced to close the show, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! Good night!"

Edd stands on the ramp and Eddy stands in the ring as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

**Ultimate X Qualifying Match: **Willy Blake def. Alex Starr

Ivory Gerdelman def. Lee Kanker

**#1 Contender's Hardcore Championship:** Kenny Smith def. Johnny Thunder

Jonny 2x4 def. Carter Sullivan

Eddy def. Edd

* * *

**Card for New Day:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. Eddy

**PCUW X Division Championship, Ultimate X Match: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Willy Blake vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

**PCUW Women's Championship, Ladder Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Ivory Gerdelman

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Tables Match: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Kenny Smith

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Jonny 2x4

* * *

WOOT! The road to New Day is already looking great! But what will happen to Eddy these next few weeks? Will he be tricked by Kevin or will he survive?

And now for an announcement! You saw that commercial in this chapter about the PCUW award ceremony? Well, do what it says. Just type in PCUW Universe on the forum search and vote for the awards that'll be presented! Polls are up and open, but remember, the polls close when New Day starts!

Well, what are you waiting for? The winners of the PCUW awards are in your hands! Go to the forum and vote now!

...*crickets chirping*...

I SAID NOW! Lol just messing with you. :)


	35. Chapter 35

Hi guys! Yep, June Week 2 is up already! Tonight Eddy faces another friend. Will he survive this one? He almost didn't survive the first one.

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: June Week 2**

_**~Last Week, After the Show~**_

Eddy and Edd are seen backstage together. Eddy has mixed emotion on his face.

"I knew it was going to be like that." Edd said. "If that's what it's going to be, it's good!"

"No, it's not like that." Eddy spoke.

"I'm not making any excuses; it got physical, I got mad because you know what?" Edd taps on Eddy's shoulder. "I want to be in your position, Eddy. But you just proved out there, I just wrestled a future World champion." He shakes Eddy's hand. "Congratulations, you're still my brother and my friend. We'll do this again."

"I know we will." Eddy agreed. "For the right reasons though."

Eddy then turns to the camera, "I'm ready. I have been for almost a year. Tonight I wasn't expecting this. Double D is one heck of a competitor. He's one of my best friends and is like family, sometimes brothers fight and it's what they do. But I respect the crap out of him. He gave me a heck of a match. He asked me if I'm ready, darn right I'm ready."

Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW!" Demetri greeted the audience. "This is Demetri Lancer here with my good friend Sarah Watkins!"

"Tonight we have two #1 contender's matches, an Ultimate X qualifying match, and Eddy gets to face David Williams!" Sarah announced. "New Day really is shaping up well!"

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

The crowd cheers as Zack comes out, waving to the crowd and looking excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Chairman and General Manager, Zack Watkins!"

"Zack is definitely excited about PCUW's one year anniversary coming up." Demetri said.

"Come on! We're all excited! It's a big accomplishment to survive one year in the wrestling business." Sarah said.

Zack gets into the ring, grabs a microphone and shouts his usual, "PCUW Universe, let me hear you scream!" The crowds cheers really loud before Zack continues, "WOO! Times for PCUW are good! No wait, they're great! Mainly because New Day is three weeks away and I'm so excited I'm getting chills! Is anyone else with me?" The crowd cheers at him again. "Glad I'm not the only one. You know, when PCUW began almost a year ago, people thought we wouldn't make it a full year, people thought this would be impossible, even during that one short period after Breaking Point when the network cancelled us people didn't think we'd come back!"

The crowd cheers for PCUW coming back, but boos for it being cancelled for a short time.

"But we worked it out and we are back and we are staying strong! Now, despite who our World champion is," Zack said that with an eye roll and the crowd boos, "I think PCUW is doing well. And I even have to say that with Destiny Empire holding most of the titles." The crowd boos again. "But after New Day, the Destiny Empire won't have most of the championships anymore, I'm sure of it. I think so because every single title must and will be defended at New Day, whether they like it…" Zack pauses, "or not!"

The crowd cheers at that. But the cheering stops when…

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Kevin walks out with both his belts on his shoulders and a microphone in his hand.

"Speak of the devil!" Demetri said.

"Hey Demi, do you have earplugs? Because I don't want to hear him talk." Sarah asked.

"Cut the music!" Kevin shouted and his music stopped. "Really Zack? You think the Destiny Empire is going to lose all their titles at New Day all because it's a big event?" He pauses, then lets out a fake laugh. It goes on for a few seconds before he stops, "Oh that's rich! That's real rich! Zack, that is not going to happen! You know why? Because at New Day I'll make sure the Destiny Empire keeps their titles, including me doing double duty again. New Day may be PCUW's biggest event of the year, but that's not the magic day for all the superheroes to save the day. In fact, this event will be the magic day for all the villains." Kevin laughed as the crowd boos. "You just want your beloved heroes to win so Destiny Empire can't bug you anymore. Well that's not going to happen! I've been wanting to say this for a while, and I'm going to say it. Zack, I think you are the most stupid, mindless, biggest hunk of crap GM ever in wrestling history!"

The crowd erupts with louder boos. Zack however looks upward, pretending he's not listening.

"Hey Zack, are you even listening to me?" Kevin shouted. "Listen to me!"

Zack looked and acted like he wasn't paying attention, "Oh! I'm sorry, I dozed off after the "magic day for all the superheroes to save the day" part. Would you mind if you came into the ring and repeated that?"

"Gladly." Kevin smiled and headed into the ring as he repeated what he said. "You just want your beloved heroes to win so Destiny Empire can't bug you anymore. Well that's not going to happen! I've been wanting to say this for a while, and I'm going to say it." He then gets into Zack's face, "Zack, I think you are the most stupid, mindless, biggest hunk of cr-."

Zack suddenly punches Kevin, making the crowd cheer incredibly loud! Kevin falls on the mat, knocked out.

"Whoa! The boss just punched the World champ!" Demetri exclaimed.

"I can tell my brother has had enough of him!" Sarah said.

Zack shakes his hand and chuckles in the microphone, "Wow, that felt good." He then moves down towards Kevin face and whispers, "Ta Ta, for now!" Zack drops the microphone down and gets out of the ring.

"I'm in shock right now! Zack finally had the nerve to punch Kevin!" Demetri said.

"About time he did!" Sarah said.

The cameras switch to Marina's office backstage. She is standing with Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith.

"Okay, girls." Marina began. "Up next you girls will go against Marie and May Kanker for a chance to face the Flawless Girls at New Day. Go out there and give a great show."

"We will, Marina." Ashley smiled as she and Jenny walked out of the office.

Marina smiles as they walk out. But then she sighs when…

"Marina! Marina!" Nazz comes into the room yelling.

"What is it, Nazz?" Marina asked with no interest.

"Why are you agreeing to put me in a Ladder match against Ivory at New Day?" Nazz asked.

Marina sighed, "You agreed to it yourself. You said you'd face her in a Ladder match and it's on."

"Well, I change my mind!" Nazz shouted. "Cancel the stipulation!"

"Sorry Nazz, but the match is on and I'm not going to change it."

"WHAT?" Nazz shouted at the top of her lungs. "I can't wrestle in a Ladder match!"

Marina shook her head, "I'm not changing it." She then walks away.

Nazz turns around to leave and sees Van Culmer standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Nazz, if you can't wrestle in a Ladder match against Ivory, why did you agree with it in the first place?" Van asked.

"I thought it was a joke!" Nazz stuttered. "I didn't think it would actually happen!"

Van got into Nazz's face, "You know what, Nazz? I think it's because you're a coward and you don't want to face Ivory! So if you really are the champion you claim to be, you will grow up and face Ivory in that Ladder match!"

Van walks away and Nazz looks in shock.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in the Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin is freaking out while the rest of the team try to calm him down.

"I can't believe he actually punched me!" Kevin yelled.

"We don't believe it either, dude." Mitch said.

"I've said worse things to him and now he finally slugs me?" Kevin asked. "Someone give me an Ibuprofen!"

"Maybe Crazy Boss Zack Boy has had enough of Kevin Boy's smart remarks." Rolf suggested.

"You may be right, Rolf." Katherine agreed.

"IBUPROFEN PLEASE!" Kevin shouted.

"I'll get it!" Ben ran out of the room as the camera returned to the ring.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

"The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first of all, representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams!"

The crowd cheers as Ashley and Jenny head down to the ring.

"Ashley and Jenny should not mess around in this match." Demetri said.

"They're smart, so I think they'll do it." Sarah said.

(Dirty Work by Halestorm plays)

"And their opponents, from the Park n' Flush trailer park in Peach Creek, the team of Marie and May, the Kanker Sisters!"

The crowd boos as the two Kankers walk down to the ring with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Marie and May are two of the toughest Knockouts in this company." Demetri said.

"I know the EWO girls can take them down." Sarah commented.

The bell rings and Marie and Jenny start it off. They tie up before Marie takes Jenny down with a Snap Suplex and starts hitting her with punches on the head. She puts her in a Side Headlock and goes to her corner to tag in May. May gets in and pulls Jenny to the ropes, but Jenny reverses it with hitting a Hip Toss on May. May is on her knees and gets hit with a Shining Wizard, putting her down. Jenny sets up May and hits her with a Lou Thesz Press Piledriver. She pins; 1, 2... May kicks out. Jenny goes to her corner and tags in Ashley. Ashley jumps over the ropes and hits a Leg Drop onto May. She then bounces off the ropes and hits a Rolling Thunder. Ashley covers; 1, 2... May kicks out. She strikes May with a few punches before lifting her up and delivering a Scoop Slam. Ashley goes to pull May to the ropes, but May stops her, kicks her in the gut, and goes for a clothesline. Ashley ducks, but May goes for another one and hits her this time. May stomps on Ashley's face a few times before hitting an Elbow Drop. She picks her up and hits a German Suplex. May pins; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out.

"The EWO girls were doing good until now." Demetri commented.

"Come on, Ashley!" Sarah cheered on.

May delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Ashley before tagging Marie in. Marie follows it up with a Neckbreaker as well, but it's an Argentine Neckbreaker. She grabs Ashley in a Waist Lock and throws her down front first on the mat. Marie then puts Ashley into a Texas Cloverleaf. Ashley stays in the hold for a while before she is able to twist herself around, free a leg, and kick Marie away. She goes for a tag on Jenny, but Marie runs over and punches Jenny off of the apron. Marie waits for Ashley to stand up before hitting her with a Running High Knee. She covers; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. Marie sets up Ashley and hits her with an Uppercut.

"Marie is currently in control right now." Demetri said.

"I have a feeling it won't last long though." Sarah said.

Marie tags in May and she puts Ashley into another Submission hold; a Surfboard. Ashley is able to get a leg free and set it on the bottom rope. May gets up and puts her foot on the back of Ashley's head, slamming her face down on the mat. She pins; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. May sets up Ashley and is about to lift her up for the KankerBomb. Ashley wrenches her arm and clotheslines her down. She makes her way up the top rope, but as she gets up there, May jumps up with her and punches her. May is about to go for a Superplex, but Ashley hits as many punches at her as she can until May falls to the mat. Quickly, Ashley turns around and lands a Moonsault on May. Ashley doesn't go for a cover however and runs over to tag in Jenny. Jenny runs in and hits May with a few clotheslines followed by a Dropkick. She then hits dozens of kicks on May before delivering a Hurricanrana. May stands up and hits hit hard with a Superkick. Jenny covers; 1, 2... Marie runs in and breaks it up. Marie kicks Jenny in the gut, but Jenny puts her in a Waist Lock. Ashley comes in and knocks Marie out with a Superkick before Jenny puts her down with a German Suplex. The EWO girls both lift up Marie and Suplex her out of the ring. May runs at then, but once again the girls hit a Superkick on her, both at the same time! Ashley gets back into her corner Jenny gets on top of the turnbuckle. She signals for the Ice Crash.

"Ice Crash coming!" Demetri called out.

"We'll see if she makes it." Sarah said.

Jenny jumps and lands it! She pins; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!"

"Awesome! Looks like it's the EWO girls versus the Flawless Girls at New Day." Demetri announced.

"That'll be a good match for sure." Sarah said.

Ashley and Jenny hug each other before the cameras switch backstage, showing Edd headed to the ring.

"Coming up next is our second Ultimate X qualifying match. And Double D is a contender in this match." Demetri announced.

"Don't miss it!" Sarah shouted.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage. Chris O'Mac is walking with Nikki Sierra.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chris?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, I tried to give him the shot twice and stupid Mitch came out and ordered his shot." Chris answered. "But now that he's out of the way, I think I'll finally be able to give my good friend his shot."

Nikki sighed, "Alright. Just don't do anything stupid if you lose."

Chris hugs Nikki, "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

Chris walks off as the camera returns to the ring.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

"This contest is an Ultimate X Qualifying match! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Edd!"

The crowd cheers at Edd as he heads down the ring.

"Here's our second qualifying match for the X Division championship Ultimate X match at New Day." Demetri said.

"One good thing about Double D, if he wins this, he goes onto the Ultimate X match, which he did win the first one at Summerfest in August." Sarah reminded.

(Save Me by Burn Halo plays)

"And his opponent, from Berry River, Eddie William!"

The crowd gives Eddie a mixed reaction as he makes his way to the ring.

"One half of The Anti and The Dragon has a chance for the X Division title." Demetri said.

"If he wins that is." Sarah added.

The bell rings and Eddie instantly goes after Edd with punches. Eddie takes Edd down with a quick clothesline and covers; 1... Edd kicks out. He picks Edd up and hits a Side Slam. He taunts Edd to get back up and then throws him into the corner. Eddie punches Edd in the gut a few times before placing him on the top of the turnbuckle. He is about to go for an Implant DDT from the top rope, but Edd punches at him before he pushes him down on the mat. Eddie stands right back up and Edd jumps and hits a Missile Dropkick. Edd picks Eddie up and hits a Back Suplex on him. He then runs to the ropes and hits an Elbow Drop. Edd goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out. Eddie struggles to stand up, using the ropes for help. He is then Dropkicked out of the ring by Edd. Eddie gets onto his feet and Edd Slingshots outside of the ring onto him!

"We've seen many stars here Slingshot out of the ring, but Double D did one of the best!" Demetri commented.

"He went higher than anyone else I've seen do it." Sarah said.

Edd stomps on Eddie's head before setting him up and slams his head against the ring apron. He follows it up with some punches that causes Eddie to sit in front of the apron. Edd then takes this chance to execute a Monkey Flip onto Eddie, with Eddie going back first into the guardrail. He grabs Eddie and pushes him back into the ring. Edd climbs up the turnbuckle and measures Eddie. He jumps for a Flying Clothesline, but Eddie ducks out of the way, bounces off the ropes, and hits Edd with a Shoulder Block. Eddie grabs on Edd's legs and locks in the Life Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf). Edd is struggling in pain for a while before he is able to use his arms to reach behind him and pull Eddie's head backwards. Eddie screams before he does release the hold. However, he puts his knee behind Edd's head and slams Edd face first on the mat. He then pulls Edd to the ropes and on the bounce back, he connects with a Hurricanrana. Edd gets right back up, but Eddie takes him out with an Implant DDT. Eddie pins; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Eddie takes this time to Catapult Edd into the corner. He pulls Edd out of the corner and is about to go for the Awesome Changer (Twist of Fate). But Edd is able to reverse it into a Vertical Suplex! He covers; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out. Both men stand up and Eddie elbows Edd down when he bounces off the ropes. Edd dodges a clothesline, bounces off the ropes himself and hits a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

"Nice Springboard Shooting Star!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That hit the spot!" Sarah called out.

Edd doesn't go for a pin and instead sets Eddie up and goes for a pull to the ropes. Eddie reverses it and goes for a Back Body Drop when Edd hits a DDT on him. Edd climbs up the top turnbuckle again and just as Eddie gets to his feet, Edd lands a Diving Knee to the face! He pins; 1, 2... Eddie kicks out. Edd backs up into the corner and waits for Eddie. When he's ready, Edd runs and goes for the Shining Wizard. Eddie however ducks and rolls up Edd; 1, 2... Edd barely escapes. Edd stands up and gets punched in the gut by Eddie. Eddie lifts up Edd and goes for another try at the Back Body Drop. But Edd lands on his feet and when Eddie turns around… he gets hit with Edd's Shining Wizard!

"Unexpected Shining Wizard!" Demetri called out.

"It surely was!" Sarah agreed.

Edd goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Edd!"

"Alright! Edd is the second competitor in the New Day Ultimate X match!" Demetri cheered.

"We'll see what happens at New Day if he has more luck." Sarah said.

A replay of Edd's Shining Wizard is shown before the camera goes back at ringside. Melanie Woodland is standing by Edd.

"Nice job, Double D! You are the second competitor in the Ultimate X match!" Melanie congratulated. "Tell me, you won the first Ultimate X match back in August to become a first time X Division champion. How will you feel if you win this one and defeat Aries Austin?"

Edd takes a deep breath before he answers, "I will not count my chickens before they hatch. But I will say this, if I do win at New Day, it'll be a miracle. Ultimate X is tough and it can be dangerous, so you've got to have the courage and strength to be apart of it."

Edd walks up the ramp and backstage.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage showing Van and Corey.

"You're competing against the Tuba Brothers tonight for a chance at the tag team titles." The cameraman said. "Are you worried about facing them?"

"Are you kidding?" Corey asked. "The Tuba Brothers have been on a losing streak for months, how can we be worried?"

"And this I don't get." Van added, "If the Tuba Brothers did win, they would have to face their own Destiny Empire teammates. Corey and I on the other hand, we get a chance to win our tag titles back that we lost back in October."

Corey continued, "We've gotten better these past few months, and I think we'll win tonight and get our titles back."

"Booyah!" Van shouted before the two slapped hands and walked out. "Let's do this!"

The camera returns to the ring.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

The crowd erupts as Chris comes out, holding his IC belt to the crowd.

"Chris O'Mac, the good friend of Azure Lee is on his way to the ring." Demetri said.

"I wonder what he'll have to say. Maybe he's going to try and have Azure get his shot at the IC title." Sarah wondered.

Chris gets into the ring and grabs a microphone. He begins talking, "You guys know that we are three weeks away from PCUW's biggest pay-per-view of the year! I mean, the whole roster is psyched for it including me! To imagine, a wrestling company like this lasting for a whole year!" The crowd cheers at him. "With that being said, I'm looking around here and seeing all these fans getting pumped up. But what I also see is the wrestlers. These wrestles are the ones that put this company on the map! And at New Day, we will make sure to make the biggest show ever!"

The crowd's cheering gets louder at this. "And since I have to defend my intercontinental title at New Day, I plan to put on a good show as well. But in order for me to do that, I need my best friend to help me out. Azure, can you come out please?"

Chris waits for a few seconds before…

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

"Chris is going to ask Azure about this again." Demetri said.

"Hopefully third time will be the charm." Sarah hoped.

Azure gets into the ring and grabs a microphone as he stands in front of Chris.

"Now Azure, hopefully we'll have no distractions this time and I can finally ask you." Chris began. "I was thinking about it and I think New Day is the perfect time for us to face each other for the IC title. I mean, when two friends wrestle each other, it's a match fans want to see. And what better time to do it then at New Day?" Chris pauses to let the fans cheer. "How about it, Azure? New Day, you and me for this title?"

Chris holds out his hand. Azure stands and thinks for a bit. And just as he is about to answer, a theme song that no one wants to hear plays.

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

"Oh come on!" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted.

The crowd boos as Mitch and Amanda walk down to the ring.

"Turn off my music!" Mitch shouted. "Azure! Don't do it! Don't say yes! I'm the one that deserves to face Chris again at New Day! I lost against him twice and I will get a third try!" Mitch gets into the ring as Amanda stays outside of the ring. "Azure doesn't deserve this shot, I do!"

Azure and Chris stare at each other and don't pay attention to Mitch. That causes Mitch to get angrier. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! I'm talking to you, idiots!"

Azure turns to Mitch's direction, "Did you say something?" He turns to Chris, "Did he say something?"

Chris shrugged, "I didn't hear anything."

That's when both friends use their microphones and bash Mitch on the head with them! The crowd goes wild at them as Amanda is yelling at them from the outside.

"That should teach Mitch!" Demetri said happily.

Azure turns back at Chris and said, "New Day, let's do it!"

"He's in!" Sarah called out.

The friends shake hands and walk out of the ring, passing Amanda like she's not there. Amanda runs into the ring and checks on Mitch.

"Now when we come back from commercial, we have another #1 contender's match, and it's for the tag team titles." Demetri announced.

"Will the Tuba Brothers still have their losing streak or will they pick up a win?" Sarah asked.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage. Kevin and Rolf are standing with the Tuba Brothers.

"Okay guys, you will go out there, beat Corey and Van, and win that #1 contender spot." Kevin said to them.

"But Kevin, if we win, we have to face you at New Day." Ken objected.

"Right now, it isn't about who we face, it's about you ending that losing streak." Kevin said. "Now go out there and beat them."

"Alright Ken, let's do this!" Ben said as the brothers walked off and the camera returns to the ring.

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, the team of Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!"

The crowd cheers as Van and Corey walk out. They taunt to the crowd on their way to the ring.

"It's been a while since we've seen these two team up." Demetri commented.

"But it's good to see them back." Sarah said.

(The Legacy's WWE theme plays)

"And making their way to the ring, from Lemon Brook, the team of Ken and Ben, the Tuba Brothers!"

The crowd boos at the brothers as they shout something at their opponents on their way down.

"The Tuba Brothers have been on a long running losing streak for months now." Demetri reminded.

"Tonight better not be their night to pick up a win." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Van and Ken start it off. The two tie up and Van gets pushed into the corner. Van connects with a chop to the chest on Ken and goes to pull him to the opposite corner. Ken reverses it and pushes Van into the other corner. Van stops as he is just about to hit it and backs up, but Ken lifts him up and hits a Snap Suplex. The Suplex however throws Van into his corner and he tags in Corey. Corey runs in before getting hit with an elbow by Ken. Ken lifts him up for an Inverted Atomic Drop. As he does, Corey pushes away and hits a kick to the side of Ken's head. Ken gets back up but is taken back down with a Dropkick. Corey hits him with a Spinning Leg Drop and a Knee Drop before tagging Van back in. Van sets Ken up and hits him with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. He pins; 1... Ken kicks out. Ken tries to stop Van with a punch, but Van hits him harder, taking him down to his knees. While Ken is on his knees, Van climbs up the top turnbuckle and jumps, hitting a Diving Back Elbow Drop on Ken's back!

"Van and Corey in control so far." Demetri said.

"The Tuba Brothers don't have a chance." Sarah laughed.

Van tags in Corey. Corey sets Ken up and hits him with an Atomic Drop followed by a Springboard Clothesline. He then pulls Ken into the corner. Ben tags himself into the ring before Corey can do anything. Ben locks up with Corey and Corey overpowers him into the corner. He pushes Corey away and goes for a clothesline, but Corey catches him with a Hip Toss and he instantly puts Ben into a Dragon Sleeper. It takes a bit for Ben to get out, but he eventually does when he stands up and elbows Corey in the gut When Ben finally gets out, he bounces off the ropes and hits Corey with a Running Knee into the gut. Ben bounces off the ropes again and Dropkicks Corey down. He covers; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. Ben lifts Corey up and hits a T-Bone Suplex before tagging Ken in. Ken pushes Corey against the ropes as he hits a chop to the chest. He pulls Corey into the corner and stomps on him until the referee pulls him away. Ken gets back at Corey and places him on top of the turnbuckle. He then hits a Big Boot on Corey, sending him down the top of the turnbuckle and outside of the ring.

"Corey is sent outside of the ring." Demetri said.

"Looks like the turning point in the match." Sarah said.

Ken goes out and picks up Corey as Ben comes and hits Corey with a Double Axe Handle from the apron. The brothers attack Corey with stomps against the guardrail. Van runs over to help his partner but Ben takes him down with a clothesline. Ken pushes Corey back into the ring and hits him with a Fist Drop before pinning; 1, 2... Corey puts his leg on the bottom rope. Ken sets Corey up for a Backbreaker, but Corey hits a few punches to Ken's face before he lets go. Corey then connects with a Double Knee Facebreaker. He then runs to his corner to make a tag, but Van is still on the outside of the ring, locked in a Crossface by Ben. Ken takes this time to hit Corey with a Fireman's Carry Slam. Van on the outside however is able to get out of the Crossface and takes Ben out with a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop on the floor.

"Van has taken one of his opponents down outside of the ring." Demetri observed.

"But Corey is in trouble right now. Can he get a tag soon?" Sarah asked.

Ken is about to go for a DDT, but Corey slips out of it and hits Ken with a Leg Lariat. Van gets back up on his corner just in time for Corey to tag him in! He climbs up the top of the turnbuckle and hits Ken with a Crossbody. Van covers; 1, 2... Ken kicks out. Van gets pumped up for the crowd as he goes to put Ken in position for the Fade to Black. Ken however rolls out of it and hits Van with a kick to the head. Ken runs to his corner and finally tags in his brother. Ben lifts up Van and hits him with a Mat Slam. He pins; 1, 2... Van kicks out. Ben looks really angry and decides to put Van away. He climbs up the turnbuckle and immediately jumps for the High Dive (Shooting Star Press). And just as he's about to land, Van lifts up his legs and Ben lands on them! Van quickly tags in Corey and Corey sets Ben up for the Dominic Clash. Corey lands it and goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!"

"Once again, the Tuba Brothers lost." Demetri said.

"And Van and Corey get a chance on getting their tag titles back." Sarah added.

The two friends hug in the ring before walking out.

"Still to come tonight, it's Eddy against David Williams." Demetri announced.

"And it's one match away. We just have one more match to get passed." Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage. Van and Corey are walking in the hall, laughing and high fiving each other.

"New Day will be the day." Corey said.

"It will indeed." Van agreed.

As they are walking, Ivory walks up to them.

"Hey guys, congratulations." Ivory congratulated them.

"Thanks, Ives." Van thanked.

"Looks like the three of us will be making our mark at New Day." Corey said, putting his arm around Van.

Ivory chuckled, "Well, I better get going."

Ivory walks away, but Van watches her as she does. He turns back to Corey and he has his goofy smile on again.

"Don't start, Corey." Van warned, annoyed.

"I'm just trying to make you admit it." Corey laughed.

"Admit what?" Van asked.

"Admit that you are in love with Ivory!" Corey shouted.

Van sighed, "Corey, I'm not in love with her! We're just partners!" He then walks off as the camera returns to the ring.

"The Fourth Ryke will begin!" Steven's voice is heard saying before his theme song plays.

(I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

"This match is set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke!"

The crowd boos at Steven as he walks out.

"In the New Day series, Steven didn't exactly get too high in the standings." Demetri said.

"In the final standings, he got fourteen points." Sarah said.

(Devour by Shinedown plays)

"And heading to the ring, from Peach Creek, Matthew Hamilton!"

Matthew gets cheers from the crowd when he comes out.

"Matthew is indeed one of the upcoming stars." Demetri said.

"His sister, Ariyanne has been getting her chance. He'll get his soon." Sarah said.

The bell rings and they tie up. Matthew pushes Steven into the corner and the referee breaks them up. Matthew backs up into the middle of the ring before Steven charges at him. He gets caught by Matthew with a Side Slam. Matthew goes for a quick cover; 1... Steven kicks out. Steven stands up and pushes Matthew into the corner. He runs to the opposite corner and attempts a Crossbody, only to have Matthew move and have Steven hit the turnbuckle. While Steven is turned around, Matthew springboards off the ropes and hits a Dropkick from behind. Matthew grabs Steven and throws him face first back into the corner. He pulls him out and lifts Steven up to hit a Fireman's Carry Facebuster. Steven gets up, but gets hit with a Forearm Smash. Matthew pins; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. He picks up Steven and Scoop Slams him. Then he goes down and locks Steven in a Chinlock. Steven is there for a long time and can't get out, having Matthew go for a cover on him; 1, 2... Steven kicks out. Steven isn't quite out yet. Matthew bounces off the ropes and goes for a Leg Drop, but Steven rolls out of the way. Matthew slowly stands up as Steven waits for him. When he does get up, Steven takes Matthew down with a Legsweep.

"That was a hard Legsweep Steven hit." Demetri commented.

"Looks like Matthew may have hurt his leg." Sarah observed.

Steven goes ahead and drops elbows on Matthew's hurt leg. He then hit's a few Knee Drops before lifting the leg up and slamming it down on the mat. Steven sets up Matthew and hits a DDT. He pins; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out. He sets up Matthew again and delivers a Spinning Neckbreaker. Steven drags his opponent over to the ropes, puts the hurt leg on one of the ropes, and pushes it a direction it shouldn't be pushed. Matthew screams in pain as Steven pressures the hold before being forced to stop. Steven delivers a Rolling Suplex to Matthew following it up with a Spinning Toe Hold. Matthew is in pain as he tries to get Steven to release the hold.

"Matthew is in a lot of pain with that submission hold." Demetri said.

"That has got to be painful." Sarah thought.

After a while of struggling, Matthew finally is able to use his free leg to push Steven away. Steven gets backed up into the ropes and bounces off, having Matthew get on his feet and hit a Spinebuster! Matthew waits for Steven to get up before taking him down with a chop to the chest, then a Calf Kick. He continues on with Steven with a few clotheslines and a Shoulder Block. Matthew picks him up and goes for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, but Steven grabs onto Matthew's hurt leg and uses a Double Leg Takedown. As Matthew gets back onto his feet, Steven hits another Spinning Neckbreaker onto him and covers; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out. Steven puts Matthew up and is about to go for the Empire Twist, but Matthew gets out of it and hits a Mat Slam on him. Matthew climbs up the top turnbuckle and jumps for a Flying Clothesline. But just as he's about to land, Steven catches him and hits the Empire Twist on the second try. Steven goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Steven Ryke!"

"Matthew tried, but with the hurt leg he received, he didn't get the win." Demetri said.

"I know Matthew can fight, it's just Steven always finds a way to get a win." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage. David Williams is on his way to the ring as Kolton Hunt comes up to him.

"David, your match with Eddy is coming up in a few minutes. And I have to ask, are you really jealous of Eddy like Kevin said?" Kolton asked.

David laughed, "Jealous? Of course I'm not! I'm proud of Eddy! He has his shot at the World heavyweight title at New Day and just because I didn't beat Kevin and win the title myself at Final Countdown, it doesn't mean I'll be looking for trouble. If Kevin thinks he's going to try and get into Eddy's head with these matches, he must have something wrong with him because I know Eddy is ready and he'll show it to me when I face him next."

David walks off as Kolton walks away as well.

"Eddy versus David! Next!" Demetri announced.

"Don't miss it!" Sarah shouted.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns over to the announce table.

"We are back here live on PCUW." Demetri greeted. "During the break, we got an announcement from the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Christopher and Lilian House. They said that since every title in PCUW will be defended at New Day, they decided to put the mixed tag team titles up in an open challenge at New Day."

"They're challenging any mixed tag team to challenge them for the titles." Sarah said. "But let's just make this talk short and get onto the main event!"

The camera moves to the ring. The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, "The Ice Dude", David Williams!"

"David said that he is not jealous of Eddy even though he didn't win the World title against Kevin at Final Countdown." Demetri said.

"I believe him, but he'll have to prove it to Eddy in this match." Sarah said.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

"Eddy's doing his best not to get caught in Kevin's mind games." Demetri said.

"He is doing his best and I hope he'll be ready at New Day." Sarah commented.

The bell rings and the two tie up. Eddy puts David into a Side Headlock. David pushes him to the ropes, but Eddy bounces back and hits a Shoulder Block. Eddy bounces off the ropes which David avoids a move by having Eddy jump over him. David gets up and wraps Eddy with a Waist Lock. Eddy gets out of it with an elbow to the face and bounces off the ropes again, but gets hit with a Spinning Heel Kick by David. He gets up again only to get hit with a Big Boot. David then lands a Knee Drop on Eddy's head. Eddy takes this time to roll out of the ring and David waits until he does. They tie up again and Eddy does a Side Headlock again, this time pulling David down to the mat and transitioning it to a Dragon Sleeper. David is able to get to his feet and push Eddy against the ropes. He bends down, getting hit with a kick to the face by Eddy. But David attacks back with a Thrust Kick. Eddy places himself into the corner and David runs up to him and executes a Monkey Flip, having Eddy literally flying across the ring!

"Whoa! Eddy flew across the ring there!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Eddy is more lightweight than David is." Sarah reminded.

David goes against the ropes but gets caught and thrown down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Eddy. Eddy grabs David by the head and hits him with another Suplex before covering; 1, 2... David kicks out. David sits up and Eddy puts him in a Waist Lock again. They stand up and David unhooks Eddy's hands from the hold and elbows him in the face. David bounces off the ropes, but Eddy hits him with a High Knee to the gut. Eddy pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. He puts his knee in the middle of David's back while he pulls backwards on David's head. David refuses to submit for a few seconds before he gets to his knees. Eddy keeps the hold on even when David stands up. David elbows Eddy in the gut and Eddy punches David's back. Eddy grabs David and goes to hit his head on the turnbuckle. But David uses his foot to stop it and kicks Eddy in the face. Both men are down and the referee counts; 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Both men get on their knees and get to their feet. David starts punching at Eddy and pushes him to the ropes. Eddy reverses it and bends down, but David leapfrogs over him. He goes for a kick that David catches and gets Calf Kicked in the face.

"David currently has the advantage right now." Demetri said.

"Tell me about it. David just dropped Eddy." Sarah said.

Eddy moves into the corner turnbuckle and David goes to pull him to the other side. Eddy reverses it and runs at him, but David hits him with an elbow. David jumps on the top of the turnbuckle and lands a Frog Splash to take Eddy down! He covers; 1, 2... Eddy barely kicks out. David pushes Eddy to the ropes again but Eddy reverses it and lifts David up, hitting a German Suplex. Eddy pins; 1, 2... David kicks out. Eddy stands up and measures David. David turns around and Eddy gets him set for the SuckerBreaker. However, David counters with a DDT. Once again, both men are down; 1... 2... 3... 4... David uses the turnbuckle to help stand up. He climbs up the turnbuckle and just as he's preparing to jump, Eddy joins him on top and throws him down hard on the mat!

"Wow! What a throw!" Demetri commented.

"Eddy going for the cover right now!" Sarah observed.

Eddy covers; 1, 2... David barely kicks out. Eddy gets up and immediately puts David into the Money Lock. David yells in pain as the hold is applied. He keeps fighting as Eddy backs up against the ropes. But that's when Kevin and Asheel run out. Kevin runs up to the ring, grabs on Eddy's leg, and pulls on it. That causes Eddy to release the hold and turn around. As quickly as Eddy turns around, Kevin pushes Asheel in front of him, trying to make Eddy think Asheel did it.

"Kevin's trying to play the mind games again!" Demetri shouted.

Eddy looks down at Kevin and shouts, "I know Asheel didn't pull on my leg!"

The two start yelling at each other as David is slowly getting up behind Eddy. Kevin tells Asheel to punch Eddy, but Asheel refuses. Kevin keeps saying and yelling at Asheel to do it, and he still doesn't. Finally, Eddy grabs Kevin by the shirt from the outside of the ring and punches him, like Zack did earlier. All Asheel does is stand there looking at Eddy, and you can see Eddy giving Asheel a little bit of a smile, with no response from Asheel however. Eddy turns around, and somehow ducks an Ice Kick from David and instantly hits David with the SuckerBreaker!

"Alright! Eddy got the SuckerBreaker!" Sarah cheered.

Eddy goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Eddy!"

"2-0 in Eddy's challenge." Demetri said.

"So far, Kevin's games aren't working." Sarah laughed.

A replay of Eddy dodging the Ice Kick and hitting the SuckerBreaker is seen. Back in the ring, Eddy and David shake hands and hug each other. Kevin with Asheel however, isn't too happy.

"No! No! No! No!" Kevin shouted, similar to Daniel Bryan. The crowd boos at his outburst. "This should not happen! Why aren't you guys showing Eddy you are jealous of him? You know it, David! You're jealous of him! You just don't want to break his little heart, do you? Eddy should be curled up in a corner right now, being mentally and physically scared to face me at New Day! But no! Hang on, I shouldn't be too worried. Eddy has next week and the week after that before New Day. So Eddy, why don't you see that your friends are jealous of you and-"

"KEVIN! SHUT UP!" Eddy shouted, making the crowd erupt with cheers.

"Holy crap! Does he have a mute button?" David joked, making the crowd laugh.

Eddy shrugged, "I don't know, I've looked for it for years." He turns back to Kevin, "Anyway, I was going to tell you this next week, but I'm too excited to wait so I'm going to tell you now."

Eddy takes a breath before saying, "Before my match earlier and after Zack punched you, us Eds, Age of the Fallen, and EWO had a little talk with him and he agreed to add a special stipulation to our match at New Day."

"A special stipulation?" Kevin asked. "Well let me hear it!"

"Alright." Eddy smiled. "Here it is. If you win at New Day, then fine, you're still the heavyweight champion and you'll also get your wish, the Erupting Eds will disband." The crowd boos at that part. "BUT, if I win, good news for you is the Destiny Empire will not disband, but we figured out something more torturing; you guys will be put under extreme supervision!" The crowd cheers loudly.

"Extreme supervision? What's that?" Demetri asked.

"Which means that both Zack and Marina will be watching you and the entire Destiny Empire closely to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." Eddy answered. "They'll be watching your every move and if they do catch you doing anything stupid, the person that did it will be fired on the spot."

Eddy goes to put the microphone away, but he stops. "Oh wait! I have one more thing! Another thing that will happen if I win. If I win, this little thing you have over Asheel's head… will be dropped!" The crowd cheers loudly as Asheel, unknown to Kevin, looks in surprise. "It'll be over and he won't have to be your little puppet! To put it in an easier way, he'll be free from you!" Eddy drops the microphone and he and David stare down at Kevin.

"Wow! A HUGE stipulation for New Day! It's like Eddy's putting his friends on the line." Sarah exclaimed.

"It'll be a huge match up for sure." Demetri then closed the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! Good night!"

Eddy and David continue to stare at Kevin as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

******#1 Contender's Women's Tag Team Championship:** Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith def. The Kanker Sisters (Marie and May)

**Ultimate X Qualifying Match:** Edd def. Eddie William

******#1 Contender's World Tag Team Championship:** Van Culmer and Corey Dominic def. The Tuba Brothers (Ken and Ben)

Steven Ryke def. Matthew Hamilton

Eddy def. David Williams

* * *

**Card for New Day:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. Eddy (If Kevin wins, the Erupting Eds disband. If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under extreme supervision and Asheel will be free.)

**PCUW X Division Championship, Ultimate X Match: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Willy Blake vs. Edd vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

**PCUW Women's Championship, Ladder Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Ivory Gerdelman

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Tables Match: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Kenny Smith

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Jonny 2x4

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) (c) vs. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Van Culmer and Corey Dominic

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Azure Lee

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship, Open Challenge: **Christopher House and Lilian House (c) vs. ?

* * *

Oh boy! I'm getting even more excited! I mean look at the match card! Anyway, Eddy survived tonight and looks like he's putting his friends disbanding at stake. How will he do next week and the week after?

For those of you that didn't do it yet, go to the PCUW Universe forum and vote on the polls for the PCUW Awards coming up! See ya!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! June Week 3 is here! The countdown to New Day continues! What exactly will happen tonight? Will Eddy continue to survive?

Let's go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

WWE Animated belongs to toonwriter and AWF belongs to Nazirul Takashi. Check out both of those stories if you haven't, they're awesome. Really, they are. :D :D

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: June Week 3**

(Promo)

You see footage from Eddy's match at Final Countdown.

"You struggled to stay in that number one spot in the New Day series, and you became the #1 contender." Kevin's voice is heard over it

You see the footage from the in-ring promo with Kevin, EWO, Age of the Fallen, and the Eds. Then clips from Eddy's matches with Edd and David are seen.

"Now you guys aren't the least bit envious of Eddy right now? For the next four weeks heading up to New Day, every week you will take on a member of my choosing of either the Eds, Age of the Fallen, or EWO. if you guys defeat Eddy, after I defend the title against him, you guys will be at the tip top of the mountain if you know what I mean."

You then see the footage from last week.

"I was going to tell you this next week, but I'm too excited to wait so I'm going to tell you now." Eddy said. "Before my match earlier and after Zack punched you, us Eds, Age of the Fallen, and EWO had a little talk with him and he agreed to add a special stipulation to our match at New Day. Here it is. If you win at New Day, then fine, you're still the heavyweight champion and you'll also get your wish, the Erupting Eds will disband. BUT, if I win, good news for you is the Destiny Empire will not disband, but we figured out something more torturing; you guys will be put under extreme supervision! Another thing that will happen if I win. If I win, this little thing you have over Asheel's head… will be dropped!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Asheel, unknown to Kevin, looks in surprise.

"It'll be over and he won't have to be your little puppet! To put it in an easier way, he'll be free from you!"

Eddy and David stare down at Kevin.

Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW! I'm Demetri Lancer and with me is my colleague Sarah Watkins!" Demetri welcomed the audience.

"Eleven more days, Demi! Eleven more days until the big day!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, calm down." Demetri tried to calm her down. "We're all excited for it."

"I know, but I can't contain my excitement!" Sarah continued to shout.

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd's cheering turns to boos when Kevin walks out.

"Oh great, what a way to ruin my good mood." Sarah groaned.

"I think he's ruining everybody's mood now." Demetri said. "Kevin is trying to both physically and mentally break Eddy in time for New Day, and so far it's not working."

Kevin gets into the ring and grabs a microphone as the crowd starts chanting, "You suck! You suck! You suck!"

"Before I begin my speech, I would like to invite the #1 contender out here right now. Eddy, would you come out here?" Kevin invited.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Eddy walks out to cheers from the crowd.

"There's Kevin's New Day opponent and also the New Day series winner." Demetri said.

"I wonder what Kevin has to say to Eddy." Sarah wondered.

Eddy grabs a microphone on his way to the ring. When he gets in, he stands in front of Kevin.

"I wanted to say Eddy, congratulations. You passed the first two tests by defeating Double D the week before and David last week." Kevin smiled. "But tonight is going to be a little bit more tough because you'll be facing Christian Hardy, a man who has been known to bend the rules sometimes. Will he bend them tonight?"

Eddy puts the microphone up to his mouth, "Kevin, do you really think this is going to work?" The crowd begins an "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" chant. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. For these past few months, I have grown with this company and I plan to save it from you being the champion. So come New Day in New York City at Madison Square Garden, nothing is going to prevent me from walking out of the WWE famous arena with that World title, and also freeing Asheel Din from you and putting the Destiny Empire under Extreme Supervision!"

The crowd cheers loudly at his statement and starts to chant, "Next World champ! Next World champ! Next World champ!"

Kevin smiled, "Let me get this straight. Nobody? Nothing?

"Nothing." Eddy responds.

"I know a man who will stand in your way." Kevin continued to smile, making the crowd boo. "And that one man may just be… your best friend."

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Kevin laughs and Eddy looks back confused as Ed walks out.

"We know that tonight it's going to be Eddy against Christian Hardy, but we also know in Kevin's master plan to have Eddy maybe face Ed again." Demetri said.

Ed gets in the ring as Eddy stares in disbelief and he takes Eddy's microphone as they look at each other. Eddy shakes his head.

"Now, now, now Eddy." Ed began. "I can see what you're thinking. Kevin sets the table, they hit my music and out I come and get right in your face. Now are you thinking Destiny Empire kind of bought me out? Is that what you're thinking?" The crowd is booing and Kevin is nodding behind Ed. They start chanting at Ed, "You sold out! You sold out! You sold out!"

Ed pauses and continues, "Eddy, you know me and I make my own darn rules. I'm not out here to get into it with you." That causes Kevin to stop smiling. "I'm out here to get into it…" Ed turns to Kevin, "with you."

Kevin stares at Ed confused and the crowd cheers again. Eddy pats Ed on the shoulder. "Now I was sitting back there and I heard you talking about you had all the power and stroke here. I hope you are a good matchmaker, I can see it in your eyes. Hey, let me help you out. Here's a match you should make; the World champion Kevin against the tall, one eyebrowed, no chin, monster movie and comic lover, AND former World champion, Ed!" The crowd cheers at this. "And I'm not talking about next week or in the middle of the cul-de-sac tomorrow, I'm talking about tonight!

Kevin slowly puts the microphone to his mouth, "You think you're going to show me up, Ed? Is that what you think? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW ME UP? I'M THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! You gotta be out of your mind!"

The crowd boos at his statement. Ed lets the crowd go for a "You suck!" chant again before he speaks, "I'm not here to do that. I'm going to teach you a lesson one way or the other because you helped us built this company and it's time you get punished for your ways! So uh, I know you like a good challenge. Go put your stuff on and I'll see you tonight."

Ed begins to move out of the ring, but he stops and says behind Kevin, "Oh one more thing, I would watch your luck because your luck tank is near empty." He drops the microphone and gets out of the ring. Eddy stares at Kevin as he makes his way out as well with Ed.

"Looks like we have two big matches tonight!" Sarah cheered. "Eddy versus Christian Hardy and Ed versus Kevin."

Ed and Eddy make their way to the back as Kevin watches them.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Abyss's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"This is an Ultimate X Qualifying match set for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, accompanied to the ring by Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd!"

The crowd boos as The Gourd walks out with Timber. He does an entrance mixed with "The Monster" Abyss and Kane.

"This monster of PCUW may qualify for the match if he wins this." Demetri said.

"I wouldn't count on it. His opponent has a lot of skill." Sarah pointed out.

(Hunt You Down by Saliva plays)

"And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny "The Wind" Smith!"

Johnny comes out with cheers from the crowd, replicating Evan Bourne's entrance.

"You're right, Sarah. Johnny does have a lot of skill." Demetri agreed.

"Gourd may be a tough opponent, but Johnny is too fast for him." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two opponents tie up. Gourd gets the upper hand and pushes Johnny hard into the corner. Johnny gets out of the corner and back into the middle. They wait for each other to attack before Johnny strikes Gourd with punches. Gourd goes for a punch, but Johnny dodges it and goes to more punches. He kicks Gourd's leg, but Gourd grabs him by the throat. Johnny is able to take Gourd down with a trip up on the leg. Gourd gets on his knees and gets kicked in the chest. He bounces off the ropes and takes Gourd completely down with a Dropkick to the legs, then another one to the face. Johnny lands a quick Leg Drop before bouncing off the ropes. Gourd quickly gets back up to his feet, Johnny jumps, and Gourd catches him. He slams Johnny down with a hard Mat Slam. Johnny slowly moves over to corner and uses it to get up as Gourd stalks him. Gourd goes behind Johnny and Shoulder Thrusts his back into the corner! He throws Johnny on the mat and covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out.

"Johnny currently in trouble now by The Gourd." Demetri observed.

"I know Johnny will get Gourd eventually." Sarah said.

Johnny uses the corner to stand up and Gourd rams him into it with a Shoulder Thrust again. Gourd pulls Johnny to the other corner and runs at him, only to get hit with a boot to the face. Johnny jumps off the top rope and hits a Flying Thrust Kick. He then goes to bounce off the ropes, but Gourd Spears him down. Johnny writhes in pain before Gourd sets him up. He pushes him against the ropes, then takes Johnny out of the ring with a huge clothesline, making Johnny hit the guardrail throat first. The crowd is clapping for Johnny's support as Gourd walks out of the ring. Gourd rams Johnny into the side of the ring. He throws Johnny back into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Gourd picks up Johnny and hits a Mat Backbreaker followed by a Scoop Slam. He covers again; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Johnny is able to get to his feet, but gets trapped in a Bear Hug.

"Uh oh! The tight Bear Hug!" Demetri shouted.

"Can Johnny find a way to get out of it?" Sarah asked.

Johnny refuses to give up even with Gourd gripping him tighter. After a while, Johnny begins to punch at Gourd. Gourd releases the grip, but as Johnny is about to get away, Gourd puts him in a Waist Lock. Johnny elbows him in the face to get out, the kicks him in the face. He then bounces off the ropes and takes Gourd down with a Hurricanrana followed by a 720 DDT. Johnny climbs up the turnbuckle and signals for the Air Wind.

"He's going for the Air Wind!" Demetri called out.

"Will he make it?" Sarah asked.

Johnny lands it and pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Johnny Smith!"

"Johnny moves on to the X Division shot at New Day!" Demetri announced.

"Next week, we'll fill in the last two spots." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage. Van Culmer is stretching for his match when Corey comes up.

"Hey dude. Beat Rolf up good, okay?" Corey patted him on the shoulder.

"I will, buddy." Van said as he then hugged Corey.

Van walks out of the locker room and as he walks down the hall, Ivory passes by.

"Hey Ivory." Van greeted.

Ivory turned around and greeted back, "Hi Van. Good luck in your match."

"Thanks, Ivory. Good luck in your tag team match later tonight." Van said.

The two shake hands before Van continues out.

"It's Van and Rolf in singles action." Demetri announced.

"Next!" Sarah added.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage. Kevin is watching on the TV when Melanie Woodland appears.

"Kevin, you're facing Ed later tonight. Are you concerned at all about it?" Melanie asked.

Kevin looked at her, "Am I concerned about facing Ed tonight? Melanie, when did you get that idea? Of course I'm not! I ended Ed's undefeated streak and took his title, what's to be concerned about? I'm not concerned one bit! In fact, I can't believe he's stupid enough to make a match with me! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch my tag team partner beat one half of our New Day opponents."

Melanie walks out of the room as the camera returns to the ring.

(Faceless by Godsmack plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Van Culmer!"

The crowd cheers as Van walks out to the ring with blue pyro exploding behind him.

"Van and his tag team partner Corey will be facing Kevin and Rolf at New Day for the tag team titles." Demetri reminded.

"If Van can defeat Rolf tonight-"

Sarah is interrupted by Rolf coming from behind and attacking Van. Rolf rams Van into the guardrail, then into the side of the ring. He then throws Van against the steel steps. Rolf grabs Van and pushes him into the ring when the bell finally rings for the match to start. He pulls Van to the ropes and hits him with a clothesline. Rolf picked him up and kneed him in the chest before hitting another clothesline on him. He pins; 1, 2... Van kicks out. Rolf pulled him over to ropes and as Van bounced back, he lifted him up for a Back Body Drop. Van landed on his feet however and takes Rolf down with a Spinning Heel Kick. He then bounced off the ropes and hit an Elbow Drop on Rolf's face. Van covers; 1... Rolf kicks out, having Van fly off of him and onto the mat. Rolf gets up and hits Van with a hard Snap Suplex. He then clotheslines him out of the ring. Rolf follows him out and throws Van face first into the guardrail. He picks him up and delivers a Fallaway Slam, right on the floor!

"Good lord! Getting slammed onto the floor is no fun at all!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Rolf wants to weaken him before New Day." Sarah added.

Rolf picks up Van again and is about to go for a Suplex. But Van elbows out of it and hits him with a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop on the floor. With Rolf down, Van climbs up the ring apron and just when Rolf is standing up, Van jumps and lands a Diving Crossbody! Van got back to his feet and pushed Rolf into the ring. He slides in as well and goes for the pin; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Van waits for Rolf to get up. When he does, Van tries to lift him up for a Scoop Slam, but can't because of Rolf's size. He instead pulls Rolf to the ropes and is able to connect with a Northern Lights Suplex!

"Whoa! Impressive move by Van!" Demetri commented.

"He was able to lift Rolf up with an Irish Whip!" Sarah said.

Van taunted Rolf to get up. When Rolf got up, Van set him up for the Fade to Black. But Rolf rolled underneath and got hit with a kick to the back of the head by Van. Van covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Van climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps for a Splash. Rolf however gets up just in time, grabs Van in mid air, and hits him with a Front Powerslam. Now it's Rolf's turn to climb up the turnbuckle. He climbs up and signals for the Old Country Splash. Rolf jumps and lands it! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Rolf!"

"Rolf comes up with the victory in this match." Demetri said.

"I know at New Day, Van and Corey will get the win." Sarah nodded.

But just as she says that, Rolf lifts up Van, carries him over to the side of the ring, and drops him, right on top of the steel steps! The crowd boos as Van is in pain. The booing then turns to cheers when Corey runs out and tackles Rolf from behind. He hits him with a few punches before connecting with a Springboard Bulldog. After that, Corey then sets Rolf up for the Dominic Clash, and he lands it, knocking Rolf out!

"Corey just came out to save his partner, and also send a message to the current tag team champions." Sarah said.

Corey stood above Rolf looking down at him. He gets out of the ring, helps Van up, and leads him backstage. The cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. He is on the phone talking.

"So, you're asking us if we'd like to be apart of your Supershow?" Zack asked on the phone. "…Well, Animated and PCUW are going to put on a Supershow in a few weeks, but we'd love to join yours too." He smiled as he listened. "Sounds good. We'll see you soon. …Bye."

Just as Zack hung up, Marina came in.

"Who was that, Zack?" She asked.

"That was the GM of AWF." Zack replied. "He asked me if PCUW would like to be a part of their Christmas Supershow and I said yes."

"Hang on." Marina interrupted. "Two things; one, we're already having a Supershow with WWE Animated after their X-Roads pay-per-view and two, _Christmas _Supershow? It's June."

Zack chuckled a bit, "It's December where AWF is at, honey."

"Oh yeah." Marina laughed nervously.

"And I know about the Animated-PCUW Supershow, but I thought it would be fun to be apart of a second one." Zack added.

"Well, do you want to announce this in the ring?" Marina suggested.

"Good idea, Marina." Zack smiled and gave Marina a light kiss. "Hey, since I'm going to announce it, will you do a favor for me?"

"Sure." Marina answered.

"Try and get most of the roster to watch the announcement so they know." Zack said. "You have about five minutes to do it."

"I'll try." Marina said as she ran out.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Revelations by Audioslave plays) (Note: This song will only play when Zack and Marina both go out.)

The crowd cheers as Zack and Marina come out and make their way to the ring. As they do, the cameras take a quick shot backstage, where (almost) the whole roster is watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the PCUW Chairman and General Manager Zack Watkins and the PCUW Knockout Law and Co General Manager Marina Coleman!"

"Before the break, Zack and Marina said they wanted to announce something about a Supershow." Demetri said.

"Sounds exciting. Can't wait to hear it!" Sarah commented.

Zack and Marina get into the ring. Marina smiles as she grabs a microphone and hands it to Zack. Before Zack can say anything, the crowd cheers loudly.

"You guys are good." He chuckled. "We apologize for interrupting the show, but we'll make it quick so we can get back to the action. First, let's start off here. Last Week, I got a call from WWE Animated GM, GB." The crowd boos at the mention of GB. "He asked me since Animated is a PCUW supporter and New Day is coming if we could have a Supershow of just us two companies. Guess what my answer was: Yes!" The crowd cheers loudly at this. "So the episode of Animated after their X-Roads pay-per-view will take place right here in Peach Creek and it'll be the Animated-PCUW Supershow!"

The crowd goes wild and starts chanting, "Animated! Animated! Animated!"

Once the chanting quiets down, Zack continued, "Then just tonight, I got a phone call from Anime Wrestling Federation's GM, Nazirul." The crowd cheers at Nazirul's mention. "AWF will be having a Supershow as well with other wrestling companies like Animated, XCW, and others next week and he asked if PCUW could be one of those others. At first, I didn't know about it since we already were going to be at a Supershow. But then I said what the heck and we'd do it! So looks like PCUW will be taking part in two Supershows!"

The crowd cheers at that too and chants, "AWF! AWF! AWF!" Backstage, the roster is looking at one another with excited looks on their faces.

Zack added, "And Nazirul, don't worry. We'll pay our own travel fees." That gives the crowd a laugh.

Marina takes the microphone and takes her turn, "And speaking of Animated, former Animated GM, TW, will be joining us at New Day!" The crowd goes wild at that one.

Zack is given back the microphone and speaks, "I think that's about all we have to say. Let's continue on with the show."

Marina takes the microphone again, "The Knockouts tag team match starts now!"

The two bosses get out of the ring and head to the back.

"What an announcement! PCUW will not only be apart of one, but TWO Supershows!" Demetri said excitedly.

"And one of those Supershows will be next week." Sarah added.

(Killa Queen by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays)

"This Knockouts tag team contest is set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring first, the team of Katherine Carlisle and Amanda Lights!"

The crowd boos as Amanda and Katherine walk out to the ring, doing their regular entrances.

"Here's are team of Destiny Empire girls." Demetri said.

"I'm so glad their boyfriends aren't out here!" Sarah said.

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

"And their opponents first, from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman!"

Ivory receives cheers from the crowd as she makes her way to the ring.

"Ivory is only eleven days away from facing Nazz in a Ladder match for the women's title." Demetri reminded.

"Ivory said she wants the Knockouts Division to be more interesting to watch and she plans on doing it at New Day." Sarah said.

(A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour plays)

"And her partner, from Orange City, Nikki Sierra!"

Nikki comes out with cheers, replicating Torrie Wilson's face entrance.

"Nikki is one of the girls that actually tried to end Nazz's title reign." Demetri said.

"She was close, but Nazz was slightly faster." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Katherine is turned towards Amanda and Ivory runs at her. Katherine goes for a clothesline which Ivory dodges and pushes Katherine down. She then bounces off the ropes and hits a Basement Dropkick. Ivory gives Katherine a knee to the face and pulls her to the ropes. Katherine reverses it, Ivory bounces off and rolls her up; 1, 2... Katherine escapes. Ivory tries for another pin; 1, 2... Katherine kicks out. Ivory goes to run at Katherine when Katherine runs behind her and puts her in a Waist Lock. Katherine goes to pull on Ivory's hair, but Ivory turns around and hits her with a clothesline. Ivory sets her up and goes for a DDT, but Katherine pushes her to the corner, having Amanda pull on her hair. Ivory gets turned around and Katherine pushes her, having her neck hit the top rope and fall to the mat. Katherine covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Katherine twists on Ivory's arm before tagging in Amanda. Amanda rams Ivory into the corner and uses her boot to choke her. She then tags Katherine back in. Katherine punches Ivory in the gut before twisting her arm and slapping her around. She tags Amanda back in and Ivory tries to make a tag to Nikki, but Amanda puts Ivory into a Headlock.

"Not looking too good for Ivory." Demetri worried.

"She's getting bullied by Amanda and Katherine right now.

Amanda takes Ivory down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. She goes over to the other corner and slaps Nikki. That causes Nikki to run into the ring and chase Amanda, but Amanda runs to her corner and the referee pushes Nikki back. Amanda tags in Katherine and she lands an Elbow Drop on Ivory. Katherine is about to go for the Heart-Breaker, but Ivory reverses it and hits a Spinning Neckbreaker. Ivory pins; 1, 2... Amanda comes in and breaks it up. Nikki suddenly runs into the ring and jumps on Amanda, punching hard rights at her!

"Explosive Nikki!" Demetri exclaimed.

"She wants to get her hands on Amanda!" Sarah added.

Nikki kicks Amanda in the gut and knees her in the face. She then throws the back of her head down on the mat. Nikki goes behind Amanda and lands the Lockheart K.O. on her. Amanda rolls out of the ring and the referee sends Nikki back to her corner as Ivory finally gets to her feet. She taunts and yells at the down Katherine to get back up. But as she does…

"Oh Ivory…"

Ivory looks around to find out who said her name. Then after a few seconds, Nazz appears on the titantron.

"Hey Ivory! I'm over here!" Nazz called out. Ivory looked and saw Nazz on the screen. "You know, I can't wait for New Day. Our Ladder match together, it's going to be fun, because not only will I use that ladder to grab my belt, but I'll also use it to smash your pretty little face in. In the mean time, if you're looking for me, you'll have to look hard because I'm nowhere in the PCUW arena. Oh, did I interrupt your match? I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. And… you might want to turn around."

Ivory turns around and is instantly kicked in the gut by Katherine and gets taken down with the Heart-Breaker! Katherine goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winners of this match, Amanda Lights and Katherine Carlisle!"

Before the winners can celebrate, Nikki goes after them, but they get out of the ring to safety. Nikki checks on Ivory.

"Darn Nazz! She had to interrupt Ivory and cost her the match!" Demetri shouted.

"Nazz just thinks she's so tough." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage showing Christian Hardy on his way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the Eddy versus Christian Hardy match." Demetri announced.

"Will Eddy win this one? We'll find out!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

*Commercial*

You see a shot of New York City.

"This city is the biggest in the U.S." Eddy said, standing on a sidewalk.

You see a shot of Madison Square Garden.

"This place held one of the biggest wrestling events in history. It held the first Wrestlemania, Wrestlemania X, and Wrestlemania XX." Zack was shown in the empty arena.

"Why are we here?" Johnny Thunder was seen standing on a street. "Because wrestling matters in the New York streets."

"Our event will be as big as Wrestlemania." Azure Lee's voice is heard as he is seen standing.

"But that's not all it means." Aries Austin's voice is heard as he is seen stretching.

"It's the opportunity we've been waiting for." Kevin's voice is heard as he is seen shadow boxing.

"On PCUW's one year anniversary and biggest stage of them all." Kenny Smith's voice is heard.

"Where it's all about pride and glory." Guntep Min is shown pouring water on himself.

Multiple wrestlers are heard saying "New Day."

"It's what drives me." Corey's voice says.

"It's what drives me." Wolf's voice says.

"It's what drives me." Jonny 2x4's voice says.

"I will rise to new heights." David Williams is heard.

"I will rise to new heights." Edd is heard.

"…to new heights." Willy Blake is heard.

"I will rise…" Chris O'Mac is heard.

"I will main event PCUW's biggest stage of them all." Kevin is heard.

"I will show the world how much wrestling matters." Van is heard.

_In two weeks…_

"This is my time." Eddy is seen warming up.

"When I step in between those ropes…" Aries starts off.

"…wrestling matters." Azure finishes.

_In two weeks…_

"Hearts will beat harder." Nazz is seen standing on a ledge.

"And dreams will become reality." Ed is seen standing against a wall.

You see Kenny standing.

"It's not about who I am today…"

"It's about who I'm going to become tomorrow." Van is seen coming out of a room.

"This is my time." Ivory is seen walking.

"I want to be the greatest wrestler to ever step foot…" Rolf is seen standing.

"…to ever step foot in that ring." Asheel Din is seen.

Many wrestlers are shown saying "This is my time."

"This is why wrestling matters." Asheel is heard.

"This is why wresting matters." Raven Wells is heard.

"This is New Day!" Eddy is seen.

"This… is New Day!" Azure is seen.

"This… is New Day! And this is how we do it!" Zack is seen.

_New Day, LIVE two weeks away! Only on Pay-per-view!_

*End Commercial*

The cameras return backstage. Kolton Hunt is with Ed.

"Ed, are you at all upset with Eddy?" He asked.

Ed responded with a chuckle, "No, I'm not mad at all. Everyone always asks me that if I'm upset. No I'm happy for Eddy because we both went into the New Day series saying that one of us had to win that series to prove we are the best whether it being the Erupting Eds or singles wrestlers. We're the best in this company right now. I'm happy for him because I look at it like at New Day part of me is going to be in the ring with him against Kevin when he wins that World heavyweight championship and puts Destiny Empire in Extreme Supervision."

Ed starts to walk away, "I got to go, I have to watch his match."

The camera returns to the ring.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Christian Hardy!"

The crowd cheers as Christian makes his way out to the ring.

"We'll find out if Kevin's plan will work tonight. He did say Christian can sometimes bend the rules." Demetri said.

"I know Eddy is aware of that and honestly, I think this is actually benefiting Eddy more than it is Kevin." Sarah said.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

"I think I agree, Sarah. These first two matches Eddy was in didn't seem very troubling to him. Although the first one almost caught him." Demetri said.

"Eddy seems pretty focused and doesn't think his friends would turn on him." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Eddy and Christian slap hands in respect. They then tie up and Christian twists Eddy's arm before putting him in a Headlock. Eddy is about to get out by putting his knee on Christian and pushing him down. He takes a turn to twist on Christian's arm. Christian flips to untwist the arm and goes for another Headlock. Christian pulls Eddy down to the mat with the Headlock still on, but Eddy wraps him with a Headscissors. Both men stand up and Christian runs at Eddy to take him down with another Headlock. Eddy stands up and pushes Christian body first into the corner. He throws Christian down to a seated position on the mat and goes for a kick to the back, but Christian bends backwards and Eddy flips over Christian. Eddy gets back up and runs at him, but Christian catches him and locks in a Dragon Sleeper. The crowd is having a "Let's go Eddy! Let's go Christian!" chant war as Eddy is able to stand up and lifts Christian for a Suplex. Christian lands on his feet and bounces off the ropes, with Eddy bending down and Christian rolling over him. Christian comes back and puts Eddy in a Waist Lock. Eddy grabs onto the ropes, having Christian somersault on the mat. He bounces off the ropes a few times, having Christian dodge it. Christian jumps for a Dropkick as Eddy is about to bounce off, but Eddy grabs onto the ropes and Christian doesn't hit anything.

"That time it was Eddy one step ahead of Christian." Demetri said.

"Eddy will need to do that with Christian." Sarah said.

Eddy Elbow Drops Christian, but Christian moves and Eddy misses. He gets back up and Christian hits him with a Dropkick. Christian covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He puts Eddy into a Sleeper Hold. After a while, Eddy is able to break the hold and push Christian to the ropes. Eddy goes for a Hip Toss, Christian goes to reverse it, and Eddy reverses it to Hip Toss Christian right on the ropes! Christian however lands on the apron and Shoulder Blocks Eddy from the outside. He stands on the ropes and goes to jump off, but Eddy grabs him and lands a Gorilla Press Gutbuster. Eddy pins; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. He gets Christian back up and pulls him to the ropes. Christian reverses it and elbows Eddy in the face, causing Eddy to get knocked down to the floor. As the referee gets to three on the ten count, Eddy gets on the apron and Christian goes to Suplex him in. Eddy punches him in the side and gets into the ring. But Christian runs up and kicks him in the leg. He goes to work on Eddy's leg and Eddy kicks him away. Eddy goes at Christian when he gets taken down with a trip up. Christian locks in a Death Lock and reaches back in a Bridge Chinlock.

"Christian pulling on both Eddy's leg and the neck." Demetri observed.

"This is one submission move that can be hard to get out of." Sarah said.

As the hold is applied, Eddy refuses to quit and has Christian shouting at him, "Don't you quit!" Over a minute passes and Eddy still doesn't quit, so Christian releases the submission. Eddy moves over to the corner and Christian follows him, to get a punch in the gut. Eddy kicks Christian in the gut and Christian kicks him in the leg. He kicks him again before Eddy punches him. They exchange a few punches, with Eddy getting the advantage. Eddy is about to grab Christian's head until Christian suddenly hits a kick to the back of Eddy's head! Both men get back up and Christian runs at Eddy, but gets caught and gets thrown down with a Mountain Drop! Eddy covers; 1, 2... Christian kicks out.

"Kevin's got to be loving this right now, watching Eddy get tested by Christian." Demetri suspected.

Eddy pushes Christian into the corner and hits him with a few Shoulder Thrusts. He sets Christian up on top, but Christian punches him in the face. Christian stands on top and is about to go for a move when Eddy punches him hard, making Christian fall off and out of the ring. Eddy goes to grab Christian and pulls him on the apron. Christian punches Eddy, then hits the End Game! He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out! Christian grabs Eddy and hits him with a Backbreaker before standing outside of the ropes on the apron. He jumps over and goes for a Springboard 450, but Eddy moves and Christian misses. While Christian gets back up, Eddy waits behind him and goes for the SuckerBreaker. Christian stops it with a kick to the gut. He is about to go for an Extreme Twist of Fate when Eddy blocks it, but Christian goes for a roll up. The roll up doesn't work however and Eddy pushes him away. They stand up and Eddy dodges a clothesline and a Pele Kick by Christian. Eddy then locks in the Money Lock!

"Eddy's got the Money Lock in! Will Christian tap?" Sarah asked.

For a while, Christian tries to move to the ropes, but Eddy keeps wrenching on the foot. Christian is so close to the ropes, raises his arm up… and taps!

"Here is your winner, Eddy!"

"A tough match between the two and Eddy took advantage of Christian's missed Pele Kick to use the Money Lock and get the victory." Demetri said.

"Two weeks away from New Day and Eddy doesn't look like he's broken down." Sarah commented.

Eddy goes over to check on Christian. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Christian replied. He takes Eddy's hand, Eddy helps him up, and the two hug. He looks at Eddy straight in the eyes and shouts out, "You are ready, man! You're ready! You're the next World heavyweight champion! Beat Kevin, put Destiny Empire in Extreme Supervision, and get our friend back!"

"Thank you, Christian!" Eddy shouted back and the two slapped hands.

A replay of Christian missing the Pele Kick and Eddy putting on the Money Lock is seen before the cameras switch backstage. Asheel is watching this on TV and has a look of both hope and worry. Kevin comes by.

"Hey Asheel, normally I would tell you to come out with me to my match and help me win. But tonight, I want you to stay back here. Oh yeah, and don't do anything stupid, because if you do, after I beat Eddy at New Day and disband the Eds, we'll put you into more misery!"

Kevin walks away and Asheel watches with an upset expression.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring. The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Ed!"

As usual, the crowd cheers at Ed as he stands on the entrance and shouts "Woo!" at them.

"Earlier tonight, Big Ed turned the tables on Kevin. He challenged the champ for a match and he excepted." Demetri said.

"Ed said Kevin's luck tank is near empty. We'll see in eleven days if that's true." Sarah said.

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW World Tag Team champions and the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos at Kevin as he makes his way to the ring.

"There is our World champion right now. But will he still be champion in eleven days at Madison Square Garden?" Demetri asked.

"At Madison Square Garden, Kevin will face Eddy. But tonight, he is facing the former World champion, the one he took the title from, Ed." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two just start saying things to each other. They do for a bit before Kevin pushes Ed, but Ed attacks Kevin back with a Double Leg Takedown! Ed tries to go for punches before Kevin quickly puts Ed in a Waist Lock. He scrambles to the ropes and Kevin releases it. They pause for a while and Kevin goes for a kick and Ed catches his foot. Ed then punches him against the ropes, then pulls him to the other side and delivers a Hip Toss. He lets out another one and takes Kevin down with a Side Headlock. Kevin is about to get up and push Ed to the ropes, but Ed hits him with a Shoulder Block and takes him back down with a Side Headlock. It takes a little longer for Kevin to get out of it and put Ed in a Headlock now and hitting him with an Uppercut. Ed is against the ropes and Kevin runs at him. But that's when Ed flips him with a Back Body Drop and causes Kevin to go head first into the ring floor!

"Whoa! Back Body Drop from Ed, Kevin hitting his face on the floor!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Hopefully that'll shut him up." Sarah said with a laugh.

A replay of the Back Body Drop is shown. Back in the ring, Ed is now on the outside and gives Kevin a slap to the face. He then throws Kevin right into the guardrail. Ed goes to use the steel steps on Kevin's head, but Kevin elbows him in the gut and throws Ed's head on the steps instead. Kevin rolls back into the ring as Ed is laying outside. When Ed finally is about to head back into the ring, Kevin kicks him away and steps back out. Kevin goes to Ed and takes him down on the floor with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! The referee yells at Kevin to get back into the ring, but Kevin yells back at him. While the crowd is chanting "Kevin sucks!", Kevin pushes Ed back into the ring and stomps on him, before putting him in a Chinlock. Ed quickly gets up and elbows Kevin in the gut. He bounces off the ropes, but gets him with a knee to the gut by Kevin. Kevin covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. He puts Ed into a Reverse Bear Hug submission. It doesn't take long for Ed to get up and elbow Kevin in the face. Kevin punches Ed's back and pushes him to the ropes. Ed dodges Kevin's clothesline and then, both hit a Crossbody on each other!

"Both Ed and Kevin connect with a Crossbody." Demetri observed.

"Who will be up first?" Sarah asked.

The referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... Both get to their feet and Ed counters Kevin's punch and hits one of his own. Ed delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a clothesline. He hits a series of Forearms and goes to pull him to the ropes. Kevin reverses it and goes for a Scoop Slam. Ed however floats behind him and hits a Double Knee Backbreaker. He pins; 1, 2... Kevin barely kicks out! Ed leads Kevin into the corner and chops him in the chest. He pulls Kevin to the opposite corner, but Kevin reverses. Kevin runs at him when Ed hits a boot to the face. Ed goes at him, but Kevin grabs Ed and hits him with another Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He covers; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Kevin goes to grab him until Ed rolls him up; 1, 2... Kevin escapes. Ed stumbles into the corner and as Kevin charges at him, Ed pushes Kevin into the turnbuckle shoulder first. He goes for another roll up; 1, 2... Kevin barely escapes. Ed delivers a Scoop Slam onto Kevin and signals to the crowd that the Scorpion Death Lock.

"Looks like Ed is going to go for the Scorpion Death Lock." Demetri observed.

Ed goes to lock it in, but Kevin kicks him away, sending Ed face first down on the mat. Kevin takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle and jumps for the Moonsault. Ed moves out of the way at the last second however and Kevin misses the target. Both men are clearly tired as Ed climbs up the turnbuckle. Kevin jumps up with him, but Ed pushes him back down easily. Ed jumps off and hits a Diving Elbow Drop! He pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. They stand up and exchange punches with the crowd going "Yay!" when Ed punches, "Boo!" when Kevin punches. Ed gets the advantage and lifts Kevin up for a Powerbomb. But he then gets distracted when Rolf runs out to the ring.

"Didn't Rolf just get taken down earlier?" Sarah asked.

Ed runs at Rolf who is on the apron and Shoulder Blocks him to the floor. Kevin comes from behind and hits the Deadhead! He covers; 1, 2... ED KICKS OUT! Right now, Kevin is freaking out. He starts to argue with the referee before he slaps at Ed who is getting on his feet. He slaps Ed in the face and Ed goes to Spear Kevin, but he instead Spears the referee! Ed quickly turns around and takes Kevin down with an Arm Drag. He then grabs Kevin and hits the Lump Drop! Ed goes for the pin; but the referee is still out.

"There's no referee to count." Demetri said.

"Wait, there's another one coming!" Sarah saw.

Another referee runs in and counts; 1, 2... Rolf pulls the referee out of the ring and throws him down to the floor. He then grabs Kevin's World title belt, goes into the ring, and hits Ed in the face with it! The crowd is erupting with boos. Rolf starts punching on Ed when Eddy runs out!

"Eddy is coming!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Coming to the rescue of his friend." Sarah added.

The crowd cheers as Eddy goes into the ring and pulls Rolf by the hair. He punches him a few times and then clotheslines him out of the ring. Eddy looks around the ring with the crowd chanting his name. He grabs the World championship belt in front of him and looks at it. Kevin is up now and Eddy looks up at him. Eddy holds the belt up high as the crowd cheers at him.

"That could be the sight we see in eleven days!" Sarah said.

"Hopefully it will be." Demetri then closed the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching! See you next week!"

Eddy sets the belt in front of Kevin and the two continue to look at each other as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

******Ultimate X Qualifying Match:** Johnny Smith def. The Gourd

Rolf def. Van Culmer

Amanda Lights and Katherine Carlisle def. Ivory Gerdelman and Nikki Sierra

Eddy def. Christian Hardy

Ed vs. Kevin ended in No Contest

* * *

**Card for New Day:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. Eddy (If Kevin wins, the Erupting Eds disband. If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel will be free.)

**PCUW X Division Championship, Ultimate X Match: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Willy Blake vs. Edd vs. Johnny Smith vs. ? vs. ?

**PCUW Women's Championship, Ladder Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Ivory Gerdelman

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Tables Match: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Kenny Smith

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Jonny 2x4

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) (c) vs. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Van Culmer and Corey Dominic

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Azure Lee

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship, Open Challenge: **Christopher House and Lilian House (c) vs. ?

* * *

New Day is almost here people! Looks like the matches Kevin made for Eddy are benefitting Eddy more than Kevin, since he's breezing through them. But next week is the final week before the big show. What will happen before PCUW's biggest show of the year and one year anniversary?

See you guys next week!


	37. Chapter 37

This is it, guys! The final show before New Day! Eddy has one last challenge before the big event, who will he face? Plus, the final two competitors for the X Division Ultimate X match will be figured out.

Before I go on, I just want to say this. Unless I ask and say so, please don't ask me to use storyline ideas that I either already have planned to do in the future or I don't think are right. You can suggest them in the PCUW Universe forum however. Oh, and WWE-PG-HATER, I forgive you. :) :) And this goes to other people that are submitting OCs (even though I'm not accepting new ones at the moment). Be patient, if I do choose your OC, it will be on as soon as I can find a spot.

Phew! Now that's out of the way... OFF TO NEW DAY WE GO! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

TW belongs to toonwriter.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: June Week 4**

Thorn In Your Eye (WWF Raw is War theme) plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW!" Demetri greeted the audience. "It's Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins here as usual! Four more days, our one year anniversary will take place!"

"It's almost here! It's almost here!" Sarah shouted. "I mean look out in the crowd! They're excited too!"

Fans in the arena are holding signs that say "Four more days 'till PCUW's first birthday!" and "It's party time!".

"And tonight we have a big show! Our two final Ultimate X matches will happen and then Eddy will face his final opponent before Sunday." Demetri announced.

"Enough talking! Let's get this show started!" Sarah shouted.

Once the intro music stops playing, Big Time by Peter Gabriel starts up. The lights in the arena turn off and the New Day logo appears on the titantron. The logo looks similar to the Wrestlemania 22 logo. A few seconds later, Zack comes out to the cheering crowd. His long hair is put up in a ponytail as usual and a black fedora is on his head. He stops midway on the ramp, Big Time stops playing, the lights come back on, and…

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

"I can tell, Zack is just excited as all of us for Sunday." Demetri said.

"Who shouldn't be excited for New Day? It's the company's biggest event!" Sarah said.

Zack gets into the ring and starts speaking, "You know since this company began, there's been this one person who's been trying to make the show his own and ruin it. Kevin has been a thorn in my side since Day 1. Now because of me being careless and not thinking of what was happening then, he's trying to get the alliance of the Erupting Eds, the EWO, and the Age of the Fallen to turn on each other, and tonight Eddy's going to face someone, I just don't know who it is yet."

The crowd boos before Zack continues. "But Kevin, I will tell you this, your plan isn't really working. The alliance isn't turning on each other and it's helping Eddy more than it's helping you. It's also not getting you jack and here's why: Eddy! Come out here so I can talk to you!"

The crowd starts chanting "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" as…

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"If you work and struggle as hard as Eddy did in the New Day series, you definitely earn the right to be called the #1 contender for the World title." Demetri commented.

"Agreed to that. I mean he stayed on top throughout the whole thing and people don't know how hard it is to fight and keep that spot!" Sarah informed.

Eddy gets into the ring, grabs a microphone, and stands in front of Zack. The crowd chants Eddy's name again.

"That's called momentum, feels good doesn't it?" Zack asked. Eddy responded with a laugh. "Eddy, during this first year, I've been proud of you and the two other Eds for making this company have a great first year. I'm going to go ahead and say this now, I believe that you can beat Kevin at New Day for the World title! Hey! I'm not just saying this because I hate Kevin and have supported you for a long time, I really think you can do this! You have what it takes, Eddy! You're World title material right here!" The crowd cheers at this. "But you have to stay focused! You're doing good, but you can't let Kevin get into your head! I know it was me that okayed the matches, but in your match tonight, I want you to prove to everyone that you're focused and ready to go for New Day!" Zack pauses before adding, "Oh and after your match, the contract signing for your match against Kevin will happen."

Eddy looks at the crowd before he replied, "Zack, to be honest since I won the New Day series, these past few weeks have been amazing. I've been getting support from my family, the guys in the back, and you. It's overwhelming, I mean those words you said proved that you are not saying that just because you're the boss here. You meant what you said!" The crowd claps for him.

"This is your time, Eddy." Zack butted in.

"I know what Kevin is trying to do, he's trying to play mind games with me and get me off focus. But I promise you, I promise the fans, I promise the other wrestlers, and I also promise myself that come New Day, I will win the World title, free Asheel from his blackmail, and put Destiny Empire under your Extreme Supervision."

When Eddy said that, Zack starts shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes! That's what I want to hear!" at Eddy as the crowd cheers.

"And when I do win," Eddy added, "we'll be able to make this company bigger and better during it's second year and other years to come."

Eddy and Zack shake hands and the crowd cheers before…

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

Ed walks down into the ring, joining the two guys. He grabs a microphone before standing in front of them.

"Let me just say this, Eddy." Ed began. "I know you're nervous and you're avoiding Kevin getting into your head, but you should take this opportunity and make the best of it." He pauses for the crowd to clap. "Tell you what, as the first World champion here and so far longest reigning, I'll say this. Beat Kevin! Beat Kevin, be the World champion because who knows when you'll get another shot."

The two boys fist bump. But then…

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Now what?" Demetri growled.

"Oh crapperdoodles!" Sarah groaned.

The crowd boos at Kevin and he makes his way out, holding onto a microphone and has both belts over his shoulders. He stops at the entrance.

"Ed," He began. "guess who Eddy is facing in his match tonight? You!" The crowd boos at Kevin and Ed looks at Eddy. "And why am I making you the opponent? You beat Eddy tonight and you will get another shot after New Day, after the Erupting Eds disband. Now Zack, you can say whatever you want to say about me, but I'm a man of my word. I'm just mad because you always make me and the rest of the Empire look like idiots. And after New Day, I'll make sure to find a way to not make you have control of this company. And Ed we take pride in what we do, I know you do too. You beat Eddy and I will give you your shot, and I know that's all that really matters to you, Ed. You want your title that I took from you back."

Kevin watches on the entrance as Ed and Eddy start talking to each other.

"Is Kevin right? Is the World heavyweight championship the only thing that really matters to Ed?" Demetri said.

"I think Kevin's trying to get into Eddy's head again. Sure Ed does want that shot, but he knows it'll be Eddy he'll have to face." Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the announce table. Sitting with Demetri and Sarah is Aries Austin.

"We are back here on PCUW and we are joined by the X Division champion, Aries Austin." Demetri welcomed. "Tonight is our final two Ultimate X qualifying matches and we'll see who will face you at New Day."

"I know one thing, the Ultimate X match will be a challenge, but I think I'll win it." Aries said sounding confident.

"I don't know, the match is a tough obstacle." Sarah shook her head.

(Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva plays)

"The following contest is an Ultimate X Qualifying match scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, from Orange City, "El Fantastico", Justin Ledger!"

Justin comes out with cheers as he replicates Rey Mysterio's current entrance, including the exploding pyro.

"Justin is one of the greatest athletes in this company right now." Demetri commented.

"Once of the greatest in the entire wrestling industry as well." Sarah added.

"I admit, Justin is phenomenal at what he does, but he'll never surpass me." Aries said, making both Demetri and Sarah groan.

(Dolph Ziggler's WWE theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny Thunder!"

The crowd boos as Johnny walks down to the ring smiling.

"I don't get why Johnny wanted to take part in this. He hates the X Division wrestlers." Demetri said.

"Aries, you're friends with him, what did he tell you?" Sarah asked.

"We talked it over and he said it's nothing personal, but he wants to give this match a shot." Aries answered.

The bell rings and Johnny instantly puts Justin into a Headlock. He uses a Double Leg Takedown on Justin and punches on the back of his head. Justin springs up and starts clawing at Johnny into the corner. The referee pulls Justin away and Justin is shouting Johnny. Johnny steps forward and the two look like they're about to go for a tie up, but Johnny knees Justin in the midsection. He puts Justin into another Headlock. Justin pushes him to the ropes, but Johnny hits him with a Shoulder Block. Johnny bounces off the ropes a few times, with Justin dodging and jumping over him each time. Johnny finally stops and slides out of the ring. He runs around the ring and mocks Justin for a while.

"Yeah! You show him, Thunder!" Aries laughed.

"I don't think that's funny." Demetri said.

"Agreed, that's disrespectful." Sarah agreed with Demetri.

Johnny keeps doing it until he stops and Justin Baseball Slide Dropkicks him from inside the ring, making Johnny crash against the guardrail. When he gets back up to his feet, Justin Slingshots out of the ring and onto Johnny. Justin pushes Johnny back into the ring and gets on top of the turnbuckle. But Johnny runs up and punches him. Johnny goes up on top and tries to go for a Superplex, but Justin punches his side and pushes him off. As Johnny stands up and turns around, Justin jumps and hits a Shooting Star Press! He pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Justin pulls Johnny to the ropes, Johnny reverses it, and as Justin bounces off Johnny goes to jump over him. Justin however stops in front him, kicks him in the gut, and kicks him in the head. That kick makes Johnny bounce against the ropes and Justin hits a clothesline. Justin covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Johnny moves over to the corner and Justin pushes him hard into the opposite side. Justin runs at Johnny only to get an elbow to the face. Johnny goes on top of the turnbuckle, jumps, and out of nowhere Justin hits a Dropkick!

"Oh! Dropkick out of nowhere!" Demetri exclaimed.

"This could be Justin's win!" Sarah said.

"Come on, Johnny! Kick out!" Aries cheered on.

Justin pins; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. He goes to lift Johnny up for a Powerbomb, but Johnny kicks him away, stands up, and rams Justin into the corner. Johnny punches Justin before backing up and running at him. Justin gives Johnny a hard boot to the face sending him down. As Johnny rolls out of the ring…

"Aries?" Demetri asked as Aries took off his headset and started to head down to the ring.

"This doesn't look good." Sarah commented.

Aries gets down to the ring and distracts Justin by yelling at him. Justin yells at him back and pushes him away from inside the ring. With that, Aries runs up the steps and tries to get into the ring with the referee preventing him from doing so. But as Justin is distracted by Aries, Johnny from behind runs up and hits a Dropkick. Johnny then lifts Justin up and hits the Perfect Slam. He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Johnny immediately rolls out of the ring.

"The winner of this match, Johnny Thunder!"

"Thanks to the distraction from Aries, Johnny is the fifth competitor in New Day's Ultimate X match." Demetri said.

"Justin doesn't look to happy for the loss right now." Sarah observed.

Aries and Johnny celebrate together as the cameras switch backstage. Raven Wells is in the hall standing around. That's when Wolf Lancaster comes up behind her. Raven instantly knows who it is.

"Not again." She sighed.

"Hello, my dear." Wolf whispered in her ear.

"I thought you stopped stalking me after Mandy beat you for the TV championship." Raven said, irritated.

Wolf pulled Raven close, "Well Amanda isn't TV champion anymore, now is she? And she's not here tonight, so when I beat Robert Black coming up, how about we…" He then whispered seductively, "…have some fun in the locker room?"

Raven got out of his grasp, "What are you trying to do? Rape me? Oh no! You nearly did that when you kidnapped me to get Mandy to forfeit the TV title! Now get away from me!"

Raven tries to walk away, but Wolf stops her, "Stop teasing me, Raven. Just say you can't resist me."

She turns around and slapped him hard!

"I do not want to be with you! I repeat, I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Raven shouted at him. "Now get that through your thick stupid head and leave me alone!"

Raven stomps off and Wolf watches and rubs his cheek as the camera fades to commercial.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots plays)

"This match is set for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Missy Bell, from Cherry Falls, "The Oddball", Robert Black!"

The crowd cheers as Robert comes out, holding hands with Bell.

"Robert can become a vicious competitor when he needs to, so Wolf should watch out." Demetri said.

"He can beat Wolf down!" Sarah shouted.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

"And his opponent, from Berry River, he is the PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster!"

"This Sunday, Wolf will be facing Jonny 2x4 for the TV championship." Demetri reminded.

"Jonny isn't happy on how Wolf treated Mandy and he's going to teach him a lesson, I hope." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two tie up. Robert puts Wolf into a Headlock and knees him in the face. He pushes Wolf into the corner and hits a few chops to his chest. Wolf falls to his knees after the chops and Robert climbs up the top rope and hits a Diving Fist Drop right on the back of Wolf's head. Robert bounces off the ropes and hits a Crossbody. He sets him back up to put him in a Side Headlock, with Wolf flipping him overhead. Robert lands on his feet and hits a kick to the side of the head. He gives Wolf an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a knee to the face. Robert gives an Elbow Drop to the face and covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. He goes to pull Wolf to the ropes, but Wolf reverses it and clotheslines Robert out of the ring. Wolf gets on the apron as Robert gets back on his feet. He goes for a Flying Thrust Kick, but before he can kick, Robert hits a Dropkick and it has Wolf hit his head on the apron! Robert slams Wolf's face on the apron and rams him into the steel ring post.

"So far so good for Robert." Demetri commented.

"Wolf is getting his butt kicked right now!" Sarah said.

Robert rams him again, but this time into the guardrail. He pushes Wolf back into the ring and takes a moment to pump up the crowd. Robert is about to go into the ring until Wolf kicks the rope between his legs. Wolf then takes Robert down with a Neckbreaker. He follows it up with punching Robert rapidly before going for a pin; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. Wolf sets up Robert, twists his arm, and turns it into a Russian Legsweep. He then bounces off the ropes and delivers a Leg Drop before locking in a Chinlock. The crowd starts clapping for Robert's support and it helps him break the hold. He eventually gets up and elbows Wolf backwards to the corner. Robert goes to the opposite corner and goes for a Crossbody, but Wolf connects with a kick to the face. Wolf covers; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. He picks Robert up and delivers a Snap Suplex onto him. Wolf then starts punching Robert repeatedly until the referee pulls him back. He sets him back up and lands a Underhook Suplex. Wolf pins; 1, 2... Robert kicks out. He grabs Robert and puts him in a Sleeper Hold. For a few seconds, Robert stays in until he grabs on Wolf's head and hits a Jawbreaker. Robert hits a kick to Wolf's gut, then kips up and hits him with a Back Elbow.

"Robert is back!" Demetri called out.

"Wolf can't take a man like him down!" Sarah said.

Bell on the outside claps for Robert as he delivers an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker onto Wolf. Wolf stumbles back up and Robert Dropkicks him sending him out of the ring. Robert them jumps over the ropes to hit a Plancha! He pushes Wolf back into the ring and climbs up the turnbuckle. Just as Wolf gets to his feet, Robert connects with a Leg Lariat. Robert covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. He sets Wolf up and is about to lift him up for a Sidewalk Slam. But Wolf jumps and hits a Backflip Kick. Robert is laid out on the mat and Wolf winks over at Bell on the outside. But as he backs up against the ropes waiting for Robert to get up, Jonny 2x4 runs out, gets on the apron, grabs Wolf's head, and bends it backwards on the ropes! That causes Wolf to slam face first on the mat.

"Ow! Looked like whiplash!" Demetri commented.

"Now Robert is going up! Insanity Break!" Sarah called out.

Robert climbs up the top turnbuckle and jumps for the Insanity Break! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Robert Black!"

"Jonny came in and helped Robert get the win." Demetri said.

"Wolf's going to have bad neck pain on Sunday." Sarah said with a laugh.

Wolf is holding his head in pain as the cameras switch backstage. Nazz is in her ring gear walking in the hall with the women's title belt on her shoulder. Marina suddenly runs up to her.

"Nazz!" Marina called out.

Nazz turned around and sighed when she saw her, "What do you want? If this is about Ivory and the Ladder match, forget it."

Marina held up her hands, "Relax, Nazz. We're not going to argue. I'm just here to tell you that you have a match tonight."

"A match?" Nazz asked. "I'm on my way to a photo shoot, I'm not going to a match."

"Well what a coincidence, because you're scheduled to have a match." Marina said. "And it's next."

Nazz stuttered, "I have a match? Against who?"

Marina smiled, "Let's just say your opponent is a former PCUW Television champion."

"Mandy! Ha! She's not here tonight!" Nazz pointed out. "I don't have a match!"

"She was not here, but I decided to call her and tell her that she's in a match with you. So get down into the ring."

Nazz glares at Marina and grumbles as she heads down. Marina smiles.

"Nazz is in for a butt whipping." Demetri said.

"It'll be after the break!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage with Kolton Hunt standing with Kenny Smith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing with Kenny Smith. Kenny, in four days you'll be facing Guntep Min in a Tables match for the hardcore title. Do you think you'll finally become hardcore champion?" Kolton asked.

"Of course I will!" Kenny scoffed. "I've been after this title for a long time and now I finally get a decent shot for the title! And this Sunday, I will finally take that belt from Guntep."

"Are you sure that's going to happen?" I voice is heard from behind. Kenny turns around and there is Guntep. "Listen Kenny, I have been busted open so many times and nearly broke every bone in my body to get this belt and I plan to keep it! So nice self esteem, but at New Day, you'll be the one going through the table."

Kenny went nose to nose with Guntep. "That's where you're wrong. New Day is my time, and you'll be the one that'll be through the table. Enjoy that belt while you can because I will be the new champion. Now back off!"

Guntep goes to leave, but then he turns back and Spears Kenny to the wall. The two then start to brawl in the hall. They continue to until security guards show up to separate them. Just as the fight starts to calm down, the camera returns to the ring.

(Mickie James's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall! Headed to the ring first, from Cherry Falls, Amanda Wells!"

The crowd cheers as Mandy skips and hops to the ring.

"Since Final Countdown after Mandy had to forfeit the TV champion, there have been rumors that her and Jonny are dating now." Demetri said.

"I think it's true, they're a cute couple." Sarah said. "In the meantime, let's watch her beat Nazz."

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

"And making her way to the ring, from Peach Creek, she is the PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!"

The crowd boos as Nazz shouts something at Mandy on her way to the ring.

"On Sunday, Nazz has a challenge when she faces Ivory in a Ladder match for the women's championship." Demetri said.

"That Ladder match will be a challenge for both girls. We'll see who survives it." Sarah said.

Nazz instantly kicks Mandy in the gut as the bell rings. She twists on her arm and nails a kick to the back of the head. Nazz sets her back up and hits a Side Slam Backbreaker. She follows it up with a simple Mat Slam and covers; 1, 2... Mandy kicks out. Nazz kicks Mandy in the chest and gives a Knee Drop. She picks her up and takes her down hard with a Back Suplex. Nazz then bounces off the ropes, but Mandy rolls out of the way and Nazz misses. Mandy bounces off the ropes now and hits a Baseball Slide Dropkick onto Nazz, following it with dozens of punches to the head. Mandy gets up and hits an Elbow Drop to Nazz's midsection. She grabs Nazz by the hair and goes for a Bulldog, but Nazz reverses it into a Neckbreaker.

"Nazz currently in control." Demetri observed.

"A turning point better come." Sarah hoped.

Nazz puts Mandy into an Abdominal Stretch. Mandy yells in pain as Nazz keeps the submission on for a few seconds before she drops Mandy on the mat. Nazz kicks Mandy in the chest a few times before picking her up and delivering a Sleeper Suplex onto her. She then continues to stomp on Mandy's face repeatedly. Nazz grabs Mandy and throws her body first into the turnbuckle, knocking Mandy down. She then picks her up again and connects with an Iconoclasm. Mandy struggles to get back up, but Nazz takes advantage with a Tilt-a-Whirl Mat Slam. Nazz takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle. She signals for the Starstruck Elbow Drop and jumps. But at the last second, Mandy moves out of the way. Nazz is on her knees trying to get up and Mandy interrupts her by kicking her in the gut. Mandy sets up Nazz and executes a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. She pins; 1, 2... Nazz kicks out.

"Mandy's in now." Demetri said.

"I knew she'd come!" Sarah cheered.

Mandy sets Nazz up and is about to go for a clothesline and turns it into a Neckbreaker. She runs to the ropes, Nazz dodges, Mandy tries it again and this time hits a Back Body Drop. Nazz runs at Mandy and is able to kick her in the gut. She grabs her and is about to go for a Neckbreaker, but Mandy pushes her away before she can. Nazz bounces off the ropes and Mandy catches her. Mandy screams out and signals for the Down and Out.

"She's going for the Down and Out!" Demetri called out.

"She's got her in!" Sarah called out.

Mandy lands it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Amanda Wells!"

"A good win for Mandy, and a quick one I should say." Demetri commented.

"It just proves that Mandy is a tough-" Sarah is interrupted by…

(Kaz's TNA theme plays)

Ivory comes walking out in her street clothes. She slides into the ring and tells Mandy to set up Nazz. Mandy does so and Ivory positions Nazz behind her and hits the Darkness Approaches.

"Ivory showing a possible preview of what could happen on Sunday." Demetri said.

Ivory grabs a microphone and walks over to the knocked out Nazz. "See you on Sunday." She said before throwing the microphone on her and the crowd cheering at her.

"She really looks ready for Sunday and Nazz, not so much." Sarah observed.

"Still to come tonight, it's Eddy's match against Ed. Following that match will be the contract signing." Demetri announced.

"But up next is the final Ultimate X qualifying match. Who will be the sixth competitor?" Sarah asked.

(Commercial Break)

*Commercial*

A fifteen year old kid is seen sitting on the couch, playing a video game on the TV.

"I wish I could be at Madison Square Garden to see PCUW's New Day live." He sighed to himself.

Suddenly the door of the room slams open and other fifteen year old kid is shown, struggling while holding another TV in his arms.

"Dude! You've gotta see this!" He shouted before it zooms in on the TV screen.

_This is a chance to witness an unforgettable celebration in PCUW! The day PCUW fans have been waiting for is almost here and very few tickets are still available. If you haven't got your tickets for New Day yet and want to see an unforgettable night, hurry in and get them! Time is running out! Contact Ticketmaster or log on to PCUW Dot Com for more information._

_New Day, LIVE this Sunday! Only on Pay-per-view!_

The screen goes to static and it zooms out back to the kids.

"THIS SUNDAY!" The kid with the TV yelled. "We have to get our tickets now before they get sold out!"

The kid with the TV runs back into the other room as the kid on the couch quickly grabs the phone and calls. Zack is seen watching in the window.

"Yeah, it's that big." Zack said at the camera.

*End Commercial*

The cameras return backstage in the Erupting Eds locker room. Eddy is sitting in a chair as Edd comes in.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Edd asked.

Eddy shrugged, "I don't know, Double D. I know Kevin is trying to get into my head, but what if that is all that matters to Ed is getting his belt back?"

Edd puts his arm around Eddy, "Eddy, Ed does want his belt back, but don't let Kevin fool you. He's trying to break you down hard before Sunday. Trust me, Ed is loyal and he would never do a thing like that."

"I hope you're right, Sockhead." Eddy said.

"Now go out there in the main event and show the world you're really ready for Sunday!" Edd encouraged before walking out of the room. The camera returns to the ring.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

"This match is an Ultimate X Qualifying match! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead!"

The crowd cheers as Captain Melonhead with Splinter run into the ring and pose for the crowd.

"This is it. This is our final Ultimate X Qualifying match!" Demetri announced.

"The winner of this match goes onto New Day on Sunday." Sarah added.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS plays)

"And from Orange City, Justin Davis!"

The Orange City Blazer comes out with cheers from the crowd.

"One half of PCUW's favorite tag team is taking part in this match." Demetri said.

"We'll see if he's the one that gets to go onto New Day." Sarah said.

Once the bell rings, Justin pushes Melonhead into the corner. He let's out a few punches on him. Justin pulls Melonhead to the opposite corner and runs at him, but Melonhead moves out of the way and Justin hits face first on the turnbuckle. Melonhead takes his turn and hits a Dropkick to Justin who is in the corner. Justin moves over to the middle of the ring as Melonhead bounces off the ropes. Melonhead dodges a clothesline and connects with a Hurricanrana. Justin rolls out of the ring and Melonhead gets the crowd's support before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Suicide Dive onto Justin! Melonhead pushes Justin back into the ring and gets on top of the turnbuckle. As Justin is turning around, Melonhead jumps and hits a Missile Dropkick. Melonhead kicks back up and pumps up the crowd. Justin moves into the corner as Melonhead backs up and hit's a Running Crossbody on him. Melonhead then bounces off the ropes again, but Justin hits him with a knee to the midsection.

"Cut off by Justin." Demetri observed.

"That will lower the momentum." Sarah said.

Justin sets up Melonhead and pushes him to the ropes. He then connects with a Springboard Clothesline. Justin pins; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. The two opponents exchange chops at each other and as Justin goes for one, Melonhead somersaults underneath him. Melonhead slides underneath Justin to avoid a clothesline, and Justin ducks to dodge a kick, but Melonhead connects with a kick to the back of the head. Justin stumbles down as Melonhead backs to the corner and waits. When Justin is up and standing in the corner, Melonhead runs and hits a Spinning Leg Lariat. Melonhead dodges a clothesline and Justin grabs him as he bounces back, but Melonhead spins around and finally hits a DDT!

"Melonhead drops Justin with a DDT!" Demetri shouted.

"Will this be enough?" Sarah asked.

Melonhead covers; 1, 2... Justin kicks out. Melonhead climbs up the turnbuckle and signals to the crowd for the Melon Drop. He jumps off and Justin moves, but Melonhead somersaults safely down. As Melonhead runs at him, Justin kicks him in the gut and delivers a Rotating Vertical Suplex. Justin pins; 1, 2... Melonhead kicks out. He pushes Melonhead into the corner and charges at him, but Melonhead uses both of his feet to kick him away. Melonhead quickly jumps on top of the turnbuckle and plants Justin face first on the mat. He then goes up to the turnbuckle again and goes for another try at the Melon Drop. He jumps and… makes it!

"He made the Melon Drop his second time!" Demetri called out.

"Melonhead has the win!" Sarah cheered.

Melonhead covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Captain Melonhead!"

"We have the final competitor for the Ultimate X!" Demetri said.

"And that is Captain Melonhead!" Sarah added.

Melonhead celebrates his win as the cameras switch backstage. Eddy is on his way to the ring as Melanie Woodland shows up.

"Eddy, your match with Ed is coming up and I'm wondering, what are you thinking right now?" Melanie asked.

"I'll tell you exactly what I'm thinking." Eddy answered, "I'm thinking about that World heavyweight championship, but I'm also thinking that Ed is going to bring his A game tonight. I told Ed to bring his best tonight like he did at Final Countdown because the only way I can prepare to face Kevin in the main event on Sunday is to beat a guy like Ed. Ed has faced and defeated Kevin many times, so if I can beat Ed again tonight, then I know I will be able to compete against Kevin at New Day. I want Ed to bring his best."

"So you think you'll be able to become the next World heavyweight champion?" Melanie asked.

"Without a doubt." Eddy answered. "Nothing and nobody is going to stop me from winning the World title on Sunday."

Eddy then walks off.

"Ladies and gentlemen up next is the match with Eddy versus Ed. And Kevin promises if Ed wins, he'll get a shot at the World title." Demetri announced.

"And after this match, it'll be the contract signing for Eddy and Kevin's match." Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the announce table.

"We are back here live on PCUW." Demetri welcomed. "Before we get onto the main event, we must remind you that we are four days away from PCUW's one year anniversary, New Day!"

"All the matches have PCUW titles on the line!" Sarah said. "And in case you haven't figured it out, this pay-per-view will be held in New York City at Madison Square Garden! Can it get any better than this?"

"I know many ways." Demetri said. "First, the match for the intercontinental championship. Both Chris and Azure are physically and mentally ready; it's O'Mac and Lee for the title. Who will be champion after this Sunday?"

"Who will step up and challenge Christopher and Lilian House for the mixed tag team championship?" Sarah asked. "We'll find out at New Day."

"And what about this? The Flawless Girls are defending their women's tag team titles against EWO girls Ashley and Jenny." Demetri announced.

"Six men; Aries Austin, Willy Blake, Double D, Johnny Smith, Johnny Thunder, and Captain Melonhead competing in an Ultimate X match for the X Division title. But the big question is this: Can Double D climb the X above the ring a second time to become a third time X Division champion?" Sarah asked.

"Can Jonny 2x4 take the television championship from Wolf Lancaster?" Demetri asked. "That one is going to be a fist fight for the championship!"

"Next the women's championship will be at stake." Sarah said. "Nazz and Ivory Gerdelman will be fighting it off in a Ladder match! I'll tell you this, someone is going to get hurt in the end."

"Can Kenny Smith finally get the hardcore title around his waist? If not, Guntep Min will destroy and possibly send him out for good in a Tables match." Demetri said.

"Can Van and Corey find a way to get their tag team titles they lost to months ago back from the men that took them away?" Sarah asked. "Both them and Kevin and Rolf will find out at New Day."

"And speaking of Kevin, it's the big main event!" Demetri announced. "Eddy against Kevin for the World heavyweight championship! Remember, there is a lot at stake here; if Eddy wins, Asheel Din is free from the Destiny Empire and the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision. But if Kevin wins, the Erupting Eds disband. Someone is going to lose something this Sunday!"

"Nothing match related, but former WWE Animated GM, TW, will be joining us at New Day as our special guest!" Sarah announced. "I am so excited for Sunday, Demi! If you haven't called and ordered New Day, do it now or you'll be shut out!"

"And unlike the other pay-per-views where we have one theme song, we have two for this one!" Demetri said. "Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva is the main one and Big Time by Peter Gabriel is the secondary one."

"Both of those songs fit for PCUW's one year celebration." Sarah commented. "Now let's get to the main event."

The camera returns to the ring. The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Sting's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Ed!"

As usual, the crowd cheers at Ed as he stands on the entrance and shouts "Woo!" at them.

"A reminder that Ed faced Eddy three times before, and this time it's for a World title shot." Demetri reminded.

"Eddy wants Ed to do his best and I think Ed will do it." Sarah commented.

(Mr. Anderson's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

The crowd cheers at Eddy as he walks to the ring, looking at the ring and at the crowd.

"In four days, Eddy is going to have the biggest match of this year." Demetri said.

"He's main eventing PCUW's biggest show, it will be the biggest match." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two shake hands before tying up. Ed pushes Eddy into the corner and starts punching at him. He backs away for a bit and gets back over to Eddy, but Eddy grabs him and puts him in the corner. Eddy transitions with punches and kicks onto his friend. He pulls Ed to the opposite corner, Ed reverses it, but Eddy runs out of the corner and hits a clothesline. Eddy sets up Ed and takes him down with a Neckbreaker. He pulls Ed into the corner again and runs at him only to get hit in the face with an elbow. Ed runs at Eddy and Eddy trips him up. He tries to go for the Money Lock, but Ed escapes out of the ring. Eddy tries to reach at Ed from the inside when Ed grabs him by both legs and pulls him out of the ring. Ed rams Eddy into the side of the ring and chops him in the chest, taking Eddy down. Ed pushes Eddy back into the ring and as he gets back in himself, Eddy is up and punches at him. Eddy bounces off the ropes quickly, but Ed grabs him and slams him down with a Mat Slam!

"Wow! Hard Mat Slam!" Demetri commented.

"Ed's going for the pin!" Sarah observed.

Ed pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He gives Eddy an Inverted Atomic Drop before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Big Boot, following it up with a Leg Drop. Ed covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He puts Eddy into a Headlock, which Eddy instantly gets out with elbows to the gut. Eddy takes this to bounce off the ropes, but Ed hits him with a Back Elbow. Ed sets Eddy up in a seated position and elbows him on the shoulder before applying a Chinlock. After about thirty seconds, Eddy makes it to his feet and punches Ed in the gut. When he's out, Eddy goes to pull Ed to the ropes. Ed reverses it with a Forearm. He bounces off the ropes and Eddy goes for a leapfrog over, but Ed catches him and hits another Inverted Atomic Drop. But then as Ed runs over to Eddy, Eddy uses his strength to lift Ed up into a Spinebuster!

"Eddy was able to hit a Spinebuster on Ed!" Demetri exclaimed.

"But doing that may have warn him out." Sarah said.

Both men are down and the referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Both men get up to their feet and exchange punches. Ed gets the advantage and pulls Eddy to the ropes. Eddy dodges a clothesline and hits a Flying Shoulder Block. He goes to pull Ed into the corner, Ed reverses and runs at Eddy, and gets hit with a kick to the face. Eddy jumps on top of the turnbuckle and hits a Float-Over Neckbreaker! He pins; 1, 2... Ed kicks out. Eddy screams to the crowd, getting them pumped up. He sets Ed up for the SuckerBreaker, but Ed lifts him up and delivers a Fireman's Carry.

"Oh! Head first into the mat!" Demetri exclaimed.

"This could be the end here!" Sarah suspected.

Ed covers; 1, 2... Eddy barely kicks out. Ed sets up Eddy and positions him for the Lump Drop. Eddy however grabs Ed's leg and locks in the Money Lock. It doesn't take long for Ed to roll over and kick Eddy away, then take him down with a clothesline. He grabs Eddy's legs and goes to lock in the Scorpion Death Lock, but Eddy kicks him away before he can lock it in. Ed runs at Eddy from the corner, but Eddy catches him and hits the SuckerBreaker! Eddy pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Eddy!"

"Eddy survived his final test!" Demetri said.

Before Eddy can get his hand raised, Ed goes up to him and wraps him up in a hug. After they release the hug, Ed said to him, "You're ready! You are absolutely ready! Beat Kevin on Sunday!"

"Sorry Kevin, but looks like your plan to break down Eddy didn't work." Sarah said.

The two friends hug again, but it is interrupted by…

(Jeff Jarrett's IMPACT Wrestling theme plays)

The crowd boos as Kevin walks out with Asheel at his side.

"After this final commercial break, we will have the contract signing for the New Day main event." Demetri announced.

"One more break!" Sarah shouted.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring. Zack is in the middle along with a table with a contract on it. Eddy is sitting on one side with Ed at his corner and Kevin is on the other side with Asheel in his corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this Sunday at New Day will be the epic match-up!" Zack announced. "The main event for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship. Right now, we are going to have the official contract signing for the main event. Now gentlemen, before you sign, you both agreed to the stipulation of the match. If Eddy wins, Asheel will be free from the Destiny Empire and they will be put under Extreme Supervision. But if Kevin wins, the Erupting Eds disband. Once this contract is signed, there's no change in stipulation, no turning back. So at this time, Eddy, we would like you to sign the contract first."

Zack pushes the contract to Eddy and he signs it. He pushes it over to Kevin and he signs it too. As they are signing, the crowd is chanting, "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

"Alright, it's official." Zack announced. "At New Day, it'll be Kevin versus Eddy for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship. Now I'll give both of you the opportunity for any final comments."

Zack hands the microphone to Kevin and Kevin speaks, "Eddy, there are many people that I don't like and you're one of them. We have been rivals not only in the ring, but outside of it. We fought over scams, jawbreakers, the same girl, you name it! Now I admit you are an impressive wrestler and you did breeze through my plan to weaken you, but at New Day, I will still be the World champion and the Erupting Eds will no longer be together. This match is both for business and personal."

The crowd boos at Kevin as Eddy takes his turn on the microphone.

"Kevin, I admit as well you are an impressive fighter too. But that doesn't stop us from hating each other's guts." Eddy said. "All my life, you have been a pain in my backside and always got in the way! And you're right, at New Day, this is both for business and personal. You know, when Ed won that World title at PCUW's debut episode, he was nearly in tears. The belt meant a lot to him and every time he retained it in the nine months he had it, he felt so proud of himself. But when you blackmailed Asheel to go out and knock out Ed at Breaking Point, it let out a spark in me. Not only was that championship important to Ed, but it was important to the Erupting Eds and you took that away. At New Day, I am going to end your reign of evil and put you and your minions under the microscope 24/7. And plus, Asheel won't have to worry about himself anymore because whatever you have over his head will be gone! I made a vow to Zack here, to Marina, to my friends, and the fans that I will become the World champion at New Day, and that's all there is to it!"

The crowd cheers and Eddy gives the microphone to Zack while he stares at Kevin.

"Now gentlemen, I would like you to shake hands." Zack said.

Both Eddy and Kevin look at him weirdly. They eventually give in and shake hands. But the boys don't release. Instead, they pull each other close and glare nose to nose at each other. Kevin, with his other hand, takes the title and raises it high.

"At New Day, we'll see what the outcome will be." Sarah said.

"Will Asheel be freed and Destiny Empire's freedom be limited, or will the Erupting Eds be done?" Demetri then closed the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! See you Sunday!"

Eddy and Kevin continue to glare as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

**********Ultimate X Qualifying Match:** Johnny Thunder def. Justin Ledger

Robert Black def. Wolf Lancaster

Amanda Wells def. Nazz

**********Ultimate X Qualifying Match:** Captain Melonhead def. Justin Davis

Eddy def. Ed

* * *

**Card for New Day:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Kevin (c) vs. Eddy (If Kevin wins, the Erupting Eds disband. If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel will be free.)

**PCUW X Division Championship, Ultimate X Match: **Aries Austin (c) vs. Willy Blake vs. Edd vs. Johnny Smith vs. Johnny Thunder vs. Captain Melonhead

**PCUW Women's Championship, Ladder Match: **Nazz (c) vs. Ivory Gerdelman

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Tables Match: **Guntep Min (c) vs. Kenny Smith

**PCUW Television Championship: **Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Jonny 2x4

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) (c) vs. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Van Culmer and Corey Dominic

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Azure Lee

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship, Open Challenge: **Christopher House and Lilian House (c) vs. ?

* * *

This is it, fellas! A Knockouts Ladder match, a Tables match, an Open Challenge, an Ultimate X match (which btw if you don't know how that match works, look it up), and a HUGE main event! What will happen at PCUW's one year anniversary at Madison Square Garden?

Before I go, I just want to let you know that I'm not sure how long New Day will take to write since I want to make it GOOD. So while you wait, you can listen to the New Day playlist on my Grooveshark account (link is on my profile) Let's just say it's the playlist Zack will play during the New Day Fan Interaction.

And I wanted to do a prediction contest, but I don't know what the prize would be for the winner. So... yeah.

Oh, one more thing. Those of you that haven't been onto the PCUW Universe forum to vote for the awards that'll be presented in the PCUW Awards ceremony, do it soon because as soon as New Day is uploaded, the polls will be closed.

See you at New Day!


	38. New Day

Now before we get this show underway, I have two things to say.

1. I DID IT! I GOT THIS BIG PPV UP BEFORE I GOT BACK INTO SCHOOL! That was my goal was to get New Day up before school got back in for me and I accomplished it! :D :D

2. I want to thank you guys, the fans, for supporting me. If it wasn't for your support when PCUW got deleted off here, I wouldn't have reuploaded this and I probably would have not made it to this pay-per-view. You guys are wonderful, thank you so much. :')

Now that's done... New Day is finally here! The long awaited day is here! All titles are put on the line tonight. Blood will be shed and bones will be shattered. Who will rise to the top? Can Eddy take the Destiny Empire's freedom away or will the Erupting Eds be going bye-bye?

BTW, this takes place after the AWF Supershow.

LET'S GET THIS BAD BOY STARTED! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

TW belongs to toonwriter.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: New Day**

_It's as big as Wrestlemania._

You see a crowd at Wrestlemania.

"Welcome to Wrestlemania!" Jim Ross is heard announcing.

_But this event means more. It's an accomplishment, this company survived one year._

"For most companies, it's hard to survive one year. But we did it." Zack said.

_Everyone has a favorite moment from this first year…_

You see most of the PCUW roster.

"I'll never forget on the PCUW debut when I won the PCUW World Heavyweight championship." Ed said.

"I shocked the whole world when I won the PCUW Television championship. That was a huge moment for me." Mandy said.

"Powerbombing Guntep Min from the turnbuckle and into a table covered with tacks at Halloween Havok and having your face be covered in blood. That's a moment I'd like to do again." Azure said.

"To be able to finally hold the World title after months of chasing after it. It's a feeling all wrestlers want to feel." Kevin said.

"When Ed and I both jumped off the top of the Lethal Lockdown cage at New Year's War, landed right on Aries Austin, and didn't get severely hurt, it was a stunt I would actually want to do again." Edd said.

"Every time I hit the Air-Aries, I get a really good feeling." Aries said.

"Every wrestler wants to be apart of their company's biggest event." Chris O'Mac said.

"Especially it's first one ever." Wolf said.

"The feeling I have with main eventing the first ever New Day, it's exciting." Eddy said.

"Tonight is the night PCUW makes their one year mark." Jonny 2x4 said.

"Tonight is when the better man is figured out." Guntep said.

"Tonight shapes up the future of PCUW." Nazz said.

"This is my time." Kenny said.

"This is my time." Ivory said.

"This is my time." Both Van and Corey said.

"This is my time." Captain Melonhead said.

"This… is OUR time." Eddy stands up in front of the roster.

"We will perform our best." Kevin stands up and stands a few feet away from Eddy.

Zack is seen coming in between the roster.

"So fasten your seatbelts, because this… is New Day!"

Big Time by Peter Gabriel plays as a montage of clips from PCUW's first year rolls including matches from the PCUW debut, the Summerfest Ultimate X match, the Halloween Havok triple threat hardcore match, New Year's War Lethal Lockdown match, Eddy's match against Ed at Final Countdown, and many others. Also, the song which is originally four and a half minutes long is shortened down to about a minute.

_I'm on my way, I'm making it_  
_I've got to make it show, yeah_  
_So much larger than life_  
_I'm going to watch it growing_

_I've had enough, I'm getting out_  
_To the city, the big big city_  
_I'll be a big noise with all the big boys_  
_There's so much stuff I will own_

_And my heaven will be a big heaven_  
_And I will walk through the front door_

_Big time_  
_I'm on my way-I'm making it_  
_Big time, Big time_  
_I've got to make it show yeah_  
_Big time, Big time_  
_So much larger than life_  
_Big time_  
_I'm going to watch it growing_  
_Big time_

The montage and the song fade off as the New Day logo is seen in front of a background of New York City.

_And now, Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling presents: New Day!_

Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva plays as the intro to New Day. There is a huge firework show on both the titantron and the ceiling. Once the fireworks are done, the packed crowd cheers! Many fans are holding signs saying "Happy Birthday, PCUW!" and "Eddy next World champ or Bust!" The fans are also pumping their fists to the song.

"There are millions of fans watching worldwide as we welcome you to the sold out Madison Square Garden in New York City to witness PCUW's one year anniversary extravaganza, known as New Day!" Demetri excitedly welcomed. "This is Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins joining at ringside!"

"It's finally here! This is going to be a great first New Day and believe it or not, we're sold out here!" Sarah shouted. "Everyone is pumped up for this show!"

"They sure are, especially for the Kevin versus Eddy match for the World heavyweight championship." Demetri said. "That one is going to be intense."

"There are a lot of matches to look forward to tonight!" Sarah said. "There's going to be an Ultimate X match, an open challenge, a Tables match, and even a Ladder match featuring two Knockouts! Can this get any bigger?"

"We'll just have to wait and see tonight." Demetri suggested.

"And the first match is about to start!" Sarah cheered.

(Sleeping Giant by 10fold plays)

"The following is a Mixed Tag Team contest and it is for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from Lemon Brook, they are the current PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Christopher House and Lilian House!"

The crowd boos at the champions as they stand on the entrance with their belts held high before they walk down to the ring.

"We are kicking things off tonight with the mixed tag team championship open challenge!" Demetri announced.

"I find these open challenges interesting because you never know who may come out." Sarah said.

While the two get into the ring, Lilian grabs a microphone.

"Quiet down, people." She tried sweet talking the audience. "You know, me and my little brother Christopher are pretty bored with the mixed tag team division right now. But maybe that's because we'll be the best mixed tag team champions ever after tonight. And to prove it, we're making our title defense an open challenge to any girl/boy partnership. So lucky couple, come out here so we can make you famous."

Lilian puts down the microphone and she and Christopher hand their belts to the referee as…

(Devour by Shinedown plays)

The crowd goes into cheers as Matthew and Ariyanne accept the challenge.

"And the challengers, from Peach Creek, the team of Matthew Hamilton and Ariyanne Hamilton!"

"The Hamilton siblings are accepting the challenge!" Demetri said.

"They'll be the ones going for the titles." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Matthew and Christopher start it off. Matthew twists up Christopher's arm, but Christopher untwists it and pulls Matthew to the ropes. Matthew bounces off the ropes and hits Christopher with a Flying Shoulder Block. He then picks him up and hits a Side Slam. Matthew pulls Christopher to the corner and hits him with Baseball Dropkick. He goes over to his corner and tags in Ariyanne, making Christopher have to get out and Lilian comes in. Ariyanne wastes no time in backing Lilian up into the corner and stomps on her viciously until the referee pulls her away. She goes to pick Lilian up, but Lilian kicks her right in the jaw. Ariyanne has her back turned to Lilian and Lilian runs up behind her to roll her up; 1, 2... Ariyanne escapes. Lilian goes to her corner to tag in Christopher, making Matthew go back in. Ariyanne however argues a bit and said she can take him, but the referee pushes her back into the corner. Christopher runs at Matthew only to get a Running Knee to the midsection. Matthew ducks a punch from Christopher and delivers a Back Suplex. Christopher gets back up and Matthew goes for a punch, but he dodges it and hits Matthew with a Headbutt. He bounces off the ropes to go for a clothesline but Matthew lifts him up with a Back Body Drop. Matthew runs to his corner and tags in Ariyanne.

"The House siblings not looking so good right now." Demetri commented.

"The Hamiltons are in control." Sarah said.

Ariyanne gets in and goes for a Suplex on Lilian but she slips out. Lilian hits her with a DDT and follows it up with putting in a Leg Lock. Before she can get it locked in however, Ariyanne kicks her away and locks in an Abdominal Stretch. Lilian gets out of it by elbowing Ariyanne in the face and hitting her with an Uppercut. She delivers a Glam Slam on her before punching her into the corner. Lilian moves away after a few punches and when she comes back, Ariyanne takes her down with a Spear! She starts slugging on Lilian herself before she gets up and tags in Matthew. Matthew Slingshots into the ring hitting Christopher with a Shoulder Block. Ariyanne runs back into the ring as Lilian tries to interfere and clotheslines her out of the ring. Matthew notices Christopher about to stand up and Christopher rolls him up; 1, 2... Matthew escapes and reverses it into a pin attempt; 1, 2... Lilian gets into the ring and Ariyanne attacks her again but Christopher kicks out.

"The Hamiltons currently have the advantage, but will the House siblings come back?" Demetri asked.

"I don't think so." Sarah shook her head.

Christopher stands up and Matthew Dropkicks him from behind. Matthew then connects with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex. He has a cover; 1, 2... Lilian runs into the ring to break it up. She stomps on Matthew's face and runs back into the corner before Ariyanne can get her. While Matthew is holding his face in pain, Christopher tags in Lilian. Both girls run in and Lilian hits Ariyanne with a Clothesline From Hell. Lilian covers; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out! She can't believe it as she angrily sets up Ariyanne for the Widow's Peak. But Ariyanne is able to reverse it into a Neckbreaker. The crowd is pumped up as Ariyanne taunts Lilian to get back up. While she does, Matthew runs across the apron and takes Christopher off the apron. When Lilian finally gets to her feet, Ariyanne quickly positions her for the Sin & Punishment.

"We could have new champs right here!" Demetri shouted.

"She's going to hit it!" Sarah yelled.

Ariyanne hits it and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the crowd cheers as the Hamiltons cheer in the ring.

"Here's your winners and the NEW PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton!"

"Christopher and Lilian were wrong and looks like they aren't walking out still champions tonight." Demetri laughed.

"What a way to start off New Day!" Sarah commented.

Matthew and Ariyanne hug each other in the ring as the cameras switch backstage. Kenny Smith is on his way to the ring when his EWO members stop him.

"Good luck out there, Kenny." David wished him.

"You can do this! It's your time!" John patted him on the shoulder.

"Put him through a table! You can do this!" Johnny said.

Before the girls can say anything, Kenny puts his hands up and says, "Guys! Don't worry about it. I know it's my time and I will do this. It's my chance to finally win the hardcore title."

Kenny walks off and the members of EWO cheer for him as the camera returns to the ring.

(Iron Sheik's theme plays)

"This match is a Tables match and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Making his way to the ring first, from Egypt, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min!"

The crowd boos as Guntep walks out, holding the hardcore belt on his shoulder and smirking at the crowd.

"Guntep has had an impressive reign as hardcore champion, but will his reign end tonight?" Demetri asked.

"Kenny's been after that title for months and he'll finally get a shot at it." Sarah said.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

"And the challenger, from Kiwi Springs, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith!"

The crowd cheers as Kenny pumps up them as he makes his way to the ring.

"Now remember the rules of the match, the only way to win is to put your opponent through a table." Demetri reminded.

"No pinfalls or submissions, you need to put your opponent through a table in order to win." Sarah added.

The bell rings and Kenny goes right at Guntep with a kick to the midsection, a punch to the spine, and an Uppercut. He throws Guntep face first into the turnbuckle and takes him down with a Scoop Slam, following it up with a Knee Drop. Kenny keeps hammering away on Guntep with kicks and punches for a few seconds before he pulls Guntep into the corner hard, having Guntep fall back down on the mat. He sets Guntep back up and pulls him back into the turnbuckle. Kenny runs at him, but Guntep moves out of the way and Kenny runs into the turnbuckle. Guntep uses this time to punch and kick at Kenny in the corner. Kenny eventually fights back and takes Guntep down with an exploding clothesline! He throws Guntep out of the ring and Kenny gets out and slams Guntep's head on the apron before taking out a table under the ring. As he is about to set it up, Guntep runs at him, but Kenny delivers a Fisherman Suplex. Kenny pushes Guntep back into the ring and goes to push the table in there, but Guntep hits a Dropkick right on the table and onto Kenny's face!

"Oh! Table right into the face of Kenny!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Darn Guntep!" Sarah said.

Guntep goes out of the ring and stomps on Kenny's face. He grabs the table and sets it up on the floor. Guntep grabs Kenny and is about to lift Kenny up for a Suplex to go through the table, but Kenny punches him in the gut. Kenny hits an Uppercut before grabbing Guntep and climbing up the steps. He is about to drop Guntep into the table until Guntep slides off behind him. Guntep grabs Kenny's foot and Kenny goes head first into the steel steps! As Kenny slowly tries to stand up, Guntep grabs one of the steel steps and when Kenny does stand up, he hits the steps on Kenny's head. Guntep grabs another table and sets it up. Kenny tries to get back up and Guntep stomps on him again. He drags Kenny on the table and climbs back into the ring and on top of the turnbuckle. He is about to go for a Moonsault when Kenny rolls out of the way. Luckily for Guntep, he doesn't jump.

"If Guntep jumped right when Kenny moved, we'd have a new champion." Demetri said.

Guntep runs out and throws Kenny's head on the steps again. He gets another table and pushes it into the ring. Guntep goes and throws Kenny shoulder first into the ring post before pushing him back into the ring. Kenny moves himself into the corner before Guntep runs at him and hits him with a clothesline in the corner. Guntep sets the table in the ring up in the opposite corner. He grabs Kenny and goes to pull him over to the table, but Kenny counters with another Fisherman Suplex. Kenny stands up and looks at the table in the corner, then pushes it down on Guntep. It doesn't break though.

"Does it count if the table goes through Guntep?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

Kenny sets up Guntep and he starts punching at him. As Guntep is backed up into the ropes, he punches Kenny back. They then exchange punches. It stops when Guntep pulls Kenny to the ropes and hits him with a Mat Slam. Kenny rolls onto the apron and tries to get back in as Guntep kicks him in the face. He hangs onto the ropes to avoid falling into the table on the side of the ring. Guntep grabs Kenny's head, pulls him into the ring but still has his feet on the ropes, and delivers a DDT. He grabs the table that's still in the ring and sets it up in the middle of the ring. When he turns around, Kenny charges at him, but Guntep hits an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker just in time. As Kenny slowly tries to stand up and has his head on the edge of the table, Guntep signals for the Pharaoh DDT.

"Uh oh! Kenny doesn't know where he's at right now!" Demetri shouted.

"I would move, Kenny!" Sarah shouted.

Guntep goes for the Pharaoh DDT and hits it… but not into the table due to Kenny being able to move away from it. But while Guntep hits it, he accidentally knocks the referee out of the ring. That gives Guntep an idea. He goes out of the ring and grabs the steel step he used earlier. Guntep puts it into the ring, lifts it up, and throws it through the table.

"What is he doing? He just threw the step into the table." Demetri asked.

He then takes the step out of the broken table and… slides Kenny in the middle of it, making look like he went through the table. The crowd boos as they know what's going on. Guntep gets out of the ring and snaps out the knocked out referee. The referee sees this and calls for the bell.

"The winner of this match and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Guntep Min!"

"What? Guntep cheated! This is exactly like WWE TLC 2010 when The Miz tried to retain his title against Randy Orton!" Sarah exclaimed. "That's exactly how Miz did it!"

The crowd boos loudly as Guntep poses in the ring with his belt. But then, a replay is shown of Guntep hitting the Pharaoh DDT onto Kenny and also accidentally hitting the referee. Then it shows Guntep grabbing the step and throwing it into the table and pulling Kenny on top of the broken table. Back in the ring, the referee sees the replay and starts shouting at Guntep. The referee shouts at him that the match is going to continue, making the crowd cheer!

"YES! Kenny gets another chance!" Demetri cheered.

"Haha! Sorry Guntep, but like The Miz, you didn't get away with it!" Sarah laughed.

The ring announcer announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, due to Guntep being caught cheating, the match will restart!"

While Guntep continues arguing with the referee, the bell rings again and Kenny sneaks up behind him. When Guntep turns around, Kenny throws him twice into the guardrail. He kicks him in the midsection and sets him out for the Freakout! Kenny moves over to the table on the side of the ring and… drops Guntep down through the table! The bell rings to end the match.

"The winner of this match and the NEW PCUW Hardcore champion, Kenny Smith!"

"Alright! One title from Destiny Empire taken away tonight!" Demetri shouted.

"And hopefully that won't be the first." Sarah added.

The crowd cheers loudly as Kenny hugs the belt on the ramp. The cameras switch backstage with Melanie Woodland standing by with current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, The Flawless Girls.

"Eliza, Amber, up next you are going to face the EWO girls Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith for your tag team titles." Melanie said. "And-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on, red hair!" Eliza rudely interrupted. "Who are Ashley and Jenny? Amber, have you heard of them?"

Amber thought for a moment, "Ashley and Jenny… hmm… Oh yeah, they're those unattractive blue haired girls!"

"Oh, that's who we're facing." Eliza said. "But let's talk about us right now. We beat Rock n' Roll Country two months ago to win these belts. We are going to become the best women's tag team champions in PCUW history!"

"Well, that is if you actually beat Ashley and Jenny tonight." Melanie said. Both Eliza and Amber look at her.

"Who do you think you are?" Amber asked angrily. "You know, you obviously don't have a lot of guys chasing after you. I mean look at your hair!" Amber grabs a piece of Melanie's hair and pulls it. "It's all red and gross looking! Hey Eliza, does Melanie look like she needs a makeover?"

Eliza nods and takes Melanie's microphone, "The next time you disrespect us, we are going to take our fists and ruin your pretty little face!"

Both girls push Melanie away. Eliza moves to the camera.

"Now listen up, guys. You can look all you want, but you can never touch… The Flawless Girls."

Eliza kisses the camera and the girls walk off as the camera returns to the ring.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

"The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first of all, representing the Element World Order, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams!"

The crowd cheers as Ashley and Jenny head down to the ring.

"The EWO girls look focused and ready to go." Demetri said.

"I hope they are able to end the Flawless Girls reign so they don't start bragging about how flawless they are." Sarah hoped.

(Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver plays)

"And making their way to the ring, from Berry River, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls!"

The crowd boos as the girls taunt the crowd on their way to the ring.

"Ashley and Jenny better get those belts off Eliza and Amber!" Demetri said.

"I can tell it's going to be horror if they still have the belts after this match." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Eliza and Jenny start it off. Eliza immediately hits Jenny with a Forearm Smash into the corner and starts hammering her with punches. The referee pulls her away and he takes Jenny down with a Hip Toss. She does a cartwheel before hitting an elbow on Jenny, going for a cover; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Eliza picks Jenny up and goes for a Scoop Slam, but Jenny is able to land on her feet and strike a few punches. Jenny puts Eliza into a Side Headlock. Eliza reverses it into a Belly-to-Back Suplex and pins; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Eliza knees Jenny in the back a few times before applying a Rear Chinlock. Jenny is able to roll on her stomach and reach to the ropes, forcing Eliza to release the hold. Eliza goes to pick her up with Jenny hits her with a Jawbreaker. Jenny pulls Eliza to the ropes, but Eliza reverses it. As Jenny is about to bounce off, she stops and Ashley tags in. Jenny gets kicked in the gut and Eliza goes to lift her up for a Suplex, but Jenny gets out and kicks her in the side of the head. She gives Eliza an Inverted Atomic Drop and she gets out of the ring, finally having Ashley hit Eliza with a Springboard Dropkick.

"Nice double team by Jenny and Ashley." Demetri commented.

"Good work, girls!" Sarah commented.

Ashley covers; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. She waits for Eliza to stand up before she pulls her across the ring and connects with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. Eliza stumbles into the corner and Ashley hits a Running Knee to her face. Ashley uses an Arm Drag on Eliza to have her be in a seated position on the mat. She kicks her in the spine before bouncing off the ropes and Dropkicking Eliza in the face. Ashley pins; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. She picks up Eliza and hits a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker. Ashley tags in Jenny and Jenny climbs up the turnbuckle and lands a Diving Elbow Drop. Jenny sets Eliza up and delivers a Lou Thesz Press Piledriver. She goes to set Eliza up again when Eliza rolls her up; 1, 2... Jenny escapes. Both girls stand up and hit clotheslines on each other! Before the referee can start counting, both girls crawl over to their corners for a tag. Eliza gets to Amber first and Jenny tags to Ashley. Ashley runs at Amber to execute a Headscissors Takedown. She pulls Amber to the ropes and hits a Big Boot at her. Amber moves over into the corner and Ashley lands a Splash on her. Ashley grabs her and is about to go for the Wave Driver, but Amber rolls out and rolls her up; 1, 2... Ashley escapes. Ashley bounces off the ropes to go for a Crossbody, but Amber catches her and throws to the mat with a Fallaway Slam.

"Attempted a Crossbody, but got caught." Demetri observed.

"Amber actually did something impressive right there." Sarah said surprised.

Amber hits Ashley with a Roundhouse Kick before picking her up and hitting a Powerslam. She then delivers a Vertical Suplex and covers; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. Amber lands a Leg Drop before she tags Eliza back in. Eliza hit's a Hair-Pull Backbreaker and follows it up with a Fist Drop. She continues on with a few punches to the face and a Mat Slam. Eliza drills her down again with a Wheelbarrow Suplex. She pins; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out. Eliza sets Ashley up and uses a Neckbreaker on her. She then uses both of her feet to push Ashley over to the Flawless Girls corner. Eliza tags in Amber and Amber Slingshots into the ring hitting an elbow into Ashley's gut.

"Ashley needs to make a tag here soon." Demetri said.

"If she doesn't, the Flawless Girls will still be champs!" Sarah worried.

Amber pulls Ashley into the middle of the ring, picks her up, and hit's a Northern Lights Brainbuster. She covers; 1, 2... Ashley barely kicks out! Amber drags Ashley close to her corner and locks in a Figure Four submission hold. Ashley screams in pain but refuses to give up even after about fifteen seconds and Amber turns it into a Sharpshooter. It takes Ashley a while but she eventually makes it to the ropes and grabs onto them. Amber releases the hold as soon as the referee gets near five. Ashley tries to reach out to tag in Jenny, but Amber knocks Jenny off the apron and pulls her into the other corner. She stomps and kicks at Ashley until she is seated in the corner. Amber them does the Pretty Face on her. She tags Eliza in and as Eliza stands on the turnbuckle, Amber stomps at her and pulls her to the center of the ring. Eliza turns around and jumps for the Moonsault. She makes it and pins; 1, 2... Ashley kicks out at just the right time!

"Holy cow!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That was about 2.9!" Sarah exclaimed as well.

Eliza looks at the referee in disbelief and angrily decides to finish Ashley off. She sets her up for a Pedigree, but Ashley flips out of it. Ashley goes for a Spinning Heel Kick when Eliza ducks and hits her with a Forearm Smash. Eliza goes for another shot at the Moonsault, but before she can turn around, Ashley takes her down with a Superplex! Ashley takes this chance to run to her corner and tag in Jenny. As Eliza is slowly standing up, Jenny gets up on the top rope.

"She's about to go for the Ice Crash!" Demetri shouted.

As soon as Eliza turns around, Jenny jumps and…

"Right on target!" Sarah shouted.

Jenny hooks the leg and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winners and the NEW PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!"

Before the two girls can celebrate, the Flawless Girls try to attack them. They get out of the ring just in time however.

"Three title changes in a row!" Demetri exclaimed. "New Day is looking good so far!"

"And I think it'll get better." Sarah added.

Ashley and Jenny hug and hold their new belts to the cheering crowd as the cameras switch to the Destiny Empire locker room. Kevin and the rest of the members seem really angry at Guntep.

"Guntep, that was probably the stupidest thing you ever did!" Kevin yelled at him.

"I did not know they were going to show a replay!" Guntep fought back.

"Replay or not, still with a title or not, it was still a stupid idea!" Kevin shouted before turning to Aries. "Aries, you don't do anything stupid out there. Now win that Ultimate X match!"

"On it!" Aries said before running out of the room.

"After Aries' match, it's Kevin and I versus Corey and Van?" Rolf asked.

"I think so, Rolf. We have to prepare for it."

The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Kolton Hunt is standing there when Edd comes by.

"Kolton here, and I'm backstage with Edd, who is one of the competitors set to do battle tonight in the high wire free-for-all known as the Ultimate-"

Edd pulls the microphone away from Kolton, "Kolton, mind if we do a little roll reversal? I'll ask the questions. First, about ten months ago, who competed and won PCUW's first ever Ultimate X match?"

"You did." Kolton answered.

"Who was the one that disliked sports, but went ahead and took a daredevil move to be in the X Division?" Edd asked.

"You have done amazing things since PCUW started." Kolton admitted.

"Now at New Year's War, who besides Ed jumped off the Lethal Lockdown cage, landed a Crossbody on Aries Austin, risked breaking his body, almost broke his neck and lived to tell the tale?" Edd asked.

"You certainly proved yourself there." Kolton answered.

"So you know what that equals?" Edd asked. "Here's the facts. Matches like these can shorten, end, and even make careers. And tonight, I'm going to make my career and become third time X Division champion."

Edd walks off as Kolton watches him leave.

(Promo)

You see a shot of Edd, then a shot of the Ultimate X structure.

_Welcome to the ultimate dimension._

You see another shot of the Ultimate X.

_Daredevils._

You see Jonny 2x4 hitting a Leg Drop from the top of the structure onto Kevin.

_Big air._

You see Asheel Din hitting the AND onto Jonny from the top of the structure and onto the mat.

_Extreme action._

You see Asheel again jumping off the Ultimate X structure, grabbing on Edd who is hanging onto the X Division belt that is hanging, and both fall to the mat.

_Eddward, winner of PCUW's first Ultimate X match._

You see another shot of Edd.

_It's not about weight limits…_

You see Edd pulling Kevin away from the hanging belt.

…_because it's about no limits._

You see Edd jumping from the top and right onto where the belt is on the cables and he gets it off.

_This is Aries Austin's ultimate test._

You see Aries holding the X Division title.

_Will either Edd win a second time, will Aries retain, or will someone else walk home with the gold? Who's next?_

(End Promo)

The camera returns to the ring with the Ultimate X structure being put into place.

"Our fourth championship is on the line in this match. Aries Austin is the current champion, will he still be champion after tonight?" Demetri asked.

"Aries is a good fighter, but he'll need to prove to himself that he is a good champion by passing this obstacle." Sarah informed.

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

"The following contest is an Ultimate X match and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny Thunder!"

The crowd boos as Johnny walks down to the ring smiling.

"I still don't get why Johnny is in this match even though he isn't apart of and hates the X Division." Demetri said.

"Maybe he wants to show he can do better than them, which I think he'll fail at." Sarah suspected.

(Hunt You Down by Saliva plays)

"Next, competitor number two, from Kiwi Springs, Johnny "The Wind" Smith!"

Johnny comes out with cheers from the crowd.

"Bad Johnny came out first, then good Johnny came out second." Sarah joked.

"Johnny Smith is definitely a choice here." Demetri said.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

"Next competitor number three, accompanied to the ring by Brody Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake!"

Willy walks up to the ring while Brody follows him as the crowd boos at him.

"Willy is bring Brody out again." Demetri sighed.

"Brody isn't really helping him out anymore, why still bring him out?" Sarah asked.

Willy says something to Brody before he gets into the ring and the next opponent comes out.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

"Introducing competitor number four, accompanied to the ring by Splinter the Wonder Wood, from Parts Unknown, Captain Melonhead!"

The crowd cheers as Captain Melonhead with Splinter run into the ring and pose for the crowd.

"There's another choice for me." Demetri said.

"So for me, Melonhead has the ability unlike the other competitors." Sarah said.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

"Next, competitor number five, from Peach Creek, Edd!"

The crowd cheers at Edd as he heads down the ring.

"Let's see if Double D can get passed five other opponents and become champion again." Demetri said.

"Unlike the first Ultimate X match where there were four competitors, there are six in this one." Sarah reminded.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

"And introducing the final competitor, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Aries Austin!"

Aries walks out and taunts the crowd as they boo at him. He stands on the ring apron and raises his arms up at the crowd before going into the ring, along with looking up at the X Division title belt hanging from the cable.

"Will Aries be able to climb up that cable and retain his title, or will he lose it?" Demetri asked.

"I'll say he'll get close, but he'll lose it." Sarah suggested.

Before the bell rings, everyone in the ring looks up at the belt hanging on the cable. The bell rings and all six competitors attack one another. Aries and Thunder grab onto Johnny Smith and throw him out of the ring while Edd and Melonhead throw Willy out of the ring. Aries and Thunder then start attacking Edd and Melonhead. They pull them to the ropes and kick them in the gut. Aries bounces off the ropes, Thunder lifts him up, and Aries hits a Leg Lariat on both Edd and Melonhead. Edd rolls out of the ring as Thunder and Aries pull Melonhead into the corner. Thunder runs at him, but Melonhead hits him with a boot to the face. Aries tries to get a shot at him, but Melonhead moves out of the way and Aries hits the turnbuckle. Melonhead goes for a Springboard and jumps up and grabs onto the cable. He tries to climb across to get the title, but Johnny runs back into the ring and pulls him down. Thunder however grabs onto Melonhead and is about to go for a Suplex, but Melonhead ducks and Johnny hits Thunder with a clothesline. Both Johnny and Melonhead pull Aries to the ropes and take him down with a Double Dropkick. As Aries rolls out of the ring, Willy comes back into the ring, throws Melonhead over the ropes, and starts stomping on Johnny. He punches on Johnny and pushes his knee against his face. He then throws Johnny back out of the ring as well.

"Johnny Smith back out of the ring again." Demetri said.

"But look, Double D is coming back in!" Sarah pointed out.

Willy gets on the turnbuckle, jumps, and grabs onto the cable. Edd comes back however and as Willy climbs towards the belt, Edd follows him and starts using his leg to kick him down on the mat. Edd moves a little more before he lets go of the cable and lands a Leg Drop on Willy. Aries comes up from behind and Edd Back Body Drops him. Aries lands on the apron and hits Edd with a Roundhouse Kick. He then jumps in and takes Edd down with a Face Plant. Johnny runs back in, but gets hit with a Forearm Smash by Thunder who is coming back into the ring as well. Melonhead tries to get back in before Aries Shoulder Blocks him back out. Only Thunder and Aries are up in the ring now and Thunder and Aries work together. Aries grabs a hold of the cable while Thunder is holding his legs underneath. But when Aries gets close, Melonhead runs back in and hits Thunder with a Neckbreaker. Aries can't hold on and drops on his feet, but Edd takes him down with a clothesline. Melonhead and Edd exchange punches on each other for a bit before Melonhead kicks Edd in the midsection. Willy comes up from behind and elbows Melonhead in the back of the head. Edd goes to pull Willy to the ropes, Willy reverses it, Edd hangs onto the ropes to avoid bouncing off, and as Willy runs at him, Edd Back Body Drops him and Willy falls out of the ring, going face first into the steel steps!

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That'll take momentum out of Willy." Sarah said.

Edd takes a bit before he Slingshots out of the ring, hitting Willy. Johnny is in the ring now and he Dropkicks Edd away from the ring. Johnny gets Melonhead to get up and the two decide to work together when they both deliver a Shooting Star Press right on Willy and Edd! Aries gets back into the ring just as that happens and he tells Thunder to get in there too. Before he can however, Johnny punches him out of the way and goes into the ring instead. The two punch and Aries Dropkicks Johnny. While Thunder comes in and tries to keep Johnny down, Aries takes another shot at climbing the cable. Johnny doesn't stay down and pulls Aries down by the leg. Thunder stops him and Aries and Thunder work together and deliver a Suplex onto Johnny. Thunder then does a Baseball Slide Dropkick onto Melonhead and Willy who try to get back in. Both Destiny Empire members jump onto the cables and climb, but Edd stands on top of the turnbuckle, jumps, and throws Thunder off. Aries is close to the championship, so Edd grabs his legs, swings him off, and hits a Neckbreaker!

"Nice work! Swung Aries on the cables and caught him on the way down!" Demetri commented.

"We have to take another look at that." Sarah suggested.

A replay of Edd's move is seen. Back in the ring all the men in there (Edd, Aries, Johnny, and Thunder) are down. Edd starts to get back up and stumbles to the ropes, but Willy from the outside snaps Edd's neck on the ropes and sending him back. Willy gets on top of the turnbuckle and smiles as he grabs onto the cable and climbs. He gets close before Melonhead runs in and pulls him down. Willy kicks him in the midsection and pulls him into the corner. He runs at him, but Melonhead hits him with an elbow, then jumps on the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Back Elbow Drop. All six competitors are in the ring and they're down. Thunder is the first to get up and goes on the turnbuckle. But before he turns around to get on the cable, Johnny runs up behind him and pushes him into the steel structure!

"I bet Thunder is in a lot of pain now." Demetri said.

"From the force of Johnny, I guess so." Sarah said.

Aries comes up to Johnny and starts beating on him. Edd comes in for the save and starts punching on Aries. Aries gets the upper hand and starts beating on Edd. Meanwhile Willy takes out both Johnny and Melonhead by throwing Melonhead above the ropes and onto the floor and hitting Johnny with the Blake Drop. Aries sets Edd on top and is about to go for a Superplex. But then, Willy goes underneath both of them and gets in a Powerbomb like position! Willy throws both of them down with a Tower, with Aries taking Edd down with the Superplex along with it!

"Edd got the most out of that." Demetri said.

Once again, everyone is down for a bit. Melonhead comes back into the ring and strikes Thunder with a knee. He then goes to Willy, but Willy gives him a knee to the gut. Melonhead doesn't stop and hits him with a Double Underhook Brainbuster. Thunder comes back and goes to pull Melonhead to the ropes. Melonhead reverses it, but Thunder stops it and elbows him. He then hits him with a Calf Kick. Thunder takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle and attempt to get the belt. Edd gets up and joins him on the turnbuckle. He grabs Thunder and hits a T-Bone Suplex from the top rope! Johnny gets up to his feet and so does Willy. Both men get on the cable and climb. Willy gets there first and is so close until Aries and Melonhead pull him down, with Aries kicking Melonhead away and Thunder getting up. The two work together again as they grab Johnny by the legs and swing him back and forth until he falls hard. Now that almost everyone is out now, Thunder takes this chance to try climbing again. Aries however, asks him "What are you doing?" The two then begin to argue, with Aries saying that he's the champion and he should retain it and pulling Thunder out of the corner.

"It's every man for himself in this match and Aries is now having troubles with his Destiny Empire partner." Sarah said.

Thunder goes to help out Aries again, but as Aries gets back on the turnbuckle, Thunder runs back over to his side starts climbing the cable. Aries climbs as well and the two meet in the middle where the belt is and they start slapping each other up there. While they are doing that, Willy is using a ladder to knock out Melonhead and Johnny outside of the ring. But Edd, he's climbing up the structure outside of the ring. Aries and Thunder are punching now and Thunder finally kicks Aries off! Edd is standing on the cables while holding onto the structure and Willy comes into the ring and knocks Thunder down with a boot to the face. Willy gets up on the turnbuckle as Edd slowly heads toward the middle.

"Willy's on his way to the belt!" Demetri shouted.

"But look at Double D! He's walking on the cables!" Sarah said.

Willy climbs and Edd makes it to the middle and the two start struggling for it. They keep doing until one man eventually unhooks it and grabs it. And that man is… Edd! He uses a foot to push Willy down and he himself slowly drops to the mat! The bell rings to end the match.

"We got a new X Division champion! We got a new X Division champion!" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted.

"The winner of this match and the NEW PCUW X Division champion, Edd!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the ring announcer says that.

"Double D did it again. He won the Ultimate X match to become a three time X Division champion!" Demetri said.

"But looks like we'll have some fights in the Destiny Empire tonight." Sarah said.

As Double D hugs his belt and bangs on the side of the ring for victory, Aries and Thunder make their way back, arguing with each other. A few replays of the match are shown before the cameras switch backstage. Kevin and Rolf are watching on a monitor in the hall.

"Well, another title is gone." Kevin sighed.

"Don't worry, Kevin Boy. We won't lose these belts and you won't lose the World belt." Rolf assured.

"I know we won't Rolf because we are focused and ready. But first with Guntep having that stupid idea to cheat and then Aries and Johnny arguing and getting them distracted, I'm not sure how the rest of the night is going to go." Kevin said.

"Let's go out there and win our match, Kevin. This night will get better, like Rolf's chickens during the cold nights." Rolf said.

Kevin looked at him weirdly, "What?"

"Kevin Boy! Let's go!" Rolf said as the two headed out. The cameras switch to somewhere else backstage where Aries and Johnny Thunder are still arguing. Katherine Carlisle is with them trying to get them to stop.

"Thanks to you Johnny, I lost my X Division title!" Aries shouted.

"If I would've won the belt, the belt would still be with us in the Destiny Empire!" Johnny shouted.

"Guys, calm down!" Katherine spoke up, but they continued on.

"I don't care! It was MY belt! And if you haven't pushed me off the cable, we wouldn't have lost it!" Aries shouted back.

Johnny crossed his arms, "Now you're showing it."

"What?" Aries asked.

"Guys!" Katherine tried to interrupt.

"This is exactly why I hate X Division wrestlers." Johnny said. "They only care about themselves and showing off and not about anyone else. That's exactly what you're doing right now. You only care about yourself and what you want!"

"WHY YOU…!" Aries shouted as he tried to attack Johnny. The two started to punch each other. After a while…

"ENOUGH!" Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly shocking Aries and Johnny. "CHILL OUT! JUST… FREAKIN'… CHILL… OUT!" She took a deep breath. "Okay, the match is done, and Aries lost his title to Double D because both of you were thinking about yourself. Don't you realize that if Johnny won the belt it would still be in Destiny Empire?" She then looks at both of them, "Now, apologize to each other and move along!"

Aries and Johnny glare at each other for a few seconds.

"Hmph!" They both said as they turned their backs on each other and walked away. Katherine shakes her head and sighs as the camera returns to the ring.

(Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver plays)

"This tag team match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Approaching the ring, representing The Destiny Empire, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, Rolf and the PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!"

The crowd boos as Kevin and Rolf walk out.

"Two titles have been taken away from Destiny Empire tonight. Will the tag team titles be next?" Demetri asked.

"Kevin and Rolf said they are focused, but let's see if they really are." Sarah said.

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

"And the challengers, from Peach Creek, the team of Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!"

The crowd cheers as blue and green pyro explode behind them and the two head to the ring.

"Last October at Halloween Havok, Van and Corey lost the tag team championships after Van tapped out of the Lobster Lock." Demetri reminded.

"And they finally get another shot for them. Will they be able to get them back?" Sarah asked.

The bell rings with Kevin and Van starting it off. They tie up and Kevin pushes Van into the corner. The referee pulls Kevin away and the two tie up again, with Kevin twisting on Van's arm and taking him down in a Side Headlock. Van gets out of it when he applies a Headscissors on Kevin. They both stand up and Kevin puts Van into a Headlock. Van backs up and has Kevin bounce off, but Kevin hits Van with a Shoulder Block. Kevin goes to pick Van up, but Van slides out behind him and pulls him to the ropes, with Kevin giving him another Shoulder Block. He pins; 1... Van kicks out. Kevin lifts Van up for a Suplex, but Van lands on his feet and backs up into the corner. Kevin runs at Van with Van moving at the right time, Kevin hitting the turnbuckle body first, and Van hitting a kick to the back of the head. Van dodges a few punches from Kevin, pauses for a few seconds, then kicks Kevin's legs before tagging in Corey. Corey goes in and sets Kevin in a Neckbreaker position as Van climbs up to the turnbuckle. Before he can jump, Kevin moves and Van lands next to Corey, and the two get hit with a clothesline by Kevin.

"Kevin taking both opponents down with a clothesline." Demetri observed.

"And he's making a tag to Rolf." Sarah said.

Kevin tags in Rolf. They pulls Corey to the ropes and Corey easily slides out of the ring. He takes a bit of a breather outside the ring before going back in, but Rolf bulldozes him into the corner. Rolf takes Corey out and twists his arm until Corey flips to untwist it. Corey goes for a kick that Rolf catches, but Corey moves and he punches at Rolf a few times until he follows it up by climbing up the turnbuckle and lands with a Crossbody. He covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. Corey bounces off the ropes, but Rolf hits him with a Big Boot. Rolf tags Kevin in. Rolf lifts Corey up in a Belly-to-Back Suplex and as Corey is being lifted, Kevin grabs his head and hits a Necbreaker. Kevin pins; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. He pulls Corey to the ropes, with Van making a blind tag on Corey. When Corey moves to the other ropes he grabs onto them as Van runs in and trips Kevin up. Corey bounces off the ropes and hits Kevin on the back of the head with an Elbow Drop.

"Good team work by the challengers." Demetri commented.

"Wait, they're going for another team move." Sarah pointed out.

Both men set up Kevin and hit him with a Double Inverted DDT. Van covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. He goes on top of the turnbuckle and jumps, with Kevin moving at the last second. But Van lands on his feet and somersaults back up, hurting his knee in the process. Kevin tags in Rolf and he instantly puts Van's leg in a Legbar. Rolf turns Van around and slams the knee on the mat. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash, but Van moves out of the way, with Rolf hitting his face on the mat. Van tags in Corey and the two take turns in hitting elbows and forearms onto Rolf in the corner. Rolf falls onto the ring apron as Van and Corey both hit a Dropkick on Kevin and taking him off the apron. Van then bounces off the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive onto Kevin! Corey goes for a Slingshot, but Rolf moves at the right time and Corey lands on his face on the floor! Rolf measures up Corey before running at him, but Corey ends up moving and Rolf hits his face right on the steel ring post. The referee is at five in the ten count as Corey pushes Rolf into the ring, who by the way is bleeding now.

"Rolf is busted open now! Must've been from that shot into the ring post." Demetri suspected.

"Kevin should be glad that's not him bleeding now." Sarah said.

Corey gives Rolf a punch and a knee to the face before sticking his fingers where Rolf's busted spot is. Rolf is yelling in pain as he does that. Corey kicks Rolf a few more times before tagging in Van. Both boys kick Rolf in the chest before Corey goes into his corner. Van gives Rolf three knees to the face, making Rolf bleed even worse. He punches Rolf into the corner and runs at him, only to get an elbow in the face. Rolf goes up the top rope and Van follows him up. He is about to go for a Superplex, but Rolf lifts him up and hits a Powerbomb! Rolf drapes his arm across Van for a pin; 1, 2... Van barely kicks out! Rolf slowly moves and he eventually is able to lock in the Lobster Lock!

"Oh no! The Lobster Lock again!" Demetri exclaimed.

"This is the move that caused Van and Corey to lose the tag team titles in the first place!" Sarah said.

Van screams in agony as the hold is on. Corey and the fans are cheering for support as Van struggles to get out. For about a minute and a half, Van is still in the hold. He lifts up his arm, looking like he's about to tap. But then, something surprising happens.

"What the…?" Demetri asked.

Van uses all of his strength and yells as he rolls on his stomach and… REVERSES THE LOBSTER LOCK! The pain is now applied to Rolf and he is screaming in pain.

"Van just reversed the Lobster Lock!" Sarah shouted. "Finally after a full year, someone reversed the Lobster Lock!"

The referee is watching Rolf, not knowing that Kevin goes inside the ring and stomps on Van, making him release the hold. Both men now crawl over to their corners slowly and both tag in their partners. Kevin hits a dozen strikes onto Corey before delivering a Side Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Corey kicks out. Kevin pulls Corey into the corner and runs at him, but Corey hits a Big Boot on him. Corey runs at Kevin this time, but Kevin hit's a Powerslam and pins; 1, 2... Van comes in and pulls Kevin off. Van pokes Kevin in the eye and pulls Corey at Kevin to hit a Forearm. Van takes a turn to hit one and Corey goes for another try, but Kevin catches him and tosses him on top of Van. Kevin stands in the ring smiling as he sees his two opponents out. Rolf joins him in the ring and they pose for the crowd, having the crowd boo loudly at them. Rolf proceeds to throw Van out of the ring and then Rolf grabs Corey and the two hit the Dudley Death Drop on him!

"THAT'S THE DUDLEY DEATH DROP!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Never seen them do that one before!" Sarah said. "This is it. The match is over."

Kevin goes for the cover; 1, 2... Corey kicks out! The crowd goes crazy as Kevin looks at the referee in disbelief. Rolf can't believe it either. They argue with the referee a bit before Rolf goes back into the corner and Kevin officially tags him in. Rolf goes to lift Corey up, but Corey counters with a DDT. Van quickly runs in and hits him with a Superkick. He gives Kevin one as well as Corey sets Rolf up for the Dominic Clash.

"Corey's got the Dominic Clash up!" Demetri said.

"Oh boy! Here we go!" Sarah cheered.

Corey lands it and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the crowd is nuts as we have new tag team champions.

"Here's your winners and the NEW PCUW World Tag Team champions, Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!"

"Yes! They their titles back!" Demetri cheered.

"That's another title gone from Destiny Empire." Sarah said happily.

Van and Corey hug each other as the cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. He is watching the show on the TV when someone comes up behind him.

"Good show so far, man."

Zack turns around and TW is standing there. The crowd cheers when they see him.

"Yep, the show is turning out pretty good so far." Zack smiled.

"And the Destiny Empire lost three titles. Three more to go." TW smiled as well.

"Hey coz!"

Another voice is heard coming into the room. It is Willy and Brody.

"Long time no see, eh coz?" Willy asked, shaking TW's hand.

"Oh yeah, sure." TW mumbled.

"So, how'd you think of my performance in the Ultimate X match?" Willy asked.

"To be honest with you, Willy…" TW paused, "You stunk."

Willy looks at him with an upset look, "That's it? That's all you're going to say, I stunk?"

TW shrugged, "That's all I can say. The only impressive thing you did out there was Powerbomb both Aries and Edd. Other than that… yeah."

Willy glared at him, "No wonder you're not GM of Animated anymore! Come on, Brody!" He and Brody walked out of the room. Both Zack and TW shake their heads.

"What am I going to do with him?" Zack asked.

"Do what you want with him." TW answered with a smile.

The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Jonny 2x4 is in his locker room sitting when Mandy comes in with Raven.

"Your match is up next, Jonny. You ready?" Mandy asked.

Jonny sighed, "I'm not sure. I mean I want to face him for the bad things he did to you, but…" He paused. "What if I don't win?"

Mandy kneeled down to face him, "Don't worry, you'll win. If you need any help, just think of this."

She kisses him and Jonny has a bright smile appear on his face.

"This is for both you and Raven, Mandy!" Jonny shouted as he ran out of the locker room. The camera returns to the ring.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Television championship! Introducing first, from Berry River, he is the current PCUW Television champion, Wolf Lancaster!"

The crowd erupts with boos as Wolf makes his way to the ring. On his way in, he looks at someone who is holding a sign that says, "Wolf is a creep!"

"Wolf has been doing some pretty horrible things to both Mandy and Raven Wells these past few weeks and Jonny wants him to pay for them." Demetri said.

"He can be cocky all he wants, but that'll cause him to get the title taken away from him." Sarah said.

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

"And approaching the ring, the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, Jonny 2x4!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Jonny makes his way to the ring.

"After Mandy forfeited the championship at Final Countdown, Jonny went out there and knocked Wolf out." Demetri reminded.

"Not only that, but that's when Jonny challenged Wolf for this match." Sarah added.

The bell rings and the two get into a tie up. They break apart after a few seconds and Wolf starts saying something to him and pushing at him. They circle around for a bit before Wolf goes outside on the apron. He takes a few seconds, then goes back in the ring and they tie up again. Wolf twists on Jonny's arm and takes him down with an Arm Drag. Jonny grabs him and connects with a Side Headlock Takedown. But Wolf is able to lock in a Headscissors. Jonny gets out of it and Wolf gives him a little slap in the chest, but that doesn't help as Jonny puts him in a Front Headlock. The referee separates them as Jonny has his back to the ropes and Jonny pushes Wolf to the ropes. Jonny bends down and Wolf rolls him up with a Sunset Flip; 1, 2... Jonny escapes. They pause for a moment as Wolf says to him "That close!" before going back at it. Jonny grabs Wolf's head and puts in a Chinlock on the mat. Wolf gets up and backs Jonny into the corner, and gives a few Shoulder Blocks to the midsection. When he's done, he pulls Jonny to the opposite corner, but Jonny floats over him. Jonny grabs him from behind and is about to go for a German Suplex, but Wolf moves and that causes to throw Jonny outside of the ring. Wolf is smiling down at him in the ring as Jonny makes it back in the ring. Wolf kicks Jonny in the midsection, but Jonny strikes back with punches and pulls Wolf into the corner. Jonny runs at him, Wolf moves but Jonny stops himself, he Back Body Drops Wolf onto the apron, and he knees Wolf in the face, sending him out of the ring.

"Impressive series of moves." Demetri commented.

"Jonny can be quick." Sarah added.

Jonny goes out and stands on the apron. When Wolf turns around, Jonny jumps off and hits a Flying Clothesline. He pushes Wolf back into the ring and Wolf hits him back with a punch to the spine. Wolf puts Jonny into the corner and he goes to pull him to the opposite side, which Jonny reverses. Jonny sets Wolf's leg on the rope, kicks the leg, and puts him down with a clothesline. He pins; 1... Wolf kicks out. Jonny sets Wolf up, with Wolf hitting Jonny with a punch and a chop, but Jonny fights back with throwing Wolf face first back into the turnbuckle. He then hits a knee to the chest and throws Wolf into the center of the ring. Jonny goes on top of the turnbuckle, but before he can stand, Wolf pushes him off and out of the ring. The referee is at four in the ten count when Jonny is able to get up on the apron. Wolf is about to pull Jonny into the ring when Jonny grabs him by the legs and pulls him out, having Wolf hit the ground on his back. Jonny goes back into the ring and Wolf favors his back before going into the ring. Wolf gets back in and Jonny hits him with a few Uppercuts followed by two clotheslines. Jonny grabs Wolf and hits a High Collar Suplex. He covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out.

"Jonny's doing a good job here." Demetri said.

"He's going on top now!" Sarah pointed out.

While Wolf gets back on his feet, Jonny gets on top of the turnbuckle and takes him down with a Diving Elbow. He pins again; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Jonny grabs Wolf from behind, but gets a few elbows to the face. Wolf Springboards off the ropes and hits Jonny with a Flying Thrust Kick. He Springboards again and connects with an Inverted DDT onto Jonny and covers; 1, 2... Jonny kicks out. Wolf grabs Jonny's leg and is about to go for a Figure Four submission, Jonny rolls him up; 1, 2... Wolf escapes. Wolf gets up and hits a hard punch to Jonny, taking him down. He hits Jonny with a few more punches until Jonny gets on his feet, then sends him out of the ring with a Pele Kick. Wolf yells at Jonny to come on and when Jonny is standing, Wolf goes to jump over the ropes and lands on his feet. But when he does, Jonny grabs him by the waist, pushes him against the guardrail, and delivers… a Chaos Theory right on the floor!

"Whoa! I've never seen Jonny do a Chaos Theory before!" Demetri yelled.

"Jonny's so close to getting that title." Sarah said.

Both men are out on the floor and the referee begins the ten count. While Jonny slowly gets on the apron and back in the ring, a replay of the Chaos Theory is shown. The referee is at six and Wolf hasn't moved. Right when the referee counts nine, Wolf finally moves and gets back into the ring in time. Wolf can hardly think right now as he tries to get back to his feet. Jonny looks at the crowd as they cheer at him and he smiles. He grabs Wolf's head and hits the Cutter!

"Jonny just used Wolf's finisher!" Demetri pointed.

"And he looks like he's going to the top again." Sarah added.

Jonny makes his way up the turnbuckle. He shouts, "This is for you, Mandy!" Jonny measures up Wolf and jumps for the Head First! He lands it and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Jonny can't believe it.

"The winner of this match and the NEW PCUW Television champion, Jonny 2x4!"

"Another championship taken from Destiny Empire!" Demetri shouted happily.

Jonny gets the belt and runs out of the ring to slap hands with fans. He also grabs Plank and hugs him too. Mandy and Raven run out and hug Jonny, with Mandy giving him a kiss on the cheek. Wolf in the ring however, looks up in disappointment.

"I guess the kiss Mandy gave Jonny actually helped." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage. Azure is in his locker room taping up his wrists when Nikki comes in.

"Hey." Nikki greeted.

"Hey." Azure greeted back as he stood up. "Well, my match is on now. I better go."

Azure goes to leave, but Nikki stops him.

"Be careful out there, okay?" Nikki asked. "You don't know what Chris will do."

"Nikki, Chris assured me that everything is going to be fine." Azure said.

Nikki hugged Azure, "Just be careful."

"I will." Azure hugged back before walking out. The camera returns to the ring.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays)

"This match is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Intercontinental championship! Making his way to the ring first, from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Intercontinental champion, "The Original Classic", Chris O'Mac!"

Chris walks out with cheers from the crowd, holding his belt high.

"In this match, we will see Chris face off against his friend, Azure, for the title." Demetri said.

"This better not end badly." Sarah hoped.

(Say It to My Face By Downstait plays)

"And now, the challenger, from Orange City, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee!"

The crowd cheers loudly at Azure as he heads to the ring and raises his arm in the air. When he gets to the ring, he stands on the apron and throws his arms in the air for the crowd.

"Azure said that he's sure nothing bad will happen to them tonight." Demetri said.

"He better be right." Sarah hoped again.

The bell rings and Azure and Chris shake hands before they tie up. Chris hooked onto Azure's head and threw him towards the ropes. Azure hits him with a Shoulder Block and bounces off the ropes again to go for a Leg Drop. Chris rolls out of the way and Azure misses, with Chris kicking him in the face. Chris is about to go for a Modified Cross-Armed Iconoclasm, but Azure gets out of it and kicks Chris's leg. Azure bounces off the ropes and hit's the back of Chris's head with a Knee Drop. He then climbs up the top rope and jumps for the Skyliner (Shooting Corkscrew Star Press), but Chris rolled out of the way in time. Chris stands up, bounces off the ropes, and takes Azure down with a clothesline. He gets pumped out with the crowd as he pulls Azure to the ropes. As Azure bounces back, Chris hits a Springboard Moonsault, floating over and hitting Azure with an Inverted DDT. He then executes a Corkscrew Somersault and follows it up with a Senton Bomb. Chris covers; 1, 2... Azure kicks out. He grabs Azure and throws him into the corner. Chris runs at him, but Azure moves out of the way and Chris's face collides with the turnbuckle. While Chris dazedly goes in the center of the ring, Azure bounces off the ropes and hits a Neckbreaker. Azure throws Chris into the corner and hits him with a knee in the face. He then pulled Chris to the ropes and went for a punch, but Chris dodged it and hit a Backflip Kick. Chris pins; 1, 2... Azure kicks out.

"Chris is countering Azure's almost every move." Demetri said.

"These two do know each other's fighting skills even though they haven't fought one on one until now." Sarah said.

Chris jumped up to the top of the turnbuckle. He jumps off and Azure counters it with the Golden Gate Cross! Azure covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Azure grabs Chris and punches him into the corner. He then backs up and Dropkicks him in the face. Azure drags Chris into the middle of the ring and pulls him to the ropes. Chris bounces back and goes for a kick, but Azure dodges it, grabs Chris, and hits a Powerslam. Azure gets on the top rope and jumps for another try with the Skyliner, but Chris is able to catch him! But Azure rolls him up; 1, 2... Chris escapes. Chris jumps off the ropes, but Azure hits him with a High Knee. Azure grabbed Chris and kneed him in the gut and was about to go for the Hotshot Smasher. But Chris makes it out and Back Body Drops Azure onto his back. Chris waits for Azure to get up and when he does, Chris goes for the Street Crash. Azure however pushes himself off and hits a Spinning Heel Kick. He waits for a Chris to get back up. When Chris is up, Azure lifts his arms high and puts Chris in position for the Absolute Zero. Azure lands it and goes for the pin; 1, 2... Chris kicks out!

"Chris kicked out of that!" Demetri shouted, surprise in his voice.

"Very rarely opponents have kicked out of the Absolute Zero!" Sarah exclaimed.

Chris grabs Azure by the hair and delivers a Bulldog onto him. He jumps onto the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick. Chris crouches down and waits for Azure. Azure gets up and gets taken down with a Spinebuster. Chris picks Azure back up and goes for the O'Mac Driving Slam, but Azure reversed it by lifting him up and hitting a Front Slam on the mat. Azure rests on the ropes for a bit before running up to Chris and going another Running Knee. But Chris reverses it by grabbing onto Azure's leg at the right time and throwing him into the corner.

"Good timing!" Demetri commented.

"Both of these men are fast!" Sarah said.

Azure stumbles towards Chris and Chris grabbed him and was able to hit the Street Crash. The crowd cheers as he covers; 1, 2... Azure puts his leg on the bottom rope. Chris watched as Azure was trying to get up. He ran at him, with Azure pulling down on the ropes and Chris flying out. Chris is able to grab the ropes and stay standing on the apron. He punches Azure before he jumps back in the ring. Azure grabs him and lands a Vertical Suplex. But Chris is able to land on his feet and is about to go for a DDT when Azure pushes him away. When Chris bounces back, Azure kicks him in the gut and quickly lands The Frostbite! The crowd cheers as Azure goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Azure yells in victory.

"Here's your winner and the NEW PCUW Intercontinental champion, Azure Lee!"

"A well fought match by both of them, and Azure got the win." Demetri commented.

"They said they would put on a good match." Sarah said happily.

After Azure gets his belt, he checks on Chris. Chris looks up at him for a while, then Azure lets out his hand and helps Chris up. When Chris gets up, the two shake hands and hug each other, which the crowd approves. Nikki Sierra runs out and joins them in the celebration.

"Yes! This match did have a good ending." Sarah cheered.

"We're going to send it to Melanie Woodland standing by with the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz." Demetri announced.

The cameras switch backstage to Melanie standing with Nazz, who is fixing her hair.

"Coming up on New Day, it is going to be Nazz versus Ivory Gerdelman in a Ladder match for the PCUW Women's championship." Melanie turns to Nazz. "Now Nazz-"

Nazz interrupted, "Does my hair look okay? I want to look perfect if I go out there in front of everyone in Madison Square Garden."

"You're not at all worried about facing Ivory in the Ladder match coming up?" Melanie asked.

Nazz sighed, "To answer your question Melanie, no I'm not worried about facing Ivory tonight. Yeah, of course I was scared the first time I heard that I would face her in a Ladder match. But then I realized that I can use that ladder on her tonight to take her down like I did to Selena Russo in the Street Fight at Final Countdown. So let me put this in simpler terms, Ivory will NEVER get my women's title and you know why? Because in order for her to do that, she'll have to climb up that ladder and grab the belt from high on the ceiling. And she won't be able to do that when I push the ladder from underneath her feet every single time! Anymore questions?"

Melanie turns to the camera as Nazz walks away, "Alright. Nazz and Ivory in a Ladder match for the women's title up next."

The cameras switch somewhere else backstage. Azure, Chris, and Nikki are still celebrating.

"That was a good match out there." Azure commented.

"You did a good job, Azure. Congratulations, you deserve that belt." Chris said.

"But let's not forget about you." Azure pointed out. "You hit me with some of your best moves."

"And you kicked out of them, therefore you earn the right to be champion." Chris smiled.

"Hey little bro, congratulations." A voice is heard behind the three.

They turn around and two people are standing there. One of them is a boy about nineteen and he has blue eyes, short brown hair, and is wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. The other one is a girl about the same age and has brown eyes, long black hair with pink streaks, and is wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans.

"Ace! Flare!" Azure smiled and he hugged the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Guess who got PCUW contracts." Ace said smiling.

Azure's eyes widened, "Zack hired you two?"

Flare nodded, "Zack told us that we may even make our debut on Wednesday."

"That's awesome!" Both Chris and Nikki shout.

"That's really cool." Azure commented. "Well, we're going to enjoy the rest of the show."

"So are we." Ace said.

They walk off as the camera returns to the ring. In the ring, the women's championship is hanging from the ceiling and there's a ladder up on the ramp.

"There it is, Demi. The PCUW Women's championship is hanging up there." Sarah whispered.

"Now before we go on with this match, let's break this down in the Knockouts tale of the tape." Demetri said.

Knockouts Tale of the Tape

- Nazz's reign breaks a record.

"Since October at Halloween Havok, Nazz has been on her second reign with the title and she is so far the longest reigning women's champion. So far, she has held the title for about 214 days." Demetri informed.

- Ivory comes into the picture.

"During Ivory's rivalry with Flawless Girl Eliza starting in January, Ivory was promised a women's title shot each time she had a match at a pay-per-view, but never got it until Final Countdown where she won two out of three matches in the best of three series she was in; first win by DQ, one loss by pinfall, and the second win by pinfall. The deal was if she won two matches in that series, she would get a women's title shot at New Day." Sarah reminded.

- Could Nazz's reign finally come to an end?

"Due to Nazz's obvious fear of extreme matches and Ivory's competitive spirit in the ring, could this be Nazz's final night as women's champion?" Demetri asked.

"I think all of us in the PCUW Universe hopes so because we can't take it with Nazz as champion anymore!" Sarah said.

(Kaz by Dale Oliver plays)

"The following Knockouts contest is a Ladder match and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! The first person that climbs the ladder and retrieves the belt will be the PCUW Women's champion! Introducing first of all, the challenger, from Kiwi Springs, Ivory Gerdelman!"

Ivory comes out with cheers from the crowd.

"This is Ivory's chance. After months of trying to get one, she finally goes after the title!" Demetri said.

"She has earned it and we'll see if she gets it." Sarah said.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

"And approaching the ring, from Peach Creek, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Nazz!"

The crowd boos at Nazz as she smiles at the crowd and heads down to the ring.

"Nazz said she's not afraid of facing Ivory in this match, but she'll have to prove it to us." Demetri said.

"I think that's a load of baloney because when Ivory first suggested the match, Nazz was freaking out at Marina to change it." Sarah thought.

The bell rings and Ivory goes right at Nazz, hitting elbows, kicks, and punches that corner Nazz. Nazz falls into a seated position and Ivory runs her boot across her face. Ivory picks Nazz up and hits her with a chop to the chest. She then lifts her up and hits an Oklahoma Slam. Ivory makes her way out of the ring and grabs the ladder on the ramp. Nazz tries to crawl to her in the ring, but Ivory pushes the ladder in and hits it right on Nazz's face! She puts the ladder back on the floor and goes back into the ring. Ivory hits Nazz with a Short-Arm Clothesline, then takes her down with a Sidewalk Slam. She gets back out of the ring and grabs the ladder again. She goes to slide it in the ring when Nazz hits a Baseball Slide Dropkick on the ladder, causing it to hit Ivory and send her back first into the guardrail. Nazz then gets out of the ring, grabs the ladder, and throws it right at Ivory!

"Nazz is using the ladder as a weapon now." Demetri said.

"That shot looked harsh." Sarah commented.

Nazz starts hammering Ivory with punches. When she's done with that, she grabs the ladder and rams it into Ivory's midsection. Ivory falls down to the floor in pain and Nazz uses the ladder to push on Ivory's face. Ivory screams in pain as Nazz pushes down on the ladder. Nazz is shouting at her "How's that feel? I'm messing up your pretty little face!". She stops after a while and pushes the ladder into the ring while Ivory is laying in pain. Nazz sets up the ladder underneath the belt and slowly starts to climb. But as she starts going, Ivory makes her way back into the ring, grabs Nazz's leg, and pulls her off, with the ladder falling down. Nazz lands on her feet, but Ivory takes her down with a clothesline. Ivory then sets her up and hits a Spinning Neckbreaker right on the ladder! Nazz holds the back of her head in pain before Ivory sets her up. Ivory is about to go for a Gutwrench Suplex, but just at the last second when Ivory spins her over, Nazz reverses it into a DDT on the ladder! Ivory is laying face first on the ladder and Nazz bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop on the back of her head. Ivory looks like she's out and Nazz throws her off the ladder and picks it up.

"Nazz is doing better than I thought." Demetri commented.

"But Ivory is out!" Sarah yelled.

Nazz sets up the ladder and climbs it. She is about halfway up when Ivory gets back on her feet. Nazz sees this and jumps off, hitting Ivory with a slap and a punch to the face. She pulls Ivory to the ropes and as Ivory bounces off, Nazz pushes her to have her face collide with the ladder. The ladder falls back down and Ivory backs up, with Nazz lifting her up and hitting a Mat Slam on the ladder. This is Nazz's chance to climb up the turnbuckle. She poses for the crowd and they boo loudly as she signals for the Starstruck Elbow Drop.

"Uh oh! Uh oh! This doesn't look good for Ivory at all!" Sarah yelled.

Nazz makes her jump. But just as she is about to land… Ivory rolls out of the way and Nazz lands hard on the ladder!

"Oh!" Demetri and even the crowd exclaimed. "I don't care if Nazz is the current champion…"

"THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted.

Nazz gets up, trying to shake the pain from her arm when Ivory takes her down with a huge clothesline. Ivory hits another clothesline on Nazz, but this time sending her outside of the ring. She pauses, then she looks up at the belt hanging from above. Ivory points to it, making the crowd cheer. She sets up the ladder underneath the belt and immediately starts climbing. Ivory is at the very top and is only about an inch away from getting the belt, but Nazz comes back in and pushes the ladder over, causing Ivory to go down with it and sending her flying outside of the ring and hitting the floor. The ladder flips outside of the ring too, and luckily it doesn't hit Ivory. Nazz gets out of the ring and starts talking trash to Ivory while she slaps at her. "You'll never get my title! Never!" she shouts before grabbing the ladder and bashing it over Ivory's head. Nazz stares at the crowd and everyone boos at her. A fan in the front row throws something at her and she starts arguing with her. That causes Nazz to get distracted as she argues with the fan and while she does it…

"Uh Nazz, I would turn around." Demetri said.

"If you know what's good for you, you will." Sarah said.

Ivory is up and standing behind Nazz as she is still distracted. Nazz finally stops and turns around, only for Ivory to lift her up and deliver a Gutwrench Suplex! Ivory raises her fists to the crowd before she grabs the ladder and sets it long way on the apron. She sets Nazz up and rams her into the guardrail a few times before putting her on top of the ladder. Ivory goes into the ring, then jumps over the ropes and hits a Leg Drop onto Nazz and the ladder. Nazz slips off the ladder as she favors her back and Ivory follows her out. Both girls are clearly tired. Ivory goes to set her up for a move, but Nazz unexpectedly rams Ivory into the steel ring post. She sets Ivory back up and rams her into the ring post again, then turns her around and throws her face first into the ring post! Nazz smirks as she pushes the ladder on the apron back into the ring. She slides in herself, still favoring her back from the Leg Drop on the ladder, and sets the ladder up underneath the belt. However, you notice she's holding her right arm, the one that hit the ladder in that missed Starstruck. She toughs it out and starts climbing up. As she does, Ivory slowly gets up and makes it into the ring. She then speeds up the ladder and makes it to the top at the same time Nazz does. Both of them are at the very last step on the ladder and they start punching each other.

"Oh! Both girls are up there! One of them is going to get the belt!" Demetri said.

"No one is going to grab the belt until one of them falls off!" Sarah said.

They keep on punching until eventually Nazz gets the advantage and hits vicious punches on Ivory. Ivory looks like she's about to fall and Nazz smiles. But then, Ivory goes forward, grabs Nazz, and puts her in some sort of Side Slam position. Then, it happens. Ivory throws Nazz down along with herself off the top of the ladder, hitting the Flux Capacitor (Rolling Moonsault Side Slam)! The whole arena is in shock!

"That… that was just the Flux Capacitor!" Demetri shouted shocked.

"Ivory nearly killed herself with that!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ivory sits up after that fall. She looks down at Nazz, who is not moving, then looks up at the belt. The crowd cheers and starts chanting her name. Ivory gets up and stands in front of the ladder, still looking up.

"What are you waiting for, Ivory? This is your chance!" Demetri cheered on.

"Start climbing before Nazz gets back up! Hurry!" Sarah cheered on.

Ivory bites on her bottom lip, takes a deep breath, and starts climbing. When she gets a little above halfway up, she looks down to check on Nazz. Nazz is still not moving and Ivory continues on. When Ivory gets onto the last step, she reaches both her arms out…

"She's got it in her sights!" Both Demetri and Sarah said.

…And unhooks the belt! The crowd goes crazy!

"And she's got it!" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted.

The bell rings and Ivory drops back down on the mat with the belt in her arms.

"The winner of the match and the NEW PCUW Women's champion, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! Nazz's reign of terror is OVER! It's finally over!" Sarah shouted really loudly.

"Let's take another look at what she did to take out Nazz." Demetri suggested.

A replay of Ivory hitting the Flux Capacitor off the ladder is seen. Back in the ring, Van is out there hugging Ivory, who looks surprised by the hug.

"A surprise congratulations from Ivory's mixed tag team par-"

Demetri is interrupted when Van makes a motion with his arm for everyone to be silent. When the arena is completely quiet, Van puts his hands on Ivory's face and… kisses her! The crowd is erupting with cheers and whistles. Ivory's eyes widen as he kisses her. They break apart after a few seconds and Van grabs Ivory's hand and they walk out of the ring together. In the ring however, officials are checking on Nazz, who is holding her arm.

"Wow, this really is a surprise." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage to Kolton standing with the Erupting Eds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time is the challenger for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship, Eddy!" He turns to Eddy, "Eddy, up next you're facing Kevin for the World title. However, I bet you have a lot on your head because of the stipulation for the match. If you lose this match, this may be the Erupting Eds' last night as a team."

Eddy takes a deep breath, "Kolton, I'm aware of that. But remember the part of the stipulation if I win; Asheel will be freed from his blackmail and the Destiny Empire will be put under watch 24/7. But…" He turns his head to Edd and Ed. "If I do end up losing, at least these guys and hopefully the fans will know I tried."

Ed and Edd are starting to have tears come out of their eyes.

"The Erupting Eds were PCUW's first ever stable created here, which means we've been around for a year. And if we are forced to disband, so be it." Eddy got more positive. "But I am sure that I'll be the one to be on top in the end! I will not fall, I will keep getting up! Tonight is my moment, and I'm going to use it wisely."

"That's the spirit, Eddy." Edd commented.

"You can do it, Eddy!" Ed cheered. "I main evented most of PCUW's pay-per-views this year, but now it's time for a change." He taps Eddy on the shoulders. "Go out there and show them what you got!"

Eddy nodded, "I can do this. I won't let you or the PCUW Universe down!"

Eddy runs off and Edd and Ed watch, then walk away.

(Promo)

During the promo, Ladies and Gentlemen plays in the background. You hear voiceovers from the contract signing.

You see Kevin hitting the Bull Tackle on Eddy.

Kevin's voiceover is heard, "Eddy, there are many people that I don't like and you're one of them. We have been rivals not only in the ring,"

You see Eddy and Kevin pushing at each other.

"…but outside of it. We fought over scams, jawbreakers, the same girl, you name it!"

You see Eddy defeating Edd, David Williams, Christian Hardy, and Ed.

"Now I admit you are an impressive wrestler and you did breeze through my plan to weaken you, but at New Day, I will still be the World champion and the Erupting Eds will no longer be together. This match is both for business and personal."

Eddy takes his turn, "Kevin, I admit as well you are an impressive fighter too. But that doesn't stop us from hating each other's guts."

You see different shots of Kevin attacking Eddy, and vice versa.

"All my life, you have been a pain in my backside and always got in the way! And you're right, at New Day, this is both for business and personal."

You see Ed at his victory at the PCUW debut.

"You know, when Ed won that World title at PCUW's debut episode, he was nearly in tears. The belt meant a lot to him and every time he retained it in the nine months he had it, he felt so proud of himself."

You see Asheel coming out and hitting Ed with the baseball bat.

"But when you blackmailed Asheel to go out and knock out Ed at Breaking Point, it let out a spark in me. Not only was that championship important to Ed, but it was important to the Erupting Eds and you took that away."

You now see the actual contract signing talk.

"At New Day, I am going to end your reign of evil and put you and your minions under the microscope 24/7. And plus, Asheel won't have to worry about himself anymore because whatever you have over his head will be gone! I made a vow to Zack here, to Marina, to my friends, and the fans that I will become the World champion at New Day, and that's all there is to it!"

You see multiple clips of the two fighting.

"For these past few months, I have grown with this company and I plan to save it from you being the champion. So come New Day in New York City at Madison Square Garden, nothing is going to prevent me from walking out of the WWE famous arena with that World title, and also freeing Asheel Din from you and putting the Destiny Empire under Extreme Supervision!"

The promo ends with Eddy and Kevin glaring at each other.

(End Promo)

"Main event time is here, but before we get to it, let's break down the bullet points here as well." Demetri said.

"Let's." Sarah agreed.

PCUW World Heavyweight Championship Tale of the Tape

- Kevin ends Ed's reign.

"At March at Breaking Point, Kevin finally ended both Ed's winning streak and title reign after he used Asheel to get the win. Ed's reign ended at 295 days." Demetri informed.

- Eddy wins New Day series.

"Last month at Final Countdown, Eddy was the winner of the first ever New Day series by defeating Ed. Which means he earned a title shot for tonight and will be facing Kevin." Sarah reminded.

- Freed Asheel and not so free Destiny Empire or goodbye Erupting Eds?

"We've heard it since Week 2, there is a big stipulation for this match. If Eddy wins, Asheel is free and Destiny Empire is put in Extreme Supervision. But if Kevin retains, there are no exceptions, the Erupting Eds will be forced to disband." Demetri said.

"Okay, that's done. Main event time!" Sarah shouted.

The camera returns to the ring as the bell rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest ring announcer for the main event of New Day! He is the former General Manager of WWE Animated and is one of PCUW's biggest supporters, TW!"

(Shutterbug by Big Boi plays)

TW walks out to a cheering crowd.

"Our good friend, TW. He has supported PCUW since Day 1 and in return we've supported Animated." Demetri said.

"We even get to have a Supershow with them in a few weeks!" Sarah added. "And when TW was asked by Zack if he would like to appear here at New Day, he instantly said yes."

TW gets into the ring and the ring announcer hands him the microphone. He stands in the middle of the ring while people chant his name. Finally, he puts the microphone up to his mouth and shouts, "What's up, PCUW Universe! You having fun tonight?"

The crowd responded with a loud cheer before TW continued, "Wow, this is amazing. Seriously, it is a true honor to be here on PCUW's one year anniversary and to be apart of a memorable moment. But let's not stall and get onto the main event, shall we?"

The crowd cheered at him louder. He took a deep breath and asked, "PCUW Universe, are you ready!" They cheered at him again. "Um, didn't sound right. Let's try that again. PCUW Universe… ARE YOU READY?" The crowd cheers even louder. "Now say this with me; PCUW!"

The crowd shouts back, "PCUW!"

"Okay, here we go." TW took another deep breath and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your New Day main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship! Now introducing first, the challenger, from Peach Creek, Eddy!"

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

Eddy's music plays extra loud and the crowd is on their feet as Eddy stands on the entrance and throws his arms up in the air. He heads down to the ring, looking focused.

"There he is! Eddy looks ready to go! He's ready to go after that title!" Demetri observed.

"He's waited a full year for a big opportunity like this, but is he ready for it?" Sarah asked.

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

"And from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Kevin!" TW announced.

The crowd boos loudly as Kevin makes his entrance, with his usual Jeff Jarrett-like rope and the green fireworks exploding behind him. He has a mixture of anger and focus on his face.

"Kevin has been the trouble maker of PCUW since the beginning and tonight may be the night he finally shuts up!" Demetri said.

"There's no way Eddy can lose tonight!" Sarah exclaimed.

As the referee raises the belt up high, both Eddy and Kevin look up at it, with Kevin pointing to it and telling Eddy "That's mine! You're not going to get it!". The bell rings and the two have a staredown. Eddy grabs Kevin in a Side Headlock and tries to go for a Takedown, but Kevin pushes him into the corner. Kevin puts his foot on Eddy's neck and chokes him. He takes Eddy down with a Scoop Slam and goes for a pin early; 1... Eddy kicks out. Eddy stands up and Kevin gives him a few punches. The punches however pump Eddy up and yells at Kevin to hit him with it. Kevin doesn't and gets out of the ring for a while before chilling out and going back in. Eddy takes a chance to corner Kevin and hits rapid punches on Kevin's head. He keeps doing it until Kevin is down in the corner. Eddy hits Kevin with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Dropkick. Kevin rolls back out of the ring after that hit and tries to regroup. When he gets back into the ring, Eddy goes to grab him, but Kevin gives a Shoulder Block to the gut. Kevin gets back into the ring and kicks one of Eddy's legs. He grabs the leg and starts focusing on the knee; punching it and kneeing at it as much as he can trying to weaken Eddy down. The crowd is booing loudly as Kevin yells out "See what's happening to your only hope? He's helpless!". He then takes Eddy's legs and decides to mock Ed by locking in the Scorpion Death Lock.

"Kevin's mocking Eddy's friend right now!" Demetri said.

"Kevin is being disrespectful, like he ever wasn't." Sarah said.

"See Eddy? I'm using the move that the former World champion uses!" Kevin shouts as Eddy screams in agony at the pain. It takes about a minute for Eddy to move and grab the ropes. Kevin lets go and lifts Eddy up and delivers a Fireman's Carry Slam. He covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Kevin sets Eddy up and decides to lock in an Abdominal Stretch. Eddy is able to get out of it with a few elbows to the face. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Running High Knee to Kevin's face. Kevin gets up and goes for a punch, but Eddy catches it and hits a punch of his own. He continues on with giving a few more punches, two chops to the chest, two clotheslines, and he lifts up Kevin and throws him on top of the ropes, causing Kevin's throat to hit them. As Kevin backs up, Eddy positions him and delivers the SuckerBreaker!

"He's got it!" Demetri shouted.

"We could have a new champion here!" Sarah shouted.

Eddy pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. Eddy goes to grab him, but Kevin knees him in the gut, then delivers a Side Slam Backbreaker. Kevin covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He stomps on Eddy many times before taunting at the crowd. Kevin goes for the Deadhead, but Eddy reverses it into a DDT. Kevin stumbles to his feet as Eddy bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Clothesline. Eddy screams at the crowd to pump them up as Kevin stands up and Eddy bounces off the ropes again. Kevin catches Eddy with a Back Body Drop. He measures Eddy, waiting, and when he is up, Kevin puts in a Sleeper Hold. For a while, Eddy flails his arms trying to figure out a way to escape. He begins to fade out as he drops to his knees. His eyelids start to close and the referee grabs his arm to see if he's still conscious. The referee lifts up the arm and lets go, it drops. He lifts it a second time and let's go, it drops again. The crowd is chanting for Eddy as the referee lifts the arm a final time. This time, the arm stops midway and Eddy's hand turns to a fist as he gets to his feet. He elbows Kevin a few times to get out of the Sleeper Hold and he does. Eddy puts Kevin into a Front Headlock and bounces off the ropes for a Springboard Bulldog. But just as he springboards, Kevin pushes him forward and that causes Eddy to run into the referee and knock the referee out of the ring.

"Oh man! The referee is out!" Demetri said.

"We have trouble now." Sarah mumbled.

As quickly as he can, Eddy puts Kevin into the Money Lock. It takes a bit for Kevin to start tapping, but of course the referee is knocked out. While Kevin keeps tapping, the whole Destiny Empire stable (including the ones that lost their titles) run into the ring and start beating on Eddy. The crowd boos as they do so, but then they turn to cheers when Ed, Edd, EWO, and Age of the Fallen run out and send all the Destiny Empire members to the back. Eddy however is out in the ring and Kevin stands in the corner, taunting him to get up. Kevin is about to charge for the Bull Tackle. But then…

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

The crowd gives a mixed reaction and Kevin looks in confusion as Asheel's music plays and he comes walking out, holding a baseball bat again. But this time, he doesn't have a look of guilt, he has a look of anger.

"What? Asheel's coming out here?" Demetri asked.

"We'll see here if he really is on Kevin's side." Sarah said.

Asheel steps into the ring and goes close to Kevin.

"What are you doing out here?" Kevin asked angrily. "I'm in a match! You use that bat to knockout Eddy!" Asheel looks down at Eddy.

"Do it!" Kevin shouted. "You know when I win this, you'll still be with us, so do it! Or we'll let you know what out!"

Asheel continues to look down at Eddy with Kevin's yelling in his ears. He lifts up the bat and looks like he's about to hit Eddy… but he turns the direction and BAM! He smashes the bat on Kevin! The crowd is erupting with cheers as Asheel is seen with a smile on his face.

"Yes! We have Asheel back!" Demetri exclaimed.

"I knew he really wasn't siding with Kevin!" Sarah cheered.

Asheel gets out of the ring as Eddy gets up and Kevin stumbles to stand. Eddy waits and when Kevin turns around, Eddy hits the SuckerBreaker!

"Eddy got the SuckerBreaker!" Demetri shouted.

"But what about the referee?" Sarah asked.

The referee is up now and slides back into the ring as Eddy goes for the pin; 1... 2... 3!

"YES!" Both Demetri and Sarah stand up in the announce table.

The bell rings and the whole arena is on their feet, cheering extremely loud!

"Here is your winner and the NEW PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Eddy!" TW happily announces.

Eddy lays in the ring as the referee hands him the belt. Ed and Edd run into the ring and hug him. Asheel joins in as well and they give Eddy a group hug. Eddy almost looks like he's near tears.

"Eddy is new champion, Asheel is free from his blackmail, and the Destiny Empire is put under Extreme Supervision!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Destiny Empire is no longer in control of their actions!" Sarah cheered.

The celebration just gets started as all the other new PCUW champions come out and celebrate with him. After a few minutes of hugging, Eddy grabs a microphone.

"Holy cow! This is unbelievable! I did it! I actually did it!" Eddy said as the crowd cheered. He whiped a tear off, "This feels… I can't really explain how this feels! Now I know how Lumpy felt after he won his matches. And I thank you all for giving me the courage and strength to do this, and the help of my friends! Thank you all!"

The crowd starts chanting, "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

"Now," Eddy continued, "before you leave, the show is not over yet. I was thinking that since all the champions are in the ring right now, why don't we sing a song to celebrate?" The crowd agrees with that and Eddy smiles and huddles with the champions for a bit before Eddy announced, "Alright. PCUW Universe, including the fans watching at home, get your lighters or cell phones out and hold them up in the air for this."

The arena goes dark, except a light focusing in the middle of the ring. Then, an instrumental version of Queen's We Are the Champions gives the cue to start. Eddy starts the singing and during the song, the titantron shows clips from PCUW's first year that go with the lyrics. Fans in the audience are holding up lighters and cell phones.

_I've paid my dues_  
_Time after time_  
_I've done my sentence, But committed no crime_  
_And bad mistakes_  
_I've made a few_

The lights in the arena come back on.

_I've had my share of sand_  
_Kicked in my face_  
_But I've come through_

The other champions sing this part.

_And I need to go on and on and on and on_

Eddy goes back to singing.

_We are the champions - my friend_  
_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

Everyone sings together.

_We are the champions _

_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions…_

"Of PCUW!" Eddy sings out with cheering from the crowd. Then like last time, he sings the first verse.

_I've taken my bows_  
_And my curtain calls_  
_You've bought me fame and fortune_  
_And everything that goes with it_  
_I thank you all_  
_But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise_  
_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_  
_And I ain't gonna lose_

Once again, the other champs sing this little part before Eddy sings the beginning of the next part.

_And I need to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friend_  
_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

Together now!

_We are the champions _

_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions…_

"Of PCUW!" Eddy sings out. But as they are about to sing the last verse, another voice is heard singing. Zack comes out with a microphone singing.

_We are the champions - my friend_  
_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

Then heading into the ring with Zack is the entire PCUW roster; faces, heels, tweeners, the referees, Kolton and Melanie, Marina, and even Demetri, Sarah, and TW go in the ring to join them! Everyone sings the final part.

_We are the champions _

_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions_

As the song fades to an end, the crowd cheers loudly. Zack is heard whispering to everyone in the ring about something.

Zack snaps his fingers and counts, "1, 2, 3."

That's when everyone in the ring does the familiar '_Stomp stomp clap' _from We Will Rock You. Not even before the singing starts, the whole arena starts shaking because the fans do it as well. Zack starts off the singing.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Kickin' your can all over the place_  
_Singin'_

The roster and the fans sing this.

_'We will we will rock you _

_We will we will rock you'_

(Note: I think you get the idea of who sings what, for those of you that heard the song.)

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_  
_You got blood on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Singin'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some _  
_day_  
_You got mud on your face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Singin'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Everybody_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_

They do a little bit more stomping and clapping before it stops and the crowd goes wild. At that moment, confetti falls from the ceiling and another big fireworks show starts.

While that happens, Zack hands Sarah the microphone.

"I knew this would have a happy ending!" She smiled.

"It sure feels great!" Demetri commented when Sarah handed him the microphone. He turns to the audience and closes the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for being apart of this memorable night in New York City at Madison Square Garden! See you Wednesday at the PCUW Award Ceremony!"

The whole roster, including TW, is celebrating in the ring as Big Time plays overhead and the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship, Open Challenge: **Matthew Hamilton and Ariyanne Hamilton def. Christopher House and Lilian House (c) (New champions!)

**PCUW Hardcore Championship, Tables Match:** Kenny Smith def. Guntep Min (c) (New champion!)

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: **Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith def. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) (c) (New champions!)

**PCUW X Division Championship, Ultimate X Match:** Edd def. Aries Austin (c), Willy Blake, Johnny Smith, Johnny Thunder, and Captain Melonhead (New champion!)

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Van Culmer and Corey Dominic def. Kevin and Rolf (c) (New champions!)

**PCUW Television Championship: **Jonny 2x4 def. Wolf Lancaster (c) (New champion!)

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship:** Azure Lee def. Chris O'Mac (c) (New champion!)

**PCUW Women's Championship, Ladder Match: **Ivory Gerdelman def. Nazz (c) (New champion!)

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Eddy def. Kevin (c) (New champion!) (Destiny Empire is put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel's blackmail is lifted.)

* * *

That's it, folks! The first ever New Day! Every single title changed hands tonight, so on Wednesday, there will be new champions. And the Erupting Eds are still together (Yay!) and the Destiny Empire's freedom is now limited (Double Yay!).

Just to let you guys know, school will be starting up again for me shortly, so I won't be updating as much as I did when it comes. But I'll update as much as I possibly can.

I'm curious, what was your favorite match in this PPV? What was your favorite moment? I would like to know.

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PCUW AWARDS! Polls are still open for those of you that STILL haven't voted yet, but hurry because they'll by closing soon. And I got another question involving the awards. It's about the presentation of the awards: Should wrestlers or other people from other wrestling companies present the PCUW Awards? If so, who and what award should they present? You can either answer that in the reviews or on the question in the forum (if you have ideas that is). Also at the award ceremony, there may be some new people on the roster. ;) ;)

Now onto PCUW's second year! :D :D


	39. Onto Year 2! Updated Roster & Other Info

**Onto Year 2! Updated Roster and Other Info**

Hello PCUW fans! Before I get onto the important stuff, I just want to say thank you all so much for the great comments for New Day! I know that pay-per-view was somewhat… predictable most of the time, but I worked really hard on it and I guess all those hours of sitting at my computer and getting a numb posterior was worth it. Haha!

Anyway, now that New Day is done, PCUW Year 2 is here! And I promise you all, Year 2 will be even better (I hope)! More intense matches, more rivalries, possibly more shocking moments, and even a few new members on the roster.

Now, I'm going to put down the current roster set for Year 2, including newcomers that'll be debuting soon. However, I'm going to say this first. I had this question a while back and I'm going to answer it right now: NO! I am NOT doing to make separate brands! If the roster suddenly gets ridiculously big, then I may try the brands out. But for right now, I can't do brands because they are too hard for me, put on too much work than I should be doing.

Oh yeah, the roster. Some of the wrestlers have new finishers or names for their finishers. Remember, there are some newcomers in here too. Here we go:

**Superstar Division:**

**Eddy**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Mr. Anderson/Kurt Angle

Finisher(s): SuckerBreaker (Mic Check), Money Lock (Ankle Lock)

Theme: Feedback by Dale Oliver

**Ed**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Sting

Finisher(s): Lump Drop (Scorpion Death Drop), Scorpion Death Lock

Theme: Slay Me by Dale Oliver

**Kevin** (Note: Even though Kevin won the World title, he's actually in _both _Superstars Division and the X Division)

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Jeff Jarrett/Edge

Finisher(s): Bull Tackle (Spear), Deadhead (RKO)

Theme: My World by Dale Oliver

**Rolf**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Sheamus

Finisher(s): Lobster Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock), Old Country Splash (Big Splash)

Theme: Written in My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeanees

**The Gourd**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Abyss/Kane

Finisher(s): Gourdy Slam (Black Hole Slam)

Theme: Blackhole by Dale Oliver

**Leonardo Lancaster (My OC)**

Ring Name: Wolf Lancaster

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Cody Rhodes

Finisher(s): The Wolf's Prey (The Cutter), The Wolf's Bite (Anaconda Vise)

Theme: Sin With a Grin by Shinedown

**"The Ice Dude" David Williams (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Slam Down From the Jam Town (Powerbomb), Ice Kick (Buzzsaw kick), Element Attack (Hart attack)

Theme: Beat It by Michael Jackson

**"The King of Fire" John Williams (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Fire Slam (Jackknife Powerbomb), Fire Spin (Swanton Bomb), First Degree Burn (Hells Gates)

Theme: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson

**"The Mindfreak" Kenny Smith (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Freakout (Double Underhook Powerbomb), Shining Doom (Shining Wizard), Freak Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)

Theme: The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature

**"The Dark Angel" Azure Lee (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Absolute Zero (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster), Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper), The Final Finish (Wrist-lock Sitout Side Slam), The Frostbite (Snap Inverted Double Underhook DDT), Frostbite Enhancer (Inverted Double Underhook Brainbuster)

Theme: Say It to My Face by Downstait

**Guntep "The Pharaoh" Min (pika331's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Sabu

Finisher(s): Pharaoh DDT (Double Underhook DDT), Camel Clutch

Theme: Iron Sheik Theme

**"The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din (Asheel's OC) **(Note: Same as Kevin, in both Superstars and X Division)

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: AJ Styles/Jeff Hardy

Finisher(s): Omega Extreme (Shooting Star Press into a Corkscrew Dive), AND (RKO)

Theme: Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year

**Willy Blake (toonwriter's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Ted Dibiase

Finisher(s): $pent (DreamStreat)

Theme: Cash Flow by Ace Hood

**Brody Blake (toonwriter's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Brody Bomb (TKO)

Theme: Stand Clear by M.O.P

**"Emperor Stevie" Steven Ryke (toonwriter's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Empire Twist (TKO)

Theme: "The Fourth Ryke will begin!" followed by I Came To Play by Downstait

**Jake Kimble (DPatterson's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Christian

Finisher(s): Liftoff (Shooting Star Press)

Theme: Take Over by Dale Oliver

**Johnny Thunder (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Dolph Ziggler

Finisher(s): Perfect lock (Sharpshooter on legs, Dragon Sleeper on head), Perfect Slam (Angle Slam)

Theme: I Am Perfection by Cage9

**Ken Tuba (pika331's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Gemini Cross (Celtic Cross), High Drop (Leap of Faith)

Theme: It's a New Day by Adelitas Way

**Ben Tuba (pika331's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Gemini Cross (Celtic Cross), High Dive (Shooting Star Press)

Theme: It's a New Day by Adelitas Way

**Eric Peterson (pika331's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Ragnarok (Suplex off top rope)

Theme: Still Waiting by Sum 41

**Jeremy Kratos (pika331's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: CM Punk

Finisher(s): Punk Drop (GTS)

Theme: Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm

**Phil Hardy (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: CM Punk

Finisher(s): Go To Sleep (GTS), Ending Sequence (Tag Team finisher; Neckbreaker (Phil)/Colt 50 (Colt) combination)

Theme: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

**Chris William (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Death Doom Driver (Michinoku Driver II), Anti Clutch (Arm Trap Inverted Cravate), Rolling Death (Chaos Theory)

Theme: Chris is Awesome by Viro the Virus

**Robert Black (Ferrium Erris's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Straight Jacket (Reverse Boston Crab), Insanity Break (Imploding 450 splash)

Theme: Warp 1977 by The Bloody Beetroots

**Matthew Hamilton (jadeMK11's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Isle of Pain (Book of Eli)

Theme: Devour by Shinedown

**"The Original Classic" Chris O'Mac (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): O'Mac Driving Slam (Standing or Spinning Lifting Sitout Spinebuster Pin), Chris O' Mactic (Double Jump Moonsault), The Street Crash (Snap Forward Fireman's Carry Body Slam)

Theme: Cult of Personality by Living Colour

**Jacob Shotgun (jtwwe's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Shotgun Kick (Superkick)

Theme: Ink Inc's Impact Wrestling Theme

**Mitch Adams (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Chris Jericho

Finisher(s): 3 Seconds of Pain (Double Knee Facebreaker), The Show Off Finale (Springboard Moonsault), Painful Secret (Elevated Boston Crab)

Theme: In the Middle of it Now by Disciple

**"The Modern Day Hitman" Carter Sullivan (Silverstone007's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Bret Hart

Finisher(s): The Icon's Farewell (Cross-Rhodes), Hitman's Bounty (Flux Capacitor)

Theme: Gold Medal by Dale Oliver

**Jack House (Mafia-Maori-Spartan's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Triple H/Randy Orton

Finisher(s): Crossface, Jacked Up (2 Powerbombs followed by a Jackknife Powerbomb)

Theme: The Game by Motorhead or Burn My Light by Mercy Drive

**Christopher House (Mafia-Maori-Spartan's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Matt Morgan

Finisher(s): Hellevator, Carbon Footprint

Theme: Sleeping Giant by 10fold or Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

**Jason Krueger (WWE-PG-HATER's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Raven

Finisher(s): Killing Intent (Vertabreaker), Final Destination (Diving Headbutt)

Theme: Down With the Sickness by Disturbed

**Andrew Lee (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Ring Name: Ace Lee

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Matt Hardy

Finisher(s): You Got Punked (Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver), Flying in The Wind (450 Corkscrew Splash), Punk STO (STO Backbreaker)

Theme: Live For the Moment by Monster Magnet

**Red Murdock (KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Virus Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Reaper Lock (One Legged Boston Crab)

Theme: Black or White by Bleeding In Stereo

**Thomas Ambrose (Ivan Drago's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Death Driver (Package Piledriver Kevin Steen style), Brainbuster

Theme: Isopropanol by Aphex Twin

* * *

**X Division: **

**Edd**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Mixture of different TNA X Division wrestlers

Finisher(s): Shining Wizard, Daredevil D (Bridging Wrist Lock Electric Chair Drop)

Theme: Me Against the World by Simple Plan

**Jonny 2x4**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Eric Young/Chris Benoit (don't start!)

Finisher(s): Head First (Diving Headbutt), Timber Theory (Chaos Theory)

Theme: You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring

**Jimmy**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Jim Splash (Five Star Frog Splash)

Theme: All the Small Things by Blink-182

**Captain Melonhead**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Super Eric (funny gimmick Eric Young had in TNA 2007)

Finisher(s): Melon Drop (Bonzai Drop)

Theme: Hero by Skillet

**Van Culmer (My OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Kazarian

Finisher(s): The Fade to Black (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)

Theme: Faceless by Godsmack

**Corey Dominic (My OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: AJ Styles

Finisher(s): Dominic Clash (Styles Clash)

Theme: Digital by Stone Sour

**Johnny "The Wind" Smith (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Evan Bourne

Finisher(s): Air Wind (Shooting Star Press), Air Welcome (Superhero Welcome), Eye of the Tornado (Sharpshooter)

Theme: Hunt You Down by Saliva

**"El Fantastico" Justin Ledger (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Rey Mysterio

Finisher(s): Mexo-Cutta (Springboards back onto opponent and catches the neck and drops them with a Cutter), BME (Best Moonsault Ever)

Theme: Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva

**Alex Starr (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Dark Star Press (Shooting Star Press), Code of the Star (360 Codebreaker)

Theme: Superstar by Saliva

**Justin Davis (Charles Roberts's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: AJ Styles

Finisher(s): JD Clash (Styles Clash)

Theme: Get Ready to Fly by GRITS

**"Mask X" Don Hector (Charles Roberts's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Sin Cara

Finisher(s): Split Fire (Top Rope/Springboard Moonsault)

Theme: Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston (I think)

**Aries Austin (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Austin Aries (duh!)

Finisher(s): Air-Aries (Springboard Flying Knee)

Theme: Monster by Skillet

**Colt Anderson (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Eric Young

Finisher(s): Colt 50 (450 Splash), Ending Sequence (Tag Team finisher; Neckbreaker (Phil)/Colt 50 (Colt) combination)

Theme: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

**Eddie William (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Mega Driver (Shooting Star DDT), Life Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf), Awesome Changer (Twist of Fate)

Theme: Save Me by Burn Halo

**Christian Hardy (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): End Game (Springboard Shooting Star Press)

Theme: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies

**Mark Storm (jtwwe's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Storm Starting Kick (Jumping Roundhouse Kick to the skull)

Theme: Ink Inc's Impact Wrestling Theme

**Slade (UnknownNemesis98's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Suicide

Finisher(s): Electroshock (Stunner)

Theme: Coming Alive by Dale Oliver

**"The Latino Kid" Jesse Alvarez (TheAwesomeONE354's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Eddie Guerrero/Chavo Guerrero

Finisher(s): Frog Splash, Alternate Driver (Like John Cena's F-U except he drops them on the back of their head)

Theme: Latino Heat by Jim Johnston

* * *

**Knockouts Division:**

**Nazz Van Bartonschmeer**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Michelle McCool

Finisher(s): Starstruck Elbow Drop (Elbow Drop from the Top Rope)

Theme: Crushcrushcrush by Paramore

**Sarah** (Note: Ed's sister Sarah, not commentator Sarah)

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Neckbreaker

Theme: Misery Business by Paramore

**Lee Kanker**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Beth Phoenix

Finisher(s): KankerBomb (Powerbomb)

Theme: Glamazon by Jim Johnston

**Marie Kanker**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Natalya

Finisher(s): KankerBomb (Powerbomb)

Theme: Bad Romance by Halestorm

**May Kanker**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): KankerBomb (Powerbomb)

Theme: Glamazon by Jim Johnston

**Ivory Gerdelman (My OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Kazarian/Trish Stratus

Finisher(s): Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver), Flux Capacitor (Rolling Moonsault Side Slam)

Theme: Kaz by Dale Oliver

**Raven Wells (My OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Lita

Finisher(s): Sharpshooter, Death Driver (Piledriver), Trashed and Scattered (Tag Team finisher; Piledriver (Raven)/DDT (Mandy) combination)

Theme: Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold

**Amanda "Mandy" Wells (My OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Mickie James/James Storm

Finisher(s): Down and Out (Spinning DDT), Trashed and Scattered (Tag Team finisher; Piledriver (Raven)/DDT (Mandy) combination)

Theme: Hardcore Country by Mickie James and Serg Salinas

**Eliza Maxwell (My OC)**

Ring Name: Eliza

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Velvet Sky

Finisher(s): Flawless Sault (Moonsault)

Theme: Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver

**Amber Sotomeyer (My OC)**

Ring Name: Amber

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Angelina Love

Finisher(s): Flawless Sault (Moonsault)

Theme: Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver

**Kylie Dominic (My OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Dominic Clash (Styles Clash), Swinging DDT

Theme: New Foundation by Jim Johnston

**"The Water Queen" Ashley Williams (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Wave Driver (Reverse Piledriver), Water Splash (Frog Splash), Wave Lock (Ankle Lock)

Theme: Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj

"**The Ice Queen" Jenny Smith (David The Ice's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Ice Driver (Voodoo Drop), Ice Crash (Double Rotation Moonsault), Frostbite (Sleeper Hold)

Theme: Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hit Car

**Stacy Orton (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): 450 Splash

Theme: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

**Selena Russo (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Rebel lock (Lebelle lock)

Theme: Broken Dream by Shaman's Harvest

**Kelly Cage (Asheel's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Shooting Star Press

Theme: Broken Dream by Shaman's Harvest

**"Missy" Bell Logue (Ferrium Erris's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Lover's Leap (High Angle Swanton Bomb)

Theme: Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez

**Ariyanne Hamilton (jadeMK11's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Sin & Punishment (Back Suplex Neckbreaker)

Theme: Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown

**Nikki Sierra (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Torrie Wilson

Finisher(s): Lockheart K.O. (Argentine Neckbreaker), Lockheart Slam (Moonsault Slam), The Lockheart Submission (Sharpshooter)

Theme: A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour

**Amanda Lights (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Madison Rayne

Finisher(s): Lights Out (Inverted Overdrive), Lights of Destroyer (Double Knee Backbreaker)

Theme: Killa Queen by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas

**Katherine Carlisle (Silverstone007's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Eve Torres

Finisher(s): Heart-Breaker (Angel's Wings)

Theme: She Looks Good by Jim Johnston

**Lilian House (Mafia-Maori-Spartan's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Killswitch, Sweet Chin Music

Theme: Wildcat by Jim Johnston (not sure, let me know if the artist is right)

**Velvet House (Mafia-Maori-Spartan's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Traci Brooks/Velvet Sky

Finisher(s): Skyliner, Beauty Mark, Beauty-T

Theme: Knockout by Dale Oliver

**Flare Powers (Leon29 The Wolf's OC)**

Alignment: Face

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Lita

Finisher(s): The Flash Kick (Superkick), Sugar Rush (Argentine Facebuster), Got Rushed (Tornado Inverted DDT)

Theme: Spin The Bottle by Ashley Jana

**Makayla Burton (Angelgirl16290's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: Chyna

Finisher(s): No info yet

Theme: No info yet

**Ashley Mesnard (Ivan Drago's OC)**

Alignment: Heel

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Brainbuster (sometimes off the top rope), Missile Dropkick

Theme: Videotapes by Blouse

**Tanya Blake (toonwriter's OC)**

Alignment: Tweener

Fighting Style Reminiscent of: No one

Finisher(s): Blake Drop, A small metal baton shot to the temple

Theme: Bump Like This by Kelly Rowland feat. Eve

* * *

**Stables:**

**The Erupting Eds**

Alignment: Face

Members: Eddy (leader), Ed, and Edd

Theme: Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver

**The Destiny Empire**

Alignment: Heel

Members: Kevin (leader), Rolf, Nazz, Wolf Lancaster, Guntep Min, Johnny Thunder, Aries Austin, Ken Tuba, Ben Tuba, Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, Carter Sullivan, and Katherine Carlisle

Theme: Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver

**Element World Order (EWO)**

Alignment: Face

Members: David Williams (leader), John Williams, Ashley Williams, Johnny Smith, Kenny Smith, and Jenny Smith

Theme: Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z

**The Kanker Sisters**

Alignment: Heel

Members: Lee Kanker (leader), Marie Kanker, and May Kanker

Theme: Love Bites (So Do I) by Halestorm

**Age of the Fallen**

Alignment: Tweener

Members: Asheel Din (leader), Alex Starr, Phil Hardy, Colt Anderson, Justin Ledger, Stacy Orton, Christian Hardy, Selena Russo, and Kelly Cage

Theme: We Are by Hollywood Undead

**The Orange City Dragons**

Alignment: Face

Members: Azure Lee (co-leader), Chris O'Mac, Nikki Sierra, Ace Lee (co-leader), and Flare Powers

Theme: The World Belongs To Me by My Darkest Days

* * *

**Tag Teams:**

**Van Culmer & Corey Dominic**

Alignment: Face

Theme: My Time by the DX Band

**Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells & Amanda Wells)**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Rock n' Roll Country!" followed by Take a Fall by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas

**Kevin & Rolf**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver

**Willy Blake & Brody Blake**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Cash Flow by Ace Hood

**The Powerful Cruiserweights (Jimmy & Aries Austin)**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Just A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow

**The Tuba Brothers (Ken & Ben)**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: It's a New Day by Adelitas Way

**Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis & Don Hector)**

Alignment: Face

Theme: Motorcity by Adam Skaggs (Note: Lyrics are modified to say "Orange City" instead of "Motor City")

**Second City Saints (Phil Hardy & Colt Anderson)**

Alignment: Face

Theme: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

**The Anti and The Dragon (Chris William & Eddie William)**

Alignment: Tweener

Theme: KoW (Kings) by Cody B. Ware

**The Flawless Girls (Eliza & Amber)**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver

**Power of Doom (Mark Storm & Jacob Shotgun)**

Alignment: Face

Theme: Ink Inc.'s Impact Wrestling Theme

**Blackout (Christopher House & Jack House)**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Line in the Sand by Motorhead

**Whiteout (Lilian House & Velvet House)**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Wildcat by Jim Johnston and Knockout by Dale Oliver

**The Perfect Wolf Pack (****Johnny Thunder & Wolf Lancaster)**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston

* * *

**Other:**

**PCUW Chairman and General Manager:** Zachary Watkins (Theme: Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest)

**PCUW Knockout Law and Co General Manager:** Marina Coleman (Theme: Outshined by Soundgarden)

(Theme when both go out into the ring together: Revelations by Audioslave)

**Commentators:** Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins

**Backstage Interviewers:** Melanie Woodland and Kolton Hunt

**PCUW Opening Theme Song:** Adrenaline by Shinedown

* * *

Now if you paid attention, you may have noticed that one superstar that is on the roster on my profile isn't on in this one. That one superstar is being released and that is Rex Dinosaur. The reason for his release? The fans didn't really like his personality/gimmick and thought it was bad. To be honest, I started thinking about it and… I sort of agree. So yeah, Rex is released from PCUW. We wish him luck on his future endeavors. Hey! Get mad at the people saying he should go, not me!

And now, I'm going to answer some questions that both the fans and even myself have asked.

#1. The Tag Team Division

As you are probably thinking, the tag team division did kind of stink when Kevin and Rolf became tag team champions and Kevin had to do double duty at pay-per-views. Blame those two! Hopefully I can get Van and Corey to fix it up and make the tag team division good.

#2. More Heels

I know I have more faces than heels, so I'll open up OC apps, but only for a short period of time and they can only be heels or tweeners. I have way too many faces.

#3. Destiny Empire Not Disbanding

Oh, Extreme Supervision won't stop DE from getting their belts back. However, someone from the Destiny Empire will leave sometime, it may just take a while.

#4. More Pushes, Mostly on the Heels

I'll do my best to focus good on that one.

#5. Betrayals

I did say in the beginning that in Year 2 there will be more shocking moments, right? Well, I do have a few that will happen sometime in the future. What? I won't spoil anything!

#6. Now That DE is in Extreme Supervision, Who Will Be the Big Bad Guy Now?

Back to #3, DE will still be trying to cause trouble. And either at the award ceremony or sometime after, I do have someone in mind to play the next big heel. Although, you'll have to wait.

And finally, #7. Jimmy, Sarah, and Kylie

This one, is kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. I've been getting people saying that these three kids that are three years under the minimum age limit in PCUW should be released because they aren't getting any matches and they are too young. Why am I not releasing them? Because if you remember back in Chapter 3 during the tryouts, the Eds didn't put the three of them on the roster because they wanted to. Sarah did her usual "I'm telling Mom!" at Ed and that caused them to put those brats on the roster. Eventually, I will put those three in more matches, but they're in jobber status right now.

Well, I guess that's it. We have finished Year 1 and we're heading into Year 2. First stop, the PCUW Awards! Depending on how that goes, I may make it a two-parter.

Oh, and if I made a mistake on any of the wrestlers or you want to add something to your character(s), let me know. I may end up taking the characters' bios off my profile and just putting new people on this chapter. I'm not sure about that though.

With your guys' help and support, I will do my best to make PCUW's second year a good one. No wait, an EXCELLENT one!

See ya!


	40. PCUW Awards Part 1

Hello friends! New Day was one heck of a ride, was it? Tonight, PCUW Awards are here! Tonight is a fun night, people. No #1 contender's matches, no huge promos (in this part that is), just awards and matches, including a few newcomers. :D :D People from other Fanfiction Wrestling companies are here as well to present awards. You chose the winners of the awards, now we'll see who wins them!

Oh, and this is only Part 1! Forgive me if the matches aren't that good, New Day really did kick my butt. lol

Okay, enough of my talking, on with the show! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people (including other wrestling companies here!).

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: July Week 1 (Part 1)**

_**~Before the show~**_

The cameras show the Destiny Empire in Zack's office, with Zack and Marina standing in front of the room. A little detail seen, Nazz's right arm is in a sling.

"Well Destiny Empire, looks like the empire isn't as strong as it used to be." Zack said with a smile. "Now you remember the stipulation from Kevin's match last Sunday. If he lost, then all of you would be put under Extreme Supervision, and that stipulation still applies. However, since tonight is a fun night and I'm a nice guy, I'll let you guys off the hook and Extreme Supervision won't go into effect tonight."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief before Zack continued, "BUT… starting next week, it will go into effect, no exceptions. And even though you're off the hook tonight, I would still watch yourself on what you do." He clapped his hands together. "You are all dismissed."

The Destiny Empire walks out of the room. Marina grabs a hold of Zack's arm and asked, "You ready to present the first award?"

Zack smiled and replied, "I'm ready."

They walk out of the office.

Adrenaline by Shinedown plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW!" Demetri greeted the audience. "It's Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins here at ringside! Tonight is the PCUW Awards, where the best of PCUW Year One is recognized!"

"We have a new theme song, new champions, and a few new members on the roster! Tonight is the night when we celebrate the greatest moments from PCUW's first year!" Sarah said. "The winners of the awards are chosen by you, the PCUW Universe, and we'll see who wins them."

"Let's not waste any time! Our first award gets presented right now!" Demetri announced.

"Already?" Sarah asked. "Oh wow!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Couple of the Year, PCUW Chairman and General Manager Zack Watkins and the PCUW Knockout Law and Co General Manager Marina Coleman!"

(Revelations by Audioslave plays)

The crowd gives a standing ovation at Zack and Marina as they walk to the podium.

"Last Sunday at New Day, Zack and Marina witnessed one of the best pay-per-views in this company this year." Demetri said.

"Sadly, New Day was possibly the best pay-per-view we had this year and it wasn't on the poll for PPV of the Year." Sarah sighed.

Zack goes to the microphone and said, "Hey PCUW Universe!" The crowd cheers wildly before Zack continues, "Before we present this award, I just want to say this. New Day is finished and we are onto Year 2!" The crowd cheers again. "Tonight is a fun night, everyone. We have people from other fellow wrestling companies to present the awards and we have many matches set up for you, including our main event. Our champion Eddy will be teaming up with Asheel Din to go against Kevin and Johnny Thunder!"

The crowd cheers at this as Zack moves aside, "And now, the award. Take it away, Marina."

Marina moved up to the microphone, "Couples, things that are always apart of wrestling today. Some couples are sweet and some of them are just straight up annoying. But all them have stuff in common. They help one other and support them during time of need. And also with some of them, you can't help but say "Aww!" at them when they're together. Now, the nominees are…"

The titantron shows the nominees.

_Couple of the Year:_

_David Williams/Jenny Smith_

_Van Culmer/Ivory Gerdelman_

_Jonny 2x4/Mandy Wells_

_Mitch Adams/Amanda Lights_

_Kevin/Nazz_

_Raven Wells/Wolf Lancaster _

_Azure Lee/Nikki Sierra_

"Um, why did we even put Raven and Wolf in the poll? Raven doesn't even like him." Marina asked.

Zack shrugged, "Needed some more couples on the poll." The crowd gave him a laugh at that. "Anyway, the winner is…" The drum roll starts up as Zack opens the envelope. "Well, this is one that I didn't expect to win since they haven't been a couple for long. Mandy Wells and Jonny 2x4!"

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

Jonny and Mandy walk out hand in hand with cheering coming from the crowd. Jonny has the TV title around his waist and holding onto Plank with the other hand.

"Mandy and Jonny win the Couple of the Year award." Demetri said happily.

"They may have not been a couple for long, but they are a good one." Sarah said.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen." Mandy smiled. "You know, I have to thank Jonny here. He helped me through my little rivalry with Lancaster, he was one of the few who believed in me when I wrestled for the TV championship, and with that I gave him support back. Look at him now, he is the second time PCUW Television champion!"

"And I have to thank Mandy for helping me win this at New Day!" Jonny took his turn. "She gave me a good motivation before the match and as you saw, I controlled most of it and won. But I do have to thank Zack over there as well for putting Mandy on the roster. If he hadn't done that, I would've never realized what a sweet girl Mandy is." The crowd goes "Aww…" at that. "Shall we show the world we are couple of the year, Mandy?"

"We'll do that, Jonny." Mandy smiled.

The two hold up their awards for the crowd. But as they are about to head backstage…

(In the Middle of it Now by Disciple plays)

"Oh no!" Both Demetri and Sarah groan.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait… a… freakin'… minute!" Mitch comes running out with Amanda at his side and the crowd booing loudly in annoyance. All four people on the stage (Zack, Marina, Mandy, and Jonny) roll their eyes. "We just have some simple question. Why didn't we win Couple of the Year?"

"Yeah!" Amanda yelled. "We're the greatest couple in PCUW!"

"Uh… you didn't win the award because you didn't get the highest number of votes on the poll." Mandy said.

"DURR!" Jonny said, making a stupid face.

"In fact," Zack added, "You two didn't get any votes at all."

"Someone must've messed up the polls because we were supposed to win!" Mitch complained.

"I mean, who really likes this country girl and this crazy boy who talks to wood?" Amanda asked.

"What's that, Plank?" Jonny asked putting Plank near his ear. "Plank said TAKE A HIKE!"

"Alright, we'll leave under one condition. You give us the awards, the real winners." Mitch said.

The crowd boos as Mandy and Jonny shake their heads and say "No way!"

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked. "Are you two afraid? Of course you are! You two are nothing but big, fat, LOSERS!"

Mandy and Jonny had enough and tackle Mitch and Amanda down. It starts to get into a brawl until Zack and Marina finally yell out, "ENOUGH!"

The fighting stops and Zack said, "Mitch and Amanda, you want to see who the real winners of the awards are? Fine! You four will get into that ring right now and we will have a mixed tag team match! The winning team will be the real winner of Couple of the Year!"

The crowd cheers and Mitch and Amanda look at Zack angrily as he and Marina walk backstage. The two teams head to the ring.

"Our first match of the night!" Demetri announced.

"It is for the real winners of Couple of the Year!" Sarah said.

The four get into the ring. But as the bell is about to sound…

(Live For the Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Ace Lee and Flare Powers walk out. Ace has a microphone in his hand.

"Pardon us on interrupting, but allow us to introduce ourselves." Ace said. "My name is Ace Lee, the older brother of Azure Lee." The crowd cheers loudly at that. "And this is Flare Powers. Now tonight, Zack said that we would get our debut and he told us just tell him who we wanted to face and we have our match. And just now, we stopped him backstage, told him our match, and he granted it. Jonny, Mandy, how about we wrestle for you?"

The crowd cheers again as Ace continues, "We have history with Mitch and Amanda as well, since they caused trouble with my brother. How about it?"

Mitch and Amanda are shaking their heads no, but Mandy and Jonny looked at each other, smiled, and nodded at Ace and Flair. The two then make their way out of the ring.

"Well Flare, let's go get them." Ace dropped the microphone and he and Flare ran into the ring.

"Looks like two newcomers are making their debut now." Demetri said.

"Go Ace and Flare!" Sarah cheered.

The bell rings once the two get in the ring and start punching at each other. Ace pushes Mitch outside of the ring as Flare and Amanda go at it. Flare keeps hitting punches until Amanda pokes her in the eye. Amanda lifts up Flare and hits a Scoop Slam. She goes to put Flare in a Leg Lock, but Flare counters out of it by being able to push her away. Flare stands up and attacks Amanda with a clothesline. She hits a Knee Drop onto Amanda's throat before putting her into a Sleeper Hold. Amanda struggles to reach to the ropes, but after a while she eventually is able to move and grab onto the ropes. Amanda gets to her feet after Flare releases the hold and dodges a punch from her. She hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown onto Flare, then takes her down with a Snap DDT. Amanda covers; 1, 2... Flare kicks out.

"Flare not doing so good right now." Demetri commented.

"Flare can do this!" Sarah shouted.

Amanda sets Flare up and is about to go for the Lights of Destroyer. Flare however gets out of it and hits Amanda with a Reverse STO. This takes both girls down. They both crawl over to their corners. Flare tags in Ace just as Amanda tags in Mitch. The two start releasing punches at each other for a while before Mitch knees him in the gut. Mitch bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Forearm Smash and pins; 1, 2... Ace kicks out. He sets Ace up and is about to go for the 3 Seconds of Pain. But just as Mitch goes for it, Ace flips behind him, Mitch turns around, then gets lifted up by Ace and thrown down with the You Got Punked (Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver)!

"Oh wow!" Demetri commented.

"That could've taken Mitch out!" Sarah said.

Ace covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Ace and Flare celebrate their win.

"Here's your winners, Ace Lee and Flare Powers!"

"Fast, but good match for Ace and Flare's debut." Demetri said.

"And they helped Mandy and Jonny keep their Couple of the Year awards." Sarah added.

Ace and Flare hug Mandy and Jonny in the ring as the cameras switch backstage. **Ash Ketchum of WWE Animated and Tai Kamiya of WWE Animated and XCW **are on their way to the ring.

"And look who's on their way to the ring. These two stars from WWE Animated are going to present the next award." Demetri said.

"I wonder what award they're going to present." Sarah wondered.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Feud of the Year, WWE Animated Superstar Ash Ketchum and WWE Animated and XCW Superstar Tai Kamiya!"

(A mash up of Digimon US Season 1 Theme and Pokemon US Season 1 Theme plays)

The crowd cheers as Ash and Tai make their way out, waving to the crowd and also have Misty and Sora walking with them.

"For those of you that don't know, Ash and Tai were involved in a feud between Pokemon and Digimon back in Animated." Demetri informed.

"It was one of the most memorable rivalries in Fanfiction Wrestling." Sarah added.

"Wow, I never thought we'd come out together with both our theme songs playing together." Ash laughed. "But tonight, we are here with our pals in PCUW to present their award for Feud of the Year. And we are doing it-"

"Right here in Peach Creek!" Tai shouted out, making the crowd cheer. "Man, I always wanted to do that!"

"We both know why we've been chosen to present this award." Ash said. "Years ago, Pokemon and Digimon had a very famous rivalry. It lasted for a while, but now Tai and I have become close friends. We still won't forget about the matches we went through however, it was that intense of a rivalry."

"From what we've seen here, PCUW has had it's intense rivalries during it's first year." Tai said. "And we are going to present that award right now!"

Ash spoke again, "The nominees are…" He points to the titantron.

_Fued of the Year: _

_The Erupting Eds vs. The Destiny Empire_

_Nazz vs. Ivory Gerdelman_

_Mandy Wells vs. Wolf Lancaster_

_Eddy vs. Asheel Din_

"And the winner is…" Tai announced as the drum roll started and he opened the envelope. "The Erupting Eds vs. The Destiny Empire!"

(Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver plays)

The Erupting Eds come out with loud cheers from the crowd. Eddy is holding the World title in the air and Edd is holding his X Division title in the air. The three Eds shake Ash's and Tai's hands before going to the podium.

"This rivalry was an intense one this year." Demetri said.

"Something tells me it's not the end of it though." Sarah said.

"Wow, this award looks really good." Eddy commented. "Hey, I know how it will look better." He puts his World title next to it and has Edd put his title next to it as well. "That's better. Now this award is for the most intense, most interesting feud in this company, and the Eds versus the Empire got it. But we all know that this feud is far from over, even though Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision next week. Because we still have unfinished business to take care of. But enough of me flapping my gums, who wants to see Ed in action against a member of Destiny Empire tonight?"

The crowd cheers in response. "You got it!" Ed shouts into the microphone as he makes his way down to the ring and Eddy and Edd head to the back and his theme plays.

"This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Ed!"

"Ed may not be the one with the World title right now, but he is still one of PCUW's biggest stars." Demetri said.

"He always will be." Sarah said.

(Written in My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeanees plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Rolf!"

The crowd boos as Rolf makes an entrance similar to Sheamus, heel Sheamus of course.

"Rolf is now a former World tag team champion since he and Kevin lost the belts to Van and Corey last Sunday." Demetri said.

"Van was finally able to reverse Rolf's Lobster Lock! Look at this!" Sarah said as a replay was shown from New Day.

You see the tag team championship match at New Day. Rolf slowly moves and he eventually is able to lock in the Lobster Lock! Van screams in agony as the hold is on. For about a minute and a half, Van is still in the hold. He lifts up his arm, looking like he's about to tap. But then, something surprising happens. Van uses all of his strength and yells as he rolls on his stomach and… REVERSES THE LOBSTER LOCK! The pain is now applied to Rolf and he is screaming in pain.

Back in the ring, the bell rings with Ed and Rolf circling around each other before tying up. Ed twists on Rolf's arm only for Rolf to grab onto the rope and flip out of it. Rolf then takes Ed down with an Arm Drag. He bounces off the ropes and hits the down Ed with a Splash. Rolf goes for a pin; 1... Ed kicks out. He puts Ed back to his feet and pulls him to the ropes. Ed slides underneath him as he bounces back, making Rolf step over him. Rolf bounces off the ropes and Ed gets back up to his feet and hits Rolf with a Dropkick. Ed covers; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out. He sets up Rolf, but Rolf slaps him in the chest with a chop. Rolf kept hitting Ed with chops until he was backed up into the ropes. He bounces off the other ropes and succeeds in clotheslining Ed outside of the ring.

"Ed down to the arena floor!" Demetri pointed out.

"Rolf and Ed have faced each other many times, and I think Rolf has learned from those matches." Sarah suspected.

Rolf waits for Ed to rise to his feet before running at him with a High Knee. He sets Ed back up and hits him down to the floor with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Ed favors his neck and head as Rolf grabs him by the eyebrow (literally) and pulls him against the side of the ring. Rolf knees Ed in the gut before running towards the steel steps with a Bulldog. But just as his head is about to collide with the steps, Ed pushes Rolf forward, which causes Rolf to trip on the steps and land face first on the floor. Ed grabs Rolf by the hair and pushes him back into the ring, with him following. He taunts Rolf to get up as Rolf gets to his feet. When he turns around, he is met with dozens of punches to the gut followed by a hard Uppercut. Ed then climbs up the turnbuckle and lands a Diving Leg Drop. He pins; 1, 2... Rolf kicks out.

"Man, these two really have learned each other's tricks." Demetri said.

"Ed is doing his best to keep Rolf down." Sarah said.

Ed grabs Rolf's legs and is about to go for a Scorpion Death Lock. But Rolf kicked him from behind and pushed Ed forward. Ed turns back over to Rolf and goes at him, but Rolf grabs him and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Ed tries it again, with Rolf catching him with a roll up; 1, 2... Ed escapes. They get to their feet and Rolf charges at Ed, with Ed pushing him face first into the corner. Rolf turns so his back is in the corner and Ed jumps on him with a Stinger Splash. Rolf collapses down on the mat. Ed smiles and taunts at the crowd before he is able to lock in the Scorpion Death Lock.

"The Scorpion Death Lock is in!" Demetri said.

"Rolf felt something similar to this last Sunday. Will it be enough for him to tap?" Sarah asked.

After a while of being in the hold, it looks like Rolf stopped moving. Then finally, he eventually taps!

"The winner of this match, Ed!"

Ed keeps the hold in for a while longer before letting it go after the referee pushes him away.

"Rolf may have thought he could've beaten Ed, but the Scorpion Death Lock is one painful submission." Demetri said.

"I bet both that move and the Lobster Lock are equally painful." Sarah said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, still to come tonight, it'll be Eddy and our good friend again Asheel Din going against Kevin and Johnny Thunder for our main event." Demetri announced.

"But after the break, our next award will be presented!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for PPV of the Year, he is the former General Manger of WWE Animated, TW!"

(Shutterbug by Big Boi plays)

TW walks out with cheers from the crowd as he walks to the podium.

"TW is back again in PCUW to present this award. Ironic since he was apart of PCUW's highest rated pay-per-view last Sunday." Demetri chuckled.

"Too bad New Day isn't on the poll." Sarah sighed.

"Hey PCUW Universe! Me again!" TW shouted as the crowd cheered at him. "As you know, all wrestling companies have a pay-per-view that tops the others. Ones that put the fans on the edge of their seats and wonder what's going to happen. For PCUW's first year, about half of the pay-per-views were that way, at least in my opinion. Any who, here are the nominees for PPV of the Year!" TW points to the titantron.

_PPV of the Year:_

_End of Days _

_St. Valentine's Day Massacre _

_Survival of the Fittest _

_Road to Glory _

_New Year's War _

_Final Countdown _

_Breaking Point_

"And the winning pay-per-view is…" TW opens the envelope as the drum roll starts. "New Year's War!"

(Broken, Beat, and Scarred by Metallica plays)

Everyone waits for someone to come out and take the award. Zack suddenly runs out and whispers something in TW's ear. When he pulls back, he has a smile on his face.

"Well what do you know?" TW asked in happiness. "I've just been told that New Year's War is actually the runner up now. The real winner of PPV of the Year is… NEW DAY!"

"Oh booyah!" Both Demetri and Sarah exclaimed.

The crowd goes absolutely wild! They also start chanting "New Day! New Day! New Day!"

"The reason it was chosen to be the winner even though it wasn't in the poll is because so far in PCUW's career, New Day was the highest rated pay-per-view in PCUW history!" TW said.

"And from what we've heard from our friends in XCW, it was also the highest rated pay-per-view in Fanfiction Wrestling history!" The crowd cheers even wilder at that. "But to be honest, I don't think that's true because we're not too popular."

TW shrugged, "I guess we'll have to look up a lot of history around here. Say Zack, since New Day was a great pay-per-view, why don't we take a look back at what happened?"

Zack smiled, "We shall."

_**~Footage from last Sunday~**_

As Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva starts playing in the background, you see Madison Square Garden filled with the fans.

"There are millions of fans watching worldwide as we welcome you to the sold out Madison Square Garden in New York City to witness PCUW's one year anniversary extravaganza, known as New Day!" Demetri excitedly welcomed.

"Can this get any bigger?" Sarah asked.

You see Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton wrestling with Christopher and Lilian House and Ariyanne hits the Sin & Punishment for the win.

_Ladies and gentlemen please_  
_Would you bring your attention to me?_  
_For a feast for your eyes to see_  
_An explosion of catastrophe_

You see Guntep Min and Kenny Smith brawling in the Tables match, then see Kenny hit Guntep with the Freakout into the table.

_Like nothing you've ever seen before_  
_Watch closely as I open this door_  
_Your jaws will be on the floor_  
_After this you'll be begging for more_

You see both The Flawless Girls and Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith doing their entrances before seeing them wrestle.

_Welcome to the show_  
_Please come inside_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

You see all participants for the Ultimate X match walk out and see many clips from the match before seeing Edd grab the belt.

_Ladies and gentlemen good evening_  
_You've seen that seeing is believing_  
_Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding_  
_Please check to see if you're still breathing_

You see shots from the World Tag Team match, including Van Culmer reversing Rolf's Lobster Lock and Corey Dominic hitting the Dominic Clash on Rolf.

_Hold tight 'cause the show it not over_  
_If you will please move in closer_  
_You're about to be bowled over_  
_By the wonders you're about to behold here_

You see Wolf Lancaster and Jonny 2x4 fighting it out and Jonny hitting the Head First.

_Welcome to the show_  
_Please come inside_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

You see Azure Lee and Chris O'Mac making their entrances before seeing the two fight and Azure holding the belt and the two embracing.

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_

You see both Nazz and Ivory Gerdelman making their entrances then see them brawling in their Ladder match. During the solo as well, you see Nazz land her Starstruck Elbow Drop on the ladder and Ivory hitting the Flux Capacitor from the top of the ladder. You finally see Ivory grabbing the belt. As the solo ends, you see Eddy and Kevin in their match.

_Welcome to the show_

_Glad you came along_  
_Please come inside_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

You see the Destiny Empire run out and attack Eddy and then see Ed, Edd, EWO, and Age of the Fallen run out and send them to the back.

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_  
_Ladies and gentlemen_

You see Asheel Din knocking Kevin out with the baseball back and then having Eddy hit the SuckerBreaker on Kevin and pin him.

_Boom_  
_Do you want it?_  
_Boom_  
_Do you need it?_  
_Boom_  
_Let me hear it_

As the song ends, the whole PCUW roster is shown celebrating in the ring.

Back on the stage, Zack said, "That was some night, huh?"

"Indeed it was." TW agreed. "And I was proud to be apart of it."

"It will be a moment PCUW fans will never forget." Zack smiled.

Ladies and Gentlemen started playing again as Zack and TW made their way to the back.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Knockouts Match of the Year, she is the VGWA Champion, Samus Aran!"

(Seduction by Eminem plays)

The crowd cheers loudly as Samus walks out, holding the VGWA title above her head.

"Samus, the current VGWA Champion is here to present this award." Demetri said.

"Hey! She is even tough enough to wrestle guys! She's like Chyna!" Sarah said happily.

"Hello everyone." Samus greeted. "I've got to say, the female wrestlers here in PCUW are impressive. I was even amazed by some of the matches I saw. So, I am indeed honored to present this award. Anyway, the nominees for the Knockouts Match of the Year are…"

_Knockouts Match of the Year_

_Ivory Gerdelman vs. May Kanker at Final Countdown _

_Street Fight Nazz vs. Selena Russo at Final Countdown _

_"I Quit" match Nazz vs. Raven Wells at St. Valentine's Day Massacre_

"And the winner of Knockouts Match of the Year is…" The drum roll rolls as Samus finds out the winner. "Raven Wells vs. Nazz at St. Valentine's Day Massacre!"

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

Raven comes out with cheers from the crowd. She goes on the stage and shakes Samus's hand.

"Even though Raven did not win that match, it was a brutal one for her." Demetri said.

"She got to beat the crap out of Nazz!" Sarah laughed.

"Congratulations, Raven!" Samus congratulated.

"Thanks Samus." Raven smiled. "Uh, Nazz couldn't be out here to accept the award because she has a broken arm from having her arm fall on a ladder from last Sunday. So I'm accepting it for her. I may have not won the match, but I really loved it when I was able to beat Nazz with all those weapons! Seriously, it was-"

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore plays)

The crowd boos as Nazz makes her way out with an angry look on her face. She snatches the award right out of Raven's hands and yells into the microphone, "I'm the won who be accepting this award! I won that match and you didn't because I made you shout "I quit"!"

"Uh, Nazz, maybe that Ladder match screwed your head up a little bit. I did not say "I quit", the match was called off because I was knocked out." Raven reminded.

"Same thing!" Nazz yelled in her face. "You quit! You quit! You-"

Raven then slaps her in the face and tackles her down to the floor. She takes Nazz's broken arm out of the sling and wrenches it in an Armbar. Nazz screams in painful agony as the hold is applied and she keeps on doing so until security comes out and pulls Raven off of her.

"Wow! It doesn't take much to tick Raven off!" Demetri said.

"There is proof! Raven was knocked out and the match was called!" Sarah said.

The camera moves to the ring.

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Berry River, Eric Peterson!"

The crowd cheers as Eric gets into the ring and poses on the top of the turnbuckle.

"Eric is one tough competitor." Demetri said.

"But tonight, he is facing a new member to the PCUW roster." Sarah informed.

(Down With the Sickness by Disturbed plays)

"And his opponent making his debut on PCUW, please welcome from Parts Unknown, Jason Krueger!"

A mixed reaction from the crowd as the lights dim and Jason walks out.

"We've been hearing a lot about Jason Krueger before New Day, and I think he's pretty interesting." Demetri commented.

"He'll need to show us by defeating Eric." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Eric runs at Jason and uses a clothesline to take him down. Eric uses rapid punches at Jason before getting up and taunting at him. As Jason gets on his knees, Eric grabs him and delivers a Kneeling Facebuster onto him. Eric covers; 1, 2... Jason kicks out. He sets Jason into a seated position in the middle of the ring and is about to go for another knee when Jason moves and Eric runs into the corner. Eric bounces out of the corner, but gets hit with a hard punch to the face. That causes Eric to stumble back into the ropes, bounce off of them, and have Jason take him down with a Powerslam. Jason pins; 1, 2... Eric kicks out.

"That was an impressive Powerslam by Jason, but he'll have to do more to keep Eric down." Demetri said.

"Way more." Sarah agreed.

Jason grabbed Eric by the hair and threw him shoulder first into the corner! He pulls Eric out of the corner, lifts him up, and lands a Samoan Drop. Jason covers; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. He pulls Eric to his feet and ends up getting hit with an elbow after elbow to the face. Eric hits Jason with a Dropkick, making Jason stumble back a little bit. Eric bounces off the ropes and goes for a Flying Clothesline. But as he jumps into the air, Jason catches him and slams him with a Powerbomb! Jason goes for the pin; 1, 2... Eric kicks out. He stand in the corner and waits for Eric to get up. Eric gets to his feet and Jason runs at him for a kick, but Eric catches his foot just in time and puts him down to the mat with a Russian Legsweep. Eric covers; 1, 2... Jason kicks out. Eric sets Jason up and pulls him to the ropes. Jason bounces off and gets hit with a Big Boot to the face. Eric drags Jason into the corner and sets him on top of the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers as he signals for the Ragnarok.

"Oh, Eric has Jason set up for the Ragnarok!" Demetri called out.

"Will this- Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" Sarah shouted.

As she shouted that, Jason is able to reverse it and take Eric down to the mat with a Superplex of his own! Eric lands down with a hard landing. Jason looks at the crowd before looking at them with an evil smirk. He takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle. Jason does a throat slit before jumping off and hitting the Final Destination (Diving Headbutt)! He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Jason Krueger!"

"I admit, an impressive victory by- Hang on!" Demetri stopped.

Jason picks Eric back up, then finishes him off with the Killing Intent (Vertabreaker). The crowd is booing at him loudly as he smiles evilly at them.

"This guy is already looking like trouble!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in Marina's office. Nazz is arguing with her.

"Marina! You should suspend Raven! You should suspend her!" Nazz shouted.

"And why should I do that?" Marina asked crossing her arms.

"Didn't you see what she did to me out there?!" Nazz continued to yell. "She nearly pulled my arm right off my body!"

Marina said with a chuckle, "Nazz, this goes to show you what happens when you have a bad attitude. You just learned one of the consequences. And because of that, I will not suspend Raven. Now leave my office!"

Nazz stomps off with a growl while Marina smiles as the camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Match of the Year, he is "The Hardcore Legend", Mick Foley!"

"WHAT?! MICK FOLEY?!" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted in shock.

(Wreck by Jim Johnston plays)

The crowd is going crazy as Mick Foley makes his way out to the podium.

"I don't believe it! The Hardcore Legend here on PCUW? How was Zack able to get him on here?" Demetri asked.

"Well Mick is one of my brother's favorite wrestlers of all time, so maybe that would be one way he could've gotten him on." Sarah suggested.

The crowd chants, "Foley! Foley! Foley!" before Mick speaks, "Hello PCUW Universe! I am indeed out here to present the award for Match of the Year. I know why I've been chosen for this one. I have been in memorable matches that featured me falling on top of thumbtacks, going through tables including one that was on fire, and I was pushed off Hell in a Cell! But I've seen what this company had to offer and I can say this, this company's got guts! For it being younger wrestlers, this place has guts! The nominees are…"

_Match of the Year_

_Edd vs. Aries Austin at St. Valentine's Day Massacre_

_Lethal Lockdown match Erupting Eds vs. Destiny Empire at New Years War_

_Ed vs. Eddy at Final Countdown_

_Aries Austin vs. Alex Starr at Road to Glory_

Mick let's out a small laugh before he said, "I think I'll have a good friend of mine read the winner. Please welcome…" He takes out a familiar sock puppet from his pocket, "Mr. Socko!"

"Yay! Socko!" Sarah cheered along with the crowd.

Mick puts Mr. Socko on his hand as he speaks Socko's voice, "And the winning match for Match of the Year is…" Drum roll. "Lethal Lockdown match Erupting Eds vs. Destiny Empire at New Years War!"

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

The crowd erupts with cheers when the Eds and Asheel walk out together. All four boys shake Mick's hand, with Ed jumping like a fanboy when he takes his turn.

"And look who came out with the Eds, good old Asheel!" Demetri commented.

"What's up, fans?" Asheel shouted out to the cheering crowd. "I'm accepting this award along with the Eds since… I did help them win in the Lethal Lockdown. Also, I'm doing this because it's to thank Eddy for saving my life last Sunday." Eddy gets cheers from the fans at that. "The Eds will always be my friends and I will always have their back. And now, me and Eddy are going to prepare for our match later tonight. However, I will be back after this match to present the next award."

The four make their way back, and you can hear Ed shouting, "I shook Mick Foley's hand!"

(Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, "The King of Fire" John Williams!"

The crowd cheers as John makes his way to the ring.

"John and the rest of the EWO indeed have something to be happy about." Demetri said.

"Of course, three people in EWO are champions!" Sarah said.

(Chris is Awesome by Viro the Virus plays)

"And headed to the ring, from Berry River, Chris William!"

Chris gets a mixed reaction from the crowd as he walks out.

"This man has a chance to get more noticed in this match." Demetri said.

"He and his brother Eddie haven't been in much action lately, so this is a chance." Sarah said.

The bell rings and John goes after Chris, with Chris going behind John and gripping a Rear Waist Lock. Chris lifts John up a little and John gives a Waist Lock himself. He puts Chris into a Side Headlock, knees him in the face, and hits him with a Side Slam. John covers; 1... Chris kicks out. John delivers a Hip Toss, then pulls Chris to the ropes and hits a Big Boot to his face. He slams Chris again with a Scoop Slam and bounces off the ropes for a Leg Drop. Chris rolls out of the way just in time as John drops down. He runs up and takes John down with a kick to the face followed by a Fist Drop. Chris hits John with multiple punches before lifting him up and hitting the Anti Hero DDT (Spinning lifting DDT). He pins; 1, 2... John kicks out. Chris hits many Elbow Drops and a Knee Drop before setting John back up. He pulls John into the corner and runs at him, but John hits him with a back elbow. John then climbs up the turnbuckle, jumps, and lands a Crossbody!

"Nice Crossbody from John!" Demetri commented.

"Good timing too." Sarah agreed.

John gets back up and so does Chris and John blocks a punch. He twists on Chris's arm and then uses a Legsweep to take him down. John pulls Chris to the ropes and is about to go for a clothesline, but Chris dodges it and when he bounces back, he hits John with a Mat Slam. Chris covers; 1, 2... John kicks out. He sets up John and hits him with a Double Knee Backbreaker. He then locks in a Rear Chin Lock. Chris keeps kneeing John in the spine has he has the hold on. John tries to get to the ropes and is almost there until Chris sets him up and hits a Neckbreaker. Chris pins; 1, 2... John kicks out. He picks John up and is about to go for the Wisdom Cube, but John slips out and pushes him into the corner. John then attacks him with a clothesline into the corner. He goes for a Bulldog, but Chris pushes him forward, bounces off the ropes, and takes him down with a Flying Clothesline. Chris covers again; 1, 2... John kicks out. He climbs up the top turnbuckle and John is just getting up as Chris goes for a Double Axe-Handle. But as he goes for it, John hits him with a Dropkick!

"Whoa! Unexpected Dropkick right there!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Chris didn't see that coming!" Sarah said.

John pulls Chris to the ropes and hits a Spinebuster on him. He picks up Chris and goes for the Fire Slam (Jackknife Powerbomb). But Chris flips out of it, hits John with an Atomic Drop, and then hits a Side Effect. Chris sets him up and moves him forward to go for the Rolling Death (Chaos Theory). As John gets pushed to the corner however, he grabs onto the turnbuckle, causing Chris to somersault backwards. Chris runs at him, but John hits him hard with a Superkick.

"Ooh! That looked hard!" Demetri said.

John climbs up the turnbuckle, poses for the crowd, and jumps, hitting the Fire Spin right on!

"Oh yeah! Fire Spin!" Sarah cheered.

John goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, John Williams!"

"What a good match from the King of Fire!" Demetri commented.

"Chris was close to the win, but John got it." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage, showing Asheel on his way to the ring again.

"There's Asheel again. He's going to present our next award." Demetri said.

"Up next!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

*Commercial*

CALLING ALL PCUW FANS! Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling has taken the Fanfiction Wrestling world by storm! This young company's quest to become one of the best has only just begun! Now you can relive your favorite moments from Year One anytime you want to!

It's the PCUW Year One DVD Box Set!

That's right! This box set features all twelve pay-per-views from PCUW's first year, including New Day! See some of your favorite matches held at your favorite pay-per-views of the year!

But that's not all. The box set also comes with The Best Of: PCUW Year One DVD! Hear from many of your favorite PCUW Superstars about their favorite moments!

So the box set contains all twelve pay-per-view DVDs plus The Best Of: PCUW Year One DVD! That's thirteen times the memories, thirteen times the action, thirteen times the fun! And for a limited time if you order the box set on PCUW Shop Dot Com, you will also receive a free PCUW poster!

The PCUW Year One DVD Box Set! Out now!

*End Commercial*

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for X Division Wrestler of the Year, PCUW's first ever PCUW X Division champion, Asheel Din!"

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Asheel comes out once again with cheers from the crowd. He goes over to the podium and speaks, "Tonight, I have been offered to present the award for X Division Wrestler of the Year. These guys aren't afraid to risk their lives, they do all the crazy highflying and the gravity defying moves we see. But most importantly, they make professional wrestling a more enjoyable and exciting thing to watch. Some moves these guys do, you can't believe it when you see it. And that's why I'm honored to present this award, also since I'm apart of the X Division myself. Here are this year's nominees." Asheel points to the titantron.

_X Division Wrestler of the Year_

_Jonny 2x4_

_Aries Austin_

_Edd_

_Captain Melonhead_

_Alex Starr_

"And the winner is…" Asheel opens the envelope as the drum roll goes. He sighs when he sees who it is. "Aries Austin."

(Monster by Skillet plays)

The crowd surprisingly gives Aries a mixed reaction (due to what happened at New Day between him and Johnny Thunder). He looks at Asheel and takes the award before going to the podium.

"I'm surprised the crowd is giving mixed reactions at him." Demetri said.

"I heard that he and Johnny still aren't speaking to each other." Sarah informed.

"Wow, uh…" Aries said as he held up the award. "I'm kind of surprised that I won this. I mean, last Sunday I lost the X Division title to Double Dweeb," Crowd cheers at that. "And now me and Johnny Thunder are still not talking to each other. But since I did win this, I have one thing to say." Aries takes a deep breath and shouted, "You like me! You really like me!"

The crowd gives him boos as he heads off the stage.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, from Orange City, he is "Mask X", Don Hector!"

The crowd cheers as Don does his entrance like Sin Cara, including the dimming of the lights and the flip inside the ring.

"Speaking of X Division wrestlers, we have a match featuring them right now!" Demetri said.

"And our lovable Blazer Don is facing another PCUW newcomer." Sarah added.

(Coming Alive by Dale Oliver plays)

"And his opponent making his debut on PCUW, please welcome from Lemon Brook, Slade!"

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as the arena lights dim darker and Slade enters into the ring with the zipline. When he gets into the ring, Slade does the Suicide gun to the head taunt.

"Two masked men are competing against each other in this match." Demetri said.

"As we said, Slade is making his PCUW debut here." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two competitors tie up. Slade pushes Don into the corner and he elbows Don in the face many times before the referee pushes him away. He backs up and Don pushes him. Slade runs back at him to attack him, but the referee pushes him back again. Don is able to charge at him with a Body Splash and unloads punches onto Slade. He stands up and shouts at the crowd, with them cheering in response. Don continues the assault by hitting Slade with a Side Headlock Takedown. Slade gets out of it by putting Don into a Leg Scissors, but Don easily gets out. Don gets to his feet, but Slade bounces off the ropes for a clothesline. Don dodges it and hits an Enzuigiri. He covers; 1, 2... Slade kicks out. Don punches Slade in the midsection and pulls him to the ropes, with Slade connecting with a Headscissors Takedown. Slade Dropkicks Don in the spine and stomps him in the face. He lifts him up and delivers a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker. Slade pins; 1, 2... Don kicks out. He bounces off the ropes and goes for a Rolling Thunder, but Don rolls out of the ring as he lands. Slade gets up and goes for a Slingshot out of the ring, which Don avoids and Slade lands on the floor!

"Hard landing onto the arena floor!" Demetri said.

"Bad timing by Slade." Sarah commented.

Don gives Slade a few stomps to the midsection before picking him up and slamming him back onto the floor. He sets Slade up and throws him into the ring post. Don pushes him back into the ring and hits a Springboard Elbow Drop on him. He covers; 1, 2... Slade kicks out. Don sets Slade up for a possible Fireman's Carry move, but Slade knees him in the face, then delivers a Thrust Kick to the face. Slade gets to his feet and attemps a DDT, but Don reverses it into a Suplex. Don twists on Slades arm and throws him with a Hip Toss followed by a Pendulum Backbreaker. He climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps for a Missile Dropkick, but Slade gets up and hits a Drokick of his own!

"Whoa! A second unexpected Dropkick tonight!" Demetri shouted.

"Sometimes Dropkicks come when you least expect them." Sarah said.

Don stands up and Slade hits him with a punch along with a Jawbreaker. Slade then hits a Calf Kick before climbing onto the turnbuckle. He nails a Big Splash and pins; 1, 2... Don barely kicks out! Slade stands up and measures Don up for the Electroshock (Stunner). But as he's about to do it, Don kicks him in the gut first, takes him down with a DDT, and connects with the Split Fire!

"The Split Fire connects!" Demetri said.

"Is it enough?" Sarah asked.

Don covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Don Hector!"

"Great match up between these two men and nice trying for Slade." Demetri commented.

"Better luck next time, Slade." Sarah said.

Don raises his hand in victory as the cameras switch backstage. Melanie Woodland is standing with Ivory Gerdelman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with PCUW Women's champion, Ivory Gerdelman! Now Ivory, you put on a successful Ladder match against Nazz last Sunday, so successful that Nazz actually ended up breaking her arm. How do you think you did on that match?" Melanie asked.

"I honestly think that match couldn't have been any better." Ivory responded. "Very rarely you see women wrestlers these days in Ladder matches and this was one of them. And I'm proud to say to everyone that I'm PCUW Women's champion! Another thing that made me happy besides climbing up that ladder to grab the belt, I knocked out Nazz by hitting my new finisher, the Flux Capacitor, from the very top of the ladder. I mean, my heart was thumping seconds before I hit it! Now, I'll be looking for my next challenge. I passed one hurdle, and with me as champ, I got more to go."

Ivory walks off. But as she does, the camera moves and you see Jason Krueger watch from a corner.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

Well, Part 1 is done! Now Part 2... you may have to wait a bit for that since I'm going back to school very soon. Six awards were presented in this part and the rest will be in the next one.

And just a recommendation, I would check the Updated Roster and Other Info chapter periodically. Who knows, maybe something new will appear?

Oh, and keep an eye out for a new PCUW related story coming up called **PCUW Spin Cycle!**

Okay, that's enough. See you in Part 2!


	41. PCUW Awards Part 2

*takes deep breath* Finally! Part 2 is here! It's about time! Now guys, I'm really really really really really really really really sorry this took so long, but school has started back up for me and I already had a lot of work to do. So expect fewer updates for a while. And also forgive me if the matches are short and seemed rushed here, I just wanted to get this done.

Anyway, the final part of the PCUW Awards is here! Who will win the final seven?

Oh, one more thing and I need to get this off my chest. Guys that just sent me OCs to put on the roster (you know who you are), DO NOT BUG ME ON WHEN I PUT YOUR OC IN THE STORY! THE MORE YOU BUG ME, THE BIGGER CHANCE YOUR OC WILL NOT BE IN THE STORY AT ALL! SO PLEASE, JUST BE PATIENT! I HAVE A LOT OF CHARACTERS TO LOOK AFTER PLUS I'M BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS! *sigh* Sorry if that sounded harsh, guys. I've been wanting to get that off my chest for a while. So yeah, just be patient and don't bug me about your OC being put in the story. If I say that your OC will be in there, just wait, it'll show up eventually. Okay? Good. :D :D

Part 2 we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people (including other wrestling companies here!).

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: July Week 1 (Part 2)**

The commercial break ends and the camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for OMG! Moment of the Year, he is remembered for his commentary on ECW, Joey Styles!"

(Don't Question My Heart by Saliva ft. Brent Smith plays)

The crowd cheers loudly as Joey Styles makes his way to the podium.

"We are back here live on PCUW and look who is here to present OMG! Moment of the Year!" Demetri said.

"He is fitting to present this award since he is remembered for saying that a lot during ECW." Sarah said.

Joey moves to the microphone, "In every wrestling company, there are moments that can stop time and change the history of the business. Most of the moments, if you blink even once, you miss them. With some moments, you may never see anything like that again. And after you see them, you can only say one thing, and that is…" Joey pauses with a smile on his face as the crowd is heard cheering. He then goes back to the mic and shouts, "OH MY GOD!"

The crowd cheers even louder and even a few fans are shouting it as well.

"I knew you'd want me to say that." Joey chuckled. "The nominees are…"

_OMG! Moment of the Year:_

_Asheel's return at New Year's War to help the Eds win the Lethal Lockdown match against The Destiny Empire _

_Mandy Wells winning the TV title _

_Eddy winning against Ed at Final Countdown _

_Asheel turning on the Eds and helping Kevin win his first World Title at Breaking Point _

_Ed & Edd jumping off the Lethal Lockdown cage at New Year's War_

"And the winner is…" The drum roll goes. "Mandy Wells winning the TV championship!"

(Hardcore Country by Mickie James and Serg Salinas plays)

Mandy walks out holding her Couple of the Year award with the crowd cheering behind her. She walks out and shakes Joey's hand.

"Mandy has two awards now!" Demetri said.

"Well, her winning the TV title did make almost everyone go OMG!" Sarah said.

"Wow, another award?" Mandy asked, looking at it. "And it is the OMG! Moment of the Year? Tell you the truth, I didn't think I'd win this one. But, this did have the most votes on the poll I guess. So, thank you all, again." The crowd cheers at her. "But let me remind you, I went after that title for one reason and one reason only, Wolf Lancaster was the champion."

The crowd boos loudly and Mandy continues, "And in case you don't remember why I was going after him, let me say it. For months, he stalked my cousin Raven, trying to get on her good side. And every time he went at her, she rejected him. I guess the rejecting actually fed him more. Finally at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, he crossed the line after he cost Raven the "I Quit" match against Nazz! I finally decided to do something about it and what did I do? I challenged him for the television championship at Breaking Point, which shocked a lot of people. You know before that match, I had a lot of people tell me, "You can't do it! You're a girl! Girls can't win guy titles!". For those of you that know your wrestling history, Chyna and Jacqueline did it, so why can't I at least try? I trained my head off and at Breaking Point, I won that TV title. But after I defeated Wolf in a rematch at Road to Glory, he did something that made me have to forfeit the championship; he kidnapped Raven."

The crowd now begins chanting, "Wolf's a creep! Wolf's a creep! Wolf's a creep!"

"My thoughts exactly." Mandy agreed. "So I did forfeit the title because I care for Raven. But a month later, my new boyfriend Jonny 2x4 won the title from him! And with him as champ now, I feel like a bit of the title is with me again. However…" Mandy looked straight into the camera. "Wolf is still a threat to us!"

Mandy grabs her awards and walks away from the podium.

"Wolf better have heard that, he's still a threat!" Sarah said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have six more awards to give away. Who will be Tag Team of the Year? Knockout of the Year? Superstar of the Year? We'll find out!" Demetri said.

(Commercial Break)

As the cameras return, a picture is shown on screen of the entire PCUW roster in front of Madison Square Garden.

"As we welcome you back to PCUW, there is the whole PCUW roster in front of the Madison Square Garden from last Sunday at New Day." Demetri said. "We had a great time there and we can hardly wait to go back again."

"We thank all the fans that were there and all the fans that watched the show from home. If you want to see more photos and videos of New Day, check them out on PCUW Dot Com!" Sarah informed.

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Tag Team of the Year, they are former XCW Tag Team champions, Ren and Stimpy!"

("YOU EEEEEEEDIOT!" followed by Scott Steiner's TNA theme plays)

Ren and Stimpy come walking out with a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Ren and Stimpy are getting a really mixed reaction here in PCUW since they have been recently feuding with Ed and Double D on XCW." Demetri said.

"This team is pretty powerful, I mean they have had some intense matches at XCW!" Sarah commented.

"WASSSSUPPP?!" Stimpy shouted into the microphone with Ren shouting it with him. This gets a few cheers from the crowd. "Wow! Zack actually chose us to present this award for Tag Team of the Year?" Ren asked.

"I'm surprised myself." Stimpy said. "I thought they would go down to Impact and get the current tag team champs there to present this. What are those two bald guys' names again?"

"Kazarian and Christopher Daniels." Ren answered. "One of those guys the announcer girl over there likes." He points over to Sarah at the announce table, who slightly blushes in embarrassment. "ANYWAY… yeah. We are here to present this award to the best tag team in this company. Shall we see who the nominees are, Stimpy?"

"Okey dokey, Ren!" Stimpy agreed.

_Tag Team of the Year:_

_Orange City Blazers _

_The Second City Saints _

_Van Culmer & Corey Dominic _

_Kevin & Rolf_

"And the winning tag team is…" Both Ren and Stimpy said as they open the envelope. "Orange City Blazers!"

(Motorcity by Adam Skaggs plays)

The crowd goes wild as Justin Davis and Don Hector walk out. They shake Ren and Stimpy's hands.

"Not that surprising actually." Demetri commented. "The Blazers won last year's Tag Team of the Year award at the first ever Fanfiction Wrestling Awards."

"They are considered PCUW's best tag team." Sarah said.

"Another Tag Team of the Year award?" Justin asked Don. "Weird thing is we haven't even won a tag team title yet. But nevertheless, we thank you all for voting for us. I know since Kevin and Rolf were champions, the tag team division has been stale. But we along with Van and Corey, will help get it fresh again!"

"We appreciate it, so I'll say this." Don raises his hand, "_Gracias. Gracias amigos._"

The two grab their awards and head backstage.

(Take Over by Dale Oliver plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall. Approaching the ring first, from Orange City, Jake Kimble!"

Jake comes out with cheers from the crowd.

"Jake was apart of the first New Day series, but ended up with only 17 points." Demetri said.

"He may have another chance. Tonight, we have another newcomer competing and it's right now." Sarah announced.

(King Of My World by Saliva plays)

"And his opponent making his debut on PCUW, please welcome from Peach Creek, Red Murdock!"

A mixed reaction from the crowd as Red makes his way out.

"Our next newest member of the roster is competing against Jake." Demetri said.

"Let's see how he does." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two tie-up. Red puts Jake into a Headlock and knees him in the gut repeatedly before pushing him into a corner. He stopped and slapped at Jake until he was in a seated position. Red runs to the opposite corner and goes for a Basement Dropkick on Jake, but Jake moves just in time and Red goes into the turnbuckle groin first. As Red winces in pain, Jake pulls him out and gives him an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Jake pins; 1, 2... Red kicks out. He sets up Red and backs him up into the ropes. Jake pulls Red to the other side of the ring and hits him with a Roundhouse Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Red kicked out. Jake puts Red into a Side Headlock Takedown. He keeps the hold in until Red is able to put his foot on the ropes. Jake drags Red into the middle of the ring, bounces off the ropes to hit a Springboard Moonsault, and pins; 1, 2... Red kicks out.

"Red keeps kicking out and not giving up." Demetri said.

"He's going to have to do more than that to prove to us he's a good competitor." Sarah said.

Jake goes back down and locks in a Cloverleaf submission hold. Red screamed in pain as the hold was applied on his legs. He struggled to reach the ropes slowly. He reached out his arm and almost had the ropes, but Jake drug him back into the middle. However, Red tried it a second time and this time, he grabbed the ropes, forcing Jake to release. Jake goes to grab Red's legs again only for Red to kick him away and having Jake back up into the ropes. Red gets up and takes Jake down with a hard clothesline. Jake gets back to his feet, but Red hits him with a hard Spinebuster! Red waits for Jake to get up on his feet. Jake goes at him and is about to go for a DDT, but Red reverses it into a Neckbreaker.

"Red is finally getting into this match." Demetri said.

"Took him a bit, but he's got it now." Sarah said.

Red picks up Jake and delivers a German Suplex. He covers; 1, 2... Jake kicks out. Red does a throat slit taunt as he waits for Jake to get up. Once he does, Red grabs him and is about to go for the Virus Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb). But Jake gets out of it and reverses it to an Olympic Slam! Jake looks down at his opponent, then raises his fists in the air, making the crowd cheer. He takes this chance to climb up the top of the turnbuckle.

"I sense the Liftoff coming!" Demetri said.

Jake raises his arms up and shouts, "LIFTOFF!" He jumps for the Liftoff, but Red moves at the last second. Jake lands hard on the mat and as he stumbles back up, Red picks him up, going for another try at the Virus Impact… and he hits it!

"That looked hard!" Sarah exclaimed.

Red pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Red Murdock!"

"Jake was dominating in most of the match, but Red got the win in the end." Demetri said.

"Another newcomer wins their debut." Sarah said.

Red smirks down at Jake before he makes his way out of the ring.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Best Face of the Year, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer and XCW Superstar, Bugs Bunny!"

("What's Up, Doc?" followed by Buggin' by Bugs Bunny plays)

The crowd cheers loudly as Bugs Bunny walks to the podium.

"Another wrestling legend here tonight!" Demetri exclaimed. "Bugs Bunny was one of the first wrestlers in the beginning of Fanfiction Wrestling."

"He is a WWE Hall of Famer and now he wrestles in XCW. He's got a lot of history in his career." Sarah said.

"Eh… what's up, docs?" Bugs said his famous line, getting the crowd to continue cheering. "Faces, they are the heroes of pro wrestling. They follow the rules and beat down the bad guys. But there is only one face in each company that can be the biggest of them all. This one person does his best to entertain the fans, but can also wipe out the baddies when they need to. So here are the nominees for Best Face of the Year." Bugs points to the titantron.

_Best Face of the Year:_

_Asheel Din _

_Eddy _

_Azure Lee _

_Ed_

"The winning face is…" The drum roll starts as Bugs opens up the envelope. "Well what do you know? It's PCUW's first ever World champion, Ed!"

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

Ed comes out with cheers from the crowd. He shakes Bugs' hand.

"Ed is indeed one of today's heroes in PCUW." Demetri said.

"He was PCUW's longest World champion for a reason." Sarah said.

Ed gets to the podium and he takes the award. He tries to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth. When he finally makes a noise, all that comes out is, "HOORAY!" He then runs backstage with Bugs following him.

"That was a short speech." Demetri laughed.

"I guess he was nervous." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage in Zack's office. Zack is reading papers and current WWE Animated GM, GB, is sitting next to him. He signs one paper and hands all of them to GB.

"It's settled, GB. The Animated-PCUW Supershow will take place." Zack smiled.

"Alright!" GB cheered. "I'm so excited for this, man."

"You aren't the only one." Zack said. "When the roster heard about this along with the AWF Supershow, they could not believe it."

Just then, an intern comes into the office.

"Mr. Watkins, the band is here." He informed Zack.

"They're here already?" Zack asked, standing up. "They didn't have to be here for another thirty minutes."

Both Zack and GB walk out of the room.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Best Heel of the Year, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer and XCW Superstar, Daffy Duck!"

(Wabbit by Misshin plays)

Like Bugs before, Daffy comes out with loud cheers from the crowd.

"Surprising that Daffy is getting cheers from the fans here." Demetri said. "He was the one that revolutionized heels in Fanfiction Wrestling."

"Now he's a lovable character." Sarah said.

"Hello PCUW!" Daffy called out, having the crowd cheer. "This award is the Best Heel of the Year. Now what my rabbit partner said before about faces, heels are the exact opposite. They want to get rid of the good guys, they cheat to win, and what they want they will do anything to get. They also aren't afraid to say terrible things about their boss and get away with it. So this award is for the most dastardly, most outrageous, and the most…" Daffy pauses before saying, "despicable…" The crowd cheers as he said his famous line. "… heel in this company. Here are the nominees."

_Best Heel of the Year:_

_Johnny Thunder _

_Kevin _

_Wolf Lancaster _

_Aries Austin_

"Winner of the Best Heel award is…" Daffy opens the envelope. "Kevin!"

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd gives Kevin boos as he walks out, not looking so happy about winning this award.

"I knew he'd win this one." Demetri sighed.

"He is the most hated heel on here." Sarah said.

Kevin does not shake Daffy's hand, he just grabs the award off the podium and makes his way back, at least before Daffy stops him.

"Wait, you need to give a speech!" Daffy told him.

Kevin goes back over to the podium and quickly said, "I win Heel of the Year, blah blah blah, now let me go backstage so I can prepare for my match for tonight." He then runs off again.

(Blackhole by Dale Oliver plays)

"This contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd!"

The crowd boos as The Gourd walks out with Timber.

"This one monster is intense." Demetri commented.

"Many people have been able to defeat him however." Sarah reminded.

(Devour by Shinedown plays)

"And headed to the ring, from Peach Creek, he is one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Matthew Hamilton!"

The crowd cheers as Matthew walks down the ramp holding his belt in the air.

"At New Day, Matthew and his sister Ariyanne became the new mixed tag team champs after they accepted Christopher and Lilian House's open challenge." Demetri reminded.

"The Hamiltons did an excellent job!" Sarah smiled.

The bell rings and the two tie up. Gourd instantly pushes Matthew away easily. They tie up again and Gourd does the same thing. Gourd goes for a clothesline which Matthew ducks and he tries to push Gourd down with no luck. He strikes a few punches before attempting to pull him into the corner, but no luck as Gourd doesn't move. Gourd pulls Matthew to the corner himself, but Matthew jumps on the turnbuckle to avoid hitting it and hits Gourd with a Dropkick. Gourd backs up into the corner and Matthew hits a few more punches on him. Matthew gets on top of Gourd and hits about five strikes to the face before Gourd pushes him off. He dodges a clothesline and puts Gourd into a Headlock. Matthew knees him in the face a few times and bounces off the ropes. But as he bounces back, Gourd takes him down with a Big Boot to the face.

"Oh! A Big Boot to the face of Matthew!" Demetri shouted.

"I never would want a face full of boot." Sarah said.

Matthew gets himself into the corner with Gourd punching and elbowing him. Gourd then sets him still and gives a hard chop to the chest! Matthew crawls on his knees to the middle of the ring as Gourd yells at him to get up. Gourd then pulls Matthew into the corner hard. He grabs onto Matthew's head and twists on it. Matthew is on one knee as he tries to find a way to get out. Gourd keeps on twisting until Matthew gets to his feet and elbows and pushes at Gourd. Matthew bounces off the ropes, Gourd bends down, Matthew flies over, Gourd goes to squash him, but Matthew moves and Gourd hits flat on his posterior. Gourd slowly gets back on his feet and Matthew instantly hits him with a gut to the elbow. He elbows and slaps Gourd until he is put into the corner. Matthew backs up, runs at him, and hits Gourd with a knee to the face. As Gourd stumbles, Matthew climbs up the top turnbuckle and hits a Diving Back Elbow. He covers; 1, 2... Gourd kicks out.

"You know about The Gourd, you need to wear him down good." Demetri reminded.

"You can have the game plan, but once you get in there with Gourd, it'll change." Sarah said.

Matthew sets up Gourd and goes for a Powerbomb on him. But Gourd flips Matthew over and Matthew falls on the mat. Matthew moves over to the corner and Gourd immediately runs at him, with Matthew moving out of the way at the last second and Gourd hitting the turnbuckle. Matthew takes this chance to roll up Gourd; 1, 2, 3!

"He got it!" Demetri shouted.

"He got a roll up!" Sarah repeated.

"Here is your winner, Matthew Hamilton!"

Matthew gets out of the ring quickly and the referee hands him his belt. The Gourd looks at him with a very angry expression.

"Now before we go to commercial break, we are going to present another award." Demetri announced.

"Oh boy!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Stable of the Year, he is a WWE Animated Superstar and the leader of the Bullies, Wolfgang!"

(We Are One by 12 Stones plays)

The crowd boos loudly as not only Wolfgang walks out, but so do the rest of the Bullies; Francis, Big Brother, Duncan, Brad Buttowski, Silver Wolf, and Lars (and maybe a few others I'm forgetting).

"Oh no! Not the Bullies!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Why are they presenting this award? They invaded almost every wrestling company before we started! And we could be next!" Sarah shouted.

The whole arena is in boos as the Bullies are near the podium and Wolfgang speaks, "Now, us Bullies are here tonight to give out this award for Stable of the Year. In case you don't remember, we won Stable of the Year at the first Fanfiction Wrestling Awards. And from what we've seen here, there are no stables that can top what we did." The crowd continues to boo. "And as we look around this arena and see your stupid faces, we can tell no one can top us invading every Fanfiction Wrestling company out there." Wolfgang pauses, "Just roll the footage."

_Stable of the Year:_

_Age of the Fallen _

_The Erupting Eds _

_Element World Order _

_The Destiny Empire_

"And the winning stable is…" Wolfgang opens the envelope. "The Erupting Eds!"

(Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd goes wild as the Eds' music is played. However when they come out, the members of Age of the Fallen and EWO follow them out.

"Looks like the Eds have some backup." Demetri said.

"With the Bullies, you never know what will happen." Sarah said.

"Whoa whoa, Eds!" Wolfgang held up his hand. "You didn't need to bring backup. We're not going to attack you."

"Oh, I would not be so sure." Eddy said. "Since you guys invaded almost every wrestling company in the Fanfiction Wrestling universe, no one that hasn't been attacked can't trust you."

"Listen kids, we're only here to give out this award." Wolfgang assured. There was some doubt in his voice though. "So just walk over here and get your award."

Eddy looks at his teammates before he slowly walks up. He goes up to Wolfgang and takes the award. But as he walks away…

"Shorty! Squirt!" Duncan and Brad shouted.

At that moment, Eddy turns around and punches at Duncan! Ed, Edd, Age of the Fallen, and EWO attack the other Bullies and gang up on them, with the crowd cheering!

"Wow! The Bullies are actually outnumbered here!" Demetri shouted shocked.

"And they are getting what they deserve!" Sarah added.

The three teams keep beating on the Bullies until the Bullies finally retreat to the back. Eddy then holds up his award as Edd holds up the Match of the Year award and Ed holds up the Feud of the Year award and Face of the Year award. The crowd cheers at them in response.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage. The Bullies are talking in the halls.

"Those little brats! They're going to pay!" Francis shouted, holding his head.

"They attacked us and we didn't even do anything to them!" Brad shouted.

"You and Duncan called Eddy a shorty and a squirt!" Wolfgang yelled at them.

"How were we supposed to know he was strongly offended by those words?!" Duncan asked.

Wolfgang sighed, "Let's go."

The Bullies walked off as the camera returned to the ring.

"Now for this next award, we couldn't decide who should present it, so we just used one of our own." Demetri smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Knockout of the Year, the PCUW Knockout Law and Co General Manager, Marina Coleman!"

(Outshined by Soundgarden plays)

The crowd cheers at Marina as she makes her way to the podium.

"As I said, we couldn't think of who to present this award, so Marina agreed to do it." Demetri reminded.

"She is the Knockout Law, so she is a good choice." Sarah said.

"Well hey everyone! It's been since the beginning of the show since I've been out here, huh?" Marina greeted. "The PCUW Females Division has a goal it's trying to make, and that is to be one of the best female wrestling divisions in wrestling. We want to make our Knockouts Division more exciting to watch, we want our girls to be more than just eye candy. Anyway, the nominees for Knockout of the Year are…"

_Knockout of the Year:_

_Raven Wells _

_Mandy Wells _

_Ivory Gerdelman _

_Nazz_

"And the winning Knockout is…" The drum roll starts as Marina looks. "Mandy Wells!"

(Hardcore Country by Mickie James and Serg Salinas plays)

Mandy walks out again with cheering, holding her two previous awards with her.

"Another award for Mandy, she's got to be proud." Demetri said.

"This is her third one tonight." Sarah said.

"Oh… my… gosh!" Mandy said. "Three awards in one night? First Jonny and I got Couple of the Year, then I won OMG! Moment of the Year, and now I'm Knockout of the Year? I already said most of my thanks earlier, so I'll just say this. Thank you all, again!"

Mandy hugs Marina before the two make their way to the back. When they are out of sight on the stage…

(Bump Like This by Kelly Rowland feat. Eve plays)

An African American girl makes her way out into the ring with a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Looks like we have another newcomer making her way to the ring." Demetri suspected.

"And I think she has something to say before she wrestles." Sarah added.

When the girls gets into the ring, she grabs a microphone and introduced herself, "My name is Tanya Blake! I am the younger sister of Willy Blake!" That instantly gets some boos from the crowd. "And tonight for my first match, I have been granted by Miss Coleman to choose my opponent. So Raven Wells, get out here!"

(Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

The crowd cheers at Raven as she acceptably makes her way to the ring.

"So new girl Tanya wants to challenge one of PCUW's toughest Knockouts?" Demetri asked.

"I probably wouldn't have chosen her." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Raven and Tanya tie up. Tanya throws Raven down with an Arm Drag. The two pause for a few seconds before tying up again. Raven looks like she's pushing Tanya to the corner, but then she uses her own Arm Drag on her. Tanya runs at her, but Raven Arm Drags her again. Tanya is able to do ANOTHER Arm Drag on Raven, but this time, Raven lands on her feet. She puts Tanya into a Side Headlock. Tanya punches Raven in the gut and pushes her to the ropes. Raven bounces off and connects with a Shoulder Block. She bounces off the ropes again, Tanya jumps over her and avoids it, and as Raven bounces off another time, Tanya hits a Hip Toss. But she is stopped when Raven trips her down. She then picks up Tanya and throws her down. She connects with about two Hip Tosses before picking her up again and slamming her down with a Spinebuster. Raven covers; 1, 2... Tanya kicks out.

"Tanya got hit with a hard Spinebuster, but Raven only got a two count." Demetri observed.

"You saw the power right there of Raven. She's not a force to be messed with." Sarah said.

Raven pushes Tanya into the corner and keeps pushing on her. The referee counts to four and breaks up the two. Tanya then punches hard at Raven! She hits another one, but Raven punches back, a big enough punch to send Tanya down. Tanya goes over to the corner as Raven glares at her. Raven runs at Tanya only to get an elbow to the face. Tanya then bounces off the ropes and hits her with a Flying Clothesline! She hits another clothesline followed by a Dropkick which makes Raven somersault into the corner. Tanya sets her up into the corner and hits multiple Shoulder Blocks to the midsection. She then goes into position and has Raven fly across the ring with a Monkey Flip. As Raven lands right on her back, Tanya taunts at the crowd.

"Tanya looking good right now." Demetri commented.

"We'll see how long that will last." Sarah said.

After she's done taunting, Tanya gets on top of the turnbuckle about to make a move. Before she can do it however, Raven comes over and punches her. She then grabs onto Tanya and lands a Wheelbarrow Suplex from the top rope!

"Oh wow!" Both Demetri and Sarah exclaimed.

Raven gets up and looks down at Tanya. She smiles as she grabs her legs and positions her for the Sharpshooter. She locks the hold in and Tanya is screaming in pain. It takes about twenty seconds before Tanya ends up tapping out.

"The winner of this match, Raven Wells!"

"Sorry Tanya. No one can beat Raven on their first night here." Demetri said.

"Well, she did try." Sarah admitted.

Raven looks over at Tanya as she stands up. She holds out her hand, offering a handshake. Tanya instead shakes her head and leaves the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is our main event! It's Eddy and Asheel Din going against Kevin and Johnny Thunder!" Demetri announced.

"But before that, we have one more award to give out and that is the Superstar of the Year award!" Sarah added.

(Commercial Break)

*Commercial*

_In just a few weeks…_

_Two wrestling companies will collide in one of the biggest Supershows of them all._

The WWE Animated logo quickly fades in and out and so does the PCUW logo.

_Two companies will be put under one roof… for one big event._

TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!

_World Wrestling Entertainment Animated and Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling…_

_One night only! The WWE Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

"This is one Supershow…" Zack is shown saying.

"…you do not want to miss!" GB is shown saying.

*Commercial Ends*

The cameras return to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen at this time, here to perform PCUW's new opening theme song Adrenaline, please welcome… Shinedown!"

The members of Shinedown are seen on the stage as the crowd goes crazy.

"Shinedown in the house, baby!" Demetri and Sarah both cheered as the band started playing.

_Give me the wheel_  
_So we can move a little faster_  
_I made you real_  
_I'm not a glorious disaster_  
_What part of living says you gotta die_  
_I plan on burning through another night lost_  
_One more for measure distant from the soul _  
_That never sleeps _  
_So are you ready to go?_

_We're trying to get some clear blue sky_  
_Tic toc I think the well is running dry_  
_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_  
_Dead state 'cause some fears in the head_  
_Bang, bang 'cause the needle is in the red_  
_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_  
_My, my_  
_My sweet adrenaline_

_Cracking the vision_  
_Who said the motivations all wrong_  
_Not your decision _  
_The detonation of a time bomb_  
_Which way is up when your high is low_  
_It's time to find it are you ready to go?_

_We're trying to get some clear blue sky_  
_Tic toc I think the well is running dry_  
_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline _  
_Dead state 'cause some fears in the head_  
_Bang, bang 'cause the needle is in the red_  
_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_  
_My, my_  
_My sweet adrenaline_

_My, my, just can't lie _  
_It's the speed in the sound that I'm dying to try_  
_My, my just can't lie _  
_It's the love of the chase that created the ride_

_We're trying to get some clear blue sky_  
_Tic toc I think the well is running dry_  
_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline _  
_Dead state 'cause some fears in the head_  
_Bang, bang 'cause the needle is in the red_

_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_

_My, my, I can't lie_  
_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_  
_My, my _  
_My sweet adrenaline_

The song comes to a stop and the crowd erupts with cheers, there are a few people chanting, "Shinedown! Shinedown! Shinedown!"

"Alright. Now it's time to give away the final award for tonight!" Demetri said.

"Superstar of the Year!" Sarah yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the award for Superstar of the Year…"

The arena is silent for a few seconds until…

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

"Ed?" Demetri and Sarah asked at the same time.

Someone is seen on the entrance, their back turned to the ring. It is not Ed.

"He is a legend in both WCW and TNA Impact Wrestling…"

The person turns around and reveals himself as…

"THE ICON, STING!"

"STING?!" Demetri and Sarah shouted shocked.

The crowd is going absolutely nuts as Sting, who doesn't have face paint on but is wearing sunglasses on his eyes, walks over to the podium, shouting "WOO!" at the crowd. There is a brief shot backstage. Ed is watching the TV as his mouth is agape.

"It's Stinger! It's Stinger!" Ed jumped with joy.

"I can't believe it! Zack got Sting too?!" Demetri asked.

"This is a surprise!" Sarah agreed.

Back on the stage, Sting speaks into the microphone, "HEY PCUW FANS! Are you all ready for the biggest and final award of the night?" The crowd cheers in response. "Wow! I guess the best was saved for last! Superstar of the Year award! This award is indeed an honor for any wrestler here in this company and you know why? Because like all the other awards that were presented here tonight, you the fans got to choose who wins them. So if being Superstar of the Year is a great honor here, then performing for all of you is an honor!" The crowd claps and cheers. "Heeerrre are the nominees!" Sting points to the titantron.

_Superstar of the Year:_

_Ed_

_Eddy_

_Kevin_

_Asheel Din_

"Are you all ready?" Sting asked as the drum roll started. "The winner is…" Sting opens up the envelope and then looks around before announcing, "Your PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Eddy!"

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

"Oh yeah!" Demetri exclaimed.

The crowd cheers wildly as Eddy runs out of the entrance jumping around with his World title in the air. Ed follows behind him and immediately shakes Sting's hand.

"The Eds won the most awards tonight and Eddy ends up winning the biggest one." Sarah said.

"Holy crap!" Eddy shouted in disbelief as he made it to the podium. "I actually thought Lumpy here would win Superstar of the Year. And trust me, I'm kind of shocked that I won it." He looks down at the award, looks up at Ed, then back at the award. He then slowly lifts up the award to Ed, "Ed, you take this. You deserve it more than I do. You accomplished more in PCUW's first year than I did."

The crowd "Aww…"s at that as Ed asked Eddy, "Really?"

"Take it, Ed. It's yours." Eddy offers the award.

Ed takes it from Eddy and looks at it. Then he wraps Eddy up in a hug.

"Aww…" Demetri and Sarah say in unison with the crowd.

Ed and Sting go to the back together (with Ed jumping up and down). Eddy then speaks into the microphone again, "Alright, who's ready to watch tonight's main event?" The crowd cheers loudly. "Theme song guy, play Just Close Your Eyes so my buddy Asheel can get out here!"

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Asheel walks out and the two smile and hug each other.

"That right there shows we have good old Asheel back." Sarah said.

"Main event tag team match after the break!" Demetri announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring, where Eddy and Asheel are in there waiting for the opponents.

"We are back here live on PCUW. Eddy and Asheel are in the ring and we are just waiting for Kevin and Johnny Thunder to get out here." Demetri said.

(Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd boos as Kevin walks out… with no wrestling gear on. Instead, he has a microphone.

"Everybody, I hate to disappoint you, but due to my match last Sunday and with me getting a shot to the head with a baseball bat, I'm not medically cleared to wrestle tonight." That responds with some pretty loud boos.

"Not medically cleared my butt crack!" Sarah shouted, receiving a chuckle from Demetri.

"However," Kevin held up a finger, "Johnny does have a replacement partner. And now I think it'll be a good time for this. Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce PCUW's newest tag team, The Perfect Wolf Pack!"

"The Perfect Wolf- Oh no!" Both Demetri and Sarah groaned. They knew who the tag team featured. It even caused Demetri to face palm.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays)

As Kevin heads back, Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder walk out with smirks to the crowd, and the crowd responding with boos. The two get on the apron and at the same time, Johnny takes off his vest and Wolf takes off his shirt.

"I was REALLY hoping these two wouldn't become a tag team, and they did!" Demetri groaned.

"I can't agree with you more!" Sarah agreed.

The bell rings with Eddy and Johnny starting it off. They circle around each other for a bit and when they look like they're about to tie up… Johnny flips Eddy off! (It's blurred out of course.)

"Oooh!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Good thing the censors are working!" Sarah said.

Johnny then tags in Wolf after that. Eddy glares at Johnny as he gets out of the ring. Wolf walks into the ring, looking all cocky. He starts to mock Eddy and make fun of him. Eddy pretends like he's stumbling around before he slugs Wolf with a punch to the face! Wolf nearly gets blown off his feet from that strike and Eddy pushes him against the ropes and hits him with more punches. He pulls Wolf to the other side and goes for a punch which Wolf dodges. Wolf grabs him in a Rear Waist Lock, but Eddy grabs onto the ropes, making Wolf somersault backwards. Wolf gets to his feet and runs at Eddy, only to get an elbow to the face. As Wolf holds his hand in front of his face, Eddy sets him up and goes for a Suplex. Wolf lands on his feet and hits Eddy with a kick to the side of the head. He pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. Wolf gives Eddy a punch to the face before setting him up, but then Eddy hammers him with punches into the corner. He throws Wolf hard into the opposite corner, then does it again with the other side. But this time, Wolf's face lands right on top of Eddy's head.

"Bad landing for Wolf and bad timing for Eddy." Demetri said.

"Eddy's not the one that's worried about his face right now." Sarah said.

Eddy's holding the back of his head while Wolf holds the front of his and the referee counts; 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Eddy tries to make a tag to Asheel, but Wolf grabs his leg and pulls him back. It doesn't work however as Eddy is able to stretch out and tag in Asheel. Before Wolf can even make a tag to Johnny, Asheel takes Wolf down with two punches and throws him body first into the turnbuckle. Asheel then grips the back of Wolf's neck, lifts him up, and throws him face first on top of the turnbuckle. Wolf stumbles over to the ropes with his back in the ring. Asheel bounces off the other side of ropes and hits a Dropkick on him. He pushes Wolf back into the corner and gives him multiple elbows to the face before running to the opposite side and hitting a Running Crossbody!

"Wolf was crushed there!" Demetri said.

"It better have ruined his face." Sarah hoped.

Asheel grabs Wolf and delivers a Straitjacket Suplex. He pins; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. Asheel has Wolf get back to his feet and punches him again. Wolf grabs onto the referee and begs him for something, maybe trying to fake a broken nose. He continues this for a while as Asheel goes to attack Johnny, but Johnny lowers the ropes and Asheel falls out of the ring. Eddy tries to go into the ring to help but the referee gets distracted by him and Johnny starts attacking Asheel on the outside. Once he pushes Asheel back into the ring, Wolf tags in Johnny. Johnny stomps on Asheel a few times and then lifts him up and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex. Johnny then spins around and pelvic thrusts at the crowd.

"Johnny doing a really awkward motion there." Demetri said with a disturbed tone.

Asheel is sitting in the corner now and Johnny uses both of his fist to slam them on his head. He stomps on him a few times before he tags in Wolf. As Wolf drags Asheel into the middle of the ring, Johnny pushes Eddy off the apron. Both stomp at Asheel some more until he isn't moving. Both boys then taunt to the crowd by doing their sexual thrusting and the crowd boos them loudly.

"This is their first night as a tag team and already they're disgusting!" Sarah complained.

They set up Asheel and are about to connect with a Double DDT. But then, Eddy runs into the ring, bounces off the ropes, and clotheslines Wolf down! Asheel gets back up and throws Johnny out of the ring. Eddy grabs Wolf and hits the SuckerBreaker on him. Eddy then points over to Asheel, who gets on top of the turnbuckle and the crowd cheers as they know what's coming.

"Omega Extreme! Here we come!" Demetri called out.

Asheel shouts out before he jumps and lands it! He covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, Eddy and Asheel Din!"

"SuckerBreaker and Omega Extreme combo! What a good way to end a match! Plus the Perfect Wolf Pack lost their first match." Sarah smiled.

Eddy and Asheel hug each other in the middle of the ring and hold each other's hands up high to the cheering crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being apart of the first ever PCUW Awards! See you next week!" Demetri closed the show.

Eddy and Asheel pose for the crowd as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

Ace Lee and Flare Powers def. Mitch Adams and Amanda Lights

Ed def. Rolf

Jason Krueger def. Eric Peterson

John Williams def. Chris William

Don Hector def. Slade

Red Murdock def. Jake Kimble

Matthew Hamilton def. The Gourd

Raven Wells def. Tanya Blake

Eddy and Asheel Din def. The Perfect Wolf Pack (Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster)

* * *

**Award Winners:**

**Couple of the Year: **Jonny 2x4 and Mandy Wells

**Feud of the Year: **The Erupting Eds vs. The Destiny Empire

**PPV of the Year: **New Day (New Year's War is the runner up)

**Knockouts Match of the Year: **"I Quit" match Nazz vs. Raven Wells at St. Valentine's Day Massacre

**Match of the Year: **Lethal Lockdown match Erupting Eds vs. Destiny Empire at New Years War

**OMG! Moment of the Year: **Mandy Wells winning the TV title

**Tag Team of the Year: **Orange City Blazers

**Best Face of the Year: **Ed

**Best Heel of the Year: **Kevin

**Stable of the Year: **The Erupting Eds

**Knockout of the Year: **Mandy Wells

**Superstar of the Year: **Eddy (although Eddy gave it to Ed)

**PPV Theme Song of the Year (this one was just for fun): **A tie between The End is Here by Alter Bridge (End of Days) and The Final Countdown by Europe (Final Countdown)

* * *

Finally! It's done! Now onto Independence Day we go!

If you haven't yet, check out PCUW Spin Cycle and another new story called **PCUW Idol!**

See you when I can!


	42. Chapter 42

July Week 2 is HERE! Once again, sorry for posting so late, but school is kicking my butt right now, so... yeah. And this episode takes place BEFORE Chapters 30 and 31 on WWE Animated.

Anyway, the countdown to Independence Day officially begins! What exactly will happen tonight?

Let's check it out! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: July Week 2**

As footage of Eddy standing against a wall is shown, voiceovers of him are heard.

"For the first year, I've been watching Ed and Kevin have their reigns with the World championship. When Kevin got the title at Breaking Point, a guy like me who is loyal to this company knew that one of us was going to get our turn. And New Day, it was my turn."

You see clips from Eddy and Kevin's match at New Day.

"I knew if I wrestled Kevin, I would get my butt whipped because we have history together. I was focused out there. I knew I needed to win this in order to win the belt, keep the Erupting Eds together, and have Destiny Empire get the supervision they deserve."

You see another clip from New Day. Asheel continues to look down at Eddy with Kevin's yelling in his ears. He lifts up the bat and looks like he's about to hit Eddy… but he turns the direction and BAM! He smashes the bat on Kevin! The crowd is erupting with cheers as Asheel is seen with a smile on his face.

"Yes! We have Asheel back!" Demetri exclaimed.

"I knew he really wasn't siding with Kevin!" Sarah cheered.

Asheel gets out of the ring as Eddy gets up and Kevin stumbles to stand. Eddy waits and when Kevin turns around, Eddy hits the SuckerBreaker!

"Eddy got the SuckerBreaker!" Demetri shouted.

"But what about the referee?" Sarah asked.

The referee is up now and slides back into the ring as Eddy goes for the pin; 1... 2... 3!

"YES!" Both Demetri and Sarah stand up in the announce table.

"It only takes three seconds to beat somebody. I don't have to stand out there for thirty minutes, I don't have to stand out there for an hour. Three seconds is all it takes. I trained my butt off for this chance and the Erupting Eds are still together and they will be until the end. I still can't believe I actually won this title and saved PCUW again. If this is a dream and someone pinched me, I'm going to slug that someone."

The beginning of the intro shows shots of the PCUW arena followed by many clips of wrestlers hitting various moves until the singing begins.

_Give me the wheel_

Zack Watkins is shown looking at a knocked out Kevin.

_So we can move a little faster_

You see Johnny Smith running to the ring.

_I made you real_

You see Johnny Thunder posing in the ring

_I'm not a glorious disaster_

Raven Wells is shown slamming her fists together.

_What part of living says you gotta die_

The Gourd is seen hitting the Gourdy Slam on Robert Black.

_I plan on burning through another night lost_

Jonny 2x4 is shown posing in the middle of the ring, then shows him hitting the Head First.

_One more for measure distant from the soul _

You see Kevin grinning as he's preparing for a Bull Tackle.

_That never sleeps s__o are you ready to go?_

Ed is shown growling.

_We're trying to get some clear blue sky_

Asheel Din is seen hitting the Omega Extreme.

_Tic toc I think the well is running dry_

You see Nazz looking towards the ring.

_My, my, I can't lie_

The Flawless Girls are seen doing their entrance.

_I need a shot again._ _That sweet adrenaline_

Wolf Lancaster is seen doing his entrance.

_Dead state 'cause some fears in the head_

You see Rolf looking up at a steel cage.

_Bang, bang 'cause the needle is in the red_

You see Eddy hitting the SuckerBreaker twice, then Edd is seen posing on the turnbuckle making an X with his arms.

_My, my, I can't lie_

David Williams is seen hitting the Ice Kick.

___I need a shot again._ _That sweet adrenaline_

Ivory Gerdelman is shown on the turnbuckle posing with the PCUW Women's championship.

_My, my_

_My sweet adrenaline_

Eddy is seen holding the PCUW World Heavyweight championship high. As the intro comes to a close, Zack is shown pointing to the camera followed by the PCUW logo dropping into appearance.

Adrenaline by Shinedown plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW!" Demetri greeted the audience. "It's Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins with you here at ringside!"

"The award show is done and now we can get down to business in heading to Independence Day!" Sarah said.

"And that's not the only thing to look forward to. The WWE Animated-PCUW Supershow is going to be next week right here on PCUW!" Demetri announced.

"Wait, next Wednesday?! Holy cow! I'm very excited now!" Sarah shouted.

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd goes wild with cheers as Eddy makes his way out, holding the World title around his waist.

"It was one weekend ago at New Day when Eddy capitalized and won the World championship after defeating Kevin and getting their pal Asheel back." Demetri said.

"Not only that, but Destiny Empire is now under Extreme Supervision!" Sarah said.

Eddy grabs a microphone once he gets into the ring and speaks, "You know, before my match at New Day I made a promise that I was going to win this championship, and I did just that." He stops for the crowd to cheer for a bit. "I know some of you people have heard this when you tried to do stuff, "Oh you can't do it! You're not big enough! You're not fast enough! You're not pretty enough! You don't kiss enough butt!" But I'll tell you for sure I surely won't kiss no one's butt!" He pauses again for a second. "But I could not have done this without all of you fans for supporting me. I want to thank each and every one of you for making my dream finally come true!"

The crowd claps and cheers for him before he continues, "However, there's also another group of guys I'd like to bring out here and say a little something to. So guys, come out here."

(Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd continues cheering as Ed, Edd, EWO, and Age of the Fallen head down to the ring.

"These guys are the ones who are the most proud of Eddy. Plus, they helped him out to get the win at New Day." Demetri said.

"I heard the whole alliance had a huge party right after the show was done." Sarah said.

When the guys get into the ring, Eddy talks again, "I don't know if you guys tried listening to the words of that song, but they said "We're about to change some things". And boy, have we changed things around here, not only us Eds, but EWO and Age of the Fallen as well." He walks over to David, Asheel, and Ed, who are standing together. "Now you three right here, you are three of my best friends and you all had shots for the World title. Ed, you held the title for nine months and was undefeated! Asheel, you faced Ed time and time again for that belt and even though you lost those matches, you put on some of your best fights." Eddy turns to David, "David, you finally had a shot at the championship at Final Countdown, but you were cheated out of it when Kevin used Asheel over there to cause you to lose."

The crowd boos at this until Eddy stops them. "But since Asheel is back with us and if it's okay with him and Ed, how about I give you the first shot of this gold right here?" The crowd cheers at that and David looks at him in shock. Eddy turns to Asheel and Ed and they nod in approval. "I'm serious, Dave. And even though I will be facing an Animated star next week for the title at the Supershow, I still want to face you at Independence Day WHEN I win next week. What do you say? You deserve another shot since you didn't get a rematch."

David smiles and gladly shakes Eddy's hand and hugs him. But then, a theme song that no one wants to hear plays.

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd boos loudly as Kevin walks out with an angry expression on his face.

"Well look who's here to interrupt the celebration." Demetri groaned.

"Have you got those earplugs yet? Because I don't want to hear him whine." Sarah said.

Kevin angrily gets into the ring and grabs a microphone. But before he opens his mouth to speak, Eddy stops him. "Hang on! Hang on! I think I know what you will say, Shovel-Chin. You came out here so you could whine and moan at us about losing at New Day. Luckily, you didn't do it last week at the award show. But we will not hear it tonight! Forget it!"

"I want a rematch at Independence Day!" Kevin shouted. "I deserve to get my title back! That win was a fluke! The actions that took place at New Day was exactly what I've been saying about you guys all of last year! You guys cheated and had Asheel come down and hit me on the head with a freakin' baseball bat!"

"Oh for the love of… SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled, getting cheers. "You had your chance with this belt and that window is closed! It's done, it's over! Deal with it because you will not get your rematch! If you want to get another shot at this belt however, get to the back of the line! Why do you think you need to cut to the front of the line?!"

"Because you're going to give a title shot to a man who failed miserably, and he failed against me." Kevin said, having David glare at him. But then…

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

The crowd cheers as Zack walks out.

"There's the boss, looks like he may have something to say." Demetri said.

"Hey, hey." Zack stops at the entrance. "That's why I'm the boss here. I mean I was in the back watching this thing develop and Kevin, in case you forgot, Destiny Empire is under Extreme Supervision now. But… that doesn't mean members of the team don't get title shots. Of course Kevin has a rematch clause, but so does David. So here's what we'll do. We're going to have a match to determine the #1 contender for the World title. In one corner it will be you, Kevin and in the other corner it'll be you, David. Now the winner of this match is going to go onto Independence Day to face Eddy for the World title, when we take that pay-per-view to Washington D.C.! Ta Ta, for now!"

The crowd cheers in agreement as Zack heads to the back. Kevin shouts something at David before he gets out of the ring.

"I like it. Tonight we'll see if either David or Kevin will face Eddy at Independence Day. But up next, we will have Eric Peterson in action against Christopher House in a #1 contender's match for the hardcore championship!" Sarah announced.

Before the camera could go to commercial however, Kolton Hunt is shown catching up to Jason Krueger.

"Jason! Jason!" Kolton runs up to him. "Last week in your debut match, you faced Eric Peterson and you defeated him. But from what you did after the match, it looks like you're not finished with him."

"You're darn right I'm not finished with him!" Jason answered. "I heard him before my match last week, he disrespected me and said I wouldn't last one week here! But I proved him wrong!" Jason looks straight into the camera. "Eric, from now on, watch your back."

Jason walks off as the screen fades out.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Still Waiting by Sum 41 plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, from Berry River, Eric Peterson!"

The crowd cheers at Eric as he raises his arms in the air and shouts at the crowd.

"Last week, Eric faced newcomer Jason Krueger and lost to him." Demetri said.

"We heard it before commercial, Jason said Eric disrespected him before the match. Which I can't believe since Eric wouldn't do a thing like that." Sarah said.

(Sleeping Giant by 10fold plays)

"And his opponent, from Lemon Brook, Christopher House!"

The crowd boos as Christopher makes an entrance similar to Matt Morgan.

"Christopher hasn't been in a good mood lately. He and his sister Lilian lost their mixed tag team titles at New Day against Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton." Demetri said.

"Speaking of House siblings, where is Jack?" Sarah asked. "I thought he'd be back in the ring by now."

The bell rings and the two get into a tie-up. Christopher puts Eric in a wrist lock and lifts him up for a Suplex, but Eric is able to land on his feet behind him. Eric grips Christopher in an Rear Waist Lock, with Christopher making it out and taking Eric down with a Short-Arm Clothesline. He then locks Eric into a Headlock only for Eric to get to his feet and elbow Christopher in the gut. Eric gives a kick to the face of Christopher, causing him to stumble back into the corner. He gives multiple punches on Christopher before going to the opposite corner, jumping, and hitting a Leg Lariat on him, making Christopher fall down on the mat. Eric goes for the cover; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. He sets up his opponent only for Christopher to tackle him into the corner. Christopher hits him with many kicks and punches until Eric is seated in the corner. He runs to the opposite corner and hits Eric with a kick to the face! Christopher drags Eric to the middle of the ring and pins; 1, 2... Eric kicks out.

"Christopher is larger than Eric, but Eric will not quit yet." Demetri said.

"Eric really wants another shot at that hardcore title." Sarah said.

Christopher punches Eric a few times before going for another pin attempt; 1... Eric kicks out. He sets Eric up to his feet and puts in a Side Headlock. Eric gets out of it by pushing Christopher to the ropes. Christopher bounces off and Eric hits him with a Dropkick. With his opponent down, Eric climbs up the top rope. The crowd cheers behind him as he lands down on Christopher with a Diving Knee Drop right to the face! Eric covers; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out!

"Oh! So close!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That Knee Drop looked hard too!" Sarah agreed.

Eric taunts at Christopher to get up. Christopher slowly makes it to his feet and Eric goes for a Big Boot, but Christopher ducks out of the way and instantly grabs Eric to hit an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Now with Eric down, Christopher locks in a Dragon Sleeper on him. The crowd claps for Eric's support as he tries to crawl his way to the ropes. He doesn't make it to the ropes, but he has enough strength to stand up and connect with a Jawbreaker onto Christopher, then hits him with a kick to the side of the head. Christopher falls face down on the mat and Eric waits for him again. But unknown to him, Jason Krueger is running down the ramp.

"Wait a minute, there's Jason!" Demetri pointed out.

Christopher finally gets up and Eric puts him into a Headlock. He backs up to the ropes, not knowing that Jason is there. Before he can bounce off, Jason grabs Eric's foot and trips him up. After the trip, Eric slowly makes his way back up. But this gives Christopher his chance as he bounces off the ropes and hits Eric with a Carbon Footprint! The crowd boos as Christopher goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as Christopher gets his hand raised and Jason is on the outside, smirking.

"The winner of this match, Christopher House!"

"I guess when Jason told Eric to watch his back, he meant it. And now Christopher will face Kenny Smith in three weeks." Sarah said.

As Christopher gets out of the ring, Eric is seen glaring at Jason. The cameras switch backstage, showing Amanda Lights with Mitch Adams on their way to the ring.

"There's Amanda Lights with her boyfriend Mitch Adams on their way to the ring right now." Demetri said.

"Knockouts action up next!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Killa Queen by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays)

"This is a Knockouts contest set for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Mitch Adams, from Orange City, Amanda Lights!"

The crowd boos as Amanda and Mitch walk to the ring hand in hand.

"Why did she have to bring him out here?" Sarah complained.

"I was just going to ask the same question." Demetri said.

The couple gets into the ring, Mitch holds Amanda close, and they kiss each other passionately.

"Ugh!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Save that for somewhere else!" Sarah shouted.

(Broken Dream by Shaman's Harvest plays)

"And headed to the ring, from Peach Creek, Kelly Cage!"

Kelly comes out with a mixed reaction, mostly cheers.

"Kelly Cage is having some ring action tonight." Demetri said.

"I know she'll be able to beat Amanda!" Sarah said.

Before the bell rings, Mitch gives Amanda one last kiss before he gets out of the ring. The bell rings and Amanda immediately tackles Kelly and pushes her out of the ring and onto the floor. Amanda jumps out of the ring, slams Kelly's head on the apron, and pushes her back in. Kelly tries to stand up when she gets in, but Amanda attacks from behind. Amanda then throws Kelly's head on the mat twice and follows it up with dozens of right hands to the face. She pulls Kelly over to the ropes and bends down, with Kelly stopping and kicking her in the face. Kelly bounces off the ropes, but it's Amanda who hits the clothesline. Amanda gets up and blows a kiss down to Mitch before grabbing on Kelly and yelling in her face. She grabs Kelly by the hair and throws her into the corner. Amanda chokes her with her boot before an attempt to pull her to the other side. Kelly punches at her and tries to pull her, but Amanda knees her in the gut and hits her with an Uppercut.

"Kelly not doing so well right now." Demetri said.

"Amanda is the one who currently has control." Sarah said.

Amanda this time is able to pull Kelly into the corner and runs at her. Kelly moves away in time, but Amanda stops herself and elbows Kelly in the face. Amanda then runs up to Kelly and attempts a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. However and somehow, Kelly is able to avoid it and hits Amanda with a Side Slam!

"Whoa! That was incredible!" Demetri shouted.

"This could be the turning point for Kelly here!" Sarah said.

As both girls get up, Kelly hits two punches at Amanda followed by a clothesline. She hits another one before setting her up, kicking her in the midsection, and hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. Kelly covers; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. As Amanda crawls over to the ropes, Kelly lifts her up in a Fireman's Carry. But she can't due anything because Amanda is desperately holding onto the ropes. She slides out and trips Kelly down to the ropes neck first. She then uses her knee to push down on the back of Kelly's head to have the rope choke her. The referee pulls her away and Kelly slowly makes her way up. When she does, Amanda grabs her and delivers the Lights Out (Inverted Overdrive)!

"Oh no!" Demetri groaned.

"Kelly's out." Sarah sighed.

Mitch is cheering on the outside as Amanda pins; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Amanda Lights!"

Mitch runs into the ring, spins Amanda around in a hug, and they kiss again. During that time, replays are shown of Amanda hitting the Lights Out. Back in the ring, Amanda now has a microphone and begins speaking.

"Well, I am both happy and mad about this match. I'm happy because I actually defeated her, but I'm mad that this wasn't a #1 contender's match for the women's championship!" The crowd cheers at that part. "Now since my friend Nazz is going to be out for a few weeks with a broken arm, she will not get her rematch that she wants right away. Therefore, I have decided to do her a little favor. But first, Ivory Gerdelman, get out here right now!"

(Kaz by Dale Oliver plays)

Ivory walks on out with a smile on her face, the women's championship around her waist.

"I don't even think I need to wonder what Amanda wants to say to Ivory." Demetri said.

"I already know what it is." Sarah said.

Ivory gets into the ring with a microphone in her hand, "You called for me?"

"Yes I did, Ivory." Amanda said, moving closer to Ivory. "You see, at New Day you had to go so far as to face Nazz in a Ladder match to get the championship. And thanks to that, not only did Nazz lose the belt, but she is now out with a broken arm! So since she's not here, I'm going to get her revenge for her. You and me at Independence Day for that championship right there." She points to the belt on Ivory's waist.

Ivory chuckles before answering, "You're not the #1 contender."

"I am now!" Amanda shouted. "I'm going to wrestle you at Independence Day and bring the women's title back to the Destiny Empire!"

Ivory shrugged, "Okay. You want to face me? You got it." The crowd cheers in response.

"I'll see you in three weeks at Independence Day then." Amanda said as Ivory turned around. But as she was about to get out of the ring, Amanda shouted, "B**CH!"

"Oooohhhh!" Demetri and Sarah exclaimed with the crowd.

Ivory stops, then turns around and goes back over to Amanda and asked calmly, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me." Amanda got close to her again. "You are nothing but a little b**ch!"

There is complete silence in the arena for a few seconds. Ivory slowly turns around, looking like she's about to leave, then she suddenly tackles Amanda down to the mat!

"This is one lesson people need to learn; don't anger Ivory!" Demetri said.

"Once someone says something bad about her, her cork pops." Sarah said.

The crowd goes nuts as Ivory hits hard right hands on Amanda. This keeps going on until Mitch pulls Amanda away and the two run out of the ring. Ivory is glaring at the two as they make their way back. The cameras switch backstage, showing Van and Corey on their way to the ring.

"There are the tag team champs, looks like they're headed to the ring." Demetri said.

"Wonder what they'll say when they get out." Sarah wondered.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage, showing Eric Peterson sitting down in his locker room.

"I swear, I don't know what's up with that Jason Krueger kid!" Eric shouted. "I didn't do anything to him and he suddenly costs me a match for a spot at the hardcore title!"

"He told Kolton earlier that you said you disrespected him before your match against him last week." The cameraman said.

Eric looks at him weirdly. "What? I never did that! I would never say that to anyone! I would only do that if someone disrespected me first. But I guess since Jason disrespected me for saying that, I teach him a lesson now."

Eric continues looking at the camera, "Jason, if you want to fight me, you can go ahead. I'll be ready."

The camera returns to the ring.

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

The crowd cheers as Van and Corey head on down to the ring, holding their belts up high.

"At New Day, something happened that we didn't think would happen; Van reversed Rolf's Lobster Lock and they won their tag team belts back!" Demetri reminded.

"Van and Corey fought pretty hard in that match and they walked out as champions." Sarah said.

Van and Corey go into the ring, both holding a microphone as they put their belts on their shoulders. The crowd starts chanting, "You deserve it!"

"Boy, does it feel good to be tag team champions again!" Corey shouted, getting the crowd to cheer again. "You know, back in October when we lost these to Kevin and Rolf, we were ashamed, especially Van here since he had to tap out due to the pain of the Lobster Lock. And these past few months we watched as tag teams went and tried to take away the titles from Kevin and Rolf, but sadly failed to due so. But we knew that someday, we'd get another shot, and New Day was our chance. We fought it hard, we fought it well, and we walked out as your new PCUW World Tag Team champions!"

The crowd goes crazy again as Van takes his turn on the mic. "I'm going to be completely honest here. When I was able to reverse the submission hold that I tapped out to in October, I couldn't believe it myself. That's the truth! And seriously, that has got to be my proudest moment so far." Van pauses for a moment before continuing, "But now that we are champions, we will proudly defend them. And right now, I would like two certain people to come out here now if they can. So Ed and Asheel Din, come out here please."

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

Ed and Asheel come walking out, looking kind of confused.

"I'm confused myself, Sarah. Why are Van and Corey calling those two out?" Demetri asked.

"I guess we'll find out here." Sarah answered.

Once Ed and Asheel get into the ring, Corey starts explaining, "Okay, I guess you want an explanation on why we called you out here. It's simple really, you are two of PCUW's biggest stars and amazing wrestlers. So all I can say is…" Corey pauses, "We want you two to be our first title defense at Independence Day."

The crowd cheers while Ed and Asheel look shocked.

"We're serious! We're serious!" Corey said. "We've seen you two team up in tag matches a dozen times and you seem like a good team. Come on, we want you to face us."

"What do you say, guys?" Van asked as he and Corey held out their hands.

Ed and Asheel look at each other and think about it for a bit. After a while, they smile and Asheel says in Van's microphone, "You're on."

"Oh sweet!" Sarah cheered.

"A big tag team match for Independence Day." Demetri said.

The two teams shake hands, but then the crowd starts booing when…

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays)

Everyone in the ring rolls their eyes as Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder, The Perfect Wolf Pack, head to the ring.

"Oh no, not them!" Demetri begged.

"Agreed! I don't want them out here!" Sarah yelled.

"Hang on! Hang on! Hang on!" Johnny began talking as he and Wolf got into the ring. "Are you sure you two have made the right decision for your first title defense? I mean, one is a one eyebrow and no chin tall freak and the other is just a boring next generation wrestler." That receives loud boos from fans. "You should just forget about them and give the first shot to a tag team who really deserves it. Who are we talking about? Well, we're talking about…" Johnny motions to himself and Wolf, "us, The Perfect Wolf Pack Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster, also known as the two most handsome and sexiest men in PCUW."

The two heels grin at the crowd, who is booing at them, before Van speaks up, "Wait a minute! Okay, I'll agree on one thing about you guys. I'll admit, you are two of the most handsome guys in this company."

"Darn right we are!" Wolf cut in.

"But…" Van continued, "I do not agree on the sexiest part. There are other guys here who have more sex appeal than you do."

"That's not what a certain PCUW Women's champion of a girlfriend you have said to me last night!" Wolf said.

Everyone let's out an "Oooohhhh!" But Van does not get angry and instead laughs, along with Corey, Ed, and Asheel.

"Did you just make a "that's what your girlfriend said" joke?" Ed laughed.

"Man, you guys really are stupid." Asheel laughed.

The laughing stops when Johnny and Wolf attack the other teams.

"That was enough to have the Wolf Pack attack!" Demetri said.

"And I've heard worse insults than that." Sarah added.

Johnny and Wolf continue fighting with them until a certain boss comes out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zack shouted out as he walked out of the entrance. "Calm down! Calm down! So, Perfect Wolf Pack, you want to have the tag team title shot? Okay, tonight I'll give you a chance to get that shot. Tonight, it'll be Johnny and Wolf going against Ed and Asheel and the winning team will face Van and Corey for the tag titles at Independence Day. Happy now? Good. Now let's get on with the show."

Zack heads backstage while the three teams stand in the middle of the ring together.

"Another #1 contender's match headed our way later!" Demetri said. "Ed and Asheel will be facing Johnny and Wolf to see who will face Van and Corey."

"I really hope it'll be Ed and Asheel because they were given the actual shot before the Pack arrived." Sarah hoped.

(Commercial Break)

*Commercial* (Note: This commercial belongs to toonwriter.)

_Next Wednesday…_

_Animated…_

_PCUW…_

_Are about to put on a show!_

"_Welcome to Saturday Night Animated!"_

"_Welcome to PCUW!"_

_The Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

_Don't miss Itachi Uchiha teaming up with Kevin to face Eddy and Deadpool! But not before Itachi defends his Toon World Title against Asheel Din IV, the first OC and person not signed to The WWE to ever fight for the coveted Title one on one!_

_And we open the show with a Battle Royal to determine who shall face Eddy for The PCUW World Heavyweight Championship!_

_And lest we forget Red Murdoch and Jason Krueger vs. a team of Animated veterans in a present vs. future match!_

_And the most highly anticipated match of the night…_

_Ed-Peach Creek's own powerhouse. The hometown hero who reigned for nine months as PCUW World Heavyweight Champion._

_Vegeta-Prince of the fallen Planet Vegeta. The Hall of Famer turned announcer with a storied career._

_One on one!_

_Don't miss The Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

Suddenly Zack and Marina showed up on-screen with GB and Dokuro.

"If you miss this, your friends will make fun of you for years." Zack said.

*Commercial Ends*

The camera returns to the ring as the bell rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Intercontinental championship!"

(Chris is Awesome by Viro the Virus plays)

"Making his way to the ring first, from Berry River, Chris William!"

Chris gets a mixed reaction from the fans as he focuses on the ring.

"We have another contender's match right now and it is for the challenger for the intercontinental championship." Demetri said.

"Chris may have a mixed reaction, but he'll be the one people are rooting for because of his opponent." Sarah said.

("The Fourth Ryke will begin!" followed by I Came To Play by Downstait plays)

"And his opponent, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke!"

The crowd boos at Steven as he grins a cocky grin at the fans and taunts them.

"Yep, Steven is the least favorite in this match." Demetri nodded.

"Told ya." Sarah said.

The bell rings and Chris instantly goes at Steven with a pull over to the ropes and hits him with a Back Body Drop. Chris gives a few punches at Steven before setting him up and wrenching on his arm. Steven is forced down to his knees, but gets out of the arm wrench by hitting a few elbows on Chris. He breaks out, bounces off the ropes, and connects with a clothesline taking Chris down. Steven sets Chris back up and hits a Spinning Neckbreaker. He covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Steven hits a few Elbow Drops to the chest of Chris and pulls him into the corner. He sets Chris up on the top turnbuckle and throws him down with a Superplex! Steven pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. Steven takes this chance now to put his opponent into a Chinlock. That however doesn't last long as Chris is able to elbow Steven in the face. Chris gets up, lifts Steven up, and delivers the Wisdom Cube! He waits for Steven to stand up and goes for a Big Boot. But Steven moves out of the way and hits a Double Knee Backbreaker.

"Oh! Chris nearly had it there!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That would've knocked Steven out if he didn't miss the Big Boot." Sarah said.

Steven covers; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. He quickly applies a Crossface and keeps it in for about ten seconds before he gets off and stomps on the back of Chris's head. Steven pulls Chris to the ropes and as he bounces off, Steven grabs him and delivers a Rolling Suplex. He takes him up and is about to go for the Empire Twist, but Chris gets out of it and hits punches on Steven until he eventually falls down. Chris grabs him and is about to go for the Rolling Death (Chaos Theory), but as Steven gets pushed into the corner, he grabs a hold of the turnbuckle, causing Chris to somersault back. Before Steven can turn around, Chris hits him with a Running Dropkick. Chris then prepares for the Anti Hero DDT (Spinning lifting DDT), but Steven pushes him away, and then hits a Dropkick of his own.

"I do admit, Steven can be smart at certain times." Demetri admitted.

"It all depends on what it is." Sarah said.

Steven picks up Chris and hits another Spinning Neckbreaker and pins; 1, 2... Chris kicks out. He grabs on Chris's head… only to be hit with a Headbutt by Chris. Chris jumps to his feet and takes Steven down with three clotheslines in a row. He grabs onto Steven and this time delivers the Rolling Death! He covers; 1, 2... Steven barely kicks out! Chris looks at the referee before standing up again.

"So close!" Demetri shouted.

"Way too close!" Sarah agreed.

Chris grabs onto Steven and goes for another try at the Anti Hero DDT. Once again, Steven pushes him away and this time, grabs him and hits the Empire Twist! Steven pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Steven Ryke!"

"Chris was very close to winning this match, but Steven is one with the title shot." Demetri said.

"Looks like Azure has Steven to face at Independence Day." Sarah said.

Steven gets his hand raised before he walks out of the ring, raising his arms out at the crowd as they boo him.

"Still to come tonight, it's going to be Kevin versus David Williams for a rematch shot at the World championship." Demetri reminded.

"But up next, we are going to find out who will face the tag team champs at the pay-per-view. Ed and Asheel Din going against The Perfect Wolf Pack, that is coming up next!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays)

"This tag team match is set for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Tag Team championship! Introducing first, the team of Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder, The Perfect Wolf Pack!"

Loud boos are heard around the entire arena as Wolf and Johnny walk out, replicating the current heel tag team entrance of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian… until they get down to the ring. They get on the ring apron to pose and they gyrate their hips at the fans before Wolf takes off his shirt and Johnny takes off his vest. They get into the ring and taunt some more.

"This is one tag team NO ONE wanted to happen!" Demetri said.

"Two annoying pretty boys becoming a tag team, you should kinda had a feeling that it was going to happen." Sarah sighed.

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

"And their opponents, from Peach Creek, the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din and Ed!"

Loud cheers from the crowd are heard as Ed and Asheel make their way out, slapping hands with fans and high-fiving each other.

"Corey and Van were right, these two are PCUW's biggest stars." Demetri said.

"Since they offered the shot to them, they should get the shot, not the Wolf Pack!" Sarah said.

The bell rings with Ed and Wolf starting it off. The two tie up in the middle of the ring, with Wolf putting Ed into a Wrist Lock. It doesn't last long as Ed reverses it and gives a Wrist Lock to Wolf, then hits him with an Atomic Drop. Ed spins Wolf around and pulls him into the corner. When Wolf is positioned in the corner, Ed runs at him and connects with a Stinger Splash! Ed covers; 1, 2... Wolf kicks out. He picks up Wolf, but Wolf kicks him in the gut and hits a simple DDT. He sets up Ed and pulls him into the corner before tagging in Johnny. They work together by stomping at Ed until he is seated into the corner. They taunt the crowd with their gyrating again before Wolf gets out of the ring and Johnny pushes Ed towards the ropes. Ed bounces off the ropes and gets an elbow to the face. Johnny lifts up Ed and is about to go for the Perfect Slam but Ed gets out of it and counters with a German Suplex! Ed runs to his corner and tags in Asheel. Asheel runs into the ring, but Johnny gets to his feet just in time to hit him with a Forearm Smash. Johnny pins; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out.

"A lot of momentum already in this match." Demetri commented.

"One of these teams will get the title shot." Sarah said.

Johnny grabs Asheel and locks him into the Perfect Lock (Dragon Sleeper one). Asheel struggles to get over to the ropes. The referee asks him if he wants to quit and Asheel refuses. Asheel keeps crawling and crawling towards the ropes, he extends his hand out… and grabs it, forcing Johnny to let go. Johnny drags the dazed Asheel into the middle of the ring and covers; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Johnny slaps Asheel in the face before delivering a Northern Lights Suplex onto him. He pins again; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out again!

"Nice try, but not enough to keep Asheel down." Demetri commented.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah cheered.

Johnny argues with the referee before he shouts at Asheel to get up. When he does, he lifts him up for another try at the Perfect Slam. Asheel pushes himself out, turns Johnny around, and lands a Twist of Fate! The crowd goes wild as Asheel waits for Johnny to get on his feet before climbing up the turnbuckle and hitting a Whisper In The Wind. Asheel then takes this chance to quickly tag in Ed. Shortly after, Johnny is able to make a tag to Wolf just in time. Ed runs in and takes Wolf down with two clotheslines, two punches, and a Neckbreaker. He shouts at the crowd with them cheering back at him.

"Ed is on fire!" Demetri exclaimed.

But as Ed turns back to Wolf, Wolf lifts him up and with a little struggle, he is able to take him down with a Fireman's Carry Slam. He stomps on Ed a few times until it looks like Ed isn't moving. Wolf looks down at Ed with a wicked grin, then looks at the crowd. He goes down to the mat with his fists on the mat like what Randy Orton does when the RKO is coming. However, Wolf does something a little more… awkward… he's humping the mat!

Sarah groaned, "Guys, girls, and kids who are watching this, cover your eyes!"

Wolf continues doing this until Ed finally is able to stand up. He stands up as well, grabs Ed's head, and delivers The Wolf's Prey (The Cutter)! Wolf covers; 1... 2... Ed kicks out! The crowd goes wild as Wolf looks at the referee in disbelief.

"Count faster, you idiot!" Wolf gets in the referee's face and shouts at him.

As Wolf is shouting at the referee, Ed stands behind him and waits for him to turn around. When he does, Ed quickly grabs him and hits the Lump Drop! Instead of going for a tag, he goes over and tags in Asheel. The crowd cheers as Asheel goes on the top rope and lands the Omega Extreme!

"The Lump Drop and Omega Extreme combo! It's over!" Demetri exclaimed.

Asheel pins; 1, 2... The referee is suddenly pulled out of the ring and when the camera moves, it reveals… WWE Animated's Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! The crowd is in a mix of boos and cheers as he lifts up the referee and Powerbombs him down onto the arena floor! Ed and Asheel get out of the ring and confront him. Vegeta points at Ed and yells, "Next week, Ed! Next week! You and me!"

"Vegeta sending a message to Ed right there." Sarah said.

As Vegeta exits through the crowd, Wolf and Johnny attack Ed and Asheel from behind. A brawl starts up between the teams. They keep brawling around the arena until…

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

"Here comes the boss once again." Demetri said.

"We're not sure who the winner of this match is though." Sarah said.

"Okay, okay! Stop the fighting!" Zack yelled. "Now because of Vegeta's interference and him knocking out the referee, this match has obviously ended in a No Contest." The crowd boos at that statement. "But… I figured out a way to solve this. Instead of having both teams fight it out in another match, I'm going to make this easy. At Independence Day, it'll be Van Culmer and Corey Dominic defending their tag team championships against…" Zack points to Ed and Asheel. "Ed and Asheel Din!" The crowd cheers and Ed and Asheel celebrate while Wolf and Johnny look upset. But they are interrupted by Zack saying, "AND The Perfect Wolf Pack!" Everyone is confused after that, the teams are looking at each other and the fans in the audience are murmuring.

"Wait, Ed and Asheel and The Perfect Wolf Pack?" Demetri asked.

"So to make this clear, this tag team championship match at Independence Day will be a **Triple Threat Tag Team Match!**"

That announcement causes the fans to go wild! Ed and Asheel don't seem too bothered by it, but Wolf and Johnny are freaking out.

"What a match announcement!" Demetri exclaimed. "A triple threat tag team match for the tag titles at Independence Day!"

"This match is going to be a tough one, since you need to watch your back at all times." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage. Melanie Woodland is standing next to David Williams.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the main event! David Williams is going against Kevin to see which one will get their rematch for the World title in three weeks." Melanie turns to David. "David, how do you feel about getting a chance to get a rematch for the World title tonight?"

David answered, "Melanie, I did face Kevin at Final Countdown and of course I lost. But at the beginning of the show, Eddy said he wanted to face me first. Kevin of course wanted to butt in front of the line to get his first, but I will surely beat him tonight and prove to him he needs to wait for his next turn."

David walks off as the camera fades to commercial.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the announce table.

"We are back here live on PCUW and before we get down to the main event, we just want to remind everyone that next week right here on PCUW, the Animated-PCUW Supershow will take place." Demetri reminded.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Sarah jumped. "We got a lot of awesome matches set up for you next week, let's go over what we have!"

"Right!" Demetri agreed. "Next Wednesday, we'll be kicking things off with a Battle Royal featuring both Animated and PCUW Superstars. The winner of the Battle Royal will face Eddy later that night for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship."

"In this next match, we have Aries Austin going against TD. That'll be a match to see." Sarah said.

"Two of PCUW's newest wrestlers will team up to face two mystery Animated opponents. It's going to be Jason Krueger and Red Murdock versus a team of Animated veterans in a Past Vs. Present match." Demetri announced.

"Broly has issued a three minute challenged and after what he did to Chris O'Mac at the AWF Supershow, Chris has accepted the match and he promises he'll take Broly down!" Sarah announced.

"Four Animated Divas and four PCUW Knockouts will be going at it in an Eight Woman Tag Team Match. Toon Women's champion Sailor Moon, Gwen Tennyson, Rika, and Katara will face off against PCUW Women's champion Ivory Gerdelman, EWO and Women's tag team champions Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith, and one girl that doesn't really fit with the team, Lee Kanker." Demetri said.

"This may be my favorite one of the night." Sarah said. "Edd versus Davis Motomiya in an X Division Vs. Cruiserweights match. That one is going to be wild!"

"Can Eddy be prepared for his possible opponent that wins the Battle Royal? Eddy will defend his World championship against the Battle Royal winner." Demetri announced.

"And that's not the only championship being defended." Sarah added. "Our very own Asheel Din will be facing Toon World champion Itachi Uchiha for the title. Can Asheel do it?"

"We'll have to see. And looks like both the World champs will be doing double duty next week. Eddy will be teaming up against Deadpool to face Itachi and Kevin in a tag team match." Demetri said.

"And now, the biggest match of the night!" Sarah announced. "The Saiyan Prince Vegeta will be taking his time away from the announce table with his brother Tarble to go one on one against Ed! This is exciting, Demi!"

"Agreed Sarah. Hey, do you think we'll get along with Tarble and Vegeta when we commentate with them next week?" Demetri asked.

"I know we'll do fine with Tarble, but probably not Vegeta." Sarah answered.

"Alright, time for our main event." Demetri announced.

"Let's get it on!" Sarah shouted.

The camera switches to the ring, the bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Kevin!"

The crowd boos loudly as Kevin, with an angry look like from earlier, heads to the ring.

"Kevin is still pretty mad about losing his World title." Demetri said.

"He needed to and he doesn't deserve a rematch!" Sarah shouted.

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, "The Ice Dude", David Williams!"

"David lost against Kevin at Final Countdown, let's see if he can get a win against him tonight." Demetri wondered.

"David deserves the title shot more!" Sarah said.

The bell rings and Kevin and David tie up. The two keep the hold in for about twenty seconds before breaking apart. They go to lock up again, but that's when Kevin slaps David. He traps him into the corner with vicious punches and pulls him to the opposite corner. Kevin runs at David only for David to move out of the way and have Kevin hit face first on the turnbuckle. David quickly rolls Kevin up; 1... Kevin escapes. He brings Kevin to his feet and connects with a DDT. David then sets him back up and delivers a Belly-to-Back Suplex Backbreaker. He covers; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. David goes for a Suplex but Kevin reverses it with a Gutbuster. Kevin then gives a Pull-Back Back Body Drop and goes for a Neckbreaker. David gets out of it before he can do it and gives him a Big Boot to the face, sending him outside of the ring. As quickly as he can, David bounces off the ropes and lands a Frog Splash directly on Kevin!

"High flying by David right there!" Demetri called out.

"That should keep Kevin down." Sarah said.

David sets up Kevin and lands a Suplex right on the floor. Kevin favors his back as David drags him towards the steel steps and throws him back first into them. The crowd is cheering wildly at David as he taunts the crowd. He grabs Kevin and throws him back into the ring. Kevin shakily gets on his feet before David hits a hard Shoulder Block. David pins; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out. David locks in a Fujiwara Armbar to keep Kevin down and even applies more pain on the back by shoving his elbow on there. Kevin screams in pain as he tries to break free, but David keeps it in. The hold stays on for about a minute until Kevin is able to roll out and out of the ring. David follows him out and he grabs Kevin's head, but then Kevin tricks him and throws him face first into the ring post!

"I think Kevin found out a way to turn this match around." Demetri said.

"A face full of ring post does not feel good!" Sarah said.

Kevin stands on top of the ring apron and lands a Leg Drop onto David on the floor. He pushes David back into the ring and delivers a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. Kevin covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. He brings David back up and hits a Pendulum Backbreaker followed by many punches and a knee to the face. Kevin pins again; 1, 2... David kicks out. He goes for a Powerslam, but David lands on his feet and hits Kevin with a Dropkick followed by a Flying Clothesline. Kevin runs at David only to get hit with two clotheslines and a Spinebuster. He then throws Kevin hard into the corner and Kevin falls down on the mat. David poses at the crowd at the opposite corner and he then starts stomping on the mat, causing the fans to clap for him. That's the signal for the Ice Kick.

"Kevin is about to get frozen with the Ice Kick!" Demetri called out.

"Can he make it?" Sarah asked.

Kevin gets up and David runs up and goes for the Ice Kick… and hits it! The crowd goes wild as he goes for the cover; 1, 2... Kevin kicks out! Loud boos from the crowd as David can't believe it.

"What the…? Kevin kicked out of the Ice Kick?!" Demetri asked shocked.

David angrily grabs Kevin by his head, but Kevin uppercuts him before he can do a move, hard enough to throw him down on the mat. Kevin gives a grin as he slides out of the ring and… he looks like he's going underneath the ring for a weapon! The referee sees this and yells at Kevin to not do it or he'll be disqualified.

"Kevin can't use a weapon or he'll be disqualify- Wait, who's that?" Sarah asked.

Back in the ring, David is back on his feet. But coming from underneath and into the ring behind him is Rolf, holding a Singapore cane! David turns around and… CRACK! Rolf hits him on the head with the cane and the referee isn't looking!

"CHEATERS!" Both Sarah and Demetri yelled.

Rolf gets out of the ring just in time as the referee turns around and Kevin gets back in. Kevin sets up David and hits him with the Deadhead. He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Kevin!"

"Who would've thought Kevin would cheat in order to win this match." Demetri sighed.

"Kevin is really getting on my nerves! It's a **traveshamockery**!" Sarah yelled.

Demetri looks at her weird, "What?"

"It's a travesty, sham, and mockery. Kazarian said that in a backstage interview at the last TNA pay-per-view." Sarah answered.

"You've been watching too many Kazarian clips, have you?" Demetri asked.

"Shut up." Sarah sighed herself.

The cameras switch to a quick shot backstage with Zack watching from the TV, not looking very pleased.

"My brother does not look too happy about this." Sarah said.

Demetri closed the show, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! We'll see you next Wednesday at the Animated-PCUW Supershow!"

Kevin celebrates in the ring and David is holding his head in pain as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

******#1 Contender's Hardcore Championship:** Christopher House def. Eric Peterson

Amanda Lights def. Kelly Cage

******#1 Contender's Intercontinental Championship:** Steven Ryke def. Chris William

******#1 Contender's World Tag Team Championship:** Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack (Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster) ended in a No Contest; Triple Threat Tag Match announced for Independence Day.

******#1 Contender's World Heavyweight Championship:**Kevin def. David Williams

* * *

**Card for Animated-PCUW Supershow:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship Opponent Battle Royal**

Aries Austin vs. TD

**Past Vs. Present: **Jason Krueger and Red Murdock vs. ? and ?

**3 Minute Challenge: **Broly vs. Chris O'Mac

**8 Diva/Knockout Tag Team Match: **Sailor Moon, Gwen Tennyson, Rika, and Katara vs. Ivory Gerdelman, Ashley Williams, Jenny Smith, and Lee Kanker

**X Division Vs. Cruiserweights: **Edd vs. Davis Motomiya

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Eddy (c) vs. Winner of the Battle Royal

**Toon World Heavyweight Championship: **Itachi Uchiha (c) vs. Asheel Din

Itachi Uchiha and Kevin vs. Eddy and Deadpool

Ed vs. Vegeta

**_Card May Change_**

* * *

**Card for Independence Day:**

******PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Eddy (c) vs. Kevin

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Kenny Smith (c) vs. Christopher House

**PCUW Women's Championship**: Ivory Gerdelman (c) vs. Amanda Lights

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Azure Lee (c) vs. Steven Ryke

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship, Triple Threat Tag Team Match: **Van Culmer and Corey Dominic (c) vs. Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack (Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster)

* * *

Well, that's Week 2! And I'll say this now, the Animated-PCUW will be Week 3 and that'll be put on toonwriter's WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated story. So next chapter will actually be Week 4. So until the Supershow gets finished, don't expect an update on here for a while. I am helping toonwriter out on the writing of the Supershow though.

I think that's it. So... see you guys at the Supershow! *plays Nickelback's See You At The Show*


	43. Chapter 43

HOLY CRAP, A NEW CHAPTER?! About time, huh guys? Sorry it took so long, but I can't tell you guys how busy I've been with school, my other stories on here, and other projects. And I also got PCUW Tribute To The Troops to finish. Thank you all for being patient. :D :D

Anyway, this IS July Week 4 (Week 3 is on WWE Animated chapters 35 and 36). Last episode before Independence Day, what will happen? Oh and this chapter takes place before the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards.

Here we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: July Week 4**

_**~Footage from last week at the Animated-PCUW Supershow~**_

Tonight is the Night by Jim Johnston plays as clips from the Supershow play.

"WELCOME TO THE PCUW-ANIMATED SUPERSHOOOW!" Sarah said as the camera panned to her and her partner Demetri. "I'm Sarah Watkins with my main man, Demetri!"

"Hey, Sarah! We are LIVE in Peach Creek!" Demetri shouted.

"We have an ACTION PACKED night planned! Our show is going to be ON THE BALL!" Tarble shouted.

You see wrestlers getting eliminated in the Battle Royal, Chris O'Mac getting slammed into the announce table by Broly, Red Murdock hitting a Virus Impact on Tai, Edd hitting the Daredevil D (Bridging Wrist Lock Electric Chair Drop) on Davis, shots from the Aries/TD match, Brock Sampson Press Slamming Jimmy into the crowd, the Divas/Knockouts tag team match, Marina slapping Davis and Davis being confronted by Slade, Red, Jason, Lilian, Velvet, Christopher House, Jack House, Willy, Brody, and Tanya Blake being revealed as members of the Rookie Revolution, shots from Asheel's and Itachi's match including the Perfect Wolf Pack costing Asheel the match, Wolfgang tapping out of the Money Lock, Eddy getting Chokeslammed by Itachi, and then many shots of Ed's and Vegeta's match, including the part where half of the PCUW roster starts attacking Brock! It shows Vegeta tapping out of the Lump Lock (Scorpion Death Lock).

"BY THE DRAGONS AS MY WITNESS, VEGETA JUST TAPPED OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS CAREER!" Iroh exclaimed as the bell rings and the crowd busts out in the loudest cheers they've ever done!

"YES! YES! YES! THAT JERK VEGETA JUST GOT SILENCED!" Sarah exclaimed.

"ED JUST PROVED HIS GREATNESS IN THE RING!"

"ED HAS JUST MADE VEGETA DO WHAT HE'S NEVER DONE! HE'S MADE VEGETA TAP!" Tarble exclaimed.

"VEGETA JUST GAVE ED THE BIGGEST BOOST HIS CAREER'S EVER HAD SINCE HIS HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE WIN!" Demetri exclaimed.

The faces who were fighting Brock Sampson run into the ring and celebrate with a tired Ed, who is constantly stumbling around! The crowd begins chanting "YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT!" to Vegeta as The Saiyan Prince, powered down, sits down on the ring apron, forlorn. Vegeta looks around the arena, who is either cheering Ed or booing him. The Prince walks into the ring and confronts Ed. Everyone is on their guard, but Vegeta simply holds his hand out. A tired Ed just looks at it...and shakes his hand! Vegeta holds Ed's hand up high as the crowd cheers for the two competitors! Vegeta walks off and walks to the back with Brock.

"Yep! I think it was a CLASSIC show tonight!" Tarble said. "And The Road to Wrestlemania is on the home stretch, while Independence Day is in two weeks! This is Tarble, The Other Saiyan Prince with General Iroh!"

"And I'm Demetri with my friend Sarah!"

"We will see you guys later!" Sarah exclaimed.

The Supershow ends with Ed and his friends celebrating inside the ring as the show fades to black. The WWE Logo pops up and fades away, followed by The PCUW Logo.

The beginning of the intro shows shots of the PCUW arena followed by many clips of wrestlers hitting various moves until the singing begins.

_Give me the wheel_

Zack Watkins is shown looking at a knocked out Kevin.

_So we can move a little faster_

You see Johnny Smith running to the ring.

_I made you real_

You see Johnny Thunder posing in the ring

_I'm not a glorious disaster_

Raven Wells is shown slamming her fists together.

_What part of living says you gotta die_

The Gourd is seen hitting the Gourdy Slam on Robert Black.

_I plan on burning through another night lost_

Jonny 2x4 is shown posing in the middle of the ring, then shows him hitting the Head First.

_One more for measure distant from the soul_

You see Kevin grinning as he's preparing for a Bull Tackle.

_That never sleeps_

_So are you ready to go?_

Ed is shown growling.

_We're trying to get some clear blue sky_

Asheel Din is seen hitting the Omega Extreme.

_Tic toc I think the well is running dry_

You see Nazz looking towards the ring.

_My, my, I can't lie_

The Flawless Girls are seen doing their entrance.

_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_

Wolf Lancaster is seen doing his entrance.

_Dead state 'cause some fears in the head_

You see Rolf looking up at a steel cage.

_Bang, bang 'cause the needle is in the red_

You see Eddy hitting the SuckerBreaker twice, then Edd is seen posing on the turnbuckle making an X with his arms.

_My, my, I can't lie_

David Williams is seen hitting the Ice Kick.

_I need a shot again_  
_That sweet adrenaline_

Ivory Gerdelman is shown on the turnbuckle posing with the PCUW Women's championship.

_My, my_  
_My sweet adrenaline_

Eddy is seen holding the PCUW World Heavyweight championship high. As the intro comes to a close, Zack is shown pointing to the camera followed by the PCUW logo dropping into appearance.

Adrenaline by Shinedown plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW!" Demetri greeted the audience. "It's Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins with you here at ringside!"

"That was some Supershow last week, huh?" Sarah asked. "But now, it's back to just us. We are four days away from Independence Day! I wonder what will happen tonight."

"We do know the main event for tonight." Demetri said. "Asheel Din will be going against Wolf Lancaster tonight just four days away from facing him in a triple threat tag team match for the tag team titles!"

"Asheel is a bit beat up from last week's match against Itachi, but he is cleared to wrestle tonight." Sarah said.

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowds cheering turns to boos as Kevin walks out with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well last week Kevin teamed up with Itachi to go against Eddy and Deadpool and he was successful. But in four days he'll be facing Eddy in his New Day rematch for the World title." Demetri said.

"Which he shouldn't have gotten!" Sarah shouted. "In case you guys don't remember, let's take a look back to two weeks ago."

You see footage from July Week 2. David angrily grabs Kevin by his head, but Kevin uppercuts him before he can do a move, hard enough to throw him down on the mat. Kevin gives a grin as he slides out of the ring and… he looks like he's going underneath the ring for a weapon! The referee sees this and yells at Kevin to not do it or he'll be disqualified. Back in the ring, David is back on his feet. But coming from underneath and into the ring behind him is Rolf, holding a Singapore cane! David turns around and… CRACK! Rolf hits him on the head with the cane and the referee isn't looking! Rolf gets out of the ring just in time as the referee turns around and Kevin gets back in. Kevin sets up David and hits him with the Deadhead. He goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Kevin just keeps proving the only way he can get what he wants is by cheating." Demetri said.

"I know that'll never change." Sarah said.

Kevin grabs a microphone once he gets inside and continues to smile at the booing crowd before he speaks, "Everyone, I'm such in a good mood today! No really, I'm feeling great! Why am I feeling so good? Well two weeks ago, I single-handedly defeated David to get my World title rematch this Sunday. Then last week at the Animated-PCUW Supershow, Itachi and I successfully defeated Eddy and that mask wearing Deadpool. And the third reason I'm in a good mood, Zack isn't here tonight, so no boss to look after me!"

He then frowns, "But I do have something to be bitter about. You guys know that the 2012 Fanfiction Wrestling Awards are going to happen very soon?" The crowd cheers at that. "You may all know that PCUW is nominated for many awards: Company of the Year, Superstar of the Year, Diva of the Year, Tag Team of the Year, even PPV of the Year! But even though I am nominated for Superstar of the Year, I have one question for a mister Fanfiction Wrestling Critic. Why am I not nominated for Former Main Champion of the Year?" That causes the crowd to boo at him again, "I saw Ed was nominated for that award, but not me! I was the best PCUW World champion by far! Ed held the championship for nine months, and it made all of you fans get bored of it! Now when I was champion, the fans were no longer bored. A new face came into the picture and was holding the belt in his hands."

"I think he's thinking more of the Worst Former Main Champion of the Year, which does not exist." Demetri said.

"What a big SOB he is." Sarah said.

"But of course, Eddy had to take my belt away." Kevin said, the crowd cheering at the mention of Eddy. "That'll change however this Sunday, when I take back what's rightfully mine! That belt was taken away from me, swiped from my hands, but I will get it back! I will-"

(Outshined by Soundgarden plays)

Kevin is interrupted by Marina's music and she walks out with cheers from the crowd.

"Oh I forgot! Zack may not be here tonight, but this time he has left the Knockout Law Marina in charge." Demetri remembered.

"At least he has someone to look after the show, unlike that one night in December when no one ran the show while he was at a show with his band." Sarah said.

"Kevin, I have two things I want to tell you." Marina instantly spoke. "One, Zack's not here tonight due to stress and he's taken the night off, but he left me in charge for tonight. And two, you do realize that we watched that replay of your match two weeks ago? Well, yeah we watched it and we made a decision. Kevin… **you are not getting your rematch at Independence Day!**"

"What?!" Demetri and Sarah shouted in shock as the crowd went nuts and Kevin's mouth dropped open!

"You can't do that! You can't do that!" Kevin yelled. "I won that match against David, I get my rematch! Rules are rules!"

Marina chuckled, "Did you forget that Destiny Empire is under Extreme Supervision now? Since you didn't win the match fairly, we have the right to take away your shot. So therefore, Eddy's opponent at Independence Day for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship will be… David Williams!" The crowd goes wild again as Kevin continues to have a tantrum in the ring. "Have a nice day, Kevin."

Marina smiles and heads to the back while Kevin is stomping and growling in the ring.

"Wow! Thanks to Extreme Supervision, Kevin gets his rematch taken away while David gets his!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Thank you, Marina!" Sarah cheered.

The cameras switch backstage, showing Christian Hardy on his way to the ring.

"There's Christian Hardy on his way to the ring." Demetri pointed out. "After the break he'll be facing Jason Krueger in a #1 contender's match for the TV title."

"Up next!" Sarah shouted.

(Commercial Break)

We come back from commercial and the cameras return backstage, where Kevin is kicking things around and cussing up a storm. Kolton Hunt suddenly appears.

"Kevin, can I get your opinion on what just happened out there?" Kolton asked.

"Just… just leave me alone, Hunt!" Kevin said, walking away.

"Can I just get your opinion?" Kolton asked.

Kevin sighed and turned around to face him, "Okay, fine, here it is. I dunno who Zack and Marina think they are, but they shouldn't be in charge! They're giving the wrong people what they want and they're pushing people like us aside! If Destiny Empire wasn't under Extreme Supervision, we'd find someway to get them out of being in charge! There, I said it! Now can I go?"

Before Kolton can respond, Kevin walks away as the camera returns to the ring.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW Television championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, Christian Hardy!"

"Christian will really need to focus in this one." Demetri said.

"Especially with the opponent he'll be facing." Sarah added.

(Down With the Sickness by Disturbed plays)

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Jason Krueger!"

"Jason really impressed us last week at the Supershow. He and the newly formed tag team he formed with Red Murdock, going by Virus Rebellion, defeated Ash Ketchum and Tai Kamiya, two veterans!" Demetri said.

"That's why Christian needs to be careful here." Sarah said.

As soon as Jason gets into the ring, Christian goes right at him with punches! The bell rings for the match to start as Jason catches him off guard with a knee to the face. Jason bounces off the ropes, but Christian takes him down with a clothesline. He pushes Jason into a corner and punches at him before backing up and running at him. Jason goes to boot him in the face, but Christian catches it in time and lands a suddenly Extreme Twist of Fate on him! He doesn't go for the pin however and just loads him with stomps. The crowd cheers at him and he taunts the crowd for a bit. That taunting is an advantage for Jason though when he attacks Christian from behind. Jason picks up Christian and hits him with a Snake Eyes in the corner. Christian is in a seated position and Jason uses his boot to choke him. He waits for Christian to stand up before running at him, but Christian gives an elbow to the face, avoiding an attack. He quickly goes up to the top of the turnbuckle and jumps for a Splash. But as he's falling, Jason grabs him and slams him down with a painful looking Powerbomb!

"Oh! Perfect timing for Jason!" Demetri commented.

"I think Christian is in trouble though." Sarah said.

Christian can barely move as Jason bends down and uses his hands to choke his opponent! The referee counts to four before Jason lets go. He grabs Christian by the head and places his throat on the second rope to push him down and choke him. When he's done, he screams at Christian to get up and when he doesn't, Jason sets him up and punches at him. He bounces off the ropes, but Christian hits him suddenly with a Spinning Heel Kick! Christian pumps up the crowd with a yell as Jason moves into the corner, which Christian uses to hit a Running Crossbody on him. He Irish Whips him to the other side and does the same thing. Jason stumbles a bit in the middle of the ring and Christian is about to go for a Side Effect… that is until Jason grips his throat, about to go for a Chokeslam. Christian gets out of it however with a Dropkick, which pushes Jason back. Christian grabs Jason's head and hits the Extreme Twist of Fate again!

"Second time!" Demetri shouted.

"Right on the money!" Sarah shouted.

The crowd cheers as Christian looks at them, then smiles and points to them. He springboards off the ropes to execute the End Game… but just as he's about to land, Jason moves! Quickly, Jason grabs Christian and hits the Killing Intent!

"Oh no! Christian's done!" Demetri said.

"It's over." Sarah sighed.

Jason covers; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Jason Krueger!"

"Uh oh, looks like Jonny 2x4 may be in trouble this Sunday." Demetri said.

"This guy is indeed vicious when he needs to be." Sarah said.

"Coming up after this commercial break, X Division champion Double D will be facing newcomer Jesse Alvarez." Demetri announced.

"Let's see if this new kid has any luck against the champ." Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in Marina's office, where she's talking on the phone with Zack.

"No, everything's going fine so far. So how you doing yourself? Enjoying your time off? …Well, you really needed it. Will you be ready enough to be at Independence Day? If you can't, I can be in charge of that too. …Are you sure? …Okay, I'll see you soon then. …Love you too. Bye."

She hangs up the phone and begins working on some papers. That's when Colt Anderson comes in. He stands in front of the desk and smiles at her.

Marina looked up at him, "What do you want, Colt?" Colt doesn't respond and keeps staring at her. "Colt, what do you want?" Marina raised her voice a bit, but still got no answer. She finally shouted, "What is it, Colt?!"

"…You're pretty." Colt said.

Marina sighed, "Get out of my office. You and Phil already caused enough trouble with that web show of yours."

Colt doesn't leave and keeps staring. This makes Marina have to push him out and close the door. "Pervert." She sighs to herself. But then…

"MARINA!" Two high pitched shrieks were heard outside the door. Marina, who rolled her eyes slightly, opened the door, which revealed Flawless Girls Eliza and Amber.

"Can I help you girls?" Marina asked in a not-so-interested tone.

"We want our rematch against the EWO girls!" Eliza shouted.

"And we want them at Independence Day! We have a rematch clause!" Amber finished.

Marina thought about it for a bit, then answered, "Okay, you girls can have your rematch." Eliza and Amber jump in happiness at that. "IF… you beat Rock n' Roll Country tonight."

"WHAT?" The Flawless Girls shouted. "We have a rematch clause!"

"And you will get your rematch if you beat Raven and Mandy Wells tonight. Now beat it!" Marina ordered.

Eliza and Amber stomped off as the camera returns to the ring.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, he is the PCUW X Division champion, Edd!"

The crowd cheers as Edd makes his normal entrance to the ring, but this time he has the unified Toon Cruiserweight championship belt around his waist as well.

"Last week at the Supershow, Double D defeated Davis Motomiya in a unification match." Demetri reminded.

"And because Double D won, the Toon Cruiserweight championship is now unified." Sarah reminded as well.

"And his opponent, making his debut to PCUW, please welcome from Peach Creek, "The Latino Kid", Jesse Alvarez!"

(Latino Heat by Jim Johnston plays)

The crowd gives Jesse a mixed reaction as he comes out doing an entrance similar to Chavo Guerrero.

"Ahh, a Luchador." Demetri approved.

"Can't get enough of those in professional wrestling." Sarah agreed.

The bell rings as Jesse runs at Edd, but Edd gives an instant kick to the midsection. He goes to pick up Jesse, who floats over him and hits him with a Dropkick. Jesse bounces off the ropes and lands an Elbow before going for the pin; 1, 2... Edd kicks out. Edd gets to his feet and moves over to the corner where Jesse gives a few punches at him. He Irish Whips him to the ropes, Edd reverses it, and Jesse attacks with a boot before running at him. But Edd catches him and throws him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Edd waits for Jesse to get up before going for the Shining Wizard. Jesse is able to avoid it and grab Edd to go for an Arm Drag. He then executes a Headscissors Rollup and covers; 1, 2... Edd escapes. Jesse kicks Edd in the midsection and goes for the 3 Amigos (Triple Suplex). He's only able to get one Suplex in before Edd gives a Spinning Neckbreaker. He sets Jesse back up and connects with a Slingshot Bulldog!

"Ow! That has to hurt Jesse!" Demetri exclaimed.

"It has to with the face hitting the top rope!" Sarah a added.

Edd shouts at the crowd before he goes back at Jesse. Jesse grabs his arm and throws him down with another Arm Drag. He kicks Edd in the midsection and gives another shot at the 3 Amigos. He is able to connect with all three Suplexes this time and he makes his way to the top turnbuckle.

"This is Jesse's chance to get the win." Demetri said.

"Will he put up an upset?" Sarah asked.

Jesse jumps for the Frog Splash, but Edd moves out of the way. Jesse is only able to get on one knee as Edd hits the Shining Wizard this time! But it isn't enough to take Jesse out as when Edd goes to pin him, Jesse kicks him in the face. He picks up Edd and is about to go for the Alternate Driver (Like John Cena's F-U except he drops them on the back of their head). But just as he's about to do it, Edd slips out of it, lands a Headscissors Takedown, and takes him down with a Dropkick. Edd then gives a hand sign and drags Jesse over to the corner turnbuckle. He sets him up on top before going up himself and soon slams him down with the Daredevil D!

"Daredevil D! Daredevil D!" Both Demetri and Sarah shouted.

The crowd goes wild as Edd goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!"

"Here is your winner, Edd!"

"Jesse did try and he did his best, but he didn't quite win tonight." Demetri said.

"We need to take another look at the Daredevil D!" Sarah said.

A replay of Edd hitting the Daredevil D is shown. Back in the ring, Edd has a microphone in his hand.

"Well first off I just want to say, Jesse Alvarez, you did a good job against me, you have a bright future ahead of you." The crowd gives light cheers at him. "Second, I want to talk to someone that really has made an impact in this company. A guy who may well be one of the best athletes in Fanfiction Wrestling. And he is also a guy… that was so close to beating me at New Day. So Aries Austin, could you come out here please?"

The crowd sounds confused when they hear Edd say that.

"What- Double D's calling out Aries?" Demetri asked.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

Aries comes walking out with a confused look on his face, with the crowd giving him a mixed reaction.

"I can see Aries is just as confused as we are." Sarah said.

Once Aries gets into the ring, Edd starts talking, "Now Aries, I know you're wondering why you're out here, so I'll explain it. You are indeed one of the best athletes in wrestling today. At New Day, you were so close to retaining this X Division championship. You fought your hardest and you were close. So I'm going to be fair and say this, I'm granting you your rematch at Independence Day."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Demetri exclaimed.

Aries grabs a microphone and asks, "You're joking, right? You're GIVING me my rematch even though we hate each other?"

"Aries, I'm one that doesn't joke a lot. What do you say, you and me at Independence Day for this title?"

Aries takes a bit to think. Half of the crowd is chanting "Yes!" while the other half is chanting "No!" as he thinks. When he's done, he answers, "Okay, you're on." The crowd once again gives a mixed reaction as Aries walks out of the ring with Edd watching him.

"Am- am I seeing what I thought I saw? Did Double D just give Aries, a man he dislikes, a rematch?!" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, Aries DOES have a rematch clause." Demetri reminded.

"Still, can't believe he did that." Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage. The three Eds are in the hall together talking, sounds like they're talking about the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards.

"Seriously boys, PCUW has Company of the Year in the bag!" Eddy said.

"Don't be so sure about that, Eddy." Edd said. "WWE Animated has been doing good, UWE is getting better every episode, UCA is already looking good, and the others are just as great. We've got tough competition this year."

"You serious?!" Eddy asked. "Last year, it was obvious we were going to lose since we were just beginning. But we are currently #1 in FWC's rankings and our ratings have gone through the roof during these last few months! There's no way we can lose!"

"Ed!" A voice is heard calling Ed. Asheel runs up to them.

"What's wrong, Asheel?" Ed asked.

Asheel holds his arm a bit before speaking, "Ed, I don't think I can compete tonight."

"Still beat up from last week?" Edd asked.

Asheel nodded, "I may need to talk to Marina and tell her to cancel the match for tonight."

"Will you be able to compete this Sunday?" Eddy asked. "You and Ed have a triple threat tag team match, you know."

"Hopefully I will. But in order for me to compete in that, I don't think I can compete in tonight's match." Asheel said.

Ed stood in front of him, "Tell you what, I'll talk to Marina and how about I wrestle in that match for you? This match is the main event anyway."

"You sure?" Asheel asked. Ed answered with a nod and Asheel lightly hugged him, "Thanks, Ed."

As Asheel walked away, Ed said, "Better go talk to Marina." He then walked away himself as the camera returned to the ring.

(Superstar by Saliva plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring first, from Berry River, Alex Starr!"

"One of the best X Division stars out here to wrestle tonight!" Demetri said.

"Alex is indeed a good star here in PCUW." Sarah agreed.

(Blackhole by Dale Oliver plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Timber the Dark Shard, from Parts Unknown, The Gourd!"

"Uh oh, this isn't good for Alex!" Demetri said.

"Alex may be fast, but he's gonna get squashed!" Sarah said.

The bell rings and Alex immediately goes for a Rear Waist Lock. That doesn't help however as Gourd easily throws him across the ring. Alex slowly stands back up and looks nervously at the masked monster. He runs at Gourd again and grabs onto his leg, but Gourd once again throws him across the ring. The two stare down at each other before Gourd goes to grab him, but Alex moves out of the way and tries another Rear Waist Lock. Gourd goes to elbow him, Alex avoids it and hits Gourd with a kick to the side of the head. It doesn't take Gourd down and instead it angers him. He runs at Alex, but Alex avoids the attack again and slaps a chop to the chest of Gourd. It doesn't help and Gourd pushes his hand on Alex's face and pushes him towards the turnbuckle. Gourd runs at him, but Alex is able to move out of the way. He then goes up behind Gourd and Dropkicks him in the back of the head, causing Gourd's head to slam into the turnbuckle! As soon as Gourd turns around, Alex strikes him with a Pele Kick!

"Right to the head with the Pele!" Demetri exclaimed.

"It was enough to put the Gourd down!" Sarah said.

It keeps Gourd down for at least five seconds. Once he's on one foot, Alex bounces off the ropes and jumps for a try at the Crossbody. It doesn't quite work as Gourd captures Alex. He puts Alex in position for a possible Piledriver, but Alex slips out of it and kicks Gourd's leg. He gives another Dropkick which leaves Gourd still standing. Alex goes at him until Gourd grabs him by the throat, but he is able to punch it off his throat. He unloads with punches and chops before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Back Elbow, almost knocking down Gourd but not quite. Alex quickly climbs up the top rope and… lands the Dark Star Press directly on Gourd!

"Dark Star Press!" Demetri shouted.

"That knocked Gourd down!" Sarah shouted.

The crowd cheers as Alex covers; 1, 2... Gourd kicks out. Alex looks around in disbelief as the crowd chants his name. He climbs up the top turnbuckle to go at the Dark Star Press again, but when he gets up there, Gourd grabs him and throws him down hard on the mat! Gourd yells at Alex to get up and when he finally does, Gourd runs at him in the corner. Alex moves out of the way, Gourd stops so he won't hit the turnbuckle, Alex bounces off the ropes, and Gourd grabs him and connects with the Gourdy Slam!

"The dreadful Gourdy Slam!" Demetri said.

"Many people have felt that!" Sarah said.

The crowd boos as Gourd pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, The Gourd!"

"Few people have defeated The Gourd, more have been taken down by him." Demetri said.

The cameras switch backstage showing Rock n' Roll Country on their way to the ring.

"Coming up, we have Knockouts tag team action. Rock n' Roll Country go against The Flawless Girls!" Sarah announced

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver plays)

"This Knockouts contest is set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring first, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls!"

"Marina made the deal with these girls. If they win this match, they will get their rematch against Ashley and Jenny at Independence Day." Demetri reminded.

"These girls can wait, other girls need a chance!" Sarah said.

("Rock n' Roll Country!" followed by Take a Fall by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays)

"And heading to the ring, from Cherry Falls, the team of Raven and Amanda, Rock n' Roll Country!"

"The toughest female tag team in this company!" Demetri said.

"The Flawless Girls beat them a few times, but those were fluke wins." Sarah said.

The bell rings with Raven and Eliza starting it off. Raven immediately hits her with a Shoulder Block to take her down. She picks her back up and throws her with a Scoop Slam. Putting her into a Headlock, she drags Eliza over to her corner and tags in Mandy. Raven keeps holding her until Mandy comes in and kicks Eliza in the midsection, then Mandy attacks with a Running Dropkick. Mandy puts her back up again to connect with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. After the move has been hit, Mandy tags Raven back in as Eliza unsteadily moves into the corner. Raven stomps her foot and gets the crowd clapping with her as she runs at Eliza. But as she gets close, Eliza moves out of the way and is able to make the tag to Amber. Amber runs in and tries to hit a clothesline, Raven ducks it and Irish Whips her into the corner. Raven grabs her by the head and lands a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop. Raven covers; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. She Irish Whips Amber to the ropes, Amber reverses it and goes for a Dropkick, but Raven grabs a hold of the ropes and Amber lands flat on her back. Eliza from the apron goes to clothesline Raven which Raven punches her off, but that causes Amber to attack her from behind. Amber gets on Raven and unloads punch after punch on her.

"Looks like the Flawless Girls are coming back." Demetri pointed out.

"It better not last long." Sarah said.

Amber tags in Eliza. Eliza stomps on Raven's stomach as soon as she gets in. She hits an Uppercut on Raven, causing her to back up into the turnbuckle. Eliza takes this chance to use her boot to choke Raven. The referee gets to four before she releases it. She Irish Whips Raven to the other corner and charges head first at her! Eliza jumps over the ropes to stand on the apron and grabs Raven's hair to pull her down. She walks around on the apron and blows a kiss to the crowd before getting back into the ring. Eliza slaps and kicks at Raven while talking trash at her and the crowd is clapping for Raven's support. She bounces off the ropes as Raven stands up and hits a clothesline. Eliza pins; 1, 2... Raven kicks out. Mandy is in her corner desperate for a tag as Eliza tags in Amber. Amber stomps on Raven a few times before smiling at the crowd and shaking her behind, signaling for the Pretty Face. But when Amber jumps up to put her… butt in Raven's face, Raven uses her feet to push her away and force her face first on the mat!

"Oh! Nice save for Raven." Demetri commented.

"But she really needs to make a tag to Mandy." Sarah pointed out.

Both girls are down as Mandy is really wanting a tag right now. And she gets it when Raven jumps at her and makes the tag! Mandy hits three Forearms onto Amber following it up with a clothesline. Amber gets back up, but gets hit with another clothesline. Mandy then attacks with a Flying Headscissors Takeover! As Amber gets on her knees, Mandy sets her up and screams for the Down and Out. She lands it and covers; 1, 2... Eliza breaks it up. Raven immediately comes in and slams Eliza down with a Spinebuster!

"Raven coming in for the save with a Spinebuster!" Demetri said.

Amber gets revenge however and clotheslines Raven out of the ring, her landing on the floor with a thud. Back in the ring, Mandy kicks Amber in the midsection again and is about to go for another try at the Down and Out. But from behind, Eliza comes back and gives a Roundhouse Kick to the head, sending Mandy down. Amber takes this chance to climb up the turnbuckle and jump for the Flawless Sault (Moonsault).

"No! The Flawless Sault!" Sarah complained.

Amber hits it right on and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, The Flawless Girls!"

"Well, these girls won the match, therefore they will face Ashley and Jenny in four days." Demetri said.

"That stinks!" Sarah shouted.

Eliza and Amber hug each other in the middle of the ring.

"Up next is the main event. And we've received word that Ed is taking Asheel's place in this match as he takes on Wolf Lancaster." Demetri announced.

"I know Ed can win this! I know he can!" Sarah said.

Before we go to commercial, there is a shot of backstage where Johnny Thunder is wishing Wolf luck as Melanie Woodland appears.

"Wolf, how do you feel on having to face Ed instead of Asheel tonight?" Melanie asked.

"Honestly I don't care if I face Ed or Asheel, or Van or Corey. We're going to beat those guys in four days anyway." Wolf answered. "Tonight's just a preview of what will happen at Independence Day when Captain Perfect," Wolf points to Johnny, "and myself take those tag team titles. Starting Sunday, this will be the year… of The Perfect Wolf Pack."

Wolf walks away as Johnny stands there, looking at Melanie. He twirls a piece of her thick red hair.

"So… you free tonight after the show?" Johnny asked. "Maybe we can get some alone time together…"

"Get away from me!" Melanie screams and runs away. Johnny just shrugs and walks away.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the announce table.

"We're back live on PCUW and we will remind you, we are four days away from our first pay-per-view of PCUW's second year, Independence Day!" Demetri reminded.

"We are going to be in Washington D.C.!" Sarah cheered. "I know it'll be epic! But let's go over what we've got for the show."

"Amanda Lights promised to get revenge for her injured friend Nazz and bring the women's championship back to Destiny Empire. Will she be able to defeat Ivory and do so?" Demetri asked.

"I hope not." Sarah answered. "Just figured out tonight, he has been on PCUW only for four weeks and he already has a title shot. Jason Krueger faces Jonny 2x4 for the TV title!"

"Double D has granted Aries his rematch from New Day. Was this a good idea for Double D to do that or will he regret it?" Demetri asked.

"Kenny Smith really needs to be careful here! He is going against the large Christopher House for the hardcore championship." Sarah said.

"Ed and Asheel, Van and Corey, Johnny and Wolf! These three teams will be in the ring at once in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the tag team titles!" Demetri announced. "Will Van and Corey be able to survive?"

"Azure is putting the intercontinental title on the line against the cocky Steven Ryke. We'll see if Steven's cockiness gets him to lose." Sarah said.

"After defeating Rock n' Roll Country just now, The Flawless Girls are getting their rematch against the EWO girls this Sunday." Demetri said.

"And thanks to the Knockout Law and the person in charge of the show tonight, Marina, Eddy will actually be facing David Williams instead of Kevin for the World heavyweight championship! Thank goodness!" Sarah cheered. "No one wants to see another match with Kevin in it, especially if it was for the World title."

"Let's Ride by Kid Rock is the official theme song for Independence Day." Demetri announced.

"Trust us, guys. It was REALLY hard to find a good theme for this pay-per-view. But now that's done, let's get to the main event!" Sarah said.

The camera returns to the ring. The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

"Introducing first, representing The Erupting Eds, from Peach Creek, Ed!"

"For those of you that haven't been watching, Asheel was originally supposed to wrestle this. But due to how he was feeling after last week, Ed decided to take his place." Demetri reminded.

"Ed's letting his tag team partner for Sunday heel himself up while Ed is 100%." Sarah said.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown plays)

"And his opponent, representing The Destiny Empire, from Berry River, Wolf Lancaster!"

"Let's not even get started on this guy." Demetri sighed.

"Yeah, he's a creep. Let's not." Sarah agreed.

The bell rings and the two go to tie up, with Ed pushing Wolf backwards and Wolf ends up somersaulting into the corner. This causes Wolf to grab onto the ropes, acting kind of freaked out and Ed keeps taunting him until he gets out of the corner. They circle around each other and they once again look like they're about to tie up. Wolf however goes behind Ed and punches at his back. He punches him a second time before putting him in a Side Headlock. Ed is able to push himself against the ropes and he pushes Wolf to the ropes on the other side. As Wolf bounces back, Ed is able to hit a Standing Shoulder Block on him. Ed bounces off the ropes, Wolf moves to avoid a possible attack, and on the second bounce back he stands up. Wolf is about to go for a Hip Toss, but Ed stops him before he can do it and gives a Hip Toss of his own. He then puts Wolf up into a Fireman's Carry position and delivers a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker. Wolf stumbles over to the ropes, which Ed takes care off by taking him out of the ring with a clothesline. The crowd cheers as he looks like he's going to fly out of the ring, but as soon as he's about to jump out, Wolf moves out of the way. Wolf faces the crowd as they boo at him and he says something to them before Ed grabs him by his head and tries to pull him back in. But Wolf is able to grab Ed's head and pull it on the ropes, sending Ed back. Wolf gets into the ring and punches and kicks at Ed until he is in the corner. He rakes Ed's eyes before doing a thrusting motion with his hips in Ed's face and giving him one punch.

"Okay Wolf, we did not need to see you do that." Demetri sighed.

"Ditto." Sarah agreed.

Wolf backs up and poses for the crowd as they boo at him before going back to Ed. Ed however attacks back with an elbow to the midsection followed by a hard push. This angers Wolf and it causes him to kick Ed in the leg. He elbows Ed on the back of his head, throws him down, and puts him into The Wolf's Bite (Anaconda Vise). Ed is in the hold for about a minute before he is able to get to his feet and elbows Wolf. But Wolf pokes Ed in the eyes. As Ed moves back into the corner, Wolf stands in the middle of the ring and mocks Ed, mimicking his one eyebrow and his run.

"Complete disrespect." Demetri commented.

"That's what you get out of this man." Sarah said.

When Wolf is done with the mocking, he punches Ed once again. He goes to Irish Whip him into the opposite corner, Ed reverses it and runs at him, but Wolf bends over and throws Ed above him and over the top. That doesn't help as Ed lands on the apron and goes for a punch, which Wolf blocks and gives one of his own. Ed is able to jump over the top rope and land a Flying Shoulder Block! Both men are down and the referee counts; 1... 2... 3... Ed is the first one to get up and he waits for Wolf to get up. When he does, he attacks Wolf with a Big Boot. He takes him down with two clothesline before Irish Whipping him to the ropes. Ed bends down, but Wolf stops and kicks him in the face. Wolf bounces off the ropes again, but Ed hits him with another Shoulder Block, this one sending Wolf across the ring hard!

"Wow! What force by Ed!" Demetri commented.

"Wolf must be wondering where he is after that hit." Sarah laughed.

Ed goes for the cover; 1, 2... Wolf barely kicks out. Ed sets Wolf up and gets him in position for the Lump Drop. Wolf is able to get out of the hold and he jumps, about to go for The Wolf's Prey. Ed however pushes him, turns him around, and puts him again into Lump Drop position.

"Here we come! Good night Wolf!" Demetri said.

"Let's see if Ed can hit it." Sarah wondered.

Ed does! He pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Ed!"

"Ed defeated Wolf tonight, but will this be the same outcome after the triple threat tag match Sunday? And another question, will Eddy still be champ after Sunday?" Sarah asked.

"We'll see on Sunday." Demetri then closed the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us! See you Sunday at D.C.!"

The show ends with Ed posing in the middle of the ring.

* * *

******Results:**

******#1 Contender's Television Championship: **Jason Krueger def. Christian Hardy

Edd def. Jesse Alvarez

The Gourd def. Alex Starr

The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) def. Rock n' Roll Country (Raven Wells and Amanda Wells) (Flawless Girls get their rematch at Independence Day)

Ed def. Wolf

* * *

**Card for Independence Day:**

******PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Eddy (c) vs. David Williams

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Kenny Smith (c) vs. Christopher House

**PCUW Women's Championship**: Ivory Gerdelman (c) vs. Amanda Lights

**PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Azure Lee (c) vs. Steven Ryke

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship, Triple Threat Tag Team Match: **Van Culmer and Corey Dominic (c) vs. Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack (Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster)

**PCUW Television Championship: **Jonny 2x4 (c) vs. Jason Krueger

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Edd (c) vs. Aries Austin

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship**: Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith (c) vs. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber)

* * *

Well... that's it for this chapter. Sorry if the matches weren't that good in this chapter. Wonder what the outcome of this one will be.

Hey guys, I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but... Would any of you like to help me write some matches for Independence Day? Yeah, mainly because of how much school has been kicking me and other things I've been working on, it's gonna be tough. If you want to help, let me know and tell me what match or matches you want to work on. Hopefully this'll be the only PPV I do this for. lol

Oh and the Mixed Tag Team titles won't be defended at this PPV, but they will on the August Week 2 chapter... you'll see why... ;)


	44. Independence Day

FINALLY! PCUW HAS RETURNED TO FANFICTION! It's about FREAKIN' time! I am SO sorry everyone, but with school kicking my butt and other projects, it's been hard to catch up on this. But now, Independence Day is finally here! What type of chaos will happen on the first PPV of PCUW's second year?

Just to let you all know, I didn't actually write most of this pay-per-view. lol I only wrote three matches, the promos, and the backstage segments, oh and the commentary too. I'll name out the guys that helped me at the end of the chapter.

Off we go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: Independence Day**

You see a shot of the crowd at New Day.

_It was the end of a successful first year._

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for being apart of this memorable night in New York City at Madison Square Garden!" Demetri is heard thanking the crowd.

_Now it's the beginning of a new one._

You see Zack pointing to the crowd.

_A new road will be carved…_

You see the PCUW members of the Rookie Revolution standing in the ring.

_New alliances will be made…_

You see Jason Krueger staring at Eric Peterson.

_New rivalries will come alive…_

You see Eddy holding up the World title.

_And new champions will be crowned._

You see another shot of the PCUW crowd during an episode.

_This is a new beginning. This… is Independence Day!_

Let's Ride by Kid Rock plays as shots of many Superstars are shown doing their entrances.

_Used as a scapegoat taped to the wall_

You see Asheel after he hit Kevin with the baseball bat.

_Bruised and abused on some foreign soil_

Guntep Min is shown bleeding.

_Trained to kill baby, that's what we do_

You see Christopher House posing in the middle of the ring.

_And programmed to bleed red white and blue_

The Erupting Eds are seen standing together.

_C'mon and grab your guns let's ride_

Azure Lee is shown with his IC belt.

_And may your conscience be your guide_

David Williams is seen standing on the ramp.

_I'll say a prayer for you to make it through to the other side_

You see Mandy Wells hugging Jonny 2x4.

_Tonight's the night we fight or die_

Eddy is once again shown holding his World title in the air.

Let's Ride continues playing as the intro to Independence Day. Fireworks go off on the titantron and the crowd is cheering.

"We are LIVE in Washington D.C. at PCUW Independence Day! Demetri greeted excitedly. "I'm Demetri Lancer and as always Sarah Watkins is with me as well."

"The first pay-per-view of PCUW's second year! This feels like a good way to start it!" Sarah said.

"We've got a lot of action set up for you tonight. Let's get on to the first match." Demetri announced.

"As our theme song says, Let's Ride!" Sarah shouted.

("The Fourth Ryke will begin!" followed by I Came to Play by Downstait plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Intercontinental Championship! Coming to the ring first, from Lemon Brook, "Emperor Stevie", Steven Ryke!"

Steven walks out with boos from the crowd and gives them a cocky smile.

"Recently Steven turned down a membership to that Blood Money Syndicate Rookie Revolution branch." Demetri informed.

"That's one smart thing he did." Sarah said.

(Say It to My Face by Downstait plays)

"And his opponent; from Orange City, he is the current PCUW Intercontinental Champion, "The Dark Angel", Azure Lee!"

"Azure won that title off of his own friend Chris O'Mac at New Day, and this is his FIRST title defense!" Demetri said.

"I'm full on positive that Azure can pull out the win here tonight, Demi!" Sarah said. "He just won the belt, and he can't just lose it now! Azure needs to go all out!"

The bell rings and the two tie up for a few seconds, before Azure Hip Tosses the "Emperor". Stevie gets up and shakes his head a bit, before looking over and getting a Dropkick to the head! Azure goes for a pin! 1... Stevie kicks out with authority. Ryke looks up and smirks while saying, "It wasn't going to be THAT easy…". Azure runs up to him and Stevie jumps over Azure, sending him into the turnbuckle shoulder first! Stevie then springboards off the ropes and delivers a shockingly loud Flying Chuck Kick to the neck of Azure. The champ stumbles out the corner and Stevie takes him down with a Chop Block. Stevie tries to keep Azure down, with a series of stomps and Knee Drops, but the Dark Angel manages to find his way back to his feet. Azure pushes Stevie to the ropes and catches him on the rebound for an Arm Drag. Stevie rolls onto his feet, clutching his back, and Azure Bulldogs him from behind! Azure plays to the crowd, lifting up his index finger and pointing to the sky. The Dark Angel climbs the turnbuckle, ready to fly. He jumps off as Stevie stands up…and the Emperor rolls out of the way! Azure lands safely on his two feet, but Stevie lifts him up for an Argentine Backbreaker position and…Azure slips out! Azure bounces off the ropes and hits a Clothesline! He gets up and Azure catches a stumbling Stevie for a Half Nelson Suplex! Stevie lies on the ropes, trying to gain his bearings. Azure runs towards him and Clotheslines him outside the ring!

"Stevie's trying his best, but Azure has his number now! Stevie hasn't been able to get control of the match yet!" Demetri said.

"Azure showing off why he's the Champ! Stevie has been a bit lazy as of late, cause he hasn't wrestled in a while." Sarah said.

Azure hops over the top rope and STEVIE CATCHES HIM! The Emperor rams him back first into the turnbuckle post!

"And THAT may be the opening Stevie needed!" Demetri said.

"Oh no, Stevie's in control! Azure may be in trouble!" Sarah said.

Steven smirks and tries his best to make good of the momentum shift. The challenger picks him up and throws him into the barricade back first. Stevie continues to stomp on him before picking The Champion up. He lifts him onto his shoulders for a Fireman's Carry, and throws him off. Azure hits the barricade face first and falls to the ground, clutching his face. Azure lifts himself up and Stevie stands over top of him, picking him up by his hair and Hammer Throws Azure over the barricade! Stevie rolls into the ring and rolls back out, restarting the count. The challenger walks over to the barricade and picks Azure up, who bounces his head off the barricade! Stevie stumbles back as Azure hops onto the barricade and dives off POWERSLAM ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! Stevie recovered and took Azure down from the sky and onto his sore back. Stevie picks him up and throws him into the ring. Stevie rolls into the ring as well and pins Azure. 1, 2…Azure kicks out! The Champs shakes his head "No!" as Stevie chuckles and picks Azure back up. He Irish Whips him and catches him with a Back Body Drop. Azure holds his back in pain as Stevie jumps bounces off the ropes and knees it. The crowd chants "Go Azure!" as Stevie basks in the glory. He runs forward as Azure climbs into the corner and hits a Corner Clothesline! Azure falls out and Stevie smirks as he stalks Azure.

"Azure is not looking too good right now." Demetri worried.

"Azure has to get up now! The crowd is depending on him!" Sarah said.

Stevie lifts him onto his shoulders and goes for The Empire Twist, but Azure twists out and locks in The Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper)! Stevie tries his best to escape as Azure gets on one knee and tries to apply pressure. Stevie flails around and tries hitting Azure in the face! The crowd cheers for Azure as Stevie tries his best to escape. He breaks free and bounces off the ropes, but gets hung up and taken down with The Final Finish! 1…2…Stevie kicks out! Azure waits behind Stevie, hoping to lock in his famed Frostbite maneuver. Stevie stumbles up and Azure grabs him from behind! He goes for it…but Stevie twists out of it! He goes for a Clothesline, but Azure ducks it (while still tied to Stevie) and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex! 1, 2…Stevie kicks out while still attached to Azure and hits a Sit-Out Spinebuster! 1, 2…Azure kicks out and, when they get up, pulls Stevie in with a Fireman's Carry and ends the cycle with a Steamroller! Azure then raises his hands and flips over, delivering a Standing Moonsault to the prone Emperor. The Dark Angel pins Stevie. 1, 2…Stevie kicks out. Azure smirks as Stevie gets up again. Azure hooks him up for The Frostbite again, but Stevie is able to reverse it and lift Azure onto his shoulders! He places him correctly onto his shoulders and goes for The Empire Twist, and AZURE DROPS DOWN BEHIND HIM AND HITS THE FROSTBITE!

"FROSTBITE! FROSTBITE CONNECTS!" Sarah exclaimed.

Azure pins Stevie and hooks the leg! 1… 2… Steven kicks out!

"WHAT THE?!" Sarah sat there dumbfounded along with Azure.  
"How in the world did he survive that?!" Demetri exclaimed.

Azure he looked down at Stevie in shock. The IC Champ resolved to put him down for good and stooped down to stalk Stevie again. Stevie stumbles up using the ropes. Stevie turns around and LIFTS AZURE ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! Stevie, with no time wasted, SLAMS HIM WITH THE EMPIRE TWIST! He covers; 1, 2... Azure grabs onto the ropes. He goes for a Gamengiri, but Azure ducks takes Stevie down with a grab of the feet! Azure Tosses Stevie into the ropes, but the Emperor grabs hold and dives off into a dropkick into the stomach! Azure bounces off the ropes and hits a picture perfect Enzuguiri! He pins Stevie! 1... 2... Stevie kicks out! Azure gets up and goes into a boxer's position. Stevie gets up and dodges one jab! The Emperor goes to town on the Dark Angel with several body shots and an Uppercut. Azure stumbles around afterwards and Stevie follows him Azure elbows him and kicks his shin! The Dark Angel then begins climbing the ropes.

"High risk! High rewards!" Sarah said.

"Or high consequences!" Demetri said.

Azure dives off… INTO A SICK UPPERCUT FROM STEVIE! Azure flips 360 degrees as the crowd cringes at the shot! Stevie basks in the glory as Azure lies there motionless. Stevie goes for the pin here; 1... 2... Azure kicks out! Stevie is in pure shock as the crowd goes wild!

"HOW?! HOW?!" Demetri exclaimed. "THAT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMP OF OURS…WHAT A KEEPER!"

"AZURE HAS JUST COMPLETELY FRUSTRATED THE CHALLENGER STEVIE!" Sarah shouted.

Stevie looks up to the sky, mouthing "What in the heck do I have to do?" as the crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME!" repeatedly. Stevie picks up a limp Azure and Irish Whips him into the corner. He runs forward and CORNER CLOTHESLINE! Azure stumbles out the corner and falls to the ground. Azure is down and Stevie begins to climb the corner. He slowly makes his way up, his tired body panting and sore. He makes it to the top in position for a Backflip. That's when Azure suddenly jumps up with him, hooks the arms, and lands the Frostbite Enhancer (Inverted Double Underhook Brainbuster) off the top rope!

"GOOD GRIEF, DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!" Sarah exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Demetri exclaimed.

Azure crawls over and covers; 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still PCUW Intercontinental Champion, Azure Lee!"

"And Azure LIVES another day!" Sarah said. "Azure just pulled out the best in Stevie tonight, and I have to say that Azure may go on to be the best IC Champ yet, even though the only one before him was Chris."

"But you can't say that Stevie didn't pull anything out of Azure! That was probably the best match of his career!" Demetri said.

A replay of the Frostbite Enhancer is shown. In the ring Azure is celebrating with his belt as Stevie shakes his head and walks out of the ring.

"What a way to kick off Independence Day!" Demetri commented.

The cameras switch backstage to where Melanie Woodland is with the Flawless Girls.

"Amber, Eliza, next you two will be facing the EWO girls Ashley and Jenny for the Women's Tag Team titles. Now this is your rematch from New Day, got anything you want to say?" Melanie asked.

Eliza took the microphone, "Why yes, we do have something to say." She looked at the camera, "Ashley, Jenny, your win against us at New Day was an absolute fluke! We'll show that tonight when we beat you to win our titles back. We will show that we are the better Knockouts tag team!"

Amber took her turn, "So here's our game plan. We are going to finish this interview, we are going to walk down that ramp, shake our glorious a**es, and then kick your ugly a**es, EWO girls!" She chuckles, "After tonight, you'll see why you aren't worth being here and facing us."

Eliza takes back the microphone, "And we'll remind you boys again. You can look all you want, but you can never touch…"

Both girls turn so their backs are to the camera and say together, "The Flawless Girls." Eliza shoves the microphone back at Melanie and the girls walk off.

"That match is next." Melanie said before the cameras return to the ring.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

"The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's Tag Team championship! Introducing first of all, representing the Element World Order, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams!"

The crowd cheers at them as they head down the ramp with the belts in the air.

"These girls were successful at winning the titles at New Day." Demetri reminded.

"They did put up a good fight to win them." Sarah said.

(Angel On My Shoulder by Dale Oliver plays)

"And making their way to the ring, from Berry River, the team of Eliza and Amber, The Flawless Girls!"

The girls taunt the crowd and they respond with boos.

"These girls are always caring for themselves." Demetri said.

"Not to mention they're Hoeskis!" Sarah said.

"Got that from Zack Ryder, did you?" Demetri asked.

"Come on, it's actually a fun word!" Sarah said.

The bell rings as Ashley and Amber start it off. They circle around each other before tying up. They let go after a bit, then they look like they're about to tie up again when Amber grabs her legs for a Double Leg Takedown. Ashley is able to kick her away and take her down with a Russian Leg Sweep. She bounces off the ropes and lands a Rolling Thunder. Amber gets back on her feet only to be taken down again by a Running Dropkick. Ashley sets up Amber and Irish Whips her to the ropes. She looks like she's going to go for a Superkick, but Amber ducks underneath and lands a kick to the back of Ashley's head sending her down. Amber runs to her corner and tags in Eliza. Eliza goes after Ashley trying to surprise her. But it's Ashley who gives the surprise when she suddenly stands up and gives Eliza a Double Knee Facebreaker! Eliza falls on the mat and Ashley covers; 1, 2... Eliza kicks out. Ashley uses an Arm Drag and then applies a Camel Clutch. Eliza however gets out of it by pulling in Ashley's hair, but lets go quickly. She gets back to her feet and runs at Ashley to hit a Roundhouse Kick only for Ashley to duck and deliver a Back Body Drop onto her.

"The EWO girls are showing right now that they are a better team." Demetri said.

"The Flawless Girls haven't been in control of this match yet. That's a good sign." Sarah said.

Ashley stalks Eliza as she stumbles to stand up. Eliza looks like she'll attack, but instead tags in Amber. Ashley shrugs and tags in Jenny. Jenny and Amber have a staredown before tying up. Amber puts Jenny into a Side Headlock, Jenny gets out by pushing Amber to the ropes, Amber bounces off and Jenny connects with a Back Body Drop that sends Amber all the way across the ring! Jenny picks her up and is about to go for a Lou Thesz Press Piledriver. But Amber is able to slide out, grab Jenny's head, and land a hard Bulldog! She pins; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Amber hits two Elbow Drops onto Jenny's face before trying it again; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out again. Amber grabs Jenny by the hair and slams her face on the turnbuckle several times before the referee pushes her away. "You can't take us down!" Amber screams in Jenny's face before doing the Pretty Face on her! When she's done, Jenny is coughing as Amber suddenly gives her a hard slap to the face!

"Oh! That may get Jenny's blood boiling now." Demetri said.

"With trash talking her and slapping her, it should." Sarah said.

And indeed it does. Jenny without warning suddenly Spears Amber down and unloads furious punches on her! She then quickly goes to the top rope and lands a Knee Drop right on Amber's face. She covers; 1, 2... Amber kicks out. Jenny grabs Amber by the head and Irish Whips her to the ropes. Amber bounces off and goes for a clothesline, but Jenny goes for a clothesline herself, making both girls go down. The referee begins counting; 1... 2... 3... Both girls begin to crawl over to their partners. Amber eventually tags in Eliza first and before Jenny can tag in Ashley, Eliza grabs her leg and pulls her back. She sets her up and delivers a Backbreaker. She sets her back up again hits her with a Front Powerslam. Eliza pins; 1, 2... Jenny kicks out. Eliza stomps on the back of Jenny's head before going on the turnbuckle and struts before delivering a Split-Legged Moonsault. She wastes no time and picks Jenny back up to drop her with a Scoop Slam. Jenny is in pain now and reaches her arm over for a tag, but Eliza grabs the arm and wrenches it in a Figure Four Armlock. Jenny is screaming in agony as the hold is applied. Ashley is in the corner clapping for support along with the crowd. After a while, Eliza eventually lets go and stomps on Jenny's face again. When she seems out, Eliza blows a kiss to the crowd and climbs up the turnbuckle again. She gets in position for the Flawless Sault.

"Flawless Sault is coming!" Demetri said.

"Will this be a short title reign for the EWO girls?" Sarah asked.

Eliza takes her jump, but at the last second, Jenny moves out of the way. Eliza lands on her feet, but Jenny runs at her to hit her with a Superkick! The crowd goes crazy as Eliza collapses on the mat and Jenny jumps at Ashley and tags her in. Ashley goes for the cover; 1... 2... Eliza kicks out!

"That was WAY too close!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That Superkick should've done it!" Sarah yelled.

Ashley goes to land a Wheelbarrow Suplex onto Eliza only for Eliza to transition out of it with a DDT! She pins; 1, 2... Jenny runs in to break up the pin. Amber runs in to clothesline Jenny down as Ashley grabs Eliza's foot about to go for the Wave Lock. Amber however appears behind her and attacks her, having Eliza be able to hit a German Suplex onto her… but Ashley elbows her in the face. She sets up Eliza, about to go for the Wave Driver (Reverse Piledriver). Eliza however rolls out of it and Dropkicks Ashley into the corner. She backs up and runs at her to hit her with a Big Boot. Ashley moves out of the way however and **Amber **gets hit with the boot instead!

"Oh! Bad timing for Eliza!" Demetri commented.

Eliza looks down worried as Amber is on the floor with her hand on her face. Meanwhile, Ashley tags in Jenny and Jenny runs in and hits Eliza with a Double Knee Backbreaker. As Eliza is down, she climbs up the turnbuckle and that's when she jumps for the Ice Crash!

"Oh yeah! Ice, ice, baby!" Sarah cheered.

Jenny hits it and goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"The winners of this match and still PCUW Women's Tag Team champions, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!"

"They did it! They retained!" Demetri shouted.

Ashley and Jenny hug each other with their belts while Eliza checks on Amber outside of the ring.

"That was another amazing match." Sarah said.

Then suddenly…

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._  
_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

_Love bites!_

(Love Bites (So Do I) by Halestorm plays)

May and Marie Kanker come walking down the ramp as Ashley and Jenny stop hugging.

"What are they doing out here?" Demetri asked.

The blue haired sister and the yellow haired sister stay on the ramp and smirk at the girls. That's when from behind Ashley and Jenny, Lee comes in and clotheslines both of them down! Marie and May slide into the ring and Marie lifts up Ashley while May lifts up Jenny. The two then at the same time slam the champs down with KankerBombs! The crowd boos at them as Marie and May grab the belts and look at them.

"I think the Kankers want the belts again." Sarah said. "They're sending a message."

When they are done looking at the belts, they throw them back on the down Ashley and Jenny and continue to smirk as the three of them get out of the ring. The cameras switch backstage and Jonny 2x4 is in his locker room getting ready for his match. Mandy walks in and sits next to him.

"You ready to defend that title?" She asked.

Jonny sighed, "I'm sort of nervous, Mandy. Jason may be a newcomer, but he is a vicious fighter. I mean have you seen him in UCA?"

Mandy put her hands on his shoulders, "You'll do good. Want me to go out with you to the ring?"

Jonny shook his head, "I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

The two kiss before Jonny gets up and walks out of the room. The camera returns to the ring.

(You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays)

"This match is set for one-fall and is for the PCUW Television championship! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Plank, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW Television champion, Jonny 2x4!"

The crowd cheers as Jonny makes his way to the ring, holding Plank and the PCUW television title around his waist.

"Jonny's been TV champ before and he makes his first defense with his second reign tonight." Demetri said.

"And his opponent is this man…" Sarah began.

(Down With the Sickness by Disturbed plays)

"And his opponent, approaching the ring, the challenger, from Parts Unknown, Jason Krueger!"

Jason heads down the ramp with an evil grin on his face as he makes his way into the ring and does a slit to the throat taunt.

"As Jonny said, Jason is one competitor you do not want to mess with." Demetri reminded.

"He is a tough one and he is just starting out here." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Jonny and Jason tie up. Jason shoves Jonny into a corner and begins to punch him repeatedly before grabbing his head and throwing him across the mat. Jonny tries to climb back to his feet but Jason grabs his head and slams his head on his knee and then drives his elbow into Jonny's back. Jonny goes down and Jason brutally stomps on him. Jason grabs Jonny's legs but Jonny kicks him away and quickly climbs back to his feet. He runs into the ropes and bounces off them, only to be taken down with a heavy spear in mid-air by Jason. Jason pins; 1, 2… Jonny kicks out. Jason picks Jonny up and slams his back to his knee! Jonny rolls in the ring, holding his back in pain as Jason smirks at the crowd and taunts Jonny into getting up. Jonny staggers to his feet and turns around. Jason scoops him up into a Fireman's Carry. Jonny repeatedly elbows Jason in the head into letting him go. Jonny lands on his feet and Jonny knees his stomach and Dropkicks him in the face!

"Nice move on Jonny!" Demetri commented.

"Keep going!" Sarah cheered.

Jonny climbs the apron as Jason slowly gets up. Jonny waits for Jason to turn around as he motions to the crowd, receiving cheers. Jason turns around and Jonny hits him with a Hurricarana and rolls him up for a pin: 1, 2… Jason kicks out. Jonny gets up and prepares a jump off the top rope. Jason quickly gets to his feet and turns around. Jonny jumps off the top rope but Jason catches him and hits him with a hard Piledriver into the mat. Jonny lies on the ground as Jason taunts the crowd, receiving boos in response. Jason executes an elbow drop on Jonny's stomach and begins to slug him several times before going for the pin; 1, 2… Jonny kicks out. Jason sits up and grabs Jonny's arm. He plants his foot into his back and pulls his arm as he screams, trying to free his arm. Jonny looks like he's going to tap but he reaches out and grabs a hold of the ropes. The ref tells Jason to let go and he starts counting. Jason let's go and pulls Jonny to the center of the ring. Jason hits an elbow drop into Jonny's chest and covers; 1, 2… Jonny kicks out.

"He's still alive." Demetri said.

"Jonny will not give up." Sarah said.

Jason grabs Jonny's head and slams it into the mat. Jonny holds the back of his head as Jason stands over him, grinning evilly. He picks Jonny up and does a slit throat taunt hits the Killing Intent! Jason covers; 1, 2… Jonny kicks out! The crowd cheers loudly as Jason looks at the ref angrily. He can't believe it! Jason grabs Jonny and picks him up. Jonny knees Jason's stomach and begins to counter with punches to the face and then hits a DDT. Jason goes down hard! Jonny bounces off the ropes and hits a shooting star press! Jonny attempts to cover; 1, 2…Jason throws Jonny off of him. Jason stands up and drags Jonny to the corner and starts to choke him with his boot. The ref starts counting and Jason backs away. Jonny climbs slowly climbs to his feet and spears Jason to the ground! Jonny punches him and then climbs the turnbuckle. Jonny sets himself up for the Head First. Jason turns and Jonny jumps! Jason suddenly moves out of the way and Jonny hits the ref by accident!

"Oh no! The ref is out!" Demetri said.

"This is not good." Sarah whispered.

The ref lies sprawled on the floor as Jonny stands up in shock. Jason whirls Jonny around and hits a Stunner! Jason climbs the ropes and hits the Final Destination! Jason covers but no ref is in sight to count the pin. Jason shouts at the ref to get up. A second ref runs down the ramp and begins to cover; 1, 2… suddenly the lights go out and second ref is on the floor, knocked out! Eric Peterson suddenly runs down the ramp with and slides into the ring. Eric pulls Jason off of Jonny and takes him over to the ropes. Eric then hits the Ragnarok and flees the ring as the first ref climbs to his feet.

"Wow! Looks like Jonny got some help!" Demetri said, surprised.

Jonny picks Jason up and hits the Timber Theory!

"Oh yeah! Timber Theory!" Sarah cheers.

Jonny covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, and still PCUW television champion, Jonny 2x4!"

The ref raises Jonny's hand in victory as Eric smirks up the ramp. The lights go out for a brief second and Slade is seen standing next to him with a pipe in his hand and does the gun taunt. The two join Jonny in the ring and raise his arms in victory.

"What a match!" Demetri shouted.

"I'm kinda shocked those guys helped him." Sarah said.

The cameras return backstage. Christopher House is seen heading his way to the ring, throwing punches into the air. Behind him, Lilian, Velvet, and Jack appear.

"You can do this, little bro!" Lilian said.

"Kenny is no match for you!" Velvet said.

"Bring a title home!" Jack said.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Christopher said and continued on down. Somewhere else backstage, Kenny Smith is taping up his wrists and getting pumped up.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" He said to himself.

"Go get him, dude!" Johnny Smith said.

"Chris will not be easy to take down, but I'll try to." Kenny said.

"I know you can." David said, putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"I think the same thing about your match with Eddy tonight, bud." Kenny smiled.

"You better go now." John Williams reminded.

"Alright, here I go!" Kenny grabs his belt and exits out. The camera returns to the ring.

(Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the PCUW Hardcore championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Lemon Brook, representing Blood Money Syndicate, Christopher House!"

The crowd boos as blue and brown lights flicker and Christopher House stomps out onto the ramp with a black cloth covering his body, the cloth has "Blood Money Syndicate" written on the back and has the picture of a bloodied dollar bill. House then bends down before throwing the cloth off his body, triggering blood-red pyro, à la Matt Morgan. Christopher then stomps down to the ring and climbs the apron, stepping over the top rope.

"As you heard the announcer say, Christopher and his siblings are in a stable called the Blood Money Syndicate along with the Blakes, Jason Krueger, and Red Murdock." Demetri informed. "It was put together on PCUW Twitter and they made their debut at the Animated-PCUW Supershow with them revealing themselves as part of the Rookie Revolution."

"I'm getting tired of that Rookie Revolution! All they do is whine." Sarah said.

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

And his opponent, from Kiwi Springs, representing the Element World Order, he is the current PCUW Hardcore champion, "The Mindfreak", Kenny Smith!"

Massive cheers are heard in the arena as the lights dim and flicker grey and Kenny jumps out onto the ramp, full of energy as white pyro goes off just as he jumps. He then unstraps the Hardcore title from his waist and raises it high into the air for all to see. Kenny looks at Christopher in the ring before flashing an insane grin, then runs down to the ring and leaps in through the bottom rope before climbing the top rope and raising his belt.

"Kenny is indeed ready for this match." Demetri commented.

"With an opponent like Christopher, he'll need to be." Sarah said.

Both men circle each other as the referee slides into the ring and rings the bell. Both men charge at each other and start trading vicious punches! Kenny gets the upper hand as he ducks a Clothesline from House and whips him into the corner! Kenny then runs at House and nails an Elbow to the skull, forcing Christopher into a seated position. Kenny follows up by choking House with his boot, making Christopher hack and cough in agony. After around six seconds, Kenny releases House and picks him up, getting ready for a Spinebuster. However, House nails a Headbutt, forcing Kenny back, House then follows up by running at Kenny and nailing a Shoulder Tackle that sends Kenny out of the ring! With Kenny outside, House follows him. Christopher smirks evilly before dragging Kenny to his feet... AND WHIPPING HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS, SHOULDER FIRST! The crowd boos as Kenny groans in agony off that move. House taunts "The Mindfreak" before picking him up and nailing a Scoop Slam, right onto the outside! House then picks up Kenny, once again and begins to yell in his face, "THIS IS EVOLUTION! YA HEAR ME?!"

"This is not looking too good for Kenny right now." Demetri worried.

"Christopher is indeed a monster!" Sarah shouted.

Kenny however has heard enough as he nails a European Uppercut to shut House's mouth! Christopher stumbles around, holding his jaw in a daze as Kenny backs up, setting up the Freak Kick. Christopher however ducks the kick and grabs Kenny by the throat, getting ready for a Chokeslam to many boos from the crowd. But Kenny nails an Elbow to the side of the head to break the clutch, Kenny then lifts House into the air with astounding strength... AND NAILS A GORILLA PRESS SLAM ONTO THE FLOOR! House arches his spine in agony as Kenny smiles. Kenny then goes under the ring and grabs a Steel Chair. Christopher gets up, holding his back in pain and as soon as he does...

...KENNY CRACKS THE CHAIR UPSIDE HIS HEAD!

"Ohhhhh!" The crowd exclaims, along with Sarah and Demetri.

"What a shot to the head!" Demetri exclaimed.

"It probably wasn't enough to take Christopher out though." Sarah said.

Christopher remains standing but Kenny isn't done. He drops the steel chair and hooks House for a Piledriver onto the chair, making the crowd go nuts! Kenny tries to lift House, but Christopher uses his own weight to stay on the ground. Christopher then flips Kenny over his head with a Back Body Drop, escaping the Piledriver. Kenny gets up, dazed as heck and is greeted by a Lariat from Christopher. Christopher smirks and picks up Kenny, throwing him into the ring! Kenny rises to his knees in the ring while Christopher goes under the ring and pulls out another steel chair, a ladder and a table. After throwing these weapons into the ring, Christopher enters, ready to unleash his wrath. He picks up Kenny and whips him to the ropes, catching him with an Oklahoma Stampede on the rebound! Christopher then pins Kenny; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. With a frown, Christopher picks up the steel chair and wedges it into the corner, unaware that Kenny had sat up and was now standing behind him. The unsuspecting House turns around... And receives a Knife Edge Chop! Kenny lifts House into the air and slams him to the mat with a Falling Powerslam!

"Kenny still has some fight in him!" Demetri said.

"It's not him to give up without a fight." Sarah said.

Kenny pants in exhaustion before climbing the top rope. Kenny slaps his elbow three times before diving and nailing a Flying Elbow Drop to the heart of Christopher! Kenny hooks a leg; 1, 2... Christopher kicks out. Kenny gets up and screams for the fans who scream back. Christopher gets up and tries to punch Kenny, but "The Mindfreak" is fired up! Kenny blocks the punch and nails a right hand to the face followed by an Irish Whip to the ropes, Kenny nails a Clothesline on the bounce back followed by another when Christopher tries to get back up. Kenny shakes the ropes in intensity as Christopher gets up and tries to Clothesline Kenny who catches House and slams him to the mat with a Powerslam! With Christopher down, Kenny grabs the steel chair. House gets up as Kenny goes for a chair shot and… BAM! The entire crowd starts chanting "HOLY CRAP!" as Kenny falls to the mat, bleeding just above his eye. Christopher had just knocked out Kenny with a Knockout Punch, sending the chair into Kenny's face! He shakes his fits in pain before going for the pin; 1... 2... KENNY KICKS OUT!

"HE KICKED OUT!" Both Sarah and Demetri shouted.

Christopher punches the mat in anger as Kenny gets up, using the ropes. Christopher turns to Kenny and whips him to the ropes, one last time, he goes for the Carbon Footprint but Kenny ducks at the last second and as soon as Christopher turns around... HE RECEIVES AN ENZUIGIRI TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD! House falls to his knees, knocked for a loop as Kenny hits the ropes and nails the Shining Doom (Shining Wizard)! Christopher is laid out across the mat, holding his head in pain as Kenny gets up and looks at the downed House with an insane look in his eyes. Smith then sets up the table up in the middle of the ring and while he's at it, sets up the ladder as well. The crowd cheers for Kenny who poses in return. Christopher gets to his feet, groggy as heck which prompts Kenny to set him up... AND PILEDRIVES HIM TO THE MAT! Christopher holds his neck in pain as Kenny gets ready for the big finish. Christopher stumbles to his feet, Kenny then kicks him in the gut and hooks him for the Freakout, looking to make him taste wood. But at the last second, just as Kenny lifts him, Christopher nails a Low Blow, which is legal in this match! Kenny falls to his knees, holding his groin in pain as Christopher smirks evilly, lifting Kenny up and dragging him up the ladder. House sets him up, Suplex-style... AND DRIVES HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH THE HELLEVATOR!

"OH MY GOD!" The two commentators shout in shock.

The crowd boos VERY loudly as Christopher gets up, wincing in pain while holding his ribs. Kenny is barely moving, bleeding and beaten, "The Mindfreak" gets to his feet... AND GETS THE CARBON FOOTPRINT FROM HOUSE, KENNY FLIPS FROM THE IMPACT!

"Oh no, it's over for Kenny." Demetri sighed.

"It's over." Sarah said.

Christopher goes for the cover; 1... 2... KENNY IS ABLE TO KICK OUT IN TIME! The crowd and Christopher is in shock!

"Wha…? What the…? How did…? What just happened?!" Sarah yelled.

"With all the beating and blood, Kenny was STILL able to kick out!" Demetri shouted, surprised.

Christopher can't believe it! Finally his face turns to anger and you can see him saying "That's it!" He gets up and waits for Kenny to get back to his feet. Kenny eventually does and Christopher runs at him for another Carbon Footprint. Kenny ducks it again and is able to grab him and quickly hit the Freakout! In a lot of pain, Kenny calls over and pins; 1... 2... 3!

"The winner of this match and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Kenny Smith!"

"This is unbelievable! Kenny was able to survive!" Demetri said.

"He was SO close to losing, but he was able to pull it off. Good job, Kenny!" Sarah applauded.

A few replays of the match are shown before we go back into the ring where officials help both Kenny and Christopher out of the ring. The cameras switch backstage where Kolton Hunt is with Aries Austin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the challenger for the X Division title, Aries Austin." Kolton greeted. He turned to Aries, "Aries, at New Day you lost the X Division title to Double D in an Ultimate X match. Because of that, you did have a rematch clause, but everyone was shocked when Double D went ahead and gave the shot to you. What is your response to that?"

"I'll be honest, I was surprised he actually gave me the next shot." Aries answered. "I mean we hate each other and we are opposites. But as I began to think, it wasn't Double D's fault I lost at New Day, it was my Destiny Empire teammate Johnny Thunder's fault. We're still not talking to each other because of it. Anyway, even though I do thank Double D for giving me the shot, I will win my title back even if I have to break all the bones in my body! I am the greatest that ever lived and I will regain that title tonight!"

Aries walks away as the camera returns to the ring.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays)

"This contest is set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW X Division championship! Heading to the ring first, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW X Division champion, Edd!

"I still wonder if it was a wise idea for Double D to do this." Demetri said.

"I honestly don't think so but that's because I don't trust Aries." Sarah said.

(Monster by Skillet)

"And introducing the challenger, from Orange City, Aries Austin!"

Aries keeps getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Seems the fans have mixed emotions with Aries." Demetri noticed.

"I don't blame them, they're not sure what to think." Sarah said.

The bell rings and neither man moves or blinks for a while. Finally, after an unbearably tense stare down, the two men engage in a fierce lock up. Neither man gives an inch to his opponent, they eventually stumble their way into the corner where the referee steps in to separate the tangle. Edd steps back into the centre of the ring, a fire in his eyes as he beckons Aries towards him. Aries doesn't back down either, walking in to meet his opponent. Words are exchanged, challenges, and no doubt some promises are issued before the fuse is finally lit. A single swing of the hand from Aries, slapping Edd square across the face.

"That'll light something in Double D." Demetri said.

Edd holds him cheek as Aries smirks at him. Trying to show his confidence. However it would be knocked down a peg when Edd unloaded a left hand straight to the jaw. Aries fell on his butt and looked up at Edd in surprise. He rolled up to his feet as Edd backed up into his corner. Aries called for a lock up and Edd walked straight forward. Edd and Aries Austin lock up. Aries forces Edd to take two steps back as they lock up. Edd takes three more steps when Aries continues to back him up. Edd finds himself with his back against the turnbuckles. The ref calls for the hold to be released and Aries cleanly breaks before punching Edd in the face quickly before the ref forces him back. Edd quickly, angered by this jumps onto Aries and the ref and rains down wild left and right punches. Edd eventually gets onto one knee before raining down hard and more organized right punches to Aries. Edd picked Aries up and Irish Whipped him into against the ropes. Aries rebounded as Edd doubled over going for a back drop. But, Aries saw it coming and hit a baseball slide to Edd's leg causing Edd to face first onto the canvas. Aries quickly puts him in a Chinlock. The crowd started to clap in support for Edd. Edd used that support to rise onto both knees. Edd clubs Aries in the gut not once but Twice. Aries however still had a grip on Edd's head and quickly switched over to his other side and preformed a headlock takedown. The crowds clapping had stopped. Then it began again. And Edd rolled to the right to make Aries loosen his grip, but Aries would use Edd's strategy continue to roll right and kept the side headlock locked in. But Edd was able to slip his head out of the arms of Aries Austin and roll to the outside for a brief second as Aries stood up. Aries told Edd to reenter the ring and Edd did that before the ref even started to count. Edd and Aries circled each other and locked up again. This time it was Edd who got the edge by putting Aries in a Wrist Lock. After a second or two he switched over to a waist lock. Aries tried to elbow Edd but he missed as Edd let go. Aries turned around and was given a Drop Toe Hold by Edd. Edd didn't capitalize on that as he kipped up and smiled as Aries sat up on his knees. Aries stood up and gave Edd a small nod.

"I think Aries is catching onto this." Sarah said.

The circle each other again as the crowd chant "Let's go Aries, Aries Sucks." The two eventually meet with Aries lunging with a forearm that connects and causes Edd to fall backwards against the ropes. Aries swings a couple rights that connects with Edd. Then Edd ducks underneath one and throws a Forearm Smash to the face of Aries. Aries backs up as Edd quickly exits to the apron. Edd tries to springboard off the ropes but Aries pushes him off. And Edd flies over the announce table (which Demetri and Sarah duck) straight into the crowd.

"WHOA!" The commentators shouted as they ducked.

A security guard got hit by Edd's body as he was trying to protect fans. The security guard did that plus make Edd's landing a little softer. A huge "Holy *Bleep*" chant breaks out as Edd stands up with help of a couple fans in the third row. However in the ring Aries bounces off the ropes from the far side of the ring, Springboards onto the ropes closest to where Edd is, jumps all the away over the announce table (Demetri and Sarah duck again), fly past four rows of seats and fans and land successfully on Edd. Another "Holy *Bleep*" chant breaks out. The referee begins counting; 1... 2... Aries is up now and grabs Edd and throws him toward the guard rail. 3... Aries starts to punch Edd until they end up right behind Sarah and Demetri who now have gotten out of the way. 4... Aries jumps on top of the guard rail with a Front Facelock applied to Edd who is still in the crowds side. 5... Aries Suplexes Edd out of the crowd and straight into the announce table. The edge of the announce table hits Edd in the back. Edd falls to the floor looking like he's having a heart attack. The crowd chant "Holy *Bleep*" again.

"Oh god!" Demetri shouted.

"This is getting out of hand!" Sarah shouted.

The referee continues counting; 6... Aries throws the cover of the announce table off before laying Edd on it. 7... Aries walks back into the ring as the ref continues to count Edd out. 8… Aries climbs up to the top turnbuckle. 9... Aries jumps and connects with an elbow drop straight through the announce table. The crowd is absolutely losing it now as a "P…C….U…W" chant bursts out and the entire crowd chants it. The ref restarts the count. 1... 2... 3... Aries is now on his feet as he begins to drag Edd to his feet. 4... 5... Aries finally rolls Edd in and pins him; 1, 2... Edd kicks out!

"Yes! Double D kicked out!" Sarah cheered.

"Even after that hard hit!" Demetri said.

Aries looks at the ref for a few seconds in shock. Aries picks Edd up and goes for a Vertical Suplex but Edd swings down with a DDT. Edd rolls toward the turnbuckles and uses it to stand up. He rest against the corner as we see a part of his lower back is swelling from the Suplex into the announce table. Aries runs at Edd but, Edd gets his feet up. Edd puts Aries in a front face lock before jumping up onto the second turnbuckle. Edd hits a tornado DDT. Edd climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Edd waits as Aries begins to stand up. Edd jumps off with a Crossbody but Aries runs forward causing Edd to crash. Aries turns around and runs toward Edd. He picks him up and the Brainbuster connects! Aries pins Edd again. 1, 2... Edd kicks out! Aries takes Edd to his feet and Irish Whips him into the corner. Aries backs up to the opposite corner and runs at him and goes for a Corner Dropkick. But Edd catches his legs, drops Aries on his and drags him to the middle of the ring. Edd then catapults him toward the ropes. But Aries was able to land on the second turnbuckle and jumps back at Edd who had turned around going for the Air-Aries. Edd ducked just in time. Aries landed on his feet but Edd took him down with a Reverse DDT. Edd backs up as Aries gets onto both knees. Edd runs at him going for a shining wizard, Aries catches his foot and in only a second locks in the Ankle Lock with a Grapevine.

"Never seen Aries do this before!" Demetri commented.

"Not good for Double D." Sarah said.

You hear some chanting "Tap" and another part chanting "Double D". Edd lifts up his hand but doesn't tap. He is stuck however, he can't handle the pain anymore. His face is red as is Aries who's screaming "Tap Out". Edd tries to crawl and only gets an inch closer but, Aries quickly stops his as he twists the ankle. The hold has been locked for over a minute as the crowd is still 50/50. Edd then pushes himself with all his power by his hands to push himself up off the canvas. However, Aries still has the Ankle Lock still in. Edd starts to walk on his hands screaming his pain as he runs out of stamina and energy as every second and step fade. Edd is now only a fingertip away but Aries lets go of the Grapevine, gets on his feet with the Ankle Lock still in and pulls Edd back. As Aries does this Edd uses any energy he has left to jump up and hit Aries with an Enziguri. Aries falls to the canvas and Edd does the same.

"This could be the turning point of this match!" Demetri said.

"Come on, Double D!" Sarah cheered.

This crowd continues to be split as every time someone says "Let's go Aries" someone says "Double D" and vice versa. Edd crawls to the ropes. Aries starts to regain consciousness as Edd uses the ropes to stand up. Edd with only one good leg is able to hit the Shining Wizard on Aries. Edd falls onto Aries as the crowd stands up as he covers; 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner and still PCUW X Division champion, Edd!"

"What another incredible match! Edd retains the title!" Demetri said.

"This night just keeps getting better!" Sarah cheered.

Replays of the match are seen before going back into the ring. Edd walks out limping a bit while Aries is laying in the ring looking disappointed. The cameras returning backstage, Melanie Woodland is standing there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next on Independence Day it's our next championship match. And my guests at this time are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions Van and Corey. Now guys, due to having the original #1 contender's match end in a No Contest, Zack decided to have you two face not one, but TWO tag teams tonight for the titles. My question is are you prepared to face two tag teams?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie, with us as tag champs, we were born ready." Van answered. "We don't care if we have to face one team, two teams, three teams, five teams, ten teams, or twenty teams, we are going to go out there and defend these titles like the champions we are! And we will still be champions when we walk out of the building tonight. No offense to Ed and Asheel, but they've had their glory with gold and it's time for us to get some time. And the Perfect Wolf Pack?" He lets out a chuckle, "I think you know enough about them. Johnny doesn't really freak me out that much, but Wolf… oh Wolf! Did you see what he did at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards?! That was disturbing! I almost went blind after seeing that!"

Melanie moves the microphone over to Corey, "Away from that, we are gonna beat you guys to a pulp and we will retain our titles! So in the end, we will still be…"

"Don't say it, Corey!" Van sighed.

"…PCUW World Tag Team champions of the World!" Corey throws his arms in the air. He looks over at Van, who gives him a look and is slowly chewing a piece of gum. "What?"

Van rolls his eyes, "Nevermind. Let's do this." The guys walk off.

(Promo)

You see a shot of Van and Corey walking down the ramp.

_When these warriors step into the ring, the ring becomes a battlefield._

You see each team member hitting their finishers.

_Men become gladiators and the winner of this fight will be determined by the team that can overcome suffering._

You see shots of Ed and Asheel.

_The first ever PCUW World Heavyweight champion, the Extreme Icon… Ed and Asheel Din. Are they destined to become the best tag team?_

"There is no two guys who can get in the ring with us and stop us." Ed is seen saying.

"Whenever we team together, it's like magic, we tear things up. I think we can become one of the best tag teams ever." Asheel said.

You see shots of Johnny and Wolf.

_The man who calls himself Captain Perfect, the PCUW ladies man… Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster, The Perfect Wolf Pack. Will these two be able to become the champions they believe they deserve to have?_

"You can send in Ed and Asheel, you can send in Van and Corey, you can send in the army! But at the end of tonight, the two men holding the belts are going to be us." Johnny said.

"Let's be honest, this isn't a triple threat tag team match. This is those two teams against us." Wolf said. "They're going to form an alliance and they're going to try to team up and beat us. But you know what? It's not going to happen. We're too good, we're going to win those belts."

_Two of the best up coming daredevils in wrestling and the current tag team champions… Van Culmer and Corey Dominic. Can they survive two tag teams at once?_

"We're not afraid of facing four guys, we wouldn't be scared if we had to face twenty!" Van said. "After tonight, we will still have these belts around our waists."

"We're going to lace our boots up tight, go out there, and give it all we got and we'll stop at nothing." Corey said.

_To become a champion, what are these six men willing to risk tonight?_

(End Promo)

The camera returns to the ring.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays)

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, the team of Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder, The Perfect Wolf Pack!"

Boos fill the arena as the two make their way to the ring.

"I have to say if these two win the belts, this arena is going to riot." Demetri said.

"I still can't get that image of what Wolf did at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards out of my head!" Sarah shouted. "It got burned in my mind! My eyes!"

Once the two get into the ring, Johnny grabs a microphone and shouts out, "Greetings, Washington D.C.! Greetings and salutations, all you ham sandwiches!" The crowd boos in response. "Now you all know who we are. We are the men that ladies think of that keep them up at night, we are the men that make the girls squeal every time our hips sway, and we are the men who will be the NEW PCUW World Tag Team champions! We are The Perfect Wolf Pack!"

Johnny hands the microphone over to Wolf, "Don't worry everyone, I know you want your favorite new tag team to win and we will. When this bell rings to end the match, we will have those beautiful belts around our sexy waists…" The two boys sway their hips before Wolf continues, "And when that happens, you will have our permission to worship us… now!" They pose in the middle of the ring as the crowd continues to boo.

"Oh great." Demetri sighed. "They're becoming PCUW's version of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, Bad Influence! Only these guys are already worse!"

"I have to agree, and I actually LIKE Bad Influence!" Sarah said.

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

"Introducing the next two competitors, they are the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din and Ed!"

Cheers are heard big time as Ed and Asheel high-five each other as they head to the ring.

"I have high hopes for these two." Demetri said.

"There is no doubt that these guys could win the belts." Sarah said.

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

"And heading to the ring, they are the current PCUW World Tag Team champions, the team of Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!"

Cheers are also heard for these two as their blue and green pyro explodes and they hold their belts high as they head on down.

"As said during the interview and in the promo, Van and Corey aren't afraid to face two tag teams." Demetri said.

"I'm rooting for these guys as well, let's see if they can do this." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Wolf, Asheel, and Corey start the match. Wolf and Asheel lock up as the crowd is clearly is in Asheel's corner. Meanwhile Corey is behind them watching them fight it out. Wolf backs the smaller one up against the turnbuckle and attempts a chop. But Asheel ducks underneath his arm. Asheel bounces off the other side of the ropes as Wolf turns around. Wolf tries to clothesline him but he ducks again and bounces off the other side. Asheel comes back only to receive a Back Body Drop from Wolf. Wolf taunts and turns around into Corey who chops Wolf in the chest. The crowd woos as Corey does it again, then again. Asheel has now stood up and Corey Irish Whips Wolf toward Asheel. Asheel leaps over Wolf. Asheel does a Backflip and catches Wolf with his feet around his head. Headscissors by Asheel and Wolf goes straight into a Dropkick from Corey. Asheel and Corey kip up as the crowd cheers them both.

"We're off to a good start already." Demetri approved.

Asheel and Corey nod at each other and slaps hands as the circle each other. The two lock up. Asheel puts Corey in a Wristlock. Corey turns around to break the hold and catch Asheel with a fist to the face. Corey then gave Asheel a Knife Edge Chop. He runs toward the ropes and springboards off them only for Wolf to push Asheel out of the way and watch Corey crash onto the canvas. Corey easily stands up only to receive a Running Lariat from Wolf. Asheel tags Ed in as Wolf picks Corey up. Wolf gives Corey a Scoop Slam and then turned toward Ed and Asheel's corner where he threw Asheel only to see him fly off the top turnbuckle and hit him with a Missile dropkick. Ed stands up and bounces off the ropes to hit a downed Corey with a Leg Drop. Wolf is up and tries to hit the Wolf's Prey on Ed. But Ed pushes him to the ropes and does a Back Body Drop on Wolf and falls on top of Corey. Ed picks Wolf up and Irish Whips him into Perfect Wolf Packs Corner. Johnny gets the blind tag as Ed hits a Stinger Splash on Wolf. Ed turns to hype up the crowd only for Corey to catch him off guard with a Enzugiri. Ed is still standing on his feet but Johnny took him off his feet with a Perfect Slam. Thunder pins Ed; 1... Corey stomps on Johnny to break it up. Johnny gets up and Corey tries to kick him, but he catches his foot. Johnny then throws his foot to the side and Corey uses the momentum to hit a Dragon Whip. Johnny is soon picked up by Corey and Irish Whipped into his and Van's corner. Corey goes over and tags in Van. Van enters the ring before Corey Irish Whips Johnny into Van and Van flapjacks Johnny face first into the canvas. Corey exits the ring like the ref asked and Ed takes Van from behind and hits the Lump Drop. Ed pins Van; 1... Corey dives back into the ring to save it again.

"This match is really getting competitive right now." Sarah said.

Johnny is up and catches Corey a Dropkick to the face. Corey rolls to the outside as Johnny does something he doesn't usually do and that's climb to the top turnbuckle. But Asheel ran across the apron and pushed Johnny out onto the floor. Corey has now gotten up only to catch Wolf try and pull a sneak attack on him. Corey catches him with a kick to the gut. Thunder got up and clotheslined Corey from behind. A 2 on 1 beat down began but it soon ended as Van did a Baseball Slide on the Perfect Wolf Packs faces. Ed slid out and joined the mayhem on the outside. While those five fight it out, Asheel is standing on the top turnbuckle. He shrugs at the crowd and turns his back at the five men. Whisper in the Wind onto the five brawling men! Asheel has taken out everyone including his partner as a "Holy *Bleep*" chant happens.

"Incredible move by Asheel!" Demetri exclaimed.

"And the Holy Bleep chants are starting again." Sarah added.

Asheel is the first one to get up as he take his shirt off and throws it into the crowd before helping his partner Ed up. Asheel and Ed throw Johnny back into the ring. Ed enters the ring as Asheel runs to his corner. Johnny starts to get up and Ed hits him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Ed drags Wolf to his corner and tags in Asheel. Van re-enters the ring as Wolf crawls back to his team's part of the ring. Asheel slingshots in with a Flipping Leg Drop on Johnny. Asheel stands up only to get a Big Boot to the face from Van. Van drags Asheel up by the hair but Asheel counters with a jawbreaker. Van backs up and Asheel kicks him in the gut and Twist of Fate by Asheel! Asheel gets up and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. But Johnny surprised everyone and jumped up to the top turnbuckle and Powerslammed Asheel off the top turnbuckle in one motion! The crowd "Holy *Bleep*" again as Johnny hooks Asheel's leg as he pins him; 1, 2... Asheel kicks out. Johnny picks Asheel up as Van rolls toward Corey. Johnny hits a Powerbomb as Corey is tagged in by Van. Corey runs at Johnny. Johnny sees him and tries to do a hip toss. But, Corey lands on his feet outside on the apron. Corey Superkicks Ed who was doing nothing wrong before turning to Johnny. Corey shoulder thrusted Johnny in the gut and flips into the ring over Johnny's back, but in midair is caught with an AND from Asheel. He turned to Johnny around and gave him his own AND, but Johnny landed on Corey in a pinning position; 1, 2... Asheel pushes Johnny off and to the outside of the ring.

"Phew! That was close!" Demetri sighed in relief.

Asheel picks Corey up and Irish Whips him in the Perfect Wolf Pack's corner. Wolf takes advantage and punches Corey on the back of the head. Asheel then runs over and hits a Monkey Flip on Corey before doing a Spinning Heel Kick on Wolf knocking him off the apron. Asheel then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits the Omega Extreme. Asheel pins Corey; 1, 2... Wolf pulls Asheel out of the ring and throws him into the steel steps. Johnny reenters the ring so Wolf rolls Asheel back in. Johnny picks Asheel up and hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He keeps the grip on Asheel and hits a second one. He keeps the grip on Asheel but changes the hold and goes for a Vertical Suplex and it connects. Johnny kips up and sways his hips as the crowd boo but there is some women who cheer. Johnny picks up the hair dyed warrior and throws him into his team's corner. He tags in Wolf and he sets Asheel up on the top turnbuckle. Wolf climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Corey stands up and walks toward his corner and tags in Van. Wolf hits a Superplex on Asheel stands up only for Van to pick him up and drop him with a very quick Fade to Black. Van pins Wolf; 1, 2... Ed and Johnny jump in the ring and break it up at the same time with a stomp to Van's back. Corey tries a Springboard Crossbody on the two but they both catch him. Johnny looks at Ed bitterly before they nod and hit a Double Fallaway Slam on Corey.

"Ed and Thunder working together? Not a good sign!" Sarah said.

Afterwards Johnny tries a Perfect Slam on Ed but he jumps out of it. He hits a Lump Drop on Johnny. He throws Johnny outside of the ring and exits. Ed locks in the Scorpion Death Lock on Johnny on the outside. Johnny is tapping but neither man is legal and both are on the outside. Wolf is still down as Asheel gets up. He sees there's no one left and Wolf is down in the ring. Asheel climbs and the Omega Extreme connects once again, he pins; 1, 2... Van breaks it up to everyone's shock. Van quickly picks Asheel up and throws him outside onto Ed who by now has let go of the hold. Van pins Wolf; 1, 2... Wolf's leg is on the ropes. The crowd groans as Van picks Wolf up and goes for a Fade to Black. Asheel springboards in with a Dropkick to Van's face. Wolf rolls to his corner and tags in Johnny. Asheel kicks Van in the gut and hits him with a second Twist of Fate. Asheel is up and Johnny meets him with a Spin Kick. Johnny Irish Whips Asheel into the neutral corner and runs at him but runs into both of Asheel's feet. Asheel elevates himself into the top turnbuckle, Johnny turns around into an Implanter DDT from Van. Asheel then jumps off the top turnbuckle with a Frog Splash and he pins Johnny; 1... Van stomps on his back to break up the count.

"Another quick save by Van!" Demetri said.

"So many close calls in this match." Sarah said.

Van picks Asheel up and Irish whips him. Asheel comes back into a very stiff clothesline. Van then picks Asheel up and drags him along and tags in Corey. Van hits a Scoop Slam before Corey jumps off the top turnbuckle with an Elbow Drop. Johnny tags in Wolf who doesn't enter the ring. Corey picks Asheel up and hits the Dominic Clash. Corey drags Asheel to the middle of the ring. Wolf runs out from behind and Chopblocks him as the crowd boos. Wolf taunts for Wolf's Prey on Corey but then he sees Asheel crawling desperately to make the tag to Ed. Wolf picks Asheel up but Asheel counters with an uppercut. Asheel jumps and lands a tag to Ed. Ed hits a clothesline to Wolf then bounces off with a Shoulder Block. He pounds his chest over and over again. Corey stops the momentum with a kick to the gut. Corey taunts for a Dominic Clash but Ed Back Body Drops him. Then Ed gets hit with the Wolf's Prey. Wolf smiles with a viscous agenda as he throws Ed into the Wolf Pack corner and begins to slowly stomp on Corey. He stops after thirty seconds to taunt the crowd. They boo but suddenly it turned into cheers as Ed came from behind hit the Lump Drop! He pins him as Asheel runs across the ring and spears Johnny off the apron.

"We're going to get new champs right here!" Demetri shouted.

"It's finished!" Sarah shouted.

1.. 2... Corey breaks it up. Ed elbows Corey in the face to knock him down. From behind Wolf low blows Ed from behind in a desperation move. Wolf gets up and kicks Corey as Asheel and Van have been sent to their corner by the ref. Wolf looks at Van and picks Corey up for it. Fade to Black from Wolf to Corey. Van tries to enter the ring but the ref stops him. Meanwhile Johnny enters the ring and gives Ed who is about to stand a Perfect Slam. Van pushes the ref out of the way and tackles down Johnny laying a series of wild punches down on his face. Thunder rolls to the outside and Wolf clotheslines himself and Van over the ropes. Ed and Corey are down as Asheel starts to get the crowd to "Lets go Ed!" This motivated as he crawled to the corner and tagged in Asheel. Asheel tells Ed to do something as he climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ed then does a Suicide Plancha over the ropes onto the men on the outside, connecting with both Van and Johnny. Meanwhile Wolf was able to dodge. Asheel jumps off the top turnbuckle with another Omega Extreme straight into a pin but Wolf entered the ring and pulled Asheel off before a one count. Wolf kicked Asheel on the side of the head before picking him up going for the Wolf's Prey again only for Asheel to turn him to his version of the move AKA the AND! Asheel didn't go for the pin. He looked at the top turnbuckle and walked over. But he didn't notice Corey having his hand across the chest of Wolf making the ref count; 1... 2... Asheel lands a Splash, but it's too late, 3!

"The winners of this match and still PCUW World Tag Team champions, Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!"

"I don't believe it!" Demetri exclaimed. "They actually did it!"

"They survived! They survived!" Sarah cheered.

Asheel is disappointed running his hands through his hair frustrated and upset. Ed enters the ring equally upset as Johnny is absolutely lost on what happened along with Van. Wolf and Corey lay in the middle of the ring nearly motionless. Van enters the ring to help Corey up as the ref hand them their belts. Ed helps Asheel up as Corey offers his hand to him. Asheel shakes it as Ed does the same with Van. Asheel leaves with Ed as Johnny helps Wolf out.

"How incredible is that? Tonight is full of surprises." Demetri said.

"But the night's not over yet, we still have two more matches left!" Sarah reminded.

The cameras switch backstage where Amanda Lights is preparing for the match when Mitch Adams comes in. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Are you ready for this match?" He asked her.

Amanda cracks her knuckles, "Ready as I'll ever be!" She turned to Mitch, "I'm doing this for Nazz. It was Ivory's fault she was taken out with a broken arm and I'll get her revenge for her! After tonight, I will be the new PCUW Women's champion!"

"You sure will and I'll be out there to make sure you do win it." Mitch smiled before hugging Amanda and the two kiss passionately, enough so that the audience is heard groaning with disgust. When they release, Mitch grabs a hold of Amanda's hand. "Let's go."

Somewhere else backstage, Ivory is seen hugging Van as he and Corey return backstage.

"Good job, guys!" Ivory congratulated. "You really did amazing out there."

"Thanks, Ivory. I'm sure you'll do amazing in your match." Van smiled.

"Oh I will." Ivory nodded. "I better get going." She gave Van a quick kiss before heading down the hall. Van and Corey began to walk down the hall until a voice was heard behind them.

"Van! Corey!" Coming behind them was Asheel and Ed. Once they got up to them, Asheel spoke, "We just want to say you two did awesome out there. We fought our hardest, you fought your hardest, but you ended up getting the win. That's true dedication there."

"You two deserve to be the tag champs." Ed added. "And another thing," He pointed to himself, "You just wrestled a former World champion."

"Thanks guys." Corey thanked. The four shook hands and then walked off as the camera returned to the ring.

(Killa Queen by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas plays)

"This is a Knockouts contest set for one-fall and it is for the PCUW Women's championship! Introducing first the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Mitch Adams, from Orange City, Amanda Lights!"

The crowd boos at the couple as Mitch holds Amanda's hand as she waves to the crowd.

"Amanda got this shot after she agreed to face Ivory in honor of Nazz." Demetri said.

"She said she'll get revenge on Ivory for breaking Nazz's arm, I doubt it." Sarah said.

(Kaz by Dale Oliver plays)

"And from Kiwi Springs, she is the current PCUW Women's champion, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"Ivory is indeed one of the toughest Knockouts on the roster." Demetri said.

"She is, there is no doubt about it." Sarah said.

Amanda and Mitch kiss quickly before the bell rings to start the match. The two girls just stand in the middle of the ring for a while, glaring at each other. They get close to each other and suddenly… Amanda slaps Ivory! She screams at Ivory before pushing her down. She continues to scream at her until Ivory stands up and tackles Amanda down! Ivory pounds vicious right hands on Amanda until the referee pulls her off. She runs back at Amanda, but Amanda kicks her in the gut and delivers a Snap DDT. She pins; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Amanda goes for a Hurricanrana and hits it. She then locks Ivory in a Dragon Sleeper. After about thirty seconds Ivory is able to get on her feet with Amanda still holding on and falls backwards, crushing Amanda on the mat. Ivory covers; 1... Amanda kicks out. She sets Amanda up before she bounces off the ropes. As she's about to bounce off however, Mitch on the outside grabs her foot and trips her up. Ivory gets back up and gets distracted by Mitch while Amanda takes advantage of the distraction and delivers an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker!

"Oh! Amanda using Ivory's distraction to her advantage." Demetri noticed.

"Darn that Mitch!" Sarah growled.

Amanda and Mitch blow a kiss at each other before Amanda goes for a pin; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. She unloads punches onto Ivory's face before setting her up and taking her down with a Scoop Slam. She bounces off the ropes and lands a simple Elbow Drop. Amanda covers again; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Amanda then Hammer Throws her into the corner and uses her boot to choke her. The referee gets to four before she moves away, with Ivory coughing. Amanda backs up and then hits a hard Leg Lariat right onto Ivory, sending her down onto the mat. She angrily stomps on her before climbing up the top rop. She waves at the crowd which makes them boo back and then jumps for a Diving Leg Drop. But she misses as Ivory moves and Amanda lands in a seated position. Ivory stands up and kicks Amanda in the back, then Dropkicks her from behind. She pins; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. Ivory gives two elbows to the head then sets her up and gives an Uppercut. Amanda moves backwards and stops at the ropes. Ivory Irish Whips her to the other side, but Amanda bounces back and connects with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. A dazed Ivory blinks a few times before getting back up and getting taken back down with a Big Boot to the face. Amanda covers; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Mitch is on the outside cheering for Amanda as she chokes Ivory with both hands. She gets Ivory to her feet again before putting her down with a vicious clothesline. She pins again; 1, 2... Ivory kicks out. Amanda goes to try it again and that's when Ivory rolls her up; 1, 2... Amanda escapes.

"Sneaky roll up attempt." Demetri said.

"Amanda still gets out at 2." Sarah said.

Both girls get up and Ivory goes for a Gutwrench Suplex. But as she goes to lift up Amanda, Amanda elbows her in the face and delivers another Snap DDT! She then sets Ivory up again and lands the Lights Out!

"Oh no, Amanda hit the Lights Out." Demetri worried.

Amanda goes for the cover; 1... 2... Ivory kicks out!

"YES!" Sarah shouted.

Both Amanda and Mitch look in disbelief as the crowd cheers. Amanda has finally had enough and starts slugging on Ivory as much as she possibly can, screaming and yelling at her! She gets so bad the referee has to pull her off. "Let me go!" She screams at the ref. She goes to start on Ivory again, but Ivory gets her leg up and kicks her in the face. Once Ivory gets up she hits a punch on Amanda and this time is able to connect with her Gutwrench Suplex. She then bounces off the ropes and lands a Springboard Legdrop. Ivory pins; 1, 2... Amanda kicks out. Ivory shakes her head in exhaustion before she goes to bounce off the ropes. But once again as she is about to bounce off, Mitch gets on the apron, wraps his arm around Ivory's neck and uses the ropes to slingshot her down back on the mat.

"Not again!" Demetri groaned.

This one however the referee sees. He gets out of the ring and yells at Mitch to go to the back! The crowd cheers as both Mitch and Amanda agrue with the referee.

"I am not leaving!" Mitch fights back.

"Go to the back now!" The referee yelled.

"No!" Mitch yelled back.

Finally, the referee pushes Mitch back and Mitch finally gives up and goes to the back.

"About time he leaves." Sarah said.

Amanda is shouting at the referee as he gets back into the ring. Behind her however she doesn't realize that Ivory is standing there waiting for her to turn around. When Amanda turns around, Ivory bends down and immediately lands the Darkness Approaches!

"The Darkness Approaches again!" Demetri cheered.

"Amanda is the victim of it once again!" Sarah cheered.

Ivory goes for the cover; 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner and still PCUW Women's champion, Ivory Gerdelman!"

"This goes to show you, sometimes getting revenge won't work." Demetri said.

"Especially if it's for a championship." Sarah agreed.

Ivory poses with her belt on the ramp while in the ring Amanda doesn't look too happy. The cameras switch backstage to show Kolton standing with David.

"Everybody, up next is the main event for the World Heavyweight championship. David, this is your World title rematch from Final Countdown and you earned it after Marina reversed the decision of having Kevin get the shot. How do you feel about having to face one of your friends for the title?"

"Kolton, I respect Eddy as much as he respects me. But when it comes to the World title it's every man for himself." David answered. "I failed when I faced Kevin at Final Countdown and I will not give up for this chance. Eddy may be my friend, but I will not fail this time to win the championship."

David walks off and Kolton stands there.

(Promo)

You see Eddy in the ring with the World title.

_A promise was made…_

"How about I give you the first shot of this gold right here? You deserve another shot since you didn't get a rematch." Eddy said.

_The promise was taken by the enemy…_

You see Rolf helping Kevin win his match against David.

"Who would've thought Kevin would cheat in order to win this match." Demetri sighed.

"Kevin is really getting on my nerves! It's a **traveshamockery**!" Sarah yelled.

_But then justice was put in place._

"Kevin… **you are not getting your rematch at Independence Day!**" Marina shouted.

"You can't do that! You can't do that!" Kevin yelled. "I won that match against David, I get my rematch! Rules are rules!"

Marina chuckled, "Did you forget that Destiny Empire is under Extreme Supervision now? Since you didn't win the match fairly, we have the right to take away your shot. So therefore, Eddy's opponent at Independence Day for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship will be… David Williams!"

"Kevin, can I get your opinion on what just happened out there?" Kolton asked.

"Just… just leave me alone, Hunt!" Kevin said, walking away.

You see Kevin sitting.

"I can't believe they'd take my rematch clause away!" Kevin said angrily. "I lost that title illegally, I want it back! Sooner or later, Zack and Marina will pay for their crimes against us."

You see David standing against a wall.

"Kevin doesn't deserve the shot, I do." David said. "He cheated against me at Final Countdown so I could loose. But now with him and the rest of the Empire under Extreme Supervision, we don't really need to worry about them anymore."

_Will Eddy prevail or will his friend take the title away?_

You see Eddy.

"You know if David does beat me tonight, I won't complain. It shows he worked hard and was focused. But I am confident that I will walk out still champion. I know David will fight hard, he always does, let's just see how far he'll go."

(End Promo)

The cameras return to the ring.

"Alright, main event time!" Demetri said.

"Last match of the night!" Sarah said.

The bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is your Independence Day main event of the evening and it is for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship!"

(Beat It by Michael Jackson plays)

"Introducing first the challenger, from Peach Creek, he is "The Ice Dude", David Williams!"

"I think it was a wise choice for David to be given this shot since he really deserves it." Demetri said.

"He says he wants this title and he will get it." Sarah said.

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

"And approaching the ring, from Peach Creek, he is the current PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Eddy!"

"Eddy says that he won't complain if David beats him, but he's confident that he'll retain." Demetri said.

"That is the attitude of a champ." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two slap hands in respect before they circle around each other. They soon go into a tie-up. Eddy tries to put David in a Wrist Lock but David gives Eddy a Wrist Lock of his own. David goes to lift Eddy up for a Suplex, but Eddy gets out of it as he gets lifted up and lands a Dropkick right on target! This causes David to back up into the ropes and bounce off, with David taking Eddy down with a clothesline. He taunted Eddy and went for another one, but Eddy uses an Arm Drag to take him down. Eddy pins; 1... David kicks out. Eddy pulls David to his feet and David shoves him over to the ropes. As Eddy bounces back, David grabs his head and hits a DDT. David covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He pulls Eddy up and Irish Whips him. David connected with a Shining Wizard right in the face. He pins again; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. David Irish Whips Eddy again, only this time Eddy holds onto the ropes. That doesn't help however when David clotheslines Eddy and himself out of the ring. Both men land on their feet and Eddy goes for a clothesline, but David gives him a boot to the face! Eddy's head collides with the hard floor!

"Vicious kick by David!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Goes to show you friendship doesn't matter in this match." Sarah said.

David picks up Eddy and slams him back down on the floor back first! Eddy cringes in pain as David rolls him back into the ring. David gets on the apron and is about to go in when Eddy suddenly does a Baseball Slide at him, pushing David off the apron and on the floor. The World champion then jumps over the ropes for a Slingshot, but David once again counters by catching him and hitting him with the Slam Down From the Jam Town right on the floor! The crowd cringes as they see Eddy's body collide with the floor again. David sets up Eddy and rams him into the ring apron then pushes him back in. He gets into the ring and he covers; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. David lets Eddy get back up to his feet before he goes to attack. Eddy blocks by hitting him with a few punches. He then bounces off the ropes, but David again stops him with a Running Shoulder Block that sends Eddy flying across the ring. David grabs Eddy, throws him into the corner, and gives him Chop after Chop until Eddy falls on his knees due to the pain. He then delivered a Monkey Flip followed by a Running Knee. David pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out.

"Eddy getting most of the beating so far, but is still going." Demetri said.

"David is indeed serious about this match." Sarah said.

David grabs Eddy by his three hairs and pulls him up only for Eddy to give him a few more punches. He then bounces off the ropes and connects with a Springboard Bulldog. After a few elbows to the back of the head Eddy lifts David up and sends him down with an Alabama Slam! He covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Eddy Irish Whips David into a corner and goes for a Splash on him only for David to get is leg out at the last second and kick Eddy down right in the midsection! With Eddy down, David puts him in a Boston Crap hold! Eddy screams in pain and the referee asks him if he quits, he refuses. David puts more pressure on the hold and Eddy keeps struggling. After a while, Eddy eventually is able to try and make it to the ropes. He extends his arm out… he moves forward… and grabs onto the rope! David pulled Eddy back into the middle and pins; 1, 2... Eddy kicks out. He goes to try again, but Eddy got to his feet and both men met with a tie-up. Eddy gives David a Russian Leg Sweep and covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. David got back up to his feet and Eddy was about to go for the SuckerBreaker. David pushed him towards the ropes and as Eddy bounced off, David landed the Ice Kick!

"Ice Kick! Eddy is down!" Demetri shouted.

"That looked like a hard hit! Can David win it?" Sarah asked.

David goes for the pin; 1... 2... Eddy kicks out! The crowd goes nuts and David can't believe it. He set Eddy up and went to go for another Shining Wizard. Eddy however missed it this time and hit a Roundhouse Kick to the skull followed by a Springboard Moonsault. Eddy covers; 1, 2... David kicks out. Eddy gets David to his feet and Irish Whips him. David dodges a clothesline from Eddy and on the second try he catches Eddy and hits another Slam Down From the Jam Town. He pins; 1... 2... Eddy kicks out again! Putting his hand on his head, David gets Eddy up again and Irish Whips him again. He goes for another Ice Kick… and Eddy misses it! After David gets back on his feet, Eddy runs up to him and hits the SuckerBreaker!

"SuckerBreaker!" Demetri shouted.

"But wait, Eddy's not going for the pin." Sarah noticed.

David is down and instead of Eddy going for the pin… he grabs David's foot and locks in the Money Lock!

"Money Lock is on!" Denetri shouted.

David screams in agonizing pain as his foot gets twisted. Eddy goes harder when David refuses to give up.

"Is David gonna tap?" Sarah asked.

David tries to move his body to the ropes. He extends his arm out… he is so close… just a fingertip away… BUT HE CAN'T TAKE IT AND TAPS OUT!

"HE TAPPED! HE TAPPED!" Demetri and Sarah exclaimed.

"The winner of this match and still PCUW World Heavyweight champion, Eddy!"

"What a match between these two!" Demetri commented. "They fought hard and well!"

"They are best of friends, but that was put aside during this match." Sarah said.

Eddy gets his belt handed to him and the referee raises his hand. He looks at David, who looks not to happy. Eddy extends his hand to David. After looking at each other for a while, David finally shakes Eddy's hand and the two hug each other. David takes Eddy's hand and holds it in the air.

"And the friendship is still intact." Sarah said happily.

"Even after a match like that." Demetri then announced to close the show, "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been PCUW Independence Day live from Washington, D.C. See you next week!"

David makes his way out of the ring and Eddy continues celebrating as the show ends.

* * *

**Results:**

******PCUW Intercontinental Championship: **Azure Lee (c) def. Steven Ryke

**PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship**: Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith (c) def. The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber)

**PCUW Television Championship: **Jonny 2x4 (c) def. Jason Krueger

**PCUW Hardcore Championship**: Kenny Smith (c) def. Christopher House

**PCUW X Division Championship: **Edd (c) def. Aries Austin

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship, Triple Threat Tag Team Match: **Van Culmer and Corey Dominic (c) def. Ed and Asheel Din vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack (Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster)

**PCUW Women's Championship**: Ivory Gerdelman (c) def. Amanda Lights

******PCUW World Heavyweight Championship:** Eddy (c) def. David Williams

* * *

What a show, huh? Well this is finally done! Eddy is still champ and so are the others. Next episode, Zack has THREE major announcements to make... wonder what they'll be.

I want to thank the following people who helped me write these matches: toonwriter, Asheel, WWE-PG-HATER, and UnknownNemesis98. Thank you guys SO VERY MUCH for offering to help me. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have not gotten this up by now. I owe each of you one big time! I also thank all the fans for supporting me and helping me out. You guys are amazing. :,)

Anyway, see you next episode! Oh and stop by the PCUW Universe forum to check out the Post-Independence Day Drink-Off. XD XD


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry I kept you guys waiting for too long... AGAIN! But I'm back once more and now that summer vacation is getting closer for me, I may update sooner again.

Anyway, this is the show after Independence Day! Zack has three major announcements to make, what shall they be? What else will happen on tonight's show? You shall find out.

Here we go again! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: August Week 1**

_**~Before the show~**_

The camera appears on Zack in his office, who the crowd cheers loudly for. His hair is out of his ponytail and he has a smile on his face.

"Good evening, PCUW Universe." Zack greeted. "We're doing something different tonight. Instead of the usual pay-per-view recaps before the show, we're just going right to the show. Why am I doing this? Well sometime tonight I have three major announcements to make. And during those announcements, I want all the champions out in the ring. I am so excited about these, what I will say tonight will change PCUW forever!" The crowd cheers. "Thank you and enjoy the show."

The beginning of the intro shows shots of the PCUW arena followed by many clips of wrestlers hitting various moves until the singing begins.

_Give me the wheel_

Zack Watkins is shown looking at a knocked out Kevin.

_So we can move a little faster_

You see Johnny Smith running to the ring.

_I made you real_

You see Johnny Thunder posing in the ring

_I'm not a glorious disaster_

Raven Wells is shown slamming her fists together.

_What part of living says you gotta die_

The Gourd is seen hitting the Gourdy Slam on Robert Black.

_I plan on burning through another night lost_

Jonny 2x4 is shown posing in the middle of the ring, then shows him hitting the Head First.

_One more for measure distant from the soul_

You see Kevin grinning as he's preparing for a Bull Tackle.

_That never sleeps_

_So are you ready to go?_

Ed is shown growling.

_We're trying to get some clear blue sky_

Asheel Din is seen hitting the Omega Extreme.

_Tic toc I think the well is running dry_

You see Nazz looking towards the ring.

_My, my, I can't lie_

The Flawless Girls are seen doing their entrance.

_I need a shot again_ _That sweet adrenaline_

Wolf Lancaster is seen doing his entrance.

_Dead state 'cause some fears in the head_

You see Rolf looking up at a steel cage.

_Bang, bang 'cause the needle is in the red_

You see Eddy hitting the SuckerBreaker twice, then Edd is seen posing on the turnbuckle making an X with his arms.

_My, my, I can't lie_

David Williams is seen hitting the Ice Kick.

_I need a shot again_ _That sweet adrenaline_

Ivory Gerdelman is shown on the turnbuckle posing with the PCUW Women's championship.

_My, my_ _My sweet adrenaline_

Eddy is seen holding the PCUW World Heavyweight championship high. As the intro comes to a close, Zack is shown pointing to the camera followed by the PCUW logo dropping into appearance.

Adrenaline by Shinedown plays as the intro to PCUW. On the titantron, fireworks go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome everyone to PCUW!" Demetri greeted the audience. "As usual it's Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins with you at ringside!"

"Demetri and I have no time to fill you in on tonight's show! We need to get this show started!" Sarah quickly said.

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd cheers as Eddy appears on the ramp with the World title on his shoulder. He makes his way down to the ring.

"At Independence Day, Eddy successfully defended his championship for the first time against his friend David Williams." Demetri reminded. "It was a hard fought battle by both men."

"There were many times where David was so close to defeating Eddy, but Eddy ended up getting the win by making David tap out of the Money Lock." Sarah said.

A replay of Independence Day is shown. Putting his hand on his head, David gets Eddy up again and Irish Whips him again. He goes for another Ice Kick… and Eddy misses it! After David gets back on his feet, Eddy runs up to him and hits the SuckerBreaker! David is down and instead of Eddy going for the pin… he grabs David's foot and locks in the Money Lock! David tries to move his body to the ropes. He extends his arm out… he is so close… just a fingertip away… BUT HE CAN'T TAKE IT AND TAPS OUT!

Back in the ring, Eddy has a microphone in his hand and the crowd is chanting "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

"PCUW Universe, it feels good to still be your champion!" Eddy shouted out, receiving cheers. "But please, don't just cheer for me. Give my opponent David Williams credit too. He put up a great fight against me. There were a few times were I was very close to losing. David is one guy that doesn't stop without a good fight and he gave that to me last Sunday. He hit me good with many Slam Down From the Jam Towns," Eddy rubs his back, then moves his hand up to his head, "and he hit me with a good Ice Kick. But now, it's time for new opponents. Kevin won't be getting a shot anytime soon, so I guess someone new will be coming into the picture. So now, I am willing to face anybody for this championship! I will be the champion I should be and willing to take up a chal-"

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Eddy is interrupted by Willy's music as Willy along with Brody appear with boos from the crowd as they head to the ring.

"Well looks like Willy isn't afraid to step up for the challenge." Demetri said.

"And we all know that Willy and Eddy have a bit of a hatred for one another." Sarah said.

"Willing to face anybody, huh?" Willy asked. "Well before you start yapping your loudmouth again, how about I face you? I mean I'm a better wrestler than you, I'm better looking, I'm smarter, and I'm richer. Wouldn't that be a challenge for you?"

"Okay Willy, one, please shut up." Eddy said, making the crowd cheer. "And two, of course I'd like to face you for this belt. You know what I'll do? I'll beat you down, I'll bloody your face, and I will show that I don't need my cousin to win matches."

Willy lets out a fake laugh, then goes back to normal, "Listen! In case you've forgotten, The Blakes are the most powerful wrestling family in Fanfiction Wrestling. And when I win that belt from you, my name will be added as the greatest champion ever in this company. Ed wasn't the greatest, Kevin wasn't the greatest, and you sure are not!" The crowd boos at this.

The two glare at each other until…

(Monster by Skillet plays)

A mixed reaction comes from the crowd as Aries walks down the ramp.

"What the…? Aries?" Demetri asked. "What's he doing out here?"

"He lost against Double D on Sunday, I have to ask the same question." Sarah agreed.

Aries gets into the ring with a microphone and starts talking, "Well, I did lose against Double D last Sunday. But I put on a good fight and now I'm going to put the X Division title behind me. I will now go for the next title in line and that is…" He walks over to Eddy and looks straight at him, "the World Heavyweight championship."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Willy butts in. "Hey! I don't know if you noticed, but I was here first!"

"Yeah you were." Aries said. "I'm just stating the obvious, Willy. It's my turn."

"No no no no. You get in line, I'm first, I was out here. Finders keepers!" Willy said. "Hey Aries, I think you're a good guy, but please don't make me do to you what I'm gonna do to him!"

The three guys in the ring suddenly start yelling and shouting at each other. Officials run into the ring so a fight doesn't start up and the fans chant "Let them fight! Let them fight!"

As the arguing is happening, Zack appears on the titantron, shaking his head. He shouts out, "Hey guys! Enough! Enough!" The three in the ring quiet down and look at the titantron. "Whoa stop! Good. Now that I have your attention, Eddy, remember that I want you and all of the champions out in the ring tonight. So check the schedule and don't be late. As far as you Willy and Aries and what just happened out there, well you guys are going to be in a match to find out who's going to face the World champion at Summerfest. Oh by the way guys, that's our main event tonight."

The crowd cheers in response to that before the titantron turns off and the three guys in the ring stare at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Demetri asked. "We're going to find out who's next in line for the World heavyweight champion Eddy."

"A #1 contender's match as our main event, Blake versus Austin, sounds good. Who's it going to be?" Sarah said.

"Tonight on Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling, what is on the mind of GM and Chairman Zack? Zack will have THREE major announcements and all of the champions have been called to the ring." Demetri informed.

"Well newcomer Jesse Alvarez has his second match tonight against Carter Sullivan. But up next, the House brothers Jack and Christopher team up to go against Ed and Asheel Din!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

Demetri's voice is heard, "Before the commercial break, Zack made it official. Who will be the #1 contender for the World title at Summerfest? Willy Blake going against Aries Austin, we'll find out tonight."

The cameras return to the ring.

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead plays)

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, the team of Christopher and Jack House, Blackout!"

The crowd boos at Blackout as they do an entrance similar to Evolution before heading to the ring.

"At Independence Day, Christopher faced Kenny Smith for the hardcore title and he didn't quite get the win." Demetri said.

"Blood was let out, pain was done, but Kenny survived Christopher's wrath." Sarah said

You see footage from Independence Day. Christopher smirks evilly, lifting Kenny up and dragging him up the ladder. House sets him up, Suplex-style... AND DRIVES HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH THE HELLEVATOR! Christopher gets up, wincing in pain while holding his ribs. Kenny is barely moving, bleeding and beaten, "The Mindfreak" gets to his feet... AND GETS THE CARBON FOOTPRINT FROM HOUSE, KENNY FLIPS FROM THE IMPACT! Christopher goes for the cover; 1... 2... KENNY IS ABLE TO KICK OUT IN TIME! Christopher can't believe it! Finally his face turns to anger and you can see him saying "That's it!" He gets up and waits for Kenny to get back to his feet. Kenny eventually does and Christopher runs at him for another Carbon Footprint. Kenny ducks it again and is able to grab him and quickly hit the Freakout! In a lot of pain, Kenny calls over and pins; 1... 2... 3!

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver plays)

"And their opponents, they are the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din and Ed!"

Cheers are heard as Ed and Asheel do their usual high-five to each other on their way to the ring.

"Also last Sunday, this team was close to winning the tag team titles but didn't quite get it." Demetri said.

"Way too close, but in the end Van and Corey retained. These guys are still two of the best though." Sarah said.

Ed and Asheel run into the ring and Ed punches at Christopher while Asheel runs after Jack as the bell rings. Christopher counters with a punch of his own and a kick to the midsection. He Irish Whips Ed to the ropes, and Ed hits him with a Shoulder Block. Christopher gets back up and Ed takes him back down with a clothesline. He kicks him in the midsection, then hits him with a knee to the face. Ed uses most of his strength to lift up Christopher and… slam him down with a Wind-Up Slam! As Christopher tries to stand back up, Ed signals to the crowd for a Big Boot. When Christopher is on his feet, Ed runs at him to hit the boot. But at the very last second, Christopher moves and Ed gets up getting his leg on top of the top rope which Jack quickly takes advantage of, grabs Ed's leg, and bends it down on the rope! Christopher takes that leg and kicks at it before taking it back over to the ropes and setting it on the bottom rope before pushing both his feet on it. After a while, Christopher distracts the referee while Jack does more damage to the leg. The referee eventually sees this and yells at Jack.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack yelled. "Get back to refereeing the match!"

"The brothers are planning a good strategy on weakening their opponent." Demetri said.

"One hurt leg and that's their target." Sarah said.

Christopher grabs Ed by the head and goes to set him up when Ed gives him a punch. He used the ropes to help him get on his feet and went to clothesline Christopher, but Christopher grabs him at the right time and hits a Half Nelson Suplex. He drags Ed over and tags in Jack, who grabs Ed's hurt leg and slams it on the mat. Asheel gets the crowd chanting for Ed as he gets ready for a tag. Jack gives Ed a punch to the head followed by a few more slams with the leg. He gives Ed a Cross Kneelock for a few seconds before slamming the leg on the mat again. The crowd keeps cheering for Ed as Jack tags Christopher back in. Jack holds onto Ed as Christopher stomps on the hurt leg. Christopher then applies a Kneebar on Ed, making Ed scream in pain. Ed slowly squirms to the ropes and he makes it, with Christopher not letting go of the hold until the referee got to 4. He drags Ed back to the corner and tags in Jack. Jack jumps over Ed and bends the hurt leg back, making the pain worse. Jack yells over at Asheel before hitting Ed with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. He then tags Christopher in again.

"Constant tagging back and forth from the brothers." Demetri said.

Ed is trying to get back up to his feet and Christopher slaps on his head a few times, disrespecting him. He pushes Ed away as the two brothers shout out "Blackout!" and the crowd responds with boos. Christopher bounces off the ropes… that's when Ed suddenly gets on his feet and takes him down with a huge clothesline! The crowd is on their feet and Asheel is in his corner going crazy getting ready for a tag. Both men are down as the referee counts; 1... 2... 3... 4... Both men crawl to their corners and Christopher tags Jack in first with Ed tagging in Asheel second.

"Ed got the tag! Asheel is in!" Sarah shouted.

Asheel avoids a clothesline from Jack and hits an elbow onto Christopher. He hits multiple kicks and punches on Jack as he puts him into the corner. Christopher comes in from behind and tries to take Asheel down, but Asheel takes him out with a Dropkick. Christopher is on his knees in front of Jack and Asheel uses this by backing up, jumping onto Christopher and landing on Jack. He delivers ten punches onto Jack with the crowd counting along. Christopher is back up and Asheel jumps down hitting a punch to the face. Christopher goes into the corner and then growls as he goes for the Carbon Footprint. But Asheel moves out of the way and he hits his brother instead!

"Oh! Christopher just took out his own brother with the Carbon Footprint!" Demetri shouted.

"That must suck!" Sarah said.

Christopher looks in disbelief before he gets clotheslined out of the ring by Ed. Asheel tells Ed to move out of the way, so he does and that's when Asheel takes a Suicide Dive onto Christopher, ramming him into the guardrail! A replay is shown of that before they go back into the ring and Asheel Dropkicks Jack down. He sets him back up and is about to go for the Twist of Fate. But that's when Jack counters with a Roll Up; 1, 2, 3!

"Oh come on!" Both Demetri and Sarah shout.

The bell rings and Jack quickly gets out of the ring as Asheel looks in disbelief.

"Here are your winners, Blackout!"

"It looked like Ed and Asheel were going to get the victory, but Jack countered with a Roll Up." Demetri said.

"Another accomplishment for them, they just defeated a former World champ." Sarah said.

The brothers head to the back as Ed joins Asheel in the middle of the ring. Asheel goes to Ed and whispers something in his ear, then once Asheel pulls away, Ed breaks down and cries.

"Wha? What did Asheel tell Ed?" Sarah asked.

"Whatever he said, it must've hurt Ed's feelings." Demetri said as Asheel made his way out of the ring.

(Commercial Break)

_**~During the Break~**_

Aries is shown backstage as Kolton Hunt appears.

"Aries! So is it Willy's turn or is it your turn?" Kolton asked.

"I feel like it's my turn." Aries answered. "I am becoming one of PCUW's biggest stars. I've had great matches, I held the X Division title once, and now it's time for me to move away from the X Division for a bit and get into the World title picture. Willy's involved, he deserves a chance as well, so I'll say words I never thought I'd say… Zack made a fair decision tonight and we will see who gets their turn. I know one thing, it'll be me."

The camera returns to the ring.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays)

The crowd boos as The Perfect Wolf Pack walk down the ramp not looking too happy and Johnny is holding a clipboard.

"Oh god, what are these guys out here for?" Demetri groaned.

"Well they did lose in the triple threat tag match on Sunday, they're probably going to complain about that." Sarah guessed.

Once they get into the ring, Wolf grabs a microphone and immediately begins talking, "You know, Johnny and I are the victims of an old fasion conspiracy. And since that's kind of a big word, I'll explain to you buffoons what I mean." The crowd keeps booing. "First, we were supposed to be the ONLY ones to have those shots at the tag team titles. But of course, Mr. Goody-two-shoes himself, Zack Watkins couldn't take us being the only tag team to go for the titles. So he added Ed and Asheel into the picture, two guys who shouldn't be in the tag title picture!" The crowd begins chanting "You suck!" at them as Wolf keeps going, "Second, and most importantly, at Independence Day," He pauses and the two look at the crowd who keeps chanting "You suck!" at them. "At Independence Day, the tag team titles that originally were supposed to go to us were taken from us illegally… From two men who were probably born into this world illegally!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Johnny takes the microphone from Wolf. "Wolfie, Wolfie! Hold on now! These people are slow, so let's take it slow, okay?" He hands Wolf the clipboard before talking, "Let's talk about tonight. Let's start of with this, how come we haven't gotten word from Zack that us, the best new tag team in PCUW, is getting their rematch? That's right, we haven't gotten our rematch yet, and that's a crime! Not just because we are the best, but because we tell the truth and we're not liars like Culmer and Dominic. You see Van and Corey know what buttons to push to get what they want here. Corey has his comedic attitude that makes all of you laugh and love him and Van, well let's face it, he's sleeping with the current women's champion." The crowd keeps booing at that statement. "But worse than that, they know Zack is so desperate to bring in a older audience. Van and Corey come out wearing their jackets, they both have hair down to their shoulders; no offense to you, Wolfie; they're wearing band t-shirts. Why don't you go the whole nine yards, guys? Why don't you wear face paint? Why don't you bring out your guitar Van and a drum for you Corey so you can play a few rock tunes? I even have a good tag team name for you, how about "Two Rocking Stereotypes"? You go ahead and play that card, we'll play this card."

Wolf holds up the clipboard as Johnny continues, "This is a petition, we're going to get all our fans in the PCUW arena to sign it and we're going to show Zack Watkins that you fans are not going to stand by and wait while we wait for a rematch. We're going to get this done right now! Get some signatures, Wolfie."

Wolf goes to the fans and tries to get fans to sign. One fan at least does sign before…

(My Time by the DX Band plays)

The crowd cheers as Van and Corey come walking out with Corey having a microphone in his hand.

"Hang on now, here come the champs." Demetri said.

"These two are definitely a great tag team, they have great speed and agility with them." Sarah said.

Wolf gets back in the ring as Van and Corey stand on the apron and Corey asked, "Did Van and I hear you correctly? Does somebody need help getting a rematch around here? Who would that be?" He looks around. "Was that- Was that you? Who- Who needs help signing a petition?" He sees Wolf holding up the petition. "Oh it's you! You need help signing a petition! Well since Van and I are here, we're happy to help." The champions get into the ring and Corey talks again, "Hey, maybe you didn't hear us correctly. I'm gonna say it a little slower so you can understand. Nothing would make Van and I more happy than to help you get a rematch so we can take these tag team championship belts and shove them right down your pretty boy throats!"

The crowd cheers as Corey proceeds to push Johnny and Van pushes Wolf down. The Wolf Pack rolls out of the ring and Corey picks up the petition left in the ring.

"Here you go, boys. Here's two more signatures for your petition. How about at Summerfest, you can have your rematch." Corey said.

"Oh and by the way boys, I'm not sleeping with Ivory!" Van informed.

Both Van and Corey sign the petition as Wolf and Johnny talk back at them outside the ring.

"Challenge issued, challenge accepted! Van and Corey have granted the Wolf Pack their rematch for Summerfest." Demetri said.

"Well up next, Jesse Alvarez has his second match against Carter Sullivan. See you after the break." Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in The Erupting Eds' locker room where Ed is still crying and Edd and Eddy are trying to get him to stop.

"Come on, Ed! Stop crying and tell us what Asheel told you!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy!" Edd snapped at him, then turned to Ed and asked softly, "Ed, please stop crying. Now what did Asheel say?"

Ed's crying eventually turns to sobs, then he finally answered, "Ash- Ash- Asheel told me that he's- he's- he's going to jump ship to TCW! Next week is his last week! And he told me even though we're on TCW too, we can't team up!"

Edd and Eddy, along with the crowd, gasp at that. "Asheel… leaving PCUW for our rival company?" Edd asked.

"Why would he do that?" Eddy asked. "He said he'd stay with PCUW until the very end."

"He said the owner of the company, his grandfather, offered him a million dollar contract that he couldn't refuse." Ed said.

"Oh so it's for the money? How selfish!" Edd frowned. "But if it's what he wants to do-"

Edd is interrupted by the sound of Marina screaming. The Eds run out of their locker room and down the hall. When they get to where she is, she is standing over Jesse Alvarez, who is knocked out on the floor and blood is coming out of the back of his head.

"What happened to Jesse?!" Edd asked in shock.

"I don't know!" Marina said. "I was just in my office when I heard a loud banging noise and when I got here, this is what I found!"

"Someone must've attacked him." Eddy guessed as EMTs came by and loaded Jesse on a stretcher and took him away.

"Who will face Carter now?" Edd asked.

"I will." A voice was heard behind the four. They turned around and there stood Slade. "I'll face Carter." He then proceeded to walk off with the four staring at him as the cameras go somewhere else backstage. Mixed tag team champions Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton are standing in the hall together talking when Jonny 2x4 comes up.

"Matt! Ari! Know any reason why Zack wants us in the ring?" Jonny asked.

"Does it really matter?" Ariyanne asked.

"Yeah we got the memo too." Matthew said. "All the champions be in the ring and ready to go. Well that's why we're champions because we're always ready. I don't know."

"I'll see you guys in the ring." Jonny said as he walked off and the camera returns to the ring.

(Gold Medal by Dale Oliver plays)

"This match is set for one-fall! Heading to the ring first, from Orange City, "The Modern Day Hitman", Carter Sullivan!"

The crowd boos at Carter as he makes his way to the ring.

"Well looks like things aren't going as planned for Carter." Demetri said.

"Jesse just got attacked backstage, and now Carter will be facing this man…" Sarah started as the lights began to dim as Carter got into the ring.

(Coming Alive by Dale Oliver plays)

"And his opponent, from Lemon Brook, Slade!"

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Slade enters into the ring with the zipline.

"Slade made his PCUW debut here at the PCUW Awards, and he also help Jonny 2x4 retain the TV title Sunday along with Eric Peterson." Demetri reminded.

"I heard he can be pretty competitive depending on the opponent." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two circle around each other before tying up. Slade grabs a hold of Carter's arm and twists it, but Carter elbows him, making Slade let go. Carter pushes Slade into the corner and hits him with an Uppercut. He goes to Irish Whip Slade into the opposite corner, but Slade reverses that and Carter goes into the corner. Slade backs up and runs at him, and ends up getting a boot to the face by Carter. Carter goes behind him and looks like he's going to try to deliver a German Suplex. Slade however gets out of the hold by elbowing Carter in the face. He then bounces off the ropes and takes Carter down with a hard clothesline. Once Carter gets up, Slade hits him again with a Spinning Heel Kick which sends Carter into the corner. He then backs up and lands on Carter with a Flying Forearm Smash.

"Great air by Slade." Demetri commented.

"Did you see how high he went?!" Sarah asked.

Slade goes to Irish Whip Carter to the opposite side, but Carter reverses it and throws Slade hard into the corner making Slade fall to his knees. Carter runs at him, but Slade uses the ropes to stand back up and uses both feet to kick him away. He jumps out onto the apron and when Carter turns to him, Slade jumps off the ropes and connects with a Springboard Clothesline! Slade stands up to his feet and lets out a shout.

"Slade seems pumped up right now!" Demetri noticed.

"After air like that, I don't blame him!" Sarah said.

Slade sets up Carter and it looks like he is about to go for the Electroshock. But then, he suddenly sees Jason Krueger outside of the ring. This distraction lets Carter grab Slade and slam him down with a German Suplex. He lifts him up again and hits another one. When he goes for a third one, Slade is able to land on his feet, grab Carters arm, and take him down with an Arm Drag. He runs at Carter to hit a Dropkick and it connects! He sets Carter back up and this time hits the Electroshock. Before Slade goes for the cover however, Jason is seen on the apron and he starts yelling at him, causing him to get distracted.

"You cost me the TV title! You cost me the TV title!" Jason yells.

"Oh no, Jason is distracting Slade." Demetri said.

"Don't fall for it, Slade. It'll cost you the match." Sarah warned.

Slade walks over to Jason and glares at him. After more yelling by Jason, Slade slaps him! It doesn't take long for Jason to slap him back. This causes Slade to back up and get hit with The Icon's Farewell (Cross Rhodes) by Carter. Carter pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Carter Sullivan!"

Carter rolls out of the ring quickly as Slade looks up at him, then at Jason, who is smirking at him. Slade gets back up and glares at him some more.

"You cost me a match at Independence Day, I cost you one now." Jason chuckled.

"A little revenge from Jason to Slade after what happened on Sunday." Demetri said.

"Come on! Jason still has a rematch clause! He can use that!" Sarah said.

"After this commercial break, GM and Chairman Zack will finally make his three announcements and the champions are called to the ring." Demetri announced.

"It is up next!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring as all the champions (Kenny Smith, Jonny, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith, Matthew and Ariyanne, Edd, Van and Corey, Azure Lee, Ivory, and Eddy who was heading into the ring) where out there waiting.

"We are back here live on PCUW and we are just seconds away from hearing Zack's huge announcements." Demetri said. "All the PCUW champions are in the ring and like the rest of us, Sarah, they are wondering what the boss has to say."

"He says they're huge, let's see if that's true." Sarah said.

(Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest plays)

Zack comes out with cheers from the crowd and has a huge smile on his face as he goes down the ramp.

"From the smile on Zack's face, we all have to wonder what's on his mind for tonight." Demetri said.

"I would be the same with all the champs in the ring, they're probably thinking what is going on and what he will say." Sarah said.

Once Zack gets into the ring he grabs a microphone and speaks, "You know PCUW Universe, I can feel something in the air and that something is change! First order of business, PCUW has been invited to attend two more Supershows in the next coming weeks. The first one we'll be going to is for XCW! For that Supershow, we'll be there along with our other fellow companies CCW, UCA, UWE, and WWE Animated!" The crowd starts chanting "X-C-Dub!" at that. "The next Supershow will take place after the XCW and we will be teaming up with our rival company TCW for a show of our own after their pay-per-view Aftershock!" The crowd gives a mixed reaction to TCW. "And let's not forget, our Eds here in PCUW are apart of XCW and TCW as well, and also Animated." That changes the crowd's response to all cheers.

"Second biggest thing, this has to do with the next pay-per-view coming up called Summerfest." Zack went to the next announcement. "Last Summerfest, which was also the first one, the biggest attraction we had that night was the first ever Ultimate X match. You all remember that, right?" The crowd cheers loudly for him. "Well this year, we have something even bigger, and for those of you that remember TNA Impact's Feast or Fired tournament you'll recognize this, only it's slightly different. At this pay-per-view, fifteen wrestlers of my choosing will compete in a tournament that I call Fate or Fortune. Here's how it'll go. Those fifteen wrestlers will compete in five separate triple threat matches and the winner of each match will receive a briefcase. Now there are five briefcases and four of them contain one of these things: a PCUW World title shot, a shot for either the TV title or Intercontinental title, a shot for either the hardcore or X Division title, and a tag title shot for either the tag team titles or the mixed tag team titles. The winner of these briefcases can cash them in at anytime until next year's Summerfest." He pauses for the crowd to cheer. "That's the fortune, now here's the fate. In the fifth briefcase, if that one is chosen, the person that chose the briefcase will receive a slip that says that person will not be allowed to wrestle for the PCUW World title for one whole year! That's right, that wrestler can't wrestle for the World title until next Summerfest! What do you all think of that?" "And because of this tournament going on at Summerfest, only four titles will be defended then; the World title, the women's title, the tag team titles, and the X Division title." Zack added.

The fans cheer loudly in response while the champions look at each other and nod.

"And now, I've saved the best for last! This is another thing Impact Wrestling inspired us to do. Starting next week, things are changing around here because once a month there's going to be a special episode of PCUW. That special episode is called… **Open Fight Night!**" The crowd goes crazy with that one and the champions look shocked!

"Wait a minute? Open Fight Night?" Demetri asked, slightly in shock.

"Yes! We're doing Open Fight Night!" Sarah cheered.

Zack continues, "That also includes the PCUW Gut Check too, which means there will be a piece of talent outside the PCUW roster that's going to get the opportunity to come on the show and wrestle. That upcoming new wrestler will have their chance to tell their story, have their match, and then they'll be judged by three judges from other companies that I have chosen. If those judges like what they see and so do I, that wrestler will earn a Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling contract." He pauses once again for the crowd to give their response, which is cheers again. "Also on Open Fight Night, anybody on the PCUW roster, if they get challenged they have to come out and fight. So the way it goes, if you get called out by someone, you better come out and fight. Nowhere to hide and you better step up!" He then looks at all the champions, "Champions, I called all of you out here for a reason. Not only is the roster going to get called out, but you all need to be ready to step up and defend your titles because if you get called out you better be ready to go, that goes for all of you! And I'm the one that decides who defends their title!"

"Hey Zack!" Kenny grabs a microphone and approaches Zack. "I agree with every single thing you said. I promised to everyone including these fans when I won this hardcore title at New Day that I would be a fighting champion. And by god, I am going to keep that promise no matter who gets into the ring with me!"

"You know Kenny, I'm glad you told me that because I was about to get to you." Zack said. "I've decided for the first Open Fight Night next week, two titles will be defended and one of them will be you! However unlike the other title that'll be defended, I'm going to let you choose who your opponent will be. Call out anyone you like to go against you for your title!"

"OH YEAH!" Kenny raised his arms along with the crowd.

"Oh one more thing before I'm done." Zack raises his hand. "For next week being the first ever Open Fight Night, we're not going to be having it here in the PCUW arena." Everybody looks around confused. "For one night only, we'll be heading down to Orlando, Florida and we'll have our debut of Open Fight Night take place in… **Impact Wrestling's Impact Zone!**"

With that reveal, the crowd goes absolutely nuts and the champions all smile!

"NO WAY!" Demetri shouted.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE IMPACT ZONE!" Sarah shouted more loudly than Demetri.

"Now that's how it's going to go around here." Zack said. "Change has been made, two Supershows coming up, one huge tournament at Summerfest, we've got an Open Fight Night starting next week, champions fight, and everybody fights!"

"Change is in the air indeed!" Demetri agreed. "The whole roster has been put on alert! We've got a lot of excitement headed our way!"

"I love it! I love it!" Sarah said. "All the cool stuff that'll be in store for us."

"Let's quickly recap the three announcements." Demetri began. "Number one, starting next week for a one night only in the Impact Zone, PCUW Open Fight Night will take place once a month. A champion next to Kenny will have to defend a title with an opponent of Zack's choice. Also anyone can challenge anyone, but you have to fight. And along with PCUW Gut Check, a wrestler outside the PCUW ring will get a shot at wrestling on the show and getting a contract."

"Second, the Supershows with XCW and TCW." Sarah reminded. "The one with XCW that will feature other companies with us will take place soon while the one with TCW will take place after their pay-per-view Aftershock."

"Finally, Fate or Fortune." Demetri continued. "Fifteen randomly chosen wrestlers, five triple threat matches, five briefcases, four of them containing title shots with the other one containing a slip that won't allow a wrestler to fight for the World title for a year! That one I'm really looking forward to."

"As I said, we have a lot of cool stuff in store for us!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring, with Ariyanne still in the ring.

"The following Knockouts tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Already in the ring, one half of the PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Ariyanne Hamilton!"

(Spin The Bottle by Ashley Jana plays)

"And her tag team partner, from Orange City, Flare Powers!"

Flare comes out with a good amount of cheering from the fans. She blows small kisses to the crowd.

"At the PCUW Awards, Flare made her debut along with her boyfriend and Azure Lee's brother Ace Lee." Demetri reminded.

"Those were great debuts by both of them. Let's see if Flare can help Ariyanne beat these two girls." Sarah said.

(Knockout by Dale Oliver plays)

"And their opponents, from Lemon Brook, the team of Lilian and Velvet House, Whiteout!"

Like their younger brothers earlier, the twin girls receive boos from the fans.

"The girls' brothers were successful in their match earlier tonight, and they have the same potential as they do." Demetri said.

"Let's see if the girls can pick up a victory like the guys did." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Flare runs at Velvet, but Velvet stops her with a kick to the midsection. She throws Flare face first into the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping her to the opposite side. Flare is able to jump on top of the turnbuckle, then jump off and take down Velvet with a Flying Clothesline. Flare executes a Monkey Flip and goes to bounce off the ropes. But when she does, Lilian kicks her in the back from the outside. This lets Velvet ram Flare hard into the turnbuckle and she tags in Lilian. Velvet stands in front of Flare to keep her from escaping as Lilian comes in and kicks her opponent. Lilian grabs Flare's face and runs it across the top ring rope before she starts taking trash towards her and gives her a chop to the chest. She Irish Whips her to the other side, but as Flare bounces off, Ariyanne tags in from behind. Flare slides underneath Lilian and without warning hit's a Snap Inverted DDT. Lilian eventually sits up and then goes back down when Ariyanne gets in and hits a Running Knee to the face. As Lilian rolls out Velvet runs in, but Ariyanne hits her with a Dropkick out of the ring. Ariyanne and Flare pose for the crowd and high five each other. The two then get out of the ring as the twins are huddling against each other and Ariyanne and Flare grab them by their hair from behind and push the sisters at each other!

"Great teamwork by Flare and Ariyanne." Demetri commented.

"Meeting of the minds!" Sarah called out.

Flare and Ariyanne throw their opponents back into the ring and the referee immediately goes at Flare and tells her to get into her corner. While he's distracted, Velvet and Lilian double team on Ariyanne. When the referee is finally undistracted, Lilian throws Ariyanne down and goes for the cover; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Lilian puts her inside a Sleeper Hold which Ariyanne right away elbows out of it. But Lilian grabs her by the hair and pulls her down to the mat before tagging in Velvet. Velvet runs in and hits kick after kick on Ariyanne's head. Ariyanne crawls over into the turnbuckle and Velvet strikes her with punches to the face before she tags Lilian back in.

"Short time in the ring by Velvet." Demetri noticed.

The twins are together in the ring and they both Irish Whip Ariyanne to the other turnbuckle. Velvet then Irish Whips Lilian over to hit Ariyanne, but just as Lilian jumps at her, Ariyanne moves out of the way and Lilian hits face first into the turnbuckle! Along with that, Ariyanne takes Velvet down with a clothesline. She then takes this chance to try and make a tag to Flare. Just as she gets on her feet to tag, Lilian grabs her foot and tries to pull her back. It doesn't help however as Ariyanne leaps and makes the tag to Flare. Flare runs in, full of adrenaline as she strikes Lilian with two clotheslines followed by a vicious looking Whiplash! She grabs Lilian, places her on the top rope, and tries to connect with the Got Rushed (Tornado Inverted DDT). However Lilian is able to reverse it and take her down with a Diving Facebuster.

"Lilian with a reversal on Flare, almost got taken down with the Got Rushed." Sarah said.

Lilian picks up Flare and slams her back down with a Side Slam Backbreaker. She pins; 1, 2... Flare kicks out. Lilian tells Velvet to put her leg up and that's when Lilian throws Flare to the turnbuckle face first to Velvet's foot. Flare falls down on the mat and Lilian sets her back up to Irish Whip her to the ropes. Flare dodges a clothesline, runs behind her, and slams her down with a Bulldog! Both girls are down as they go to crawl over to their corners. Lilian makes the tag first and Flare makes a tag seconds later.

"Both girls have made a tag!" Demetri said.

"Here we go!" Sarah said.

Both girls run in with Ariyanne avoiding a clothesline before colliding into Velvet and unloading punches on her. She goes over to the corner and Dropkick's Lilian off the apron. Ariyanne gets in the turnbuckle and Velvet runs at her, but ends up with an elbow to the face. She then puts on a Headscissors on Velvet and connects with a Headscissors Takedown. Ariyanne taunts Velvet to get back up and when she does, she signals for the Sin & Punishment.

"Ari is going for her finisher!" Demetri said.

She hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"They did it!" Sarah cheered.

"Here your winners, Flare Powers and Ariyanne Hamilton!"

"Looks like the House sisters weren't as lucky as their brothers tonight." Demetri chuckled a bit.

"The team of Ari and Flare went along pretty well and they were successful in this match." Sarah said.

Ariyanne hugs Flare as the House sisters walk up the ramp angrily. The cameras switch backstage where Raven and Ivory are talking in the hall.

"This will be so awesome! One night every month where we can call out anyone we want!" Raven said happily.

"And to make the first night of it even better, I'll be returning to the Impact Zone." Ivory said.

Raven looked at her, "You've been to the Impact Zone before?"

Ivory nodded, "Every year since I was eight until I moved up here, I went down there every summer vacation. Best three months out of the year ever!"

"Lucky…" Raven said.

Metallica's song Enter Sandman is suddenly heard playing. It's Ivory's ring tone as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello? …Hey! How you doing? … Yeah, cool ain't it? …What? …You're going to be in Orlando next week? How are you going to get all the way from California to there?" Ivory pauses to listen and she face palms. "Of course, that was stupid. Well, can't wait to see you again. …I'll be looking for you out in the crowd. …Bye."

"Who was that?" Raven asked as Ivory put her phone away.

"A good friend of mine." Ivory smiled as the two walked away.

"Still to come, the #1 contender's match for the World title, Willy Blake versus Aries Austin. Who will face Eddy at Summerfest?" Demetri asked.

"But before that happens, Red Murdock will be in action tonight against Flare's boyfriend, Ace." Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage in Zack's office. He is still happy with his announcements. Marina walks in, having a mixed emotion.

"Marina, I feel so great right now!" Zack said. "Change is in PCUW! Change is happening now! I already got the fifteen competitors figured out for Fate or Fortune, I think I'll announce the first half of them next week."

"Zack, did you get my email about Jesse getting attacked?" Marina asked.

Zack's smile suddenly turned to a frown. "Oh yeah, I got it."

"You're not worried about who attacked him?" Marina asked.

"Sorry Marina, it's just me finally making these announcements made me in a good mood." Zack said. "Listen, I wish Jesse makes a fast recovering so he can wrestle more because I am interested in what else he can do."

Just then an official appears in the office. "Mr. Watkins! Miss Coleman! We just found Brody Blake knocked out on the floor!"

"Brody got attacked?!" Zack and Marina run out of the office with the camera following them out. They get down a few halls and there's Brody knocked out.

"I heard a noise of fighting and I came down here to check it out and there he was." The official said. "A few EMTs are on their way."

Zack and Marina look down at Brody as the camera returns to the ring.

(Black or White by Bleeding In Stereo plays)

"This match is set for one-fall! Approaching to the ring first, from Peach Creek, Red Murdock!"

Like in his debut, Red gets a mixed reaction as he heads to the ring. He gets more boos however when he glares at the crowd.

"Red also made his debut at the PCUW Awards. But recently he and the new tag team he formed with Jason Kruger, Virus Rebellion, joined the Rookie Revolution along with the House and Blake siblings." Demetri reminded.

"Shows Red is already quite the fighter since he and Jason defeated two wrestling veterans." Sarah said.

(Live For the Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

"And his opponent, from Orange City, Ace Lee!"

The crowd cheers for Ace as he throws both of his arms in the air and shouts at the crowd.

"Ace sure looks ready to go." Demetri said.

"Flare just won her tag team match, we'll see if Ace can pick up a victory as well." Sarah said.

Right when Ace gets into the ring, Red attacks him and that's when the bell rings to begin the match. He unloads punches and elbows onto Ace before putting him into the corner and ramming Shoulder Blocks into him. He throws Ace into the other corner face first and goes to unload more punches until Ace fights back with punches of his own. Ace punches Red over to the opposite corner and hits him with a Chop before Irish Whipping him back over. He runs at Red to attack, but Red avoids it using an elbow to the face to stop him. Red runs at him and takes him down with a Shoulder Block. He pins; 1, 2... Ace kicks out. Red punches on Ace more to the point where the referee has to pull him back. He stands up and drops a knee into Ace's face before pinning again; 1, 2... Ace kicks out. Red takes Ace to the ropes and uses the ropes to choke him! The referee pulls Red back after he counts to five while Ace gets himself to the corner. Red kicks and punches at him some more before Ace fights back again. But when he goes to bounce off the ropes, Red takes him down with a Running Elbow. Red covers; 1, 2... Ace kicks out. He tries it again; 1, 2... Ace still kicks out.

"You can tell Red wants to win this match." Demetri said.

"Both of these guys are newbies, a win can really help them. I don't blame Red for this honestly." Sarah said.

Red angrily gets up and stomps hard on Ace's stomach. He then drops a knee on the same area, making Ace groan in pain. Red slaps Ace upside the head before he sets him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. As Ace bounces off however, he is able to grab at Red and connect with the Shock Brainbuster (Cradle Brainbuster)! The crowd starts cheering and clapping for Ace as he pumps up the crowd by hitting on the mat.

"Explosive Cradle Brainbuster!" Demetri commented.

"I was not expecting that!" Sarah shouted.

Ace starts to get back on his feet and Red gets up and walks over to him, with Ace punching his midsection. Red goes to hit a clothesline, but Ace grabs him and hits him with the Destruction Slam (Fireman's Carry Powerslam)! He drags Red back to his feet and Irish Whips him to the ropes, followed by hitting a Running Shoulder Block! Ace shouts at the crowd as he gets fired up. Red gets up shortly after, comes up from behind Ace, and attempts the Virus Impact. That doesn't work out however when Ace is able to reverse it into the You Got Punked. Red gets slammed down and Ace covers; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Ace Lee!"

"It seemed in the beginning Red had this match in his favor, but then Ace came out of nowhere and got the win." Demetri said.

"Ace had an impressive win there, but he still has a ways to go." Sarah said.

Ace celebrates and poses for the fans as the cameras return backstage where Melanie Woodland is with Willy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the #1 contender's match for the World title. Willy, I have to ask do you really think it's your turn?" Melanie asked.

Willy scoffed, "Of course it's my turn! Aries just thinks it's his turn because he is becoming this huge star and it's all because of his name. Well tonight I will have my shot at getting that title around my waist." He then sighed, "I won't have any backup though, Brody got attacked and I don't have anyone to watch me in the ring."

"Hey Willy!" A voice is heard. Willy turns around and there's Tanya.

"Hey Tanya. Not right now, I have a match." Willy begins to leave, but Tanya stops him.

"How about I go out to the ring with you tonight, you know since Brody got attacked?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, Tanya." Willy said, sounding unsure. "You could get hurt out there."

"Oh come on! Please?" Tanya begged.

Willy thought for a bit, then sighed, "Okay, you can come out with me, but be careful."

"Alright!" Tanya cheered. "Let's get you a title shot!"

The two walk away as Melanie stands there.

"Coming up next it's our main event, Blake versus Austin for the #1 contender's spot!" Demetri said.

"Don't miss it! One of these guys will be facing Eddy in four weeks!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

"We are back here live on PCUW!" Demetri's voice is heard. "Before we get to the main event, starting next week live from the Impact Zone in Orlando, we will debut PCUW Open Fight Night and also PCUW Gut Check. Anyone can call out anyone and a new willing wrestler will have a chance to get on the roster, an opportunity of a lifetime! Along with that, two championships will be defended."

"Another thing to add, and this was just announced during the break. Ed said backstage that next week would be Asheel Din's last night in PCUW as he is moving to TCW. Therefore, Zack has said Asheel will give a farewell address to the PCUW fans. We're sure going to miss him." Sarah said.

The camera switches to the ring, the bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is to declare the #1 contender for the PCUW World Heavyweight championship and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Tanya Blake, from Lemon Brook, Willy Blake!"

Willy walks up to the ring and Tanya follows him as the crowd boos at them.

"When Eddy said earlier that he didn't care who he faced that he would face anyone, Willy was the first one up." Demetri said.

"He and Eddy have faced each other before, and maybe if he wins this match, they could face off again." Sarah said.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

"And his opponent, from Orange City, Aries Austin!"

Aries gets half cheers and boos as he heads down to the ring looking confident and cocky.

"It seems Aries wants to move on from the X Division for a while and go into the World title picture." Demetri said.

"Personally I'd rather he win than Willy. It also seems Aries isn't around the Destiny Empire members much since New Day." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two take turns posing for the crowd before they go into a short tie up. Aries puts Willy in a Rear Waist Lock, but Willy instantly gets out of it by elbowing Aries. Aries backs up into the corner and Willy runs at him, but Aries hits him with an elbow to the face to avoid getting hit. Aries springboards off the ropes and collides on Willy with a Springboard Forearm Smash. He then jumps on the turnbuckle and connects with a Flying Thrust Kick. Aries goes back on the turnbuckle and this time lands a Moonsault Leg Drop. He covers; 1, 2... Willy kicks out. Willy backs up into the corner and Aries takes advantage of that by hitting a Running Crossbody at him. Aries gives Willy kick after kick and then goes for a Roundhouse Kick. Willy however ducks and Aries falls onto the mat. Willy sets up Aries, Irish Whips him to the opposite side, and hits him with a Corner Clothesline.

"Looks like Willy is taking his turn now." Demetri said.

"Aries started off good though." Sarah said.

Willy goes down and pins; 1, 2... Aries kicks out. Willy locks Aries in with a Chinlock and Aries immediately struggles to get out. Half of the crowd is chanting and clapping for Aries while the other half is chanting "Boring!". Aries tries to squirm to the ropes, but Willy keeps him back. After a while, Aries eventually is able to unlock the Chinlock and take Willy down with an Arm Drag. Willy stands back up and gets another Arm Drag, then gets hit with a hard Dropkick by Aries. This sends Willy out of the ring and Aries flies out of the ring to hit an Air-Aries right on him!

"HOLY CRAP!" Demetri yelled.

"That- That was impressive!" Sarah agreed with him.

Both men are down after that move and the referee starts counting. By the time he gets to four, both of them are back to their feet. However, the don't go back into the ring and start punching and kicking at each other. Aries Irish Whips Willy over to the guardrail and hit's a knee to the face followed by standing on top of the guardrail and then takes him down with a Flying Bulldog! Right when the Bulldog hits however, the referee gets to ten in the countdown and rings the bell.

"What just happened?" Demetri asked.

"Aries and Willy weren't paying attention and didn't get back into the ring by the count of ten. I guess this means this ends in a No Contest?" Sarah asked.

As if to answer her question, the ring announcer announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, because of a double countout, this match has been ruled a No Contest!"

The crowd boos at that statement and Aries yells at the referee.

"Why didn't you count louder so I could've heard you?!" Aries yelled before suddenly… BAM! Tanya comes from behind Aries and bashes him with a steel chair!

"Tanya just hit Aries with a steel chair!" Demetri shouted.

Tanya then goes to check on Willy, who is out cold. Eddy appears in the entrance, looking down at the ring.

"This has to confuse Eddy. If this ended in a No Contest, who will he face in for weeks?" Sarah asked.

"I guess we'll find out somehow." Demetri then ended the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoyed tonight! Thank you for joining us! See you next week, live from Orlando!"

Eddy continues to stare down into the ring as the show ends.

* * *

**Results: **

Blackout (Jack House and Christopher House) def. Ed and Asheel Din

Carter Sullivan def. Slade

Ariyanne Hamilton and Flare Powers def. Whiteout (Lilian House and Velvet House)

Ace Lee def. Red Murdock

**#1 Contender's World Heavyweight Championship: **Aries Austin vs. Willy Blake ended in a No Contest

* * *

**Card for Summerfest:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: **Eddy (c) vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

* * *

What a night! What did you guys think? Summerfest will be a blast (hopefully once more matches are added lol)!

Next week, the PCUW roster will be at the Impact Zone for the debut of Open Fight Night! Plus Asheel will give his farewell address. What will be decided with Eddy's opponent not being figured out?

See you next chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

HELLO PCUW FANS! Time for the next chapter! Tonight is the beginning of Open Fight Night and this is PCUW's night at the Impact Zone. Who will call out who? Also, what will Asheel Din say on his final night in PCUW?

Let the fighting begin! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, Kolton, Shayne, and Linka. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling: August Week 2**

(Promo)

_Tonight, for the first time ever live in the Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida, Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling presents Open Fight Night! Here's what's going down._

"Change has been made, we've got an Open Fight Night, champions fight, and everybody fights!" Zack is seen saying.

_The entire PCUW roster has been put on notice. Who will call out who?_

"If you get called out by someone, you better come out and fight. Nowhere to hide and you better step up!"

_Plus, Gut Check will be making its debut as well._

"Which means there will be a piece of talent outside the PCUW roster that's going to get the opportunity to come on the show and wrestle."

_One unknown wrestler will have the opportunity to step into the spotlight._

"If those judges like what they see and so do I, that wrestler will earn a Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling contract."

_And Zack Watkins will decide which champion defends their title tonight. It's a night of firsts, as PCUW Open Fight Night starts right now!_

(End Promo)

_**~Before the show~**_

Zack is seen backstage with all the champions.

"Champions, champions, champions, let me be the first to welcome all of you to PCUW's first ever Open Fight Night, and it's taking place right here in the TNA famous Impact Zone!" Zack announced. "This is the night of the month where anyone can challenge anyone and you must fight. And on this one night each month, even my champs will get called out, and even my champs will fight. It could be you Eddy, Ivory it could be you, Kenny you already are calling someone out, Double D you could be called out, it could be you Azure, Matthew and Ariyanne you could both be called out, Jonny it could be your time, Ashley and Jenny could be called, and the tag team champs Van and Corey you two could be up. And one of the toughest decisions I'm having is which champion is going to step up because I know all of them can deliver, that's why you have the belts. And what happened at our last pay-per-view, Independence Day," Zack chuckles before he turns to Matthew and Ariyanne, "that's why you, Matt and Ari, will defend the mixed tag team titles tonight."

The other champions clap for them while Matthew and Ariyanne shake their heads and slap hands.

"Now I just need to decide, what teams will want to step up to get their spot?" Zack asked. "I guess it could be Selena Russo and Christian Hardy, maybe it could be Jonny 2x4 and Mandy Wells, maybe it could be Ace Lee and Flare Powers, or maybe it could even be Amanda Lights and Mitch Adams, those two want to get titles back to Destiny Empire. Even though they are under Extreme Supervision, they can still get shots at titles as you saw. I'll let you know right before bell time so get ready-" He pauses. "You know what? I may not even let you know until the opponents are coming down the ramp."

He then turns to the camera, "So I want to welcome everyone to PCUW Open Fight Night! Let the fighting begin!"

Sinister Rise Above by Dale Oliver (current Impact Wrestling opening theme) plays as the intro to this PCUW. (Note: Hey, they're in the Impact Zone, thought it would fit.) During the intro, shots of wrestlers are shown hitting various moves, doing their entrances, posing, etc. Along with that, at various spots the words "Open Fight Night" appear. At the very end of the intro, Eddy is shown holding the World heavyweight championship before the PCUW logo drops into place. Fireworks go off on the titantron as the Impact Zone crowd cheers loudly!

"We are LIVE in the Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida! Welcome to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling and the debut of Open Fight Night!" Demetri greeted the audience. "I'm Demetri Lancer and Sarah is with me as usual! I can't believe we are here in the Impact Zone for tonight's show!"

"I can't believe we're here either!" Sarah shouted. "This is so exciting! What a good place to debut Open Fight Night. Speaking of which, let's get this show started!"

(The Greatest Show Unearth by Creature Feature plays)

Kenny comes out and shouts "Hey Impact Zone!" to the fans and they cheer back at him as he walks down the ramp.

"And to kick this off, we will begin with having one of our two championships defended!" Demetri said. "Zack told Kenny that he would defend his hardcore title tonight."

"Unlike the mixed tag champs, who will be the other ones to defend their belts, Kenny can choose his opponent." Sarah said.

Kenny gets into the ring and grabs a microphone, "You know Impact Zone, last week Zack told everyone with a title that they would have to defend it once a month to any open challenger. And tonight along with Matt and Ari, I have been granted to defend my hardcore title tonight, but I get to choose my opponent. Now, I've been thinking of who it should be all of last week, and I think I know who. For my hardcore championship, I'm calling out the brother of my opponent from Independence Day. Jack House! Get your butt out here and face me!"

The crowd boos at the mention of Jack. The cameras move to backstage for a few seconds, showing the whole roster standing with each other. Jack gets out of the group and makes his way up the entrance as the camera goes back to the ring.

"Wow! Kenny is calling out Jack? He barely survived Christopher!" Demetri said.

"Is this a good decision for him?" Sarah asked.

(Burn My Light by Mercy Drive plays)

Jack starts to head down the entrance. Kenny however runs out of the ring and Spears Jack down! He unleashes vicious punches before Jack rolls down the ramp to get away. Kenny uses punch after punch at Jack around the ring as the crowd chants his name. The bell then finally rings to begin the match as Kenny takes Jack to the steel steps and throws his head on them! As Jack holds his head in pain, Kenny grabs a water bottle a fan hands to him and throws it in Jack's face! Kenny throws Jack into the ring and grabs a steel chair on his way back in. He goes to bash it on Jack, but Jack gets on his knees and begs Kenny not to do it. After a while of watching the begging and looking at the crowd for an answer, Kenny looks like he's putting the chair down, but then bashes it on Jack's head! He then bounces off the ropes and is able to hit a Big Boot! Jack rolls over to the corner and Kenny punches his head again. He shouts at the crowd before he throws Jack down, who is busted open right now.

"Kenny must've really worked on Jack's skull, he's busted open." Demetri noticed.

"With all those shots, that's gotta bust him open." Sarah said.

With Jack down, Kenny climbs to the top rope. But as he gets up there, Jack jumps and hits on the ropes, having Kenny fall off the turnbuckle. Jack backs up into the turnbuckle before running at Kenny and kicking him in the head. He then grabs the steel chair and hits him a few times. Jack lets out a smirk before getting out the ring. He looks underneath the ring and takes out a Singapore cane. When he gets back in, he hits it on the back of Kenny with Kenny screaming in pain. Jack puts down the cane and lifts up Kenny to take him down with a Scoop Slam. He bounces off the ropes and Splashes onto Kenny for a cover; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. Jack pushes Kenny up to a seated position and grips his shoulder into a Shoulder Claw. After ten seconds, Kenny raises his arm up and makes it to his feet. As he does, Jack bounces off the ropes again, but this time gets taken down with a Spear by Kenny… and Jack feel right on the steel chair that was used earlier!

"OH! Back right into the steel chair!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That's gotta feel uncomfortable." Sarah commented.

The referee counts as both men are down; 1... 2... 3... Kenny is banging his arms on the mat, trying to get the crowd's support. When the clapping gets faster, he gets back on his feet and growls. Jack gets up and stops the clapping by punching him. Kenny punches him back. The two exchange punches with the crowd cheering "Yay!" when Kenny punches and "Boo!" when Jack punches. Kenny gets the advantage after a few, Irish Whips Jack to the ropes, Jack reverses it, and Kenny catches him and is able to connect with a Fisherman Suplex! He sets Jack up and gives him a Neckbreaker. Kenny poses to the crowd and he runs for another Spear… but Jack stops him with a Superkick to the face. Jack quickly pins; 1, 2... Kenny barely kicks out!

"Whoa! We almost had a new champ there!" Demetri said.

Jack yells at the referee to shut up as he stands up. The crowd starts up a "Let's go, Kenny!" chant as Jack stands behind him as Kenny gets on his knees. Once Kenny gets up, Jack gives him an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker and covers again; 1, 2... Kenny kicks out. As Jack backs up into the corner, the crowd is now chanting "You suck!" at him. Jack yells "Screw you!" at them before he runs at Kenny… but Kenny catches him and takes him down with a Freakout! He pins; 1, 2, 3!

"Yes! Kenny is still champ!" Sarah cheered.

"Here is your winner and still PCUW Hardcore champion, Kenny Smith!"

"Man this is huge for Kenny right now." Demetri said. "He defeated another House brother tonight."

"He told my brother last week that he would be the champion he claimed to be and he proved it." Sarah said.

Kenny gets out of the ring with his belt as Jack is recovering in the ring. The cameras then switch backstage to Ed who is walking backstage.

"Ed! Ed!" The cameraman follows him and catches up. "How are you feeling right now about Asheel's departure from PCUW?"

"I'm still upset about it." Ed answered. "I know us Eds are in TCW as well and so is Ivory, we here just don't approve of the reason why Asheel is leaving us. From what we've heard and from what he's been saying, he's doing it for the money, not for the love of wrestling. I'll say this; Asheel, I'm mad at you!" Ed then walks off.

"This is still to come tonight, Asheel Din's farewell address to the PCUW fans. What is his explanation about why he's leaving PCUW?" Demetri asked.

"On a more happier note, Gut Check will be coming. One wrestler will get a shot to earn a contract." Sarah said.

"And we know that the Hamilton siblings must defend the mixed tag team titles tonight. But the question is who will Zack choose? We'll find out later." Demetri said.

(Commercial Break)

As the cameras return to the ring, they move over to the front row of the crowd where a few TCW wrestlers are sitting.

"Well since Asheel Din will be leaving PCUW for TCW, look who we have watching tonight's show who are from TCW!" Demetri said. "Asheel's cousin Christian Din, Ivory's friend and Christian's girlfriend Shayne Daniels, Connor O'Brian, Forest Griffin, Taylor Swift, Terry Blake Jr., and Titan are here in the Impact Zone!"

"I'm not too surprised they decided to show up, five people on the PCUW roster are also part of the TCW roster." Sarah said before an unfamiliar theme song started playing.

(Throw Yourself Away by Nickelback plays)

Kolton Hunt comes walking down the ramp and towards the ring as the wrestlers backstage are watching.

"What? What's Kolton doing out here? Sarah asked.

"Something must be on our fellow interviewer's mind if he's going into the ring." Demetri answered.

The blonde and black haired interviewer gets into the ring and grabs a microphone as he goes to speak, "I just wanted to come out here really quick and take advantage of an opportunity. Uh, you see it's Open Fight Night here." The crowd cheers at those words. "I want to thank Zack for coming up with this because it gives the wrestlers… _and employees_… to come down to ringside and possibly call someone out. "Well I'm not a wrestler, I'm an interviewer, but I am going to call out someone from the roster. Someone who almost all of us considered our friend… until last week. And after what he's been saying about us after the announcement was made of him going, we all realized how big of a prick this man is; and that man is Asheel Din."

A shot backstage of the wrestlers are shown of them looking shocked of Kolton's words.

Kolton continued, "And if this is going to be his last night here, and this is Open Fight Night…" He pauses for the crowd to cheer. "Instead of, oh I dunno, eating a bunch of junk food and going on Twitter and chatting with other Fanfiction Wrestling wrestlers, what I would like to do is Asheel Din if this is your last night, I would like to invite you down to ringside so I can look you in the eyes and take my fist and ram it down your throat!"

The crowd goes crazy at that (except the TCW guys which they boo) and the wrestlers are clapping for him backstage. The crowd chants "Kolton!" at before he says one last thing, "So Asheel, put down your money you're counting, it's Open Fight Night, get your a** out here right now!"

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

The crowd boos as Asheel makes his way down.

"Kolton calling out Asheel? It's Asheel's last night on PCUW, we know he'll be making his farewell speech at the end of the show." Demetri said.

"I can't believe it! Kolton called out Asheel and he wants to kick his rear end." Sarah said.

Asheel gets into the ring and he and Kolton stare at each other. They keep doing that for a while before Asheel finally takes his microphone and says, "It's all apart of the plan, Kolton." He then drops the microphone and gets back out of the ring, leaving the crowd confused and booing at him while Kolton is thinking the same.

"What the heck is going on with Asheel?" Demetri asked.

"It's all apart of the plan? What's he talking about? What plan?" Sarah asked.

Just as Asheel gets to the back, the lights suddenly go out. When the lights come back on a few seconds later, Kolton is down in the ring holding his ribs and groaning in pain!

"What happened?" Demetri asked.

"Someone must've gotten in there when the lights went off and attacked him." Sarah suspected.

Officials come in and help Kolton out of the ring before…

(Coming Alive by Dale Oliver plays)

Slade quickly comes down from the zipline into the ring. He already has a microphone in his hand as he speaks, "I'm not much of a talker, so I'll make this quick. Jason Krueger, I'm calling you out. Get out here!"

(Down With the Sickness by Disturbed plays)

Jason comes out with boos from the crowd. He takes a microphone on his way down and responds as he gets into the ring, "Oh looks like the masked man wants to fight, huh? You want to fight me Slade? Is it because I cost you your match last week? Is that why you want to fight me huh? Well, what do you think of this?" He pushes Slade down and starts slugging on him as the bell rings.

"Well Jason accepts the challenge and goes right at him." Demetri said.

"Slade said he wasn't wasting any time and he wanted to fight Jason in the ring." Sarah said.

Jason kicks at Slade before he sets him up and Irish Whips him hard into the corner, making Slade fall back down onto the mat. He sets Slade back up and does the same to the other corner. Slade stays in the corner this time and Jason runs at him, but Slade moves out of the way just in time and Jason lands face first into the turnbuckle. Slade grabs him from behind and delivers a German Suplex. When Jason gets back to his feet, Slade proceeds into hitting him with a Flip Neckbreaker Slam. He forces Jason back up and hits the Electroshock! He covers; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Slade!"

"That was a fast win." Demetri said.

"Well Slade did say he was going to make it quick and he kept that promise." Sarah said.

Jason gets out of the ring looking angrily at Slade and Slade looks back at him.

"And now let's take a look at the wrestler who will get a chance of a lifetime, competing in PCUW's first ever Gut Check coming up next." Demetri said before going to a promo.

(Promo)

You see the Gut Check contestant speaking and shots of him wrestling during the promo.

"My name is Chase Rainin and I'm looking to get my contract in PCUW. Wrestling is my passion and it's in my blood. I watched my dad Vinnie "The Villain" Rainin win his first World championship when I was six years old. I knew right then and there that I want to wrestle for the World title. I've started training under my dad and my uncle Vaughn the day after my eleventh birthday. The number one thing my dad taught me is to do whatever it takes to make it to the top."

Zack is seen and he takes a shot to speak.

"I've watched Chase compete in our developmental territory and I think one word to describe him is desire. He has tremendous amount of heart and passion for this business. He's going to take this opportunity, he'll do whatever he can to make the most of it, and that's what we're going to look for."

The promo goes back to Chase.

"When I think about Gut Check, I see it as an open door opportunity to my career. Now all I have to do is go in, show the PCUW Universe nothing short of 100%, and BAM! I'll get a PCUW contract. Look out PCUW, there's a maniac coming to Gut Check and his name is Chase Rainin."

(End Promo)

(Commercial Break)

The camera returns to the ring. UCA's Force the Fox is standing in the ring with Gut Check contestant Chase Rainin.

"I am Force the Fox and I am one of the three judges for PCUW Gut Check." Force introduced himself. "Once a month here on Open Fight Night, we're going to give new talent like Chase here a shot to come on national TV to wrestle in front of the greatest fans and take the chance to face a PCUW star and possibly earn a spot on the PCUW roster. We will give these young talent this opportunity once a month on Gut Check. So any of you that would like to have a shot at this like Chase Rainin, sign up on PCUW Dot Com and possibly live a dream." He turns to Chase. "Chase, are you ready?" Chase nods his head and gets ready. "Alright. Let's meet who you'll compete tonight on Gut Check."

(Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm plays)

"And his opponent, from Peach Creek, Jeremy Kratos!"

The crowd boos as Jeremy makes his way down to the ring.

"Chase will have a little bit of a challenge with Jeremy here, even though Jeremy hasn't competed much." Demetri said.

"I know however this will be a great first Gut Check match." Sarah said.

The bell rings and the two competitors have a few words with each other before Jeremy slaps Chase in the face. Chase slaps him back and hits him with vicious punches and tries to take him into the corner. Jeremy pushes him away, but Chase goes right back at him, punching him faster and harder. Chase then Irish Whips Jeremy to the opposite side, Jeremy moves forward, and Chase takes him down with a hard clothesline! He goes for a bit, but Jeremy gets out before a count can be made. Chase goes for another attack, but Jeremy hits a clothesline on him. Chase quickly gets back up and Jeremy goes kicking at his legs, punching at him, and yelling in his face. He takes Chase into the corner and chokes him with his boot. When the choking is done, Chase tries to punch at him again, but Jeremy stops it by grabbing his arm at him. He Irish Whips him to the ropes and gives him an elbow to the face.

"What do you think you are?!" Jeremy yelled at Chase.

"Jeremy bad mouthing Chase here." Demetri said.

"Not looking too good for him right now." Sarah said.

Jeremy picks Chase up and takes him down with a Scoop Slam. He picks him up again and tries to go for another one, but Chase gets out of the move by slipping behind Jeremy. That backfires however when Jeremy suddenly gives him a Rock Bottom! Jeremy lets out a smirk as he makes his way to the top rope. The crowd boos at him as he jumps for a Crossbody. At the last second, Chase moves out of the way and Jeremy misses. Chase bounces off the ropes, grabs Jeremy's head, and connects with a Running DDT. He bounces off again to hit a Neckbreaker, and when Jeremy gets back up, Chase slams him down with a Front Powerslam! He covers; 1, 2... Jeremy kicks out.

"Oh so close there!" Demetri said.

"That would've been an upset." Sarah said.

Chase makes his way up the top rope. He turns and goes for a Moonsault, Jeremy moves, Chase lands on his feet and Jeremy kicks him in the midsection. Jeremy looks like he's about to go for a DDT, Chase reverses it and tries to do the same to him, but Jeremy stops it and lifts him up for the Punk Drop. But Chase is able to move out of it, grab Jeremy's legs, and lock in a Cloverleaf! Jeremy taps out almost right away!

"Here is your winner, Chase Rainin!"

"Wow!" Demetri said. "Our first Gut Check contestant won his match!"

"It's not about winning the match though." Sarah said. "It's about how he did in the ring. In my opinion, he didn't do too bad."

"We'll see next week what the judges think of Chase. Will he earn a contract?" Demetri asked.

The camera quickly goes backstage showing Zack in his office thinking.

"Up next Zack will be bringing in the contenders for the mixed tag team championships. He will decide who will get their shot next." Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage as we see Wolf walking in the hall with a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes, almost like him. They walk into the Perfect Wolf Pack's locker room and Johnny looks up and sees him.

"Hey Wolfie." Johnny greeted.

"Johnny, I'd like you to meet someone." Wolf pushes the girl forward. "This is my twin sister, Minka."

She hits Wolf on the arm, "Leonardo! I've told you before I don't like that nickname!" She looks over at Johnny and smiles, "My name is Linka. You must be Johnny." She held out her hand for Johnny to shake it, but instead he grips it softly.

"Pleased to meet you." Johnny said in a slightly seductive voice as he kissed Linka's hand. "Wolf has told me a lot about you, even though you two just met a few weeks ago."

"Blame our parents for separating us at birth." Wolf said.

"From what I've heard about you Leonardo, thank goodness they did…" Linka said under her breath.

"But we were finally able to meet each other." Wolf said happily.

Just then, there is a knock at the locker room door. Both Wolf and Johnny go over and open it. When they do…

"SURPRISE!" The tag team champs Van and Corey shouted before throwing two buckets of mud at the Wolf Pack! Linka screamed a bit as a little mud gets on her, but much less than her brother and his partner, who get mud all over them. The champs are laughing their heads off while their Summerfest opponents begin to look angry.

The laughing dies down after a few seconds and Corey said, "We'd love to hang around so we can beat each other up, but Project X is performing a song tonight. So… Adios!"

They run off as the Wolf Pack growled and grabbed towels to clean the mud off themselves. Linka however looked out of the open door to where Van and Corey left and she said to herself, "The blonde haired one is kinda cute…"

The cameras switch over to Zack's office where he and the four teams are gathered around.

"PCUW contenders, thanks for coming to my office." Zack started off. "You know the champions have to fight that's why I had a tough decision to make. But Matthew and Ariyanne their number came up and I had to figure out how I was going to decide the challengers. There are many good guy/girl teams here, which means so many good contenders. So I decided to bring the contenders in here and let them give their reason on why they deserve to be given a shot. So Mitch and Amanda, you two can start it off. Why do you two think you deserve a shot at the titles?"

"Okay Zack, and thanks." Mitch said as politely as he could. "Well I think you should consider these facts: Christian and Selena competed in the tournament for the decision of the first mixed tag champs and lost. Jonny 2x4 and Mandy, one is a cowgirl and the other talks to wood. Ace and Flare, they've only had two matches, they can't go after a title and plus they're bad wrestlers. Why would you make them champions, right? Now if you think of all that, you have the obvious choice; Amanda and me."

"Well you two are an obvious choice, you are a great team." Zack admitted. "But all the other sewage you spewed out we didn't need it, okay?" He turns to Ace and Flare. "What do you two have to say?"

Ace answered, "We may be newbies in the business, but you saw our first matches. We are dedicated to this sport. We want to get to the top as quickly as we can and we will do anything to get it. Being newbies don't matter to us."

"You guys are for real, you two have really impressed me during your two matches." Zack commented. "Much respect to you." He turns to Christian and Selena.

"We don't need to explain, Zack." Christian stopped him. "I think you know how we roll and how we are dedicated with getting a shot at the belts."

"I sure do." Zack said before turning to Mandy and Jonny. "What about you?"

"I think we're a good choice." Jonny said. "Think about, not only have I held the X Division title and the TV title, but Mandy has held the women's tag team belt and she also was the first Knockout in PCUW so far to win the TV title! We're not stopping there though, we want more and we'll keep going for more until we are no longer hungry."

Zack rubs his chin to think, "You know, I need to pick a team tonight and I can't do it right now. But I figured out a team I'll eliminate." He points to Ace and Flare, "Sorry you two, but you do need to show me more first. Ace and Flare are out of the competition." The teams go to leave as Zack says, "Open Fight Night! I'll let you know of my decision as we move along."

The camera returns to the ring.

(Bump Like This by Kelly Rowland feat. Eve plays)

The crowd is in mostly boos as Tanya Blake, who doesn't look too happy, makes her way down to the ring.

"Looks like the sister of Willy Blake is going to make a challenge to someone." Demetri said.

"When the #1 contender's match for the World title ended in a No Contest last week, she hit Aries with a steel chair!" Sarah reminded.

A replay is shown of last week. "Why didn't you count louder so I could've heard you?!" Aries yelled before suddenly… BAM! Tanya comes from behind Aries and bashes him with a steel chair! Back in the ring, she grabs a microphone and stands in the middle of the ring.

"As you all may not remember, I made my debut here at PCUW during the PCUW Awards when I faced Raven Wells and lost." Tanya began. "Well, Raven's win against me was a fluke, a major fluke. But I'm not going to call her out. I'm going to call out someone who I am really getting sick off, and from what I've heard, she's been here in the Impact Zone before." The crowd cheers as they know who it is. "Of course you all know who I'm talking about. This girl got a shot at the women's title and she didn't even work hard enough to deserve it! I should be the one that has a shot at the title! It may not be a championship match tonight, but I promise I will beat this girl. So Ivory Gerdelman, I'm calling you out! Get yourself out here now!"

(Kaz by Dale Oliver plays)

The crowd cheers big time as Ivory heads down to the ring. Shayne Daniels in the front row can be heard cheering as Ivory gets in.

"Tanya wants to prove she is championship material, so why not call out the champ herself?" Demetri said.

"This is the cool thing about Open Fight Night!" Sarah exclaimed.

As soon as Ivory goes to put away her belt, Tanya attacks her and the bell rings to start the match. Ivory goes to get back up, but Tanya knees at her. She grabs Ivory by the hair and throws her face first into the turnbuckle. She does the same thing in the opposite corner. Tanya kicks her twice in the midsection before grabbing her hair again and throwing her down to the mat. She bounces off the ropes as Ivory tries to get up and takes her back down with a clothesline. Tanya looks like she's going for a pin, but she lifts Ivory's head off the mat. She screams straight into Ivory's face before punching her hard. Ivory slowly tries to crawl to the ropes, but Tanya kicks her in the stomach. Tanya sets her up, Irish Whips her into the corner, and lands a Splash onto her. She pulls Ivory to the opposite side and tries for another Splash, but Ivory moves this time and Tanya misses. When Tanya turns around, Ivory backs her up into the corner with punches and then she runs at her. But then Tanya takes her down with a hard clothesline!

"Ivory tried to make a turning point, but Tanya drilled her down!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Tanya is showing zero remorse for her." Sarah said.

Tanya gets down and unloads punches onto Ivory and slams her head down on the mat. She also adds in a few stomps for good measure. She then picks Ivory up and slams her down with the Blake Drop. Tanya taunts the crowd for a bit before she goes back to work. But Ivory still has fight left as she kicks and punches at her and then uses a clothesline to take her down.

"Ivory's still go fight in her." Demetri said.

"Don't give up, girl!" Sarah cheered.

Ivory hits her with a second clothesline followed by a Dropkick. She then runs at Tanya for another move, but that's when Tanya grabs her leg and Ivory falls with her throat hitting the ring rope! The crowd is giving their support for Ivory as Tanya throws her face first on the second turnbuckle. While in a seated position in the corner, Ivory gets a boot to the throat by Tanya with the referee pulling her away before the count of five. Tanya grabs the women's title belt, holds it in Ivory's face and yells, "I deserve this belt more than you! You're nothing! You're just a piece of crap!" She then backs up and hits Ivory with a Running Dropkick. Tanya gets out to stand on the apron and laughs as she points to Ivory, "She's a joke!" She then goes for the Chipper Slash (A Frog Splash from the apron to jumping on the top rope). But at the last second, Ivory with a shout gives Tanya a huge Big Boot as she falls! The crowd is in shock after that unexpected move.

"Holy…! That came out of nowhere!" Demetri commented.

"I did not see that coming!" Sarah shouted.

Ivory gets right back up to her feet and hits Tanya with a Spinning Neckbreaker. She quickly bounces off the ropes to land a Springboard Legdrop and then covers; 1, 2... Tanya kicks out. Ivory sighs lightly before standing up. She shows a little sexy side in her as she gyrates her hips around before setting up Tanya. Tanya avoids an attack by kicking her in the midsection. She picks her up and is about to go for another Blake Drop. But Ivory flips out of it, goes underneath Tanya, and connects with the Darkness Approaches!

"Tanya's down!" Demetri noticed.

"Ivory's going for the pin!" Sarah said.

Ivory pins; 1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Ivory Gerdelman!"

Ivory gets her hand raised while the camera moves over to Shayne in the crowd, who is cheering loudly and clapping for her.

"Ivory came out on top once again despite Tanya's control during the match." Demetri said.

"Ivory is one who never gives up until the end." Sarah said.

A few replays are shown to highlight the match. Back in the ring, Ivory is at ringside giving her friend Shayne a hug before she heads back.

"Still to come, Asheel's farewell address to the entire PCUW Universe." Sarah reminded.

"And after the break, Zack will eliminate the second team." Demetri said.

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return backstage where Willy is walking down the hall when Aries suddenly walks up to him.

"Willy! Willy!" He stops him.

"What do you want, Aries?" Willy asked, not too interested.

"Look, instead of us fighting it out again since it was a No Contest last week, how about close to the end of the night we both call out Eddy and have him decide who he wants to face for the World title?" Aries suggested.

Willy thinks about it for a while before sighing, "Okay, we can do that. Although it's obvious that he'll choose me."

"No way. I'll be facing him at Summerfest." Aries protested.

"No I will!" Willy fought back.

"I will!" Aries yelled.

"I will!" Willy yelled back.

"I will!" Aries repeated.

"Okay hold on!" Willy held up his hands. "Let's stop this arguing and let's have Eddy make the decision."

Aries nodded, "That's the most mature way."

The cameras move back to Zack's office where Mitch, Amanda, Jonny, Mandy, Christian, and Selena are back in there.

"Guys, thank you for coming back so soon." Zack thanked them, he then sighed, "This is a hard decision but I do have to eliminate the next team now. And I hate that I have to say no to this team." He points over to Jonny and Mandy.

"What? You're eliminating us?" Mandy asked in disbelief.

"We're two of your best!" Jonny protested.

"You are. You two indeed are. But your time for being mixed tag champs isn't now." Zack said in a guilty tone. "I'm sorry, but you're out of the competition."

Jonny and Mandy are obviously upset, but take it well as they walk out of the office. Zack looks at the last two teams.

"Christian and Selena, Mitch and Amanda, after Project X does their performance, meet me near the entrance. I'll make my decision then."

The two teams walk out of the room as the camera goes over to the announce table where Demetri is there without Sarah.

"Well the mixed tag team championship match is almost here. But as you notice right now, my partner isn't with me because, well she's on the stage!" Demetri informed as the camera moves over to the stage where the members of PCUW's rock band Project X are standing towards the cheering crowd. Van is on guitar (currently holding a black guitar) and vocals, Sarah is on bass (currently holding a black five string bass with purple strings) and vocals, Corey is sitting behind a green drum set, and Raven is on keyboards.

"How's it going, Impact Zone?!" Van shouted at the crowd, with them cheering back. "Man it feels so good to be here tonight. Project X is here to perform a song for you."

Sarah takes her turn on the microphone, "This song we're about to play is the first single off our second album that'll be coming out soon. This is also dedicated to our good friend, Force the Fox."

The four band mates prepared their instruments. When they were ready, Van shouted out, "This song is called… Boom!" He then starts the beginning guitar riff.

_I never knew that a kid like me _  
_Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D. _  
_And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabasas _  
_Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo _  
_They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work _  
_Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, 'cause that's my word _  
_I'm sure you heard, about a new sound going around _  
_She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town_

_You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene _  
_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_  
_I know you know, I see you smiling at me _  
_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_

_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South _  
_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, How you like me now I say?_

_We rep. the South, so what you talking about _  
_I'm not running off my mouth, I know this without a doubt _  
_'Cause if you know these streets, then these streets know you _  
_When it's time to handle business, then you know what to do _  
_Me and my crew, we stay true, old school or new _  
_Many were called, but the chosen are few _  
_We rise to the top, what you want? Just in case you forgot _  
_Rush the stage, grab my mic, show me what you got_

_You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene _  
_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_  
_I know you know, I see you smiling at me _  
_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_

_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South _  
_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, How you like me now I say?_

_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South _  
_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, How you like me now?_

_Is that all you got? _  
_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got? _  
_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got? _  
_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got? _  
_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got? _  
_I'll take your best shot_

_I'll take your best shot_  
_I'll take your best shot!_

_Is that all you got?_

_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_  
_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got?_

_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_  
_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got?_

_I'll take your best shot_

_I'll take your best shot_

_I'll take your best shot_

_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_

_I'll take your best shot_

_Is that all you got?_

_I'll take your best shot_

_I'll take your best shot_

_I'll take your best shot_

_(Well, it's alright! It's alright!)_

_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South _  
_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, How you like me now I say?_

_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South _  
_**Boom!_

_Here comes the **Boom! _  
_Ready or not, How you like me now?_

The music goes to a stop and the crowd goes crazy! The camera moves into the crowd to show CCW's May cheering really loudly and throwing her arms in the air.

"Thank you so much, Impact Zone! Enjoy the rest of the show!" Van shouted out as the band got their instruments off.

About ten seconds later once the instruments are off the stage, theme music starts up again.

(Cash Flow by Ace Hood plays)

Both Aries and Willy walk out to the ring together as the crowd goes to booing at them.

"Before this, Aries and Willy did say that they were going to call out Eddy for him to make a decision." Demetri said.

Sarah's voice came back, "Hey bud! I'm back."

"That was a really good performance up there." Demetri commented.

"Thanks." Sarah thanked. "But I guess we have to listen to these guys now."

Both boys get a microphone and Willy talks first. "Okay, listen up you morons!" He pauses as the crowd boos them loudly. "We'll make this short and sweet. You see last week, Aries and I faced each other in a #1 contender's match for the World title. However, we were counted out because we didn't freakin' hear the referee count! I don't think he even counted at all! Earlier today, Aries and I started to think. Maybe this was planned, maybe the referee was meant to do that. Maybe Eddy is _afraid _to face one of us! Well now, he has no choice."

Aries takes his turn, "Eddy, we're calling you out, but not to wrestle. We want you to tell us which one of us will face you at Summerfest! Will it be me or Willy? We want an answer now!"

After a few seconds…

(Feedback by Dale Oliver plays)

Eddy walks down with cheers from the fans. He has a grin on his face as he heads to the ring.

"The champ is being forced for an answer and looks like he's going to answer it." Demetri said.

"One guy will not be happy I'm sure." Sarah said.

"So Eddy, what is your answer?" Aries asked as Eddy got into the ring. "Is it me or Willy?"

Eddy chuckled slightly, "First off, you guys really think I'm afraid of you? Well, you are dead wrong! I'm afraid of nobody! Second, I have decided what I can do to solve this problem." He looks at both the boys. "I have an idea. Since this match DID end in a No Contest and since none of you will be happy no matter which one of you I choose, how about we do this? Even though because of the Fate or Fortune tournament we'll have a lot of these at Summerfest, but how about I… face both of you in a Triple Threat Match?! How about it? Eddy versus Aries Austin versus Willy Blake! I'm taking you both on for the World Heavyweight championship!"

The crowd cheers wildly at that announcement! Aries and Willy look at each other, then smirk as Willy responds.

"Okay, we'll go with it. Oh and before you leave, we have one more thing to say…"

Both Aries and Willy punch at Eddy and throw him down to the mat and start beating on him. Kicks and punches are everywhere on Eddy as the two work together.

"This definitely not a good spot for Eddy." Demetri said. "While the other guys are both getting a shot at the title."

Willy tells Aries to get the World title belt. Aries grabs it as Willy holds up Eddy. He prepares to strike Eddy with it, but at the last second Eddy moves and Aries ends up knocking Willy out with the belt instead! Aries looks down shocked before Eddy takes him down with a SuckerBreaker! He then stands tall, holding the belt high above his head.

"Eddy is not afraid to face two challengers at Summerfest! And looks like the pay-per-view will be full of three ways!" Sarah said.

"Up next, Zack will pick the opponents for the mixed tag team titles." Demetri reminded.

"About time! Who will he choose?" Sarah asked.

(Commercial Break)

"We are back here on PCUW and the time has finally come! It's mixed tag team championship time!" Demetri cheered.

"We'll see which of the two teams Zack will choose." Sarah said.

The camera switches to the ring, the bell rings and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a mixed tag team contest scheduled for one-fall! It is for the PCUW Mixed Tag Team championship and it is your Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling main event of the evening!"

(Devour by Shinedown plays)

"Introducing first, from Peach Creek, they are the current PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton!"

The champs are greeted with cheers from the crowd as they hold their belts high and head to the ring.

"These two don't have a game plan since they don't know who their opponents will be. But since they're champs, they have to be ready." Demetri said.

"They'll have to be big time if the titles are defended." Sarah said.

The cameras switch backstage, showing Zack with Christian and Selena and Mitch and Amanda.

"Well for the first Open Fight Night, tonight has been pretty dang fun!" Zack said. "But this decision with the teams has been the toughest. Mitch and Amanda, you stated you were the most deserving team and I have to agree with that. But we also have the great pieces of talent known as Christian and Selena here. That's why I'm choosing to eliminate you, Mitch and Amanda!"

Mitch and Amanda aren't too happy and Christian and Selena on the other hand are.

"Christian and Selena, go out there and show me what you got!" Zack said before he walked away and Christian and Selena walked out.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"There we have it! Christian and Selena are the ones!" Demetri said.

"Opprotunity is here right now for them." Sarah said.

The bell rings as Ariyanne and Selena start it off. The girls circle each other before tying up. Ariyanne pushes Selena into the corner and then hits punch after punch on her until Selena is in a seated position. She walks away for a bit and when she goes to come back, Selena grabs her, throws her into the corner, and gives punches of her own. Ariyanne pushes her away, but Selena hits her with an elbow to the face. Selena pins; 1... Ariyanne kicks out. She sets up Ariyanne to do a move on her, but Ariyanne Headbutts her followed by a clothesline. She makes a tag over to Matthew, which forces Selena to get out of the ring and have Christian come in. The two look like they're going to tie up but Matthew kicks Christian in the leg. He Spears Christian into the corner and kicks at him before Irish Whipping him to the other side. Christian goes to jump over Matthew, he locks his legs in a Headsissors Takedown. As Matthew gets back to his feet, Christian hits a Spinning Heel Kick. He covers; 1, 2... Matthew kicks out.

"Looking pretty good so far for both teams." Demetri said.

"That was close for Christian." Sarah said.

Christian makes a tag to Selena and Ariyanne immediately comes in. Selena instantly hits a clothesline on her, but Ariyanne gets back up quickly and elbows her in the midsection and throws her face first into the turnbuckle. Selena backs up and Ariyanne runs at her, Selena sees this and trips her up. She tags in Christian again and Ariyanne is forced out as Matthew gets back in as well. Christian lifts up Matthew and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by going up the turnbuckle and hitting a Standing Shooting Star Press. Matthew gets out of the ring to heal himself and Christian follows him. But as Christian tries to hit him with a clothesline, Ariyanne jumps from the apron onto him!

"Ariyanne just pulled off a daredevil move!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That is one brave move!" Sarah commented.

Matthew pushes Christian into the ring and pins; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. He sets up Christian and gives an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Big Boot to the face and a Body Splash. He covers again; 1, 2... Christian kicks out. Matthew throws Christian into the corner. He backs up and runs at him, but Christian hits him with an elbow. Christian quickly jumps onto the turnbuckle and hits the Whisper in the Wind! Christian quickly leaps and tags in Selena. Both girls run in and Selena hits a clothesline and punch combination before connecting with a Neckbreaker. She pins; 1, 2... Ariyanne kicks out. Selena goes to set her up, but Ariyanne rolls her up; 1, 2... Selena escapes. Both girls get on their feet and Selena runs at Ariyanne. But that's when Ariyanne grabs Selena and hits her with the Sin & Punishment!

"Sin & Punishment! She's got it!" Demetri shouted.

"Is it enough?" Sarah asked.

Ariyanne goes for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners and still PCUW Mixed Tag Team champions, Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton!"

"This was a well fought out match." Demetri commented. "Selena and Christian put up a fight."

"Matthew and Ariyanne were successful during our first Open Fight Night." Sarah said.

The siblings hug each other with their belts while Selena and Christian are recovering.

"After the break, Asheel Din will finally give his farewell speech." Demetri announced.

"It better be a good one!" Sarah said.

(Commercial Break)

The camera return backstage, showing the whole PCUW roster with Zack and Marina watching the ring waiting for Asheel to come out.

"We are back again and to end the show, Asheel will make his farewell speech to PCUW." Demetri said.

"We all are wondering what he has to say about this." Sarah said in an angry tone.

The cameras return to the ring.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

The crowd stands up and absolutely boos louder than they've ever booed in PCUW's history. Asheel walks out wearing a black, long sleeved collared shirt. There's a gray skull design on the back but what was covering this shirt was really making the crowd angry. He was wearing a black jacket that said PCUW on the side. The crowd booed at him for having the audacity to wear PCUW merchandise at this time. Asheel looks at the crowd who are booing and even some adult men are shown trying to jump the guard rails to attack the kid. As walks down the ramp of the Impact Zone he sees people flipping him off, signs telling him how much he broke their heart and even one that said "PCUW has no soul now."

"I can't believe Asheel would do this." Demetri said sadly. "He didn't even do it for the love of wrestling, he did it for the money."

"This is sad indeed." Sarah agreed as Asheel stepped into the ring as the music died down. The crowd was booing and chanting "You sold out!"

Asheel steps to the side of the ring and is handed a microphone and he puts it toward his lips "Wow, I guess tonight we have a rowdy crowd" Asheel says trying to play it cool. But the crowd just boos.

"So I guess you guys know why I'm out here. As you know, I am leaving PCUW for TCW." Asheel recaps and the crowd boos even louder than before. "I can understand that some of you are mad, but there's a reason for this. The reason is that I have a plan. And for that plan to work I must leave PCUW. It's not a money thing. It's a personal thing. Look, you guys don't know what's going through my head. Only I know that. I really wish I can tell you the plan but I won't. I promise you all will find out about this plan when the time is right."

Asheel stops talking and looks at the crowd and shakes his head. He looks at them and they chant "Go away! You're a sell out!"

"I'm a sell out? Don you guys really think I'm a sell out?" Asked Asheel."Yes" chants loom chants take place. Asheel shakes his head and mouths "okay" before taking off the PCUW Jacket and dropping it in the ring. The expression on Asheel's face change and so did his tone of voice. The sorrow had turned to a angry bitterness.

"Okay then. I got my answer. I guess I'm a sellout. It really shows how smart you people are when you don't even know the full story. I knew I was going to get a bad reaction from my so called friends backstage and especially you people. I'm moving on to better things and all you guys want to chant is about how I sold out. No thank you for putting my own money into this promotion. No thanks for all those classics I've put on over the last year. I guess I'm getting no love, but I expected that from all of you. You can boo me all you want. I honestly never cared about that. But when my plan comes to fruition you'll all regret chanting these chants to me. You know backstage there are a lot of people who think they understand me. They think they know me. Those people, used this situation and blew it out of proportion. Why do they call me a sell out? Or give me threats that they won't keep because I didn't give them a good reason. I don't owe anyone an explanation yet. The keyword there is yet. When the time is right and the plan ends you will know why I wanted to do to this. Why I had to do this. Why I needed to do this. Go ahead Impact Zone, boo me. Go ahead PCUW Superstars and Knockouts give me the cold shoulder and feel free to write how much of a ***hole I really am. Talk about how all of you knew I was a selfish prick since day one. How some of you should've been given the brass ring or a chance at it even though you've only worked here for less than three months yet b**ch and moan every damn day about the main eventers who built this company from day one. Send me hashtags about how much you hate me. Tell the internet marks about how I never had to lift a finger and was handed the world. I'm not going to stop you because you have that right and I refuse to tell you the plan. I leave tonight as a man who was once loved in this ring. But now I am considered a hero to the so-called enemy. The next time I'm standing in a PCUW ring will be in my so called home of Peach Creek. The REAL PCUW arena and it will be at the TCW-PCUW Supershow. On that night I will sign a contract and that contract will the beginning of a turning point in PCUW and TCW's histories. That night will be a war between two companies. There will be no friendly competition. There will just be HATE coming out of some people backstage. On that night I will be responsible for my own actions and I have no problem accepting consequences. On that night, I walk into my home as a man who seeks retribution. Like I said, you can boo me right now. But, in the end you will regret it because when the plan happens things will change forever. Redemption and retribution will be mine and you all have no choice but to watch me get it."

Asheel says before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring to an enormous amount of heat. He stepped on the PCUW jacket on his way out of the ring earning even more he stops and the heat grows larger when we see the TCW Superstars in the audience standing there with Christian Din clapping (sarcastically). Asheel goes to go up the ramp, but he is stopped once again when Ed appears at the entrance.

"Asheel? Why?" Ed asked.

"Ed, don't do this. It's not a big deal." Asheel said.

"Not a big deal?! You're betraying us!" Ed shouted.

"We'll be in TCW together!" Asheel reminded.

"I don't care now! I can't believe you did this!" Ed shouted, looking like he's about to cry.

That's when Asheel does something shocking… he kicks Ed in the midsection and gives a Twist of Fate! The crowd continues to boo and everyone backstage is seen looking in disbelief and in shock.

"Oh my god… I… can't believe this." Demetri said quietly.

"What has gotten into him?" Sarah asked.

Asheel looks back over at the TCW wrestlers, who look shocked as well, and then goes up the ramp and to the back as the crowd chants "You suck!" and the show ends there.

* * *

**Results:**

**PCUW Hardcore Championship: **Kenny Smith (c) def. Jack House

Slade def. Jason Krueger

**Gut Check Match: **Chase Rainin def. Jeremy Kratos

Ivory Gerdelman def. Tanya Blake

**PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship: **Matthew Hamilton and Ariyanne Hamilton (c) def. Christian Hardy and Selena Russo

* * *

**Card for Summerfest:**

**PCUW World Heavyweight Championship, Triple Threat Match: **Eddy (c) vs. Aries Austin vs. Willy Blake

**PCUW World Tag Team Championship: **Van Culmer and Corey Dominic (c) vs. The Perfect Wolf Pack (Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster)

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

**Fate or Fortune Match: **? vs. ? vs. ?

* * *

Holy crap! This was one heck of a night! A successful OFN, Eddy has two opponents at Summerfest, and Asheel's farewell address... shocked everyone (which btw, thank you Asheel for helping me write that).

What will happen back at home? We will see next chapter!


End file.
